The Crimson Gardevoir
by Ballandroll
Summary: Bad summary alert : A guy who have been forced to travel will have an unexpected encounter, and many others along the way. That will be lemon focused story and adventure, but expect some good stuff, some classical and some fresh, happening in between in a totally original world. Rated M for sweet Pokephilia of course and darker stuffs after chapter 9.
1. Chapter 1 : The Encounter

**Hi everyone, it's ballandroll. You have probably heard of with the ''monster girls lust'' series, of not, go check it out, or not, whatever, i'm not your mom. I pretty proud of this one and I want to turn it into a series so, if you guys like it, tell me and I'll do. But the universe is and will be different from what you know about pokemon. I'll tell you more if you want a series. With no further blah blahblah, let's get lemony.**

 **P.S. And if you know my other series, you already know that i'm not English and it may have spelling mistakes and faults so, as long as you understand the story, no flame. I'm not pay to do this, it's a gift to you. You wouldn't complaint on gift do you?**

 **I don't own pokemon, just in case.**

The sky was clear, pidgeys was twitting and a shiny sun was hitting the ground of a small rural town. It could have been a really peaceful and quiet day. Well, could.

''I'm sick of you now. You do nothing with your life and you can't get a job.''

The only thing that was disturbing the peace of that day was a father and his son arguing that had attracted some neighbor's attention.

''What do you think I'm doing? Rolling my thumbs?'' Exclaimed the son.

The boy was outside of his house, a few meters away from the door, and his father inside, throwing his personnal stuff at him.

''Looks like it. Nothing changed yet and you still live under my roof without any incomes.''

''I looked for jobs. They just don't give me a fucking chance.''

''Your fault, not mine.''

''You can't just kick me out like that.''

''Watch me.'' Said the angered father, still throwing stuff.

''What am I going to do?''

''Here!'' Said the father while throwing a big packsack.

''Why don't you go to a pokemon journey like you wanted?''

''But I'm not a trainer and I don't have a starter pokemon.''

''I DON'T CARE!'' Said the father, slamming the door, not to be seen again.

"Great. Just great."

Max was a young adult that had just been kicked out of his house from a town called Ousa. It wasn't really big and people weren't very nice, so Max didn't really have many friends. He instead got bullies or just having mean school comrade, leaving a human not liking other humans. But he always liked Pokémon. They were not judging like human and were living simply. Some were kinda cute.

He packed all of his stuff on the ground in his big packsack and walked to a small park in the town and sat on a bench.

"What now. I don't have much money, one pokeball and not even a starter Pokémon." Said Max to himself, discouraged.

He looked at the sky and tried to empty his mind, watching clouds and the blue sky. Minutes later, he even saw a group of hoppip migrating.

"(Sigh) I won't progress by staying here doing nothing. Better move on and see if I can find something elsewhere."

He then took his packsack again and moved toward the edge of the town and left it.

"Goodbye and good riddance."

The zone just after the town was a flat terrain with a straight road leading to a forest a few kilometers away. The flat zone didn't have much life beside some Pokémon passing by from time to time. Half an hour later, he reached the forest entrance. The inside was bit more lively. Some bug-type Pokémon were on trees while normal- and grass-type deeper in the forest. A wild butterfree even flew to him. He raised his arm for it to land on it. He stroke his head a few time before letting him go.

"Pokémon are the best." Thought Max.

Most Pokémon are very nice, as long as they don't feel threatened in any ways. But some are naturally aggressive and can be very dangerous for humans. But most of them are far from civilization and are living in places that are either hard to find or reach. Max thought that he should catch one for protection. But he never liked the idea to enslave them in a tiny ball and travel if it's not what the Pokémon itself want. Younger, he wanted to be a Pokémon trainer but abandoned it because of that. He thought that Pokémon should have the free will to decide what to do.

Max walked for hours with some breaks here and there before he decided to set camp in a small cleared terrain a bit deeper beside the road. He unpacked the small tent that was on his packsack and set it up. Half an hour later, it was all done. Max was now looking for a sleeping bag in his sack when he found a potion.

"Ha! Didn't know I still had it."

Since Max wanted to be a Pokémon trainer when he was younger, he had equipped himself with basic item for starter, like a pokeball and a potion. He also found some rations his dad gave him and the sleeping bag he was looking for. With his camp all set, he was thirsty. He took an empty canister and goes a bit deeper in the forest to find a water source, and maybe some berries with that. He walked several minutes before he found a very big water pond. He kneeled to the water source to fill his canister. When full, he took it out of water and wanted to seal it but something caught his attention at the other side of the pond. At the other side, was a red... gardevoir!? Max was subjugated by the sight. A red gardevoir was drinking water at the other side. Then the gardevoir stopped and looked at him. Max was so astonished by the extraordinary scene that he dropped his canister in the water. He had to unhook his eyes from the gardevoir to retrieve it before losing it. When retrieved, he looked again but the gardevoir was gone.

"Damn! You don't see that every day." He exclaimed to himself.

He then left to his camp while grabbing some berries on the way back. Arrived, he sat on his sleeping and got a snacking. When finished, the sun was set and it was getting dark. He closed his tent entrance and laid down on his sleeping bag, thinking about that red gardevoir. The more he was thinking about, the more intricate he was getting.

"I wonder if I can find that gardevoir tomorrow, maybe taming him. I never heard about gardevoir that can be red." Thought Max before drifting slowly to sleep.

The next morning, Max woke up energetically, decided to see again the gardevoir. He left the tent and immediately goes to chase the Pokémon. He first headed to the zone where he saw him the first time. Unsuccessfully, he didn't find him and goes a bit deeper around the big pond. He saw some other Pokémon, and a dolphan almost attacked him but he managed to convince him that he wasn't a threat, but still didn't find the one he was looking for.

Half the day had passed when Max gave up and decided to keep going. He was disappointed but there was not much more he could do. He returned to his camp to pack up and left. He continued his journey for about twenty minutes when he heard a loud noise in the woods, like a small explosion. Probably Pokémon fighting. But curiosity grasped Max and wanted to see what's going on. There could be a weak Pokémon in danger. He then passed through trees and bushes of the forest and headed toward the noise. About 300m later, he saw in the distance what he was looking for earlier, the red gardevoir. But he was sitting on ground, laid against a tree. Max carefully walked toward the Pokémon as silently as possible. He then hid behind a bush close to him to get a better look without being noticed. He can't get enough of that gorgeous red colour. He was red and white with the usual crest at his chest, but oddly very small and blue. But what got Max's attention the most was all his bruises and scratches all over his body.

"What happen to him? Or her." Thought Max.

He was sitting there, breathing a bit heavier, probably from the pain. He wanted to approach him slowly but he stepped on a dead branch. The gardevoir scares jumped and toss a psybeam attack in Max direction. He managed to dodge it in extremis by getting out of the bush, all in sight of the Pokémon.

"Woaahh calm down, calm down. I don't want to hurt you." Said Max while presenting himself as less threatening as possible, almost in a submission stance.

The gardevoir ignored his words and wanted to attack again but failed and grabbed her arm where his worst wound was.

"Gard!" Painfully said the gardevoir.

"Come on now. Don't pull yourself so hard in that state." Reassured Max while getting a little closer.

The gardevoir didn't want him to get closer but he wasn't able to attack, he was barely able to back up a bit from him. Max then put his packsack on the ground and was searching inside. The gardevoir closed it's eyes thinking he will pull out some kind of weapon or something hurt him.

"Found it. Here, it should make you feel you a bit better." Said the human voice.

Since the gardevoir didn't feel anything, it opened it's eyes to see what he was planning to do. But the pokemon only saw him holding a strange thing that was looking a bit like a weapon.

"Voir. Gardevoir." It exclaimed while retreating more.

"Don't worry. It's just a potion." Said Max while spraying some on its arm. "See. Nothing harmful."

Max then approached the potion near the Pokémon to heal the wounds. But the gardevoir pushed the potion away. It was aware now that it wasn't dangerous but it still didn't want the help of a human.

"Gardevoir!" The Pokémon angrily said while looking away.

"You don't want me to help you? Fine. Suit yourself. Your wounds will probably just get infected. You even may lose your arm." Said Max while getting up. "I can prevent that and ease your pain but if you don't want it then fine." He continued while turning back and starting walking back.

"... V-Voir!" The pokemon loudly said.

Max turned back and walked back to it.

"Yes?" Softly said Max

The gardevoir had its eyes closed and an angry face.

"Grr... Gard!" Angrily said the gardevoir while showing its wounds to him.

The pokemon wasn't facing him and its eyes were still closed. Max could tell that its pride had taken a heavy hit.

"Don't worry. You made the right choice."

"Hmpff!" Exclaimed the gardevoir, not wanting a human to help but didn't want either to endure the pain anymore and can get away from that human faster.

"It may sting a little but it's just how medicine works." Warned Max

He then started to apply the potion all over the wounds. Some was making the gardevoir weird faces due to the quite unpleasant feeling. It was kinda cute for Max to see. Then he applied some on its inner slender thigh. Unintentionally, he discovered that the gardevoir was a female with a glimpse of her private parts.

"So you're a girl huh." He said when he was done with her thigh.

The gardevoir then blushed a bit and cramped her legs together, covering herself.

"Gardevoir!" She exclaimed with an even more angry face.

"Haha, sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you."

The gardevoir then return to her less angry face and looking away. Max continued his healing and finished with the worst, her arm.

"VOIR!" She yelled when he sprayed the potion on it.

"I know I know it's very unpleasant. But it's a necessary bad thing to get better."

When he was done, Max waited a bit to see if it was getting better. A little while later, she indeed was feeling better and wanted to stand up. Max wanted to help but pushed him away. Hardly but surely, she was up and was keeping her balance on the tree.

"I can help you move." Max said while getting close to help her.

"Devoir!" She said while concentrating a psybeam in one hand but didn't fired, like a warning.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. Just don't push yourself to hard okay."

Then Max left, leaving the red gardevoir that was holding the tree behind. He wasn't sure if she will be okay but forcing her would have been a bad idea. She seems to hate humans so he didn't want to give her more reasons. But still. He then decided to return to his previous camp site and set it again, just in case something bad happen to her again. It took some time to set his camp again and when it was done, rain was starting to drop.

"... I should check if she's okay in that weather."

Max then walked back where she was. When he found her, she had moved a bit further in the direction of where the camp was and was starting to heavily rain. She was still holding a tree due to the fact that she was still having a hard time moving normally. She seems to have stopped under a tree with big leaves to cover herself from the rain but it wasn't working a lot. She then noticed Max getting closer. Max stopped moving, in case she wanted to attack him again. Max was close enough to see that she was shaking from cold due to the rain and her being all soaked. For now she doesn't seems to attack, just looking at him.

"You should come with me. I have a shelter from the rain." Said Max while offering his hand.

The gardevoir hesitated.

"I'm sure you don't want to freeze to death."

It took moment before the gardevoir accept and took his hand.

(Damn! She's ice cold.) Thought Max when he grabbed her hand.

Max and the gardevoir walked quickly as possible to Max's tent. When they arrived, the gardevoir was madly shaking.

"Come on, get inside before you suffer from hypothermia."

Again, she wasn't sure about entering a human's place but she told herself that it was better than freezing to death outside. Once inside, she sat as far as possible from Max's sleeping bag. Max then grabbed his packsack and output a big towel. He then dried the gardevoir with it. To Max surprise, it's the first time that she didn't push him away and let him touch her without resistance. When done, he threw the towel away and gave her a blanket to warm her up.

"Wait here. I'll be back." Said Max before leaving the tent.

The gardevoir wondered why he helped her just to leave her alone in his place. But again she didn't really care about that human. Later, Max came back with some berries.

"You must be hungry. Here some berries that help you heal."

The gardevoir then reluctantly took the berries and ate them. She had a shelter, was getting warmer and was not hungry anymore.

"...voir." She softly said.

"No problem." Sais Max, even if he almost didn't hear her but knew what she said.

She then turned away, her back facing Max's sleepingbag, and laid down on the ground to get some rest.

"Here take this. It's comfortable and better for your head." Said Max while handing a spare pillow to her.

She didn't respond.

"Ok I'll leave it here if you change your mind." Said Max while putting the pillow next her.

Eventually, darkness was covering the sky and Max grew tired.

"Time to sleep then." He said while getting in his sleeping bag.

He looked one last time to the red gardevoir and saw that she wasn't shaking anymore and was doing fine before going sleeping.

The next morning, he woke up and saw that she was gone.

(Guess she will be okay now.) Thought Max.

He left the tent with a smile when he noticed that the pillow he gave her was just under the blanket.

"I should stay a bit, juuuust to be sure." Said Max to himself.

He then passed the day by looking for new Pokémon to be friend with, with no success, rearranging his packsack, and looking for the red gardevoir, with no success either. At the end of the day, the weather was getting oddly cold. Max took a coat for little walk before going to bed. When he came back, he entered in tent and was about closed when he saw the red gardevoir in front of it, arms crossed and shaking a bit.

"It sure is cold outside. You're more than welcome to enter." He said while letting her enter.

Once inside, she went in her previous spot to find her blanket and pillow not there anymore.

"Ah sorry. Didn't know you will be back so I put them away." Said Max, getting in the sleeping.

The gardevoir was a bit disappointed but, nothing unexpected from a human.

"But even though it was there, I don't think it will have been enough to keep you warm. It's cold even inside the tent and even more on the ground... So heum... There is not much space but... we can share the sleeping bag." Said Max while making some place for the Pokémon.

She hesitated a bit, but for her now this human wasn't so bad after all. If he really wanted to hurt her, he would have done it by now. She wasn't comfortable with that, but since it was cold, she moved closer to Max with a mix of pride breaking and embarrassment expression on her face. She clumsily entered the sleeping bag next to the human and was awfully close to him, but was really warm. Her back was facing him and since her crest was smaller than normal, it didn't bother Max.

"Goodnight." Said Max before drifting to sleep.

She was really embarrassed but, was getting used to it by the time passed. She was about to fall asleep when she felt Max arm around her waist and his hand landing close to her crest. She was surprise and wanted to take it off but... but she was feeling so... safe. When the effect of surprise worn off, she find herself liking it and, hugged his arm tighter against her with a tear coming out of one eye. Yeah, he wasn't that bad after all.

The next morning, Max woke up to find the gardevoir gone again.

"Well, she will be okay now. Her wounds are almost all healed and she will be able to take care of herself. I should move on.

He exited the tent and packed up everything. He then left his camp spot in hope nothing bad will happen to her again. He walked all day long before he needed to camp again.

"Damn! How big is this forest?!" Complained Max.

He didn't any good spot until it was almost completely dark. He then quickly set up his tent before he wasn't able to see anything. When the last arrangement was done, he turned back to get in his tent only to almost bumped into something, the red gardevoir, jump scaring him.

"Shit! I almost had a heart attack." Exclaimed Max

"Gardevoir!" She said with an apologizing face.

"Don't worry. It's said it's good for the heart from time to time."

The gardevoir seems to be reassured.

"So you need a shelter again? That's why you followed me?"

The gardevoir didn't respond but instead gave an embarrassed look.

"It's Ok. There's plenty space for two inside." While both of them entered in.

Max sat on the ground and output his sleeping bag.

"Ok there's my bed. Your blanket and pillow should at the bottom of the-" Said Max before being interrupted by the gardevoir.

"Voir!" She said while motioning no with her head.

"You don't want a blanket?"

The gardevoir motioned no again and grabbed the sleeping bag and show it to Max.

"Humm... you want my bed?"

She motionned no.

"You want to sleep...with me again?"

She nodded.

"It's not that cold but...ok."

When the bed was placed, Max got in first and to his surprise, the gardevoir quickly followed, facing him with that.

"Hee, didn't know my sleeping bag was that confortable." Said Max.

She didn't respond, she was just sticking herself to him with her arms on his torso and looking at it.

"You sure it's ok for you to follow me? I mean i figured out that you have hard time with shelter but don't you have some Pokémon friends that can help you?" Asked Max.

She gripped his shirt tightly without answering.

"Or maybe a family that is waiting for you?"

She tighten her grip even more while tears was coming out of her closing eyes

"Wait! Don't tell me you-"

Max didn't finish his sentence when the gardevoir burst in tears and started crying madly.

Then, it hit Max. Of course it is that way. She was a red gardevoir, she was probable an aberration for her kind and have abandoned by her family. Worst, she was so rare that poachers were chasing her, to where her hate for humans and previous wounds was coming from.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot to asking you about it without thinking." He said while stroking her red hairs.

It took a bit before she calmed down.

"It's ok now." Said Max, raising her head and wiped her tears. "It's up to you to believe me or not but, I'm here for you now. You don't have to suffer any more from solitude. I'll treat you the way you deserve." Reassured Max, looking right into her gorgeous blue eyes.

The gardevoir was hardly believing it. Was all her suffer really ending? And because of a human? She wasn't sure about it but there's one thing she was sure. That this human was telling the truth and really wanted to be with her. She then jumped on top of him and tightly hugged him and nuzzling his chest vigorously.

"Ahah! Your sure have become affectionate."

The gardevoir stopped but still had her head against his chest and holding him tightly, blushing a bit.

"For human, it's more about kissing but we like hugging too."

"Gardevoir?" She asked, looking at him with her head tilted to the side.

"You don't know what kissing is?"

She said no with her head and Max knew by her face that she wanted to know.

"Well... you know... it when both pressed their lips against the other." Explained Max, showing where his lips are with one finger.

The gardevoir touched her own lips, wondering how it could feel.

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" Shyly pleaded the Pokémon.

"Huuh? Are you telling me that you want to... try?"

"Gardevoir!" Said the gardevoir, slowly nodded.

The gardevoir wasn't totally sure about this but if it was how human was expressing their affection, then she wanted to try to please him.

"... Well... ok then. Never done it with a Pokémon but, it can't be that much different."

Max then prepared himself for a kiss but saw that the gardevoir wasn't doing anything with a puzzled face.

"Ha sorry. Forgot that you never done it. I'll show you." Said max while sitting up.

"First, you need to put you lips like this." Said Max before setting his lips in a kissing a position.

The gardevoir did the same with her small mouth with an overwhelming cuteness.

"Haha!" Laughed Max.

"Gardevoir!" Said the gardvoir, a little upset.

"Sorry. I wasn't laughing at you, you were just so cute."

"Voir." Said the Pokémon, blushing a little.

"Then, when you touch the other person's lips, you exerting a very small suction with your mouth and moving your lips."

"Gard?"

"Well I don't know how to explain how you move your lips but don't worry, just do the same as me."

With a bit nervous and embarrassed face, the gardevoir got ready for the "kiss".

"Alright. Here I come" Said Max while moving forward.

The gardevoir closed her eyes because of anticipation. The next thing she felt was something soft on her lips. She widely opened her eyes from surprised alongside forgetting what to do. Few seconds later, Max broke it.

"So? How was it?" Asked Max.

She was still having her eyes wide open and her finger on her lips.

"You didn't like it?" Said Max, a bit disappointed.

The female Pokémon then looked at him and jumped on him with a passionate kiss. This time, she didn't forget what to do and was eagerly and strongly kissing him, surprising Max by her aggressive behaviour. She assaulted him for a few seconds before Max got into too and wanted to add his tongue to the play. He pushed on the gardevoir's lips to enter. She didn't know why but she let him do, thinking it was another way of affection. When Max started exploring her mouth, she had an idea what he was thinking and tried doing the same. They started to make out with both of their tongues wrestling against each other. Heat was raising more and more inside both of them, but especially in the female Pokémon. Before she knew it, she was rubbing her special place on Max's hardening member. But when she noticed, she broke the kiss and jumped back on a sitting position, covering herself in shame.

"Gardevoir!" She exclaimed with both her arms covering her womanhood.

Max was indeed getting in the mood but he wasn't really expecting her wanting to... do it.

"Wait! Does that mean that you want to... mate with me?"

She looked away in embarrassment saying nothing and blushing madly.

"Ha. To be honest I didn't expected that you will want to go that far."

She was staying silent.

"But again to be honest... I don't dislike the idea."

She looked at him with her shame being replaced by hope and anticipation.

"In fact, I'm tempted to do it with a beautiful and very cute creature like you." He said, trying to be seductive.

"G-gard-devoir?" She said with a nervous tone.

"If you're asking if I'm serious, yes I am." He said while getting closer.

The gardevoir was now shaking a bit from anticipation and nervousness.

"But first, I don't know how Pokémon are doing it but us, humans, doing something that called foreplay before, increasing pleasure.

"D-Devoir?" She said while looking a bit liked a scared vulpix.

"Pleasure is something really nice that make humans feels very good and can never get enough. Want to give it a try?"

All of this was new to her and she was a bit scared by the unknown, but she was trusting him and if he say that it can make her feels good and if it's with him, then she will let him lead the way.

"G-Gardevoir." She shyly said while slowly saying yes with her head.

"Ok, I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Voir."

"Maybe you want to lie down. It will be more comfortable for you and easier for me."

She then nervously lay on her back, still covering herself. Max didn't pay attention for now and moved on all four on top of her.

"You ready?"

She nervously nodded.

"For now you don't have to do anything. Just let me do the job and enjoy." Softly said Max.

She was still shaking a bit from anticipation when Max started with some kisses in the lips. Since she already done it, it wasn't much of a big surprise, making her a bit more comfortable. Then, Max then left her lips to go on her neck. That was something new, but strangely arousing. Not like a passionate kiss though. Still on her neck, Max put a hand on one of her thighs and started to softly stroking it. Since it was very close to her intimates, it was making her a bit nervous and she didn't know why but, a bit excited too. Next, Max moved his kissing on her flat chest, beside her blue crest. Max was searching for nipples but oddly didn't find any.

"I guess that's how they are made and don't need them." Thought Max.

But suddenly, a wild idea appeared.

"Maybe..."

He then gave a small lick on her blue torso crest.

"GAAAAAA!" Yelled the gardevoir, all her muscle clenching and eyes widening for the sudden feeling.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" Apologised Max.

"Gard!" She said no after regaining her composure.

"Ooooh! So that's mean you're really sensitive over there." Said Max with a big grin.

Her face was like that if her big secret have been revealed. She hid her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Do you want me to do it again?"

She lowered her hands to the mouth level and looked at Max with absolute cuteness before barely and slowly nodded.

Max then traced one finger on the edgy part of crest from the top base to the tip and from the tip to the lower base which made the gardevoir moaned a bit loudly, even if she was muffling most of the noise with her hands. Max continued with her tongue, doing the same thing which this time, made the gardevoir closed her eyes moaned very loudly.

"Damn! You sure are too much sensitive over here."

Max then licked for about a minute or two before wanting to go somewhere more interesting. He left her crest alone and moved to the south. The gardevoir stopped moaned but knew where he wanted to go. She closed her thighs together and covered herself.

"Come on now, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Reassured Max.

"Ga-Gardevoir, garde."

"I promise I won't stare too much. Beside, if you want to start to feel really good, you have grant me access."

She then closed her eyes and minded herself before covering her face again with her hands.

(Cuteness overload.) Thought Max.

She then slowly but surely opened her slender legs, leaving her privates all in view. Her pussy was pretty much like a human's, beside the fact that it was all white and smaller, and also cuter. Then Max noticed that she was already all wet down there.

"You're already this wet? My my, the crest stimulating most had felt really good."

"Gardevoir." She said with an upset and embarrassed voice.

"Aha sorry. Teasing is also part of the fun. Well now, get ready for the most fun part."

The gardevoir didn't have the time react when she felt something wet and warm on her most sensitive spot.

"Gaaaaaard!" She exclaimed, clenching her hands, back to her mouth again.

Max started slowly moving his tongue on her clit. Down and up and side to side, he did his best to please her and make the best of this experience.

"Hmm you taste great." Seductively said Max, after the few first lick, which made the gardevoir going red on her face.

He then resumed his work with more energy.

"Gnnnnh!" Cutely moaned the gardevoir.

The more Max was going, the more vigor he was putting and the more loudly moans the Pokémon was letting out. Moments later, her arms was grasping the ground beside her, her eyes closed and was feeling something coming. She was a bit scared since she never experienced it.

"G-Ga...Gard." She said hardly.

Max was then going at the best he could.

"GAA...GNNNNNNnnnnnh!" She exclaimed, clenching her teeth and all her muscles and squirting a bit. A few seconds later, she finally relaxed, panting a little.

"So? How was it?"

"Gard... gardevoir." She responded with a smile.

"Glad you liked it. Now, are you ready for main event?"

She looked at him a bit before shyly nodded.

Max then removed his clothes, leaving only his underwear. When he looked back at her, her face was red and was looking away.

"What is it?" Wondered Max

She pointed at his underwear with an embarrassed looked.

Max then noticed his erection was more than visible.

"Sorry about that. But that's kinda because of you."

"Garde... de... devoir?" She shyly asked.

"You want to see it?" Asked Max.

She slowly nodded with a heavy blush.

"But of course. This time, I'll be the one to lie down." He said, laying on his back while the gardevoir rose to a sitting position. Max wanted to take off his underwear but retained himself.

"You know, why don't you do it?"

An unsure expression can be seen on her face. She hesitated a bit before moving forward to Max. Arrived, she was really close to it and wasn't really sure what to do. She then shyly touched it with one finger a couple of times.

"To set it free you have to took this fabric and pull it down."

She looked at him and back at his hard member. She nervously grabbed the fabric by the top and slowly pulled it down. The gardevoir pulled back her head in surprise by the sudden revelation of the fabric. She was blushing madly and staring at it.

"You can grab it with your hands."

She nervously and slowly moved her hands closer to it when she stopped an inch away in hesitation. Two seconds later, she grabbed it quickly in one go.

"Gard...devoir."

It was a weird sensation to Max for having a hand with three fingers on his dick, but not unpleasant of course.

"Now you go up and down with your hands.

She obliged and started stroking his shaft up and down.

"Gardevoir!" She said with a smile and accelerating a bit.

"Hhaha! She must find it fun to do." He thought, starting to feel pleasure.

She then stroked him for a bit. Then, the gardevoir was beginning to smell something musky. The smell was pleasant and made her more excited and bold. She didn't know why but the more she was doing that, the more attracted she was becoming to Max's member. The excitement was so overwhelming that, to her surprise, a sudden urge to give it a lick had rose inside her. She then slowly sticked out her small tongue and gave a lick from the base to the tip. She was a bit embarrassed and confused of why she did that, but was getting more comfortable so she didn't care that much. She told herself that since a tongue feel good, he won't object.

"You're getting more into it as I can see."

She was a bit embarrassed but happy at the same time that it pleased him. She then continued her licking from the base to the tip with more confidence and vigor a couple of times.

"See the round shaped part on the top? It's the more sensitive spot."

He didn't have to explain more that she understood what he meant. She then focused her licking on the top.

"Yes! That's good."

The more happy and pleased she was making him, the more into it she was becoming. The taste of the top was different and strange, but not unpleasant. On the contrary, she liked it more over time. She then eventually wanted to taste more so she put the entire tip in her mouth, licking him with the warmth and wetness of the mouth.

"Damn! You learn fast. That's the start of a very pleasant thing called a blowjob. You put all of it in your mouth and bob your head up and down on it with a small suction with your lips. But you need to be careful with your teeth. It's not painful but not very fun.

She started to do as instructed. She slowly put all Max's dick inside her mouth as much as possible. It was almost all the way in when it reached her throat. Then, she moved up with her head with the small suction and was being careful with her teeth, and repeated.

"Humpf, you're doing great. That feels good."

She was really happy to hear those words. She may be a novice but she'll do her best. Over time she was getting more confident and got the trick. She was getting better and better, eager to please him and a bit because she liked it quite a lot.

"You can also play with your tongue while doing it and going as far as can."

She took note of it and played more with tongue, sometime while moving and sometime stopping to focus on the tip before resuming. She also tried the deepthroat a couple of times but since she wasn't really used to it, she wasn't doing very often. Saliva was starting to overflow and she was even rubbing her tight together. She then did a deepthroat the longer she was able to before releasing Max's dick and looked at him.

"Voir, gardevoir."

"I guess now you want to go main event aren't you?"

"Voir!" She said, getting closer and starting to rub her pussy on Max's member, coating it with her juices.

"You sure? I mean... You're pretty small and... I don't want to hurt you."

"Garde, devoir." She said with a reassuring tone.

"Ok but we will stop if it's too much for you ok?"

"Voir." She answered, nodding.

She then laid on her back again on front of him with her legs spread.

"Oh! You want me to take the lead."

She shyly nodded.

"Well since it's your first time i guess it's understandable."

Max then moved toward her and placed himself, rubbing the tip on her slippery entrance.

"Alright, it's possible that you can feel pain at first but it's only temporary. It gets better after a moment."

She shyly nodded again.

She was shaking from anticipation but not as much as Max thought that she would.

"I guess she getting really into it and she is more confident." Thought Max.

"Here I go."

Max pushed the tip slowly inside. Just with that, he could tell she was extremely tight, wondering if he will be able to get in, but thanks to her being soaking wet, it wasn't very hard. However, the gardevoir didn't seem to be in pain so, he kept moving on. He continued entered deeper and deeper with the gardevoir starting to moan. She was indeed very tight and he will have to do his best not to cum to soon. He was almost all the way in when he reached the bottom.

"GARD!" She said loudly.

Max thought he hurt her, but was reassured when he saw her with a lustful smile. She didn't seem to be in pain at all. Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel her hymen.

"I guess pokemon aren't like human with that." Thought Max.

"I'm gonna start moving now." Told Max.

"Garde." She said, nodding.

He then started to move his hips backwards until just the tip was inside, and pushed it inside again.

"Damnit. This tightness is almost unbearable." Max thought.

He was going slowly at first, for both of them to get used to the other. The gardevoir started to moan at each trust, encouraging Max to go faster little by little. Suddenly, her inside had become a bit less narrow. Max thought that it was probably of her stress that he had little space, but he still didn't have much. A few minutes later, Max was going at moderate speed, making the gardevoir's moans louder. Her eyes were closed and her tongue sticked out, moaning and heavy breathing. Max too was panting a little.

"I won't be able to hold on much longer, you're so damn narrow."

"V-voir!" She said between moans.

A couple more thrust was enough for max to explode. He coated all her flesh wall with his seeds. After a few seconds of ecstatic bliss, Max output his softening member from her and sat in front of her.

"Shit! Sorry but your tightness was a bit too much." Apologised Max.

"Gardevoir, voir!" Said the Pokémon, jumping on him, making Max fall on his back with her on top. "Voir! Voir, gardevoir!"

"Haha, you bet you want to do it again. Now that I came, I should be able to last longer."

"Voir!" Happily said the Pokémon.

She then positioned herself that her entrance was facing Max's member. She slowly lowered herself until the tip touched her. She rubbed against it a few times before letting it slid inside her.

"Voir!" She said, arching her back a little.

"I guess that you're in charge now."

"Voir." She said before starting to move slowly

She goes up until the tip was almost out, and goes down, trying her best to fill herself the best she could.

"Voir. Voir. Voir." She moaned at almost all trust.

Max on his side had got used a bit to her tightness and was able to hold longer.

"You're... really... great." Panted a little Max.

Those words made her so happy that it increased her lust and sensitivity. Being the second round, she was almost at her limit herself. Her flesh walls started to contract a bit, making Max harder to hold on. Sensing she was getting closer, she accelerated her pace. She was now going at moderately fast speed, not making things easy for Max. Juice was overflowing from the gardevoir, coating all Max's groin, her eyes were closed with her tongue sticked out again and was laying against Max with her hands on his torso. A few trust away from her climax, the gardevoir accelerated her pace to a quite fast speed.

"VOOOIIRR, GAAAAAAAARD!" She screamed, contracting her vaginal muscles horribly tight, making Max explode at the same.

"Ghaaa!" He softly said at the same time.

Their synchronized orgasms lasted almost twenty seconds before the gardevoir let herself fall on Max's chest, catching her breath.

"That was amazing. I hope to do that again."

He looked at her to a responded but saw that she had fell asleep.

"Hah! You can answer me tomorrow." He said while stroking her crimson red hairs and closing his eyes, letting him drift to sleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Start

**Hi there, since peoples seem to like the story, I'll try to make a series with it. Like I said before, it will be a different universe. The reason is that I don't want to prioritize a region more than another, and also because I don't really know Pokémon geography(I don't even know mine). There will be major and minor change, so it will not be canon (because I don't like cannon, there are loud and hurts people )': ). Some example of change; some Pokémon will now be genderless like geodude, grimers, etc. and inversely like suicune or zapdos (maybe even mewtwo o_O). But the bigger change will be moves and evolution. I don't want to spoil much but what I can say is that moves won't be limited to 4. But I want to say it right now, there won't be much a plot in it. Because if you're like me, you don't come here to read about the most cliché story ever like an evil organization trying to take over the world or a pissed off legendary trying to destroy it for fun. There will be like 15% plot, 85% lemon (Because when life give you lemon, You make lemon juice with it while squishing some in your eyes yelling ''FUUUCK''.) so, It will be a bit like the tv show, travel with some shit happening, but much much more mature(Sex joke, raw sex, maybe violence, rape, torture, murder, beating with a stick, wifi problems, broken cellphone :O, Lego stepping, Jehovah's witness. Etc etc.), but more focus on the lemony lemonade. And I will only take request for what could happen to Max(if I like it) since the party is already decided. From now on, you like it or not, your choice. I'll try me best to make it the most interesting possible. Here's a small introduction to the story, possibly not the best, but it's a start.**

 _[Max! Maaaaax! Wake up master Max."]_

Max was deeply sleeping when a very feminine and soft voice inside his head waked him up.

"MMmhu? Who is it?" He said, half sleeping.

 _[It's Arceus little human.]_

"Arceus? Hwhu why?"

 _[I command you to love and take care of this little gardevoir.]_

Max opened his eyes, stroked them and his face and saw that the red gardevoir was laying on his torso, looking at him with her wonderful blue eyes. He looked at her with clueless face.

 _[Hahahaa! You should have seen your face. Very funny."]_

"Wait!? Was that you?" Max asked to the Pokémon.

 _[Of course it was me. Who else could have been?]_

"... Don't know, not a talking Pokémon that's for sure."

 _[You don't seem that much surprised though.]_

"You're a psychic type, the most intellectual type and I know that they can do feats like that so, not that much.''

 _[Yes, psychic type is the best.]_

''But it's still a bit surprising when you experience telepathy for the first time." Said Max, putting his hands behind his head.

 _[It's more or less telepathy. I directly transmitting my thought to you using words for you to understand with a voice that your subconsciousness like the most.]_

"That's pretty neat I gotta say. We will understand each other better."

 _[You will understand me better, because I was already understanding you.]_

"True. Another perk of being a psychic. But how did you learn English?"

 _[Like I said, I'm not technically using words, I'm just making sure that my information transfer is interpreted in a way that you understand.]_

"Damn, a bit complicated."

 _[Psychic Pokémon brain is very complex, more than human's.]_

"Ok. That aside, how do have access to my subconsciousness so easily?"

 _[I have access of all your brain, not just that.]_

"What!?"

 _[I know you more than you probably know yourself.]_

"Ok, that's kinda creepy."

 _[Don't worry, I know that you would not like the idea of me knowing too much and reading your mind all the time, so I only access to necessary information, like what you prefer or your sexual interests.]_

"And that's necessary information?"

 _[Of course.]_ She said with a grin _._

 _[_ _With a night like the last one, I'll do my best to please you even more.]_ She added, hugging him.

"... Ok." He said with a red face. "But I still don't get how you managed to achieve that. I mean, just a few hours ago, you were only poke-speaking."

 _[Hmmm, I think it's from our little love session.]_

"Huh?"

 _[Well, I don't really know how bonding work between humans and Pokémon but I think it's when you impaled me with your fleshy rod that connected us to each other. And I think our synchronized orgasms strengthen it even more. When we were finished, my mind went numb and I fell asleep. Probably happen at that moment.]_ She explained.

"Make sense, ... I guess." Said Max, trying to understand how all of this worked with an embarrassed face. "But you said each other, so does that mean I should have access to your knowledge as well?"

 _[I guess you should, but since you're not a psychic Pokémon maybe it's harder for you, if not impossible. I'm sorry but I don't know much interaction with others. I know you already know why.]_ She said with a sad face.

"That's ok." He said while stroking the gardevoir's hair. "Don't think about it. I told you that I'm here for you."

 _[I know. But I still wonder, why me?]_

"Well, there's a bright side."

 _[I wouldn't have met you, I know. But I would have preferred meeting you without all of this. Being a normal gardevoir would have spared me all this.]_ She said, slightly feeling sorrow.

"Then maybe you wouldn't have been a loving and caring Pokémon like you are. Being accepted all the time would probably have stain your lovely personality and wouldn't have known what loving really is."

 _[... I guess.]_

"There is always a reason for things. It's like when you're being punished for something bad you did, it's rough in the time but in the end, it's make you a better person."

 _[For a human you can say smart things.]_

"You probably already know but I myself haven't been really lucky. It wasn't maybe as rough as you but still."

 _[Sadly yes, I know. More reasons to despise humans, picking on his own kind.]_

"And never say you're not normal. You're more than normal, you're exceptional.

 _[You sure know to talk to a female gardevoir.]_ She said before kissing him on the lips.

''But I too think it's was unfair for and didn't deserve it. But now that I'm with you, you have nothing to worry about anymore.''

 _[I'm really happy that you're here.]_ She said while nuzzling him.

''I am too.''

They stayed in that position quite a bit before the gardevoir break the silence.

 _[So? What are we gonna do now? I know you don't have a place to be like me and you don't really have a goal.]_

''I'm still thinking about it. I was planning to travel, going places to see what should I do.''

 _[What about being a trainer?]_

''I don't know. I had thought about it but, I don't know, I didn't really liked that idea of getting Pokémon away from their home."

 _[Well, when I was a kirlia, I had some Pokemon friends that talked me about trainers, until their family told them not to approach me.]_ She sadly said.

''What did they tell you?'' He said while stroking her hair again.

 _[They told me that being with a trainer isn't so bad. They liked it and got stronger by battling with others. I don't know why but they seem to enjoy fighting.]_

''… Well… if they were happy, then it's okay I guess.''

 _[For me, you know that I'll be more than happy to be at your side forever.]_ She said, nuzzling him again.

''… Well, we should move on then. We won't go far by staying here.'' Max said while standing up.

 _[You're right.]_ She said, letting him getting up.

Then Max stood up and grabbed is clothes to dress up. When he started, he noticed the gardevoir was still siting and staring at him, especially in his crotch region.

''Humm..''

 _[What? Don't tell me you're the one who's shy now. I know every details of you, mentally and physically.]_ She said with a seductive face.

''You sure are different from yesterday. Back there you were barely able to touch me.'' He said while resuming his dressing.

 _[I guess I got some of your personality with the bonding. You sure are a lewd person.]_ She said with a grin.

''N-no I'm not.'' He badly lied.

 _[You can't hide that from me. I even know that you always had a thing for Pokémon more than humans. Kwaaa! What am I gonna do!? My master is such a pervert.]_ She said with an obvious fake scared face.

Max looked away with a tomato red face while he finished dressed.

 _[Don't worry, I never said I didn't like it.]_ She said while hugging his back.

''W-whatever. We should go now.'' He said, embarrassed.

Max left the tent with his backpack and the gardevoir giggling behind him.

''Alright, let's pack up.'' He said, starting to store his tent back before being interrupted by the gardevoir.

 _[Let me do it.]_

Her eyes then glowed a bright blue light as well as one of her hands. The blue light then enveloped the tent before it started floating. The tent then folded and wrapped itself into a small package, ready to transport.

''How convenient.'' Said Max, quite surprised.

 _[Always happy to help you.]_ She said with her hands in her back.

Max then put the tent on his backpack before going on the road, followed by the gardevoir who was floating beside him. He then faced the opposite direction where he came from.

''Ready for adventure?'' Asked Max

 _[As long as I'm with you, I'll do anything.]_

''Then let's go''

Max took a few steps before stopped.

 _[What's wrong?]_

''With all that I didn't ask your name. Do you have one?''

 _[My parent gave me one but since they abandoned me I don't remember it.]_

''So you need one.''

Max thought about a name a moment while looking at her.

''How about Scarlet?''

 _[… I love it.]_ She responded with a smile.

''Scarlet it is then.''

They then resumed their walk to one direction : Adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Cute Add-on

Travelling in the road Max was walking with Scarlet floating next to him until the gardevoir break the silence.

 _[So hum, when will we do it again?]_ Asked Scarlet in Max's mind.

"Do what?" Wondered Max.

 _[Oh come on don't tease me. You know what I'm talking about.]_ She said while hugging Max's arm.

"Humm…"

 _[Mating of course.]_

"Ah! Humm well… " Said Max a bit embarrassed. "Next time we want to I guess."

 _[Oh! Is that how humans works? They do it anytime they want?]_

"Well, yeah. We just do it whenever we feel like it."

 _[Like me at this moment?]_

"Humm... I don't know. You want to right now?"

 _[Yes. Whenever I think of you and I'm close to you, I can't help myself but feel what you humans call 'the urge'.]_

"Well hum, that's very flattering and tempting, but I'm not sure I want to do it in the middle of the road with someone that can come by and see us." Shyly said Max.

 _[Aaaaw!]_ She whined.

"Well if we don't get out of this forest, we can do it in the tent."

 _[But that's like, forever.]_

"Don't worry I'll make it worth it." Max reassured while stroking her hairs.

Scarlet was making a disappointed face when it disappeared suddenly and stopped.

"What's wrong?"

 _[I saw something in the woods.]_ She said while leaving Max and dashed in the forest.

"Scarlet wait!" He loudly said before chasing after her.

Once inside, Max lost sight the Gardevoir. He walked deeper into the woods in hope to find her.

"Scarlet! Where are you?" Yelled Max, with no respond.

Max was walking for a couple of minutes when suddenly, he wasn't able to move anymore and saw blue light covering his body. He then floated a bit in the air before being put gently on the ground on his back with the blue light disappearing, making him able to move again. Then, Scarlet appeared in Max's sight.

 _[Here, no one should see us.]_

"Ha. You sure really into that." Said Max, laughing a bit, realizing that she trapped him.

She then floated on top of Max's body before landing on him slowly.

"But Pokémon still can see us."

 _[Not a problem. I know you care less about Pokémon seeing you than human. Anyway, we will just give them a good show.]_

"Who would have guessed that my Gardevoir was such a pervert."

 _[I wasn't before meeting you. Another personality aspect that I got from you. And don't try to hide it, I know you are much of a pervert yourself.] Softly said Scarlet._

"Well no, I won't hide the fact that I am indeed a pervert and always had a thing for Pokémon. But I'm sorry if it got into you." Apologised Max.

 _[You know, I can always remove that trait if I really want to.]_

"What's preventing you to do so?"

 _[Because I like it.]_ Said lustfully Scarlet before giving Max a passionate kiss.

They kissed for a few minutes with the tongue wrestling before Max broke it.

 _[Looks look someone want to come out and play.]_ Said Scarlet when she felt Max's hard member on her belly.

She then moved down and unzipped his pants to free what Scarlet was looking for.

 _[I didn't have the occasion last time but I want to know how you taste.]_ Said Scarlet while giving Max's shaft a long lick.

She gave a couple more before wrapping her lips around the tip. She started to move head up and down with some tongue hit in the process, rising Max's pleasure and lust.

"Wow, You have got… better at this." Said Max while letting out a moans despite himself.

 _[I searched some sex techniques in your mind while you were asleep. It's filled with so many lewd things that I can't wait to try.]_ She said while starting to get more eager with her blowjob. She continued sucking on him a couple minutes before Max could feel his climax coming.

"Getting closer!" Warned Max.

 _[I know. I can feel it.]_

"H-How?" Asked Max.

Scarlet stopped her blowjob to look at him while stroking him.

 _[You didn't know? Gardevoirs are very sensitive with other emotions. Everything you feel, I can feel it too.]_ She before resuming her blowjob.

She did a couple of deepthroat before Max finally exploded and filled Scarlet mouth with his white cream. He orgasmed for a few seconds, with scarlet still sucking him, enhancing the power. She drank everything she was able to, not leaving a visible drop.

 _[It's a bit bitter but, pretty good.]_ She said while licking some on her lips.

"Good to see that you enjoyed it and getting better at this."

 _[Anything to please my master.]_ She said with a hug.

"You don't have to call me master."

 _[I already told you, you can hide things from me. I know you love me calling you master.]_

"…" Max looked away in shame.

 _[Don't be like that. I also like the idea of me being your little sex toy.]_

Max wanted to protest when Scarlet put a finger on his lips.

 _[I know you're a very caring and loving person like me. You will always treat me well and so do I, so I don't mind some role-play.]_

"… Hee. You are really something. I'm happy that I meet you." He said while caressing her cheek.

 _[Me too master.]_ She answered, caressing his hand on her cheek. _[Now, how about we continue.]_

"Humm… well… in a few minutes maybe?" He said, looking at his now flaccid member.

 _[Not a problem.]_ She said while herself at it.

Then, her eyes glowed with her usual psychic blue light and enveloped Max. Strangely, he was still able to move but a heavy wave of pleasure stroked him. The wave intensify has his dick got hard again, and his lust and desire come back.

"How do you do that?" Asked Max, heavy breathing a little from sudden pleasure overflowing in him.

 _[Like I said, I know everything about you and can access every part of your brain. I'm just controlling your lust and pleasure in your body and intensify it.]_ Explained Scarlet, stopping the light glow and positioning herself.

Scarlet then lowered herself on Max's member with a heavy moan.

 _[Aah! You… really filling… me up!]_ Lustfully said Scarlet.

For Max, Scarlet was tight as before but thanks to her psychic ability and being very wet, he was able to enter and hold on easily. She then started to go up and down at a moderate speed.

 _[This time, I don't know if I will hold very long.]_

She was hugging him while going faster and faster as time passed. Eventually, both of them were moaning and Scarlet's inside muscles was contracting.

"Ghnn… GAAARD!" She screamed while going at full speed.

Max was able to hold on even with her constricting him really hard. Scarlet made a small pause after that orgasm before moving up and down again.

 _[Didn't know that my power made you more resilient.]_ Lustfully said Scarlet, going a bit slower than before.

"Well, it… won't last very… long" Hardly said Max.

Max grabbed Scarlet's hips and helped her to go harder and faster, increasing her moans. Max eventually was close to his climax and made Scarlet move even faster. A few thrusts later, Max exploded inside her, filing her with his hot semen. The hot sensation made the gardevoir cum as well as her orgasmic tightness made Max cum even harder. A moment later, Scarlet fell in Max's arms, panting.

 _[I think… I'll get addicted to it fast.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"Me too."

They hugged each other and stayed in that position a bit. After a moment, Max decided that it was time continue.

"I think it's time for us to resume our walk."

 _[But I don't want to. I want to stay like this forever.]_ She said while hugging him even tighter.

"Come on now. We have all our life to enjoy each other company." Max said, petting her head.

Scarlet didn't say anything for a few seconds.

 _['sigh' Alright.]_ She said, disappointed a bit, while getting up to let Max get up as well.

"Don't worry, we will have plenty of lovy-dovy times when we will get to bed."

 _[Count on me to enjoy it.]_

Max then got up and wanted to leave with Scarlet when he barely heard a noise.

"Did you hear something?" Max asked to Scarlet.

 _[Yes. I think it was coming from there.]_ Said Scarlet while pointing a bit deeper in the forest.

"Let see what it was."

Scarlet gave a nod and both of them started moving in the noise's direction. After a couple minutes of walking (and floating), they discovered the source of the noise, a Buneary. It looked lost and was crying.

"What is it little one?" Asked Max, getting on his knees in front of it.

"Bun… Bune Buneray!" It said, crying.

 _[She had lost her parents.]_ Told Scarlet.

"Poor little thing." He said while petting the Buneary's head.

The Buneary seem to have calmed down a bit.

"We should help her to find them." He said to Scarlet.

 _[Agreed. We can't just leave her all alone out here. She won't survive long.]_

"What do you say? Do you want to help you find them?" Max asked the little buneary.

"Sniff… Buneary!" She sadly said.

Max then grabbed the buneary in his arms. Suddenly, Max didn't know why but he felt a very small jealousy feeling inside. He wondered where it was coming from but pushed it aside since they had something to do. Max and Scarlet then started to search on the forest for the buneary's parents. They searched for hours all around but didn't them, making the buneary all sad and depressed.

 _[We have searched for hours, I don't think we will them.]_ Told the gardevoir to Max.

"It's very sad but you're right. If they were close, we should have found them already. They're probably far from here by now. We should get back."

 _[What about her?]_

"I don't know. The only feasible thing is to find her a trainer… or to take her with us."

 _[I guess. Small Pokémon like her generally have very little survivability when alone.]_

"Yeah. Let's head to the road and see what we can do."

Scarlet nodded as they walked back to the road. But after a few steps, an aggressive Tyranitar popped in front of them and looked angry.

"TYRA!" Yelled the pokemon.

I retreated bit as the Pokémon wanted to attack but froze after one step. Then I saw Scarlet glaring at him and made him flee without even attacking. Her glare made me really uncomfortable and scared the little buneary.

" _She made a dark type flee?_ _What was that?_ " Max thought.

 _[I just told him that if he attack us, I'll defend you with all I got.]_

"Why should he care? He was a dark type." Asked Max.

 _[He was probably just a sissy torchic.]_ Said Scarlet, giggling.

"Well he's gone now and that the important. I'm glad he didn't harm you."

 _[Aaw! You were worried about me?]_ She said while hugging him.

"Of course! What will I do if something happen to you."

 _[Your night will be lonely and bed empty?]_

"… Well that and…"

 _[And?]_

"And… Nevermind, we should go now." Said Max, blushing.

 _[Don't worry.] She said with a kiss on his cheek. [I won't leave you.]_

"Hehe, talk about a sticky one." Jokily said Max.

Scarlet stuck out her tongue at Max before leaving. More than half an hour later, they arrived at the road around half way to the afternoon, resuming their travel.

"You ok there buddy?" He said, petting the buneary's head.

"Bun…" He said with a depressed tone.

Max and Scarlet looked at each other before Max put the buneary down and sat in front of her.

"I know it must be hard for you. But we are here for you." Max said while petting her head.

 _[She doesn't understand you.]_ Told Gardevoir.

"What?"

 _[She has never been in contact with humans.]_

"Really?"

 _[What did you expect? That she will magically understand English even though she's never heard of it before?]_ Jokingly said Scarlet.

"Well you speak English."

 _[I don't 'speak' English remember.]_

"Ah. True. But you understand me right? Even before you merged your mind with mine."

 _[Psychic perk.]_ Proudly said Scarlet.

Max shook his head with a smile.

"Then can you translate? I know that Pokémon understand each other."

 _[Finally a good answer.]_ Teasingly said Scarlet, making Max rolled his eyes.

"Can you tell her that maybe we won't replace her parent but, that we will take care of her?"

"Gardevoir. Garde Gardevoir Devoir." She said to the buneary.

The buneary looked at Max a bit.

"Buneary?"

"Gardevoir, Voir Gardevoir." She said, petting her head to. "Gardevoir, Devoir."

Max didn't know what Scarlet had said but the buneary looked a bit hesitant. After a bit, she approached him and hugged him.

"Buneary!" She said while nuzzling Max torso.

"What did you tell her?"

 _[I told her that we are very sorry about what happen to her and that you will make a fantastic father.]_

"Hmm, ok." Max said, blushing a bit and petting the buneary's head. "So buneary, do you to come with us?"

"Garde Gardevoir." Said Scarlet to the buneary.

"Bun!" She exclaimed happily.

"Great! You will need a name though."

Max thought a bit.

"What about hmm… Bonny?

 _[Bonny? Really?]_

"What?"

 _[Bonny for a Buneary? You sure you're not being too original with that!?]_ Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"Wow, a gardevoir with repartee." Mocked Max.

"Bun?" Asked the Buneary.

"Booooonny." Said Max, pointing at her.

"Garde devoir." Said Scarlet with her arms crossed.

"Bun Buneary!" She happily said.

"Well… at least 'someone' like it." Said Max at Scarlet with a grin.

"Hmpf." Said the gardevoir, looking away and a bit upset.

"Are you… sulking me?" Asked Max, a bit surprise.

With her not responding, Max put one hand on on of her shoulders.

"Come on now. You don't have to be mad for that." Reassured Max.

Scarlet then kissed him on the lips.

 _[I know.]_ She said with a happy smile before moving beside Bonny and looked at him. _[What are you waiting for? We have a road to take.]_ She added with her hands behind her.

"Krh. What am I going to do with you?" Said Max, moving towards them.

 _[Why do you try to find out tonight?]_ She seductively said.

Max shook his head with a smile while kneeling to Bonny.

"Alright Bonny. You ready?"

"Bun?" Asked Bonny.

"Gardevoir." Said Scarlet.

"Bun!" She said happily with a nod.

"'sigh' we'll have to do something about the language barrier. Teaching her English maybe." Said Max while getting out his only Pokéball from his backpack.

"This thing will help you travel with us without any special effort. It's said that this device also create a special bond between the pokemon and the pokeball's owner, all you have to do is to touch it." Explained Max while showing it to Bonny.

"Garde Gardevoir, Gardevoir Garde Gardevoir." Translated Scarlet to Bonny.

"Buneary!" She happily said, jumping and touching the pokeball.

Bonny then turned all red before being dematerialized inside the pokeball. It shook three times before it stopped.

"Yea. I caught a Buneary."

 _[Or maybe the Buneary caught you.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Asked Max while minimizing the pokeball size and put it in his pocket.

 _[Nothing.]_ Innocently said the gardevoir.

Max rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Alright. Let's go."

Scarlet nodded and followed Max with a freshly new companion with them.


	4. Chapter 4 : A Small Break

Max and Scarlet was walking on the road for the rest of the day with the dawn getting closer, chatting and affection displaying, when Max was getting a bit upset.

"Haaw men! I didn't remember that my village was so far away from civilization." Complained Max.

 _[I was wondering. How is your village like?]_ Asked Scarlet, hugging his arm.

"Well… It's not a very pleasant place to be. People there don't really appreciate Pokemon."

 _[They hate us?]_ Asked Scarlet, perplex.

"I don't think it goes that far but the less they are with the better it is for them."

 _[Doesn't look like a pleasant place indeed.]_ She sadly said.

"To be honest I don't think they even like their own kind. You can say that they are just mean people."

 _[Glad you're not like them.]_ She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I never really liked them so I guess hating a hater will make me a lover, or something like that."

Scarlet giggle as they kept walking. When the sun was starting to set, Max let out a sigh of relief when he saw a clearing not far in front of them.

"Finally!"

Arrived, they exited the forest and saw a small city a little further after small flat zone. It was a beautiful sight with the sunset rays hitting the buildings.

 _[How romantic. Seeing something like this with my lover make me all… titillate]_ Softly said while getting awfully close to Max.

"Come on now, we can do it later, we're almost there."

Scarlet didn't listen and started to lick and kiss Max's neck.

"'sigh' Fine." Max said while pulling her into the woods, off the road.

They made a few meters before Scarlet leaned her back against a tree.

"You're one horny Gardevoir, you know that?"

 _[Maaaayybe.]_ She said with one finger on her lips and a fake innocent expression.

Max then snuggled her and started kissing her. They passionately kissed a bit before they started a tongue fight as Max slide his fingers on the Gardevoir's womanhood, stroking her clit with one. Scarlet began to moan inside Max's mouth as her juice was starting to flow on Max's hand. Minutes later, Max broke the kiss. Scarlet then pushed Max a little before turning around and put her hands on the tree, raising her rear in front of Max.

"Let me guess, something new you want to try isn't it?" Teasingly asked Max.

Scarlet was just staring at him with lustful eyes saying nothing with her butt shaking a bit side to side.

"Heh… naughty girl!" Playfully said Max while putting out his hard member out and grabbed Scarlet hips.

Max stroked her entrance a bit with his tip and noticed that she was already dripping wet before pushing it all the way inside, making Scarlet moan. Max immediately started moving his own hips in a moderate speed. Max can never get enough of her tightness that was crushing him. A few minutes later, Scarlet was already moaning rather heavily and Max softly and her head was laying on the tree his her eyes closed.

 _[Harder!]_ Ecstatically said Scarlet.

Max obliged and started to pound her harder. However, he was a bit worried he might hurt her due to her small and fragile frame, so he didn't go at full power. Scarlet was moaning even louder but tried to muffle most of them. More thrusts later, both of them were about to cum. Max then sped up his pace, making him heard and felt Scarlet's orgasm shortly after, having the effect to make him cum as well. A moment later, they stopped moving with Scarlet panting a little.

"Pffiou… A good quickie sure is relaxing." Said Max while zipping his pants back.

 _[Agreed. But not as much as a full night.]_

"Agreed." Said Max, trying to mimic Scarlet's voice.

Then, Scarlet cleaned herself with her psychic before her and Max returned to the road. They resumed their walk toward the city but Max noticed that Scarlet was feeling more uneasy as they were getting closer. They were just a couples meters away when Scarlet stopped.

"What's wrong Scarlet?" Asked Max, worried.

 _[Well… I'm not sure I want to go a place full of… humans.]_ Said Scarlet with an uncomfortable tone and expression and a hand over the other arm.

"Don't be scared, I'm here with you to protect you." Reassured Max, embracing her.

 _[I'm not scared, I just despise humans. Being close to them makes me feel… well… let's just say antipathetic. And besides, if I were to be attacked, what could you do? I'm the one with powers.]_

"Heumm… morale support?" Said Max with a semi-sarcastic tone.

"Ga-a-ard." Said Scarlet, laughing a bit. _[I guess that will be enough for me.]_ She softly said while kissing Max, with him returning it.

"Anyway, I rest my case that I'll be there for you. Night is going to fall soon and we'll need supplies for our travel, so we need to get in."

 _[I know but… they will probably stare at me.]_ Scarlet said while tightening a bit her embrace.

"I would lie if I tell you otherwise, but just ignore them. Like you just said, you're the one with powers, they can't do anything to you." Said Max, petting her head.

 _[… I know… A-Alright, if we must.]_ She said, not very convinced.

"That's my girl." Praised Max with a kiss on her forehead. "Let's go then."

Max wanted to resume his walk but Scarlet stopped him.

 _[Can we… hold hands?]_ Shyly asked Scarlet.

"Of course. If that help you feel safer." Said Max while grabbing Scarlet's hand.

(Not only for that.) Thought Scarlet.

While holding Max's hand, she was awfully close to him while they passed the distance left to get in the city. Since the sun was almost gone, not much people were outside, but quite a few. While Max and Scarlet walked further inside the city, Scarlet was indeed drawing attention and was getting some looks, with some of them whispering to each other. She then grasped Max's hand a bit harder while avoiding most eye contacts as much as possible.

"It sure is intimidating. Like I said, just ignore them." Reassured Max.

 _[I'm not intimidated, I just want to k-… knock them out.]_ Aggressively said Scarlet.

"They're just probably admiring you beauty. After all, that's probably the only time in their life they will see a red and beautiful gardevoir.

 _[I don't care, I still hate them. I just want you to look at me.]_

"Every part of you?" Said Max with a not very convincing sensual voice.

 _[Every part of me.]_ Said Scarlet less aggressively.

Max was happy that she calmed down a bit.

"We should check a place to sleep. We can go shopping tomorrow." Told Max.

 _[Ok.]_ Said Scarlet, doing her best to ignore the others looking at her.

They walk quite a bit before arrived in front of a hotel. By then, night had fallen and there was almost no one outside now. They got inside and moved toward the reception. Once in front, the receptionist was a bit shocked to see Scarlet, who was hiding behind Max.

"I would like to ask you not stare too much at my gardevoir. She is quite… complexed with her color." Told Max.

"Oh I'm really sorry sir. It's first time I see a red gardevoir." The receptionist said.

(No shit!) Thought Max.

"She's quite… lovely, I must say." She added.

"… See? That's not so bad." Said Max to Scarlet.

 _[Hmpff. I still don't care.]_ Pouted Scarlet.

Max turned a bit to stroke Scarlet hairs before turning back to the receptionist.

"How much for a night?" He asked.

"500 poke-dollars."

(Damn! That's almost everything I got.) Thought Max. "Ok." He said while giving her the money.

"Thank you sir. Have a good night." She politely said while giving him the room key.

Max nodded before headed toward his room on the second floor.

 _[What are these poke-dollars master?]_ Curiously Asked Scarlet.

"Well humm… It's a currency we use to buy stuffs and use services like this one."

 _[Cu…Rency?]_

"Hemm… how could I explain? Well this piece of paper is giving to you when you work for someone or help. Basically it's a trade method. You give some of your time to help someone or a company that give you this, and with this you buy what you want like comfort stuffs or need like food." Explained Max.

 _[Wait! You have to work for someone to have food?]_

"Well… technically… It's pretty much like that if think about it."

 _[Does that mean that if you don't have that 'currency' you…]_

"Can't live? Well there the option to live and risk your life in the wood with Pokémon but basically, yes."

 _[That's stupid. That's like enslavement.]_ Said Scarlet, a bit outraged.

"Agreed."

 _[I don't care about the other humans but what if something had happen to you?]_ She said, eagerly hugging Max's arm.

"Don't worry. There's always a way."

 _[Beside, how come a small paper like this can have value?]_

"Technically the paper doesn't have a value, that's the people that attribute the value to things. And sadly sometime, people care more about money than human lives."

 _[Great. Another reason to hate humans more.]_ Said Scarlet a bit aggressively.

"Hahha sorry. Well the bright side is that not all humans are like that."

 _[Oh wow, that side is so bright that it's blinding me.]_ Sarcastically said the gardevoir.

Max laughed until they arrived to the room. He unlocked it and went inside with Scarlet. It wasn't big but enough to have a king sized bed and a small bathroom.

 _[Well… At least humans can make comfortable bed.]_ Said the Pokémon after she dropped herself on the bed.

"It's a hotel after all. They want to give the best comfort possible so that customers come back."

 _[Can't wait to test it.]_ She said with a perverted look.

"I'll have a shower first." Told Max, rolling his eyes with a smile.

Max then entered in the small bathroom. He undressed himself, activated the hot water and got in. Max was under the water only for two seconds when Max heard the bathtub curtains and felt arms around his upper body.

 _[I think you forgot something before getting in.]_ Playfully said Scarlet.

"Not really. Because I knew that it will come to me eventually."

Scarlet giggles and Max took the soap that was in support in the shower.

 _[What is that?]_ Asked Scarlet.

"It's soap. Humans use it clean themselves and smell good."

 _[Oooh!]_

"I'll show you how it works."

Max then put the soap under the water and turned around to face Scarlet. He rubbed his hands together with the soap between them, getting his hands all soapy before putting it on the support again.

"Raise your arms please."

Scarlet did as told and raised her arms mid-air. Max took one of Scarlet's arms and started rubbing it with his soapy hands.

"Ga!" Moaned a little Scarlet.

"What?"

 _[Nothing. It just feels better than expected.]_

Max smiled and continued his rubbing. He did her arms, shoulders and legs before getting to her chest. Max had forgotten about her crest and rubbed it.

"GAAARD!" Screamed Scarlet with her legs going limp a bit.

"Sorry! Forget about that." Apologised Max.

 _[…That's ok. It is way more sensitive with your hands like that.]_ Said Scarlet, regaining her composure.

"Well about that. How come it's that sensitive?" Asked Max.

 _[It's the center of our power and energy. It's hard to compare that to a human but what could be the closest will be your heart.]_

"I guess that's mean it's a vital part of you."

 _[It contains our life essence, so just a bit.]_ Sarcastically said the gardevoir.

"Hehe, I love sarcasms."

 _[Because you are a sarcastic person yourself.]_

"Wow watch out everyone, detective Scarlet is here." Mocked Max.

Then Scarlet stuck her tongue at Max.

"Woa did you just did what I think you did?"

Scarlet Stuck her tongue again.

"You have some guts I have to say. But do you have enough to do it again?" Said Max, trying his best sound the most threatening as possible.

Then Scarlet stuck her tongue at Max the most arrogantly as possible.

"Okay, that's it."

Max then Grabbed Scarlet's crest with his two hands and rubbed it vigorously.

"GYYAAAA!" She screamed while landing in the bathtub with Max holding her so she doesn't get hurt.

"You dare confront me? I think someone needs a punishment here." Said Max while rubbing Scarlet crest with his soapy hands a bit more roughly.

"GAARD! GAAR!" Moaned loudly Scarlet.

Scarlet was pressing her legs to each other strongly with her hands clenched, moaning madly.

"So? Will miss Scarlet be more respectful to her master now?"

"GAAAARD!"

"Didn't hear yooouuuu." Teased Max.

"GYAAANNGH!" Screamed Scarlet while cuming with all her muscles tensing.

Scarlet finally relaxed after twenty long seconds, panting heavily.

"Let's this be lesson for you."

Scarlet opened her eyes, grabbed Max cheeks and gave a ferocious kiss.

 _[You. Are. Gonna. Pay. For that.]_ Threatened Scarlet.

"Hoouuu really scary!" Mocked Max.

Scarlet then gave Max a mischievous grin.

"Alright. I just need to wash myself too and we can go to bed." Max said while getting up and helping Scarlet as well. "There is a pile of towel on the counter."

Scarlet the left the bathtub, dried herself and left the bathroom. Minutes later, Max was clean and exited the bathtub too. He took a towel, dried himself and left the bathroom with the towel around his waist.

"Alright I'm-"

Max didn't have the time to finish his sentence when he found himself enveloped in a glowing blue light and unable to move. Then, the towel was snatched away from him before being lifted from the ground and transported to the bed, on his back. He guessed that it was Scarlet and when his back touched the bed, he expected that he will be able to move again, but not this time.

(Why I am still paralysed?) Thought Max.

 _[Because it's payback time.]_ Said Scarlet that appeared in sight, floating down to Max's lap.

(…Shit.)

 _[Indeed.]_ Said Scarlet with a lustful and evil grin.

Max then started to glow a bit more intensely.

 _[Remember this?]_ Said Scarlet with glowing blue eyes.

"Hnnm!" Groaned Max, feeling the familiar lust, pleasure and excitement he already experienced the first she did it.

Max wasn't able open his mouth and even less to talk. He was only able to make sound from his throat.

 _[Why don't we… increase it a bit more!?]_ Asked scarlet with mischievous face.

The glowing blue light from Scarlet and around Max intensified even more.

"HHHGN!" Loudly groaned Max.

Pleasure and excitement was now flowing more strongly inside Max's body. His hard member was leaking more than usual, which attracted Scarlet's attention. She then lowered herself on it and she gave a lick on the tip. Max felt like he was just hit by a thundershock attack as intense waves of pleasure passed through his body, making him groaned even more.

 _[Hmmm, a little salty.]_ Lewdly said Scarlet.

She then put the entire tip in her mouth and began to gently assault it with her tongue.

"GHHHSH." Heavily groaned Max.

She wasn't bobbing her head but it still was enough for Max. She somehow also made him a lot more sensitive, so after a few seconds only, Max was already close to cum. But unfortunately, Max wasn't able to and experienced a torturing never ending pleasure and excitement. A moment later, she finally left his tip, decreasing Max's pleasure rising a bit. Max then was almost scared when he saw Scarlet positioning her entrance just above Max's throbbing manhood.

(…Fuck.)

She then gave him another mischievous grin before slowly lowering herself on him. As soon as the tip went inside, Max felt that he was now hit by a strong Thunder attack. Normally, it would have made cum right on the spot but was still unable to, continuing to experience waves after waves of almost painful pleasure. Scarlet then started to move up and down slowly, making sure Max was feeling every bit of her. Max was keeping groaning on the inside as the intensity was making him almost go crazy with the fact that he wasn't able to neither move or scream. Scarlet was strangely muffling heavy moans even if she wasn't going fast.

 _[Your… penis… so hot.]_ She was hardly saying in Max's mind.

(please… just let me… cum already.) Thought Max to Scarlet.

She didn't respond and gave him a cruel look.

Max's mind was starting to go numb slowly as his consciousness was starting to fade slightly. Scarlet then accelerated the pace, making Max losing his sanity slowly as well with her close to her climax.

A minute or two later, Scarlet's flesh walls constricted Max's member hardly while muffling her orgasmic scream, breaking her psychic concentration, allowing Max to finally move and cum to a power level that her never experience before. So strong that he wasn't even able scream. After it was done, Max's mind faded to nothing and felt unconscious. Scarlet was panting a little as she cleaned both of them with her psychic before putting Max and herself under the bed sheets with a satisfied and victorious smile.


	5. Chapter 5 : Journey Preparations

**Sorry guys, I know I said I'll write this story alongside with the other one but the things is that it's harder than expected. I'm a man, so I can't do two things at the same time** **, and also that I can switch interest in multiples things that I like. Sometime I feel more like monster girls, sometime pokemon, and sometime something else. I tend to work more and be more inspired when I go with the flow of my interest. So don't be too harsh on me if I switch story. Anyway, in the case that I die or something worst like losing internet, in the end I'll complete them. But don't worry. Since a few days, I got a boost in writing interest, might as well use it at best and write as much as possible and stay on track.**

 **For the story now, this chapter isn't very smuty but explain a bit what I intend to do in my pokemon world. Be warned, it may not be for everyone taste but I tried to make it realistic as much as possible with a touch of the magical world of pokemon. You can reviews what you didn't like and what you wish would make more sense. I already have a vague idea of where I'm going with the story but I can always make some modification in the next chapters.**

 **I still don't own pokemon and good grammar.**

The next day, Max was awakened by Scarlet that was pushing him.

 _[Max. Master Max, wake up.]_ Said Scarlet while shaking Max.

Max finally opened his eyes, to see Scarlet laying in the bed beside him with a bit of an annoyed face.

"A…Al-alright alright I'm awake." Said Max, still half asleep.

 _[About time. I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes.]_ She said with a not so pleased tone.

"…What's the rush?" Asked Max while rubbing his eyes.

 _[Nothing. It's just about to get noon soon.]_ She said while pointing at the window.

"…What? Already? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Said a surprised Max.

 _[Well, you are really cute when you're asleep and didn't want to disturb you. I'm sure you wanted to sleep as much as possible, right?]_

"…True."

 _[But I'm starting to get hungry. And I bet Bonny is too.]_ Said Scarlet while sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry about that. Speaking of which, we didn't let her out since she joined us." Said Max while sitting up as well on the edge of the bed.

Max didn't know why but he felt a bit sore, but nothing to worry about. Scarlet eyes started to glow as well as Max's pants that was coming out of the bathroom and landed on Max' laps. He wanted to stand up to put them, but as soon as he was on his feet, he felt his legs being limp and almost fell back on the bed.

"Whoaw." He said while regaining his balance.

 _[Hehe. I think I've might have overdone it yesterday.]_ She said, giggling.

"You tell me. The last thing I remember is that I was trapped under you." Max said while putting his pants on.

 _[Well, I think next time I'll lower the power to 10%.]_

"10%? How much were you yesterday?"

 _[…20%]_

"Damn! I wonder how 100% is."

 _[I suggest not.]_ She said with worried voice.

"Why?"

 _[Your body won't be able to support it and will probably result in a total system failure, which will lead to...]_

"…Ooookay I get it, no 100% then." He said while taking the pokeball inside his pants pocket and sat back on the bed.

 _[Yeah, no 100%.]_ Scarlet said as she moved next to him.

"Alright Bonny, come out." Said Max while pointing the pokeball on front of him.

The pokeball opened with a flash and let out a buneary that materialised before him.

"Bun?" She asked.

"Are you hungry Bonny?" Max asked.

"Bunea, bunea!" She happily said.

"I think it's a yes."

 _[You speak Buneary now?]_ Mocked Scarlet.

"Yup. Didn't I tell you? I took class last night. Probably why I'm a bit sore this morning." Sarcastically said Max while Bonny jumped on Max's laps and snuggled.

 _[Make sense.]_ Responded Scarlet, playing along.

"But seriously, I must do something with the fact that I can't understand what my pokemon are saying. Sure now she understand me but it's not my case." He said while petting Bonny's head.

Scarlet thought a bit before speaking again.

 _[I think I have an idea.]_ She said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?"

 _[I'll show you in time.]_ She said before kissing Max.

"'sigh' Well, let's go eat then. Bonny return."

Max wanted to return Bonny in her pokeball but she refused.

"Bunea!" She said while hugging him.

Max then looked at Scarlet with a perplex face.

 _[I guess she doesn't want to for now.]_

Max then looked back at bonny who was nuzzling him.

"Eh, you sure are affectionate too. Alright, no pokeball then." Max said as he got up with Bonny in his arms, followed by Scarlet.

They then left the room and goes to the receptionist to return the key.

"Here's the key for our room." He said while handing her the key.

"Thanks. Hope you enjoyed your stay." She said with a smile.

"Yes, we did." He said, looking at Scarlet.

 _[A lot.]_ Scarlet told with a grin.

"Oh, and before you leave, I've been informed that customers next to your room heard loud noises from your room. Was everything okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah don't worry. This gardevoir over here is quite, hummm… she have quite the personality you know and, she started getting mad for no reason." Lied Max.

"Oh! Okay. Sorry that happens. But please next time, try to lower the volume a bit." She politely said.

 _[…Sure, go ahead, make me the bad one.]_ Pouted Scarlet.

"Will do. Don't worry it won't happen again." He said, looking at Scarlet again, who had an unamused face.

"Glad to hear. Have a nice day." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." Max said as both of them left the hotel.

Once outside, they took a direction to walk and Max noticed that Scarlet was sulking him.

"What?" He asked.

 _[Nothing. After all, I'm just the one with quite the 'personality'.]_ Pouted again Scarlet.

"Rhaa, Really?"

She didn't respond as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Would you have preferred that I told her that I was raped yesterday?"

"Bunea?" Asked Bonny.

"Gardevoir!" Scarlet responded to the buneary.

 _[It's not rape if you're consent.]_

"I barely was." Said Max, half serious.

 _[Yeah sure. You enjoyed it as much as me.]_ She said while sticking to him

"Meh, their's no need for me to hide it from a psychic pokemon." Said Max, defeated.

 _[I don't need psychic powers to know that.]_

"Not mad anymore?"

 _[…Oh yeah.]_ She said while letting go of his arm and sulking him again.

Max sighed while face palming.

"You're lucky that I love you."

 _[You do?]_ She looked at him with a happy face.

"Hemmm, well, yeah." Said Max, a bit confused.

 _[I think it's the first time I've hear you say it. It's kind of, very pleasant.]_ She said with a warm smile.

 _[But I'm still mad.]_ She continued after going back to her previous sulking face, arms crossed and eyes closed.

Max then saw that she peeked at him with one eye and that she was about to grin. Then Max understood that she was her usual self and was teasing him.

"…Fine, I'm sorry." He said while rolling his eyes.

"I'll the bad guy next time." He said, defeated.

She then stopped sulking and stuck to him again with her head laying on his shoulder.

"Happy now?"

 _[I always am when I make you do what I want.]_ She said with a mischievous grin.

Max sighed and shook his head in discouragement.

"Anyway, the fact is that I don't want people to know that we… do stuff."

 _[Very naughty and fun stuff.]_ She said with lustful voice.

"Yeah. It's not technically illegal but it's something very taboo, so it's not something that happen often and even less heard of. Most people still see you as dumb and feral creatures. So pokephillia tend to disgust even the most open minded person."

 _[Gha! I still don't understand why humans are so judgemental. Who cares if everyone is happy?]_ Angrily commented Scarlet.

"I don't know either. I guess they have nothing better to do with their life other than belittling others that aren't like them. Humans are individualist and are persuaded that the world turns around them." Explained sadly Max.

 _[That's so stupid.]_ Winced Scarlet.

"Well, everyone is convinced that their way of thinking is the only one that is right so, trying to make them to understand that they may be wrong is nearly impossible. After all, most people care only for themselves."

 _[I'm very happy that you're not like this.]_ Said Scarlet while nuzzling Max's shoulder.

"Well, I can't say that I care much either about others."

 _[Well you have your reasons so, I don't see the problem there.]_

"It's a bit hypocritical don't you think?"

 _[You don't care about those who don't care about you so, not really.]_

"Hm, fair enough. But I do care about those who deserve it. Like you."

 _[Awww! How sweet of you.]_ Half-jokingly said Scarlet.

"Well, you're a nice little gardevoir so, why not?"

 _[…For you at least I'm trying my best.]_

After saying that, Scarlet's happy face seems to have melted a bit.

"You alright?" Asked Max, concerned.

 _[Y-Yeah, don't worry. Let's just find that place to eat shall we?]_ She said after forcing a bit a smile.

Max was a bit worried but thought that she probably just remembered bad memories, so he decided not to push it and let it go.

"I don't really know this place. I guess we will have to search a bit." He said, changing the subject.

They then walked a bit through the city. For a while, Scarlet was quite silent, still hugging his arms while walking, until they finally found what they were looking for. It was a quite small restaurant but was pokemon friendly, seeing some eating with their trainer through the front windows.

"How about here? It looks nice." Asked Max.

 _[Yes. That looks good.]_ Said Scarlet with her radiant face back again.

"If even pokemon can eat here, that most mean they have pokemon food menu."

 _[You sure about that captain obvious?]_

"Yeah. I can bet my underwear on that."

 _[Now I wish that you were wrong.]_ She said her usual perverted face.

Rising his eyes up the sky, Max opened the door with his only available hand to let Scarlet pass first. When both were inside, Max was glad to see that not many people were here, with most of them getting silent to stare at the red gardevoir. Again, it made her uncomfortable and got closer to Max.

"They eventually will get used to you. People lost interest in new things pretty fast." Reassured Max.

 _[As long as I'm with you, I don't mind anything else. I just can't wait to get on track, off a human filled place.]_

"Well, maybe I should start thinking about what we should do while eating then."

 _[Whatever you decide, I will always follows you.]_ She sincerely said.

"Thanks Scarlet. I really appreciate it."

"Bun!" Said Bonny, wanting attention too.

"You too Bonny?"

"Buneary!"

"Glad you're here too girl." Said Max while petting her head, which made her smile in glee.

Max then eyed around for an empty place, preferably the most isolated one for Scarlet. Max then found one, which had comfortable bench, which was nice.

"Over there." Said Max to Scarlet, pointing at it.

They then proceed to the empty bench. Scarlet passed first to be the closest to the wall. Max didn't had the time to choose where to sit when Scarlet pulled him right next her. Max then put his buneary on the table, close to him, being too small to sit on the bench. A few moments later, a waitress came to our table.

"Good morning sir. Here's the menu. You can take order for your pokemon in the pokemon section." She said while handing a menu book.

"Alright thanks." He responded while taking it.

He then opened it and goes right to the pokemon section.

"Wow. That's quite a lot." Exclaimed Max, surprised that the pages were more filled that expected.

There were dishes for all type of pokemon, from fire to ground, passing by poison and ice.

"Alright, let's see." Said Max, while eying the menu.

He then goes to psychic type category.

"Hmmm…" Said Max, a bit perplex.

Maybe a minute or two later, Scarlet began to get impatient.

 _[You don't know what's on the menu, don't you?]_ She said with a mocking face.

"Yeah I know…It's just…"

Scarlet then stared at him with sceptical eyes.

"Alright fine, I don't know what a Berry fairy is or neither a Nirn Concassé. Happy?" Said Max, a bit frustrated.

 _[Why can't I have human food? I'll take what you take.]_

"I don't know. I'm not sure what your system can take. I don't have a lot of knowledge about pokemon but I already heard than some food components can be toxic for pokemon."

"Bunea! Bunea!" Growled Bonny, getting impatient as well.

"Don't worry Bonny. You'll get to eat soon. Just wait a bit okay?" Reassured Max while petting the buneary's head.

"Bun." Agreed Bonny while sighing a bit.

The waitress must have been hear him because she showed up a moment later.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, not really. I don't know what to order for my little fellows here."

"I'm guessing that you're beginning your journey as a pokemon trainer and it's your first time in a human/pokemon restaurant, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's my first time in a place like this but I'm not on a journey. I don't even know what on the menu and what they diet are."

"Let me assist you then." Offered kindly the waitress.

"Thank you."

"First, a Buneary diet is mainly consisted of fruits and vegetables. But being quite a muscular pokemon alongside with their evolution the Lopunny, they also include in it proteins that they get from nuts and special kind of fruits. I recommend you the Nuts Forest, a walnut salad. They love it." Explained the waitress.

"Ok let's go for that." Max said, petting Bonny head again, which made her smile happily.

"Noted. For psychic type such a gardevoir, they have a diet a bit different than normal. They poorly digest high caloric and iron-based food. They normally go with fruits and other food source very rich in Omega-9, which is essential for them. They also add low protein-based food in their diet."

"Wow. So I guessed it's make you double complicated with being a girl, and a psychic." Said Max while looking at Scarlet with fake desperate eyes.

 _[Happy to be an even bigger burden for you.]_ She retorted with a mischievous grin.

"I would recommend you the Ocha berry soufflé. Since she also a fairy type, she will love the low sugar syrup toping."

"Alright. What do you say Scarlet?"

Scarlet then nodded without looking at the waitress.

"She'll take that."

"Alright." She said while writing on her notepad.

"And what about you dear?"

Max didn't know why but he felt a small frustration feeling inside him at the 'dear' word.

"Oh right. I forgot about myself hehe." He said a bit embarrassed after he decided to ignore the feeling.

"We have pizzas if you want. The oldest young boy's lover."

"Ok, why not." Agreed Max.

"Alright. What kind?"

"Let's go simple. An all dressed please."

"Ok. It shouldn't be long. Be back soon." She said with a smile before leaving.

"Heard that little one? Your dish will be here soon." Said Max while scratching Bonny's furry cheeks.

"Buneary!" She happily said.

Max then turned his head to Scarlet.

"Hope it will be good."

Scarlet didn't respond but with a grumble.

"What is it now Scarlet?" Sighed Max.

 _[Oh nothing 'Dear'.]_ She said, annoyed.

"Really now? You're gonna get mad just because she said dear?"

 _[You're not her 'dear'. You're mine.]_

"She just doing her job. Customers won't come back if she's not nice or mean to them."

 _[She could just have called you mister or sir. Or just don't call you at all.]_

"Come on now my love." Softly said Max while pulling Scarlet close to him, in which she didn't resist. "It's just formality in the human society. There's nothing personal in those words, especially in this kind of place."

Max then put his free hand on Scarlet thigh and rubbed it softly.

"I know I'm yours and will always be so, can you ignore it and let it pass please?" Said Max with a semi-seductive voice while moving his hand higher slowly, getting close to her waist.

 _[…A-Alright. But it better not happen too often.]_ She said, calming down a bit.

"Thanks my little angel." Said Max before giving her a kiss on her cheek.

 _[And you better make my patience worth it.]_ She added while putting her hand on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his manhood.

"W-will do. Don't worry." He nervously said while looking around, making sure no one was looking.

After she withdrawn her hand with a warm smile, she and Max patiently waited for their meals. Meanwhile, the three decided to play a little speed and reflexes hand game. After a few rounds, all won by Scarlet, their dishes finally showed up.

"Thank you for your patience." The waitress said, transporting three plates. "The walnut salad for you." She said while handing a plate with various fruits and vegetables, topped with walnuts to Bonny. "The soufflé for you." She continued with a bread looking meal with syrup across it to Scarlet. "And the pizza for you." She conclude with a good looking pizza to Max.

"Thanks." Said Max.

"You're welcome. Have a good meal." She said with a smile before leaving them again.

Before the waitress left, Bonny was already digging into her plate.

"She sure was hungry." Said Max with a smile.

 _[Looks like she also really liking it.]_ Added Scarlet.

"Well, let's see if the food is really that good."

With the gardevoir nodding, they both started eating.

 _[It is really good.]_ Said Scarlet after the first bite.

"Agreed."

For the next few minutes, all three of them finished their plates in silence.

"Ouff. I'm stuffed. Maybe I should have asked for a smaller portion. I can almost felt my stomach stretching my belly."

 _[You sure did. I don't know where your stored all of that.]_

"For a gardevoir standard, it sure was looking big. Your portion was quite small actually."

 _[Did you ever saw my waist?]_

"True. And what's below it too."

 _[Pervert.]_ Said Scarlet with a seductive look.

"Bunea!" Said happily the buneary.

"For Bonny I think it was the right amount. Did you eat well?" Asked Max while scratching Bonny's head.

"Buneary." She nodded happily.

A moment later, the waitress came back.

"Was everything alright?" She asked while grabbing everyone's plates.

"Yes thank you." Politely responded Max.

"Glad you did. I'll be back with the bill."

"Alright."

A moment after she left, Max noticed that Scarlet was feeling a bit down, like frustrated. Max wanted to ask what was the matter but the waitress was already back with the bill.

"There we go. You can pay at the counter whenever you want. Hope to see you again." She said with a smile before leaving.

"Okay, thanks." Responded Max.

Max then returned his attention to Scarlet.

"Is something wrong Scarlet?" Asked Max, worried.

 _[It's nothing.]_ She said a little bit angrily.

"You sure?"

 _[Yes.]_ She responded, a bit annoyed, but not at Max.

Max then looked around. At first, He didn't noticed because they were busy eating but the place was more filled with peoples than when they first came in. Max then guessed that the overcrowded place was making her uncomfortable. Max was about to reassure her when he saw a flash. Turning around, Max saw some teens that he failed to notice taking pictures of Scarlet. Max was about to stand up and protest, but before he had the chance of even speaking, the cellphone the teen used to take picture with was crushed instantly into a very small piece of scrap junk. Surprised and trying to understand what happen, he turned back to Scarlet while the teens was gasping and starting to freak out and leave the place. Scarlet had her eyes closed and arms crossed with her fingers strongly grasping and scratching her own arms. Not enough to hurt her but enough to leave marks.

"…Alright. I think it's time to leave." Said Max, a bit worried of what could happen.

"Bonny, return." He exclaimed while returning the pokemon to her pokeball.

"Let's go Scarlet."

Max then stand up and walked toward the counter, quickly followed by the gardevoir.

A few second after they got there, another waitress came for the payment.

"That will be 34.90 pokedollars please."

Max then reached his pocket and withdrawn 40 pokedollars before giving it to her.

"Thanks. Here's your change. Have a good day sir." She said, handing him his due.

After leaving tips and sensing Scarlet's patience fading with every second, they quickly left the building. Once outside, Scarlet seems to instantly calming down. When Max felt like she was calm enough, he spoke first.

"…Was that you that broke that cell?"

She looked away instead of responding.

"'sigh' Well, I guessed they shouldn't have taken that picture without asking but, don't you think you overreacted a bit?"

 _[…No.]_ She responded without any traces of regret, still looking away.

"Look, I'm not mad and it's not really that you reacted that way that bothers me. It just that if more peoples noticed that and found out that you did it, you could be accused for human aggression or violent behavior."

 _[So?]_ Said Scarlet, not caring about consequences.

"I'm not sure the authority will appreciate."

 _[Fhe. If you think that mere humans and their weak pokemon partner can scare me, you don't know me that well and that we need to strengthen our bond.]_ She said, now looking directly at Max's eyes.

Looking back at her eyes, Max could see something that was like determination in it, but also something else. Something else that he never seen or felt before, sending small shivers in his spine. After a moment, Scarlet seems to noticed that as she felt Max physical distress.

 _[S-Sorry. I didn't mean to go up against you.]_ She said after she was back her normal passionate and love filled eyes.

A little ashamed of herself, she turned away from the human.

"Don't be. I know it' not easy for you to be in place like this. But like I said, I'm with you and you have nothing to fear about." Comforted Max while hugging Scarlet from behind.

(If only you knew how much it's easy for you to say. I'm a lost cause, but I guess the less you know…) Thought the Gardevoir.

 _[… I… I know.]_ She calmly said.

"That's my girl. Now I think it's time to move on." Said Max with a kiss on her cheek.

 _[Okay.]_

Max left with Scarlet to walk through the city, with her beside him, pushing her bad thoughts away.

 _[So what do you want to do?]_ Asked Scarlet, regaining her smile.

Max took a deep breath with thoughtful face.

"Still don't know."

 _[Why don't try to be a trainer again. I mean it's something you always wanted and your already have your first pokemon.]_

"Yeah, wanted. As a kid. Today I'm not sure anymore."

 _[Why not? I'm not particularly into that trainer thing but, I know you'll treat them well and I'm sure they will be happy with you.]_ Encouraged Scarlet.

"You think so?" Said Max, a bit skeptical.

 _[I know so. You will not take pokemon if they don't want to, which is something I really like about you. I told you before that I knew pokemon when I was younger that had trainer and they mostly just made them stronger.]_

"Maybe but, it's still fighting. I don't want them to get hurt."

 _[Well, not necessarily. I don't know if I already told you but, pokemon in trainer's fights don't really get hurt. Well, not physically that is.]_ Explained Scarlet.

"Really?" Said Max, perplex.

 _[Well, I don't remember a lot from that period but, I do remember one of them saying that his 'pride' was hurt, but nothing else.]_

"How come battles don't 'physically' harm them?"

 _[I don't know. I think I never asked before. At that time, I wasn't really caring about human stuff. Not that I care more about that today.]_

"…Well… I guess if it's still going on, it can't be that bad." Said Max, getting a bit interested.

 _[Maybe. Anyway, if anything happen, you can always count on me to be there for you.]_ Said Scarlet with a warm smile while sticking herself to Max.

"I know I can." He responded while petting her red hairs.

 _[So? What do you think?]_ Said Scarlet, now hugging his arm.

"…Still not sure. But I guess we can go to a pokemart, where all trainers start. I'll make my decision there."

 _[Wonderful. Not wanting to influence your decision but, thinking of you and me, traveling and seeing new places looks quite exciting.]_ She said while hugging max's arm a bit stronger.

"Yeah. I must admit that it's an appealing idea and looks fun. But now that I think about it, those 40 pokedollars I spent on that restaurant was everything that I had so, it's kind of useless to go there."

 _[Oh. You mean the 'money' thing I asked you about?]_

"Yeah. Without that we won't be able to go very far."

 _[Hmmm… I think I might have an idea for that.]_ She said with the most mischievous and evil grin she ever made.

A second later and in a flash, a huge pile of pokedollars appeared in the hand of Scarlet.

"What the…! How did you do that?" Exclaimed Max, astonished.

 _[Well… Let's just say that I took a discrete little dive in the mind that 'dear' slut that served us and happen to see that she had quite a lot of that. I didn't think it was any useful information but, I guess I was wrong.]_ She proudly said.

"Scarlet!" Reprimanded Max.

 _[What?]_

"You can't do that. That's stealing."

 _[So? It's not like she wouldn't be able to make that amount again. I think we need more of that than her.]_

"Well…Maybe now but, what if she can't pay her bills without it?"

 _[Why should I care?]_ Said Scarlet, a bit angrily.

"Now you're just being utterly mean."

 _[… Are you saying that you care more about that female human than us? Than me?]_ She said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"No! Of course not. It's just…"

 _[It's just what?]_

"It's just that if you keep doing that kind of behavior you might attract more unwanted attention."

 _[How's that possible if no one ever saw me doing it?]_

"If this kind of actions happens in a place and you're the only psychic around, who do you think they will suspect first?"

 _[Well…]_ Said Scarlet, not knowing what to retort anymore.

"Look, honestly it's not like I care that much either. I agree that we needed that but, I don't want use that kind of method unless in last resort."

 _[…]_

"So from now on, can I ask you not doing that, except if we have no other options?"

 _[… Like now?]_

"…Yeah, like now."

 _[… 'sigh' What I won't do for you.]_ Complied Scarlet.

"I'm so proud of you." Said Max, giving her pokemon a big hug.

After leaving each other and Scarlet gave the money to Max, they walked a bit to search for the pokemart. They find it easily when they discovered a map of the city. A couple minutes of walking later, they arrived to the searched blue-roofed building and entered it. Max was quite impressed that it was more filled than anticipated.

"Whoa! They sure have a lot of stuff here." Exclaimed Max.

Even Scarlet was a bit impressed by how much pokemon caring stuff they had.

"Some peoples really care about pokemon's health." Said Max, looking at Scarlet.

After huffing, Scarlet decided to go for a tour of the place, and so does Max. The more he was walking around, the more he was impressed by the variety of products.

"Wow. Potions, pokemon repellent, pokeballs, and even nutrients. But everything is quite expensive. Good thing that Scarlet got that money after all." Said Max while looking through the racking.

After a moment, Scarlet came back to Max.

 _[Found anything interesting?]_

"Well, it sure does have a lot and you can get the perfect gears for a pokemon journey. And with pokemart in almost every city, we sure won't lack anything."

 _[So? Are you feeling confident enough to be trainer?]_

"Well…"

As Max was about to answer, they were interrupted by a stranger.

"Excuse me? Are you the trainer of that gardevoir?" Asked the man.

"Well, not exactly but yeah, she's with me."

"Wow! Such a beautiful specimen. I never saw one of that color. Hi miss, my name is Brook. Nice to meet you."

While saying that, the man extended his hand to her for a greeting but Scarlet violently pushed it away with her hand and backed off behind Max.

"Ouch." Said Brook while rubbing his hand.

"Scarlet! Sorry mister Brook, but she doesn't like human beside me." Semi-apologized Max since he shouldn't approached a pokemon that lightly.

"It's okay. I love pokemon and they always have a reason to act like they do. They normally have no malice." He said while shaking his hand a bit with a smile. "But she sure is physically strong for a gardevoir."

"She also very nice if you know her and, well, have her on your side." He said while looking at her behind him, which she responded with a discrete and quick ass grabbing.

"No doubt about it." He said, still smiling

"Oh and by the way, I'm not a trainer."

"You're not? My mistake, I thought you were since you came in a pokemart with your pokemon."

"Well, I kind of didn't start it yet."

"Oh! So you are here to do so then?"

Max looked at Scarlet one more time.

"Well… I guess so."

 _[You're gonna do it? Wonderful.]_ She happily said while hugging him from behind.

"Fantastic! I can't never grow tired to see young sprout going on their pokemon trainer journey. It's such a wonderful experience."

"That much?"

"Of course it is." Said Brook, with a discrete 'well-d'uuh' face.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry, I don't know much about pokemon and trainer stuff."

"That's no problem. Can I suggest you to visit my lab? I will gladly teach you about everything you need." He enthusiastically said.

"Your lab?" Said Max with a puzzled face.

"Oh. Right. It would have make more sense if I had presented myself first. Allow me to. I'm the professor Brook, the pokemon researcher of this city and a starter giver.

"Oh."

"Our meeting is quite convenient, don't you think?"

"I can't disagree on that."

"Splendid. This way." Energetically said Brook before heading toward the exit, followed by Max and Scarlet.

"What about the stuff I should get here?"

"Don't worry, I'll give you everything you need at my lab."

"Okay." Said Max while following him through the city.

 _[I don't really want to follow that creepy guy to his home, but it will give us the opportunity to learn more about what we're about to undertake.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"I guess. I'm still not sure if I'm up to this, but I don't really have much more alternative for now."

 _[Relax. I'm sure you'll be perfect. I believe in you.]_ She said with her usual arm hugging.

"…Thanks Scarlet. You really are something."

 _[I'll always do my best for you.]_ She sad while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm guessing she's telepathically talking to you, isn't it?" Said Brook in front of them.

"Y-Yeah. Psychic type pokemon are amazing." Said Max, realizing that it must be weird for his surrounding to see him talking to a voice that only him hear.

"Agree. They are one of my favorite types, because bonding with their trainer are the most visible and apparent."

While walking, they chit-chated along the way. Max talked about how he meet Scarlet and the professor about how and why he become a pokemon researcher. A bit off and isolated from the city, they finally arrived to a quite big building constructed to a plain zone with a forest a bit a far behind it and filled with pokemon close to it.

"Wow. That's quite a lot of pokemon. Are they all wild?" Asked Max while passing in front of the building.

"Some are but most are tamed. Pokemon are quite the affectionate creature, even the wild one sometime. Since I provide them foods, they don't mind me doing some research on them. Most people don't know it but pokemon are more intelligent than normal creatures and can be very cooperative. Trainer's pokemon and your gardevoir are good examples."

"Yeah."

They then entered the building. The inside was very impressive with materials and machinery that Max didn't know about that was filling it. A few peoples was walking and working on pokemon and computers all around.

"Those are my assistants. They're passionate as I am for pokemon."

They continued walking with Scarlet trying her best to ignore some staring until they reached a door a bit further.

"And here is my personal local." He said while holding the door for them.

Both Max and Scarlet passed the door, followed by the professor. His local had few machineries too but the most noticeable thing was the giant computer screen on a wall.

"You sure are well equipped." Commented Max.

"We need to, with all the research we do and the complexity of pokemon. The most mysterious thing being the mega-evolution."

"Mega-evolution?" Asked Max, curious.

"Never heard of it?" Wondered the professor.

"Yea but, never thought it was actually a thing."

"Well it is young man. And your gardevoir is a pokemon who can do it."

"Really?" He exclaimed while looking at Scarlet.

 _[What is that…mega-evolution he's talking about?]_ Asked Scarlet, a bit curious as well.

"From what I've heard, it's an additional evolution for a final stage evolved pokemon, boosting combat ability significantly." Explained Max.

 _[That's sound awesome.]_ She exclaimed, wondering what her mega-evolution could be.

"Yea, but I think its temporary, isn't it professor?"

"Unfortunately yes. A lot of pokemon researchers are working on the matter to understand it better, and maybe one day, making the mega-evolution permanent. But we don't even understand it very well yet, so we're far from it. What we know for sure is that a mega-evolution can only occur with a trainer that have a very strong bond with their pokemon and mega stones."

"What are those mega stones?"

"It's a necessary tool for the mega evolution. You have the key stone, which the trainer has and are all the same, and the pokemon a mega stone, which the pokemon wear that need thebe in synch with the trainer's key stone and poof, mega-evolution."

"That's cool. Where can I get those?"

"You can get it in a store specialized in that. They all have key stones for sale, but it's not guaranteed to have the mega stone for your pokemon and are pretty expensive."

"What do you mean?"

"Unlike the trainer's one, the pokemon mega stone are specific for one pokemon only. For example, the only mega stone that work on a gardevoir is a gardevoirite."

"Gardevoirite huh."

"Yes. Since those mega stones work for only one pokemon, it's more difficult to get one in particular. If you're lucky, another trainer may have the one you're looking for. Then you can buy it from him or trade with one you already have."

"That's a bit tricky."

"I won't lie to you, it can take some time for someone to find even just one mega stone."

"…Well, I hope I find one for you Scarlet." Said Max, looking back to his gardevoir.

 _[Me too. I won't say no to more power.]_

"If that can help you find it, I can show you on the computer what they looks like."

"That will be helpful indeed."

"Alright."

With that, the professor switched on his computer. A few seconds later, he was already tapping on his keyboard and after a moment, the image of an multi colored round stone with a DNA like symbol inside appeared.

"That's a key stone. Pretty easy to find and are all the same with the rainbow color." Explained Brook.

Next, another round translucent white stone appeared and had another strange symbol inside. It was looking a bit like vertical tooth paste with one side green, and the other red.

"And this, is a gardevoirite."

"Pretty." Commented Max.

"Agreed. Do you want to see a mega-evolved gardevoir?"

"Yes please."

Max then felt Scarlet paying more attention to the screen. The next image was gardevoir with bigger ears, big wedding dress like, bigger forearms like she was wearing gloves and two crests on her chest instead of one."

"Wow. Mega-evolved gardevoir sure are very beautiful. They like so gracious."

Max turned to Scarlet to see stars in her eyes, subjugated by this.

 _[I really want to mega-evolve now.]_ She said, trying her best to contain her excitement.

"I'll do my best for that to happen." Said Max while petting her head, which she pressed a bit harder on it.

"Seeing you like this, I'm pretty sure you won't have any problem with the strong bond part." Said brook with a smile.

"I think not too. Say, can a buneary mega-evolve too?"

"Their finally evolution, the Lopunny, yes. Here let me show you."

The professor then switch to an image of a lopunny but more muscular with longer and thinner ears, eyebrows that were forming a X and black fur covering her upper chest and thighs, which where there was holes all over it, kind of like that it was wearing ripped leggings.

"Whoa. They look strong." Commented Max.

"Normal lopunny aren't exceptionally strong but when mega-evolved, they gain a big boost in speed and attack.

"Sweet. I already have two pokemon that can mega evolve in my team."

"Interesting. No doubt you'll become a stronger opponent in the future."

 _[Told you. Even that creepy human thinks you will be a great trainer.]_

"Alright alright. I already said that I'll do it."

"And this, is the lopunnite." Said Brook while showing an image of a beige mega stone with the brown and black symbol inside.

 _[They won't be too hard to find since the stone have the same color of the said pokemon.]_

"Oh. I didn't make the link but you're right. They do have the same color of the pokemon."

"Yes. Identifying them isn't very difficult. It's finding them that are."

"I'll try my best to get my hands on them."

"That's the spirit."

"So professor, what do I need to know for a pokemon trainer journey?"

"Actually, just a few things. The rest is more fun to discover on your own. But the most important thing is always take care of your pokemon and be always prepared for any eventuality."

"Like potions?"

"Yes. Potions to restore their energy. Also foods for all of your team with their right diet. Love them and they will love you in return. When they taste it, pokemon a quite love depend creature."

"That's the basic I guess."

"And always be careful. It's not for nothing that legal age to be a pokemon trainer went up from 12 to 18 years old."

"It was 12 before?"

"Yes. It was long time ago, when most kids of that age ended up badly injured or worse, ended up dead because of their immaturity and inexperience."

"That's stupid. What kind of parents would even let their 12 years old kid go on a risky travel like this?"

"I too think that it wasn't the best idea. But what's done it's done. We have to at least learn from our mistakes and can only go forward." Said Brook, a bit sadly.

"Maybe but…"

"Now now. Don't let this discourage you. Because of their superiority, pokemon don't see the point in attacking humans. They know they're stronger than anything on this planet and the only aggressive thing most of them do is warning humans to leave their territory. In some cases, they even help lost humans leave. But if you try to confront a pokemon on your own, they are more likely to attack. The most aggressive of them don't care if it kills the human in the process. They're like, 'don't bother me and I won't bother you'."

"I guess I can understand that. It's like any other normal animals."

"Yes. Because of their limited intelligence and inferiority to pokemon, normal aggressive animals tend to attack or flee at the sight of any human. That's why you need a starter pokemon for your trainer journey. Pokemon can outmatch or scare off the most dangerous animals, like packs of wolves or bears. But what they lack in power, they compensate by number."

"So with a pokemon, I only need to be careful against other pokemon?"

"Well, yes and no. If you were attacked by a bear or a tiger before you let out your pokemon, you have very little chance of surviving. That why I recommend to always keep a pokemon out, just in case. Like your gardevoir."

"Oh, I never captured her. She's a wild pokemon that is with me."

 _[Hmpff. I'll show you how 'wild' I can be.]_ She said with a mix of lust and arrogance.

"Oh. Interesting. Since pokeball are set to only work with five other active pokeball, you can now have seven pokemon with you.

"Ah. Never thought of that, but I guess you're right."

 _[I'm not really interested in 'battling'.]_

"Oh. Okay."

"What did she said?" Asked the professor

"She's not really into trainer's fight."

"How unfortunate."

"It's kind of put me down to six again, but I don't mind. I won't force my pokemon to do something they don't want to."

"That's exactly how a trainer should act. When you always go with the pokemon's desire and wishes, they're more likely to do anything they can do to make you happy in return."

 _[I can confirm that.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"Now young man, you know the basic to start your journey. Can you confirm me what you want to do now?"

Max looked at Scarlet, with her taking his hands.

"…I'll give it a try." He said, looking back to the professor.

"Fantastic. Follow me."

The professor then walked to a machine that was looking like a cabinet, followed by Max and his gardevoir. Pressing a button, the machine automatically opened a drawer filled with some strange devices. The professor took one before reclosing the drawer.

"Then allow me to give you this." He said while handing Max the device.

"What is this?"

"This is a pokedex. It's a complete and very sophisticated pokemon encyclopedia. You can search any information of any pokemon in it, and with the lens on the top, you can get direct and personal information of the present pokemon. You also have a map and other useful tools."

"Cool." Exclaimed Max.

"You can give it a try."

"Alright." Said Max while pointing it towards Scarlet.

"…And what now?" Added Max, seeing that it's not working.

"You must press that button here to analyse the pokemon." Said Brook while pointing at the pokedex.

As soon as Max pressed the button, thin layers of light came off the device and roamed all over her body, analysing her. A moment later, the device stopped emitting the light and a picture of a normal gardevoir appeared in the device's screen.

"Wow."

Max then ran through the pokedex option buttons.

"Okay, let's see. Global information, personal information, weaknesses, shiny, moves set… Let's see global information first.

Max pressed the global information button and a text appeared instead of the picture.

"Gardevoir, the embrace pokemon. Gardevoir are the female version of gallade and can only be evolved from female kirlia. They are strong psychic pokemon and are one of the best pokemon that can have the strongest bond with their trainer. Due to their tendency to always levitated and using psychic ability for almost everything, they have underdeveloped body muscles and are physically weak. The mix with their bond and their psychic powers can be so powerful that they can create small a black hole in order to protect their trainer. Since it can be risky for their own trainer, they only use it in last resort." Read Max.

"Intresting. Didn't know you can do that." Said Max, looking to Scarlet.

 _[Me neither.]_ She responded.

"I also didn't know that gardevoir was a female only pokemon. It explains how you guessed that she was a girl the first time you saw her." Said Max to Brook.

"Yes. Almost all pokemon have variation depending on their gender. Taking the gardevoir family for exemple, the male ralts have a shorter crest on their head but are slightly bigger. The same goes for the male kirlia with also shorter skirt and hair. Male kirlia evolve into a gallade and female into a gardevoir. Everything is explained in this pokedex."

"Neat. Now, how about personal information." Said Max before he pressed the personal info button.

Oddly, after a moment, the only thing that appeared was parasites, like something was causing interference.

"Strange, it usually works." Said Brook.

"I'll try another one." Added Brook going the cabinet and came back with another one.

He scanned gardevoir with the new device and goes to personal information. Even more oddly, the same happen.

"That's very strange." Wondered Brook while scratching his head. "Well, I guess since she's probably the first red gardevoir to ever exist and not listed, it probably cause a bug in the pokedex. Anyhow, the rest should work." Said Brook putting back the pokedex in the cabinet.

"Hope so." Muttered Max.

Then Max's eyes stopped to shiny option on the pokedex.

"What's a shiny?" Asked Max to the professor that was coming back.

"Oh. A shiny is a very rare re-coloration of a pokemon. We don't know exactly how it happens but we hypothesized that is a skin pigmentation mutation. The only side effect of that is a slight boost of their power but with a slight life expectancy decrease."

"It's quite a bad and good thing in the same time."

"It can be. But some pokemon have a very high life expectancy so, it doesn't do much of a difference for them.

"Hmm, I wonder how a shiny gardevoir looks like."

Max pressed the shiny button from the scanned pokemon. The appearing image was a blue haired gardevoir with orange eyes and crest.

"Whoa. Shiny gardevoir are very beautiful. I like it more than the original color, but I still prefer red. It's my second favorite color after all." Said Max looking at gardevoir.

Scarlet remained silent and Max could feel a discomfort from her. Max wanted to ask if she was okay but the professor interrupted him.

"Wait. Can I see it for a second?" Asked Brook.

"…Sure." Said Max while handing his pokedex, a bit confused.

"Hmmm, orange crest and eyes and blue hair. Blue crest and eyes and red hair. It's like the color…"

Brook was about to end his sentence but his face and expression went blank for a moment.

"… Professor? Are you alright?" Asked Max, a bit worried.

Max turned back to Scarlet in confusion. For a moment, Max could have swore that he saw her eyes glowing blue for a fraction of second. He then thought that maybe he was just imagining things, since he was used to see her doing that quite often. Max turned back again to the professor who was now back to normal.

"You alright professor?" Asked again Max.

"Heumm, yeah I-I think so. What happen?" Asked the professor, confused.

"You spaced out for a moment."

"Really? I'm must be more exhausted than expected. I didn't have a lot of sleep hours recently."

"Work?"

"It never stops. Each night I'm like 'one last hour, one last hour'. But in the end, I end up sleeping on my desk or computer."

"I can only guess what it's like. But you should slow down a bit. At this rate, you'll have white hairs sooner than it should."

"I could but you know what they say, you can't stop the train of passion."

"So, you were talking about shiny?"

"Really? I don't remember talking about that."

At that, Max looked at him a bit puzzled.

"Anyway, now you should be all set for your departure."

"Alright. I think I'm ready." Said Max, not insisting.

"Good. But first, I know your already have two pokemon if you include your gardevoir, but it's kind of my policy of giving a starter to new trainer. Can I interest you to one?" Asked Brook.

"…Why not?! I won't say no to a new friend, raising my team to three members already."

"Perfect. This way." Said Brook while motioning them to follow him.

Max and Scarlet did as asked and followed him to a door at the bottom of the room that was leading outside.

"Normally, I suggest three good starting pokemon, but since you already have one, you can have the one of your choice."

"I'll take a look at the three starters. It will be like a real beginning."

"I like how you think." Said Brook with a smile.

With that, brook whistle with is fingers. After a moment, two pokemon appeared in front of them.

"This one is Trecko." Said brook while pointing at the grass type pokemon.

"Trec!" Barked the pokemon.

"This one is totodile." Said Brook while pointing the water type one.

"Totodile." Exclaimed the pokemon, a bit too much energetically.

"And… where is she? Come on girl. Don't be scared, he's a nice trainer."

Max looked to see who he was speaking to. After moment, a fox-like pokemon shyly and slowly half appeared from behind a nearby big pokemon food rack.

"Come on girl, this trainer is here to choose a pokemon. Maybe you'll be lucky this time." Softly said Brook.

The pokemon then shyly and confidently walked towards the professor and hide behind his legs.

"And this, is fennekin. As you can see, she's very shy."

 _[You don't say.]_ Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"Indeed. But why did you say 'this time'? Should a cute pokemon like this one be the first one to be chosen?" Asked Max.

"Well, unfortunately, her shyness tends to make male trainer reluctant to choose her, wanting a strong looking pokemon."

"Male?"

"Yes. Some female trainer did in fact find her shyness cute and wanted her. But oddly, she always refused to go with one. It's like she don't like female humans."

"Well, life sure isn't easy on her."

"It's not like she's not happy here. She'll understand if you don't pick her. Both trecko and totodile are strong starter that will do their best for you.

Max then looked to the two other pokemon.

"They sure do look strong and determinate." Said Max while putting one knee before them.

"I know you want to have a trainer and travel, but I'm sorry guys, I'll choose fennekin. Hope it doesn't disappoint you." Said Max to the water and grass pokemon

Their reaction wasn't what he expected. Trecko crossed his arms with a smile while the totodile jumped in joy around fennekin, who didn't know how to react.

"Damn, I guess they actually didn't want to come with me."

"Haha. Don't get them wrong. Since they know that she was never picked and have been here for a very long time, they're happy for her that finally a male trainer choose her." Explained the professor.

"Toto, totodile ,dile." Said totodile to fennekin.

"Treck, trecko." Added trecko.

"Fenn." Shyly responded the fire fox.

"What do they say?" Asked Max to Scarlet.

 _[There're happy for her and wished her good luck.]_

"Cool. What about you Scarlet? Do you agree with my choice?"

 _[I'll always go along with whatever you choose. And she's indeed cute. I think she deserve a trainer like you.]_

"I'll do my best to keep her happy."

"Aha. Don't know why but I knew you would choose her."

"Hi there little fennekin. What do you say, do you want to come with me?" Said Max, still on one knee, presenting his hand."

The fennekin was a bit scared and looked at the professor.

"Come on girl. This is your chance." Softly said Brook.

After a moment of hesitation, the fennekin walked towards Max slowly with an unsure pace. The other two pokemon encouraged her, wanting her to keep walking to the human. A moment later, fennekin was at hand reach. After a last hesitation, she pushed her head into Max's hand, which made the other pokemon applaud.

"Congratulation fennekin, you finally got a trainer." Praised Brook.

"F-Fenne." Shyly said fennekin with a discrete smile.

"Good. You now have your official starter." Said Brook while withdrawing something from his pocket.

"Here's her pokeball." He added with now a tiny pokeball in his hand which he made bigger by pressing the middle button.

"Do you know how to change the owner of a pokeball?"

"Heumm…No."

"Simple. Pokeballs are digital secured with fingerprints. First, you need to do this." Explained Brook while pressing and holding the middle button.

A few seconds later of holding, the button was emitting a blue light.

"Now it's ready to have a new owner. Do the same as I did."

Max took the pokeball, pressing and holding the button himself. Few seconds later again, the blue light flashed five time before disappearing."

"Good. You're now the new owner of the pokeball, the container of this fennekin."

"Damn. That's a quite good security."

"It prevent thieves from using it. Unless the owner decide himself to let his pokemon free, they can't even open it."

"Neat. But I was wondering, how is the inside of a pokeball?" Asked Max.

"Simple. You probably have already seen the pokeball envelope the pokemon in red light, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's the dematerialization of the pokemon into subatomic level, the process being the right light, before re-materializing them into compact environment. The environment is virtually recreated and adapted for the said pokemon, which is supposed to be the most relaxing of their habitat. When you capturing one, all knowledge about human language, move names, etc. is directly transferred to it."

"Wow. That's pretty high-tech stuff and they sure look comfortable."

"We try our best for that. Everything is illusory but, it feels like everything is real. Soft breeze, warm current for water pokemon or sunny day, everything is made for the pokemon to maximize the rest and relaxation. It's also a good alternative for long travel."

"Eh. They could live forever in there."

"Well, not really. The ultra realistic illusion of the pokeball can't provide source for basic needs. Fortunately, a security was made that if they start to lack nutrients, the pokeball release them automatically if the environment outside the pokeball is safe."

"Safe? What happen if not?"

"Then they enter in stasis until the outside is viable. Normally they float to the surface, but if it happen to be at the bottom of the ocean and are unable to get to the surface or the pokeball is in a too hot or cold temperature for the pokemon, they will able to live until the pokeball is retrieved."

"Woa. That's kind of awesome and glaucous.

"We do our best for our pokemon to prevent them from any life threatening danger. But unfortunately, despite our best effort, a pokemon can grow tired of being inside of it."

"Why?"

"The inside may be comfortable and relaxing, but they are still completely alone and isolated in a not very spacious confined space. The subatomic spacing allows them to move freely but it has a limit. A while after they rested, they feels loneliness in this empty safe heaven. It may not sound very appealing but it's like a quite spacious and very luxuriant prison cell. After a while, they want to get out."

"I see. So I should minimize the amount of time I keep them inside?

"As much as possible, yes."

"Good to know. I was planning on passing as much as time possible with my team anyway."

"Good. The more time you spend with them, the more loyal they will be."

"Alright. Now, I should think of a name for our friend."

 _[I swear, if you call her something like Foxy…]_ Said Scarlet almost threateningly.

"… Not Foxy then."

Max thought a bit for a name. Since he wasn't very good on baptizing someone, it took him a bit of time. Then, after a moment, he finally got one.

"How about Dusk? Do you like it?" Said Max to the fennekin while petting her head, which made her flinched a bit.

"Fennekin." She soflty said.

 _[She said she liked it.]_ Translated Scarlet.

"Dusk it is. Welcome to the family Miss Dusk."

"Fenn." She softly said with a small blush under her fur.

"Are you ready to leave with us?"

"Fenne." She said with a slow nod.

"Alright then. Dusk, return." Max said before pointing the pokeball towards her, returning her inside it.

Max then pressed the middle button to shrink the pokeball and put it in a free pocket.

"It will be a good idea to have a trainer belt, with six small individual pockets." Said the Brook.

"That's a good idea indeed."

"Lucky for you, I have a few spares here."

Brook then searched around a bit before coming back with the said belt. It was looking like a normal belt but with six pockets on the front. Taking it, Max put it around himself and fastened it. He withdrawn his two pokeballs and put them both in one pocket, ready for fast access.

"Wonderful. You are now all set for your adventure." Praised Brook.

"Thanks for everything professor." Thanked Max.

"Don't mention it. Like I said, I always loved to see young people starting their journey. They have so much to live and discover. And I can't be more proud when one of them becomes a league champion."

"A league champion huh? Those who appears on T.V. sometime. They look really strong."

"They are. But they trained a lot and fought many battles before achieving that."

"That could be interesting. I just need to train my team properly and who knows, maybe I'll be able to be a league champion myself."

"Yes. That and ten badges."

"Badges?" Wondered Max.

"Oh. So you don't know about badges?"

"Hmm… Don't remember hearing about that."

"Well it's simple. In almost each city, you have a pokemon gym that you can go and defy their leader. If you win, you get a badge. Don't worry about losing though, you can retry as many time as you want."

"Good to know."

"But be careful, they may have usually a type specialty, but they're quite strong. You'll have to train your team a bit before even thinking about challenging one."

"I suppose. In any case, I still have Scarlet." Said Max, looking at her gardevoir.

 _[I already told you, I'm not into that battling stuff.]_

"Ah, that's true. I already forgot."

"Oh. That reminds me. I almost forgot something myself, which is the most important thing for a trainer."

"The most important thing?"

Without any more words, Brook left to another room. Max and Scarlet waited for him just for a moment when he was back again. He was holding a strange watch looking device before handing it to Max.

"What is that?" Asked Max.

"That, my young man, is a Energoshieldome device called the Ergowatch. What does that do is when two trainers with that device wants to battle, they both need to active their ergowatch to create a safe protective invisible dome of energy around the battlefield that prevent the trainer's pokemon from getting serious harm. Instead of getting real injuries, any pokemon inside will have their vital energy drop. In short, instead of death by fatal injuries, when one of them is unable to fight, he or she fell on the ground in exhaustion or faint. However, they can still suffer from status condition like burning or poisoning, which can be temporally stopped in the pokeball. You'll have to bring them to a pokemon center or use a status remover potion."

"That's amazing." Exclaimed, impressed.

"Sure is. It's the most complex technology we ever created, alongside with the longest to research."

 _[So trainer's pokemon don't risk anything when battling each other and get stronger in the end? That's why the pokemon that talked to me about this said it was nice. But what about other wild pokemon? They do can still be seriously injured.]_

"You're right. What about wild pokemon professor?"

"Hehe. That's the question I got the most when I explain the device to new trainer. You see, in the eventuality that instead of a trainer you encounter a wild pokemon that attacks you, the ergowatch have the option to create the invisible dome to a smaller radius, around your pokemon only, still preventing your pokemon from injuries. But remember that the wild pokemon is not, so try to lower your firepower a bit."

"Yeah, I don't really want to hurt them."

"Be careful though. With the personal shield option, once your pokemon had fainted, the shield disappear, which leave it the mercy for fatal blow from the wild pokemon in the eventuality that its stronger that your sent pokemon. So it's wise to call back your pokemon before that happen and be sure that you can defeat it in the first place. If you can't, don't confront it and flee. Most wild pokemon rarely give chase to human."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

Max found that being a trainer had more details and precautions than expected. But with just that device that protect his team, he was a lot more confident about it and even starting to be a little impatient to start, re-feeling the desire of being a pokemon trainer when he was younger.

 _[I can sense that you're getting a bit excited about this. You also seem more confident.]_

"I can't deny it. Just knowing that you won't get hurt but only stronger in pokemon battles is a big plus. Now I too understand why pokemon like to go and stick with trainer."

"Pokemon that want to go with a trainer firstly see that as an importunity to get stronger without risking of being killed. As the time pass, they also learn the value of friendship and love and grow attached to their trainer. But unfortunately, it's approximately around 60% of pokemon that think like this. The other still think this as enslavement and believe that they don't need trainer to become stronger. In a few cases, some pokemon just want a peaceful life, not wanting to become strong or anything." Explained the professor.

"Wow. Didn't know that opinion was that divided with pokemon."

"Then again, pokemon are more evolved and intelligent that most people assume."

"Alright. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Hmmm." Muttered Brook.

The professor thought for a bit saying lowly saying sometime 'didn't forget that' and 'I already talked about this'.

"For now I think you should be alright. In any case, for the rest, the world itself will teach you. I don't have anything left but you should go buy some pokeball before leaving, if you encounter some pokemon that caught your eyes."

"Alright professor. Thanks, I'll be sure to make my team strong and happy as much as possible."

"Fantastic. You have a really detailed map and city guide in your pokedex, if you want to know where to go."

"Okay, I'll check it out. See ya professor. I'll keep in touch if I ever need anything."

"Good. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks."

After that, Max nodded to brook before leaving the lab.

 _[Well, where should be our first destination 'master' Max.]_ Seductively said Scarlet.

"Stop that. You don't have to call me master."

 _[But I want to. And I already told you that I know that deep inside you, you like it.]_ She said while rubbing her head on his neck.

"Whatever, do what you want." Said Max, embarrassed.

 _[Hehe. I love it when you turn red.]_

Ignoring her comments, Max opened his pokedex and press in the 'map' option. There was a fly view of the continent and Max searched where he was now.

"We should be… right here." He pointed on the device's screen a place near his hometown.

Moving the map with the touch screen, Max looking around his current position a moment before setting their destination."

"Alright, the closest city will be… Coaltown.

 _[Coaltown? I wonder why they call it like that?]_ Said Scarlet, sarcastically.

"I don't know. Sometime the city's name can be misleading."

 _[Well, we'll have to ask when we arrived then.]_

"You're right. It's just two or three days away. Btu before we leave I think I need more pokeballs. Four more should alright since I don't want to force any pokemon to come with me."

A few seconds later, four shrunk pokeballs appeared in Scarlet's hands.

"Scarlet!" Scowled Max.

 _[What! It will be the last time, I swear.]_ She said with obvious fake pleading eyes.

"'sigh' you, sometime. You're lucky that I love you." Said Max with fake suspicious look.

 _[I indeed am.]_ She retorted while embracing his arms.

"Alright. This way then." Said Max while pointing in the opposite direction of the path they first arrived to the lab.

"Adventure, here we come."

 _[Oh no, you didn't just say that.]_ Complained Scarlet.

"What?"

 _[That's so cliché to say when you start.]_

"What should I say then?"

 _[hmmm… Something like 'Alright world, prepare your anus'.]_

"'sigh' oh boy. I have the feeling that this will be a looong journey." Said Max with a desperate voice

 _[That's even better.]_ Said Scarlet with a happy smile.

With Max sighing and with Scarlet proposing more dirty and vulgar things to say or shout when you start a travel, they both started their journey, with Max goal to be the best and caring trainer ever.

 **Back on track, good. I know that it's probably isn't the best chapter but like I said, it's more of an explanatory one. Lemony Lemonade will be back in the next chapter. If you have questions about something or you don't understand things that make no sense, you can always ask.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Lost Innocence And Training

**Yayy, another chapter. I also want to introduce another type of dialogue.**

 **{Hi there} : Understood words by Max from pokespeech, which mean imagine them still talking pokespeech but our main character understand them, like when you learn Spanish or French and also for just pokespeech translation for story purpose.**

 **Also, since lemony scene can be a bit repetitive, especially with Scarlet, I'll separate them, for those who got tired of too much pokephilia or just want to follow the story, if any, and enjoy it. But some can be quite be, I'll not say important because none of this are, a bit needed to understand some behavior from his team. Anyway, most of you probably are here for the sexiness so, be the master of your destiny, or some shit like that.**

* * *

It's been a few hours since Max and Scarlet began their journey, and yet so far, nothing really interesting happen.

"You really did that?"

 _[Totally! You should have seen the face of that machoke when I was hovering that giant boulder over his head. Priceless!]_ bragged Scarlet.

"Don't you think you overreacted a bit?"

 _[Hell no. I told him like a thousand times that I wasn't interested. So I thought that maybe more drastic persuasion was necessary.]_

"Did it work at least?"

 _[Not only for him, but also for all the other males around. I was in peace for a couple of months after that.]_

"What happen after the couple of months?"

 _[New males arrived.]_

"And?"

 _[I repeated the process. That place was really getting on my nerves, so I left it.]_

"You sure are the prude one," mocked Max.

 _[Totally worth it since it made me able to know you later on.]_

"I'm flattered. Hey look, why don't we have a small rest in this little clearing?" proposed Max while pointing at an opened area beside the road.

 _[Sure thing. I sure could get some rest.]_

Leaving the road, both of them walked towards the clearing. A couple of steps later, they were in a very peaceful and pretty cleared zone with trees making it rather circular.

"That will be perfect. Come on girls, come out and have fun," said Max while letting out Bonny and Dusk out of their respective pokeball.

"Buneary!" happily exclaimed Bonny.

"Fenn." shyly greeted Dusk.

"Bonny, here's Dusk. Dusk, here's Bonny," presented Max.

Bonny then greeted Dusk enthusiastically. Dusk on her side, backed up a bit in shyness before greeting her too.

"Easy Bonny, she's very shy and have a bit of trouble around strangers. Be nice to her, please."

"Buneary!" she proudly responded.

"Alright girls, you can play around or rest with us, but don't go too far okay."

After both of them nodded, Bonny dragged Dusk a bit further to play.

 _[That's so cute. You almost look like a father.]_

"Phff, no I'm not," denied Max a bit of embarrassment while looking at them playing together.

 _[Oh come on, master. I'm sure you would be a good father.]_

"Well, being a pokemon trainer will be the closest thing as a father I suppose."

 _[What do you mean?]_

"I'm pretty sure that human and pokemon don't have DNA compatibility."

 _[True. Same goes for me. I'll never be able to be a mother.]_

"You can still have a gallade for that."

 _[Me? Be with and doing that kind of stuff with someone else? Over my dead body. I prefer never be a mother than being with anyone else than you,]_ protestedScarlet, annoyed by the idea.

"I didn't say to stay forever with one, but just long enough so you can get pregnant."

 _[Not a chance!]_ fervently argued the gardevoir.

"'...All right." sighed Max. "There's no way to argue with a woman anyway," commented Max, giving up.

 _[You're a very smart human. Besides, DNA incompatibility has its benefits.]_

"Like?"

 _[We can do it like beast any time we want.]_

"… Hmm, good point."

 _[A really good one, which reminds me; we didn't do it since we left that hotel place. I bet you all stocked up down there,]_ told Scarlet with lewd face.

"N-Not from just one day." replied Max, a bit embarrassingly.

 _[No complains. You have an injury that nurse Scarlet must take care of. Come here.]_

After her last sentence, Scarlet pulled Max to the woods, away from the innocent eyes of their little pokemon. But what they didn't see is that Bonny saw them leave and was curious where to.

"Bunnea, Bun Buneary." proposed Bonny to Dusk.

"Fenne, Fennekin."

"Bunneary."

Bonny was curious where they were going but Dusk a bit less, thinking that if they left them alone, it was for a reason. However, curiosity stung Bonny hard and wanted to follow them to see what was going on with these two. Dusk was reluctant about the idea, but Bonny managed to convince her by saying that it will be a good opportunity to know their trainer better. Silently going where their master and the gardevoir went, they discreetly took the same path as them. A moment later and hidden in a bush, they finally found them… but doing something they couldn't ever expected.

* * *

Max had his back against a tree, and Scarlet on her knees in front of him with his hard member in her mouth, holding it with her two hands. She was sucking and licking eagerly, almost like a starving pokemon. Not even ten seconds after they started, Scarlet was already soaking wet, drooling a bit on the ground. Receiving Deepthroat from time to time but mostly lickjob by her gardevoir, Max was feeling his climax coming. With the speed and power she was putting in it, he found it difficult to enjoy the pleasure very long. Feeling that he was close, Scarlet stopped and stroked him slowly.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" complained Max.

 _[Oh, you want me to continue?]_ teased Scarlet with a mischievous and lewd grin.

"Yes please," begged Max.

Scarlet then resumed her blowjob. A moment later, she felt him getting close again, but stopped once more.

"What the hell, Scarlet?" growled Max.

 _[You didn't tell me how long you wanted me to continue,]_ she teasingly retorted with a now devilish grin.

"Please Scarlet, continue until I'm done," pleaded Max.

 _[Until what is done? I don't understand,]_ she replied, eagerly teasing him.

Max knew what she wanted; she wanted him to beg.

"Please Scarlet, let cum."

 _[Cum? Where?]_

"Ghaa… Let me cum in your mouth, please."

 _[Ha, such a naughty human boy. It thinks he needs a punishment.]_

Scarlet then didn't resume her blowjob but started to stroke him fast and hard. Feeling that he was close again, this time, she shoved his shaft inside her mouth, which made him explode inside it. Scarlet drank all of it, not letting a single drop even be on her lips. When the last spurt was shot, she let go of his softening member. Nearby, both Bonny and Dusk were staring at them, wondering what they were doing. Bonny had an idea of what it was but never saw that kind of action. Dusk, on her side, didn't understand what going on but oddly, still feel a bit uncomfortable about it. Standing up, Scarlet then tried to kiss Max, but was unable to due to Max knowing that he just came in her mouth. She knew it too well, but she wanted to tease him by repeatedly trying to kiss him while Max was trying his best to dodge her.

 _[I hope you're not done yet,]_ she lustfully told after she stopped trying.

"I'm yours as much as you want."

 _[That's what I like to hear.]_

She then goes for a hug, being careful with her crest and started kissing and licking his neck while pushing and rubbing her dripping wet womanhood on Max's member. The wetness and hotness was able to made him hard again quite fast. Scarlet then stopped and put one leg on one Max's side with her arms behind his head.

 _[Mind to take me?]_

"For you, I will never mind."

Max grabbed both of her legs and raised her higher. Being pretty light, it was almost effortless for Max and could hold her like this for a while. She then aligned her entrance with his shaft before dropping herself on it, reaching far inside her with their position.

 _[Ha hell yes!]_ ecstatically exclaimed the gardevoir.

When Max started to move Scarlet up and down at moderate speed, both of Bonny and Dusk finally understood. They were mating. Dusk was quite shocked by this and left a few seconds later.

"Bunnea!" lowly called Bonny for the fennekin, not wanting to alert his master of her presence.

Not coming back, Bonny gave up and resumed her watch. Unlike Dusk, she was quite intrigued about both of them mating. She never saw pokemon or human mating before but heard about it one time or two. Despite being a bit uncomfortable and not knowing why exactly, she wanted to see more of it. Max and Scarlet continued like this for a little while with Bonny able to hear the wet impact noises they were making and see love juice overflowing from Scarlet. Then, something inside her she never felt before began to grow. She was getting a bit hotter and twitchy, but tried to ignore it as much as possible as in order not to lose one bit of the action. Then, a few minutes later, Max went faster, making Scarlet's moans grow louder.

"Gard! Gard!" she ecstatically and uncontrollably moaned in her pokespeech.

The moans mixed with the intercourse noises seem to get more of the little buneary, now feeling more twitching between her legs.

"I'm getting close… Scarlet," hardly warned Max.

"Gardevoir!" she exclaimed, lost in pleasure.

Then, to Bonny's surprise, her master seems to thrust into her slowly but strongly with white goo flowing out of her. When he was done thrusting, Max sat down while still being connected to Scarlet.

 _[That was so good. Always fun,] s_ he telepathically told while panting a bit.

"Yeah. You tightness is the best."

 _[A small frame can be useful sometime,]_ commented Scarlet before she let go of him, making his softening member fall lazily.

* * *

For not so obvious reason to her, Bonny was interested in the act they did but oddly, Max's manhood caught more of her attention than before and felt the twitching between her legs getting stronger again. But then, since they were done, Max pulled back his pants on and headed back to the clearing with Scarlet. Bonny thought it will be a good time to leave before they found her and rushed to the spot before them. When arrived, Bonny found Dusk laying down near a tree with her pawns on her eyes. Thinking it was best to leave her alone, she also sat near a tree beside her and waited for his master to come back. Putting her arms on her belly, she felt that she was a bit moist. Puzzled, Bonny lowered her hand near her entrance and found out that she was quite wet, like Scarlet earlier. Does that means she was ready to mate? That thought made her more confused and a bit afraid, all of that being her first time. A few seconds later, both Max and Scarlet was back.

"Hi girls. Did you have fun?" asked Max to both Bonny and Dusk.

 _[I did,]_ Responded Scarlet like if Max was asking her too.

"Good to hear," replied Max, playing along.

"B-Bunne!" Bonny answered while hiding her crotch with both of her arms.

"… You alright Bonny?" inquired Max, a bit concerned.

"Bunn," she responded, nodding nervously.

Max wanted to insist but was stopped by Scarlet.

 _[Come on master. She's probably just tired from playing with Dusk.]_

"Oh. That would explain why Dusk fell asleep," stated Max, looking at Dusk and thinking she was.

 _[Yeah. We should just let them rest. We should prepare diner in the meantime.]_

"Damnit! I forgot to buy some rations," expressed Max.

 _[Don't worry, there's plenty of food in the woods. We just have to go do some gathering.]_

"Well, that will do I suppose. Alright girls, be nice and wait for us. We won't take long and be back with foods," announced Max.

"Bunnea," replied Bonny with a nod.

"All right Scarlet, lead the way. You're the pokemon after all," told Max while leaving with Scarlet.

 _[Ah, I'm so offended right now.]_

Then, a moment later, Bonny wasn't able to hear and see them anymore. Not knowing what to think or do, Bonny decided that it could be good to take a bath. She left Dusk in her ashamed trance and went to look for a water source. Getting a bit further in the woods, Bonny found a small water stream that she could use to clean herself. After she got into it slowly, she began to rub herself everywhere. When done, she stayed in there a bit to relax and rethink about what she just witnessed. She was intrigued by the 'mating' thing, but strangely, more to her master. She didn't know that she could be interested that much into a human body. Thinking about him that way, she felt her twitching coming back. For now, she decided to push it away and left the water streams. After drying herself, she headed back to the clearing. When on place, Dusk had switched position and was resting near the same tree, laying on her belly and her head in her front paws. Bonny decided to sit under the same tree as earlier to rest as well and wait for her master to come back, falling asleep a few minutes later. Then, both of her and Dusk was awakened by Max and Scarlet.

"Wake up girls. We have some foods for everyone," announced Max.

"Bunne?" inquired Bonny, a bit sleepy.

"Here Bonny. Oran berries for you," told Max while handing her three fruits.

"Bun!" she thanked.

"You're welcome," replied Max with a smile.

"And here for you Dusk; Jala berries, fire type pokemon favorite," informed Max, handing the same amount of a different fruit.

"F-Fen," she thanked too, but looking away.

"You alright girl?"

"Fenn." She retorted before turning around with a fruit in her mouth.

"Hem..." hummed Max, a bit confused.

 _[Don't worry master. I'm sure she's just not used to you yet,]_ convinced Scarlet.

"'... All right, if you say so. I'm sorry we didn't find your fruit type though."

 _[Yeah. Like it was your fault.]_ Sarcastically answered back Scarlet. _[Those we found are fine.]_

"... Okay. I suppose you know yourself better than me."

At that, both of them get comfortable under a nearby tree and began to eat their food. Bonny and Dusk ate all of theirs and Max and Scarlet as well together. When finished, Max wanted to take a nap at the shadow of the tree. As soon as Max laid under it, Scarlet laid down next to him before going for a hug. Wanted to nap near her master as well, Bonny sat on the other side of Max and rested her back and head on him. Neither Max or Scarlet didn't seem to mind, which made her happy. A little while later, they were all fully rested and not sleepy anymore. When they were all stretching or yawning, an idea struck Max.

"Hey Scarlet, why don't we start training the team for battle. The next town is still a few days away, so maybe we can make you and the other stronger."

 _[I don't need to get stronger since I won't battle.]_

"Maybe not you, but Bonny and Dusk can. What do you say girls, do you want to get stronger?" inquired Max to his buneary and fennekin.

"Buneary," happily answered Bonny.

"Fenn."

Dusk however seemed to be more reluctant than Bonny.

"It's okay Dusk, you don't have to do it if you don't want to," reassured Max, petting her head.

She looked at him a moment before looking away.

"Fenn."

She seemed happy that she didn't have to fight but in the same time, a bit sad for deceiving her trainer.

"I guess we'll train you then Bonny."

"Bunea!" She replied enthusiastically.

"But how are you gonna train if Dusk doesn't want to?" pondered Max.

After a moment, Scarlet grew impatient.

 _[… All right, I'll help her,] proposed Scarlet._

"I thought you didn't want to fight."

 _[I'm not fighting, I'll train her. Totally different.]_

"I'm fine with that. Thank you," thanked Max with a smile.

 _[Just wait until tonight to properly thank me,]_ lewdly replied Scarlet with a wink.

"Will do."

They then moved to the middle of the clearing to have space as much as possible. When in place, Both Max and Scarlet had a few meters of distance between each other with Dusk beside Max and Bonny in the middle, facing the gardevoir.

"Okay, now I just have to activate that thing," mumbled Max while staring at his ergowatch.

The device had three buttons on it. A blue one, a green and a red.

"Lets' try the blue one," he mumbled again while pressing it.

The device then processed a bit before showing on the screen 'Synchronization failed. Please make sure that you are close enough to your opponent.'

"Oh. Must have been the trainer fight option."

Max then pressed the green one. The screen then showed 'Please, point at which pokemon you want to protect.'. Max then pointed the lens on top of the watch towards Bonny. After processing, a blue light appeared from the lens, which made Bonny flash in blue for a second.

"All right. I think it worked. Now your turn Scarlet."

Max wanted to point at her she but interrupted him.

 _[I don't need it,]_ she denied.

"What? You sure?"

 _[Don't worry, I have my psychic power to protect me. Even if I hadn't them, she's not strong enough to hurt me anyway.]_

"Good thing she can't hear you. All right let's go then."

 _[I'm ready whenever you are.]_ she told while crossing her arms.

"Okay. Bonny use… use…" stammered Max, a bit lost.

 _[… Let me guess, you don't know what she can do, right?]_ commented Scarlet, discouraged.

"Hem, well… t-the pokedex do. I just need to…"

Max then withdrawn his pokedex and pointed it at Bonny. After scanning, Max went to the 'personal information' option.

"Ok, let's see. She's 5 years old and has a brave nature. Good to know. Female, Height : 1.5, Weight : 14 lbs, have the 'Klutz' ability. Ah, known moves : Charge, Ear Punch and… Flail. I should check in detail those moves later. For now, I'm confident on what the two first moves do."

Putting away his pokedex, Max was now ready to resume the battle.

"Okay Bonny, use Charge."

Bonny then charged toward Scarlet and tried to tackle her. Obviously, Scarlet easily dodged it, which made Bonny charge at nothing.

"Charge again, Bonny."

The buneary then tried to tackle her again, adding more speed in her move. Unfortunately, Scarlet dodged again pretty easily.

"Not good. Try to add Ear Punch right after charge," commanded Max.

Bonny then charged again at Scarlet but stopped when she was just a few inches from her and immediately chained with Ear Punch. Since she anticipated a charge, Scarlet had dodged it but had no time to dodge the Ear Punch, which made Bonny able to hit her. However, even if she touched her, a barrier was preventing Scarlet from receiving any physical damage.

"Keep going Bonny! Chain with more Ear Punches."

Bonny then furiously hit successively Scarlet's barrier with her ears, but to no avail. Scarlet wasn't even moving back as Bonny was growing tired from the hits. Then, Scarlet took this opportunity to back off and preparing a Psybeam attack.

"Don't hit her to hard Scarlet," loudly said Max so she could hear him.

 _[Who do you think I am? I'm not stupid.]_

Then Scarlet launched a Psybeam at Bonny. The attack was indeed weaker, even more than the one he almost get in the face when he first meet her. Bonny then was propelled by the attack one meter or two behind. She didn't have any injuries but seemed more tired and was just feeling slight pain. Easily able to endure it, Bonny stood up and was ready for another command.

"Okay, let's try this. Bonny, use Flail."

Bonny then launched herself towards the gardevoir and flailed aimlessly at her. Scarlet guard again with a barrier but felt that the attack was a bit stronger than her last Ear Punches but managed to blocked it effectively anyway. When she was done being attacked, Scarlet riposted with a tiny Shadow Ball. When the ball made contact with the little buneary, it exploded in a weird and almost creepy bang sound, leaving thousands and thousands of black particles that was disappearing in the air. The explosion however didn't have any knock-back power, but made Bonny collapse on the ground a few seconds later. She was still conscious and tried to stand up but was unable to, too exhausted.

"Bonny! You alright?" blurted Max after he dashed towards her to pick her.

"Bun." she weakly answered.

 _[Don't worry, she's fine. She just has no more strength left. At least we know that the device work. Normally, my last attack leaves black burning mark after disintegrating a piece of my opponent.]_

"That's a bit gruesome, but at least I know that with that device, we can really get them stronger without risking their life. I'm really glad to have it. All right Bonny, you should take easy for a moment."

"Bunea," she tiredly responded.

Max then wanted to drop her at the shadow of a tree but Bonny protested.

"Buneary!" she protested while sticking up to her master.

"You want to stay in my arms?"

"Bunea," She answered while nodding.

"Okay girl, as you wish," replied Max, scratching her head.

 _[Hehe. She seems to feels better already,] c_ ommented Scarlet.

"I suppose they recover pretty quickly after a battle."

 _[Or maybe being close to you give her an energy boost.]_

"How come?" asked Max.

 _[Don't know, just a random feeling,]_ retorted Scarlet, feigning ignorance.

"... Okay then. Oh, and I just remembered. You told me that you could do something for the language barrier with my team, right? What was it?"

 _[Oh, yeah. I think we can get into that when she will have recovered.]_

"Good. I'm counting on you."

Max then sat on the ground for a little while until Bonny fell asleep in his arms.

 _[All right master, you can drop her at the shadow and we will begin.]_

"Understood."

Max then put gently his pokemon down so not to wake her up. After succeeding, he walked towards Scarlet a bit further who was now sitting on her knees.

 _[Have a sit,] t_ old Scarlet, motioning him to sit in front of her.

While sitting, Max felt his hearth beating harder, a bit nervous due to the anticipation of not knowing what was coming next. Dusk was a bit curious, so she sat close to them and watched.

 _[It's not dangerous or harmful, so relax. It will also make things a lot easier for me,]_ assured Scarlet.

"... Okay. So, what's your plan to help me?"

 _[I'll transfer my knowledge directly in your brain. I never done it before, but I know how to start. However, since a brain is quite complex, even a humans one, it will take some time.]_

"All right. I'm thrusting you," shared Max, slightly reassured.

 _[I know. Now, close your eyes and relax as much as possible. You will probably feel a discomfort at first as my mind will enters yours. I will ask you not fight it, okay?]_

"O-okay." replied Max while closing his eyes and trying to empty his mind.

 _[Okay. Here I go.]_

Scarlet then put her hands on Max's head and closed her eyes as well. Then, a second later, Max felt the uncomfortable presence she talked about in his head, like it was trying to scan and search for every piece of information. Doing as told and knowing that it was Scarlet, Max only resisted a bit unconsciously. After a while, he was able to adapt to the presence and was letting it move through his mind freely. After a moment, the presence was more comfortable to deal with, reminding Max the experience of when you're tided up and only hurt more when you struggle. Then, the presence suddenly stopped moving around, like if it found what it was searching for. Next, Max felt his mind going a bit numb and entered in a kind of trance. He wasn't feeling the presence anymore but only a calm and relaxing feeling. Then, feeling like it was just a moment ago they started, Max was coming back with Scarlet bringing him back to sense. He opened his eyes to see that the sun was setting.

"Woa… huh? Where… happen?" groaned Max, more confused than he should.

 _[Easy now. Let your mind come back to you.]_ reassured Scarlet.

Max rubbed his eyes while his mind was slowly getting to normal. Soon enough, Max was now just looking like he had just awakened.

"What happen?" asked Max with now more sense.

 _[I transferred my knowledge to you like I said, but I had to trap your mind to do so. Kind of like of an anesthesia for your mind.]_

"W-why."

 _[Because of your subconscious will have fought back, like an immune system to a disease. It would also have made the data transfer painful for your mind.]_

"Oh. Glad to hear that you really knew what you were doing."

 _[Have you ever doubted me?]_

"Well, since you told me you never done it before... I know you would have done your best to not hurt me, but you could have had nasty surprise, since human and pokemon aren't the same."

 _[It was indeed a possibility. Don't worry, I can understand how doubtful you could have been.]_

"So, now I can understand pokemon?"

 _[Well, more or less. Turns out that it was more difficult and exhausting than expected. I was only able to make you understand Bunearies and fennekins. You should give it a try with Dusk and Bonny.]_

Max didn't notice at first because she was hiding pretty well, but she was looking quite exhausted.

"For now, it will be more than enough. You should go rest."

 _[Good idea. I just need to… set up the tent and…]_

Scarlet had more and more trouble to hide her exhaustion. Her body and voice were both growing weaker.

"No you don't. I'll set up the tent, you just rest until I'm done. After all, I was the one doing it before I meet you."

 _[Eh, I guess you're right. Thanks master.]_

With that, Max helped Scarlet stand up and held her until she dropped her against a tree. Before setting up his tent, Max went to check what the others were doing. He found them talking together a bit further. Then, Max wanted to try if Scarlet really succeeded. As he was walking towards them, he was getting excited at how easy it will be to communicate from now on. When in front of them, both of Bonny and Dusk stopped talking and looked at him.

"Hi girls. What are you talking about?"

{Oh, n-nothing in particular,} told Dusk with a blush.

"Oh shit! That really worked!" happily exclaimed Max.

{What worked?} asked Bonny.

"Scarlet just transferred me the knowledge of the pokelanguage of you and Dusk, making me able to understand you. Well, I still hear you in your pokespeech but I oddly understand anyway, like if it was just another language I would have learnt."

{That's great! Now you can understand when I say that I like you.} replied joyfully Bonny.

"Y-yeah. Neat, isn't?"

{Yes it is.}

"What about you Dusk?"

{W-well, its s-sure is amazing,} She responded shyly.

"Indeed. Now I'll be able to make you happy more easily and fulfilled your desires more efficiently."

{C-can't wait for that.}

"That's awesome." mumbled Max while leaving them to go back to Scarlet.

{It sure is nice and all, b-but we'll have to be careful of what we say around him now,} commented Dusk.

{Why? We have nothing to hide from him.} replied Bonny.

{O-of course, but are you sure you would have wanted him to hear what we just talked about?}

{Good point. Well, we'll just have to wait that he's not around then.}

{Okay, but if it's okay with you, I'd rather not talk about it again.}

{Whatever you want, Miss prudes,} quipped Bonny, which annoyed Dusk a bit.

Back to Scarlet, Max wasn't able to contain his joy and couldn't help but tell her.

"It worked Scarlet. That's amazing." lowly saidMax.

 _[Of course it does, I did it,]_ retorted Scarlet, feeling a bit better.

"That's gonna save us from so much trouble from now on. Anyway, I should go back to the tent if we want a place to sleep tonight." toldMax before turning his back.

 _[Hey,] s_ topped Scarlet.

"Yes?"

 _[Come here,]_ demanded Scarlet while motioning him to approach.

When he was in reach, Scarlet took his head and kissed him on the lips.

 _[I love you, master.]_

"I love you too."

After Max kissed her back, he walked back to the backpack to start to unpack and set the tent. Half an hour later, he was done and night was slowly falling.

"Alright girls, tent is ready. Come in whenever you wants" called out Max.

 _[I think I'll get in,]_ informed Scarlet, standing up a bit weakly.

Fortunately, she seemed to have regained a bit of strength, but was still tired.

"I'm sure a good sleep will get you top shape for tomorrow."

 _[You sure about that?]_ quipped Scarlet.

"No, but it's worth a try."

After they both chuckled, they got inside with Max bringing his backpack inside. Shortly after, Bonny and Dusk were back and entered the tent as well.

"Damnit," cursed Max after he opened his backpack.

 _[What is it?]_

"I forgot to buy more sleeping bags. I still got only one."

{I don't mind sleeping on the ground master,} pointed out Bonny.

{M-me neither.} told Dusk.

"I can't let you sleep on the ground while I'm comfortable in my sleeping bag."

Then, an idea struck Max.

"I know. I'll roll it horizontally and attached the extremities, forming a giant pillow," described Max while doing that. "Tada."

 _[Well, at least we have a pillow now. However, without a proper cover, I'll have to sleep in your arms to keep myself warm,]_ seductively informed Scarlet.

"I think I can endure a night glued to you," teased Max with a smile before leaning towards her feather-like ear. "But I think tonight we'll play it relax. In the next town, I'll get us a separate tent, but for now, I don't want to do that when they're here," whispered Max, talking about Dusk and Bonny. "Anyway, I think it's best for you to take it easy tonight. You pushed yourself a bit too hard today."

 _[I suppose you're right. I think I'll survive a night or two without beast riding. Hardly, but I will.]_

"As soon as we have two tents, you'll be able to do anything you want," lowly confided Max.

 _[You bet I will,] s_ he replied with a predatory face.

With a good night kiss, they both laid down on the ground with their head on the enrolled sleeping bag, followed by Bonny and Dusk. Dusk didn't really need a pillow, so she just laid on her belly like a dog next the sleeping bag, and Bonny laid against one of her master's side, Scarlet being on the other one. In the end, the pillow was just for Max and Scarlet. Scarlet quickly fell asleep after only a minute. The rest took a bit more time, but after half an hour, everyone were asleep. Then, maybe an hour or two later, Bonny stirred up from her sleep and quickly find out that she had a wet dreaming about her trainer. The tent was quite dark but was lightened a bit by the moon, preventing it from being completely dark. Lucky for Bonny, pokemon had a respectably good night vision. Not exceptional but better than human.

(Why can't I stop thinking about that?) thought Bonny, looking at Max.

He was sleeping on his back and Scarlet on her side, her back facing him. Eyeing the human, her gaze quickly ends up on his crotch. Remembering what she saw the last day, curiosity stung her hard. Tired and having enough, She decided that she wanted to see more of her trainer.

{I want to see it again,} mumbled Bonny in her pokespeech.

She then moved towards Max's lower region with a blush, a bit nervous and embarrassed. When close enough, she hesitated a bit. A few seconds later, she finally built up the courage to put her small paw on his member, a bit visible through his pant.

{Oh… my…} she mumbled again while touching and rubbing it a bit with a heavier blush.

After a few rubs, she felt his manhood getting harder, surprising her a bit.

(Is that supposed to happen?) pondered Bonny, a bit concerned.

Seeing that her trainer wasn't really reacting, she deduced that it was probably the case. Then, she decided to go all the way and wanted to see it clearly. Knowing that it was the last step with no turning back, she hesitated again.

{Maybe I should stop here. If I wake him up with that, he may get angry at me,} muttered Bonny, thinking it was best to stop right here.

{You want to stop now, after going that far?} whispered Scarlet in her pokespeech.

Scarlet suddenly speaking scared Bonny, making her almost fall on her rear. The gardevoir then rolled on Max's chest to face Bonny.

{Scarlet? You were awake?} queried Bonny, starting to get scared.

{Relax Bonny, I'm not mad. It's normal for a little girl at your age to be interested in the opposite sex,} she kindly told.

{I was about to stop anyway,} She replied, sounding a bit deceived.

{Why?}

Bonny was a bit confused about why she asked why she stopped touching her mate.

{… I don't want him to get mad at me. What if he doesn't like it?}

{Trust me, he wouldn't dislike any soft touches, especially there,} she shared while rubbing his hard member herself. {But I can understand your fear. It true that he may overreact a bit, thinking that I wouldn't appreciate it.}

{Yeah. I don't want to cause any trouble.}

{It's true that I wouldn't appreciate someone else touching my love, but I think I can make an exception for you,} She told with a smile.

{What do you mean?}

{I mean that I'll show you what our master hide under his clothes.}

{R-really?} queried Bonny a bit nervously.

{Of course. Since you saw us in the woods, I can almost feel how much you want to know more about it.}

{… How do you know?} inquired Bonny, really embarrassed about being found out.

{Gardevoirs can sense and feel other living creature's feelings. Your presence and latent lust was not very well hidden.}

{Oh. Sorry if I bothered you,} apologized Bonny, feeling a bit guilty.

{If you saw us then you saw that it didn't bother me, right?}

{… I... guess. You really seemed to have enjoyed your time with him.}

{I did. To be honest little one, I don't really care if others sees us. Now, are you ready for a little mating education?}

{I-I don't know. What if he wakes up?}

{Will it reassures you if you were sure he wouldn't?}

{M-maybe…}

{Okay.}

Scarlet then lift herself from Max and start shaking him gently.

 _[Master. Master wake up.]_

"Hnn… What it is it... Miss?" groaned Max, not completely awakened.

 _[Master, open your eyes please,]_ asked Scarlet before Max did as demanded.

"Scarlet? What is it? You okay?" inquired Max, annoyed and concerned from being awakened in the middle of the night.

Scarlet then looked at him directly into his eyes.

 _[Just wanted to say that you have beautiful eyes.]_

"Hmmm… tha-"

Max words was cut short with Scarlet flashing her eyes in blue light before immediately falling asleep again.

{What did you do?} asked Bonny, puzzled.

{I put him in a sleeping trance, making him unable to wake up no matter what from a desired amount of time.}

{Woah, that's so cool,} exclaimed bonny, impressed.

{Well, a girl must be able to stand up for herself,} slightly bragged Scarlet.

{What about Dusk?} demanded Bonny, looking at the fennekin.

{From what I've learned from her, she's a heavy sleeper. She won't wake up if we don't scream.}

{Why would we scream?}

{For no particular reason. You still want to continue?}

Bonny hesitated one last time before gathering her courage.

{Y-yes.} She nervously answered.

{Glad to hear,} lustfully replied Scarlet.

Scarlet, still beside his trainer, moved a bit lower to face her master's crotch, with Bonny on the other side.

{I don't see very well,} told Bonny.

{… How about this.}

Scarlet then created a small floating ball of light, enlightening the tent. It wasn't very bright, bit enough to see something clearly in a short radius.

{How's that?}

{T-that's good,} told Bonny, still nervous.

{Great. Now, get ready for the beast little one.}

* * *

Scarlet then slowly pulled Max's pants down alongside with his underwear, revealing a semi hard human penis for both of them to see.

{... h-ho…} gasped Bonny.

Being really close and seeing every detail of it, Bonny was more impressed than expected. Then, after a few second of staring, she was starting to feel twitching between her legs again.

{What are you waiting for? Touch it.} Encouraged the gardevoir.

{hmm… okay.} She lowly said.

With an unsure speed, Bonny approached her paw very slowly, but stopped when she was very close. She was confident a bit earlier, but now it was real thing. She didn't what to do when Scarlet grow impatient and forced her paw to touch the thing with her psychic power.

{Oh my… it's warm and… soft.} Shyly said Bonny.

{Yes. It can get warmer and harder if you play with it.}

{Play?}

{Yes. Like you were doing earlier but directly on it this time. And gently.}

{I'll… I'll try.}

Bonne then start rubbing it left and right.

{Woa, it's moving with my paw.} She said, a bit surprised.

{It's kind of designed for that.} Mocked a bit Scarlet.

Bonny then felt that it was indeed getting harder and warmer.

{I-It's working.} Happily said Bonny.

{You're doing well. Now, to take it with both your paws and straight it up.}

Bonne do as told and grabbed the shaft with her two paws and made it rise like a tower.

{Now move up and down with a firm grasp.}

Bonny then started to stroke it down gently.

{Look, it looks like a foongus.} Said Bonny, amused.

{You're right. It does.} Responded Scarlet with a smile.

Then Bonny continued like she was instructed and stroke it up, before getting it down again, and repeating.

{This is fun.} Said Bonny, amused even more.

{Indeed it is. But the one who have more fun is the receiver, when he's awake.}

{So, something like this does really make him happy?}

{Of course.}

Bonny then continued stroking him a bit when Bonny began to feel a little bit light-headed.

{It smells weird.}

{Do you dislike it?}

{No. That's strange, it's a weird smell but, not unpleasant.}

{That's no weird. You're just not used yet to the musk a male emit when in need.}

{In need? He needs what?}

{He needs release and satisfaction. Continue doing that a bit faster and you will see.}

{O-okay.} Said bonny, not sure what to expect.

She then continued her stroking faster, until she felt it twitching a bit. Not having time to ask, Max exploded in the air, with some landing on Bonny.

{W-what is that?} Asked Bonny, confused at the white goo landed on her.

{It's the proof that you did a good job and that your master is now satisfied.}

{Is he really satisfied? But I saw you do more.}

{Well… You're not ready to do that yet.}

{Awh.} Said Bonny, disappointed.

{… But I can show you.}

Bonny's smile was back as well as her intrigued face. After cleaning all evidence of their master's seeds with her power, Scarlet used it too to increase lust and pleasure of Max, making him hard again. She then positioned herself so that her wet entrance was a few inches away from Max's shaft.

{Now watch carefully.} She said while grabbing her master's hard member.

{This, need to go inside here.} She continued while aligning it to her womanhood.

Bonny was paying attention to every Scarlet's action as Scarlet was impaling herself with it.

{GGhaaAa!} Very softly said the gardevoir.

{D-does it hurt?} Said Bonny, concerned.

{N-not at all. It's just something that is incredibly pleasant. When you're like this, you're now ready for the 'mating' process.}

Scarlet then started to move all of her body up and down, trying her best to feel the most of it. After only a few seconds, Scarlet was already moaning softly. Bonny was watching carefully as her twitching was getting stronger. As Scarlet was going, love juice starting to overflow from the gardevoir, staining her master's groin. Bonny felt that she was getting quite wet herself, and unconsciously, she put one paw onto her entrance and start rubbing it by instinct. Never done it before, she didn't really know what was she doing but, it seemed to ease her twitching a bit and began to feel good. Feeling her climax coming, Scarlet speeded up her pace a bit, which had the effect to increase her moaning, which she had to muffle, not wanting to wake them up. A few thrusts later, Scarlet clamped quite hardly her hand that were on Max's Shoulder as her orgasm hit her. All of her weak muscles contracted ecstatically for a moment before her orgasmic bliss finally ended, making her relaxing.

* * *

{And that… Bonny… is how… you mate with a male,} shared Scarlet, panting a little.

Now done, Bonny felt her twitching fading slowly.

{That was looking very fun. I can't wait to try it someday.}

{Don't be impatient little one, if you rush it, it will not be as magical as when I did it. Now, we should get to sleep. I don't want to waste tomorrow day with my master because of tiredness.} She said while unplugging herself from her master before both of them goes back to their sleeping spot.

 **Another chapter ended. I really enjoy writing and really don't mind having some of your thoughts about it. As you seem to like it, I have a favor to ask. I'm a bit a few chapters ahead and sometime I got some ideas and inspiration blockus, so if you have some ideas of what could happen to Max and his team, feel free to propose it either in the reviews or private message. Even if you think that it's insignificant or dumb, don't be shy and post it. Every small idea can lead to big ones and help me make a good story for you. Like I said, it's your story as much as mine. That could help the continuity of the story, thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 : First Battles

The next morning, a few hours after the sun had raised, Max was awakened quite abruptly.

"Wa… Already morning?" grumbled Max.

Wanting to move, Max felt that Scarlet was laying on top of him, crushing him with her light weight.

"It's morning Scarlet, time to wake up," announced Max.

 _[I already am master.] s_ he responded before turning her slowly towards him.

"And yet you still are laying on me?"

 _[Why not? I like being on top of you,]_ she replied with small mischievous grin

"Let me guess, to show dominance?" jested Max.

 _[It's not really how a gardevoir show dominance, but that could be it.]_

"And how gardevoirs do that?"

 _[You don't want to know.]_

"Works for me. Where are they others?" he asked when unable to spot the other girls.

 _[Bonny went for a quick bath and Dusk a sun bath.]_

"All right, then we should-"

Max wanted to stand up but Scarlet stopped him and pushed him back.

 _[Hop pop pop, not so fast little human. Do you really thought I'll let you go that easily?]_ Scarlet denied, raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"Hm... yeah!?"

 _[Well, think again.]_

Suddenly, Scarlet planted a kiss on Max's lips, which he returned. After half a minute of passionate kissing, Scarlet let him go.

 _[I'm not that much of a morning gardevoir, but sometime, you just set fire at the right place,] s_ he lustfully told.

"But I didn't do anything."

 _[You don't have to. I must admit however that yesterday night contributed quite a bit for that.]_

"What about yesterday night?"

 _[Don't worry about that. You were sleeping, so it doesn't matter. What matters now is that you need to take your pants off.] s_ he commanded as she pulled his pants down, revealing his morning wood.

* * *

Scarlet was acting a bit more aggressively than usual, but let it slip because he supposed that she probably just have a hormonal boost this morning, and also because he was about to get raped by his favorite gardevoir. Not even a second after she took off his pants, Scarlet positioned herself for a morning mating. When aligned, she immediately lowered herself on Max's shaft inside her already wet entrance, making her moan in relief.

 _[Aaah! That's so good. We already talked about me mating a gallade but I don't think he would be able to fill me up as much as you do.]_ Commented lustfully Scarlet.

Not wasting time, she immediately started moving her hips up and down a bit aggressively. Max wasn't complained as her inside was feeling a bit tighter than her usual crushing narrowness. Thanks to the fact that he had just waked up, he was able to hold on a bit longer that he should have because of her speed and tightness. A moment later, Max felt Scarlet's orgasm building up inside her, contracting all of her internal muscles. Oddly, Max felt that her vaginal muscles was the strongest in her entire body, since it crushed Max quite hardly, finally making him impossible to endure it, spreading all of his seeds inside Scarlet as she was cuming too. After both of their ecstatic bliss, ended, Scarlet resumed her human riding.

"A-again?"

 _[I want more.]_ she told with predatory face.

Not really in position to argue, Max didn't had a choice but to let her enjoy his still hard member one more time. Being more sensitive due to his previous orgasm, pleasure was hitting him like a Thundershock attack. Unable to resist it, Max grabbed Scarlet by her waist and helped her pushing her down and up, increasing the power. It seemed to please her as her moans increased even more. After a while, Max felt another orgasm coming, as well as Scarlet. But the gardevoir's one came faster than his and crushed his shaft once again, making him exploded sooner than he wished, making them cum together again.

* * *

 _[I think we are getting better at being in sync.] s_ he shared softly, now satisfied.

"Yeah, your own orgasm increases mine, which is really nice," replied Max, lying on his back lazily.

After regaining her composure, Scarlet lifted herself from him.

 _[Come on you lazy bone, we have a road to take,]_ blurted Scarlet before winking at him and leaving the tent.

"Yeah, sure. Right after yous sucked my energy out?" muttered Max after she left.

Putting his pants back on, Max packed away his sleeping bag and left the tent as well. When outside, the tent goes all blue and packed itself inside Max's backpack.

"Glad to see that you're back in shape."

 _[Nothing that a good sleep can't arrange,]_ answered back Scarlet after her eyes stop glowing blue.

"Indeed. Girls, we are leaving." called out loudly Max.

Soon enough, Bonny was already back with Dusk, who was a bit further, coming back running a few seconds after the buneary showed up.

"Are you girls hungry?" he asked to both of them.

{I already ate master,} informed Bonny.

{M-me too,} Shyly followed Dusk

"Good. But before we leave, I think it will be a good thing for me to take a bath. Does any of you know where I can find a water source?"

{I do,} told Bonny.

 _[I think that your clothes also need a little wash-up,] c_ ommented Scarlet.

"Maybe, but I don't have any washing machine."

 _[Well, I guess psychic Scarlet will save the day again.]_

"With my clothes?"

 _[You will see,]_ Said Scarlet while pushing a bit Max to tell him to move.

With that, Scarlet and Max followed Bonny to a water stream that was a bit further. When on place, Max noticed that it was big enough for him to be at least half way in if eh was sitting.

"Thanks Bonny, you can wait for me at the tent."

{All right, master,} she replied before leaving.

"Gardevoir, gard?" asked Scarlet to Bonny.

{Not really.}

"What did you asked her?" inquired Max, undressing himself when Bonny was not in sight anymore.

 _[Just if Dusk had took a bath too,] l_ ied Scarlet.

"Oh."

As Max put his clothes to the ground near the water stream and went in the water while complained that it was cold, Scarlet could already feel the little bunny starring from behind a bush.

"What was your idea with my clothes again?"

 _[Watch.]_

Using her powers, Scarlet created a big psychic bubble inside the stream before lifting it above it, filled with water and put her master's clothes inside. When the water and the clothes were all glowing in blue, she started to spin everything at a fast speed.

"Damn! That's very convenient," exclaimed Max.

 _[I won't say that psychic pokemon are the best, because…]_

"Because you already said it a thousand times."

 _[Still true.]_

"You're lucky that I can't prove you wrong," quipped Max.

 _[Hehe,] g_ iggled Scarlet.

After a minute or two, few drops of dirty water were coming out of the water ball. When no more was coming out, Scarlet took out the wet clothes and put the water back in the stream.

"Ah! How are you gonna dry them?" demanded Max, wanting to mess with her a bit after he was done cleaning himself.

Briefly looking at him, Scarlet then started to make the clothes spin in circles at a very fast speed while looking at Max with a victorious grin.

"Fuck you," retorted Max, a bit upset.

 _[Anytime,] s_ he coaxed with a seductive face. _[It will take a couple of minute for them to be completely dry,] a_ dded Scarlet.

"All right, I'll just enjoy the water on my skin then. My hot and smooth skin…" teased Max, trying to break her focus.

 _[I can't hear youuu…] s_ he replied, having a perfect control over herself.

"Damnit."

After a little while, Max clothes were finally all dried up.

"Shit. I don't have any towel." cursed Max while getting out of the water, all wet.

 _'sigh' [So hopelesss] c_ ommented Scarlet.

Suddenly, Max body began to glow in blue from Scarlet's power. Then, all the water that was on Max went back to the stream, making him completely dry.

"You know, it could be almost annoying at how much convenient your psychic powers are."

 _[You know what could be annoying?]_

"What?"

 _[This!]_

At the speed of light, Max felt waves of pleasure running through his entire body.

"What the… stop it," he growled in pleasure, hardly able to stand still.

Not listening, Scarlet continued to increase his pleasure until he was hard a few seconds later.

"Maybe... it's not the right place... for that."

 _[Hm, you're right.]_ she conceded while stopping her teasing. _[Here you go,] s_ he continued while giving him his clothes back with a grin before headed back towards the camp.

"What? You just gonna leave like this after making me this hard?" complained Max.

 _[You said it yourself, it's not really the place for that. It will be a shame if someone sees us,] s_ he hinted before disappearing in the woods.

"That gardevoir sometime," muttered Max while getting dress, a bit frustrated.

After he calmed down, Max went back to the camp where everyone was waiting for him, with Bonny and Scarlet giggling together.

"All right, time to leave. Girls, return," announced Max, putting Dusk and Bonny back to their pokeball.

"Okay Scarlet, let's go. We still have two or three days before reaching the next city," told Max after he put away his pokeballs.

 _[Right beside you, master,]_ happily replied Scarlet.

When ready, both of them get back on track and resumed their travel. Beside some squirrels passing by the road and some breaks here and there for snacks and rest, their walk went quite peacefully. When the day was almost over, they decided that it should be time to set camp again for the night. They did like the previous camp and walked outside the road for a good spot to set it. They searched a bit longer than before and when they found one, the clearing was a lot smaller.

"There's not much space but, that should do."

 _[As long that there is enough space for the tent, it's all right.]_

"I suppose," replied Max, putting is backpack on the ground.

As he wanted to unpack it, the backpack went all blue before the tent began to get set by itself. When pitched, Max still had hard time to get used that Scarlet was making it for him.

"You sure you want to do that all the time?"

 _[I already told you; It's nothing for me and it save us a lot of time.]_

"All right, if it's what makes you happy," complied Max, not liking a lot to rely on others too much.

 _[It does,]_ she replied while kissing his cheek. _[But you'll have to excuse me master. I need to be alone for a moment,]_ she added while heading further in the forest.

"Where are you going?" asked Max, surprised since she never really acted like this before.

 _[Don't worry master, I'm just gonna refresh myself a bit in the woods. I'll be back a bit later. Take this moment to improve your relation with Bonny and Dusk._

"Yeah but…"

Without any other words, Scarlet left to the depth of the woods, disappearing.

"Well, she's not chained to me, but I hope she's okay," he mumbled while taking out his pokeballs.

"All right, come out."

Then, both of Bonny and Dusk appeared from their pokeball in front of Max.

{Hi master. I was starting to feel lonely in that thing,} told Bonny.

"Yeah, sorry I made you travel in that," he apologized while petting Bonny's head.

{Not a big deal master. It spares me the walking.}

"Hehe, you lazy bunny," teased a little Max with a smile and tickling Bonny a bit, which made her laugh.

{W-Where's Scarlet?} inquired Dusk.

"She said she wanted to be alone for a bit," he responded, not liking the idea.

{Oh… Okay,} softly replied Dusk.

{Is she okay?} asked Bonny, a bit concerned.

"I think so. I guess she was alone for so much time that every now and then, hard habits come back."

{… I hope she is,} expressed the buneary, a bit worried too.

"At least I'm happy to see that you seem quite close, you and her."

{Ah, hem… well, you know, she's nice and all and, I am too so, there's no reason for us not to, hehe,} nervously jabbered Bonny.

"Yeah, she really is. So what do you girls want to do?"

{I don't mind training again. I want to get stronger.} enthusiastically told Bonny.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Dusk? Do you want to join us?"

{Well, m-maybe not today.} she shyly responded.

{Come on Dusk, don't you want to get stronger, to protect our master?} intervened Bonny.

{W-well…}

"That's all right Bonny. If she doesn't want to do it, don't insist. Whether she wants to fight or not, I'll still love her," shared Max while petting the fennekin's head.

Those words affected Dusk in a quite unexpected way, even for her. They touched her quite a lot.

"Besides, I still have you and Scarlet to protect me," he added while scratching Bonny's chin, which made her squeak on glee.

Again, his words got under her skin more than it should. He said he loved her, but all she was able to do was just merely appreciating him and not even able to stand for him. She felt a bit left out and wondered if she had the right to be at his side like the other. They may not know each other a lot yet, but it wasn't a reason to say no.

"We still don't have a sparring partner for you though." commented Max to Bonny.

{I…} started Dusk.

"What's that, Dusk?" asked Max.

{I'll… do it.} shyly and nervously complied Dusk.

{Really? Hourrah!} happily exclaimed Bonny.

"Are you sure Dusk? You don't have to force yourself."

{No… B-Bonny is right. There no need for me to be at your side if I can't protect you or only be here for you.}

"Dusk you don't…"

{I-I want to do it master.} She interjected with a mix of nervousness and confidence.

"… Okay then, if it's your choice," responded Max, unable to say no to Dusk, who was being quite determined.

{I-It is.}

"… All right, but on one condition."

{Condition?}

"Since I already fight with Bonny and that she already know a little bit about fighting, you be training with me, and Bonny will be the evil pokemon who tries to attack us." explained Max.

"Graaah!} growled Bonny, trying to be scary as much as possible, which was a failure for Max, her being too cute for that.

{… Okay.} nervously agreed Dusk.

"Since you never fight, it's the best option to start and teach you the basic. But first, I want to know the moves you know."

Max then withdrawn his pokedex and scanned Dusk.

"All right. Let's see," he muttered while pressing personal info.

"Okay. Age : 8 years old, Nature : Timid (Obviously), Female, Height : 1.03, weight : 18 lbs, Ability : Blaze and known move : Charge, Scratch and Bite. Good, but I wonder what blaze ability do."

Max then search in the pokedex information about abilities. When found, he check what that ability was doing.

"Blaze ability : Fire type move are .5 time stronger when the pokemon is in danger. Neat." he read beofre putting away the pokedex.

"All right Dusk, are you ready?"

{I-I think so…}

Bonny then goes a bit further and faced them with Dusk doing the same in front Max, a bit unsure.

"Okay girls, we don't have much space so, don't over do it."

{Sure master,} acknowledged Bonny.

"Good. Let me use this and we'll begin."

Max then used his Ergowatch and pointed it to Dusk and Bonny respectively to activate the protection for both of them.

"All set. If you don't mind Bonny, we'll start."

After Bonny nodded and got into a defensive stance, Max ordered Dusk to attack.

"Dusk, use Charge."

Dusk then charge at Bonny with a… moderately slow speed. Bonny easily dodged it by moving sideways peacefully.

"Hem… use charge again, but a bit faster Dusk," commanded Max.

Dusk repeated the move with a slight increase in speed, at which Bonny dodged again the same way.

{Come on Dusk, you'll have to go faster than that,} told Bonny, a bit discouraged.

{S-sorry, I… I'll try my best.} answered Dusk, not very confident.

"Okay Dusk, again."

Once again, Dusk slowly charged at Bonny, but this time, the buneary didn't dodged it to let Dusk have a chance to hit. But unfortunately, when close enough and with Dusk seeing she will not dodge, she reduced her power to the point that she just bumped into Bonny.

{Was it okay?} asked Dusk.

{Well…} replied Bonny, feeling a bit bad for her.

"All right Bonny, we'll stop for a minute." Max announced while walked towards them.

Dusk was a bit afraid that he was mad at her and got a bit shaky as Max was approaching.

"Okay Dusk, we'll try a little something," he told while getting on his knees in front of her.

{W-what is it master?} She inquired, relaxing when she saw that he didn't seem mad.

"I want you hit me with your Charge attack."

{W-What? I-I can't d-do that!} stammered Dusk, shocked at the suggestion.

"If you're scared of hurting me, don't worry, you won't. If you hurt me even a little, I'll tell you, okay?"

{But…}

"I know Dusk that you're doing your best. So in return, I have to ask you to trust me. I'll tell you when it will be enough."

{I'm not sure…} hesitated Dusk.

"Please Dusk, trust me," almost begged Max.

{…O-Okay,} she finally conceded after hesitated for an instant.

"Good girl. Now hit me with Charge." commanded Max while straitening his spine and contracting his upper body muscles.

Dusk then charged at Max and hit him on his chest with the same power she used against Bonny.

"Stronger." commanded Max.

{But…}

"Stronger Dusk." he firmly commanded again.

Dusk then hit him a bit harder.

"Stronger!" he ordered.

Dusk hit him once again, hard enough for Max to feel it now.

"Stronger!"

Dusk hit him again, with Max feeling a little slight pain.

"Stronger!" He almost bawled.

At this point, Dusk was getting a bit annoyed and frustrated and hit Max hard enough to make him fall on his back.

{Oh no!} she exclaimed, running towards her master. {I-I'm so sorry master, I-I didn't mean to.} She fervently apologized, now beside him with small tears forming on her eyes.

"Don't be Dusk, I'm alright," He reassured calmly while petting her head.

{Did I hurt you?} she asked, really concerned.

"A bit, but that's exactly the point. I want you to hit as hard as that when you use an attack, even more of you can. Don't hold back and use everything you have," he professed while sitting up.

{But…}

"Don't worry, I don't mind a little pain. I'm used to worst. Humans are more resilient that you think. In a minute or two, I won't fell anything at all anymore."

{I'm glad you're okay but, can we not do that again. I don't like hurting you master,} demanded Dusk.

"Understood. In return, just show everyone what you're made of," encouraged Max while petting her head.

Those words seem to give her the confidence she needed.

{All right master, I won't deceive you,} she told with a confident tone.

"Eh, as if it could ever happen. Are you ready to resume your fight?"

{Yes master,} she answered vigorously with a few embers coming out of her ears.

"Atta girl. Ready Bonny?"

{Yes master,} Bonny responded while getting in a fighting stance again, followed by Dusk in front of her.

"Okay Dusk, use Charge."

Dusk then charged quite quickly at Bonny, which she dodged more hardly.

"Again Dusk."

The fennekin then quickly turned around to charge at Bonny again, but missed again.

"Once more Dusk, use it until you hit her."

 _(I'll show my master than I can do it,) s_ he thought while charging at Bonny _._

She charged again, but missed.

 _(I need to be stronger.)_

Each time she use Charge, her speed was increasing a little.

 _(I'll prove to Bonny and Scarlet that I have my place with them.)_

Bonny barely dodged the next Charge attack.

 _(I won't stay down anymore.)_

As the next charge attack brush against Bonny, more embers were coming out of her ears.

 _(And I'll show to everyone… that I can and will… protect my trainer.)_

After her last missed charged, Dusk turned around with even more embers coming out of her and shot a quite powerful ember attack on Bonny, which projected her a few inches behind her, landing on her back.

"Woah, what was that?! Dusk, Bonny, are you all right?" Max demanded while rushing towards them.

{I'm okay master. That attack was pretty strong,} told Bonny while getting up a bit hardly.

Dusk didn't responded but was panting a little.

"Dusk, are you okay?" Max asked, kneeling before her.

{Master… am I… strong enough… to be with you... now?} she inquired with her eyes filled with hope.

"Dusk… you're perfect to be with me since the very start. Otherwise, I wouldn't have chose you. But I should say that you chose me since you could have refused."

{Master…}

Dusk then pressed her head on Max's torso in a very affectionate way.

 _(Master… Even though I'm shy and not very confident about myself, you still want me and accepted me for who I am. I can't say it but… I think I love you, master,)_ thought Dusk while being petted on the head by Max.

"Okay girls, it think it's enough for tonight and go to sleep. But first Dusk, I want to know if what you done was a new attack that you learned."

{Sure, master.}

Max then pointed his pokedex towards her to scan her again. When the data appeared, Max went to the 'known move' section.

"Charge, scratch, bite and… Ember. Cool, you did learn a new move. That's awesome." praised Max.

{T-thanks,} She embarrassingly replied.

"Good. Time to hit the hay then."

Both of Dusk and Bonny then nodded before heading towards the tent to get in. Not seeing Scarlet outside or inside the tent, Max was starting to get a bit worried.

(Well, she's a grown up girl and she's still free. But I can't help but to wish that she's doing okay,) thought Max.

Max then got inside the tent himself and unpacked his backpack and did the same thing as yesterday with the sleeping bag as a big pillow. Bonny went to her usual place laying against Max's side, but this time, followed by Dusk, who laid down next her with her back touching her master's side.

"I'm really proud of you Dusk," praised Max, scratching the fennekin's head.

{Yeah, you were awesome,} agreed Bonny.

{T-Thank,} thanked Dusk, smiling and blushing under her fur.

Those words boosted her self-confidence a bit more as she pushed herself a bit more into her Max's side. They then all closed their eyes and waited to fell asleep. Bonny and Dusk were asleep only after a few minutes, but for max, it was a bit more difficult, unable to stop to think about Scarlet. She was acting a bit strangely lately, more than usual, which was bugging him. After a while, as Max was feeling a bit drowsy, he heard the tent's zipper opening and knew it was Scarlet. She laid down without saying anything next to Max with her back facing him.

"Are you feeling okay?" whispered Max.

 _[Now, yes,]_ she answered, a bit coldly.

"Glad to hear," he replied before caressing her shoulder with one hand.

She didn't seem very reactive, so Max tried something else.

"Dusk learnt a new move today."

 _[Really? That's nice. What did she learn?]_ she asked with a semi-faked interested tone.

"Ember."

 _[Well, it's pretty much a must for a fire type pokemon. It's nice to see that they already making progress in training.]_

"At least now she knows four moves."

 _[I don't know the name of them but I know more attacks than that. She sure has a long way ahead before getting really strong.]_

"How much moves do you know?"

 _[Eight. Maybe ten.]_

"Ten? How much moves a pokemon can learn?"

 _[Don't know.]_

"Oh. Okay."

Since it seems that she doesn't want to talk much, Max decided to leave her alone. After a moment of silence, Scarlet spoke up again.

 _[I'm… I'm sorry.]_

"About what?"

 _[About my recent behavior. But mostly about this morning.]_

"It's okay Scarlet, you probably have your reasons."

 _[That's the problem, I do. But I shouldn't get on you for that, even if it resurfaces or…]_ she shared, worried.

"What are you talking about?"

Scarlet then turn around and hugged his side with an arm around his chest, staying silent.

"If there's anything bothering you Scarlet, you can always tell me. I know I already said it a thousand times now, but I don't like seeing you like this."

 _[I know master, I know. It's something that will pass, don't worry. I just want to stay calm for tonight.]_

'sigh' "I can't force you to do anything, so I have no choice but to comply."

 _[Thanks master. It means a lot to me,]_ she thanked, tightening her hug.

"Your welcome. Goodnight then." wished Max.

 _[Goodnight master,] s_ he replied.

With that, they both closed their eyes and got ready for dreamland.

(You don't have to know, master… you don't have to,) thought Scarlet before falling asleep.

The next morning, Max awakened alone in the tent. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he took a moment to start up his brain.

"They all must be outside," he mumbled while standing up.

After packing up the sleeping bag, Max went outside and still saw no one around. Wanting to go search for them, Scarlet appeared from the woods with a bunch of fruits and edible mushrooms.

 _[Here's breakfast, master.]_ she announced while handing them to him.

"Thanks Scarlet. I really need to fill up my bag with rations and food in the next town. I don't want to eat only fruits for the rest of my life."

 _[Is humans all that picky about foods?]_

"No, it's just that we like meals variety."

 _[Human are complex for nothing.]_

"Says the female psychic," quipped Max.

Upon hearing him, Scarlet looked at Max with suspicious eyes, which briefly glow blue towards the human.

"Ghaa. Not again!" he growled said while flinching from a wave of pleasure suddenly hitting him.

Scarlet only smiled before her eyes glow blue another short instant.

"Haaa! Stop it," he demanded, flinching a bit more from another pleasure wave.

 _[Hehe,]_ giggled Scarlet.

"Ghaaawd damnit Scarlet," he exclaimed, falling to his knee from a pretty intense pleasure wave striking him, making his breakfast fall towards the ground.

Before touching the ground, Scarlet stopped them with her psychic powers, making them float in the air around Max.

 _[That's what you get, undisciplined human,]_ she lectured before helping her master to get up.

"You really don't like truth, do you?" teased Max.

Scarlet eyes glowed blue again.

"All right all right, sorry Miss Scarlet. I won't be disrespectful anymore," politely apologized Max.

 _[That's a shame. I really like punishing you,]_ she commented,with her eyes back to normal.

"Eh, I wonder how you would feel if 'I' were to punish you."

 _[Hmm.]_ she hummed with a thoughtful face. _[I don't recall seeing you trying,]_ she continued with a grin.

"… Good point," conceded Max while starring at her blue crest.

 _[Don't even think about it,]_ warned Scarlet.

"I'm not stupid. I'll wait to get you by surprise."

 _[I suggest you don't miss me then because I won't afterwards.]_

"You're cute when you get all defensive and angry."

With a smile, Scarlet used her powers to land the floating breakfast into Max's arms.

 _[Eat up. I'll go get the others.]_

"Okay."

After Scarlet left in the woods, Max sat beside the tent to eat what Scarlet gave him. A few minutes after he was done, Scarlet was back with Dusk and Bonny.

"Okay girls, let's go."

Max stood up and put them back to their pokeball. When everything was packed up, Scarlet and Max returned to the road, continuing to walk towards Coaltown.

"All right, judging by the map, we should arrived at the late afternoon to our destination," informed Max, looking at his pokedex.

 _[If everything goes well that is.]_

"Don't jinx us please."

 _[What's a jinx? A pokemon?]_

"No… well, yeah but, that's not the point. It's an expression."

 _[What does that mean?]_

"It means don't say the worst that can happen because it almost sure to happen."

 _[Oh, I get it. I hope you won't suddenly take me hard on the side of the road,]_ she teased while looking at him with the corner of one eye.

Face palming, Max tried to ignore her perverted thoughts. For a couple of hours, everything went well until the sky started to get gloomy.

"Like looks it will rain soon," implied Max while looking at the sky.

A moment after he said that, a few drop started to fell on them.

"And now I'm gonna get wet."

 _[Getting wet isn't that bad,] c_ ommented Scarlet.

Max looked at her with a disappointed face, knowing what she meant.

 _[Rhaa, fine,]_ complied the gardevoir.

Scarlet then raised her hands in the air and in an instant, no drops were felt by both of them.

"Psychic power?"

 _[Psychic power.]_

"Is there anything you can't do?"

 _[If I ever find out, I'll tell you,] c_ onfidently told Scarlet.

As they continued like this, the rain was getting quite heavy, but thanks to Scarlet, both of them stayed dry. Then, a little while later, Max saw a rabbit running from the side of the road to the other, as if he was being chased by something.

"Did you see that?" Said Max to Scarlet.

 _[Hem, it was a wild animal, right?]_ told Scarlet, playing smart-ass.

"Gha, I know but…"

Then, both of them saw that the rabbit was indeed chased by something, or rather, a pokemon. Stopping in the middle of the road, a poochyena was searching around for his , his eyes landed on Max and Scarlet.

"Chya! Chya chya," barked the pokemon at them.

"What does he want?" questioned Max to Scarlet.

 _[He thinks we stole his prey.]_

"Woah ,calm down little one, we didn't took it."

 _[He probably can't understand you.]_

"Then tell him."

 _[He won't listen. They're stupid pokemon.]_

The poochyena then got into a fighting stance.

 _[Guess we have no choice,]_ said Scarlet while raising a blue glowing hand towards the pokemon.

"Wait!" stopped Max. "Maybe it's a good opportunity to make my team have a real fight."

 _[For someone who was reluctant to fight, you sure are quick to throw your pokemon in the battlefield,]_ half joked Scarlet.

"Now that I know they risk nothing, it's worth a try."

 _[Who are you gonna pick?]_

"I don't think Dusk is ready yet, so Bonny it is."

Max then withdrawn Bonny's pokeball and set her free in front of the poochyena. Quickly, Max activated his Ergowatch to protect Bonny from any injuries.

"Damnit! Sorry Bonny, I forget about the rain," apologized Max when he saw Bonny's fur getting wet from the rain.

{Do not worry master, I don't mind getting a little wet.} she reassured while getting in fight stance herself.

Scarlet, who had lowered her glowing arm that was ready to attack, looked at Max.

"Shut up Scarlet." ordered Max, not needing telepathy to know what she was thinking.

 _[I didn't say anything,]_ replied the gardevoir, feigning an offended face.

"Okay Bonny, this will be your first real fight. Can you handle this?"

{Of course master. I won't let anything happen to you.}

"Thanks Bonny. Shall we begin with a Charge attack?"

{At you order master.}

Bonny then charged at the poochyena, who wanted to dodge but didn't had the time and got hit, projecting him a bit backwards. The poochyena shook his head a bit before attacking Bonny with Bite.

"Bonny, watch out!"

Being quite fast, Bonny didn't saw it coming and got hit by the attack.

{Gyaa.} slightly bellowed Bonny.

"You okay Bonny?" inquired Max, a bit worried.

He knew that she wasn't really getting hurt, but couldn't help but to be worried every time.

{Yes master, I'm fine. Just took a bit of damage,} she assured while shrugging off the wild pokemon of her.

Making some distance, the poochyena was ready to attack again.

"All right Bonny, focus on his movement and as soon as he move, dodge him to chain with Ear Punch when in reach."

Doing as told, Bonny waited patiently for the poochyena to move. Despite being fast, Bonny was able to dodge him when he launched himself towards her for another Bite attack and hit him with an Ear Punch, sending him flying one meter or two away.

"Good job Bonny," praised Max.

After a few seconds, the poochyena stood up a bit painfully and faced Bonny again.

"Go for Pound."

Bonny dash toward her opponent and land a heavy hit with her paw, making the pokemon fall and rolled a bit further. This time, standing up more hardly, the poochyena decided to give up and flee to the woods.

"Nice job bonny! You did it," congratulated Max.

{I did it! I did it!} exclaimed Bonny as she run towards her master, jumping in his arms.

"Training sure has made you stronger already."

{Yes.} she agreed with a smile.

"If you train more, you'll get even more stronger. Will that be awesome?"

{I'll do my best, master,} she happily replied.

"I'm not asking more. Now take a small rest, you deserved it." told Max before sending her back in her pokeball.

 _[Was it really your first battle?]_ inquired Scarlet, curious.

"Hem, yes. Why?" he asked while putting back the pokeball in his belt.

 _[Then maybe you're naturally good at pokemon fighting.]_

"Come on, it wasn't that much." replied Max, a bit embarrassed.

 _[Hehe, I always knew that you would be a good trainer,]_ she affirmed while hugging one of his arms.

"W-well, we should keep going." he retorted, deviating the conversation.

[Right beside you.]

They then both resumed their walk towards the next town. A few hours later, the rain had stopped and decided to take a break and have a snack. After feeding all of pokemon and themselves, Max and Scarlet were approaching to their destination after a few more hours.

"There it is Scarlet. Coaltown," announced Max, seeing the town in the distance.

 _[Youhoou, another human filled place,] s_ arcastically expressed Scarlet with a fake joy tone.

"This one should be better since it's a smaller place," tried to encourage Max, which didn't work very well.

'sigh' _[All right, I'll do my best, etc. etc.]_ she nonchalantly replied.

"You know, I don't want to force you."

 _[What? You want me to wait outside?]_

"I don't really want that, but if you think that it will be the best thing to do..."

 _[If it means being away from you, I would rather be in a human's crowed place.]_

"If you say so."

 _[... Look, since you seems worried about me, I promise you that if I ever feel too uncomfortable, I'll leave the place okay?]_ proposed Scarlet.

"Leave? You mean like running, or in your case, floating, to the outside of the town?"

 _[Not really. I'll just, leave.]_

"I don't get it." told Max, a bit confused.

 _[Nevermind. What I'm saying is that you don't have to worry about me, okay?]_

"As long as you don't make a scene for nothing, I guess I can trust you."

 _[When did I ever make a scene?]_ demanded Scarlet, upset.

"Let's see, the last two times were at that pokemon center and the restaurant."

 _[The restaurant one was justified.]_

"But the pokemon center wasn't?"

 _[That one too.]_

Facepalming and rubbing vigorously his face with his hands, Max decided that it was no use to argue with her. When they finally arrived in front of the town, the sun was already setting.

"We made it!" exclaimed Max.

 _[Yeah, and without too much trouble.]_

"I can't wait for our journey to get more exciting."

They then walked within the limit of the town. The place was modest and mostly residential, if not completely. A few houses were here and there, widely separate from each other. As soon as they were walking through, Max noticed that the streets were almost empty, beside one or two persons staring at Scarlet from time to time. As they were walking for a few mintues, one of the resident of the place that was resting his arms against his entrance balcony fences of his house called them out. The man was maybe around his late forty.

"Hey there traveler! I'm guessing that you're a trainer," called out the man.

"That's right sir." Max responded while walking towards him, with Scarlet sighing behind him.

"Just call me Jake."

"No problem, Jake."

"My, it's a lovely gardevoir you got there. Never seen one of that color. They must be rare."

"She's quite unique. Maybe the only one of that kind."

"I see. I hope you really taking care of her."

"More than you think.," proudly retorted Max.

"That's really good to hear that from young men this days. So, what brings you in our little Coaltown?" asked the man.

"I'm here for a gym battle. I was indicated there was one here."

"It sure does. It's bit further this way." he told while pointing at where they were going. "But it's closed for the day. You should go tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you Jake."

"No problem. The gym leader is a rock type trainer, so be prepared," he warned.

"Will do. But can I ask why this town is called Coaltown?"

"Easy question. Coaltown is named like this mainly because of the coal mines we have. A lot of residents here are miners working in those mines, the gym leader included."

"I see."

"But since a little while, the coaltown earned his name even more."

"With what?"

"You probably know that most rock type pokemon can be made of different type of rock, right?"

"No… not really."

"Oh, a true trainer beginner I see."

Max wasn't sure if he liked those words, but he was quite right. He just started his journey and didn't know much about pokemon. What he learned about them when young was almost all forgotten.

"Well, rock type pokemon, like geodudes for exemple, can be made of different type of rock. Limestone, sandstone, granite, etc. Since they're genderless, they are born from unknown process with the compositions of the minerals in the ground, which explain their variety, depending on where there are born."

"Pokemon never cease to impress me. What is that have to do with the town?"

"I'm getting to it. A few years ago, we found in a mine with an onix made out of coal inside."

"Coal? Really?" queried Max, a bit surprised.

"It's kind of rare that rock pokemon are made of something else that conventional rock. But like you said, pokemon can be really amazing."

"Does that mean that that onix will be the only one being weak to fire type attack?"

"That would make sense. But maybe he won a resistance to balance it."

"Maybe, but getting back to rock type pokemon, does the type of rock they are made of make a difference?" asked Max, curious.

"It does. Rock pokemon made out of granite are the most resistant and those made out of pumice are not very tough but are quicker, being the lightest."

"Always nice to learn more about pokemon. Thanks for sharing that with me Jake."

"You're welcome young trainer. Good luck with your match."

"Thanks."

After saying good bye, Max continued his walk through the town. A little while later, he passed in front of the told building that was writhed 'GYM' in big letters above the front door.

"Rock type, huh. I don't really have the type advantage with my current team."

 _[Type doesn't define everything, but I must admit that I don't know If Bonny and Dusk are ready for that yet.]_

"What should we do?" questioned Max, a bit thoughtful.

 _[There is no need to think about it at this moment. For now, we should find a place to sleep for tonight.]_

"You're right."

They them moved away from the building in search for a place to spend the night. Searching a moment in town, they find an Inn where they could go.

 _[It's smaller than the other one,]_ commented Scarlet.

"That's because the last one was a hotel and this one is just an Inn. They are not all the same," explained Max while they were getting in.

 _[As long as I have a bed to lay on with you, I'm fine with anything.]_ replied Scarlet as they were walking towards the reception counter.

"Hi mister how can I…" started the receptionist but stopped when she left her gaze from her desk. "A… red gardevoir!" she exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically.

"Yeaaah…"

"Can I touch her?" she demanded while standing up from her chair.

Scarlet backed up behind Max with an aggressive look, almost ready to attack.

"Not a good idea. She doesn't like strangers," told Max.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that gardevoirs are my favorite pokemon. They are so beautiful and gracious and…"

"Beautiful sure, but gracious…" teased Max.

Scarlet then punched the back of his shoulder weakly.

"Ouch," growled Max, feigning pain.

"You seem very close together. I'm so jealous."

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have her. But for the room…"

"Oh, yeah, a thousand sorry. I really like pokemon and I can't control myself when I see my favorite ones." she apologized, trying to calm down while sitting on her chair.

"I hope it doesn't scare customers."

"Oh, it never really happens. Pokemon are almost always in their master's pokeball when they come in."

"Do they set them free when in their room?"

"I don't know, but we don't recommend letting free an onix inside the building."

"Good point."

"All right, a room for two?"

"We're sharing the same bed so, a room with one bed will do."

"Wow, you really are close. That's so amazing. Here's the key for the room 9."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Good night." she wished while waving at them as they headed toward their room.

 _[I think they are becoming crazier and crazier,]_ commented Scarlet, a bit annoyed.

"That's the perk of traveling. We're gonna meet a lot of different kind of peoples."

 _[I can't wait,]_ She sarcastically replied while rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. We will probably meet someone as nice and handsome as me."

 _[Is that even possible?]_

"Of course. Even peoples that are nicer and more handsome than me."

 _[Yeaaah, sure.] s_ he retorted with the most skeptical voice she was able to do.

"Ah, Room 9," said Max when they arrived in front of their room.

After unlocking it, they both got inside. The room was quite modest with a respectable size bed.

"I'm gonna hit the shower."

 _[Oh no, I was gonna say the same thing. Well, I guess we'll have to share it.]_ told Scarlet with an innocent voice.

"W-what…"

In a split second, Scarlet began to drag Max inside the bathroom. Once in, she turned the water on with her psychic powers and undressed her master.

"I can do it on my own, you know."

 _[I know, but it's more fun that way.]_

Once he was naked, Scarlet dragged him inside in the now perfect shower.

"There's not very much space here. Good thing you have small frame," commented Max, almost touching three walls.

 _[Well, we'll have to compact ourselves then.]_ softly replied Scarlet while pressing her body against her master with her arms behind his neck.

For a few seconds, they stayed like this, not moving and staring at each other's eyes under the stream of hot water. Then Max took the soap and started to wash Scarlet. When done, Scarlet took the soap to wash her master too. Obviously, she saved the best part for last and was focusing too much on one particular place, washing it more than necessary. Feeling her soapy hands on his member, Max was unable to contain an erection.

* * *

 _[Sorry master, there's not much place here to do that,]_ she teased with a seductive smile.

"I-I know that. It's like this because of you."

 _[Really?]_ She said while ungrasping it and start rubbing his hard member with her womanhood.

"S-stop it."

 _[I guess I still can do something else.]_ After a moment of tease.

Scarlet then grabbed again Max's shaft. When in hand, she started stroking it between her hand and thigh, making it even more pleasurable with the soap.

 _[How's this?]_ She softly said.

"G-great. Like everything you do." Said Max, enjoying it.

 _[How sweet of you. I think you deserve a little reward.]_ She said while looking at his hard shaft eagerly and increasing her pace.

No that she was going faster, Max's pleasure was increasing with it. After a moment of stroking, Max felt his climax coming.

 _[No need to say, I already knows.]_

Max was cut off before even speaking. Unable to hold on anymore, Max released all of his seeds on Scarlet's thigh.

 _[Master! You made me all dirty. Now I need to be washed again.]_ She playfully said.

"Sorry miss Scarlet."

After a kiss, Scarlet washed away Max's white goo stuck on her. After enjoying a bit more the hot water, they left it, dried themselves and goes to the bed, Scarlet laying on it and Max sitting on the edge. Max grabbed his belt on his pants and grabbed Bonny and Dusk pokeballs.

 _[What are you doing?]_ Asked Scarlet.

"They would probably want to sleep outside of those."

Scarlet then removed the pokeballs from Max's hand to put them on the ground gently with her psychic power.

 _[After we're finished.]_ She lustfully said while getting behind him and put one hand on his waist and the other one on is flaccid member.

Scarlet then played with it until it was hard again. When it was, she started to pump him with both of her hands. A few strokes later, she started to kiss and nimble on Max's neck and shoulder, increasing the heat inside both of them. When she felt that it was enough, she backed up a bit while pushing him in his back in front of her. When done, she crawled on top of him until her face was merely an inch or two from his shaft. Instantly, she pushed it all the way inside her mouth, making Max flinch a bit. Above his head, was the cute and small wet entrance of Scarlet, drooling a bit on his face. As Scarlet was sucking and licking him eagerly, Max raised his head and gave a lick.

"Ghnn!" Moaned Scarlet with her mouth full."

 _[Don't surprise me like that.]_ She said, lost in pleasure.

"It was right in my face, what else should I have done?" He playfully said.

 _[Good point. Then continue.]_

"Certainly me lady."

Max then goes to eat her once again, making her moan on his shaft, sending little vibrations. Licking her was making her wetter, making Max lapping the overflowing love juice.

"You taste very sweet."

 _[You already said that.]_

"Then I'm saying it again."

Max then goes on her a bit more roughly, increasing her moans. Feeling some kind of competition, Scarlet also increased her speed. Unfortunately for Max, Scarlet knew more of his soft spot than him, as his orgasm was coming before Scarlet's. Assaulting his tip with her dextrous tongue, Scarlet felt that he was about to burst once again. Then, Max finally exploded inside her mouth, which she drank all of it, not leaving any drops to waste.

 _[You taste good too.]_

"Glad to hear. Can you move now?" Said Max with womanhood still on his face.

 _[Sure thing.]_

Scarlet then only did a 180 with her legs each side of Max's head with her dripping wet entrance just an inch away from his face.

"Hemmm…"

 _[Go ahead. Finish what you started.]_ She said while pressing her lower lips on his mouth.

Not wanting to disappoint, Max started licking her once again eagerly. Focusing mostly on her little sensitive button, Scarlet was grasping his head while muffling her moans, not wanting to be heard.

 _[You're… getting… quite good… at that.]_ She hardly said, lost in lust.

After a moment of intense licking, Scarlet finally felt her own climax coming.

 _[You better… not stop now.]_

Seconds later, her orgasm hit her like a boulder.

"Gahnnnn!"

Scarlet had to muffle completely her ecstatic scream. After a moment that felt like forever, her body finally relaxed.

"How was that?"

 _[Perfect as always. Now, let's get to most fun part where we both enjoy each other.]_

Not waiting for a respond, Scarlet backed up until her hips were at the right place. Seeing that her master's lust was depleted, she used her power to remedy to that.

 _[Let's go 5% this time.]_ She said while Max's was glowing blue.

Then, pleasure and lust came again inside Max, making him hard again in only a few seconds. When in position, Scarlet lowered herself on him, feeling his flesh rod piercing through her very narrow love tunnel.

"Ghaaa!" Softly moaned Scarlet.

After she was done, not moving and just wanting to feel it as much as possible, she started to ride her master slowly. With Max's sensitivity from last orgasm and Scarlet's power and her tightness, it was almost torturous at how much pleasure he was feeling. On Scarlet side, her master shaft size was filling her almost too much, making it rub against all of her soft spots very easily. Both of them had hard time holding on for very long, but Max was about to cum first. Even though Scarlet wasn't far behind, she used her power to refrain her master's climax. Synchro orgasm was the best for her. As she was speeding up and contracting a bit, she felt she was very close. When she was ready, she let go of Max with the refrain, which made him immediately explode inside, recoating her inside in white, quickly followed be Scarlet, whose contractions was milking him horribly. When the ecstatic moment had passed, Scarlet put her hand on each side of her master's head, feeling his member softening inside her, panting a little.

* * *

"5% … is … enough," panted Max, exhausted by the powerful orgasm he just had.

 _[Yeah, but after some practice, we'll be able to go higher.]_

"… All right. I think we can let the others out now," said Max after a restful moment.

 _[I'm sure they will enjoy a comfortable bed,]_ told Scarlet while freeing Max's manhood.

"My thought exactly."

As Scarlet goes to the bathroom to clean herself, Max put on his underwear and released Bonny and Dusk from their pokeballs.

{Hi master,} greeted Bonny.

{Hi mas… oh,} also greeted Dusk.

Bonny didn't notice at first, but Dusk did and looked away in embarrassment when she saw her master in his underwear. Max didn't thought about it before releasing them but realized a bit late that he should have dressed more before doing that. He then put the bed sheets on him to cover himself.

"S-sorry girls."

{Did you just had some fun with Scarlet?} teased Bonny.

"What… n… how…"

Max wasn't able to say anything, being utterly confused and a bit ashamed that Bonny was asking something like that.

(How does she know?) thought Max.

"Well, it's something that young pokemon like you shouldn't talk about."

{If you say so, master,} replied Bonny, knowing the answer anyway.

"Me and Scarlet are about to go to sleep, so I thought that maybe you want to try to sleep on a nice bed."

Bonny didn't hesitate and jumped on the bed.

{Wow. It's really comfy,} She affirmed, lying on her back on the bed.

{Is that really okay with you, master?} questioned Dusk a bit shyly.

"Sure thing. It's not like you take a lot of space," responded Max while petting her head, which she was appreciating more and more.

"Come on. Hope on."

Dusk then jumped on the bed, still unsure, but bypassed her hesitation when she felt the bed.

{Woah, it's better than the ground,} She expressed while pressing the mattress.

"It sure is."

Then, a moment later, Scarlet left the bathroom and joined the group, sitting next to Max.

 _[What you guys talking about?]_ she asked after sticking to her master.

"About how much there's a lot of space on the bed."

 _[Really?]_ she queried, knowing he was lying.

"Yup. Only that."

 _[If you say so, master. I know you won't lie to me. Otherwise, I will have no choice but to punish you,]_ she playfully threatened while kissing him.

"I'm aware of that," replied Max, almost challenging her.

 _[Well, I think it's best for all of us to go to sleep,]_ She announced, tempted to molest her master again.

"Agree. Good night everyone," wished Max before him and Scarlet went under thew sheets.

{Good night master,} chorused Bonny and Dusk.

With Max and Scarlet glued together on one edge of the bed, Bonny laid next to Scarlet with her head on the pillow while Dusk was at the end of the bed, enrolled like a puppy. Soon enough, Max was already asleep, thanks to his previous love session which drained the last bit of his energy. Bonny then tugged Scarlet.

{Scarlet? Can we… do it again tonight?} whispered Bonny, talking about what they did with their master the other night.

{Not tonight Bonny.} Scarlet denied while turning her head towards her. {I exhausted him this night. Doing too much won't be good for him.}

{Oh. Okay then,} replied bonny, disappointed.

Scarlet rolled to face Bonny.

{Don't worry. We'll have plenty of other occasions. We'll do it another time.} Scarlet reassured, petting her head before re-rolling to her previous position.

After those words, Bonny wasn't feeling a lot better, but she was right; it's not because she missed one night that it will be lost forever. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift to sleep like the others.


	8. Chapter 8 : Pain And Love

**Alrighty, here another chapter. It will be less smutty and a bit hard for your little hearts, but it will be worth it. I think.**

 **Warning : This one is a bit more lovey-dovey than what I'm used to. But you should enjoy while you can before getting to the next chapter.**

* * *

After a good healing sleep, Max was awakened by the sunlight that was barely passing through the window's curtain. He stood up and wentto the bathroom for his morning business. When done, he went to sit on the edge of the bed to put his clothes back. As soon as his pants were on, he felt red arms coiling around his waist.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Max.

 _[Not really. I'm always waking up at the same time as you,]_ answered Scarlet while leaning her head against her master's back.

"Do gardevoirs needs the same amount of hours of sleep as humans?"

 _[It's similar, yes.]_

"Great. I wouldn't like to prevent you from your beauty sleep."

 _[Sweet as always,]_ she replied with a smile.

After Scarlet let him go, Max finished dressing before waking the others up.

"Wake up girls. We have a charged day ahead."

Bonny then lazily stirred up from her sleep with a yawn.

{Morning master,} she greeted while rubbing her eyes and sat up.

"Morning," he greeted back before noticing that Dusk was still asleep.

"Dusk?"

Still not waking up, Max got closer to her.

"Duuuusk," he softly called while shaking her a bit.

Dusk then opened her eyes slowly.

{What… is it… master?} she inquired sleepily.

"It's time to wake up. You sure are a heavy sleeper."

Dusk then stand on her four paws and stretched like a dog with yawn.

"I bet you're hungry girls."

{I sure am,} declared Bonny.

{Me too,} followed Dusk.

"All right. The town is small so it won't be long to find a place to eat, so do you want to walk with me and Scarlet?"

{I don't mind walking,} responded Dusk.

{I don't like walking,} complained Bonny.

"Eh. Would you like me to carry you then?"

{Yes! Carry me,} answered back Bonny while stretching her arms towards Max.

 _[What a spoiled little girl,]_ commented Scarlet while petting her head after Max grabbed her in his arms.

"It's better than a hateful little girl."

 _[Well, I'm not sure she would be on the team if it was the case, but I agree.]_

With that, Max looked one more time to be sure he didn't forget anything before leaving. Fortunately for them, they were lucky to see that it was someone else at the reception and happy for not dealing with an over excited service like the day before. After giving back his key, they all left the building and went to find a place to eat. Being a small town, the only thing they found was a canteen. When arrived, Max noticed the building's schedule and saw that it opened a few minutes ago, explaining why they were the only customers here. Going at the service window, Max was greeted by a woman.

"Hi, do you have any pokemon food?" asked Max.

"I'm afraid not. We have food than can accommodate some pokemon like our salad for your buneary or a very spicy meal for your fennekin. But for your gardevoir however… I don't think so," answered the woman.

"Oh, okay," replied Max, not sure what to do.

 _[I'll take whatever you take master.]_ Scarlet told.

"Not sure if it's a good idea."

 _[What am I risking?]_

"Being sick, food poisoning…"

 _[It's worth a try. That could be nice and romantic that we eat the same thing.]_

"Not really and still not convinced."

 _[I want, what you take,] s_ he firmly asserted.

'sigh' "Fine. I'll take whatever you think it's good for my buneary and fennekin, and I'll take…" started Max while eyeing the menu. "Three hot-dogs for me and…"

 _[Just one,]_ finished Scarlet.

"One for my lovely gardevoir with attitude," told Max to the woman with a grin, loving to mess with his gardevoir.

 _[Oooh! Looks like your last punishment wasn't enough last night. I guess I need to go up a notch again.] s_ he retorted with a predatory and defiant tone.

Max regretted just a bit his words. He knew the next punishment will be more intense, but seeing her a bit mad was worth it.

"All right. Everything's will be ready in a couple of minutes. You can wait on the nearby tables."

"Okay. Thanks."

After the woman left to the kitchen, they all sat on the closest picnic table with Bonny and Dusk directly on the table, being too small for the bench level. Then Max withdrawn his pokedex and start searching.

 _[What are you doing?]_ inquired Scarlet.

"I didn't know that fennekin was eating spicy. It make sense since she's fire type, so I'm looking at her diet."

When Max got to the fennekin information, he went to global info.

"Okaayyy, let's see… ah, diet. Fennekin, alongside with their evolution, have a similar diet as most canine creatures, which consist of mostly of meat. However, like almost all fire type pokemon, they really like eating spicy foods, like the jala fruit and tamato berry, which also fuels their energy. That's neat. I wonder what it will it say for Bonny."

Max continued to browse on his pokedex to arrive on buneary info.

"Buneary main diet consists of fruits and vegetables of all kind. They don't like spicy and sour food however. To gather protein for their strong body, they usually go with nuts rich with that, such as the Opnuts. That's what the waitress said."

Scarlet then looked at Max a bit funnily when he talked about the human she hated.

"I'm curious of what it will say about you Scarlet."

Browsing the pokedex even more, Max went to the gardevoir page.

"Gardevoir : Having a small body, a gardevoir stomach's is not very spacious. It can contain on average three human's mouthful of food inside. Being psychic, gardevoir eat what energize and nourish their brain more than their body, going with food rich in omega-9 such as the Oma fruit. Normally, a psychic type doesn't like sugary foods, but a gardevoir is an exception. Being partly fairy type, they enjoy sweet meal, as long as it's not too rich on calories. Their favorite treats are the payapa berry. Wow, you do have a specific diet, and a bit constraining."

 _'Humpf' [Sorry,]_ she huffed while crossing her arms and looking away, upset.

"Don't be like Scarlet, even if you were to eat one specific food that grow on the other end of the world, I will make sure that you don't get hungry and get it for you."

'sigh' _[_ _I_ _hate you.]_

"Why?"

 _[Because I can't stay mad at you for long.]_

"You order is ready sir," called out the woman.

"Coming," responded Max while getting up to go get the food.

After he paid and got back, Max handed the Styrofoam boxes that was containing different meal to everyone. In Bonny's one, there was lettuce leaves, tomatoes slices and nuts he never seen before. In Dusk's one, there was a few meatballs recovered with a red sauce. The spice that was emanating from it was strong enough to get inside Max's nose when it was a couple inches away from it.

"Have a good meal girls," Max wished.

{Thanks,} Both Dusk and Bonny replied before digging in their foods.

As they both seem to enjoy their meal, Max gave a hot-dog to Scarlet, which wasn't really pleased by the appearance of it.

 _[That's a …hot-dog?]_ she queried with a bit of disdain.

"Don't worry, it taste better than it looks," reassured Max.

 _[I hope so. It looks weird.]_

"Maybe for someone who never saw it before. You can add stuff on it if you want. Like ketchup, mustard or Kijo sauce."

 _[What's a Kijo sauce?] a_ sked Scarlet about the most appealing name.

"It's a sauce that both humans and pokemon can enjoy that contains fewer ingredients as much as possible for most pokemon to enjoy it. But I don't know if all pokemon can eat it. It has low calories, so you should be alright."

 _[I think I'll go plain for my first one.]_

"Okay. It still quite good without anything on it."

After seeing her master getting a few bites on one of his hot-dogs, Scarlet then launched herself and ate a piece of her own one.

 _[It taste a bit funny but, it's not that bad,]_ she commented while chewing on it.

"Told you."

A couple of minutes later, everyone was full and their plate empty.

{That was good,} told Bonny.

{It was, but maybe just a little bit too spicy,} Dusk shared.

"All right, I'll ask next time to be a bit less."

{Thanks master.} she replied with a smile.

"What about you Scarlet?"

 _[It was okay and one was enough. Not sure that I will always eat it though.]_

"You can always try something else. Just make sure that you can handle it."

 _[I'll keep that in mind. Remind me if I forgot.]_ she quipped.

"All right. Let's get to why we came here. The gym."

With all of them nodding, Max took Bonny in his arms and left the canteen area with his team. After a moment of walking, Max started to get a bit thoughtful with Scarlet feeling doubt coming from him. After a moment, Scarlet started to get worried.

 _[Are you all right master?]_ questioned Scarlet before Max stopped walking.

"I am but… I'm wondering if where not going a bit fast."

 _[What do you mean?]_

"I don't know if I am ready for that," lied Max.

Seeing through his lie, Scarlet decided to look into his mind, even if she doesn't like doing that without his master consent. Scarlet then found out that he was indeed doubting himself, but also about his team. Not that they find them weak, but was wondering if they were really ready for this. Bonny and Dusk merely trained since he got them and he doubted about her for never have seen her in a real fight.

 _[Would you perhaps, want to train your team a bit more?]_ proposed Scarlet.

Max looked at her at how she knew about that, but quickly remembered that she's a psychic pokemon.

 _[Sorry. I was just worried,] s_ he apologized after she realize that he found out her mind peeking.

"…That's okay. I think you're right, a bit more training can't be bad for us. We're facing a gym leader after all."

{Is that 'gym leader' really that strong master?} asked Bonny.

"I don't know how much but they sure got there by being the strongest of the town."

{Sounds a bit scary,} shared Dusk with a bit nervous voice.

"So what do you say? Do you what to train one more day before trying?"

{I want to get stronger for master,} affirmed Bonny.

{I-I guess one more day can't do badly,} replied Dusk.

"All right. Then we should find a good spot outside the town so we can train safely."

With them nodding, Max and co. went outside the limits of the town to find a good spot far from it. Seeing a trail going through the forest a bit further from the entrance of the town, they decided to take it. A couples of minutes later, they arrived to a vast plain.

"Perfect." stated Max, putting down Bonny.

 _[By what should we… gha.]_ started Scarlet before holding her belly in pain.

"Scarlet, you okay?" asked Max, worried.

 _[Not really. My stomach really hurt.]_

"Damnit, that most be the hot-dog you ate."

 _[Really? Thanks cap… Blurhh.] s_ he replied while fleeing her body trying to reject the hot-dog.

After a few abdominal contractions and falling on her knee, Scarlet emptied her stomach on the ground. Scarlet thrown up a couple more times until nothing was coming out anymore. As she was coughing, Max went to rub her back while the others were looking away, a bit grossed out. Scarlet waited a moment until her stomach wasn't very painful anymore.

"Feeling better?"

 _[... A little. I guess human's foods are not for me,] s_ he replied while Max helped her stand up.

"Yeah. I think we will stick to only with what we know that gardevoirs can eat from now on. Does your stomach still hurt?"

 _[A bit, but it should pass.]_

"I hope so. Poor little thing," reassured Max lowering himself to kiss Scarlet belly. "Here a few kisses to help you feel better."

 _[Why don't you go a little lower while you're at it?]_ Scarlet coaxed with a small grin.

"Come on Scarlet, you were feeling bad a few seconds ago. You need to rest a bit before doing something like that," replied Max, creating a reason to evade the temptation before standing up.

 _[Yeah. Sure.]_ she answered back while rolling her eyes.

Their conversation then was interrupted by a distant scream.

"What was that?" asked Max, searching where the scream could come from.

 _[It sounded like a pokemon in distress.]_ Scarlet answered.

"Damnit! Do you know where it was coming from?" demanded Max, wanting to save what could be.

 _[This way.]_ she repsodned while pointing at the dense part of the wood.

"All right. Bonny, Dusk, stay here, it could be dangerous."

{But master…} started Bonny.

"If anything come to you and think you can't handle it, rush to where we're going and join us, okay?"

{But…}

"Please Bonny, I know you can do it. If we run into a trap or something very dangerous, I won't forgive myself if something happen to both of you," tried to convince Max while caressing her cheeks.

{…Okay master,} she finally complied.

"Atta girl."

Max and Scarlet then run towards the scream.

{I think we should follow them,} judged Bonny after they weren't in sight anymore.

{What? You heard him, he doesn't want us to get in danger,} disagreed Dusk.

{But what if they're the ones that run not trouble?} argued Bonny.

{If Scarlet failed to protect him, what chance do we have?} retorted Dusk.

{If they don't expect us, maybe you can surprise attack them. Sorry, but I won't let my master disappear too,} she affirmed before running to where Max went.

{Bonny! Wait!} called out Dusk.

Disappearing on the woods, Dusk had no choice but to follow her, not wanting to be alone. However, she had to admit that she was worried for her master too.

As Max and Scarlet were moving towards the scream, they could hear scared moans and squeaks of pain. The more they were running, the more audible the shrieks of pain were getting. After a couple more meters, they finally arrived to a small opening, occupied by a human and a pokemon. Hiding behind the nearest trees, Max and Scarlet inspected them to see what was going on.

"How many times do you intent to lose until you're satisfied of humiliating me?" bellowed the human, who was looking like a trainer.

"Maw, mawile." sobbed a mawile in tears, on the ground on her side in front of maybe her trainer, covered with a few bruises on her body, crying.

"Don't back talk to me!" The man yelled before slapping her across the face, which made her flinch.

"Is he really doing what I think he's doing?" muttered Max.

 _[I think he is.]_ angrily responded Scarlet.

"You really are a worthless piece of trash." spat the trainer before kicking the pokemon hard, pushing it a few inches away, crying even more.

"That's it," growled Max before moving towards them. "HEY! You fucking retarded asshole. Leave that pokemon alone," loudly urged Max.

"What? Who the fuck are you? That's not…"

The trainer didn't have the time to finish his sentence when he was projected away by Scarlet's psychic power, making him collide with the tree behind him. Max and Scarlet then rush towards the severely bruised mawile.

"You will be all right little one. You're safe now." reassured Max.

Max wanted to calm her down with a rub, but when the mawile saw his hand approaching, she flinched, sobbing and shaking from pain and fear.

"Don't be scared, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to…"

 _[Master! Watch out!]_ quicklywarned Scarlet.

Not having time to react, Scarlet saw her master got it to the back of his head by the trainer who had risen up from the previous attack.

"Gha!" Max slightly growled.

At this scene, Scarlet's eyes widened and were locked at the other human.

"Garde, devoir." she furiously bellowed I her pokespeech, preparing an attack in each hands.

Then, Max stopped her with a hand sigh.

"I'm okay Scarlet. I'll handle this."

Scarlet saw in his master eyes rage that was almost as strong as her. She was furious, but it was a fight that sometime males have to do themselves.

 _[If this goes bad…]_ she told while restraining herself and lowered her hands.

Max then stand up and turn around to face the fucker.

"Now that you're done with someone that is way smaller than you, why don't you go with someone who can offer a better challenge?" Max taunted in a calm voice that was hiding an urge to hurt him very badly.

"Fight back? You? Even a magikarp could kick your ass." he arrogantly retorted.

Not really expecting him to fight back, the trainer received a heavy punch on the nose by Max, breaking it.

"You motherfucker!" The trainer growled, holding his face.

He then charged at Max to take him down. Not wanting to land on the mawile, Max moved to the side, making sure for him to be obvious as much a possible so that the angry trainer change direction, away from the small pokemon. This move however had the effect to make the trainer able to take down Max on the ground. Max then protected himself with is arms the bursts of hits from the trainer, with a few landing on his face. Max then could feel from there that Scarlet's anger was increasing, alongside with the desire to attack the trainer.

"Stay out of this Scarlet. I got this," loudly repeated Max, keeping Scarlet at bay.

After a few more hits, Max saw the opportunity he wanted and used that opening to grab his head to headbutt him on the nose again. Increasing the already present pain, the trainer fell to the side of him, holding his face again in pain. Not used to do that, Max's hurt himself a bit, but nothing unbearable, especially in an adrenaline rush like now. Getting up on his feet again, Max wanted to punch the trainer that was standing up, but was stopped by him throwing a rock that he found nearby. Too fast for him, Max got hit in the face by it. Fortunately, the rock wasn't very big so, it didn't hurt Max much, but was enough to divert him, making the trainer able to hit him in the chest with a kick, propelling him backwards a bit, but without falling. Max held his chest in pain while the trainer dashed towards him to throw another punch. Thanks to the movement of his shoulders, he was able to anticipate which arm he will use. As predicted, the trainer launched a punch from his right. Max blocked the hit with his left arm and punched him in the throat at the same time, making him flinch a lot and lose his breath. With the trainer trying to find air, Max launched the same kick he did on him and the mawile on the face, making fall again on tree he previously landed from Scarlet's attack. He was now unable to fight anymore due to pain and from being stunned, bleeding quite a lot from his nose. Max then turned back to Scarlet and the mawile with a few bruises on him.

 _[Master! Are you all right?]_ she demanded while rushing towards him for a hug.

"I am ouch… just a bit in pain but, I'm okay," reassured Max, at which Scarlet quickly let him go.

At this moment, Bonny and Dusk appeared from a nearby bush.

{Master! I'm so happy you're okay!} exclaimed worryingly Bonny while rushing towards her master to hug one of his legs.

"Bonny! Dusk! What are you going here? I told you not to come," scolded Max, which made Dusk flinch a bit.

{I know master, but I could not just stay there, knowing that something awful could happen to you,} justified Bonny.

{I tried to stop her, but…} tattled Dusk, filling guilty.

'sigh' "I'm not mad at you, but don't ever do that again, okay? What if you got yourselves into the same danger as us next time?"

"Then I would have become a giant buneary and saved us all." bragged Bonny.

"Hehehe, you're so cute Bonny, but maybe you should save that for last resort only, okay?" compromised Max, playing along.

{Okay master.} she concealed before letting go of his leg.

 _[What about that muk-trash over there?]_ asked Scarlet while angrily glaring at the other human.

"Leave him there. He's not worth of spending more energy on him."

 _[I don't like it. He could and probably will do that again.]_

"If we ever see him again doing that, I'll leave him to you then."

 _[Deal.]_ she agreed with an unhealthy grin.

"For now, we should take his mawile away from him and get him in a safe place."

 _[Her,] c_ orrected Scarlet.

"That's even worst, picking up on girls."

 _[The beauty of humanity, huh.]_

"Don't add more oil to the fire please."

Max then knelt to the mawile, who was sobbing a bit less bit still shaking from fear and pain.

{Will she be all right?} asked Dusk.

"I hope so. We should to take to the pokemon center."

Max wanted to grab her but flinched hardly and tried to escape.

"… Can you do something about it, Scarlet?"

 _[Okay.]_

Scarlet then used her psychic power to lift her on the air, but she quickly tried to resist by struggling as much as possible. Then Scarlet forced to look into her eyes, and a second later, she fell unconscious, sleeping in the air.

"Is that the Hypnosis move?"

 _[Don't know. I never named my abilities.]_

"Pretty sure it is. It was one of a few moves than marked me the most when I was young."

 _[Wonderful. When you're done with your autobiography, maybe we could go to that pokemon center.]_

"Oh, yeah, you're right. We should do that."

Then, all of them rushed towards the pokemon center in town. Only a few minutes later, they were inside the red roofed building, symbol of the pokemon center. They quickly moved to the counter, where Scarlet gently put the sleeping mawile, in front of a woman nurse.

"What's the problem?" she asked while checking quickly the mawile.

"She was beaten by her trainer."

"Her trainer?" repeated the nurse, shocked.

"Yes. I saved her from him."

"Where is he now?" demanded the nurse.

"Probably still in the forest. Before we left he was too stunned to do anything."

The nurse then called out one of her assistant.

"Mary, can you call the police and told them that we have a criminal for pokemon abusing in the forest near the town?"

"On it." replied the girl while rushing towards a phone.

"If the police get their hand on him, they can force him to release his pokemons and prohibiting him from being a trainer anymore."

"That would be great. We will wait here to know if she will be all right."

"Okay, but it could take a while."

"It doesn't matter."

"All right. There's waiting room over there."

"Okay. Thanks."

When the nurse took the mawile and left for to the operation room to heal her, Max and Scarlet went to the waiting room, waiting patiently for news.

"I hope she will be okay."

 _[Physically, probably.]_

"What do you mean?"

 _[Who knows since how long she had been abused by her trainer. It could scar her for life.]_

"Is there anything we can do if it's the case?"

 _[I'm afraid not. Mental and physical injuries aren't the same.]_

"I know that." bemoaned Max, a bit down.

 _[…But…]_ she added, getting Max's attention. _[If she's willing to give another chance to another trainer, you for example, it won't make her forget but could ease, even heal her suffering. You just have to show her how good love can feel.]_

"Maybe. Since she won't have a trainer anymore, maybe she would prefer going to the nature, especially if she have been treated like this by a human."

 _[That's possible, but not likely.]_

"Why?"

 _[Remember what that creepy 'professor' said. Almost all pokemon becomes love dependent once they taste it.]_

"Even when beaten up?"

 _[I don't know that much about the matter however.]_

'sigh' "I Hope you're right. I guess I could take her, if it can save her from having another bad trainer."

 _[I know that you will treat her the way she deserves, but it's up to her to trust you or not.]_

With Max sighing another time, they mostly spend the rest of the time in silence. After half an hour later, the nurse came back.

"So?" almost urged Max while getting up.

"She will be fine and her injuries are mostly healed, but…"

"But?"

"But she refuses to eat and keep struggling when we try to approach her."

"Can we see her?"

"I don't think she's really in the mood for visitors."

"We are the ones that saved her. Maybe she will be more cooperative with us." hypothesized Max.

"… Okay, but do not stress her too much."

"Of course."

"I also have good news."

"Huh?" wondered Max.

"Her previous trainer had already released her from her pokeball. She's now free to go with anyone else."

"That's great. Thanks."

At that, the nurse lead them to the room where the mawile was resting. She was sitting on a rather big bed, under the sheets and her back against a big pillow with her giant maw to her side. She had a depressed expression and was sobbing a little. Max then took a nearby chair and sat next her.

"Hi there little mawile." softly greeted Max. "Do you remember me?"

She looked at him with her tears filled ruby eyes for a moment before going back to stare the blanket that was covering her legs.

"I'm happy to see that you're okay."

Unfortunately, she kept ignoring him.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to me. Why don't you try Scarlet?"

 _[Okay.]_ "Gardevoir, voir gardevoir?" asked Scarlet.

"… Wile," the small pokemon responded.

 _[She indeed doesn't want to talk to you.]_

"Ookay. We're progressing already, that's nice. Why doesn't she want to talk to me?"

"Devoir, gardevoir."

"Maw mawile, mawile!"

'sigh' [ _She doesn't want to because you hurt her trainer.]_

"What? Of course I did, he was beating her."

"Mawile Mawile, wile!" argued the mawile.

 _[She said that it was her trainer and you didn't have the right to do that.]_

"What the… What wrong with you?" growled Max, a bit pissed.

 _[Calm down master, you're not helping. Maybe you should wait outside a bit. Maybe a bit of girl talks will help us.]_

'sigh' "All right. Sorry little mawile, I didn't mean to." apologized Max before exiting the room, leaving Scarlet alone with the mawile.

{Now that the scary mean human is gone, do you want to talk?} inquired Scarlet with crossed arm.

{To talk about what?} she angrily replied.

{Why don't we start with why you still consider that human garbage as your trainer?}

{He's not garbage! He's my trainer!} defended the mawile.

{Even after what he did to you?}

{… It was my fault. It's my fault if we lose that battle,} the mawile bemoaned.

{It's not a reason to act like this with his pokemon.}

{We've lost so many battles because of me, of course he had a reason.}

{You know that if you lose a battle, it's both sides fault.}

{Not him. He's a good trainer. I just try to keep up with him.}

{Would you stop defend him for once?} demanded Scarlet a bit rougly, losing patience.

{No! I love him,} retorted fiercely the mawile.

{You love him?} repeated Scarlet, glaring at her funnily.

{Yes, and he loves me too. He was just in a bad mood from losing because of me.}

{No, he doesn't.} boldly replied the gardevoir.

{What?}

{Sorry to pop up your delusional world, but he doesn't love you.}

{… T-That's not true… he… he loves me. Stop lying!} angrily hollered the mawile, tears starting to flow again in her eyes.

{Oh, I'm not lying. That's not how a trainer should love his pokemon. Beating you up, treating you like muk shit. Is that your idea of love?}

{T-that's because he was angry from the many battles I lost. If I was at his place…}

{You would have beaten up yourself?}

Unable to retort at that, the mawile remained silent.

{Do you really enjoy this life? Did you really accept this as your new life, spending the rest of your days being kicked and maltreated?}

{…}

{I don't think so.}

After a moment of silence, the mawile finally spoke again, defeated.

{He… he wasn't always like this.}

{How so?}

{When we first meet, he was caring and nice to me. As we won battles together, we grow closer and closer, until I felt deep love for him. I didn't show any of my feelings for him because I didn't want to take a chance to ruin everything because of some personal emotions. As long as I was with him and making him happy, I was.}

{Okay.} acknowledged Scarlet, hardly believing her sayings.

{But after some time, I began to lose battles. At first, it didn't seem to affect my trainer that much as well as his behavior towards me. However, the more I was losing battles, the more he grew distant, to the point that he was starting to act aggressively, even starting to hit me after each lost battles.}

{Since when did he start being violent?}

{Since a couples seasons.}

{How many?}

{I lost count.}

{Fucking...} cursed Scarlet, stopping herself before saying too much while facepalming.

{But…} continued the mawile as tears starting to flow again. {But I always hoped… that he would come back to me again.} she sobbed.

{Listen, humans don't…}

{That's why I trained hard again… and again… and again. I even succeed to learn a hard attack by my own to get stronger.} confessed the pokemon, now crying in her hands. {But nothing changed. I'm still bad and my trainer still…}

She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she lost it in sadness. Scarlet then move closer to her and put a hand on her head.

{I don't think you're bad, your trainer is. To make pokemon stronger after they lose a battle, you don't denigrate them, you instead praise them to do better and train hard for the next time.}

{… My trainer never did that.}

{Make sense, only trainers that love their pokemon do that.}

Those words pierced her like a spear, realizing even more the hard way that she was indeed delusional with her trainer.

{But I love him, why would he not love me return?} She replied, crying a bit less.

{That's how humans are. They only think about themselves by stepping on things they don't need or taking by force if necessary things they wants. If you have no use to them, they ditch you like seeds from a fruits.}

{The human that was here too?}

{No, this one's special. Being that nice, I even wonder if he's really human.}

{… That's not fair.} She sobbed.

{Why?}

{Because you have a trainer that praise you and I don't.}

{Maybe I wasn't clear earlier, but now you don't have to deal with your old trainer anymore.}

{But… I can't just leave him. And even if I do, where could I go? No one wants a weak pokemon like me.}

{Hmm… I know someone who would actually.} divulged Scarlet with a grin.

{What? Who?}

{Did you know that a trainer can have up to six pokemon with them?}

{Yes? Why?}

{Well, my trainer happens to have only two pokemon now and have room for four more.}

{You don't mean…} started the mawile, sobbing a lot less.

{I'm pretty sure he would be happy to expend his team to three.}

{I … I can't… do that,} stammered the mawile, confused.

{Perhaps that if I show you how a pokemon and human can really love each other, you will make up your mind.} _[All right master, you can in.]_ called Scarlet into Max's mind while standing up.

"Will she be fine Scarlet?" asked Max after entered the room.

 _[She will. Now come here.]_

"Hmm, what are you-"

As soon as her master was in reach, Scarlet planted a passionate kiss in front of the mawile, leaving her quite shocked. She then placed her hand around his neck and started to make out of him, making sure that the mawile was seeing all of it. After a moment of passion, Scarlet let go of him.

"Come on scarlet, not in front of her!" scolded Max, a bit embarrassed.

 _[All right master, thanks for your help.]_

"You made me come in just for this?"

 _[Bye bye master.]_ she replied while waving at him.

'sigh' "Why have I the feeling that I've been used here," muttered Max while leaving the room.

{See? That how deep a relation with a pokemon and his trainer can be.}

{I-I… he… } The mawile stuttered, speechless. {I-I… never… with my master.}

{You can have a similar kind of love with him.}

{L-like… k-kissing?}

{Maybe not that but something really close. It was mostly just an example.}

Then the mawile thought for bit, processing what she just saw, wondering what to think about it. With her trainer, she would have never imagined that something like that was even possible.

{I don't know. All of this looks so surrealistic. I don't even know what to think anymore.}

{Perhaps you should feel yourself what it's like to be with him.}

{What?}

 _[Master, we need you again.]_

"No kissing this time, okay Scarlet?" Max told after he got in once again.

 _[This time, it's the mawile that went affection. She wants a hug to forget her previous trainer,]_ lied Scarlet.

"... Odd request, but okay."

Max then went towards the mawile with his opened arms, which made her flinched.

{What is he doing?} she asked, afraid.

{He wants to hug you.}

{Why?}

{To comfort you.}

{I don't need his comfort,} the mawile protested.

{Come one, just give it a try. What do you have to lost? Do you really want to pass beside of what real love can feel?}

After hesitating for a moment, she reluctantly and slowly opened her arms, letting the human hug her. After the contact was made and with Max's arm locked behind her, the mawile felt a strange feeling growing inside her. A feeling she didn't felt since a long time ago. In his arms, she felt so, secured, so cared, and though she doesn't even know him, loved.

{Is that love?} asked Mawile.

{Hehe, trust me, real reciprocal love is a thousand time better than that. When you will leave you old trainer behind and starting a new bonding with my master, just there, you will truly understand what it is.}

{It will be hard.}

{Just give it a chance and be patient. I guarantee you won't regret it.}

{... Okay… I'll try.} she complied while coiling her little arm around Max's neck with a last tear on her eye that landed on Max's shoulder.

{That's all you have to do.} Scarlet replied with a triumphant smile.

"So Scarlet? Is she giving us a chance?"

 _[If you're patient and treat her well, she willing to give it a try.]_

"Wonderful. You can be reassured now little one, I'll treat you the way a pokemon deserve to be." he announced while tightening his hug a little bit. "If you still want to come with us that is."

"... Maw, mawile wile mawile," responded the little yellow pokemon.

Still not understand what she said, Max turned towards his gardevoir.

 _[She does.]_ reassured Scarlet.

"Good. Now, I think we should give you a name. Unless you already have one?"

"Maw, maw mawile."

 _[Her old trainer didn't give her any.]_

"How mean. Hmm... May, should be a good one, don't you think?"

 _[You really aren't good with names,]_ commented Scarlet.

"Mawile." she replied, a bit happier.

 _[But I think it's a good start. She already feels the difference between you and the other one.]_

"She'll be happy with us. How about we go get your pokeball May?"

"Mawile," retorted the mawile with a nod.

After the littl epokemon let Max took her in arms, they exited the room to head towards the entrance counter of the building.

 _[Don't worry, I'll do the same thing I did the other day for you to understand her,]_ Scarlet reassured.

"I don't know. You were pretty worn out last time."

 _[It's because it was my first time and didn't know where to go. Now that I know what I'm doing, it should be a lot quicker.]_

"Okay. As long as you don't push yourself too hard then I'm fine with it."

 _[Don't worry, I won't.]_

When they arrived at the counter, the nurse was happy see that the mawile was doing great and had lightened up a bit.

"You did it mister, you healed the only part that we were unable to."

"Well, it was more of Scarlet's work and still in progress."

"Well, the most important thing is that she's okay now. Say, do you want to take her with you?"

"Eh, I was here exactly for that."

"Splendid. Here's her pokeball."

"What do you say May, do you want to travel with us?" repeated Max, wanting to confirm while facing the pokeball to her.

{Do you want to feel truly loved?} added Scarlet.

After taking a moment of thinking again at her last trainer, she smashed the pokeball with her hand, like she had just destroyed the wall that was keeping her from going forwards. Going all red, she was transported inside the pokeball, which the red light on the middle flashed a couple times before stopping, identifying it as hers now.

"Welcome to the team May." he mumbled while putting the shrunk pokeball to his belt.

 _[Where are they others?]_ asked Scarlet, not seeing Bonny or Dusk.

"They wanted to go back in their pokeball, not wanting to wait here in this boring place."

 _[Oh, okay. Still up for the training that we were supposed to intend?]_

"Yes, but we should go somewhere else."

 _[Agree. It will be bad for that human if I see him again.]_

"It will also be a good moment to present our new team member to the others."

 _[I'm sure they're gonna like her.]_

"Me too. Let's go then."

Then Scarlet and Max left the pokemon center to go in a different place outside the town for training.


	9. Chapter 9 : Revelation

**Alright, here goes 'Ze' one and only chapter nein. Really hope you will like it.**

 **Warning : This chapter is already getting a bit more graphical.**

* * *

Going to the opposite direction of their previous battlefield seeking, Max and Scarlet found a good spot just at the edge of the road nearby the town. Getting a bit further for not getting in the way of eventual travelers and for preventing them from being disturbed, Max released Bonny and Dusk, greeting their master a usual. Then Max hesitated a bit to release May, his new acquired mawile.

"You think I should let her out? Maybe she needs a bit of alone time." Max asked to Scarlet.

 _[She will have to face the reality sooner or later. If she wants to stay alone so bad, she can always go in the woods on her own.]_

"That's a bit harsh."

 _[Sorry, but I have hard time with pokemon that whines on their fate. Compared to some, she has a fairy tale as a life.]_

"You still didn't hesitate to help her and convince her to come with us."

 _[I knew that you wanted to help her and that it would make you happy to see her fine.]_

"Is it really the only reason?"

 _'sigh' [And maybe I wanted to help someone who didn't deserve their fate.]_ She confessed, a bit reluctantly.

"Thanks Scarlet, you really do everything you can for me. That's something that probably no human will ever do."

 _[I must agree on that one.]_

"All right, let's give it a shot then. Come out May." Max called out before May appeared in a bright light from her pokeball in front of the others.

"Bonny, Dusk, this May, our new family member."

{Hi May, I'm Bonny.} the buneary wished.

{A-and I'm Dusk.} the fennekin followed.

"Ma, wile." May replied, still a bit morose.

 _[There's one thing we need to do before starting however.]_ Scarlet announced before motioning Max to follow her.

"All right girls. Make sure that May feels welcomed. We'll be back in a moment."

{Will do.} Bonny confidently responded.

Max then followed Scarlet for a quite long distance for Max's taste, getting deeper in the woods.

"Is it necessary to go that far?" Max inquired.

 _[Yes, I don't want to be disturbed.]_

"Didn't know that that operation required that amount of concentration."

 _[There are a lot of things you don't know about, which isn't that bad. I like that little innocent part of you.]_

When they were enough isolated, they both got in a sitting position in front of each other.

 _[You remember? Empty your mind and ignore the uncomfortable presence in your mind.]_

"Yeah, I do. Now that I already did it, I know what to expect."

 _[I can tell. You're a lot less stressed than the last time, which should make things easier for me. Now close your eyes.]_

Closing his eyes, Max felt Scarlet's hand being put on his head, immediately followed by the now known presence. Unlike last time, he quickly fell into the trance he experienced last time for a moment before being awakened by Scarlet.

"A... Already done? Time sure fly when you do this." Max told, feeling a lot less dizzy than the last time.

 _[Yes. It just took almost an hour this time.]_

"You also seem less tired too."

 _[Indeed. I wasted a lot less time and energy in your head. I even have plenty energy left for this.]_ the gardevoir informed before putting her hand on Max's crotch.

"Woah! So that's why you got us far like this huh?"

 _[You sure are slow to understand, but I like the surprised face you make when you finally do.]_ She replied while starting rubbing his manhood.

"I'm sorry to deceive you, but I'm starting to know you quite a lot, so you don't surprise me that much anymore, being the pervert you are." Max jested.

 _[Can't be surprised, huh?! Well, I'm curious about that and see if I really can't surprise you anymore.]_ She retorted with a challenging grin.

"Scarlet… what do you have in mind?"

 _[Nothing yet, rest assure, but I'll think about it.]_ She responded while increasing the strength of her rubbing on Max's harding member.

* * *

When she was satisfied with her teasing rubbing, she unzipped her master's pant, freeing his hard shaft. With an eager look, she grabbed it start pumping it softly while kissing him passionately and start fingering herself. After a moment of foreplay, she stopped her kissing and went to ride him, being careful with her crest. Being already soaking wet, Max's tip reached her bottom very easily after Scarlet impaled herself with his flesh rod. Max then immediately felt a surge of pleasure due to her usual tightness.

 _[It's a shame… that we don't… do it more!]_ She told, lowly moaning after she started to move up and own.

"I'm doing… the best I can."

Scarlet firstly goes quite slowly, enjoying being filled up. However, she quickly wanted more and sped up her pace, wanting to reach what she always wants to when mating with her trainer. Max wasn't a position to do a lot, besides enjoying her gardevoir choking his shaft with her very narrow flesh cave. No matter how many times they do it, Max was never able to hold on very long due to the very little space he had in there. Luckily for him, it was the same case for her, as she was barely able to withstand his manhood stretching her inside for a limited amount of time. Being particularly sensitive today, Scarlet was the one that was the closest to the climax. Then, unable to stand the pleasure any longer, all Scarlet's internal muscles tensed and crushed Max to an almost painful point while she contained an ecstatic scream. Fortunately or unfortunately, Max was able to endure her quick orgasmic contraction. After a small break, Scarlet then resumed her riding once again, a bit upset that she failed to make him cum.

 _[Resisting huh? Try to resist that.]_

Scarlet then tightness her inside a bit more and increased her speed again, giving a hard time to Max. Soon enough, Max wasn't unable to endure it anymore, no matter how much he tried and exploded inside. Throbbing before spreading his hot goo inside, Max felt an immediate second orgasm coming from Scarlet.

 _[No… not two... in a row…]_ She hardly moaned while orgasming.

* * *

When everything was settled down, Scarlet goes a bit limp on Max.

"You okay Scarlet?" He asked while petting her head.

 _[Yeah. I'm just not used to come two times that quickly.]_

"Hehe. The more we do it, the more we'll experiment new things."

 _[That's one reason of why I can't get tired of that.]_

"Fair enough. Let's now see if May is getting along well with the others."

After Scarlet nodded, she freed him by standing up, making Max able to follow and put in back in his pants. After a quick clean up, Scarlet followed Max to where the others were. When back, Max was pleased to see Bonny and Dusk playing together.

"Aww, there so cute," Max commented.

But then he saw May, sitting against a nearby tree, alone.

"I'll go see if she's fine. Scarlet, you can start without me if you want with the others. You don't need me to train them."

 _[Sure.]_ She confirmed, half pleased.

With Scarlet going with the others, Max headed towards May, who was looking rather sad.

"Can I sit with you?" Max asked when close to her.

{You're my new master. You can do whatever you want.} She bemoaned with her arms resting on her knees and her chin resting on them.

"What do you mean by 'master'? I want to be sure that you don't see it the wrong way."

{You're my master, which mean you can do whatever you want to me and I don't really have a word to say.}

"That's what I thought. I'm not that kind of master. For now, I want you to see me as your friend instead of your master."

{If that's your command master.} Maw replied, looking at Bonny and Dusk, trying to attack Scarlet, which she either blocked or dodged.

"See, that's exactly what I don't want. You're not trapped here and I will not force you to do what you don't want."

{If I don't obey my master, I will get hit. No one like bad girl.}

"I won't be so sure if I were you. I kind of like it."

May then looked at Max with a confused look.

"N-nevermind." Max replied, a bit embarrassed of what he just said.

{Anyway, obeying is the only thing I'm good at.}

"Don't say that May. You're a pokemon, that's impossible that you're not good at something else."

{Like what?}

"Well, you can easily beat me and force me into submission if you wanted to."

{You're a human. Almost all pokemon can do that, even a caterpie.}

"Hey, that hurt my feeling." Max retorted playfully.

{Sorry.} She apologized a bit afraid, expecting a hit.

"No, don't be, it was just a joke."

{A… joke?} May repeated, wondering what that could be.

"Yeah, you know, the thing you say to make other laugh and have fun."

{Never heard of that.}

"... Okay. Well, nevermind that then, but what I'm trying to say is that your previous trainer was leading you to the wrong way. Instead of helping you developing your potential, he dispraised you and said you were bad, which after a while, you even started to believe him."

{Because it's not true?} She replied, a bit upset.

"Hell no it's not. A pokemon almost have an infinite potential. You just have to believe in you and your trainer."

{I believed in my trainer, but we were still losing.}

"But did you believe in yourself?"

{I wasn't important.}

"Sorry, but yes. What do you think will stand still better; one single wall or two walls?"

{…}

"Whatever your previous trainer ever told you, you matter and you're a cute little pokemon that can do great things."

{How can I believe that if I never did until now?}

"Like I said, because you were leaded the wrong way. If you give me a chance, I can prove you that I'm right. You just have to give me only one."

Then, May went for a moment of silence, thinking and ruminated what he said while looking at the others, with Bonny and Dusk starting to pant a little. She had hard time believing that this new trainer will be here for her like his previous trainer. She has been with him for years. However, Scarlet was right; she was delusional and shouldn't have accepted the way he treated her. She then looked at her new trainer, which he smiled back, and saw sincerity and caring, something she never saw with the other one.

{Can I…} May started.

"Hmm?"

{… Can I… sit on your laps?}

"Sure May, anything you want."

Those words were strange to her, never have been asked for what she wants. May then a bit clumsily sit on his laps, being careful with her giant maw.

"Is it comfortable?"

{I never did this with my old trainer. It's… kind of is.}

"Glad you like."

May wasn't talking about the sit per say. What was comfortable was the heat and security feeling she was feeling there, another thing she never really experienced.

{Can you… put your arms around me like you did earlier?} she asked.

Chuckling a bit, Max coiled his arms around her and went for a gentle hug, making her feel even more safe. Closing her eyes, she then felt something. Was it happiness? comfort? trust? She thought that it was probably a mix of all them.

(What do I have to lose? I was denying it but he had already abandoned me when he arrived. I pleaded him to keep me and that I will do anything to make it up to him, which made him angrier. If It wasn't from him, I would be all alone and lost. He did what my old trainer who I thought loved me didn't; taking me and accepting me, even if I'm worthless. I think I'm starting to understand why that gardevoir love him and like being in his arms.) the Mawile thought.

{Master?}

"Yes?"

{Do you think... you can love me like you love the gardevoir?} She asked while looking up at his face with a small tear in one eye.

"Scarlet? Hem, well…"

{It's not necessary to be right away, but…}

"May…"

{But If you can't, then that's okay.}

"May, I can't love you the way I love Scarlet."

At his words, May felt a spear-like pain piercing through her heart.

"In fact, I can't love anyone else like Scarlet. You know why?"

{Why?}

"Because she's different than you and the others. I don't love Bonny like I love Scarlet. Same goes for Dusk, but I do love all them equally. No one will pass before another, and you won't be an exception. I'll love you as strongly as the others."

{You really mean it?} May queried, feeling rays of hope growing inside her.

"Of course May, but the fact that you believe me or not is up to you. I can promise you that the worst physical touch you'll ever feel is that." Max affirmed while caressed her head, beside the base of her maw.

Being softly and nicely touched since a very long time, she wasn't able to react or move. She was paralyzed in surprise, and at how good this was feeling.

"Aahhh!" May lowly moaned when Max went to caress the side of her head on her cheeks near her neck.

Making her master stop, she covered her mouth in shame and embarrassment.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?"

{N-No… I just never felt something that good since a very long time that I couldn't control it.}

"Oh." Max replied, relief that he didn't hurt her.

{Can you… do it again?} May inquired, almost pleading.

"As you wish princess." Max complied while caress her cheeks again.

This time, May was able to control her moans but not her tears of joy that was dripping, lightly wetting Max's hand, which he didn't mind.

(Maybe I was just unlucky until now.) She thought.

"May, do you mind if I learn a bit more about you?"

{N-not really…}

Expecting questions, May was a bit surprise when she saw her trainer withdrawing a strange device from his pocket.

{What is… that?} Said May, a bit scared.

"It's a pokedex. A device that tell me more about you." He explained while pointing at her.

After the scan, he press global info button first.

"Mawile, the jaw pokemon. Despite their cute looking appearance, mawiles can be very dangerous. The maw on their head that composed 1/3 of their weight are extremely strong, able to chew trough steel like it was butter. The maw can also be used for intimidation, making them able to end a fight before it even started." Max read.

"Wow, that jaw look very powerful." Max exclaimed while touching it, making her flinched. "Oh, sorry. Maybe it's a place you don't like to be touched."

{It's okay. I don't hate it but just… a bit uncomfortable.}

"Okay, won't do it again then." he told, making her blush a bit from his consideration toward her. "Okay, now about yourself." he continued, pressing personal info.

"Mawile : Female, age : 7, Nature : Naïve, Height : 1.0, weight : 41 lbs, wow, you're quite heavy for your size."

{I'm part steel type, so it make sense.}

"Good point. Ability : Strong Jaw, Known moves : Charge, Pound, Headbutt, Crunch and Steel Fang. Wow, May, you sure are a fighter. You know quite a few moves."

{Well, I-I do did a couple of battles with my old trainer.}

"That's good that you already have some battle experience. That could be handy for the gym leader." Max praised, petting her head again.

Then he looked in the device to see what her ability was doing.

"Strong jaw : Increase the power of biting moves by 50%. Neat." He finished before putting it away.

Then, as they stayed like this for a little while, the little pokemon ended up falling asleep on Max's laps. While petting her head in her slumber, Max also felt asleep. Later, Scarlet came back from the training session with the others and wakes him up.

 _[So?]_ Scarlet asked when he opened his eyes.

"I… think she'll be all right." He answered a bit sleepily while petting the sleepy pokemon's head again.

 _[Not that much of a surprise. It's like you have a natural magnetism with pokemon.]_

"Eh. That would make things a lot easier. How's your training going?"

 _[Pretty good.]_ She answered while pointing at them behind her, Bonny on her back and Dusk on her belly, heavily panting.

"Damn. You sure made them work."

 _[I could already felt a difference in power near the end. I don't know if they are ready for tomorrow, but they sure will be stronger.]_

"Awesome. Thanks Scarlet."

 _[Don't mention it. It was quite fun so see them struggling so much for trying to get me.]_

"Well, I suppose it's time to call off the day then." Max announced, looking at the sunset.

 _[Yep. That was quite an eventful day. Can't wait for more.]_

"Haha. You sure have the adventurous spirits. All right, Bonny, Dusk, May, come back." Max added before returning all of them in their pokeball.

After standing up, Max and his gardevoir headed to Coaltown again and to the previous Inn.

"Oh no," Max muttered when he saw the girl at the reception.

"Oh, it's you again with that beautiful gardevoir," the too much energetic girl from yesterday enthusiastically greeted.

"Yeah, we are kind of tired and really need to go to sleep as soon as possible."

"Oh, yeah sure. You do look like it. Here the key for the room 3. Have a good night."

After Max thanked her, they immediately headed towards their new room.

 _[Sweet sweet comfy bed.]_ Scarlet expressed while floating over the bed before letting herself land on it.

"Yeah. Not unhappy to get some rest. Pretty sure the girls will think the same."

 _[Maybe you should keep Bonny and Dusk in their pokeball. They were really tired and probably already sleeping in their pokeball. You will just disturb them.]_

"Good thinking."

 _[However, I think someone will really appreciate to know what it's like to be snuggled all night.]_

"You're talking about May? Are you sure she wants that?"

 _[I have the feeling that yes.]_

"Okay, if you say so." Max replied before grabbing May's pokeball and let her out.

{At your command master.} She greeted a bit more confidently, like she wasn't forced to say that anymore.

"Hi May. Scarlet wants to ask you something."

{Huh?} May wondered.

May looked at Scarlet with a puzzled face.

{I want to ask you something first. Did you ever sleep with previous trainer?}

{hum… N-not really. Why?} she answered, a bit embarrassed by the question.

Max was a bit lost as he only understood May, but not Scarlet's pokespeech.

{Do you want to try it with your new one?}

{I… hem… I don't know. I don't want to bother him.}

{Don't worry, you won't. I think it's time for you to feel and experiment what we already talked about.}

{Well… I kind of really trying to forget my last trainer but… things goes a bit fast.}

{I'm not forcing you and you're free to refuse. That will make our master a bit sad, but he would understand.}

{Sad? Why?}

{You still don't understand? Our master wants you to be happy and will do his best for you. He also wants you to feel loved as the way you deserved. From what he thinks.}

{I don't know what it's like, but…}

{You'll love it, I guarantee you that.}

{Well, he seem... very nice, so I kind of… want to be closer to him, even if I don't know him that much,} she confessed while looking away from her master.

{There we go. Don't be afraid to show how you feel.}

{A-all right,} She finally complied.

{Wonderful. Master and I will gonna take a shower. Feel free to test the bed in the meantime.}

{Okay.}

 _[All right master. Let's go wash away all of that dust.]_

"Okay. Right behind you."

After Max and Scarlet left for the bathroom, May jumped on the bed.

{Wow, it's soft and comfortable,} she mumbled while lying on her back.

In the bathroom, Max was undressing himself while Scarlet was already under the water.

"Say Scarlet. Why don't use your thing to make able to understand you too?"

 _[Silly master. You already understand what I'm saying.]_ she replied after she popped her head out of the curtain.

"I know but, I could understand what you're saying to the other and follow your conversation."

 _[Why would you want that? Do you want to spy on me?]_

"What? No but…"

 _[Calm down master, I'm joking, but there is really no point to that.] s_ he told before going back under the water.

She seemed that she really don't want to do it, so Max didn't insisted. However, he was wondering what possible reason she could have to refuse him that. He then jumped in the shower and joined Scarlet, who had already cleaned herself.

"You didn't wait for me?"

 _[Sorry you were taking too long to enter, but I can wash you if you want.]_

"I don't mind." Max retorted playfully.

As Scarlet then took the soap and started rubbing her master, Max could feel that she was a bit distant.

"Are you alright Scarlet?"

 _[Yes. Why do you ask?]_

"You seem a bit upset. Are you mad because I asked you something that you don't want to talk about?"

 _[I'm not mad,]_ she responded, sounding a bit upset.

"If you say so. I just have the feeling that you're hiding something from me."

At those words, Scarlet stopped rubbing her master when she was on his chest.

 _[I'm not hiding anything. There are just things that you don't need to know.]_ She replied a bit gloomily.

"Like?"

 _[The point of my last sentence is exactly about not telling.]_

Max then looked at her a bit suspiciously, increasing his feeling that maybe he didn't know her as much as he thought.

 _[We have a battle to intent tomorrow. I'll go to sleep,] s_ he informed while putting the soap in Max's hands and left the shower, letting him finish by himself.

He then finished in the shower with a confused feeling about Scarlet. He sure love her but, didn't like the idea of her still a bit reclusive. When leaving the room, Scarlet was already in bed, at the extreme edge of the bed, like she wanted to be as far as possible from her master. Going under the sheets next to her, max didn't notice that May, who was between both of them in the bed, was blushing heavily from seeing him in his underwear.

"Sorry Scarlet. I didn't want make you feel that way. I know that we don't know each other for very long and I understand that there are some things that you prefer either want to keep to yourself or try to forget."

 _[That's okay master, I know you only want my well-being. You should take this night to show May how awesome of a trainer you are.]_ she responded, a bit coldly.

"Alright. Good night Scarlet." Said Max, thinking what was best to leave her alone for now.

{Are you two okay master?} Asked May, a bit worried.

"We are May, don't worry. We're just a bit tired from the day."

{Okay.}

"Good night May."

{Hemmm, y-yeah.} She replied a bit hesitantly.

"Something's wrong?"

{Well hmm…} She started while playing shyly with her fingers.

 _[She wants to sleep in your arms.]_ Scarlet told, not warming up.

"… Oh, okay. Come here." Max said while opening his arms for her.

May then shyly and slowly goes into his arms and lay on her side under the sheets, facing him.

{Good night master.} She wished with a smile, feeling safe.

"Good night May."

Squeezing herself tightly to her new master, May slowly fell asleep, getting slowly more attached to him every minute she was trapped in his arms.

The next morning, Max was roughly awakened by May's maw hitting his face in her sleep.

"Ow, what the…" Exclaimed Max, quickly waking up.

After he opened his eyes, May was still sleeping in his arms with her back facing him, explaining the maw hit. Then Max saw Scarlet leaning against the opened window, looking outside.

 _[Morning master.]_ She greeted warmly.

"Morning Scarlet. It always refreshing to wake up at your beautiful red figure."

 _[Hehe, and it always nice to wake up to your sweet talks.]_ She retorted with a smile. _[Ready for your gym battle?]_ She added, turning to face him.

"Yes. I hope that my team is ready too. I think May will be a good asset for the battle."

 _[Yeah. She's the one that have most experience in battles.]_

"Yup. Let's go then. May? Wake up little princess." Max called while gently shaking the mawile.

{Hmm… just a little bit more.} She replied sleepily, still her eyes closed.

"Come on May, we have a big battle head. Our first gym leader battle."

May then stirred up from her sleep and stretched a little. She suddenly looked a bit morose but she quickly tried to hide it.

{O-okay master.} She said with an unsure voice.

"You don't seem very enthusiast about it?" Max queried, a bit perplex.

 _[What do you expect? That will be her first battle with her new trainer.]_

"True. It sure would make anyone a bit nervous I suppose. We're going to battle, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to."

{No, I'll do it master. It's the least I can do.}

"All right. Let's get ready for the battle then." Max told while withdrawing her pokeball.

{I'll… I'll do my best master.}

"I'm not asking more." He replied before putting her back in the ball.

"Let's do this." He added, manning up and got dressed.

Followed by Scarlet, Max left the building after giving back the key to the receptionist and headed towards the gym building, stopping in front of the entrance.

"I can do it." Max asserted after taking a deep breath.

 _[I'm sure everything will be fine, master.]_ Scarlet cheered.

"Yeah. I have to focus on the victory."

 _[Exactly.]_

Max then pressed a small button next to the door with a speaker right above it.

"Yes?" a voice answered to the intercom after a moment.

"Hmm, yeah, I'm here for a gym battle."

"All right. The gym leader will wait for you inside. Just a moment."

After a minute or two, the door unlocked and opened by itself, letting them entering the building. The interior was rock themed, with boulders everywhere and rocky floor with a giant pokeball painted in the middle. A bit further on a rock chair, an odd looking person was sitting on it, wearing a miner outfit and a rather big pickaxe.

"So, you came here to challenge me, hmm? And with a peculiar good looking gardevoir with that." the gym leader told.

"Yes. I'm here to claim your badge."

"Fha, you sure are confident, I like it. All right, I accept your challenge."

The gym leader then stood up and walked to a small square next to the pokeball painting with his big pickaxe on his shoulder. As Max did the same with the other square in front of him, he was quite impressed by the frame of the gym leader, being quite imposing.

"Okay kid. It will be a three on three battle and only you can change pokemon at any time. You okay with that?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's begin then. Geodude, let's go." the gym leader announced before letting out a grey geodude with a taint of yellow color from one of his pokeball.

"Geodude!" the floating rock pokemon growled.

"What is that geodude made of?" Asked Max.

"Limestone. He's quite resistant and quite fast too."

"Okay. I'll start with you. Bonny, shine for us." Max called, releasing his Buneary.

{Grah!} Bonny growled as well, trying to be intimidating.

"Let's get this place ready for battle." the miner told, pressing on his Ergowatch that he also had.

Max did the same by pressing the button he wrongly pressed the other day. The watch then processed a bit before showing : Trainer detected. Battle dome activated. For a moment, an energetic dome surrounded the battlefield before disappearing.

"You can make the first move kid."

"Alright. Bonny, use pound."

{Okay.}

Bonny then charged at her opponent. Barely dodging, the geodude was a bit surprise by her speed, alongside with Max.

"Wow. Yesterday's training really made good result." Max mumbled.

"Geodude, make the earth fall."

Max didn't understand what he just said, but his geodude seems to have and prepared an attack. A second later, rock was falling from the sky (rock slide) everywhere. Bonny tried to dodge them all but get caught by one, damaging her quite a lot.

"You okay Bonny?"

{Yes, it just hurt a bit.} She reassured, brushing off the dust from her.

"Okay Bonny, charge him multiple times."

Bonny then charged her opponent. Even if it was barely dodging every time, Bonny kept charging at it. Then, on one attack…

"Bonny! Ear Punch."

Fainting a charge close to it, Bonny landed an Ear Punch he didn't see coming, making him backing up a bit, taking little damage.

"Pretty good kid. Geodude, make it roll."

Again, an order than only his pokemon seem to understand. The geodude then goes into a ball and started to roll toward Bonny (Rollout). At first, it was quite slow, but each time Bonny dodged it and came back, his speed was increasing, making it more and more difficult for her to dodge.

"Bonny! Ear Punch again!" Commanded Max, sensing the inevitable.

Bonny then charged at the upcoming rock ball and tried to land an Ear Punch on him. Unfortunately for her, the attack was too strong and sends her flying a few meters away, unable to stand up anymore.

"Bonny!" Exclaimed Max, dashing toward her.

{Sorry master. I failed you.} She sadly apologized.

"Don't worry Bonny, I'll make sure we win. You should rest now, you deserved it" Max reassured before sending back Bonny to her pokeball.

Going back to the square, Max sent his next pokemon.

"Go, May." Max called out, making a mawile appeared from the flash of the pokeball.

"Oh, a mawile. That could be troublesome." the gym leader commented.

"May, use crunch."

As Max said his command, May's legs was shaking, making her unable to move.

"What's wrong May?"

 _[I feared that it would happen.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"What do you mean?"

 _[I mean that the fear of losing stroke back. She was beaten everything she lost a battle and can't handle the pressure anymore, fearing to get her trainer mad. That's probably why she wasn't able to win anymore. Pressure and fear was preventing her to do anything good.]_

"That son of a bitch." Max angrily growled.

"You okay there?" Asked the gym leader.

"Yes. Just give us a minute."

Max then walked towards May.

"May." Max gently said while putting a hand on her head.

Flinching a bit, May turned around to face him.

"That's okay May, everything will be fine. Just do your best okay. I won't be mad if you lose. You will still be part of the family."

Max words seem to reassure May a bit.

{A-alright master. I won't fail this time.}

"Don't put too much pressure on you, okay? It's not about winning, it's about doing your best and give everything you have. You can do it May." Added Max, caressing her head.

After her master was back to his square, May took a deep breath to try to calm herself.

(He's right. I have to do my best, otherwise, he'll just hate me like my old trainer.) She thought while getting in a fighting stance.

"Okay, we're ready." Max announced.

"Great. You shall go first."

"Okay. Mawile use Crunch again."

Not paralysed anymore, May launched herself toward the geodude. Being slower than Bonny, he was able to dodge her easily.

"Geodude, go for a ride on the rain.

(Again. Is it some kind of coded orders or something?) Thought Max.

After using Rock Slide, the Geodude used immediately after Rollout as May was trying to dodge the falling boulders.

"May, watch out."

After she had just dodged one boulder, May wasn't able to react to the geodude's attack that had hit her with his rollout attack. Since the move had just started and being rock type against a steel type, the power wasn't very high, but enough to send May fly a couple inches away. A few seconds later, she stood up again, having resisted the attack quite goodly.

"Geodude, make some good statues."

Geodude then slammed the ground, making rock pillars emerging from the ground (Stone Edge). It started close to the user but was approaching dangerously to May. She tried to get away from the straight line that it was making but got hit by one that goes off the line, sending her fly on the air a moment before she fell on the ground heavily.

"May, can you still fight?"

{Y-yes master.} She reassured, hardly standing up.

"May! Don't…" Max started before being interrupted by Scarlet's hand on his shoulder.

 _[Don't stop her master.]_

"Why? She's pushing herself too hard."

 _[She's trying her best like you told her, but she also wants to prove you that she can be strong and want you to recognise her.]_

"... But I already… 'sigh' alright I get it." Max sighed, complying to May's desire. "May, use Headbutt followed by Steel Fang."

Headbutt wasn't a really good attack to use against a rock type. She can hurt herself if not strong enough but went with the fact that he would dodge it, which is why he chained it with Steel Fang. Like he predicted, the geodude dodged the Headbutt attack, and to everyone's surprise, May's maw was faster than expected, making her opponent unable to counter her next attack, taking heavy damage. After shaking himself a bit, the geodude was ready to attack again.

"Damn! That geodude is really resilient."

"Okay geodude, time to end this. Make those fists roll."

The geodude then goes for Rollout again. Being weakened by previous attacks, mawile was a bit slower, but was still able to dodge her opponent. After three dodge, the geodude goes for a fourth one, which May barely dodged. However, as she dodged it, the geodude stopped his attack abruptly behind her, making his fist growing more rock on it before going for a punch (Rock Punch). As soon as she looking behind her, the attack hit her, sending her flying again. But this time, she wasn't able to stand up anymore, out of energy.

"May!"

After Max rushed toward her, he grabbed her in his arms.

{I'm sorry master, I'm sorry.} She apologized while covering her face her arms, expecting him to be mad and hit her.

"Don't worry May, it's not your fault. You did everything you can." Max reassured with a hug.

That was it, May felt her hearth skip a beat, melting for her new trainer, the one that was treating her so nicely, even in defeat.

{… Thank you master.} She thanked while returning the hug tightly with her eyes getting wet.

"You should rest now, you did well." Max told, before returning her in her pokeball.

Then Max returned again to his square, a bit down.

"That's not good. I already have two down but none of him. I guess we weren't ready yet. You're the only one left Dusk." Max mumbled, looking at Dusk's pokeball, a bit desperate.

Max wanted to release Dusk to the battle but Scarlet stopped him. Looking at her, Scarlet didn't respond, but just giving the 'I'll do it' eyes and slowly floated to the battlefield.

"Scarlet? I thought you didn't want to battle."

 _[I can't let a stupid trainer making my master sad. I don't want you to be annihilated in your first battle.]_

"But… I don't know any of your moves."

 _[Don't worry about that.]_ She replied while facing menacingly the gym leader.

"She will be your last pokemon? Give me your best shot kid." the gym leader told.

 _(Oh, I will, don't you worry.)_ Thought Scarlet.

"Honor to woman." the gym leader said a bit arrogantly.

With a slightly unhealthy grin and without any orders from her master, Scarlet used a fast ray of psychic power (Psybeam) towards the geodude, who couldn't dodged it and took it full force, making him faint on the ground instantly.

"Woah! That was a strong attack! Geodude, you did well, return." the gym leader said, impressed at the gardevoir's power.

A few seconds after his geodude was back on his pokeball, the gym leader went for another pokeball.

"Go lairon, it's your turn."

After a flash, a quite intimidating lairon appeared in front of Scarlet.

"Lair!" Screamed the pokemon.

"You can…"

Not letting him finish, Scarlet threw another Psybeam attack at her opponent, pushing him back quite a lot, almost making him fainted in one shot.

 _(Resisting huh? I'll have to increase the power a bit then.)_ Scarlet thought, feeling her blood boiling.

"Lairon, show them how of a metal head you are."

The lairon then charged at Scarlet with his head downed and shining from a bright metallic light (Iron Head), which Scarlet dodged by suddenly disappearing and reappearing a bit further behind him.

"Woah Scarlet, that's teleport." Exclaimed Max.

Scarlet then charged a Shadowball attack that she quickly threw at him, which it explodes into obscure light and black powders, propelling him away before making him faint.

"It's seem that your gardevoir was you secret weapon. Go rest lairon." the leader told before calling back the pokemon.

 _(Come on! Is that all you've got?)_ Thought Scarlet.

"But get ready for mine. End this fight, rampardos."

Then, a rampardos appeared in front of Scarlet, replacing the last pokemon.

"Okay rampardos, Giga Impact."

(Not letting me go first anymore? Are you starting to lose it human?) She thought while feeling that the gym leader was getting a bit edgy and desperate.

The rampardos then charged at Scarlet at quite furious speed with monstrous force. Since teleport had a little delay before using it, she knew she wouldn't have time to dodge and blocked it with a psychic barrier. Even going at full force, Scarlet didn't moved back even a bit with the barrier absorbing the impact.

(Got you now.)

Scarlet then launched another Shadowball at the rampardos, pushing him back quite a lot, resisting.

(Another though one!? We'll see about that.)

"That's… impossible." the gym leader stammered, hardly believing that she endured the attack.

Scarlet eyes and a hand glowed blue, alongside with the rampardos a second later. Due to his previous attack that was forcing him to rest a bit, the rampardos was easily caught. A moment later, the rampardos was floating in the air, with Scarlet controlling him. When high enough, Scarlet stopped ascending him.

(This is our victory master.)

Then, Scarlet clenched her hand, making a small shockwave coming from the rampardos with a bit loud weird sound. Scarlet then let go of him, letting him fall on the ground, unconscious. After landing, the gym leader was speechless.

"R-Rampardos, come back, you deserve a rest." He said after moment.

When the pokemon was returned, Scarlet teleported back her master.

"That's awesome Scarlet. You did it."

 _[It was a onetime thing.]_ She warned while crossing her arms.

The gym leader then walked toward them.

"Damn kid. You really impressed me. You have a really strong gardevoir with you. I'm sure you're gonna go very far with her, even though I don't know how you managed to fight without saying any command."

"Thanks sir. It was telepathy." Lied Max.

"That's quite an advantage in battle, surprising your opponent."

"But I was wondering, you didn't really give any clear order to your pokemon. How does your pokemon knew what to do?" Asked Max.

"Ghaha. You must be a starter. That's a common beginner mistake. Trainer use coded orders and strategies to call out moves and attacks combos. If you yell the move your gonna use, it will be easier for your adversary to counter it, knowing what your about to do, don't you think?"

"Make sense."

"Well then. Since you beat me fair and square, I'm glad to hand you the rock badge." the gym leader announced while handing a badge with a rock shape.

"Thanks sir." Max thanked, taking it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have works to intend to." He replied while heading towards a door in the opposite direction of the entrance.

"That's cool Scarlet, we have already our first badge, all thanks to you."

 _[Happy to help you master. But for now, I think we'll have to train your team even more.]_

"You're right. I'm gonna make sure they are ready for the next gym." Max assured while leaving the building.

 _[Good, because I won't always be here to save you.]_

"You won't?"

 _[Well, technically yes but… not for battles.]_

"Okay, I already got that you don't like fighting."

 _[Yes, you can say that.]_

When outside, Max looked at his pokedex for their next destination.

"Okay. Next gym should be… at Zino City."

 _[Is it far?]_

"Four to five days of walk."

 _[Okay that will leave us a bit of time to train while getting there.]_

"Yes, but we should go heal our team and get some provisions first."

 _[Indeed.]_

Both of them then go to the pokemon center. Inside, Max went to the counter with the same nurse than before.

"Hi there mister. How's your Mawile doing?" Asked the nurse with a smile.

"She's doing great, but her and my buneary just got out of the gym leader and, unfortunately, wasn't able to beat them." Max informed while handing their two pokeball

"I see. The gym leader is indeed strong. Did you win?" She asked while taking them to a machine behind her.

"Yes. My beautiful gardevoir beat his three pokemon all alone.

Scarlet couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed each time he said she was beautiful. Going to a machine behind her, the nurse put the two pokeball in two out of six small holes on it before some gentle green lightning passed through them.

"All three? She's really a strong gardevoir. I didn't hear of a feat like this since a long time."

"Really? I guess she is really that strong."

A couple of seconds later, the healing was done. The nurse came back to them and handed his pokeball back to him.

"Here you go mister. Take care of your team, and especially that mawile.

"Will do, thanks."

With the nurse waving at them, Max left the building and start searching for a poke mart. Unfortunately, they didn't find one but was able to find a small general shop. Once inside, Max found the place more filled up that he would have expected from the outside. Max approached to the counter while Scarlet goes for a tour.

"Hi sir, what can I do for you?" The quite handsome man behind the counter said.

"Hi. I'm here for some trainer supplies like food and such. Do you perhaps have a tent here?"

"Unfortunately no, we don't sell tent, but we do have basic supplies for trainers. Have a tour of our shop. I'm sure you'll find what you need."

"Okay, thanks."

Leaving the man, Max then went through the alleys. The first one was reserved for pokemon food on the left and human rations on the right. For the pokemon side, different kind of boxes was presented, varying in size and color. Max then took a small red one and read it.

"PokeBites : Fire type edition. For a nutritious and complete meal for you fire type pokemon. Not for humans. Neat."

From what Max was seeing, there was a color for each different type of pokemon. Blue for water, yellow for electric, grey for steel, etc. with the size that was varying, probably to match the pokemon size. There were small ones, big ones and huge bags on the floor racking.

"Okay. Let's take some."

Max then took two big ones for normal type and two for fire type.

"Damnit! I don't know what May eats."

Putting back the foods boxes on the rack, Max withdrawn his pokedex to do a little research.

"Mawile diet : Mawiles are have omnivorous diet, but prefer fruit and mineral rich food over meat. Despite having a dual type, mawiles enjoy more fairy type foods. Okay fairy type then."

Picking back his last selection plus two big fairy type ones, Max went for the psychic type. Picking two of them, Max noticed that he wouldn't have enough arms to hold everything.

"Scarlet?" Called Max, making Scarlet appear from the end of the alley.

 _[Need some help master?]_

"Yes please."

With a chuckle, Scarlet used her powers to lift the pokemon food boxes and hold them in the air.

 _[Look master, it looks tasty.]_ Scarlet told while lifting a box from a racking he didn't saw yet.

"Poffins : A little snack for every pokemon to enjoy, made from a very special sugar. It sure does. Let's take also two of them."

After Scarlet gave him a warm smile, Max turned to see human's rations section.

"Hmm… Beans, jerky, conserved foods and, complete meal rations. Let's take a few of those as well."

Scarlet then got twelve of them.

"Not too much Scarlet."

 _[We have to. You should at least eat two times in a day.]_

"All right. I just hope we have enough money."

 _[I got a big pile of it the other day. I think there is still plenty left.]_

"If we don't take too much, maybe."

Max then proceeded to the next alleys. There, some hygiene stuffs were on the racking. Soaps, shampoo, toothbrush, Etc. Max then took body lotion that was serving for hair and body and a toothbrush with two tube of toothpaste.

"Maybe I should take some for my pokemon too."

Max then took four more toothbrushes. He then passed in front of a few hairbrushes.

"I'm sure that Bonny and Dusk will like it." Max commented, taking one.

Done with this alley, Max went to the next one. There, were some painkillers pills, some for humans and some for pokemon, potions and status recover. Max took a bottle of painkillers, one for humans and one for pokemon, and a few potions, just in case. Giving it all to Scarlet, Max had got everything they could and went to the counter to pay.

"That will be 157 pokedollars please." the man told after scanning everything.

After Max paid, he put everything in his backpack. Being quite empty, it had enough space for all of the bought stuffs. After saying goodbye to the shopkeeper, Max left the shop with Scarlet and a heavier bag.

"That sucks, they didn't have tents. I guess we'll have to share the one we already have with everyone else."

 _[I don't mind. Maybe there will have some at the next city.]_

"Yeah. If they have a bigger shop, we could buy more things too."

 _[Let's move then.]_

"Hey, I'm the one who says that." Max complained, faking being upset.

With both of them laughing a bit, they moved towards the exit of the village in the direction of Zino City. Suddenly, after only couple steps outside the city, Max and Scarlet were intercepted by thugs, coming out from behind trees.

"Hey! Are the one who beat up our friend and stole his pokemon?" One of them inquired aggressively.

"Beat up? You mean the one with the mawile?"

"So you're the one!"

"What if I am?"

"Give us back the pokemon and we won't beat you to death. Just enough to make you pay."

Max was getting a bit nervous, pretty sure he couldn't handle three assholes at the same time. Scarlet then interposed herself between him and them.

"Garde, gardevoir." She defiantly warned.

"Oh, a protective pokemon, and rare looking one at that. Never saw a red gardevoir before. Take her as well guys." Commanded the man as the other two moved forward and released two pokemon, a nidorino and a houndoom.

 _[Stay behind me master, I'll handle them, and I still don't need that device to protect me.]_

"... Okay." Max complied while backing up a little.

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting." the nidorino's trainer commanded.

The nidorino then launched the attack directly at Scarlet, which she blocked with a psychic barrier.

"Use Fire Fang houndoom." the houndoom's trainer ordered.

The houndoom then launched at Scarlet with fiery fangs. Dodging him, Scarlet lifted the pokemon with her power and threw him at the nidorino, who didn't react in time.

"What are you doing? Get her." the one that didn't send any pokemon bawled.

"Houndoom, use Smog."

The houndoom then exalted purple smoke from his mouth, completely blocking Scarlet sight.

"Nidorino, time for Horn Attack."

Not seeing anything, the nidorino charged at Scarlet from an unexpected direction, but Scarlet blocked it in time.

"Houndoom, Flamethrower."

Unable to see and too fast for her, Scarlet got hit in her back by the attack.

"Gard!" Scarlet bellowed.

When the smoke was dissipated, everyone could see her back all burnt, ember still burning a bit of her flesh. Before letting the others attack again, Scarlet focus her psychic powers and healed herself, making the burnt mark disappearing.

"GardeVOIR." She yelled.

Then, both of the houndoom and nidorino were lifted in the air and forced to face Scarlet only a few inches away from her face.

"Garde, gardevoir. Gardevoir." She threatened with the most bloodlust eyes they ever seen.

Shaking and paralyzed from fear, the two pokemon were smashed together to stun them and being thrown hardly to their respective trainer, knocking them out.

"Stop right there." the first man commanded, behind her.

As she turned around, he eyes widened at the sight in front her here. Max, her own master, was threatened by the man with a knife on his throat.

"D-don't make anything funny, o-or your precious master gets it." the man threatened, panicking.

Unable to control his hand properly, the tip of the blade pierced a bit her master's flesh, making drops of blood running through the blade. Unable to control herself anymore, rage took over her. Without any movement, she took over his whole body with her psychic power, broke the arm that was holding the knife, making the weapon fall on the ground, and threw him violently against a nearby tree, almost breaking his back.

"GHAAA!" Painfully screamed the man.

Floating slowly towards him, she let go of his entire body to only focus on his neck before he even touched the ground, choking him hardly.

"Hhharhh."

Being choked more and more tightly, the thug wasn't able to make any sounds or breathe.

"S-Scarlet!" Called out Max.

As she was crushing his neck more and more, the man started to lose consciousness, but Scarlet didn't stop.

"Scarlet!" Max called out louder.

As the man was not moving anymore but with Scarlet still strangling him, Max rushed towards her to push a bit her shoulder.

"Scarlet! Stop!" Yelled Max.

Looking at him with an almost psychopathic face, it was like Scarlet was coming back from a trance. After a moment of processing, Scarlet realized what she was doing and let go of the man, who landed on the ground like a rag doll. Inspecting him, Max saw he started to breathe again, but still unconscious.

"Scarlet! What was that?" Asked Max, a bit hysterically.

 _[He was about to kill you, what else should I have done?]_

"Don't know, just restraining him maybe."

 _[Yeah, sure, and offer him tea with that?]_ She angrily argued.

"All right, stop it, okay. At least he's still alive. Authority will eventually discover him, but that was so not necessary."

After Scarlet huffed angrily, she went to the other two unconscious men and put her hands their head.

"What are you doing?" Max demanded, afraid that she might do something bad.

After a simple glare at him, Scarlet closed her eyes for a minute before leaving them there and did the same with the one she choked.

 _[They won't remember seeing me.]_

After a few minutes of processing, Max decided to leave them here when she was done and resumed their travel. For the rest of day and until they stopped for the night, they didn't talked to each other. After finding a good spot, Scarlet didn't bother to stop to talk or help him and left in the woods. Wanting to leave her alone, Max settled up the tent. When he was done, night had fallen. Thinking that enough time had passed, Max went to where Scarlet had left. After a few minutes of walking and searching, Max found Scarlet floating in the air in a meditative position surrounded by a green energy bubble, facing a cliff. Getting next to her, she had her eyes closed and wasn't hearing her breathing.

"Scarlet?" Softly called Max.

Opening her eyes, the bubble around her disappeared and she return to normal stance.

"What were you doing?"

Scarlet then looked at her master a moment before responding.

 _[A little something I do to calm and control myself.]_ She answered while moving away to sit at the base of a tree.

"Is that a kind of meditation?" Max asked, following her.

 _[I don't know what 'meditation' is.]_

"Well…" Started Max, sitting next to her. "It's something that humans do empty their mind and try to control themselves. Like emotion and stress. It can also be so advanced that it can modify your energy flux or your own body."

 _[Then yes.]_

"Was it the thing you did when you left me a moment before Coaltown?"

 _[Yes.]_

"Hehe, you were kind of a beast that day." Max jested, trying to lighten up the mood.

In normal time, she would have reacted with a perverted reply, but not this time. She was sitting still, looking at the sky. Following her gaze, Max eyes landed on the almost full moon and feeling a small breeze.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Max told to Scarlet, who remained silent.

Despite his tentative, she, and obviously he, couldn't forget about what happen earlier.

"You're thinking about earlier, isn't?"

 _[Not really.]_

"Okay. I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but Scarlet, what was that back there?"

 _[… I guess, you can say that it's who I really am, master.]_ She responded after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean? You almost killed him."

 _[I should have.]_

"What? Are you serious?" Max retorted, shocked at her words.

'sigh' _[I didn't want this moment to ever come master… but… I think I have no other choice now.]_ She replied while standing up.

"What are you saying, Scarlet?" Max asked, getting a bit creeped out.

Scarlet then moved very close to the edge of the cliff and put hands behind her back, looking at the moon.

 _[Master? Did you know that red gardevoir don't exist?]_ She softly and gloomily shared.

"Well, yeah. I'm aware that you're probably the only one."

 _[No master. I mean that there is literally no existing red gardevoir.]_

"… Humm…"

 _[I wasn't born as a red gardevoir. I was what you can call, a reverse shiny.]_

"Reverse…"

 _[Where the color that should be blue is orange, and what should be orange is blue.]_

"Orange? But… what is that red color then?"

Scarlet then turned back slowly to face her master with a big breeze blowing her hair and skirt, making them dance to the wind.

 _[It's the color of blood master. It comes from the blood of the many humans I killed.]_

 **Holy coagamolly, you didn't expected that didn't you? Well, I'm sure some of already saw it coming with the few tips I was giving here and there. I have to say that the story 'my unwanted life' by murloc rampage inspired me to make her a bit more… twisted that originally planned. It's a good story if you like a gory story with some lemon in between. And luckily for you, Scarlet's past could be explained in the next chapter. Just tell me if you want to know about it, and if you do, tell me if you want a long or short story.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Bloody Memory

**Alright y'all, here a little history class about Scarlet's past.**

 **Warning : This chapter contains a lot of gruesome stuffs. Gore, death, dismembering, rape, depressing and hurtful moments. Since it can be quite heavy for some, I'll do a quick resume at the end of the chapter. But you have been warned, skip to the resume if you can withstand cruelty and sick stuffs.**

Max was speechless, shocked, almost in denial.

"W-what are you saying? Y-you're joking r-right?" He hardly said after a moment.

 _[For you, I wish I was.]_

"No no, you're messing with me. Hehe, that's it, you got revenge on me for teasing you. Good one Scarlet." He nervously said, trying to deny her words.

 _['sigh']_

Scarlet then scanned the woods around with her power until she found a small animal that she brought close to her with her power, a small bird. Max then looked at the bird that was trapped by her psychic power in confusion, until Scarlet clenched her hand, which crushed the small bird into a small chunk of meat in a splash of blood.

"What the fuck!?" Exclaimed Max, backing up more against the tree.

 _[See master? I don't feel anything about killing living creatures. In fact, when it comes to humans, I feel… almost excited.]_ She said while throwing what was remaining of the bird offs the cliff.

"T-that can't be true. T-the Scarlet I know wouldn't that."

 _[… The Scarlet you know was half a façade. I didn't want you to know about this.]_

"Why? You shouldn't hide something like that from me! Fuck!" Yelled Max, slowly seeing that she was serious and getting a bit scared of her.

 _[Because I truly love you master. Would you have loved me the same if I were to tell you what I was?]_

"…"

Max didn't know what to retort to that. She was right, maybe he wouldn't have loved her like he was now if he knew that her gardevoir was a psychopath. Then there was a moment of silence, with max cogitating about all of this.

"Why Scarlet? What happened to you?" Finally said Max.

 _[You already know. Abandoned by my family, being tracked down by humans for my rarity. But you don't know what really happen. If it was just for that, my life wouldn't have been so bad. Reality is a lot darker than that.]_

"What is that reality you're talking about?"

 _[I guess I can tell you. You'll have a better idea of who I am and why.]_ She said while floating toward Max.

Now being a bit scared of her, Max flinched a bit when she approached.

 _[Come on master. I understand how you feel but you have nothing to fear of me. You know I won't ever hurt you.]_

"I'm sorry Scarlet but, it could be a lie too."

 _['sigh' Would it convince you if I shared my feeling with you? That way, you'll see that I'm telling the truth.]_ She said, a bit hurt.

One way or another, Max couldn't escape or fight against her if she wanted to kill him. He was trapped and had no other choice but to complied, if it means a way to get out alive.

"… A-alright."

 _[Thanks master. I understand that it can be a stressful moment for you.]_

Max then let Scarlet approached him and kneeled before him. Looking at her eyes, Max could already see caring and loving eyes, not showing any trace of wickedness. But again, it could be a façade. Scarlet then put his hand on her crest.

"Shouldn't that be a sensitive part of you?" Said Max.

 _[It is master. But it's the only place that I can share my true and sincere feeling to you. You will feel it better with your eyes closed.]_

Already in her grasp anyway, Max closed his eyes. Then, after a moment, Max was invaded by intense feelings. Love, caring, devotion, friendship, every good emotion that a living creature could feel about another one was there, overwhelming his senses. Some images of them being together and the few moments they already spent together were filling his head with not a single trace of any bad feeling. After she let go of his hand, Scarlet wiped off a tear that had escaped one of Max's eye.

 _[Do you believe me now master?]_

Max was still a bit shocked about all of this, but couldn't deny that she indeed loved him, willing to give her own life to protect him.

"… I-I do Scarlet." Said Max, caressing her cheek.

 _[Thanks master. Do you accept me for who I am?]_

Max was a bit hesitant about that question.

"… I can't say that I approve… but I love you Scarlet. It sure is shocking to hear that the one you love is a killing machine but, I can't stop loving you like that."

 _[I can also be a loving machine too you know.]_ She softly said.

"Hehe, yeah, I know that. I think I'm ready to hear about your story now."

 _[I could tell you, but I think it will be more immersive if you were to experience it yourself. You'll have a better understanding of how this world is.]_

"If it's possible then I don't mind. I also want to know how humans treated you."

 _[Okay. But it's not for fluffy heart and I don't want you to have pity of me after that. I already accepted my past.]_

"… Okay."

 _[Then be ready for a little tour in my life.]_

Scarlet then placed herself in reverse mounted position with her legs besides him, put her hands on Max head and put him into trance, blacking him out in darkness.

When Max opened his eyes again, he was in front of a green gardevoir and a gallade holding an egg in the middle of a forest.

"Where am I?" Said Max, not understanding where he was.

 _[You are in my memory master. I projected our astral form into it so you can see it.]_ Said Scarlet, who was next to him.

After he looked at her and himself, he saw that he was a bit more translucent than normal.

"Atral projection?"

 _[Yes. A method to travel into someone's mind.]_

"Oh, okay. But what is this? Where did you get us?"

 _[Where are at the moment of my birth. The egg you see is mine, holding by what you could call 'parents'.]_

Getting his attention back to the gardevoir and gallade, he saw that they were looking quite happy with their egg. After a moment, the egg started to shake and crack, with Scarlet's parent getting impatient to see their child.

"At least I will have the chance to see how cute you were when you hatched." Said Max with a faint smile.

It quickly disappeared however when he saw that she didn't respond and wasn't really into joking right now. Then, just like Max, the smile of Scarlet's parents quickly faded away when they saw what was inside their egg. After the egg was smashed into pieces, Max saw a cute looking ralts appearing from it. Her color however was totally different than expected, her hair was orange and her horns on its head were blue.

"… Ralts!" Exclaimed the little pokemon at the sight of her parents.

Max then could see that both of the gardevoir and gallade was now looking at their child with disdain.

Then, all went black.

"Your parents…" Started Max.

 _[Already hated me the second I was born.]_ Finished Scarlet.

Max wanted to say something reassuring but wasn't able to. What could he possibly tell at this moment? A few seconds later, they reappeared again in the middle of the forest. This time, Scarlet's mother was holding her with her father beside them passing through a group of others gardevoir and gallade.

"Gardevoir!"

"Ga, gallade!"

All of them were looking at them with disgust while yelled their name angrily. Some of them were even throwing things at them.

"Why were they reacting like this?" Said Max, a bit angry.

 _[They never saw a reverse shiny before. For them, as well as for my parents, I was a nature mistake, an abomination.]_

Seeing Scarlet's parents getting further in the woods, out of reach and sight of the others, Scarlet and Max followed the couple. After a little while, the gardevoir and gallade arrived close to a big river with strong current. As the mother approached at the edge of it, she raised Scarlet above it.

{Ralts!} Happily said ralts Scarlet, thinking it she was playing with her.

"Garde, devoir."

Then, to Max surprise, the gardevoir let go of Scarlet in the river.

"Ralts! Ralts!" Yelled Scarlet, being carried away by the current.

"What the… Why?" Said Max while dashing toward the river.

 _[It's no use master.]_ Said Scarlet as their surrounding goes black again.

 _[It's just a projection.]_

"Why the fuck they did that?"

 _[Calm down master. You have to get a hold of yourself, since the worst didn't come yet.]_

When the forest reappeared, they saw Scarlet on the edge of the river, unconscious. After a moment, she opened her eyes, hardly stood up while coughing some water and got away from the river. Almost night, they saw her shivering from coldness.

"Ralts…" Sadly said Scarlet, starting to cry.

 _[At this moment, I hardly believed what was happening to me. So for a while, I tried to get back to my parents.]_

After a little while of walk on the woods, Scarlet was getting colder and colder when a houndour pooped out of behind a tree.

"Houn!" Barked the fire/dark pokemon at Scarlet.

"Ralts." Exclaimed Scarlet, scared.

The houndour then attacked Scarlet and tried to bite her. Dodging it in extremix, Scarlet ran away as quickly as possible to lose it. Not very far, Scarlet was lucky enough to find a hollow tree with an entrance at the base of the trunk. The hole was so small that even Scarlet hardly passed through. But in the end, after she barely managed escaped the pokemon, she was safe in here.

 _[I was lucky that that houndour didn't know any fire type move yet. He could have just burn me to crisp from the inside otherwise.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"It was probably too young for that."

 _[Maybe.]_

Then, both Max and Scarlet disappeared from the scene with scarlet coiling into a ball and starting to madly cry before reappearing beside ralts Scarlet walking through the woods, alone.

 _[For a while, all I was doing was trying to survive while looking for my parents.]_

The next scenes was about Scarlet that was eating berries and fruits, with most of them food poisoning her because she didn't a lot about her diet, and hiding the night. After a while, as she was getting skinny from starvation, she finally discover a berry that was good for her and filling her with energy. Now that she knew what she needed to eat, she didn't have much trouble since then with foods. Until one day, ralts Scarlet was cornered by an ekans.

Scarlet was trapped with no opened to run with the ekans blocking her, staring at her menacingly while shaking its tail. Scarlet was paralyzed in fear.

"Was he about to eat you?"

 _[No. Pokemon don't eat other pokemon. I was just probably on his territory and didn't like it. Or he just wanted to attack and kill me for fun.]_

"Pokemon do that?"

 _[It's pretty uncommon by it happens sometime.]_

As the ekans was slowly approaching Scarlet, mostly to play with its prey, the ralts couldn't bare the stress and wet herself in fear. When the ekans launched himself at her for the fatal blow, Scarlet raised her hands on front of her in desperation, only for her power to manifest and used confusion on the poison pokemon. Being weak against psychic move, the attack hurt and injured cerebrally quite heavily the pokemon, making it flee in pain.

"That was close." Said Max, glad that nothing horrible happened to her.

 _[That's when I understood that I could do things with some kind of power. Since my parent didn't really raise me, there were a lot of things that I wasn't aware of yet. I had to learn everything all by myself.]_

Max was then transported through time, seeing Scarlet searching for foods, hiding, and now, trying to reproduce what she did with the ekans. For the first couple tries, she wasn't able to, until one day, she managed to manifest her power again to lift some berries she had gathered. After another black scene, Max appeared in front a reverse shiny kirlia. At this point, Scarlet was now not only able to reproduce the Confusion move, but also to master it. As she was walking in the woods looking for berries, she was attacked by a nidorino. Now used to be attacked, she quickly got into a defensive stance, ready to attack. The nidorino first move was to charge her, which she barely dodged, being faster than expected. She then tried to get him with Confusion, but wasn't able to since he was moving quite a lot.

"Why were you not able to get him? Is psychic moves not supposed to be powerful?"

 _[It is. Psychic moves are almost overpowered, but with only one big flaw.]_

"Which is?"

 _[Unless it's a projectile or a physical move, an attack like confusion requires a constant eye lock on to work. So if the target is always on movement and very fast, they are very hard to use.]_

Since that scarlet at that moment only knew confusion, she could only hope for the pokemon to stop for a moment to hit at least once. After she dodged another charge attack, Scarlet thought it was the moment she was hoping for, only to face a Poison Sting attack that directly hit her. Unfortunately for her, alongside with the damage and injury she received, she got poisoned. Depending on the strength of the attack and the resilience of the receiver, a poisoning wasn't necessary lethal. But due to the strength difference between them, even the first seconds of poisoning was incredibly painful for her, which made her fall on the ground with her life being slowly eaten away by the poison. Thinking she couldn't defend herself anymore, the nidorino got closer to finish off the intruder. When close enough, Scarlet used the remaining of her strength to release the most powerful Confusion attack she could do. Got hit by surprise, the nidorino back off from her. Being quite resilient and stronger than her, it didn't damaged him very much, but enough to be careful. Wondering if he should still try to finish her off, he decided that she would die anyway, so left her alone, not wanting to spend uselessly more energy for someone that was about to die anyway.

After he left, Scarlet tried to stand up, but unable to, being too weak from the poison. Sensing her end approaching, she closed her eyes and waiting for the inevitable while falling unconscious. Strangely to her, she was able to open her eyes again. When she looked around, she found herself at the shadow of a tree, protected by the sunray of the strong sun of the day. Trying to stand up, she was only able to get on her feet for only a second before falling again, to weak.

Then, a shiny phantump, a bonsly, a meowstic and a whimsicott appeared in front of her.

"Bonsly, Bonsly."

"Meowstic!"

"What are they saying Scarlet?"

 _[They say that they found me almost dead in the wood and they help me by getting me some pecha berry, which was curing poison condition.]_

As she said that, the pokemon handed Scarlet a pecha berry to her, saying that she should eat one more to be complete healed from poison.

"Kirlia." Thanked Scarlet.

"Can you make me understand conversations?"

 _[I can translate as they speak if you think that's important.]_

"Thanks Scarlet."

"Whim, whimsicott?"

 _[What happen to you?]_ Translated Scarlet.

"Kir kirlia kirlia kirl, lia kirlia." Explained the kirlia Scarlet.

 _[I was attacked by a pink horned pokemon, nothing more to say.]_

"Phamtump phan"

 _[Must be the nidorino.]_

"Meow Meowstic meow."

 _[He's mean to everyone around here.]_

"Kirlia ki."

 _[I can see that.]_

"Bonsly, bonsly bonsly, bon bonsly."

 _[Don't worry, as long as we are together, you can count on us.]_

"Kir, lia."

 _[Thanks, I guess.]_

"Meowstic stic meowstic?"

 _[What are you doing here anyway?]_

"Kirlia kir."

 _[Looking for my parents.]_

"Bonsly?"

 _[How come?]_

"Kirlia Kirl, kirlia kirlia kir lia kirlia lia…"

 _[I don't remember correctly but, I remember me and my mother with a river and…]_

The others then looked at each other, having a pretty good idea of what happen to her.

"Whim… Whimsicott."

 _[That's… unfortunate.]_

"Bonsly Bon. bonsly bon sly sly bonsly, bonsly bon bonsly. Bon, bonsly bonsly sly bon bon, sly sly bonsly"

 _[We can help you for that. But if you want to go look for them, you will have to get stronger. Luckily for you, meowstic and whimsicott here already have been with a trainer so, they can help you.]_

"Kirlia… lia?"

 _[What is a… trainer?]_

"Bonsly… bonsly bonsly bon."

 _[Oh boy… you have a lot to learn then.]_

Again, the scenery went black again.

 _[After that, everything went pretty alright. They taught me everything that was worth knowing. How to survive, about trainers and how it made them stronger and wasn't that bad, despite being with a spoiled brat. The meowstic even taught me the Psybeam move.]_

Max then reappeared in the woods with Scarlet and the meowstic training together.

 _[But it was only the calm before the storm.]_

"Meowstic stic meowstic. Meowstic meowstic meow." Said the meowtic while blocking and dodging Scarlet attacks.

 _[You're doing great. You have a great potential.]_

As they were training, the bonsly appeared from a bush, panicking.

"Bon, sly. bonsly bonsly bon."

 _[Quick, hide. The hunters are here again.]_

"Meow? Meowstic meow meow meowstic."

 _[What? I taught that that nidorino scared them away last time.]_

"Bonsly bonsly bon."

 _[They are not the same.]_

"Meowstic. Meowstic meow." Said the meowstic to Scarlet, motioning to follow her.

 _[That's no good. Follow me, we can't let them get us.]_

Scarlet then followed the meowstic and the bonsly to hide somewhere. They all then arrived to a large tree that had a hollow entry higher on it trunk, where the whimsicott and phantump were already are. After a little while, an absol appeared, searching around. After it pointed its snout toward the hollow entrance, it started to bark while putting her forepaws on the tree.

"Absol, Ab, absol."

"Whim… whimsi, sicott. Sicott whimsicott." Whined the whimsicott.

 _[Oh no… they found us. What are we going to do?]_

"Meowstic meow."

 _[I don't know.]_

After some more barking from the absol, a small group of suspicious looking humans appeared from the distance.

"Did you find anything boy?" said one of them.

"Absol!" He barked while pointing at the hole on the tree.

"They are some that hide on their? Okay, cut it down."

Obeying, the absol used Psycho Cut on the trunk, slicing it in one shot, making the tree fall on the ground shortly after. After it landed loudly on the ground, the group exited the tree and tried to run to escape them. Unfortunately, their run was cut short by a luxray, blocking their path. They were now surrounded and unable to escape.

"Good boy." Said the man while petting his absol's head.

"Looks like we have a good catch." Said another one.

"Indeed. Oh, and would you look at that." Said another one, looking like the boss who had noticed Scarlet.

"That's a quite rare sight we have. An orange kirlia."

The group was only able to stick to each other in fear, hoping that a miracle will happen.

"Alright, take that kirlia." Ordered the man.

"What about the others?" Asked a man.

"We don't them. They are worthless compared to that kirlia. Shoo them away luxray."

"Lux, luxray luxray, lux luxray." Aggressively barked the luxray.

 _[Alright, we only need that ralts, we don't need the others.]_

"Whim, whimsicott?"

 _[That means, we can go?]_

"Luxray luxray, lux lux luxray ray luxray, luxray lux, ray ray lux lux."

 _[Unless you want to have the same fate as that ralts, which I highly don't recommend, you should get away before they change their mind.]_

They then all looked at each other, before looking at Scarlet.

"Kir, kirlia kirlia ,lia?"

 _[Wait, you don't actually thinking about that, aren't you?]_

"… Meowstic, meow meowstic meowstic meow. Meowstic meow meowstic." Said the meowstic before leaving with the others.

 _[I'm sorry kirlia, but we have a chance to survive. It will be stupid to not take it.]_

"Lia, kirlia kirlia." Said Scarlet, trying to chase after them.

 _[No, you can't do this.]_

"Lux luxray luxray." Barked the luxray, blocking her.

 _[You aren't going anywhere.]_

"Good job luxray. Okay guys, take that kirlia."

With that, some of them moved toward the kirlia.

"Kirlia kirl." Said Scarlet, tossing a Psybeam toward them, but miss.

 _[Leave me alone.]_

"Luxray." Ordered the boss.

After nodding, the luxray then used thundershock on Scarlet, making her fall on the ground, paralyzed. The other then chained her and took her away.

"Kirlia! Kirlia!" Yelled Scarlet.

 _[Help! Help me!]_

The only thing that Scarlet saw was the group that she used to call friend looking at her being taking away. The look on their face was saying that they didn't want this, but cared more about their own safety than the others. The astral projection of Max and Scarlet followed the group for a moment until they arrived to a truck with a cage in the back, where they tossed Scarlet in before leaving.

 _[That's where the real hell began.]_ Said Scarlet after everything went black.

The next scene was Scarlet in a cage inside a room of a hideout with a few others captive pokemon, with each of them having something in particular, like a shiny riolu or a white deerling in summer. In her cage, Scarlet had her hands restrained by chains and had a device on her head to supress her psychic powers. She was covered in bruises from her multiple tries to escape and was getting skinnier due to malnutrition.

"Those bastards." Angrily said Max.

Then, shortly after, a stranger had entered the room with a man of the hunter gang.

"We have a few choices for everyone's pleasure. But our main discover is this one." Said the man while knocking on scarlet's cage.

"Hmm, it sure does look interesting. An orange Kirlia, you don't see that every day." Said the stranger.

"But she's quite expensive, you know, for being quite unique."

"Let's see first how it is."

The man then opened Scarlet cage and threw her out roughly.

"Hmm, she doesn't look very healthy." Said the stranger as Scarlet raised to her knees.

"We are running low on budget these days, so we had to cut somewhere."

"I see. A couple days of stuffing and it will be fine."

The stranger then goes to touch her, but Scarlet replied by biting him.

"Ow! You worthless piece of…"

The stranger wanted to slap her but unable to when she tackled him.

"Hmpf!" Exclaimed the stranger, holding his belly in mild pain.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want an undisciplined pokemon like this. I'll go check somewhere else." He added before leaving.

"… Thanks a lot you little shit. You made me lose a sell."

The man then punched Scarlet across the face, making her fall on the ground. The man then goes for multiple kicks on every parts of her. Face, arms, legs, sides, everything was getting severely injured. As she was bleeding from the hits, the boss of the gang entered the room.

"Calm down you idiot. A dead pokemon can't be sold."

"Sorry, but this little shit just made us lose a sell."

"So that's why that little prick left mad. Get that one in its cage. I guess someone will be deprived from foods again." The boss said as he left.

"Get in there, you fucker." Said the man before throwing Scarlet violently in her cage, making Max almost nauseous from the abusing.

Scarlet was barely able to move as her blood was flowing on the cage floor. As she about to lose consciousness, a shiny meditite whispered to her.

"Medi, meditite, meditite medi medi?" Said the pokemon to Scarlet, not far from her.

 _[Hey, miss kirlia, you still with us?]_

"Kir…"

 _[No…]_

"Meditite. Medi medi meditite tite meditite medi tite."

 _[I can help you. I know the move Recover and I think it will profit you to learn it.]_

"Kir… lia… kirlia." Hardly said Scarlet.

 _[Why… do you even… bother helping me?]_

"… Medi, meditite medi meditite, medi medi tite."

 _[… Because, I already have been in your place, so I know what it's like.]_

"… Lia."

 _[…Okay.]_

 _[I didn't really want him to help me, but at this point, only survival was meaningful.]_ Explained Scarlet to Max.

"Meditite meditite medi medi medite. Tite medi tite meditite, medi medi meditite."

 _[All you have to do is to focus your vital force on where you're hurt. Since you're a psychic type, it should be easier for you.]_

"Kir."

 _[Okay.]_

Scarlet then painfully sat up and pressed her back against the cage wall and tried to focus on where it was painful, which was everywhere. Luckily for her, there were no deadly injuries on her, so all of them was able to heal by themselves, which was good because a move can't be learn in one day. With present Scarlet going for fast scenes scrolling, Max could see that kirlia Scarlet tried to get hit only lightly after every couple of days to try to learn the move, until the speed goes to normal when she was about to succeed. Scarlet was now on that cage since a couple of months now and as she felt that she was ready, she tried to angering her keepers.

"You little shit! I thought you learned you lesson since now." Yelled a man that was bringing her food when she threw her meal at him.

"Come here! Since you seem to not understand properly, a little stronger discipline teaching is required."

The man then grabbed Scarlet by her hairs and pulled her out violently, making her land hard on the concrete floor. The man then goes for multiple kicks again, adding some throwing along the way. When he was on the edge of killing her, he stopped and pulled her back her cage by throwing her violently on the cage wall.

"Next time, maybe I won't stop. Think about it." He said before leaving.

Hardly breathing, Scarlet goes to focus all of her vital force on all over her body. This time, she had to succeed, otherwise, she will probably dies from internal hemorrhage. But Scarlet was confident that she will succeed. Thanks to the fact that she was beaten almost every day, she could get over her pain and focus on healing herself. After a little while, she felt a faint soothing energy wave passing through her body, slightly easing her pain. As time passed, the pleasant energy flux was getting stronger and stronger, until it was strong enough to actually feel some of her injuries slowly healing. After spending all of the night focusing in it, Scarlet was almost completely healed when the sun was rising outside.

"Kir… kirlia." Said Scarlet, exhausted.

 _[I… did it.]_

"Wow. You sure had a lot of willpower, even at that age." Commented Max.

 _[That night it was 'do it or die'.]_

Unfortunately for her, the meditite wasn't there anymore, from being sold, so she couldn't thank him properly, making her slightly disappointed. Then, in the middle of the day, the man that beaten her came back to give almost nothing as food for Scarlet.

"What the… "Said the man, surprised at how her injuries were almost not visible anymore.

Scarlet respond was only an arrogant and triumphant expression.

"You think you're better than me just because you can heal yourself now huh? We will see about that."

With that, the man left the room, leaving Scarlet with a satisfied grin. But to her dismay, it was only for a short duration when the man came back with his luxray a few minutes later.

"Alright you smart kirlia. Let's see if you can heal this." Said the when close enough to the cage.

"Alright boy, go have some fun." He said while opening the cage.

"Lux!" Happily barked the luxray.

"Kur… Kir kirlia!" Yelled Scarlet in fear as the luxray approached her.

 _[No… Stay away from me!]_

"Come back when you're done and don't forget to close the lock the cage after." Said the man to the luxray, leaving them.

"Lux Luxray Lux." Saids the luxray while looking at the kirlia with a predatory face.

 _[That's gonna be fun.]_

"Kirlia." Cried Scarlet, fearing what he was about to do.

The luxray then used Thunder Wave to paralyze Scarlet, making her unable to resist.

 _[I must warn you master. This gonna be hard for you.]_

"You don't mean…"

As the luxray was getting closer, Max could see the red genitals getting out of the luxray while he pressed Scarlet on the ground. No foreplay or even setting her in the mood, he shoved his genital inside her in one go, breaking her hymen in horrible pain.

"KIRRRLIA!" Loudly screamed Scarlet in pain.

Max was barely able to contain a throw up when seeing kirlia scarlet being raped by that luxray. As blood was overflowing from Scarlet, the luxray raped her more roughly, using her blood as some kind of lubricant. For the next couple minutes, Scarlet was powerless and couldn't do anything besides hoping that this horrible pain will end soon. After a moment, the luxray was finally done as he cumed inside her. He then left her and locked the cage behind him, leaving an almost unconscious kirlia in a small puddle of blood and cum. The next morning, Scarlet was awakened by another man taking her to another room, where she was washed by a hose with cold water. When they were no trace of dirt on her, she was thrown back to her cage, which was also cleaned up.

"I want her cage to be clean as much as possible. A pokemon with an infection don't sell well." Said a man to another one close to the cage.

"Yes sir."

Then, most of the day, Scarlet tried to use her new learned move Recover to heal what she had just lost. But no matter how much she was focusing, there was nothing to heal anymore, making her cries in a corner of the cage for the rest of day. When the evening arrived, another man arrived but with the absol this time.

"I heard that you offer yourself to please our pokemon? That's very nice of you. Up to it boy?"

"Ab!" Enthusiastically barked the absol.

"Got it. Get in there and have fun." Said the man while petting the absol's head before opening her cage to let him enter.

Backing as much as possible, Scarlet knew what was coming. Not wanting to that to happen again, she struggling and tried to escape.

"Need some help boy?"

The man then used a teaser on her to paralyze her, making her at the mercy of the absol. Then, like last night, when the absol was ready, he inserted himself inside Scarlet roughly again without any pleasure, bringing back the horrible pain like yesterday.

"KIRLIAA!" Painfully screamed the kirlia again.

Again, when he was done, the absol left the kirlia in the filth. For the next couple of weeks, Scarlet was washed with cold water every morning and raped every night, until one day, a strange man appeared in the room with the man that was usual keeping an eye on her.

"Sure mister. We have it right here." Said the man that beaten her up last night.

"An orange kirlia, what a nice discover."

With the keeper was a strange looking man. From Max perception, it was looking a bit like a mad scientist or something, but less clichéd.

"Maybe it is not very healthy, but you will find it quite obedient" Said the man when both of them arrived at her cage.

"Good. My my, that's good specimen you have there. Can't wait to do some research on it." He said with an unhealthy grin, scaring Scarlet.

"Great. Now for the price…"

"Yea yea. One million will you do good?"

"S-Sure. Our boss will be pleased."

"Perfect."

"I'll go get someone to help me to get her on your vehicle."

"No need." The man said while getting out a strange device.

Opening her cage, Scarlet wanted to fight back but was knocked out by a strong electrical discharge coming from the device, kinda like the one she already felt but stronger.

"That's practical…" Was the only thing Scarlet heard last before falling unconscious.

The next scene was when Scarlet opened her eyes again to a ceiling of a some kind of research lab, chained to an experience table. Not feeling the thing on her head that was retraining her power, she tried to use it, but still unable to.

"Don't even bother little kirlia." Said a man that appeared in her sight.

"We implanted a little device on your spine to prevent you from using your psychic ability, and in case you were thinking about ripping it off, I suggest you not, since that it will not only leave you permanently paralyzed, but also make you unable to use psychic ability forever." Explained the man.

Locking her eyes on him, Scarlet saw that it was a different person than the one that shocked and was the first time she was seeing him.

"You probably wondering where you are, aren't you? Well, I don't see the point to explain that to a stupid creature like you, but let's just say that we do research to exploit the full potential of pokemon. I'm the one in charge in here and you better be obedient, or your stay here will only be harsher. From now on, we will try to figure out your potential by testing all of your limits. I will now leave you in the hands of my assistants, so please, be cooperative." Said the man before leaving.

"Alright, let's first test her mental capacity." Said one man of a few more that appeared in front of her.

A man then put a strange device on her head.

"Begin the examination." Said another man.

Then, painful shock waves passed through her brain, making her scream in pain.

"KKIIRRLL!"

"… Hmhmm, she indeed has a good potential." Said a man that was looking at a monitor.

"Alright, increase the power."

A second later, the pain had increased inside Scarlet brain, making it like it was about to melt. After almost an hour of torturous pain, she fell unconscious again.

"That was… horrible." Commented Max.

 _[And it goes like this for years.]_ She said as successive scenes were passing.

All of the scenes were about the kirlia being tortured by various methods. Poison and drugs injection, physical and mental abusing and electroshock. The scenes then stopped at the kirlia Scarlet in a closed and reinforced room with various targets in.

"Okay kirlia, I want you to hit all of the targets with your Psybeam attack. We are gonna deactivate your power suppressor but don't try anything, the walls around you can withstand any kind of attack, so if we see you try to escape…" Said a voice in an intercom.

Scarlet then felt a painful electrical wave passing through her spine, making her fall on her knees.

"… We're gonna increase the power until it kill you, understand."

Scarlet had no choice but complied and nod in submission.

"Good. You can go now." Said the voice before everything went black.

"Why do they force you to train?"

 _[They wanted to make me as strong as possible to me sell at high price to the military, wanting to make the strongest pokemon that can annihilate anything.]_

"Oh. How did you learn that?"

 _[Over the time, I was able to peek into humans mind with minimalistic power, allow me to trespass the device on my spine only for that.]_

The next scene was about Scarlet, now a gardevoir, being chained on a dark room in as strange machine that was looking a bit like the things we used to tear apart criminals in the old time. Then, a man entered with very little of dry and nasty looking foods in his hands.

"Here's your meal." Said the man.

The only respond from the gardevoir was only a contemptuous and hateful look at him. The man presented the food to her mouth, only to not even move an inch and looking at him with those hateful eyes.

"Open it." Said man, getting impatient.

Still not moving, the man loses it. He grabbed Scarlet jaw to force her mouth to open and shoved the food inside her mouth, only for her to spit it on him.

"You little bitch." He said before slapping her hard.

"Go ahead, don't eat, see if I care. Even if you oddly don't get skinnier even after a month of food privation, you can't go like this forever."

After the man cleaned himself spited food on him, he looked at her.

"But I must say…" Started the man while grasped her chin before exanimating every angles of her face.

"You do became a pretty gardevoir."

His hand then started to trace her body by passing on her crest, forcing Scarlet to use her willpower to supress the pleasurable feeling.

"Hmm, I thought that that part was sensitive for gardevoir? Oh well, that's not what's interest me."

The man hand then goes under her skirt and pressed his fingers on her lower lips, which made the gardevoir angrily struggle for him to stop it.

"GARD!" Yelled the pokemon.

"Oh, you want me to continue? As you wish."

The man then continues to play with her privates, tracing her most sensitive part with his fingers. After a little while, the man grew angry when he saw that she wasn't getting wet at all, even with the stimulation, making her giving him an arrogant and triumphant grin.

"You worthless bitch." He said while slapping her again.

"You want to play hard to get? Fine, we will see how long you will resist."

After the man left angrily, Scarlet let out a relieved sigh, happy that she didn't have to look at that human anymore. Unfortunately for her, her respite was cut short when the man plus three more came back inside the room later that day.

"Alright, take her to the experiment lab."

Before unchaining her, they injected in her a powerful muscle relaxant, making her unable to even slightly struggle when they take her to the experiment table, where she was chained again.

"Okay guys, like I promised, no one will know about it, so we can enjoy that gardevoir as much as we want."

"GARD! GARDEVOIR!" Yelled the gardevoir in protestation, despite being under drugs.

"You don't translate anymore Scarlet?" Asked Max to Scarlet.

 _[… No.]_

Scarlet was looking a bit mind absent at the moment. It was understandable, reliving all of that. The man then took out from a nearby machine an electrical torture device.

"If we adjust the power correctly, we should be able to have a more cooperative gardevoir." Said the man while pressing buttons on the machine.

The man then approached the electrical device close to her and sends electroshock to the Scarlet's crest, mixing a great amount of pain and forced pleasure.

"GARD!" Yelled in pain Scarlet.

"How is she down there?" Asked the man.

Another man then put her hand under her skirt and pressed his fingers on her lower lips.

"Still nothing." He said.

"Hmm, maybe if we apply it directly there…"

The man then put the device on her clit before electroshocking it.

"GARD!" Yelled again Scarlet.

After a moment of painful stimulation, the man stop and check for what he wanted.

"Good news guys, it worked." He said while showing his wet fingers at them.

"Good. We can begin now?"

"Of course."

Then, all four of them undressed themselves before surrounding the gardevoir, which had a very hateful expression.

"Since it was my idea, I'll begin with the bottom." Said the man that was electroshocking her while getting on the table.

"I'll take the head." Said another one that goes on the table as well.

"And us?" Said the other two.

"She still has two hands." Said the man on her lower half while raising her hips so she was well aligned with his shaft.

"Fine." One of the other two said.

The other two then grabbed both of her hands and coiled them around their shaft. The one on her lower half then inserted himself inside her, making her moaned despite herself. The one on her upper half then took the opportunity to shove his member in her mouth.

"You try anything, and I'll make you feel the most horrible pain you ever experienced." The man that was on her lower half while showing her a remote beside the one in front of him.

Knowing she couldn't do anything, she let herself go, despite the urge to bite and rip off the dick of the one that was almost chocking her.

"She's not doing anything here." Said one of the men that had one of her hands.

"Bad gardevoir."

The man with the remote then sends pain in Scarlet spine.

"Do as we say, or you know what is waiting for you."

With a raging anger and hate she had to buried, despite herself, she started to masturbate the other two men.

"Fuck! That's really hard to stand." Said Max, feeling nauseous again.

 _[You're the one that wanted to know about me. You better watch it until the end.]_

Not wanting to, Max continued to watch. After all, he only had to watch while Scarlet was the one that experienced it. After a few minutes later, when they were all done they all spread their seeds on the gardevoir, bukkaking her.

"I will tell you guys whenever we will be able to do it again."

After they nod, they released her after injecting the muscle relaxant to get her in the washing room, where she was washed also with cold water before being brought back and chained to her dark room.

 **(I have to escape from that place.)** Said a voice that was filling the room.

"What was that?" Asked Max.

 _[This is where I had my strongest thought in my life. This is where I had enough.]_

Max then saw the past Scarlet closing her eyes and goes for slow breathing, like in a meditative stance. The next scenes were her being trained, tortured, experimented and raped from time to time by those men. The scenes scrolling then stopped to a moment where she was in the training room.

"Okay Scarlet, from now on, you will train with other pokemon. We will try to bring you stronger and stronger opponents. By for today, we will start with an easy one, to see how you manage."

Then, the only door that was accessing the room opened, only for a pokemon to enter. To Scarlet surprise, the one that entered was someone she knew, the meowstic that had abandoned her years ago.

"…Gard, gardevoir gardevoir gard."

 _[Well, if it isn't the one that abandon me?]_

"You're translating again?" Asked Max.

 _[Yeah, I love that passage.]_

"Meow, meowstic?"

 _[Do I, know you?]_

"Gardevoir garde gardevoir. Gardevoir garde voir voir gardevoir."

 _[Of course you won't remember. I'm the kirlia you abandon years ago in the forest.]_

"Meow, meowstic meowstic meow." Said the meowstic, looking a bit nervous.

 _[Oh, well, happy to see you're still alive.]_

"Gardevoir garde gardevoir."

 _[I see that you still are too.]_

"Okay Scarlet, it's a test, so don't hold back." Said the intercom voice.

"Gard, devoir." Said Scarlet while making her hands glow with her power.

 _[With, pleasure.]_

"Meow, meowstic meow…"

 _[Wait, maybe we can…]_

Scarlet didn't let her the time to talk when she immediately launched a Shadow Ball at her, a move she learned from her multiple training sessions. Barely dodging, the meowstic knew that it was unless to try to talk. After all, if she did not obey, she will only get back to the punishing room. The meowstic then countered back with a Psybeam attack, with Scarlet blocking it with protect. Not letting the time to attack back, the meowstic attacked her with Disarming Voice, which she wasn't able to block with protect and took the hit. Luckily for her, the attack did almost nothing, besides annoying her. Scarlet then goes herself for a Psybeam attack, which the meowstic countered with light Screen, reducing the received damaged. However, the attack was so strong that it damaged her quite hardly, making her fly a few meters behind.

"Meow stic, meowstic meow meow meowstic."

 _[That's no good_ , _I have to attack her with everything I have.]_

Knowing that Gardevoir don't have a high physical defense, the meowstic goes for the Psyshock move, which she charge as much as possible. Fainting to be too scared to attack, Scarlet waiting for her move to be fully charged.

"Meow, stic." She said while throwing a huge and powerful psyshock move.

 _[Eat, this.]_

Not even shivering, Scarlet waited for the move to be close as much as possible and goes for the move reflect, which consisted at throwing back a special attack move to the user. Not expecting that and too fast for him, the meowstic took her own full attack directly, injuring him heavily. After Scarlet got near him, she saw his chest and his neck being burnt by dark purple embers. Scarlet then used her power to lift her and brought her closer to her face.

"Meow… stic. Meowstic meow stic stic meowstic." Said the meowstic while slightly koffing blood.

 _[I'm… sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't anything to help you that day.]_

"Garde gard voir gardevoir."

 _[Being sorry or not doesn't matter anymore.]_

"Okay Scarlet, you can let go of the meowstic. You win."

 **[Shut up humans. When I'm done here, I'm gonna take care of all of you.]** Said a powerful and not feminine at all voice that was resonating everywhere.

"What the… since when she can do that?" A voice in intercom.

"I don't know sir." Said a man in the intercom

"What do you mean you don't know? And turn off the intercom damnit."

"We… can't sir. The control… doesn't respond anymore." Said another voice in the intercom.

Scarlet then turned around to face the reinforced glass that the humans were looking and lift the meowstic a bit high in the air.

 **[This is what is waiting for you humans.]**

For a moment, everyone went silent to look at what Scarlet was about to do next.

"Meow, meowstic meow meowstic?" Asked the meowstic, nervously looking at Scarlet.

 _[Wait… what are you planning to do?]_

"Gard garde, Gard devoir. Gardevoir garde voir."

 _[What do you think? I win and you lose. You are not worth existing anymore.]_

"Meow? Meowstic meow meow stic stic meow. Stic meow."

 _[What? No wait don't do that, I said I was sorry. I was weak back then.]_

 _[And you still are. I'm sorry meowstic, but I have a chance to survive. It will be stupid to not take it.]_

"Meow! Meow!"

As the meowstic started to struggle in desperation, Scarlet used Psychokinesis move to crush the meowstic into a small ball of meat before making it explode in a fireworks of blood and guts, splashing all over Scarlet, staining her body in red color.

"Alright, she's not supposed to know that move. Bring her down."

They then tried to fry the gardevoir with the device on her spine, only to see their control not functioning either.

 **[That won't work if it's not even on me anymore.]** Said the omnipresent voice while showing a strange device in her hand.

Max then looked at Scarlet back to see her damaged spine from a flesh hole, bleeding profusely. She then started to float higher in the air and focus her power on her wounded back.

"Alright, purge the room."

As Scarlet back was slowly closing, gas was started to fill the room. After a few seconds, her back was completely healed, opened her eyes and used her power to break the gas generator in the room.

"What the… isn't the room supposed to be psychic proof?" Angrily said the one in charge.

"Sir, everything is down."

"What?"

Not even a second after his last sentence, the glass frame that was protecting them from the pokemon in the room was loudly teared apart from the room, floating in front of Scarlet.

"Evacuate! Now!" Yelled the man in charge.

In panic, everyone rushed toward the opening secured door that was leading in the complex. While a few managed to already escape, Scarlet threw back the heavy glass frame to them, crushing a few of them against the wall. She then used her power to make the electronics in the rooms to explode, burning and cutting to death a few of them. When they were almost all out, Scarlet was able to get three latecomer, bring them closer to her in the air.

 **[Now, the role are inverted. It's your turn now.]**

After displaying a very unhealthy smile, she lifted the three of them above her and shattered them into a rain of blood and guts, staining her even more. Scarlet then goes to the door they all used to escape that they closed behind them. Using her power, she pushed heavily the door alongside a piece of the wall against the wall of the other room, which was a corridor. Normally, there should be an alarm to alert everyone in the complex, but Scarlet thought about everything and deactivated it too. She was now able to get everyone in here before they even know she was on the loose. Quickly floating in the corridors, Scarlet was able to catch up with some of the group.

"Run! Don't look back!" Said one of them.

Since there was not many on the testing room, besides those two, there were only three others humans that were there, excluding the one that was in charge here. Scarlet then used her power to rip off the spine and head of one them, making a headless and spineless corpse going two more steps more falling lifelessly on the ground. After she threw the head away, she continued her chase. Seeing the human running for his life, she used two walls that he was passing by and crushed him by ripping them off their place. After she dropped the blood dripping walls, she focused her psychic energy to locate the other three. When she found them, she quickly floated toward their direction through the corridors. When she arrived to them, they were behind a force field that was supposed to block any kind of attack, probably thinking they were safe.

 **[Good try, but that won't save you.]**

She then used Teleport to get inside with them. As one of them tried to go the console that was controlling the force field, Scarlet teared apart his arms when he tried to press the button. In fact, she ripped off everyone arms, making all of them scream in agony.

 **[Go on, try to lower it now.]**

They were now on ground, in too much pain to do anything.

 **[No? Well then.]**

She then crushed two of them against the force field, making them exploded into pieces.

 **[And I have special treatment for you.]**

The last one was one of the assholes that were raping her regularly. Making him float in the air, she teared apart his clothes down, ripped off his penis from him before shoving it into his throat to shut him up from his agony screams. She then took out from the ground a metal bar, shoved it up his ass and made it come out from his mouth before impaling the bar in the wall.

 **[Now I need to find the one that forced me to go through all of this. But first, let's clean this place.]**

She then roamed the corridors in search for humans to kill. Probably alerted by the noises, a few humans stepped out of a room close to Scarlet. As they saw the gardevoir covered in blood, most of them started running away while a few locked themselves in the room.

 **[So stupid.]**

Scarlet then fissured the walls, ceiling and floor to control some large wires and coiled them around the neck of three humans, hanging them out on the air while she used sharpened metal beam of the structure to impale the rest either through their chest or their head. For those who were being choked by the wires, Scarlet tightened it until their head wasn't attached to their body anymore. Done here, she goes to the door the others were locked down and loudly crushed the door before pushing it inside the room wall. The few humans that remained were in a laboratory room with all of kind of chemistry stuff.

"S-Stay away!" Yelled one of them while trying to throw glass bottle at her, which she grabbed back with her powers.

 **[Do you really believe you can do anything to a psychic pokemon?]**

Scarlet then looked around to see that the room was filled with almost nothing but glass equipment, which gave her an idea. She then made everything that was made of glass glow in blue energy and smashed everything into small sharp glass pieces. She then grabbed the present humans in the room and made them float in the center of the room. Next, all of glass pieces started to spin around them, making them trapped inside a glass tornado. After a devilish grin, Scarlet then made all the glass pieces pierce through the humans at high velocity, making them slowly being shattered into bloody meat pieces after some agony scream. When everything in the room was either covered in blood or organ pieces, Scarlet let the room in search for the rest. The next scenes were a successive scrolling of Scarlet killing everyone in the complex. One was about here making them melt into acidic chemical product, another one was her burning some into crisp with an electrical control panel, and another one about her rip off their intestine and hung them on the ceiling with it. Luckily for, she was able to get her hands on the three remaining person that had raped her.

 **[So, you like shoving filthy thing inside something else huh? How about you experienced it yourselves?]**

Again, she fissured the walls and floor to take out all the wires she could possible found. She then shoved all of the wires inside the ass of two and in the throat of one, split all of the wires into smaller one and made them come out of their body on every surface, making them looks like sea urchin. When they weren't moving anymore beside the after death twitching, she let them fall lifelessly on the ground before letting out a small relieved sigh.

 **[That feels good. But there is still one that I didn't get.]**

Focusing her power through the complex, she was not sensing any sign of life anymore.

 **[Must have escaped.]**

Quickly floating in the corridors, Scarlet passed beside crumpled and broken walls, floor and ceiling with the light turn on and off irregularly and blood and corpses everywhere. The whole place was now ruined. After a moment, she came across an elevator door, with the elevator already up.

 **[I bet this is where he escaped.]**

Breaking the door, Scarlet floated in the elevator passage and goes up until she arrived to a ceiling, the elevator floor. Bending the metallic floor, Scarlet passed through the improvised hole to arrive to another complex, but smaller. Focusing her power, she finally found him. He was outside and getting away from her position pretty quickly, probably running. Using Teleport, she disappeared from the upper ground complex and reappeared outside, in front of him. Being in winter, Scarlet was facing the man that was the cause of all of her suffering in there under the snowfall in front of a complex hidden in the mountain.

"C-Calm down little gardevoir. I know that you're mad, but think about what we accomplished. What you accomplished." Said the man, trying to make her spare his life.

 **[What we accomplished? You made me stronger, I'll give you that. But it's doubled edged blade, since it will come back at you from all the pain you made go through.]**

Without letting him the time to respond, she broke his legs into pieces so he would be unable to flee.

"GHaaAA!" Painfully screamed the man while falling on the ground.

Turning him on his back, Scarlet landed on his belly.

"Please, I can make things better. I can make you even stronger." Pleaded the man with eyes filled in fear.

Not even responding, Scarlet started to punch his face with her bare fist.

 **[You. Putrid. Bag of shit. You don't even deserve a quick death.]**

Scarlet was punching his face endlessly until his face was so bruised that it started to look unrecognisable.

"GARD!"

As her rage was unleashing and was punching his face stronger and stronger, flames started to come out of her fist, until after a few more hits, there were completely covered in flames, punching him with Fire Punch. After a moment, when her rage was slowly fading away, Scarlet saw that she was now punching a small puddle of burnt flesh and bones where his head should be with the snow beside it stained in blood. When she stopped, she had her hands on his chest and was panting. When she regained her breathe, she left the corpse and weakly floated through the snowfall toward the nearest forest until everything went black again.

"Was that it?"

 _[No. I also had to get back to where I first was trapped. I searched for a few years until I finally found it.]_

The next scene was about Scarlet in front of an isolated building in the woods. Max could see that her color was already starting to be altered with a few patches of crimson red color that had permanently stained the orange color. Hiding behind trees, Scarlet saw four armed guards in front of the main door. Being all in reach, she used her psychic power to make their four brains explode, freeing the passage. Crushing the door, Scarlet entered the building and surprising the residents.

"What the fuck?" Yelled one of them.

Scarlet then immediately attacked one of them by splitting him in half.

"Fuck!" Another yell while they all panicked and run everywhere for cover.

After Scarlet ripped off the head of a few of them, the others had gathered guns and started shooting at her. With her power, she was able to stop every bullet in their course before sending them back to them, killing most of them.

"Ballistic weapon don't work." Yelled one of them, still shooting her while being more careful at the drawback.

"I got it."

One of the men had arrived with a laser rifle. He shot at Scarlet who couldn't stop the projectile and took the hit in her shoulder.

"Gard!" Painfully and lowly said Scarlet.

Getting her attention to the one that had the laser weapon, Scarlet removed the gun from his hand and impaled the cannon in his jaw and shot the gun, making the laser rifle shot thought his head multiple times before broking it, making it useless.

"It's useless, send our pokemon, that's the only way." Said the boss of the place.

 **[You think so?]**

Then, a few pokemon appeared from everywhere, and to Scarlet's pleasure, a certain absol and luxray she knew too well.

"Gard, garde garde voir gardevoir. Voir, gardevoir voir garde gardevoir." Said Scarlet with bloodlust eyes.

 _[Oh, happy to see you're still alive. That way, I could kill you myself.]_

"Luxray." Said the luxray before tossing a thunderbolt attack.

 _[In your dream.]_

Scarlet easily used reflect to deflect back the move toward the luxray. Being an electric type, it didn't do a lot of damage but enough to make him flinch a bit. Then, a few other pokemon plus the absol charged at her, with the absol using psyho cut with his horn. After she repelled all the pokemon with her power except the absol, ripped off his horn before throwing him back against a wall, making him whine in pain. Scarlet then make the horn spin at a tremendous speed and used it to cut either the pokemon's throat or their entire head off. When they were all dead, the only ones left were the luxray and the absol.

"Gard, gardevoir." Said Scarlet with a pleased face.

 _[Ah, sweet revenge.]_

Using the absol horn, Scarlet cut the luxray balls off before slicing open his belly, making his guts escaping from him. Leaving him to his agony, Scarlet goes toward the absol, still whining in pain from the loose of his horn.

"Gard, garde gardevoir devoir? Gard, gardevoir garde gardevoir devoir gardevoir."

 _[Aww, that's painful isn't it? Eh, it's nothing compared of what you inflicted me.]_

The absol looked at the gardevoir with teary eyes, unable to even say anything from fear and pain.

"Gardevoir gardevoir devoir voir gardevoir."

 _[I hope you learned your lesson for you next life.]_

With that, Scarlet separate the upper half from his lower half in two before throwing each half in a different part of the room. As the room was filled with blood and corpse, including Scarlet, she noticed that the humans had escaped. Before she chased after them, she goes back to the room where she used to be locked down. After she entered, she saw that nothing had changed beside some different pokemon in the cages. After she inspected them, she broke all the cages to make all of them escape.

"Zangoose." Said a pretty tall blue zangoose.

 _[Thanks.]_

Not responding, Scarlet crushed a wall to make a hole to the outside.

"Gard, gardevoir devoir garde."

 _[Leave, if you dreamt of freedom.]_

When they all left, Scarlet's eyes landed on the cage she used to be. Getting in front of it, she stared at it a moment before crushing it into a small metal ball and threw it across the room. Getting outside, she pursued those who had escaped. Being less smart than those on the complex, they were all together, easing Scarlet's task. As they were trying to outrun her by the woods, Scarlet teleport a bit further behind them.

"Watch out!" Called one of them when he saw a huge dead tree trunk going toward them.

A few of them didn't saw it in time was smashed by, some on the head, killing them instantly, and the rest on the chest, breaking their spine and organs, making them slowly dying from internal hemorrhage. Seeing them trying to get faster, Scarlet lifted some boulders and quickly crushed the rest, except one. As the last one tried to lose her, she restrained his legs, making him fall on the ground.

 **[Remember me?]** Said the creepy voice of scarlet.

"No please! I don't know what I did but I'm sorry." Cried the man.

Her respond was to make a huge boulders land on his legs, crushing and squishing them instantly.

"GHAAA!" Screamed the man.

 **[Then let make me refresh your memory.]**

Scarlet move the boulder a bit toward his head, squishing more of him with more painful scream.

 **[I was once a little kirlia that wanted nothing more but to be left alone.]**

Scarlet then moved the boulder closer to his head again.

 **[But some humans thought that an orange kirlia was worth being caged for whatever reason it was.]**

"Wait! You're that… orange kirlia that we sold… to that strange man… years ago?" Painfully said the man.

 **[Oh, so you do remember me.]**

Scarlet then made him scream even more by crushing more of him, now arrived at his hips.

"I'm… Ghaa… sorry… I was… just… following orders… Gha please stop!" Hardly pleaded the man.

 **[Order? If beating up a defenseless kirlia was an order, then you choose the wrong path.]**

Scarlet then crushed the rest of him with the boulder, squishing his torso completely, making him bleed profusely by every orifice on his face, dying shortly after.

 **[Alright, time to find those who abandon me in the first place.]** Said Scarlet while leaving further in the woods before the scene disappeared.

"You went after your parents?" Asked Max.

 _[Yes. Again, it took some time but less than expected. But I had some obstacles along the way, like that moment for example.]_ Said Scarlet as she transported them to the next scene.

Scarlet was wandering in the woods, with the crimson color that had replaced roughly 70% of her original color. As she had stopped to eat berries that her species needed, Scarlet was interrupted by noises behind her.

"Oh boy, a gardevoir! But she has weird colors." Said a human behind.

Turning around, Scarlet was in front a young looking boy, maybe in his 13 or 14.

"But that's doesn't matter, I'll capture it anyway. Charmeleon, come help me." The boy said before sending out a charmeleon from his pokeball.

"Char!" Roared the pokemon.

At that time, Scarlet didn't know what the white and red things was, but seeing the pokemon getting out of it, that made her think like a cage. Frowning, Scarlet waited to see what business he had with her.

"Charmeleon, use ember."

"Char!" Said the pokemon while throwing the attack.

Not even moving an inch, Scarlet blocked the attack with protect, nullifying the attack.

"Geez, it looks strong. Charmeleon, use headbutt."

The charmeleon then rushed toward the gardevoir with his head down. Scarlet used psychokinesis to stop him in his attack, made him float and threw him a bit further against a tree.

"No! charmeleon."

Scarlet then slowly approached the kid.

"B-Back off." Nervously said the kid.

Thinking it could help, the kid then threw a pokeball to try to capture her, hoping it will work since his charmeleon wasn't able to fight anymore. Unfortunately for him, Scarlet caught it mid-air with her power.

 _[Looks like you like throwing things at pokemon aren't you?]_ Said Scarlet in the kid's head.

"What? Are you… talking to me?" Asked the kid, first time experiencing telepathy.

 _[And it seems that you also like to trap and enslave pokemon as well.]_ Said Scarlet while grabbing his shirt with one hand and lifted him in the air.

"No… stop."

 _[Let's see what you have.]_

Scarlet then used her power to empty his bag he had on his back. She found berries and a few human things that she didn't know about yet, but also, a couple more of those enslaving white and red objects.

 _[Well well, looks like you're planning on caging a lot more.]_

"No… it's called pokeball. It helps us to make friend with pokemon."

 _[Friend? Like hell a pokemon could be friend with a human.]_

Scarlet then threw the kid against a tree and restrained him with her psychic ability with one hand, and used her other hands to make all the kid's pokeballs levitate close to her. Then, to Scarlet surprise, the charmeleon got between the kid and Scarlet.

"Charmeleon." Happily said the kid.

"Char char!" Warned the pokemon while facing Scarlet.

"Gard, devoir gardevoir. Garde gardevoir gard gardevoir voir. »

 _[Look, I have nothing against you. So you better leave while you still can.]_

The charmeleon held his ground and didn't move, growling at Scarlet.

"Gardevoir."

 _[Suits yourself.]_

Scarlet's eyes then glow all blue as well as the charmeleon. For a moment, the charmeleon started to hold his chest in pain. Then, they all heard a small squishy noise, making the charmeleon fell on the ground, dead.

"No! Charmeleon!" Yelled the kid.

 _[I gave him a chance.]_

"What is wrong with that gardevoir?! Somebody, Help!" Yelled again the kid.

 _[Can you keep it down? You voice is really irritating.]_ Said Scarlet while forcing him to shut his mouth.

 _[Now, how about I try to catch you with this.]_

Scarlet threw a pokeball at a pretty high velocity at the kid, smashing and breaking his shoulder, where it landed. Muffled because of Scarlet, the kid pain screaming wasn't very audible.

 _[Oh, I missed. I'm not good at throwing.]_

Scarlet then threw another pokeball at his other shoulder, breaking it as well.

 _[Again? I guess I must practise more.]_

This time, Scarlet threw two pokeball at once, each one landing on his knees, increasing his muffled screams with tears forming on his eyes.

 _[Shoot! Alright the next one should be good.]_

Scarlet then threw a pokeball on his chest, smashing his ribcage, making cough while screaming.

 _[Hmm, maybe it only works on the head.]_

Scarlet then gathered a lot with energy before throwing the pokeball at his head with tremendous speed, making it looks like an energy ball, making his head explode into pieces, leaving a hole on the tree behind it.

 _[Hmm, I guess human can't be trapped on those things. Oh well, a little nuisance took care of.]_ Said Scarlet while leaving the human corpse beside the pokemon's one before leaving further one the woods.

"Wait!" Said Max when everything went black.

"I think remember that story. A kid was found dead in the woods with his pokemon, multiple injuries and headless. It was you?"

 _[I guess it was.]_

"Why? That wasn't really necessary."

 _[Do you think I really cared back then?]_

"… Guess not. But at least, since this incident, the minimum age for being a trainer was raised from twelve to eighteen." Said max, feeling really uncomfortable about that scene.

The next scene was about Scarlet in the woods she was born. Gathering some information from pokemon, she finally discovered where it all began. Then, she arrived at the spot where she was thrown in the river. Looking at the river, she fell on her knees, remembering pieces by pieces the moment she was dropped in it. When she regained her composure, she looked sadly at the river, wondering why it all happened to her. Then, as she was lost in her memories, she was hit in the back by a psybeam attack. Almost doing nothing to her, Scarlet quickly turned around to see who had attacked her.

"Gar gardevoir, gard gardevoir devoir gardevoir." Said a gardevoir that Scarlet instinctively recognized with its hands glowing with power.

 _[When I heard about it, I didn't believe that you were really alive.]_

"Voir."

 _[Mother.]_

"Gardevoir. Garde garde gardevoir garde voir devoir. Gard garde devoir gard." Said the gardevoir before launching more Psybeam attacks.

 _[Yes sweetheart. I'm your mother and you're the unworthy child that refuses to die. I'll finish what Mother Nature couldn't do.]_

Scarlet then send back all of her attacks back to her with Reflect, which she managed to dodge.

"Voir gardevoir gard?" Said Scarlet, attacking back with Psybeam, which she dodged easily.

 _[Why do you hate me so much?]_

" _Voir? Gardevoir. Garde gardevoir. Garde garde devoir garde voir devoir gardevoir, voir gar gardevoir gar devoir garde, garde gardevoir."_ _Said Scarlet's mother while using Shadow Claw at Scarlet, which she barely blocked with protect._

 _[Why? I'll tell you why. You were born as an abomination. When our tribe was rejecting us for making you born, your father and I taught that maybe if we get rid of you, everything will be back to normal.]_

"Gardevoir, devoir gardevoir, voir gardevoir devoir. Gardevoir gardevoir garde voir devoir. Gardevoir! _"_ Angrily said the green gardevoir while shooting an Ice Beam attack at Scarlet, which she didn't see coming and took it on one arm.

 _[But unfortunately, our tribe was still rejecting us, saying that we were abomination creator. After we weren't accepted by the tribe anymore, your father killed himself from pain and despair. All because of you!]_

Using her Fire Punch, Scarlet melted the ice around her arm and broke it by clenching her hands into a fist.

"Gardevoir gard devoir. Voir garde gardevoir devoir dardevoir voir, devoir garde, gardevoir garde devoir." Said Scarlet.

 _[I don't care about what happened to you. But if you're weak enough to let other tell you what to think and do, like trying to kill your own child, then you do not deserve to stay alive.]_

Scarlet then distracted her with a Psybeam with one hand. When she dodged it, she was already charging a Shadowball with her other hand and launched it at her when she was preparing another attack. Heavily damaged by a weakness attack, Scarlet's mother was propelled back against a tree. Before she had the time to counter attack, Scarlet locked her in place with psychokinesis. As she struggled to break free, Scarlet floated toward.

"Garde gardevoir garde voir." Said Scarlet's mother.

 _[You're disgrace to our kind child.]_

"Voir gardevoir voir gardevoir, gardevoir garde." Retorted Scarlet.

 _[If our kind is mostly like you, then I'm fine with that.]_

"Gar, garde devoir gardevoir voir." Said Scarlet while focusing her power to her red crest, lightly crushing it, making the green gardevoir winch in pain.

 _[Now, I think you won't need that anymore.]_

"Devoir gardevoir devoir."

 _[Though I'm sure it never was used.]_

"Garr… gardevoir, gardevoir. Devoir voir gardevoir devoir gard…" Angrily said the green gardevoir.

 _[Ghaa… Go ahead, end my misery. If it make forgot about what I have generated…]_

"Gard. Devoir." Said Scarlet with a grin.

 _[With. Pleasure.]_

Scarlet then ripped off her mother crest out of her chest, killing her shortly after. After she crushed the crest into dust, Scarlet tossed the remained of it to her mother's corpse before sitting close to the river.

 **(That's it, I'm now free of my chains.)** Thought Scarlet.

For a moment, Max saw Scarlet taking heavy breathing close the river before the scene disappeared.

"So, you killed your own mother."

 _[Yeah, I killed the one who tried to kill me.]_

"What happen next?"

 _[The next part was pretty… empty.]_

The next scenes were about scarlet, wandering everywhere and nowhere, killing some humans that were trying to capture her or pokemon that was harming her while years was passing.

 _[After I got my revenge on everyone, there was nothing left for me. I was alone, lost and still in pain.]_

Then the scenes scrolling stopped to when Scarlet was under a tree, in the night cold rain, shivering from coldness, alone.

 _[Despite my hate for humans and my own species, I couldn't help but felt that the whole world had abandoned me.]_

Max didn't know what to say.

 _[But then, everything was about to change, even if I wasn't aware of that the first time.]_

Next scene was about Scarlet wandering in the forest, in search for foods. Now, Scarlet orange color was all replaced by the crimson color like the present day. Scarlet then arrived to a berry bush that wasn't particularly made for gardevoir, but good enough to sustain her. As she was about to get some, she was attacked from behind by a beedrill. Sensing it, she was able to block it with protect in time before immobilising it with psychokinesis. Without any warning, she ripped off him one of his arms stinger before giving him a bloodlust glare. Without any words, Scarlet made the beedrill flee in fear. After got back to her bush to eat some berry, she was getting a bit thirsty. She then floated toward the closest water source, which was a big pond. As she got a few sips, she looked up to see a human at the other side of the pond, staring.

 **(Not another one. I'm not particularly in the mood of killing a human today, but if he ever comes close to me, no one will ever know where he went.)**

The human then dropped something in the water, making him stop looking at her for a moment. She then took that moment to use teleport and got away from his sight.

"Wait! You're planning on killing me?"

 _[Didn't you listen? I only would have done if you were to cross my path.]_

"Glad I didn't chase after right after you then."

 _[Agree. An odd turn of event made us able to meet with me unable to harm you.]_

The next scene was only a day later, with Scarlet wandering the woods, searching for more foods. After looking for it for a while, Scarlet heard some noises in the distance. Curious, Scarlet looked around to see where it be could coming from. A moment later, Scarlet was surrounded by a fleet of beedrill, with one being the one she ripped off the arm stinger.

"Gardevoir devoir garde." Said Scarlet while making her hands glow with power.

 _[Looks like you didn't understand.]_

Scarlet didn't want to look impressed, but couldn't help but feel a bit worried, since there were too many of them, also being bug type. The beedrills made the first move with some of them charging at her. Blocking and dodging all of them, she used psychokinesis to control two of them with both of her hands and made them collide against the others as much as possible. Taking too much time, Scarlet was hit by a few Fury Attack moves on her back and side.

"Gar!" Lowly said Scarlet.

After she let go of the two beedrills she was controlling, she launched a Psybeam at a few of them, with all of them dodging it, making her attacking the sky. Then, a few more beedrills quickly attacked her with Twineedle, damaged her quite a bit, failing to block or dodge. The beedrills then goes into a circle above her and all launched Pin Missile at her. Unfortunately, she couldn't block all of them with protect, since the move was only blocking one direction at a time, and took a few more hits. Getting quite damaged with a couple scratches and bruises, Scarlet fell on the ground, feeling her strength leaving her. As the beedrills were getting in formation for the final blow, Scarlet gathered the remaining of her strength and used gravity around her, making all of them drop on the ground, not expecting a drastic change of gravity. Scarlet then levitated higher in the air and used her power to gather all of the beedrill into one ball. She then charged the most powerful Shadowball she possibly do and launched it at them, making a weird explosion noise with black particles, disintegrating in black powder some of them, and badly injuring the rest. When scarlet let go of them, they all flee, leaving a weakened Scarlet behind. She then slowly and weakly floated toward a nearby tree, trying to rest. After only a few seconds, she heard a noise nearby. Turning around, the human she saw the day before reappeared again, but this time, too close to her for her comfort. She wanted to get rid of him with a Psybeam, but was too weak and was only able to launch a weak and slow one, which the human managed to dodge. The scene then went black as the human was approaching slowly toward Scarlet.

 _[After that, you know the rest.]_

"Damn!"

 _[Now you know a bit more about me. Now it's time to get back to reality.]_

 **Like I said, it was a bit gruesome. Now that you know a bit why Scarlet have some much rage and hate in her. I didn't noticed when I wrote this but only after re reading it, But Scarlet in this chapter made me think a bit of Lucy from Elfen Lied. I'm sure you will also get that feeling. Since I didn't get a lot of reviews (none) about how long you wanted it to be, I goes for the long one. If you find it too long, your fault, lol.**

 **Resume : Scarlet was abandoned by her parent that didn't liked a reserved shiny child. Trying to survive, Scarlet, now a kirlia, was caught and trapped by some rare pokemon hunter after making temporary friends. After a couple months of being caged and abused, she was bought from the hunter by a pokemon researcher and was also being captive and abused in a research complex, where she everything went worse. After a few years and becoming a gardevoir, she managed to escape for purging the complex of humans and left the complex to get her revenge on everyone that me her suffer. When, She did, she felt a huge void inside her, having nothing for her in this world, until she made an unexpected encounter.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Fluffy Surprise

**Hi guys, here's another chapter. You'll probably like this one.**

Blacking out again from Scarlet's memories, Max was done with all of those atrocities. After a moment, Max came back to his sense, returning to the real world.

"Is that, what really happen to you?"

Scarlet didn't say a word but just nodded, a bit sad from reliving all of it.

"I'm sorry that you had to endure that once again." He said, feeling guilty.

 _[Don't be, I already told you that I accepted my past.]_

"… I don't know if it was necessary for you to kill all of them, but they sure deserved it."

 _[If I were like I am today, I would have made them suffer a lot more than that.]_

"I understand."

 _[… So, now that you know me and what I've done…]_

Max then goes in to his thinking a bit.

"Well, you sure have done horrible things…"

Scarlet was getting nervous at how he would react.

"But…"

 _[But what?]_

"Those humans had done worst to you so, it was more or less justified."

 _[That means…]_

"I won't lie, you still scaring me a bit, but if you were to hurt me, you would have already done it. And you also already proved to me that you really care for me and love me. It means that I can't just hate you just like that for what you are."

 _[Master…]_

"I accept you for what you are Scarlet. I can't just return the love you have for me."

 _[… Thank you master.]_ Warmly said Scarlet while hugging him.

She was indeed feeling his fear and insecurity a bit, but it was up to her to change that little by little.

"But you're with me now Scarlet. You don't have to kill anymore."

 _[I know that master. But it's now a part of me. As long as I will hate humans that much, I will never hesitate to kill them.]_

"'sigh' I suppose that I'm happy that you're on my side then."

 _[And I will always be.]_

"Just to know, what will have you done if I didn't accept you and what you've done?"

 _[… Probably killed you.]_ She said, coldly.

"… Like that?" Said max, quite shocked.

 _[I would have been heartbroken and probably had lost my remaining sanity, which will have been caused by you.]_

"That's harsh but… quite understandable. And after that?"

 _[Don't know. Never been mentally broken. Maybe killed myself or any human that will have crossed my path.]_

Max knew that nothing he would say would change anything. She has been mentally scarred, beyond repair. He didn't have a choice but to go with how things are right now. Max and Scarlet then stayed there, looking at the night sky, sitting next to each other and not talking for a while.

"Well, I think it's time to get to sleep." Finally said Max, standing up.

 _[You go. I'll stay alone this night.]_

"… Okay. Just take care of yourself Scarlet."

Max then leaned for a half-forced kiss when Scarlet stopped him.

 _[Sorry master, but I'm not feeling very affectionate right now. And I can feel that you too. Don't force it.]_

"… Sorry."

Leaving Scarlet behind, Max headed back to the tent and goes inside to set the sleeping bag pillow. When done, Max laid his head on it, thoughtful. He still hardly believed what she was. But that could explain a few of her actions since they are together. He then rethought about what could have happen to that restaurant, or just every time she was upset about something. Then, he started wondering that if she was controlling herself before, it was really that she would have feared to lose his affection, or she was feeling more calm and secured with him. Maybe it wasn't as much as a façade like she said. He also thought about all those times she was there for him and stand for him. For Max, it wasn't much about her killing or her attraction to blood, but more about that she lied to him. But she was right, maybe it could have been different between them if she was honest in the first place. It was a bit hard to digest, but he couldn't stop thinking about that sincere feeling sharing, meaning that she would never hurt him.

(Whatever she did in the past, she's still there for me and I still love her. Let's just say that those persons she killed won't ever hurt pokemon anymore.) Thought Max.

After a couple more minutes of thinking, Max decided to release his team. Seeing the other will probably ease his mind. He took his three pokeball and released them all.

{Hi master.} Said Dusk.

{Hi.} Said May.

"Hi girls, how are you feeling?"

{Good.} Said Dusk.

{Pretty good master. I'm very glad that despite I lost the match, you still love me and not mad.} Said May.

"Come on May. I could never be mad for something that trivial as losing a battle."

{Thanks master. I'm very happy to be with you now.} She said while going for a hug.

{Where's Scarlet?} Asked Dusk.

"… She's… She's not feeling well right now. She wants to be alone." Lied Max.

Max knew that they don't have to know about Scarlet. That will only make them scared of her, even though she mostly goes after humans.

{Oh, okay. Hope she's alright.}

"Hope too. What about you Bonny? You didn't say a single word until now."

{It's nothing master.} Bonny said, quite down.

"Come on Bonny, there's no need to hide things from me. You know that I'm always there for you." Tried to reassure Max.

{I know master, and that's the problem. You're here for me but when it comes to me, I fail you horribly.}

"You're talking about the battle?"

{… I couldn't even manage to damage that pokemon. All I was able to do make a fool of myself. All that training for nothing.} She said while covering her face and sat.

Dusk and Mawile was looking at her with a concerned look. Max then grabbed her in his arms.

"Training is never for nothing Bonny. You did get stronger. Unfortunately, you faced someone that was a bit stronger than you. And that won't be the last time. You will face stronger and stronger opponent. That's' why you have to train again and again."

{What's the point if I keep losing in the end? If my opponents keep getting stronger as I do, they will always be ahead of me.}

"Then you will have to train harder so that one day, you'll surpass them."

{Will that be possible?}

"Of course. Today you were just unlucky, since normal attacks don't affect rock type that much. But if you train harder than anyone else, you sure will be able to face anyone."

{… I hope you're right master.}

She had lightened up a bit but was still affected by her defeated.

"Tell you what. Since Scarlet won't be here tonight, I will feel a bit lonely tonight. Would it make you happy to be with me tonight?"

{I can? Won't that make her upset?}

"I don't think she will mind just for tonight."

{Okay. I would love to master.}

Then Bonny attacked Max with a surprise hug.

{Thanks to be there master. I love you.}

"Hehe. I love you too Bonny." Said Max, thinking she meant loving him only as a master.

"Alright everyone, time to sleep."

After they all nodded, they all laid their head on the improvised pillow, except for Bonny, who was sleeping in the arms of Max, all falling asleep after a moment. When the sun was high enough to wake them up, Max awakened with a bit of a heavy weight on him.

(Scarlet?) Thought Max.

(No no, she's not that heavy.)

Not knowing who was on him, Max opened his eyes a bit nervously. No more in the dark, Max saw a rather big brown and beige figure sleeping on him.

"Can I ask who you are?" Said Max.

The figure then stirred up from his sleep. Rising up, the figure was sitting on Max, rubbing his eyes.

{Morning master.} Said the figure.

"… B-Bonny?" Exclaimed Max.

On him, was rather big brown and beige humanoid Bunny with huge ears and eyebrows and fluffy sheep-like hairs on her wrists.

{Yes master?}

"What happen to you? Did you evolve?"

{What do you mean?} She asked, puzzled.

"Just look at you."

Bonny then examined her body.

{Ghaaa!} Loudly exclaimed Bonny, waking up May.

{I… I evolved. I evolved master, that's awesome.}

"It is indeed."

{Congratulation Bonny.} Praised May.

{Now I will be stronger.}

"You sure look already stronger." He said while eyeing her whole body.

{… What is it master? Do you like my new body?} She seductively said while trying some sexy poses on him.

"Hmm, well… hmm…"

Max couldn't deny that her new body was indeed a bit… sexier.

{Well, perhaps I can replace Scarlet for something else too.} She said while grinding a bit her hips against Max.

"C-calm down Bonny, I know you're excited of your evolution but don't overdo it okay?"

{You no fun master.} Said Bonny, a bit disappointed.

"But I'm proud of you Bonny, you getting us a bit closer to the strongest team." Said Max while tapping her legs to praise.

Bonny wanted to thanks him but Max interrupted her immediately.

"Damn! Is it me or you have softer fur?" He said while rubbing a little her leg.

{I don't know but… your touches feel more… pleasant.} Said Bonny, wanting more of his touch.

{You're not helping making me calming down master.} She added, a bit lustfully.

"Oops, sorry." He said while retreating quickly.

{I don't mind you continuing.}

"I would but hmm… we have a road to take so, we should keep going." Lied Max while sitting up, creating a reason to escape the situation.

{'sigh' fine.} Said Bonny, defeated and moving away from her master.

"Alright, let's pack our stuff and resume our travel. But first, I'm guessing you're hungry."

{Yeah, evolving made me pretty hungry.}

"Well, I think it's a good time to try our new acquisition. May, can you wake up Dusk please?"

{Yes master.}

As May was going to wake Dusk up, Max goes to his pack sack and withdrawn three different boxes. After yawning and stretching, Dusk then got a bit surprised by the new lopunny.

{W-Who is she?} She asked, confused.

{It's me silly. Bonny.}

{Oh, y-you changed.}

{I evolved this night. I've became a sexy lopunny for our master's pleasure.} She said with a sexy pose again.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't evolve just for that, even though I don't know a lot about evolution."

{But you still like it.} She added with grin.

Even though he tried to ignore her, Bonny saw a slight blush in him, knowing that he was indeed liking her new body, but decided not tease him too much.

"Alright, plates would have been good but I don't have any so, give me your hands and I'll give those pokebites as much as you want."

As he grabbed a few poke bites with his hands, Bonny and May was already waiting with their hand stretched. Max first started with Bonny with his normal type pokemon food he gave a handful of it, digging on it immediately after she received it.

{Hmmm, that tastes quite good.} She said before filling her checks.

"Slow down Bonny, don't choke on your food." He said while getting the box for May.

{Donssh wrrysh Masshtees.}

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He told while giving May her part.

{I suppose I have to practise.} She said after swallowing.

"For what?"

{Nothing.} She said, fainting ignorance with a grin.

After May started eating, Max then goes for Dusk's box and fire type food. Just by opening it, he could smell the spice assaulting his nose.

"'koff' sure fire type pokemon food are something." He said while putting some on the ground in front of Dusk with his hand.

{I'm still hungry.} Complained Bonny.

"Alright."

Max then dug again in Bonny's box and gave her a bigger handful of pokebites.

{Wahhh! It's sipcy.} Exclaimed Bonny with a funny face after a bite.

"Oh, sorry. That must be because of the fire type pokebites.

{Well, next time you should end with Dusk's food.} She said while ventilating her mouth.

"I was planning on until a piggish lopunny wanted more." Teased Max with a grin.

{Not my fault if that new body need more fuel for energy 'spending'.} Said bonny, trying to sound dirty again.

"You okay May? Still hungry?" Said Max, ignoring Bonny.

{I'm fine. You gave me a good portion.}

"Okay, is everyone fine then?" He asked after they had all finished.

After they all agreed, Max packed up his sleeping bag and goes outside with the others and started to put away the tent. With the help of the others, except for Dusk since she was a quadruped, which made her feel a bit left out, the tent was packed quite quickly. But when they were almost done, Scarlet appeared from woods. Max then moved toward her and stared at each other for a moment when he reached her.

"Hi Scarlet." Finally said Max.

 _[Hi, master.]_ She responded a bit absent minded.

"… Feeling better?"

 _[You could say that.]_

"… Hey look, Bonny evolved."

Moving to the side, Scarlet got a peek behind him, seeing a lopunny working on the tent.

 _[That's… nice.]_ She said, feeling a bit jealous.

"Yeah."

For a moment, the situation was a bit awkward between them, not knowing what to say, like they were complete stranger.

 _[So… you still want me… to be with you?]_

"Well… like I said, I can't just abandon you for things you did in the past, even if I passed close to die…"

 _[I'm really sorry about that. That's the things I regret the most.]_

"Don't worry Scarlet. What's matter now is that you didn't succeed that moment."

 _[Kind of glad that I was attacked by those beedrills before I meet you.]_

"Harsh to say but, me too. If you really want to stay with me…"

 _[Is that something you want?]_

"Well, I'm feeling a bit like I just meet you but…"

 _[I can understand that. Then, let's start over again. Hi, I'm Scarlet, the human killer, nice to meet you.]_

"Hehe, hi, I'm Max, the pokemon molester, nice to meet you too."

 _[Hihi.]_ Giggled Scarlet.

 _[Now that you know me, I guess I can let you know a bit more about me. You can use your pokedex thing if you want.]_

"But it wasn't working on you."

 _[It should now.]_

After withdrawing it, Max scanned Scarlet. When finished, Max goes to personal info that was now working.

"Wait, you were the one that was interfering with it at the lab?"

 _[Yes. The less you knew about me…]_

"Yea… let's see then. Gardevoir : Female, Age : 17, wow, your old." Teased Max, making her rolled her eyes.

"Nature : … Violent?"

Max looked at Scarlet perplexed eyes.

 _[That's mainly why I didn't want to you see it.]_

"Well, now that I know, it makes more sense. Height : 5'10, Weight : 70 lbs, Woa, that's quite heavy for a gardevoir. From what I saw in the pokedex, your normal weight is mostly around 40."

 _[Are you calling me fat?]_ Said scarlet with a fake angry tone.

"I will never dare such say a thing to both of you."

 _[Both of us?]_

"Yea, you and your big butt."

 _['sigh' I think no punishment will be strong enough for this one.]_

"I love you too. Alright known moves… shit : Psybeam, Shadowball, Teleport, Psychokinesis, Recover, Protect, Gravity, Reflect, Hypnosis, Fire Punch, Flash and Healing Pulse. No wonder why you're so strong."

 _[Healing Pulse is a move that mastered last night.]_

"That fast?"

 _[Well, it's kind of like recover so, I started with it as a base.]_

"That's cool."

 _[Seeing you and the others hurt recently, I decided that I should do something about it.]_

"Thanks Scarlet. Whatever you may have done before, you're still a very good pokemon for us."

 _[… Thanks master.]_

"And Fire Punch. Normally gardevoir are not very physical …"

 _[You already know about that so, there is no need to talk about it again.]_

"Yeaah. And your ability is… unknown. Maybe an ability that is not yet recorded."

 _[What a shame.]_ Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"He. Alright Scarlet, you're ready to start anew with us?"

 _[Yes love. I can't imagine a life without you.]_

"Love?"

 _[Oh sorry. I think that you accepting me for who am made me truly love you with all of my being.]_

"It wasn't the case before?"

 _[I won't lie to you, since I wasn't really myself, you weren't loving the real me, so I wasn't deeply loving you. I did love you enough to protect you with my life but… at that time, seeing you dead wouldn't have affected me as much as now.]_

"You sure are good to set a very gloomy ambiance."

 _[Yeah… I'm sorry.]_

"Well…" He said will leaning a bit closer to her.

"It's something that could be pretty cool at private time."

 _[Oh my… such a sick pervert.]_ She said while softly facepalming.

 _[I love it.]_ She added with a grin while looking through her fingers.

"Eh, you should know me by now."

 _[… I'm really happy that things didn't have changed that much between us.]_

"It is a bit hard to digest, but like I said, whatever you ever may have done, you're still devoted and will do anything for me so, what not to love." Said Max putting his hands on her hips.

 _[I think I really found the perfect one for me.]_ She said while putting her hands behind his head and goes for a deep kisses.

{Ahem.}

Looking behind Max, both of them say Bonny standing there, with a bit of an impatient expression.

{When you guys will done with licking the each other throat, maybe it will be a good time to leave.}

"Gardevoir?" Said Scarlet.

{Yeah, like I could ever be jealous.} Retorted Bonny, a bit annoyed.

Turning around to leave, Bonny looking over her shoulder.

{Nice to see you're fine by the way Scarlet.} She said before leaving them.

"Garde."

Max then looked at Scarlet with puzzled.

 _[… Alright. I think I can make you able to understand my species language too, since I don't have anything to hide anymore.]_

"Maybe later, the others are ready to leave."

 _[Don't worry, since it's my language, it will take just a few minutes.]_

"Okay then." He said while closing his eyes.

After a being briefly in trance, Max opened his eyes after only a few minutes.

{Done. You should be able to understand me now.} She said in her pokespeech that he now understanding.

"I do. Thanks Scarlet."

 _[No, thank you love. You made me able to have another life and gave me a chance. Trust me, I won't waste it and make sure you're the happiest human on the world.]_

"Well, you don't have to overdo it because my happiness is quite already at its peak."

 _[There are always place for improvement.]_

"Then I can't wait to see what the future has for us."

 _[There is only way to find out.]_

"Indeed. Let's resume that journey then."

 _[Right… beside you.]_

After a chuckle, Max then left to grab his packsack with the now placed tent in it followed by Scarlet.

"Okay girls, let's continue our travel." He said while withdrawing his pokeball.

{Do you mind if I walk you with you master?} Asked Bonny.

"Of course not. I can't say no to my lazy bunny that wants to work out a bit."

{I want to try that new body of mine. And I'm a lopunny, not a bunny."

"Lopunnys are the pokemon version of a bunny."

{Lop. Unny.} She said, a bit upset.

"Oh, looks like our little Bonny got a bit of attitude when evolving." Teasingly said Max, while petting her head.

{Ghra!} She growled, mostly because she enjoyed being touched by her master when a bit frustrated.

"Alright, you can walk with me and Scarlet if that's you wants. Anyone else?"

{No no, I'm okay I'm fine.} Said on the same time May and Dusk.

"Okay then, return." Said Max while putting May and Dusk back to their pokeball.

"Okay girls, let's go."

Followed by Bonny and Scarlet, Max was back on the road, heading toward their destination. A while after their started walking again, Bonny couldn't help but to enjoy her body, giving a few punches and kicks while they were walking.

"Are you sure you're not enjoying your new appearance a bit too much?"

{What are you talking about master? This body won't get fit itself.} Proudly said bonny.

{Can you stop please? It's kind of a bit annoying.} Commented Scarlet.

{Fine. Whatever.} She said, a bit displeased.

Then, a moment later, just to annoy Scarlet, Bonny took his master's hand with her soft paw. Seeing it as a challenge, Scarlet took his master's arm and enlaced it like she usually does with an arrogant smile. Not wanting to lose, Bonny also wanted to enlace his arm, but because of her size, she was only able to hug his forearm, which made Scarlet triumphantly smile even more. Irritated, Bonny pulled him a bit more toward herself, forcing to be closer to her. Irritated as well, Scarlet pulled Max toward herself again. After a few times, they were pulling stronger and stronger every time with them staring at each other when Max had enough.

"Girls, can you stop please?" Said Max, annoyed.

{Come on Scarlet, you're always with him. Can't you share a bit?"

{I think I shared him enough the other night.}

"What are you talking about?"

{Nothing.} They said in the same time.

"Anyway, I can't be separated in half."

 _[That's a good idea.]_

"Not really, that would also mean that my dick will be halved too."

 _[That's not a good idea.]_

{What about your … hmm… thing?"

"Oh nothing, just a little joke with me and Scarlet."

{Oh.} Said Bonny, not liking being out of it.

 _[Maybe we should telepathically talk when we dirty talking.]_

(With my thought like this?) Thought Max.

 _[Exactly.]_

(Didn't know I could that.)

 _[You always have been able to. You just never tried it.]_

(Always something to have the last word huh?)

 _[Not my fault if I'm the one with the brain here.]_

(But you like it when I do you until it came out.) He thought with a dirty look.

 _[Now who want to have the last word?]_

As they were walking, Max noticed that Bonny was a bit down.

"What wrong Bonny?"

{Nothing, I just can't really compete against Scarlet. You know each other since longer than me and you can even have private conversation.}

"Who talked about competition?"

{I guess I'll always be a step behind.}

"Come on Bonny, no one is behind. There is enough room in my hearth for all of my team. I can love both of you."

{Really?!} Exclaimed Bonny.

"Well, to a certain point, yes."

{Oh, Okay.}

Max thought that saying that will cheer her up but seem to have the opposite effect, which made him looked at Scarlet with puzzled look.

 _[Don't worry, she will get used to the fact that you're mine.]_

Max then looked at her and didn't like seeing her like this.

"Hey girls, how about a small break for training?"

{I'm in.} Said Bonny, cheering up.

 _[Already? We just started.]_

"Come on Scarlet, there is no need to rush to the gym if my team didn't train properly."

 _[Fine. Have it your way.]_

"Thanks."

Max and the girls then went the off road to train. Luckily for them, they were now in a plain zone, where there was plenty of space. Then Max released the rest of his team.

"Okay girls, we'll take a break to get some training. What do you want to do?"

{I want to learn new attacks.} Said Bonny.

{Me too.} Followed May.

{Hold on every one, before learning new moves you have to master the one you already know.} Said Scarlet.

"I agree. But what do you have in mind?"

{When I was gone for the night, an idea for the perfect training session came across my mind.} Said Scarlet.

{I already mastered what I already know. I want to learn new ones.} Retorted Bonny.

"She's right Scarlet, her moves pool is quite limited for now."

{Well, I guess she can train on her own if she wants.}

"What kind of training are you talking about anyway?"

{I guess a little demonstration is better than just explaining. Master, can you be my assistant?}

"Hmm… suure." Said Max, a bit unsure while getting next to her.

{Master, can you tell us what the main combat aptitudes are?} Said Scarlet to the others, all lined up before them.

"Hmmm, physical and special attack, physical and special defense and speed."

{Correct. So I thought about a little something to increase each ones. To show you, I'll start with speed.}

Using her power, Scarlet made a small circle around herself and Max with her power that increase gravity.

"Ghaa! What… is that?!" Exclaimed Max, hardly being able to stand on his feet with his own increased weight.

{It's a move that I think you human calls 'Gravity', which increases the weight of everyone inside the zone, reducing their speed.}

"Why… aren't you… affected?"

{Gravity doesn't affect me if I want.}

"Great… can you stop now?"

{Sure.} Said the gardevoir before stopping her move, making Max able to move freely again.

"Damn that was heavy."

{And yet, I wasn't at full power.}

"Let me guess, 20%?"

{Don't exaggerate. I multiplied the gravity by 1.5, but I can go to 3 times heavier.}

"I was close."

{That looks nice.} Said May.

{That looks terrible.} Said Dusk.

{That looks boring.} Said Bonny.

{Whatever you think, you'll have to get to it if you want to increase your speed. Next, a physical attack training exercise.}

Then, Scarlet enveloped Max in glue light.

"… I don't feel anything different." He said, feeling perfectly fine.

{Try to punch me.}

"What? No…"

{Do it or I'll force you.}

"… Fine. Don't cry if you're hurt after."

Max then goes for a punch, only to feel all of his movements being restrained.

"What? I can't move."

{Use a little more strength.}

Using more power, Max was able to move but his punch was so slow and hard to throw it was like someone was holding his arms.

"Oh, I see now."

{I constrained all of his movement so that all of his actions need extra energy and strength.} She said after releasing him.

"Neat." Said Max before finally throwing his punch, which Scarlet easily dodged.

{For the special attack, it's the same thing but on the inside, in the contrary of the physical, which is on the outside. Since master is a human, I can't show you but, you get the idea.}

"What about the defense now?" Said Max, getting close to Scarlet again.

Scarlet punched Max on his shoulder pretty hard.

"Ow!"

{Don't be such a wuss master, it was a light hit.}

"And here I thought gardevoirs was physically weak."

 _[Don't worry master, I'll make you feel pleasure all over your body later to compensate.]_

"Can't wait."

{So, basically, with physical and special defense, you endure hits as much as you can.}

{I'm not sure about this.} Said May.

{Me neither.} Said Dusk.

{Poor master. I don't mind getting 'physical' with you to help you feel better.} Said Bonny, who had gone to Max and rubbed her head against his arm.

Scarlet then used her power to push Bonny back to the line, which she responded with an 'hmpf'.

{Alright. May, Dusk with me. Bonny, go wherever you want to get that new move.}

Scarlet was getting a bit distant and even a bit aggressive against Bonny, which Max didn't like.

"I'll go with you Bonny."

{Ha! Master just for me.} She said a bit arrogantly.

 _[She can train on her own master.]_

(Well, she will probably need me to know what she wants to learn. The pokedex should probably tell me all the moves she can possibly learn.) Thought Max.

 _[Do as you wish master.]_

(Thanks. Oh, and is it me or you seem to have a small grudge against Bonny?)

 _[Not really. I just don't like how she turns around you lightly.]_

(Yeah Scarlet, I know I'm yours. But even if it wasn't the case, will that be that impossible for me to love both of you? You're like a family, and you won't hate one of you family member don't you?)

 _[Don't know, never had one.]_

(Oh, yeah, sorry, bad example.)

 _[Whatever master. Just go with her, we have training to do here.]_

"'sigh' Alright Bonny, let's go."

{This way master. I want a peaceful place to concentrate.}

"Okay."

Behind him, max had jealous feeling getting into him, but oddly, less strong that every time he felt it. Does she getting less jealous? But she does was a bit upset too.

{Alright, let's start with speed, which you lack the most.} Said Scarlet while doing the 'Gravity' attack on Dusk and May.

As they started training, Max and Bonny was now in the woods a bit further for peace.

"Alright Bonny, do you have an idea of what you want to learn?"

{Not really. I don't know a lot about fighting.}

"Okay. Then let's check the pokedex about what you can learn. I'll make suggestions and you will tell if you want to learn it or not."

{Sounds good.}

"Alright, let's see…"

Max then browsed in his pokedex and search what a Lopunny can learn.

"But first, I want to know if there is something new about you now."

{Okay.}

Max then goes to her personal data.

"Okay, Lopunny : Female, age : 3 blabla, Height : 4.1, Weight 102, ability : oh, it changed to cute charm, which do…" Said Max while searching for the ability.

"Have a chance to infatuate an opponent of the opposite gender on contact. Could be useful I guess."

{I wonder if it works on human.} Said Bonny with a seductive grin.

"Probably not." Said Max, trying his best to ignore her.

"And know move, oh you learned a new one : Return.

{What does that do?} Asked Bonny.

"Let's see… return, an attack that the power vary from the affection that the user have to her or his trainer. Well, I can already tell that it will be strong move with you."

{I do love you very much, so I'm sure too. But I wonder how I learned it.}

"Maybe it's innate move when you evolve. Okay let's see what new moves you can learn."

After a moment of browsing, Max came to the lopunny moves pool.

"How about… quick attack?"

{What does that do?}

"A move that is very fast but not very powerful."

{Nah. I want something that hit hard.}

"Okay… how about jump kick?"

{Sounds nice.}

"Jump kick, a move that is quite powerful, but risky, as if the user miss the target, it can damage itself. Yeah, risky indeed."

{I don't mind, I want to learn it.}

"If you're sure, okay. Learning method : Focus your energy on your legs and go for a powerful kick after jumping at the target. Two legs kick is possible and more powerful but double the chance to damage the user if miss."

{Okay, let's do this.}

Then, as Bonny was starting to train for the move, Max sat against a tree and surfed on his pokedex, learning as most as possible about the pokemon on his team. Then, he goes for others information.

"A pokemon can learn pretty much an indefinite amount of moves. But training to learn new ones can take some time, depending on the pokemon, even worst if the move type if not like the user one. For example, being a poison and ground type, a nidoking can learn pretty easily a poison and ground type move. However, a nidoking can learn a move like thunderbolt, but not being his type, the move learning can be extremely difficult, maybe almost impossible, but again, it depends on the pokemon. That's a reason why most pokemon stick to their own type moves." Read Max.

"Damn, that pretty cool. So that mean, Bonny is trying to learn fighting type move, but she's a normal type. Will she make it?"

Then Max continued to read the rest of the page.

"However, it exist some exceptions. Hitmonchan, for example, is only fighting type, but can learn easily punch based moved, even if it not their type. Ice Punch and Thunder Punch are good examples." Read Max.

"So that mean, since Bonny have quite strong legs, learning kick based moves won't be that hard. Nice."

"It's also good to know that move learning require a certain amount of attack and special attack level. For example, weak physical attacks require less attack power than strong ones, same goes for special attack. Some defensive move can require defense and special defense power, like Iron Wall which require a pretty good defense from the user. Is Bonny's attack power high enough to learn jump kick?" Wondered Max.

Max then goes back to what Bonny can learn. As he was scrolling down, Max was impressed at how many different kind of move she can learn.

"Shit. Ice Beam, Solar Beam, Giga impact, Close Combat and… Hyper Beam?"

Max then goes search for the Hyper Beam.

"Hyper Beam : A powerful charged energy blast that do heavy physical damage, even though it classified as a special attack, which a high power level is require to learn it. However, the attack is so strong that it leaves the user weakened for a moment. It's best to use it as a last attack to end the opponent. Damn Bonny, you can learn Hyper Beam!" Exclaimed Max.

{Really! Is it strong?} Asked Bonny while trying to learn her new move.

"Yes. But you need a high special attack level to even consider learning it."

{I don't know any special attack move, how I'm I supposed to train it?}

"Maybe with a weaker one. But for now you should focus on the one you doing now."

{Yeah, one at a time please.} She said while trying some more.

Max then continued browsing his pokedex for a while, deepening his knowledge of the pokemon world. He then learnt that normal type pokemon, even though not very strong, are very versatile in their move learning, making them able to learn a lot of them. After a while, Bonny surprised Max by landing next to him to a sitting position, panting and sweating with her back against the tree.

{What are you… doing master?}

"Surfing a bit on the pokedex, learning a bit more about this world."

{That's nice.}

"How is it going for you?"

{Not well for now, I didn't make a lot of progress.}

"He, if it was easy then every pokemon would have learn every existing move."

Then, Max looked at Bonny, who had her head leaned on the tree and eyes closed. Her torso was moving a bit rapidly due to her panting and saw some wet spot on her fur due to her sweat. Then, he also smelled it. It wasn't very pleasant, but oddly, not that unpleasant too. It was probably because of her female hormones getting into his male nose.

{What are you looking master.} She said seductively, not panting anymore.

Max got caught from starting a bit too much her body by Bonny.

"Oh, nothing. Just making sure you weren't hurt?"

{From just giving kicks?}

"Well, you know, who knows, hehe." Trying to justify himself.

{Well, do you want to see a bit closer?}

Bonny then moved to Max's laps, facing him and sitting on Max's crotch with her arms around his neck. Now closer, Max could smell her sweat even more, but was muskier than before.

"N-No, I'm sure you're fine."

{Well, I didn't check and I may have got some injuries that I didn't felt. Care to give a look?}

Then, Bonny felt something hard under her.

{Oh, is that what I think it is?}

"Hmmm… Nooo…"

Putting away his master's pokedex, Bonny took one of his hands and pressed it against her chest, forcing him to rub her as well as grinding her waist against his shaft, hardening it even more.

"Shit! Even a bit wet, your fur is pretty soft."

{It's not only my fur that is soft, master.} She lustfully said.

"Ah… I… you don't say." Squeaked Max, getting really embarrassed.

{Want to know how much?} She said while lowering his hand slowly toward her forbidden zone.

{Ahem.} Said Scarlet, interrupted them.

"Oh Scarlet." Said Max, surprised.

Bonny then jumped out of Max quickly, afraid of what Scarlet could do.

{It's not what you think Scarlet, we hmm…}

{… That will be enough training for now. We should resume our travel.} She said before leaving them.

{I'm sorry Scarlet.} Yelled Bonny.

Then Max and Bonny could barely look at each other, from the discomfort and awkward situation.

"Well… we should go." Finally said Max, after a moment.

{Y-yeah.}

Then, both of them joined the training zone, only to see Dusk and May resting on the ground close to Scarlet, sitting next to his packsack.

"I bet they are hungry." Said Max to Scarlet.

 _[Not anymore. I feed them.]_

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

 _[No problem. Ready to leave?]_ She said while standing up.

"Alright. Return girls."

Max then returned Dusk and May to their pokeball.

{I think I'll go back too.} Said Bonny, avoiding Scarlet gaze.

"Okay."

After returning Bonny as well, Max and Scarlet went back to the road. After a while of walking, Max couldn't stand the mood anymore.

"Scarlet I… I'm sorry."

 _[Don't be master. After all, you're a male with needs and hormones. Hard not be hard when a female goes grinding against you.]_

Feeling guilty, Max knew that at that moment it was wrong, but, her sight and her smell was so intoxicating, like she was controlling his body at will. Max tried to find a way to explain and apologise but, everything he came up with would probably just make it even worst. She wasn't looking that mad but surely quite upset, maybe a bit frustrated, but oddly, a bit thoughtful too. So for now, he waited for her to calm down a little. When night was about to fall, he still didn't came up with anything good, so he decided that it was time to stop for the night.

"Alright, time for a night break."

After nodding, they go to a safe place and set up the tent before letting is team free as it was the sunset.

"Alright girls, as always, do what you want but don't get into troubles okay?"

After they all nodded, Dusk and May left to play together a bit further.

"I'm gonna walk to the woods for a bit." Said Bonny before leaving.

"Bonny…"

Max saw her disappearing in the woods, unable to know what to do.

 _[Master, can I talk to you?]_

"Sure." He said with both them sitting near the tent.

 _[Master… I have giving some thoughts and… honestly, I don't really mind.]_

"Don't mind what?"

 _[You and Bonny.]_

"What?" Exclaimed Max, quite confused.

 _[In fact, you and anyone on the team.]_

"What do you mean?"

 _[I mean that you can do anything you want with them, I don't mind.]_

"Are you alright Scarlet? My possessive gardevoir would never say that."

 _[Yet I'm saying it master. Look, just get in their skin for a moment. They're all kind of trap with you and…]_

"They're not trapped." Interrupted Max.

"They can leave whenever they want."

 _[That's not what I meant. Since they all like and love you they will always be at your side. It's kind of the good sense of being trapped.]_

"Hardly."

 _[Whatever, you know what I mean. The thing is, always being with you hardly get them the time to know other pokemon of their species, which could lead them to love you instead.]_

"I won't private them from getting in love with other of their species. If I were to see their male counterpart, I'll just present them to my pokemon."

 _[If it's that easy then fine, everyone is happy. But that's not really how things work. Between battles and travel, you can hardly find the perfect one for them.]_

"…I …guess."

 _[Which lead them to love the one that are mostly there for them. And with your kindness and devotion to them, they are mostly likely to go directly toward you, not even thinking about their own species, which is my case, and probably Bonny's too.]_

"… It… makes sense. But I'm a human. How come pokemon don't mind that much going for interspecies?"

 _[Don't know. For me and probably for Bonny too, we don't care about the species. My point is that it will not be fair to private them from loving and be love when with a trainer, especially if they stay with you for the most part of their life, if not all their life. After all, you said it yourself, why won't you able to love all of us? I know that you love me deeply, so I'm not really scared that you will abandon me over another.]_

"I do love all of you but… I don't want to create jealousy or tensions between you."

 _[If anyone agrees to share and love you and understand that I'm the alpha female, then there should be no problems. Besides, I know you have some dirty thoughts about Bonny.]_

"… Damn you and your psychic powers."

 _[Hehe, I don't mind. I could feel your desire for Bonny when I saw you. I know that you enjoy and care for each other, so why should I stop that. I know she will be as much as caring for you as me.]_

"That's… pretty deeply thought. But you really don't mind, doing that kind of stuff with another one?"

 _[Again, like you said, we are like a big family. Bonny is a friend of mine and yours, so no. In fact, I'm quite glad that someone else is also willing to make my love happy.]_

"… You sure have special way of seeing things in life."

 _[Jealousy and selfishness are things that are typically human. I refuse to think and act like them.]_

"Khe, who would have known that hate could lead to another type of love. Scarlet, you're special in more way than one."

 _[Thanks master. You accepted me for who I am, which can't possibly make me happier. It's the least I can do. Now go see her, I think she need a bit of… master/pokemon love.]_

"… It still feels a bit wrong but…"

 _[You're just too much tainted in human habits, you will get used to it. Now go.]_ She said while pushing him.

"Alright alright." He said while standing up and leaving toward where Bonny had gone.

(Dang! If I ever knew that a woman will almost force me to have sex with another one…)

 _[I heard you.]_ Said Scarlet, still in reach.

(Damnit!)

Max walked a moment in the woods before he found Bonny, who was training to learn Jump Kick again. Not wanting to interrupt, Max leaned against a tree to look at her. Trying to focus her energy on one leg, she goes for it when she felt that she was ready, but with not result. Max could feel that she was getting a bit tired due to her fur a getting a bit wet, reflecting a the few rays of sunshine that was still in the sky. After a few more times, Bonny goes for another try with the move but tripped on the landing, making her fall on her belly.

"Bonny, you alright?" Said Max while rushing toward her.

{I'm fine master.} She said while Max was helping her standing up.

{What are you doing here? Shouldn't you have your usual private time with Scarlet?}

"Not tonight. She doesn't feel very well." Lied Max.

{Again? Well, I do felt like she had getting colder recently.}

Bonny then goes sitting on the foot of a tree.

"You could say that a lot has been through her mind." Responded Max, sitting next to her.

{She sure doesn't look like the pokemon that had a good childhood, or a good life whatsoever.}

"Well, pretty much all of my team don't have an envied life."

{Mine and Dusk doesn't seem so bad, despite me being all alone when you found me.}

"Don't know a lot about Dusk but, she was rejected by a lot of trainers before I chose her. Don't know about her family."

(Family…) Thought Bonny.

{… Master?}

"Hmm?"

{Does my family… abandon me?}

"Hummm…"

That was one hell of a question for Max, not knowing how to respond. He didn't know the real answer anyway.

"Well… you were alone when we found you so, I don't really know. Maybe they were looking for you, but we didn't found any trace of them when we searched."

{I know, I was with you. And that make sense.}

"What make sense?"

{I already have been looking for them for days when you showed up.}

Max was kind of shocked by her declaration. He thought when he first meet her that she have been separate a few moment ago and since they weren't able to find them afterward, he assumed that something may had happen to her family, which cause his decision to keep her. But to actually think that she was really abandoned…

{Deep in me, I had realised it when you found me but, I refused to accept reality.} She said while tears were starting to flow from her eyes.

Sensing that he had to act, Max goes for a hug.

"I don't know about your family Bonny, but never, I will ever think about leaving you. You're one of my precious companions now and I'll always be there for you."

Letting herself go, she returned the hug while bursting in tears. Max let her cry as much as she needed while petting her head. When she had calmed down, the sun was gone and the sky was slowly getting dark, but neither of them was minding.

{You know that… I love you too… master.} Said Bonny, still sobbing a little.

"Yeah, I probably could never replace your family but, I'll do my best as one of it."

{You're right, you could never replace my family.}

Those words pierced Max's heart a bit, but don't mind since she had all the reasons in the world to say it.

{And even if you could, I'll never accept it because you're not like my family.}

"What do you mean?"

{I mean that unlike my family, you didn't abandon me and you loved me, something my parents wasn't able to do, which make you even better than them. Not only you're more than a family to me, but a lover too.}

"Well, I… thanks Bonny."

{I just wish that I could love you the same as you and Scarlet. But just being with you will be enough for me, to be happy.}

Max could tell that she was clouding the issue, and really wanted more. She just didn't want to make her master worried. Max still had hard time with something that was against his culture but he couldn't just leave her like this.

"And what if I told you that you can."

{… What?} Exclaimed Bonny, almost not sobbing anymore.

"Well… Scarlet talked to me before I came and… she said that it would be unfair to all of you if she was keeping me for herself if you love me the same and as strong as her."

{Does that mean…} She said, eyes widened and filled with hope.

"Well… y-yeah."

{Master!} She exclaimed while going for a really strong hug, making Max almost lose his breath.

{You have no idea how much happy that makes me!}

"He, I think it was Scarlet's goal."

{She's really the best. I won't mind either sharing you.}

"You too? You pokemon sure don't mind polygamy."

{What is 'polygamy'?}

"Sharing someone you love or yourself with someone else."

{Then no. As long as you love me and we are together, you can do whatever you want.}

Max then sighed with a reassured smile.

{Speaking of loving me, that mean that we can continue where we left off earlier.} Said Bonny while getting slowly in his laps, like she did the last time.

"Hehe, you sure don't lose time."

{If there is something I know about my species, is that we're really into mating and reproduction. And since you can't make me pregnant, we can focus on the 'mating' part.} She said lustfully.

(Oh shit. What have I got myself into?) Thought Max.

Then, without any warning, Bonny pressed her soft lips against her master's one. At this point, there was turning back now, and so he returned it a bit hesitantly, not used to do that kind of stuff with anyone else besides Scarlet, yet. After a passionate kiss, Bonny broke free for a little break.

{How was that master?}

"That…was nice. Your soft lips were really enjoyable."

{Happy to hear that. It would have been a shame if you didn't like it, since we're about to do more of it.}

Not wasting any second, she went for another kiss, but this time tried to force her tongue instinctively inside, which Max complied and let her in. As they were fighting each other tongue, Bonny took one his hand and put it her soft belly. Wanting to feel more of her, Max wanted to rub her soft belly but Bonny had other project, pulling him down. Touching a girl for the first time on her most sensitive spot is always a bit exciting, which made his heart beat increased a bit, until he finally reached it. Having now his hand on her furry small entrance, Max could already feel that she was already pretty wet, making Bonny twitch a bit. Max then started to rub it gently, which made Bonny let out a small moan inside her master's mouth. Breaking free for a break with a strand of saliva, Bonny eyed her master eagerly, pleading him to continue. Seeing that she liked it, Max increased his pressure a bit, making her close her eyes and heavy breathing a bit with some moans.

"You really liking it aren't you?" Teasingly said Max.

{When you're being touched… for the first time… and by the one you love… it's impossible… not too.} She said, panting a little already.

Then, to Bonny's surprise, Max inserted a finger inside her, which made her grabbed his arms by instinct. Seeing that she was not stopping her, Max started to finger gently at first, which made her moans slightly louder.

{If a finger already feels that good… I can't wait to see… what the rest will be.} She said while getting wetter at the thought of him thrusting inside her.

After a moment of fingering, Bonny grew impatient and forced her master to get out.

{Please master! I want to feel you. I can't stand it anymore.} Pleaded Bonny, grinding her womanhood against him roughly.

"Alright, since you've been a good girl, I think you deserved it."

Rising herself to let Max taking care his pants, Bonny's twitching between her legs came back like when she was a buneary, but only stronger at the sight of his shaft.

{That will… go inside me…} She said while staring at it, almost drooling.

Being really impatient, Bonny positioned herself as his tip was rubbing against her slippery entrance, biting her lips at the feeling.

"Calm down Bonny, there's no rush."

Those words didn't have any effect on Bonny. On the contrary, his voice only seems to make her even hornier, which made her slid his tip inside. Then, too eager to feel him, she made his flesh rod goes all the way inside her in one go.

{DHAAaaaaa!} She ecstatically exlcaimed.

"D-Daamn. You're tight and very soft Bonny. Are you alright?" He said, feeling the pleasure.

{That feels… sooo good… I almost orgasmed immediately.}

"Didn't that hurt?"

{Why… should it?}

"Because of your hymen. It's your first time right?"

{It is but… Lopunnies don't have hymen.}

"Oh, I see."

Bonny then started to move her hips up and down slowly.

{Oh my… that feels… almost too good.} She hardly said from the intense pleasure.

"It indeed… feels really good." Said Max with raising pleasure.

As Max was feeling her getting so much wet that she was drooling over him and the ground after a few thrusts, he could also felt her first climax already coming.

"Already close?"

{Lopunny's sex… is way faster… than that. A male Lopunny… would already have come… at this time.} She said, now holding her master with her hands on his shoulders.

Then, he could felt her internal muscles compressing his shaft and going faster.

{Ghaaaa!} Screamed ecstatically Bonny.

Despite being softer, Bonny was less tight than Scarlet, so he was able to endure a different type of pleasure, still intense nonetheless, and hold on a bit longer. As her body relax, she goes a bit limp on her master, with his still hard shaft inside her.

{That was amazing master. I'm glad you're still hard, because I want to feel it even more.}

Not letting him have a word, Bonny stared to ride him again, a bit slower since her previous orgasm and increased sensitivity, making her even shaking a bit and tightened her grasped around her master.

{Now I know… why Scarlet… always want more. That feels… so good. Master!} She hardly said.

Getting lost in pleasure and lust, Bonny speeded her pace even if her sensitivity was almost hurting her, approaching faster to a second climax.

"Not so fast Bonny, I won't be able to keep up…"

Feeling her master's as well, Bonny goes almost at full speed, trying to make her master come in the same time, because she knew that after this one, she'll be too worn out for another round.

{Come on master haa… spread your baby juice inside of me aahha…} She hardly said, with her tongue sticking out while moaning and panting.

Not needed to be told twice, Max then let himself go, recoating her love tunnel in white with his hot goo.

{I can feel it… that feel too good… I'm doing it too…}

Contracting at maximum, Bonny's vagina milked Max's shaft hard, increasing his still ongoing orgasm, like if Scarlet had increased his sensitivity to 1 or 2%. After the ecstatic bliss had passed, all Bonny's muscles relaxed at the same time, making her land on Max like a lifeless lopunny, heavily panting.

{Was it… good enough for you… as it was for me… master?}

"You seem to have enjoyed it like a thousand times better than me, so the competition isn't very fair."

{Khihi.}

"But you sure brought me pleasure than no human can provide."

{Was I better… than scarlet?}

"Bonny, that exactly why…"

{Just kidding master. I know that… if we integrate competition in this… it will only make things bad.}

"Yes. For now you two are equally able to bring me pleasure in different ways."

{Whatever I'm better or not, it doesn't matter anyway. My goal is to make you happy, not to be better than anyone.}

"…That's very noble of you Bonny." Said Max, tightening his hug around her.

{I know that I already said it to you but, I love you master. In every possible way.}

"Same for me Bonny, I love you and I'm happy that you're part of my life now."

After enjoying each other presence and heat, Max decided that it was time to go sleep in the tent, being dark since a couples minutes now. As they entered the tent, everything was already set and everyone sleeping. Max laid beside Scarlet, her back facing him, while Bonny laid on his other side, hugging him like a teddy bear. But not even a second later, Scarlet turned around to hug Max too.

{So? How was it?} Lowly asked Scarlet.

{Simply the best thing in my life. I know why you stay with him now.} Responded Bonny in joy.

{Yeah. He's perfect sex toy.}

"Hmm, I'm right here you know." Complained Max.

{Shut up slave.} Lowly said Bonny and Scarlet at the same time.

With both Bonny and Scarlet giggling while hugging each side of their master's side and him grumbling in frustration, all of them closed their eyes to be ready for the next day.

 **There we go. For those who were wondering if it will be a harem, yes it will. So if you don't like it, I don't force you to read and you can unfav or unfollow at any time. With that said, as you may have already noticed, I'll integrate more personal stuffs in the story, more 'realistic' ones, so it won't be very much canon. My lopunny for example, will be very slightly more anthro than the normal, which mean she will be the same but with actual shoulders like a real bipedal and with a bit more arms 'meat', same with mega lopunny if I ever integrate one in this, but you're free to visualise the story and the characters the way you want. And don't worry, the last chapter was probably the heaviest gore chapter I'll ever do, but it can change. It will still have some some time, but not as concentrated as the last one. For now.**

 **P.S.: Yay for lemon!**


	12. Chapter 12 : Watch Your Hands

**Hi perverted guys, here a short and peaceful chapter. I also noticed that my lemon separation wasn't showing on the site, sorry about that. It should be alright now.**

 **Warning : Nasty surprise at the end.**

* * *

The next morning, as usual, Max awakened at the same time as Scarlet.

"… Good morning Scarlet." Said Max while stretching a bit after Scarlet moved away from him.

 _[Morning master.]_ She responded while yawning.

After Max sat up, he saw that the only one in the tent was him, Scarlet and Bonny, which was sleeping in a quite wild position with her legs all spread, giving him a nice view of her female parts.

"I wonder what she dreamt about to end up like this." Asked Max.

 _[… Yeah, I wonder.]_ Said Scarlet with a discrete mischievous grin.

"Where are the others?"

 _[Let me check.]_

Scarlet then closed her eyes and focus a moment.

 _[There are bathing in a water pond not far from here.] She said after opening her eyes again._

"Okay. Let's wake up Bonny and get ready to move while they finish."

As Max was about to shake Bonny to wake her up, Scarlet stopped him.

 _[Wait.]_

"What?"

 _[Actually, I have better idea.]_ Said Scarlet while moving next to Bonny, facing her head.

 _[Why don't we give Bonny a… morning surprise.]_

"Really now Scarlet?" Said Max, frowning.

 _[Why not? She already in position.]_

"Not sure she will appreciate it."

 _[And I'm sure of the contrary, if you're doing your job correctly that is.]_

"You still doubt my skill of pleasuring girls?"

 _['Skill' will be a big word.]_ She teasingly said.

 _[And you shouldn't say 'girl' since it's only some female pokemon, so don't get over your head you sick pokephiliac.]_

"Still amazed at how much strength and energy you have when you just awakened a minute ago."

 _[Always ready to please my master.]_

"'sigh' Fine. That could be fun I guess."

 _[Atta boy. Now, let's wake up our little perverted bunny.]_

* * *

With that, Scarlet sent a strong wave of pleasure through Bonny's body, waking her up.

{Yhaa.} Softly moaned Bonny while opening her eyes.

{Oh, hi master.} Said, a bit embarrassed by the way she awakened, unaware that it was Scarlet's doing.

When Bonny tried to stand up, she was surprised to see that she was unable to move.

{Wh-what going on? I can't move.}

{Don't worry Bonny, we just want to give you a very pleasant morning wake up.}

{What? What is the meaning of this master?} Said Bonny while looking at Max with suspicious eyes.

"Scarlet's idea." He said pointing at her.

{Yes. And master agreed.} Throwing back the ball at Max.

{Master!} Scowled Bonny.

{Don't get mad at our master, he only want your well-being. Master, you may please.}

"Alright." Said Max while getting closer to between Bonny's legs.

{Wait wait! I don't mind a little fun but, this a bit too…}

Bonny was cut off by Scarlet kissing her, forcing her to shut up.

"Damn Scarlet, I didn't know you were also into girls."

 _[Don't get it wrong master. I don't especially like doing this to other female, but it was most practical way to shut her up. Now, you should start pleasuring her so she won't protest so much anymore.]_

"Roger that."

Unable to protest or resist, Bonny couldn't do anything when she felt her master's breath on her womanhood. Not particularly against the idea, she started to twitch a bit in anticipation, even if she was trying to say otherwise. Then, when she felt her master's tongue against her most sensitive part, she moaned inside Scarlet's mouth. After a few licks, she even started to get wet. After a moment, Max was going a bit stronger and Bonny wasn't resisting anymore, lust and pleasure getting the best of her. When she even started to kiss Scarlet back, the gardevoir then stopped.

{W-why stop now?} Said Bonny, slightly frustrated.

{Like I said to master, I don't really like kissing girl. It was just a way to make you more docile.}

{You meanie.}

{Don't be like that. I'm sure that you prefer kissing males and your master anyway.}

{You're right. Males are the best. Yha!} Moaned Bonny.

{What are you doing master? You're down there for a moment she's not even close to cum.}

"Sorry. I didn't practise this kind of thing a lot."

{Hmm, I guess some training in that department is required. Alright, I'm willing help you. But first, we have to take care of our friend over here.}

{I'm willing… to help master too… in any possible way.} Said Bonny with her moaning growing a bit louder.

{How lucky you are master, having such good companions willing to help you.}

"I indeed am."

{I guess I can also help our little bunny here too, since someone has hard time over there.}

After Max glared a bit angrily at her, Scarlet then does the same she did with Max and increased her pleasure sensitivity, making every touch or lick felt three or four time stronger.

{I'm not a bunny, I'm a Gyhaa! What is that?} Loudly moaned Bonny when Max gave a good lick.

{A little something that I came up with for master. With that, even the least experienced virgin could make you cum.}

With Max doubling his effort, the increased pleasure power was a bit too much for her, forcing her to already get close to her climax. As the pleasure was making her juice too overflow, all of her muscles tensed with an ecstatic scream, slightly making her squirt. When she calmed down, Scarlet let her go, making go all limp on the ground, panting a little.

* * *

{Great, now I have to go take a bath and clean myself, again.} Said Bonny, a bit frustrated.

"Don't be mad girl, I'm sure you enjoyed it."

While sitting up, she glared at Max before leaving the tent with a 'hmpf'.

"Guess it wasn't a good idea after all."

 _[Don't worry master, she enjoyed it. She just didn't like to be the one who didn't decide it. Eh, talk about a little princess-like attitude.]_

"Hope she won't be mad at us too long."

 _[Don't worry master, after only a few hours, she will already want you to rut her again.]_

"I don't know why but said like this I really feel like a pokemon molester."

 _[Well, you kind of are.]_

"I mean like the bad type one."

 _[As far as I know, we are all consent on our doing.]_

"I guess. Well, since there is no one left, I think it will a good time to start packing."

As Max wanted to stand up, Scarlet forced him to stay down.

 _[No no master, you're not done yet.]_

* * *

Max turned around with a frown, only to see Scarlet sitting with legs spread, revealing a pretty wet small white womanhood.

 _[Remember, you have some practise do.]_ She said with lustful grin.

"I should have known that you would not stop there."

 _[You know me, just thinking about you is enough to raise my heat, so seeing you doing lewd stuff, I don't have to tell you how hard it is to contain myself.]_

"I can barely imagine." Teased Max.

 _[Well, are you going to continue doing you're smartass or you will decide to please your sex slave?]_

"You know that I don't like when you speak like this about yourself."

 _[And what are you gonna do to stop me?]_ She said while shaking her hips a bit.

"One thing I guess." Said Max while getting near her.

 _[That's a good master.]_ Praised ironically Scarlet.

When Max had his head between her legs, it didn't take time for him to immediately assault her with his tongue a bit roughly, to scarlet's pleasure.

{Hmm, yes. That feels so good.} She said now in pokespeech.

"No telepathy?" Asked max, stopping his work.

{No. I can enjoy it more when I don't focus on that. Now back to work.} Said Scarlet while pulling his head back to her drooling lower lips.

Not being his first time, Max was now used to her quite aggressive behavior when it comes to mating, and even starting to like it. Doing as asked, Max resumed job while focusing on her pleasure button.

{You don't have… to always focus on my kikly… you can also go inside with your tongue.} Said Scarlet, moaning between.

"Kikly?" Asked Max, not liking the word a lot.

{Another word for clitoris.}

"I prefer clitoris." Said Max before going back to his job.

{Gardevoirs things.}

He then does as told and started to press his mouth on her entrance and pushed his tongue inside.

{Hamff. It's not as pleasurable as the clit… but it's so lewd and savage that it's almost as good.}

Max then goes back to the main spot, doing that again from time to time.

{Don't hesitate… to go hard on it with your tongue and fast… but you can also… vary the speed.}

Doing as told, Max tried his best to please her, which seem to work since her moans grew louder and her juice flowing more.

{Yes. Keep it up, you're on the good way.}

After a moment of more licking, she felt her orgasm coming.

{Don't stop now, you're doing well.} She said placing her hands on her master's head, pulling it a bit harder on her.

Then, as Max increased the strength, Scarlet's orgasm finally hit her, making her shaking and tensing all of her muscles in a ecstatic moan.

{…You're progressing. But more training is still necessary, just to be sure.} She said when she was done.

"I don't remember being told that pokemon can be that nymphomaniac."

{Probably because they didn't meet you yet.}

"Oh, stop it you…" Said Max in a fake embarrassed tone.

{Now is the time for the most fun part.} She said while teleporting his pants and underwear at the other end of the tent, revealing a raging boner.

{Oh, looks like someone need some relief. Good thing I'm here for you.}

"Yeah. What will I do without the one that make me that horny in the first place?"

{Anytime now, love.} Said Scarlet, getting a bit impatient.

"Relax, there's no fire."

{Depends where.}

Rolling his eyes, Max then crawled toward Scarlet, now on her back, and teased her by rubbing his shaft on her entrance without entering.

{I hate you.} She said with narrowed eyes.

"You always teasing me, it's just a right return of favor."

{Ghrr!} Growled Scarlet, trying to sound like a menacing mightyena.

"Okay, fine, don't bite me."

{Good idea.}

Scarlet then used her power to lift Max and put him on his back before going on top of him.

"You really loves being on top don't you?"

Not answering, she impaled herself with her master's shaft, which made her moans quite heavily.

"Huff." Moaned Max to her tightness.

After she started move her hips up and down, to max's intense pleasure, she leaned toward him and bites his trapezius, near his neck.

"Ow." Said Max, despite not really hurting but stinging a bit.

"I didn't think you would actually do it."

Not responding, she just nibbled on his trapezius before licking his neck a bit.

"Geez Scarlet, did you really missed mating that much."

{Well… yes but… I also wanted… to try to be… a bit more… beastly.} She said between moans.

She then goes for a passionate kiss, pushing her tongue as far as possible, which Max happily complied. Having a narrower but longer tongue than a human can have its benefits. A little while after some wilder mating, Scarlet felt her climax coming again. She increased Max's pleasure so they will cum at the same time, making him moans, which rarely happen, to Scarlet's pleasure. When Max felt her inside getting tighter and twitching, Scarlet increased his pleasure one more time for him to get a more powerful orgasm. As both of them reached their limit, Scarlet arched her back in pleasure in a blissful moan with her master shooting his hot goo inside her.

 _[Hot human semen inside me while I'm cuming, that's the absolute best_.] She said with a depraved face with her hand on Max's torso.

"A bit creepy when you say it that way."

 _[Then my goal is reached hihi.]_

* * *

"That's my Scarlet. Now can we pack up and leave?"

 _[What are you talking about, we still have to do it ten more times.]_

"What?!" Said Max, a bit shocked.

 _[Haha, just kidding. Always fun to mess with you.]_

"You sure do enjoy it."

 _[Isn't a human expression that says 'You tease who you like'?]_

"That must mean you love me very much."

 _[Was there any doubt?]_

"Of course not."

 _[You better.]_ She said with a predatory face.

"Alright, let's go then. Maybe you also a need a bath?"

 _[Not really. Psychic can wash themselves with their power, getting rid of every dirt or bacteria on their skin.]_

"You never shower or bath?"

 _[We do some time, when we are really tired and don't want to use our power. And for some, hot water can be very refreshing and relaxing. But for me, I don't especially like water.]_

"I would say neat but, I would say it like a millions times if I were to say it each time I found out how practical psychic power is."

 _[Indeed, but you need to know that it's more energy consuming that it looks like. It's more… hem… laborious than you think.]_

"Really? You do looking really comfortable with that, using it for everything and not look bothered."

 _[Well, after that you have more powerful psychic like me that it's almost as easy as walking. But it's kind of like when you lift something heavy. If you go with a moderate weight, its looks like it's easy for outside eyes, but you use a certain amount of energy and strength and you know that you can't hold it indefinitely.]_

"You're really good at explaining things." Said Max while putting his clothes on again.

 _[The perk of having a brain. Too bad you will never know how it's like.]_

"Why do I even bother saying nice things to you?"

 _[Because I'm the prettiest gardevoir in the world?]_ She said with puppies eyes.

"If it's make you happy to believe it."

While Max was putting his legs in his pants, Scarlet used her power to make him trip.

"You bitch."

 _[Hihi, I love you too. Don't take too long, we have a road to take.]_ She said while leaving the tent.

"Don't take too long gna gna gna." Lowly mocked Max while getting up, which Scarlet made him trip again shortly after, making him muttering angrily.

When fully dressed, Max exited the tent with Scarlet waiting for him.

"The others are still not here?"

 _[Probably chatting like girls like to do.]_

"Shouldn't that be something that I should say?"

 _[Too slow. I'll go check for them.]_

"Alright, I'll wait for you when done with…"

Not letting him finish, Scarlet packed all her master's things I his packsack.

"… The tent."

After a wink, Scarlet left him to go get the others. After a little while, Scarlet arrived at the small pond on the woods further from the camp where they others were.

{Let's go girls, our master called for us to resume our travel.}

{Already?} Said Dusk.

{But I want to stay a bit more.} Added May.

{Common Scarlet, there is no rush. You can even take a little dip if you want.} Said Bonny, not looking at her, still a bit mad.

{I don't like water.}

{You can just dip your legs.} Said May.

{Come on Scarlet, it won't hurt you. Beside, we don't have a lot of opportunities to just be the four of us.} Said Bonny.

{You still mad at me and master?}

{Why would you assume that?}

{Because it sounded like you don't really enjoy master's company.}

{I didn't mean that and you know it too well.} Said Bonny, a bit annoyed.

{If you say so.}

{You know that I love him as much as you do. But being all alone can be a good time to tell each other how we feel about our master, or even our little secrets since master can understand what we can say.}

{'Sigh' Fine. A couple minutes of waiting won't hurt him I suppose. I'm betting that he is on that pokedex thing to learn more about us.} Said Scarlet while putting only her legs in the water and sitting on the edge.

{That's one of the many things I love about him, he always willing to do what is best for us.} Said Dusk.

{We all do.} Said Bonny.

{Say Scarlet…} Asked May.

{Hmm?}

{I do love him like you all but… I was wondering… since you can read his mind…}

{You want to know if we can really thrust him, don't you?}

{…}

{Of course we can May. Didn't he prove it to you yet?} Said Bonny.

{Yeah… of course but…}

{No buts, he is…}

{That's okay Bonny.} Said Scarlet, making her silent.

{I kind of understand of how you feel May. Yes, I can easily access his mind. But I kind of agree with Bonny at why you still doubting him.}

{I'm not… it's just… I trusted my previous trainer too and…}

{But you're not with him anymore.}

{C-Come on guys, I also love him, b-but I can understand how she feel.} Said Dusk, feeling the need to step up for May, having the other two against her.

{I too I'm a bit afraid of him abandoning us.}

{We are not psychic like you Scarlet, we can't read mind and find out if someone is trustworthy. We can just live in the fear that someday, everything was lie and be heartbroken.} Said May, frustrated.

{I'm not psychic and I trust him.} Said Bonny.

{How can you be so sure?} Retorted May.

{Well… I… just know it.}

{Eh, talk about a convincing answer.}

{Enough.} Said Scarlet, making all of them silent.

{Alright May, here a little question. If I'm really able to read his mind, which I did, why do you think I'm still with him?}

{Well… hem… I… }

Unable to respond, May feel a bit stupid that she didn't figured it out yet.

{That… actually make sense.} Said Dusk.

{Hmpf, even I understood that.} Said Bonny.

{So you're saying that if it wasn't for me, you would still blindly trust him?}

{Of course.}

Despite being a bit suspicious, Scarlet could tell that she was quite sincere.

{… Sorry Scarlet. I shouldn't have doubted our master. I never will again.} Said May, feeling guilty.

{Me too.} Added Dusk.

{Don't worry too much about it. I can understand that the youth need some reassuring sometime.}

{As long as you understand…} Said Bonny.

{Now, how about some more pleasant talk.} Said Scarlet.

{Like what?} Asked Dusk.

{About… what you like most about our master.}

{Well…} Started Dusk.

{I do love his scent. It's a very nice and reassuring one.}

{Hmhmm. Something else?} Said Scarlet.

{Well… being the nice person he is and always trying his best for us. But what made me love him was when he chose me when other trainer didn't want to.}

{From what I heard is that some female trainer did chose you, but you only wanted to go with a male one.} Said Scarlet.

{Oh… well… }

{Could it be that you were already into human males?} Said Scarlet with a grin.

{What… n-no. It's just…} Said Dusk with a blush.

{I think she is.} Teased Bonny.

{That's not it.} Defended Dusk.

{I just don't like the smell of female human.}

{Hmm, pretty valid argument. I'll leave you the benefit of the doubt.} Said Scarlet.

{How about you May?}

{Everything that Dusk already said, but also that he's not afraid of standing against someone to protect others, even if he doesn't know them.}

{Yeah, he's quite chivalrous.} Said Scarlet.

{He also taught me what real caring is, which mean a lot for me.}

{We sure do all love him. And you Bonny?}

{Eh. You know what but, especially that he's like a second family to me. He wasn't forced to help and keep me, but he did anyway.}

{You were quite lucky that he find you. From what I've learned, not a lot of humans are like that, which is why I love him. He's so unique, so different from all other humans I meet. He's very special.}

{Yeah. I guess we all love him for all the same reason.} Conclude Bonny.

{Then I guess we made our lovely trainer wait long enough. We should get back so we can help him on his travel.}

{Yeah, I was getting quite shriveled.} Said May.

Then, all of them exited the pond and headed toward the camp site.

{Still at mad at me?} Asked Scarlet to Bonny while floating next to her.

{I wasn't mad. I just don't really like being raped without any warning.}

{If we tell you next time, would you like it more?} Teased Scarlet.

{… Maybe.} She said while continuing her walk a bit faster.

Scarlet was a bit surprised at her answer, not expecting it. When they all arrived, they saw their master sitting on the ground, browsing on his pokedex.

{See? Told you.} Said Scarlet.

"Hi girls." Said Max when they saw them.

"Hey, did you know that evolution, like almost all physical change for either human and pokemon, happen during the sleep?"

 _[Yes. It's common knowledge amongst pokemon.]_

"Oh. Well I didn't, and it explains how Bonny awakened in a new form." Said Max while putting away his pokedex.

 _[We're ready whenever you are.]_

"Good. Alright girls, return." Said Max putting Dusk, Bonny and May in their respective pokeball.

"Alright Scarlet, let's go kick that gym leader ass." Said Max, now on the road with Scarlet beside him.

 _[Can't wait to see that. With Bonny's evolution, it will be a big advantage.]_

"Depends on the gym's type. If he's ghost type, we're screwed. I would have to mostly resort on Dusk and May, even you will be disadvantaged against ghost type."

 _[Looks like someone did his homework.]_

"If I want to be a pokemon trainer, it's only the basic to have a minimum of knowledge."

 _[True. But just for you to know, even if a ghost type has an advantage against me doesn't mean I can't beat it.]_

"I know Scarlet, you're the strongest one there is."

 _[Hope for you that you weren't sarcastic.]_

"You know me my lovely Scarlet, I would never dare."

 _[That's more like it.]_ She said with a smile while floating beside him while hugging his arm.

For most of the day, they could walk with some talking and love showing without any trouble. About half of the day and after a short lunch for everyone break, still in a pretty big open area, Max and Scarlet saw a tent in the distance a bit further, at mid distance from a forest.

"Look Scarlet, maybe another trainer."

 _[Why should we care?]_

"I don't know. It could be fun to have a battle and improve the power of my team."

 _[Fair enough.]_

With that, they walked off road toward the tent.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Called Max when close enough.

A second later, the zipper of tent went down and a female human head appear from it.

"Oh, hi. I'm guessing that you're also a trainer."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, it takes a trainer to recognize another one." She proudly said while getting out of her tent.

When out, Max stared a bit at her at how cute she was. She had a slim physique and a pretty generous rack.

{It sure has nothing to do with me walking beside him you idiot.} Said Scarlet to the girl, already hating her.

"What did she say?" Asked the female trainer, not understand what she was saying.

"She say nice to meet you." Lied Max.

"Oh, nice to meet you to. My my, it's a very cool gardevoir you have there. She must be rare." She said with a smile, only to have an angry glare from Scarlet.

"Excuse her, she's not very comfortable with other humans. And yes, she's pretty rare."

"Well, she's comfortable enough to greet me."

"Let's just say that I taught her some manners." Said Max while giving her a hips bump.

{Hmpf.} She said, looking away.

"Well, pokemon have to their personality too, so I don't really mind."

"Yeah. So I was wondering, do you mind having a battle with me?"

"Oh… well… the thing is…"

"?" Wondered Max.

"I… don't have a pokemon yet." She said, a bit embarrassed.

"What? You said you were a trainer."

"I am. I just need to get a pokemon to start my journey and…"

 _[And she dare called herself a trainer. What a loser.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"Scarlet, please. So, what are you doing her exactly?"

"Since I don't have one, I told myself that I could catch one. I even bought a couple pokeballs for that." She said while pointing at her bag near her tent.

"So, not very lucky until now?"

"Nope. I didn't find yet a pokemon that suits my taste. And I don't want to go too deep in the forest. I don't want to get attacked by a mad pokemon or wild animal."

 _[A grimer would look perfect for her.]_

"Very unfortunate indeed."

"So… I was wondering… it's a bit embarrassing to ask but, could you help me to catch one?"

 _[That slut sure doesn't doubt anything.]_

"Well…"

"It shouldn't take long. You with me, we should be able to go further and find a good one.

"… Okay."

 _[What? Really master?]_ Said Scarlet, not really agreeing.

"Come on Scarlet, it won't cost us anything to help a bit."

 _[It will cost us time.]_

"Hemm…" Said the girl, a bit lost.

"Sorry, Scarlet speaks to me through telepathy."

"Oh, you seem pretty close."

{We are indeed.} She said while hugging his arm.

"That's nice." She said while looking at Scarlet with an almost unnoticeable disdain look.

"Alright, lead the way, I'll help you."

"Great. Thank you. Let me just take my bag and we can go. Oh, and I'm Stephanie by the way."

"And I'm Max."

After she took it, the three of them then headed toward the forest. After several minutes, they entered it. Beside some normal animals like squirrels and birds, they didn't encounter anything else, until a skunk appeared in front of them.

"Yhaa!" Said Stephanie while sticking to Max.

"Calm down, it's just a skunk. Scarlet, can you scare it?"

Angrily staring at the human girl, Scarlet used her power to lift the skunk and throw it several meters away.

"I said scare it Scarlet."

{I'm sorry, I have tendency to go overboard when it comes to protect my master.} Said Scarlet while staring at Stephanie, wishing that she could understand her.

"Sorry Max, I really hate those pests."

"Well, the path is clear now, we can continue."

"Right."

"What kind of pokemon are you looking for anyway?" Said Max after resuming their walk.

"Oh, surely a cute one. You know, like a vulpix or a skitty."

"Ok, hope there is some that lives here."

As they walk, Scarlet noticed that Stephanie was getting awfully to close to her master, make her hating her even more.

"How about this one?" Asked Max when he saw a combee resting on a tree."

"No thanks. I don't like bug pokemon."

"Okay. Let's continue then."

A little while later after passing by some pokemon that wasn't that cute, they came across a whimsicott.

"And how about this one?"

"Yeah, it sure does look cute but, I don't know, their eye looks weird."

"Looks pretty cute to me."

"Let's look for another one." She said while pulling his arm.

At this stage, Scarlet was trying her best not to attack the girl.

After maybe an hour or two, they encounter a pokemon that's probably one of the cutest Max ever saw, a minccino.

"This one is perfect for you. You will hardly see a cuter one."

"Yeah, I guess she will do." She said with a fake joy tone.

"Do you want me to battle it first?"

"Not thanks. I want to get it by my own." She said while getting her pokeballs.

When she took one out, she immediately tossed it at the minccino, which was trapped inside the ball a second later. After only one shake, the pokemon break free and started running away.

"Quick, use another one."

Stephanie then quickly grabbed another one tossed at it, trapping it inside again. This time, the pokemon break free after two shake and dash trough bushes, losing it.

"Come on, we must not lose it."

As Max wanted to run after it, Stephanie stopped him.

"That won't be necessary. That will be enough for today."

"You sure? Maybe it's still close by."

"Yeah. We can still try again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well… I was wondering if you could spend the night with me. I mean not with me with me, but help me learn more about pokemon and trainer stuff. You probably have your own tent so, there will be no problem."

"Well… look… I don't mind stayed with you a bit more to teach you more about pokemon, but I can't stay. I have a gym leader to beat in the next city."

"Come on, one night won't kill you. The gym leader won't go away."

"… 'sigh' Alright. But tomorrow morning I'll leave okay."

"Deal. That will be enough anyway."

They then all headed toward Stephanie camp site with her beside him, too close to Max for Scarlet comfort, making her biting her lips to prevent herself to rip of her head off. When arrived, they all sat next to the girl tent and started talking about trainer and pokemon stuffs, with Scarlet keeping an eye on her. Eventually, night finally fell.

"Wow, time sure does fly fast when having fun. Say, there plenty of room in my tent for two. You can come in if you want, since mine is already set."

"Thanks, but no thanks. With Scarlet it takes little to no time to set it."

At the end of his sentence, Scarlet picked up Max's packsack and pitched the tent with her power in seconds, hardly controlling her power to not crush the tent by her anger due her previous suggestion.

"Wow, very practical." She said a slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well, I guess you're ready to catch a pokemon tomorrow. Good night and good bye if we don't see each other tomorrow morning.

"Yeah, good night."

Max then goes inside his tent, followed by Scarlet who gave the girl a last angry glare before entering herself.

"I will get you one way or another. I just have to think of sometime for tomorrow." Muttered lowly the girl.

"If it wasn't from that stupid gardevoir, I could be already fucking him right now. Oh, well, a little sleep would probably help me to come up with something."

Stephanie then goes inside her own tent. Inside Max's one, the trainer had already released his team to sleep with him.

{About time master, we should be already out by now.} Said Bonny.

"Sorry girls, let's just say that I was kind of busy."

{With what?} Asked Bonny.

{With helping a slutty human that was way too sticky to our master.} Said Scarlet.

{What? How dare she?}

"Come on girls, she was just being nice. You don't have to be jealous."

{As long as she knows that you are not available…} Said Bonny.

{That's the thing, I don't think she does. She asked him to sleep with her not even a minute ago.}

{Alright, where is she? I think she needs a little warning.} Said Bonny, starting to get pissed.

"Bonny, Scarlet, that's enough okay. Even she was interested in me, I'm old enough to stand up by myself and say no, which I did remember?"

{I'm not convinced by the way you were looking at her.}

"Look, I agree that she's cute okay. But who need a boring human when I have you."

{… If you say so master.} Complied Scarlet, still hating her a lot.

"Great. Now can we stop talking about her and sleep please?"

{Alright. I'm pretty sure she won't try anything with all of us with him in the tent anyway.} Said Bonny.

{She better not.} Said Scarlet a bit angrily.

"Thanks. Good night everyone."

"Good night." They all said.

As the night passed, everything was quite. When everyone was asleep at the middle of the night, Stephanie exited her tent to go in the woods for natural needs. When she was done, she headed again toward her tent again.

"I wonder if they are all asleep. Maybe I can try to get him even if that gardevoir is sleeping. We will just have to be very quiet."

 _[Be quiet for what?]_ Said a voice in her head.

Surprised, she turned around to see where the voice was coming from, only to be face-to-face to Scarlet, making her jump. Scarlet didn't let her the time to react or move when she grabbed her face with a very strong grip and pushed her head against a nearby tree quite violently, with her hand covering her mouth, muffling every noises she was making.

 _[Listen and listen very well. I don't like being in others peoples mind beside my master so I'll make it short. Stay. The fuck. Away. From. My. Master.]_

Stephanie tried to struggle and free herself, but in vain. She even tried to kick her but found out that her legs were paralysed by Scarlet's power.

 _[If we are clear, I suggest you to leave right away, or else, I'll make you leave, the hard way.]_

Stephanie then understood that her hands was still free and lowered them in submission. She then pretended that she agreed.

 _[Great.]_

Thinking she could get her off guard, Stephanie took a switchblade from one pocket and tried to stab her with it. Unfortunately for her, she was one step ahead and blocked it with her power when she was only a few inches away from her flesh.

 _[Tsk Tsk Tsk. Bad decision. And me that wanted to give you a chance by letting you live.]_

Scarlet then used her power to break the girl hand, making her drop the switchblade with a painful scream, muffled by Scarlet hand.

 _[Humans are so stupid.]_ She said while breaking her elbow, making her scream louder.

 _[Looks like some of them don't even have a strong will to live.]_ She continued, breaking her shoulder, tears flowing from her eyes.

 _[Well, I guess it's your end. But remember that it was your choice.]_ Said Scarlet to the girl, which her eyes was only filled with fear and desperation.

Then, a second later, Scarlet's hand started to burst in flames by using the move Fire Punch. As her face was slowly burning, she flailed wildly in desperation to survive. After a moment of burning, her body wasn't moving anymore, beside some after death twitching. When Scarlet let go of the human, all that was left was a lifeless corpse with half of her face and skull melted.

 _[Don't rest in peace, you slut.]_

Then, after a few seconds…

{Scarlet?!} Said a voice beside her.

Turning her head around, she saw Bonny, looking at her in shock, who just witness the entire scene.


	13. Chapter 13 : Rewarded Efforts

**Hi again, it is I, the blind lemon master... with a maybe bot the most interesting chapter, but it as the interest of being there so, enjoy as much as you can. Don't worry thought, I can almost ensure you that it will get more interesting in a few chapters.**

 **Warning : The first lemon scene is slightly... unhealty and wicked so, feel to skip if it's not your things.**

{What the hell… did you just do Scarlet?} Said Bonny, shocked and hardly believing what she just saw.

{I got rid of a nuisance. She was the bug that was flying around our master.} Coldly said Scarlet.

{What? Really? I mean, I didn't especially like her myself but… why?}

{… 'sigh' Looks like you also find out my true nature.}

{I can't… I just… master need to know that.}

With that, Bonny started dashing toward her master when Scarlet stopped her with her powers.

{Let me go Scarlet, I can't let master be around you, you're a danger to him.} She angrily said while struggling, trying to break free, to no avail.

{Calm down Bonny. You don't have to since our master already know.} She said while lifting her and bringing her toward herself.

{… What?} She said, not struggling anymore.

{At one point, I had to tell him what kind of monster I was. At first he reacted like you, but at the end, he accepted me.}

{I… don't believe you. You probably tricked and brainwashed him. There is no way he would accept a heartless killer beside him.}

{Watch your words please. And yet he did. You can ask him if you want if you don't believe me.}

Bonny then stayed silent a moment.

{Why? That was so unnecessary.} Said Bonny.

{Poor naïve little lopunny. If you knew how much worst a human is capable of, we wouldn't even have this conversation.}

{I'm sure master is not like that.}

{Why don't you think I love him? I know what I may look like now but, I still value living beings that are worth it.}

{… Like master?}

{He's more than just worth it.}

Bonny went silent again.

{What will happen now? Will you kill me too like you did to that human, for me not to tell the others?}

{I indeed would appreciate that you keep it to yourself, but no.} She said while releasing her, making her fall on her knees.

{Why? Don't tell me you have some pity?}

{I won't lie to you, if it wasn't mainly for master, I would have eliminated you without hesitation. But you matter a lot to him. I can't take that away from him, I don't want to make him sad.}

Scarlet then kneeled so that her head was almost at the same height as hers.

{But also that you're quite a good friend.} She said while putting one hand on her cheek.

{I… don't know what to think about this. Deep inside me, I knew that you were hiding something from us.}

{For reasons, look at how you react. I don't want any of you being uselessly scared of me, since I won't ever hurt any of master's pokemon friends, or in our case, pokemon lovers. Since he loves all of you very much, I will never hurt any of you and even protect you from anything.} She said while caressing her cheek softly.

{… How can I trust you?}

{'sigh' Perhaps by using the same method I did with master.}

{Which is?}

{If you know a bit about us pokemon, you should know that our crest held our essence and our very being, our life. It can transfer any emotion we deeply feel. All you have to do is touch it.}

Bonny then looked at her blue crest on her chest.

(If it's really what make them alive, that mean that I could end her life with that. Is she really aware of that and trusted me that I won't do anything?) Thought Bonny.

(If she trusts me that much, maybe I can give her the benefits of the doubt.)

With that, she touched Scarlet's crest. Within seconds, Bonny was overwhelmed by caring, devotion and love emotions toward their master. She also felt weaker emotions toward herself like friendship.

{Do you believe me now?} Said Scarlet after Bonny let go of her crest.

{It could be a trick, but master seem to really care about you, and I have the feeling that he's really sincere about you.}

{I'm willing to give my life for him. If you still doubt me, just put master in danger that requires me to sacrifice myself for him. That way, you will get rid of me and I'll prove that I was sincere.}

{I could never do such a thing. I'm also willing to protect master at any cost.}

{Then we agree on that point.}

Bonny then looked again at the lifeless corpse a bit further, which made her a bit nauseous.

{I still think it was unnecessary, but at least she won't be around our master.}

{Atta girl Bonny.} Said Scarlet while giving Bonny a hug.

{I'm sorry you had to see that. When it comes to master, I'm quite a bit too much protective.}

{I'm sure that I wouldn't have gone that far but, I guess I would have acted pretty violently too If I was at your place.}

{For my defense, I was about to let her live, but she decided to play otherwise and tried to stab me.}

{Really? Well… I guess it can be counted as self-defence then.}

{… Hahaha, Bonny Bonny.} Said Scarlet while hugging her tighter.

{I'm starting to really like you.}

{Stop… it Scarlet… can't breathe.}

{Sorry.} She said before letting her go.

{… I'm still uncomfortable about this, but what is done is done. I just don't want to see you do that again.}

{I'll do my best Bonny.}

{I guess it's time to head to the bed then.} She said while getting up.

{Alright.} Said Scarlet, standing as well.

{What about you Scarlet?}

{I'll stay here and clean up the mess. Just go ahead and keep our master warm until I'm finished here.}

{Okay. And don't worry, I won't tell the others.}

{Thanks Bonny, I know you won't. You're a loyal lopunny.}

After half forcing a smile, Bonny left Scarlet alone and headed toward the tent.

{Alright you putrid semen bag, let's make sure no one ever discover you.} She said while approaching the human corpse.

When Bonny arrived at the tent, she was shaking a bit from all of the stress she was going through. When inside, she quickly goes beside her master and tightly hugged his side. She was a bit scared about the situation. Scarlet was sure quite protective and aggressive sometime, but discovering that she was a killer was pretty hard on her.

(I wonder if Master stay with her by fear or he really accepted her.) She thought, shivering.

(But I guess if she really wanted to hurt any of us, she would have already done it. And she even helped us to train. Maybe she does have a reason to be like that. Was her past was really that horrible? I guess it's better not knowing. For me, for us, she's quite a good person, and I guess it's what matters.)

Trying to reassure herself, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After a moment, Scarlet opened the zipper tent and entered, which made Bonny flinch a bit, starting to slightly shiver again. But to her surprise, instead of going on the other side of their master, Scarlet laid behind her and goes for hug, making Bonny trapped between her and her master.

{What… are you doing Scarlet?} Lowly asked Bonny.

{I know it's not easy for you Bonny. I just want you to feel safe around me. So tonight, I'm here for you.}

{That's not… necessary.}

{You don't like it?}

{No that's not it… it's just… a bit embarrassing.}

{You, being embarrassed? Now I heard everything.}

{Sh-shut up.}

While giggling, Scarlet rubbed Bonny's head a bit before going for a tight hug.

{Good night. Or at least try to have one.}

{Yeah, you too Scarlet.}

Closing her eyes and despite what happened, Bonny felt rather safe in Scarlet's arms, soothing her discomfort and fear around her. Then, she eventually felt asleep, joining the dream world like they others.

The next morning, when Max opened his eyes, he was greeted by Bonny and Scarlet, now back to her usual spot on the other side, hugging him.

 _[Morning master.]_ She said when she felt her master awakening.

"Morning. Slept well?"

 _[Pretty much.]_ She said with a devilish grin that Max didn't saw.

"Good. Girls, its morning, time to wake up."

As usual, they all awakened except Dusk, with May shaking her to do so.

{Already morning? It's like I just felt asleep a moment ago.} Said Dusk while yawning.

"Yeah. If I could I would let you sleep as much as you want."

{That's no problem master. We can sleep some more in our pokeball.}

"Alright. But first, let's get ourselves a little breakfast."

As Max stood up and exited the tent with everyone, he felt that Bonny was less affectionate than usual.-

"You alright Bonny?"

{Y-yeah. I just… badly slept last night.} Lied Bonny.

"Well, we sure are a bit cramped in the tent. I hope there will sell tents in the next town."

{That's not it. Just… nightmares and stuffs.}

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Here." Said Max while giving her a hug.

{S-stop it master, you embarrassing me.}

"Hmm, you do don't feel alright. You never felt embarrassed or unaffectionate before."

{Sorry master.}

"Don't sweat it Bonny, everyone have their downy sometime." He said while petting her head.

{Thanks master.} She said with a faint smile.

"Alright, time to eat."

Max then withdrawn his rations and poke foods for his team. After he gave good portions to everyone, he goes to eat his. The breakfast went pretty silently until they were done.

"Okay girls, return." He said before returning his team back to their pokeballs.

When the tent was packed and before leaving, Max looked at Stephanie's tent and around.

"Where's that girl? Did you see her?" Asked Max.

 _[Nope. She's probably already gone to try to catch some pokemon, or maybe even the same has yesterday.]_ Lied Scarlet.

"Well, she wasn't looking like she really wanted to catch a pokemon or become a trainer. But maybe our little talk yesterday changed her mind."

 _[Probably. After all, you're pretty good with your tongue in more ways than one.]_ Seductively said Scarlet.

"Always thinking about dirty stuffs huh?"

 _[Pretty much. Wait!]_

"What?"

 _[We should totally do it in her tent.]_

"What, you serious?"

 _[Come on, it will be hilarious.]_ She said while pulling him toward it.

"Hold on Scarlet, I know that you're into kinky stuffs sometime but this is a bit… too kinky actually. Plus, it will be quite disrespectful toward her." Protested Max.

 _[Too bad, we are already in.]_

After she finished her sentence, Scarlet teleported both of them inside the girl's tent. She then let herself fall slowly on her back on the girl's sleeping bag with her master above him.

"Come on scarlet, what if she comes back?"

 _[Don't worry, I can sense her brain waves and she pretty far from here. She won't come back for a while.]_ Lied Scarlet.

"Is she lost?"

 _[Her brain doesn't send distress signal so, I'm guessing not. Beside, I'll even let you do me like this, with you on top of me, which rarely happen.]_

"You must really want to do it here if you want me to dominate you."

Her only respond was to shrug her shoulders and looking away innocently.

"'sigh' It's not like I have a choice."

 _[No master, if you really don't want do it, I'm fine with that. I don't like forcing you to do stuffs. Buuut, I can already sense your excitement from just thinking about doing it on someone else sleeping bag. How naughty of you master.]_ She said while rubbing a leg against this hardening member.

"Looks who's talking."

 _[At least I assume myself.]_

"Alright, you win. But let's make it quick okay? I don't want her to call the police if she caught us."

 _[Don't worry master, we have pleeeenty of time.]_ She said with a slight unhealthy grin.

* * *

Max then started by kissing her passionately before shoving his tongue inside her mouth, which Scarlet riposted with hers and wrestled. While kissing, Scarlet slipped her hands under her master shirt and started rubbing every part of his upper body. After a moment of intense kissing, Max broke the kiss with a strand of saliva connected their lips.

"Alright Scarlet, It has been a little while since last time."

As she looked at him with a mix of lust and puzzled face, Max goes to her crest and gave small lick on the side of it.

{GHAAAAaaa!} Loudly moaned Scarlet while grasping the sleeping bag under her with her hands.

"Sensitive as I remember." Said Max with a mischievous grin.

{How dare you… Yhaaa!} Said Scarlet before being interrupted by another lick.

"Now now Scarlet, it's not a way to speak to your master."

{Wanting to go full dominant I see. Fine, but just keep it mind that I can make you pay back… Yhaaa!} Said Scarlet before being interrupted by a lick again.

"What did you just said?"

{… That I'm your sex slave master.} Said Scarlet, playing along.

"That's more like it."

Max then goes for a lick from the base of her crest to the point in one go, making her loudly moan again. He then started to rub the base of her crest while getting the tip of it inside his mouth, giving some licks and gently kissing it.

{OH! HA! D-Damnit! That feels too good.} Madly moaned the gardevoir.

With Max not noticing, Scarlet entrance was already overflowing from juice, coating the sleeping bag under her with a big stain. With Max just slightly increased his power, Scarlet climax was already very close. Then, after one last lick, Scarlet's muscles then all violently contracted in a powerful orgasm, making her squirting quite a bit from the intense pleasure. After her orgasm lasted for almost fifteen seconds, her body relaxed and goes for a post-orgasmic rest.

 _[I'm sure you're happy to exploit my only weakness.]_

"Yes. Quite."

 _[Eh. Now you better rip my inside apart before I exploit yours.]_ She said while teleporting his pant and underwear away in a corner of the tent.

"What? Didn't quite get it, say that again."

 _[You… I'm so gonna…]_

"Hmm?" Said Max while presenting his ear, pretending he didn't hear anything.

 _[… Please master. Use me as you please to relief yourself.]_ She said with the most submissive and innocent look she could do.

"Holy shit! I didn't know you could be that cute Scarlet. It almost awakening my predatory instinct and making me wanting to devour you."

 _[No, please master, don't do that.]_ She said in an innocent and scared look.

"Alright, you gonna get it."

Max then aligned himself toward Scarlet entrance and quickly inserted himself in in one go.

{Kyhhaaa! Don't be too rough master.} She said with her fake innocent voice with a moan.

Max then started to move back and forth quite vigorously in her too narrow love tunnel.

{No, master… you're too big… you're gonna… break me.} She cutely moaned.

"That's what you get from being an undisciplined gardevoir."

{Ghyaa! Forgive me master.} She moaned.

"If you do well, I'll think about it."

Max then increased his is pace, making Scarlet wetter with her moans getting louder. Being oddly more aroused than usual, Scarlet's orgasm was already close. When it hit her, her vaginal contraction forced Max to cum inside her, spreading his seeds all over her womb. When both of their orgasms were done, Max unplugged himself from her and fell on a sitting position.

"Geez. It feels so wrong doing that here, but you're so irresistible."

 _[I know. But one more time won't hurt.]_ She said while getting on all four with her butt facing her master.

"Eh, you're quite a good mix of the luxury and greed sins, always greedy for more luxury."

 _[For my defense, you're part responsible of that. Now what are you waiting? That I get cold?]_

"Well…" Said Max while looking at his softening member.

 _[Tsk tsk tsk, so weak.]_

Scarlet then used her power to make him hard again with intense pleasure.

"Alright. Let's go for one more time then."

Getting behind her and grabbing her hips, Max aligned himself once again before impaling her with his flesh rod, making her letting out a pleased moan. Not losing time, Max quickly began to thrust his hips again with the usual wet impact noises.

{Yes! Harder please master!}

"Good girl. You even asked nicely."

Max then increased his thrusting power, making Scarlet fall on her chest and grasping hardly the sleeping bag in pleasure. Shortly after, the gardevoir felt another orgasm coming up. After she increased her master pleasure with her powers, they cumed together after more wilder poundings. When their ecstatic moment was done, Max fell on a sitting position again while Scarlet goes limb on the ground, with both of their fluids slightly coming out of her.

"Watch out Scarlet, you're staining her sleeping bag."

 _[Don't worry, I'll clean it up.]_

"Alright. Can we go now?"

 _[Sure. Just goes ahead. I'll join you in a minute.]_

"Okay."

Max then grabbed his underwear and pants, put them back on and exited the tent. After moment, Scarlet stood up and goes near the entrance. Using her psychic ability, she gathered all of their fluids inside the tent, made it glow intensely in blue a moment and gathered it on a ball before spreading all of it across the tent, staining everything at least slightly.

{There you go, a little souvenir for your afterlife, you ditto whore.} Muttered Scarlet with an unhealthy grin.

* * *

Scarlet then exited the tent too and joined her master that was waiting for her with his packsack ready on his back.

"Hope she will be okay."

 _[Pretty sure she will. You helped her quite a lot yesterday.]_

"Yeah, I guess."

 _[Stop worrying too much, you have a gym battle to focus on.]_

"You're right. The next town shouldn't be very far now."

A moment after they resumed their travel, Max checked on his pokedex for the next town, Zino City.

"Wow, look at that Scarlet, it seems a pretty big city." Said Max while showing a picture of it.

 _[Oh. its looks bigger than those we already have been.]_

"Yeah, those places were a bit isolated from the rest of the continent, so from now on, we will travel to bigger and more populated places."

Scarlet then went silent for a moment.

"… You alright Scarlet?" Asked Max, concerned.

 _[Yeah… It's just… I don't know if I'm ready yet.]_

"If you want, I can put you in a pokeball to…"

 _[No. I'll never get inside one of those.]_

"Not even for me?"

 _[Don't try to use my love for you to make me do such thing.]_

"I… don't understand."

 _['sigh' Look, I do love you from all of my being, but… I don't want our relationship by kind of be chained like that.]_

"You're not chained!"

 _[I know but… gha, you don't understand. If you want a comparison, it's like human marriage. Some people, like you, are not interested in it and feel more trapped than anything else as you think that it's not necessary to prove that you love the other one.]_

"I'm guessing you know about marriage by getting in my mind."

 _[Yes. Because I knew that you will eventually proposed me that someday or another, so I needed information to make you understand.]_

"Eh, one step ahead like always. I guess I do understand how you feel. You want to stay free until the end."

 _[I've been trapped and confined long enough for the rest of my life.]_

"…Yeah, I understand. Sorry." Said Max, knowing what she meant.

 _[I know you don't mean wrong master, but there are some things that peoples can't simply do.]_

"So what are you gonna do then?"

 _[I don't know, I'll think about it.]_

After that, they walked pretty silently for half of the day before they stopped for a break. Without getting out anything, they just sat in the shadow of a tree that was a bit further the road and enjoyed their break while drinking water.

"Mind some training?" Asked Max.

 _[Sure.]_

"Alright. Come out girls." Said Max while releasing his team.

"Who's up for a short training session?"

{We always are.} Said Bonny.

"Great. Who wants go first?"

{You can go with May and Bonny master, I'll take Dusk with me.}

"Sure but, why?"

{Bonny and May have already some battle experiences and are strong. Dusk on the other hand need a bit more… focused training.}

{Am I … not good enough master?} Asked Dusk, a bit sad.

"No, of course not Dusk." Said Max while picking up Dusk on his arms.

"But Scarlet is right, Bonny is pretty strong already since she evolved and May have experience in battle. Scarlet just wants a specialised training for you, so you get stronger than them." Cheered up Max.

{You… sure I can do that?} She said, slightly cheering up.

"I'm convinced than yes. You still can evolve two times, so you have a lot of potential to develop."

{A-alright master. I'll do my best, for you.}

"That's my Dusk." Said Max while petting her head.

"Alright Scarlet, I'm counting on you not to go to rough on her." He said while putting her down.

 _[Of course master. I'm not a brute.]_

Max then looked at Scarlet skeptically.

 _[Something to say?]_ Said Scarlet with a fake defiant tone.

"Not really." Avoiding a potential Scarlet punishment.

 _[Thought so.]_

{Come on Dusk, let's make you a strong fennekin.}

{Okay.} She said while following Scarlet, getting further from the others.

"Okay girls, it's now just the three of us. Who wants to be the wild pokemon for battle training?"

{I don't mind doing it.} Proposed Bonny.

"You sure Bonny? You did it last time."

{I don't care. I was thinking that maybe you need some more practises with May.}

"What do you say May?"

{I'll do whatever makes you happy master.}

"I'll take that as a yes."

Max then used is watch to cover in protection May and Bonny, so they could go full power without injuring each other.

{Honor to the trainer master.} Said Bonny.

"Okay. Alright May, let's start with a crunch attack."

May then dash toward her. When close enough, she quickly turned around to attack Bonny with Crunch with her maw. As Bonny dodge it to the side, May goes for another one, which Bonny wanted to dodge by backing up but was took off guard by May's maw reach and managed to get hit by it on one of her arm, damaging her a bit.

"Now chain with charge."

Still flinching from the last attack, Bonny wasn't able to dodge the next attack and took a direct hit from the Charge attack, damaging her even more.

{Damn May, you're stronger than you look.} Said Bonny.

{It's not my first battle remember.}

{I do. But did you ever fight someone as fast as me?}

Bonny then quickly goes for charge attack. Being faster than her, May couldn't dodge the lopunny's attack and tried to block it to reduce as much as possible the damages. Thanks to her steel type, she didn't take a lot of it, since Charge is a normal type move. Without any warning, Bonny goes for another charge attack, which May also couldn't dodge, but endured pretty well the attack again.

"May, I want you to only blocks her attacks."

Not sure what he had in mind, May did as told, trusting him, and goes for a defensive stance and endured Bonny's attacks.

{Don't know what you're up to master, but I won't let you have the time for it.} Muttered Bonny.

Bonny then goes for multiple Charge attacks in every direction, with May enduring all of them. Despite being steel type, she was slowly getting some damages and knew that she couldn't hold on forever. May was hoping that her master will give her an order soon.

{You're though, I'll give that. But try to endure that.}

That was the moment Max waited, with Bonny charging at her frontally with Ear Punch attack.

"Use Steel Fang just before she hit you."

May then gladly turned around and faced Bonny with her giant maw, which its teeth that was now glowing in a shiny metallic color. Seeing that she was literally going inside the wolf's maw, she tried to stop and cancel her move, but too late. When she stopped and was about to retreat, May got her with Steel Fang, heavily damaging her.

{Damn it hurts.} She said while retreating after her move.

{Alright, time to see how efficient my new move is.}

Bonny then goes for the move Return. Dashing at her like the charge attack, Max could see some energy like lightning emanating from almost her entire body. She then tackled May violently at pretty high speed with her shoulder, doing a loud 'Boom' impact noise which sent May flying a couple meters away. Despite being steel type, she took heavy damage, draining the rest of her energy.

"Damn! You alright May!" Said Max while dashing toward her.

{Oh no! May, I'm so sorry.} Said Bonny going toward May as well.

{I'm… okay master.} She said while trying to stand up, but fall back immediately after, too exhausted and unable to continue.

After her protection went down, Max took May in his arms.

"I think that will be enough for now."

{Master, I'm sorry.} Said Bonny, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Bonny, it's not your fault." He said while petting her head.

"But next time, you should at least know how strong your moves can be."

{Yes, master.} She said with hands behind her back in shame.

"At least now we know that that move will be your strongest one."

{And now you also know much I love you.}

"I never doubt it Bonny." He said while caressing her cheek, which she cutely pushed herself in.

{What about me master?} Said May.

"Of course I love you too May." He added while rubbing her head where she liked it most.

Max then goes to a tree on put May at its shadow for her to rest.

"Now what Bonny? Until May had recovered you're on your own with no one to train."

{That's okay, I'll practice to learn the Jump Kick move.}

"Sounds good. Be careful not to hurt yourself then."

{That's the risk of the move remember?}

"Yeah. Be careful anyway."

{At your command, master.} She said quite seductively.

Max goes to sit next to May while Bonny started again her move learning training.

{That was pretty a bad performance of me against Bonny.} Said May, a bit down.

"Don't say that May. If it wasn't from the Return move, you would have held your ground way much longer. After all, you had the type advantage since she doesn't know any fighting type move yet."

{I guess. But that attack was way too powerful.}

"It's said that move's power depend on the affection the user have toward their trainer."

{Oh. Then she must really love you.}

"Yeah, I don't have hard time believing it, even if it wasn't from that move."

{What do you mean?}

"Hmmm… well… let's say she's very affectionate." Made up Max.

{I can be too.} Said May while crawling up on max's lap.

"Hehe, yeah, you all are." He said while petting her head.

Then, for a moment, they just enjoyed each other's company until May fell asleep. Max then goes on his pokedex for knowledge purpose. He then was a bit more curious about Mawiles.

"Huh? Mega evolution? Didn't know mawiles was able to.

After he selected the option, Max was impressed at how awesome mega mawile are. They were a lot taller, kimono-like flesh that was purple from the waist to their ankles and wrists, two black ribbon-like hairs and two giant maws.

"Damn! She almost looks scary."

Max then goes for more detailed info.

"When a mawile mega evolve, besides getting a bit more aggressive than their normal form, they also become more passionate, putting extra energy in whatever they are doing. Getting taller, they become stronger and more resilient to damage, but mostly physically. When mega evolving, they temporally gain the ability Huge Power that doubles the pokemon physical attack. Since they have two tongueless maws, they can also use more efficiently bite based move and make them able to attack two times in a row with such moves or at different angles, which could be considerate as secondary special ability." Lowly read Max.

"Scary indeed." Muttered Max.

{Master! Look!} Yelled Bonny.

Looking toward her, Max saw that one of her leg was faintly glowing white.

"Congrats Bonny."

{It's still not perfect, but I'm close to succeed.}

"Keep up the good work."

Bonny then tried to launch the attack, but right after she jumped, the white light faded away.

{Damnit!} She said when she landed after the failed move.

"Guess you will also have to practise your concentration and synchronism."

{Thanks professor, I would never have thought about it myself.} She said, a bit frustrated.

"Come on Bonny, you can do it. I believe in you."

{'sigh' I know. But I wish there will be easier way to learn it.}

"How? Like getting a CD with the move on it and make you swallow it?"

{Maybe not swallowing it, but like, putting it on my forehead and make me instantly learn it.}

"That will be dumb."

{But much easier.}

"Get your lazy butt to work and make those beautiful legs of yours to good use by learning that move."

{Looks like you really love them if you always look at them.}

"Not only, but I always love your eyes."

{You like red?}

"Yes but, not only that. I also love the black color. Where it should be white it's all black, going very well with your gorgeous red iris, making them creepy and cool at the same time. Really cool."

{Happy to hear. What about my ears?}

"To big, don't like it."

{What?} She said, almost shocked.

"Haha, just kidding, I love everything about you."

{Hmmhmmm. It's unfortunate that May is here. I could have showed you what I like most about you.} She said lustfully with a wink.

"It is indeed, forcing you to focus on your work."

{'sigh' I guess so. Back to it then.} Said Bonny before going back to her training.

"Alright. I'll go check how is it going with Scarlet and Dusk. You keep an eye on May Bonny?"

{Sure master.}

Slowly and gently lifting May from him and putting her down without waking her up, Max then left them and goes toward where Scarlet should be. When Max reached them, Dusk was in front of Scarlet and was shooting very weak ember attacks at her.

"How is it going here?" Asked Max.

 _[Pretty well, I'm now at raising her special attack.]_ Said Scarlet while blocking Dusk's attack with protect.

"Oh, like when you explained to us?"

 _[Yes. I'm restraining her internal power to increase it.]_

"I'm glad you came up with that training idea, it really helps the team."

 _[No problem master. I also noticed that it make the pokemon progress three times faster than just battling.]_

"Wow. Pretty cool."

 _[Yeah, and the only counter part is that it exhaust the pokemon a lot faster too, but nothing that our strong willed team can't endure.]_

"Well, just as long that they don't push themselves too much."

 _[I know their limit so, no worries.]_

"I was also wondering if Dusk should learn another move."

 _[Hmm, maybe. Alright Dusk, take a little break.]_

{'huff' 'puff' Thanks Scarlet.} Said Dusk while slowly going to a shadowy zone to rest.

 _[Depends on what move you want to teach her.]_

"Don't know. A little research in the pokedex will help me."

Max then goes on his pokedex and searched the fennekin move pool.

"Oh, what about this, Flame charge, a move that do physical fire damage while increasing the user speed at each use.

 _[That's interesting. That could be a useful move. But we will have to train her physical attack more because as for now, she lack a bit of it.]_

"I'm counting on you Scarlet. It said that the learning method is to focus their fiery energy all around them and moving faster and faster at each use."

 _[Noted. How's Bonny doing?]_

"She very close to learns her new move. Before I left, her leg was glowing white. But the power was still not strong enough and she need to focus on her energy and attacking at the same time."

 _[Well, once she learns how synchronise energy focusing and attacking, that part will be a lot easier for future moves.]_

"A fighting type move will be a huge add-on to her."

 _[Indeed. Especially against rock or steel type.]_

"I thought you didn't a lot about pokemon trainer stuffs?"

 _[I'm not completely stupid. I'm a pokemon too after all.]_

"Hmmhmm."

 _[And also that I gathered the information from your sleeping brain.]_

Max then crossed his arms and glared at her.

 _[What? I promised I didn't look for something else.]_

"If you say so." Said Max while rolling his eyes.

 _[And May?]_

"She's resting after a battle against Bonny."

 _[Why? Did she lose against Bonny, a normal type?]_

"Yeah. Turns out that her Return move is extremely powerful."

 _[Hmm. I guess that if its represent her affection toward you, it should be really powerful indeed.]_

"Good to see that my team won't be the weakest one. None that it would have mattered anyway."

 _[Don't worry, I'll make sure that it won't happen.]_

"With you helping them, I'm not worried."

 _[Well, I think it's time to get going.]_

"Agree. After a quick lunch, we will leave."

 _[Alright.]_

"Come on, Dusk, let's eat a bit with the other."

{Okay master.}

With Scarlet and Dusk following him, Max then head back to where Bonny and May were.

{Master! I almost did it! I'm very close to master it.} Said Bonny while quickly walking toward her master when they arrived.

"Good work Bonny. We won't reach Zino City until maybe tomorrow in the evening so, you still have one night left to succeed."

{Hmm, no pressure.}

"Sorry, didn't mean to."

{That's alright. I'm feeling that it will be enough.}

"That's the spirit. Now, how about getting some foods before leaving?"

{Sounds really good, since all that training made me quite hungry.}

"I'm sure you are. May! Lunch time." Called Max to wake May up.

As she stood up from her nap and walked toward her master, Max was already taking out the food for everyone. When everyone was served, Max took his ration and took a moment to eat.

"Alright, time to leave and I'm sure you prefer resting in your pokeball." Said Max when they were all done.

{I won't say no indeed.} Said Bonny.

"Great." He said before getting her back to her pokeball.

"Feeling okay May?" He said to the mawile.

{Yes. I also don't really want to walk.} She said.

{Me too master.} Said Dusk.

"As you wish."

After Max put back May and Dusk in their pokeball too, both Scarlet and him headed toward the road and resumed their travel toward the next place. The rest of the day was uneventful until the sun was slowly setting. Passing through a last forest before reaching Zino City, they set up camp on a free and safe spot for the night.

"Okay girls, break time for the night. We should arrive at Zino City tomorrow in the late afternoon." Said max to his team after releasing them.

{Great. I must master my new move this night. I'm gonna practise it." Said Bonny.

"Okay."

 _[I'll relax a bit this night. A little meditation will be good.]_ Said Scarlet while getting a bit further.

"You can stay here to do that no?"

 _[Meditation requires some concentration. With the others around me, it will be a bit hard.]_

"Fair enough."

After Scarlet and Bonny left to somewhere a bit more isolated, Max turned toward May and Dusk.

"What about you girls, what do you want to do? Some sparring?"

{Actually… no. I was wondering if I could some spend some time with you.} Said Dusk.

{Me too.} Added May.

"Alright. I guess you worked pretty well today so, so you do deserve a little rest. A little fire would be nice."

{Yay, I'm gonna get some woods.} Said May.

"Good. Dusk can help you while I'm gonna got some rocks to make it safe."

After they separated, they all got back after a few minutes.

"Good jobs girls." Praised Max after he took the branches and dead woods they had gathered.

After making a circle with the rocks, Max put the woods in the middle and asked Dusk to light it up.

"Very glad that you're a fire type Dusk, you're very useful."

{T-thanks master.} She said with a not to visible blush.

After he sat near to the fire, May and Dusk followed him and both sat between his legs. Max then coiled his arms around them.

"Feeling ready for the gym battle?"

{I think.} Said Dusk.

{What kind of pokemon we will battle against?} Said May.

"Oh, right. Let me check." Said Max while getting his pokedex.

"The gym leader is an electric type trainer. Hmm, we don't have advantage nor disadvantage. Shouldn't be too hard."

{If it's too hard we can always rely on Scarlet.} Said Dusk.

"I won't be so sure about it."

{Why?}

"Last time she agreed to help me but only this time and if I were to lose again, it will be my problem."

{That's not very nice.} Commented May.

"She doesn't like to battle so, I can understand. Besides, if she was to win all our battles, you wouldn't need to improve yourselves."

{… True.}

"Don't worry girls, if we lose a battle, there is always next time."

{… If only my last trainer was like that.} Said May.

"Come on May, stop thinking about that."

{I know I shouldn't but, it's hard to forget someone you used to love and just… be thrown away.}

"I'm sure it is. But you know now that I will never do that."

{Yes master, now I'm sure of that.}

"Glad to hear." Said Max while petting her in her spot.

Max then goes to also pet Dusk.

"Woa Dusk, I feel that your fur getting a bit tangled. How about a little brushing?"

{I would like that.} She answered.

"Good. Let me just get the brush in my bag."

{Wait here master, I'll get it for you.} Said May before going to his packsack.

"Thanks May, you're really helpful." Said Max when she came with the brush, booping her nose.

After May sat back beside the fennekin, Max then started to brush Dusk, which she seems to really like.

{Ow master.} Complained Dusk when Max pulled a bit hard on a node.

"Sorry Dusk. As I can see, you really needed that. You're gonna looks more beautiful than ever." Said Max, making her blush a bit.

{I wish I had fur too so master could also brush me.} Said May, wanted to have her master's attention too.

"I can't brush what you can't have but, I can give you a little massage if you want. But I know nothing about it so, it will probably won't be that good."

{What is a 'massage'?} Asked May.

"A little something that feels really good."

{If it feels good and it's from master, I want it.}

"Sure. As soon as I'm finish with Dusk, I'm all yours."

After a little while, Max was done with Dusk, which was looking more gorgeous than before, and put his hands May shoulders.

"Alright May, I will go gently and slowly."

{Okay.}

Max then started to gently massage May small shoulders, which was making her lowly and slightly moaning after a few seconds.

"You like it?" Asked Max after a moment.

{Yes. It does feel really good and relaxing.}

"Happy to hear. I can do it whenever you want."

{Thanks master.}

After a minute or two, Max heard a loud noise in the woods.

{What was that?} Asked Dusk, a bit scared.

"Don't know. Probably Bonny who's training a bit too hard. I'll go check it out."

{I'll come with you.} Said May.

"Don't worry May, I'm sure it's nothing. You should stay with Dusk and protect each other, just in case. If I ever get in danger, Scarlet will immediately come to me." Said Max before leaving.

{Scarlet here, Scarlet there. Why is it always about her?} Pouted May.

{Don't say that May. Scarlet was with him before us.}

{Yeah but…}

{You did get some attention from him. I don't remember seeing our master doing to Scarlet what he did to you.}

May continued to pout in silence from the lack of attention of her master and a bit of jealousy. Back in the woods, Max headed toward the noise he heard. After a minute, Max arrived to a very small clearing, where Bonny was panting a little in front of a smashed small boulder.

"Bonny? You okay?" Asked Max, quickly walking toward Bonny.

{I… did it master.}

"What?"

{I mastered the move.}

"Really? Now you know Jump Kick?"

{Yes. Look.}

After regaining her breathe, Bonny goes to another boulder a bit further. Closing her eyes, she focused her energy in one of her legs until a bright light came from it. When ready, she opened her eyes, launched herself on the boulder with her glowing legs first and smashed it into pieces with a loud rock shattering noise.

"Wow, damn Bonny. It was quite powerful."

{Told you I could it before reaching the next gym.}

"I must say that I'm quite impressed. I knew you were gonna learn it fast, but that fast…"

{Hehe. Let's say I got extra motivation.} She proudly said.

"Eh, I wonder what could that be?"

* * *

{Hmmm, maybe something likes rewarding me for my effort and learning a new move?} Said Bonny while walking toward her master with a lustful face.

{Something like this.} She said while putting a hand one her master's crotch when close enough.

"That was your motivation?" Said Max, flinched a bit at the soft touch.

{Extra motivation. And I told myself that maybe you could reward me every time I get stronger and learn a new move.} Said Bonny while starting to rub him.

"So you want to do it with you when you learn new moves?"

{I we didn't understand each other well. I meant that you reward me with that, despite whatever you already done with me or the others.}

"Horny little bunny."

{Sorry master, but you're the one that is horny right now.} Said Bonny, still rubbing her master's hardening member.

"I wasn't until you came over me."

{Is that so? Hm, you seem a bit in pain. We should free it.}

Bonny then unzipped Max's pants and freed his now full hard shaft.

{Oh! Already like that? Am I really that good?} Said Bonny while staring eagerly and stroking it gently.

"W-Who knows?" Said Max, looking away in embarrassment.

{I guess there is just one way to find out. I haven't tasted you yet so, I think it's a good opportunity now to try.} Said Bonny, getting on her knees.

After she stretched a bit due to her size so her head was pretty much at the same height as his shaft, Bonny lustfully and gently started to give a few licks on her master's tip.

{It as a weird taste, but I strangely like it.}

After a few more licks, precum started to leak, which Bonny got a taste without knowing.

{Oh, I got a salty taste just now.}

"Probably the precum. It comes out when a male feels good."

{Hm, so I'm not that bad I suppose.} She said with a grin.

"I must say that you're indeed not half bad for now." Teased Max.

{Oh, I guess I should go up a notch then.} She said with lustful eyes.

Bonny then coiled her lips around his tip and assaulted it with her tongue.

"Humf… Where did you learn that?"

{Scarlet taught me.}

"Should have guess, always perverting everything around her."

{That's not half bad, don't you think.} She said before coiling her mouth around his tip again.

"Can't deny it."

After a small grin, Bonny focused again on her task and goes a bit further on his shaft until his tip was hitting the back of her throat. She retreated until only the tip was inside her mouth before going back as far as possible.

"Did Scarlet… also taught you some technics… or your just naturally good at it?"

{… Scarlet taught me the base, but I guess my will to please you forced me to discover a new skill.} She said after leaving his shaft with a 'plop' noise.

{But she also talked about this.}

Without warning, Bonny then goes for a deepthroat, getting all of it.

"Whoa… that feels… so good." Said Max, started to get lost in pleasure.

Music to her ears, Bonny eagerly continued her blowjob with frequent deepthroats. After a moment, Max could feel his climax.

"You're doing… good Bonny. I'll explode soon."

Encouraged by his words, Bonny doubled her effort for him to let out as much as possible. After one last deepthroat, Max spread his seeds all over Bonny's mouth, surprising her a bit.

{'Koff' Geez. I didn't expect it to come out that fast.}

"Sorry. You okay?"

{Yes, don't worry. Just a few that didn't get in the right hole.}

"Oh, didn't know that pokemon could miss the right hole." Jokily said Max.

{Oh don't worry master, I won't miss the next one. I'll show you the right hole.}

"Really? Care to prove it?"

{With. Pleasure.} Said Bonny, almost looking like a carnivorous in front of a prey.

Bonny then pushed Max, making him fall on his ass.

"Do all pokemon must be that aggressive?"

{Stop complaining. I thought you were a though trainer.} Teased Bonny while getting over him.

"I am."

{We'll see about that.}

Bonny then pressed her wet lower lips and Max's flaccid member. After a few rubs, it was hard again, ready for the lopunny to enjoy.

{Can't wait to feel that again.} Eagerly said Bonny.

Without wasting time, as soon as her master's shaft was hard enough, she lowered herself on it, reaching the deepest part of her easily, being soaking wet.

{Yhaaaeess! That feels… so good.} She said a depraved face and stuck out tongue.

Again, not losing any second, she immediately started to ride his master who was now on his back to let Bonny have plenty of space.

"Your softness… is quite something." Said Max, sending strong pleasure waves each time she moved.

{Less talk… more rutting.} She said lustfully.

Max then placed his hands on the soft fur of her hips to help her going down harder. As Bonny's love juice was started to overflow, she felt her climax already getting near.

{That's gonna be good.} Moaned Bonny.

A few pounds later, her orgasm hit her heavily, arching her back with an ecstatic loud moan. Her internal muscles contracted Max's shaft heavily, but not enough to make him cum yet.

{You didn't cum yet? You're pretty enduring.} She said while going all limp on her master with him still hard inside her.

"I think it's you that is way too sensitive."

{Guess human males are better for long mating session and can actually make me feels good.}

"Yea, you already told me that lopunnies mating session don't last long."

{Yes. And since male lopunny are more into reproducing that our pleasure, we don't always get one orgasm, even less multiples one. Human mating may be not very well perceived by some pokemon, but I don't care. Totally worth it.}

"Really? I thought that pokemon were more open-minded."

{They do, but not by much. Mating between other pokemon species can still pass, but with humans… Fortunately, it's like a fifty-fifty way of thinking.}

"Oh. Well, I guess we will have to keep it for ourselves then. For human, it's even worst. It's still quite taboo and humans having with sex with pokemon are quite looked down."

{That's so stupid. Living things should be able to do whatever they want.}

"Agree. Still up for one more round now?"

{You bet I am. I have to make you cum at least once.}

Bonny then resumed her riding one more time.

{Hyaa!} Moaned Bonny.

"Calm down Bonny, we just started the second round." Teased Max because she was already moaning.

{I know… but I'm really more… sensitive when I just orgasmed. Everything is… three times stronger now.} Moaned Bonny.

"I should be glad that you're easily pleased."

{I'm not… a hard living lopunny.}

"What did you say? You want it harder? Roger."

{What? no… LYAA!} Heavily moaned Bonny when her master increased his power of thrusting.

{Don't… go that hard… I'll cum again…}

With his increased speed, Max also felt his own climax coming close after only a few thrusts. When Bonny's internal muscles contracted again around his shaft with an ecstatic scream, Max reached his peak and exploded inside her, increasing her own orgasm with the hot substance. When they were done, Bonny goes all limp again on her master's chest.

* * *

{That was… again so good.} She said while panting slightly.

"Yeah, you're defending yourself pretty well."

{Eh, it's a must for a strong girl like me.}

"Hehe." Giggled Max while petting her head.

{… I'm glad to have you master.} Said Bonny after a moment of silence.

"So do I Bonny."

Bonny respond was warm hug.

"You think we should head back to the camp to sleep."

{Why? We can sleep here, like this.}

"Not really comfortable for me."

{Rha, fine. Always complaining.} Teased Bonny.

"Can't help it, it's a part of me."

After Bonny chuckled a bit, she let go of Max so he could stand up and both got back to the tent after they did a quick clean up. When back to the camp, May, Dusk and Scarlet were all enjoying the fire while talking.

 _[Hi master. Had some fun as I can see.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"Yeah, you can say that. What you all doing?"

 _[Some chit chat while snacking.]_

When Max was close to the fire, he indeed saw May and Dusk eating their pokebites.

"Good idea, I'm a bit hungry too." Said while getting his packsack.

{Me too.} Added Bonny, following her master.

After Max took a ration and handed the normal type box of pokebites to Bonny, they both got back to the fire camp, where they sat next to the others.

"Hmm, that make remember it girls." Said Max after a few bites.

"I bought something that you all should use."

{What is it master?} Asked May.

"I bought toothbrush and I want all of you to use it."

 _[I don't need that master.]_

"Why?"

 _[Psychic powers remember?]_

"Even with your teeth?"

 _[Yup.]_

"Ghra! So I bought a toothbrush for nothing."

 _[You can keep it for an eventual new family member.]_

"True."

{Why should we use that?} Asked Bonny.

"To prevent you to have cavity."

{What is that?}

"It's a breakdown of teeth due to bacteria activity. It can rot them and hurt like hell."

{Sounds scary. I don't want that.} Said Dusk.

"If you brush at least one time at day, like before going to sleep, you can prevent it pretty well."

{If master say we should do it, then we will.} Said Bonny.

{I agree. I too don't want my teeth to rot.} Said May.

"Then I want all of you to do it after you're finished eating. There is a water canister on my packsack you can use to rinse your mouth after."

{Okay.} They all said.

Then, after they all finished, Max and everyone except Scarlet goes to his bag to take the materials.

"Remember the one you use so you don't end up with someone else one." Said Max while handing them four toothbrushes.

{I'll take the yellow one.} Said May.

{I'll leave the red one to Dusk, I'll take the pink one.} Said Bonny.

{You sure you don't want it Bonny?} Asked Dusk.

{Sure, I like pink. You want the pink one?}

{No, red is fine.}

"Sweet, I'll leave the blue one to the next one who joins us. For me, I'll take the black one." Said Max while taking it out.

"And now the toothpaste."

{How is it working now?} Asked Bonny.

"I'll show you. First you put the paste on toothbrush hairs." He said while doing so.

"And next, you put it in your mouth and you brush all your teeth you have for a couple minute before spitting all of it."

{I don't like to spit.} Seductively said Bonny.

"You will have to this time, because the paste isn't good for your health."

{Alright. I guess there a first time at everything.}

"Your turn now."

They then all did as told and started to brush their teeth.

{Issh tassh weirsh.} Said May.

"It's supposed to be mint flavor. And don't talk with your mouth full."

{Yessh. You haff shome practish to do firsht.} Said Bonny.

"Bonnyyy!"

{Whath?} She said, looking away innocently.

{What about me master? I can't use it.} Said Dusk.

"Ah sorry. Let me help you."

Max then grabbed Dusk's toothbrush and put some paste on it.

"Okay Dusk, I'll have to do it for you. Open wide."

A bit embarrassedly, Dusk opened her mouth to let him help her. Max then started to brush her teeth. It was a bit awkward for Dusk at first, but quickly got over it. After a couple minutes, Dusk included, they were all done as they spat all the leftover on the ground.

"Here you go." Said Max while handing his water canister to them while starting to brush his own.

They then all rinsed their mouth before spitting again the leftover. When they were done, Max put some water in Dusk's mouth so she could rinse too.

"Good girls. With that you are now have a higher resistance to cavities."

{Yay!} Said May.

"Alright everyone, time to hit the hay."

{Yup. 'Yawn' I'm starting to feel a bit sleepy.} Said Bonny.

"Let's go then." Said Max while getting up.

As the other headed to the tent, Max stopped May.

"What about your big maw teeth May?"

{Don't worry master, I never eat with it so, there is no danger. Anyway, they are not made like normal teeth.}

"Really? They are made of what?"

{Don't know. I don't a lot about how my species are made, but I'm sure it as something to do with my steel type.}

"I see." Said Max before May nodded and headed back to the tent.

When Max was finished with his mouth hygiene, he emptied his canister by drinking what was left after rinsing before putting it back to his packsack.

(It thinks I'll need to refill my water canister tomorrow.) Thought Max.

Max then entered the tent with his packsack, with Scarlet following behind while the others were already inside.

{Master, can I sleep close to you this night?} Asked May.

"… Sure." Said Max while eyeing Bonny and Scarlet.

{She can sleep between you and me.} Said Bonny.

"You sure?"

{Yea, I already got plenty of love this night.}

"That's nice of you."

{May is small so, it's not like I will be far from you. I even may still be able to hug you.}

"If you don't squish May…"

{Don't worry master.}

"And you Dusk?"

{Oh, me? Hemm, there is not much place so, just close to your legs will be okay.}

"Why? I'm sure there will be enough space between me and Scarlet.

{You're not that big too.} Said Scarlet.

{No that's okay.}

"… Well, if it's what you want. But remember that there is plenty of space for you."

{I will master.}

"Alright let's go to sleep then."

After Max was done setting the inside of the tent, they all got in position for the night, with Scarlet on one side, Bonny on the other with May between her and her master, being squished slightly by the lopunny hugging Max, which she tried to let her have maximum space as much as possible, but she didn't mind and with Dusk sleeping in ball against her master leg close to Bonny's feet. Max didn't like that they were all glued to him except her, but like he always say, he didn't like to force someone to do something they don't want to. Thinking that she will eventually change her mind someday, Max fell asleep with the others shortly after.


	14. Chapter 14 : Zino City

**Hi guys, here's the next chapter. This one is longer and has a bit more actions than the previous one, so I hope you will like it better.**

 **I still don't own pokemon and good writting skill.**

* * *

Next morning Max awakened, he opened his eyes to see May now on his chest, Dusk over one of his leg and Bonny and Scarlet at their usual place.

"Starting to get a little cramped here." Muttered lowly Max.

 _[Even if we were to sleep in a gigantic tent, we will all sleep stuck to you.]_ Said Scarlet with a slightly sleepily voice.

"Then another one won't be that necessary after all."

 _[Well, since we all can mate with you outside, which in my taste, is better, it's indeed not that important, but a bigger one won't be too much.]_

"True. If someday I got a full team, they will probably need more space."

 _[Your intellect never ceases to impress me.]_

"No thanks to you."

 _[Hmm, sweet talker as always.]_ Said Scarlet before giving her master a warm kiss.

"Could say the same to you." Said Max, making Scarlet stuck her tongue at him.

"Time to move then. Mayy, it's morning." Softly said Max while shaking her.

{Huggn… Already? Why does sleep time always pass that fast?} She said while yawning but not moving.

"There is always next 'sleep time'."

{It's too far.} Said May, getting slowly back to sleep again.

"Come on girl, don't be a lazy bone. You won't get stronger with that attitude."

{… Fine.} Reluctantly said May.

To get off her master, May rolled to her side. But unfortunately, she rolled over Bonny.

{H-hey… what's going on?} Said Bonny, awakened a bit roughly.

{Sorry Bonny, my fault.} Said May while lazily getting off her.

{Rhaa. I was doing a wonderful dream about me and master.}

"Really? What kind of dream?"

{Want to know later?} Seductively said Bonny.

"Why did I even ask?" Said Max, shaking his head.

{Because you like to care about me?}

"True. But now I care more about getting up."

{What's the rush master? Eager to leave us?} Said Scarlet while hugging him tenderly.

{Yes master. That's not very nice.} Added Bonny, doing the same.

"Hmmm…" Said Max, getting a bit uncomfortable.

"O-of course not… but we are kind of not alone." Said Max, pointing out at May that was looking at them a bit confused and Dusk.

{Dusk is a heavy sleeper, she won't even notice.} Said Bonny.

 _[And we can ask May to wait outside.]_

"Hehe, the idea sounds appealing, but… maybe later?"

Bonny and Scarlet then looked at each other.

{Okay, later works for me.} Said Scarlet.

{Yes. We can be patient.} Said Bonny.

Both of them did a discrete mischievous grin than only the other saw with Max sighing in relief.

"Great. Let's eat and get back on track. If everything goes well, we should arrive at Zino City in the evening."

After both of them let go of him, Max sat up and shook Dusk to wake her up while Bonny goes to his packsack to withdraw the pokebites boxes of everyone.

"It's morning Dusk."

{… 'yawn' Okay master.} Said Dusk, waking up.

Wanting to stand up, she noticed that she was sleeping over her master's leg.

{S-sorry master.} She said, quickly getting off him.

"It's no big deal." He said, scratching her head fur.

After everyone had their breakfast, Max put back everyone in their pokeball, packed up their stuffs and got back on the road. As the day was passing, Max was getting a bit too excited to think about breaking for lunch, which didn't bother Scarlet that much. When they arrived to a more forested zone, Max noticed that she was a bit absent minded while he was walking and her levitating beside him.

"Still okay Scarlet?"

 _[Yeah, I was just wondering how you will manage to defeat your gym leader without me.]_

"Well, I have my other three pokemon team that likes to battle."

 _[I don't really dislike battles master, but it's just to keep my blood from boiling. When other attacks me, it makes me turn into some kind of bloodlust monster.]_

"Hmm, you did pretty well on the last gym."

 _[Please, that wasn't even worth a warm up, but I barely managed to contain my fury, so if I were to face pokemon that are a bit stronger…]_

"Yeah… I think I get the idea."

 _[That must not be easy to deal with someone like me.]_ Said Scarlet, feeling a bit down.

"Easy or not, I don't care. You here for me and vice versa, that's all that matters."

 _[… I guess. Thanks master. I was scared at first when I had to reveal the true me, but if I knew that you will be that comprehensive…]_

"I'm not a saint either, so I can slightly understand. If you say that you don't want to battle, you don't have to. Sorry about what I said."

 _[Don't sweat it master.]_ She said while petting a bit roughly her master's head.

 _[If I were to hold a grudge against you for every bad move you makes, I would be constantly mad since I meet you.]_

"Really smooth."

 _[Hihi.]_ Giggled Scarlet.

After checking his watch, Max then stop in his track.

"Shit! We already are in the mid-afternoon. The girls must be hungry."

 _[You should be too.]_

Max then paused a moment, only to feel hunger the second she said it.

"Oh, you're right."

After Max released his team, he goes on his packsack to take out foods.

"Sorry girls, I think I'm a bit overexcited and forgot about lunch."

{That's okay master, I wasn't especially hungry anyway.} Said May.

"So you don't want to eat?"

{Well, since we have stopped, might as well go for it.} She said while crossing her smalls arms.

Max then couldn't help but to think that she was just saying that so that he wasn't feeling too bad about it. After he handed to everyone their respective boxes, Max goes for his ration. As they were all eating, Max noticed that Bonny was not eating very fast, almost not at all.

"Not hungry Bonny?" Asked Max.

{Well, not really.} She said.

"Did you eat too much this morning?"

{No, it's just… I'm not feeling very well.}

"How come?"

{My stomach hurt a bit, like, being all knotted.]

Max then goes to Bonny and pressed his hand on her forehead, which made her blush a bit.

"Hmm, I don't feel any kind of fever, if it's where you check a Lopunny's temperature.

{I don't think I'm sick master, but I think it's because I'm feeling a bit nervous about the next gym battle you talk about.}

"Oh, that makes sense then. But why?"

{Not sure but…} Said Bonny, not really wanting to say more.

"But what?"

A bit reluctant, Max had to insist.

"Come on Bonny, you know that we care about each other enough not to hide something for the other."

{Okay but, don't get mad okay?}

"Now I'm mad because you thought I would get mad."

{… That doesn't make any sense master.] Said May.

"I know, I was just joking a bit."

{But I'm not master.}

"'sigh' Fine, sorry. What is that you are worried about?"

{I'm… worried to lose again.}

"… That's it? You were stressing for that?"

{I'm serious master.}

"I know but, why do you care so much about that. You know that I don't care that you win or not, I…"

{But I do master. I know that you will always love me whatever I'm a loser or not, but did you thought a second about what I wanted, what I felt?}

"…Hem… I…"

{I was almost annihilated in the last battle. How do you think that made me feel?}

"… Bad?"

{Yes master. I felt humiliated, almost worthless.} Said Bonny, getting a bit upset.

"Now calm down Bonny."

{No master. You can't understand, all you are doing is being behind and give orders. You don't have to deal with defeat like us pokemon do.} She said while getting up angrily, making her box fall on the ground.

Max then was only staring at her blankly, a bit hurt by her words. Realising what she had said, she ran toward to forest to be left alone.

 _['sigh' And here we go again. I'll bring her back.]_ Said Scarlet with a not so enthusiastic voice.

"I'll do it."

 _[No master. I think she needs another pokemon to 'understand' her.]_

"But…"

 _[Trust me, there is nothing you can do for her at this moment.]_

Scarlet then headed toward where Bonny ran.

Sighing, Max goes to a tree, sat and waited for Bonny and Scarlet to come back, followed by May and Dusk.

{I can understand how Bonny feel.} Said Dusk.

{I too feel a bit nervous for the next battle.}

"You shouldn't."

{Easy to say but hard to do. Your victory and progress is depending on us master.} Said May.

"Why do you put so much pressure on yourselves?"

{Because it's true.} Said May.

"What is true is that I really don't care. I started a journey on the way to get you stronger and… passing time with pokemon. It's not about being successful, for me it's about being with you."

May and Dusk then looked at each other.

"If battles put so much pressure on you, then maybe a pokemon trainer journey wasn't such a good idea after all."

{What?} Exclaimed May.

{You would… give up on something you like… for us?} Said Dusk.

"If it's mean that it will not make feel you that bad, then yes."

May and Dusk couldn't help but to wonder how he could possibly be that devoted to his pokemon. From what they know, it should the opposite.

"Maybe we can just settle somewhere and train all of you until you become the strongest of your species, without anything else."

{… But master, what will be the point of us being strong if not for battles?} Asked May.

{Well… from the amount of time I spent in that human lab, I noticed that other pokemon was respecting strong pokemon. That even was making them more suitable for… hemmm… relationship.} Explained Dusk.

"You mean like being higher in the hierarchy of their species?"

{Pretty much. But it also assures a better survivability in the wild. But I can understand what May is saying.}

{You do?}

{Yes. If it was not for the lab, I would have probably had hard time surviving on my own. But then I realised that as soon as you go with a trainer, you don't have to bother with what I just said anymore. Which lead us…}

{To be only strong for our master.} Finished May.

{Yes.}

"Hmm, it's quite paradoxical. Pokemon goes with trainer to become the strongest of their species, but don't bother anymore when they are with them."

{It's a bit strange, I agree.} Commented May.

{I didn't say it was making sense.} Said Dusk.

As they were laughing together, Scarlet was getting close to where Bonny was. When she found her, she was sitting on a big rock.

{Can I ask why you jumped on master's throat like that?} Asked Scarlet, upset by her behavior.

{Leave me alone.}

{I suggest you change your attitude. I don't like that you make master the reason of you own weakness.}

Being quite hurt by her words, Bonny didn't respond anymore.

After a moment of silence, Scarlet sighing and sat next to Bonny.

{… Look, I know you're stressed out, but that's not a reason to go against our master.}

{I know okay, I'm sorry.} Sadly and angrily said Bonny.

{Then why?}

{Because… I don't like to lose. It's humiliating, for me and for master too. Last time, I felt that I've failed him so much.}

{And what master did about that?}

Bonny went silent for a moment.

{He… cheered me up.} Finally said Bonny.

{And if I remember correctly, you even evolved that night. Then I suppose that it doesn't matter much too him.}

{But it does for me.}

{I didn't remember my Bonny friend to be so selfish.}

{I'm not, it's just, I want to be strong for master. What if I always lose after that? What if I end up like May and her last trainer or worse, being abandoned like my first family?}

{'sigh' Must be hard not being a psychic type, always doubting.}

{Must be nice being one, never doubting and knowing everything.}

{For you, I don't know. From the looks of it, I'm pretty you would still doubt even if you were able to get into people's mind.}

{Why are you saying that?} Said Bonny, a bit upset about her assumption.

{Maybe it's because I'm psychic, but from an external looks, it's obvious that your happiness and well-being is far more important for master than his own needs. Even May began to fully trust him. Why can't the one that have been the longest with him beside me understand that?}

Again, Bonny went silent.

{You've changed since you evolved Bonny. Mostly for the better, but now, it's like you became obsess with strength and victory.}

{If I want at least a small chance against you, I must.}

{Ah, I knew it will come to this eventually. A chance about what? For battle, for master's affection?}

{… Both.}

{'sigh' I thought we were clear about that. There is no competition here. As long as we are together and both want to protect our master, strength doesn't matter.}

{I'm sure master prefers stronger pokemon.}

{I won't lie, stronger pokemon tend to attract more admiration. But I can assure you that master doesn't care about that. Don't forget that I may be strong, but I also took life of many living things, which you didn't. You have less blood on your hands than me, which gave you an advantage on me.}

Bonny did saw Scarlet killed that human the other night, but she didn't know that it wasn't her first time, but didn't care that much at that moment.

{But you were the first one with him, which gave you the affection advantage.}

{I indeed was the first one, but not since a very long time when we found you.}

{You still were the first. And you can talk to him telepathically to him.}

{I'm reminding you that you can also speak with him now.}

{Because of you. There is nothing you can't do with your powers. All I can do is punch and kick.}

{Well, you have a very soft fur that I don' have.}

Bonny then looked at her, disappointed at her pathetic try to cheer her up.

{Sorry Bonny but, I don't know what to say beside that I can assure you that he doesn't favor or love anyone over another one.}

{Really helping.} Sarcastically said Bonny.

Scarlet then left the rock.

{You really are stubborn. Maybe someday you will understand on your own, but I won't waste time on someone that don't want be helped.} Said Scarlet while slowly leaving.

{But remember that it's not always about you. You should take your energy to think about how what you can really do for master, not wasting it by thinking about how to impress him for his love, which you already have. You're Bonny the lopunny, not the pokemon that want to be stronger than Scarlet and everyone else, so stop making our master worry about you all the time.}

With that, Scarlet left Bonny to her thoughts to join back Max.

"Is she alright?" Asked Max when Scarlet came back.

 _[She will. She just some need some alone thinking time.]_

"Okay."

 _[Just like that master, but a bit more praise from you could be nice for her.]_

"…Sure, but…"

 _[Since her first lose against that rock type trainer, her self-confidence has been quite damaged.]_

"Did you tell her that it didn't matter?"

 _[Countless times, but she's more stubborn than a charizard.]_

"I wonder if she always has been like this. I read in the pokedex that evolution can alter a bit the personality of a pokemon."

 _[That makes sense actually, since she wasn't that selfish before evolving.]_

"I won't say selfish, but less worry about trivial things."

 _[Things being 'trivial' are quite relative, but I agree.]_

"Anyway, all we can do now is to wait that she's feeling better."

 _[Hope you're not in a rush.]_

"If she needs a week, then I will wait a week."

 _[Hehe, I'm sure that it won't take that long.]_

"Hope so, our supplies won't last forever."

 _[At worse we still can eat you.]_

"Figuratively or literally?" Asked Max while frowning.

 _[Hmmm…]_ Thought Scarlet.

 _[I'll think about the best option and I'll come back to you with an answer.]_

"Cool."

Max and his team then made a small break until Bonny reappeared from the woods, stopping a bit further in front of them. Max then stood up and walk close to her.

"Feeling better?" Asked Max.

{I…}

Bonny then goes for a hug.

{I'm sorry master. I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have got on you for my problems.}

"Don't worry sweety." Said Max while returning the hug.

"You were right when you said that you're the one that deal mostly with battles. I should have had more consideration toward you."

{No master. You're the one that come up with strategy in battle. If we can't keep up and follow it, it's our fault.}

"… Then I guess we were all in the wrong."

{Hehe, I guess.} Giggled Bonny.

"I think that we both have to works extra hard for that not to happen again."

{I agree.}

"Alright, let's continue, we're almost there."

{Okay, but I need to do something first.}

Bonny then break the hug and walk toward the others, followed by Max.

{I'm sorry guys for my little crisis. It won't happen again.}

{It's no big deal Bonny, we can understand how you feel.} Said May.

{We also feel a bit nervous.} Added Dusk.

{… Thanks guys.}

 _[See Bonny? No one here care about your strength or whatsoever. They only care about your well-being.]_ Said Scarlet to Bonny mind.

After Bonny blushed from embarrassment, Max returned his team in their pokeball before resuming his walk.

"You were a great help again scarlet."

 _[What will do without me? Maybe I should be the trainer.]_

"Like a human trainer?"

 _[Good idea. I could capture humans, force them to battle each other to the death and…]_

"Calm down Scarlet."

 _[Sorry, just a little fantasy of mine. Could be awesome to see though.]_

"Not sure about that."

{Wuss.} Lowly said Scarlet.

"What?" Said Max, not sure of what he heard.

 _[Nothing.]_ She said while faking innocence.

Looking at her suspiciously, Max pinched her butt.

 _[Ow.]_

As the rest of the day passed, Max and Scarlet was either talking or playfully bickering until they finally arrived close to Zino city, seeing it in the distance.

"Here we go. We finally arrived." Said Max while stopping a moment to look at the huge city in the distance.

 _[Yeah.]_

Suddenly, Scarlet had a morose tone.

"What is it Scarlet? Not happy that we made it?"

Scarlet was silent for a moment before speaking up.

 _[Master…]_ Started Scarlet.

 _[Since now… I wasn't minded small humans place… but this time… I think I'll pass.]_

"What do you mean?"

 _[I mean that you will have to go in the city without me.]_

"What? No, I don't want to."

 _[I'm not asking you.]_

"But you said…"

 _[That I would prefer being in a crowded human filled place than being away from you, yeah, I remember. But the less people see me, the fewer problems we are likely to have.]_

"We won't have problems with you walking with me."

 _[Nevermind master. Just with go with someone else, I'll just wait here.]_

"Until I'm done there?"

 _[Don't worry. If you take a room, I'll teleport to where you are when I'll feel that you're isolated. I'll also get over you if you ever run into troubles, so please, be careful and stay away from it.]_

"But, what will you do in the meantime? Won't you feel lonely?"

 _[I'll meditate or something. I'll manage. After all, I've been alone longer than I've been with you.]_

"Yeah but…"

 _[You still can let out Bonny if 'you' ever feel lonely. Besides, I think some quality time with her master will do her good and make her feel better.]_

"… I… guess."

 _[Don't be like that master, I won't be far and will still be with you.]_ She said while giving him warm and passionate kiss.

"If it's what you want…"

 _[It's the best to do for now.]_

"Alright. But don't get into trouble yourself okay?"

 _[Don't you mean, don't make any trouble?]_

"… Yeah… something like that."

 _[Hihi, silly master, you know I can't you promise something like that. Love you.]_ She said with a last kiss before using teleport and disappeared.

"'sigh' well, let's just hope for the best then."

Max then opened Bonny's pokeball to let her out.

{Hi master. We already there?}

"Almost. The city is in sight." Said Max while pointing behind Bonny.

{Oh, it looks cool.} She said after she turned around.

"Yeah, I bet there are plenty of things over there."

{Hope so. No Scarlet?} Said Bonny, looking around.

"… No. She still has hard time being around to many people." Lied Max, still not aware that Bonny knew about Scarlet.

{… Well, I think it's for the best.} Said Bonny, thinking about her nature.

"You think?"

{If she's not comfortable with humans, a place that big that is overflowed by humans surely won't do well for her.}

"Probably."

{Then I guess I'll be your protector until we're done here.}

"Thanks Bonny, I know I can count on you." Praised Max while petting her head.

After he resumed his walk with now Bonny beside him, Max arrived close to the city as the sun was slowly setting. Entering the city, it felt a bit weird that no one was staring at them. The city was pretty big and quite crowed even at that time of the day with very little space for greenery, with everything square meter covered with either in asphalt for cars or buildings. Walking on the sidewalk, Max saw some peoples also walking with their pokemon beside them.

"Alright Bonny, what do you think we should do first?"

{A place to spend the night maybe? The sun is almost set.}

"Okay. Let me check where we can find one."

Max then withdrawn his pokedex to look for an address of an inn or hotel.

"Alright, there is a moderately cheap hotel on the 'snorlax road'."

{Snorlax? There is a snorlax on the road?}

"No, it's the name of the street. Not really inspired if they used pokemon names."

{Don't know, pretty cool name.}

"Or maybe they named it like that because the street is often jammed." Said Max with a grin.

{… Was that… a joke?} Said Bonny, not understanding.

"Yeah, pretty much, hem, nevermind."

{Oh.} Said Bonny a bit down.

{Wait, I get it. It's because their really big, hehe.} Said Bonny, forcing a laugh.

"Yeah. The street should be this way." Said Max, trying to kill the awkwardness.

{Lead the way.}

(Nice job Bonny. Idiot.) Thought Bonny.

As they their heading toward the street they were looking for, they passed in front of a huge building with a big and illuminated panel on it written 'PokeMart'.

"Wow. Look Bonny, the pokedex says that it's one of the biggest Pokemart of the region."

{Woah, it sure goes high.} Said Bonny while stretching her head backward to see the top of the building.

"I'm sure there lots of stuff inside. Maybe we could go for a tour after the Gym battle.

{That could be nice.}

As they continued, Max and Bonny passed of front some other interesting things such as, good looking restaurants and various services giving like smaller shops or libraries.

"Wow. This place looks fun. Maybe we could spend some time here after the gym battle."

{It could be really fun if Scarlet would have been with us.}

"… Yeah, you're right." Said Max, knowing that it won't be the same without Scarlet.

"If only we could have a way to bring Scarlet here without her having to deal with the population."

{Maybe we will someday.}

"That would be nice."

After a pretty long walk, they finally arrived at the snorlax road street. When they arrived at the hotel they were looking for, night had already fallen, making the streets emptier. Passing through the automated doors, Max and Bonny goes to the counter that was further in the bottom of entrance hall.

"Good evening sir, how may I help you?" Said a male receptionist.

"Yeah, a room for the night. The cheapest you have."

"Certainly sir. Let's me check which one is available."

Typing in his computer for a moment, the man found a room for them.

"We have the 309 for 65$ per night."

"We'll take that." Said Max while giving the money.

"Thanks you sir. You can take the elevator at my left to go to the third floor. Have a pleasant stay." Said the man while handing Max his key.

"Thanks." Said Max after taking it.

Leaving the counter, Max goes to the elevator with Bonny, which she wasn't very reassured.

{What is that cramped thing?} Said Bonny in front of the opened elevator doors.

"It's an elevator. It is used to go to higher floor faster. It's safe, don't worry."

{…Okay.} She said while getting with an unsure pace.

When the door closed, she felt a bit cramped and panicked a bit when she felt the floor moving.

{Ghya!} She exclaimed while grabbing the elevator ramp, a bit scared.

"Calm down Bonny, it's normal. The machine just goes up to our floor."

{I'm not sure I like the feeling of that.} She said, still hooked at the ramp.

"Don't worry, we already almost there."

A few seconds later, they heard a 'ding', indicated that they were on the right floor. After the door automatically opened, Bonny rushed outside to get out of there as soon as possible.

"I'm guessing you don't like elevator."

{Is it really that noticeable?} Said Bonny while frowning.

"Just a little bit." Teased Max.

{Ha. Ha.} Sarcastically laugh Bonny.

After max chuckled a bit, they searched for they room. After a few meters, they arrived in front of the door 309. Getting inside, Max was a bit surprise to see that the room was a bit more luxurious than his previous ones. When Max closed the door, Bonny jumped on the bed.

{Wow. The beds are more comfortable than I remember.}

"Well, last time you were a buneray, and the bed was probably more cheaper than this one."

{Can't wait to test it.} She said while looking at Max seductively.

"Hmm, that's strange."

{What?}

"Scarlet said the exact same thing when she tried her first bed too."

{Is that so?} Said Bonny while doing a sexy pose on the bed.

{Yes it is.} Said Scarlet who had suddenly appeared in the room, making Bonny slightly jump.

"Damn Scarlet, you're more deadly silent than a ninjask." Said Max, also a bit scared by her sudden appearance.

{Did I scare the little kids?} Said Scarlet, teasing both of them.

{Hmpf, of course not.} Lied Bonny.

"Well you did for me. I think there is a problem with my heart now, so I think I'll need CPR."

{What is that… C. RP?} Asked Bonny.

{CPR. A technic humans use to revive other unconscious humans. It sometime implies mouth to mouth artificial breathing.} Explained Scarlet.

"I'm surprised that I even knew about it."

 _[It was far and lost in your head, but I managed to find it.]_

{Mouth to mouth with master? That's something that I can get into easily.} Said Bonny with lust in her eyes.

{Glad to see you're feeling better. But just in case master, I think she need to relax a bit more.}

{I do?} Said Bonny, looking at Scarlet, puzzled.

{Let's say with a… relaxing massage.} Said Scarlet while winking at bonny.

{Oh yea, you're right.} Said Bonny, getting her hint.

{I indeed feel a bit stressed out master. I wouldn't mind a little shoulders massage. That could help me out.}

"Hmm… I'm still not good at it but, if you insist."

Max then sat on the bed. Not letting him the time to place himself, Bonny goes for the position she wanted, which was her sitting between his legs with her back against his belly.

{Whenever you want master.} Said Bonny, eager for him to start.

"Okay."

* * *

Max then put his hands on her soft furry shoulder and started to slowly massaging her shoulders. Even though lopunnies have small shoulders, he found them a bit more muscular than expected. After a moment of shoulders rubbing, Max felt Bonny's butt grinding and rubbing discretely against his crotch. Thinking that she wasn't doing it purpose, Max ignored it for now. Unfortunately, he couldn't contain an erection, which made Bonny grind against his crotch even more, feeling his shaft.

"Okay, now you're doing it on purpose aren't you?"

{What are you talking about master?} Said Bonny with a fake innocent tone.

{What is it master? Something's wrong?} Said Scarlet, who had appeared behind him, softly hugging his back with her head beside his.

"N-no no, it's just…"

{It's just what master?} Said Bonny while turning around, still sitting between his legs but now face to face with Max with her hands on his chest.

{Are you saying that I don't feel good?} Teased Bonny.

"Hmmm…" Said Max, knowing where this is going.

"Maybe… we should take a shower."

{No need to.} Said Scarlet.

Scarlet then used her power to make all of them glows in blue and made all the dirt and filth vanish, making them all clean.

{We wouldn't have all fitted in the shower anyway.} Continued Scarlet.

"I'm pretty sure that…"

{Shhhh.} Hushed Scarlet by pressing a finger on his lips from behind.

{You're thinking too much.}

Scarlet then teleported all of his clothes beside his underwear on the ground.

{I'll leave you the pleasure to unwrap the present Bonny.}

{Thanks Scarlet.} Said Bonny with lustful smile.

Scarlet then pushed the rest of her master on the bed before going for a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Bonny slowly put down his underwear, revealing a throbbing erection.

{Wow master, is it all for me?}

Scarlet then let go of him and waiting a moment.

{What are you waiting for master? Answer her.}

"Hmm… yeah. Y-you can take all of it." Said Max, a bit ashamed of saying such lewd things.

{Hear that Bonny? You can do whatever you want with it.} Said Scarlet before going for another kiss.

{With pleasure.}

Bonny then grabbed his shaft with both of her soft hands, making Max flinch a bit. When she goes for a lick from the base to the tip, Scarlet shoved her long and thin tongue inside her master's mouth, exploring every corner of it. A moment after Max fought back Scarlet's tongue with his, Bonny licked the precum that was escape from his tip with her soft tongue, making him moan slightly.

{Hmm, Salty like the last time.}

{… Can I have a taste?} Asked Scarlet to Bonny after breaking the kiss.

{Sure. I think there's still a bit left.}

As Scarlet move next to Bonny, the lopunny moved a bit aside to share her space with Scarlet. Holding his base, Bonny pointed her master's tip toward her, which she happily gives a lick too.

{It's a pretty exciting taste don't you think Bonny?} Said Scarlet after a few licks.

{Sure is Scarlet.}

They then both started to lick their master's shaft, each one on their side. As they were both focusing on his tip, the two tongues were making Max heat rising heavily, forcing more precum to leak, which they always eagerly licked.

{I think I want to taste a bit more.} Said lustfully and playfully Bonny.

{Don't be shy little lopunny, show that naughty thing who is command here.}

After giving her master a grin, Bonny coiled her lips around his shaft and goes the farthest that she was able to before going back to his tip, forcing him to contain a moan. She repeated the action a few times before leaving it alone and gave it to Scarlet, which she did the same. The difference between the two is that Bonny was going as far as possible with deepthroats while Scarlet was doing more tongue play when in her mouth. When one was sucking on him, the other was licking whatever they could find, thighs, belly, balls, etc.

{He's about to exploded Bonny.} Said Scarlet when she sensed he was.

{What? He wants to stain us with his white juice?} Playfully said Bonny.

{If it's what master wants…}

{Then we have no choice but to obey.} Finished Bonny.

As both of them were smiling lewdly at their master, they were pumping him with one hand each when he was really near, waiting for the crucial moment. After a few seconds of stroking, Max exploded on their faces with a low growl that he couldn't contain.

{Ghya. That's so hot.} Commented Bonny.

When Max had shot his last gush, Bonny and Scarlet gathered the fluids that had landed on their face and licked all of it.

{I'm more addicted to your taste every time I consumed it.} Said Scarlet.

{I agree. I like it better than the first time.}

As they both finished their 'meal', Scarlet noticed that they were a small drop that was left on Bonny's nose.

{You forgot a spot Bonny.}

Not letting her the time to move, she leaned toward her licked the remnant on her nose, making her blush in embarrassment.

{Noo Scarlet. That's embarrassing.} Playfully said Bonny.

{Sorry Bonny. But maybe we can go for the fun part, don't you think?}

{I agree. But who should go first?}

{Hmmm.} Thought Scarlet.

{I think you have been on his face less time than me, so you take his head and I take his lower half.}

{Fine to me.}

Then, Bonny goes sit on her master chest while scarlet levitated herself until she was on her knees above Max's shaft.

{Heard that master? You will take care of me until Scarlet is finished.}

"Y-yeah, hard not to hear you."

{And do a good job this time master.} Said Scarlet while aligning herself properly.

"Of course, when did I mphff…."

Max sentence was cut short by Bonny putting her wet entrance on her master's mouth, shutting him up.

{Good job Bonny, you're quick learner.} Praised Scarlet while starting to insert her master tip inside her, making him moan on Bonny's womanhood.

{Yhaa!} Moaned Bonny from the vibration of his voice.

Putting his hands of Bonny's thighs, Max started to assault her sacred place with his tongue, making her moans a bit more. Meanwhile, when Scarlet had his entire tip inside her, she dropped herself slowly on the rest, making sure that her master was feeling every part of her. Moaning slightly while getting further inside her, Max let out a pleasured moan when he reach her bottom and hit her uterus entrance, with Bonny feeling it. Scarlet then started to go up and down on him, crushing him with her surreal tightness, making him having hard time to focus on Bonny. With a high dose of willpower, he was able to endure the pleasure that only Scarlet's vagina could provide and continued to assault and pleasure Bonny with his tongue.

{AAhh! He indeed… has got… a bit better.} Moaned Bonny.

{Master is really… obedient when he wants.} Said Scarlet, starting to moan as well.

Feeling pleasure overwhelming her, Bonny put her hands on her master head, preventing her to fall from it.

{Yes master! Like this.} Moaned Bonny.

Assaulting her sensitive button and inside walls, Max lapped a few sips of her overflowing juice, which was salty and sweet at the same time. With Bonny grinding her hips on her master's face, Scarlet could felt another climax coming from him. Without her noticing, Scarlet slightly increased Bonny's pleasure so that she could cum at the same time as her and Max. Riding him for a little while, Scarlet was only a few pounds away from her orgasm. Her master was a bit behind, but she was confident that her orgasmic contraction will take care of him. When it hit her, she arched her back in pleasure while muffling an ecstatic moan, making Max follow her with her extreme narrowness, repainting her inside again. Shortly after they were done, Bonny also cumed, slightly squirting on her master's face. When her moment had passed, Bonny freed her master's face and sat on her knees beside him.

{That felt… really good master.} Said Bonny, slightly panting.

"Glad to hear."

{Now is not the time to rest Bonny. It's your turn to ride the bull now.} Said Scarlet, also done.

{You're right. Hope you're still up for one more round master.}

{I think he is.} Said Scarlet playing a bit with his still hard member.

"What will I do without you indeed Scarlet."

{Thanks for finally noticing that master, but unfortunately, I have nothing to do with that this time.}

"What? You mean…"

{That you're still hard on your own master.}

"Damn. Never happen before."

{I think someone in here really inspire you.} Said Scarlet while looking at Bonny with a grin.

{Well, I think it's more about being with both of us.}

"I must agree with Bonny. It's the first time that I'm being raped by two pokemon at a time."

{Hmm, good to know.} Said Scarlet.

{Indeed.} Added Bonny with a lustful face.

Bonny then goes above her master and aligned her wet entrance with his still hard shaft. Unlike Scarlet, Bonny was liking it a bit rougher and impaled herself stronger and faster than her, making him hit her bottom in one go.

{AAah! Master's thing… is the best.} Said Bonny with her tongue stuck out.

{Can't say otherwise.} Said Scarlet while going again for a kiss to Max and making out shortly after.

Using her strong legs, Bonny could easily goes up and down more wildly than Scarlet. Being a bit less tight than her, she was compensating by her softness and eagerness. With Bonny going a bit faster, Scarlet was kissing and licking everything that was in reach like his mouth, neck and his torso. Then, as his pleasure was increased each time Bonny was going down on him, Max saw Scarlet's crest close to him, which gave him an idea.

"KYHAaa!" Loudly moaned Scarlet, which she had to muffle when she felt her crest being softly touched by Max.

With his master playing with her crest for a bit, Scarlet move it closer to his face instinctively. Knowing what she wanted, Max then gave it a lick when in reach, which increased Scarlet pleasure with louder moans. While licking and sucking gently on her crest, he felt Bonny's love tunnel twitching a bit, meaning that she was very close to cum again. When they were finally cuming, both Bonny and Scarlet was muffling their moans to prevent them from making too much noise. When Bonny finally relaxed from her blissful moment, she goes a bit limp, getting slightly sore from her orgasms.

{Still not cuming master?} She said since she didn't felt any hot substance inside her.

{Guess… I'll have to go another round.}

Resuming her riding, Bonny had more hard time since she was quite more sensitive from her two orgasms. Meanwhile, Scarlet was also about to reach her climax from her hyper sensitive crest being heavily stimulated by her master. When Bonny got used to the increased sensitivity, she speeded up a bit. Having her forearms besides her master's head, Scarlet squeezed it slightly when she couldn't hold on anymore as a small moan manage to come out her when while trying to contain a brutal one. Leaving him, Scarlet fell on her back beside her master, panting a little. Not very long after, Max climax was finally about to arrive, as well as Bonny's again. When Max had enough and exploded inside her, it triggered Bonny's third orgasm, milking him good. When they were also done, Bonny fell on Max's chest, panting quite a bit.

* * *

{Hope you had… as much fun as… I do Scarlet.} Said Bonny.

{I sure did.} Responded Scarlet.

"Me too." Said Max.

{Good to know, even if we didn't ask you.} Said Scarlet, trying to tease him.

"Fuck you."

{Again? I just did, give me a break.} Teased Scarlet some more.

"Don't know about you but, I'm feeling like taking a shower, but I'm too lazy to get up."

{You can take one tomorrow.} Said Scarlet.

{Yes. But for me, I won't mind a quick little cleanup.} Said Bonny while getting up.

{Me too. I'm mentally too tired to use my powers.} Added Scarlet while following the lopunny in the bathroom.

Before going under the sheet, Max released the rest of his team without leaving the bed.

"Okay girls. Take a good rest. Tomorrow we will face the gym leader."

{Okay Master.} Said Dusk.

{You can count on us.} Added May.

"I know I can. Do your best and everything will be fine."

After Dusk jumped on the bed, Max help May to get on since she was a bit too small. After Max goes under the sheet, May immediately goes on his chest while Dusk rolled into a ball between his legs. A little while later, Bonny and Scarlet came back and goes on their usual sport, which was on each side of Max, both falling asleep after roughly fifteen minutes. The next morning, Max slowly snapped out of his slumber by an odd feeling. When he opened his eyes, he saw something red inside his underwear, teasing and playing with his manhood.

"Scarlet? Is that you? Asked Max, still half asleep.

 _[If you see a red slender arm assaulting your junk, then no.]_ Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"Such vulgarity." Said Max, pretending that he cared.

 _[Well, you know me. But I think it's time to wake up, if you want to do that gym battle.]_

"What's the rush?" He said while snuggling against his team, pretty much all in the same place that he saw them last time.

 _[Oh, I don't know.]_ Said Scarlet while grabbing Max's hand that had his Ergowatch.

 _[Maybe because it's almost 9:00.]_ She said while reading it.

"What?" He exclaimed, looking at it himself.

"Damn, I overslept."

 _[I thought about waking you up, but you're so cute when you're sleeping. But after a while, I told myself that it was enough and I should do something about it.]_

"Like masturbating me in my sleep?"

 _[That or suffocating you until you wakes up.]_

"That would have been really evil of you."

 _[That's why I choose the first option.]_

"Which I guess you preferred by a long shot?"

 _[Hm, you're starting to know me pretty well. Good job.]_ She said while rubbing his hairs.

"But you're right, it's time to leave and get that second badge."

 _[Way to go master.]_

"I'll go to the shower. But first I need to take care of my restrainer."

Scarlet then used her power to make everyone float in the air without waking them up.

 _[Now is your time.]_ She said while motioning him to move.

"Okay, thanks."

As soon as Max was in the bathroom, Scarlet put down the others three slowly except for Bonny, which she made her fall on the bed, making her waking up roughly.

{What the… what's happening?} She quite loudly said while quickly sitting up in surprise, waking up May.

{It's time to wake up.}

Looking around, she realised that Scarlet was the one who awakened her like this.

{Geez Scarlet, I thought I was really falling.}

{Wet dreaming about master again?}

{No… well, yes. But not when you dropped me on the bed.}

{Was it interesting?}

{Not really, I was dreaming about being thrown down a bridge. Pretty sure it's all thanks to you.}

{Aww, sorry to hear that.}

{Ghrr!} Grumbled Bonny.

{You're quite loudly in the morning.} Commented May.

{Sorry May, but Scarlet like doing her obnoxious sometime.}

{I quite envy Dusk though, she still manage to stay asleep even when Bonny whines a lot.}

{Who's whining?} Said Bonny, getting upset.

"Girls! Can you stop fighting each other? You will get us have another complain about being loud. I also try to get in the shower."

{Sorry master.} Said Scarlet with a semi sincere voice.

{'sigh' Better wake up Dusk then.} Said Bonny while shaking Dusk.

A moment after Dusk was awakening and stretching, Scarlet goes near Bonny.

{Check this out.} She lowly said to her.

Scarlet's eyes then glow in blue. Then, after a moment…

"Shit its cold!" Complained Max from the bathroom.

Bonny then giggled for a moment before Scarlet did it again.

"Fuck! Scarlet!" Loudly called out Max.

After some more giggles, even May and Dusk chuckled a bit. A little while later, Max came out of the bathroom only in his underwear, making Bonny and Scarlet giving him a lustful look while Dusk looked away in embarrassment and May slightly blushing, even though she didn't really know why.

"Sorry girls, forget to bring my clothes with me."

{Don't worry about it master.} Said Bonny while looking at him seductively.

While dressing up next to his bag, Max felt a bit uncomfortable with Scarlet and Bonny staring at him dressing.

"Alright. All set." He said when finished and after grabbing his packsack.

{Can I stay with you master?} Asked Dusk when Max withdrawn his pokeball.

"Sure thing Dusk. What about you May?"

{I pretty small so, I would probably just slow you down.}

"Not necessarily, look."

Max then grabbed May and put her behind his head with the packsack acting as transporting platform.

{Wow master. I never thought about it.} Said May.

"And with May and Dusk walking with me, I can pass the day with all of my team."

Max then looked at Scarlet.

"Well… almost all." He said a bit sadly.

 _[Don't worry master. I'll be closer than you think for your battle.]_

"Which means?"

 _[Nothing. Let's just say that I won't miss your battle.]_

"… Okay."

Not knowing what she was meaning, Max didn't press it further more. Maybe she will just appear in the gym when he will be about to battle.

"Going back to the woods surrounding the city?" Asked Max.

 _[Yes. Don't worry, like yesterday, I'll keep track of your mind, constantly knowing where you are.]_

"Thanks mom."

 _[Be careful now.]_ She said while pinching his cheek like a mother will do before giving him a kiss and teleporting away.

{She's not staying with us?] Asked May.

"No. She's not really a city pokemon. She prefers staying close to the nature." Lied Max.

{Oh, okay.}

"Ready to leave girls?"

{Yes.} They all said.

After grabbing everything, they left the room, locked it and headed toward the elevator, which made Bonny uncomfortable again.

"You know Bonny, we can take the stair if you want."

{No master. A worthy fighter like me shouldn't let herself be afraid of trivial things like that.} She said, trying to sound brave.

"Wow. I believe in your strength goddess Bonny" Teased Max while pressing the elevator button.

With a 'ding', the elevator doors opened, with Bonny previous assurance slowly fading away. Nonetheless, she stepped inside the elevator and grabbed the ramp inside to secure herself. As the elevator was going down, Bonny was grasping the ramp stronger while trying to hold a prideful composure.

{What this master? It's quite fun.} Said May, enjoying the moving room.

"It's an elevator, used to travel between floors." Explained Max.

Dusk though was quite neutral about this, not enjoying nor being scared of it. After another 'ding', the door opened to the first floor, Bonny quickly walked out of the elevator, still trying to look unimpressed.

"You'll get used to it eventually Bonny." Reassured Max.

{Not sure about that.} Said Bonny, convinced that she will never do.

After giving his key to the receptionist, Max exited the building and looked in his pokedex the exact location of the gym.

"Hmm, the gym is an electrical center at the east edge of the city. It will take an hour or two to go there if we walk."

Max then looked for a transport method.

"It's said that there is a subway close by."

{What is that?} Asked Bonny.

"An underground moving machine that can travel peoples through the city pretty quickly."

{… Great.} Said Bonny while facepalming.

"Unless you want walk two hours, it will be our best option."

{Yeah yeah, whatever.}

"Grumpy huh? I bet you're hungry."

{There is no link between me not liking moving machinery and being hungry.} Argued Bonny.

{I must say that I'm hungry too master.} Said Dusk.

{Me too.} Followed May.

"No big surprise, my gluttonous team is always hungry."

{Well, you kind of always make us lose some calories so… it's a bit your fault.}

"Yet, you still have a big butt." Teased Max.

{Don't talk like that about my rump, I know you love it.}

"Touché. Now, let's see about a place to eat."

Max then searched in his pokedex for a moment.

"There it is. A pokemon restaurant, which humans like pokemon can eat there. They even have a big terrace for bigger pokemon."

{Let's go for it then.} Said May.

"Sure thing. It should be on the Voltorb street, which is not very far from here. Hope prices there are not too 'explosive'." Said Max while looking at his team with a grin, with none of them getting the bad joke.

"Rha, nevermind. Let's go." Said Max, a bit down.

{Was that supposed to be a joke again?} Asked Bonny.

"Yes. Well, kind of."

{Okay, just to be sure. Because it looked like a bad one.}

"Okay Bonny, I get it."

Liking to tease her master, Bonny couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

After about almost twenty minutes, they arrived at the restaurant they were looking.

"The Hungry Muchlax." Read Max on the building panel.

"And Scarlet telling me that I'm not good at giving names."

The outside of the building was looking quite impressing and very clean, with the building itself being pretty big. Passing automated doors, Max was astonish at how pokemon friendly it was. With the already very spacious inside with lots of place, he saw that some table was specially designed to accommodate various pokemon with a very good ambiance. Once inside, Max had to stop in front of a small lineup.

{Pretty cool place.} Said Bonny while looking around.

"Yeah, the place looks very good for trainers." Commented Max.

The place was pretty filled, despite the time, with most of the table taken by humans and their pokemon. After a few minutes of waiting, Max was now next and stopped in front of a panel written 'Please, wait for us to place you'. After a minute of more waiting, a waitress came to them.

"Good morning sir. A table for one with a mawile, and lopunny and fennekin?" Asked politely the waitress.

"Yes please."

"This way sir." She said while motioning them to follow.

Following her, they passed by some tables. Oddly to him, some pokemon looked at him more than just a quick glance, making him slightly uncomfortable. However, he decided to ignore them until they arrived at a custom made table.

"Here we go sir."

"Thanks."

"Someone will pass with the menu." She said while bowing slightly before leaving them.

The table was against the wall with benches of various heights. One spot was like a normal bench, one was more adapted to a lopunny height and another one was more for Dusk and May height, making all of them being able to reach the foods on the table while sitting. The girls then jumped on the benches and all sat close to each other.

"It is pretty cool. The place is really well made, allowing pokemon and humans eating together." Said Max while putting his packsack next to the bench before sitting on it next to Bonny.

{It can be good for romantic meals.} Said seductively Bonny while putting one hand on her master's thigh.

"Yeah, but I don't think most pokemon and humans think that way."

{If they knew what they are missing.} She said while dangerously getting to his crotch, which made Max to stop her.

"Let's not get them some ideas shall we?" He said while patting her hand.

{Good point.} She said while retreating her hand, making Max sigh in relief.

{I wouldn't want to make them jealous.}

Shortly after, another waitress arrived to their table with a rather thick menu chart.

"Here you go sir. Take your time to choose whatever pleases you." She said with a smile.

"Thanks."

After she smiled, she left them alone.

{Scarlet would probably have liked it here.} Said Dusk.

"I don't know Dusk, the place is pretty crowded. She also had a bad first experience last time. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even have wanted to enter."

{It's still a bit sad though that she's not with us.} Said Dusk.

 _[You're right, last time was enough 'restaurant' experience for me.]_ Said Scarlet voice inside his head.

"Scarlet?" Said Max like she was next to him.

 _[Yes master?]_

{You okay master?} Asked Bonny, wondering why he called out Scarlet.

{Scarlet is here?} Asked May, looking around.

"No, well yes but…"

 _[I'm still in the nearby forest. I finally managed to establish a long distance connection between our brains. I've been trying that since yesterday. It's a bit hard to speak to you from far away while being careful with my physical surrounding.]_

{Where is she?} Asked Bonny.

"Just a second Bonny. What do you mean by your surrounding?"

 _[I mean that I need to get in my meditative stance for that to work, which is leaving my physical body quite vulnerable. Half of my focus goes with our communication while the others half go to supervise my surrounding for eventual danger. Don't be surprise if something I cut short our conversation, which will probably just mean that someone or something will be near me and bothering me.]_

"Okay. That pretty cool though."

{Good thing this place is pretty loud. Otherwise master would look crazy by talking to himself.} Said Bonny to the others.

{Yeah, I wonder what is happening.} Asked Dusk.

{He will tell us when he's done.}

"Sorry girls, it was Scarlet speaking to me through long distance telepathy."

{Really?} Asked Bonny.

"Yeah. She was working that since yesterday."

{That's cool, she will be able to speak to you anytime now.} Said Dusk.

"I can also speak to you." Said Max with the voice of Scarlet with his eyes iris glowing blue.

{Huh? Is that you Scarlet?} Asked Bonny, a bit surprised.

"Yes it is."

{… How…}

"I possessed master so I can speak to you too."

{You can do that?} Asked Bonny.

"I always have been able to. After all, his brain have no secret for me, I just never had to use it, until now."

{Can you do this with us too?} Asked bonny.

"No. I can only do this with someone as close as master, or a really close psychic friend."

{That could be practical.} Said Bonny.

{Can you now give us back master? I like you but, I still prefer master.}

"Sure. I just wanted to say that you won't have a break from that easily hehe."

With that, Max came back to his sense.

"Woa, what happened?" Said Max, shaking his head.

{Turns out that Scarlet can possess you to speak with us.}

"Really?" Said Max, a bit unsure.

 _[Don't worry master, I will only do this I feel the need to talk to the others, which will probably be very rarely. Or maybe just to annoy Bonny.]_

"Eh, whatever the distance, you will still be the same."

 _[Sorry master, but you're stuck with me forever, hahaha.]_ Said Scarlet, trying to sound diabolical.

"If only I was minding."

{Well, master? Do you think it will be a good time to order something?} Said Bonny, who was getting a bit impatient.

"Yeah, sure, sorry." He said while opening the chart.

"Wait a minute."

The others then looked at him, puzzled.

"That's reminds me, Scarlet, remember the time you… take some money in the distance after the restaurant?"

 _[With that slutty 'dear' human? Of course I do.]_

"How about I command you something and you use your power to take it?"

 _[Hmm, that could be an idea indeed.]_

"Ha, smart Max had struck again."

 _[Don't get the big head because you thought that you outsmarted me.] Teasingly said Scarlet._

 _[I already thought about it, I was just waiting for you to propose it to me.]_

Thinking that he had a good idea, Max was a bit disappointed that she was again a step ahead of him.

 _[Cheer up master, I'm sure that one day you will reach the intellect of a slowpoke.]_

Max then cursed to her in his head.

 _[Love you too master. But I must admit that it's a greater distance than the last time, so it will be harder. But I think I can do it.]_

"Okay, I'll take something that gardevoirs like."

 _[Alright. Thanks master, you really have a golden heart. You're the best.]_ Thanked Scarlet.

"Anything for my lovely team." He said while eyeing the menu.

As he was turning pages, Max understood why it was quite big. Each pages had a couple meals suggestion for one pokemon type, making at least the ¾ of the chart, with the rest being human meals.

"Okay… let's see what there is for Lopunnies."

Max had hard time with the wide variety of meal for normal type, but goes for what he thought what Bonny would like.

"What about a vegetable and rice stew with leppa berry sauce Bonny?"

{Sounds nice.}

"Good, one settled down. Let's go for May.

Being dual type, it was hard to choose between steel or fairy type. Max then remembered that even though she was a primary steel type, she was enjoying more fairy type foods.

"Hmm…" Muttered Max while eyeing the fairy type section.

"How about… Oh, would you look at that. The Mawile pasta."

{The… mawile pasta?} Asked May, wondering if she was on the menu.

"It's spaghetti like pasta made with Stirik berry paste, a berry really rich in iron and minerals for steel type with sweet sauce mainly made with mago berry.

{Looks yummy.} Said May.

"Alright. And for Dusk…" Said Max while going to fire type meals.

{I don't feel really spicy food today master.} Said Dusk.

"Understood. Let's see if there is some not spicy fire type plate."

Searching for a moment, Max finally found a meals that wasn't spicy.

"Are chicken nuggets warped in sea weeds sounds nice to you?"

{Never tasted sea weeds, but I'll try.}

"Good. As for Scarlet now…"

 _[Something simple will do.]_ Said Scarlet voice.

"Okay."

Eyeing the psychic page for a moment, Max came up with something.

"Oh, a pizza for psychic pokemon, that's interesting. It's a pizza made with gluten free paste, low fat milktank cheese, high fiber vegetal like peppers and Kily mushrooms and Touga berry as toping."

 _[I said something simple.]_

"Come on, I'm sure you will love it."

 _[… Fine. You're the one that pays for it anyway.]_

"Indeed. As for me now…"

Going at the human section, Max looked for a moment before choosing.

"I'll go with the beefs ribs with shrimp rice." He said before putting down the menu chart.

Shortly after, the waitress was back.

"What will it be sir?" She politely said

"A Vegetable and rice stew for my lopunny."

"Good choice." She said while noting it.

"The mawile pasta for… my mawile."

"Good decision. It's a bit expensive but this meal has the property of strengthening the body of mawiles."

"Whoa, that's great. And for my fennekin, just some chicken nuggets in sea weeds."

"Understood."

"And for me, the beef ribs."

"Noted."

"Can you also add the psychic pizza for me?"

"…Sure, but it won't make you a psychic."

"Hmm, if you say so." Said Max, a bit surprised by her slight rudeness.

"I'm sorry sir. But I'm often being asked if psychic meal will give them psychic powers. It's kind of a habit and I warn peoples before they spend money on something they will be deceived with since it's not very nutritious for humans."

"Okay. No, I just want to taste it." Lied Max.

"Okay." She said with a slight frown, finding him strange for commanding pokemon meals.

"It shouldn't take long." She said before leaving.

{I assume that they don't have human asking for pokemon foods very often.} Said Bonny.

"Probably. A pokemon asking for human food can pass, but with humans asking for pokemon foods…"

{It does look a bit strange indeed. But who cares?} Said Bonny.

"Not me, that's for sure."

{Exactly.}

 _[I could say than I'm sorry for making you look like a fool, but…]_

"You don't feel like it?"

 _[Exactly.]_ Said Scarlet, copying Bonny.

After rolling his eyes, Max then looked around to see what kind of pokemon was in here. Some were there with their small companion like an eevee and or a Pikachu, other with bigger ones like an electabuzz and machoke. Max then noticed that a few pokemon were looking away as soon as he was noticing them.

"Weird." Muttered Max, focusing back on his own table.

{What's that master?} Asked Bonny.

"Oh nothing." Said Max, not paying too much attention to it.

{Hope it will arrive soon. The smell here just makes me hungrier.} Commented Bonny.

"Hope too. With all the peoples here, it may take a little while."

Bonny then sighed in desperation. She always had hard time with patience. Wanting to keep them busy, Max then chit-chated with them until their plate arrived. Twenty minutes later, the waitress finally came back with what they have asked.

{Finally.} Said Bonny a bit rudely.

(Good thing that I'm the only one that can understand her.) Thought Max.

"Here you go, the plates for your companions." She said while handing three plate toward Bonny, May and Dusk.

"And for you." She said handing his and Scarlet plates.

"Have a good meal." She said after leaving them.

"Okay Scarlet, you can have your plate."

Scarlet then possessed Max again to see where the plate was. Focusing on it with her master glowing eyes, she stared at it a moment before her glowing blue power enveloped it. She then tries a couple times to teleport it to herself, failing a few times. It took almost a minute for Scarlet to succeed.

"Made it." Said Max with Scarlet's voice.

She released Max so that she could enjoy her newly arrived foods.

"Alright." Said Max while slightly shaking his head.

"Let soil our face with that good looking foods." He said while eyeing his beef ribs.

After saying that, Max noticed that the others were already emptying their plates since a moment. Doing the same, they ate their meal pretty silently until everyone was done.

{That was pretty good.} Said Bonny.

{Yes. It was the best meal I ever ate.} Commented May.

"It was indeed very good. My ribs were slightly lacking cooking, but still pretty good. What about you Dusk?"

{The chicken nuggets were good, but I think I don't like much sea weeds.}

"Not a big surprise. Peoples that like sea weeds are not very common. We will know for the next time. But are you well filled?"

{Yes master, don't worry.}

"Good."

A second later, the empty plate of Scarlet appeared in front of Max.

 _[That was very good master.]_

"Glad to hear. But after a meal like that, I think it's best to digest a bit before going for the gym battle."

{Why?} Asked May.

"Because you should never do big physical effort right after eating. It can make you sick with a stomach ache."

{Oh. What are we going to do then?}

"Hmmm… I don't know. But before checking for that, I think a little clean up will good for you May."

{Huh? Why?}

Max then took napkin and started clean May's mouth.

"Because your face is a mess. You really did soil it with those pastas. But I guess it's the risk of that meal."

{… Thanks master.} She said when Max was done.

"All clean now." He said after petting her head.

Max then checked in his pokedex what they could.

"Okay, there is a park at half an hour of walking from here, which is conveniently close to a subway station."

{Why not.} Said Bonny.

"Alright. Let's wait our pay bill so you can pay and leave."

After a moment, their waitress came to take their empty plate.

"Was everything good for all of you?" She said while taking them.

"Yes, my pokemon really enjoyed it."

"Glad to hear." She said with a very discrete frowned when she take Scarlet empty plate.

"I'll be back in a second with your bill."

Waiting a minute, the waitress was back with it.

"Here you go sir. Have a good day."

"Thanks." He said before she left.

"Hmm, 72$, its sure was expensive. Let's go girls." He said while leaving his bench and took back his sack, followed by the others.

Putting back May on his packsack again, Max headed to the paying counter.

"Did you eat well sir?" Said politely another waitress.

"Yes. That was good." Said Max while handed her the bill.

"Don't hesitate to come back again. That will be 72$ please."

Max then withdrawn his cash pile to give her the asked amount.

"Thanks you sir. Have good day."

"Thanks, you too." He said while headed toward the exit.

"The cash Scarlet gave me is already half gone." Muttered Max.

 _[I can still get us some more.]_ Said Scarlet.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Now outside, max walked in the direction of the park, that was on the sandshrew street. Like expected, they arrived it after half an hour. Looking around, it was a quite big and peaceful place with a rocky road passing through.

"Let's see what we can do here." He said while walked on the road.

After a few minutes, they arrived at a small pokemon playground with wood benches close to it.

"Looks fun, don't you think girls?" Said Max while putting down May.

{Yes.} Said May.

"Well, go ahead and play girls. Just remember to not hurt yourself."

{Yes master.} Said May and Dusk before running toward the playground.

Max then go sat on a bench, followed by Bonny.

"You don't want to go with them?"

{Nah, I'm fine. Not really into childish games.}

"Eh, you do have changed since you evolved. The little buneary I knew would surely have gone with them."

{Well, I'm not a buneary anymore so…}

"Yeah, I got it."

{I'm sure that I wouldn't fit on those things anyway.}

"Fair enough."

Max and Bonny then looked at May and Dusk playing together with a few others pokemon from other trainers for a moment before speaking up again.

"I wonder if all pokemon change when they evolve."

{Even us pokemon have a pretty limited knowledge in evolution, so I don't know. But it would make sense though. I mean, when I awakened as a lopunny, I was already feeling different. Turns out that I was indeed a little bit different.}

"Eh, you do sure have changed a bit, but you have stayed my nice and cute little Bonny." He said while scratching her head.

{I guess. Why did you think about that? Do you fear that other will change when they evolve?}

"A bit. I mean, Dusk can yet evolve two more times, but not May."

{You're Scared that she will feel lonely if Dusk change like me when evolving?}

"Pretty much. Imagine that my next three other pokemon will all be full evolved pokemon, she will stay the child of the team and will have no one to play or be like her anymore."

{Hm, I guess I can understand your fear.} She said while crossing her arms.

She then thought for a few seconds.

{I guess the two options will be that one or two of us devoted themselves to stay with her, or she will have to mature so she won't feel left out.}

Max then let out a thoughtful sigh.

"Not looking good for her."

{A third option could be that she feel that she's your favorite and always with you. That way, she will feel special even if she stays the kid of the group.}

"Not sure I'm into favoritism."

{I don't think the others will oppose that idea.}

"We'll see in time. For now, it's like she will already be left out."

{No but… you're right. I guess for now, the only thing that we can do is to wait and see what will happen and acting in consequence.}

Max and Bonny then mostly watched in silence the others for about another half an hour before he decided that it was time to leave.

"Alright girls time to leave." Called out Max.

After saying goodbye to the others pokemon, Dusk and May joined Max.

"Feeling ready for that gym battle girls?" Said Max to everyone.

{Yes master.} Said May and Dusk.

{You can count on me to give everything I got.} Said Bonny, getting pumped out.

"That's spirit. Let's go then. Let's make him a surprise by putting you in your pokeball."

After they all nodded, Max put them in their pokeball before heading toward the subway station.

 _[You can do it master.]_ Said Scarlet voice.

"I have too. I'm not sure that my team would like another defeat."

 _[I strengthen them with my training session so, everything should be fine. And I'm sure they will even surprise you.]_

"Eh, the one I want to surprise the most is that gym leader. He's electric type so, I don't have any disadvantage."

 _[Do your best then.]_

"Thanks, I will."

After entering the subway station, Max paid a small fee and waited for the subway. A few minutes later, the train arrived. He then got inside after a few peoples were getting out. He sat on a bench and waited for his destination. Max was pretty impress at the speed of the thing, going at maybe 400 kmph. He already have heard about it, going faster since it was moving with magnetism instead of wheels, but never thought it was that fast. Each time the subway stopped, a voice in the train was saying the destination, so Max waited until it said gym leader. After maybe fifteen minutes of traveling, the voice announced 'Gym leader destination'. Getting of the subway, Max then exited the station to arrive in front a pretty big electrical center with two building. One probably for the usual work and the other one was the gym leader building.

"This is it. Time to get that second badge."

Max goes in front of the gym building and entered it through the automated doors. The entrance hall wasn't very big, but enough to contain a few waiting chairs, a counter with someone behind and a door on the left.

"Hi mister." Said a girl behind the counter when Max got close to it.

"Are you here for a gym battle?"

"Yes."

"Just a second."

The girl then pressed a button on a phone like device.

"Jule, you have another trainer asking for you."

"Okay. Be here in a minute." Said a masculine voice in the intercom.

"The gym leader will be in a moment mister. Feel free to wait in the waiting zone."

"Okay, thanks."

Sitting on one chairs, Max waiting for a few minutes before a man appeared in the door. The man was a bit older than him and was wearing a yellow overall, blond short hairs and blond beard shaped like thunderbolts on each side of his jaw.

"Hi. So you are the one that want my badge huh?"

"Yes." He said while standing up.

"You think you can do it?"

"Of course."

"Good answer. Now follow me."

The man then passed through the door again, followed by Max through the next room. The battle arena was quite odd. The floor was all metallic with a pokeball painted on it, with four tesla coils on each corner of the battle field.

"Pretty simple for an arena, but it's very convenient for electric type pokemon." Said Jule, the gym leader.

"I can tell." Said Max.

"Alright, you go right and I go left."

"Okay."

They then both goes to each side of the battlefield, getting ready for the battle.

"Okay young one, I hope you already have three pokemon on you."

"Yes."

"Good. Then like all gym battles, it will be a 3vs3 one. Are you ready?"

Being the first battle without Scarlet, Max took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Good. Then here goes my first pokemon. Go Galventula."

After the bright light of the opening pokeball, a yellow spider appeared from it, making some sparks.

"Ga!" Screeched the pokemon.

"An electrical bug huh? I guess my best option now is you. Go Dusk."

Dusk then appeared from his pokeball with ember coming out of her ears.

{I'm ready master.} She said while getting in a fighting stance.

"Let's set the stage for the battle." Said Jule.

Both of them then activated their Ergowatch, creating the dome that was protecting their pokemon inside and the trainer for eventual lost attacks.

"You may begin." Said the gym leader.

"Okay Dusk, break the ice with Scratch."

Launching herself forward, Max was pretty impressed by her speed. If it wasn't from the gaventula being an electric type, it would probably have not dodged it, for unfortunately, it did.

"Okay gaventula, make sure that the other can't outspeed you.

(I forgot. Most experienced pokemon trainer used coded orders so their opponent can't easily counter their attack.)

Then, the galventula spread an almost invisible silk out of his mouth all over the battlefield (Sticky Web).

"What was that? Nevermind, Dusk go for charge."

Dusk then charged toward the galventula. Oddly, Dusk seemed a bit slower than her last attack, which prevented her to land the hit on her opponent.

"What's happening Dusk?"

"Haha, looks like you experiencing my combat style. I used Sticky Web at the start so that your pokemon will be slowed."

"That's no good. Dusk, go for ember."

Dusk then tried to hit the electric pokemon from the distance. Again, Max was surprised to see her Ember being quite strong, almost looking like Flamethrower. Dusk however failed her move as her opponent was quite fast.

"Try to anticipate his dodging with more Ember." Ordered max.

Dusk then launched multiple Ember attacks, all being dodged by the fast pokemon, until she saw a strike opportunity and fired at where he was about to land, landing a critical hit, making him flinch in slight pain.

"Strong attack indeed. Okay galventula, go for voltage 80 combo before it hits you again."

The galventula then jumped in the air and launched a couple electrified web strings (Electroweb) all around Dusk before charging another attack.

"Try to jump over the webs Dusk."

Doing as told, Dusk jumped out of the way of the galventula attack that was like a red and blue laser (Signal Beam) and tried to get over the Electroweb attack. Unfortunately, the zone of the attack was too big, making her unable to pass and land on it, taking the hit.

"You're holding up Dusk?"

{Yes. A bit strong but I can manage.}

"Good. Okay Dusk, go for what we can do best but follow with ember."

Dusk then used Charge at galventual multiple times, with him dodging every hit.

"I don't know what you're planning but I won't let you do as you please. Galventual, go for voltage 120 combo."

The galventula then create small electrical waves (Thunder Wave) toward Dusk, which she couldn't dodge, making her paralysed for a moment. The bug pokemon then used that moment to jump on her and suck out her life force to absorb it (Leech Life). When the galventual was done, it jump off her and backed up. Shortly after, Dusk was able to move again.

"That could be really troublesome." Muttered Max.

Max then saw Dusk starting to have a bit more trouble to stand, telling him that she didn't have lot of energy left.

"Okay I'll try this… Dusk, use multiples Ember attacks again while running around him.

Dusk then started to run around it while shooting ember, making it loses his momentum a bit.

"Okay galventula, make it stop moving by using voltage 80 again."

The galventula jumped again before surrounding her with Electroweb again, forcing her to stop. As the galventula was charging it Signal Beam attack, Dusk was getting a bit nervous with her master not giving orders. Trusting him, she waited the next command patiently. When Max saw the galventual half a second away of launching its attack, Max gave the order.

"Now Dusk, Jump as high as you can."

As the galventual Signal Beam was being launched, Dusk jumped in the air quite highly, dodging the attack.

"Ember at full power." Commanded Max.

Also in the air, the galventula wasn't able to dodge the attack, which he directly took. When Dusk landed on the ground, the galventual landed on his back, unable to fight anymore.

"Good job Dusk, that's one down."

{Take that spider.} Said Dusk.

"Galventula return, you did well." He said returning his pokemon.

"That's a pretty strong fennekin you have there. But let's see what it can do against my next one. Come on out magneton." He said before a magneton appeared form his pokeball.

"Still up for more?" Asked Max.

{Of course master, I'll stay until the end.}

"Eh, Alright then, go for Ember."

Dusk then launched an Ember attack that the magneton didn't bother to dodge.

"Yes. Bullseye."

Unfortunately, the magneton didn't get affected as Max would have hoped, being barely damaged.

"Your fennekin is indeed strong, but I've trained my magneton to have a pretty high special defense."

"Not good. Dusk, go for multiple Ember attacks."

Doing as told, Dusk goes for Ember attacks at every angle, which he was all enduring.

"Okay magneton, voltage 220."

The magneton then made black cloud appeared above them, starting to rain shortly after in the battlefield (Rain Dance).

"Shit, rain dance is supposed to weaken fire moves. Okay then, Dusk, go for Bite."

Dusk then charged at the magneton under the rain before the magneton use Thunder Wave too, making Dusk paralysed again for a moment. Then, all of a sudden and with Dusk unable to move, she took a heavy thunder strike that came from the black clouds (Thunder). When her paralysis faded, her next movement was to only go all limp on the ground, unable to continue.

"You did well Dusk, leave the rest to us." Said Max before returning Dusk to her pokeball.

Max then withdrawn his next pokeball.

"Special defense huh? Let's go all physical then. Go Bonny."

{Bring it on.} Growled Bonny while stomping the ground with one foot after she appeared from her pokeball.

"Wow, A lopunny. And a really pumped out one at that." Said the gym leader.

"Okay Bonny, let's start with charge."

Half a second later her order, Bonny launched herself at the magneton at full speed. Even if the magneton would have wanted to dodge, it wouldn't able to with that speed of her. Even though it was steel type, the magneton took quite some damage due his special defense specialty. Shortly after, Rain Dance started to fade away.

"Okay magneton, go for voltage 160 combo."

The magneton then made a horrifying noise (Screech) that was getting inside Bonny's body, which made her cover her ears. With only one eye opened, she was trying to anticipate her opponent next move, only to see him barely moving on place before being pushed a strong invisible force (Magnet Push). Because of the previous Screech move, Bonny took quite some damage, but could endure a couple more.

"Again magneton, go for voltage 220."

The magneton then made the black clouds appeared again, making it rain in the battlefield.

"Don't let him do as he wants Bonny, charge at him as fast as possible."

Expecting Thunder Wave next, Max then waited for the right moment. As Bonny was pretty close to him, it indeed launched a Thunder Wave attack.

"Jump above it Bonny."

Doing as told, Bonny used her strong legs to jump over it as the Thunder Wave attack was launched under her.

"Quick, go for Jump Kick."

Before the magneton tried to use Thunder, Bonny both legs then glowed in white, making her rapidly land a double Jump Kick on it, making it land hard on the metal floor, unable to continue.

"Good job magneton, have good rest." He said while recalling his pokemon.

After he called back his pokemon, Max could see a small bump on where magneton had landed, showing at how hard Bonny's move was.

"You did well young trainer, but its end here. Go manectric." He said before an intimating manectric appeared in a flash.

"Okay Bonny, return. I'll save you for last."

{Okay master.} Said Bonny before being returned to her pokeball.

"Go May."

After the pokeball opened, May appeared in the battlefield. But Max then noticed that she was still a bit uncomfortable.

"Everything is gonna be alright May. Just do your best." Said Max, trying to reassure her.

{Okay.}

Max words seem to have eased her worries a bit.

"Let's annoy him a bit with Pound." Ordered Max.

May then dashed toward the magnectric with her fist raised, ready to attack it. Still being a bit slow, May was looking a bit faster than the last time, proving the effectiveness of Scarlet's training. But the magnectric was faster and able to dodge her easily.

"Counter attack with Thunder Fang." Said the gym leader.

"Headbutt." Ordered Max.

Both attacks then collided, but with manectric doing a bit more damage. After shaking herself from the attack, May goes for her fighting stance again.

"Okay May, goes for headbutt again but with a surprise." Tried to said Max, hoping she will understand.

Luckily for him, she did and used Steel Fang right after it dodge the Headbutt attack. To fast for it, the manectric took the hit, moderately damaging it.

"Stronger than expected. I think you will have to go up a notch manectric." Said Jule.

The gym leader then withdrew from one of his pocket a pocket watch. Too far to see, Max wondered what was that.

"Let's make us one manectric. Raise your power." Said the gym leader.

Then, a few light strands appear from the watch and engulfed the manectric, making to starting to glow brightly in white. After a moment, the light strands and glowing light all disappeared, only for Max to see his opponent's manectric with a new appearance. It was looking a bit like before but with his yellow fur a lot thicker and longer on him, forming a huge lightning bolt symbol with spiky blue fur.

"Is that a mega evolution?" Asked Max, astonishing by what he saw.

"First time seeing it?" Asked the gym leader.

"Yes. It's quite amazing."

"It is. But it also practical since it increase the pokemon power quite a lot."

"It won't stop us from going forward. May, harass it with Crunch."

May then dashed toward it with her giant maw above her and tried to hit it. Being faster than before, the mega manectric dodge easily the attack.

"Let's counter with voltage 190." Ordered the leader.

The mega manectric then charged at May with all of body enveloped in electrical energy (Wild Charge) that she couldn't dodge, making her roll on the ground for a few meters. The mega manectric then dropped a few snake-like electric bolts on the ground that was moving randomly (Sparkwork). Standing up again, May had hard time to dodge all of electrical snakes since they were moving on an irregular pattern. While trying to not get hit, the mega manectric then launched at Thunder Wave attack. May managed to dodge it by jumping, but unfortunately, she landed on one the electrical snake, damaging her a bit.

"Okay May, go for a few Pound attacks."

"Don't let her have the upper hand, try to get her with Thunder Fang.

May and the mega manectric then goes multiple attacks tentative, with each attack being either blocked or dodged. After a few hits trade, none of them had touched the other.

"Go for Thunder Wave with a hot surprise." Commanded the leader.

Anticipating its move, May dodged the Thunder Wave attack by jumping again, but only to be surprised by the mega manectric in mid-air with fiery bite attack (Fire Fang).

"Oh no." said Max, knowing that she won't endure it.

Being heavily damaged by Fire Fang, May fell on her back, unable to continue.

"Go rest May. We will win no matter what."

Putting away May's pokeball, Max released Bonny once again, looking more pumped than the last battle.

"Careful Bonny, it's a fast opponent."

{Then I'll have to be faster.}

"Start with Ear Punch."

Despite being slowed down by Sticky Web, Bonny was fast enough to almost hit the manectric, barely dodging her move.

"Okay manectric, voltage 170."

The mega manectric then once again use Thunder Wave, which Bonny dodged in extremis by jumping. Not knowing the mega manectric next attack, Bonny didn't jumped really high. A mistake that will cost her since the mega manectric enveloped itself in electrical energy ball before expending it toward Bonny (Spark). Unable to dodge it, she took the hit directly. Luckily for her it wasn't that much of strong attack, not damaging her a lot.

"Quick, go for voltage 210."

The mega manectric then charge at her with Wild Charge, which she hardly dodged. Only a few inches behind her, the mega manectric turned around to use Thunder Fang. Seeing a bit before it landed it, Max was able to counter attack.

"Go for Flail."

As soon as Bonny was grabbed by the mega manectric electrical fangs, Bonny goes for Flail on him. Being quite damaged by the attack, Bonny's Flail attack was pretty strong, making him took moderate damage.

"Time to finish this. Voltage 250."

The mega magnetric then used Sparkwork again. While dodging the electrical snakes, Bonny barely had the time to see the mega manectric using Thunder Wave. Knowing how to dodge it, Bonny jumped in the air high enough to prevent him for a counter attack. Unfortunately for her, when Bonny landed, the mega manectric had already launched another Thunder Wave, hitting her this time. Paralyzed, Bonny was at the mercy of the mega manectric. Luckily for her, she wasn't hit by any of the electric snakes going at random direction. The electrical pokemon then jumped in the air before being enveloped by thick white energy and heading toward Bonny (Giga Impact).

"Dodge, dodge." Said Max in panic.

Bonny then tried her best to get out of her paralysis. As the mega manectric was a few meters from her, she managed to break free and dodge the attack in extremis. It was so close that her eyebrows brush against the pokemon.

"Okay Bonny, now is the time to unleash your power. Hit him as hard as you can with Return."

With the mega manectric being a bit weakened by his previous move, Bonny was able to gather as much energy as possible. With powerful and thick yellow and white energy literally coming out of her, Max saw a few veins getting bigger on Bonny's legs before she propel herself at her opponent, leaving small bump on the floor under her previously placed feet. Bonny then tackled the weakened pokemon with Return at the full power, sending it fly with a strong shockwave so far away that he hit the dome very hardly, making it do some sparks where the mega manectric landed. When he landed on the ground, he returned to its previous form, not moving anymore and unconscious. Max didn't notice but the gym leader was on one knee before getting up.

"Holy… Come back manectric. You deserved a good rest." He said while returning his pokemon.

"Yeah Bonny, we did it. I knew you could it."

{Yeah!} Happily said Bonny while jumping before running for a hug with her master.

The gym leader then approached Max.

"Geez, that was one hell of a strong move. I never saw a Return attack that powerful. You must have a very special and strong relation with your lopunny.

{More than you think.} Said Bonny while hugging her master's forearms.

Luckily for Max, the only thing that the leader was hearing was her usual pokespeech.

"You can say that. Me and my team are pretty close together."

"I can see how strong that can make them. Keep it like that and you sure to be a strong trainer. Maybe even a champion."

"A trainer champion? That could be cool."

"You do have the potential, that's for sure. So I'm glad to hand you this, the spark badge." Said the man while handing him a badge that was a round yellow ball surrounded by a few thunderbolt symbols.

"Hyes." Said Max, happily taking it.

"You deserved it. Just keep training and nothing will stop you."

"Will do."

"Good news. Good luck on your journey then."

"Thanks."

With that, the gym leader exited the battlefield trough another door while Max goes through the one he came in first. Before leaving the room, Max could have sworn that he saw that he saw a faint disappearing light in a hidden corner.

"Was she… meh, I'll ask later."

{Something's wrong master?} Asked Bonny.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just thought that I saw something. What about you Bonny?" Asked Max while walking back to the other room.

{A bit tired.}

"I can bet you are. You did well in that battle. You do have become stronger."

{I suppose.}

"Hope you won't doubt yourself from now on."

{Not until I lose again at least.}

While passing the door, Max gave Bonny a displeased glare.

{I'm kidding master.}

"Grha, Scarlet has really stained you good."

"Hope you had a good match." Said the lady on behind the counter.

"I did, thanks. It has ended with my victory."

"Congratulation."

"Thanks." Said Max again.

"Have a good day."

Max and Bonny then exited the building.

"I guess a little stop at the pokemon center could be good."

{Yup, I won't mind a little energy refresh.}

"I'm sure you do."

Max then withdrawn his pokedex to look where the pokemon center could be.

"Oh, again the buildings are conveniently placed. There is one pokemon center not far from here, roughly twenty minute of walk from here.

{It's pretty smart.}

"Indeed. Let's go then."

{Yup.}

Max and Bonny then headed toward the pokemon center to heal his team, which they arrived after ten minutes.

"Okay Bonny, time to get in your pokeball so you can get healed. I'll let you out as soon as it's done."

{No problem master.} She said with a slight tired tone.

Putting her back in her pokeball, Max entered the building and goes toward the counter where a nurse was working on a desk computer.

"Hi sir, what can I do for you?" She politely asked when she noticed him.

"Hi, I'm here to heal my team."

"Of course sir. It should take just a few seconds."

After nodding, Max handed his team capsules to the nurse. After she put them on the energizer machine behind her, gentle yellow lightning bolt passed through them. Like she said, after a few seconds, she brought back to Max.

"Here you go sir, your team should be top shape now."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Continue to take care of your pokemon."

"Will do."

After they both nodded, Max exited the building before letting out his team again.

{That's more like it.} Said Bonny, a lot more energized than before.

{So master, did we win?} Asked Dusk.

"Yes Dusk, we did it. All thanks to all of you."

{Look like training did pay off.} Said Bonny.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we must cut loose on the training. Stronger opponent will coming."

{Even though I beat two of them by myself, you're right.} Said Bonny, getting a bit cocky.

{Wait!? You beat two of them?} Said May, a bit surprised.

{Yeah, why?}

{I didn't beat any. So that means Dusk beat the other one?}

{Pretty much.}

"Bonny." Said Max, knowing where May was going with that.

{That's not fair.} Said May, getting upset.

"May…"

{I'm the only one that didn't beat any. Talk about a useless pokemon.} She angrily said while crossing her arms.

"Stop it right now May." Said Max a bit roughly, but not too much to not sound too authoritarian.

May stayed silent while looking away, a bit mad.

"No one in my team is worthless okay, I already told you." Said Max while kneeled toward May.

{I lost when even Dusk against one.}

"No need to get over Dusk or the others for that okay. It happen May, everyone can lose from time to time. You have seen how Bonny had reacted to her defeat. You're not the only one."

Again, May stayed silent.

{Master is right May. And you did make difference. If you didn't weaken that manectric, I probably wouldn't have beaten her.}

"That manectric was a female?" Asked Max.

{Hummm, yes. What? You didn't notice?}

"Not really."

{'sigh' Humans are not good observer. Good thing for you that me and Scarlet are females, otherwise you could have end up with a nasty surprise.}

"Yeah, thanks for that very nice image."

{You're welcome.}

"But gardevoir are only female so, I was pretty safe with her."

{Lucky you. But who knows, maybe there are some male gardevoir out there somewhere.}

"Hope not. That will be strange to see male gardevoir, with their physique and all."

{Eh, if it was the case, I'm sure even male pokemon could mistake them for female. They would be the one to have the nasty surprise.}

"Okay, enough with pokemon dicks."

Bonny then chuckled a bit, which seem to ease May's anger.

{I have to say May, I only won because I had a type advantage against that pokemon.} Explained Dusk.

May then sighed, understanding that they were right and it was no use to be upset for something that trivial.

{No Dusk, you also won because you got stronger. I'm sorry master, I shouldn't have reacted like this.} She said while turning toward her master with a guilty expression.

"That's okay's May. No one likes to lose, so I can understand." He said while petting her head.

{W-well… as long I don't lose you… I-I lost nothing.} Said May, embarrassed at saying those very honest and warm words while hugging his leg.

Max was a bit surprise by her boldness and her optimism fueled by his own person.

"That's… a very sweet and good way of thinking May." He said while petting that place she really like, which made her glee in happiness, bringing a smile to the others.

"Okay girls, do you want to do something special before leaving?"

The team then thought for a bit.

 _[What about going to that mall to look for supplies?]_ Said Scarlet's voice inside Max's head.

"That's right, almost forgot."

Max's pokemon then looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What about a little excursion in the mall."

{I go wherever you go master.} Said Bonny.

"Come on Bonny, have some free will." Said Max, teasing her a bit.

"You can decide on whatever you want to do. You're not my slave."

{Hmmm… okay master. My free will tells me that I want to be always with you and go wherever you want.} She said with a semi-arrogant smile.

Max then sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I get it. That mall it is then."

{Yaay.} Said Bonny.

"Do you want to follow me or go back to your pokeball girls? The place is pretty big and will probably be filled with others humans."

{I'm a big girl master. If I ever get lost, all I'll have to do is track your scent.} Said Bonny.

{Me too master.} Added Dusk.

"I knew it was easy for Dusk, but I didn't know that lopunny also had good smelling sense."

{There is a lot for you to learn about a lopunny's anatomy. I could gladly teach to you everything you need to know.} She seductively said.

"I don't even doubt you my cutesy bunny."

Bonny wasn't sure that she like the little nickname, but since it was her beloved master, she didn't mind that much.

{What about me master? I can't track scent.} Commented May.

"Then you my little May will have the privilege to be close to me all the time."

{Yaay!} Happily exclaimed May while raising her arms so that Max can grab her.

(Me and my big mouth.) Thought Bonny, a bit jealous of May.

Taking May in his arms, Max then headed back to the subway station they used to come for the gym to get back to the mall they saw when they arrived. After the entered the station, they waited a few minutes for the subway to come. When it arrived, Max and his team got inside and waited until it took them to their destination. A little while later, they finally reached it, left the subway station and headed toward the huge poke mart.

{Wow, it's big.} Said May when they arrived in front of it.

{Now I understand why you were worried master.} Said Dusk, also impressed.

"If we stay close to each other, nothing wrong should happen." Said Max while putting May on the top of his packsack behind his head.

Max and his team then entered the building. Since it was made to be more about height that width, Max saw maybe five shop entrance on his right and left with an elevator and stairs at the bottom with many peoples roaming through the place.

"Okay… where should we start?"

{There is a plan here master.} Said Bonny that was in front of a big panel a bit further.

"Good job Bonny."

Getting in front of it himself, Max eyed the plan with the shops description.

"There are ten floors of shops in total." He said.

"Ah, a trainer camping shops at the fourth floor."

{Just to warn you master, I'll take the stairs.} Said Bonny.

"Sure thing."

Max then goes at the bottom of the building and goes to the fourth floor by stairs. Max then goes to the camping shop badly named as 'Trainer Star'.

"Waow! It's a quite huge and chic shop." Said Max when entering it.

All across the shop there was good looking materials for the perfect little trainer camper.

{I'm sure they have everything we could possibly need here.} Commented Bonny.

"Let's go for a tour and find out."

Bonny then followed Max through the shop alleys. The first one contains things like small gas heater or non-pokemon bug repellant.

{Do you think we need one of those master?} Asked May.

"I don't think so. Dusk can take care of the small insects with her flames. She's also a heater herself." Said Max while petting Dusk's head, making her smile.

{And so does Scarlet.} Added Bonny.

"True."

The next department was for tents.

"Damn, there is a lot of variety here." Said Max while eyeing the shelves that were all filled with different tents.

After he checked some of them, he stopped in front of one.

"This one looks big. And cost 900$."

{I don't think we need a big one like this.} Said Bonny.

"Yeah, this one could contain an onix."

{What about this one?} Said Dusk that was in front of another one.

"Let's see… 350$? It's a bit better."

Max took the tents packing to check how many persons it can fit.

"Up to eight persons. Hmm, interesting. I think I'll take it."

While turning around to continue their shopping, Max didn't know that Bonny was gone when she arrived from nowhere with a shopping cart.

{Will you need this?} Asked Bonny.

"Yes. Thanks Bonny."

After petting her head, Max put the tent box in the cart before moving on. The next department had also a few nice things like inflatable pillow.

"That should be handy. With Scarlet… eight should be enough, just in case. They are just 25$ each anyway." He said while putting them in his cart.

{Don't know if we will even use it since we use you as a pillow.} Said Bonny.

"Just in case."

Max then saw on a further racking some adventuring packsack.

"Damn! This one is way bigger than mine." He said when one of them caught his attention.

"Since it can hold more stuff, it has even belts for chest support so your back won't take all the weight. 140$ is a bit expensive but I'm sure it's worth it." He said while putting the packsack as well.

Continuing is tour with his pokemon, Max bought a bunch of other useful things like spare clothes, a bigger water canister, a few inflatable mattresses, just in case, and a few sheets for colder night. When he had pretty much everything he needed, he headed toward the counter to pay.

"That will a total of 890$ sir." Said the girl cashier.

"Here we go." Said Max after handed her the money.

"Thank you sir. Have a good day."

"You too. But I must ask, do you take old stuffs? I probably won't need my old packsack and tent anymore."

"Sorry sir, but the politic prevent us from taking items from customers."

"Oh, okay. Thanks anyway."

Luckily for him, someone who was also shopping for camping equipment heard him.

"Excuse me, but if you sell it at a low price, I won't mind taking it." Said a girl coming toward him.

"Sure. 100$ will it be alright? The tent was barely used."

"That's indeed a better price. I'll take them."

"Deal. I'll just transfer my things and it's all yours."

Under the look of a pretty displeased cashier, Max took all of stuff from his now old stuff and put it in his new one.

"Here you go." He said while handing to her everything he didn't need anymore.

"Thanks. I was quite low on my budget. You really help me out."

"No problem."

After he waved goodbye at the leaving girl, Max then put also all of his new bought stuff in his new packsack. When everything was set and ready, Max put the new filled sack on his back.

"Shit. It's heavier than my last one. Good things it has those belts."

Max then attached the chest belts and put back May on the top it behind his head again. With her one it, the weight was pretty much Max's limit, happy that he didn't bought anything else. After exiting the building, Max was thinking that he had everything he needed when he passed in front of a luxuriant looking pokemon shop.

"The MegaShop?" Read Max.

"What do you say girls? Care to see what it's there?" Asked Max.

{Sure thing.} Said Bonny.

Max and his team then go inside the shop. The first thing that caught Max eye was a glass stand at the bottom of the shop. Getting closer, Max was astonished by what they were selling.

"Are these…"

"Mega stones? Yes sir." Said the male cashier behind the stand.

"Woah." Exclaimed while starring at them.

"Unfortunately we don't have a lot of them."

The stand was indeed not very full, with only twelve of them.

{What are these master?} Asked May.

"There are mega stone May. It allows pokemon to temporarily evolve in a stronger form.

{Ooooh.} Exclaimed May, impressed.

Eyeing them, Max noticed two in particular.

"Are these a lopunnite and gardevoirite?"

"Of course."

"How much does it cost?"

"Each mega stone are worth 5000."

"Holy…"

Max then goes for his budget and counted.

"Damn. I only have enough to buy one. And I think that I also need a key stone."

"Yes. But fortunately for you, they are a lot less expensive at only 1000$"

"Shit. It stills a pretty a huge amount of money. But I still have enough for it too. But which one should I buy?"

(Scarlet? Can I ask you something?) Thought Max, wanting to join Scarlet.

Max then waited a moment, fainting thinking which one he wanted to choose.

(Scarlet?)

Strangely to him, Scarlet wasn't responding.

(Hope nothing bad is happening to her)

"Did you make your choice sir?"

"Not yet. Hmm, is there something here that can prevent psychic pokemon to use their power?" Asked Max.

"Why yes sir. The building is filled with anti-psychic thievery system preventing psychic pokemon to steal anything in the mall."

(That's why I can't talk to Scarlet.)

"Why do you ask? Do you have any psychic pokemon with you?" said the man, looking suspiciously at him.

"Not really." Lied Max.

"I just had already heard about psychic pokemon stealing from some shop with their power.

"It does happen. So that's why the mall spent a huge amount of money to protect their shops."

"I understand."

"And what about the mega stones? Still want to buy one?"

"Sure."

Max didn't have noticed but Bonny was staring at the mega stone that she recognised as the lopunnite.

"… I'll go with the lopunnite." Said Max, knowing that Bonny won't pass an opportunity to get stronger.

{Are you sure master? I mean, Scarlet probably would have wanted hers too.}

"Don't worry Bonny. Scarlet is already very strong. And I know that you really want it."

{Not… especially.} Lied bonny, trying to feign that she didn't care, but failed.

"Sure Bonny, you're just almost drooling."

{What?} She said while trying to whip the none-existent drooling.

"Just kidding." He said petting her head.

"So the lopunnite it is then. And with a key stone?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Do you want any pokemon ornament in the shop to place your mega stone on?"

"Why not."

"Great. Just look around while I'm preparing your stones."

"Okay."

Max then left the counter and goes for a small tour of the shop for something that Bonny could wear with her mega stone. Various choices were presented to him. Bracelets, necklaces, belts, etc.

"What about that Bonny." Said Max while showing her a small blue scarf specially design to hold a mega stone.

{That's awesome! But I prefer the red one.}

"This one?" He said while picking the red one instead.

{Yes. I will look cool with that.}

"Let's take it then."

{Will I be able someday to 'mega' evolve too master?} Asked May.

"Yes May. But I firstly need to get my hand the one that make you. Maybe I should take one for you and Scarlet for when I got your mega stone." Said Max while eyeing the ornaments.

{I wonder how I would look like.}

"I saw it and it's pretty cool."

{Really?}

"Yeah. You were bigger and with two giant Maws."

{Woaah. Can't wait to mega evolve.}

"How about that?" Said Max while showing her a very pretty hair scrunchies.

{It's perfect!} Exclaimed May, loving it.

"Good. And it's not very expensive."

Max then looked for what Scarlet could like. He then came across two choice. Either a black leather choker that he find really cool, or a more feminine thing like a necklace, which could fit pretty well on her. Max wasn't into girly thing and could almost bet that Scarlet neither. Unfortunately, he still didn't know her that much, but had a feeling that she would prefer the choker, but it could be just his own desire.

{A problem master?} Asked Bonny.

"I don't know what Scarlet would like most between those two." Said Max while showing her his dilemma.

{Hmm, I wish I could help you, but I don't know her that much.}

Max thought for a moment.

{Why not buy both of them and ask her later sine yout can't right now.}

"… I guess. The choker is okay but the necklace isn't cheap. But I still can buy both of them."

"Here you go sir." Said the man behind the counter with his mega stone and bracelet that had a key stone on it.

Finally deciding to take both of them, Max walk back to the counter with four new items.

"Thanks. I'll also take those." He said before putting everything on the counter.

"Okay. That will do a total of 6110$"

Max then handed him almost the rest of his money, leaving him with almost nothing now.

"Thank you. Do you know how mega evolution works?"

"Yes. You need to be in sync with your pokemon and very close to them."

"True. But did you also know that the mega evolution power depend on your own power?"

"Hmm, not really."

"Then I'll gladly explain it to you. Like I said, mega evolution depends in the power of the owner, which mean, the stronger the trainer is, the stronger the pokemon and the mega evolution will be. Also, energy and resilience and shared between the pokemon and the trainer, which means that the tougher the trainer is to hit and pain, the more tougher and enduring your pokemon will be. If your body can't take the pressure, the mega evolution will immediately end."

"Oh, so that means that I also have to strengthen my body in order for the mega evolution to work efficiently?"

"Precisely."

"Oh, really good to know."

"I wish you good luck with your mega evolution then."

"Thanks."

"Have a good day."

After nodding, Max exited the shop with the others.

"It was a bit expensive and now we are almost broke, but it was worth it." Said Max after putting the key stone bracelet on his wrist that didn't have the Ergowatch.

Max then put the mega stone on the red scarf before kneeling to Bonny.

"It was worth seeing my little Bonny happy." He continued while attaching the scarf around her neck.

After it was attached, Max wanted to stand up but was stopped by Bonny who had put her hands on his cheeks.

{… Thanks master.} She said with very pleased and intense eyes.

"N-no problem." He nervously said.

Quickly looking around, Bonny saw that no one was looking and goes a quick passionate kiss to her master.

"B-Bonny, not here."

{No one was looking master and I couldn't just walk without a proper thank you.}

"We still have nights for that." Lowly said Max so that the other couldn't hear.

{Oh I will. You can bet anything you want on that.} She said with a lustful and almost predatory face before releasing his cheeks.

"Can't wait." He said before standing up.

"I think we're done here. Time to leave and go for the next gym battle."

While leaving the building, Bonny was staring at her new acquisition while Max was looking in his pokedex for the next destination.

{Master? Why did Bonny kiss you like Scarlet does?} Asked May.

"Oh, hem, it's just an affection display. Sometime, when you really like someone, something like that is common."

{Will I ever have a kiss like that?}

Too busy with her cool looking scarf and mega stone, Bonny wasn't really with them mentally, making Max looking at Dusk instead for a little help.

{D-don't look at me master, I don't know either what to answer.} She shyly and embarrassedly said.

"Well… you know May… It's a bit reserved to someone you really love."

{I do master.}

"Well… like really really."

{But I do master.}

"Hmmm, how about we talk about that a bit later."

{… Okay.} Said Mat, a bit upset.

After a few minutes, the gang was outside the mall.

"Okay. Next destination is RedfieldTown, a pretty rural town. Cool."

 _[Master, you there?]_ Said scarlet voice.

"Oh Scarlet, glad to hear you again."

 _[I've been trying to talk to you since a moment now. I was starting to get worried.]_

"Yeah, that mall had some anti psychic type security system to prevent some 'stealing'."

 _[What kind of pokemon will lower themselves to do such things like stealing?]_ Mocked Scarlet.

"I don't know, some bad girls maybe."

 _[Wait until I'm with you and I'll show what a bad girl can do.]_

"Stop scaring me like that Scarlet, it's bad for my health." Also mocked Max.

 _[Oh, it's on.]_

"Damnit. Well, we're about to the leave the city so, you'll be able to join us soon."

 _[Great.]_

"And I also some surprises."

 _[Really?]_

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll like it."

 _[Can't wait then.]_

"Yup. Come on girls, let's leave this place."

{Master?} Asked Dusk.

"Yes Dusk?"

{Can I go back to my pokeball? I'm feeling really tired all of a sudden.}

"Of course. But do you feel pain anywhere?"

{No, just really tired.}

"Okay. Take a good rest then."

After putting Dusk to her pokeball, Max headed toward the subway station again since the exit for his next destination was at the other end of the city. Traveling in the subway for maybe ten minutes before leaving the station when arrived at destination, Max, May and Bonny walked for a few minutes until they reached the edge of the city. There was road for vehicles and one for pedestrians passing through the woods, going at the same place but with distance between them. As soon as Max and his team passed the gate that was leading outside the city, Scarlet teleported back to them.

{Hi everyone.}

"Welcome back beauty." Said Max.

 _[Don't try to redeem yourself. Bad girls don't forgive.]_ Said Scarlet with a wink.

"I know that. Here's one of the surprise."

{I have a mega stone now, which mean that I can mega evolve now.} Proudly said Bonny while showing her scarf to Scarlet.

{Oh, that's good news.}

Oddly, Max wasn't expecting big jealousy from her, but maybe at least a little. But no, not even a tiny bitsy bit of it, just a slight happiness and proudness feeling.

{Again, you got stronger for master huh?} She said.

{Indeed. With that, nothing will even touch a single hair of him.} Said Bonny with determination.

{Glad to see we're on the same page.}

"And the other surprises are those." Said Max while turning around, showing his newly acquired packsack.

"A bigger bag and bigger tent like we wanted, plus some new useful things. Sleeping in the woods will be almost as comfortable as a home now."

 _[That's really great. And in the nature, we can scream as loud as we want.]_ She said perverted eyes.

"Yeah, but we still can disturb some pokemon."

 _[They don't mind.]_

"I also bought you those. I didn't know which one you would like so I took both of them." Said Max while showing her the choker and the necklace.

 _[Are they… ornaments that can hold a mega stone?]_

"Yes. Which one do you want?"

 _[It's really nice of you master for thinking about me.]_

With her master innocently shrouding his shoulders, Scarlet then eyed the two options she had a short moment before choosing the black choker.

 _[I'll take it, since it's the one you like the most. And before oyu start saying things what I want, I also prefer that choker than that girly thing that is that necklace.]_

"Eh, my instinct was just fine then."

As Max was about to put it away, Scarlet interrupted him.

 _[You don't give it to me?]_

"Hmm… well, since you don't have your mega stone yet…"

 _[Why should it prevent me for wearing it?]_

"… For no reason I guess."

Scarlet then turned around so Max could attach it to her neck. Going behind her, Max then strapped the choker from behind before she turned around again and gently touched it.

 _[Thanks master. Does it look good on me?]_

"It does, even if you look meaner with that."

 _[Then it's perfect.]_

"I suppose." Said Max while chuckling a bit.

{What about me master? Can I also wear the thing you bought me?} Asked May.

"Sure thing May if it's your desire."

Putting her on the ground, Max then put on her the scrunchies at the base of her maw that was attached to her head.

"Good thing that it's tensile, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to pass it through your big maw." Said Max after he put the scrunchies.

{Do I also look good?} Said May while making a spin on herself.

"Like a little princess." Said Max while petting her head.

 _[So, where to next?]_

"RedfieldTown. A few days of walk from here." Said Max after standing up and put back May behind his head.

 _[Okay.]_

{I think it's time for me to have a little rest. I walked enough for the rest of the week.} Said Bonny while stretching her arms.

"I was wandering how long my lazy lopunny could endure the ordeal of walking."

{Too much actually.}

"Hehe, you too have a good rest. Thanks for the day." He said while returning her to her pokeball.

"What about you May?"

{I'm fine here.}

"Okay. Ready to move on Scarlet?"

 _[Always are master.]_

"Then let's go."

Now more ready than ever for a journey, Max, Scarlet and May began to walk toward the next gym leader at RedfieldTown.


	15. Chapter 15 : Forbidden Knowledge

**Hi hi, here's another chapter. I really appreciate that you all like my story, since I put quite some effort in it. Well, not that much since I really like writing it and about 90% of what I wrote is pretty much improvising, but a bit nonetheless. As for team members, I'm sincerely and really to say that the team is already have been decided, so I'm sorry that it won't be in Max's team** **. But, like I said, my character still could have some intercourse with them without being necessarily in the team. As for the next team member, I gave a little hint of who it will be in the previous chapters. It's hard to notice, but if you do, I'll give you a lovely kiss like Scarlet does** **. Now, time for a little relaxing and lemony chapter.**

* * *

For maybe half an hour, everything was calm and peaceful for Max and two members of his team as they were walking through a not very dense forest until May requested some answers.

{So master, will you tell me how special are those kisses?}

"Hmmm…"

 _[What is she talking about?]_

"May saw me and Bonny shared a… lovely kiss and want to know more about it."

{Well May, kisses are displays of…}

{I already know that, master told me and I already saw both of you doing it plenty of time.} Interrupted May.

{Oh. What do you want to know then?}

{I asked master why he never did it to me.}

{… Oh.} Said Scarlet while looking at Max.

"Yyeah."

{Well May, the only thing I can say is… that master will gladly answer that for you.}

Max then gave Scarlet a 'Oh no you didn't do that' face.

 _[Good luck.]_ She said a mischievous grin.

(I hate you.)

 _[Of course you do.]_

{Master?}

"Yeah well… It's a bit hard to explain and…"

{That's not a hard question.}

"No, it's a hard answer."

{Does that mean you don't love me like the others?} She said a bit sadly.

"Of course not May. It's just… things that two lovers do together."

{Is 'lovers' mean like when one loves the other?}

"Hmm, pretty much."

{Then we are if you love me as much as I love you.}

"Well, yes and no."

{What does that means?}

Max then sighted.

"I mean… there are different types of lovers."

{What's the difference?}

Max then looked at Scarlet for help, only to see her playing with her hairs while looking away.

"Well… there's the type like us that love each other, take care and have fun with them."

{And the other types?}

(Damn she's curious and smarter than expected.)

 _[Never underestimate a pokemon my lovely master, never forget that.]_

"The other types are…"

{Like you and Scarlet?}

"…Yes. Excactly." Said Max, thinking she was done with questions.

{… So that means that Scarlet and Bonny have the right for kisses and not me?}

(Fuck.) Thought Max, making Scarlet almost laugh.

"No I mean… me, Bonny and Scarlet do certain type of activities that… hmmm…"

Max then had realised too late that he said too much.

{What kind of activities?}

Max then rubbed his face in desperation.

{… Some kind of activities that you will learn about when a bit older.} Said Scarlet, deciding that her master had suffered enough and it was time to save him.

{Why when older? I want to know now.} Pouted May.

{Don't act like a spoiled brat little May. It's a nice thing that it's worth waiting for when you will experience it, trust me.}

{Now I want more to learn about it.}

"Everything will come in time May."

After a growl of frustration, May was done with her questions, knowing that they won't tell her.

(Thanks a lot for your precious help.) Thought Max, a bit upset.

 _[No problem. It's always refreshing to see you having hard times.]_

"Talk about a supportive girlfriend."

 _[Girlfriend huh?]_ Said Scarlet while getting closer to him.

"Heuhh, I mean…"

 _[So you do consider me like that.]_

"Well… we always do those things so…"

{Things that I can't know about.} Angrily said May.

 _[… I think you deserved a permission to reduce the intensity of your next punishment.]_

"Wow, Scarlet being nice? That's something new."

 _[Permission now revoked.]_ She said with a grin.

(Fuuuck.) Thought Max, cursing himself.

After a couple of steps, Max was still feeling that May was a bit mad because of him refusing to tell her what those 'activities' were.

"Why are you that mad May?"

{I'm not mad.} She angrily lied.

"I can tell that you are."

{Why you care? I'm not as special as Scarlet anyway.}

Max then heavily sighed while looking at Scarlet, which was rolling her eyes.

"Okay May, if I kiss you, will you give up on the 'activity' thing?"

{… Maybe.} She said while playing with her master's hairs with one finger.

{But only if you really do it.}

"I will."

{For real?} She said while cheering up a bit.

"Yea. But no more mad May after okay?"

{Okay master.}

Max raised his arms toward her so he could grab her. When she was in is arms, Max then kissed her head.

{… That's not what you did with Bonny and Scarlet.} She said, disappointed.

"Hmm, yes it was."

{No. You kissed them on the lips.}

Max then made a desperate face with Scarlet trying her best not to burst in laugh.

{I want the same as them.} Ordered May.

Max then heavily sighed again.

"… Okay May. But it's an adult thing and maybe you won't even like it."

{There is only one way to know master.} She said while closing her eyes and stretching her lips toward her master.

Max was pretty reluctant to kiss May. Not because he didn't want to, but mainly because he didn't want to stain that sweet innocence of her. But since she won't rest in peace until she experienced it, Max had no other option. Still being hesitant, Max then felt his body moving on his own, like if he was being controlled. His head then then leaned toward May by itself until his lips meet May's ones. After a second, Max wanted to withdraw himself, thinking it was enough for her, but unable to since he was force to keep doing the passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Max regained control of his body and break the kiss, with May opening her eyes shortly after with her face red like a scizor. Max then glared at Scarlet, which had a fake innocent face.

"You…"

 _[What? It was taking forever.]_

"Ghha…"

{That was…} Started May while having her fingers on her lips.

{Wet and a bit weird but… also very pleasant, I don't know why.}

"Now that you experienced it, no more questions about adults things?"

{… Yes master but, can we do it again?}

"Mayyy."

{Okay master.} Complied May a bit despite herself.

"I did as promised, now your turn."

{Understood.}

"Good girl." Said Max while kissing her forehead for good measure before putting her back on her usual spot.

 _[You handled it pretty well.]_

"Thanks to you again." Said Max a bit upset.

 _[Don't be like that. Just see how happy you made her.]_

Max was indeed feeling her being more jovial with her holding his head a bit tighter and humming happily very lowly.

"… I guess. Just as long that it won't go further…"

 _[She never saw any of us doing that fun mating thing so, I'm pretty sure it won't.]_

"We just need to be careful then."

After a little while, maybe at the middle of the afternoon, May was starting to get sleepy on Max's packsack, making him putting her back in her pokeball to prevent her from falling off. Besides some wild animals encounter, everything went smoothly until the first sunset after they left the city arrived.

"Okay Scarlet, now's the time to try our new camping materials." Said Max while pointing at a safe spot a bit further.

 _[Okay.]_

When they arrived, Max unpacked the tent from the sack. Immediately after, Scarlet lifted it with her power and unfolded it. Unfortunately for both of them, Scarlet didn't know how to assemble it, since it wasn't like the old one, and she couldn't look inside her master's head either since he also never pitched it.

"You know what you're doing?" Said Max, mocking her a bit.

 _[Not yet but, just give me a moment to figure it out.]_

"Alright."

While Scarlet was staring at the unpitched tent on every angle, Max used that moment to release his team.

{Hi master.} Said Bonny.

The other however responded with stretches and yawns.

"Wow, you look tired girls." Said Max to May and Dusk.

{Yea, I just can't wait to go to sleep with you.} Said May.

"You will be able to in a second."

But the most tired one was Dusk.

"You okay Dusk? You've been very tired lately."

{It's nothing master. I'm sure that I only need a good rest.}

"You sure?"

Max goes to Dusk and went to take her temperature. Blushing under her fur because of her master touching her, Dusk tried her best to avoid his gaze.

"You do feel a bit hot. Maybe it's because you're a fire type but I won't take any chance. I want you to go rest as soon as Scarlet is finished with the tent. If you don't feel better tomorrow, I'll get you to the pokemon center."

{But, I'm sure that it's nothing master…}

"No buts Dusk." Softly Said Max while petted her head.

"If you're sick, I don't want it to get worse or anything. You understand?"

{…Yes master.}

"Maybe it's nothing but I don't want any of my precious companions being sick." He said while hugging her.

{I-I understand m-master.} Shyly said Dusk.

{Done!} Called out Scarlet.

Turning around, Max was quite impressed to see that the new tent was almost 50% bigger than the last one.

"Wow. I'm sure there is plenty of space in there and that we will sleep well. That means you Dusk."

{Okay master.}

Dusk didn't know if she should be upset or happy that her master was almost forcing her to rest because he was worried about her. Since that a good night sleep will probably do well, she didn't argue and did as told.

"Wait Dusk." Intercepted Max before she entered the tent.

"We have inflatable mattress now that you can use."

{No need master. After all, I'm a quadruped.} She said while getting inside.

"…Did I do something wrong?" Asked Max to the others.

 _[It wouldn't be a first.]_ Said Scarlet while the others shrouded their shoulders.

Max then gave a glare to Scarlet, telling that he wasn't the one to joke when it comes to his companion well-being.

 _[Sorry.]_ She said when she realised that.

 _[But I'm sure a good night will do just fine.]_

"Hope so."

{Master?} Asked Bonny.

"Yes?"

{Now that I got my mega stone, can we try the mega evolution?}

"It's a bit late now sweety. We'll go for it tomorrow."

{Alright.} Said Bonny a bit disappointed, wanting badly to mega evolve.

"A good sleep will make us all better."

{I guess being full of energy will increase our chance to succeed.}

"Yup. Let's set our sleeping room then."

Max then goes to his packsack and withdrawn four inflatable mattresses.

"It will take a while for all of them to be ready. Can you do something for that Scarlet?"

 _[I'm a psychic master, not an elemental bender. I can't control the air needed to inflate them.]_

Shocked, astonished, lose at words, Max dropped the mattress in surprise.

"What? Scarlet that can't do something with her powers? Am I dreaming?"

 _[Yeah yeah congrats master, you finally found a thing that I can't do, happy?]_

"… Hell yeah I am. I finally found out that my great and powerful Scarlet isn't that great and powerful after all." Mocked Max.

 _[Don't push your luck master.]_

"What are you gonna do? Inflate my lungs until they burst? Oh, that's right, you can't, haha." Mocked more Max.

Getting quite upset, Scarlet narrowed her eyes a moment before changing totally to a normal and smiling expression.

"You're right master. You totally outclassed me this time." She simply said with a warm smile.

"… Really? That's it? Not a single call back or insult?"

 _[No master, you're just right.]_ She said, still smiling.

"… Okay then. Ah, feels good to be on top for once." He said while picking up the mattress and started to blow in it.

{I have a bad feeling about this.} Muttered Bonny to May.

{What do you mean?} Asked May.

{Scarlet is not the kind of staying that calm, especially when master teased her that much. Look at her smile.}

May then looked at her.

{What's wrong with it?}

{It's not a sincere one.} Explained Bonny.

"Can you help me a bit girls? It will be faster if you do." Said max.

{Sure master.} Said Bonny before her and May joined him and started to blow in one mattress each.

"What about you Scarlet?" Asked Max.

 _[Look at me master. I don't have the lung power to blow those things.]_

(But you're good at blowing other things.)

 _[Yes I am.]_ She said, still smiling.

At this point, Scarlet started to creep out Max a bit. Trying to ignore her, Max silently inflated his mattress. When he was only half way done, Bonny had already finished with hers.

{Done master.} Said Bonny while handing him the now ready mattress.

"Wow, great lung power you have there. Put it the tent, we still one have one more to do."

{Not necessary master. You're my bed.} Said May.

"Alright. We have the pillow to do."

{On it master.}

When Max was almost done with his mattress, Bonny was done inflating three pillows.

"Only three?"

{I'm guessing you will be May's pillow too.}

"True."

When Max was done, he put all the stuff inside the spacious tent, ready for them to have a good night.

"Okay girls, everything is set." Called out Max.

{Master, can I speak to you?} Oddly said Scarlet in her pokespeech while looking at the woods.

"Hmmm…"

Now Max almost feeling scared.

"Can… Bonny come?"

Scarlet was feeling her master's fear, which was amusing and pleasing her at the moment.

{Sure master. Actually, I think it will be a good idea to bring her.}

"…Okay."

Scarlet then went slowly off the woods, getting somewhere more private.

{Geez master, what did you get us into?}

"What do you mean? She only wants to talk… I think."

{Sure master.}

"…Okay May, you can go to sleep. Me, Scarlet and Bonny shouldn't be long.

{Doing adult stuffs again?}

"You promised May."

{Fine.}

"Anyway, Scarlet wasn't looking very 'affectionate'." Said Max while following Scarlet after May go inside the tent.

{I think now it will be better for you to shut it a bit.}

"Why?"

{Because every word from now on could only make things worse.}

"What do you mean exactly?"

When they were far enough, Max felt his body being suddenly constrained and paralysed.

{I meant this.}

Max then started floating in the air with all of his clothes being teleported away by psychic power before being pushed gently to a tree with his clothes between him and the tree and the ground so he wouldn't get hurt.

{So, you think you're better than me and that you can outsmart me in front of the other? Tsk tsk tsk, bad move master, bad move.} Said Scarlet with her eyes and one hand glowing in blue.

"Come on Scarlet, it was just a little tease."

{A little tease? Do you agree with that Bonny?}

{I think it was a little disrespectful.} Said Bonny while crossing her arms

Knowing that no one was really in danger here, she decided to play along. She knew that she would never hurt him and had a pretty good idea of what she planned for him. Pretty much wanting to be part of it, Bonny didn't to oppose Scarlet, which would have result as her telling her to leave.

{Hear that master? I think a certain human here have done bad behavior toward their pokemon and need some, manners teaching.}

"Whoa calm down Scarlet, there is no need to lose our temper here."

Max was pretty sure that she would never hurt him, but was now starting to get a bit nervous.

{Is that what they called 'pokemon abuse'?} Asked Bonny.

{I think it is Bonny. And a bad trainer that is mean and disrespectful toward their pokemon needs to be severely punished and put back to their place.}

"Alright Scarlet, I'm sor…"

Max was cut off by Scarlet, forcing him to shut up.

{What was that master? Were you about to say something?"

"Hmmhmhm." Inaudibly said Max.

{Can you believe that Bonny? He doesn't even apologise.}

{What did you expect Scarlet, he's a ruthless and undisciplined human.}

{Couldn't have said better.} Said Scarlet while looking at her master with a very mischievous grin.

{What should we do to him?} Asked Bonny, getting a bit eager to jump on her master from seeing him all naked.

{Oh, I know exactly what.}

* * *

Scarlet then used her power to make the human glow intensely in blue light before the light faded.

{Go ahead Bonny, touch him.}

Not needed to be told twice, Bonny walked toward her master and kneeled before extending her hands toward his manhood.

{You should start with a less sensitive spot, just to give him a taste.}

Not really following, Bonny, despite herself, goes for somewhere else and touched his chest.

"HMHMMHM!" Heavily moaned Max in intense pleasure, making him hard almost instantly.

{Woah, what did you do Scarlet?}

{I increased his sensitivity exponentially.}

{Oh. That could be fun.}

{Indeed.}

Scarlet then also kneeled in front of him.

 _[Don't worry master, I won't do anything that could kill you, but maybe just on the verge of it.]_ She said with a devilish grin.

Max then looked at her almost in fear.

 _[Hihi, just kidding master. A dead master in a no fun master.]_ She said while booping his nose, which oddly bring pleasure to him as well with only that touch.

{Be careful not to go in his penis yet Bonny, he might cum instantly.}

{Roger.}

{Okay, my turn now.}

Scarlet then goes a small lick on his neck.

"HMMHM!" Heavily moaned Max again.

With the intense pleasure, precum was leaking from his tip like never before. Scarlet then traced her finger gently all across one arm, making the human unable to contain his pleasuring moans.

{Do you think Bonny's fluff would feel good on you master?}

Max tried to say no but could only do inaudible noises.

{I think it's a yes Bonny. Go ahead and see how he will react.}

{Sure thing.}

Bonny then used the fluff on her wrist and gently rubbed it his other arms, making him moans as loud as Scarlet make him.

{Let's do it together now.}

Scarlet then gently rubbed her three fingered hand on one arm while Bonny gently rubbed both of her fluffy wrists on the other one. Feeling pleasure like he never felt before Max felt an orgasm already being close. When he was about to, Scarlet stopped it with her power.

{No no master, you don't deserve to cum yet.} Said Scarlet.

(What do I have to do for you to let me?) Thought Max.

Scarlet then made her master able to speak again.

{What do you have to say for us to let you cum? What do you say Bonny?}

{Hmm, being sorry for beginning.}

{Good start.}

"Alright, I'm sorry okay."

{I don't believe him Scarlet.} Said Bonny.

{Me neither.}

Then both of them go to rub his chest and belly after Scarlet muffled him to keep him quiet. After a few seconds of torturous rubs with Max unable to cum, Scarlet and Bonny stopped with the gardevoir letting her master to talk again for an answer.

{Ready to apologize now?}

"Yes! I'm sorry, I won't disrespect you anymore. It won't happen again."

{Good boy. Even though I don't believe you, I'll make an exception this time.}

"Can I… now?"

{Not yet. You still have to say that I'm superior to you and that you're my little trainer sex slave.}

"What? Hell no…"

{Hm, it was to be expected. Stubborn pet are hard to break. I think we have to go up a notch dear friend.}

{What's next?}

{Follow me.}

After muffling Max again, Scarlet lowered her head so that it was only a few inches from his throbbing and precum drooling shaft, followed by Bonny.

{Now we can enjoy it?} Asked Bonny.

{Yes, but go very gently. It is his most sensitive part and you saw what a shoulder can make him feel.}

{Okay.}

Scarlet then grabbed the base of his shaft, which could have made cum right on the spot of it wasn't from Scarlet. Scarlet then stretched out her tongue and gave a very soft and gently lick on his tip, wanting to taste his now juicy flesh rod. The pleasure was unbearable for Max, wanting to cum so badly. Bonny then copied Scarlet and gave a lick on the other side of her master's tip, tasting his salty precum as well. They then did it at the same time, each one licking a side of his tip a couple times, sending almost painful waves of pleasure through their master's body. After a few hits, they stop with Scarlet wanting to hear him.

{Ready to give up?} Asked Scarlet.

"I do. Please Scarlet… just let me…"

{You know what you have to say.} She said while giving a single stroke, making him moans loudly.

"You're… better than me in every possible way. You're so too high for me that I don't even deserve being your pet."

{Good start. Continue.}

"You're my mistress and I'm your sex slave. I now know that I'm bellow you."

{What do you say Bonny?}

{A bit harsh but…}

Scarlet then leaned toward her to whisper to her hear.

{Come on Bonny, it's just for fun. A little humiliation sometime can't hurt.}

{... Okay.} Whispered Back Bonny.

{Well Scarlet, I think it was pretty convincing.}

{You think too. Alright little human, you do deserve a little reward.}

Scarlet then reduced her orgasm controlling power a bit so he could finally cum, but just after a bit more stimulation. Bonny and Scarlet then resumed their licking a bit more eagerly, sending too much intense pleasure in the human. After only a few licks, Max exploded, sending powerful jet of cum on their faces.

{Wow master, I only reduced your incapacity to orgasm a little. You must really have wanted to stain our faces.} Said Scarlet while her and Bonny was cleaning their fur and skin by swallowing everything.

* * *

"F-finally." Sighed Max in relief.

{What now Scarlet?} Asked Bonny when they were done.

{I think it's enough for now.}

{What? But I want to mate with him right now.} Complained Bonny.

{I know Bonny, I'm also soaking wet down here but we still can do it later. For now, we should give the chance to the others.}

{What do you mean?} Asked Bonny, puzzled.

{I'll explain later. For now, we should let master rest a bit.}

{… Alright.}

"Wait! You're not gonna left me here?" Said Max while Bonny and Scarlet was leaving toward the tent with him unable to stand from the intense pleasure he just felt.

 _[Don't worry master, we'll be back in a moment.]_

"What? Wait…"

Not listening, Scarlet and Bonny left him there, naked and exhausted on the ground.

"That Scarlet… always wanting to have the upper hand." Said Max while resting his head on the tree behind him and closed his eyes.

But then, after a moment…

{So master, was it the 'adult' stuff you told me?} Said a too much familiar voice.

Quickly putting his head in place, Max saw May coming from behind a large tree in the opposite direction of where Scarlet and Bonny went.

"M-May?" Almost yelled Max, quickly hiding his manhood with his hands.

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping."

{When you left with Scarlet and Bonny to do you know what, I wanted to know about the 'adult' stuff.}

(Scarlet. I'm sure she knew about her.) Thought Max.

"You shouldn't have come May, I told you that I would have explained it to you when you get older."

{But I don't want to wait that long. I want to know about it now. And I'm not that young you know.}

"… You're such an impatient little mawile, you know that?"

{I don't care.}

May then get close to him, a bit too much for Max's comfort, only a few inches away from his covered junk.

{… Can I… see it?}

"May you…"

{I already saw it master. I just want to see it more closely.}

"May… I…"

{Master please. Don't do this to me. I don't want to be the left out one. You promised that you will always be with me and will always be willing to make me happy.}

Max then rethought about what him and Bonny talked in that park before the gym battle.

"… If I knew that someday my kindness would have backfired at me…"

Then May looked at him with almost sad eyes.

"…'sigh' Alright May. I think now that is now no point in hiding it from you anyway."

* * *

Max then slowly and reluctantly moved his hands away, making May able to see his flaccid member in all of its glory.

{It's… different than imagined.} Said May while getting closer to it.

May then touched it with her small hand.

"H-hey, we agreed to only look."

{I don't remember on saying that.}

She was right, they never said that there was no touching, which made Max a bit frustrated.

{Why it's not like when you were with the others?} She said while touching it some more while staring at it.

"Well… because he's not in the mood."

{The… mood?}

"Yeah, the mood."

{How do we get… the mood?}

"Do you think it's enough for now?"

{No. I want to know see it like earlier.}

Max was not really into showing that kind of stuffs to her, but she was not about to give up any time soon and won't stop until she had what she wants.

"You sure you want to go that far May? There is no turning back after."

{Yes.} Said May without hesitation.

{I want to be able to please and make my master happy like the others.}

(I can't believe it. Such devotion… it's hard to go against that.) Thought Max.

"…Okay May. You're now about to do 'adult' stuffs."

{Yay!} Said May, all cheered up.

"Let's start with the mood then."

{Okay master.}

"First, since you have small hands, you can put both of them on it."

{…Like this?} She said after she put her two small hands on his member.

"Yes. Now you start to move your hands up and down."

May then started to pump him a bit clumsily, but it was enough to make him slowly getting hard again.

{Woah, it's getting bigger.} Said May, impressed by the sudden change of form while pumping him.

"It's called an erection."

{E..rection?} Repeated May.

"Yes. When it will be full hard, the mood while be all set."

{Okay.}

After a few more pumps, Max's shaft was at its maximum hardness.

{The smell… is weird.} Commented May.

"It's the musk lewd things. You don't like it?"

{I don't know. It's something new for me. I don't know if I like it or not, but small part of me want me to continue.}

"It's what we called 'desire'."

{Is that what Scarlet and Bonny feels?} Asked May.

"Yeah. Pretty often I must say."

{I don't know why, but when I look at your thing, it makes me feel weird.}

"Really?"

{Yeah, especially down… there.}

"I'm sure it's what we called 'excitation'."

{I also don't know if I like it or not, but it slowly grow stronger.}

"It's normal May."

{It makes feel like, I want to try what Scarlet and Bonny did earlier.}

"You mean… the thing with the tongue?"

{…Yes.}

"Well… if you really want to go there…"

{I do.}

"… It's a thing called oral sex."

{Oral sex? There is a lot to learn.}

"For a beginner, yeah, quite a bit."

{How do I… do it?}

"Well… like what you saw with Scarlet and Bonny, you stretched out your tongue and… give licks on it." Said Max, a bit embarrassed at giving those kind of command.

{I'll… try.}

Mat then started to give a few tongue hit on his shaft's skin.

"Give me your hands May."

Stopping, she did as told.

"You should focus more on this part."

Max used May's hand to pulled his foreskin all the down, revealing more of his tip.

{Woa, I didn't know it could go that far.}

"This is the most sensitive part of a male, be careful with that May."

May then put one of her small hand on it and gently rubbed it, making Max moaned a bit.

{Sorry! Did I hurt you master?} Said May while retreating her hand.

"No, it was just pleasant."

{Oh. It sure does look sensitive.}

"Yeah. So imagine how good it will feel with a tongue."

{So I have… to lick the pinkish part here?} She said while putting back her hand on it.

"Y-yes."

{Okay.}

"If I makes sounds, don't worry, it's because it feel good, so don't stop. If it's hurt, I'll tell you."

Nodding, May then get her head closer to his shaft again and pressed her tongue against his tip, making him moans softly. Being warned, May didn't stopped and continues licking it while holding his base with her two small hands. A moment after she started licking every part of his tip, precum started to leak from it, which May accidently tasted.

{What… is that taste?} Said May while wincing a bit.

"It's precum. It leaks from the tip when male get excited. It means you're doing a good job."

{I'm happy to hear that master, but I don't really like the taste.}

"Sorry. You don't have to continue if you don't like it."

{I don't know why master, but I do like doing this. I just don't like a lot the taste of that 'precum' you said.}

"Well… I can wipe it off every time it leaks so you don't have to taste it."

{No master. If it's something the others can do, I can too. I have to think about a way to please you without tasting it.}

Thinking a moment, May came up with an idea.

{I know.}

May then coiled her lips around his shaft and put the tip far in her mouth, close to her throat. Having a small mouth, May was barely able to contain the width of his shaft and couldn't put the entire length inside, making her slightly coughed.

"Careful May, don't overdo it." Said Max, despite the pleasure.

After contracting her throat muscles in a swallowing motion a few times, May let go of member that was coated in saliva.

{I made it. I can now continue pleasuring you without tasting it.}

"Actually, what you just did was very pleasurable."

{You mean when I put it all the way inside my mouth?}

"Yeah. It called 'blowjob' and it's very pleasant."

{Oh. Thanks for telling me.}

"But you don't have to put it close your throat all the time. It very pleasant but hard on you. You can do it from time to time, or as much as you can, but for the rest you can just suck on it."

{Suck?}

"Yes. When you put it in your mouth and goes as far as possible without reaching your throat and going back to only the tip without leaving it and repeat with slight suction. You can also add some tongue play while inside."

{Sounds complicated.}

"Do as your best then."

{Alright.}

Trying to do as instructed, May wrapped her lips around his tip again before shoving it close to her throat with only a bit further than the half of his length inside before going back to his tip.

"That's it. You can also put more pressure on it with your tongue while doing it."

May then repeated her last action while adding the asked pressure, making him moans softly, meaning that she was doing well. Happy to make her master feel good, she got more confidence and speeded up a bit her actions.

"You're doing great May. You can also some time stop with only the tip inside and try to break it with your tongue."

{…Break it? No.}

"Trust me, you won't really break it. Just vary your pressure and everything will be alright."

After nodding, May resumed her previous action. Doing as told, after a few up and down, May stopped at his tip and assaulted it with her tongue, trying to strangle it or crush it.

"That's good May. Just a bit less pressure and it will be perfect."

Reducing her pressure a bit, she then goes for a few more up and down motions. After a little while, Max's moans were getting slightly louder, which boosted May's confidence. She then wanted to surprise him with a deepthroat, going as far as possible.

"Hmpff. Geez May, you're a fast learner."

{…Thanks master. I don't know why but, I really like doing this.} She said after freeing his flesh rod.

Having a pretty good idea of what she must do now, she resumed her blowjob more eagerly. Since she was a beginner, she was bit clumsy and since she had a small mouth, it was hard not to feel a bit her teeth, even though she tried not to, but it wasn't preventing Max's pleasure to get stronger after a little while. After a little while, Max finally felt his climax coming.

"Okay May, I'm about to cum so, I don't know if you want to continue."

{… Cum? You mean shooting the white stuff like on Scarlet and Bonny?}

"Yes."

{I saw them eat it so, I also want to taste it.}

"You sure? I mean, are you sure your little mouth can contain it? It's not like I'll shoot a lot but I don't want to choke you."

{Don't worry master, I'm a big girl.}

"… Eh, if you say so."

May then resumed her blowjob until Max was about to burst again.

"Okay May, this is it." Said Max, a few hit away from cumming.

A little nervously of the unexpected, May's heart started to beat a bit faster while going a bit faster. Then, she got surprised by hot and sticky substance inside her mouth. She tried to hold on as long as possible but a few jet of it hit her throat, making her choke a bit.

{'Koff' 'koff'} Coughed May after leaving Max's shaft, spitting out a bit of the white goo.

"Sorry May, you okay?"

{'koff' yeah 'koff' 'koff' just didn't expected it to 'koff' to go that far.}

After the leftover leaked from her mouth on the ground, she swallowed what she could after she was done coughing.

{It… also taste weird but… a lot better than the other thing.}

"Maybe it was a bit too much for you."

{That's okay. Like I said, I'm a big girl.}

"You sure are." Said Max while petting her head.

{But… there is this twitching down there that is getting really strong. When I look at your thing, it just getting stronger and… I don't know why but, I want to feel it inside me. It is what is called 'mating'?} Asked May while pressing her legs together.

"…Yes it is May." Said Max, not really wanting to say it.

"But unfortunately, we won't be able to do it."

{Why? I'm sure you're doing it with the others and it's unbearable.}

Max then was about to do something that he wished would never have to.

"Because…" Almost sadly started Max.

"We… physically can't." He finished.

{I don't… understand.}

"You're too small May. It could really hurt you or worse, injure you."

{What? N-no…}

"… I'm sorry May, but we can't go any further."

{Maybe if we go slowly and carefully…}

"No May."

{… That's… not fair.} She said, getting a bit more sad.

"I'm sorry." Said again Max.

Both then went silent for a moment.

{But what will I do with the twitching? I really want to mate right now.} She sadly said.

"… Mating is definitely out of question, but maybe there is a way to easy your pain."

{… How?}

"Maybe I can do something similar to you like what you did to me."

{What do you mean? I don't have… a thing like you.}

"I know. But maybe showing will be faster for you to understand."

With May standing in front of him, Max put a hand on her belly and slowly goes down.

{Do you really need to go there?} She said while covering herself, embarrassed.

"If you want me to help you, then yes. What wrong? You went on me a moment ago."

{It's not the same. It's really embarrassing.}

"I know. But you have to trust me, it will worth it."

Looking away in embarrassment while blushing madly, she pulled away her hands. Being very small herself, May's privates were hardly visible, but Max knew where to go. When down, Max felt a very small wet entrance under his fingers.

{Hnng!} Moaned May in embarrassment.

He then began to slowly rub it, trying to focus more on her tiny clit.

{M-master! It… feels… weird but… also… very good.}

"Glad to hear."

After a few more rubs, May grabbed his arm with her hands, having difficulty to stand from the pleasure.

{Master! Something is coming.} Said May after a moment.

"You're about experience your first orgasm May."

{Aah! It feels good master!} Moaned May.

After Max increased his pressure a bit, May's body shook a bit with a small and cute ecstatic loud moan, slightly squirting on her master's fingers. When her orgasm had passed, she fell on her knees.

{Aah. It felt really good. The twitching is almost gone.}

"Almost?"

{I still want to feel something inside me.}

"Well…" Started Max, knowing they can't do the mating.

"There may be an alternative."

{What is it?}

"I can use my finger again."

{You just did.}

"I mean, getting one inside you. I won't be my thing but it should probably more than enough with your size."

{… Okay.}

May was again down that she couldn't do like the others, but for now, she was glad with what her master was doing for her.

"But I have to warn you May. I don't know if Mawiles have hymen, but if you do, it may hurt at first but it will slowly get better afterward."

{What? Really?} Asked May, a bit afraid.

"If you have a hymen, it's possible."

{I… don't know.}

May now wasn't so sure about continuing anymore.

"We can stop here."

May went silent and thought a bit.

{Will it really feels good after?}

"Yes."

{… Okay master. You have my total trust for this. I believe in you.}

"Thanks May. If you really want to continue, I don't know how hard it will hurt, but if you can't handle it anymore, just say it okay?"

{Yes master. But I'll hold on as long as possible since you said it will feel good after. My twitching is starting to get stronger again.}

"Okay then."

Max then pressed his fingers on her slit again to make it wet again, making her moan cutely. Since she was still like that a bit, it didn't take long for May to be soaking wet again. When she was wet enough, Max then slid the tip of his finger passed her outer labia until he felt a flesh wall.

"This is it May, are you ready?"

May then took a deep breath.

{Y-Yes master. You can go.}

Max then pushed until the wall break, making his finger slid all the way inside her tiny vagina.

{Ghyaa!} Painfully said May, clenched her hands on Max's arm.

"You okay May? Can you bare it?"

{…Y-yes master.} She said while wincing in pain.

{It hurts, but a bit less than I thought.}

"You're a tough girl May." Praised Max, making May ease her pain a bit.

"I'll now start to move inside so the pleasure can replace the pain."

{O-okay.}

Max then started fingering the mawile with one finger. He could already tell that she was way tighter than Scarlet with his finger stretching her inside a bit and only able to insert slightly more than half of it, making them indeed unable to mate the usual way. Slowly but surely, May's pain moans started to sound a bit more like pleasured ones. After a few finger hits, May's pain was mostly gone.

{Aaah! Master! I was right to trust you, it does feel better after a while.}

"Told you."

Being reassured that everything went alright, Max increase the speed and power of his fingering, making the mawile moans in pleasure a bit louder.

{Master! It feels so good.} She said after a moment, grinding her womanhood on his finger.

As they were continuing, May's moans were getting louder and louder. She had her tongue stuck out and her eyes were almost turned inside her skull, too lost in pleasure.

{M-Ma… master! I-I'm… close… a-again.} Hardly said while panting and moaning madly.

With May grasping strongly his arm, Max increased his power a bit again. Max then felt her inside contracting and crushing his finger while she shouted out a loud ecstatic scream with her body shaking a bit. After almost twenty seconds, May fell on her knees again with her master's finger still inside her.

* * *

"How was this May?" Said Max while withdrawing his finger.

{That… was… too much good.} She hardly said while falling on her side, panting.

"Hehe, a bit too much for my little May I see." He said while petting her head.

{Can you… carry me back… to the tent please… master?}

"Sure thing sweety."

After a quite cleaning up, Max dressed himself, took May in his arms and headed toward the tent. When he arrived, May had fallen asleep. Now night time, everyone was already in the tent, probably sleeping. So Max did the same and entered inside to see Dusk in a corner of the tent and Bonny and Scarlet on a mattress each between an empty one, on which Max lied on his back with May on his chest.

{So? How was it?} Asked lowly Scarlet, not opening her eyes.

"How was what?"

{Come on master, don't play dumb.} Said Bonny, also not asleep.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Max.

{You know that I can force you to tell us the truth. We're talking about the little fun you and May had.} Said Scarlet.

"How… you spied on me?"

{Spied is a big word. I sensed that May was not far from us and looking at us when we started giving you your punishment.}

"What? Why you didn't say anything?"

Scarlet then stared at him.

"Because you didn't want to, obviously."

{May wanted to know about the 'adult' stuff and the opportunity showed to her. I just thought that it was another occasion for you to get closer to your team and let another one give her the chance to please you.}

"… So you saw us doing it?"

{The entire scene.} Added Bonny.

{I had to restrain Bonny not to jump out and rape you.}

{It was really hard to just watch.} Added again Bonny.

"Glad you enjoyed the show, because it was mainly because of you Bonny."

{Why?} Asked Bonny.

"If it wasn't from that kiss in the mall in front of her…"

{She would have found out sooner or later master, she just moved forward the inevitable.} Said Scarlet.

"… Still."

{Come on now, you did enjoy it.} Said Bonny.

"Well, yes and no. She sure had fun but, I feel bad for her that we can 'mate' like with you. It hurt her quite a bit."

{For now there is nothing we can do master. Either she take whatever she can or give up on that.} Said Scarlet.

{Come on Scarlet, it a bit harsh.}

{I don't really want to but, what else master can do? He would probably kill her if he ever try it.}

{… I guess…}

Bonny was also feeling bad for her, but Scarlet was right.

{Well, at least she can experience pleasure. I suppose it's better than nothing.} Said Bonny.

{Speaking of pleasure…}

Slowly getting off of her mattress, Scarlet gently placed May on it before teleporting Bonny, Max and herself outside, a bit further from the tent.

{We still have a go to have.} Finished Scarlet.

"You sex ogres." Said Max to both of them.

{I think you're punishment wasn't strong enough Scarlet.} Said Bonny with a lewd expression.

{I think too. But I'll leave it the count of him being tired, not knowing what he's saying. Am I right Master?} She said a predatory face.

"Yeah. Sorry mistress Scarlet, I'm quite a bit tired indeed."

{I'll forgive you then. Last time I started, so you go first Bonny.}

{Awesome.}

* * *

Not losing any time, Bonny goes to take down his pants and immediately grabbed his shaft and goes for some licking while Scarlet started with kisses. When Bonny put the entire length in her mouth, Scarlet was already making out with her master, doubling his pleasure.

{Alright Master…} Said Scarlet while getting on her knee right above his head with Bonny eagerly sucking him.

{You know what to do.} She said while pressing her lower lips on his mouth.

Not needed to be told twice, Max immediately began to press and twirl his tongue on her pleasure button, making her lowly moans. She wasn't exceptionally wet at first, but it quickly changed after the first couple licks, slowly staining his chin.

{Yes master! You're doing well.}

After a moment of eager sucking, Bonny decided that when it was hard enough, she put her hip above his shaft and impaled herself with it a bit roughly through her very slippery and wet entrance, eager to start, making Max moaning a bit on Scarlet womanhood, sending pleasuring vibrations. Due to her increasing pleasure, Scarlet grabbed his master's head with her hands and started to grind her hips a bit on it, wanting him to go harder. Getting what she wanted, Max doubled his effort to please her, which seems to work when he did with her moans getting a bit louder.

{Master… feels so good… as usual.} Moaned Bonny, going quite quickly on him.

Shortly after, he felt Bonny's first orgasm coming with her soft inside getting a bit tighter. Due his previous fun time he had, he was more sensitive than usual and was also getting close to his climax. With Scarlet drooling on his face, Max then felt Bonny's internal muscles crushing his shaft while loudly moaning, making him cum in the same time. When she was done, Bonny moved away to let Scarlet have her way.

{The seat is available now Scarlet.} Said Bonny, slightly panting.

{Alright.}

Leaving his head alone, Scarlet levitated and goes for his hard member. When on the right place, Scarlet lowered herself slowly on it, crushing him with her too tight love tunnel. As soon as it was at the bottom, she quickly started to go up and down, raising both pleasure. Not wanting to just stay there and watch, Bonny goes behind Scarlet, coiled her arms around her and started to play with her crest.

{GYhaa!} Loudly moaned Scarlet.

{Bonny… s-stop… that.} She hardly said.

{What is it Scarlet? Can't handle the heat?} Said Bonny with a mischievous grin.

With her crest being softly touched while riding her master, her pleasure increased exponentially.

{No… it's gonna… be… a strong one.} Loudly moaned the gardevoir.

Forced to orgasm sooner than expected, Scarlet crushing her master so horribly that it make him orgasmed once again, filling her with little that he had left. After a strong and long ecstatic bliss, Scarlet's hands fall on Max's torso, a bit awakened bit her orgasm.

* * *

{That was so… uncalled for Bonny.}

{Sorry Scarlet, but I wanted to feel him again as soon as possible.}

Scarlet than took a moment to regain her composure.

{Alright, he's all ours then. But don't kill him okay?}

{Don't worry, a few more times and I'll be satisfied.}

{Alright. Just make sure to bring him in the tent when you're done. I can hardly sleep without my plush.}

{Same for me so, sure thing.}

After Scarlet nodded, she teleported back to the tent, leaving Bonny and Max alone.

{Alright master, hope you're up for a bit more rounds with me.}

"You sure really into it tonight."

{Well…} She started while looking at her mega stone.

{You do deserve a nice and juicy reward.}

"Is milking me dry is a good way too?"

{Hmmm… yes.}

Max rolled his eyes with a smile.

{Beside, remember what that human said. If you want a strong mega pokemon, you have to be strong yourself.}

"I'm sure he didn't mean that way."

{Doesn't matter. This is a good work out for both of us and we both feels good. It's a win-win solution.}

"Alright, even though it's not like running or bodybuilding, I'll concede."

{Yay. Enough with the talk now. Time to move.}

* * *

Bonny then goes back where she was before Scarlet and again wildly impaled herself with her master's shaft.

{Why… does it feel that good?} Said Bonny, not really caring about the answer.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Said Max, suppressing moans.

After only a few thrusts, Bonny speeded her pace already, like she wanted to cum as soon as possible. While Max's heat was rising after a moment, Bonny's second climax was already close. Just before she reached it, she leaned toward her master and goes for a passionate and wild kiss. Shortly after, she had to break it to moans loudly with her orgasm hitting her, arching her back a bit. Even thought he was being more sensitive, Max was close to his own climax without reached it yet, even if she crushed him with her tight flesh walls.

{That's the problem when you cum to fast, you can't feel the orgasm of the other one.}

Max then frowned to her.

{Guess another round is necessary.}

Before starting again, Bonny wanted to try another position. She then turned around with her master still inside so that her back was facing him. After she put her hands behind her on Max's chest, she started to ride him once again.

{Aaooh. That's different… but still feels good.} Moaned Bonny.

Having now a good position, an idea struck Max. He stretched one of his hands around her and goes on her lopunny clit and began to rub it while she mating with him.

{LHHyyaa! No master… I'll come… too fast… again.} Hardly said Bonny between moans.

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that." He said while rubbing harder.

{LHYAA! No…}

Shortly after, Max could feel that she was already to cum again.

(Boy, she sure does orgasm easily.) Thought Max.

Luckily for him, he felt that his own was on its way too. Having cumed more than usual, his shaft was starting to get numb for all of the friction, with him wanting to end it soon. When her flesh walls finally crushed him one las time, Max was able to explode one more time, filling her with his hot seeds.

{Yes!} Moaned loudly Bonny.

When they were done, Bonny fell on her back on her master's chest.

* * *

{I think… I'll be good… for a moment.}

"Me too. I still wonder how I can cum than many times and still keep going on."

{Hmmm, I have a pretty… good idea for that.}

"What is it?"

{I'm sure Scarlet has something to do with this.}

"How can you be sure?"

{Well, she's a psychic for starter, and she can control everything about your sex drive so…}

"Make sense. I'll ask her tomorrow."

{Why master?} She said turning her head to the side and stretched one hand to rub one his cheek.

{You don't like passing time with us?}

"Not at all, it's just strange. Mating and cuming that much usual happen in stories or porn comics."

{Well, on my part, I won't complain.}

"Sure you won't."

{Hihi.} Giggled Bonny.

"Well, don't know about you, but dropping myself on the bed would be nice."

{Good idea. I wouldn't mind sleeping like this, but I'm sure you wouldn't like sleeping in the dirt.}

"You guessed right."

After Bonny giggled again, both of them stood up and headed toward the tent that was in sight a bit further after Max put back his underwear and grabbing his pants. After entering it, Max dropped his pants close by and goes to empty mattress in the middle beside scarlet that was lying on hers with May in her arms. When Max laid his back on his bed, Scarlet gently put back May on his chest before her and Bonny goes for the teddy bear hug on each side of him.

 **Quick question : Now that Max is pretty much broke, how do you think he could make some more beside Scarlet stealing again? I thought about going with the usual trainer battle reward but maybe there could be more a more realistic way for that. I mean, if you lose a battle when you have 0 money, will the opponent have the right to kill you or steal one or your pokemon? Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16 : Mega Surprise

**Okay gentlemen and… gentlemen, tighten that sphincter of yours and get comfortable because this chapter gonna have a bit more of 'action', and not sexual type one, sorry, except for the one at the end** **. Take that as a thanks for your implication in my story**

 **P.S. A big thanks to Alph97 for Max money problem idea and his other ones in general, they were pretty neat and opened me new paths for my stories.**

The next morning, Max was awakened by Bonny pinching his cheeks.

{Master. Wake up master.} She said a bit impatiently.

"Ow, what is it Bonny? Are we under attack?"

{Yes, I'm under that attack of wanting to try that mega evolution like you promised yesterday.}

{Can't this wait a bit?} Asked sleepily Scarlet.

{I don't want to. The sooner we start, the sooner I can do it.}

Max then heavily sighed.

"You sure are piece of work Bonny. What time is it anyway?"

{Since I'm not a savage beast, I let you have at least the minimum amount of sleep.}

Max then looked at his watch.

"6:45? Come on…"

{What wrong? It's only a bit earlier than usual.} Said Scarlet.

"Every minutes count when it comes to sleeping."

{Come on master.} Impatiently said Bonny while shaking him.

"Okay alright. Let's eat first and then we can go."

{Hurray.} Said Bonny while exiting the tent.

Max then looked at Scarlet while sighing.

 _[Just go. I'll stay here a bit longer.]_

"Okay."

After Scarlet used her power to gently lift up the still asleep mawile and put her on Bonny's bed, Max stood up and headed toward his packsack, but something new in the tent caught his eyes. Where he remembers seeing Dusk for the last time, he saw a creature with the same color as her but bigger.

"Hum, Scarlet? Did you invite a friend here?"

 _[A friend? Nice joke master.]_ She said while turning around.

Her eyes then widened a bit when she saw what Max was talking about.

 _[I hope you're not serious master?]_ She said while sitting up.

"What?"

 _[It's Dusk you idiot. She had evolved.]_

"Really?" Exclaimed Max, a bit more loudly that intended.

"That's amazing."

Max loud voice awakened May.

{Something wrong master?} She said while rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Dusk evolved May, look."

{… Oh. That's cool. First Bonny and now Dusk.}

"It is indeed."

{Master what take you so… long?} She said while noticing the new team member.

{Is that Dusk?}

"Yes it is. She evolved into a… braixen if I remember correctly. I want to congrats her but I don't to wake her up."

{I'll do it then.} Said Bonny while heading toward her.

Bonny then kneeled next to her and shook to wake her up.

{Wake up Dusk.}

Slowly stirring up from her sleep, Dusk turned around to face them before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

{What… is it?} She asked sleepily as well.

"Good morning Dusk. How do you feel this morning?"

{I feel… better actually.}

"Nice. Anything else? Feeling… different?"

{What are you…}

Dusk then looked at herself when she had a faint idea of what her master was saying.

{Whoaaa… is it for real?! I… evolved?} She exclaimed, astonished.

"I think we find out why you were feeling a bit tired yesterday. Your body was ready to evolve."

{That's… I'm… a braixen now!} She said a bit excited.

"Yes. Like Bonny, you're getting stronger."

{Bravo Dusk.} Said May.

{It's… sure is nice… ow.}

"You alright?" Asked Max.

{Yeah, just a small headache.}

{Hmm, master, what is the type of a braixen?} Asked Scarlet.

"Fire, why?"

{Only fire?}

"Hmm, honestly I don't remember. Let me check."

Max then goes to his clothes to retrieve his pokedex and searched for braixen.

"Fire and… psychic type?"

{That's what I thought. Newly evolved psychic pokemon can some time have headache to accommodate their new psychic powers from their brain. I guess it's more likely to happen when the pokemon wasn't a psychic before.}

"What can we do?"

{Leave it to me. I'll ease her psychic pain with mine.}

"Alright, I'm counting on you."

{Thanks Scarlet, it's really not pleasant.}

{I'm sure it is. You can have leave her to me master. You have a training to do with Bonny isn't?}

"Yeah."

Max then stood up, goes toward Dusk and give the new braixen a warm huge.

"Congrats on your evolution Dusk."

{T-Thanks master.} She said while blushing quite a bit.

Being bigger and taller, Max could hug her harder, making both of them feeling it more. As Max was about to leave, he turned around again.

"Wait. Isn't braixen supposed to have a magic wand with them?"

{Maybe, if you say they should have it. But things like that don't just appear from nowhere when a pokemon evolve.} Said Scarlet.

"I'm guessing she have to search for it after evolving."

{Probably.}

"Alright, after I'm done with Bonny, we're gonna search for a wand for you Dusk."

{… Thanks master.}

After nodding, Max and Bonny, followed by May, exited the tent with the packsack, leaving Scarlet and Dusk alone in it.

{Isn't he sweet?} Said Scarlet while getting closer to her.

{Yes. It's hard not to love him.}

Scarlet then put her hands on Dusk's head.

{Now that you're a big and strong braixen, you can now physically show it to him.}

Dusk then looked away in embarrassment.

{I'm… not sure I'm ready for that yet.} She shyly said.

{He won't mind, I can assure you.}

{Thanks Scarlet but, I can't for now. Just thinking about the moment when I saw you and him doing… that… it's just… too much for me.}

{Alright, suits yourself. But you don't know what you're missing.}

{I can live with that for now.}

{Hm, evolving didn't make you less shy but a bit more mature, that's nice. Just come to me when you will feel ready.}

{Thanks Scarlet, you're a really good friend.}

{… Yeah. I try to be.} She said, not sure she agreed with her.

{For now you're doing pretty well. Ow.} Said Dusk while feeling the headache again.

{Let's ease your pain first.}

{Yeah.}

With both of them closing their eyes for Scarlet to help her with her powers, Max was eating with May and Bonny outside. Having bought plates for food, he could give them the exact portion they wanted and eating like civilised being.

{I can't wait to see how I'll look when I'll mega evolve.} Said Bonny, exited.

"I can show you if you want."

{No thanks, I want the surprise.}

"Hehe, you sure are really hyped for your mega evolution."

{Yes. But you can tell me if I'll look awesome.}

"Yes you do. You look a lot stronger."

{Kyhaa! Can't wait to get it.} Happily said Bonny while kicking the air in excitement.

{I also want to see it. Master told me that my mega evolution look also great.} Said May.

{Really? You're very lucky to have such awesome pokemon like us master.}

"Never said otherwise. I'll love you whatever you may look."

{I know but, I'm sure you won't dislike cool looking pokemon don't you?}

"… True."

{Khya! I knew it.} She excitedly said while hugging Max.

After they were all done eating, Scarlet and Dusk exited the tent.

"Is everything gonna be alright?" Asked Max.

{Yes. Just a few days of adjustment with my help and she will be ready to be the second psychic type of the team.} Said Scarlet.

"Great news."

Max then got a better look at Dusk, now standing and the light of the day.

"Wow Dusk, you have gotten quite cuter."

{Ah… don't… say such embarrassing… things master, but … thanks.} She shyly said while madly blushing and looking away.

{Calm down master, she just evolved, let her know her own body before exploring it.} Teasingly said Scarlet.

"What? No, I didn't mean… that way." Said Max, looking away as well.

{Of course you didn't.}

"Anyway, I'm off with the mega evolution of Bonny."

{Finally!} Exclaimed Excitedly Bonny while getting up.

"… I just want to quickly look at the new personal information about Dusk first." Said Max after putting back the plates in his packsack.

{Come on master, you can do that later.} Said Bonny while pulling him away from them.

Max had just the time to withdraw his pokedex and scan Dusk before he was out of reach, leaving to a quieter place. May wanted to follow by Scarlet stopped her.

{We should let them train peacefully little May.}

{But… I want to see the mega evolution.}

{And you will pretty soon, don't worry. To succeed, they have to be in synch with each other, which I'm sure it's a hard task, so if we want them to succeed, we should not disturb them.}

{… Okay.} Said May, a bit down.

{Don't worry, the more peaceful they are together, the faster you can see it.}

{Okay, I'll wait then.} She said, cheering up a bit.

{What do you say that meanwhile, we train with Dusk, so that she can get used to her new form?}

{Sure.}

May was always willing to get stronger so that her master will be more and more proud of her. While the three of them got a bit further from the tent to train, Max and Bonny had arrived to a denser part of the forest with thicker trees and a few boulders.

"Seems like a very quiet place. There's a few bug type pokemon here and there, but not enough to disturb us."

{Yes. It's perfect.}

"Alright, let's check how to get started."

Max then searched in his pokedex for mega evolution information.

"Alright, in order to mega evolve bla bla… close to your pokemon blabla… Ah, there it is. To initiate a mega evolution, after being in synch, both of the trainer and the pokemon must touch their stones, deeply think about the other and wishing with all of their being getting stronger for them. Okay, let's try." He said while putting away his pokedex.

Facing each other, both of them touch their stones, closed their eyes and thought about nothing else but the other one.

(I want to be strong for you.) Both of them thought while picturing the other in their head.

"Okay Bonny, mega evolve for me." Ordered Max.

{Anything for you master.} Said Bonny with determination.

Then, both of the mega stone started to glow and emitted strands of light going toward the other. Then, the strands of each side touched and fused together, making Bonny started to glow shortly after. Unfortunately, not even two seconds later, the light disappeared and Bonny was still a lopunny.

"Shit. I think it will be harder than expected."

{I won't give up until we make it.}

"That's the spirit. Let's try again."

Max and Bonny then tried again and again a couple more times for the same result. Not giving up, they tried over and over again. Near the end of the day, they still hadn't succeeded and were panting heavily on their knees, exhausted.

"It's… more tiring… that I could have… ever expected." Hardly said Max.

{I agree… but I refuse… to give up. I'll pass… the whole night on it… even the whole week… if I must to.} Hardly said Bonny, frustrated but still determined.

"Alright… one more try."

After they retake they breathes, something new happen. They breathes, their heart beat, their movements, everything was in perfect synch when they touched their stones.

"Alright Bonny, Mega evolve."

(For you.) Thought both them in the same time.

Then, this time, the light that was engulfing Bonny stayed longer than before with Max even seeing her slowly changing form. After a moment, the light around Bonny disappeared, revealing… a mega lopunny.

"Bonny?"

Bonny was now taller, maybe almost as tall as Scarlet, slimmer but more muscular and very slightly looking more human shaped. She was exactly like the picture said with the longer ears that were looking a bit like braids, X shaped huge eyebrows and black fur on her chest and legs with brown patches that were making it like torn out legging. Opening her eyes, Bonny expected her new body.

{We… did it master… we actually did it.} Said Bonny, sounding a bit happy.

"Yes Bonny, we did it." Happily said Max.

{I feel… stronger. A lot stronger.}

"You sure do looks like it."

{I can feel… the power passing through me…} She said while strongly clasping her hands into fists.

Max then saw Bonny getting slowly absent minded.

"Bonny? You feeling… okay?" Asked Max, getting a bit worry.

{Why yes master. I never felt that good my entire life.}

Max then saw that her eyes and expression had changed a bit.

{With this body… I'm sure I can do so many things… like crushing and destroying anything."

"Calm down Bonny, I know your excited with your new appearance but don't overdo it okay."

Ignoring him, Bonny then looked around. When she spotted a thick tree, she jump toward it and gave a very powerful side kick on it, destroying the part she passed through into small pieces, making the tree float in the air for a second before landing on the rest of the trunk and fall on the ground shortly after.

{So much… power…} She said a bit crazily.

"Calm down Bonny." Said Max.

Her expression had changed to a more feral one.

{I must see… how much… I can destroy.} She said, now sounding more like a psychopath.

Bonny then entered in a some kind of berserk rage and destroyed everything that was in reach, making the surrounding pokemon fleeing in fear. After exploding a couples trees with different type of kicks, she even goes for rocks.

"Bonny! Stop!" Loudly said Max.

As she exploded a boulder with a powerful knee hit, some of the pieces hit Max with quite a bit of force. Not enough to injure him but enough to hurt him and make a few bleeding scratches. Max then go for the most reckless thing he ever did, he dashed toward her and tackled her on the ground, making her land on her back.

"Stop! It! Now!" Ordered firmly Max.

Then, an almost horror vision appeared in front of him. Bonny's pupils was so contracted that her eyes were almost all red.

{GET OFF!} Screamed Bonny.

Bonny then pushed Max very high the air with her powerful legs, breaking his ribcage a bit. Landing from too high a bit further, a few more bones break on the impact.

"GHAA!" Painfully screamed Max.

Not having time to check if he could stand up, Max saw Bonny in the air with an axe kick incoming toward him. With Max dodging in extremis by rolling, Bonny's heel landed very hardly on the ground, making it explode like there was mine there. Being too injured, Max couldn't stand up. He could only painfully crawl to a nearby rock and tried to stand with it. Unable to, he landed on his ass with his back on the rock. After getting slowly out of the dust made by her previous attack, Bonny then launched herself again at Max for a strong Jump Kick.

"BONNY! WAKE UP!" Yelled Max at the top of his lungs.

Just as Max was about to be shredded into bloody meat pieces, he was teleported a bit further, making her exploding the rock and the ground under into fine dust. Now lying against a nearby tree, Max saw Scarlet appearing in front of him.

 _[What is happening master?]_ Said Scarlet, worried.

"It's… Bonny."

{GHRaaaaa!} Growled Bonny through the falling dust while facing them.

"It's like she had lost control."

 _[Then we most get rid of her.]_ Said Scarlet preparing big shadow balls in each hand.

"No!" Yelled Max.

"She still in there, we just have to calm her down and make her come back to reason."

 _[… What I won't do for you.]_

Making her Shadow Balls disappearing, Bonny then launched herself again for a Jump Kick toward them. Scarlet then used Psychokinesis to stop her in mid-air, restraining her movements.

{RHAAaA!} Growled again Bonny while struggling.

 _[Fuck! She's a lot stronger than expected.]_

"When did you learn to swear?" Asked Max.

 _[Not now master.]_

Gathering all of her might, Bonny managed to break free from Scarlet's move by brute force.

 _[That's going to be one hell of a problem.]_

A bit too quickly for Scarlet, Bonny charged toward her and tried to whip her with her powerful ears. Even blocking in time, the hit pushed quite a bit to the side, making her get further from Max. Not letting her the time to rest, Bonny chained with quick and powerful punches, kicks and ear hits, making Scarlet's protect move enduring all of her move. When Bonny went for another Jump Kick, Scarlet's protection break, unable to take it anymore and made Bonny able to hit her in the stomach. Luckily for her, the protection had absorbed the majority of the damage, making the impact more endurable, but not without breaking a rib or two of Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" Yelled Max.

{Gha!} Lowly said Scarlet in pain while getting in one knee.

{STAY. DOWN.} Growled Bonny.

{… he, hehe.}

Scarlet then stood up again and regained her composer.

{Alright…} Said Scarlet while her hands and almost all of her forearms burst in intense flames, an intensity that Max never saw.

{Physical fight it is then.} She added with a grin.

{GHRAA!} Growled Bonny before launching herself toward Scarlet, with her doing the same.

With Bonny going for a punch, Scarlet dodged it and landed a strong Fire Punch attack to the side of her head. Burning her fur and slightly her skin, Bonny goes for an ears whip again, which Scarlet dodged just in time. She then quickly goes for a reversed back punch, only to be blocked by Bonny. The mega lopunny then goes for an unexpected move, a normal headbutt. Surprised by the move, Scarlet got it on her chest, very close to her crest.

{Are you trying to kill me?} Said Scarlet with an unhealthy grin.

"Scarlet! Remember that she just had lost control. Don't go too far." Loudly said Max.

{Don't worry master, if there is something that I learn while being with you, is that I can canalise my rage and bloodlust effectively if I want to.}

The flames on Scarlet's arms then grew again in intensity.

{Come on you soft little bunny! Show me what a cutesy like you can do.} Provoked Scarlet.

Exploding in rage, Bonny charged toward Scarlet once again with a jump kick. Waiting for the right moment, Scarlet barely dodged her move so she could hit the knee of the legs that was attacking her, making Bonny landed a bit painfully on it, but not enough to make her unusable.

[You have got tougher, I'll give you that.}

The next few hits were about them blocking most of the attacks of the other. While fighting, embers and dust was flying all around, destroying the environment along the way due to missed attacks, with Scarlet making sure that it was not in Max's direction. Missed hit that was exploding trees or rocks, missed hit that was making small holes in the lands, the more they were fighting, the more the place was looking like a no man's land battlefield. As Scarlet was getting slowly tired, she waiting an axe kick from her that finally came. Dodging it, Bonny made the ground around her hit exploded again in dust. Expecting Scarlet to be in front, Bonny charged forward, only to see no one.

{Are you looking for me?} Said Scarlet behind her.

Turning around, Bonny was surprised by a barrage of Fire Punch from Scarlet, finishing them with the strongest Fire Punch uppercut she could land. The hit send Bonny fly slightly, enough to make her lose her balance and fall on her back, motionless.

{That should do it.} Said Scarlet while getting imprudently closer.

When in reach, Bonny quickly spinning her body on the ground and hit Scarlet by surprise with an ear whip, sending her fly meters away and landed on a tree.

{KHa!} Painfully growled Scarlet, coughing a bit of blood.

"Scarlet! Bonny god damnit stop!" Yelled Max.

After she stood up with several burnt marks on her, Bonny then glared at Max.

{Hey, sweety. The show is here.} Said Scarlet, unable to stand with blood flowing from her mouth.

Turning her attention back to Scarlet, Bonny walked toward Scarlet before stopped close to her.

{I win! I'M THE STRONGEST NOW!} Yelled wildly Bonny while clenching her fists.

{Eh, you sure about that?}

Bonny then saw Scarlet raising a glowing blue hand. Feeling a threat, Bonny turned toward it, only to see an incoming flying boulder toward her. Unable to dodge in time, Bonny instinctively tried to block it. As the boulder exploded on her like it hit a reinforced steel wall, Bonny was expelled meters away, making her turn back to her lopunny form before landing hardly on the ground, unconscious.

{'sigh'} Sighed Scarlet in relief.

{Finally.}

Scarlet then used her power to hardly stand up and floated toward her master.

{Not too badly injured master?} She said while kneeling in front of him and used Healing Pulse on him.

"A bit but, you should heal yourself first and then you will be able to heal me properly after."

{What are you saying master? You're the priority. Besides, I may have not enough energy left for the both of us.}

"Then heal yourself, rest and heal me after."

Not listening, Scarlet used Healing Pulse until Max was partially healed when she stopped.

"Okay, I'm alright now. Your turn."

Scarlet only responded was to fell unconscious on him, unable to do anything.

"Damnit Scarlet! Wake up!" Loudly said Max while softly shaking her.

"Fucking hell! I can't believe it."

Max goes to check her pulse to see if she was still alive. To his relief, she still was.

"Holy shit you scared me Scarlet."

Looking around, all Max was seeing is ruins. Rock pieces, mashed trees and holes everywhere. A true warzone. After a moment of rest and since he was able to now, Max stood up, put Scarlet gently on the ground and goes toward Bonny. He then grabbed her, put her on one shoulder and goes toward Scarlet, grabbing her under his free arm and walked toward the tent. Even though he wasn't that far from the tent, Max felt like it took forever to arrive since the additional weight was getting heavier at every passing second. When he arrived, Dusk and May rushed toward him.

{Master! Are you okay!} Said Dusk almost hysterically.

{I was so worried master.} Said May, almost crying.

"I'm fine girls, everyone is fine. I just have to drop them."

With Dusk opening the tent door for him, Max entered it and dropped them on one mattress each.

"Dusk, can you get some the potions in my bag please?"

{Right away master!} Said Dusk while quickly gathering what her master asked.

A few seconds later, Dusk was back with the potions.

"Thanks."

Max then used the spray to heal the burnt mark on Bonny's body. When every mark began to heal by themselves, Max made Scarlet drink the rest to heal her mostly internal damages.

"Alright, that should do." He said while tossing the empty bottle aside.

{You alright master?} Asked May.

"Yeah, just need… a little rest." He said while lying on the ground close to Bonny and Scarlet, falling unconscious shortly after.

{… already told you Dusk, he's not gonna die alright.} Said a pokespeech, which Max recognised as Scarlet's voice when he slowly regained consciousness.

{But… what if he never wakes up without dying?} Said a worried braixen.

{Calm down, you told me that he only fell unconscious a few minutes ago.}

{Maybe it's not, I don't know anymore.} Said Dusk, sounding like she was panicking.

Max opened his eyes and saw Scarlet using Healing Pulse on him.

{Master!} Almost yelled Dusk.

"H-hi… how you doing girls?"

{Master! I'm so happy that you are still with us!} Said Dusk, going for a strong hug with watery eyes.

'Bweh! Happy to see you too Dusk." Said Max, being slightly choked by her hug.

{Okay Dusk, now that you know that he's alive, give him some space will you.}

{Sorry. I'm just… so glad that he is.} She said wiping off a tear from one eye.

{Yeah, I'm also very happy that you are master.}

"And I'm glad to see that you're still nice to me." Joked Max.

{Eh, I would have missed you're kindness so much.}

"Sure you would. What about Bonny?"

{… Still over there.} Pointed Scarlet on his other side.

Turning his head, he saw the lopunny he knew still unconscious.

{She didn't have awakened yet.}

"Is she…"

{She's still alive, don't worry.}

Max then laid his head on the ground with a heavy sigh.

"Damn that was brutal."

{Yeah, it was quite something there.} Said Scarlet.

{… I could have helped but…} Started Dusk.

{But I decided that it was too dangerous for her and May and I forced them to stay here.} Finished Scarlet.

Max could see the frustration in Dusk's face.

"Scarlet was right to do that Dusk. It was dangerous back there. Me and even Scarlet almost got killed."

{I could have done something.} Protested Dusk.

{Besides risking being killed too, you could have done nothing.}

Max then saw the pain in Dusk's face now.

"Scarlet!"

{It's true master.} Retorted Scarlet.

"Not necessarily. But Scarlet is roughly right Dusk. Scarlet, which have battle experience and survival skills almost got killed."

{What chance did you have?} Said Scarlet coldly.

Max then glared angrily at Scarlet.

{That's it? Even after I just evolved I'm just as worthless as before?} Said Dusk with eyes getting watery but in sadness this time.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Dusk."

{No but it looks like it. Sending the strong ones to protect you while the weak ones stay behind.}

"Not at all Dusk! I just don't want anything bad happen to you because I love you, why can't you fucking understand that?" Said Max, almost yelling at her.

On the verge of crying, Dusk dashed outside the tent before bursting in tears in front of them.

"Dusk wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

 _[Let her go Master. You were a bit harsh but you were right. She will get over it eventually. For now, just rest okay.]_

"Fucking shit. First Bonny goes into bloodlust rage and then I yelled at Dusk. How bad of a trainer am I?"

 _[Now master, you either shut the hell up or I'll force you the hard way.]_

Max looked at her only to see anger in her eyes, still using Healing Pulse on him.

 _[Now listen closely here. Don't ever again doubt yourself and say that you're a bad or worthless trainer. You're a wonderful trainer and you have done things to us that any other human or pokemon would have never done in two human lifespan. Don't ever let another to say otherwise. You tell yourself that again and I'll punch you so hard that even your ancestors will feel it, understand?] Angrily said Scarlet._

"… Hehe, I sure did a good job with you." Said Max, laughing a bit.

 _[With the others too.]_

"But look at the mess."

 _[You're not responsible of it, you're only the one that will try to fix the mess of the others. Shit Max, use your dead brain for once.]_

Max then sighed heavily and stared silently at the ceiling of the tent. He was also surprised to hear Scarlet saying Max instead of master, making him realise at how angry she was.

 _[There, you should be in perfect health now.]_ Said Scarlet shortly after when she stopped healing him.

Max then sat up, feeling a bit sore but no more pain.

"…Thanks Scarlet." He said while trying some of his articulations.

Max then looked at Bonny.

"Did you heal her as well?"

 _[I did before you.]_

"…Why?" He asked, frowning.

 _[Because it's what you would have wanted. Since I knew that you're life wasn't in danger, I did what you would wanted me to do.]_

Max then sighed angrily.

 _[What is it? Was I wrong?]_

"No, you were right, you're always right. It pisses me off horribly to see what the world had done to the probably most perfect being on this planet. That's so freaking unfair."

 _[I'm the one that should be angry about it.]_

"Yet you're not, while me that probably would be at your place."

 _[Don't take it for free sugar master. I indeed hate this world and what it did to me, but none of this matter anymore, since I have you.]_

"… If you have tried to make me cry, you just almost succeeded."

 _[Don't worry master, I already have tons of ideas of how to make you cry.]_

Max then laughed a bit with Scarlet when they saw Bonny moving.

{Ghn…} Growled Bonny while sitting up.

{Wa- where am I? What a happened?} Asked Bonny, a bit confused.

{Well, you're in master's tent, and what happen is…}

Max then silenced Scarlet.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell her." Lowly said Max.

{Tell me what?} Asked Bonny.

Max thought that he spoked low enough so she couldn't hear but failed horribly and stared at her how she did it.

{Those big ears aren't there for decoration. Now tell me.}

Max then looked at Scarlet, motioning her no.

 _[She has to know the truth Master. I won't let her go around you unaware that she can enter in a bloodlust rage and kill you.]_

(You do understand that it could crush her?)

 _[I don't care. Your safety first.]_

"Wait!" Tried to stop Max.

{You can't stop me master.} She said while restraining him with her powers.

{What is the last thing you remember Bonny.}

"No Scarlet…"

Max's mouth was forced to shut because of Scarlet psychic abilities.

{I… remember being with master for the mega evolution and… darkness.}

{That's it? Nothing else?}

{Well… besides some… weird memory fragments, nothing.}

{What are those fragments about?}

{Hard to say but… some is about… destruction… anger… and master being hurt. Really bad images.} She said while trying to not remember it.

{Probably just a bad dream.} She added.

{… No it's not.}

(Please Scarlet, you still can stop now.) Thought Max.

{What… do you mean?} Said Bonny with a faint sight of fear.

{Destruction, injuries, master's injuries, were all caused… by you.}

Bonny then widened as she was utterly shocked.

{Wha… What of joke is that Scarlet? I know you like to tease but this is too much. How dare you saying that I will ever hurt master?}

{Because it's the truth.}

{What is wrong with you? Do you hate me that much?}

{I don't hate you Bonny, but master's safety is my priority.}

(Everything went alright Scarlet, no need to overdramatise it.) Thought Max.

{You know what? Fuck you Scarlet! I won't let you say such things to me.} She said while getting up, almost ready for a fight.

{Denial huh? Fine, then I can show what master saw then.}

{Fine. That way, you'll leave me alone with those stupid jokes.}

Scarlet then approached her hands toward Bonny's head to transfer her master's memory she already had gathered directly into her head.

(Stop Scarlet! Don't do it!) Thought Max, trying to yell in his head.

Ignoring him, Scarlet pressed her hands on her head and transferred Max memories into her brain. For a few seconds, Bonny was seeing what her master saw. Her destroying everything, losing control, attacking and almost killing Scarlet. And. Almost. Killing. Her. Master. When Scarlet was done, she fell on her rear, shaking madly and staring blankly at nothing in particular.

{N-no… t-th-that's… I-Imp-p-p-possible.} Muttered Bonny, almost in a state of shock.

{Sadly it is.} Coldly said Scarlet.

Bonny then looked at her master, only to see him starring at the ground in defeat, almost crushed.

{No…} Muttered Bonny.

{No no NO NO! NO!} Said Bonny before rushing outside and running toward the battlefield, not believing what she saw.

"… Nice job Scarlet." Said Max after Scarlet let go of him.

 _[You can hate me if you want. If it means you are safe, I can live with it.]_

"We could just have worked it out, slowly telling her." He said while getting up and quickly goes toward the tent exit with Scarlet staying silent.

Before leaving, Max turned toward Scarlet one last time.

"I took back what I just said. You're not that perfect after all." He said before leaving and running toward Bonny.

For the first time in many years, Scarlet felt pain and sadness because of her master's words that pierced her.

As Max was running toward her companion, Bonny had arrived at the ruined battlefield. Getting in the middle, Bonny looked around in shock.

{This… can't be…} She muttered.

All around her was destruction and desolation.

{No NO!} She yelled while moving randomly everywhere in confused.

{What have I done?!}

Her gaze then landed on a small blood stain on the ground. Getting closer, she couldn't deny it anymore. Falling on her knees in front of it, she started to cry without any expression, broken.

{I almost… killed master.} She muttered.

{I almost… killed master.} She muttered again.

She repeated those words while staring at the sky until Max also arrived there.

"Bonny!" Said Max while getting closer to her.

{STAY AWAY FROM ME!} Yelled Bonny, getting back to her sense.

"Bonny calm down, we can talk this out okay." Said Max while still walking toward her.

{I SAID STAY AWAY!} She yelled while getting up, getting dirt and thrown it at her master.

{STAY AWAY!} She yelled again, starting to cry at her last word.

"Okay. I'll stay away but I won't go away."

{WHY! I'M A DANGER TO YOU! I ALMOST FREAKING KILLED YOU!} She yelled while landing on her knees, tears overflowing from her face.

"Because I promised to always be with you no matter what."

Bonny continue to cry some more for a moment.

{That's just gonna get you killed.}

"I don't care." Said Max while getting closer to her again.

{No! I said stay away.} She said while standing up and wanting to run away.

Luckily for Max, he was close to tackle her down before she could escape, grasping her firmly so she can't escape.

{LEAVE ME ALONE!} She yelled while struggling to break free.

Normally, Bonny could probably have been able to escape, but her master was holding her with so much strength that she didn't know he had to prevent her from running away.

{GET OFF ME!}

"Not a chance!" Protested Max.

Bonny then struggled a bit more before stopping and bursting into tears again.

{Why Master?}

"Why what?"

{Why are you doing this? I almost killed you and you are still near me. Leave me alone, I prefer running away and never see you again than risking hurting you again.}

"And I prefer seeing you hurting me than seeing you run away and never see you again."

Bonny then crying a bit more before speaking again.

{Why master?} She muttered again, her face and cheeks all stain in tears.

"Because I love you Bonny. I know that you do too."

{That's why I prefer…}

"Running away from your problems rather than facing it."

{Almost killing you, you called that a mere 'problem'?} She loudly said.

"… Yes."

{What is wrong with you? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with that world damnit?} She said almost angrily.

Bonny didn't know what she was saying anymore due to her pain, sadness and confusion.

"Nothing is wrong with either me or you."

{Say that to your injuries I did to you.}

"Sorry to burst your balloon, but I don't have injuries anymore."

{Don't tell you have forgotten about them?}

"Probably. I don't even know what injuries you're talking about."

{Master… I can't believe it.} Lowly muttered Bonny.

When he felt that Bonny had calmed down a bit, he let lose his grip and placed his hand strategically beside her in case she would want to escape again.

"Now that you have calmed down, you're gonna listen me. Now, I know that you're scared and maybe even mad at yourself, but now will be the time to stop to act like a spoiled princess."

{…}

Bonny was only starring at him with watery eyes.

"I don't care what happened, I don't care who have tried to kill me, either you or anyone else. Maybe you're not aware of that, but Scarlet also tried to kill me the first time we meet, so you're not the first one who tried it, so stop feeling so special about it and man up a bit. Matter of speaking, since you're a girl."

{She probably didn't try as hard as me.} She said while looking away.

"If she didn't have been attacked and weakened by those beedrills, she probably wouldn't have too, since she could have killed me in a finger snap. Do you see her complaining?"

{She's different, she doesn't care about killing.}

"… So you know too."

Bonny then remembered her promise to not tell about the human girl she killed.

{… She told me what she was.} Half-lied Bonny.

"…Well, I guess it was bad example. But she does regret it but goes forward by telling herself that it was a bliss that she didn't succeed."

{… But what If I try again?}

"Then we will face it again… all together."

Tears of joy started to mix with her sadness tears.

{How can you be so okay about us almost killing you?}

"Because I love all of you Bonny. I'd rather prefer being killed by one of you that losing you."

{… Don't say such stupid things.} She said while looking away again.

Max then pushed her head toward him again.

"No there not, here's the proof."

Max then goes for the most passionate and loved filled kiss he could ever do, making Bonny's widened in surprise. After a moment, Max broke the kiss.

"Was that stupid too?"

{I-I didn't mean about your love…} She said with a blush.

{I meant about you being killed by one of us.}

"No, that also wasn't stupid. I'll think like that until my last breath."

{Can we stop talking about death please?}

"Sure, but only if you promise to stay with us and stop worries about it."

{… You still think that I deserve a place with you and the others?}

"Of course, more than ever. Shit Bonny, you can mega evolve now."

Bonny looked at him with almost shocked eyes.

"Sorry. Too soon, I know."

{… It will be hard master.}

"What will be hard?"

{Me trying to get over of what just happened.}

"Me and the other are here for you Bonny. You can get all the help you need from us."

{If there are not scared of me now.}

"I won't lie that it will probably be hard for them too, but that's what a team is for, don't you think?"

Bonny then wiped away the remaining tears in her eye before staying silent a moment.

{… I promise that I will try master.}

"… Close enough for me." Sad Max while getting up.

"Come on girl, the others are probably worried about you." He said handing her his hand so she stands up.

{… Probably more about you than me.} She said while taking it.

"You won't progress with that attitude. I'm sure they are also worried about you. We still love you because we all know that it wasn't the real Bonny that did this."

{… Master?}

"Yes?"

{I too do love you.}

"I know Bonny." He said while giving her a hug.

"I love you too my precious little lopunny." He said before giving a kiss.

She wasn't cheering up but she did smile a bit, which was a start.

"Let's join the others."

{… Okay master.}

With that, both of them headed back toward the tent, with Bonny insisting on holding hands while getting back. Popping out of the woods, Scarlet saw them arrived, with May hiding behind her, scared.

{Told you master. I think it's better for me to leave all of you alone.} She said while trying to ungrasp her master's hand, which he didn't let her do.

"Like hell I'll let you do that. I don't restrain any of you but I know that deep inside you, you still want to stay."

{I… need to be alone a bit master.}

Max then looked at her suspiciously.

{Don't worry, I promise I won't leave you.}

"You really do?"

{Yes master.}

"… Okay."

Bonny wanted to leave but Max stopped her and put his hand on her cheeks.

"But hey."

Bonny then looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't forget that I love you and you're my precious lopunny. It would hurt me a lot if I were to lose you."

Max then gave her a quick kiss on her lips. After he released her face, Bonny slowly goes to a bit more isolated place while passing by Scarlet and a scared May. Scarlet's eyes wasn't mean or against her, but not happy with her either, just, like keeping an eye on her.

 _[I see that you solved the problem, again. I knew you could do it.]_

"I'm sure you did." Said Max while getting close to her.

"Scarlet, I wanted to…"

 _[No master, no need to…]_

"Stop it now Scarlet. For once you're the one that gonna listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said okay. I know you will say that I was right to say that, but it's not. You're the best thing that ever happens in my life and all I do is hurting you. I felt it when I left."

 _[Not all the time, it's just a onetime thing now.]_

"One time too much. You're the best Scarlet and someone should be really blind or stupid not to see it. I'm sorry Scarlet." He said while grabbing her hips.

 _[Don't overdramatise master, it's not that big of a deal.]_

"Scarlet, for once, can you drop the tough attitude and say that I was wrong and let me be sorry for being an ass with you? Can you just let me apologize and say that I really acted like one?"

Scarlet then sighed.

 _[Alright master. I forgive you for being a mean and hurtful trainer okay. Just don't it ever again.]_

"That's my Scarlet. Don't worry, I'll never hurt you ever again." He said giving Scarlet a hug, which she happily returned.

 _[You should go see Dusk now. I convinced her to let you at least talk to her so you could sort things out.]_ Said Scarlet after a moment.

"Where is she?"

 _[A bit further in the woods that way.]_ Said Scarlet while pointing in a direction.

"Thanks Scarlet. I'll say it again and this time I'll never say otherwise, but you're most perfect being of this world."

 _[Sweet talker again hm? Get out of her you prick.]_ Said Scarlet while gently pushing him with a smile.

After chuckling, Max walked toward where Scarlet said where Dusk was. After a few minutes of walking, he found her sitting a big dead tree trunk.

"Can I… sit with you?"

Dusk only respond was to look away.

"…Okay. I'll try to and if you really don't want to, just throw an ember attack on me."

Max then carefully sat next to her, hoping to not have his face burnt off by a fire attack. Luckily, when Max was on the trunk too close to her, he didn't receive any incoming attack.

"I guess it was a 'I don't care' respond." Said Max, trying to kill the bad mood.

Still looking away while staying silent, Max noticed that he failed horribly.

"…Well, quite a day it was, don't you think?"

Dusk remained silent. Knowing that he was going nowhere, he decided to go for it.

"I'm sorry Dusk. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

No reaction from Dusk besides her playing with her hands and fingers.

"I'm really sorry. But, when you love someone…"

{I know how love works. I'm not that stupid.} Said Dusk, a bit angrily.

"… No, of course you're not."

Max then remained silent for a moment.

"I… just don't know what to say Dusk. Like I said…"

{Maybe you should start by saying how much useless you think I am.}

"… I could, but since it's not true…"

{Then why am I always left behind? When Bonny evolved, you immediately put her on the strong side. But when I evolved…}

"There no such thing as…"

{Let me finish. You put her on the strong side, but when I evolved, I was still not good enough for you. Geez, everything was still about Bonny when I evolved and you barely looked at me.}

"Well, circumstances were pretty… off limit. Everything happened in the same time and…"

{And you had to make choices? Between me and Bonny, the choice is quickly done.}

"… You're done now?"

{Done with what? With you and the others, maybe, if it happens to go that way.}

"No, done with your bullshit Dusk. Sorry for the language but you were wrong from the start until now. First, there is no such thing as strong or weak side okay. And secondly, you're not worthless. How many times do I have to say it Dusk?"

{Why Am I left out then?}

"You're not left out Dusk, I just don't want anything to happen to you."

{Why?}

"Because I love you Dusk, how many times do I have to tell you that either? Damn Dusk, I'm quite shocked that you even asked something like that."

{Is it that bad that I want to protect my master?}

"Of course not Dusk. That's even very noble and nice of you. But if it implies getting you in danger too, then yes."

{I'm stronger than you think, even if I just evolved.}

"I don't even doubt it Dusk, and it's not about being evolved or not. You could be at your final evolution stage for years that I wouldn't have you to get hurt."

{I would be stronger than now.}

"Even that Dusk. See, Scarlet was badly injured, even if she was surviving on her own when I was still a baby."

Dusk then remained silent.

"Scarlet is very strong, I'll give you that, and I couldn't stop her from getting herself in danger, even if I want to."

{You couldn't stop me if I wanted too.}

"Then why did you stayed then?"

{… Scarlet forced me.}

"What? Did she threaten you or something?"

{No but…}

"But what?"

{She just told us to stay put so that we don't get injured. We protested, but then she said how much you will be in pain if something was to happen to us.}

"Why did you still listened?"

{I… I was scared that she was right.}

"… It will be harsh to hear Dusk, but sometime, something are just out of our control. I'm sure Scarlet sensed that the treat was too big for you and May."

{But I…}

Dusk then went silent for a moment.

{I think that… deep inside me… I… knew that.}

"Knew what?"

{I knew that I wasn't strong enough. I didn't noticed but, the one I was angry at… was myself, hating myself for my own weakness. Yet, I still threw my anger at you, accusing you for my own problems. I'm sorry master, I'm such a pathetic companion.} She sadly said.

Max then coiled an arm around her and got closer to her.

"Now now Dusk." Softly said Max.

"You're not weak alright. It's true that sometime we face obstacles that a bit too much for us, by that's why we're a team. But a fallen team member is no good for it. We just need to know our limits and our capacities."

Max could see tears slowly fallen for Dusk's eyes.

"The best thing we can do is only get stronger so then we can be a better asset for the team. Scarlet didn't want you to come because she knew that you still have a lot to live for and a big potential to cultivate."

{So if I get stronger, I won't be left behind?}

"You're not left behind Dusk and never will, we just don't want to uselessly get you into danger. If it can help you, try to switch our position for a moment. If you were to happen to have a chance to get me out of danger, will you do it?"

{Of course!} Said Dusk without hesitation.

"Then now you understand our action."

A lightning bolt of realisation then hit Dusk.

{I… guess you're right master. But… if we both want to keep the other out of danger, who is the priority?} Asked Dusk.

Max then sighed heavily with an interrogative expression.

"Wow Dusk, that's one hell of a question. Unfortunately, I can't answer you. I guess the answer reside in the moment of when it happen.

Then, both of them went silent for a moment.

{I guess love is a very complicated thing.}

"And it will always be. So, does that mean that you forgive me?"

{Why should you be the one to be forgiven? I was the one in the wrong.}

"Everyone is in the wrong from time to time, it's part of the game Dusk. But I was the one that yelled at you when you were only worried about me, so yeah, I'm the meanie."

{No master, you're not.} Fervently Dusk.

{With what you have all done to us, I don't allow you to say such things.}

"What should I say then?"

{Something like 'I forgive you Dusk for being selfish'.}

"Or more like 'I forgive you Dusk for not forgiving me'."

{Master!} Playfully Said Dusk.

Both of them then giggled for a moment.

"Glad to see you're back Dusk."

{I never was gone, just, a bit off path.}

"Eh, always fun to see pokemon getting more mature when they evolve."

{Part of the game I guess.} Said Dusk while giving her master a hug and a smile.

"Aha, you learn fast Dusk."

{I suppose being now psychic type is really handy.}

"Yeah, I read in the pokedex that psychic pokemon was treating and integrating knowledge and emotions faster than any other type."

{That's my master, always willing to know more about us.}

"Being a good trainer is not an easy task."

{Khihi.}

Max then petting her head.

"Alright Dusk, how about we join the others?"

{Yes master but…}

Dusk then sounded a bit hesitant.

"What is it Dusk?"

{I may be not ready for more but… I think I am for this. Can I… have a… kiss?} Shyly asked Dusk with a heavy blush.

"A kiss?" Asked Max, frowning.

{Well… if you don't want it's okay.}

"Never said it. It's just a bit surprising that my little Dusk, well not so little now, asked me such a thing."

{Well, like you said… psychic have a more efficient brain than the others.}

"True. But I didn't know you were feeling this toward me. I mean, you were looking a bit more 'friendly' than 'flirty'."

{If just friend is better, then I don't mind but…}

"Stop assuming Dusk, I never said that."

{I'm sorry, I just want to be sure that everything is okay with you and I also want to…}

Dusk word was cut off by a surprise by her master. For a moment, Dusk eyes widened a bit in surprise before shyly returning it. After a moment, Max broke it.

"Was it what you wanted?"

{…Yes. Thank you master.} She said, blushing heavily.

"Anything to please my little girls." Said Max while giving another hug.

They stayed like this a moment before Dusk spoked again.

{I think we can go back now.}

"Yeah, sure."

After both of them stood up, they got back to where the tent and the others were. When they were back, Max saw Scarlet and May eating together while Bonny was eating a bit further from them, isolated.

 _[Another success? Damn master! And you dare have ever doubt about yourself?]_ Said Scarlet while munching on her food.

"It was not easy, but yeah, I did it."

 _[Nothing is easy in this world.]_

"Yea, I'm aware of that."

Max then goes to pick one of his rations before Dusk took a plate and her pokebites box and sat next to the others.

"Alright, I'm gonna go see if Bonny is alright."

 _[Okay.]_

Leaving them together, Max headed toward Bonny and sat next to her.

"So? Feeling better?" Asked Max while opening his ration.

{Not really. I still hate myself for what happen.}

"Don't torture yourself too much about it. What is done is done and everyone is fine. I know it's hard but we must try to move forward."

{Easy for you to say, you didn't get close to kill your loved one.}

"… True."

Max then left his ration to move behind Bonny and hub her from behind.

"So that's why I'm trying to enjoy your presence and the moments I have with you as much as I can."

{Eh, you're so careless master.}

"Why?" Asked Max with a frown.

{Being around a dangerous monster like me that lightly.}

"You're not a monster Bonny, and as far as I know, all of you have the power to kill me, even May."

{Doesn't mean we want to.}

"Exactly. And it's also the case of my Bonny, am I right?"

{… Yes.}

"See? Nothing to worry about."

Bonny then sighed.

{What would I have done if I were to lose a wonderful and great trainer as you master?}

Max then took a deep breath.

"Hard to say since it will never happen. You won't get rid of me that easily."

{Eh, like I would ever want that.} Said Bonny while chuckling a bit.

"That's my Bonny." Said Max while hugging her quite strongly.

{Master… stop it… I'm trying to eat my food.} Playfully said Bonny.

"Alright." Said Max while loosen his hug.

Bonny then heavily sighed.

{When I think how much I wanted to mega evolved, but only to be a huge disaster.} Said Bonny, getting down again.

"Come on Bonny, there is always next time."

{Not sure I'm getting into that soon.}

"I understand Bonny. Take all the time you want. But remember that the more you wait, the more difficult it will be for you to get over your fear afterward."

{It even costed you quite a lot.} She said while looking at her mega stone on her red scarf.

"Money doesn't matter. I'll say it again, even if it's starting to hurt my tongue, anything for my girls."

{Will that be your catchphrase now?}

"I guess, since that how many you make me say it."

{And it's our fault now?} Playfully said Bonny.

"Everything is the fault of my team." Joked Max.

{I think I now know why Scarlet needs to punish you sometime.} Said Bonny with a faint smile.

"Don't tell me you get into that too?"

{Hmmm… who knows? It probably won't be like Scarlet since I don't have psychic powers, but I can think about something.}

"Really inspiring."

{You only have to blame yourself for that.}

"Scarlet really starting to stain you."

{She sure does have some good ideas sometime.}

"Eh, glad to see you on track. Should we join the others?"

{… Maybe not tonight. You can go if you want.}

"I'll stay too then."

{You don't have to.}

"I know."

After sighing, Bonny went silent for a moment.

{But… I'm kind of glad you did.}

"Bonny getting more honest? That's good news."

{S-Shut up.} Said Bonny, a bit embarrassed.

{… But I have to say that I really needed it.}

"That's something I already knew."

{You do?}

"What kind of trainer would I be if I couldn't see what my cute and lovely team wants and needs?"

{'sigh' Yeah, what would I have done if I were to lose you.} Repeated Bonny.

Max and Bonny then stayed like this until they finished their meals. When they were, the sun was setting with the light of sky slowly letting its place to the darkness.

"It will be time to sleep soon."

{… Yeah.}

After a little while, the sky was completely dark.

"Alright, let's go."

Bonny then stood up so that her master could to and headed toward the tent. Scarlet, Dusk and May was in front of a fire camp made by Scarlet and Dusk.

"Alright girls, I'm off to sleep."

 _[Coming master.]_

After extinguishing the fire, Scarlet and the others followed Max and Bonny in the tent.

 _[I'm gonna leave my place to Dusk tonight.]_

"… Okay, if it doesn't bother you but, why?"

 _[She wants to be close to you tonight. Try to keep it down if you plan on doing dirty things.]_

"Come on, she's not like that."

 _[I wasn't too before meeting you.]_ Said Scarlet, making Max rolled his eyes.

 _[Anyway, May feel a bit unsafe around Bonny, so she's gonna sleep with me.]_

(Hope she will get over it.) Thought Max.

 _[Even though she's like a kid, but I'm sure she will. She just need some time.]_

(Okay.)

Max then goes to his inflatable bed, followed by Bonny and Dusk, both of them lying on the mattress on each side of him and hugging him. Scarlet then laid on one she made up next to Dusk with May in her arms. When they were all comfortable, they were all asleep after a couple minutes. As all of the team were sleeping in the middle of the night, Bonny was moving and sweating on her bed next to her master.

{Hng… n-no… no master…} Muttered Bonny in her sleep.

{What… is happening… no… master no!} Loudly exclaimed Bonny while waking up and sitting up.

"B-Bonny?" Said Max turning his head around, waking up as well.

"You okay?"

Bonny then turned her head to stare at Max before going for a strong hug.

{Master! I'm so glad that you're still alive. I'm so sorry.} She said while crying and shaking a bit.

"It's okay Bonny. I'm with you now." He said while returning the hug.

"Nightmare?"

{I dreamed, about what I did… but this time… you…}

Unable to finish her sentence, she shoved her head on her master's chest, muffling her cries.

"Sshhh there there Bonny. It was just a bad nightmare. We are both still here and alive. That's what matter."

{I'm… so terrified master.} She said, sobbing.

"I bet you are. Just take deep breathes and try to relax." He said while rubbing her back.

Doing as told, Bonny tried to take deep breathes to calm herself down. Hardly doing it at first, she finally managed to calm a bit after a moment.

"… Feeling better?"

{… Slightly.}

"Okay, I'll stay with you until you're feeling better."

{Thanks… master…} She said while shoving even more her head inside Max's chest.

Then, both of them stayed like until Bonny stopped shaking after a while. When Max hear faint snoring coming from her, he knew that she was now okay and he could also go back to sleep. The rest of the night was peaceful until Max awakened by himself. Looking around, he saw the sun was already up and the others still sleeping. He then checked his watch to see the time.

"7:12? I can still sleep a bit."

After closing his eyes, Max was awakened by Scarlet.

 _[Wake up lazy bone.]_

"Hnn huh? But it's only maybe 7:15."

 _[Not really.]_

Max then checked his watch again.

"8:27 already? Gha. Alright."

Being too asleep to noticed, Max didn't noticed that Dusk and Bonny was not there anymore, leaving Max, Scarlet and May alone in the tent with him.

"Where are the others?"

 _[Out, eating.]_

"Okay."

 _[Which remind me that our boxes are already half empty.]_

"Shit. I forgot to buy you news one. How can I be so…"

Scarlet then hushed him with one finger.

 _[Don't say it master. Shit happens and no one thought about it either.]_

"If it wasn't from that mall protection, maybe you could have told me."

 _[Don't know. It would have been possible that I wouldn't have thought about it either.]_

"Miss perfect can also forget things?"

 _[Looks like it. Guess I'm not that perfect.]_ Mocking him for when he said it.

"Don't say that." Sadly said Max, remembering his means words.

 _[Come on master.]_ She said while booping his nose.

 _[It better that we laugh about it than crying over it.]_

"Can't tell if you're the optimistic one or the pessimistic one."

 _[How about the realistic one?]_

"Alright, works for me."

{Master?} Asked May, next to Scarlet.

"Yes my cute May?"

{Is… Bonny a bad person?}

Max and Scarlet looked at each other.

"Of course not May."

{Why did she try to hurt you then?}

"It wasn't her fault May. She just got overwhelmed by her power and lost control of it because of her mega evolution."

{Is she… alright now?}

"Yes May. You have nothing to fear from her now. It won't ever happen again."

{You sure?} Said May, still a bit unsure.

"Definitively."

{What if… it does happen again?}

"As long as she don't mega evolve without any control, it won't."

May then was thoughtful for a bit.

"She still is the same Bonny we all love May. She also very affected about what she did and feel very guilty about it. It will help her if we act normally with her and support her through that. I promise you that Bonny and the creature that attacked us wasn't the same person."

{… Okay master.} Said May, feeling a bit reassured.

"Good girl. Like always, you can trust me." While petting her head.

{I do master.}

"Good. Now we all should be nice to her and everything will get back to normal."

{… Master?} Asked May, a bit sad.

"Yes?"

{Will that… also happen to me if I ever mega evolve?}

Max then looked at Scarlet once again with concerned eyes.

"Well… hem…"

{Tell me the truth master?}

Max then heavily sighed.

"Alright, I'll do. I don't know a lot about mega evolution yet, but since it happen with one, it could be possible that yes, there is a possibility."

{I'm not sure I want to mega evolve anymore.}

"Come on May, don't let that little incident getting you down. I'm sure it won't happen to you."

{You just said that it could.}

"Y-yeah but… you shouldn't let that get in your head and prevent yourself of doing something you would what."

{But what if it happens to me and I try hurt you too?}

"Well… there is a risk of course but…"

{I prefer never mega evolve than risking hurting you master.}

 _[Hm, she reminds me of someone.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"Well, me and Scarlet will think about a way to reduce the risk to a minimum. Will that be okay with you?"

{Only if there is no risk at all.} Fervently said May.

"… Okay. We'll think about something and we will keep you in touch. Anyway, we need get our hands on a mawilite first, then after that, we can think about what to do."

{I guess.}

"Good. Now will be the time to eat and get on the road."

 _[Yeah, I think we have passed enough time here.]_

"Agree."

After they left the tent, Max and the rest joined to other to eat their breakfast. To Max's surprise, May seemed a bit more comfortable around Bonny, which made the lopunny quite happy. After taking himself a traveling meal, Max goes toward Dusk.

"How is it going Dusk? Have you forgiven me?" He asked when next to her.

{There was nothing to forgive master, since you did nothing wrong. But I do feel a bit better.}

"That's what matter to me the most." He said while kissing her forehead.

 _[Well master, did something 'juicy' happen between you too?]_ Asked Scarlet with a curious look.

"N-not really…" He responded with a blush.

 _[You know that I can peek to your mind for the truth, but that won't be necessary since I already have my answer.]_ She said with a grin.

"W-whatever." He said while looking away.

 _[And before you asked, yes, I also feel alright.]_

"Wasn't planning on." Said Max, teasing her.

 _[You don't care about me? That hurts.]_ She playfully said.

"Of course I do." He said while getting next to her.

Max wanted to also kiss her forehead but Scarlet decided otherwise and raised her head just before he kissed her, forcing him to go for her lips.

 _[You thought you could get away with that?]_

"Yes."

 _[Too bad you failed then.]_

"Better be faster next time then."

After they chuckles a bit, Max kissed her one last time before sitting next to Bonny.

"How's my favorite lopunny going?"

{You mean your only one?}

"… Yeah."

{… Sorry master. I still feel scared, but a bit better, thanks to you.}

"That's what friends are for."

{Friends?} Said Bonny while frowning.

"Friends, lover, family, your all of that."

{Ah, that's true.}

Then, Max goes behind her for a hug like yesterday while they were eating together. Even if she wasn't feeling a lot affectionate, she let him do. After all, being this close to her caring and kind master was making her feel a bit better, even if she wouldn't have wanted to. After a moment, Max was done with his meal while Bonny was still eating slowly. He then waited a bit while petting May on her favorite spot.

"Not feeling hungry?" He said after a moment.

{Not a lot.} Said Bonny.

"… Will it be better if I help you?"

{Help me? How?} She asked, curious.

"I'll show you." He said while motioning her to pass him her box.

After giving him it, Max took one pokebite and presented it to her mouth.

"Say 'Ahhhhh'."

{… That's bit embarrassing but… okay. Ahhhh.} She said before opening her mouth.

When wide open, Max put the pokebite on her mouth. When closing it to eat the food, her lips slightly kissed her master's fingers along the way.

"Is it easier that way?"

{… A little.} She said while slightly blushing.

"Good. Here's another one." He said before putting another one in her mouth the same way.

After a couple bites, Max then wanted to tease her a bit. When opened her mouth, Max then withdrawn the pokebite away from her mouth.

{Master!} Complained Bonny.

"Sorry."

Approaching the bites close to her mouth, Max did it again when she opened her mouth again.

{Why are doing this?}

"Hehe." Chuckled Max.

"Sorry Bonny, but I just love seeing your mouth open." Said Max with a perverted tone, making Bonny frustrating and blushing at the same time.

{Really smooth master.} Commented Scarlet, which made the others giggle a bit except Bonny, which was looking away in embarrassment.

"Sorry my cute Bonny." Apologized Max.

"Here, I won't do it again." He continued while giving her the pokebites again.

After a moment of hesitation, Bonny opened her mouth a bit more discretely and was finally able to get the food. With her chewing on her bites, Max then petting her head affectionately, loving her soft fur as always. Every little action from her master was contributing at making her feeling better. If he was to continue like that, maybe she will be able to get over the incident.

{That will be okay for me master.}

"Alright." He said closing the box.

"Well, I think it's time to finally leave." He said when he saw that everyone was done.

After his team nodded, Max then goes to put everything back in his packsack while Scarlet goes to the tent and folded it on his sack.

"Okay girls, time to get back on the road. Anyone want to walk?"

After everyone motioned no, Max put all of them back in their pokeball except for Dusk.

{Something wrong master?} Said Dusk when she noticed that she was the only that was still outside.

"Not at all sweety, but I think we have magical stick to found aren't we?"

{… O-of course master.} She happily and shyly said.

"I'm guessing our chance will be better in the woods."

 _[Wow master, did your food give you intelligence?]_ Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"Maybe. If I were to eat a lot of it, maybe I'll be smarter than you."

 _[Yeah, keep dreaming inferior being.]_ Playfully said Scarlet.

After chuckling a bit, all three of them headed toward the deeps of the woods to search for a wand for Dusk. After a moment of walk, none of them came across anything potable until Max saw a tree with the end of a branch looking pretty good.

"Scarlet, can get me the end of that branch for me please?" Asked Max because the branch was too high for him.

 _[Sure.]_

After breaking it to an acceptable length, Scarlet gives it to Max.

"Hmmm… it has a grotesque shape, but has a good look don't you think Dusk?"

{Yes.} She happily said, already loving the wand her master chose for her.

"Let me just make some adjustment on it."

Max then put his packsack on the ground and began to search in it. After a moment, he withdrawn a pocket knife he bought at the mall. Turning around so that Dusk wasn't seeing it, Max began to carve it. With both of Scarlet and Dusk looking at him curiously for a moment, Max turned around again and presented the brand new wand for Dusk. The wand was a bit shorter for the braixen to easily handle it and cut an extremity so that it was forming a two teeth fork-like shape.

"How is this?" Asked Max.

{It's… perfect. Thank you master, I love it.} She said while taking it.

Oddly for Max though, as soon as Dusk grabbed it, the wand texture had changed a bit alongside with the color.

 _[Dusk's power just infused the branch so she can canalise them through it.]_ Explained Scarlet when she saw the dumbfounded face of her master.

"Oh, make sense… I guess. Wait, I thought you didn't know a lot about braixen."

 _[I don't, it's just a logical deduction.]_ She said with a fake arrogant tone.

While Max rolled his eyes, Dusk was moving her wand side to side to test it. A little flame even appeared the end of it after a moment.

"I see it fits you well."

{Yes… thanks again master.} She said after making the flame disappearing.

"No problem. You're ready to kick some rears now." Said Max while petting her head, making glee in happiness.

"Ready to leave?"

{Sure master.}

After nodding, Max the put Dusk back in her pokeball.

"Men… what a day that was." He said while putting the pokeball on his belt.

 _[Indeed.]_

"Well, let's get the hell out of here then."

After a step, Scarlet grabbed him by his shoulder to stop him.

 _[That can wait a little bit.]_

"Why?"

 _[I'm sensing that you're feeling quite stressed out at the moment. I think a little relief and relaxing exercise could do you good.]_

"I'm feeling fine Scarlet, you don't have to…"

Not letting him finish his sentence, Scarlet had used her power to make him float and dropped him gently at the base of a tree. She then also gently dropped herself on his laps, making them the reverse ridding position.

"Scarlet I…"

 _[Shhhh.]_ Hushed Scarlet with one finger on his lips.

 _[Just relax okay. Relax and enjoy the moment, I'll do the work.]_

* * *

Using her psychic abilities, Scarlet teleported his pants and underwear next to them. Now free, Scarlet then gently started to rub her small womanhood against his flaccid member. Despite not feeling perverted very much, it changed quite a bit when his gardevoir managed to make him hard pretty quickly. Scarlet then goes for soft and gentle kisses on her master's lips while still rubbing her entrance against him. It was a bit odd to Max that she was that tender, because she's normally more aggressive or wild. After a few minutes of making out, Scarlet used her power to aligned Max's shaft to the right place and slowly lowered herself on it, making his tip touch her bottom after a few seconds.

 _[Try to enjoy me as much as possible master.]_

She then began to slowly and gently go up and down on him, making him able to feel even more how tight she was.

"What… is happening Scarlet? You're usually… not that docile when we do this." Said Max, moaning a bit.

 _[Like I said master, you need to relax a bit. Soft and tender mating should help you quite a bit.]_

"… Scarlet…"

Just with that, Max wanted take her by the hips ram her until her hips hurts, but decided to go with what she wants. While gently pounding on him, Scarlet goes for more tender and warm kisses than usual, making him a bit light-headed while his pleasure was slowly growing. Being used to more aggressive intercourse, Max could enjoy a bit more the intense pleasure with his climax coming a bit slower than usual. Still going slowly but not happy at not making him feel as good as usual, Scarlet contracted her internal muscles quite a bit to get tighter.

"Hmffp, Scarlet." Moaned Max.

"That's… I don't have a lot of space now."

{That's… the goal master. Going smoother… shouldn't mean less pleasure.} Said Scarlet, moaning.

"What about your power… that increase my pleasure."

{If I remember correctly… it's not… a very relaxing thing.}

"True."

Trying to get as much narrow as possible, Scarlet goes for more kisses while hugging him. Not very long after, Scarlet then felt Max's orgasm coming near, to both pleasure. Slightly accelerating, Scarlet also started to rub her master's chest under his shirt with her three fingered red hands. It was still a slightly odd sensation fro Max, but she was now getting really good at it. Then, after a couple more minutes of sweet and soft love making, Max exploded inside her, burning her with his hot seeds, triggering her own orgasm with a low blissful scream while increasing the grip of her hug. After both of them was done, Scarlet relaxed on him, slightly panting.

* * *

 _[So master? Feeling a bit more relaxed?]_ She asked after recovering.

"I sure am. My sweet Scarlet going soft on me, what could possibly be more soothing than that?"

 _[For now, I don't have any practical and ethical idea. Mating is the solution of many problems.]_

"Hehe, that's my perverted gardevoir." He while kissing her.

 _[Feeling ready to continue?]_

"Yeah, and you with renewed vigor, thanks to you."

 _[Your happiness is my happiness.]_

"Devoted as always I see."

 _[Yup.]_

Scarlet then moved away from Max so he could stand up and dress again. Strapping his packsack on him again, Max and Scarlet headed toward the road where they resumed their travel once more.

 **Damn, poor Bonny, here goes her hype for her mega evolution** **. Another quick question : Do you prefer some braixen actions or you want to wait for her to evolve into a delphox before getting more 'physical' with her master? If you chose delphox, I'm gonna make her evolve sooner. Thanks again guys for you suggestions, even if some weren't very practical, they were very funny. And I hope I also pleased those who wanted Max to stand up a bit against Scarlet. It wasn't much, but there nonetheless.**

 **P.S. Since I got disliked reviews, like two or three of them, I'm gonna stop writing and stop that story there, sorry.**

 **P.S.S. Just kidding, don't like, don't read. You won't get rid of me that easily.**


	17. Chapter 17 : The Dojo Part 1

**Hi there everyone, I'm back with another chapter again. This one though will be the first of a four chapter long arc. Hope you will like it. Since I got equal review for both braixen or delphox action, guess I'm gonna do both. Sure is the best option anyway and that's how you get reviews and follower by pretending you care about your readers. Just kidding, I love you guys. And just for saying, this story isn't based on the anime or the game or anything, only the background and characters so, it's not mean to be strategical like the game or friendly as the anime. Like I already said, it's meant to be on the more realistic way. Now, enough with the girly talk, let's get fruity… I mean lemony.**

As everything was going alright for Max and Scarlet on their travel, at the late afternoon they arrived in front of a wood panel that was written 'Setsui Dojo' on it and an arrow that was pointing to a second path that passing through the forest.

"A dojo?" Asked Max to himself while eyeing the panel.

 _[That could be nice and I think that's what our team need.]_

"I don't know, it's a bit off our path and we already have you for the training."

 _[I'm useful at increasing their basic strength, but neither one of us is good for teaching new moves or combat strategies. Maybe they can even help Bonny with her mega evolution.]_

"… I guess a try won't hurt us."

 _[I think too. Let's go then.]_

After nodding, Max took the dojo's path and walked for almost an hour before they saw a tall white and red wall with big closed doors in front of them. After a few more minutes, they were in front of the said doors.

"So, do we knock or something?" Asked Max when he didn't saw anything kind of bell.

 _[That could be a good idea. Or I can throw you over the wall to see if there is anyone.]_

"Okay miss smartass, let's knock then."

Max then knocked a couple times heavily enough so that anybody behind the huge doors could hear it. After they waited for a moment, the doors opened before they were greeted by a lucario. Despite having short and very narrow black hairs between her ears that were going in front of its forehead that was going well with its back black dreadlock looking hairs, it was looking normal.

"Cario?" It said.

"Hmm, yes, we see a panel about a dojo down the road and we were thinking that if we could see how it likes, if it's possible?"

"… Lucario." Said the lucario while rolling its eyes with a quite annoyed expression and getting away from the doors while leaving it open.

"Was… that a yes or…" Said Max while looking at Scarlet.

 _[I think it was. Looks like that girl have quite the attitude.]_ Said Scarlet while frowning.

"Girl? She's female?"

 _[Yes. Female lucarios don't have spike on their chest and have a smaller snout. Why? Does she interest you?]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"What? O-of course not. I don't even know her."

 _[There is no need to when it come to have a bit of fun. You didn't know me a lot when we did it the first time.]_

"That was different."

 _[How?]_

"Well… first… you seem that you needed it so…"

 _[Pity?]_

"No!"

 _[Anything else then?]_

"Well… hem… I… Oh shut up will you."

 _[Gotcha.]_

"Let's get inside before they decide to close it again on our faces." Said Max while walking thought the doorway.

 _[Sure thing, poke-molester.]_

"Fuck. you."

 _[Any. Time.]_

Heavily sighting and growling a bit, Max proceeded inside the dojo. As they were walking inside the walls, they saw quite a lot of peoples training. With a few humans here and there, the place was mostly filled with fighting type pokemon, either training by themselves or sparing with others. Scarlet then felt a few stare toward them, but not enough to make her uncomfortable, especially since it was pokemon. A bit further, they saw the female lucario close to the entrance of a building in the middle of the place that was motioning them to follow in a way that she wasn't caring that much about them. Passing through some training growls and low screams, Max and Scarlet got near the lucario before entering the building.

 _[That lucario seems a bit frustrated.]_ Said Scarlet as they were walking through corridors.

(How can you tell?) Thought Max.

 _[Feeling is my specialty, remember?]_

(True. So why is she like that?)

 _[Don't know. That would require me to search in her mind, which I don't really want to.]_

(Okay. Anyway it doesn't concern us a lot.)

 _[Wow, my master getting a bit selfish? Never thought that I'll ever stain you with my personality.]_

Shrouding his shoulders, Max continued to follow the lucario with his grinning gardevoir. Shortly after, they all arrived toward a closed sliding door that the lucario opened.

"Luca, lucario luca lucario." Said the blue jackal pokemon while bowing to a strong looking human than was sitting in meditative position in the middle of modest size room with almost no furniture.

"Oh, hi Aurora. I see we have new guests. Thanks for bringing them here." Said the man with a pretty rough voice while getting up.

Now all stood up, Max noticed that the man in front of them was pretty tall, maybe a head and half taller than him. He was not looking young, in his forty, maybe fifty and had a pretty long white beard and was bald. Even looking a bit old, he was quite in shape with a muscular body.

"Cario." Said the lucario before leaving them without even looking at them.

"Please, excuse Aurora, she have got quite a bit moody since a little while."

 _[Aurora? Maybe you're not the only one who is bad with names.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"No problem sir. Let's say that I'm used to pokemon with a bit of attitude." Said Max while looking at Scarlet, making her frown at him.

"Oh, a trainer like I guessed. Then I'm glad to welcome you to my dojo, the Setsui Dojo. I'm master Setsui, pleased to meet you." He said while going for a hand shake.

"Hi, I'm Max and this is Scarlet." Said Max while shaking his hand.

"Hmmm, I don't know a lot about psychic pokemon, but shouldn't gardevoir be green, or blue at least?" He asked.

"Yes, but she have a rare case of… shiny mutation." Lied Max.

"Oh, interesting. Then allow me to make you a free tour of the place. Follow me."

The tall man then exited the room and goes toward another entrance. When they got outside, there was a quite furnished and vast training zone that they didn't saw when they came in. All around the place there was dummies, rings and harsh body conditioning devices.

"Here is where we mainly get our disciples stronger, faster and tougher. My friend here make sure that everyone do there 200%." Said the man while pointing at an intimidating machamp a bit further in the training zone, yelling at other pokemon that were fighting.

"He seems harsh."

"He has to, for discipline and order so that everyone gets stronger physically and mentally."

The man then walked to the entrance where they arrived.

"Here is where we do mix sparing and spent free time at the end of the day."

"Sparing and training is free time?"

"Getting stronger at your own rhythm, yes."

(Shit! I can already feel that it's gonna be one hell of a place.) Thought Max.

 _[Think about your team and everything will be alright.]_

(… I guess. Though I'm not sure they will like a lot either.)

 _[Maybe, but a little 'Think about your master' and they will go through anything.)_

(Isn't that emotional blackmailing?)

 _[Of course not. It more likes emotional motivation.]_

(What the difference?)

 _[Everything.]_

(… Fine, whatever.) Complied Max.

"Everything alright?" Asked the man.

"Yeah, just some telepathic talk between me and her."

"Hmmhmmm." Said the man, looking a bit displeased.

"Can we continue our tour?" He asked.

"Sure, sorry."

Max and Scarlet then followed the man to another side of the building.

"And here, we have very relaxing hot springs for relaxation after a hard day of work." He said while in front of a wall made of wood with two entrance.

"The women to the left and the men to the right."

"Cool."

"Any question?"

"Just one. See, I have that lopunny who have… difficulty with her mega evolution and I was wondering if you could help us with that?"

"Having trouble of making her mega evolve?"

"No really, just…"

Max was a bit hesitant at saying it, until Scarlet put a hand on his shoulder.

"When we tried it, she lost control and…"

"Say no more, I got it." He interrupted, seeing that he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Those things happen sometimes. Your lopunny probably have been corrupt and consume by her power, which leads to destructive impulses that they can't control."

Max then looked at him silently.

"It could take some time, but if you're willing to stay for a bit, then yes, we can help you. But you should take the time to set yourself in first, because it's something that can be harsh."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna lie, you probably won't like what your lopunny will have to go through. Mega pokemon that are corrupted by their power needs drastic training."

"… I'll have to ask her first. After all, she's the one concerned."

"Naturally."

"… But if she agree, then me too."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your answer. For now, I'll take you to the dormitory."

Max and Scarlet followed the man inside the building. He then leads them to a pretty spacious room with plenty of beds.

"Take one that doesn't have a pillow, we will give you one a bit later with sheets. You can drop your packsack next to it too."

"Okay, thanks."

"You're welcome. Since it's your first day, take the time to walk around make yourself familiar with the place. Tomorrow will be the starting day."

After Max nodded, the master of the place left him and goes back to his own room.

"Alright, time to free the team."

After reaching his pokeballs, Max let free all of his pokemon.

{Hi master.} They all said, with Bonny not as enthusiastic as usual.

"Hi girls."

{Where are we master?} Asked Dusk, looking around.

"We are in the Setsui Dojo."

{Set… what is a dojo?} Asked May.

"It's place where you can get stronger. I thought that we could spend some time here to help us with that."

{That could be nice.} Said May.

"Yes. Even though it's seems a bit harsh here."

{… Well… if it's mean getting stronger for master… I-I don't mind.} Said Dusk.

"Should have known that you will accept."

{Anything for you, master.}

"Hehe. Scarlet, can you take Dusk and May outside and look around?"

 _[Sure thing master.]_

"Come on girls, let's see what this place is about."

{Okay.} Said Dusk.

Dusk and May seems a bit confused of why Bonny and their master want to be alone, but had to go with it for now.

{…What is it?} Asked Bonny, a bit worried.

Max then sat on the bed before motioning her so sit next to him, which she did.

"Bonny… I…"

Max searched a bit for his words, wanting to tell her the best way possible.

"Maybe you won't even give some thoughts about it but… the master of the place said that they can help us with your mega evolution."

{… What?} She said with eyes getting a bit wide.

"He said that…"

{You seriously asking me to do it again?} Said Bonny, a bit angry.

"Bonny, I know that you…"

{I can believe it master! I almost… did the unforgivable and you ask me to do it again?} She said while getting off the bed, angry.

"Bonny…"

{No master. Sorry but, for once, I'll have to disobey to you.}

"Bonny listen will you!?" Said Max, a bit loudly.

{Listen to what? Listen to how you want me to try to kill you again? Listen to how I screwed up?}

"No! Listen to how they can help you control it."

{I don't believe it a second. I won't risk anytime soon hurting you again.}

"Why not? May told me that she was willing to try it herself if there was a no risk chance of that to happen."

{How can you be sure that it will be a no risk method?} Said Bonny crossing her arms.

"Well… he seemed very confident in his sayings."

{Very convincing.} She said, rolling her eyes before looking away.

"Look Bonny… there's a ton of others fighting type pokemon here. The chances that you specifically hurt me are pretty thin."

{Still too high.}

"… So that's it?"

{What?}

"You just… give up? Give up in your mega evolution?"

{…}

"I don't remember my Bonny being the kind of giving up that easily."

{I don't care at how you see me or at how I look now. If it's mean you're safe…} She said, starting to softly sob.

Max then thought that maybe he went too far. After softly sighing, Max opened his arms.

"… Come here."

Bonny then goes in his arms, with him going for a soft and tender hug.

"Sorry Bonny, I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I know that it's hard for you."

{I don't want… anything bad happening to you… master.} She said, softly crying.

Max then rubbed her head and back gently, wanting to calm her down.

"If you really don't want to mega evolve Bonny, then you don't have to."

{It's not… that I don't want master.}

"… 'Sigh' I guess it must be really hard for you, preventing yourself of doing sometime you want for my sake and safety."

{Yes… it is.}

Max then grabbed Bonny and put her on his laps with her legs was perpendicular to his, still hugging him. Max then stayed like this for a moment.

"… I'm sorry for what I said, I just want to motivate you a bit. Guess I'm not that good at it."

{It's not your fault master, I'm the problematic one.}

"No you're not. You're just a bit emotional."

{… I guess.}

"It still to your resort to decided it or not, but I'm pretty confident in their strength. I'm sure that they have a way to help you with minimum risk."

{… I don't know master. What if I directly go toward you even with the other pokemon around me?}

"Say Bonny, do you know why human are so bold and always go forward with their head down?"

{Not really.}

"It's because they know they are fragile and that they can get hurt or die easily, especially with pokemon that coexist with us. Beside them, we are the weakest thing in the world, but we don't care. We accept and face our weakness, always trying to reduce it and dashing forward, shoulder first."

{What does the mean?}

"That means that despite the risks, and move forward without thinking about the worst and focus for the best. Humans says, be prepared for the worst, but hope for the best. Sometime, we have to face walls, adversity and even death if we want to get better and stronger."

Bonny then goes silent for a moment.

{… It still, scares me.}

"So do I. After all, I'm the one that risk dying."

Max then grabbed Bonny's cheeks so she was facing him.

"But for you, like you say yourself, I'll risk anything."

Bonny then stared at him with her watery eyes, seeing determination and devotion in it.

{… You're so careless master.}

"I know."

Bonny then rubbed his hand while looking away for a moment.

{… I'm still not sure about this, but if you really think that there is a possibility for me to succeed, then I'll try again, for you master.} She softly said.

"That's my Bonny I used to know." Said Max while kissing her on the lips.

"Don't worry, if you ever lost control again, I'll do everything I can to stay alive.

{You better be, or else I'm gonna kick your butt so hard in the afterlife that your five next reincarnation will feel it.}

"Haha, you really start to sound like Scarlet." He said while giving her a warm hug.

"… I'm proud of you Bonny."

{Save it until I succeed.}

"Sure thing."

Then, both of them heard a noise on the doorway of the room. Looking back, they saw the female lucario with a pillow and sheets.

"Oh, you're the lucario that opened the door for us aren't you? Nice to meet you." Nicely said Max.

Not answering, the lucario just dropped the things on the bed.

"Thanks. Do you also have a few more of this? I don't think all of my team will fit in my bed."

Giving him an almost disdain looks, the lucario just left them without saying anything.

{Geez, who pulled the tail of that one?} Said Bonny.

"Don't know, she doesn't seem very sociable."

{You tell me.}

"Alright, let's go see how the others are doing."

{Okay.}

Jumping off her master, Bonny followed Max outside of the building. When outside, they saw the others behind Scarlet that was talking to a gallade.

{I'm sorry that I've bothered you.} Apologised the gallade.

{Well, you seem sweet and all but you're not my type. Anyway, I'm already taken.} Said Scarlet.

The gallade then noticed Max, with Scarlet following his gaze.

{Ah master, just in time. I was just explaining to that gentleman that my heart already belongs to you.} She said while floating toward and going for a hug on his arm.

{Oh, okay. I understand.} Said the gallade before leaving them alone, getting what was happening.

"Did you really turn down a gallade?"

 _[Yes. Why? You should have said it if you wanted him for yourself.]_ She said with a grin.

"Heww gross Scarlet, I'm not into male." Responded Max, disgusted.

 _[Why not? A male is probably the best to know how another one works.]_ She said, still grinning.

"I'll pass, thanks you. But how come I can understand him?"

 _[I made you able to understand the gardevoir family remember? That includes gallades.]_

"Oh, okay."

 _[Wup. So, what about Bonny?]_

(I managed to convince her to try again, if there is other pokemon around protecting me that is.) Thought Max.

 _[You did? Shit, I'll start to think that maybe you have psychic powers too.]_

"Will it that be possible if I spend a lot of time with you?"

 _[I really doubt it.]_

"Oh."

 _[I mean, I really really really reallllyyy doubt it.]_

"Okay, I get it." Said Max, a bit annoyed."

 _[Hihi.]_

"Machamp." Called out the machamp.

"Hmm? What does he want?"

 _[He wants to talk to me. Be right back.]_ Said Scarlet while floating toward the machamp.

Now a bit closer, Max could saw a scar on his left eye but still intact and a big one that was passing from his lower right shoulder, goes all across his pectoral and ended to his sternum.

"Alright girls, what should we do now?" Max said, quickly looking toward May and Dusk, not wanting him to see that he was staring.

{I don't know.} Said Dusk.

{Maybe we can start getting stronger.} Proposed May.

"The master of the place said that we should take it easy for the first day. Training will start tomorrow."

{Okay.} Said May, slightly disappointed.

Max then saw the gallade resting in the shadow a bit further against the wall that was surrounding the place, eyes closed.

"Why don't look around girls. Maybe there is some friendly pokemon here."

{Okay master.} Said May.

{Hmm… I'm not sure that… it's a good idea.} Shyly said Dusk, uncomfortable with the idea of being away from her master.

"Don't be scared Dusk, I won't be far and still in sight. May, care to keep an eye on her for me?"

{Of course not master. Come on Dusk, let's see how the others trains.} Said May.

{But…}

May then pulled Dusk away from him.

{Better go with them.} Said Bonny while following them shortly after.

"Ahh, I love them so much." Muttered Max.

Max then walked toward the gallade and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about Scarlet buddy. She doesn't mean bad, but she's just a bit… antisocial."

{It's not that big of a deal.} He said slightly coldly.

Then they went silent for a few seconds.

{It's a shame though.}

"About what?"

{About… Scarlet right?}

"Yeah."

{About her. You're lucky that she choose a human.}

"Well, choose would be big word…"

{Don't break a fuse, I don't care about humans and pokemon being together. Not the first time I see that anyway.}

"Really?"

{Peoples tend to assume that it's a rare thing, but it happens a lot more than they think. Since humans look down upon that, they are just well hidden.}

"Eh, you learn every day I guess."

{I hope you realize your luck with that Scarlet. I don't know how you see her but for us, gallade, she's very pretty and cute.}

"I agree. She sure is very beautiful." He said while looking at her, still talking to the machamp.

{Hope you make her happy and satisfied.}

"Hmm…"

{Relax, I said that I don't care. I can already tell that you have already mated together. I think that even that machamp noticed that you were lovers.}

"Is this why he wanted to talk to her?"

{Probably. Relationship here are not forbidden, but more like restrained, since it can perturb the training.}

"Oh, if it's what they're talking about, she won't be pleased."

{Why?}

"When it comes to get between me and her, she can be very aggressive."

{Geez, she must really love you. When a gardevoir get that possessive, it means that their love for the other one is almost endless and bottomless.}

"I know. She already shared her feelings with me through her crest."

{Whoa dude, you sure have hit the jackpot.}

"What?"

{Feeling sharing through their crest is the ultimate proof of trust and love that they can do. Even with gallades it's pretty rare for that to happen.}

"Oh, didn't know that it meant that much for her."

{It is, no wonder why I took a rake. I had no chance at all to begin with.}

"… Sorry."

{Gha, it sure is a great shame and I'm a bit jealous, but at least she's with someone that can profit it.}

"I'm not a profiteer and she's not taken for granted. Every day I love her more and try to show it to her. She's the best thing that ever happens to me."

{… Eh, I see she's in good hands. Just make sure their good enough for her.} Said the gallade, laughing a bit.

"Hehe, I'll try."

As they were laughing a bit, Scarlet then motioned him to come.

"Alright dude, catch you later." Said max, standing up.

After the gallade waved goodbye, Max got to where Scarlet and the machamp was.

{Master, I think we may have a problem.} Said Scarlet, sounding a bit upset.

"What is it?"

{They want to brim our love here. Naturally, I refused.}

"That's what that gallade said, that love here is not forbidden but put aside, for training purpose."

{I'm not training here, so why should I care?}

"Champ machamp."

{I don't care if it's the rule here. No one will take away my master from me.}

"Machamp mach, machamp champ machamp."

{Almost the same thing.} Retorted Scarlet to the machamp, which was looking a bit annoyed.

"What did he say?"

{Nothing important.}

"Really?

{Look master, I'll make you able to understand everyone here later okay? I'm not in the mood to translate their nonsense now.} Said Scarlet, quite angry.

The machamp then rubbed his face while sighing. Then, Max got an idea.

"Okay sir, we accept your condition."

"… Champ." Said the machamp while nodding in agreement.

 _[… Say what now? Hope you're not serious right now or else…]_

(Weren't you the one that supposed to have the brain?)

 _[What?]_

(You do remember that you know teleport right?)

Scarlet then thought a bit before her eyes popped wide open.

(That's it. If no one sees us…)

 _[Then we're okay.]_

(Bingo.)

Scarlet then looked at the machamp.

{Alright, you win. Sorry for protesting.}

After nodding again, the machamp goes away.

"Simple as that."

 _[… Outsmarted by you, how humiliating.]_ She said while covering her face.

"Cheer up love, you can't be smart 'all' the time." Said Max, a bit cocky.

 _[Watch out with that head or else you won't be able to pass through doors.]_

After pulled her his tongue, Max looked around.

"What should we do now?" Asked Max.

 _[Take it easy?]_ Suggested Scarlet.

"Sure thing, but I don't want to stay here doing nothing."

 _[Well, I'm starting to get hungry so, maybe feeding your pokemon pet would be good.]_

"If you do some tricks then maybe I'll give you treats."

 _[Keep saying that and I'll show you my treats.]_ She said a defiant face.

"Good thing you have your powers, otherwise that cute face wouldn't intimidate anything."

 _[And you, beside your dick, you don't impress much either. Actually, even that dick…]_

"You better not finish that sentence." Said Max, also defiant now.

 _[Or what? What are you gonna do, spank me?]_ She seductively said.

"Is that a request?"

 _[Who knows?]_ She said while looking away innocently.

"If it wasn't that we can't to do anything here, I'll gladly do it."

 _[Who said we can't do anything?]_

"Well, firstly, that machamp and… hey." Said Max, before Scarlet pulled him toward an isolated zone.

Now against the building walls with a few bushes covering them and out of sight, Scarlet glued herself to Max with a hug while rising one legs over his hips and started to kiss him passionately.

"Hmmm… Scarlet not here." Said Max after gently pulling her away.

{Come on, there is no one here and I'm already getting soaking wet, look.}

Scarlet then grabbed one of his hands and put it her drooling petite entrance.

"Damn, you sure are. B-But what if someone came in?" Said Max, looking at his hand, covered in the gardevoir's juice.

{Rhaa, such a wuss.} Said Scarlet, slightly annoyed.

Scarlet then teleport them away from where they were and made them appeared outside, against the outer walls.

{Is this better?} Lustfully Said Scarlet, hardly containing her excitement while grinding her womanhood against him.

"I guess it will…"

* * *

Scarlet then immediately forced him to sit, sat on him in the reversed riding position and began to ferociously make out with him, still grinding against him. Placing a hand under his shirt, she began to rub his torso and belly a bit roughly. Without taking off his pants yet, she shoved her hand in it and started to play with his flaccid member.

"… Geez Scarlet, you really into it." Said Max breaking the kiss.

Not responding, she resumed her wild making out, still pumping him through his pants. When he was hard enough, she teleport his pants away and quickly positioned herself above his now hard shaft after she broke the kiss.

"Shit Scartlet." Said Max when he saw her womanhood drooling on his penis.

She then roughly impaled herself with it in one go like she love to do, entered so easily with that wetness.

"Fuck." Moaned Max.

Being a bit tighter and hotter than usual, Max couldn't contain an ecstatic moan.

"Calm down Scarlet, you'll make me cum in seconds."

{Then I'll make you hard again and do it again.} She said with a depraved face while grinding her hips on him, wanting to feel him as much as possible.

Shortly after, she began to wildly ride him. After only a few seconds, Scarlet's juice was overflowing on him, making wet impact noises more audible, but a lot less louder than her moans. After she wrapped her arms around him to a tight grip, Scarlet lightly bite Max on his trapezius. Stinging just a bit, Max didn't mind that much with that pleasure she was giving in counterpart. After a few minutes, Max felt Scarlet getting tighter and twitching a bit, meaning she was already close. When she came, her orgasmic narrowness was crushing horribly Max, more than usual, forcing him to a sooner orgasm as well. Coming together, they increased the blissful moment of each other. When they were done, Scarlet left his trapezius, leaving a mark, and goes limp on him, panting a little.

"Phfuf, you're more beastly than usual Scarlet."

{And I'm not done yet.}

Leaving him, Scarlet then stood up, placed her hand against the wall and raised her butt as much as possible.

{It's been a little while since you took me like this.} She lustfully said.

"True."

Max then stood up as well and goes behind her.

"Let's remedy to that then."

Grabbing her hips with one hand, Max aligned himself correctly and shoved his hard member in her still soaking wet flower. After Max began to push and pull himself in and out, Scarlet rest the side of her head against the wall, moaning heavily with her tongue stuck out, salivating a bit with her entrance drooling on the ground even with Max inside. After a couple more intense butt ramming, Scarlet climax was close again. When it hit her, she crushed her master's again coupled with an ecstatic scream, but this time, not enough to make him cum. When her moment had passed, she unplugged herself and put her back against the wall.

{Well master… since you didn't cum yet, I'm sure you're up for a last round.} She seductively said while softly fingering herself in front of her master.

"What a slutty gardevoir you are."

{And I know you like it.} Lewdly said Scarlet.

"I sure do."

Max then grabbed both of Scarlet legs and raised her in the air with her legs resting on his arms. With Scarlet hands resting on his shoulders, Max then lowered her on his shaft, easily entered inside in one go again.

{Yes master! Tear me apart!} She lustfully moaned.

Not losing a second, Max began to lift and drop her on his shaft a bit roughly, like she wanted. Probably to help her master, Scarlet was weighting almost nothing, making his pounding more easily. With eyes half closed in pleasure, Scarlet moans was almost getting out of control. Noticing that, she tried to muffle a couple of them, but to no avail. Maybe a minute or two more than the last time, Scarlet's third orgasm was close again. This time, she will make sure that her master come at the same time as her. With her master going at almost full power, Scarlet reached her peak for the third time. At the end, Scarlet didn't have to do anything since her master was also close to another orgasm and was able to make him cum inside her again with her orgasmic narrowness.

{Yes master! Fill me up!} She loudly moaned.

When they relaxed, Scarlet goes for a hug.

* * *

{You're simply the best master. I bet that gallade wouldn't have given half the pleasure you provide me.}

"I don't know, I'm not really into gallade remember?"

{That's shame, It would have been fun seeing you getting mated by one.}

"… You sure have a sick sense of humor."

{If it's bother you then my goal is reached.} She said while kissing him.

Their kisses then were interrupted by small bell noises inside the walls.

"I guess it's time for us to get back in there."

 _[Every nice thing must end eventually I suppose.]_ She said while unplugging herself from him.

"There always a next time." Said Max while Scarlet put his pants back on.

 _[And you can count on me to be there.]_

"I don't even doubt it."

After dropping her, Max put his hands on the gardevoir hips and hers on his shoulders, making them able to teleport together. Now back to where they firstly disappeared, Max and Scarlet kissed one last time before heading to the training zone. Turning around the wall corner, the only pokemon Max saw was Bonny, Dusk and May, waiting for them.

{About time. They called out for dinner.} Said Bonny with hands on her hips.

"Sorry, we have been…"

{Mating?}

"… How…"

{Dusk saw you disappeared in an isolated zone, which can only mean one thing with you two.}

Max and Scarlet then both looked away innocently.

{I was worried master. You said you would stay in sight.} Said Dusk, a bit stressed out.

"… Sorry girl. I promise I'll make it up to you later."

{Well… how about…}

Dusk then goes to his ears to whisper.

{A kiss?} She shyly said.

"S-Sure Dusk."

{But not in front of the other.}

"I understand."

Dusk then left his ear to go back next to the others.

(Geez, do all my team will be perverted?) Thought Max.

 _[How not to be, with a trainer like you?]_ Commented Scarlet.

Max then cursed himself for thinking that out loud.

"Well, let's go wherever the others have left."

{Follow me master.} Said Bonny.

"Alright."

The group then followed Bonny inside the main building and through the corridors until they arrive to a very spacious room. All across the room there was low tables with humans and pokemon sitting on the ground on small cushion in front of them, eating. At the bottom of the room was a wall opening with a hitmonlee serving food with a medicham behind that was cooking with a human in the kitchen. As they passed through the room, Max noticed some pokemon he didn't saw at first, like a Sawk eating and talking with a throh, a hitmonchan having a bit of hard time eating with it gloves and even a conkeldurr without his stone pillars, eating with his plate on his hand, being a bit too big for the table. At first glance, he was very tall, maybe 7ft, but since he was sitting, his height was probably around 8ft.

"This place sure is lively." Commented Max.

While walking, Max noticed the female lucario at the table being more isolated from the others, eating alone, hurting his heart a bit before going to the serving hitmonlee.

"Lee!" He said.

"Hi."

The hitmonlee then served them three specific types of dishes. Meat meals for him and Dusk, vegetables one for Bonny and a mixed one for May.

"Thanks. Do you perhaps have a special meal for my gardevoir?" Asked Max.

After nodding, the hitmonlee turned around and spoke to the medicham.

"Lee, hitmonlee monlee hitmon."

"Medicham." Said the cooking pokemon after nodding.

"Hitmonlee." Said the pokemon, back to Max.

Max turned to Scarlet.

 _[He said they will prepare one and it will be ready in a few minutes.]_

"Okay. Thanks."

After the hitmonlee nodded, Max wanted to sit next to the female lucario.

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" He said when next to her.

Not even looking at him, the lucario left her place to go somewhere else, still away from the others.

"I think she was minding."

 _[Did anyone ever teach her some manners? Maybe I should.]_ Said Scarlet a bit aggressively.

"Calm down Scarlet. Maybe she has a reason to act like this. If she wants to be alone, it's her choice." Said Max while the others had already started to eat their food.

 _[You're too clement master, which is kind of cute.]_ Said Scarlet while rubbing his thigh under the table, awfully close to his crotch.

Probably noticing it, the machamp that was a bit further was looking at them, which made Scarlet withdrawn her hand.

"Not taking her defense, but you don't really give your place either."

 _[I know. If she were to be mean to anyone else, I couldn't care less, but I don't like seeing her acting like this to my master when you just want to be nice.]_

"I guess some peoples just don't want friends, which is kind of sad." Said Max while looking at the lucario, which seem constantly frustrated.

"Monlee!" Called out the serving pokemon.

"I think your plate is ready."

 _[Thanks mister obvious.]_

After taking her plate, which was consisting of pinkish brown cubic food, she returned beside her master.

"Doesn't look tasty." Commented Max.

 _[Agree. But it's made of nutrients that my species need.]_

"How can you tell?"

 _[The smell.]_

Max then sniffed her plate.

"I don't smell anything."

 _[It takes a very delicate nose like mine to smell it.]_ She said a bit arrogantly.

"Yeah, delicate. Depends on where you put it."

 _[Not smart of you that you tried to turn me on here master.]_

"Sorry, not my intention."

 _[Well, let's eat before it gets cold.]_

"Indeed."

As they both started to dig in their plate, the ambiance of the place was getting quite livelier. With most of them finished, they were talking and laughing between themselves. When Max and his team were finished, some of them had already left the room, which was the case of that lucario that had left immediately after she was done eating.

"What now?" Asked Max.

{I heard some them saying they were heading to the hot springs.} Said Bonny.

"That's good idea. Let's go."

After bringing their plate back to the serving hitmonlee, Max and co. left the room and headed toward the hot springs section. When outside, they saw that the sun was slowly disappearing in the sky. When they arrived in front of the two ways walls, they all stopped.

"Well, I guess you all go that way while I'm going that way." Said Max while pointing at their respective location.

 _[Do we have to? I don't see the point of us getting in a bath if you're not there.]_

"Sorry, but I can hardly make you pass for male, especially you Scarlet."

 _[Rhaa! Fine. I hate this place after all.]_

"Your idea."

 _[Thanks for reminding me, you poke-rapist.]_ She said while levitating inside the girl side of the hot springs.

{She sure acts like a spoiled kid when she can't be with you.} Said Bonny.

"I must say that I also agree that it's a shame that I'm not with you girls. And I'm also sure that you're not happy either."

{… Maybe.}

With that, Bonny also left to the girl side.

"She sure doesn't feel really affectionate." Said Max, concerned.

{Well, I kind of understand her, since she will try her mega evolution again.} Said Dusk.

"She told you?"

{Yes.}

{Me too. If it were to happen to me, I don't know if I would ever try it again.} Said May.

"She didn't at first, but I managed to convince her that she must not let that tarnish her. Like we human say, when you fall from the horse, you have to immediately get back on, or else the more you wait, the more scared you will be afterward."

{Human say weird things.} Said May.

"Agree." Said Max while petting her head.

"But we have to sometime, so that we don't fall behind."

After Max kissed them one time on their forehead, Dusk and May left him to join the others before Max left to the boy side. For the girls, they were now all in front of the hot spring with two others female human inside and the female lucario, a bit further from them.

{Looks interesting.} Said Dusk.

{I don't like water but, I can make an exception if it's hot and relaxing.}

As they were to enter, one female human interrupted them.

"Sorry girls, but you have to wash yourself before entering it. The showers are a bit further that way." She said while pointing a direction.

Turning around, they then all showered until they were all nice and clean before finally entering the hot water.

{Ahh! I have to say that it sure is refreshing.} Said Scarlet, closing her eye while relaxing.

{What about me? It looks a bit deep.} Said May, having stayed outside.

The water was indeed looking deep, with the water stopping close to Scarlet's crest.

{There is a less deep zone at the edge of the middle of the bath.} Coldly said the lucario, not even looking at them.

Max's team then stared at her a bit before May walked to the indicated place.

{It is less deep, I can see the bottom.} Said May while getting in, with the water stopping close to her neck.

The other then moved next to her, still in the deep part.

{Thanks miss.} Thanked May.

Not responding, the lucario had her eyes closed, relaxing as well. After they all looked at each other, Scarlet used teleport to quickly get next to her.

{Aurora was your name was it?} Said Scarlet.

The lucario then remained silent.

{I'll take as a yes.}

{Not wanting to be rude, but can you and your human leave me alone please?} Said Aurora, a bit annoyed.

{Well, for starter, that 'human' name is Max and he's not my human. Well, technically yes, but not the way you're thinking. And next, what is your grudge against him?}

{I don't have grudge against him in particular, I just don't like new faces.}

{Why is that?}

{That's not really your business.}

{It is when it comes to my master.}

{Master? So you are his pet.}

Scarlet then felt her anger rising a bit, but kept it cool.

{I bet he makes do what he wants and you just complied by saying 'Yes master, of course master, at your service master'.} Said Aurora in an almost mocking tone.

Then Scarlet was starting to lose her patience.

{Look girl, I don't care that you bad mouth me, but I suggest you to leave my master out of this. You don't even know what you're talking about.}

{Or else what? You just gonna underestimate like the rest of everyone here and go on me?} Said Aurora, getting mad.

Thinking that I could end bad, the two female human then left the bath, leaving only Max's team and the lucario.

{Underestimated you? Who talked about… Oh, I get it now.}

{You get what?}

{That what seems to be the problem.}

{Maybe it's you. Because it's not me, that's for sure.}

{Yeah, I believe you.}

{Whatever. Can you leave me alone now?}

{Sure.} Said Scarlet before teleporting back to the others.

{That could have been gone better.} Commented Bonny.

{I think it went perfectly fine actually. We discovered why she's acting like this and I think I know the solution.} Lowly said Scarlet.

{Which is?} Said Bonny, following her.

{She needs someone like master.}

{You want her to join our team?}

{I think some love that only master can provide could ease her pain. Since she's the only female pokemon here, I think she suffers from inferiority complex.}

{You sure about that?}

{She said that everyone here was underestimated her. Maybe it's just in her head, thinking that being the only female means she was the weakest. But maybe she indeed is.}

{What can we do?}

{I think spending some time here will tell us the truth.}

{… Maybe.}

{It will also leave you plenty of time to learn to control your mega evolution.}

Bonny then felt remorse and sadness feeling her again.

{Sorry to bring it back Bonny, but you can't always whine on whatever happen to you. Turn the page and go forward.}

{I know, master said the same thing, that's why I agree to try again.}

{Not a big surprise. Beside me, he's the smartest of the group.}

As the girls were talking a bit more in the quite empty girl side, Max, on the other side, was in a bath filled with other disciples. With a few human male here and there, the bath was mostly filled with male pokemon. With him in a corner, relaxing, he felt some water wave next him. Turning his head, he saw the gallade he talked earlier entering the bath next to him.

"Hi there buddy." Said Max.

{Hi Max.} He said while sitting in the water.

"Sorry to ask now, but do you have a name?"

{Of course I do.}

"What is it?"

{You want my human nickname or my pokemon name.}

"Hmmm… your human name?"

{Kalade.}

"Alright, Kalade. And what is a pokemon name?"

{The name we all got at our birth, like you.}

"Fair enough. What is it?"

{I don't know you will be able to even pronounce it?}

"Try me."

{Phgalrosth.}

"Flas… phgra… ah fuck it. Kalade it is."

{Hehe, told you.}

As they were silent, all around them was pokemon talking and laughing a bit around them.

{So, had fun with Scarlet earlier?}

"Hmm, what… do you mean?" Said Max, hoping he was not talking about what he was thinking.

{I mean that I heard you behind the wall.}

"Hmm… even outside?" Said Max getting red in embarrassment.

{That wasn't hard, we were right next to my resting spot.}

Max then wondered if she did it on purpose.

(Nah, she's not that mean. Is she?) Thought Max.

Shaking his head, Max then got his attention back to Kalade.

"Sorry about that."

{Well, technically you didn't do it inside the wall so, I guess you can do what you want outside. Anyway, from the few I heard, she seems to really enjoy it.}

Max then was redder than a charmeleon.

{Eheh, don't be ashamed. I know it should be hard to contain yourself in front of such beauty.}

"Can't say otherwise."

{I'm sure she knows how to please a man.}

"She sure does."

{Ah dude, so jealous. I hope someday I'll find someone like her.}

"The earth is vast. But you won't probably found it here."

{True. That's why that maybe after another few years, I'll leave this place to explore the world.}

"I wish you good luck with that."

{Thanks.}

"Alone or with a trainer?"

{Don't know. I already have been with a trainer, but going all by yourself is quite appealing.}

"Oh, so you know what it's like to be with a trainer."

{Yeah. I was with a female trainer. Over time, I kind of grew a bit interested in my trainer, so that's why I can perfectly understand you and Scarlet.}

"Really?"

{Yah, but it was just a phase. You know, when you're young and you don't know yourself with a lot of hormones.}

"Yeah, puberty. That can be shit sometime."

{Can't disagree. Even if I'm into my own species now, I still wondering about how it could have been doing it with a female human, just for curiosity.}

"If you left this place, nothing prevents you from trying to found out."

{I don't think so. It's was just curiosity, I'm not really tempted to do it.}

"I understand. Say, you said that… pokephilia happen more than we think. Is that really that frequent?"

{More or less. Unfortunately, from what I already saw, is that most of the time the pokemon are into their trainer, but it's not reciprocal. I also saw the opposite also happen, with the trainer into their pokemon, bit it's a lot rarer. When it happen that both of them are interested in each other, which happen from time to time, they hide it so they are not looked down or rejected by human society.}

"Yeah, Scarlet told me that how harsh and cruel the humans can be."

{I don't know what she has told you, but it's true that humans can be very bad. I saw too many of them while traveling with my previous trainer.}

"Why are not with her anymore?"

{Things were not working out anymore. She had lost interest in being a trainer, and I wanted to go my own way. If I wanted to meet some sexy gardevoir, I had to go.}

"Eh, guys. Humans or pokemon, we are still the same."

{Females are so awesome.}

"Agree on that." Said Max while they were bro fisting.

After relaxing some more, Max broke the silence between them.

"So, how are things around here?"

{Training goes like this. Before noon, pokemon and humans are training separately, with master Setsui training the humans, and the machamp training the pokemon. The afternoon is more mixed, with humans fighting pokemon…}

"Whoa, really?"

{Calm down, you are not savage beast. We adjust our power in consequence. Master Setsui always said that fighting against a fighting type pokemon is the best way for the humans to progress.}

"Oh, alright. If I fight a pokemon, I hope I won't die."

{The chances are pretty slim.}

"Because there is?" Said Max, worried.

{Relax, I'm just kidding. As far as I know, no one had died here.}

"Phff, you made me worried for a moment."

{Ehe, sorry.}

"How long have you been here by the way?"

{Couple of years.}

"That long?"

{Yup. And for the rest of the day, well you already saw it so, nothing too extreme.}

"Well, I guess it could be fun in here."

{It's a not a cage here. Peoples can leave whenever they want. If you follow the rules and do your best, it is a quite enjoyable place.}

"Yeah. Glad Scarlet insisted for us to come."

{I guess she know what is best for her and her trainer.}

"Yes. But what really convinced me is that I need help with Bonny, my lopunny."

{What's wrong?}

"She needs help to control her mega evolution."

{Isssh.} Screeched lowly Kalade.

"What?"

{This place is indeed fun to be, but dealing with an uncontrollable mega pokemon is something else.}

"Is it that harsh?"

{Mega pokemon that lost control can be very violent, so the masters and the others have to act in consequence. And I'm sure you have looked at that machamp. He's a nice guy when nothing is wrong, but he's not the tender type when it comes to get dirty.}

"Will he hurt her?"

{No, don't worry. He will avoid it as much as possible, but he could go harsh on her. Let's say that he's not the very patient type too.}

"… I hope she will be okay."

{Don't stress out, if someone can help her with that, it's him. You can count on results with that machamp.}

"Is he the pokemon of master Setsui?" Asked Max, curious

{He was, but when he released him, he wanted to stay with Master Setsui to help him with the dojo. Since they were long-time friends, that machamp couldn't just leave like that. They grew attached to the other so, even master Setsui didn't want him to go.}

"And what up with his scars?"

{He never wanted to talk about it. Some rumors say that it happen to him while protecting his master, others say that in his young time he was probably a bad pokemon that was always searching for fights before meeting master setsui and that he encountered a stronger opponent. Strangely, even when you evolve, scars stay on your body. The only exception being when a scar is on part that you lose when you evolve, like a tail.}

"I'm guessing he's the strongest here."

{Strong is still a weak word. Even that conkeldurr won't try him despite being almost twice his size. Machamps are classified as the strongest fighting type pokemon. I'm sure it would take a legendary pokemon to be worth of being his opponent.}

"Eh, now I'm sure I don't want to be on his bad side."

{He never had and never will hurt a human on purpose, but if he were to, he would probably kill you before you even understand what is happening.}

"Pokemon sure can be scary."

{Yeah, I don't really envy your weakness, but what really impress me is that you don't seem to care. You're weaker than pokemon, but it doesn't prevent you of doing what you want. The good, as well as the bad things.}

"Well, technology helps us a lot."

{Ah yes. Human technologies. I agree that you can even surpass pokemon with that.}

"We have to survive. If it wasn't from that, we would be crushed and wiped out of existence by pokemon."

{We're not devils. As far as I know, you weren't always that technologic. Yet, you're still alive.}

"… True."

{They may be some tensions between humans and pokemon, but we generally all live peacefully together.}

"I guess."

{But I suppose it's how Arceus want it to be.}

"Arceus?"

{You don't know the pokemon god?}

"Hmm… not really."

{He's, or she's, the creator of everything we know. Earth, ocean, space, time, life.}

"Must be a powerful pokemon."

{Hope you don't think that you can capture a god?}

"I guess not. He would just me erase me from existence if I were to try."

{Probably. But I guess that's why we can coexist. It like we're kind of forced to.}

"What do you mean?"

{I already heard somewhere than if humans and pokemon don't start war together, it's because the legendary pokemon will intervene and end it instantly.}

"Are they really that strong?"

{Palkia, the space pokemon, Dialga, the time pokemon, Groudon and Kyogre, creators of continents and oceans. Between only one of them and the entire planet, who do you think would win?}

"Shit. And me that was thinking I was starting to know the pokemon world." Said Max, quite shocked at hearing about such overpowered pokemon.

{Fortunately for us, they are so rarely seen that some begin to think about them as legends. They say that they only appear when the world very existence is at crisis.}

"Damn, that's quite heavy stuffs."

{That's basic stuffs for pokemon.}

"Well, I'm not in the pokemon world per se since a very long time now so, my knowledge is still quite limited."

{Meh, something that will change as you will travel.}

"True. I already learnt a lot since I left my home."

{And there is still coming where it comes from.}

"Eh, hope so."

After another moment of silence, Max noticed that not many pokemon was still in the bath beside them.

{Well, I guess it will be enough for me.} Said Kalade while leaving the bath.

{Don't stays in there too long or you will look like an all dried up kakuna.}

"Ehe, sure thing. I'll leave soon."

{Alright. See you tomorrow then.}

"Sure, see ya."

After Kalade left the room, Max then relaxed a bit longer in the hot spring. By the time he was done and left the place, the sky was now dark. Outside, he saw his team waiting for him in front of the girl entrance.

"How was it girls?"

{Pretty nice actually, isn't it Bonny?} Said Scarlet with a small grin toward the lopunny.

{Sure it was relaxing, and a bit revealing too.}

"What do you mean?"

{Nothing in particular.} She said while looking away innocently.

Max was curious about what she hiding, but seeing her feeling better was enough for him to let it slid.

"Alright, I think it's time to go to sleep and get ready for tomorrow."

{Yeah, that relaxing bath made me a bit sleepy.} Said May.

"In that case, let's head to the dormitory."

As the others was walking toward the main building entrance, Dusk pulled Max so stop him.

{Master?} Shyly said Dusk.

"Yes sweety?"

{Can I… have it?}

"Hmm… Oh you mean… the kiss?"

Heavily blushing, Dusk was looking on the ground, embarrassed.

"Alright. A good girl do deserved some treats some time."

After looking around to check that no one was looking, Max kneeled in front of Dusk. Hardly able to look at her master in the eyes, she prepared for what she asked for. After she closed her eyes, she felt her master's lips against hers with a tender kiss that lasted a couple seconds.

{… T-thanks master.} She said after he breaks it.

"Anytime my pretty Dusk." He said while petting her head.

When he stood up, he saw three little heads quickly disappearing from the corner of the front wall.

"Those little pests." Playfully said Max.

{It's okay master. They were meant to see us sooner or later.}

"Eh, what a mature little Braixen." He said while petting her some more.

After they left, Max and Dusk join the rest of the team that were waiting for them in front of the main building entrance.

{You could have taken more time master.} Said Scarlet.

"We had plenty of it."

{That's not what I meant but, whatever. Ahh Dusk, I can't wait the day that you would tell me about you're your first time with master.} Said Scarlet.

{D-Don't say such… embarrassing things Scarlet.} Shyly said Dusk.

 _[She can be very cute when she wants. Now I know why you love her.]_

Rolling his eyes, Max entered the building, followed by his companions. As they were proceeding through the corridor, Kalade popped out from a door that was leading to another dormitory.

{Oh, hi Max. Forgot to ask you that if you knew that pokemon and humans sleep in different room.}

 _[Seriously? Again?]_ Madly said Scarlet.

"No, I didn't. Master Setsui didn't told me."

{That's our master, always going with the fact that peoples should learn things by themselves as much as possible.}

"Why so much restrictions?"

{Well, as for the bath, it's for privacy purpose, and for the dormitories, well, I don't know, it's just how it is.}

"Really convincing."

{I'm not the one that makes rules.}

"Alright, guess we don't have a choice."

 _[Freaking hell.]_ Angrily said Scarlet.

"Come on Scarlet, it's just for a couple nights."

 _[That's the problem, a couple. I can't believe they force me to sleep without my teddy bear.]_

"Aww, how sweet of you. It pisses me off too, but we don't have a choice."

 _[Eh, if they think that they can prevent me from being close to you, they are so wrong.]_

"Scarlet! Don't go for troubles okay."

 _[You know that I can kill every single living thing in here, which maybe I would do if they keep getting in my way.]_

"Calm down now Scarlet! Remember for what we are here for."

 _[I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it.]_

{I… guess I'm gonna leave you alone.} Said Kalade, sensing Scarlet's aggressiveness.

"Yeah, thanks." Said Max before Kalade left in the room.

"You too should go inside girls." Said Max to the others.

After Bonny, May and Dusk left in the room as well, Max got his attention back to Scarlet.

"So you prefer sleeping with me than helping your friends?"

 _[Don't be so surprised master. I don't like being away from you.]_

"You did well with the last city."

 _[I had no choice back then.]_

"We don't have much more today."

 _[Yes we do. I do. Last time couldn't just kill every human in that city so I could be with you. Well, yes I could but, you know what I mean.]_

"You don't seriously thinking about doing this here?" Said max, freaking out a bit.

 _[There are not a lot of peoples here and we're pretty isolated.]_

"Stop it right now okay."

Scarlet then looked away, furious.

"Hey, look at me." Said Max while gently grabbing her cheeks with his hand to force to look at him.

"It's just nights and the bathes okay. We see each other for the rest of the day and we can still have fun, like we did a bit earlier. Can you do this for me? For your friends? I know that you care about them almost as much as me."

 _[Wrong, you're way above anything else.}_

"But I'm right about them. You finally have friends that like you, with Bonny that also have accepted you for what you are. I know these words might be a bit hard, but I don't want you to throw it away just because we won't be glued together as usual. I agree it sucks big time, but it's for our team."

 _[Ghrrra!]_ Growled Scarlet, not liking being scolded by his master, especially when he was right.

"Here's a deal then. If you managed to get through this, we can mate as much as you want when we will leave this place." Said Max while leaving her cheeks alone.

 _[… As much as I want?]_ Repeated Scarlet.

"All day long if it's what you want and until my dick hurt or you can't walk for days, if you were to walk."

 _[… All day long?]_ She repeated again with a thoughtful expression.

After a moment of thinking, Scarlet spoke again.

 _[Apply that offer for two weeks after we left and I'll try my best.]_

"One week."

 _[One week and half or nothing.]_

It was now Max turn to think for a bit.

"… Alright, let's go for a week and half."

 _[If it's a deal, then maybe those thoughts will help get over my distance with you.]_

"Great."

 _[But you better keep your promise.]_

"Even if I were to plan on not keeping it, you're a pokemon. You could just rape me whenever you want."

 _[True, even though I'm not really into none consensual mating.]_

"Yeah." Said Max, rethinking about her past.

 _[… Okay, you win, I'll do as that place say.]_

"Thanks Scarlet, really appreciate it." Said Max while giving her a kiss.

As Max was planning on only going for a soft passionate kiss, Scarlet wanted more and forced him into a wilder making out session that lasted for almost a minute. When she was satisfied, she break the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting their lips.

 _[Well, the quicker I go to sleep, the quicker I could see you tomorrow.]_

"That's the spirit. Good night then my pretty gardevoir."

 _[Good night, poke-molester.]_

After a quick last kiss, Scarlet left him and entered the room before closing the door behind her.

"Pffff, that was a close call." Said Max while leaning his back against the wall.

While Max was heading toward the human dormitory, Scarlet was floating between the beds, with some already occupied by sleeping pokemon, until she reached the spot where they others were. A bed was shared by Dusk and May with an empty one next to it and Bonny on the bed next to the empty one.

{Is everything okay?} Lowly asked Bonny so she was not disturbing the others.

{Yeah, master managed to convince me to stay, even with the inconvenient.}

{Sorry.}

{For what?}

{… We're here because of me right?} Said Bonny with a sad tone.

{'sigh' that again?}

{…}

{You're not here because of you, we're here for you. Thanks to master that had reminded me it, friends are there for each other. We would probably have ended up here anyway even if that incident never happened, so don't give yourself too much credit.}

{… If you say so.}

{Damn, I can't wait to see you finally control your mega evolution so I can see back my cheerful and affectionate Bonny I used to know.}

{If I ever do it.}

{You better be, because I'm sure that master won't leave until you do.}

{… Thanks for the pressure.}

{Sorry, but I think it's best for all us that you see what is really important here.}

{… Master?}

{Exactly. See, it's not that difficult.}

Then, an idea struck Scarlet.

{How about a little pledge?}

Bonny then turned around to look at her with a puzzled face.

{A pledge?}

{Yes. If you ever achieve to control you mega evolution, I want you to be the first one to mate with our master, and in your new form.}

{…What?} She said a bit loudly, making some of other pokemon shushing them.

{You heard me. I want. Master. To be fucked. By a mega lopunny.}

{Are you crazy? I can't control it and almost killed him, and now you want to mate with him to the death?}

{What would be the problem if you control it?}

{Well… what if I lose control in excitation. I'm pretty sure they won't teach me that here.}

{Then think about how that would please master to be mated by a strong, robust and sexy looking mega lopunny. I'm sure he will be hard for you for hours.} Said Scarlet with a grin.

Bonny then thought a moment about it before blushing quite heavily.

{There we go, that's the lewd and perverted Bonny I know.} Said Scarlet with a smile.

{You right. I have to do it. I'm sure master will drool all over my new body.} Said Bonny, cheered up a bit.

{I could bet anything on that, since I saw it myself.}

{That's right. Was I okay?} Said Bonny while sitting on the bed.

{Okay? The word is pretty weak. You had the meat all in the right place and you were looking in very good shape, able to mate for days. Why do you think I said he will be hard for hours?}

{Oh my, I never thought about it. I'm sure he would love my new form more than my current one.}

{I'm sure he will like both them, but I get what you mean.}

{That's decided.} Said Bonny while getting out of the bed with closed fists.

{I have to achieve it. By the power of mating, I'll succeed in my quest to control my mega form so I can have sex with master with it.} She said with flames in her eyes, making Scarlet softly clapping in praise.

{You sure have quite the odd motivation, but it sure is a good one.}

{Thanks Scarlet, thanks to be there for me.} She said while sitting back on the bed.

{No problem Bonny. You, master and the rest of team taught me about how nice it is to have friends.}

{As long as you don't go with something like 'friendship is magic', then I agree.} Slightly mocked Bonny.

{What do you think, that I'm like a human girl? Please, get real.}

Bonny and Scarlet then giggles a bit together.

{Say, I know that it pisses you off not to sleep with master, I know, I'm pissed too, so if you want, you can sleep with me.} Proposed Bonny.

{Thanks Bonny, I think I'll accept your offer.}

After Bonny lied on the bed once again, Scarlet floating to her bed and lied right next to her.

{Good night Bonny.}

{'Night Scarlet.}

After they closed their eyes, Scarlet patiently waited that Bonny was asleep. When she was, Scarlet teleported away from her. To the boy's dormitory side, Max was sleeping in his bed when he felt something waking him up under the sheets. When he felt something rubbing his member, Max raised his sheets to see what going on.

"Scarlet!" Lowly said Max.

 _[Hi master.]_ She said with a slight lustful face.

"Scarlet, we had a deal." Whispered Max.

 _[Relax master, I'm planning on keeping it. But the deal was only about sleeping away, not having fun in between.]_

"You little scammer."

 _[Not my fault if you didn't thought further than your nose. Now, relax and enjoy.]_ She said while pulling down his pants.

"Stop it. The noise will wake up the others."

 _[Then we will have to be extra silent.]_

* * *

When his pants were down, Scarlet lowered herself until her head just above his hardening member. After she grabbed the base of his shaft, Scarlet started to lick his tip.

"Ah… you impatient little nymphomaniac."

Then, just to make him pay, Scarlet wrapped her mouth around tip and began to lick and gently sucking on it, making Max drop the sheet in pleasure, making her disappear under it. Sending waves of pleasure with her mouth, Max had to keep his moans to himself so that no one was hearing. When she was done teasing his him, Scarlet then goes for the entire length and put his tip as far as possible, sending stronger pleasure waves through his body. After she started to move her head up and down, visible by the moving sheet, Max was grasping lightly the sheet under him from the intense feeling he was getting. When she even began to play with his balls with one free hand, it didn't take long for Max to feel his first orgasm coming. Going for a few deepthroats, Scarlet slightly accelerated her pace when he felt that he was close. In her ultimate effort, Max finally shoots his load inside her mouth, with her swallowing everything to the last drop.

 _[Tasty as usual.]_ She said before her head popped out of the sheet after moving forward.

 _[Now it's where things get more complicated.]_

Aligning herself correctly, Scarlet inserted the human shaft inside her very slowly.

"Mhphf." Said Max in a muffled moan while she was going further and further.

When she was at maximum capacity, she stopped for a second.

 _[Alright master, if you don't want us to get caught, you will have to keep everything to yourself.]_

"And what about you?" whispered Max.

 _[I can block my vocal cords so I can scream as much as I want without any noises.]_

"And you're telling that now? Why you didn't use it sooner?"

 _[Because my throat get a bit sore and painful after that, so if I can avoid it…]_

"Alright, I get it."

 _[Sweet. Also, I'll have to go very slowly so that there won't do any wet or bed crackling noises.]_

"That will be a bit less pleasurable if we go that slowly."

 _[You sure about that?]_

"Hmmm… not anymore?"

 _[Good thinking, because I'll increase both our sensitivity so we can cum very easily. Even the slightest move will make us feels great pleasure.]_

"Okay."

 _[Perfect. Ready?]_

"… Yeah."

Scarlet then used her power to increase both of them sensitivity before using them to block her vocal cords, making her unable to talk normally.

 _[Here we go.]_

After she started to move, Max then understood what she meant. Even if she was moving her hips very slowly so that no noise could heard, intense pleasure was flowing through him. Making extra sure so that no noise was made, it was taking Scarlet a couple seconds before she was completely up or down. As he was trying to muffle his moans, Max saw Scarlet mouth move like she heavily moaning, but without any sounds.

"Again… you're very impressive… Scarlet." Hardly whispered Max since he needed to contain his moans.

After a few minutes of slow mating, Max was the first to have his orgasm being close. Instead of accelerating, Scarlet tried to tightening her inside to make him cum faster. Being successful, Max then explodes all over her flesh walls, making her do a muted ecstatic moan.

 _[See? No noises at all.]_

"As always, you were right."

 _[Glad to see that you finally get it now. My turn to cum now.]_

Scarlet then resumed her very slow movements, still very pleasurable. When Max felt Scarlet grasping his shoulders pretty strongly not very long after, he knew what his next action will be. Max gently grasped Scarlet's crest and softly rubbed it, making strengthen her grasp on his shoulders with her mouth wide open for a strong soundless moans. Twitching madly, Scarlet orgasm then hit her like a thunder attack, sending maybe the most intense pleasure wave she never felt in her life, making her bite strongly her master trapezius, enough to make him bleed this time.

"Ghnn!" Said Max, muffling a painful growled.

"Calm down Scarlet."

After a few seconds of her most intense orgasm, she finally let go of him, leaving a small trail of blood on his skin.

 _[I'm… really sorry master… I…]_

Scarlet then was a bit confused and stunned from the orgasm. After a moment, she was able to recover.

 _[Sorry master. I think that orgasm made feel all light headed and confused.]_

"Did you seriously felt one that made you confused?"

 _[I think.]_

"Well, you hurt me in your confusion."

 _[It's better than hurting myself, isn't it?]_

"I don't why you should hurt yourself but… I guess."

 _[Let me take care of it.]_

Scarlet then used a very weak and faint healing pulse on his wound. After a few seconds, the bite marks was gone with Scarlet wiping off the blood that was on him and licked it.

"Did you really just do that?" Said Max with a confused look.

 _[Always wanted to taste your blood.]_

Max then looked at her with almost shocked eyes.

 _[Hehe, just kidding master, I knew you would react like this. Hihi, you should have seen your face.]_ Said Scarlet while laughing without any sound.

"Wup, you do have a twisted sense of humor."

 _[Does it scares you?]_ Asked Scarlet while lying on his master while being careful with her crest.

"A bit, who knows when you will feel the urge to eat me?" Playfully said Max.

 _[Hmm, if I were to, I know what will be the first thing that I'll eat.]_ She said while playing with his junk.

"Not for desert?"

 _[Hm, I guess it's indeed a better idea.]_

"Well, if you ever feel that need, just tell me and I'll season it for you."

 _[Such kindness. But it would be toooo much of waste to do that.]_ She said while pitching his nose.

"Of course it would."

 _[And modest now, great. Well, I guess it's time to let you sleep.]_

"I can already barely wait for us to sleep together again."

 _[Me too. Ah, before I forget, I owe you some pokemon language knowledge.]_

"That's would be nice indeed. But do you remember all the pokemon that was here?"

Scarlet then frowned at him.

 _[You still doubt my intellect?]_

"Well, I did already outsmart you so…"

 _[Go on, finish that sentence and I'll make sure you feel the upcoming moment.]_ Defiantly said Scarlet.

"Fine miss frustrated." Playfully said Max.

 _[That's more like it. Now close your eyes. You know what to do.]_ She said while putting her hands on his head and closing her eyes.

"Yes." Said Max, closing his eyes as well.

After the now familiar mind peaking and numbing, Max opened his eyes an hour and half later, only to see Scarlet quite tired.

 _[Pphhf. There were quite a lot this time. Now you should be able to understand every pokemon in here.]_

"Thanks Scarlet, sorry for making you exhausted like this."

 _[Don't mention it. It will be bad if a pokemon try to seduce you but unable to understand her, or him.]_

"Always about sex with you hmm?"

 _[Is there anything else better than?]_

Max took a deep breath while thinking.

"For now, nothing comes to mind, but I'll tell you if I find something."

 _[Good. Something better than matting is worth trying.]_

"If there is."

 _[Hihi. Well, time to sleep. You also look a bit tired from my knowledge transfer. I never did that much so, maybe you will feel confused or just having a headache tomorrow.]_

"Okay, thank for telling."

 _[Sure thing. Good night master.]_

"Good night pretty Scarlet."

After a quick kiss, Scarlet teleported back to her previous bed next to Bonny, which didn't move since she left. A few minutes later, both of Scarlet and Max then fell asleep.

 **Here it is guys, hope you like it. Unfortunately thought, I've been dealing with insomnia since the past two weeks so, if it's not better the next week, I'm gonna put the story updates on ice until I'm back to normal. Sorry guys, but I can't do shit with an exhausted dead brain. Hope for me and for you that everything will someday be okay.**

 **P.S. And yeah, I'm aware about my bad grammar and others verb things. I'm already not good with my main language, so with another one that I don't practice a lot beside this story writing… but for my defense French is a language a lot harder than English with the endless orthography, verbs shits and all.**


	18. Chapter 18 : The Dojo Part 2

**Hi guys, here is another chapter, just for you, but with bad news unfortunately. Yes, I,m still dealing with insomnia, but a bit less than last time, which mean I still can't sleep at the time I want but can still have a few hours of sleep before going to work and sometime with the help of some pills that rest my body, but not my mind, so I'm sure you get what it does to my inspirational part of my brain. Luckily for you though, I managed to finish another chapter, so I can post another one. Again, unfortunately, since I always wants to keep a few chapters ahead so I can provided the best quality possible, I won't be able to post a new one until another one is made. I'm terribly sorry (FML). At least, there are juicy lemon in this one for you to enjoy, despite not having a lot of actions in it. Hope you like as always.**

When the sun had risen since only an hour, master Setsui came in the human dormitory, clapping his hands heavily, waking up everyone.

"Time to wake up and attack the day kids." He said with his rough voice before leaving.

Shortly after, everyone started to get up from their bed, Max include. After a quick dress up, Max left the dormitory with the others that were going outside. On the pokemon dorm side, the one that was waking up the pokemon was the machamp, only shouting without clapping.

{Alright ladies, time to get your lazy ass from there and get back to work.} He loudly said before leaving the room.

{What? We barely had time to sleep.} Complained Bonny, still lying with her eyes closed.

{Lazy as ever I see.} Said Scarlet while sitting up on the bed.

As Dusk and May were also sitting on their bed, a throh passed in front of them while looking at them funny.

{Pfeh, girls.} Commented the pokemon.

{Excuse me, what was that?} Said Scarlet, annoyed.

{Huh?} Said the throh, stopping to look at her.

{You have a problem with me?} Defiantly said Scarlet.

As the throh frowned at her, a passing machoke slapped him hard behind the head.

{A problem with female disciples?} Aggressively said the machoke.

The throh then looked at the machoke.

{No, not at all.} He said before leaving without even looking back at them.

The machoke then looked at Bonny and Scarlet.

{I can take care of myself.} Said Scarlet to the machoke, slightly defiantly.

{… Are you that trainer's lopunny?} Asked the machoke to Bonny, ignoring Scarlet.

{Hmm… Yes.} Answered Bonny.

{My father will have a special training for you. Go see him as soon as you are ready.} He said before leaving as well.

{His father? I'm guessing it's the machamp.} Said Bonny.

{Guess so. Probably have a link with your mega evolution.} Said Scarlet.

{Maybe, but I'm not sure about that.}

{Still having doubts about your mega evolution?}

{No, it's just that that machamp looks kind of scary.}

{Hehe, he sure does. But if he ever do something to hurt you on purpose, I'll immediately come to help you.}

{Thanks Scarlet.}

{No problem. What about you girls, feeling ready for the first day?} Said Scarlet to the others.

{I am.} Said May, quite determined.

{I-I'll try my best.} Shyly said Dusk.

{Alright girls, let show our master how strong a pokemon can be.} Said Scarlet while putting her hand in front of her, wanting the other doing the same.

{For master.} They all said while putting their hands above Scarlet's one.

{Girls power?} Asked Scarlet.

{Girls power!} They repeated.

{Yaaay!} They all cheered while throwing their hands in the air.

{Let's do this.} Said Scarlet.

With the others following her, Scarlet then exited the building to join the rest outside. When they were, they saw all of the disciples gathered in front of master setsui and the machamp. Looking around, they saw Max waiting for them close by.

 _[Hi master.]_ Said Scarlet when they were next to him.

"Hi. Managed to sleep?"

 _[With the help of Bonny, I did.]_

"Good news. I think that the master want to talk to all of us. Let's see what it is about."

After Scarlet nodded, they all joined the group and waited. After a few minutes, everyone was there.

"Good morning everyone. Firstly, I want to greet our new disciples that had joined us yesterday." Said master Setsui while pointing at them.

After they mostly all turned around to look at them, most of the group clapped a bit their arrival with a few 'welcome' here and there.

"Secondly, in the new arrivals we have someone that needs help with her mega evolution. So my companion Ashura here won't be training you until she learn how to control it. His teaching will be seconded by his son, Ulyss."

Max was expected some of them being mad at them for taking that machamp away, known as Ashura, from teaching them. But oddly, Max saw a few discrete satisfied expressions.

(Eh, they are probably happy to have a small break from him.) He thought.

 _[Looks like it. I can feel some faint relieved feelings all around.]_

"Also, I've been informed that some of you were not happy with the fact that we got more females disciples here. I'm gonna say it just once, me and Ashura won't tolerate any sexism behaviors toward our disciples. If we ever caught one doing such thing, he might as well grab his things and leave. That will be today's news. Humans, with me." Said master Setsui while getting to the human training zone.

{Fellow pokemon, with me.} Said Ashura, the machamp.

"Well…" Said Max while the group was being separated.

"I guess we will be separated for a moment."

 _[I don't have to. I already said that I wasn't planning on training here. I can just watch you getting your ass kicked.]_

"Very lovely. You sure they will accept?"

 _[Why not? I don't train so, I can still do whatever I want.]_

"Alright, just ask that machamp and came back if he agree."

 _[At your orders, master.]_ Said Scarlet semi-sarcastically.

As her master was going to the human group, Scarlet headed toward the machamp that was leading the pokemon group to their zone.

{Excuse me? Ashura was it?} Said Scarlet when next to him.

{Hmm?}

{I'm not planning on following your group or your training session whatsoever. My master asked me to tell you that I'll just stay in my corner and keep an eye on him.}

{… It's not a prison here. As long as you don't cause any trouble, do whatever you want.}

{Sure thing.} Said Scarlet before leaving him and joining back the rest of Max's team.

{Alright girls, I'm gonna keep master in sight so that nothing bad happen to him. You go ahead and get stronger for him.}

{Sure thing Scarlet.} Said May.

{We have to.} Added Bonny.

Scarlet then felt that Dusk was still a bit unsure.

{And take care of Dusk.} She said before leaving them to join the human group.

{Relax Dusk, everything is gonna be alright.} Cheered Bonny while rubbing Dusk's back.

{I hope. But I really feel unsafe when master is not there.} She said while playing shyly with her stick.

{Come on Dusk, you're a pokemon. He should be the one to feel vulnerable when you're not there.}

{I know but…}

{Don't forget that we are here with you Dusk.} Said May.

{… Yeah, you're right. Thanks girls.}

{No problem friend.} Said Bonny.

When they arrived at the pokemon zone, Ashura and his son, Ulyss the machoke, stopped in front of the group.

{Okay, like master Setsui said, I'm gonna leave my place to my son Ulyss. You better not slacking off just because I'm not here, or else you can count on him to make you train thrice as hard, understood?}

{Yes.} They all said.

{Good. You, the lopunny over there, with me.} He said while pointing at Bonny.

{Hmm… s-sure.} Said Bonny, feeling a bit uneasy.

{Good luck Bonny, and stay strong.} Said Dusk.

{Thanks.} Responded Bonny while heading toward Ashura.

As the machoke was starting to give instructions for the day, Bonny was following Ashura further in the court until they got a small passage behind the building. After they reached a door on the wall, they passed it and continued a bit further outside the building limits. After they walk for a couple minutes, they arrived to a small opened area with a small waterfall, making the place quite serene. Getting in the center, the machamp turned around to face Bonny and sat on the ground before motioning her to do the same.

{… How was your first time?} Asked Ashura when she was also sitting in front of him.

{P-pardon me?}

{You're first mega evolution, how was it?}

{I… don't really want to talk about it.} She said with a slightly shaky voice.

{First lesson, you have to accept what is done and what happen, or else, I can guarantee you that you won't make any progress.}

{… But it's painful and hard…}

{Recognising and accepting mistakes are always like that.}

Bonny then tried to tell him, but couldn't. Every time she was seeing only one image, she immediately pushed it aside. Ashura then slightly sighed.

{What's your name young girl?}

{Bonny.}

{Your pokemon name.}

{… I don't have one.}

{… Bonny it is then. Look at that scar Bonny.} Said Ashura while pointing at his scar on his chest.

{This scar almost killed me. The injuries were so deep that I almost died from blood loose, all because of my youth stupidity and mistakes. It also almost cost the life of those I hold dear.}

{…What… happen?} Asked Bonny while looking at the scar.

{It's a story that I don't share with anyone, but let's just say that for a very long time, I was mad at myself and cursed my weakness each time I looked at it. But you know Bonny, as you go on and get older, you realise that self-hurting and remorse don't make you go far. Eventually, you have to accept your actions and mistakes on order to not make them again and realize yourself. I recognised and accepted my own stupidity with that scar that remind me that every day. Since then, I put all my energy and willpower to work on myself so that it never happens again. If someone as stubborn as my young me could do it, I'm convinced that you too.}

Bonny then went silent for a moment.

{I know it's hard, but you have to, if you want to progress and be in peace with yourself.}

{… Okay, I'll… try.} Said Bonny, not wanting to do it at all.

{Then I'm listening.}

{Well… I don't remember myself the scene, but Scarlet was there and transferred hers and master's memories in my brain.}

{Scarlet is that gardevoir?}

{Yes.}

{Okay. Continue.}

{From my memories, the last thing I remember is that I had just mega evolved and… as I was feeling power growing inside me… well… it's were my memories end.}

{I see, power corruption. And?}

{Then the rest is all in master's memories. At first, I was getting more and more aggressive. It wasn't so bad at the beginning, with me just trying to break or crush every object around me. Rocks, trees… then…}

Bonny was now at the most hard part.

{Go on Bonny, don't stop now.} Said Ashura, seeing that she was getting a bit shaky.

{Then… when master tried to stop me… it's where everything went wrong.} She said while putting her hands over her opposite shoulders, on the verge on crying.

{You have to continue Bonny. Tell me what happen.}

{… To stop me, master pinned me on the ground. I can still feel the horror he felt that moment. My eyes, filled with rage and destructive pulses. To free myself… I…

Bonny then took a deep breathe.

{To free myself I pushed master as hard as I can with my legs, which made him go too high in the air, getting badly injured when he landed.} Said Bonny, getting shakier.

{I see.}

{After he crawled to escaped… I tried to go for a fatal hit. Thanks to Scarlet, it could be avoided with her teleporting him away. I'm so glad she was there.}

{What happen next with Scarlet?}

{When I saw her… I immediately tried to attack her. She tried to stop me with her psychic powers, but wasn't enough to contain me.}

{Really? Mega lopunnies gain the fighting type when they evolve. You must have a huge but dangerous potential if you were able to get free from a psychic move.}

{If it's a danger for my master, then I don't want it.} Said Bonny with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

{I can understand that. How it has ended?}

{… The next couple minutes were about me and Scarlet fighting, to the death for me. As the fight was going on, both of us were getting quite badly injured. When Scarlet was on the ground, I was about to end her when she tossed a boulder at me that knocked me out.}

{Hmm, it's indeed a power overtake.}

Ashura then noticed that Bonny was almost hyper ventilating. The machamp then stood up and kneeled close to her.

{Alright, take deep breathes and try to calm down.} He said while putting one hand on her chest while rubbing her back with another one.

After a moment, Bonny was starting to calm down a bit. When she was more or less back to normal, Ashura sat back on his previous spot.

{I understand how traumatising it can be.}

{When I think that how horrible it could have ended…}

{Now will be the second lesson. Trying to focus on what good things had happen instead what bad ones could have is the second step to get over your bad experience. As far as I know, everyone that was present is still alive right?}

{… Yes.}

{Do you think now will be the perfect time to realise how important they are to you and start to enjoy their company even more?}

{… I… guess.}

{Good, already some progress. Now tell me, why did you evolve in the first place? Why you wanted it?}

{… For my master.}

{Ah yes, your master. Tell me a bit more about him.}

{He's just the best trainer and human in the entire world. He's nice, caring, devoted and always willing to help and be with us, even if it's mean depriving himself from something. He is and has everything that a pokemon can hope to have with a trainer.}

{You seem to have him in high esteem.}

{I love him.}

After realising what she said, Bonny looked away with a blush.

{That much? I think I'm starting to see the roots of the problem. Another question, why did you want to evolve for your master?}

{… I… wanted to be strong for him.}

{Really? How far are you willing to go for him?}

{I'll do anything.} She fervently said.

{Hmm, that's what I thought. I think we have found what had caused that.}

{What is it?}

{It's your love for you master.}

{My love for master?} Repeated Bonny, dumfounded.

{You love your master too much.}

{It… can't be…} She said, a bit shocked.

{I'm afraid it is. It's not the first time I see it but, your love for your master is so great that you constantly want to be better and stronger for him, which lead you subconsciously to a power hunger path.}

Bonny then remained silent.

{I'm sure that your master either said that he didn't recognise you or you weren't yourself, am I wrong?}

{… No, he did.}

{He was right. Your deep feeling of wanting power for your master had almost took life and mutated to a second personality, the one that was out when it happens.}

{Does… that mean that I have… to love master less?} She said with watery eyes.

{Fortunately for you, it won't be necessary.}

Bonny then seemed relieved by his words.

{However… you do will have to sacrifice something.}

{What… will that be?}

{Your desire of power.}

Happy that she didn't have to love less her master, she was still a bit crushed by his proposition.

{I can't do that… Master would abandon me if I'm not strong.}

{I'm convinced that he won't. I know it may sound strange and paradoxical, but at your current state, you will have drop the idea of getting stronger in order to get stronger.}

{That… doesn't make any sense.}

{I know… me too when I was first told that I found those words stupid. The third and last lesson will be for you to understand and adhere to that concept, which could take some time, maybe a life time. Luckily for you, even if it would greatly help, it's not necessary to control your mega evolution. You will just have to get used to it.}

{Used to what?}

{You're mega evolution. Unfortunately, if you don't get the third lesson, the only thing you can do is to try and practise as much as possible so that you can support you're new form power.}

{… Will that… take long?}

{It all depends on you.}

Bonny then went silent for a moment again.

{Here's the program I'm proposing you. Every morning we will come here and meditate so that you can be in peace with yourself and try to work on the third lesson. And in the afternoon, we will a try a mega evolution, but only once per day. Every time you fail, you will have the rest of the day off. How does that sound to you?}

{… Will I… really succeed with that?}

{The only thing that I can promise is that we will work on it until we achieve our goal.}

Bonny then thought for a bit.

{… Okay, but on only one condition.}

{Which is?}

{I want as many peoples as possible around me and master when I'll try to mega evolve.}

{Sure, I can go with that.}

{… Then I accept.}

{Perfect. Let's start with the meditation.}

{Okay.}

After Ashura show her the meditative position, they both closed their eyes and began to empty their mind with Ashura giving instructions here and there. Meanwhile, on Max's side, he was now following a regular martial art class with the others human in a dogi that master Setsui gave him. As he was doing some katas, he noticed that Scarlet was watching him, sitting on the ground with her back against the building wall.

 _[You're doing great master. Your ass looks nice in those clothes by the way.]_ She perversely said.

(Are you trying to break my focus?) Thought Max while training.

 _[How can you assume that I would do such a thing? I'm shocked.]_ She said, obviously not sincere.

(Sure you wouldn't.)

 _[But I do really wish to put my hand on that butt.]_

(I won't give you that butt.)

 _[We'll see about that later.]_ She said with a defiant tone.

For the rest of the morning, Scarlet was watching her master doing some martial art moves over and over again, coupled with some self defense teaching while doing some push ups, squats, burpees, etc. When noon arrived, the same bell they heard yesterday could be heard in the entire place, meaning it was lunch time. After the human group was dismissed, Max, Scarlet and the others headed toward the main building at the same time as the pokemon, mixing together when they all entered. Walking toward the dining room, Max was caught up with Dusk and May.

{Wait up master!} Said May while running toward them with Dusk.

"Hi girls, how is it so far?"

{Pretty cool actually. We did a lot of things like moves demonstrations, combat practise and exercises to increase the power and efficiency of our already known move.} Explained May.

"Nice."

{But when we told Ulyss that we want to learn knew moves, they said that our homework will be to see with you what we want to learn.}

"Alright, we will see that on the free time this evening."

{Yay.}

"And you Dusk?"

{Well… not very well.}

"Why?"

{Hmm…} Shyly said Dusk.

{Since they were all practising physical move, Dusk was a bit… behind the others.} Finished May.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Said Max while petting her head to cheer her up.

{But Ulyss said that he will come up with something tomorrow for her so she can also progress.}

"Seems like a nice guy."

{He sure does looking less mean than that machamp.} Said May.

"Don't say that, I'm sure he's not."

{He's not if you're the kind to stay away from trouble.} Said Ulyss while passing next to them.

As they were walking, Max saw the most embarrassed face that May could make.

{… How about you master?} Asked Dusk.

"Pretty good. It's nice to see that the class was pretty much the same as any other human martial art school."

{Oh, then you must have did well.}

"More or less. I never have been in one before. And also with that sexual predator close to me and constantly trying to disturb me, it was a bit harder." Said Max while looking at Scarlet.

{Strange. I don't remember feeling at any moment a displeased feeling the entire time.} Said Scarlet, fainting innocence.

"Eh, looks like I'm getting good at hiding my feelings."

{Or not feeling them at all. What a shameless trainer you are.}

"Your face is shameless."

After him and Scarlet teasingly pushed each other playfully, Max and his team arrived to the dining room.

"Anyone has seen Bonny?" Asked Max while getting toward the serving pokemon.

{Not since she left with that machamp.} Said May.

"Okay. She probably went off with him to help her with the mega evolution."

 _[I hope she will finally succeed.]_

"Me too."

After they all took a plate, they sat on the table and began to eat. Shortly after, Kalade then joined them, sitting next to Max.

{Hi Max.} He said while sitting.

"Oh, hi Kalade."

After he sat next him, Max felt a faint displeased feeling getting into him.

{She still hates me?} Asked the gallade.

"No, like I said, she's just a bit possessive. Just consider yourself lucky that you're not a female."

{I suppose. So, how was your first day so far?}

"Pretty good. Like I said to May, it's not really different than a human class."

{Good to hear. Your friends also did good, but as for your braixen… }

"She already told me. May said that Ulyss will make a special planning for her, or something like that."

{He did? That's nice. Ulyss and his father never liked that someone was being apart from the others.}

"Eh, despite looking intimidating, they're very nice."

{It's the fighting teacher's way.}

Max then looked all around to see that lucario, again all alone.

"Speaking of being apart from the others, what's up with that lucario?"

{Aurora? Don't worry about her, she's always like that. Most think that she just have bad attitude and don't like being around the others, but it's not true.}

"What is it then?"

{Judging by her feeling, she just feel that everyone here don't take her seriously just because she's the only female fighting pokemon here, leading to a small inferiority complex.}

"Are they?"

{A few to be honest, especially that throh over there.} Said Kalade while pointing at the pokemon that had trouble with Scarlet this morning.

"What's wrong with him?"

{He's quite the sexist pokemon. Even though there are plenty of female fighting type pokemon, he still think that female are weaker and inferior to male and they should only serves as reproduction.}

"Quite the asshole if you ask me."

{Agree. But despite that, he's calm and don't make troubles, so that's why the masters tolerate him.}

"Hm."

{But for the rest, they don't especially see her as the weaker gender. Unfortunately, since she has that inferiority complex, she doesn't train with all of her heart, making her indeed not very strong. But Ashura and even Ulyss saw a big potential inside her, but she's very stubborn and turn a deaf ear when they try to tell her that.}

"That's quite a shame."

{Sure is, but you can hardly help someone that doesn't want to be helped.}

"Yeaah."

{And every time she challenges someone and loses, her complex just keeps getting fed up, making her putting less and less willpower in her training every day. Some of us think she's on the verge of giving up and leave.}

"Is there something we can do?"

{Halas, I don't know. If she loses the willpower to fight, she's the only one that can do something about it.}

Scarlet wanted to tell him the idea she had yesterday, but kept it to herself, thinking that further observation is required.

"Did she ever think about going with a trainer?"

(Don't screw up things master.) Thought Scarlet to herself.

{Eh, you better not ask her yourself, since you are.}

"Why?"

{Last time we proposed her that she got pretty mad for days.}

"How come?"

{I don't know but, I'm guessing she doesn't like trainers, saying that she doesn't want to lose her freedom and would never be under the command of anyone.}

"Guess it's a huge no."

(Nevermind.) Thought Scarlet.

{I know what you were thinking, and despite that not being such a bad idea, I suggest you not talk to her about it. She will just punch you before spitting on you.}

{She better not.} Said Scarlet.

"Quite the aggressive one indeed."

{Yeah. It sucks but, there's nothing we can do for her now.}

A few minutes after they were back to their plates, Bonny appeared behind them with her plate.

{Hi master.} Said Bonny.

A bit surprised, Max turned around.

"Oh, hi Bonny. Let me just…"

As Max wanted to move to give his place, but Kalade stopped him.

{Nah, dude, I'll leave my place. There is still one free next to me.} He said while moving to the cushion to his left, leaving his place to Bonny.

"Thanks." Thanked Bonny.

After Kalade nodded, she sat on the now free place, next to her master.

"How was your morning?" Asked Max.

{Until now it was quite alright. But the big thing happens this afternoon.} Said Bonny, sounding a bit stressed.

Alongside with Scarlet, even Max was able to sense it.

"… You're gonna try again this afternoon?"

{… Yes.} She said while hardly eating.

"… Well, let's hope that everything will be alright then."

{… Yeah, let's hope.} She said, a bit down.

 _[Remember why you do it Bonny.]_ Said Scarlet to Bonny's mind.

(I didn't forget, don't worry, but I'm really scared and stressed about this.) Thought Bonny.

 _[Have they talked about some safety measures?]_

(Yes, that was my condition to try again.)

 _[Then you have nothing to worry about.]_

(I know, but still…)

As they were more or less eating silently, Max saw Ashura talking to his son Ulyss and master Setsui. After a moment, the three of them headed outside, which made all the others slowly getting up. Then, everyone exited the dining room to get back outside. On the way outside, Bonny was taking deep breathes.

{You can do it Bonny, I believe in you.} Said May.

{Me too.} Said Dusk.

{… Thanks girls.}

Her friend's encouragements seem to have eased her stress a bit.

"Say Kalade, how come master Setsui understand what that machamp and machoke says?"

{Eh, they have been together for so long that master Setsui learnt to roughly understanding what they are saying. It's not the same as you and your team?}

"Not really, Scarlet transferred her pokemon language knowledge directly into my brain."

{Ah, so that's how you understand me as well.}

"You are wondering only now?"

{Since I thought that it was pretty much the same things as master Setsui, I didn't really ask myself the question.}

"You're really easy going."

{Meh, stress only make things worse.}

"Ehe, true."

When they were all outside, everyone regrouped close to the three masters.

"Alright everyone. This afternoon mixed training will be supervised by me since Ashura and Ulyss will be busy with something else."

{Everyone except you and you, with master Setsui.} Said Ashura while pointing at the conkeldurr and a medicham.

"You too Max, you stay here." Said Setsui before leaving to the other zone with the rest.

Except for the named pokemon, Max, his team, Ashura and his son, everyone followed Master Setsui. When they were alone, Ashura motioned to the conkeldurr and the medicham to come close, as well as Scarlet. They then talked for a moment.

"You can do it Bonny." Said Max while gently putting one hand on her head, softly rubbing it.

{I'll try my best master.} She said with unconfident voice.

"That's enough for me."

When they were done, the conkeldurr and Ulyss then walked back close to Max, while Scarlet goes close to the main building wall and leaned her back against it, crossing her arms. Ashura then motioned Bonny to come close to him and the medicham.

"So, what's gonna happen?" Asked Max to Ulyss after Bonny left.

The machoke then looked at him a bit suspiciously.

"I can understand some poke speech so, you can talk freely.

{Alright. Here what's gonna happen. You will mega evolve your lopunny with Ashura and Mido watching her while me and Frank are gonna protect you, just in case.}

"… Okay." Said Max, getting a bit nervous.

"What about Scarlet?"

{My father asked her to intervene only if necessary since she's psychic type.}

"I don't know if it will be enough, she did manage to break free of Scarlet's psychic move."

{Really?} Said Ulyss while frowning.

{Then we won't be too much here.}

The machamp then motioned Max to come.

{Scarlet told me that you can understand what I'm saying, so I'm not gonna go by four paths. Since it will be the first try, it's almost sure to go wrong, so as soon as you made Bonny mega evolve, you're gonna get behind Ulyss and Frank and stay there, no matter what happen, understood?} Explained Ashura.

Max then looked at Bonny, which wasn't feeling that well.

"… Understood."

{Alright. Okay everyone, get ready.} Said Ashura while slightly backing up with the others ready to intervene at any time.

{When you are ready.} Said Ashura.

"… Well, let's do this Bonny." Said Max while they were facing each other.

{… Yeah.}

"See you in a moment."

After nodding, Max then backed up before touching his key stone on his wrist.

"Alright Bonny, mega evolve."

As both of them touched their stones, both stones started to glow before strands of light was created from them and merging with the other ones. When they were connected, Bonny started to glow shortly after and slowly changed form. When her transformation was done, the light faded away and revealed a mega lopunny. An angry looking mega lopunny.

{Now Max.} Said Ashura, getting in a ready to fight stance while Max quickly dashed behind Ulyss and the conkeldurr with them getting in a defensive position.

{Ghrra.} Softly growled Bonny while opening her eyes.

With her eyes now opened, the first one she saw was Ashura.

{RHaAA!} Growled Bonny while immediately charging at the machamp.

{Oh no!} Exclaimed Dusk.

As Bonny goes for a Jump Kick, Ashura blocked it with his four arms. Even thought that he endured the hit, the power of the attack made him slid on the dirt a meter or two backward, but still on his feet. Wanting to go for another attack, Bonny felt a Psyshock attack hitting in her back, which cut her slightly.

{You want some you prick?} She aggressively said while charging toward the medicham.

The psychic type then used his power to immobilise her. Even faster than the last time, Bonny broke free of the move with her brute force and landed on her feet. But as she was about to charge again, Ashura was already behind, going for a bear hug with his lower arms blocking her arms, coiled one of his upper arms around her neck and the other one on her head, going for a back choking submission. Even with minimal strength, Ashura was still stronger than her and was able to immobilise her as she was trying to escape.

"What the… stop it!" Loudly protested Max.

Shocked, Max wanted to intervene but was stopped by one huge concrete pillar of the 8ft tall conkeldurr, blocking his path.

"Stop that, you will kill her." He said while watching Bonny being slowly choked while flailing.

{You agreed to not intervene. We told you that it won't be pretty.} Said Ulyss.

With her eyes closed and slowly flailing less, Bonny was starting lose consciousness with her breath getting shorter.

"It never was the question of killing her." Angrily said Max.

{He's not. Have you ever saw a choking submission? The goal is to put someone down without killing it.}

{Don't hurt my friend you meanies.} Angrily said May.

Powerless and unable to don't anything, Max then punched the conkeldurr concrete pillar in anger, bruising her hand a bit.

{I know it's hard to watch, but get a hold of yourself. It probably won't be the last time that it will happen.}

Shortly after, Bonny then stopped moving and returned to her previous form. After she does, Ashura immediately let her go and dropped her gently on the ground. A second later, Bonny started to breathe again. The conkeldurr then freed Max path, making him able to go see her.

"Bonny!" He said while him, Dusk and May dashed toward her.

After they kneeled next to her, Bonny regained consciousness. Max helped her to sit up with her coughing.

"You okay Bonny?"

After coughing some more and retook her breathe, she looked at Max with crushed eyes.

{I… failed again… isn't?} Said Bonny with a devastated voice.

Max then gave her a hug.

"No, you didn't fail. You just have got a bit closer to the arrival line."

{… Same thing.} She said, very displeased at her fail.

"Don't think like that Bonny. We can try again."

{That's true Bonny, it's only a postponement.} Said Dusk.

{Ashura said no more than once per day.} Retorted Bonny.

"Oh."

{Alright Bonny, take the rest of the day off. We will try again tomorrow. Thanks for your support everyone, dismiss.} Said Ashura to the medicham, the conkeldurr and Ulyss before leaving himself.

After they left to join the others, Max helped Bonny to stand up while Scarlet floated toward them.

{Sorry but…} Said Bonny while avoiding Scarlet's gaze.

{I guess it won't be for tonight.}

 _[Ehe, glad to see that you kept your head pretty high. Don't worry, I'll keep him warm just for you.]_

(Eh, thanks I guess.)

"Come here. Let's refresh you at the shadow." Said Max while leading her to a shadowy spot.

{Thanks master.} She said after she sat, shortly followed by Max.

{Maybe Bonny need a bit of space master.} Said Scarlet.

{That's okay Scarlet. Just him will be okay.}

{… Okay. Alright girls, let's leave them alone a bit.} She said to Dusk and May.

{Okay.} Said May with a concerned look.

After they left, Bonny then grabbed her master's arm and coiled it around herself before lying against him. Staying like this for a moment, Bonny then heavily sighed.

{At least, this time you didn't get hurt.}

"We're already progressing, which is nice."

{Well, now that I know that you don't risk anything, I can try to make real progress.}

"Told you we could count on them."

{Yeah, but I still failed.}

"Give yourself sometime Bonny."

{I don't know if I can endure a lot of failures.}

"Because you still care too much about success and strength. When will it enter in your steel hard head?"

{Eh, Ashura said the same thing, that I care too much about power, which created an unhealthy desire inside me that take over me when I mega evolve.}

"See? If even them says that, how high are the chance that we are right?"

{Easy to say. Without strength, I'm nothing.}

"Keep telling yourself that and it will always be true."

After sighing, Bonny went silent a moment.

{With Scarlet and the other protecting you while dealing with problems, I always wanted to be your shield. Without strength, I can hardly be that.}

"You sure are very stubborn."

{You can't change habits and personalities like this.}

"True. But if you start listening to your friends a bit more…"

{I do master. Every time you said to me that you don't care about power and everything, I heard you. I tried to get rid of it, but it's stronger than me.}

Max then went silent.

{Ashura said that in order to get strong, I have to drop the idea of getting stronger. I don't get it.}

"Well, I agree that it's a bit confusing, but I think I get what I tried to say."

{… Really?} Said Bonny, a bit puzzled.

"I think he meant that you should really focus in getting stronger for the others, not only for yourself."

{I don't.} Said Bonny, a bit upset.

{I'm doing this all for you.}

"Are you sure?"

{Of course I am.}

"Answer me this then. Who would you wish that was being praised by me if I were successfully protected?"

{Well, me I guess but, I don't care that much.}

"On the team, who would you wish to be the strongest of the team?"

{Well… me again… I guess.}

"Then you have your answer. Why you do you want to be the strongest when Scarlet or the other can also protect me?"

{Because… I want you to praise and love me.}

"That's the problem. I think that egocentrism is one of the main reasons why you're being corrupt by your power. I think that's what Ashura wanted to tell you. Consider your teammate's strength and also mine. You know, I'm not entirely defenseless. Think about that, do you want get to get stronger to really protect me, or just for me to notice you more?"

Max words hit her pretty hardly. Not only because there were a bit harsh, but also because he was right. What does she really wants?

{I just… don't want to live in the shadow of the others.}

"You're not and never will. Whatever you are or may do, you will still be Bonny the lopunny."

After another moment of silence, Ashura popped out from the corner of the wall.

{Max.} He called.

Turning his head, he saw him motioning him to come.

"Alright, I'm gonna let you rest. Think about what really matters to you." He said before giving her a kiss and joined Ashura.

{Alright Max. I know that you and Bonny love each other, but I have to ask to keep some distance between you two.} Said Ashura when Max was reached him.

"Why?" Asked Max, a bit confused.

{Because her problem is that she's too love depended to you. If we want to make progress, she will have to learn that her world doesn't turn around you.}

"So you want her to be more independent?"

{For the next couples days at least, yes. After she learned to control her mega evolution, she will be free to love you as much as she wants. I don't say not to see each other, but no affection display until she reached her goal. She has to learn to let go of you a bit so she can get rid of that unhealthy power seeking desire.}

Max then rubbed his neck, wondering if it's a good or bad idea.

"Well, I don't think she's feeling very affectionate anyway so…"

{I'm counting on you. It's not to penalise any of you, but it's for her sake.}

"… Yeah."

{Alright. We are now in the mixed combat part of the day. But first, I think you should do something with that hand of yours.} Said Ashura while pointing at his slightly injured hand.

"Don't worry, it's nothing that Scarlet can't heal with her Healing Pulse move."

{Alright, follow me then.}

"And what about Bonny?"

{She's free for the rest of the day, she can do whatever she want but need to relax.}

"… Okay."

After looking back at Bonny one last time before leaving with Ashura, Bonny was now in her thoughts. Max then joined the group with the few humans that were here fighting against pokemon. He saw a human fighting a hitmonlee mostly with kicks and another one fighting a mienshao with fast and fluid combat style. When on place, Ashura left Max to go back supervising the others fights when Max walked toward Scarlet that was at her now usual place.

 _[I guess her mega evolution won't be for today.]_ She said when he was next to her.

"Looks like it. Can you help me with that?" He said while showing her his hand.

 _[Sure.]_ She said before using Healing Pulse on his wound.

"… Thanks." He said when it was healed after a moment.

 _[Be careful next time with your emotions.]_ She said while lying against the wall again.

"Eh, from all people here, I think you're not in the place to say that."

After Scarlet stuck out her tongue and him, master Setsui approached him.

"I heard that it didn't have gone well for your friend Bonny." He said.

"Yeah, not really."

"Well, all we can do is to hope that the next day will always be better."

"I suppose."

"Maybe a little combat practise will change your mind."

"Maybe."

"Are you mostly punch or kick?"

"… I'll say punch."

"Alright, I have someone already ready for you then. Rock, come here." Said Master Setsui to a nearby pokemon.

A hitmonchan then walked toward then.

"Alright Max, you will train with Rock so he will teach you some punch fighting basics." He said before going to a small container near the outer wall a bit further.

"Okay."

The hitmonchan then motioned him to follow him to an empty training zone a bit further.

When master Setsui was done, he goes toward their new position with two boxing gloves and a head guard.

"You can start as soon as you put them on." Said Master Setsui while handing him the gloves.

After taking them, Max then put on the equipment before facing Rock the hitmonchan.

"Okay Rock, he's beginner so, you know what that's means."

{Of course master Setsui.} He said while getting on guard.

"I'm counting on you to make him work a bit however." He said after leaving them alone.

As Max was getting in position, Rock was shaking his gloved fist to show him that he should place his hand like him.

"You can speak to me, I can understand what pokemon here say."

{Really?} Said Rock.

"Wup."

{Neat, it will make things a lot more easier. Then let's start with your position. Try to get like me.}

Doing as instructed, Max did his best to imitate Rock's stance.

{That's good for a starter. Now let's see your hit power. Hit my hand.} He said while rising one of his gloved hand.

Max then throw a moderately strong punch to it.

{That's it? I'm sure you can do better than that.} He said, knowing he didn't use all of his might.

Max threw stronger punch.

{Harder.} Commanded Rock.

Max then threw another punch once again.

{Harder.}

Another one was thrown.

{Harder.}

Max then throw the strongest punch he could possible does.

{That's more like it. I've seen better, but I also seen worse.}

Rock then got back to a fighting position.

{Let's now see your guard and balance.}

After getting in a defensive position, Rock then threw a few punches on him. Not knowing how to guard properly, half of his punches passed through his guard and hit him. Knowing how powerful a pokemon can be, he was glad to be still alive after his attacks. They were not very strong, but enough for Max to feel them quite a bit.

{Your guard is quite unsatisfactory and your balance needs some work, but seems like you can take a couple hits.}

"Well, let's just say that I've been injured a couple times in my life."

{We all did. If it's something doesn't kill you, it's a good thing since it only makes you stronger. Now, let's work in that guard of yours.}

"Okay."

As Max was working on boxing technics with Rock, Scarlet had her back against the main building and was keeping an eye on them, making sure that that hitmonchan wasn't going too hard on him. A bit further, she saw May sparing with another pokemon. Probably because they thought that they weren't used to reduce and control her strength, the sensei didn't make her and Dusk fighting another human, especially Dusk since she was a fire type. May was against a Scrafty and Dusk against an infernape. And since they were surrounded by others, they were not allowed to use projectiles moves, but physical ones only. No need to say to that Dusk was having a hard time. May and Dusk were also told that they were planning on making them learn new move. Flame Charge for Dusk by a blaziken and Brick Break for May by a sawk. Seeing that they were doing well, Scarlet decided to go see how Bonny was doing. When she arrived to where she last saw her, she wasn't there anymore. Using her power, she tried to localise her brain waves. When she found her, she was outside the building, in the back. Teleporting to where she was, Scarlet arrived to her meditation spot.

{Hmm, this place looks quiet and peaceful.}

{It is.} She said in her meditative position.

Scarlet then sat next to her.

{How you feeling?} Asked Scarlet.

{Sad, humiliated, angry… desperate.}

{You shouldn't be. But I can already tell that it's affecting you a bit less that last time.}

{I still wonder if I can do it.}

{Of course you can, just give some time.}

For a few seconds, Bonny stayed silent before opening her eyes.

{Master… said something to me earlier.}

{Nothing too mean I hope.}

{No. It was harsh but, he was also right. I didn't want to admit it but…}

{But what?}

{… Is it true that I really want to get stronger so that master will love and praise me more than actually really wanted to protect him?}

Scarlet then went silent a bit, a bit surprised by her words.

{I don't know about the others, but I could already feel inside you that your desire of getting stronger was quite misplaced. That's why at first I wasn't that friendly toward you, but seeing you caring so much for master, I hoped that it would change some day, but got worse instead. I'm rarely wrong, but I was this time.}

Again, another silence was set between them.

{… I don't deserved master with that selfishness of mine. He does everything for us and all I do is thinking about only me. I should have left when I had the occasion.}

{And why the hell should have you done that? In what that would have make things better?}

{I think that the best way to protect him is to not be with him.}

Scarlet then heavily sighed.

{Shit Bonny, how fucking stubborn are you? I tell you, talking to you is like talking to a wall.} Said Scarlet, a bit angry.

{… See, I can't do things right.} She said while hugging her legs.

{Bloody… Gha. I'm really starting to get tired of your pessimism girl. I've tried everything to help you, but it's like you don't want to be helped. If you like being that pathetic, fine, go ahead, see if I care.} She said, a bit more angrily.

Bonny then was unable to answer back.

{Youth this days, they fail one thing, and that's it, their life is over.}

{A fail that almost cost the life of my master.}

{Until when to do you plan on whining about that? I also tried to kill him. I regret it and really glad I didn't, but do you see me complain about it all the time? I don't think so.}

Scarlet then took a moment to calm herself down.

{We are here to help you, we all are. Now, all you have to you is grow some backbone and fucking smash that wall in front of you. That's how a lopunny are supposed to be right?}

{I don't know, I've not really been in contact with many other lopunnies beside my parents.}

{Then if not, try to be the first one. You're right, you're selfish and you seek more attention than anything else. But you know, there is a human proverb that says, something you want will eventually come to you if you stop searching for it. If you ever learn how to control yourself and stop thinking about Bonny and only Bonny, then I can guarantee you that you will have plenty attention from master. You just have to be a bit more humble.} Said Scarlet before standing up.

{That's last the time I will help you. After that and until you finally wake up, you will be on your own.}

With that, Scarlet teleported back to where she was, leaving Bonny alone to her thoughts. Getting back to watch her master and her friends sparing, Scarlet stayed there until the evening arrived. When the food bell rang, everyone stopped and got inside the main building to eat. After they took their plates, Max and his team sat together, minus Bonny.

"Still no Bonny?" Asked Max.

{Last time I saw her she was at that waterfall place.} Said Scarlet.

"Waterfall?"

{I think it's where she goes in the morning with Ashura. From what I saw, probably to meditate.}

"Maybe we should bring her food."

{I think Ashura is already ahead of you.} She said while pointing to the machamp that was leaving the room with a plate made for lopunnies.

"Well, I guess it's better that way."

{Why?}

"Ashura asked me to be a bit more distant with her, so she can focus on her task."

{It's a bit mean.} Said Dusk.

"Maybe."

{Well, I don't know if it will work, but it's not that bad of an idea.} Said Scarlet.

{How can you say that? Bonny loves master.} Said Dusk, a bit upset.

{We all know that. But maybe being a bit isolated will help her to put her priority at the right place this time. She always has been with Max since we found her, and being abandoned by her parents quite traumatised her. So always being her master spoiled her a bit and fed up her attention and affection depravation she suffered. It happens when a child experience love and was suddenly snatched away from it, leaving some nasty aftereffect.}

"So, I shouldn't have gave her that much of attention?"

{Honestly, at this point, I don't know. Maybe more affection depravation would have made things worse, maybe making her ending up like me or worse, I really don't know. But you did what you thought was best for her so, no one can blame you for that.}

(I hope May won't end up like this if she mega evolve someday. She faced quite the same thing.) Thought Max.

 _[That's a possibility. But she's quite the optimistic one so, the chance are pretty slim. And oppositely to Bonny, May was old enough to not be that affected by a love lost, even if it was from a long time. Remember that Bonny is still really young.]_

(… Make sense I guess.)

{Hard times, I know, but we have to get through.}

"The one I really want to get through is Bonny. I think she changed more than we thought when she evolved into a lopunny."

{Yeah, the change was so deep that even I didn't saw it at first.}

{Master? Can I sit on your laps?} Asked May, finished with her plate.

"Sure thing sweety." She said while placing her to her favorite spot, making her smile in happiness.

Meanwhile, as the group was finishing there plate, Ashura arrived to the meditation spot where he found the lopunny.

{Not eating with your friends?} He asked.

"No. I thought about what you said and… maybe it's for the best to see him as less as possible."

{Is that what you really want?}

{Of course not. But I have to. For now, it's the best I can do.}

{A bit extreme but, if you think that it's what is best for you, alright, I can understand that. Just bring back the plate to the kitchen when you're done.} Said Ashura before putting Bonny's plate next to her and left.

For the rest of the day and until late in the evening, she stayed there, meditating. As for Max, he was getting out of the hot springs when he came across Aurora, the female lucario that was getting in. After she almost bumped into him on purpose, Max could hardly take it anymore.

"Can I ask you what you have against me?"

{… Excuse me?} She said after turning around, looked frustrated as usual.

"Why are you always like that with me? I tried to be nice to you and all you do after is almost spitting on me."

{You think that I've a grudge against you?}

"Yes."

{Then let me correct you.} She said walking toward him.

{I don't have a personal grudge against you. I have a grudge against all of you, humans and males, always thinking they're the best at everything and stepping on everyone else. Well guess what jerk, I can be as strong as any else in here. You think you can talk to me like this just because I'm a weak female? Here some news human, I can still break all of your bones or make you dances like a puppet if I really wanted to. Now get lost, leave me alone and go fuck yourself.} She said while pushing him with one paw before leaving him.

Max then felt anger, but mostly pity. Max didn't know how her life had been until now, but she's was probably constantly being looked down on by the others.

(Must be hard.) Thought Max while walking back to the main building.

As he was about to enter, Max came across Scarlet.

 _[There you are master. May want to see you.]_

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

 _[I don't know, she told me that she wants to see you and that she will wait for you outside the walls behind the building.]_

"… Okay."

 _[Be nice now, I'll take my evening bath. See you later master.]_ She said while floating off to the hot spring bathes.

"Hope everything is alright." Muttered Max while getting to the back door.

Once outside, he saw May waiting for him against the wall.

"Hi May, is everything alright?" Asked Max, concerned.

{Yes master, but… I need help.} Answered May, sounding a bit strange.

"With what?"

{Follow me master.} She said while getting in front of him.

She wanted to take him by his hand, but was too small for that, forcing her to only walk in front of him. When isolated a bit further in the woods, May stopped.

"Alright, I'm listening?" Asked Max, still wondering what she wanted.

{Can you sit please master?}

"… Sure." He said, a bit confused.

As soon as Max was on the ground, May slowly walked toward him and climbed on him so she had her feet on his legs.

"You okay May?"

Now roughly at the right height, May then give him a bit clumsy but passionate kiss to her master. After a few seconds, May break it.

{Master? Can we… do it again?}

"Ah…" Said Max, now realising what she wanted.

"You mean like… the other day?"

{Yes.} Said May, with what she could be seen as lust in her eyes.

"Well… you know we can't still do more…"

{I know master and its make me a bit angry, but it felt so good last time. It also makes me feel closer to you.}

"Tss, I tell you, you and the others always want more don't you?"

{You don't want to? It's okay if you don't feel like doing it right now. I know a lot of stuffs is happening, but… down there… it feels so… something strange is happening.} She said while almost grinding herself against him.

"Really? Care to let me have a look?"

{Not at all master.} Softly Said May.

Max then put on fingers against her tiny entrance, only to feel that she was soaking wet, coating his entire finger in an instant.

"Geez May, you should have said that you were such in pain."

{I… didn't want to bother you too much… with all of the things happening.}

"Sure unpleasant things happen, but I'm sure not against some relaxing fun time."

{So… we're gonna do it?}

"If it's what you really want, then I'm afraid I'll have to help my sweet little cute May." He said while petting her in her favorite spot on her head with his other hand.

{Thanks master. I really, really want it.}

"I can see that." He said while looking at his juice coated finger.

* * *

Max then put back his finger to her small slit and started rubbing her most sensitive part, making her lowly and cutely moans. After only a few rubs, May grabbed her master's arm with her tiny hands and starts to rub herself instinctively against the human finger.

{Please master! I want to feel more of it.} She said after a moment.

"As you wish my little princess." Said Max, understanding what she meant.

Max then slowly inserted his finger inside her tiny love tunnel and gently began to suck it in and out, making her moans growing a bit louder. Max then got an idea to make things more comfortable. After taking out his finger, May whimpered, wondering why he stopped. As Max grabbed her to make her sit on his crotch with her back against him, she was still wondering what he was doing when she got her answer a second later.

{Maahh!} Moaned in pleasure May when she felt Max finger getting inside her again in the new position.

As max was fingering her, more love juice was overflowing from her, drooling on the ground with Max making sure that she wasn't staining his pants. After a moment, Max speeded up a bit, making her contracting her muscles in anticipation and pleasure.

{Master! It feels… so good.} Moaned the pokemon with her tiny hand on Max's hand.

Then, May felt is hard on, which she almost immediately began to grinding her butt against it. With all of the lewdness raising her pleasure, May felt her orgasm coming after a couple minutes. When she reached her limit, her vagina then crushed Max finger while squirting a bit and loudly moaning ecstatically. When it had passed, May's muscles all relaxed in one shot, making her go all limb on her master.

"Was that good?"

{Of course master, you're the one doing it, how could it not be?}

"Eh, sweet as always." He said while petting her head.

Shortly after, May climbed down from her master and goes for his zipper.

"You had what you wanted, why do you keep going?"

{I had my fun, now it's your turn no?} She said while trying to get down his zipper

"Come on May, you don't have to."

{Maybe, but I want to. I want to see it again.} She said after she managed to pull it down.

"… 'sigh' Alright then." He said while pulling down his pants and underwear so that May could have want she want.

{It looks… a bit bigger than last time.} She said while slowly putting her small hands on it.

"You think? Looks normal to me."

May then gave a small sniff.

{The smell… is very pleasant. I also wanted to… taste it again.}

Straightening his shaft his both of her hands, May then licked his tip, tasting his precum again.

{Ah, it's the salty thing again.}

"Sorry, forgot you didn't like it."

{It's okay master, it's a bit less bad than the last time. I don't mind it that much now.}

"Alright then."

May then began to give some tongue hits on her master's tip, now raising his pleasure slowly. After a few licks, she also started to pump it gently instinctively, making it more pleasant. After a little while, she wanted more and put a bit past half of his shaft her mouth and slowly began to move her head up and down on it like she was taught with a bit of clumsy suction actions. Going up and down and stopping on his tip to assault it with her tongue before resuming her previous actions, May was now pretty confident in her doings and was even getting slightly more eager. After a moment of more sucking, May felt her lust coming back, making her slowly wet again. Leaving one hand on the meat rod, May used her other hand to start fingering herself. Seeing that, Max didn't want to let her little companion in agony and goes to help her, replacing her hand with his finger, which she gladly compiled. Now that with her pleasure button was stimulated while giving her master a blowjob, May's pleasure was raising extremely fast, feeling another orgasm coming already. Not wanting to cum before her master, she accelerated her pace, making Max feel also an orgasm getting close as well. Trying his best to make them cum together, Max decreased his speed on her a bit, so she wasn't cuming too fast. Having quite the desired effect, Max felt that he was near with May still having not orgasmed yet, but was very close. When he felt that he was only a few head bobbing away of it, Max speeded up again his pace, even a bit faster than before, making her cum shortly after. As the body of the mawile was shaking a bit due to her orgasmic pleasure, Max also cumed inside her mouth with a low moan. Not leaving his shaft even when she was orgasming, she tried to swallow as much as possible before leaving it because there was too much, making her scream in an ecstatic scream when she left it. When both orgasm was done, May put herself on Max's thigh, trying to retake her breathes.

* * *

{Lots… have come out again… master. I couldn't… get all of it.} She said, panting.

"Eh, no problem May."

After a few second of rest, Max spoke again.

"We should head back to the dojo now."

{Yes. I'll need another bath now.}

"Ehe, and me that only need a few leaves to clean myself."

{'Hmpf', males are so lucky.} She said while standing up.

After Max took a few leaves nearby to clean himself and also stood up, he put back on his pants and goes to the door with May. But as he was about to pass it, he saw that her giant maw on her head was drooling a bit.

"Wait a moment May." He said while picking more leaves.

{What is it master?}

"Your big mouth on your head his drooling a bit. I'll clean it for you."

{Oh… hmm, thanks.} She said, looking a bit embarrassed.

After he wiped off the saliva, Max then looked curiously at the giant maw.

{Something wrong master?}

"No, it's nothing. Let's get inside shall we?"

{Sure.}

After finally opening the door to May, she entered, with Max about to follow when he saw Bonny coming back from the woods a bit further with an empty plate in her hand.

"Hi Bonny." He said when she was close enough.

{… Hi master.} She said while barely looking at him before entered inside the wall with Max holding the door for her.

After a sigh, Max followed her and also entered, closing the door behind him. Now inside the walls, the sky was getting dark and about to end the second day. While walking across the court, Max saw a few other pokemon still training outside. He then saw Frank the conkeldurr doing some lifting with really heavy looking things.

"… Hmm Frank was it?" He said when he goes close to him.

Putting his weight on the ground, he looked curiously at him.

"I'm sorry for my behavior today."

{… Don't worry.} He simply said before going back to his weight lifting.

Guessing that he wasn't much of a talker, Max decided that it was enough and left. When he was about to enter the main building, Max saw Scarlet speaking to Ashura for a moment before she noticed him and floated toward him.

"What were you speaking about?"

 _[Why? Getting jealous about me talking to other males?]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"Not really, just curious." He said, not really in the mood to joke that much.

 _[Well, I just told him that if he could let me do the put down of Bonny if she were to lose control again with a less, barbaric method.]_

"Neat. What did he said?"

 _[He said that as long as the results are there, he didn't care about the procedure.]_

"What is the method?"

 _[Simply shutting down her brain temporarily with hypnosis and my powers to make her go back to her normal form without choking her while he holds her in place, making my control easier.]_

"… Thanks Scarlet, I really appreciate it."

 _[I didn't do it only for you master, Bonny is also my friend.]_

"I'm glad that Bonny have a good one." He said while getting inside.

 _[What are you gonna do now master?]_

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep earlier this night. And far from me the idea of pushing you away, but this night, I would like to be a bit alone."

 _[… Sure master, I understand.]_ She said a bit sadly.

"Sorry. But I can still give you a good night kiss."

 _[I would like that master.]_ She said with a faint smile.

They then kissed each other before Max left to the human dormitory. Not feeling really in the mood to go to sleep yet, Scarlet then laid down in a grassy spot and relaxed a bit. Unfortunately, she was shortly disturbed by a certain gallade.

{Hi miss Scarlet.} Said Kalade, a bit shyly.

{You again? I thought that I was clear last time.} Said Scarlet, trying to shoo him away since she wasn't feeling like getting up.

{No no, do not worry miss Scarlet, I was just a bit worried about Max. I saw him in the corridors when… he wasn't looking very well.}

Scarlet then let out a sigh.

{He's just a human, he's more fragile than us pokemon, physically and mentally.}

{That's doesn't prevent you to love him.} He said while sitting next to her.

{If you knew him like I do, you would understand why.} She said while closing her eyes with her hands behind her head.

{Well, I do indeed not know him a lot but, I can already tell that he's a nice guy. But being a male myself, I can understand why he loves you.}

{… If you trying to seduce me…} She said while looking at him with one eye.

{Oh no no, that wasn't my attention. Max told me about your feeling sharing so, I know it's a no go for me.}

{… He told you?} She said, closing her eye again.

{Yes. By the look of his eyes, it was like it meant to him almost as much as you.}

{That's my master, caring about the other more than himself.}

{You know… at first… I was jealous at Max for having such a beautiful gardevoir like you with him… but now I'm a bit jealous of you too.}

{Why is that?}

{Because having a trainer that care so much to you looks so nice.}

{Not wanting to brag about it, but it is indeed very nice. It can't be compared to anything else. Why? You never experienced it?}

{Well, yes, with my previous trainer, but not as much as you two. It was a very strong friendship, but nothing more. We even didn't hesitate that much to go both on different paths.}

{… Maybe someday, you will, but not here.}

{Eh, that's funny.}

{What?}

{Your trainer said the same thing when I said it to him too. You almost thinks and acts identically. It's like you are meant for each other.}

{We have a strong mind and soul bound so, it's a possible thing dear.} Said Scarlet like she was stating the obvious.

{I guess.}

{I wish I could tell you that you can try my master for one night, but he's not into males so, sorry.}

{I'm not too so, it's no big deal, eh.} Nervously chuckled Kalade.

They then went silent for a moment.

{… I wish for you that your friend Bonny will succeed with her mega evolution. I heard it didn't go well today.}

{Not really. I too wish she will succeed but, only she have the power to do so.}

{True but, some outside help might help her.}

{You think we didn't try it yet?}

{What? Of course not.}

{Well we did alright. But she just keeps getting herself down every time with her pessimism. But I guess her first try really traumatised her.}

{What happen?}

{She also lost control but almost end up killing our master.}

{What? For real?} Exclaimed Kalade, quite in shock.

{Do you think I would bullshit you like this about my master?}

{… Damn! Poor her. It should have been quite a horrible experience.}

{Unfortunately yes. And I think it messed her up a bit. But maybe achieving a perfect mega evolution will help her get back on her feet.}

{You think?}

{Maybe. I gave her yesterday a quite strong motivation.}

{Which is?}

{Giving master a physical surprise with her mega form.}

{Physical surprise? You mean… mating?} Said Kalade, frowning a bit.

{Yes. Why? You got a problem with that?}

{Well, I thought you were his mate.}

{I am. As well as Bonny and recently May, and maybe soon Dusk.}

{What? He doesn't have enough with you?} Said Kalade, slightly aggressively.

{Woa woa, if you were thinking about being judgmental, then you and your little virgin dick should keep it to yourselves alright?}

{I was not… but I find it strange he goes with others when he could already everything with you.}

Scarlet then sighed again.

{Look, I don't know what you may think knowing about me and I don't care that much, but I'm not the kind type of girl you may have already meet okay. Master knows what kind of person I am, not you. He accepted me for what I am when I'm sure that a little wuss like you would have run away from in tears and fear.}

{You can't be that bad.}

{You think?} She said while quickly opening her eyes,

Scarlet then rushed toward the gallade and pushed him on the ground with one hand on his neck.

{Look at me in the eyes. What do you think you see?} She said with her eyes filled anger and bloodlust.

{Hmm… I…} Hardly said Kalade, being a bit scared while looking at her eyes.

{Do you see any compassion? Remorse? Kindness?}

Kalade then remained silent in fear that she would attack him if he were to even say a word.

{Now, I'm gonna tell you just one once. Never, speak badly about my master again in my presence, got it? Or else, I'm gonna take you to a little tour in my past, which I'm sure you won't come back in one piece.} She angrily said.

{Su… understood.}

{Good.} Said Scarlet while freeing his neck and standing up.

{… I'm not as kind and good as my master, keep that in mind.} She said before leaving toward the main building, leaving a pretty scared and puzzled gallade behind.

(What was that? … I guess that he's not that lucky after all.) He said while getting up and headed toward the building himself.

While floating thought the corridors, Scarlet stumbled on Dusk and May that were heading toward the pokemon dorm.

{Hi girls. You also are going to bed?}

{Yes. It has been an exhausting day.} Said Dusk.

{I'm it sure it was, seeing you moving and attacking all day long. And you May, did you enjoy your little time with master?} She asked with a grin.

{I… don't know what you're talking about?} She said while heavily blushing.

{Hmm, and I think you dooo.} Teased Scarlet.

{Rha…} Complained May, a bit upset about being found out.

{It was fun alright.}

{Only 'fun'?}

{You want the details?}

{That could be fun to hear.}

{Hemmm… I… think I'm gonna go ahead.} Said Dusk, speed up her pace so she wouldn't have to hear them.

{Rhaaa… it was very pleasant okay.}

{And? Come on, give me more.}

{Well… even though we don't go all the way, he knows how to use his fingers.}

{Hmmhmm, that doesn't surprise me. Anything else?}

{Well…}

May was unable to continue to the embarrassment of her sentence.

{Don't stop now, I want to hear.} Said Scarlet, a bit eager to hear more juicy details.

{He… he also taste good.} She said while looking away in shame.

{Oh, you have gone that far, and you even liked his taste? My my, you have become a quite perverted mawile.} She said with a grin.

{S-Shut up! I knew I shouldn't have told you.} She said, upset.

{Hihi, come on girl, I also can't get enough of his taste. So lewd, so manly, so…}

{So sweet?} Finished May.

{Exactly. We sure understand each other pretty well.}

{… I guess so.} Said May, blushing quite heavily.

{My little May, already being a big girl.} She said while petting her head.

{I always have been.} She said while pushing her hand away.

{Is that so? From my point of view, you became one when you experience your first male.}

{… Does that mean that I'm still half of a big girl and I'll always stay like this?} Said May, a bit down.

{Come on May, you don't have to go all the way to experience good matting time. As far as I know, you do had fun right?}

{Yes but, still… I wish I know what it's like to have him… inside me.}

{… I know what you mean May, but I'm afraid that it's impossible for you and him. If you really want to experiment it, you will have to go with someone your size.}

{I don't want anyone else than master.}

{I know May, but if you try with master…}

{He could end up badly injuring me or worse, I know. 'Sigh', life is so unfair.}

{I agree. But for now you should go with what you can have instead of things that you can't.}

{I know and I do, but every time I rethink about it, its upsets me.}

{Then try to not think about too much.}

{I'll try.}

{Good girl.} She said while petting her head.

Shortly after, they arrived in the pokemon dormitory. When inside, May goes with Dusk while Scarlet goes with Bonny, with her already sleeping. Even when sleeping, Scarlet could see that she wasn't looking very well, but could only hope for the better for now. The next morning, they were all awakened like the previous day. After Max's team exited the dorm after hardly getting up, they headed outside, where Max was already waiting for them.

"Hard wake up?" Said Max, seeing them almost still sleeping.

{Like yesterday.} Said Scarlet.

Bonny wanted to go for a hug and a morning kiss, but contained herself, especially when she saw Ashura waiting for her a bit further. So she just get pasted him with just a 'Hi master' before going toward the machamp.

"Hi Bonny." Said Max, a bit sad.

{The faster you get used to it master, the easier it will be for you.} Said Scarlet while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know."

{… But it's still a bit sad.} Said Dusk.

{Yeah.} Said Scarlet.

"Well… I guess I'm off with the human training now."

{Okay master. See you later then.} Said Dusk.

"Yes, see you later."

With Dusk and May going with the pokemon, Scarlet and Max goes with the human group, with Scarlet going on her watch spot. The morning went pretty alright for both sides, even for Dusk when Ulyss come up with a training method to train her special and physical attack. However, she was still far from learning Flame Charge yet, opposed to May that was on the good path to master Brick Break. When lunch time arrived, they once again all goes to the dining room to eat. Shortly after Max and his team sat with their plate, Bonny arrived, took hers and sat with the rest but at the other side of the table, facing Max.

"Hi Bonny, how was your morning?"

{It went well but, I still have hard time getting what you and the others said to me, but I'm working on it.} She said a bit distantly.

"Good news. Just keep it up without doing too much."

{Sure thing master.}

"… And you girls?" Said Max to May and Dusk.

{Pretty good. Ulyss said that I was not very far from learning Brick Break.} Said May.

"Already? Glad to hear." Said max with a smile.

{It's not really my case though. I could almost feel Ulyss getting a bit impatient with me.} Said Dusk.

"Why?"

{Because I really have difficulties with physical training.}

"I'm sure he just doing his best to help you get better."

{… Maybe.} She said, also a bit down.

{… And you master?} Asked May after a moment.

"Pretty well. They made us lightly spared between ourselves this morning."

{Was it fun?}

"Well…"

{Oh, I'm sure he had.} Said Scarlet a bit provocatively.

{What do you mean?} Asked May.

"Yeah Scarlet, care to explain?"

{Master, do you regret that I don't have 'boobs' like you call them?}

"Hmm… not really."

{Then why did you keep staring at that female human chest all the time?} She said, sounding slightly upset.

"What?"

{Ooh, this looks bad.} Said May, wondering if she should flee or enjoy the show.

"I didn't stare at them. I barely looked… one time okay."

{Or more like a hundred times.} She said, not even looking at him.

"You're just seeing things."

{You think that an intellectual pokemon like me was imagining things?} She said while frowning.

"Well, you do exaggerate."

{Barely. Look, I don't care that much okay. I know that you're a human, she's a human, pokemon don't have breasts, she does…}

"I'll be honest then. I won't try to deny that female human boobs are nice, but I don't care that much. Boobs are so overrated."

{Not that much if you were to stare at them that much.}

"Tss, if the rest of the world knew what you and the girls can do without them, everyone will change their mind about those."

{That's flattering, but that's not the question.}

"Okay fine. Yes, I looked a couple times, but I don't care about them. You girls are way more awesome than those things."

{… Pretty convincing excuses. Alright, I'll let it slid this one time. But don't take habit of it.}

"Okay mom." Sarcastically said Max.

{Careful with the attitude. I'm sure you won't like having a huge erection in front of everyone here.}

"Oh yeah, and what about them hearing your moan with me playing with your crest?" Said Max with a defiant tone.

As they were looking at each other playfully and defiantly with narrowed eyes, Bonny abruptly stood up from her spot with her almost empty plate, give it back to the serving hitmonlee and left the building.

"… I think it's not the best thing to do in front of her."

{I guess.} Said Scarlet, feeling slightly guilty.

After they finished their plates silently, they exited the room and the building shortly after. When outside, Max saw Ashura, Ulyss, Bonny, the conkeldurr and the medicham already set for the mega evolution try.

"Alright, let's try again." Lowly said Max.

After taking a deep breathes, Max goes close to Bonny.

{Alright Max, you know what to do now.} Said Ashura.

"… Yes." Said Max looking at Bonny, not really looking jovial.

After they touched their mega stones, Bonny mega evolved once again before Max retreated behind Ulyss and the conkeldurr that were ready to intervene at any time. When the light faded and revealing a mega lopunny, this time, she was looking calm, her eyes closed and her head low.

{Ma… ster.} Muttered Bonny.

"… What?" Said Max, looking at the others, also looking a bit perplexes.

{Where… are you… master?} She muttered.

"Did… it work." He said while slowly getting closer to her.

Ulyss then stopped him by a hand on his shoulder.

{Be careful.} He warned.

After nodding, Max slowly and carefully got near Bonny, which still didn't moved yet.

"Bonny? Are you… alright?"

{Ma…ster?} She lowly said.

"Yes. Do you recognise me?"

{… Yes… you're… my master.}

Max then carefully got a bit closer with a hopeful grin.

{Yes… you're my master… the master that wants me to be WEAK!}

After screaming the last word, she wanted to slash him with her claws. Reacting in time, Max backed up but Bonny managed to scratch the side of his face, leaving a bloody and pretty deep wounds on it.

{Master!} Screamed Dusk.

Not letting the time to do any more moves, Scarlet used her powers to toss her in the arms Ashura, with him using his four arms to hold her.

{GHAA! LEAVE ME ALONE!} She screamed while struggling while Max was getting away with his hand on his wound.

{COME BACK HERE HUMAN! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU… GHAAAAA I HATE YOU.} Screamed Bonny at the top of her lungs while trying her strongest to break free.

Not wanting to hear more, Scarlet used hypnotise to calm her before shutting down her brain a second to force her to come back to her normal form. After Ashura let go of her, she dropped on her knees, defeated again. As Max wanted to go check on her, she quickly stood up and dashed outside to go to her meditation spot. After Frank, Mido the medicham and Ulyss left to go with the rest of the group, Max walked toward Ashura and Scarlet.

"Another failure I guess." Said Max, still holding his wound.

Pushing his hand aside, Scarlet immediately used Healing Pulse on it.

{I guess. We made progress while not doing any.} Said Ashura.

"What do you mean?"

{Well… she didn't immediately exploded and was now able to formulated coherent sentences.}

"I won't say 'coherent'."

{More than last time at least.}

"… I guess."

{But now it's like she think that we want her to be weak when I told her to drop the power seeking path. But what I don't understand is that she seems to have redirected that harsh toward you. Did you say anything to her?}

"Well… that she shouldn't just think about herself and more about the others and that I agreed with what you said."

{Hmm, from all people, you were probably the worse person to say that to her. Now, deep inside her, she's probably thinking that she's not enough for you and that you want her to be weak, making her a bit angry at you. That anger then must have merged with her split personality.}

Max then heavily sighed.

"… I just wanted to help her."

{I know, and we can't take that away from you. But what is done is done now and we have to work with what we have. Just be careful with what you say next time. Remember that her existence is almost devoted only to you.}

"… I guess it will be hard."

{Harder than I firstly expected. But I have faith that we will succeed.}

"Me too. I know Bonny and I'm sure she will make it." Said Max while Scarlet was done with her healing.

{Hard to blame her affection for you when I see how caring you are toward your friends.}

"Well, I have to admit that I love pokemon more than humans."

{I think almost everyone here already noticed that.}

"It is that obvious?"

{Pokemon are not dumb creatures Max.} Said Ashura while crossing his four arms.

"I know. Scarlet is the perfect example." Said Max to his gardevoir, making her slightly blush, a very rare sight.

{I'll go check on her a bit later when she will be calmer. Now off to some training.} Said Ashura while heading toward the group a bit further.

Shortly after, Max and Scarlet tailed Ashura to join the mixed training session. Besides having more trouble than last time since this time Max was mixed with a sawk, everything went well with Dusk and May still progressing. Well, until Max and the others were interrupted by Ulyss loudly talking.

{Damnit Aurora! You could have badly injured him.} Said the machoke to Aurora while helping a human male getting up that has been hit pretty hard by her.

{You alright buddy?} He asked to the human.

"Yeah 'koff' I'm gonna be alright." He said, a bit in pain, guessing what he said.

{I don't know what happen to you yesterday Aurora, but I advise you to calm down and refrain yourself.} He said back to the lucario.

Knowing it was best not to answer back, Aurora stayed silent, looking more frustrated than ever.

{Get off my training ground and don't come back until you got a hold of youself.} Ordered Ulyss.

Angry, Aurora left without talking or look at anyone. At this point, Max really wanted to do something for her.

{I still wonder why she's still with us.} Said the sawk that Max was sparing with.

"Why?"

{I mean, she doesn't look interested in this place anymore and don't even train properly. What's the point of staying then?}

"… Maybe because she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Said Max after thinking a bit.

{Maybe. She doesn't talk a lot with the others, so good luck on knowing more about her. She's a pretty reserved lucario, which makes things even harder.}

"… It's like she's trapped in a bottomless pit."

{Pretty much. But like everyone here and for anything else, she's the only one who get out of that.}

"Which is always easier with outside help."

{And what if she doesn't take the hands that are being offered?}

Max didn't know what to retort anymore.

{I don't know what going on her head, but if she continues to act like this, I'm not sure the masters will tolerate her very long.}

"There must be something to help her."

{Good luck on finding it. Now, we should back to the training before Ulyss get mad at us too.}

"Agree."

With that, Max then spared with the sawk and learned from him too until diner time come. Like yesterday, when Max and the gang were eating at the table, Bonny didn't show up and saw Ashura bringing a plate to her again.

"Two fails in a row must be hard on her." Said Max.

{I hope she will get used to it. The more she will get down with that, the harder it will be for her.} Said Scarlet.

"It's quite a vicious circle."

{Yeah, but she will able to break the gears if she ever realised what is wrong with her.}

"All we have to do is to be patient then."

{Pretty much.}

"'sigh' But it's so hard to see her like this."

{I know master.}

As they were eating silently, master Setsui passed behind them.

"Ah, Max. We forget to tell you that tomorrow will be the day off. You will be free to do as pleased the entire day."

"Understood. Thanks for telling master Setsui."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile before leaving the room.

{Neat. A day off where we can do anything we want. How appealing is that?} Said Scarlet while looking at Max with lust.

"I think the rules still applies even in the day off."

{Inside the walls.} She said seductively while putting her hand on his thigh, really close to his manhood.

"Yeah, inside the walls." Said Max while putting his hand on hers, not to push it away but to prevent it to go further.

{… I'm so not gonna waste my time the week and half after we leave this place.} She with a predatory face before withdrawing her hand.

"I'm convinced that you won't." Said Max, a bit scared about his future after this.

After some chit chat when done eating, they again head off to the bath. Staying in it more than he should have, night time had fallen when Max left the hot springs. When outside, he didn't saw any member of his team, probably tired of waiting for him.

(Shit! I hope there not made at me.) Thought Max.

When inside and since it wasn't sleep time yet, Max didn't know if he should, but he wanted to see if his team were already in their dorm. Going to the pokemon dorm, he saw that the door was wide open. Peaking inside, he saw a few pokemon already in but none were sleeping. He then saw Scarlet, Dusk, May and a scrafty playing a card game.

{Ah, master, about time.} Said Scarlet when she spotted him.

"Sorry girls. Have you waited very long for me?" He said, still in the doorway.

{Don't stay there, come in. It only restricted to pokemon when it comes to sleep time.} Said Scarlet.

{And yes… we waited a bit for you.} She continued while Max was walking toward them.

"Sorry." He said while sitting on the bed next to them.

{No big deal. We grew tired of waiting after twenty minutes.}

{I don't. I was willing to wait more.} Said May.

{Me too.} Added Dusk.

{Well, 'I' grew tired and I convinced them to get here instead. Then this little Scrafty proposed us a little card game.}

{That he always win.} Complains May.

{Well, Scrafties are known to be a bit sly.} Said Scarlet, making the Scrafty giggles, like if he was almost proud of it.

"Well, at least you weren't bored."

{Well, I have to admit that it was indeed getting a bit boring waiting for you master.} Said May, waiting to tease him a bit.

{Did Scarlet teach you how to be that nice?" Said Max while petting her head.

{Why do you always accuse me when something is wrong?} Said Scarlet while looking her cards.

"Preventive assumptions."

Scarlet then looked at Max with a frown.

{I'm impressed that you even know those words.}

"Ah, still on the way to get smarter than you."

{Keep dreaming brainless monkey.} Said Scarlet, making Max stuck out his tongue to her.

{… So, you wanna play or not?}

"I don't know, is it an easy game?"

{Well, you have to do a few additions and subtractions so, it might be a bit too complicated for you.} Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"I can do that, look. Scarlet plus Scarlet equals bitch."

Scarlet then frowned at Max again.

{Alright. In that case, I think you should be able to keep up then.} She said with a grin.

With some low knifes throwing here and there between Scarlet and her master, Max was able to play with them for about an hour until sleep time arrived.

"Damn! You were right, that scrafty don't even let us have a single chance."

{Told you.} Said Scarlet with the dark type pokemon giggling again.

"Well… I guess it's time to get some rest. See you tomorrow girls." Said Max while standing up.

{Good night master.} They all said almost in unison.

"… Good night girls." Said back Max before leaving the room.

After leaving them, Max headed to the human dorm and fell on his bed. Not feeling really sleepy and knowing that he could wake up whenever he wanted tomorrow, Max withdrawn his pokedex and did some information browsing for almost an hour before finally going to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19 : The Dojo Part 3

**Good news, I've pretty much had got rid of that insomnia problem (Yep yep, youp youp, yay!). Unfortunately, I have a bad one too. Since this very fun and enjoyable hobby that is writing smut and lemony stories don't really pays off (Physically), I have to get a job that I was finally able to have, on a night shift at that (Which where my insomnia came from), so I will have less time for me to write. don't worry though, I'll do all I can to write as much as possible, but unfortunately, I will probably only be able to post every two weeks instead of one. If your lucky though, maybe one every week. Now, enough with the boring stuff and let's spray those lemon juice in our eyes with this new chapter that I'm pretty sure you will like.**

The next day, as he was sleeping, Max was slowly getting awakened by some poking in his face.

"Hmng." Muttered Max, not opening his eyes.

{I think you have to go a bit harder Scarlet.} Said a voice that sounding like May's one.

{Don't worry, I know a method that is sure to work.} Said another voice.

On his back, Max then felt a three fingered hand grabbing his penis under his pants.

"What the…" Said Max, abruptly making him completely awake.

{See? Works, every time.} Said Scarlet with a proud grin.

{I'll remember that.} Said May.

Now fully awake, Max saw Scarlet, May and Dusk sitting beside him on the bed.

"What was that about Scarlet?" Asked Max.

{You weren't waking up so, I used a more efficient method.}

"You know you can't do things like that here."

{What's wrong? Beside us four, the place is empty.}

Looking around, Max indeed saw that everyone in the dorm had already awakened and left the room.

"… Oh."

{We could even do a foursome together if we wanted.}

"As tempting as it is, I must decline the offer."

{Suits yourself. It could have been a memorable experience for you.}

{What's a 'foursome' Scarlet?} Asked May.

{Four peoples mating together.}

{Aahhh.} Said May, getting what she meant.

{Wait… master plus Scarlet, plus May, plus… does that mean that I'm in it?} Asked Dusk with a heavy blush.

{Well, there are only four persons here and you're the fourth so…} Said Scarlet.

{Oh no no, nhu huh.} Protested Dusk, madly embarrassed.

{Relax, master already declined, so you're safe from his devilish and unhealthy poke-molester hands, for now.}

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and make sure that it looks like a bad thing." Said Max.

 _[Why? Don't tell me that in reality you want her to…]_

"What? O-Of course not…" Said Max, trying his best to hide his embarrassment, only to fail against Scarlet.

 _[Oh my… does your taste for luxuries know any limit?]_ She said with mischievous grin.

"I said no." Protested Max.

 _[Come on you sex crazed demon, you can't hide anything from me. But I guess it could make things easier after all.]_

"What are you talking about?"

{You will know when the time will come. Meanwhile, you should get your lazy ass from that bed and do something with your day.}

"Like what?"

{Oh, I have lots of ideas, constrained by this place naturally, but you can start by going for breakfast maybe.}

"They serve breakfast now?"

{Only on the day off as I can see.}

"Alright, that's a good idea indeed."

Except for Dusk, May and Scarlet then stared at their master getting dress before they left the dorm. When in the dining room, they saw a different pokemon serving food, an emboar.

"No hitmonlee today?" Asked Max to the emboar while getting his plate.

{No, it's also his day off.}

"Oh, and what about you? You don't?"

{I'm only doing this once in a week so, I don't care that much.}

"Okay. Thanks." He said before the emboar nodded.

"… So, what you girls gonna do today?" Asked Max to his team when they were on the table.

{I still have the same ideas as before.} Said Scarlet, already munching on her food.

"And beside 'those'?"

{Don't know. Maybe keeping you company.}

"…Okay. Not very productive but, okay. What about you May and Dusk?"

{Well…} Started May.

As May and Dusk where thinking about what to do, Kalade got inside the room, looking like he was in a rush.

{Max, you should come outside. I think we have a problem.}

"Is it Bonny?" Asked Max, worried.

{No, it's Aurora.} He said before getting back outside.

Leaving their plates, Max and the gang then also left the building. When outside, Max saw roughly everyone there grouping in a circle a bit further. Rushing toward them and after getting through the few pokemon that was blocking the way, Max eyes widened when he saw Aurora and that sexist throh fighting each other. Not sparing, but fighting for real.

"What is going on?" Asked Max to the hitmonchan next to him.

{As you can see, Aurora and Tolly are cat fighting.}

Looking in the middle, Max saw Aurora giving powerful punches and kicks at the throh that was not feeling her hits a lot and made her trip with a Low Kick attack. Max then saw Ashura on the other side looking at them, doing nothing. Max then left his place to go next to him.

"Why aren't you stopping that?" Asked Max to the machamp.

{Aurora was the one to attack first after Tolly provoked her. If that's how they want to settle it, then so be it. They are not kid anymore, so they are responsible of their own act.}

"What if it goes really bad?"

{They we will intervene.}

Then, Max saw Tolly the throh blocking a Close Combat move from Aurora before grabbing her and goes for Vital Throw, heavily damaging Aurora. When Ashura saw Tolly goes for the final to blow to the lucario that was unable to stand anymore, he wanted to intervene but was cut short by Max that was already going there. Now in the middle, Max placed himself between him and Aurora.

"Alright, that's enough. You won so there is no need to continue." He defiantly said to the pokemon.

{Get out of here human before you get seriously hurt.} He said while moving closer to them.

"If you want to let out your frustration on someone, go on me and leave her alone."

{What… the hell you're thinking?} Said Aurora, only able to get on all four.

Tolly then stopped only a couple inches away from Max.

{You asked for it.}

As Tolly was going for a single punch, Ashura appeared from nowhere and grabbed the throh arm. When Max looked behind the machamp, he saw a falling trail of dust.

(How can he be that fast with that size?) Wondered Max.

{Alright Tolly, that's enough. Like the human said, you proved your point, so get lost now. It will be you first and last warning, another behavior like this, and you're out.} He said while releasing his arm.

{Both of you.} He said while looking at Aurora.

{… Whatever.} Said the throh, upset.

Before leaving, he then faced Max one last time.

{I wonder if you're that brave when no one is around.} He provocatively said.

Turning around to leave, Tolly was now face-to-face to Scarlet that was only a few inches away from him.

 _[Not only he is, but I'm also sure that you don't even have half of his courage. This will also be my first and last warning. You lay a fucking single finger on him, and I'll make sure you that you don't ever throw anything else in your entire life, and that's, it's only if my master is watching me. No need to tell you what will happen if he doesn't.]_ She said in his mind with burning rage in her eyes.

Despite not showing it, Tolly felt a bit of fear inside him. He saw in her eyes that she could do it and would do it. Keeping a haughty expression, he left without saying anything else with the group around then slowly dispersing. After he was gone, Max turned around to face Aurora that was trying to stand up. When she was on her feet, she immediately fell on one knee.

"You okay Aurora?" He said while helping to stand again.

{I'm fine, leave me alone.} She said while pushing his hands off.

"Well, I didn't expect a thank you but…"

{A thank you?} She said when she was on her feet.

{I didn't asked you anything and I could have took care of that myself. I don't need your pity.}

"It's not pity, I just want to help you."

{Tss, typically male, always thinking that they are stronger that they really are.} She said while leaving slowly, a bit in pain.

"Scarlet can heal you." Said Max when he saw her limping.

{I don't care.} She fervently said.

Ashura then approached Max.

{Don't worry, Kalade also know healing pulse, she will be fine.}

"…Okay." Said Max, quite relived.

"I can see that she doesn't accept help that easily either."

Ashura then sighed.

{Honestly, I don't know what to do about her. She has been here for a very long time and was more or less always like that. Her first days weren't that bad, but as time passed, she was getting more… distant, especially toward males.}

"Misandry?"

{I don't know but, it's pretty close to it.}

Scarlet then leaned toward Dusk and May that was next to them.

{Alright girls, do you mind waiting for master inside? We have to talk about serious things.}

{… Alright. Let's go Dusk.} Said May, slightly upset before leaving toward the main building.

{… You know, master had a good idea the other day.} Said Scarlet after standing up.

Max looked at Scarlet with a puzzled face.

"Which was?"

Scarlet then rolled her eyes

{My master proposed that she should leave this place and come with us.}

"Ah, now I remember. But Kalade said that she was hostile at the idea."

{Hmmm…} Said Ashura with a thoughtful expression.

{I could be indeed a good solution. She will leave this place that she seems to hate now and see the world to make her learn more about it. But Kalade is right, the only time we talked to her about it she almost attacked someone.}

{Furthermore, with a male trainer.} Added Scarlet.

{True. If you were to ask her yourself Max, she will just categorically refuse.} Continued Ashura.

"There must be a way to convince her."

Scarlet then thought a bit.

{Unfortunately, there is now way now to 'convince' her to come.} She said after a moment.

"So?"

{So the best option would be to force her.}

"You mean like, making her leave this place and come with us, even if it's not what she wants?"

{I know you don't like the idea master, but you Ashura, I'm sure you understand my point of view.}

Again, Ashura let out a thoughtful sigh.

{Well, I can't say that I agree on that and I do agree with Max that it wouldn't very ethical to force her. However, her being here will only make things worse and she will only get more depressive and aggressive. I don't like this, but I have to say that making her leave with you will be better than if she stays here. She has more chance to flourish outside than here.}

"I'm still not convinced that's a good idea."

{Sometime master, in order to help someone, you have to go against them and make them do things that they don't want. For now, she's too stubborn to see what is good for her, so some peoples have to make decisions for her.}

It was now Max turn to sigh.

{I know how you treat pokemon, even when if there're mean to you.}

{I agree with Scarlet on that one. You seem to be a very good and caring trainer. Being and traveling with you will only do her good.}

Max then thought for a bit.

"… How do you plan on doing that anyway?" Said Max, half agreeing.

{Simple, Ashura will have to give her an ultimatum.}

{So I have the bad guy role?} Said Ashura, raising an eyebrow.

{I'm afraid you will have to. You and master Setsui are the authority here.}

{I'm not sure that I like using my authority for that.}

{That's where the ultimatum comes in.}

{What do you have in mind?}

{Simple. When Bonny will finally have mastered her mega evolution, Aurora probably won't have changed much until there right?}

{Until now I follow.}

{The day we are ready to leave, it's where you shot at her the ultimatum. You asked her that either she change, or she's kicked out, which is where we get her.}

{A bit too raw for me.}

{Hmmm, I must admit that maybe it's not the nicest way. Then how about a little 'test'?}

{… Continue.}

{You will have to ask her to show you how much she has progressed so far. Naturally, you tell her that you're aware of her slacking off in her trainings and blablabla, and that it will be a test to see if she worth staying her or not.}

{Okay.}

{Then you made her fight your strongest disciples in a duel that she will, of course, lose. Then, you tell that if she wins, she can stay, but if she loses, you won't see any reason for her to continue to stay in here. And that's where Max intervenes.}

"Me?"

{Yes master, you. When she will lose, that will be your chance to propose her to come with you. Naturally, she will refuse. Then, you tell her that a match against you will decide her fate, kicked out or come with you. If she refuses again, Ashura will have to say that if she win that one, maybe he will consider let her stay, which I'm almost sure that she will accept immediately afterward. But what I'm afraid is that if she will stick up to her words and do what she promised.}

{Don't worry, despite her flaws, she has a pretty strong sense of honor. If she agree on a fight and lose, she will go with you, even if it goes against all of her principles.}

{Good, that will make things a lot easier.}

{But you will have to go with the duel rules in order for her to hold her promise. A one versus one match.}

{No problem. She will probably want to fight the weakest looking pokemon of Max's team like May or Dusk. If she chose May, we have a chance even if she steel type, but I'm a bit worried about Dusk, even if she's fire type.}

"Don't underestimate Dusk. She's stronger than she looks."

{I agree with you, but she doesn't have a lot of battle experiences so, that could be a bit problematic.}

"We'll manage. May and Dusk will have become stronger on that time."

{Good point. And what's good with that plan is that since she's utterly against the idea of going with a trainer, a male that is, you will see her fight like she never had, doing her best not to be fated to be with us even if it's against May or Dusk.}

Ashura then thought about it for a moment.

{Well, I must admit that it's crazy and a bit wicked and that I don't fully agree with that slightly twisted method, but if it's for her good, I guess we will have to go with that, since I don't see any other way to help her.} Said Ashura will rubbing his chin.

{I know it's not the nicest way of doing things, but like you said, it's for her good.}

{… Alright. We'll do this on the day you leave. Just warn me the day before so we can set everything.}

{Alright.}

"Do you think master Setsui will agree?"

{Well, since he's pretty like me, he won't like the idea either, but will probably go with it since he also don't know what to do with her. He will probably think it would for the best for her too. He also saw you as a great trainer.}

"Am I really doing that good of an impression?" Asked Max, having a slight embarrassed look.

{Not an impression young human, we all saw with our very eyes how you are with your pokemon friends. There is no doubt to have. I just wish that there were more trainers like you.}

"Yeah, there are so many assholes that are trainers." Said Max, rethinking about May's previous trainer.

{Can't say otherwise since I also saw some bad human trainers, treating their pokemon like less than nothing.}

"I bet you gave them a piece of your mind."

{I didn't, master Setsui did.}

"Doesn't surprise me one bit."

{He likes pokemon almost as much as you, so it's natural.}

"Fair point."

{Well, I'll let you to your day off so you can rest now. Since Master Setsui and my son have gone to the closest city for provisions, I'm the only one on charge here.}

"Alright, we won't hold your leg any longer then."

{Alright. As always, be careful and don't make troubles.}

"Naturally."

With that, Ashura leave them to go inside the main building. Max then turned his head to face Scarlet.

"You're wicked intellect never cease to impress and creep me out."

{I am really doing that bad of an impression?} Said Scarlet, repeating Max's words.

"Not an impression young pokemon, I saw with my very own eyes how evil and scary you can be." Said Max, imitating Ashura.

{Yet you have seen nothing.} She seductively said.

"I'm sure that you have thousands of other nasty ideas."

{You know me too well master.}

"Ehe, well, what now?"

{Well, I was thinking that maybe Bonny needs some friendly company, to easy her mind a bit.}

"You talk about me?"

{No, about me. Her problem is you so, the less you see her for now…}

"Pffff." Said Max while pouting a bit.

{Why don't you take that time to be a bit more with May and Dusk? You have neglected them slightly recently.}

"… Yeah, I guess you're right."

{Always am remember? May and Dusk are in the pokemon dorm room. See you later.} She said after teleporting away.

"Alright, time to spend some quality time with my girls."

Max then headed toward the pokemon dorm and saw May and Dusk on a bed, talking.

"Hi girls." Said Max while sitting next to them.

{Hi master. So, what's going on?} Asked May.

"Well…" Said Max while petting her head.

"We talked about a way to integrate Aurora in our team."

{What? You want that meanie with us?} Said May, not really happy with the idea.

"She needs help May. She just needs some peoples that believe in her."

{… I still don't like her a lot.} She pouted.

"That's probably why Scarlet asked to wait here because she knew you wouldn't like it."

{'Hmpf'.} Said May while turned her head away.

"But you have to keep it for yourself okay?"

{Why?}

"Because it could compromise everything, which will me made really sad."

Max didn't like to go with the emotional blackmailing one bit, but he really wants to help Aurora.

{Alright master. You know that I will never go against you even if it's something that I don't like.}

"… Eh, you're such a good girl May." Said Max while kissing her forehead, making her blush and slightly smiling.

{What are you gonna do now master?} Asked May.

"Well… I was thinking about passing some good time with you."

{Is Scarlet unavailable?} Said May.

"… What's up with that assumption?"

{Because Scarlet is always the priority.}

"No she's not."

{Please master, even Dusk thinks that way.}

"… Is that true Dusk?" He said while looking at her.

Dusk only respond was to shyly look away.

{See?} Said May.

"Well, I am here now."

{For how long?} Muttered May.

Max then grabbed May and softly hugged her.

"Sorry, but you know that recently… things have been a bit… complicated."

{… Yeah, I guess.} Said May a bit sadly despite enjoying the hug.

"Well you what, how about I passed some alone time with each one of you half of a day, how does that sound to you?"

{Master all for me for half a day? I like it.} Said May.

{Me too. Its sounds lovely.} Said Dusk.

"Well, that's decided then."

{But who will go first?} Asked Dusk.

"Hmmm, do you know the rock paper scissor game?"

{No, what's that?} Asked May.

"It's a game that you have to choose between three things. One is weak against another one and strong against the last. It's a chance game that decided the fate of things."

{… Sounds simple. How does that work?} Asked May.

"I'll show you." Said Max while putting May next him.

"First, this is paper." Said Max while showing an opened hand.

"This, is rock." Continued Max while showing his fist.

"And this, is scissor." Concluded Max while doing scissor shape with two fingers.

"Rock is strong against scissor, scissor is strong against paper, and paper is strong against rock. It's like the type weakness and resistance between water, fire and grass type." Explained Max.

{Aahhh.} Said May, understanding the game.

"So you choose between the three behind your back and show it to the other at the same time."

{Okay. I think I'm ready to try.} Said Dusk.

"Alright. After putting a hand behind you back, you say 'rock, paper, scissor' and draw your weapon, hmmm, matter of speech."

{Okay.} Said May when both her and Dusk put their hand behind their back.

"Alright. Ready?"

{Yes.}

"Alright. Go."

{Rock, paper, scissor.} They both said in the same time while showing their hand.

May had rock while Dusk had paper.

{Rhhaaa.} Growled a bit May, unhappy to lose.

"Sorry May, but I'm afraid Dusk will the first and have the morning."

{Fine, whatever. I prefer the afternoon anyway.} Said May, pouting.

"Come on, here a consolation prize."

Max then then kissed her on her forehead, which didn't seem to work.

"You don't like you prize?"

{…Maybe if… it's somewhere else.} Said May with almost pleading eyes.

Max then looked at Dusk while raising his eyes in the air with a smile. Making sure that no one was around, Max then kissed May on the lips for a few seconds.

"… Better?" Said Max after breaking it.

{… Better.} Answered May, not pouting anymore and blushing a bit.

"Alright. What are you gonna do with your morning?"

{I'll probably go with Willy.}

"Willy?" Asked Max, frowning.

{The scrafty you saw yesterday.}

"…Okay." Said Max, not reassured.

May then noticed Max face expression changing.

{Don't worry master, he's just someone that I can have fun with, no need to be jealous.} Said May with a grin.

"I'm not." Said Max, a bit red.

{That's good then, because I'm sure that there is no one able to make me happy as much as you. After all, you're the only one for me master.} She said almost lustfully.

"O-Okay May, I don't have to overdo it."

{Hihi.} chuckled a bit May.

{Well then, I'm gonna try to find him while you enjoy your morning. See you later master.} Said May before leaving the bed and the room.

"Cya. Well, just you and me darling." Said Max petting Dusk's head, which made her glee in happiness.

"Hm, I guess another brushing will be good. Those training sure made you have a few nods in your fur. Come, we'll do it in the human dorm since it where my packsack is."

{Okay master.}

With Dusk following him, Max headed to the human room and motioned Dusk to sat on his bed when they got in. After retrieving his brush, Max placed himself behind her on the bed and began to brush her soft fur. Beside a few hurtful moans here and there, Dusk really enjoyed being brushed, by her master that is and that close to her. Since this time Max took his time to do a perfect job, it took a bit more time than the last time, going everywhere on here except for her legs since the fur was short there. However, Max had a bit hard time with her tail since that despite herself, Dusk was waving it from time to time.

Meanwhile, on Scarlet and Bonny side…

{Hi there Bonny.} Said Scarlet after she appeared close to her.

{… Hi.} Responded Bonny in her meditative position.

{How you feeling today? We didn't see you since yesterday?}

{I slept here.}

{… Don't you think you're going a bit too hard on yourself?}

{It's the least I can do. You saw what I did and said to master right?}

{Yeah but… wait, you remember it?}

{Pretty much, why?}

{Well, that's some good progress I must say.}

{Progress?} Said Bonny with a frown.

{Each time you mega evolve you remembers it a bit more right?}

{Not a lot but… yeah.}

{Then that's progress to me.}

{… I suppose.} Said Bonny, slightly feeling a bit less down.

{But I can feel that you're still very lost.}

{Eh, it's such a mess in my head. I don't know if I should either love master or not, If I do, how strong? Should I really mega evolve? I don't know what is really important anymore.} She said grabbed her head with her hands.

{Shhh, calm down Bonny. You're only hurting yourself.} Said Scarlet while leaning toward her and rubbing her shoulders with her hands.

Bonny then took a deep breathe.

{… All I wanted was to be strong for master. Was it too much to ask?}

{No it wasn't Bonny. Unfortunately, you just have lost you path a bit, that's all.}

{… I guess it's really hard to find it back.}

{That's where tools are useful to help. In your case, the tools are your friends.}

{… You said you wouldn't help me anymore.}

{I know what I said. But I can't resign myself to abandon you. Not when master and the rest of our team counts on you. And I said it that I won't help you if you were to thought about give up again, which I think it's not the case, am I wrong?}

{… No.}

{Then I'm here for you. I'm not judging Ashura methods to help you, but I have a bit more experience in term of mediation and being in peace with yourself.}

{Well… being at peace with myself with what I did will be pretty hard.}

Thinking for a moment, Scarlet then spoke up again.

{… Bonny, I think it's the right time to show you what my life was about. You will see that no matter how horrible things that may have done or happens to you, you still can accept it. I know, I did.}

{… Did horrible things happen to you?}

{More than you think.}

{… I'm not sure about that.}

{I want to show you that how much bigger problems others can have. When you will see by what I've got to pass through, you will find your problems quite insignificant.}

{… If you think it's necessary.}

{That could make you realise some things, indeed.}

{… Alright, go ahead. I kind of always have been curious about your past.}

{You will see that it was nothing to be curious about. Now, close your eyes and let the flow takes you away.} Said Scarlet while closing her eyes and putting her hands on Bonny's head.

Doing as told, Bonny also closed her eyes as well. After a few seconds, Bonny felt herself go away until she reappeared on where Max had when Scarlet showed to him before Scarlet began to show the movie of her life. After a few minutes that was looking like hours, Bonny came back from the horrible past of Scarlet.

{… Fuck.} Said Bonny, the girl that never swears.

Feeling nauseous, Bonny stood up before puking a bit further behind a tree.

{See? If I was able to get through, there are no excuses for you not to succeed.} Said Scarlet while staying on place.

{Shit Scarlet, that's not 'Bleurg' comparable.} She said while emptied her stomach.

When nothing was able to come out anymore, Bonny got back to her previous place with a painful stomach.

{Sorry that you had to see that.}

{That's… okay. I guess… that's explained a lot of things. I understand now why you hate humans so much. If it wasn't from master, I would have started to hate them a lot more than now after seeing that.}

{Eh, you should have seen master when I showed that to him. He almost pissed himself.}

{With reasons. No sane mind would have taken that without flinching.}

{Now, like me, I want you to make peace with yourself and your past. That way, you will even be able to find a stronger power that you were originally seeking.}

{… Sorry Scarlet that all of that happen to you…}

Scarlet then hushed her with a finger on her lips.

{Shhh, make peace with yourself and your past Bonny, nothing else.}

With Bonny staying silent, Scarlet then stood up.

{I'm gonna let you digest that a bit. I'll come back later and I'll help you ease your mind. But before I leave, do you remember what I said to you that day on the rock before the gym battle?} Said Scarlet.

{… A bit.}

{I told you that day that it wasn't always about you and that you should focus your energy on what you can do really for master instead of looking for ways to get his affection that you already have. Just rethink about it okay.}

With that, Scarlet then left Bonny and floating toward the deepest part of the woods, leaving her alone again.

When Max finally managed to make Dusk's tail all tidy, he was done brushing her after maybe an hour later. After tossing the brush on his bag, Max got a bit closer to her and hugged from behind.

"Wow, what a nice looking Braixen I have."

{S-stop it master, Y-You embarrass me.}

"Ehe, cutsy cutsy cutsy." Teased Max while tighten his hug.

{Master!} Said Dusk playfully.

"… What do you want to do now Sweety?" He said after they giggled together a bit.

{… A walk in the woods could be fun.}

"Oh, didn't know you were the romantic type."

{What? N-no I…}

"Aha, relax my beautiful, I'm just messing with you."

{You love teasing don't you?}

"… Yeah, quite a bit."

{Quite a lot you mean.} Playfully said Dusk.

"Really? What about that then."

Max then started tickling her.

{N-no… S-stop it master.} Said Dusk while laughing.

"… Ehe, alright, let's go to the woods then." Said Max after a moment of tickling.

After Dusk get off from the bed, they both headed toward the back exit and walked toward a different direction from Bonny's meditation spot. A few seconds after they exited the walls of the dojo, Dusk take Max's hand as they were walking. For most of the morning, Max and Dusk was enjoying each other company. From time to time, Dusk stopped to admire or smell flowers here and there, telling Max how she enjoyed them. They were also almost attacked by a bug pokemon which Dusk shooed away with her fire powers. When noon was close, Dusk and Max had stopped and was lying against a tree with the braixen between Max legs and her back against him, talking and hugging.

"Well, Dusk, it's almost noon and I'm sure you are almost as hungry as me."

{Already? Aww, time past way too quickly.} Complained Dusk.

"He, yeah, we sure passed a great time."

{… Can I… get a kiss before we leave?} Shyly asked Dusk.

"Sure thing Dusk."

Thinking that she would only turn her head, Max was a bit surprised to see that she stood up, turned around and sat again on his lap on the opposite position.

"You prefer this position?"

{Well… I-it's sure e-easier for me.} She shyly said.

"Ehe, alright."

Max then grabbed Dusk cheeks and goes for a gentle but passionate kiss with Dusk, which she happily accepted by returning it. When Dusk broke it after almost a minute later, she stared at her master eyes intently. Then, to her surprise she felt something hard under her. Knowing what it was, she goes awfully red and embarrassed, but oddly, stayed there.

"S-sorry Dusk." Said Max, knowing that she felt it.

{T-that's okay.} She said while shyly looking away.

Dusk then didn't move for a moment, making things bit awkward for Max.

{M-Master?} She said after a moment.

"Yes Dusk."

{I…} She started while her ears dropped down, which Max was surprise to see that she could that, while looking away in embarrassment.

{I… think I'm… ready.} She said while getting so red that it was almost visible through her fur.

"You mean…"

{Y-yes… I want to… m-m-mate.} She hardly said.

Max then looked at her, seeing that she wasn't really comfortable with that.

"You know we don't have to Dusk."

{I-I know but… Every time I hear Scarlet and Bonny talking about it, I was always wondering how nice it could be. I love you master but, I was just too embarrassed to talk about it. And passing the day with you made me a bit more comfortable.}

Max then keep staring at her, making sure that it was something she really wanted.

{I-I won't probably be good… b-but I'll do my best.}

"Damn Dusk, it's hard to say no to such cuteness."

{If you don't want to, then I'm okay with it.}

"Well, you probably already feeling that I think otherwise."

{Y-yeah… I-I guess.} She said while remembering on what she sitting on.

"Alright, if it's what my little girl wants…"

{…T-thanks master.}

* * *

Max then grabbed Dusk head again got it closer for a kiss, which she shyly returned. Shaking a bit in anticipation and nervousness, Max tried his best to make her relax by pressing a hand against her chest and start rubbing her soft fur, feeling a fast heartbeat. Flinching a bit from his touch, it seems to make her only a bit more shaky from anticipation. Max then tried to insert his tongue inside her maw. A bit reluctant at first due to not knowing what Max wanted, she finally understood and let him get in. A bit confused at why her master was licking her teeth and her own tongue, she was soon tempted to give it a try. When she also fought back, she enjoyed it more than she could have expected. After a moment of making out, Max then slowly started rub Dusk fur lower and lower, dangerously approaching her sacred place. When he was barely an inch away, Dusk break the kiss and stopped Max on his track.

"Sorry Dusk, maybe a bit too soon."

{No, it's okay master, just, let me do it.}

"Okay."

After taking a few deep breathes, Dusk took Max hand and slowly put it on her wet entrance. When she felt the contact, she quickly inhales air in anticipation and embarrassment without moving for a moment.

{O-okay master… y-you can move now.} She said when she felt she was ready.

"Okay. I'll be gentle, don't worry."

Before moving, Max could felt that a strong heat was emanating from her. Max couldn't help but wonder how her inside was feeling. For now, he only focused on making comfortable by slowly and gently rubbing her slit, making Dusk taking deep breathes in anticipation. When Max felt that she was a bit more used to it, he decided to move on her most sensitive part, making her moan in pleasure but mostly in surprise at first.

{Master.} Moaned Dusk.

"What is it Dusk?"

{I-it feels… odd but… also a bit good.}

"Really? Glad to hear that I'm doing well then."

After a few more rubbing, the element of surprise had left Dusk and was now feeling the pleasure more, slowly starting to moan while she was grasping her master's shoulders a bit strongly. Getting a bit into it, Dusk even started to instinctively grid against his fingers to feel it a bit more.

{Master… it start… to feel really good.} Said Dusk, moaning a bit.

"I can see that." Said Max while feeling more juice coming from her.

After a few more rubbing, Dusk moans were starting to get a bit loud. Then, after a few minutes…

{Master, something is coming.} Moaned Dusk.

"Just let yourself go Dusk."

Doing what her master said, Dusk let the new growing feeling getting her. After Max speeded his pace slightly, she felt her first ever orgasm hitting her.

{Master! It's coming!} Loudly moaned Dusk while arching her back in pleasure.

Contracting all of her muscles, her jaws ones include, Dusk's orgasm lasted for a couple seconds. When she was done, Dusk goes for a strong hug.

{What was that master?} She said, a bit scared.

"It's an orgasm Dusk, something very pleasurable. Was it pleasurable?"

{…Yes. But it hit very fast and pretty strongly.}

"I take that it's a first time thing for you."

{Yes.}

"You will get used to it, don't worry. You will even love it."

{Well, now that I know what to expect…}

"Do you want to continue or stop here?"

{I said that I wanted to mate so, I'm gonna go to the end.}

"Ehe, what a bold braixen. Alright, let's continue then."

{But, I… I want to… s-see it first.}

"Sure thing." Said Max, knowing what she meant.

After getting off her master, Dusk placed her paws in front of her eyes when she saw Max undressing.

"Come on Dusk, you won't go far if you don't see what you are doing."

{T-then g-guide me, please.} She said while giving him one hand with her eyes still closed and her other hand covering them.

"Tsk tsk, my little Dusk." Said Max while grabbing her hand.

With her eyes still closed, she felt her master putting her paw on something soft, smooth and a bit hot, making her heart race even higher.

{I can't believe it… I'm I touching… it?} She shyly asked.

"Yes Dusk. Feel free to open your eyes anytime."

Slowly but surely, Dusk opened one eye, only to close it again when she saw Max shaft in all of its glory.

"Maybe making you a bit more comfortable will help you."

Max then placed Dusk's fingers around his shaft while being careful with her claws.

"Here's a movement that males like." Max said while making her hand pump him up and down.

{It has… an odd texture.}

"Well, it's pretty different from a stick. Now Dusk, I'm gonna release your hand so you can do it yourself."

After letting go of her, Dusk continued to pump him but a bit more slowly and hesitantly.

"Don't worry Dusk, there is no hesitation to have with this. Just don't grasp too strongly and everything will be alright.

{O-okay master.}

After his words, Dusk increased her speed a bit, still a bit unused to that. After a moment of pumping, Dusk grew a bit curious and tried again to open one eye. This time, she was able to keep looking while looking between her fingers, making the impression that she wasn't.

{It… has a weird shape.} Commented Dusk.

"What, you don't like it?" Said Max, teasing her a bit.

{I-it's not like that… but… it's the first time I see something like this.}

"Kind of glad to be your first."

After another moment, Dusk was comfortable enough to look with her two eyes, but still through her fingers.

"You're doing good Dusk, it's really pleasant."

{Really master?}

"Of course Sweety."

Dusk then tried to gathered courage as much as possible.

{Will… it b-be better with… t-two hands?} Shyly asked Dusk.

"I think it could be indeed, but only if you feel that you have what it takes." Slightly teased Max.

{I'll… try my best master.}

Slowly but surely, Dusk put her other hand on her master shaft. While pumping him with her two hands, it took all of her willpower not to look away in embarrassment.

{It's… getting a bit warmer.}

"It's because you're doing very well Dusk." Praised Max.

{T-thanks master.} She said while blushing heavier under her fur.

After gaining a bit more confidence, Dusk increased her speed one more time. Then, after a moment, she saw something coming out of the tip.

{What is that master? Did I break it?} Said Dusk, a bit afraid.

"No Dusk, it's just precum. It's a physical proof that I really like what you're doing."

{Really? Fhaa, what a relief.} Said Dusk, happy that she didn't hurt her master.

Dusk then continued her pumping for a moment before asking something.

{Master? I remember… s-seeing Scarlet… doing that… to you.}

"Doing what my dear?"

{Y-you know… the thing she did with… h-her mouth.} She shyly said.

(She's so cute.) Thought Max.

"Ah, yes, I remember."

{Should I… also… d-do it?} She asked with cutest face she could ever make.

"All depends on you Dusk. You know that I'm not forcing you doing anything."

{I-I know but… what if I don't like it? I know you seem to enjoy it when Scarlet do that to you.}

"Come on Dusk." He said while petting her head.

"It's true that I really enjoy it, but I won't if you don't too so, don't stress yourself too much with that. If you don't like, then don't do it."

{Okay… thanks master. I'm… gonna try.}

Dusk then slowly approached her head close to her master' hard member. But when she was an inch away, she stopped and smelled it.

{Ahhh… master…}

"Something wrong?"

{N-no… not at all. I don't know about the taste but, I do… really enjoy the smell of it.} She said almost lewdly while almost pressing her snout against it.

"Eh, you don't say."

Giving a couple more sniffs here and there, she then goes on his tip where the musk smell was stronger.

{AAaaahhh!} Almost moaned Dusk while clenching her legs together with a lewd face.

{That smell… it makes me a bit light-headed and… I have this urge getting me from down there.}

As if she was mind-controlled by the intoxicating musk, Dusk goes for a few licks on his length at first while sniffing the thing as much as possible. She then quickly goes to his tip, tasting the precum.

{Hmmm, master. It doesn't taste that bad.} She said almost lustfully.

"Geez Dusk, you sure have got pretty quickly into it." Said max, quite surprise.

{I'm sorry master but, the second I smelled your thing, it's like something inside had awakened. Now I really want to mate with you.}

With that, Dusk resumed her licking but on his tip and slightly more eagerly.

"Wow Dusk, your tongue is really enjoyable." He said when he felt her very soft and agile tongue.

{I'm… glad you like… master.}

After a few more licks, Dusk stopped and looked at her master.

{I also… saw Scarlet… doing this.}

Opening her maw, Dusk then shoved Max's shaft inside it, fitting perfectly between her carnivorous teeth and almost not feeling them. After giving a few tongue hits, Dusk began to move her head up and down on it while assaulting his tip when she was up.

"Wow Dusk, where did you learn to do that?"

{… Scarlet and Bonny never stop talking about it, so I kind of got unwanted experience from them.} She said before resuming her job.

(Those two. I don't know if I should be mad at them or praise them.) Thought Max.

Despite being just a bit clumsy, Dusk's blowjob was good enough to make Max close to his climax.

"You're doing good Dusk, I'm close to cum."

{You're about to shoot the white stuff that Scarlet and Bonny always talk about?}

"Yes, sooo…"

{I want to taste it master. I'm sure it will taste as good as the rest of you.} She lewdly said.

(Damnit. Want have I created again?) Thought Max, wondering if he was dealing with another sex crazed pokemon.

Going to her blowjob again more eagerly than ever, Dusk was a bit impatient to make her master happy and taste the white juice.

"I'm… cuming Dusk." Said Max after a moment.

Shooting his seeds in her mouth and being warned just in time, Dusk could swallow as much as possible without choking. When nothing was coming out anymore and with her drinking all of it, Dusk left his shaft alone and straightened her back while wiping her lips a bit.

{Like I thought, it was pretty good.} She said with satisfied eyes.

"Never knew you were that perverted Dusk." Jokily said Max.

Then, Dusk slowly came back to her sense and slowly realising what she had done.

{… What… is wrong with me?} She said while looking at herself almost in shock.

"What is it Dusk?"

{I can't believe I acted like this. You must think that I'm a depraved mater pokemon now.} She said while covering her face in shame.

"Depraved mater?"

{… A pokemon term to design a pokemon that only lives for mating and with everyone they saw.}

"Oh, you mean like a slut?"

{… I don't what a 'slut' is.}

"S-sorry it doesn't matter. What matters is that that no, you're not."

{But I just acted like one.}

"Ah, my naïve and lovely little Dusk, there is difference between acting like such thing and being like that, especially when we are doing it."

{I… don't understand.} She said while uncovering her face.

"Well, have you ever mated anyone else beside me?"

{No.}

"And will you mate the first next male you will see?"

{Of course not.}

"Then you're not Dusk. But, it doesn't prevent you to a bit like one when you're mating with the one you love."

{Well, I'm not sure I follow.}

"Well, Take Scarlet and me for example. She only do it with me, but when do, she's can act like a true sex hungry monster, always wanting to do more and stronger. Same thing with Bonny."

{…So… you're telling me that… it's not okay to be a depraved mater, but it is to act like one when you're alone with the one you love?}

"Pretty much, yes."

{… Not sure I get the sense of it, but I think I get the idea.}

"Your new psychic type sure do a lot of miracles."

{Yeah, I wonder how I'll be in my next evolution.}

"I'm sure you will be prettier."

{That would be nice indeed, so you could look at me even more.}

"I'm not doing it enough now?"

{Well, since I evolved, I felt that you were a bit less interested in me.}

"You mean…"

{Ah… I meant like… just… looking less at me.}

"Since when do you want to mate with me?"

{Hmmm… just a bit before evolving.} She said a bit shyly.

"Hmm, I see. But now that I know that you felt that way for me, then I will look at you more. And speaking of mating, do you still want to do it?"

{Yes master.}

"Alright, but I must warn you, I don't know if Braixens have hymens, but if you do, it could hurt a bit."

{R-really?} She said, a bit scared.

"Unfortunately yes."

{Oh no.}

Dusk then started to wonder if she wants to continue or not.

"Your call Dusk, do you want to continue?"

Dusk then thought for a moment.

{Will it… hurt very long?}

"Depends on the person, but normally no. Shortly after it's broken and I start to slowly move, the pain slowly fades away after."

{… Okay master. If I must get through that to finally be able to mate with you, then I'll do it.} She said, trying to sound confident but was betrayed by her nervousness.

"Woah, such a brave and bold braixen I got there." He said while petting her head.

"Well, I guess more pleasure giving his required then."

{I'm still up to go on.}

"Well, not me." He said pointing at his soft member.

{Oh, I see, it must get hard again. I-I'll help you with that master.}

With that, she then leaned again so that her face was close to the human member. After smelling and again getting intoxicated by it, Dusk then grabbed it with both of her hand and started to lick it once more. As he was slowly hardening, Dusk put it in her maw again and began to suck on it while moaning a bit. When hard enough after a couple of seconds, Dusk left it.

{Here you go master. With that, we're both ready to begin.} She said lustfully.

"That smell sure does have quite the effect on you."

{Yes. But this time, I want to stay like this.} She said before pressing her hot and wet entrance against his shaft

"Humfff, I'm not the one to complain though."

{Alright master, I'm ready so, let's begin.} She said with slight confidence.

Next, Dusk raised her hips a bit and adjusted herself so that her black furred wet entrance was well aligned. She then slowly but surely placed it against her master's tip.

"Okay Dusk, this is it, there is still time turn back if you don't feel ready yet."

{No master, I won't turn back after getting that far. I want it.}

"… Alright, brace yourself then."

After taking a deep breathes, Dusk lowered herself until she felt resistance. After taking another deep breathes, she forced herself down until her hymen break, making half of Max shaft inside in one shot.

{BRRAAaaaah!} Screamed Dusk in pain while going for her strongest hub she could do on Max.

Fortunately for Max, she wasn't strong enough to hurt him.

"That's okay Dusk, that's okay. Tell me if you can't take it anymore."

{It… really hurts.} She said while her eyes were getting watery.

"I'm sure it does." He said while rubbing her back.

For a moment, they stayed like this until Dusk felt that she was ready.

{O-okay master… it's a bit less painful now.}

"Okay, I'll start to slowly move then."

Max then very slowly began to make her go up and down in her pretty tight and almost scorching vagina. Max wasn't very comfortable doing that while she was moaning in pain, but was soon able to enjoy it more when they were slowly being replaced by pleasured ones.

{It's… starting to feel… a bit better master.} Said Dusk, still a bit in pain.

"Great. Just be a little bit more patient and you'll start to enjoy it soon."

{O-okay.}

When Dusk's painful moans was slowly fading away, Max began to go further and further. When her moans was almost all about pleasure, Max was now going as far possible, with his shaft almost all the way in when he was reached her bottom.

{You were… right master… it does feel good… after a while.} She said, now moaning in pleasure.

"It also feeling very nice for me too. Your hotness is very, very pleasurable."

{T-thanks master.} Said Dusk while smiling a bit lewdly.

When Max thought that Dusk was ready, Max made her go a bit faster, increasing her moans a bit.

{Not… too rough… master.} Said Dusk, barely able to endure the pleasure.

"Sorry."

To Max, it should have been obvious to him that she wasn't the type to go for wild intercourse, but her hotness and narrowness was largely compensating.

{Master… it feels… so good.} Moaned Dusk.

Even if she wasn't into rough mating, Dusk started to move by herself. Getting hotter over time, Max felt his pleasure getting pretty high, closing him up to his climax. With hot love juice overflowing from her, Dusk was even closer to her orgasm, making her twitch a bit in anticipation.

{M-master… I feel it… coming again.} Moaned Dusk in pleasure.

"Don't be shy Dusk, just let yourself go."

After a few more poundings, Dusk was panting with her tongue out like a dog that was regulating his body temperature and was almost going at a moderately fast speed. When she couldn't bare it anymore, Dusk reached her limit and contracted all of muscles, crushing her Master with her extreme narrowness while loudly moaning ecstatically. But while she was cuming, her tightness was nothing compared to her higher hotness, almost burning Max. All of that was making Max impossible to hold on and explode inside her, increasing her pleasure moans. When both of them relaxed after their orgasms, Dusk goes a bit limp on her master and goes for a hug, prevented herself to fall.

* * *

{That was… amazing master.} Said Dusk, panting.

"Hundred percent agree with you. Your hotness was almost too pleasurable." He said while rubbing her back.

{So… you liked… doing that with me?}

"More than that. If it's what you want, we can do it anytime you want."

{… Thanks master. It's gonna take me some time to recover from that but… I'm pretty sure I would like to experience it pretty soon.}

"So, no regrets?" Asked Max, already knowing the answer.

{No regrets.} She said while tightening her hug.

"Good."

Max and Dusk then stayed like for a moment so that the braixen could recover a bit.

"Well, it's a bit passed noon. I'm sure all that energy spending made you hungry."

{Yeah, quite a bit actually.}

"Then let's go get diner."

{Yes master.}

With that, Max and Dusk goes back inside the walls and headed toward the dining room in the main building. When there, they saw that some pokemon were already there alongside with his team and surprisingly, also Bonny, eating next to Scarlet.

"Hi girls." He said while passing next to them.

{Hi master.} They all said, With Bonny voice sounding a bit down, but a bit less than usual.

After taking his plate, he goes to the empty place next to Scarlet with Dusk next to him. Then, Scarlet couldn't help but to show a grin.

 _[So, she finally did her jump of faith huh?]_

(How…) Thought Max, before Scarlet pointing at her head.

(Figures. But how can you tell? It's not like it's that obvious at first glance.)

 _[Unfortunately for you, it is. Your brain release the same energy than when you just mated with any of us. So, when you showed up alone with Dusk... you can guess the rest.]_

(Should have known.)

 _[And also that now Dusk also release those waves from her brain.]_

(So if they were to have multiples psychic here, they would all know about what happen?)

 _[Pretty much, yes.]_

(Wonderful.) He thought while rolling his eyes.

{Hehe. So, how was your morning with master, Dusk?} Asked Scarlet, wanting to tease her.

{Well… it went well.} She shyly said.

{Really? What did you do?}

"Come on Scarlet." Intervene Max.

{What? I only want to know how much fun my friend Dusk had.}

{Well… we walked and talked… also enjoyed flowers that was around us.}

{Oh. Nothing else?} She asked with a grin.

{Hmm… well…} She said while shyly looking away.

"Alright, that's enough now Scarlet." Gently asked Max.

{Rha, party pooper.} Said Scarlet, a bit disappointed.

{Can't wait for my turn with master.} Said May a bit excitedly.

"Right after diner, I'm all yours May. So what are you gonna do after, Dusk?"

{I… don't know.}

{I think I have an idea of want we could do Dusk. Mind spending the afternoon with me?} Proposed Scarlet.

{O-of course not. It could be fun.}

{Splendid.}

"You're not planning on asking her about this morning, aren't you?"

{Ah, I'm offended master, that you could assume such thing.} She said, obvious that she wasn't sincere.

"Hmhmm." He said while looking at her suspiciously.

{I just want to have some quality time with my friend, that's all.}

"Suuure." He said while rolling his eyes.

Max then goes close to Dusk.

"Okay Dusk, if she ever do dirty and naughty things to you, I want you to run away, understood?" Lowly said Max.

A second after finished his sentence, Max felt a pretty strong grip grasping his crotch, just in the edge of hurting.

{Do you have trust issues with me master?} Defiantly said Scarlet while starting to massage him under the table.

"Of… course not… my lovely Scarlet." Said Max, slowly getting hard despite the discomfort.

{… Hope for you.} She playfully said before releasing him, making him sighed in relief.

{Don't worry master, I can take care of myself. I'm sure it will be fun being a bit with Scarlet.} Said Dusk.

{Psychic solidarity.} Said Scarlet while presenting a high five to Dusk, which she happily returned.

"I don't know why but, I'm not sure that two psychic type pokemon sticking together are good news, especially for me." Complained Max.

{What is it master? Afraid of the mighty power of the psychic pokemon?} Defiantly said Scarlet.

"I must say, yes."

{Is that so? Well Dusk, I think than we will have to show him that he doesn't have to be afraid of us.}

{Well… I guess but… maybe another time.} She said, not ready to it again, yet with another one.

{Take your time. We have all the time the world.} Said Scarlet while rubbing her master's thigh.

(… Not good news at all.)

After Scarlet giggled a bit, Max then got his attention to Bonny.

"Any… progress so far Bonny?" Asked Max.

{I don't know. I guess the next try will tell us.} She said, not bothering to even look at him.

"… Fair enough."

Seeing that she still wasn't in the mood to talk, Max got back to his plate.

 _[I decided to help her with mental health. A psychic type is pretty handy when it comes to help someone make orders in there brain.]_

"… Thanks Scarlet." Said Max while giving her a one arm hug.

 _[Geez master, you're pretty affectionate. Normally, I'm the one that attacks you.]_ Said Scarlet, a bit took by surprise.

"Couldn't help myself Scarlet. I just love you so much."

 _[I do too master.]_ She said while returning the hug.

After Max broke it, they finished their meal with some chit-chat.

{Alright master, I'm off with Dusk for some girly fun time.} Said Scarlet after standing up when they were done.

"Sure."

{Come on Dusk.}

{Okay.}

Just a step after she passed, Dusk turning around to quickly give her master a kiss before getting outside with Scarlet.

{I'm off too master.} Said Bonny while leaving the building as well.

Max then noticed that they all left their plate on the table.

"Eh, I thought that I taught them some manners."

{Only the two of us now master.} Said May while getting closer to her master.

"Indeed. Did you plan something for us?"

{Well… I was thinking since we never really played together, it could be fun to do so.}

"What you mean by play?"

{Not the thing you think master. I was thinking more about games like hide and seek or catch.}

"Hmm, it could be fun indeed."

{Yay! Let's start with hide and seek.}

"Okay. But since there are not many places to hide in here, we'll have to go outside."

{Of course.}

After that, Max gathered everyone's plates, put them back in the kitchen and headed outside. As they were walking toward the back entrance, May was humming and gamboling happily. When outside, they walked for a little while before arriving to a small zone with many places to hide.

"Okay May, don't go too far. I don't want you to get lost."

{Understood master. Now, count to thirty.}

"Alright."

After Max has counted, he goes to go search for her. Luckily for him, she was moderately easy to find most of the time. Switching roles, May had easier time to find him since he was bigger and didn't how to hide well in a forest. They played a couple games until May grew a bit tired wanted to play at something else.

"Geez May, you're quite good at hiding."

{It's one of the most common ability of a pokemon.}

"Fair enough. What now?"

{Well, it wasn't very fair to play hide and seek with you since I'm better, so we're gonna play a game that you have a better chance to win.}

"How nice of you May." Said Max, a bit upset.

{I know.} Se said with a proud smile.

"What is it?"

May then stared at her master for a moment.

{… Try to catch me.} She quickly said before starting to run away from Max.

"Why you…"

Max then shortly after started to chase after her. Fortunately for him, May had smaller legs, making her slower than him.

"Gotcha." Said Max while leaning toward her when close enough to get her.

{You think?}

May then quickly dodge him to the side, making him almost trip because of his miss. Regaining his composure, he saw her already running away.

"I see, it will also be harder than expected."

Chasing her again, May dodged him again when he was close enough by quickly turning and pass between his legs, making him trip this time. Standing up again and running toward her, he quickly caught up to her again. But this time, he thought that he had succeeded when he saw her with her back resting on a tree.

"Can't run anymore. I win." Said Max with a triumphant smile.

{Not yet, you have to catch me.} She said with a defiant grin.

As Max launched himself to get her, May jump over him when his back was bending and landed on it before jumping again on a bit higher branch over them.

"… Easier game huh?" Said Max while staring at the mawile on the tree branch with crossed arms.

{Don't blame me master. You're just very bad at this.} She said while sitting on the branch with a grin.

"We'll see about that."

Max then began to climb up the tree and get on the branch May was.

"Can't flee anymore." Said Max while slowly approaching her, already tasting victory since he thought she had nowhere to go.

When Max was only a few inches from her, May jump from the branch and used her giant maw has a cushion to break her fall.

"Aaaand of course you would be able to jump from that height." Said Max, starting to get desperate.

{What's wrong master? You give up?} She said almost arrogantly.

"Eh, who do you think I am?"

Since it wasn't not very high for Max, he was able to rather safely jump from the tree before trying to get her again. For a while, Max tried to catch her many times, failing every time.

"… Damnit… it just… to hard." Said Max while panting and stopping to retake his breathes.

{Now, are ready to give up master?} Said May, a bit further ahead.

Max then got a good idea.

"I can't… continue anymore." He said while falling on his knees.

{Hmmm… master?} Said May, a bit puzzled.

"Good bye… May." He said before falling on his chest, motionlessly.

{Master!} She said while dashing toward him.

{Master! Are you okay?} She said while shaking a shoulder.

After grinning, Max quickly rolled over May and coiled his arms around her, making her fall on her back.

"Gotcha now."

{Hey! That's cheating!} She said, a bit upset.

"Everything is good to achieve your goal. You never said that cheap trick wasn't allowed."

{Mrhaa! I was worried.}

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

{… Tsk, I guess you won even if you cheated.} Complied May.

"Really? Did I win a prize?"

{I guess.}

"What will it be?"

{Is a kiss good for you?}

"Hmm… I suppose it's a pretty good reward."

Max leaned to give a kiss to May, which she gladly returned.

{… Master?} She said after Max broke it after a moment.

"Yes May."

{Can I… have a prize too?}

"A prize?"

{I do have won the hide and seek games.}

"Oh, you're right. You do also deserve a price. What would you like?"

{You're the one that give the prize, so you decide.}

"I do?"

{Yes. But if I could make a suggestion…} She said while rubbing her thighs together.

"Hmm… I guess I know what I can give you then." Said Max, catching her meanings.

* * *

After going for another kiss, Max put one hand on her belly and slowly goes down south until he reached an already pretty wet tiny entrance.

"Already like this?"

{It doesn't take long for me to get like that I think about that adult stuffs with you master.} She slightly lewdly said.

"How flattering." He said while looking at the amount of juice that was on his fingers.

Then, an idea struck Max.

"Actually, I do know now what I can give you."

{What… is it?} Said May, twitching a bit in anticipation.

"Did you know that male can also please females with their mouth?"

{Hemm… not really.}

"Do you want to have taste of what kind of pleasure you bring me when you do it?"

{Is it… like when you use your finger?}

"It will probably be better than that."

Just with those words, May felt her juice overflowing from her in excitation.

{Well… I-I guess a try… won't hurt.} She very shyly said, getting awfully red.

"Alright, here I go then."

With May almost shaking from excitement and anticipation with a fast heartbeat, Max slowly bring his face close to her petite womanhood. Taking a faint sniff, Max opened his mouth to let out his tongue before getting near her sacred place. After Max teasingly go slow, he finally reached his destination and put the tip of his tongue on her clit.

{Aah.} Slightly moaned May.

{It feel, wet and warm.}

Max then slowly began to move his tongue over it with low pressure.

{Aahh!} Moaned May again, a bit louder.

After the first few licks, more was flowing from her, making Max tasting her sweet flavor. After a few teasing licks, Max then got real and put more power and speed into it.

{MAAAhhhh!} Heavily moaned May.

{Maaa… master… it feels… so… so g-good.} Hardly said May while putting her small hands on her Max's head.

A bit surprised at how good she was feeling with only that, Max wondered how she will react if he were to put more pressure.

{MHAAA! No master… it's too much… it feels… too good.} Loudly moaned the mawile.

After only a minute of licking, May felt her first climax coming. Before she reached it, Max then had the idea of inserting his tongue inside her.

{MHaa! Master… it feels… weird… but also… really good.} She said when he did so.

Since she was very small, Max could was able to go half way inside her with only his tongue, making him able to find her G-spot with it. Good thing also that he didn't had a large tongue because even that was a bit too big.

{MAAAhHH! NO! Its… it's coming.}

When her orgasm hit her, May arched her back a bit with her head pressing against the ground in pleasure while squirting a bit on her master's face. After the most intense orgasm she ever felt so far, all of her muscles relaxed and goes all limp on the ground like a lifeless mawile. Feeling a bit sore from the intensity of the orgasm, May had to take deep breathes to recover.

* * *

{I think… the prize was a bit… to intense.}

"You didn't like it?"

{Of course I did. I just wasn't expecting that it would feel that good.}

"Glad you liked then."

{I'm a bit jealous of the other that they did it a lot more than me. I'm sure they had lots of fun.}

"Yeah, making love is really pleasurable."

{I just still wish that I could do everything like the others, but I guess something like could compensate quite a bit.}

"Eh, I wish that Bonny had your optimism."

{Yeah. I hope she's doing fine.} Said may, a bit concern.

"Me too."

After May had recovered, it was almost diner time, so Max and headed toward the main building. Meanwhile, Bonny was still meditating further in her usual spot. Close to the evening, Ashura then appeared to the clearing got close to Bonny.

{How things a going?} He asked.

{Not very well. I still can't get rid of that desire of getting stronger. I'm also constantly thinking about my master. He must be sick worried about me.}

{I can see that he indeed doesn't like seeing you in that state, which leads me to the reason of why I'm here.}

Bonny then opened his eyes to look at Ashura with a puzzled face.

{You should take a break for all of this and spend the evening with him.}

{It is not against what I should do?} She asked, a bit confused.

{It's not good to stop an addiction abruptly and in one shoot. If you continue like this, you could even end up worse than before. If you spend time with him a few hours once a week, you will be able to continue your training. Otherwise, you won't support it. You can also do whatever you want if it's help you soothing your mind, but outside the walls.}

{… Alright. I trust you Ashura. If you say that it's healthier that way.}

{You don't have to pretend that you don't care that much. I know that you're dying to see him.}

{Are machamp secretly psychic type?} Half-joked Bonny.

{Don't have to, it's just so obvious. Now go, when I got here he was eating with his other pokemon friends.}

{Can I… ask you a favor?}

{Sure.}

{Can you bring him here? This place had become very relaxing for me.}

{I understand. Alright, I'll lead him here.}

{Thanks Ashura.}

After the machamp left, he was back a couple minutes later with Max.

"Ashura told me that you wanted to see me?" Said Max when they were alone.

{Yes master.}

Bonny then stood up and gave a powerful hug, slowly having watery eyes.

{I'm… happy to feel you again, master.}

"Me too Bonny." Said Max while returning the hug.

"I have missed your incredibly soft fur." He added while rubbing her back.

{Ehe.} Chuckled a bit Bonny.

Breaking the hug, Bonny then took Max by his hand and lead in front a tree. With him sitting in front of it after Bonny motioned him to do so, Bonny sat between his legs, grabbed his arms and coiled them around herself, tightly hugging them.

{I missed you so much master.} She said with still watery eyes.

"Me too." He said kissing the back of her head.

{Also… I'm sorry for I said. I'm sure you know that I wasn't thinking what I yelled at you the other day.}

"I couldn't believe such lies, even if you say it. That's impossible for you to hate me."

{But I still said it.}

"You probably just disliked the fact that I told you to not be obsess by strength and when you mega evolved, your second personality took over and made it grew to a hateful feelings."

{How… do you know that?} Asked Bonny, a bit impressed at his respond.

"Just a wild guess."

{Ghra.} Desperately said Bonny while rolling her eyes.

"I must admit that I don't know why, but I know that it wasn't my Bonny that said that."

{… How can I be less affectionate and obsessed to someone as great and nice as you? It's impossible.}

"Well… I guess you'll have to find a way to use it at your advantage in a healthier way instead of something that corrupts you."

{It's almost as impossible.}

"But still slightly possible."

{… I guess.}

"Don't stress yourself too much about it. There is no rush so, you can take your time. Take all the time you need."

{But you and the others?}

"Don't worry about that. The longer we stay, the stronger we also become. It's a win-win thing."

{So if it takes me years to control my mega evolution, you all will already be stronger than me, even in my mega form.}

"I'm sure that you will succeed way sooner than that. But if we do all get stronger, then you'll have to go through a heavy training session to catch up."

{Ahh bumer.}

"Then I suggest you to succeed as soon as possible."

{So, you're telling to take my time and also go fast?}

"Hmm…"

{You know that you don't make sense master.}

"Well… sure you should take your time… but… rha whatever."

{Hihi.} Giggled a bit Bonny.

Max and Bonny then stayed like for a moment, just enjoyed each other company until the sky was slowly getting dark.

{Master? Why is power not that important?} Asked Bonny.

"… Because there so much more things than that Bonny, like passing time with the one you like or just enjoying what life can give you."

{Which all of that can be achieved with a strong pokemon that can protect you from any harm.}

"Do you have to be strong for us to enjoy that moment we share right now?"

{… Not really.}

"I admit that you need to be strong sometimes, but it's not all about it. Life is first of all about enjoying it as much as you can."

{What if something bed happen?}

"Then we go with it, it's part of the game."

Sighing a bit, Bonny then went silent for a long moment again. When night had fell, the spot they were was getting pretty dark.

"Look Bonny."

Raising her head, Bonny saw a bunch of fireflies all around them, illuminating the zone a bit with their light.

{Whoa.} Said Bonny, quite impressed at the beauty of the scenery.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

{Yeah.}

Bonny and Max then stared at the fireflies that was slowly growing in numbers all around them a moment.

{I guess… that strength isn't what matters the most.}

"Atta girl." Said Max while tightening the hug.

{It will be hard to get used to the idea though.}

"I have faith in you Bonny. I know you enough to know that it's not an impossible task for you. The only thing that I don't know is the time that it will take."

{Eh, you sure are the optimistic type.}

"Not that much actually, but it wouldn't hurt you to try a bit sometime."

{I'll think about it.}

Again, they stayed like this for a little while before Max thought that they should head back to the dojo.

"… Well, it's getting a bit late. Tomorrow we will start again our training."

{I guess. But before we leave…}

Bonny then turn around to face Max.

{I want to give it to you, since it won't be able to until next day off.}

Bonny then give Max her most passionate and love filled kiss she could do. After a good one minute, Bonny broke it.

{That will ease my pain a bit.}

"I hope it will."

Max and Bonny then stared at each other eyes intently for a moment.

"Do you… want to do it? I don't know if it could also help you."

{It's really tempting master and do want it, but I have to decline.}

"I understand. But you never were the one to refuse that."

{Let's just say that I made a promise to Scarlet.}

"What kind of promise?"

{The secret kind.}

"Oh, I see." Said Max, a bit disappointed.

{Don't be sad master. I'm sure that in the end, it will be worth it.}

"Ehe, I don't doubt."

{Hihi. Well, off to sleep now.} Said Bonny after getting up and helped Max to stand as well.

"Yeah. A good night sleep is gold here."

They both then left the spot and got inside the walls before heading to their respective dormitory.


	20. Chapter 20 : The Dojo part 4

**Alright, here's come the last chapter for the dojo arc and hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll do others further in the story, but I don't know yet. We'll see** **. Oh, and I forget to mention in previous that my lucarios will be slightly different from the canon ones as mine don't have those ugly baggy pants like thighs, but rather normal thighs, like their mega evolution, but slightly more muscular. Also, someone lately has made a good point about Dusk and her intimate life. You all know how shy and reserved she is, so I was wonder if I should include her in threesomes or more. I don't know a lot about shy person, so I don't know of it would make sense to make her to do so, even with very close friends that she's with. Tell me what you think. Like I wrote in my last one-shots chapter, Denchik is the one that will correct my chapters for me, so there should be less mistakes and shitty grammar in it. A thank to him if the story is more enjoyable.**

As he was rising from his bed one morning with the help of master Setsui the next day from another day off, one month had passed since they firstly arrived here. That morning, Max was still pretty tired since Bonny and him had passed more time than usual together in that mediation spot the night before. Max was sensing she was slowly getting more affectionate and confident that they almost did it, but Bonny managed to control herself. As for Dusk and May, they didn't mind having some fun only on the day off, since they also were pretty tired after a day of training. For intimacy, things haven't changed much between May and Max beside that she was almost asking him every time to please her with his tongue since she discovered it. It was so pleasurable for her that she could never get enough of that. For Dusk however, she grew more confident and was more willing to go a bit rougher, but not that much, except when she was getting really intoxicated by the musky smell of her master, which seems to make her crazy. As for their training, May recently managed to learn Brick Break and wasn't stopping bragging about it to everyone, but mostly to Max. Dusk, on the other hand, still had a hard time with Flame Charge, constantly working on it. She felt, however, that she wasn't very far from learning it. A bit more psychical attack training and she will be pretty close. For Scarlet, well, nothing really new besides watching her master training in the morning, controlling Bonny's rage in the afternoon and helping her with her meditation in the evening and finishing the day by visiting Max in the night for some quiet and unheard fun from time to time. She also felt that Bonny was getting better at controlling herself when she was mega evolving, even slightly, and sensed that they will reach their goal pretty soon. As Max was going outside, he was greeting everyone he was passing by, almost knowing everyone by now.

"Hi Frank, how is your shoulder today?" Said Max to the passing conkeldurr that had injured himself a few days ago because of overtraining.

{Better, but still a bit painful. I should be able to go at full strength today.}

"Careful now Frank. Until you're completely healed, you should take things easy. Remember that you got injured with an undamaged shoulder.

{I know my limits now so, I should be alright.}

"Alright, just as long you keep control of your pillars this time."

{My hands were slippery that day. And you're still alive.}

"Yeah. I was still a few inches from death."

{Also Scarlet was clear about not to do it again.}

"Eh, she almost badly injured you with your own pillars that day."

{That gardevoir sure can be scary.}

"Yeah, that's how my overprotective Scarlet is."

Max and Frank was now outside and waiting for the others.

"How about Aurora? I haven't seen her very often lately since she's not allowed to fight with humans anymore."

{Not good. The day before yesterday, Ulyss almost lost patience with her. Her attitude didn't improve and her training has become quite sloppy.}

"Tsss, she sure won't progress and change on her own." Said Max, a bit disappointed.

{She will have to. I'm feeling that she's just a day or two away from being kicked out.}

"I hope not. I really want to help her."

{That's for master Setsui and Ashura to decide.}

"… I guess." Said Max, slightly defeated.

{I'm sorry. I know you mean well, but there's nothing you can do about it.}

Frank then saw Max's team getting out of the building.

{I guess we're all complete now. See you later Max.} Said Frank while leaving to go with the pokemon.

"Yeah, catch you later."

{Already sweet talking to your new boyfriend that soon in the morning? You're a true beast, master.} Teased Scarlet.

Ever since Max got pretty friendly with Frank, she wouldn't shut up about it.

"Jealous?" Said Max, getting along with her.

{Of course I am. You're all mine.} She said while hugging one of his arms.

{Don't forget about us too.} Said Bonny.

To everyone's joy, Bonny had recovered quite well and was taking her failed attempts to mega evolve pretty well now. She was still passing most of her time on her meditation spot, but was staying a bit more for lunch and dinner and was even present before and after sleep time.

{Ah, yes. You're also those guys' thing too I guess.} Teased Scarlet while rolling her eyes, making all of them whine a bit aggressively.

"You're gonna have a lot of enemies with that attitude my cute Scarlet."

{If I have you, I don't care having the world against me.} She said while strengthening the hug on his arm.

"I hope you never do something that will make that happen."

{That would be a bit constricting, I'll give you that.}

Max then rolled his eyes.

"And what you Bonny? Feeling pumped for today?"

{Quite a bit, yes. I still think that strength is important, but the few nights that we have passed together made me realise that there are things way more enjoyable than that.}

"Really proud of you Bonny. That's the real strength we were talking about, the strength to let go."

{Yeah, I'm slowly starting to get the idea.}

"Good. And for you Dusk…"

Max then left Scarlet to get close to Dusk.

"I want you to work extra hard today, without killing yourself of course, and do your best with that Flame Charge."

{Yes master.} Fervently said Dusk.

"I know you can do it. You have gotten pretty strong since our first arrival."

{You too master. You're way more appetising than before.} Commented Scarlet.

"You think?"

Max indeed has gotten a bit more muscular from all the training he passed through. He learned a couple self defense and combat techniques and had become quite resilient.

{I don't think, I see it. Seeing your naked body now makes me almost wet myself every time. Don't you agree girls?}

{His body now sure makes me a bit eager take a little bite when I see it.} Said Dusk.

All that training and mating sensation have made her less shy about that kind of stuff.

{He looks a bit scarier, but since that's master, I still love him.} Said May.

{That subject is quite divided. When what about you Bonny?} Asked Scarlet.

{N-nothing in particular.} She said while looking away a bit in embarrassment.

{Really? And what about you almost raping him yesterday? I'm sure it has nothing to do with his sexier body, no?}

{I… don't know what you're talking about.} She said while madly blushing.

"You know that I don't like it when you peek into my mind without telling me."

{Don't be a wuss master. I check every night for juicy or crunchy fun that you had in the day.}

"Tssss, no point in arguing with you anyway."

{You guessed right.} Said Scarlet with a smile.

{Well, I'm off to meditate as usual and a bit of training. See you later.} Said Bonny before leaving them.

"Alright, later."

To keep herself in shape, Bonny took the habit of training a bit on her own while meditating.

"Well, see you later girls." Said Max to Dusk and May.

{Sure master.} Said May before going with the pokemon with Dusk.

After a morning of training and dinner, Bonny, Max and his team, Frank, Mido, Ashura and Ulyss gathered one more time for Bonny's try to mega evolve. At this point, Max thought that maybe they would have grown a bit tired of trying, but none of them were, or at least weren't showing it.

{Alright Max, you know the drill.} Said Ashura.

"Yep."

Getting close to Bonny, Max made her mega evolve yet again before going behind Frank and Ulyss. After the light faded and revealed a mega lopunny, Bonny was looking rather calm with her eyes closed. But oddly, after a few seconds, Bonny took her head with her paws and bended over a bit.

{M…master… where… are you… master?} She said, sounding slightly scared.

{Mido, Scarlet, get ready to intervene in a fraction of second. You can try to approach her Max.} Commanded Ashura.

After nodding, Max carefully approached Bonny with Mido and Scarlet ready to move at any moment.

"Bonny?" He asked when he was close enough.

{Where's… master…} She said while shaking her head a bit.

"I'm here Bonny." He said while her hands.

{… Master?} She said while raising her head.

She then slowly put her paws on his cheeks.

"Do you recognize me Bonny?"

Bonny then stared at his eyes for a moment.

{… GHRaa!} She loudly said before pushing him on the ground.

As Mido and Scarlet was about to intervene, they stop in their actions when they saw that she wasn't attacking him, but was on her knees, grabbing her head again.

{What… is happening… I can't… endure it…} She said, sounding a bit in pain.

"Bonny! Stay with me Bonny." Said Max after he stood up and got close to her again.

This time, after pushing him again on the ground, she sat on him with her paws on his chest, staring at him aggressively without moving. He saw her eye pupils still very contracted, but less than usual.

"Bonny, it's me, Max, your master and friend. And… also your lover."

Staring at him, Bonny pupils then dilated a bit, almost looking normal.

{Ma… master?} She asked, confused.

"Yes Bonny, it's me."

Slowly but surely, Bonny goes for his neck with her claws. But before the psychic pokemon could stop her her, she stopped herself but aggressively grabbed her own hand before standing up from Max.

{GHRRAAA!} She growled while grabbing her head in confusion.

{What… is that… I can't… RHAA!} She growled again while stomping the ground.

"You can do it Bonny! I know you can." Said Max while standing up.

Bonny then fell on her knees, still holding her head.

{I'm… sorry master…} She softly said, having a faint hint of sadness in her voice.

After her last sentence, she came back to her normal form and fell on her side.

"Bonny!" He said while rushing towards her.

{I… almost did it master.} Said Bonny after Max helped her sit.

"Yes Bonny. We've never been that far before. And this time, you even came back to your normal form on your own."

{Eh, nice.} She weakly said.

{You very close to success Bonny. I'm sure it's just a matter of days now before you do.} Said Ashura, now next to them.

"I'm sure you will Bonny."

{Well, I guess only the next days will tell.}

"Eh, can't wait to see that moment."

{Ashura, you should come, we have a problem at the entrance of the dojo.} Said Kalade that arrived in a rush close to them.

Unfortunately for Max, Kalade have been pretty distant with Max and Scarlet since the first days they arrived. But when he tried to talk to him about it, he seems even more distant. Max could only guess that he was indeed trying to get Scarlet and when he understood that he couldn't, he just put them aside. Max didn't lik that at first but realised that if it's the way he wanted, then so be it.

{What is it Kalade?} Asked Ashura.

{A pangoro had passed through the front door and want to fight the strongest here. Master Setsui was trying to appease him when he sent me to get you.}

{Alright. Max, take Bonny inside while we take care of that.}

{No.} Said Bonny while standing up.

{I'm fine. I want see that too.}

{Alright. But I want no one doing anything reckless. I'll handle it.}

With that, they all headed toward the main entrance where a pretty imposing pangoro was waiting in the middle of the court with the others around him. When they all arrived, the group goes next to master Setsui.

{What is going on Master Setsui?} Asked Ashura.

"I don't know exactly what that pangoro wants, but it looks like he wants to fight someone strong. I'll leave it to you."

{Alright.}

Ashura then moved toward the pangoro.

{So mister pangoro, what owe us the pleasure of your visit?} Asked nicely Ashura while crossing his arms, not impressed at all.

"Pan, pangoro goro pangoro." Loudly said the pokemon.

{So, you do want to challenge the strongest pokemon here.}

"Pangoro, goro pangoro goro pan."

{How funny is that? He wants to fight the strongest and take over that place if he wins.} Said Ashura while looking at master Setsui.

"Interesting." He said rubbing his beard.

{I'm willing to do it father.} Said Ulyss.

"That won't be necessary. A pokemon that caliber is not even worth your time." Said Ashura, making the pangoro pretty mad.

"Pangoro pangroro goro."

{Calm down, I didn't say you won't get your fight. Frank, up to show him what pokemon here can do it?}

{Sure.} He said, sounding as clam as usual.

Max didn't know if it was to provoke him or was really thinking that he was weak, but Frank just planted his pillars in the ground and walked toward him without them.

"Pan? Pangoro pan pangoro?"

{No, he doesn't underestimate you. He just gives you a chance to win.} Said Ashura while Frank stopped in front of him with crossed arms.

"RRRRRo!" Angrily growled the pangoro.

{Alright. You may begin.} Called out Ashura.

The pangoro then immediately dashed toward Frank and used Arm Thrust on him. Going for a defensive positon, Frank blocked all of his attack. Getting mad due to him not riposting, the pangoro then used Karate Chop and managed to hit Frank in an unprotected spot. However, the hit didn't seem to bother him that much as vapor was starting to emit from him. The pangoro then used Comet Punch and launched a couples of hits in one second, With Frank enduring the hits with blocks.

"Why is he not doing anything?" Asked Max to master Setsui.

"Be patient and you will see." He confidently responded.

After the pangoro had retreated after his attack, the conkeldurr was emanating even more vapors as he's skin had gained a red tone. With his opponent launching another attack, Frank then abruptly goes for a powerful punch and quickly landed it on the pangoros chest, stopping him short before sending him flying a few meters behind.

"Bide. A move that endure the opponent's hits before returning them at him with a powerful attack." Explained master Setsui.

"Damn. Frank is even stronger than he looks."

"And it's not over yet."

Standing up again a bit painfully, the pangoro then coiled into a ball and began spinning himself at a high speed before launching himself at Frank.

"Ah, Panda Roll, a move that only pangoro can learn." Said master Setsui.

When Panda Roll hit Frank's block, the hit was strong enough to break his guard, with what the pangoro could chain with Hammer Arm, hitting Frank quite heavily on the head. Losing balance a bit, Frank got a bit dizzy from the hit, but was back to normal after a few seconds.

"Pangoro."

The pangoro then goes for the move Crunch on the conkeldurr. As he was approaching him with powerful glowing teeth, Frank stopped him mid track by grabbing his face and head with his huge hand. With his attack being cancelled, the pangoro tried to break free but to no avail. Then, Frank jumped a few meters in the air and made the pangoro spin like a windmill a few times before tossing him heavily on the ground (Seismic Typhoon). Still in the air, Frank then goes for Body Slam and landed hard on the pangoro, knocking him out cold.

{I guess we have a winner. Good job Frank.} Said Ashura while getting close to the pangoro.

After Frank retrieved his pillars, Ashura then slapped the pangoro face to wake him up, which he did after a few hits.

"… Pan, pangoro?"

{You lost, that's what happen. Now get out before I do it myself.}

After hardly standing up, the pangoro then angrily left the dojo with Kalade closing the door behind him.

"Alright everyone, back to work." Called out master Setsui.

 _[That was quite fun to watch.]_ Said Scarlet after she moved close to Max while the others where all slowly getting back to their training.

"Yeah, Frank is really something. And if he's not the strongest, I wonder how strong Ashura and Ulyss are."

 _[If you knew how strong a pokemon can be, you wouldn't even want to be close to them.]_

"Unless they are as sexy as you." Said Max with a seductive grin.

 _[And I'm the perverted one?]_ Said Scarlet while raising an eyebrow with a very faint blush.

"Because you're not?" Said Max with a frown.

 _[… Yes I am.]_

"And I like it. Alright, back to training then."

 _[Don't break a nail my sweet.]_ Mocked Scarlet.

"Sure thing mom."

The rest of the day went pretty alright. It was now bath time for Max. When he went in, he saw Billy the Emboar, also a pretty good friend of his, entering shortly after and sat not far from Max.

"Hey Billy, I don't see you in here very often."

{Hi Max. Yeah, you know me, I don't like bathing that much.}

"Eh, you won't attract a lot of females if you neglect your hygiene."

{Which females?}

"Eh, true."

{The only females here are either already yours or… Aurora.}

"I guess. What do you think of her? I've just noticed that I've never asked."

{Honestly I don't care that much about her. I must admit that I don't dislike a female with a bit of personality, but she's just a bit too much for me.}

"Does everyone here really don't like her?"

{Don't get me wrong, I don't especially hate or like her. It's just if that she prefers being like that and alone, that's her problem.}

Max didn't respond and only sighed a bit.

{Anyway, she's way too small for me.}

"… You naughty pig." Jokily said Max.

{Aren't we all?}

"Can't deny it."

{But I'm sure that some of us don't even know what mating is, isn't that true Ulyss?} Said Billy while looking in front of him.

Following his gaze, Max saw that Ulyss was a bit further in the bath with a few other pokemon around.

{Eh, just because I take my training very seriously you think that I never was with a female?} Said Ulyss, relaxing in his corner.

{Then what is your most crispy fun you ever had?} Asked Curiously Billy with a grin.

{Hmmm, let me think.} Said the machoke while going to a thoughtful expression.

{I guess there could be that time that I was going way to strongly on that female. I almost break her legs and hips.}

"Really? What pokemon it was?" Asked Max.

{A female chesnaught.}

{Bwhahwa. Geez man, you need to calm down a bit.} Said Billy while laughing.

{Why do you think I'm here?}

(Shit, a chesnaught? They are one of the most resilient pokemon on the planet. Just how strong is that machoke?) Thought Max.

{Care to share yours Billy?} Asked Ulyss.

{Well… there was that one time that I was so horny that had to mate with every females I could have. I have mated so much that my dick was almost literally burning, and I'm a fire type.}

A couple of the pokemon that was there than start to laugh, Ulyss include.

{And you Max, want to share your juicy adventure with us?} Asked Billy.

"Well… I never… really did it." Tried to lied Max.

{Don't bullshit us Max, we all know that you mate with your pokemon, you don't have to hide it.}

"Hemm…" said Max, embarrassed.

{We don't care what you do with your pokemon Max, as long as there all consent and enjoy it.} Said Ulyss.

"Hemm… well beside them… I never really did it so…"

{Your first time was with a pokemon?}

"Yes. With Scarlet to be precise."

{Damn bro, you must really love pokemon if you conserved yourself for your first time to be with one.}

"Well… it was quite despite myself. I never had huge success with human girls."

{Why? You don't seem to be a bad looking human to me.} Said Billy.

"Don't know. But now I also don't care."

{Hmmm, I guess being sexually frustrated because of your human females must have made you develop some sort of complex or fetish and took your interest elsewhere, to pokemon in your case.} Said Ulyss.

"That's a possibility."

{I still don't get it. Mating is fun so, why?} Asked Billy, a bit puzzled.

"Eh, human girls are very complicated for nothing. For pokemon it's easy, you see someone you have interest in and if it's reciprocal, you just have fun, end of story."

{Well, it's not totally like that, but on the big picture, it pretty much is.} Said Ulyss.

"Well, not with humans. For human girls, you have to be interesting to her with their many interest points that you must have. Then, we have to seduce her, spend sometimes with her and telling her you love and eventually, she will let you touch her."

{Geez bro, I don't envy you one bit.} Said Billy.

"Thanks." Sarcastically said Max.

{Human mating process does contain some useless parts. I now understand your position better.} Said Ulyss.

"Well… if you're lucky, you just go to a bar and get her drunk. That way, you're more likely to get some."

{Why didn't you use that trick then?} Asked Billy.

"Because it's not my style and also because that if you don't use protection, you can end up with a nasty surprise."

{Like what?}

"Like a STD."

{What is that?}

"A disease that can be transmitted by sexual intercourse."

The other pokemon then looked at them a bit strangely.

{Humans have such things?} Asked Billy, wondering what he was talking about.

"Hmm… yeah. Why? Do pokemon don't have it?"

{Never heard of a disease that can happen when you mate.}

"How lucky you are."

{Does that mean that you can give it to your pokemon?} Asked Billy, a bit concerned.

"I… don't know actually."

Billy then discreetly tried to move away from Max.

{Relax Billy. Since it's a thing that can only happen between humans and Max only mated with pokemon, I'm sure he doesn't have anything.} Said Ulyss, slightly unpleased toward Billy's behavior.

{Sorry. But you're never too careful.}

"Really nice of you Billy." Said Max, a bit upset.

Billy only raising his shoulders with a 'not my fault' face.

{Can't blame you though Max. Even if humans weren't that troublesome, it would have been an understandable move to go with pokemon. After all, pokemon are simply the best.} Said Ulyss.

"Can't argue with that. If you knew what Scarlet can do than no human could. She's also the one that made me able to understand you guys."

{Interesting. Care to share what 'abilities' she have?} Said Billy.

"Well…" Started shyly Max.

"There is that thing she does with her power that can increase my sensitivity greatly, making me feel everything a lot more."

{Those things are pretty well known with psychic.} Said Ulyss.

{I wish I could do a psychic someday.} Commented Billy, looking like he as daydreaming.

"Yeah, they are the best."

{Not the smartest thing to say when you are surrounded by fighting type.} Said Ulyss with a small chuckle.

"Oh, yeah sorry."

{But I do agree that I also wonder how it could be to do it with a psychic.}

{Better than a poison type, I can guarantee you that.} Said Billy.

"You already did with one?"

{Wep, and I don't, recommend you that. That was the nastiest and most painful experience in my life.}

"What was it?"

{A nidorina when I was still a pignite. Not great.}

"Ehe, I'll keep that in mind."

{What about the others?} Asked Max.

"The others?"

{The other member of your team. Surely Scarlet is not the only you have fun with.}

"Are you guys really okay with the fact that I do it with more than just one?"

{Hmmm… yes. Shouldn't we?} Said Billy, not really getting what Max meant.

"Nothing like that. Just a human thing I guess."

{Tsss, humans are really not that appealing. So, what about them?} Added Billy.

"Well… Bonny sure can be quite wild some time. Well, when I say some time, I mean almost all the time. Bonny and Scarlet already jumped on me together a few times."

{Oh, a threesome. Now you're talking.}

"And there is Dusk. She's hot. I mean like, really hot."

{I'm sure she is. Fire power.} Said Billy while shooting some flames from his nose.

{And what about your mawile, May.}

"Well…"

Max wasn't sure if he should talk about her. He didn't know is she was considered as a child for pokemon.

"Well… since she's a bit too small, we… can't go all the way."

{… Hmm, that's a shame. That must suck for her.} Said Billy.

Max then silently sighed in relief, thinking that they would have gotten mad at him for child abuse or something.

{You sure know your pokemon and the limits. You are indeed a pretty good trainer, I must admit.} Commented Ulyss.

"Yeah. My pokemon before everything."

{Nice to hear.}

Max then stayed silent for a moment.

"… I was wondering." Said Max after a moment.

"Master Setsui told me earlier about a move that pangoro used. Panda Roll was it?"

{Yes.} Said Ulyss.

"He told me that it was a move only pangoro could learn. Can all pokemon do that?"

{Of course. All pokemon have their unique moves and attacks than no other pokemon can have. Panda Roll was a good example.}

"Oh. What's yours?" Asked Max to Ulyss.

{Atomic Crush.}

"What does that do?"

{Kind of like seismic toss, but after I tossed my opponent, I jump in the air, make his head face the ground, grab him from behind and make him spin until his head hits the ground. One of the moves only the machop family could learn.}

"Neat. Most be a strong move. What about emboars?"

{Fire Snot.}

"Ewww. What does that do?"

{A move that is sure to burn the opponent and do damage over time. It's like the Will-O-Wisp move, but mine does damage with the first hit.}

"Neat. And I'm guessing the move Frank used to end that pangoro was also one too."

{Indeed. Concrete Typhoon. Again, it's like seismic toss, but while doing a bit less damage, he can chain very easily with another move. It does a lot of damage when he chains it with Body Slam like he did. He's trying to learn Giga Impact so he could chain it with that, doing an extremely powerful combo attack.} Said Ulyss.

"Eh, pokemon fights sure are more dynamic than I thought at first when I left my home town."

{I hope you weren't expecting fights like us attacking in turn and waiting for your every command like dodging.} Commented Billy.

"Not really. I already saw a few pokemon match in TV, but seeing with your own eyes is something else."

{Eh, seeing and experiencing the battlefield isn't the same thing.} Said Ulyss.

"I suppose it is."

Then, all of them went silent a bit before Billy spoke up again.

{So, I heard that Bonny made huge progress today.}

"Yeah. She almost recognised me today."

{Really? I have the feeling that she's about to succeed.}

"Yeah. After a long and exhausting moment of being here."

{Are we that evil?} Asked Ulyss, half joking.

"Eh, of course not. It was just very tiring."

{Strength doesn't come when sleeping.}

"It would be easier that way."

{Too easy for my taste.}

Chuckling a bit, Max then did a bit more trivial talk with them until he felt that it was enough for tonight.

"Alright guys, time for me to leave. I'm not a water type so, I can't stay forever in the water."

{Eh, speak for yourself. I shouldn't even be in there.} Said Billy.

"Then you should get out before we eat pork chops tomorrow." Said Max, teasing him a bit.

{Eh, if you knew how high the temperature must be before even get a rare chop of me…}

"Eh, thanks to your fire type. Alright guys, see you tomorrow." He said while leaving the hot springs.

{See ya.} Said Billy while Ulyss only made a good bye sight.

Leaving the room, Max then came across Scarlet that was waiting for him outside.

"Hi love of my life."

 _[Hi. You sure did have some interesting conversations in there.]_

"You read my thoughts?"

 _[I was kind of curious when your brain released low excited waves, in the male hot springs.]_ She said while looking at him suspiciously.

"Well… good thing you read them then."

 _[I don't know, you shared quite personal information with them.]_ She said, looking a bit upset now.

"Come on, it was just harmless guys talk."

 _[Which was about our private life.]_

"I… guess. Sorry." Said Max, feeling guilty.

 _[Look, it doesn't bother me that much, but I don't think your team would have liked it, especially May and Dusk.]_

Max was feeling guiltier.

"Yeah but… they kind of asked me and…"

 _[They forced you to spill the bean?]_

"N-not really…"

Scarlet then frowned at him.

"Alright… I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

 _[Well, since you seem sincere, I'll let it slide this time. But keep it to yourself next time. Our lives don't concern anyone else besides us.]_

"Alright."

 _[Great. Then how about I lead my sex toy to his room?]_

"Sounds good."

 _[Wonderful.]_

Scarlet then began floating beside Max while hugging his arms until they arrived in front of the human dorm.

 _[Well, good night my little prince. Try to not have too many lewd dreams.]_

"I'm sure that I can count on you to have some if I don't on my own."

 _[Is there a better way to keep my sex toy sexually active and lustful?]_

"Seeing you naked is enough to make me horny for days."

 _[Like this?]_

Scarlet then lifted up her skirt to revealing her small womanhood to her master, spreading her legs a bit so he could see more.

"Yeah, like this." He said while looking away after staring at her longer than he should have.

 _[Hihi, so easy to tease you master.]_

Scarlet then lets her skirt drop and closes the distance between Max, giving him a passionate kiss before leaving.

Like always, the next morning was like any other ones so far. Being roughly awakened by Master Setsui, training with the other humans, lunch and the main reason why they are here, Bonny's mega evolution practise.

{Alright Max…} Said Ashura when the usual small group was in place.

{We all noticed that Bonny made huge progress yesterday and she was less dangerous. You can now stay close to her.}

"Alright. Ready Bonny?" Asked Max when in front of Bonny.

{Like always.}

Both of them then touched their stone.

"Okay Bonny, mega evolve."

After the usual energy connection between the stone, Bonny flashed in bright color before she turned into her mega form after a few seconds. This time, Max didn't retreat behind Frank and Ulyss and waited for her to open her eyes.

"You okay?" Said Max while putting his hands on her shoulders.

Bonny then put one hand on her forehead and tried to follow orders from her head.

{I… Gha… Think…}

While trying to focus, Bonny's madness was trying to take over but Bonny managed to contain ot with some aggressiveness spasms.

"Do you know who I am?"

{Of course… gha… I know who you are, idiot. You're… my master.} Said Bonny, still trying to contain her power outburst.

Max then slightly gasped in hope.

"Do you know who you are?"

{What'up… with all those retarded questions? Have you… lost it master?}

"Just answer me." Said Max, all excited.

{I'm Bonny okay… now fuck off.} She said a bit aggressively.

Bonny seem to have gathered most of her sanity.

"B-Bonny… I think… you made it."

{Made what?} She said while looking at him with annoyed eyes, still having her hand on her head.

"You can… control your mega evolution."

{… What?}

Bonny then looked at her hands and all of her body in general, scanning it. Now almost as tall as Scarlet and more muscular than her previous form, especially on her thighs, Bonny was hardly believing it.

{I… did I… really did it?} She said, still inspecting her body.

"Yes Bonny! You did it." Exclaimed Max in joy.

{Holy crap… I… did it master… I freaking did it!} Said Bonny, also joyfully.

Bonny then tackled Max for hug, making him fall on the ground with her on top.

{I did it master! I freaking did it.} She said again while strongly hugging her master with almost watery eyes.

The others around was now smiling will clapping a bit with Dusk and May happily and loudly cheering.

"Gha… not… so strong… Bonny."

{Rhaaa.} Growled Bonny after leaving and sat on him.

{Now I understand why Scarlet always calls you a wuss.} She said with an arrogant smile.

"You did it, but you're still a bit aggressive."

{Problem with that master?} She said while grabbing his cheeks roughly, but not enough to hurt him.

"I… guess not."

{You better.}

Bonny then planted a wild and passionate kiss in front of the others on Max, making him get red in embarrassment.

{Congratulations on your success Bonny.} Said the machamp.

Breaking the kiss, Bonny then looked at Ashura.

{Thanks. How about a fight to properly thank me?}

"Bonny."

{What?} She said while turning to her master.

"Can you be a bit more respectful to the one that helped you?"

{Rhaaa! Fine, whatever.} She said while standing up so Max could stand up as well.

{Congrats Max.} Said Ashura while helping Max with getting up.

{Hey, hands off. Master is mine.} Aggressively said Bonny to Ashura.

"I think it's time for you to get back to your normal form Bonny."

{Tsss.} She arrogantly said while looking away before regaining her normal form.

Max then goes close to Bonny.

{Sorry… I guess the control is still not perfect…} Apologised Bonny with a mix of guilt and joy.

Not letting her finish, Max give her a warm and strong hug.

"I'm so proud of you Bonny. I knew you could do it."

Bonny then returned the hug with as much force as she could without hurting her master.

{Thanks master. Thank you for being patient and believing in me while I wasn't.}

"Eh, that's what trainers are there for. We don't just capture you and makes you fight, we help you improve and get better in every aspect."

After a moment, they break the hug.

{Nice job Max.} Said Frank while softly tapping Max's back.

"… Thanks."

{Yay! You did it Bonny!} Said May while getting on Bonny's arms.

{Ehe, thanks.} Said Bonny while petting her head.

{I always believed in you Bonny.} Happily said Dusk.

{O-okay, it's enough now.} Said Bonny, starting to feel embarrassed.

{Well…} Started Ulyss.

For the first time, Max saw Ulyss having difficulties with words.

{I guess… that means you're done here.}

"Yeah. I don't want to leave you of course but… I still have a road to take, but not before tomorrow so, no worries."

{Well… we are gonna miss you.} Said Ulyss with the others agreeing.

{It sure was really nice to have you Max and I'll pray for your safety. But we still have one problem in our hands.} Said Ashura.

Ashura then motioned Frank and Mido to leave them.

"Aurora?" Asked Max when they were gone and Scarlet joined them.

{Yes. Tomorrow morning will be best time to act with Scarlet's plan since you will leave the same day.}

{I hope you still remember what to do.} Said Scarlet.

{With the small adjustments, we know what we are doing.}

"Alright."

{Now, you're free to either take the rest of the day off or train with the others one last time before tomorrow. You deserved it after all.}

"Thanks. I think one last training day won't hurt. What you about you girls?"

{I don't mind.} Said May.

{Me neither.} Added Dusk.

{Great. See you tomorrow then.} Said Ashura before leaving with Ulyss.

 _[Well, that was fun. I will miss this place a bit.]_

"Really?"

 _[Eh, of course not. Can't wait to finally get out of this anti-love prison.]_

"Well, at least you won't be sad."

 _[Besides you, nothing can make me sad.]_

"Sure." Said Max, a bit skeptical at her words.

Max, Dusk and May then proceeded to their last training, with now Bonny watching them with Scarlet on her usual spot.

{That wasn't that hard isn't it?} Said Scarlet

{It was actually. But I think I managed to do what you said.}

{Which was?}

{Just… enjoying my time with master, nothing else. I finally got the idea of that I don't need to be strong for me to be happy with him.}

{Eh, took you long enough.}

{But your mind soothing really helps me a lot.}

{Good. Now I guess you will act tonight on our deal right?}

{Of course. One month of abstinence. I don't have to tell you that how I much I want him right now. It takes all my willpower not to jump on him this instant and rape him.}

{I guess this night will be a fun one for you.}

{You bet it will.}

{Eh. Welcome back Bonny.}

As the day was finished and Max and his team had eaten, Max was heading to the hot springs when Bonny stopped him on his way.

{Master?}

"Yes Bonny?"

{I have something to show you.} She said while pulling him towards the back door.

"Okay." He said, a bit puzzled.

After Bonny dragged him outside, she led him to her meditation spot that she passed the last month in.

"What is it Bonny?" Asked Max when they were at the center of the small clearing.

After releasing his hand, Bonny moved a bit forward and turned around.

{I think it's time now master.}

"Time for what?"

{Scarlet and I did a little deal together so, now it's time for me to comply with it.}

"I don't follow."

{Just make me mega evolve and you will understand.}

Frowning a bit, Max then did as told after a moment and made her mega evolve.

"I'm listening now?" Said Max when Bonny was a mega lopunny.

Not responding Bonny got close to him and pushing him on the ground before mounting him.

"Woa Bonny, still there?" Said Max, a bit afraid that she lost control again.

{Of course stupid master. You know, you're kind of annoying sometime, always afraid or scared of something.}

Bonny then started to grind her womanhood against Max crotch.

"Wait! You're telling me that you want to do it in that form?"

{Is there a problem with that?} Seductively and aggressively said Bonny.

"Well…"

{Scarlet said that you couldn't resist my new body. That could make me mad if it wasn't the case.}

Max then looked at her mega form with more detail. Her more muscular and athletic body was indeed a lot sexier and appealing. Those thighs, an almost visible set of abs and those hips.

{Oh, I guess there will be no trouble then.} Said Bonny when she felt her master's erection beneath her.

"Well, you and Scarlet were right when you said that your new form will make me…"

{Horny?} Finished Bonny.

"Yeah, something like that."

{Glad you like then. Guess we can start now.}

"Just before we start, can I scan you with my pokedex? I'm a bit curious about your new abilities."

{Rhaa… make it quick then.} Impatiently said Bonny.

Quickly getting out his pokedex, Max then scanned her. When her scan was done, Max was about to read it but Bonny grabbed it and tossed it aside.

{You're done. Can we begin now? I've been waiting so much for this moment.} She said while pulling down his pants.

"Eh, hope you won't come in seconds."

{If you do your job correctly, that's a possibility.} She said while freeing his hard shaft.

Bonny then stared at it a moment before starting to drool slightly.

{Fi. Nally.} She said with lust in her eyes.

Bonny then slowly began extending her hand towards it before grabbing it with a pretty strong grip, even if she didn't want to.

{That smell, that texture, that heat. I've missed this so much.} She lewdly said.

Bonny then slowly began to pump him, slowly bringing pleasure to him. Not even a couple seconds later, Bonny oddly began to accelerate. After each second, Bonny was pumping him faster and faster with an unhealthy grin.

{YES!} Yelled Bonny like a psychopath.

"Calm down Bonny, we have all night." Tried to calm Max.

Instead of stopping, Bonny then shoved Max's entire shaft inside her mouth like a starving animal and wildly started to suck in it.

"Gha." Lowly moaned Max from pleasure, even if she was like a beast.

Going as far as possible, almost to the point of choking herself, Bonny was madly deepthroating, sucking and assaulting his tip with her tongue. That aggressiveness was bringing more pleasure but was making Max feels her teeth more, bringing the pleasure gaining back to normal. Not even bothering swallowing, Bonny's saliva was overflowing from her mouth, staining a bit Max's crotch and the ground below with it. Knowing that it was no use to tell her to slow down, Max had no choice but to go with how she wants it. When she was done with the foreplay, Bonny left his shaft and moved above his hard flesh rod, heavily drooling with her overflowing love juice.

{Now master, fuck me like you mean it.} She aggressively commanded.

With that ridiculous amount of juice, Bonny had no trouble at roughly impaling herself with it in one quick shot.

{GHAAA!} Screamed Bonny ecstatically while arching her back and crushing Max's shaft with her now very strong internal muscles.

When her moment had passed, she stopped a moment while staying connected to her master.

"Did you… just cum with only one thrust?"

{Eh, and there is more where it comes from.} She lustfully said.

Not losing time, Bonny then started to move up and down. She wanted to go faster but her increased sensitivity was giving her a hard time. Despite being a bit less narrow than usual, she was however a bit hotter and she was able to control her vaginal muscles at will and with lots of power. Every time she was going down, she tried to break her master's shaft before loosening it a bit when going up, repeating the process again and again. After she was able to speed up a bit, Bonny felt another orgasm already coming.

{Yes! Another one!} Loudly moaned Bonny.

"Already?"

{Shut up and rut me harder.} Ordered Bonny.

Not wanting to get her mad, Max then started to help her fall on him harder after he grabbed her bigger and stronger hips. Shortly after, Bonny's second orgasm hit her hard, making her back arched again in a blissful scream. When she relaxed, she made a short break before resuming her riding.

"How many times will you do it?"

{As many as I need to.} Said Bonny while moaning a bit.

Half a minute later, Bonny was starting to go faster while Max's climax was getting closer, thanks to her crushing him at will. At this point, Bonny was doing a mix of growls and moans while grasping her master's shoulders harder with a depraved face.

"I'm… close Bonny." Warned Max.

{Go on, the next one will be the strongest one for me.}

Accelerating a bit more again, Bonny also tried to tighten her narrow tunnel as much as possible in hope to milk Max good, almost hurting him. Then, after a couple more fierce pounds from the mega lopunny, Max was forced to shoot his seed in quite an intense orgasm, also triggering Bonny's one while screaming ecstatically. When the blissful moment was done for both of them, Bonny give her master a hug while panting and shaking slightly.

{That… was pretty good… master. I guess that… you're not that bad… after all.}

"I don't know if should take it well or not." Said Max, softly returning the hug.

{Take it as you like.}

After a short break, Bonny raised her hips but still on her knees to disconnect herself from her master before returning to her normal form.

{I love you master.} She warmly said while going for a hug again.

"I love you too Bonny, both of your forms."

{Even if I'm a bit mean?}

"Even if you're a bit mean." He said while caressing her back.

{… Thanks master.}

"You're very welcome."

They then stayed like this for a little while before Max decided that it was time to leave.

"Alright Bonny, I really like being with you like this, but we still have someone to help out here."

{Who is it?}

"Aurora, the lucario."

{Why?}

"Because I'm planning on adding her to our team."

{Really? I heard that she's quite mean, even more than my mega form.}

"I think she's just a bit misunderstood."

{Well, I guess if there is someone that can help her, it's you master.}

"That was the plan."

{Alright. But I hope she won't be a waste of time.}

"I'm sure that it won't be the case. It may take some time before she opens up to us, but like you, I'm sure she can do it."

{Let's go then.}

After Max nodded, Bonny stood up from him so he could stand up as well. After retrieving his pokedex, Max headed toward the dojo with Bonny beside him. While walking, Max then wanted to check Bonny's stats when in her mega form.

"Alright Bonny, let's learn a bit more about your mega form. Gender female blalba nothing changed there, Height : 5'5, Weight… 180 Lbs? You sure gain weight when you mega evolve."

{It's all muscles.} Protested Bonny.

"I know, I saw you."

{You liked didn't you?}

"Someone in good shape is sure very attractive."

{Eh, I knew you would.}

"Known moves still unchanged and your ability is… "

Max then went silent for a moment.

{Master?}

"When you mega evolve… you gain the ability Berserk."

Bonny then looked at her master with confused eyes.

"I guess a little research is required."

Searching in the pokedex, Max found what her ability was about.

"Berserk : an ability that is for now only known by mega lopunnies. Not all of them gain that ability, but when they do, that ability has the effect to give them a chance to enter a berserker rage when taking too much damage. The berserk state gives the individual a huge boost of physical powers and a bit of speed. They also don't feel damage but stores it. The weakness of that ability is their short duration and makes the user faint almost every time when it ends due the damage accumulation that rebounds back to the user, so it better to end the match quickly. Shit Bonny, I think we also found out one of your main reason why you have had a hard time controlling yourself. You were just unable to control your ability."

{Really? Does that mean that I spend all that month isolated for nothing?} Said Bonny, a bit mad.

"I think not. I think it was an overall of everything."

{I hope.}

"Warning : Avoid at all cost when fighting wild pokemon or outside safe pokemon trainer battle since the individual can be unable to recognise its friends from their enemies and can even attack their trainer. Everything makes sense now."

Bonny then was walking beside with a slight guilty feeling.

"Don't be sad sweety, everything is behind us now." He said while petting her head.

{… Yeah.} She said, still a bit down.

"Well, I'm sure a gym leader beat down will cheer you up when we will arrive there."

{… Maybe.} She said while smiling a bit.

"That's my girl." He said while rubbing her head again.

When they came back to the dojo, both Bonny and Max immediately go to bed after saying good night to each other. The next morning, Max was awakened by Scarlet voice in his head.

 _[Max, time to wake up, Ashura is about to begin with the plan.]_

(Ghnn… Wh-What already?)

 _[Yes. Hurry up.]_

(O-okay, coming.)

After quickly dressing up, Max exited the building and saw a bit further that the disciples of the place were slowly gathering in a circle on the pokemon terrain.

{I hope you understand why I'm doing this Aurora.} Said Ashura that was in an extremity of the circle with Aurora in the middle in front of him.

{About time.} Said Scarlet when Max joined her and the rest of his team.

Sitting on her knees, Aurora didn't respond and had her head lowered a bit, looking more frustrated than ever.

{Now, prove to me that you're not a waste of time for us and for yourself.}

Ulyss then walked in the middle and faced Aurora, close to her.

{It's… not very fair master Ashura.} Said Aurora.

{It's not about winning. It's about to see how much you have made progress so far.} Said Ashura while Ulyss got into a fighting position.

"Where is master Setsui?" Asked Max to Scarlet.

{He's meditating as usual. Don't worry, he is aware of the situation and trusts Ashura to deal with that, since it's a pokemon problem.} Explained Scarlet.

Sighing a bit, Max then saw Aurora standing on her feet and got also in a fighting position. Max could see hesitation and lack of confidence in her face.

{Alright. Begin.} Announced Ashura.

Not wanting to let Ulyss start first, Aurora made a long glowing bone appear (Bone Rush) and dashed towards him faster than Max could have expected. However, when she was close enough and launched her attack, Ulyss, that wasn't even moving, just raised an arm and blocked the hit, making the glowing bone break and shatter on impact. Surprised that her attack didn't make a scratch, Aurora then backed up with back twirls. When she was at a safe distance, she quickly charged a pretty small Aura Sphere and launched it at Ulyss, which he deviated with a hit and after which, it disintegrated itself a moment after in the air.

{What the… why are my attacks doing nothing?} Muttered Aurora.

Leaving her no choice, Aurora then dashed toward Ulyss one more time and goes for Close Combat, her strongest attack. Despite his size, Ulyss was able to block every hit she was throwing with her move. When she was done, Aurora wanted to retreat again but was grabbed by Ulyss that quickly chained with Vital Throw, tossing her quite heavily on the ground, but not enough to actually injure her. With the power of the impact, Max was always impressed to see how tough and resilient pokemon were. After Aurora managed to stand up, Ulyss quickly attacked with Cross Chop, making her land on the ground a meter away from the hit. Heavily panting and a bit in pain, Aurora had hard time to stand up. When she tried, she immediately fell on one knee.

{I'm must say that I'm quite disappointed Aurora. All of that training to only to be at that level.} Said Ashura.

Still panting, Aurora couldn't respond but Max saw anger on her face.

{I'm sorry Aurora, you have been warned. You either prove that you're worth staying here or leave. I'm afraid that you don't have what it takes.} Coldly said Ashura.

 _[That's your cue master.]_

Nodding, Max then entered the circle before protesting.

"And I think she does." Said Max, attracting everyone attention.

{What's the meaning of this Max? That matter doesn't concern you.} Protested Ashura.

"I know, but I can't just let you say that when I'm convinced she indeed has a great potential."

{And how do you plan on proving that?}

"But taking her with me." Fervently said Max.

Everyone around then started to whisper to each other with a few of them gasping in surprise.

{What?} Growled Aurora.

{Coming with you? Interesting.} Said Ashura, feigning a thoughtful expression.

{I'm utterly opposed to that!} Yelled Aurora after she managed to stand up.

{I'm sorry Aurora, but since you're not welcome here anymore, it could be for the best.}

{I'll go on my own and try my luck alone before going with a human.}

Max then turned to face Aurora.

"Then how about a bet."

{A bet?} Repeated Aurora, wondering if he was serious.

"Yes. A battle bet. If you lose, you will have to come with me."

{And if I win?}

"And if you win… hum…" Said Max, feigning some thinking.

{If you win, maybe I'll reconsider let you stay here.} Said Ashura.

(Good, everything is set. Now, all that's left is Aurora to take the bait.)

{So, if I win against you, I have a chance to stay here, my only home?}

"… Yes." Said Max, feeling a bit guilty about taking her out of here.

{… Alright. I'm gonna fight you.} Said Aurora.

(Victory.) Thought Max.

"Alright, which one do you want to fight. Scarlet, Bonny, May…"

{I said I was gonna fight you.}

"Hmm… yes you did."

{That means you, not your pokemon.} She said angrily glaring at him.

(… Well shit.)

 _[I knew that it would have been too easy if everything would have gone perfectly.]_ Said Scarlet, quite disappointed.

"That's… not very fair." Said Max, unsure about the turn of the situation.

{Me against Ulyss either, and you didn't heard me complain.}

"Well, just a bit actually."

{Shut up!} Growled Aurora.

Scarlet then got close to Ashura.

{This is looking bad.}

{I'm afraid we should have thought about that eventually, but now that the duel is engaged, we can't stop it. I hope your master know how to fight now.}

{Not really, so I'm not planning in let him getting beaten up.}

{If you plan on intervene, forget it. I already have done too much with that wicked plan, but I'm not planning on breaking rule of the duel.}

{I'm not planning on breaking anything.}

Getting into a meditative position, Scarlet focusing her mind on her master's one and possessed him. After shaking his head a bit from the possession, Max body turned around to face Ashura, leaving a puzzled lucario behind.

"One body, one mind." Said Max with Scarlet's voice and eyes.

Ashura then heavily sighed.

{I guess it counts as one person.} Complied Ashura.

{But no psychic powers.}

"Alright, I can still manage." Max said while turning around to face Aurora again.

{What was that all about?} Asked the lucario.

"Nothing. Ready to fight or what?" Said Scarlet while readying Max's body into a fighting position.

{Your voice is different. But no matter, I can still beat a weak human.}

"Such courage. Are you that low that you need to beat a human to get confident?" Mocked Scarlet.

{GHraa shut up!} Yelled Aurora before dashing toward Max's body with Bone Rush.

To everyone surprise, Aurora first, Max managed to dodge every hits she was tossing. Unfortunately, Max's body didn't have the same agility than Scarlet's body and Aurora managed to go fast enough to force Scarlet to block it with both of his forearms, breaking one of them.

"Gha!" Exclaimed Scarlet, feeling her master's pain.

"Sorry master, I'll heal that for you after that."

After Max got in fighting position again, Aurora charged at him again with Bone Rush. But this time, when close enough, Max lowered himself and goes for a sweep attack, making her trip and land on her stomach with a growl.

"Done already?" Provoked Scarlet.

{RHaa!} Growled Aurora.

After she quickly stood up, she immediately charged toward Max and wanted to attack him with Close Combat, but was interrupted with Max giving a front kick on her solar plexus, making her stop mid-track and lose a bit her breath.

"Wow, I must admit that those legs are stronger than mine." Said Scarlet while giving a few kicks in the air.

After Aurora regained her breath, she angrily glared at Max and charged an Aura Sphere that she tossed at him. After Max's body dodged it, Aurora launched a couple more at him, which he all dodged. Angrily growling Aurora then goes for a better strategy and tossed multiples Aura Sphere all around the human, making dust heavily raise and surround Max. Thinking that he won't see her coming, Aurora dashed to where Max should be and initiated a Close Combat attack again. When in the middle of the dust, Aurora arrived to an empty zone.

{What the…} Exclaimed Aurora, wondering where he was.

Thanks to the dust wall she made, Aurora was surprise attacked in the back with a submission choking like Ashura did with Bonny when she mega evolved the first time in here.

{Gha.} Growled Aurora, already feeling the lack air.

"Humans may be weaker than pokemon, but it doesn't take a lot of strength to perform something like that."

Since Max was taller than her, Scarlet tried to lift from the ground to choke her more efficiently, but unable to since she was too heavy for the human.

"Shit! How much do you weight?" Said Scarlet.

However, Scarlet still managed to keep choking her with her master's body. Trying to break free, Aurora was unable to since she wasn't in the correct position. After a few seconds, Aurora began to lose consciousness and struggle less. Ten seconds later, Aurora wasn't moving anymore. After Scarlet let go of her and gently put her on the ground, she dispossessed her master and got back to her own body.

"What… happened?" Said Max, slowly coming back.

"Ow." He loudly said when he felt his broken forearms.

 _[Sorry master.]_ Said Scarlet after regaining her body and shaking her head a bit.

 _[But I had to possess you so that we could succeed.]_

"Thanks for believing in me. And what about my painful arm?" He said while holding it.

 _[It was the first time I was fighting with your body so, it took a few seconds of adaptation.]_

Max then looked at the still unconscious lucario.

"Well, I see that at least we won."

 _[Yes. You're welcome.]_

"Sorry. Thanks for your help and my broken arm."

Now that the show was done, everyone around except Ulyss and Ashura were going in different ways while Aurora was slowly coming back to her sense.

{What… happen?} Asked Aurora when on her knees.

{I'm sorry Aurora, but you lost.} Said Ashura.

{…What? That's impossible!} She loudly said with widened eyes.

"I'm afraid so Aurora." Said Max, standing in front of her.

Aurora's face then changed from surprise to an almost shocked one.

{That's… not true… this can't be happening. I lost? To a human?} She said while going on all fours, devastated.

Max then slowly approached her, took out a pokeball and kneeled before her.

"I'm sorry Aurora, but a deal is a deal."

Aurora eyes then began to get watery.

{… Hope… you're happy now.} Muttered Aurora.

{Now, I have nothing left with you taking me away from all I have.} She said while starting to sob.

"Of course I'm not happy."

{But you know what? I don't CARE!} Loudly Said Aurora while rising her head angrily, looking at everyone, crying.

{I never liked this place anyway. You never liked me. No one did. Maybe it is a good thing for me to leave.} Yelled Aurora in anger.

No one was able to say anything, with Dusk and May painfully looking away.

Aurora then lowered her head again with tears stained the ground beneath.

{I don't care.} Sobbed Aurora, almost shaking in anger and sadness.

"I'm… sorry Aurora." Said Max, almost in tears himself.

Max then gently tapped Aurora with his pokeball and trapped her inside. After a few shakes, the red light disappeared, telling that Aurora was captured. However, her capture was giving Max a bitter taste, not very happy at how things turned out. To endure the pain, he had to constantly tell himself that it was for her good. Putting her pokeball away, Max then slowly approached the others.

"Well… it's done." He said with a not so happy voice.

{Sorry you had to go through that Max, but both of you were right, it's for her sake.} Said Ashura while putting a reassuring hand on one of his shoulder.

"I know. It was just really hard to see her like that."

{It was, even for us.} Commented Ulyss.

"Well, I guess it's a farewell then." Said Max a bit awkwardly, not good with good byes.

{Don't be such in a rush to leave. You should at least say good bye to master Setsui.} Said the machamp while crossing his arms.

"Sure thing Ashura."

{Ulyss, why don't you lead Max to master Setsui to say good bye. He doesn't need both of us to do so.}

{Sure.} Said Ulyss with a smile.

Max and his team then followed Ulyss inside to master Setsui's room. When in front of the door, Ulyss knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a voice from behind.

{Hi master Setsui.} Said Ulyss after opening the door.

"Hi Ulyss." Said Master Setsui, sitting in a meditative positon with his back facing them.

"Did everything went alright with Aurora?"

{We had a few complications, but Max managed to play his role alongside with Ashura pretty well.}

"Good. I'm leaving Aurora in your hands Max, so take good care of her."

"Indeed master Setsui. I'll do my best to help her."

"I'm sure you will. Well, I'm guessing it's time now for you to leave now, isn't it?"

{I'm afraid so.} Said Ulyss.

Master Setsui then stood up and faced them.

"You were a great disciple Max, it's a bit of a shame for you to leave, but I know that everyone has their own path they must follow."

"Yes. It was great being with all of you."

"I wish you the best of luck on your adventure. I could say to be careful, but with friends such as Scarlet, I'm not too worried about you."

"Thanks."

"Remember however that you're always welcome here if you were to pass by again."

"I will."

"And before you leave, I want to give you something."

Master Setsui then withdrew from a desk, the only furniture in that room beside a mattress with sheets on the ground, an orange, blue and red small stone.

"I want to give you that Lucarionite for when you and Aurora will be closer. I was keeping it in hopes that she will someday find someone worth her, and I think that time is now." He said while handing him the stone.

"Thanks…" He said while taking it.

"But I think it will take some time."

"Maybe, but from what I've seen, maybe even less that you think."

"With that too, I'll try my best."

"I have no doubt. Now, I suppose it's time to say good bye to everyone."

Master Setsui then exited his room and the building with the others behind him. When Max and his team arrived to the front door, his eyes widened when he saw everyone waiting for them in front for the doors.

{In the name of everyone here, I say farewell to you Max.} Said Ashura while slightly bowing his head, followed by all of the others while moving to the side, giving Max the access to the exit.

{We wish you good luck, and good bye.}

Max then got a bit red from embarrassment.

"Thanks guys." He shyly said.

Max and his team then approached the group while most of them were saying good bye or how nice it was to have him. While Max was shaking hands with everyone such as Ashura, Ulyss and Frank, May and Dusk was giving a few hugs here and there to some of them, with Bonny giving a couple fist bump to some. When Max arrived in front of Kalade, both of them were hesitant to shake each other, but finally went for it anyway.

{Scarlet is not with you?} Said Kalade.

Max then looked around only to see that Scarlet had disappeared.

"Eh, I guess she's not into good byes."

{Hm, she was quite something.}

"You tell me."

{I wish you good fortune in your travel then.}

"Thanks."

After Max and his team finished saying good bye, they left the dojo while waving good bye before they closed the doors.

"Well, that was interesting." Said Max while walking in the path toward the main road.

{Yeah, I wonder if we will ever come back here again.} Said May.

"Maybe, but it won't be anytime soon. If we do, you all will probably be the strongest in here, don't you agree Bonny?"

{Sure thing master.} She answered with a smile.

After they walked for a couple more minutes, they arrived at the crossed path where they saw the Setsui dojo panel with Scarlet sitting on it.

"Doesn't it hurt your butt when you sit on that?" Asked Max.

{Gravity doesn't affect me if I want, remember?} She said while getting down from it.

"True. You know, you could have said good bye to everyone."

{Those emotional moments are not really my cup of tea.}

"Figures. Well girls, I guess we are now back on track. Time to go for that third badge."

{Of course master.} Said Bonny.

Max's team was now looking more determined than ever.

"Then let's go."

After putting everyone back in their pokeballs, Max and Scarlet then resumed their travel to where the next gym leader was, RedfieldTown.


	21. Chapter 21 : The Promise

**Alright, I'm not the kind to act under the pressure of capricious peoples, but I do felt the need to tell you guys why the chapter was delayed. Like I said in previous chapters, I had insomnia problem a few weeks ago, which prevented me to do quality writing. However, like also previously stated, I don't have insomnia anymore (If you take time to read what wrote that is). Also, people tend to forget that I don't do this for a living and it's just a hobby, is do need a job to keep myself alive (unless you want to donate randomly to me :/), so yeah, I have less time to get on that. And for the last reason, I really wanted to finish once and for all my other story (I won't work on two stories at a time again) which is now done, so now I can focus more on this story (yay). But because of me needing to eat, work, sleep, doing things here and there that life requires and touching myself, It may happen to take some time for me to get a chapter done, so again, expect a two weeks before I can post one, or one week if you're lucky (or three if I really lack inspiration). Since I posted too much chapter before doing some in reserve, it will take a moment before I post another one. I don't know how long it will take but I'll do my best, promise (like I always do). If it doesn't satisfy you, no one keep you from doing your own story. That way, you will see that inspiration don't work on command and we will see if you do better. Keep in mind that I'm not forced to do this and I'm doing this because I'm a good guy that likes to share his wicked perverted ideas with who like it as well. If waiting is too much for you, I can also simply stop writing this story completely (Which I don't wish since I really love this story). I know it can be painful to wait something you like, I know, I'm exactly like this, but I'm a single guy that is doing his best. Consider yourself lucky that I don't have girlfriend that would just eat more of my time. I'm sorry for my little bitchy whining but I really don't like being pushed around, especially for something that I almost put my soul in it (Cheesy, I know). Next impatient or unsatisfied guest review will just be ignored. With that said (If you took the time to read), here come the long awaited chapter. Again, hope you like it.**

It has now been a couple of hours since Max left the dojo. At first, Max was in quite a good mood but was slowly beginning to feel down.

 _[What's bugging you master?]_ Said Scarlet, sensing his bad feelings.

"… I still feel bad about how I got Aurora."

 _[I don't need psychic powers to know that it should have been hard for someone as nice as you master.]_

"Thanks. I just wished that there was a better way."

 _[Life isn't always about rainbows and butterfrees master.]_

"I know. It just sucks every time."

 _[Don't press yourself to hard about that master. When you will be both close like your fingers are next to each other, you will almost laugh about that situation. Matter of speech of course.]_

"You're probably right. Not to underestimate myself but, do you really think I can do that with her? I mean, unlike all of you, she's almost hostile toward me."

 _[I won't lie to you master, it will be harder and you will probably have to go her way at first. But I'm sure that when she will understand what kind of human you are, I bet you anything that she will start to change.]_

"I guess. Now she just has to give me a chance, which is not won yet."

 _[She doesn't have much of a choice since she's stuck with you. In a good way, before you let out your usual gibberish.]_

"Let's hope for the best then." He said after rolling his eyes.

They then walked until a bit past noon, after which Max began to feel the need to go for a lunch break. Max only wanted to stop not too far from the side of the road but Scarlet had other plans.

 _[We should get to a safe place to set the tent master.]_ She said.

"Why? It's not night time yet."

 _[I know.]_ Was the only thing she said before she left for the woods.

"'Sigh' Girls." He said before following her.

With Scarlet in front of him, Max walked through the forest with a pretty slow pace, admiring the pokemon all around him.

"Geez, this forest is quite lively compared to the other ones."

Then, as he was walking, Max passed in front of a liligant that was moving closer, yet very shyly to him.

"My, you sure are a cute pokemon." He said while gently and slowly petting her.

The pokemon seemed to like the human's touch as it lowly squeaked in glee while slightly blushing.

 _[Are you coming or you will stay here in search for you next victim to satisfy your sick pokephiliac urges master?]_ Teasingly said Scarlet, getting a bit impatient.

"Come on, there is no rush. And I don't even know whether it's a girl or a boy." He said while leaving the pokemon, which made it slightly whine in sadness.

 _[And you call yourself a pokemon trainer?]_ She said while softly facepalming.

"A beginner trainer, thank you very much." He said as he caught up to her.

 _[As well as a beginner lover. It was a female.]_

"Really? Strange how I'm almost always in contact with female pokemon, beside the dojo's ones of course."

 _[Strange indeed. You must have a pretty strong animal magnetism. Bonny and the others are pretty good proofs.]_

"Maybe." Said Max, not paying much attention to that.

As they continued to walk, Max and Scarlet passed in front of more pokemon and a couple of normal animals, either running away from a pokemon predator or just seeking food. After a couple of more minutes, Max and Scarlet discovered a small clearing close to a small lake.

 _[That's perfect.]_ Said Scarlet.

"Indeed. We're in a clearing and close to a water source. We couldn't have wished for better."

 _[Time to set up camp here then.]_

Scarlet then took her master's packsack with her powers, detached the tent that was on it and set it up in a matter of seconds before putting the packsack in the tent.

"You didn't take out the inflatable mattresses and pillows?" Asked Max.

 _[Later. Like you said, there is no rush.]_

"Alright." Said Max while shrouding his shoulders.

Max then withdrew the pokeballs of Bonny, Dusk and May before letting them out.

"Hi girls." He said to his released team.

{Hi master.} They said.

{Wow master, this place is neat.} Said Bonny while looking around.

"It sure is. Thanks to Scarlet that we searched for a camp site a bit sooner than usual."

{I'm sure that we're gonna have lot of fun here.} Said Bonny with a slight predatory face, making everyone agree with her.

 _[You bet we will.]_ Said Scarlet in Bonny's mind.

"You never take a break, do you girls?" Said Max.

{Your fault for being too good for us.} Added Bonny.

Sighing a bit with a smile, he slowly began to turn his smile upside down when he took Aurora's pokeball. He was staring a bit sadly before deciding to release her. When the light faded, Max was greeted with a still frustrated and mad lucario.

"Hi Aurora. We have stopped for a…"

Not letting him finish, Aurora left them to get to a more isolated place.

"… Don't go too far okay, I don't want anything bad happing to you." He called out as she was getting away.

 _[Well, at least she's didn't try to kill you so, it's a good start.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"Barely." He said, a bit down.

 _[Like everything master, just give her some time.]_

Max then heavily sighed.

"You're right. She's with me now and nothing bad can happen to her. I'll let her have some space for now."

 _[Good thing to do master.]_ She said while hugging his arm.

 _[Now, I hope you didn't forget the promise you made.]_ She lustfully said.

"Of course not, how could I?" Said Max, cheering up a bit.

Scarlet then began to pull Max in the forest to be more isolated as well.

{Alright girls, the food boxes are in master's sack. Do you as please while me and master shall do some important things.}

{Don't use him too much Scarlet, I also want a turn with him later.} Said Bonny.

{Me too.} said May.

{M-m-me t-too.} Shyly said Dusk.

{What? You too Dusk? Since when…} Said Bonny, surprised.

Hearing them less and less, Scarlet and Max finally arrived to a quiet and isolated zone.

 _[I guess that will do.]_ Said Scarlet when they stopped in front of a large tree.

 _[If you may master]_ She said while motioning the tree.

Understanding what she wanted, Max then pressed his back against it. Shortly after, Scarlet kneeled in front of him before pulling down his pants with her hands.

"No psychic power?"

 _[I know you like feeling my hands from time to time.]_ She said with a grin.

Now with her master's flaccid member free, she grabbed it with one hand and gently began to pump it, making Max moan softly. When semi hard, Scarlet then began to lick his tip, sending a weak wave of pleasure inside Max's body. After only a few licks, she put her mouth around his shaft before starting to suck on it.

"Hmpf Scarlet, it's like you're getting better and better every time." He said after only a few bobbing movements.

Not responding, she only looked at him lustfully while speeding up a bit. When she added some tongue play to the mix, Max felt his first climax coming after a moment. Slightly speeding up again when she felt him, Max then exploded inside her mouth with her swallowing every drop of it. When it stop coming out, she left it and stood up.

 _[Tasty as always.]_ She said after her last gulp.

"How do you want it this time?"

 _[I think it will be better for you to lay down.]_ She said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay." He said while doing as he was asked.

When he sat with his back still against the tree, Scarlet immediately followed and put her entrance, already overflowing from juice, close to his tip.

"Looks like you really missed it."

Giving him a mischievous grin again, Scarlet then impaled herself with his meat rod, making both of them moan pretty heavily. Besides being a bit tighter than usual, Scarlet's inside was a lot hotter.

"Yep, you really… missed it." Hardly said Max.

Not losing a second, Scarlet quickly began to raise and drop her hips on him pretty roughly. Even if she was stronger than a normal gardevoir, her legs however were still pretty weak, so she wasn't really hurting Max.

{That feels… soo good.} Almost yelled Scarlet.

"Calm down scarlet… unless you want the others to hear us."

{Like hell I'll do that. We've been doing it for a month now with me unable to say a thing. I'm not gonna hold in it anymore. Now fuck me HARD!} Loudly said Scarlet.

Half surprised by her pretty wild mood, Max complied by grabbing Scarlet's hips to help her get down harder.

{YES!} Yelled Scarlet.

After only a moment of pretty wild intercourse, Scarlet was the next to feel her orgasm. Roughly riding him alongside with some grinding after a few minutes, Scarlet's orgasm hit her like a tauros charge attack.

{GHYAAANNHHG!} Ecstatically screamed Scarlet.

Scarlet's crushing and burning vagina made Max get close to his second orgasm without reaching it yet. When her body relaxed, she took a short break before resuming her ride, albeit slower due to the stronger sensitivity.

{I missed it… so much.} Moaned Scarlet with a very lewd face.

"Good thing we didn't spend more time there."

{I don't know… if I would have been… able to get through that.}

When Scarlet got used to her increased sensitivity, she sped up her pace again while doing her best to try to make Max cum as well. A little while later, Max's second orgasm then hit him, coating Scarlet's womb with his seeds, triggering her second orgasm as well.

{GHANNG!} Screamed Scarlet again.

After another break, Scarlet then decided that it was enough and left him.

"Already? For someone that has missed it so much, you're quick to be satisfied."

 _[There is no rush master, I have one week and half for me to enjoy you. If I break you midway, that won't be much better.]_

"… If you say so." Said Max, sounding almost displeased.

 _[Anyway, you also have a stubborn mule to take care for. As long as you will have her in mind, you won't be as productive as I would like.]_ She said while standing up.

 _[If you want to go see her, she's that way.]_ She continued while pointing in a direction.

"Alright." Said Max, standing up as well.

 _[Now if you will excuse me, I have a quick clean up to do.]_ She said before disappearing in the woods.

"'Sigh' what she won't do for me." He said while going towards the said direction.

Max then walked for a couple of minutes before he found the female lucario sitting near a small pond.

"Feeling okay Aurora?" Said Max when he was next to her.

Her only response was to glare towards him before returning her gaze on the pond again.

"Not quite I see." He said while sitting next to her.

The second Max sat, Aurora wanted to stand up to leave but Max stopped her by grabbing a shoulder.

"Can you not act like a baby riolu?"

Aurora then turned her head to face him.

{… Don't touch me.} She said while pushing his hand away while standing up.

Getting a bit mad, Max stood up and grabbed the same shoulder again to stop the leaving lucario.

"I said stop doing that."

{… And I said, don't touch me.} She said while pushing his hand again and him afterwards, making him loses his balance a bit.

"… Is that all you got?" Provoked Max.

{Don't try me human.} She angrily said while facing him.

"Why? I did pretty well last time."

{GHraa, that's it.}

Aurora then tackled Max on the ground and sat on his belly, readying a strong paw hit. However, she didn't land it when she saw Max just lying there, not even protecting himself.

{… Why… are you not fighting back?} She angrily asked.

"Because I don't want to."

Aurora's eyes slightly widened from anger.

{I should have known that you would underestimate me too like everyone else.}

As Aurora was about hit his head, Max then rose and gives Aurora a hug, making her unable to hit him.

{What the…} She said, surprised.

"Not at all, I just don't want to hurt you."

{G-get off me… y-you can't hurt me anyway.} She said while trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Either way, I don't want fight or try to hurt you. All I want is your well-being."

Aurora then used her legs to break free, pushing him and herself far from each other.

{What is wrong with you?} She angrily asked while standing up.

"Wrong?" He said, standing up as well.

"You think that there is something wrong with me trying to help you?"

{Because you think I should believe you? I don't need help, from anyone.}

"What would cost you to try?"

{It would cost me time. Wasted time.}

"… Okay Aurora, you're free to believe whatever bullshit suits you, but have you ever noticed how my other teammates are? They sure look very depressed and sad with me." Sarcastically said Max.

{I couldn't care less about your other stupid teammates. You probably brainwashed them or something.}

"Whoa, watch your words Aurora. You may say whatever you want about me, but don't you dare speak like that about my pokemon."

{And what are you gonna do about it? Try to hit me? No, you won't do shit.} She said while crossing her arms.

"… I guess you don't listen when I say I care and won't hurt any of my friends."

{Because you think I'm part of your team now?}

"You are."

Aurora then shook her head.

{Wake up human, just because you trapped me inside that ball of yours doesn't mean that I accept you as a master, or a friend whatsoever. I'm here just because I'm forced to.}

Max wanted to say that she wasn't, but it would just make her try every attempt to leave.

"Whether you like it or not, you're with me now."

{You know that I can force you to release me.}

Max then raised an eyebrow, seeing her first weakness.

"Why don't you do it then?" Max said, now also crossing his arms.

{… What?}

"I said if you want to leave that badly, then go on, try to force me." Said Max in a provocative way.

{Well… maybe I will.}

"What's keeping you from doing it then? Are you scared of what my team could do to you after?"

{I'm… I'm scared of no one.} Said Aurora, trying to sound intimidating.

"Then what?"

Aurora then only glared at him angrily, not doing anything.

"That's what I thought. You're all big talk, nothing else."

{Watch it human, if you really want your ass kicked that badly, then maybe I'll comply to your desire.} She said while getting in a fighting position.

"Bring it on, female lucario." Said Max, getting in a fighting position as well.

{Ghra!} Growled Aurora while dashing towards Max.

Getting himself in a defensive position, Max tried to block every hit that Aurora tossed at him, with only a few of them landing on him. Taking a few hits, Max was starting to get bruised at some places, but nothing broke. Max then understood that she wasn't going at full power.

{Why… don't you… fight back… damnit!} She said between hits.

"I already told you no?" Said Max, enduring her assault.

Getting frustrated, Aurora managed to land a kick on Max's chest, making him fall on his back a meter or two behind.

{… You're just a waste of time and energy. There is no point in fighting someone that doesn't even want to fight.} She said before leaving the area.

"Can you be back for dinner please?" He said before she left.

{I can take care of myself.}

Max then stayed there a moment.

"…Well, that wasn't that bad of a start." He muttered.

Max then stood up with a bit of difficulty because of his painful body.

"At least she didn't break anything this time."

Max then walked towards a tree before sitting in front of it, resting a bit. With Aurora not in sight anymore, Max then heavily sighed, wondering how he will manage to get on her good side. After a moment, Max then heard some bush rustle close to him. Looking towards the noise, Max saw a liligant, probably the same as earlier, staring at him from behind a tree.

"Oh, hi there. Are you the same pokemon I saw when we arrived?"

The pokemon then only tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he was saying.

"Well, hi again if you are." Said Max with a smile.

After Max put his head against the tree again, the liligant then slowly approached the human. Hearing her, Max then looked at her from the corner of his eyes. When next to him, he saw her staring at his light bruises on his arms with a worried face.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small altercation with a friend.

Lowering herself a bit, the liligant then pressed her leave-like hands on his bruises. Her touch was pretty soft and pleasant. The pokemon then closed its eyes and released an extremely pleasant smell, making his pain slowly fade away. Looking at his body, Max was a bit surprised to feel no pain anymore.

"Did you do this?" He said while looking at her.

She only tiled her head to the side again.

"Thanks hem… girl. It's really nice of you." He said petting her head, which made her smile in glee.

When Max left her head, the liligant then grabbed Max hand with both of her leaves acting as hand and stared at him with her gorgeous and very cute yellow eyes.

"… I must say that you're a very cute pokemon." Said Max, trying to break the awkwardness.

Moving slightly closer to him, the liligant then began to lick Max's fingers.

"Hemm…" Said Max, a bit dumbfounded.

The pokemon's licks then moved to the back of his hand.

"Eh… you seem like a very affectionate pokemon." He said while retreating his hand from her grasp.

The liligant then whined in sadness from the human's behavior while almost sticking herself against him. The pokemon then began to lick the human's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Said Max, not sure if he should push her away.

The pokemon then got closer to his lips until she reached them and began to kiss him. Surprised for a moment, Max then gently pushed the pokemon back by her shoulders.

"Well I… I think I know what you want, but… I can't. Sorry." Said Max with the most reassuring tone he could do.

Whining sadly, the pokemon then grabbed one of his hands with hers and put it on her cheek and pushed affectionately against it with her hand still on his hand while making the puppy eyes.

(Fucking hell.) Thought Max.

Then, unable to resist her cuteness, Max then looked away in defeat, making the pokemon let out a happy noise. Going over his lap, the liligant then put her hands on Max's cheeks before shyly resuming her kissing. Despite himself, Max returned the kiss, as if he was intoxicated by her. As she was kissing him, Max smelled another smell coming out her, almost more pleasant than the last one. When she was done kissing him, the pokemon then began to rub herself against Max's hard member, as if she wanted it.

"Lili!" Moaned the pokemon.

"… I'm guessing you want… it." Said Max.

Her only response was to keep rubbing against him.

"… Alright then." Complied Max when he heard her whimpers.

When the liligant felt the human trying to pull down his pants, she moved a bit out of the way to let him do it. When he was now butt naked, the pokemon then stared a bit at the human's flesh rod while coiling a hand around it and gently beginning to play with it.

"Li…" Said the pokemon, blushing a bit.

When she saw a bit of precum coming out of the tip, the pokemon then used her other hand to gather some and give it a taste.

"Gant!" She said while looking happy.

The liligant then separated her lower part into four small legs made out of leaves and walk towards the human's crotch until she was well aligned. She then lowered herself on it and began to rub herself against it, not because she really wanted to do that, but because she wanted to get it inside her.

"Let me help you." Said Max, noticing that.

When Max tried to get a hand under her, she lifted herself so that he could make it go straight up, easing the access for the grass pokemon. With a pleased face, the pokemon then pressed her wet and soft entrance against the human's tip before slowly going down it, making her moan in the meantime with a slightly lewd face. Her vagina wasn't like a humanoid one, but more like a very soft and moist hole under her, sucking in the human's shaft with ease with its texture, which also wasn't very human like. When she began to move up and down, her incredible softness was bringing intense pleasure to Max. She was even able to control and adjust her tightness at will, varying the narrowness whenever she wanted.

"You feel… pretty good." Said Max, trying to contain his moans.

After a couple more pounds, the pokemon felt an orgasm coming up, which made her going a bit faster with louder moans.

"Li… Li…" Moaned the pokemon with her hand rested on the human's shoulders.

Then, when she has been hit by her orgasm, the liligant's insides then vibrated a bit while tightening her inside uncontrollably, making Max cum as well shortly after. When both of them were done with their blissful moment, the pokemon was panting a little.

"Li… ligant." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome."

Giving the last kiss on the human lips, the pokemon then left him and disappeared in to the woods with a satisfied face.

"… What have I done?" Said Max while cursing in his head.

"Scarlet is gonna kill me now."

After cursing some more, Max dressed up and left towards the camp site. When he arrived, he saw his team putting wood in a circle of rocks for a later camp fire.

 _[Hi master, did everything go alright with…]_

When Scarlet turned her head, she was a bit shocked to see Max's bruises.

 _[What happened master? Is she the one that did it?]_ She said while getting close to him

"… No. I just came across a wild pokemon." Said Max, which was half true.

 _[… You still think that you can hide the truth from me master?]_ She commented before using healing pules all over his body.

Max then just looked away, which made Scarlet sigh shortly after.

{Are you okay master?} Asked Bonny, also worried about him.

"Yeah, don't worry Bonny, it's just scratches."

Bonny wanted to insist, but finally decided to not harass him too much.

 _[If you tried to lie to me it's probably because you want to protect her isn't it?]_ Said Scarlet after a moment.

Again, Max stayed silent.

 _[… Alright master, I won't hold a grudge against her if that's what you want. But I'm warning you that my patience has its limit. If you can't take care of her, I will.]_ Warned the gardevoir.

Max wanted to protest but he knew that it was no use to argue with her. But he also knew that she wasn't the type to hurt someone without a reason, especially if it's not Max's desire. He just hoped that she wouldn't go too rough on her. Max then waited for a moment for Scarlet to finish before speaking up again.

"Scarlet… can I speak with you?" Said Max when she was done.

Scarlet heard and felt some guilt in his voice.

 _[… Sure thing master.]_

When Max felt that they were far enough from the others, Max stopped and turned to face Scarlet.

 _[What is it master? I never saw you like this before.]_

"I… have something to tell you."

Max knew it wasn't a good idea to tell her, but he would rather take a heavy hit from her than hiding something like that.

 _[I'm listening.]_ She said while crossing her arms.

"I…"

Max then gathered courage as much as he was able to before speaking again.

"I… cheated on you and the girls. I'm sorry." Said Max, trying to sound sorry as much as possible.

Scarlet then raised an eyebrow.

 _[What do you mean by that?]_

"I… did it… with someone else."

 _[Really? With whom?]_

"… With the liligant we saw earlier. I was taking a rest after me and Aurora fought when she arrived to see if I was alright and…"

 _[And?]_

"And… we… did it."

Max was barely to look at in her in guilt.

 _[… So?]_ She finally said after a few seconds.

Max guilt was soon replaced by surprised and astonishment.

"… What do you mean by 'so?'?"

 _[It means what it means master. You did it with another pokemon, so what?]_

Max was shocked with almost his jaw on the ground.

"You… don't care?"

 _[Of course I don't care.]_

"But… I'm with you and the others and… you said that you didn't mind me doing it only with the team."

 _[I don't remember saying that it was 'only' with the team.]_

"I… don't follow."

Scarlet then sighed a bit.

 _[I guess there was a slight misunderstanding here. What I did say was that I don't mind you doing it with anyone else, the team included.]_

"So… you don't mind me doing that with others who don't belong to the team?"

 _[Of course not master, I'm not chaining you. You can do whatever the hell you want.]_

"Hemm… okay." Said Max, a bit skeptical at Scarlet's own words.

 _[As long as it's not with another human or gardevoir of course.]_

"…What about another lopunny or braixen or…"

 _[That's for the others to answer that. For me, you could go with a snorlax if it was your wish that I wouldn't give a damn.]_

"…I'm… quite speechless right now. How can you be such easy going about that?"

 _[Where is she right now?]_

"Gone, don't know where."

 _[And where are you?]_

"Hmm… here?" Said Max, a bit confused.

 _[With whom?]_

"… You?"

 _[Exactly. Now you do the math. As long as you still belong to me, you can enjoy anything you want. I'm not a tyrant master. Unless, you want me to be one.]_ She seductively said.

"Humans and pokemon sure very different in almost every possible aspect."

 _[I already told you that us pokemon, are quite easy going. Beside some territory fights, we don't care about a lot of things, especially about mating.]_

Scarlet then slowly floated towards him.

 _[And speaking of mating, it's now time for my turn.]_

"Already?"

 _[I have a month worth of mating to fill in.]_

Max then sighed a bit in desperation.

 _[Come on master, don't tell me you're already tired after only one orgasm?]_

"No but… wait! How do you know that?"

 _[Oh, did I say too much?]_ She said while looking away innocently.

"You… were already aware of my doing it with that pokemon?" Said Max, upset.

 _[… Mayyybe.]_ She said with a cute and innocent voice.

"You little…"

 _[Your aroused mind could be sensed from miles away master. I'm sure even Dusk sensed it.]_

"Gha… I hate you and your psychic powers."

 _[I hate you too master.]_ She said before giving her master a passionate kiss while rubbing his hardening member.

On Bonny's side, her and the rest were done with the camp fire.

{Done.} Said Bonny while rubbing her hands together to get rid of the dust.

{Master will be so comfortable with that.}

{Yes, but will it be better if we had seats? I don't mind sitting on the ground, but master prefers having one.} Said Dusk.

{You're right. Maybe a few dead trunks will do. I'll go check for some in the woods.}

{I'll help you.} Said Dusk.

{Can you even lift one?}

{Not physically, but maybe with my psychic abilities.}

{Well, let's find out then. May, we will leave the duty of guarding the camp and protecting it from meanies to you.}

{Sure thing Bonny.} Said May while inflating her small chest in a very cute way.

{Hihi. Come on Dusk.}

Leaving May to her job, Dusk and Bonny left deeper in the woods. Both of them then searched for a little while.

{How about this one?} Said Bonny when she found a tall fallen tree trunk.

{Looks pretty big.} Commented Dusk.

{Not if we make some adjustments.}

Bonny then used her ears to break the trunk in two acceptable size pieces.

{Now, all we have to do is bring them back to the camp.}

{Alright, I'll try.}

Dusk then used her power to lift her half. Despite having a bit of difficulties at first, she managed to lift it easier than expected.

{I guess you can lift them after all.}

{I… didn't know I could do it either.} Said Dusk, being the most surprised one.

{That month of training sure really did you good.}

Wanting to take her own half, Bonny noticed something blue in the distance that was looking like Aurora.

{Take your half to the camp Dusk, I'll join you and the others later.} She said while walking towards the lucario.

{… Okay.}

Not asking any question, Dusk left Bonny to go where she wanted to and began to walk back to the camp with her tree trunk piece floating beside her. A moment later, Bonny had reached Aurora and could hear her sobbing a bit.

{Must be hard isn't it?} Said Bonny behind her.

Turning around in surprise, Bonny saw that she was indeed crying a bit.

{… What do you want?} She said while turning her back towards Bonny again after whipping some tears from her eyes.

{Nothing in particular. I was just wondering if you were fine.}

{As you can see, I'm a, so can you leave me alone now?}

Bonny then sighed a bit before getting next to her.

{Why do you want so badly to be alone?}

{It's none of your business.}

Bonny then sat next to her.

{… What do you think about master?}

{You mean the human that enslaved us?}

{No. I'm talking about the human that loves and cares for us.}

{… I don't have a personal opinion about him. All human are the same anyway.}

{So you're saying that master and mister Setsui are the same?}

{Both of them don't like me.}

{Why do you even think that?}

{Because master Setsui kicked me out of the dojo without hesitation.}

{Hmm, you have a good point with him, but what about my master?}

{…}

{Did he throw you out?}

{Not yet.}

{And that's not gonna happen either.}

{So I am indeed trapped with that human forever, wonderful.} She growled.

{That human has a name, just like you, and it's Max. I'm not asking you to call him master, but at least learn his name.}

{Hmpf.}

{And no you're not trapped with him. No one here is. We all have chosen to stay with him with our own will.}

{… You mean I can leave whenever I want?}

{Technically, yes.}

{… Good to know.}

{But what would be the reason for you to leave anyway?}

{For not being with a human, obviously.}

{Tsk, if only you knew him like we do, you wouldn't even have those thoughts.}

{What's so special about him? To me he's like any other stupid human that thinks that they're better than anyone else.}

{You just said it, to you. For us, he's just the most kind and caring human we know.}

{Eh, sure. He would also do everything for you, sacrifice everything or even himself for you and all of that bullshit.} Said Aurora with a haughty tone.

{Actually, he would.}

Aurora then looked at her.

{Sure thing. And you expect me to believe that?} She said with a skeptical face.

{Do we look unhappy to you?}

{Tss, it's probably just to trick me.}

{Of course Aurora, that's all we have to do, spending all of our time and energy on trying to trick you. I guess master didn't choose a smart one.}

{What did you say?} Said aurora, getting angry.

{I said open your god damn eyes Aurora. Why do you have so much hate for someone you don't even know?}

{Because humans are all the same, you're the one that should open her damn eyes. The day he will grow tired of you, he would just ditch you right on spot.}

{'Sigh' that's what I thought, you don't know him at all.}

{No need to.}

{How can you be so sure that he would do that then? What proof do you have?}

{Because I know how human are and how they act.}

A spark then appeared in Bonny's head.

{… Is it… something that has already happened to you?}

Aurora's eyes then widened a bit while getting upset.

{What? O-of course not. I never was with a human in my entire life and if it wasn't for your stupid human, I never would have.} Protested Aurora.

{Watch your tongue lucario, I don't know what happened in your life, but I forbid you to speak like that about my master.}

{Would you stop defending him for a minute. Master here, master there, you're beginning to get really annoying.} Angrily said Aurora.

Bonny then clenched her fists in anger and wanted to hit her hard, but contained herself, for her master. She then angrily sighed before standing up.

{… Right now, I can't wait to hear your speech about master after you spent some time with him. At that moment, I'll shoot the biggest 'I told you' that you could ever imagine.}

{Tss, we'll see about that.}

{Yeah, we'll see about that.}

Bonny then left Aurora to take her tree trunk rather easily before heading towards the camp.

(Loving a human? Like hell it will ever happen.) Thought Aurora.

When Bonny was back, she put the tree trunk next to the other so the two trunks would make a V shape in front of the fire camp.

{Master is still not here?} Asked Bonny to Dusk that was sitting on her trunk with May beside her.

{Nope. Scarlet is still keeping him for herself.} Said May, a bit upset.

Bonny then sighed before sitting on the trunk she brought.

{Scarlet sure wants him a lot, but we know her, she will let us have a turn soon.}

{I hope so. I've been dying to feel his tongue again.}

{M-May!} Said Dusk while Bonny was giggling a bit.

{Haha, his tongue sure feels really good.} Added Bonny.

{Bonny!}

{Oh, don't be so stuck up Dusk. I know you love it as much as we do.}

{Loving what?} Asked Dusk.

{His tongue of course.}

{Well… it's true that… I love it when he put it… on mine.} She shyly said while blushing.

{Well, it's sure fun, but I meant when he used down there.}

{Down…there?}

{You know, the most sacred place of a girl.}

{Hmmm…}

Bonny then looked at her suspiciously.

{… Don't tell me master never used his tongue there?}

{… Not… really.}

Bonny then facepalmed, followed by May who wanted to copy Bonny.

{Master, you're such a careless master.}

{I don't mind… really. It would embarrass me more than anything.}

{Alright Dusk, here's what you're gonna do. Next time you have fun with master, you have to ask him to do it okay?}

{I… hmm… what?}

{Trust me friend, it's something that every girl in the world must experience at least once.}

{I agree.} Said May.

{I… don't know…}

{I'm sure that he would gladly do it. All you have to do is to ask.}

Dusk then went silent while playing with her stick.

{What does that cost you?}

{Well… o-okay then.} Complied Dusk.

{Good. You can thank me later.}

{Say Bonny, do you think Aurora will like master like we do?} Asked May.

{… Well May, that's one hell for a question. Honestly I don't know, but if it were to happen, that's definitely not anytime soon.}

{Oh, okay. That will be a shame that she would be the only one not having fun with master.}

{For now, it's the least of her concerns. But when she will learn more about master, then who knows.}

Shortly after Bonny's last sentence, Scarlet and Max came out of the woods, with their master looking a bit tired.

{Geez Scarlet, there will be nothing left for us if you dried him all up.} Commented Bonny.

{Sorry girls, but master has a promise to keep, so it will be like this for the next week and half.}

{That long? Why did you promise that master?} Said Bonny, a bit upset.

"Well, to put it simply, Scarlet wasn't happy with the fact the we were quite forced to keep ourselves down in that dojo, so I promised her that if she managed to do it for as long as necessary, I will compensating by doing as much as she want for a week and half." Explained Max.

{Pff, she would have a hard time by holding on an entire month like I do.} Said Bonny a bit arrogantly.

{As I recall, it was your decision on that.}

{Because I had to focus on improving myself.}

{… Are you implying that I didn't do it too?}

{I never said such a thing, you're just assuming.}

Max felt a slight hostility growing between Bonny and Scarlet.

"Calm down now girls. I'll keep my promise but that doesn't mean that I can't be with all of you. Scarlet said that she won't keep me for herself too much so you can also have some time with me too.

Both Bonny and Scarlet then looked away angrily.

"'Sigh' I have the feeling that it's not gonna be a very restful week and half." Muttered Max.

Max then sat on a trunk.

"Anyway, what do you want to do girls?"

{Some training maybe?} Said Bonny.

"Don't you want at least one or two days of rest before that?"

{Hmm, I guess it could be pleasant indeed. But then I don't know what to do.}

"I guess just resting would be pretty good."

{Or we can play a card game.} Said May while getting inside the tent.

"But we don't have…"

May then came back a moment later with a deck of cards in her hands.

"Since when did we have that?"

{One of our friends at the dojo gave it to me. Then I put it in your bag before we left.}

"Neat. At least we won't die of boredom."

After which, they all sat around a trunk, Max and his team then played card games for the rest of the day.

"Pfff, the next one that says that a pokemon is not smarter than an animal, I'll challenge him to try to beat you at those games." Said Max, a bit annoyed at his multiple losses in a row.

{Or maybe you're just bad master.} Said Bonny.

"Or maybe I don't care." Said Max, sounding a bit upset.

{Aww, how cute, master is a sore loser.} Said Scarlet while petting his head.

{F… Shut up.} Said Max, knowing that his first idea wouldn't have much effect on the gardevoir.

With his team laughing a bit at him, Max then noticed that the sky was slowly getting dark.

"Anyway it's getting dark, it's almost bed time."

{Come on master, the night didn't begin yet.} Commented Bonny.

"What should we do then?"

Bonny then looked at the lake next to them.

{How about a little bath?}

"Are you nuts? The water must be freezing with that already chilly temperature."

{I guess, and Scarlet doesn't like water, especially cold one.}

{… Maybe we can do something about it.} Said Scarlet with a thoughtful expression.

"What do you have in mind love?" Asked Max.

{Follow me.}

After Scarlet motioned them to follow her, they all got close to the lake. Closing her eyes to focus on her powers, Scarlet's hands then began to glow blue. A couple of seconds later, a couple boulders of different size emerged from the middle of the lake, glowing blue as well.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Asked Max.

Opening her eyes, Scarlet then tossed back a few of them in the water while getting the biggest ones closer to them. When it was close enough, Scarlet then smashed them together so that they were making a impervious half circle with them before putting them at the edge of the lake, making a bath-like arrangement.

"Wow, we now have our own bath, but still filled with cold water."

{Be patient master. Dusk, can use your fire to warm up the water please?}

{S-sure Scarlet.}

Dusk then got close to the improvised bath and began to shoot multiple Ember attacks on it, slowly but surely making the water hotter. After a couple of minutes, Dusk was still shooting Ember attacks but the water was still pretty cold.

{Okay Dusk, that's enough.}

After Dusk stopped, Scarlet dipped a hand in the water.

{It will take hours with that method.}

Scarlet then rubbed her chin in a thoughtful way. After a moment, she then went near Dusk and whispered in her ears.

{… You think can do it Dusk?} Said Scarlet when she was done.

{I'll try, but I never did it.}

{Do your best then.}

{… Okay.}

It was now Dusk turn to close her eyes to focus her power's energy. After a moment, she pointed her stick toward the rock bath and began to make a really focused face.

"What did you ask of her?" Said Max to Scarlet.

{Wait and you will see.}

After a moment of patience, Max then saw light fumes coming out of the water.

{It think that will do Dusk.}

When she stopped, Dusk was panting slightly and was looking a bit tired.

{Did… it work?} She asked.

Scarlet then dipped her hand again in the water only to feel that it was hot water.

{Yup. I did it Dusk.} Praised Scarlet, which made Dusk blush a bit.

"So now we have our own hot spring?"

{Yes. And how about some 'Skinny dipping' to test it master?} Said lustfully Scarlet.

"Hmmm…" Said Max, a bit uncomfortable.

{What is 'skinny dipping'?} Asked Bonny.

Knowing that they all wanted to know, Scarlet then transmitted the information into all of them.

{Oh, how interesting is that.} Said Bonny while rubbing her hands together with a predatory grin.

Except for Dusk that was looking more embarrassed, they were all eagerly looking at their master.

"Hmm… you can go in first… I'll wait until you're done."

{What's the matter master? We all saw you naked once.} Said Bonny.

"Yeah but, not all together. It's a bit embarrassing."

 _[You either come in the bath butt naked on your own or I'll force you master.]_ Threatened Scarlet.

"…'Sigh' Alright. Just go in while I'm getting ready."

{Yay!} Exclaimed May.

After Max got inside the tent, except for May, they all entered the hot water bath.

{Bummer, I'm still too small for that.} Said May when she saw all of them having the water level at their chest.

{Not at all May, try this place.} Said Scarlet while motioning a place next to her.

Going to where Scarlet indicated, May entered the water and landed on a raised surface that made her able to have the water level around her neck while sitting.

{I rearranged the ground while I was gathering the boulders.}

{Always thinking about everything I see.} Said Bonny that had her eyes closed and had her elbow resting behind her on the edge of the lake.

{I have to, that would be an insult to the psychic type pokemon for not being smart.}

After Bonny chuckled, Scarlet then saw Max getting out the tent, naked and covering his junk with his hands.

{Look girls, our meal is ready.} Said Scarlet, making all of them look towards him.

All of them had now a good visual on his slightly more muscular body, which made Bonny whistle at it.

{Damn master, you're gonna make us brim over the water of the bath with that body of yours.} Said Bonny with perverted eyes, making Scarlet laugh a bit.

"Ha ha, very funny Bonny." Said Max, half forcing a laugh.

{Come on master, don't be shy. You don't have to hide it from us.} Said Bonny.

{Go on master, make us a show.} Asked Bonny with a grin.

{Yay. A show, a show, a show.} Said May, shortly followed by Bonny.

Ignoring them, Max then got in the water without uncovering his junk, making all of them letting a disappointed moan.

"You have enough of a show when we do it, so there is no need to make more useless ones." Commented Max while sitting, embarrassed.

{You say useless, I say very entertaining.} Said Bonny while moving closer to him.

"Whatever." Said Max with a red face.

Seeing that Max had uncovered his privates, Bonny used that opportunity to grab it with one hand.

"B-Bonny!" Said Max, a bit surprised, even if he shouldn't be.

{That's what you get for hiding from us.} She said while starting to pump him.

{Looks like you're in trouble master.} Said Scarlet with a grin.

"Can help me instead of laughing?"

{Help you? With what? You don't seem in danger to me.} Said Scarlet, making Bonny smile devilishly.

Slowly getting hard, Max then looked at Dusk and May for help.

{S-sorry master, but you're on your own now.} Said a bit shyly Dusk with May innocently looking away.

"C-Come on Bonny, you won't make me cum in the water, are you?" Desperately said Max.

{Why not?} She seductively said while speeding up a bit, slowly raising his pleasure.

Extremely embarrassed from being teased in front of all of his team, Max's face was redder than an octillery and wanted to cover his face.

(At least the opacity of the water hides it pretty well.) Thought Max.

{Hmmm, you're right master we don't see very clearly.}

After that, Max instantly regretted thinking that as Scarlet used Flash above the water with the light enlightening it, making all of them being able to see him being pumped by Bonny.

"Scarlet!" Loudly said Max, a bit upset.

{Would you look at that appetizing thing girls, its sure makes me a bit hungry.}

{Me too.} Said May, starting at it.

"Can you stop please?" Said Max, almost dying of embarrassment.

After they all laughed a bit, Scarlet stopped her Flash move and Bonny left his throbbing shaft alone, which he immediately covered after.

{Now you understand that there is no way for you to hide from us.} Said Scarlet while crossing her arms.

"I hate you." Muttered Max.

Scarlet then sighed a bit.

{Still having difficulty with discipline master? I wonder if my punishments are really working.} She said while shaking her head desperately.

{Well, he does look a bit more docile, but like you already said, stubborn pets are hard to break.} Said Bonny.

"Hmmm… I'm still right here you know."

Scarlet then goes for a thoughtful expression.

{I got it.} She said while lightly hitting the palm of one hand with a hammer hit with the other.

{How about… a little group punishment?} Proposed the red gardevoir.

Max's eyes then widened, afraid to have figured out what she meant.

{You mean… like the four of us?} Asked Bonny.

{Yes. What do you think girls?} Said Scarlet to May and Dusk.

{That could be fun.} Said May.

{Well…}

As Dusk was about to answer, Max then quickly got out of the bath and began to run as far as possible.

{You're not gonna stop him?} Asked Bonny.

{Eh, it's funnier to let your prey think that they can escape before grabbing them, don't you think?} Asked Scarlet with a devilish grin.

{You're quite the wicked pokemon.} Said Bonny with a smile.

{I know, and master loves that part of me.}

When he wasn't in sight anymore, Scarlet raised a hand, made it glow blue and made Max appeared above the water, making him fall in the middle. When he stood up for air, Max was now in the middle of three hungry looking pokemon, with Dusk looking away a bit shyly.

{You can try to run away again if you want master, it's quite fun to see.} Said Scarlet with triumphant grin.

"Okay sorry mistress Scarlet, is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?" Said Max, a bit scared.

{Hmmm…}

Scarlet then goes for a very deep thoughtful expression.

{Well master… I really wish that there was… but I'm afraid that I've already tried everything with you. So I guess it's a no.}

When Scarlet stood up in the water and got closer to him, Max began backing up until his back was against the edge of the bath with all of his team surrounding him.

"Hmm… have mercy, please?" Whimpered Max.

{Hmmm… I think the only one that is willing to give you some is Dusk.} Said Scarlet while turning towards the braixen.

{It's your call Dusk. We give him a chance, or we eat him alive.}

{M-me?} Said Dusk, surprised.

{You're the only that can save him Dusk.} Said Bonny with a grin.

Dusk then looked at her master with him doing praying signs for her to save him.

{But if you save him, you have to say good bye to the little fun.} Said Scarlet while leaning towards her.

"Don't influence her Scarlet." Protested Max.

{I'm not, I'm just stating the obvious.}

Dusk then thought for a moment while playing with her stick.

{I… don't know if I'm ready with a group yet…} She shyly said.

 _[We aren't forcing you. If you're still uncomfortable with that, then you don't have too. But, me and the others are pretty… hungry.]_ Said Scarlet in the braixen's mind.

Dusk then looked at the others, already seeing that they were waiting her word to jump on their master. Even though she didn't want to participate, she also didn't want to be the party pooper.

{I'm… sorry master.} She said while shyly looking away.

Scarlet then took a deep breath.

{Well… master… I guess it's a big… no.} Said Scarlet with a predatory face.

"…What… are you… gonna do?" Said Max, cowering against the bath wall.

With none of them responding, Bonny and Scarlet then went to each side of him, grabbed his arms and pinned him down so he couldn't move.

"Is it… really necessary?"

{Well Dusk, you can stay to watch if you want.} Said Scarlet.

{I… don't know.} She said while shyly playing with her stick.

{Your call. But choose fast, because we're about to begin.}

Thinking for a bit, Dusk couldn't decide if she should stay or not. However, whatever may be her decision, she didn't have the strength to leave. Even if she wasn't participating, a part of her wanted to stay and watch her master getting raped.

{I see you made your decision, good. Bonny, mind to boost master's desire a bit?} Asked Scarlet after looking at Dusk in her corner.

{With pleasure.} Answered Bonny.

After making sure that Max couldn't get free with just one hand, Bonny then began to pump him once again, making him completely hard after a few seconds.

{Alright Bonny, why don't you start.} Said Scarlet when he saw that he was hard enough.

"Okay girls, I think…"

Once again, Max was muted by Scarlet's powers, prevent him for saying useless words.

{Actually Bonny, why don't we give Dusk a little show before we start?} She said.

{Why not, that could be fun.} Answered Bonny with a grin.

With that, Scarlet then pulled her master's head towards her and began to passionately kiss him, adding the tongue shortly after in front of Dusk. After a moment, she breaks it and pushes his head towards Bonny, with her doing the same.

{Hmmm…} Slightly moaned Bonny.

Going as planned, Dusk then began to feel a bit excited by seeing her master doing lewd things.

{Me too.} Said May that was now behind Max's head outside the bath.

Breaking the kiss after a few seconds, Bonny then pushed his head towards May, making her able to kiss him as well. When May broke the kiss as well, Scarlet and Bonny then tightly hugged Max while looking at Dusk.

{You're still sure that you don't want some of 'this'?} Said Scarlet while she and Bonny were rubbing their body sensually against his.

Again, despite herself, Dusk felt twitches on her lower region and was starting to get slightly wet.

{I… I'm okay.} She said while lowering her head shyly.

{What a shame. Maybe someday then. Bonny, if you may.} Said Scarlet, a bit disappointed.

{Here I go.} Said Bonny before jumping on Max's lap.

{I never did it underwater, can't wait to see how it feels.} She added while grinding her entrance against the human's meat stick.

After some teasing, she slowly moved her hips above her target and slowly slid it inside her. Even though the water was brushing off most of the natural lubrication, she was wet enough to make it possible.

{I think you should use your hand to good use master.} Said Scarlet, not wanting to remain passive.

Scarlet then grabbed one of his hands and placed it between her legs, making it rub her clit. Having no choice here, Max then began to fingers her at the best of his skills, which seems to be quite enough to make her moan.

{What about me?} Whined May, not wanting to be left out.

{You have the second… most pleasant thing of him friend… his mouth and tongue.} Said Scarlet, moaning a bit.

{Yay.} Exclaimed May while going for more kisses.

{Alright girls… for the purpose of not killing master… I'm gonna make sure we all… cum at the same time… when we will ride him.} Said Scarlet between moans.

{I'm… okay with that.} Moaned Bonny, going a bit faster on him.

After a little while, kisses weren't enough for May, she presented to her master her wet tiny entrance.

{Can you… please master?} Asked May a bit shyly.

Nodding and at the right height, Max then stretched out his tongue and began to assault her sacred place with his tongue, sending intense waves of pleasure though her petite body. As for Scarlet, Max had now put his fingers inside her. While looking at them, one of Dusk's paws had slid towards her lower region and despite herself began to masturbate.

{We trained you well master. You're getting better at multitasking.} Said Scarlet.

While being assaulting by three pokemon at the same time, Max's pleasure was reaching new peaks and was about to cum pretty soon already. Sensing it, Scarlet then increased Bonny's pleasure so they could cum at the same time like she said. When Scarlet was also getting pretty close to her climax due to the human's fingers, Bonny and Max then came together with the orgasm of the others increasing their own.

{LLHHOooaa!} Loudly moaned Bonny, failing at muffling it.

When she was done, she stopped moving and retook her breath a bit.

{That was… very good… master} Said Bonny, slightly panting.

{Must have.} Said Scarlet, still being assaulting by the human fingers.

{My turn now.}

Nodding, Bonny then moved away and let Scarlet take her place.

{I'm gonna dry myself and lay down in the tent master.} Said Bonny before leaving the water.

"Okay… ahh!" Said Max after leaving May to respond and before feeling Scarlet inserting his shaft inside her narrow and hot love tunnel in one go.

{Careful master… you never know… when you're gonna… be surprise attacked.} Said Scarlet after she began to move up and down on him.

"I'll… keep that in mind." Said Max with his pleasure growing once again before May pushed his head towards her again.

{Don't stop… master… I'm pretty close.} Moaned May.

Since Scarlet's orgasm wasn't far away, it didn't take her long to reach it after only a couple minutes. Probably thanks to her, May also came at the same time as the gardevoir, slightly staining her master's chin while both of them screamed ecstatically with Max cuming again inside the embrace pokemon. When they were all done, Max left May as Scarlet went a bit limp on him.

{Well… mating under water is pretty fun.} Said Scarlet when she regained her composure.

{I wish… I could also… try it.} Said May, slightly panting.

{The more you think about it, the more hurtful it will become May.} Said Scarlet.

{Whatever, it's still not fair.} Said May, slightly upset.

Rolling her eyes, Scarlet then turned her head to face Dusk.

{How was it Dusk? You liked?} She said with a grin.

{Hmm… well…} She shyly said.

{Probably, since you came two times all by yourself.}

"Two times?" Said Max, a bit surprised.

{What? How… I mean… no I didn't.} Protested Dusk, not wanting the other to know.

Scarlet then shook her head a bit in desperation.

{People still don't get the principle of being a psychic.}

"Stop it Scarlet, you know she doesn't like to be teased too much with that."

{If she wants to enjoy it more, she will have to be more confident about all of this.}

"There is no rush."

{… Hm, guess so.} She said after shrouding her shoulders.

{I… think I'm gonna leave now.} Said Dusk before leaving the water.

{That was master.} Added May.

With that, Dusk and May then left Scarlet and Max alone to join Bonny that was now in the tent. When they did, Scarlet then unplugged herself from him and pressed her lower lips against the softening member.

 _[Well, it's only the two of us now.]_ She said while coiling her arms around Max's neck.

"We can't hide anything from you dear."

Max then saw her giving her funny look.

"… Sorry." Apologised Max, knowing that she didn't like that word.

 _[Don't worry master, I'm not mad. I largely prefer you calling me that than that bitch calling you that.]_ She said before booping his nose.

"Love or sweety is better anyway."

 _[Not sure about 'sweety', but 'love' sure is better indeed.]_

Scarlet then give her master a passionate and soft kiss that lasted for a couple seconds. She break it, they just stared at each other eyes for a moment.

"I know that you're probably tired of me saying it, but I truly love you Scarlet."

 _[Can never grow tired of that master, and so do I.]_ Softly said Scarlet.

"I'm really glad that we met. Before meeting you, I was pretty lost, so if you weren't there with me, I don't know what I'll be doing right now."

 _[Probably something wonderful, I'm sure of that.]_

"Don't know, my life before our encounter wasn't very exciting, for not to say almost shit. But you probably already know."

 _[Just a bit. I always keep that part of your brain alone. I know it's not my business and it's something that only concerns you.]_

"… Thanks Scarlet, I really appreciate that."

 _[I know.]_ She said with a grin.

"It's true that I don't really want to talk about it and don't care a lot about it anyway, but…"

Scarlet then hushed him with one finger.

 _[You don't have to master if you don't want to. Like my past, yours is also behind you.]_

"… You're right."

 _[Besides, that would ruin the moment don't you think?]_ She said while rubbing his cheeks and grinding a bit on his shaft.

"True. But do you really want to go for another round?"

 _[Why not?]_ She seductively said.

"… Fair enough."

Hugging Max, Scarlet then goes for another passionate kiss while rubbing herself against the human's meat rod. Max then regained the little loss of desire he had very quickly. When Scarlet broke it with a strand of saliva, she looked at her master with a very lustful expression before she slowly slid his shaft between her too narrow flesh walls again, crushing Max in intense pleasure.

"Scarlet… you're vagina is simply the best." Moaned Max.

 _[Very glad to hear that master.]_ She said with pleased smile before starting to ride him not too slowly nor too quickly.

Beginning to moan, Scarlet already began to increase her speed and use her internal muscles to try to break her master's shaft. With the pleasure being a bit too much for him, especially since he already came two times now, Max felt his third one already on its way. After Scarlet increased her own pleasure, her moans grew louder again, probably making the others able to hear them. When the gardevoir went for a wild and eager kiss with the tongue, both of their orgasms were just a few pounds away from hitting them. When it did, Scarlet broke the kiss to moan loudly and ecstatically while Max tried to contain his, barely succeeding. When their moment was done, Scarlet went for a weak hug and took a moment to retake her breath.

 _[I don't know why… but it was one of the best… mating session we've ever had.]_

"Maybe it was because of the romantic ambiance." Said Max, returning the hug.

 _[Maybe… we should do that more often.]_

"Why? Still not tired of that entire mating thing?" Jokily asked Max.

 _[… I'm not sure I understand the language you just used.]_

"You don't understand English?"

 _[No, I don't understand the part about being tired of mating. Sorry but, I don't think there is such a thing.]_

"Aha, I don't think so too."

After chuckling a bit and enjoyed each other presence, Scarlet then broke the hug and straightened her back with her master still inside her.

 _[Well, I guess we can call off for the night.]_ Said Scarlet while looking at the darkening sky.

"I guess that every good thing has an end."

 _[Unfortunately. But there is always the next one.]_ She said while softly rubbing his cheeks.

"True."

 _[Time to leave then.]_

As Scarlet was standing, she felt that her master's flaccid member was following her.

"… Shit, I think we're stuck."

 _[Ghra, stupid water suction.]_

Using her powers, Scarlet then unstuck them, making her able to stand.

"Underwater sex maybe is not the best thing to do after all."

 _[I suppose it wasn't the best idea indeed. But it's your fault.]_

"… Why?"

 _[It's because of your sexy human body. How can we possibly resist that?]_

"… Closing your eyes?"

 _[… That's an idea, but what about I close 'your' eyes and do whatever I want to you.]_

"Hm, sounds appealing."

 _[You're lucky that I love you, you sick poke-molester.]_

"I am indeed."

After they laugh a bit, both of them left the bath that was starting to get a bit cold.

"Bhrr, it's quite chilly tonight."

 _[I don't feel it a lot, but yeah, I guess it is.]_

"You don't feel cold? What do you feel then?"

 _[The thing in your pants?]_

"Why do I always give you ladders like this?" Said Max while shaking his head.

{Hihi. Dusk, we need your help.} Said Scarlet when they were in front of the tent.

Almost immediately, Dusk pooped out of it.

{For what… hmm… Scarlet.} Said Dusk while looking away shyly.

Not understanding at first, Max then noticed that his junk was all exposed and almost in the face of Dusk.

"Shit, sorry Dusk." He said while covering himself with his hands.

{T-that's okay master.}

{Can you dry us up?}

{S-sure.}

Using her fire power, Dusk made the air around them hot enough to slowly make the water drops on them evaporate, making them all dry after a moment.

{D-done.}

"Thanks Dusk."

{N-no problem master.}

"… Can I have my clothes back?"

{Oh, s-sure master.}

Dusk then shyly dashed inside the tent before getting back with her master's clothes.

"Thanks."

While Max dressed himself, Dusk went back inside the tent.

"Pretty cold outside tonight. I wonder if Aurora is doing okay."

 _[Don't know.]_ Said Scarlet slightly coldly.

"… Maybe I should check her out."

 _[If that's what you want master. She's back to the pond again if you want to see her.]_

"Okay, thanks Scarlet." He said after giving her a hug and walking towards the pond.

 _[Watch out for the teeth if you plan on doing naughty stuffs.]_ Commented Scarlet with a grin.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sarcastically said Max while rolling his eyes.

After Scarlet entered the tent, Max was getting closer to where Aurora was. After a couple minutes, he arrived at the pond with Aurora sitting in front of it again.

"It sure is a bit cold outside. Sure you don't want to come inside the tent with us Aurora?"

{I have fur you idiot, I don't mind cold.}

Despite what she said, Aurora wasn't shaking but had her arms crossed like if she wanted to keep herself warm.

"Is it a fur that protects you from cold?"

{Can you leave me alone and don't mind about my personal matter all the time?} Said Aurora, not even looking at him.

When Max saw that she coiled her tail around herself, he understands that she just wanted to act tough. Max then goes for a very bold move. Sitting behind her, Max then wrapped his arms around her.

{Wha…} Said Aurora in surprise.

{What… are you doing?} She exclaimed.

"Nothing, just keeping you warm."

{G-get off me.}

Since Max's arms were over her arms, she could easily brush them off. But unfortunately for her, Max then quickly wrapped his arms again under her arms, making him having a tighter and stronger grasp.

{I said get off me!} Loudly said Aurora.

Since Aurora wasn't a position of strength and Max was, she couldn't break free. Struggling a bit in hope of breaking free, she finally gave up when she understand that she couldn't do anything.

{How long are you planning on keeping me down like this?} Angrily said Aurora.

"As long as necessary."

{… What do you mean by 'as long as necessary'?}

"Since you don't want to come with us, I'll stay here to keep you warm."

{I'm not planning on going with you or the others, so you'll probably stay here all night.} Said Aurora, thinking it will convince him to leave her.

"… Okay." He said, not moving.

{… What? Are you seriously planning on staying like that all night?}

"If it means that you will be okay, then yes."

{… The hell is wrong with you?} Said Aurora again.

{You realised that I'll be the one to have most the heat.}

"So?"

{So? So you're the one that's gonna get cold.}

"… You care about my well-being?"

{What? O-of course not. I'm just wondering why you would freeze yourself for someone that doesn't even like you.}

"Well, I do dislike your attitude, but not you. Even if it was the case, not liking someone shouldn't be a reason to let him get harmed."

{… Something is not working well in your brain human.}

"Maybe." He said, still hugging her from behind tight.

Aurora then stayed silent for a moment.

{Why don't you dislike me anyway?}

"Why should I?"

{Because of the way I treat you and also because I don't like you.}

"Not enough for me and you probably have your reasons. Besides, I don't think that you hate me that much."

{Of course I do stupid human.} Angrily said Aurora.

"Then why you didn't go at full power when you beat me up today?"

{Well… because… it doesn't concern you okay. And how do you know that I wasn't going at full strength?}

"Because I know that you're not like that Aurora. Despite being angry and frustrated, you wouldn't pick up and severely harm someone weaker than you, you're better than that. And I know how strong a pokemon can be, how strong you can be." Said Max while pressing his head against hers, trying to be affectionate.

{… You don't know me.} She said sadly, not even trying to brush him off anymore.

"Is there something more I need to know?"

{No.} She aggressively said.

"Then that's enough for me."

{Ghra.} Growled Aurora angrily and desperately.

Aurora then went silent again a moment.

{I don't know what kind of trick you're trying to use on me human, but it won't work. I've been fooled one time, it won't happen again.}

That's it, Max knew that she had a reason.

"Care to tell me about it?"

Aurora then realised too late that she said too much.

{Hell no! That's none of your damn business.} She angrily said, trying to break free again.

"Alright, you don't have if you don't want to." He said while strengthening his grasp.

{Damn right I don't want to. Can you leave me alone now?}

"Not in that cold temperature."

{You annoying little prick, we're not in the high north here.}

"Don't care. I don't want you to even catch a cold."

{… RHA!} Loudly growled in anger Aurora after stopping moving again.

{… Why do you waste your energy and time with me?} She asked after a moment.

"Why should I not?"

{Because…}

"If you ever came with a good reason, I mean, a really good one, then fine, I'll leave you alone."

{… Really?} She said, hoping to see a way to get rid of him.

"Yeah. But it must be a valid and very good reason."

{How about you being too annoying for me?}

"Hmm, good one, but not good enough."

{And what about me not needing you in my life?}

"Harsh, but still invalid."

{Ghra.} She growled.

"I guess there will be some thinking on your part. That way, it would make you think about something else besides whatever make you angry."

{You make me angry.}

"Really? I'm sure there is something else since you seem angry about the first time I saw you when you opened us the door."

{Should have let them close that day.}

"And making us unable to meet? That's a scary thought."

{Alright human, what do you want from me?}

"Max."

{… What?}

"My name is Max."

{Whatever.}

"And what I want from you is to give me only one chance. Or at least tells me what really makes you angry."

{You will have none of them.}

"Then sorry, but I'm gonna snuggle you until you lay off that attitude." Said Max while rubbing his head against hers affectionately.

{Stop it!} She angrily said while trying to get away from his head.

"You don't like being snuggled?"

{Not by you.}

"By someone else then?"

{Neither.}

"Strange, a pokemon that doesn't like be snuggled, that's a first."

{Welcome to the real world human.}

"Then I'm gonna have to do it until you like it."

{Don't you dare…}

"Watch me."

Max then trying to snuggle as much and hard as possible, making the lucario growl angrily while trying to break free again.

{Will you freaking stop already?}

"Alright, I guess too much at once will make you explode."

{Finally.} She angrily sighed in relief.

They then stayed like this a moment with Aurora not struggling anymore again.

"Well, at least moving like this won't make us cold anymore." Said Max when he felt heat emanating from both of them.

{Good for you.}

"But for good measure, I'll stay all night." Said Max while closing his eyes after resting his head on one of her shoulder.

{You're still serious about that?}

"Wup."

{Rhaa… I can't believe it.} Muttered Aurora.

After stayed like this for a little, Max then finally fell asleep with no more strength in her arms, making Aurora able to escape. After she carefully took away his arms so to not wake him up so he could grasp her again, she saw him starting to fall on his back. Instinctively, she turned around and stopped his fall so he don't hit the ground too hardly and gently put him the ground.

{… Why did I do this?} Muttered Aurora.

{Because maybe you don't dislike him as much as you say?} Said a voice beside Aurora.

Turning around, Aurora saw Scarlet with her arms crossed laying a shoulder against a tree, looking at them.

{What are you doing and how long have you been here?}

{I'm here because someone here cares about him and I'm here since the very start.}

{Are you spying on me?} Angrily said the lucario.

{I'm watching my master so nothing bad will happen to him.}

{… Well, as you can see, I did nothing to him.} She said while getting up.

{I know, that's what surprises me, since I know that you could have escaped easier from his weak grasp from the very start.}

{Phff… I only hurt if it's absolute necessary.}

{It wasn't?}

{… I was about to when he fell asleep.}

{I don't care that you lie to yourself, but I don't especially like it when someone lies to me. Master is a tough human and you could have pushed him off without hurting him, I know that you know that.}

{… Whatever.} Said Aurora before heading towards the woods.

{Master is a wonderful, nice and kind human Aurora, and I'm sure you sensed it yourself. But you're just too stubborn to admit it and scared to open your heart again.}

Aurora then stopped in his walk.

{… You spied in my mind?}

{I don't have too. I know pokemon like you since I already have been like this. Yes, I can spy in your mind to see what seem to be your problems, but by respect for my master, I won't.}

{What does that human have to do with this?}

{He wouldn't want me to. And his name is Max.}

{What prevents you from doing it anyway, since he won't ever know, especially something like that.}

{Love.}

{… Love?}

{Yes. It's love that's preventing me from going against his will and principles. Even if you have forgotten about it, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about.}

{Tsk, you sure do look alike, always thinking that you know me.}

{You know that you're not the only on this planet that has suffered.}

{Great, that makes things better.}

Scarlet then sighed.

{I see it's useless to argue with you.} Said Scarlet, sounding desperate and annoyed.

Scarlet then used her power to lift her sleeping master without waking him up. Before leaving, Scarlet then spoke to Aurora one last time.

{I don't know what makes you think that master is like any other humans you have encountered, but if you let him have a chance, you will see that he's not. You can take the word of a psychic for that. But either you believe me or not, it's up to you.}

{I'll choose not to believe you.}

{Suit yourself, but since that you're trapped with him, better learn to know him better, if it means that you were right to distrust him, don't you think?}

Aurora then stayed silent again.

{Before I leave, you still don't want to join us in the warmth of master's tent?}

{No.}

{He will be worried about you.}

{Whatever, just tell him that I found a cave or something.}

{… Okay.}

Scarlet then began floating towards the camp site with her master levitating beside her.

{Also remember that if master chose you, it's because he has faith in you and believes that you have more potential than even you think. Would you look at that, a human that doesn't underestimate you, how nice is that?} She said while leaving.

{Hmm, like hell I'll believe that.} Muttered Aurora while sitting back in front of the pond again.

As Scarlet was getting close to the camp site, she spoke to her master.

 _[I think you made a bit of progress master.]_

Knowing that she knew that he was faking sleeping, Max opened his eyes.

"You think?" He said.

 _[Yes.]_ She said while putting him on his feet.

"She's still outside and away from us."

 _[I already told you that it would take some time with her.]_

Max then sighed desperately.

"I guess we've all agreed to play hard mode before we entered the game of life."

 _[There is more of a challenge that way.]_

"I'm not much of a challenge type of guy, but I won't let anyone suffer like this. I'm sure that deep inside her, she's not that bad. I'm sure she's even nicer than you."

 _[Pfff, no one is nicer than me.]_ Said Scarlet with a fake pretentious tone.

"You sure are hard to beat with those punishments of yours."

 _[Love punishment. Wasn't it also a human expression that says who loves well chastises as well?]_

"Something like that I guess."

 _[Just be patient Master, like you did with Bonny.]_

"At least she was willing for us to help."

 _[I'm sure you will do fine.]_

"Your optimism almost burns me."

 _[It's because I know you will succeed.]_

"How can you be so sure?"

 _[Firstly, because you're very good with pokemon, and secondly, because she doesn't hate you as much as she says.]_

"Mind peeking?"

 _[Feeling sensing. I cannot control my emotions sensor and even if shouldn't tell you, a very faint and deeply buried affection feeling was born inside her when you stood up against that Throh for her.]_

"Really? Because she wasn't even grateful for that, even though I don't care that much."

 _[I'm only saying what I felt that moment master. I think she appreciates you more that she herself thinks, but something is preventing her from accepting it. It's like she has closed her heart.]_

"Why?"

 _[I don't know exactly, but I have faint idea of what it is.]_

"Care to tell me?"

 _[Actually, yes master. She's the one that should tell us when she will be ready. It will have a deeper meaning when she will open her heart on her own.]_

"I suppose." Said Max, still down.

 _[But that little hug session also got her closer to the moment she will open up to us.]_

Max then forced a small smile.

 _[Don't worry, master, keep it up like this and the moment will come pretty soon. When she will understand that you really care for her…]_

"… I'm sure you're right, you always are."

 _[You don't have to tell me, I'm the first one to know that.]_ She said with a grin.

"You never take compliments do you?"

 _[Because it was one? I thought you were just stating the obvious.]_

Sighing heavily, Max then softly facepalmed himself.

 _[I love you too master.]_ She said while hugging one of his arms.

When they arrived at the tent and got inside, Max saw that the inside was all set with the other girls talking while sitting on Max's mattress.

"Thanks girls for setting the beds."

{No problem master, we even kept yours warm.} Commented Bonny.

"Thanks, nothing like a butt warmed bed."

{Speaking badly about my butt again master?} Added Bonny while putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not."

{You better, or else I would have showed you what I can do with it.}

"Perverted to the spine I see."

{Yup.} Said Bonny almost proudly.

"So what you girls are doing? Didn't you say that you were off to sleep?"

{Yes, but none of us were feeling sleepy, so we did some girl stuff instead.}

"Like talking about shoes and purses?"

{What are shoes and purses?} Asked Bonny.

"Humans things."

{How could we talk about that then?} Said Bonny, raising an eyebrow

"Dunno." Said Max while shrouding his shoulders.

{If you really want to know, we were talking about very interesting things.}

"Like me?"

{The world isn't always about you master. But mostly, yes.}

Rolling his eyes, Max then went towards his inflated mattress with the girls moving away to let him lay down.

"Don't mind me if you still want to talk." He said while placing his hands above his head while closing his eyes.

{So master, how have things been doing with Aurora?} Asked Bonny while resting her elbows on his chest.

"Not very well for now, but Scarlet is convinced that she will eventually break her shell." Said Max, opening his eyes.

{I'm not too worried either. After all, master 'is' good with his tongue in more ways than one, isn't that true May?} Said Bonny with a lewd face.

{Of course! Master is the best.} Happily said May.

"Hm, if my team say so…"

{Then you have to listen to it.} Finished Scarlet.

"Indeed. We have to be patient then and put the effort into it."

{Well said.} Said Bonny.

Seeing their master closing his eyes, they all agreed that it was pretty much the time to go to sleep, with the outside being completely dark.

{Guess it's time to hit the hay.} Said Bonny.

{Agreed.} Approved Scarlet.

After May, Scarlet and Bonny got into their usual position, Dusk then began looking around her master to see if she could sleep close to him.

{Something the matter Dusk?} Asked Scarlet.

{N-no… not really… I was just…}

{Thinking about a place to sleep close to master?}

Dusk then looked away in embarrassment.

{Well… you and Bonny already have his sides, May his chest…}

{There is still that place left.} Said Scarlet while pointing at between his legs.

{W-what? I-I can't…} Shyly said Dusk, madly blushing.

{You will even have his crotch has a pillow.}

{What?} Exclaimed Bonny.

{His crotch was available? Why didn't anyone tell me that?}

{Because you would probably have spent every night burying your face in it.}

{… True.}

{What do you say Dusk? I'm pretty sure it's warm there.}

"I guess I don't have a word to say about that huh?"

{No.} Said Scarlet.

{Hummm…} She said while shyly playing with her stick

{If you don't want it, I'll take it.} Said Bonny.

"You would abandon me Bonny?"

{Come on master, let's be honest here, your crotch is way more interesting than you.}

"Ow, that hurts."

{Ehe, relax master, you know that I love both of you, you and that bad boy there.} Said Bonny softly grasping and shaking his member.

"Naughty bunny."

{Naughty lopunny.}

{Well… since I'm not really comfortable with that… and Bonny also seem to really want to take the place…} Shyly said Dusk.

{Yay! Master's crotch just for me.} Happily said Bonny before jumping between his legs and laid down with her head pressing and rubbing against his lower region.

"Careful with that Bonny, don't forget that's its fragile."

{Of course master, I'll take good care of it.} She said while rubbing her head even more.

"As long as you don't abuse your position…"

{That however, is something I can't promise.} She said with a grin while rested her chin on his shaft, making Max sigh desperately.

{I guess a new place is now available for you Dusk.} Said Scarlet.

{Yes, that place is less embarrassing.} Said Dusk while slowly getting to Max's other side and going for a teddy bear hug like Scarlet while blushing.

"Feeling good Dusk?"

{Yes, thanks master.} She said tightening her grasp a bit.

"You're welcome sweety." He said while petting her head.

"Well, if everyone is happy now, good night girls."

{Good night master} They all responded.

After they all closed their eyes after a few minutes, Max felt a soft paw getting inside his underwear.

"… Bonny, can you leave it alone please?"

{You're no fun master.} She said while withdrawing her hand.

After closing his eyes, he reopened them again a few seconds later.

"And stop rubbing your head against it much too."

{Rha.} Pouted Bonny before stopping.

After Scarlet chuckled a bit, they all had their eyes closed and after a couples minutes, they were all asleep. Unfortunately for Max though, he awakened in the middle of the night by a familiar feeling in his lower region. Opening his eyes, Max couldn't see well but saw a figure that was giving him a blowjob.

"Bonny? Is that you?" Whispered Max.

{Sorry master, but I when I felt your thing getting hard, I couldn't stand it anymore.} She said before shoving her master's shaft inside her mouth again, making Max contains a soft moan.

Not protesting or arguing, Max only let her do what she had to do. Being quite eager, Max felt his climax getting close pretty fast, with her almost choking on it every ten seconds or so.

"Watch out Bonny, I'm close to cumming."

{Go ahead, shoot everything you have you naughty master.} She said before resuming her job a bit more aggressively.

After she sped up, Max exploded inside her mouth a few seconds later, making her swallow every last drop.

{… Thanks for the meal master. You, back to sleep now.} She said before putting back his softening member in his underwear.

"You girls sure are a piece of work."

{Shut up master, we all know that you like it.} Whispered Scarlet next to him.

"…What? You were awake."

{Synchronised brain, remember?}

"Damnit."

After Bonny and Scarlet lowly giggled, they all closed their eyes with Bonny affectionately nudging against her new pillow, with everyone falling asleep a moment later.


	22. Chapter 22 : Games

**Gitidigy goo, here's the next chapter of this awesome (lame) story. Enjoy as usual.**

 **AD : I'm aware that some of you have made some requests here and there over my stories, which is nice actually. But I would also make you guys a request of my own. I noticed that some reviews was made as 'guest'. I do like them, don't get me wrong, but unfortunately, since they are that way, I can't respond to them. So from now on, I would really appreciate that you make your review with an account so that I can at least respond 'Yeah sure; hell no; thank you or WTF are you talking about' in PM. Feel free to ignore that request as pleased, but requests via guest will mostly be ignored (I can't really do otherwise anyway.) Sorry for my little whim, I won't bother you anymore with that.**

Waking up the next morning, Max noticed that he was all alone in the tent.

"Hmm? Where are they?" Muttered Max before getting up.

After getting dressed up, he exited the tent to see all of them, except for Aurora, sitting on the trunks in front of the extinguished campfire.

 _[Good morning master.]_ Said Scarlet, always happy so see her master every morning.

"Morning. I was almost scared when I woke up all alone in there." Said Max while sitting next to Scarlet.

 _[Well, since you had a pretty exhausting month, we thought that maybe you would like to sleep as much as possible this morning.]_

"Maybe, what time is it?" Asked Max.

 _[You're the one with the time master.]_

"Ah, right." Said Max, still not completely present.

"Almost 10 and half? Damn, I really overslept this time. You must have been bored."

{A bit, but we still can live on our own master.} Said Bonny.

"… Yeah, I guess so." Said Max, a bit down.

{Hehe, I'm kidding master. There is nothing more interesting than you.} Said Bonny while getting next to him and hugging him, which made Max pet her head affectionately.

"I'm guessing you already ate."

{Yup, Scarlet got us the pokebites boxes and gave it to us before teleporting them back to your bag.}

{Hope you don't mind me sneaking into your bag master.} Said Scarlet with a grin.

"Of course I mind that you take your boxes to eat." Sarcastically said Max.

{By the way, they're almost empty.}

"Yeah, I'm almost out of rations too."

{I guess we will have to live with what nature offers us when we will be out.}

"Well, if you didn't swallow all of the pokepuffs boxes after a few days at that dojo, maybe you will still have something left to eat."

{But they were so yummy master.} Said May, almost sad that they didn't have anymore left.

{They sure were. I hope you will buy some more soon.} Said Scarlet.

"Are you kidding? If I buy you more you will all get so fat that none of you will fit in the tent anymore."

{You know master, even for pokemon, you never talk about a girl's weight.} Said Scarlet, not very pleased at his last statement.

"I'm giving facts. A fat gardevoir will be rather… weird, don't you think?"

{If I do, then I'm counting on you to make me lose those calories.}

"It's not like I have much of a choice with you."

{You created a pervert, you live with that pervert.} Said Scarlet, almost proudly, making Max sigh in desperation.

"Anyway, you won't have any trouble finding food on your own, but what about me? I don't want to only live on berries forever."

Scarlet then made a thoughtful expression.

 _[I'll think about something.]_

"Okay, thanks."

 _[No problem.]_ She said while kissing one of his cheeks.

"Is Aurora still around here?"

 _[Yes. She's still near the pond again.]_

"Okay, I'm gonna go and do a quick check up." Said Max while standing.

 _[Be careful with her master.]_

"She's not that bad, but will do, just to make you happy."

While Max was slowly getting away, Scarlet rolled her eyes.

{You don't seems to like her a lot Scarlet.} Said Bonny.

{Because you do?}

{… Not a lot but…}

{S-she's quite mean to master.} Said Dusk.

{Yeah, it would take a while for me to forgive her for hurting master, but for now, we have to go with what master wants.} Said Scarlet, not pleased a lot.

{I wonder if master is wasting his time with her or not.} Wondered Bonny.

{Well, you know master, he has a thing with pokemon, but Aurora sure is something else. If she has been betrayed by humans like I think, it will be harder.}

{She was betrayed?} Asked Bonny, a bit surprised.

{I don't know, but it makes me have that feeling.}

{Can't you peak into her mind?}

{I don't like getting into minds other than master's. If I were to, I wouldn't do it anyway. Master must be the one to discover it by himself.}

{… If you think it's the best thing to do.}

{I'm sure it will be easier for her and master when he learns about her from herself.}

{Fair point.}

{And who knows, maybe she could be a nice asset for the team. After all, a fighting type isn't that bad.}

{We already have one when I mega evolve.} Said Bonny, quite proudly.

{True, but it wouldn't be that bad to have someone with a bit of more… self-control.}

{I do now.} Said Bonny, a bit upset.

{Can't argue with that, but for now, you're still exposed to mental instability. You have just begun to control it.}

{Hmpf.} Said Bonny, looking away, upset.

{But I know that master loves your mega form, which is nice for you.} Said Scarlet, trying to reassure her.

{I still have hard time controlling my aggressiveness when I am, but master doesn't seem to mind that much. I even wonder if he likes it.}

{Thanks to us, I think master may have developed a submissive fetish, getting excited by assertive females.}

{Eh, that's our perverted master.}

{… Is that true?} Asked Dusk.

{About what?} Said Scarlet.

{That master prefers a-assertive females?} Shyly asked the braixen.

{I don't know Dusk, I was mostly joking, but who knows, maybe it's true. Maybe a little peak into his mind could tell us.}

{Did he already tell you that he didn't like you sneaking into his mind without him knowing?} Said Bonny.

{He does, but if it concerns mating, then it doesn't count.}

{Good point.} Complied Bonny with a small grin.

As the team was talking together with a thoughtful Dusk, Max was getting close to the now famous pond. When he arrived, he saw Aurora laying down, not moving.

(Is she okay?)

Speeding up his pace a bit and without thinking, he goes on all four above her to see is she was still breathing.

"Thank god she's okay." Lowly muttered Max when he heard her snoring softly.

Sensing a presence, Aurora opened her eyes and saw the human above her, making her eyes widen in surprise.

{T-the hell are you doing there? Get off me!} Exclaimed Aurora before using her legs to push Max off her, making him land on his back in front of her.

"Sorry, must be a habit now to see if my team members are okay." He said while standing up and brushing off the dust of him.

{Well, you better keep it to yourself around me.} She said a bit angrily standing up as well.

When Aurora was about to leave, Max stopped her.

"Have you eaten this morning?"

{Why do you ask?}

"Because I want to be sure that my strong lucario has properly eaten."

{Praises and compliments won't work on me.}

"… Sorry."

Aurora then looked at Max for a moment before sighing.

{… Yes I ate okay, I'm not completely incompetent.}

"Never thought about it."

{Whatever.}

Wanting to leave, Max stopped her again.

"Wait."

{What?} Said Aurora, getting annoyed.

"I'm… probably planning on resuming our training today, so if you want, I'll be very glad to see you joining us."

{What made you think that I care about what's going to make you glad or not?}

"Because you're a nice and cute lucario?"

{W-what? Cute?} Said Aurora, almost shocked.

"Shit. Sorry, it came out by itself." Apologised Max, feeling quite guilty,

Aurora then walked closer to the human.

{Listen here you sick poke-molester, if you ever get your hands on that body of mine, I'm gonna make sure that the others will have a long break from your disgusting touches, got it?} She angrily threatened.

"… So you know about me and the others?"

{You must be pretty blind not to notice that. Pretty much everyone in the dojo knew about you the second day you arrived.}

"How?"

{Please, it's was pretty obvious with those stupid grins you and them were making when you were close to each other, and I'm not speaking about those dumb lovey-dovey stares, brha.} Said Aurora, almost in disgust.

"You seem to have a pretty huge grudge against those who love each other. Could you be jealous?" Said Max, crossing his arms.

{If by jealous you mean making me almost puke on you, then yes.} She angrily said.

{Now, if you would excuse me, I have a place without you to go to.} She said while turning around and leaving.

"You're still welcome to join us if you want improve yourself."

{I can improve on my own.} She said before disappearing in the woods.

"Well, she didn't attack me this time too. We're progressing again." Muttered Max before going back to the others.

{So, what's the plan for today master?} Asked Scarlet when he did.

"Well, I guess we should get back to the training before we got too effete."

{Always up for more training.} Said Bonny.

"Strange how a lazy lopunny like you is always up to do some combat training."

{I have to if I want you to be safe in this cruel world master.}

Max then raised an eyebrow.

{And I also have too if I want to have a fit body.}

"Ah, I was waiting for the sexiness part of the answer."

{Hehe, you're starting to know me pretty well master.} Said Bonny, slightly seductively.

"How are we gonna proceed?"

{How about something similar to what we have been doing in the dojo?} Proposed Scarlet.

"Which means?"

{Me training you in the morning and some sparing with your team in the afternoon.}

"Hmm, sound good."

{How unfair, you will have him all for yourself.} Pouted Bonny.

{And with whom do you think he will spare in the afternoon?} Said Scarlet, a bit surprised that she hasn't figured it out yet.

{… Forget what I said.} Said Bonny, smiling almost lewdly.

{What about me and Dusk? Will we also train with master?} Asked May, feeling left out.

{Well, as for Dusk, it will be harder since master could be considered as a fighting type and physical pokemon, so it won't be a good matchup.}

{I agree.} Said Dusk, not sad at all.

{I don't want to burn master by accident.}

{Okay but, what about me?} Asked May.

{You're roughly at the height of his knees, how good of a matchup will that be too?}

{… I guess.} Said May, understanding that Bonny was indeed the best choice they had.

{Cheer up girls, you still have the other 'physical' training with him.}

{That's true.} Said May with a grin with Dusk blushing heavily.

{Then it's settled. You girls don't need our master to practise and train on your own, just be careful not to hurt yourself. I may know Healing Pulse, but it doesn't mean that you shouldn't have consideration for your friends. And Dusk, I want you to work on that move of yours.} Said Scarlet.

{Yes Scarlet.} They all said.

{Okay master, come with me.} Said Scarlet while motioning him to follow her a bit further.

"Alright. Be nice girls." Said Max to the rest of his team before tailing Scarlet.

After they nodded, they went off to their own training while Max was getting further with his gardevoir. When he was bit deeper in the woods, Scarlet stopped and faced Max.

"Okay Scarlet, what do you have in reserve for me?"

 _[Well, since I'm no fighting type, I can only rely on what I know.]_

"Your powers?"

 _[Yes. How about we start with a little jogging?]_

"Sounds okay."

Scarlet then used 'Gravity' to increase the gravity force around Max by 0.3 times.

"Shit, that again?"

 _[Why not? Regular jogging won't do as well.]_

"Yeah but…"

 _[Come on now, start running slave.]_ Said Scarlet while shooting a very weak Psybeam close to him.

"Alright alright."

After Scarlet grinned, Max then began to jog slowly because of Scarlet's move with her following him while floating beside.

 _[What's the matter master? I already saw caterpies going faster than that.]_ Teasingly said Scarlet.

"And I already saw gyarados that are nicer than you."

 _[Aww, you're gonna hurt my feelings if you keep saying mean things like that.]_ She playfully said.

"You have feelings?"

 _[Of course master. And my strongest is my desire to punish you.]_ She added with a mischievous grin.

"I call power abuse."

 _[Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?]_

"This!"

Max then tried to grab her, but failed miserably.

 _[You gonna have to do better than that before even thinking about getting some of this.]_ She said with a smile while passing her hands across her body.

"I hate… you." Said Max, slowly starting to pant.

 _[I love you too.]_

After a little while, Max was still jogging under gravity pressure with Scarlet motivating him with a few Psybeam attacks near him. After almost an hour, Max couldn't move anymore and let himself land on the ground.

"I can't… do it… anymore." Said max heavily panting after rolling on his back.

 _[Already? Damn, no wonder why you don't last long with mating.]_ Said Scarlet with a fake haughty tone.

"You still… like it though… so fuck you."

 _[What a rude little weak human.]_

"I would like… to see you… getting physical… like that."

 _[Hmm, challenge accepted.]_

Scarlet then levitated above her master and dropped herself gently on him and sat on his lap.

 _[I can tell by the smell that you getting quite sweaty.]_

"Sorry."

 _[I don't either like or dislike it, so I don't mind. But what I like…]_ Said Scarlet while shoving a hand inside his pants and began to play with his junk.

 _[… Is something like that.]_ She finished with lustful eyes.

"Can't you… at least let me… rest a bit?"

 _[Where will be the fun in that? You need to get tougher master.]_

Scarlet then used her own hands to unzip his pants slowly and freed his hardening member without pulling it down too much.

 _[You don't smell very good master.]_ Said Scarlet after she leaned her face close to his shaft and before giving a gently lick from the base to his tip.

"Then leave it alone."

After giving him a lustful glare, Scarlet then wrapped her lips around his tip and started to assault it aggressively with her tongue, making it fully hard shortly after. While looking at him in the eyes, Scarlet then goes up and down on it a few times before leaving it alone.

 _[Even while dirty, you're irresistible master.]_ She lustfully said while placing herself above the meat rod.

"Don't know if I should be happy or sad about this."

After raising an eyebrow with a smile, Scarlet then lowered herself on his shaft slowly until it touched her womb.

 _[Here we go.]_ She said, pleased.

After putting her hands on Max's chest, Scarlet then began to move her hips up and down not too slowly but not too quickly either, sending intense waves of pleasure in her master.

{You wanted to know… how gardevoirs shows dominance… right master?} Said Scarlet between moans.

"Hem…Yes?" Said Max, not that sure anymore.

{Well, this position… is one of it.}

Max didn't know why she told him that only now, but maybe it was something that was getting her excited, showing her mate that she was the dominant. Speaking of excitement, Max felt the gardevoir love juice overflowing a bit shortly after.

"Damn Scarlet, is being the dominant one excite you that much?"

Giving a lustful glare as a response, Scarlet then increased her speed and narrowness a bit, like if she wanted to punish him for saying that. Hardly able to contain himself to begin with due to her tightness, it was even harder to hold on and felt his climax getting close already.

{Come on master… we have… just started.} Moaned Scarlet.

"It's your fault, you and your tightness."

{Accusing me… for your own weakness? That was low… even for you… master.} She said with a grin.

"Shut u…"

Max then was muffled by Scarlet kissing him and shoving her narrow and long tongue inside his mouth. Max was always surprise to see how long her tongue was, probably able to lick his throat if she wanted. Scarlet continued to kiss him until both of their orgasms were close. When it hit them, she broke the kiss to scream ecstatically while arching her back a bit with her master shooting his burning seeds inside her. After a short break when they had relaxed from the moment, Scarlet then resumed her riding once again.

"You won't even… let me have the time… to recover?" Hardly said Max due the intense sensitivity.

{… No.} She simply said while riding him a bit wildly.

As the wet impact grew louder due to Scarlet's overflowing love juice, Max grabbed her hips to help her land harder on him, making him smash her womb with her moans getting louder. After tightening her inside one last time after a little while, Scarlet's second orgasm was close and made Max getting closer as well with her powers. A few pounds later, both of them came at the same time again, with Scarlet screaming in pleasure once more.

{Well… good as usual.} Said Scarlet after a moment.

"Same here." Added Max.

Both of them then took a moment to retake their breaths.

 _[Well, ready to do it again?]_

"What? We just did it two times on a row."

 _[Calm down you sex crazed fiend, I was talking about the training.]_

"… Oh."

 _[You never stop, do you?]_ Teasingly said Scarlet with a smile.

"Eh, says the one that almost rapes me every time."

 _[Am I dreaming or are you actually complaining about that?]_

"I would never dare complain about the nice things you do for me." He said while rubbing her cheek.

 _[… Well caught up master.]_ She said before giving him a passionate kiss.

"… Well, I guess I am." Said max after a while when she broke it.

"But maybe you could go at 0.2?"

Scarlet then softly sighed.

 _[… Alright, I'm gonna do you a one time favor and reduce the intensity a bit.]_

"Thanks."

 _[But just once. I don't want a lazy human as a mate.]_

"That's mean." Said Max with a faked sad tone.

 _[Then don't be one.]_ She said while pitching his cheek.

 _[Now get up before the urge to molest your own poor pokemon gets you again.]_ She said while standing up from him.

"Just don't be that cute and beautiful and then it shouldn't happen."

 _[Don't try to coax me so that I could reduce the intensity again.]_ Said Scarlet while blushing a bit before casting Gravity again but at 0.2.

Now that Max knew that she was pretty sensitive against sincere compliment, Max grinned a bit before starting to run again toward where they first started. When they arrived after an hour again, Max wouldn't have been able to go further even without the 'Gravity' move.

"Damn, will pokemon even be able to move if you use it at 3 times its power?" Said Max after he retook his breath in a sitting position.

 _[They sure would be slowed down quite a bit, but since they are not as weak as a human…]_

"… Say Scarlet, why you don't mind that much being with a weak human like me?"

Max knew that she was joking but in a certain way, she wasn't that wrong.

"Will it be better to have a strong pokemon with you and maybe…"

Scarlet then put her fingers on Max lips to hush him down.

 _[I'm gonna stop you right there. Sorry for saying this and maybe I'm going a bit too far with that.]_

"Scarlet…" Said Max while taking her hand.

 _[But I can assure you that either you're strong or not, it doesn't matter to me, like you and Bonny.]_

"I guess, but with Bonny it's slightly different. Alongside with the fact that you can't have children with a human, you don't even have a mate strong enough to protects you, worse, you're the one that protect me most of the time."

 _[I don't know about the others master, but whether it's a human or a gallade, a gardevoir is always the one that protects, since we are stronger than our male counterpart.]_

"… Still, a gallade can stand up on his own…"

 _[If I recall correctly, you can also do it as well.]_ She said while crossing her arms.

"Less than a pokemon."

Scarlet then sighed a bit.

 _[If I knew that of all of the team members, you will be the one to have an existential crisis…]_ Said Scarlet, a bit desperately.

"Sorry. It's not really in the nature of humans to like being the weak one."

 _[Then focus on being on the loved one. Like I said and like we all said, you've done for us a lot more than any of the male of our respective male counterpart. The rest like strength and such are trivial and insignificant, remember?]_

Max then rethought about his own words he said to Bonny for a moment.

"… Sorry Scarlet. I something forgot that you're not like humans."

 _[Don't worry master. Always remember that your happiness is my happiness.]_

"Thanks."

Max then goes for a hug with Scarlet that she happily returned.

"What now?" Said Max when he broke it.

 _[We still have time before noon. How about some combat strength training?]_

"Sure. What's the plan?"

Scarlet then made Max glow in blue with her psychic powers.

 _[Remind you of something?]_

"Physical attack training?"

 _[Exactly.]_

"So, you want me to…"

 _[Try to hit me.]_

"Hmm…"

 _[I said 'try' because I know you won't, so don't refrain yourself.]_

"Still don't like the idea. What if I really manage to hit you?"

 _[It's very unlikely, but if you do, it's a good thing that you're weaker than me when it come to physical attack, so I'll be able to endure it.]_

Max then was still a bit hesitant.

 _[… Please master, don't make force you.]_

"… Alright then."

Still unpleased, Max then got into a fighting position as well as Scarlet.

 _[Whenever you want master.]_

At her command, Max then tried to give a few punches. Even though she was restraining him a lot less than the first time she used it, Max had hard time throwing it since he didn't want to at full power, but had to when he saw that he was barely moving his fists. When he had put an acceptable amount of strength, the punches began reaching Scarlet, with her blocking or deviating the hits with her hands. After only a couple punches, Max felt that his muscles were working quite a lot. After a couple more he was even starting to sweat.

 _[Come on master, I know you can do better than that.]_ Said Scarlet, trying to motivate him.

Max then increased his hits' power.

 _[Better.]_ She said while putting more effort in her blockings.

After a little while, Scarlet then decided that it was time for a short break.

"Damn… you're method… sure does… make me work… quite a bit." Said Max, panting.

 _[I always get results when needed.]_

After Max chuckled a bit, he rested a few minutes before Scarlet resumed the training.

 _[Now you will be defending one.]_

"Hmm…"

 _[Don't be scared, I won't hurt you… too much.]_

Not letting time for Max to respond or react, Scarlet launched herself at Max and goes for a few punches at a speed that she knew he would block or dodge.

"Whoa, calm down Scarlet, you didn't let me have the time to prepare." He said while blocking.

 _[An enemy will never let you the time to prepare.]_ She said while assaulting him a torrent of punches.

After a couple of more punches, Scarlet then retreated a bit and launched a Shadow Ball at Max which he didn't react to in time.

"Whoa." He said while blocking it with his arms.

As the ball exploded into dark energy, it only hurt Max slightly and left almost invisible black burn marks.

"What was that?"

 _[You were supposed to dodge it master. But since I anticipate that you maybe you wouldn't, I adjusted the power in advance.]_

Rubbing his forearms, Max felt that they were stinging slightly.

"That's still hurt a bit."

 _[Come on master, I want you to be able to withstand attacks that are a bit harmful. It could save your life.]_

"… I guess." Said Max, rubbing his forearms again.

 _[Sorry if I hurt you.]_

Scarlet then wanted to use Healing Pulse on her master's arms, but was interrupted by him.

"It's okay. You're right, I have to endure a bit of pain if I want to get stronger."

 _[… You know, I'm really proud having you as a master, master.]_

"And I'm proud of having you too, love."

Then, Scarlet and Max training trained together until noon.

"Well… guess it's time… for lunch time." Said Max, panting.

 _[Agree. Doing almost nothing really emptied my stomach.]_ Teasingly said Scarlet.

"Sorry that I'm that boring, o all mighty Scarlet."

 _[Guess you will have to compensate with something else.]_ Seductively said Scarlet.

"Have you been nice enough for that?"

 _[What are you talking about? I'm always nice enough.]_

After more playful bickers, they arrived at the camp site, with the others still not there.

"I guess there too busy training to think about food. Are you able to find them and call them?" Asked Max to Scarlet.

 _[As easily as pleasuring you master.]_

After Max rolled his eyes, Scarlet closed hers and focused on her friends brain waves to locate them. When she does, she said in their mind that it was lunch time.

 _[They were go. They should be here in a minute.]_

"Alright. As always, thank you Scarlet."

After Scarlet smiled, Max went towards his packsack to withdrawn the boxes of the poke food. When everything was out, Bonny and the rest have arrived.

{Geez, all of that training made me hungry.} Exclaimed Bonny.

Turning around, Max saw she had some sweat stain in her fur, making her athletic body be more visible. Always unable to resist the sigh, Max then stared at her body a moment before Scarlet wake him up.

 _[Master? Are you lost in the neither realm?]_ Said Scarlet while waving her hand in front of his face.

"Ah, s-sorry Scarlet." Said Max shyly, unlocking his gaze from Bonny.

{Come on Scarlet, if he want to have good peep at this, then let him be.} Said Bonny while slightly posing seductively.

{If we let than hungry animal do as he pleased, he will someday eat one of us.} Retorted Scarlet.

{Hmm, if you put it like this, its sounds almost pleasant.}

{Speaking of eating master, do you plan on giving us the boxes or do you want to keep it for yourself?}

"O-of course, sorry." Said Max while giving the boxes to everyone with a bright red face before going it his packsack.

"Damnit!" Said Max when he opened it.

{Something wrong master?} Asked Scarlet.

"… It's my last ration." Said Max while sitting on the trunk with the others.

{Don't bother with that master, I can hunt for your food if you want.}

"Come on, I'm not five anymore, I can gather my food by myself."

{Sure, but can you fight against aggressive pokemon by yourself?}

"Why should I even think about that? I'm just picking berries or fruits."

{Most of the foods in the wilds are in the territory of a pokemon. If they saw you get food from one of their bushes…}

{Then you're gonna have a bad time master.} Finished Bonny.

"I thought that pokemon were nicer than that."

{Well, compared to human, maybe. But when it comes to food, they can almost be worse.}

"… Fine then."

After they giggled a bit, they all dig up in their meal.

"Can you tell if Aurora is doing alright Scarlet?"

{… Maybe.}

"Can you do it please?"

{… Fine.} Said Scarlet, not particularly wanting to.

After a moment, she found her a bit further from the pond she usual was.

{She's okay. Her brain waves don't send distress call and also doesn't look like it lacks nutrients, which mean she's eating properly.} She said before opening her eyes and immediately got back to her food.

"Okay, thanks." Said Max before sighing a bit.

{Don't lose faith master, I'm sure you will succeed with her.} Said Dusk.

"Thanks. Will do my best. So, how has your training have been?"

{Pretty well. Dusk is still getting closer to master Flame Charge. But she still needs to increase her physical attacks a bit though, which is what we train together.} Said Bonny.

"Nice. And you May?"

{I mostly watched.} She said munching on her foods.

"You didn't make her participate?" Asked Max to Bonny.

{She didn't want to.} Protested Bonny.

"… Mayy?"

{I'm still tired master.} Pouted May.

"… You know, you can do what you want May, but loafing around won't make you stronger."

{I know master, I'll get into it tomorrow, I promise.}

"… Fine."

{What's the plan for this afternoon anyway?} Asked Bonny.

{I'm gonna take a turn with Dusk to increase her special attack. Physical attack and Flame Charge is nice, but she mustn't fall behind on her main attribute.}

{True. But does that mean…}

{Yes. It will be your turn with master.}

{Yes!} Exclaimed Bonny happily.

"Then what about you May?"

{I passed all of the morning without seeing you master, so I'm gonna watch you and Bonny.} Said May, which made Bonny have a slight displeased expression.

"Okay."

After some more chit chat, they ate until they were all full.

{Alright, I'm off with Dusk now. Whenever you're ready.} She said toward Dusk.

{Coming.} Said Dusk while standing up.

"Good luck on your training." Said Max while petting Dusk's head when she passed in front of him.

{Thanks. Y-you too.} Shyly said Dusk, blushing a bit.

When Dusk and Scarlet disappeared in the woods, Max stood up as well.

"Well, we should also start girls." Said Max to Bonny and May.

{Yup.} Said Bonny.

After putting away all of the girl's boxes, Max them then headed a bit further from the camp site with Bonny and May following behind. When they were in a nice place, all three of them stopped with May sitting at the base of a tree.

"Alright Bonny, something special for me?"

{Actually, yes master. Me and the girls talked a bit about it this morning and we can up with something good.}

"Really? What is it?"

{Want to explain May?}

{Sure. You and Bonny are gonna fight master.}

"Fight? Not really I hope."

{For real master, that's the thing.} Said Bonny.

"Hmm, no thanks. I still don't have a death wish."

{Come on master, who do you think we are? We are gonna fight for real but without punch or kick.}

"… Okay, how?"

{We thought about a little submission game.}

"Submission game?"

{Yup. The goal is to pin down the opponent into submission.}

"That's not very fair."

{I won't go too rough in you master, so don't worry.}

"How could I win?"

{That's the thing, you won't. The goal isn't to win or not, but to make you train and work. Every time you will be pinned down, you will have to use your brain and strength to get out of it.}

Max then looked at her a bit dumbfounded.

{What?}

"Well… it's something that Scarlet could have come up with…"

{Are you implying that I'm too stupid to think about things like that?} Said Bonny while putting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not."

{Not a wise thing to say master when you're about to have your ass kicked by the one you've insulted.}

"No I didn't."

{No mercy then.}

"Wait."

Bonny launched herself toward and was going for a punch, which she knew that Max would try to block, and lowered herself to the ground level and goes for a sweep, making Max landed in his back. She then immediately goes on top of him and pins his wrist on the ground so he couldn't move.

{Already? We just started.}

Max then tried to free his hands, but to no avail since Bonny was a lot stronger than him.

{Come on master, try a bit harder. If I were to be a bad pokemon, it would be your end now.} Said Bonny almost cockily.

Max's possibilities was quite limited for now, but when he noticed that one of his legs was between hers, he raised his leg and pressed it against her rear and pushed her. Not expecting that, Bonny then fell forward and Max used that opportunity to grab her and roll over, making him above her.

{Good thinking master.} Said Bonny while she was now the one that had her wrist blocked on the ground.

{But unfortunately for you, lopunnies have a couple tricks under their ears, literally.}

Not sure that he understood what she meant, Max's wrist was hit by Bonny's ears hard enough to not hurt him but to make him lose his grip, making his face land on Bonny's chest. She then immediately wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't escape. Max then tried to force her to ungrasp him but to no avail again, forcing him to smell her sweaty and slightly musky smell that was slowly increasing.

{You like that smell don't you master?} Guessed Bonny.

"Well, not unpleasant indeed, but now is not the time to enjoy it."

Max then used is arms to push himself off the ground. Since Bonny wasn't that heavy, he hardly but managed to stand up. When Max was completely straighten up with Bonny still on his face, the lopunny then used her legs to get off him and make him lose his balance at the same time. When he managed to regain his composure, Bonny dashed toward him and tried to go for a clothesline move with one of her ears. With Max blocking it with both of his arms, Bonny then used her momentum to get behind him, hit the back of both of his knees to make him lose balance again, jumped on his back and went for a choking submission move without actually choking him. When Max landed on his butt, Bonny coiled her legs around waist and kept doing the choking move. Tight enough just to make him uncomfortable, Max tried once again to break free but failed miserably. It was already hard to break free of a move like this with another human, so against a physically superior creature like a pokemon, that was impossible.

"Alright, you got me." Said Max while tapping on her arm.

{Looks like it.}

Letting go of one hand, Bonny then make his head turn toward her and give him a warm kiss.

{Better luck next time.} She said when she broke it.

"Eh, I could have all the luck in the world, it's really stupid to think than a human can outpower a pokemon."

{Better use your brain then. I think its human specialty after all isn't it?}

"Depends on the human."

{I'm sure you're smart enough.} Said Bonny before letting him go.

When Max stood up after Bonny, he saw her already in fighting position.

"Like always, you don't waste time."

{What can I say? I love being physical with you.} She said with lustful grin.

"Eh, that's my horny bunny."

Then, for the rest of the day, Max and Bonny wrestled and tried to pin each other down, with Bonny giving him some chances most of the time. From time to time, Bonny had to call for a break in order to calm down her growing lust from touching and being touched too much by her master.

"You sure it's a good idea for us to be going like this?" Said Max, now on one of their many breaks while sitting next to each other.

{I have to control myself master. I'm better at controlling my aggressiveness, but my lust is way harder than that. Guess it's a good thing May is here, otherwise I would have raped you like ten times now.}

"Yeah good thing indeed."

{You don't have to mind me you know.} Commented May, next to them.

"If it's okay with you May, I'll continue doing that."

{Suit yourself.} Said May, sounding almost disappointed.

{Hihi.} giggled Bonny.

{So, up for more again?} She asked..

"I wish I could say yes, but I want to go see Aurora a little, trying to bond a bit, you know?"

{Yeah, I understand.} Said Bonny a bit disappointed.

"Why don't you go join Scarlet with May? I'm sure she would be willing to train you as well."

{I guess, but it won't be as much fun as with you.}

"You don't like getting physical with Scarlet?" Teased Max.

{Hm, she may be nice and beautiful, but I still prefer males.}

"Yeah, like you said, males are the best, which is really weird when I say it." Said Max while petting her head.

{You have the right to love whatever you want master.} Said Bonny with a grin.

"Shut up."

After Bonny giggled, Max then stood up, followed by Bonny.

"See you later then." Max said before giving a kiss to both Bonny and May.

Even though she liked it, it was still surprising Bonny a bit when Max was the one that gave the kiss.

{Alright May, let's join the other.} Said Bonny to May when Max left them.

{Aurora sure has most of his attention lately.} Said May, a bit upset.

{Hehe, I guess, but think about how it would make master happy to see all of us in one big family.}

{Is the family big enough already?}

{Well, Scarlet told me that humans can have six active pokemon with them, seven with Scarlet since she was technically never captured.}

{Seven? With that many he won't have time for all of us.}

{Hm, on the contrary. That's master we are talking about May, the one that would willingly spend his days and nights with us so that we all feel loved.}

{… It's true I guess.}

{Of course it's true.}

While both of them were on their way to join Scarlet and Dusk, Max was walking toward the pond where Aurora usually was. When he arrived though, she wasn't there. Not having Scarlet to ask, he thought about asking her telepathically, but since he didn't want to bother her, he dropped the idea and decided to go search for her on his own. While walking, he passed in front of many pokemon, most of them were looking at him curiously with the rest simply ignoring him. After a little while, he finally came across her, sitting at the base of a tree.

"Hi Aurora, still feeling in top shape?" Asked Max when near her.

{You again? You never drop it, do you?}

"When it's about pokemon, never."

When getting closer, Max noticed that she had a paw on her thigh and was looking like she trying to hide something when he got closer.

"You okay there?"

{Yes.}

"… What are you hiding?" Asked Max, quite concerned.

{Nothing.} She said while looking away.

"I'm not that stupid Aurora, I know you are."

{And what if I am?}

"Why are you hiding it?"

{Maybe because it's none of your business.}

"Aurora, show me that thigh of yours."

{Why should I do that, you poke rapist?} She aggressively said while backing up against the tree a bit.

"Because it's an order." Said Max, not wanting to use that method.

{And what if I refuse?}

"Then I'm gonna to ask Scarlet to do it for you."

{Eh, I'm not scared of her.}

"Auroraa…" Said Max a bit louder.

Aurora then stared defiantly at Max before sighing.

{… You're such an annoying human.}

"I know."

Sighing one last time, Aurora then reluctantly withdrew her hand to reveal a pretty deep claw wound.

"Shit Aurora!" Said Max while quickly getting near the wound.

"What happened?"

{Nothing.} She said while covering her wound again.

"No it's not nothing. Who or what attacked you and where is it?"

{Calm down, it was just a stupid bear. He didn't like me so he attacked me but I managed to hit hard enough to show him who's is the strongest.}

"Damn, we have to heal that, or else it could get infected. Hope that bear didn't have rabies. Shit, I don't have anything on me." Said Max while looking in himself and around.

Then, as Max was looking around, a potion bottle appeared next to him, which Max saw a second later.

"Huh?" He said while taking it.

(… Eh, Thanks Scarlet.) Thought Max.

As Max was stretching his arms to move away Aurora's paw, the lucario pushed it away with her other paw.

{What do you think you're doing?}

"Healing that wound, what else?"

{I don't remember agreeing on you helping me.}

"And I don't remember asking you. We can go with the nice way, or the hard way, but I'm gonna take care of that wound, no matter what."

{Even wounded I can still beat you.}

"Do you really want to go that way? I know that you know that I won't hesitate, even if I don't want to, but it will only be harder for you."

Aurora then stared at him for a moment before doing a complied growl.

{Grha, I wonder why the others are still with you.} Said Aurora before revealing her wounds again.

"Because they gave me a chance. Now, it might sting a bit, but please, hold still."

When Max applied the potion on the wound, she only winced a bit.

(Hm, she's tougher than I thought.) Thought Max.

When Max was done applying the potion, the wound was already starting to close by itself.

"Since the wound was pretty deep, it will take a moment before it's completely healed."

{Great. You can leave now?}

"I won't leave until you're okay. What if that bear comes back before you're healed? And you're welcome by the way."

"'Hmpf'" Responded Aurora while looking away.

{Do whatever you want, see if I care.}

"Thank you." Said Max while sitting in front of Aurora's thigh, watching it.

After a moment, the wound was still a bit red but now closed and healed.

"Here we go." Said Max while softly tapping where the wound was.

{Ow.} Said Aurora, slightly in pain.

"Oh god, sorry." Exclaimed Max, thinking that her wound wasn't painful anymore.

{Can't you be more careful you idiot.}

"Still a bit painful?"

{What do you think? It was open in the air a second ago.} Aggressively said the lucario.

Max then thought for a few seconds before getting an idea.

"Maybe that could help you."

Max then got a bit closer and put her thigh on his laps.

{W-what are you doing?} Embarrassedly said Aurora while covering her lower region that had been all exposed momentarily.

"A little something for you."

Max then began to gently and softly rub where the wound was with Aurora looking at him with a confused look.

"Wow, you must take good care of that fur, because it's very soft." Said after a few rubs.

{I'm not a dirty pokemon that doesn't care about hygiene.}

"Never thought otherwise."

By now, Max had anticipated that Aurora would have protested or tried to go away, but strangely, he didn't feel anything that was trying to stop him.

"Does… that feels… good?" Asked Max.

{… Just a bit.} Said Aurora after a moment of hesitation.

"Glad to hear. I'm also feeling that your muscles are quite stiff. Maybe a good massage would be good."

{Don't push your luck human, you should be grateful that I let touch me right now with what you are doing.}

"I am. I love your fur, thanks for letting me touch you Aurora."

Max then saw rare sight, Aurora blushing a bit.

{W-whatever.} She said while looking away.

After a moment, Aurora felt that her thigh was feeling better.

{I-it's okay now, you can stop.}

"You sure? I feel that it still a bit stiff."

{I said it's okay.}

"Alright."

When Max stood up, he felt a few rain drops land on him.

"Shit, it's about to rain."

{No, really?} Mocked Aurora.

"Maybe it would be good for you to come with us."

{No thanks. I still don't like you, so I'm just gonna go search for a cave or something.}

"A cave in the middle of a plain forest?"

{I'll manage okay.}

"… How about the pokeball then? You will be safe and you won't see my face."

{No.}

Sighing, Max noticed that the rain was getting stronger.

"Alright, guess I don't have a choice then." Said Max while getting behind Aurora.

{What are you…}

Aurora was taken by surprise when Max lifted her a bit so he could sit behind her before coiling his arms around her.

{Are you trying to get advantage of me?} Said Aurora, softly trying to break free.

"I thought that by now you had understood that I'm not like that, but no. Since you don't want to go to protection, the protection will go to you."

{Are you serious?}

"Yes."

Even being under a tree, a couple drops managed to pass through the branches and leaves with Max shielding Aurora from them.

{What are you trying to accomplish by doing that?}

"What do you mean by accomplish?"

{Why are you doing this and that for me? I don't even like you and I don't care about you. I'm gonna ask you again, what is wrong with you?}

"What is wrong with me?"

Max then goes for a thoughtful expression while slightly starting to shake from the coldness of the rain.

"I guess you can say that I know what it's like to be left behind."

{… How?}

"I don't want to talk about it, but what I can say is that before meeting Scarlet, I only had one person in my life and he threw me out of my home."

{… Kinda of like me.}

"Yes, but like Scarlet was and is here for me, as well as I'm here for you. We all are."

As they went silent for a moment, Aurora felt Max getting shakier from the coldness. Getting tired of it, Aurora then heavily sighed.

{… If I go in that stupid tent if yours, will you stop shaking on me?}

"I won't have to shield from the rain there I guess."

{Fine then.}

Aurora then stood up so Max could do it as well. After Max nodded, they both headed toward the tent under the rain that was getting heavier. While walking, Max noticed that Aurora was slightly limping a bit from her previously wounded legs.

"Want me to carry you?"

{You should save your energy to keep yourself warm you idiot.}

After Max chuckled a bit, they arrived at the tent a little while later, when they got inside, Max was soaking wet and was greeted by his team.

{There you are master, I was getting worried.} Said Bonny who quickly moved toward him.

{Good thing I told them that you were alright, otherwise they would just go after you in the rain.} Said Scarlet.

After entering the tent, they all saw Aurora entering the tent after Max.

{And you brought a friend with us.} She said with a small grin.

{I'm not your friend.} Protested Aurora.

{Sure thing. Dusk, can you dry them up?}

{Of course.} Responded the braixen.

{No need to, I was about to leave anyway.}

"Hold on Aurora, you promised me that you would stay here."

{I said that would come in the tent, but I never said that I would stay here.}

As Aurora was about to leave, Max then quickly got between her and the entrance.

"Oh no you don't."

{You want to stop me?}

"Not only me."

Turning around, Aurora saw the rest of team ready stop her with Scarlet having her hands glowing blue.

{… Rha, you're so annoying, all of you.} Said Aurora while lying down in the furthest corner of the tent with her back facing them.

{Great. Now Dusk, if you please.} Said Scarlet.

After Dusk nodded, she used her power to dry up both Max and Aurora.

"Well, I guess we're trapped in that tent for the rest of the day." Said Max, still shaky.

{Yes. But first, let's get rid of those clothes.} Said Scarlet while teleporting his clothes away, making him butt naked.

"Hey! What was that for?" Said Max, covering himself.

{You may be dry, but still cold. I guess we need some furry friends to heat you up master.} Said Scarlet while looking at Bonny and Dusk.

{Roger.} Said Bonny while getting behind Max and goes for a back hug.

{Hmm… o-okay.} Shyly said Dusk.

Dusk then slowly got between Max's legs, making him caught in a sandwich between her and Bonny.

{Do you want to help us Aurora? I'm sure your fur is pretty warm.} Asked Scarlet.

{Tss, in your dreams.}

With Scarlet shrouding her shoulders with a smile, Bonny then began to rub herself against Max so to 'heat' him up.

"As that… necessary Bonny?" Asked Max.

{You need to get warm master, I'm only helping you.}

When he felt her paws getting almost everywhere on him, Max couldn't control it.

{Hmmm… master?} Said Dusk, feeling something hard pressing against her.

"Bonny's fault, Sorry Dusk."

{Why am I always the offender?} Asked Bonny.

"Because you are?"

{… Good point.}

{N-not that I mind master… but someone may see us.} Lowly said Dusk so that Aurora couldn't hear it.

{I couldn't care less about a human's disgusting thing.} Said Aurora at the bottom of the tent.

"… You sure do have good hearing Aurora."

{What do you think those big ears are for?}

"To make you awfully cute?"

While the others giggled, Aurora growled in annoyance.

{As far as I would like to see it myself, Dusk is right Bonny. It would be shame that Aurora see how nice and hot human mating can be.} Said Scarlet, making Aurora makes an 'hmpf' as a respond while being sarcastic at the last part.

{Ah bummer.} Said Bonny, disappointed.

{But what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?}

{Well, we only have a few hours until night times come so, playing some cards?}

{No thanks, I'm a bit tired of that game.}

{Hmm, then how about a game that I found in master's head a few days ago which was call I think 'Truth or dare'.}

{Sounds interesting. How does that work?}

{I'll leave that part to master.}

Not sure if it was a good idea to play that kind of game with four horny pokemon, Max then decided to go for it anyway.

"Well, the rule where I was is that you have to ask the person next to you a question that he or she has to answer honestly. If the person doesn't want to tell the truth, you tell them 'I dare you' and it has to execute what is asked, which consists mostly ordering something to them."

{But what if someone doesn't want to do either one?} Dusk asked.

"Then he's out the game and considered a chicken and a loser."

{Pretty harsh.} Said Bonny.

"Then you have to play until the end."

{Sounds fun, I'm in.} Said Bonny.

{Me too.} Added May.

{Well, I do too but, don't go too harsh on me.} Said Dusk.

"Come on Dusk, we won't make you do too embarrassing things."

{… Because there are?} Said Dusk, not feeling reassured at all.

"Well, since the question or the dare is decided by someone, it could be anything."

Dusk then went a bit red, wondering in what she just agreed on going in.

"But I want fair play game okay? This can easily go wrong or too far, so hold on your fantasy a bit." Said Max.

{Of course master, we're not monsters.} Said Scarlet with a mischievous grin.

"Really convincing when it come from you."

{Hihi. What about you Aurora? Want to join us?}

{Like hell I care about your stupid games.}

"Come on Aurora, it would be a good occasion to know each other."

{And why should I care?}

"Because you're a nice and cute lucario?"

{… No.}

"Come on. Aurora, Aurora, Aurora." Called out Max, shortly followed by the others.

{Rhaa… fine, if it means you shutting up.} Said Aurora while getting up and join them.

{But only if Max has his clothes on and the other unstuck from him.}

Then, all of them looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

{… What?} She said.

{Did you just call master, Max?} Asked Scarlet.

{What? O-of course not! I said that human, that's what I said.} Protested Aurora.

All of them looked at each other.

"That's what I also heard." Said Max, hinting them to go along with him.

{… I guess I misheard then.} Said Scarlet while teleporting Max's clothes back on him.

When Dusk and Bonny left him, they were all sitting in circle.

{Well, who starts?} Asked Bonny.

{Since it's a human game, honor to them.} Told Scarlet.

"Okay, but who I should ask the question first?"

{You decide.}

"Okay… hmm…"

Looking around, Max had hard time decided which one to choose.

{Why not by me then master.} Said Scarlet, getting impatient.

"Okay. Alright… what is your favorite color?"

{Red.}

"Why?"

{Now now master, I think the rule is one question at a time.}

"True. If we're going to clockwise rotation, Bonny is next then."

{Cool. Scarlet, why is red your favorite color?} Asked Bonny.

{… Let's go for dare then.} Responded Scarlet.

{Great. I always wanted to see that. I dare you to let master touch your crest without making any faces.}

Scarlet then narrowed her eyes at Bonny.

{… How long?}

{Hmm… what about a minute?}

"Bonny, remember, not too far."

{Alright, ten seconds then.}

{… Alright. Whenever you want master.}

"… Okay."

A bit embarrassed, Max then stood up and goes in front of Scarlet.

 _[Why are you ashamed master? I'm the one that is being molested.]_

"I know. Just try to contain yourself as much as you can okay?"

{Of course.}

Max then began to touch and gently rub her crest. Closing her eyes, Scarlet had extreme difficulties not to react to her master's touch, but managed to only clench her teeth in order not to moan. After ten seconds, Max then let go of her, which made her sigh in relief.

"Well, that was a pretty heavy start." Said Max after sitting back to his previous place.

{Yeah, it was just a start.} Said Scarlet while glaring at Bonny, which responded with showing her tongue.

"Alright, Dusk is next I suppose."

{O-okay. M-master, who do you love the most?}

"Geez girls, normally we start softly. At this rate, it does gonna get out of control."

{Just answer her master.} Said Scarlet.

"There is no real answer, I love all of you equally."

{Bullshit master, someone here as to be your favorite.} Said Scarlet.

"Of course not."

{I also call bullshit.} Said Aurora.

"Tsk, fine, dare then."

{W-well, I dare you to pet me for ten seconds too.} Said Dusk.

"With pleasure." Said Max while getting close to her so he can pet her head.

"See girls, that's how a fun truth or dare game should be."

Scarlet and Bonny then looked at each other.

 _[Not spicy enough?]_ Said Scarlet into Bonny's mind.

(Nope.) She answered.

"Okay May, your turn." Said Max after sitting in place.

(At least she should be more gentle than they others.)

{Which one do you prefer mating with?} Asked the mawile.

(The fuck?) Thought Max.

"Come on May, I was expecting that kind of question from the others, but not from you?"

{What? I think we all want to know.}

Looking at the others, they all looked away innocently expect for Aurora, which wasn't really into the game.

"Dang it, dare then."

{Yay! I dare you to kiss me for ten seconds.}

"Wait a minute! Are you planning on giving me questions that I can't answer so you can make me do whatever you want?"

Again, they all looked innocently.

{Master?} Said May, impatient.

Sighing, Max then goes toward May and kissed her for ten seconds, making Aurora almost look away in disgust.

"Okay… Scarlet now." Said Max while looking at with narrowed eyes.

"I won't let you do whatever you want, so I'm gonna answer your next question."

{Really?} She said with also narrowed eyes.

{How about that? What is your favorite part of my body?}

"… Your eyes."

{… Liar.}

"Of course not. I love your eyes."

{It's true that you love them, but there is one part of me that you love more.}

Max then angrily glared at her.

{Psychic master, you can't lie to me.}

"… Dare then." He said, upset.

{Well, since you lied, I think a dare from everyone here is a punishment, don't you think girls?}

{Agree. That will teach him to lie.} Said Bonny.

{Good, you and May can punish him first. I'm gonna use mine with Dusk.}

Dusk then looked at Scarlet with a puzzled face when she leaned toward her and whispered into her ears.

{What? Isn't this a bit too much?} Said Dusk when she was done.

{Not for a liar.}

{… O-okay.} Complied the braixen.

{What is it Scarlet?} Asked Bonny.

{I'll tell you after. You can dare him now.}

{Alright. Sorry Aurora, but I dare Master to remove his shirt and be chest naked.}

"Alright, not so bad." Said Max before removing it.

{Your turn May.} Said Scarlet.

{Okay. I dare you to stand on your head for ten seconds.}

"… Okay."

(Maybe they will go easy on me after all.) Thought Max while going on his head and keep himself steady with his hand for ten second.

When he was done, Max stood up and wanted to get back to his place but Scarlet stopped him.

{Not so fast master, can you please stand in the middle for a moment?}

"… Sure." He said while doing as told.

{A dare to give Aurora?} Asked Scarlet.

{I'll pass.}

{Alright, suit yourself.}

Scarlet then looked at Dusk which she gave her a nod.

{Master, I dare you to resist that for thirty seconds.}

Scarlet and Dusk then used her powers combined to make Max felt an intense pleasure heat inside him.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Max, while getting on his knees.

{What is going on?} Asked Bonny.

Scarlet then told Bonny in her head what her and Dusk were doing.

{Ooh. Good luck with that master.} She said with a grin.

Thirty seconds later, which seemed like an eternity for Max, Scarlet and Dusk stopped their psychic pleasure giving, making Max slightly pant.

{There you go master, you can go back to your place now.}

As Max wanted to stand up, he decided that maybe it wasn't the moment.

"Hmm, maybe after a minute?"

Scarlet then whispered into Dusk's ears again.

{… O-okay. Master, I dare you to stand up and go back to your place right now.} Ordered Dusk.

"What? You can't use two dare in a row."

{It was 'my' dare master, I just used Dusk help. She still has hers to give.}

"… Damnit." Muttered Max.

Max then reluctantly stood up and went back to his place while showing a raging boner through his pants to everyone, which made them giggle and Aurora look away, not wanting to see more than needed.

"I hate you all." Said Max, greatly embarrassed.

{We love you too master. Your turn now Aurora.} Said Scarlet.

{No thanks.} She responded.

"Come on Aurora, let yourself go a bit and have some fun."

{Fine. Human, why are you such an idiot?}

The rest then looked at each other a bit in desperation.

"Dare I guess?"

{I dare you to leave me alone.}

"… Alright, will do. I guess it's my turn then. Aurora, why do you hate me or human so much?"

{None of your business.}

"I suppose it's a dare then."

Max then looked at her spike on the back of her paw.

"I dare you to let me touch your spike on your left paw."

{Hell no.} She said while covering her paw.

{It's part of the game Aurora, you don't have a choice.} Said Bonny.

"She's right, it's the rule."

Heavily sighing, Aurora then reluctantly presented her left paw. Grabbing it, Max then began to touch her spike.

"Wow, it's hard, and a bit cold."

{Its metal you idiot, of course it is.}

"I know it's not part of the game, but I'm really curious. What is it exactly?"

Sighing a bit, Aurora then decided to answer anyway.

{It's part of my skeleton.}

"Skeleton? You mean your skeleton is made of… steel?"

{Lucarios skeleton are composed with something that is similar to iron, which is where our steel type come from.} Explained the lucario.

"No wonder why you're so heavy. It also looks pointy, ow." Said Max while touching the tip of the spike, which was really pointy.

{Give me that before you kill yourself with it.} Said Aurora before removing her paw from his hands.

"Can learn more a bit you by scanning you with my pokedex?"

{No.}

Aurora didn't have a real reason to say no, beside for just the fun of refusing something to Max.

"Okay. Back to Bonny I guess."

Bonny and all of the other looked at each other and nodded shortly after, all getting what she was thinking.

{Okay master. Do you prefer my fur, or Scarlet's skin?}

"Those kind of questions again? I love both of them."

Scarlet then cleared her throat, making sure that Max didn't forget about her.

"Freaking hell… Dare."

{Sweet.} She said with a big smile.

{I dare you to kiss Aurora on the cheek.}

{"What?"} Both Max and Aurora exclaimed.

{Okay, that's it. I'm out of here.} Said Aurora while standing up.

{Suit yourself Aurora, if you don't mind be consider a chicken and a loser.} Provoked Scarlet.

At the entrance of the tent, Aurora then stopped mid track.

{… Rhhaa!} Growled the lucario before sitting back to her previous place.

(Low hit Scarlet.) Thought Max.

 _[What? It worked no?]_

{Make it quick then. I don't want your disgusting lips on me for too long.}

"Bonny didn't say how long."

{Just one and simple kiss.} Said the lopunny.

"… Okay then. Sorry Aurora but, it's the rule."

{Ghr.} Growled Aurora while presenting her cheek.

Max then goes for a not too slow and not too quick kiss on her cheek.

{What a stupid game.} She said while brushing off the kiss from her fur.

{Come on, don't tell me you didn't like it?} Asked Scarlet with a grin.

{No, I didn't.}

Scarlet then raised an eyebrow at Aurora, which she responded with an angry 'Shut up' face.

{If you say so. Dusk, you're next.}

{Okay. Do you prefer my fur, or Bonny's one?} Asked Dusk a bit shyly.

"What is wrong with you? You know I can't answer that."

All of them then stay silent.

"… Of course you all know. What are you planning?"

{I'm shocked master, thinking that we would do evil plotting behind your back.} Said Scarlet with a fake innocent tone.

"Not your style I know." Sarcastically said Max.

{Indeed.}

"'sigh' dare then."

{I-I dare you caress Aurora behind the ears.}

{… How…} Said Aurora before shutting herself up.

{We're both canine pokemon so, it was easy to guess.} Shyly said Dusk, almost hiding behind Bonny.

{And that's what I get for trusting a human.} Angrily muttered Aurora.

"Come on, I'll make sure that you won't suffer for too long."

{Shut it and start already. The sooner you start, the sooner it will be done.}

"How long Dusk?"

{Ten seconds should enough.}

"Alright. Get ready the most painful ten seconds of your life Aurora."

{Shut up and let's get this over with.}

Max then began to gently scratch and caress the fur behind her ears. Even if she tried to act tough, Scarlet could feel that she was liking it. Bonny also noticed that she was instinctively pushing her head against Max's hands slightly. When the ten seconds had passed, no one said anything, even Aurora. After maybe twenty seconds, she realised it and quickly retreated her head.

{Alright, that's enough now.} She angrily said.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

{Like hell I would like having you touching me.} She said while crossing her arms.

"Hmmhm. May is next then."

{Hmm, let's see.} She said with a thoughtful expression.

Scarlet then leaned toward May to whisper in her ears too.

{Good one Scarlet. Master, if my big maw had a tongue, what will you do with it?}

"The fuck? How is that even a question?" Protested Max.

{Isn't part of the game that we had the free will to ask whatever we want?} Told Scarlet.

"Yeah but…"

{Then answer, or dare.}

"You girls 'are' monsters. Dare."

{I dare you master to give a very cuddly and warm hug to Aurora for thirty seconds.} Ordered May.

{Why are you all on me now?} Angrily said Aurora.

{I don't know what are you talking about?} Said Scarlet, faking ignorance.

{Ghra.} Growled Aurora.

"Sorry Aurora, but it's the rule." Said Max, with an almost 'I'm sorry' face.

{… I'm so gonna make you pay back.}

After chuckling, Max goes for a hug that Aurora reluctantly let him do before May interrupted them.

{No no master, I want a standing hug.} She said with a grin.

{What's the difference?} Protested Aurora.

{Standing is better.}

Aurora then crossed her arms and looked away with an 'hmpf'.

{You know the rules Aurora.} Warned Scarlet.

{… Whatever. Stupid game.} Muttered the lucario while standing up, shortly followed by Max.

{M-make it quick.}

"Well, its thirty second so..."

{I know, just…} Said Aurora, still reluctant.

"Come on, like you said, the sooner you go with it…"

{Alright alright, don't push me human.}

After a moment of hesitation, Aurora opened her arms while looking away in embarrassment and anger. Since she was shorter than him, Max had to go on his knees before going for a tight hug. The others could see a faint blush on her face before being astonished by the next scene. A couple seconds later, they saw Aurora getting absent minded a bit before almost returning the hug, which made May and Dusk almost gasp in surprise. However, Aurora came back to her sense just in time to prevent herself from returning the hug when the thirsty second was almost done.

{Okay that's enough. I won't be fooled again.} Said Aurora before pushing Max away.

{You didn't hug for thirty seconds.} Said May.

"That's okay May, since it's her first time, we should give her a chance and be gently with her. After all, I'm always gentle when it comes to first time." Said Max while both of them sat back to their place.

{I approve.} Said Bonny.

{I second that.} Followed May.

{I-I guess it's true.} Shyly added Dusk.

{Can't argue with that.} Concluded Scarlet.

"Hehe, well Scarlet, I suppose you're next."

{You're right master. Now Aurora, it's the second time I hear you saying that you won't be fooled again, care to tell us what it's about?}

{… Yes, I care.}

"Dare I suppose." Said Max.

{Okay, I dare you to tell us what it's all about.}

Aurora then stared angrily at everyone.

{… I'm done.} Said the lucario before standing up and leaving the tent.

"Aurora, wait."

Max wanted to stop her but she already outside.

"… That's not really how dares work Scarlet."

{I know, but she's obviously hiding something from us and herself. When she will understand that she will have to tell us sooner or later…}

"I know, but maybe we can wait until she's more comfortable with us?"

{… Maybe, but you know that I'm not the very patient type.}

Max then sighed a bit.

"… I'm gonna get her. We will play again another time."

{But it's still raining outside master.} Said Bonny as Max was standing up.

"Less than earlier." Said while peeking outside and before leaving it.

Exiting the tent and going after Aurora in the less intense rain, Max dashed toward Aurora that was leaving toward her usual and stopped her a couple meters away from the tent.

"Wait Aurora, I'm sorry for what Scarlet did."

Max then put a hand on the lucario shoulder, only to be pushed away aggressively.

{Will you knock it off already?} Loudly and aggressively said Aurora.

"You know that I won't."

{What would it take for you to leave me alone and keep your nose out of my freaking business?}

"That you tell me what happen to you."

{But that's exactly what I don't want to talk about.} Said Aurora while angrily stomping her feet on the ground.

"Why?"

{Because…}

Aurora then seemed to calm down a bit before Max saw what it could be mistaken for rain drops but he knew what it was. It was tears.

{Because… I don't trust humans… anymore.} Said Aurora, slightly sobbing.

Max then got on his knees in the mud and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Please Aurora… tell me."

{… Why?} She said, sadly looking away.

Max then gently grabbed her chin to make her look at him again.

"Because you're my friend Aurora and I care for you."

Aurora then stared at Max's eyes for a moment before gently pushing his hand away from her chin.

{Why should I trust you? How can I know that… you won't throw me away like that other human?}

"… I don't know which human you're talking about, but did you see how happy my team is with me?"

{… I was also happy when he abandoned me.}

"Who abandoned you?"

After staring at him a bit again, Aurora turned around so her back was facing Max.

{… The human I used to love.}


	23. Chapter 23 : Truth and Dares

**Howdy, and here's the next chapter. I just noticed that in the last two or three chapters I forgot and didn't put the lining to separate the lemon scenes from the story. Sorry for those you was mostly here for the plot (If any :/). Enjoy the tiny but multiples lemonade.**

"… The human you used to love?" Repeated Max.

{Are you deaf or what? Yes, I already loved someone in my life, big surprise.} Angrily said Aurora.

"Care to tell me more about it?" Said Max while placing his hands on her shoulders from behind.

After a moment of silence, Aurora then moved a bit further so she was out of Max's reach.

{… I don't remember it very well, I was only a riolu when it happens.}

"Do as much as you can then."

{… Fine. Yes, I was with a human before, but not like one of your kind that travels or battles and all of that stuff. No, my human's only preoccupation was to care for me. Or so I thought.}

"What happened?"

{… I was with him for a few years. He was still a kid when we were put together. Back then, we played and stayed with each other all day long, doing human activities mostly.}

"How did you meet him?"

{I hatched from my egg in a human family. You could say that I was given to that brat as a pet.}

"… Okay, nothing wrong for now."

{It was, until he grew up. As he was getting older, I was still a little riolu that he was getting less and less interested in. When he started to go to school, he made some friends and I was slowly put aside. After a while, he never had the time to play with me anymore and hung out with those stupid other human brats.}

"I can assure you that it would have never happen with me."

{Why should I trust your words?}

Max then went silent for a moment.

"Sorry. Continue please."

{… Since I loved him, I always hoped that he would come back to me someday, which is what I thought would happen when he had the idea of wanting to be a trainer a couple of years later.}

"Thought?"

Aurora then contracted her paw muscles in anger.

{Then it happened.}

"What happened?"

{… When he wanted to be a trainer, he of course took me with him since I was his only pokemon. But when he caught others ones, he decided that I wasn't strong enough or good enough for him.}

"How can you tell?"

{Because…}

Aurora then placed each paws on the opposite arms in grief.

{Because after we travelled far enough, he placed me in what you human call a pokemon daycare and…}

"… And?"

Aurora then began to shake while more tears began to pour out of her eyes.

{… And he never came back.}

" Holy… motherfucker." Muttered Max angrily after a shocking moment.

"No wonder why you don't trust human anymore."

When Max heard her begin to cry, Max then quickly went for a hug from behind.

"That's okay now Aurora…"

The female lucario then shook herself to break free, but to Max's surprise, not to flee, but to the return the hug from the front while shoving her head in his chest.

{Why? Why did this happen to me? What did I do wrong?} She said while crying and sobbing heavily.

Returning the hug tightly, Max then began to rub her wet head from the rain.

"You did nothing wrong Aurora, that human was the problem, not you."

{Then why?}

"… I don't know Aurora, I guess you were just unlucky."

{Why do I have to love someone like that? All I wanted was to be loved in return, was it too much to ask?}

"Of course not Aurora." He said while petting her head.

"But it was too much to ask for that asshole."

After stayed like that for a moment, the rain was slowly stopping with now only tiny drops falling.

"You know Aurora, you have all the reasons in the world not to trust humans anymore, but I have to insist in saying that I'm not like this and that I'll never abandon you."

{I… won't be fooled… again.} Said Aurora while shoving her head further in Max's chest.

"… You won't be Aurora." Said Max while tightening his hug.

They stayed like this until the rain was now almost gone.

{… How… can I be so sure that you won't abandon me too?} Said Aurora, almost not sobbing anymore.

"You're gonna have to take my word for it Aurora. There is no miraculous remedy."

{…}

"You can also ask Scarlet to share my emotions with you, but I would prefer that you would trust me on your own."

{… It could take some time if I go with that method master.}

"I can be patient when I want to Aurora. Wait, did you just call me master?"

{What? N-no I didn't.} She said while looking away with a pretty heavy blush after moving away from him.

"And I'm sure you did." Said Max while petting her head teasingly.

{S-stop it.} She said while brushing his hand off.

"Hehe, I'm sure that you're gonna love being with us Aurora."

{'Hmpf', we'll see about that.} She said, trying to act tough.

Max then chuckled a bit.

{What so funny?}

"Nothing, I just really like you, that's all."

{Well, I still don't like you.}

"You sure?"

{… Well, you may be not as stupid as I thought, but still…}

"Hehe, I'm gonna take good care of you, you can bet anything on that." Said Max while giving her a hug.

{Gha.} Growled Aurora without returning it but not protesting either.

After a moment, Aurora was getting a bit uncomfortable.

{Can you stop now?}

"Yeah, sorry." Said Max while breaking it.

"We're gonna stay a bit around here, so now that we're closer, I would really like it for you to join us through the days."

{Just because I told you why I don't trust humans doesn't mean that we're the best of friends.}

"It's not?"

{Not really.} Said Aurora while crossing her arms.

"Oh, okay then." Said Max, a bit sad.

Aurora then rolled her eyes.

{Fine, whatever, if it prevents you from crying.} Complied the lucario.

"Thanks." Said Max while instantly cheering up.

{… You tricked me?}

"Every move is legal if it means my family being happy."

{Family huh? Say, now that I told you about mine, why don't you tell me about what happened to you, before you meet that Scarlet?}

Max then looked at Aurora with little sorrow in his eyes.

"I will Aurora someday, but I also want to share it with the others, but not today. We had enough emotional moments for now, don't you think?"

{… I guess. I didn't really want to hear you cry anyway.}

"Thanks, really appreciate your concern."

{Not about you, I was just worried about my poor ears.}

"Ah yes, those cute ears of yours, with that nice black hair between them."

Max wanted to touch her ears but Aurora stopped it.

{Whoa there, hands off the merchandise.} She said defiantly.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

{Better get a hold of yourself if you think that you can get some of this.} She said while putting her paws on her hips.

"I would never dare."

{Tss, say the poke-molester.}

"Haha, that's exactly how Scarlet calls me, and I guess I am."

{Better keep it in your pants or you're not gonna be able to mate anymore.}

"Roger, don't worry."

Max then looked up at the sky. It wasn't getting darker but Max knew that it was about to happen pretty soon.

"Brrr… better get back in the tent don't you think?" Said Max after shivering.

{Go without me.}

"You can't stay outside."

{It's not raining anymore, I'll be fine, but I need some alone time.}

"… Okay, I understand. Can I… have another hug?"

{Don't push your luck human.} She said before crossing her arms again.

"Tss, it was worth a try. Well then, as always Aurora, stay safe."

{I'm not a riolu anymore. I can take care of myself.}

"I know. Nothing can beat my lucario."

{… Was that sarcastic?}

"Of course not. I'm sure you're stronger than even you think."

{Tsk, whatever.}

Aurora then turned around to leave with Max smiling.

 _[Well, I guess we're almost there.]_ Said Scarlet, appearing from behind a tree.

"I guess." Said Max, not surprised anymore by her sudden appearances.

 _[I knew you could do it.]_ Said Scarlet while punching lightly his shoulder when she got close to him.

"She still doesn't fully trust me, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time now."

 _[Wow, I think it's the first time I hear you not doubting yourself.]_

"Had to, otherwise you would have annoyed me with how I should believe in myself and bla bla bla.

 _[You know with what I can be annoying with?]_ Said Scarlet while putting a hand inside Max's pants and softly playing with his junk.

"Not with dirty things, that's for sure." Sarcastically said Max.

 _[You sure about that?]_ Said Scarlet with a very seductive tone.

Scarlet then teleported Max's pants and underwear inside the tent so they don't get wet or dirty due to the ground.

"You want do it here and now?"

 _[Remember why we have to stop for a week and half master. Don't worry, we're far enough from the others and Aurora, so they none of them will hear us.]_

"But the ground is all muddy and wet."

 _[You know what else is wet?]_ She said with a musky tone.

Scarlet then grabbed Max's hand and put it on her entrance, which was soaking wet indeed.

"It… sure is."

Scarlet then rolled her eyes.

 _[Just take me on one of the trees if getting a bit dirty scares you.]_

"Fuck you."

 _[I'm waiting for it.]_ Said Scarlet with a lustful face.

"Alright, you asked for it."

* * *

Max then grabbed Scarlet by the hips and pushed her against a tree while kissing her passionately. With her legs around him, Scarlet began grinding her womanhood against her master's hardening member while her tongue was wrestling with his. When hard enough, Max then inserted his meat stick inside the gardevoir's too tight love tunnel, making both of them moan in pleasure. As soon as Max reached her bottom, he began to thrust back and forth a bit roughly but not too much so she wasn't getting hurt by the tree bark.

{Yes master! Tear me apart!} Loudly moaned Scarlet.

"Keep it down Scarlet, they others will hear us if you're too loud."

{FUCK ME HARD MASTER!} Yelled Scarlet, only to go against her master's request.

Cursing in his head, Max then goes a bit faster, only for her moans to get louder with more juice overflowing from her, staining the ground beneath her.

{That feels so good master!} She moaned.

After a moment, Max felt his sensitivity increasing and felt his climax coming shortly after.

"Already? But we just started Scarlet."

{I don't care! I want… to feel your… hot love juice… as soon as possible.} She hardly said between moans.

"Geez Scarlet, I might start thinking that you may have a problem."

{A… problem? Are you… sure… about that?} Said the gardevoir before contracting her inside a little.

"I… suppose not." Said Max, slowly being overwhelmed by pleasure.

After a few minutes, Max's orgasm then hit him, with his hot seeds spreading inside her, which triggered her own orgasm, crushing Max almost to the point of feeling pain. When they were done, Max disconnected himself from her before she made a quick clean up.

* * *

 _[Well, a good quickie… can also be fun too.]_

"Everything is good with you."

 _[Trying to get points with me huh? Continue like that and maybe you will.]_ She said before giving a kiss.

 _[… But let's get you inside first before you get sick with that shirt of yours.]_

"Sure, but can I also have my clothes back."

 _[Of course.]_

Scarlet then made his clothes reappear on him again.

"Whoa." Said Max when he felt his clothes.

 _[What is it?]_

"My underwear is dry and warmer than it should be."

 _[Hmm, shouldn't it be a good thing, considering the weather?]_ Said Scarlet, having a pretty wild guess of why.

"I guess."

After that they then headed toward the tent and got inside with Bonny doing her best to do the most innocent face she could do.

{Hi master, is everything alright?}

"Yeah… we're getting on better term with Aurora. What about your side? Is everything okay?" Said Max while raising an eyebrow and sitting on his mattress with Dusk drying up his shirt with her power.

{S-sure. We were just waiting until you were done with Scarlet.}

"Told you that you were too loud Scarlet."

{When it feels good, there's nothing I can do about it.}

"Sure."

{Not only that, but Scarlet teleported your pants and underwear on my head.}

"That's nasty Scarlet." He said to her while she looked away innocently.

"Well, that explain why they were that warm."

{Y-yeah, because of that.} Said Bonny, looking away as well in embarrassment.

Max then looked at Bonny suspiciously.

"Bonny? What did you do with my clothes?"

{N-nothing master, I don't know what you're talking about.} She said with a pretty bad poker face.

Max then sighed while shaking his head.

"What a bunch of wild beasts all of you are."

{You're our trainer master, you're the one that raises us, so you're the one to blame.} Said Scarlet while hugging one of his arms when she got next to him.

"I'm always the one to blame."

{That's what trainers are there for.} She said while kissing his cheek.

"Gha." Growled Max.

After the others all giggled, Max then spoke again.

"We still have a bit of time before nighttime so, what do you girls want to do?"

{How about we finish our truth or dare game?} Proposed Bonny.

{Good idea.} Said Scalret.

"You still want to play that?"

{Of course.} Said Bonny.

"… Well, if it's what you girls want."

{Good. Now that Aurora isn't here, we don't have to hold back anymore.} Said Scarlet while her and Max was getting in a circle again with the others.

"Because you were?"

{Of course master. You said it yourself master, we are just a bunch of wild beasts.} Said Bonny with a predatory face, followed by Scarlet and May.

"Hmmm, maybe we should call off for the night after all then."

As Max wanted to stand up, Scarlet forced him to stay in the sitting position.

{I don't think so master. You've already agreed on playing with us.} She said with a mischievous grin.

"Well… I-I'm the master so… shouldn't I have a say in this?" Said Max, a bit unsure of what they were planning on doing.

Max's team then all looked at each other.

{Hear that girls? Master thinks that he's in charge here.} Said Scarlet.

{Tsk tsk, poor choice of words master, we're so not gonna spare you now.} Followed Bonny.

{I don't like master being bossy.} Said May, faking to be offended.

{Hear that master, you even made May upset.}

"Hmm… sorry?"

{Sorry but, no sorry, it's on now. Bonny, do you want to break the ice?} Said Scarlet.

{With pleasure. So master, which vagina feels best?} Asked the lopunny shamelessly.

"… You tricky little…"

{Hu hu master, don't forget your position here.} Warned Scarlet.

"God damnit. Dare."

{Alright, I dare you to make out with me in one breath for twenty seconds.} Ordered Bonny.

"… Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Max then tongue wrestled with Bonny for twenty seconds. When he broke it, he gasped for air.

"Well… that wasn't so bad."

{Too soft for you master?} Asked Scarlet.

"Fuck! When will I learn to shut up?" Said Max while strongly facepalming his forehead when he realized what he just said.

{I guess master can take harsher dares then.} Said Bonny.

{I think too. Your turn May.} Said Scarlet while Max heavily sighed in desperation.

{Yay! Okay master, which one did you like kissing the most?} Asked May.

"Okay, can we just go for dares from now on? I know that you will always make me do the dare."

{Geez master, I was wondering when you would realize that.} Said Scarlet after softly sighing.

"I guess I trusted you too much. Okay May, if you 'dare'…"

{Okay, how about…}

When Scarlet saw May go deep in thoughts, she leaned toward to give her a suggestion.

{… Good idea but, why?}

{It could be fun to watch.}

{Alright. Master, I dare you to make out with my big maw.}

"Why? It doesn't even have a tongue."

{Are you giving up master?} Asked Scarlet.

"No but… alright."

After Max got near her, May turned around so her huge maw was facing him.

"That's gonna be awkward."

Max then began to kiss and stuck out his tongue inside it for a moment. Her teeth were a bit cold to the touch but the rest was just like a giant mouth, but a lot less moist. As the others were covering their faces so they were not bursting in laughter, Max then broke the kiss after a moment.

{How was it master?} Asked May while giggling a bit.

"A bit weird." He said while getting to his place.

{You didn't like it?}

"I didn't say that."

After May giggled one more time, Max moved back to his place.

"Okay Dusk, what would be your dare?"

Again, Scarlet leaned toward Dusk to whisper in her ears.

"Can you let the others decided their dare Scarlet?" Protested Max.

{I could, but since that's their first time, I'm only giving them a few tips.}

"Of course." Said Max while rolling his eyes.

{O-okay master, I-I dare you to remove your clothes.} Shyly asked Dusk.

"You mean like my shirt and my pants?"

{I-I mean, e-everything.}

"Seriously? Even my underwear?" Said Max, a bit shocked.

{Since yesterday, I thought that you would be more comfortable at being naked with all of us.} Said Bonny.

"Like hell I would after just one time."

{Do you need my help to strip master?} Said Scarlet while raising an eyebrow.

"… Gha… that's sexual harassment." Said Max while getting up.

{Good luck on finding someone at who you can complain about it.} Said Scarlet with a mischievous grin.

Grumbling, Max then slowly removed his clothes with his team intently staring at him. When he was butt naked, he sat down again while covering himself.

{Stop hiding master.} Complained Bonny.

{Don't worry girls, it's my turn now, I got this. Master, I dare you not to cover yourself and let us see everything about you.} Ordered Scarlet.

Max then narrowed his eyes at her almost angrily.

"… I'm gonna make you pay that back now that it's my turn." Said Max after reluctantly uncovered his junk, making almost all of them stare at it with hungry faces.

Max then grinned mischievously.

"Alright Scarlet, you asked for it. I dare you to…"

{Shouldn't you ask truth or dare first?} Said Bonny.

{That's okay Bonny, I'll take whatever master throws at me.} Said Scarlet with a 'challenge accepted' face.

"Bad decision. Scarlet, I dare you to make out with… Bonny, for a whole minute." Said Max, knowing that Bonny wasn't minding that much kissing others females but that it wasn't the case of Scarlet.

{… Okay master.} Said Scarlet with an almost displeased but defiant face.

{You sure Scarlet?} Asked Bonny.

{It's master's dare, I don't have any choice.}

{… Alright then.}

Scarlet then levitated toward Bonny and stared at her eyes a bit before going for a kiss. After a few seconds, Scarlet pushed her tongue inside Bonny's mouth and began to wrestle each other. After the minute passed, Scarlet broke the kiss and glared at Max.

{It's on master.} She said before going back to her place.

{I think he really liked it.} Commented May.

{Yeah, look at how hard he is now.} Said Bonny when she also noticed his erection.

When Max noticed as well, he wanted to cover himself but was stopped by Scarlet.

{Hu hu hu master.} Protested Scarlet.

Grumbling, Max then despite himself let the others see his hard shaft in all of its glory, with Bonny and May starting to get a bit twitchy.

 _[Okay Bonny, if master wants to play rough, we can all play like that as well.]_ Said the gardevoir into the lopunny's mind.

(Indeed, I have just the right idea.) Responded back Bonny in her head.

{Alright master…}

Bonny then faced Max and spread her legs in front of him, revealing a pretty wet lopunny entrance.

{I dare you to finger me until I come.}

"… Do any of you even have a sense of shame?" Said Max, not sure if he should be aroused or ashamed by his team.

{What is that? Do you know what it is Scarlet?} Asked Bonny lustfully.

{Never heard of that word.} Responded the gardevoir.

{You have your answer master. Now, I'm still waiting for your dare.}

"I should have known that it would have turned out like this." Said Max while getting closer to Bonny.

{You should know us by now master.} Said Scarlet.

"I do, but oddly, you always manage to impress me with how perverted you are."

{Less talk and more action master.} Said Bonny, getting a bit impatient.

"Alright, alright."

* * *

Getting between her legs, Max then began to rub her clit, making her softly moans after only a few hits. With Bonny slowly getting wet, the others had their eyes locked on them with their heat rising slowly. Even Dusk was looking at them but only from time to time before looking away shyly. After a moment, Bonny felt her orgasm coming up as her moans were getting louder. When she passed her limit, she clenching her teeth and tried to muffle her ecstatic scream as much as possible. After she squirted a little, she started to relax while panting a little.

* * *

{You're… getting better master.} Praised Bonny.

"Forced work can do miracles."

{Alright May, do you have a juicy dare for our master?} Asked Scarlet after Bonny returned to her place.

{Actually, yes. Master, I dare you to make cum too like you did with Bonny, but with your tongue.}

"Ah come on…"

{Good one May.} Happily said Scarlet, giggling.

"Where has all of the fun and healthy dares I used to know went?"

{Dead and buried. Now, get to work before your meal gets cold master.} Said Scarlet with a grin.

After sighing, Max then crawled toward May.

"… Sure you okay with that May?" Said Max, trying to make her change her mind.

{Yes master. Seeing you naked and doing that kind of stuff made my lower region twitch quite a lot.}

Looking down, Max indeed saw that she was pretty wet and was slightly staining the floor. Max then looked at the others to see that they were staring at him, eager for him to start.

"… Okay then, here I go. This is so embarrassing in every possible level."

* * *

After pushing her gently on her back, Max then put his head between her legs, stuck out his tongue and began to softly assault her most sensitive spot, making her moans pretty loudly almost immediately. Having a taste of her slight sweet taste, Max was switching between licking and sliding his tongue inside, with her fleshy walls being small enough for Max to reach her G-spot, increasing her moans even more while grabbing her master's head in pleasure. After a little while when May felt her orgasm getting near, her internal muscles began to twitch pretty madly, making the others have their lust increasing, with Bonny slightly touching herself. When the mawile hit her orgasm, she screamed ecstatically and squirted a bit more than Bonny, staining Max's chin a bit.

* * *

"There." Said While Max after swallowing the little amount of juice that had gone in his mouth.

{You're doing good master.} Said Scarlet who had her legs pressed to each other and twitching slightly.

"Alright, you're next I suppose Dusk." Said Max after going back to his place.

{Hmm… y-yeah… you're right.}

Dusk then was hesitant for a moment.

{M-master… I dare you to…}

Dusk then stopped speaking, unable to say what she wanted.

{Come on Dusk, you can do it.} Cheered up Scarlet while rubbing her back.

Taking a deep breath, Dusk then gathered all of her courage.

{M-master… I-I dare you to let me do… w-whatever I want. If… it's okay with you of course.}

"… Eh, I wonder what my little Dusk can possibly want so, why not." Said Max, half reassured.

Max knew that at this point, even his little braixen would ask a sexual favor, but he just wanted to make her a bit more comfortable. Then, shyly but surely, Dusk crawled toward Max like a little puppy and stop a few inches away from him.

{Can I…}

Max then saw her heavy blushing, even though her fur.

"Can you what?" Teased Max a bit.

{Y-you know… what I want master… don't… make me say it.} She shyly said.

"Actually, no Dusk. You'll have to be more specific."

Dusk then whimpered in embarrassment.

{… Can I… use… my… mouth?} Said Dusk, almost inaudibly.

If it would have been someone else, Max would have teased her a bit more, but since it was her too shy braixen, he gave her a chance.

"Of course Dusk, you're the one that gave me the dare anyway."

Moving his legs a bit to let her have some space, Max was pretty embarrassed due to exposing himself so much, which made Scarlet giggled a bit when she sensed it.

{O-okay… I'll… do my best.}

* * *

Dusk then shyly grabbed her master's shaft at the base and gave it a small sniff, intoxicating her as usual.

{I… really love your smell master.} She said a bit more lewdly.

After a few more sniffs, she gave him a slowly and eager lick from his base to his tip. After doing it a few more times, she started to focus mainly on his tip, tasting the saltiness of is precum.

{It's weird but… it's like your taste is getting better and better every time.}

"It's not that weird, it's just mean that you're getting more perverted every time." Teased Max a bit.

{If it means doing more stuff with master, I don't mind.} She lustfully said.

Max was always astonished at how his musk was making her more confident and lustful. After a couple licks, Dusk then placed his shaft between her carnivorous canines and began to suck on it slowly and gently.

{I… can't stand it anymore.} Said Bonny while beginning to masturbate.

{You sure not very enduring to desire girl.} Said Scarlet, teasing her lopunny friend a bit.

{… You fool no one… Scarlet. I can smell from here… your excitement.} Said Bonny between moans.

{I would lie if I was to say otherwise, but I'm saving myself for when it will be my turn.}

As they were speaking, Dusk had sped up slightly and was putting more tongue play to the game, heavily raising Max's pleasure, especially with that scorching hot mouth of hers.

"Damn Dusk… your mouth… feels incredible."

{I guess we just found it which mouth he prefer most.} Said Scarlet.

"Not… true." Protested Max.

{Not convincing when you contain those intense moans master.} Said Scarlet with a grin.

At this point, even Scarlet began to discretely and softly touch herself, unable to endure the heat anymore. After a little while, not far from his climax, Max saw that even Dusk was masturbating while sucking him, increasing his lust even more. After a few deepthroats, Max then surprised Dusk by suddenly exploding inside her mouth. Now used to that, she could react in time so she didn't choke on the human male juice. When nothing was coming out of him anymore, she swallowed everything she could before leaving him.

* * *

{Was it… good master?} Shyly asked Dusk while whipping her lips slightly.

"As always… Dusk." He said while petting her head, which made her smile happily.

{Well, I guess there is only one left.} Said Scarlet while cracking her fingers after Dusk got back to her place.

"Knowing you, I'm sure you will go for the raw thing."

{Yay, master used his brain for once.} Teased Scarlet while softly clapping her hands.

{My dare is indeed to mate with me until we both cum, but also with Dusk after.}

{W-what?} Said Dusk, surprised.

{After me, you will be the only one that master didn't make cum.}

{I don't… really care… as long as master is happy…}

{So, you're telling us that you don't want to?} Asked Scarlet, already knowing the answer.

{I… didn't say that…}

{Then Master has to mate with both of us.}

{I… a-alright.} Shyly answered Dusk.

* * *

Making her master get on his back with her powers, Scarlet then floated towards him and sat on his lap. After she made him hard again with her psychic abilities, she then placed her hips above the throbbing hard human erection and lowered herself on it, making her moan in relief when it passed between her incredibly tight flesh walls.

{Ah yes! I've been… dying for that.} She moaned.

After grinding his tip against her womb entrance a bit, Scarlet then began to ride him quite wildly already, making pretty loud wet impact noises from the abundant love juice she was secreting. After only a few pounds, Max heard Bonny a bit loudly moaning next to them while landing her chest, meaning she just came on her own. Even if their lower region were twitching a bit, Maw and Dusk were only watching, mainly focusing their gaze in the human's shaft, dreaming about being impaled by that as well. Before Scarlet could synchronize their orgasms, she got one and arched her back in pleasure while moaning loudly, making the human almost cum with her crushing orgasmic tightening.

"You must… really have wanted it." Said Max.

{Just looking at you… is enough to make me wet… so imagine… when I stare too long at your flighty thing… it drives me crazy.} Said Scarlet before resuming.

{But since we didn't come 'together', we have to do it all over again.}

Not the one to complain, Max grabbed her by the hips to help her go stronger. After only a few pounds, it was now Max's turn to be close to his climax. Since she orgasmed not long ago, Scarlet was a bit behind him, so she increased her own pleasure so they could cum at the same time. Setting the power a bit too strongly, Scarlet cumed a bit sooner than expected and got hit by a second orgasm. Luckily for her, her orgasmic contractions forced Max to cum as well, dyeing her inside in white. When both of them relaxed from the moment, Scarlet unplugged herself from him and roll away from him.

* * *

{Alright… your turn… Dusk.} Said Scarlet, panting a bit after cleaning her master's shaft.

{… Okay.} Shyly said the braixen.

Dusk then shyly crawled on top of Max, with her wet entrance resting against his hard member, already feeling the intense heat from it.

{Well… since it's Scarlet request… I guess I don't have a choice.} She said, embarrassed.

{Be a bit more honest Dusk, we can all feel and smell that you want it as much as we all do.} Said Scarlet, still lying on her back next to them.

Dusk then looked away in embarrassment.

"What Scarlet mean to say is that there is no shame in expressing what want you want, especially to me Dusk." Said Max while rubbing her soft furry thighs.

{I-I know.} She said after moaning from her master's touches.

"From now on, don't be scared of saying what you want okay?"

{O-okay, I'll try.}

"That's my girl."

{W-well… h-here I go.}

* * *

Dusk then started with rubbing herself against the hard meat stick, making her wetter and raising her heat as well as coating it in hot love juice. When she couldn't hold it anymore, she raised her hips and aligned herself correctly before slowly inserting it inside her soft and burning love tunnel.

{Ahh! Master, it feels… so good.} Moaned the fire/psychic pokemon.

"I… agree." Said Max, containing a moan.

{Wow Dusk, the only time I see master that happy is when he does it with me. You must be good really.} Commented Scarlet.

When Dusk began to move up and down, Scarlet rolled on her belly, put one elbow on the ground with her chin resting against one of her hands while her other hand was rubbing Max's chest.

{She must be… burning hot master.} Said Scarlet with a grin.

"She sure… can hold her ground with that." Said Max, feeling his pleasure rising quickly.

{I guess we all have our specialty. I have my tightness, Bonny her softness, Dusk her hotness and May her cuteness. You sure are quite the lucky one master.} Said Scarlet while rubbing in his belly, awfully close to where the action was.

"Sure… am."

{M-master… I can… feel it coming.} Said Dusk with her eyes closed and panting like a dog in pleasure.

"Me too."

{Already master? You're way too sensitive.} Scarlet said before starting to make out with him.

Kissing and mating in the same rose Max's pleasure even more, getting him near his climax sooner. When it hit him, he exploded inside the braixen, making her moan in delight before cuming as well shortly after in an ecstatic loud moan. When they were all done, Scarlet broke the kiss.

* * *

{Well, I think we have played enough for today.} Said Scarlet while looking intently into Max's eyes.

"I think I have played enough for my entire life." Retorted Max.

As Scarlet was giggling a bit, Dusk then unplugged herself from Max after she retook her breath.

{Don't know about you girls, but all of that fun made me a bit tired.} Said Scarlet.

{Yeah, me too.} Said Bonny, resting on her back.

Scarlet then looked at Dusk that only nodded and May that had already fallen asleep.

{Alright, let's make all of us clean before going to bed.} Said Scarlet before using her powers to make everyone clean.

"Maybe I should put on some clothes before going to sleep."

{Why master? You're perfect like this.} Commented Bonny.

"I know you like it very much Bonny, but having it all the time in your face would only make you grow tired of it, don't you think?"

{Hmm, I don't think it's possible, but I understand what you mean. Only your underwear then.}

"What an obsessed lopunny you are." Teased Max.

Bonny's response was to look away innocently while shrouding her shoulders with a smile.

After Max put back his underwear, they all went to their respective places with Scarlet and Dusk beside him, Bonny between his legs and nudging his flaccid member and May on his chest, put there with the help of Scarlet.

"Alright, good night girls."

{'Night master.} They all responded.

"And Bonny?"

{Hm?}

"Try to control yourself this night."

{I can only promise that I'll try master.}

"… Mhe, good enough." Said Max, seeing no point in trying to negotiate with a nymphomaniac pokemon.

After Bonny chuckled a bit, they all closed their eyes and fell in the dream land a couple minutes later until the next day morning.

 _[… Master? Are you about to wake up any time soon now?]_ Said Scarlet's voice inside Max's head.

"Wha… 'Koof' 'koof'"

 _[Oh my, you don't seem to feel very well.]_ Said Scarlet, a bit worried.

Opening his eyes, Max saw that beside Scarlet that was next to him, the tent was empty.

"Nah, I'm 'koff 'koff' okay." Said Max, coughing again.

 _[No you don't. Let's see.]_

Closing her eyes, Scarlet focused her power inside Max.

"You're checking 'koff' 'koff' my temperature?"

 _[No, I'm checking something more reliable.]_

"Like what?"

 _[Like your brain. Hmm, I see that your brain is a bit more active than usual, like if it was responding to some kind of threat. Sorry to say it like that master, but you're now sick.]_

"Hourray 'koff' 'koff'." Sarcastically said Max.

 _[I'm afraid you will have to rest in here until you're healed.]_

"What? No I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Max was interrupted by more uncontrollable coughing.

 _[You should speak trough your mind, it will be easier for you.]_

(I suppose.) Thought Max while coughing.

 _[And it's not negotiable. You stay in bed and rest.]_

(Tsk, you're worse than a mother sometimes.)

 _[Maybe, I don't know. I'm gonna get you food while you stay here and rest okay?]_

(But I don't have rations anymore.)

 _[That's why I said I'm gonna get you food. Be quiet while I'm gone.]_ Said Scarlet before leaving the tent.

"Wait…"

Before he could add something, Max was interrupted by more coughing again.

(God damnit.) Angrily thought Max.

After a moment of staring at the tent's ceiling, Max grew a bit tired and decided to get up. As he was about to leave, Bonny popped inside the tent.

{Where do you plan on going?} Said Bonny with a raised eyebrow.

"Just… get some 'koff' 'koff' fresh air."

{I don't think so. Scarlet told me about you and she charged me to make sure you stay down and that's exactly what I'm gonna do.}

"Are you really planning on keeping me in inside the tent?"

{Until you feel better, yes.} Said Bonny before pushing Max on his bed again.

"Come on, that's gonna 'koff' 'koff' be boring as hell."

{That's why we all gonna keep you company.}

"Tss…"

{Poor master, it's not fun to see you like this.} Said Bonny, hugging Max.

{Hope you will get better soon because I'm not really into mating with someone that is sick.}

"Shit, life is hard on you girl." Mocked Max.

{You have no idea.} She responded with a smile.

Not feeling very well, Max then closed his eyes to get as much rest as possible.

"Sorry girls…"

{For what?}

"For being like this. I'm sure 'koff' 'koff' that you must be worried about me."

{Don't be master. Of course we are but it's not your fault. Everyone get sick from time to time.}

"I guess. So, what are you gonna do? Are you 'koff' 'koff' gonna switch for who's gonna trap me here?"

{Yes.}

"Great. None of you will be too bored then."

{We are not switching because of that, we do it so that we're not suffocating you by being too much around you.}

"Should have guessed."

{Scarlet was clear with that.}

"Eh, despite what she is 'koff' 'koff', she's very nice and devoted."

{… Yeah. She'll do anything for you.}

"In both good and bad ways."

They then went silent for a moment before Scarlet opened the tent zippers and got inside.

{Thanks Bonny, I'm gonna take it from here. We're gonna switch later like I told you.}

{Okay. You better rest well master.} Said Bonny before leaving them.

 _[Alright master, I gathered some berries that are known to help the immune system a bit. They have an awful taste, but it will help you get better faster.]_

"… Thanks."

When Max stretched a hand towards his gardevoir, she lowered it.

 _[Come on master, you too sick to do physical effort. Here, say ahhh…]_ Said Scarlet while making one of the berry float toward his mouth.

"I can still 'koff' 'koff' eat on my own Scarlet."

 _[… Do I need to force it into your stomach?]_ She said while glaring at him.

"… Fine." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

Opening his mouth, Scarlet dropped a yellow colored berry in it.

"… Gha, the taste really is awful." Exclaimed Max when he chewed on it.

 _[Told you, but it will help you to feel better, so stop complaining.]_

Having no choice, Max swallowed the food despite himself with a wince.

 _[Stop being such a baby master.]_ Teased Scarlet.

"Easy to say when you're not the one that eats it."

 _[I already ate those plenty of times before meeting you. It's just a taste you have to get used to.]_

"If you say so."

 _[Feeling better?]_

"Can't tell for now. I'm still feeling tired and very weak."

 _[I don't hear you coughing anymore.]_

"… Damn, you're right." Said Max when he noticed that.

 _[Those berries also help against sickness symptoms.]_

"Since when did you become a doctor?"

 _[Since that I learned from your brain what symptoms means.]_

"Eh, good thing for you that I'm not completely stupid."

 _[Yeah, just partially is enough.]_

"Fuck you."

 _[When you're feeling better, I promise.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin before pinching one of his cheeks.

"Yeah, but unfortunately it will screw up my week and half promise."

 _[Your well-being is more important than anything else.]_

"Eh, well, I guess we can suspend it until I feel better."

 _[Ah Max, you're such a wonderful master. If only you weren't sick.]_ She said lustful eyes.

"A little break won't be that bad anyway."

 _[Last month was enough of a break.]_

"I was talking about me."

 _[True I suppose. Waiting a bit for your mating power to get as high as possible could be good.]_

"See? There is always something positive in anything."

 _[… Anything?]_ Said Scarlet a raised eyebrow.

"Well, almost anything."

 _[Anyway master, you still have to eat the rest of your breakfast.]_

"Alright."

For the next moment, Scarlet was feeding her master with berries, making Max a bit red in embarrassment.

 _[Was it enough master?]_ Asked the gardevoir when Max ate everything.

"Yes, thanks a lot Scarlet."

 _[No problem. Just be sure to get back on your feet quickly.]_

"Sure."

 _[Well, I think I'm gonna let you rest and leave then. I'll leave someone close the tent so that you don't leave that bed.]_

"Geez Scarlet, I'm not five anymore."

 _[But you're still a dumb dumb human.]_ Teased Scarlet with a grin before exiting the tent.

"… Well, if I can't leave, might as well make the best of it." Said Max while taking out his pokedex and getting comfortable before starting to browse information as much as possible.

Outside, Scarlet joined the group that was all sitting next to the campfire

{Is master gonna be okay?} Asked May.

{Yes May, don't worry. I think he just caught a cold.}

{At least we enjoyed him the best we could yesterday before he got sick. I love him a lot, but I'm too not really into mating with a sick person.} Said Bonny.

{Not only that, but the more he rests, the faster he will get better.} Said Scarlet.

{Also true. But what now?}

{Well, there is only one thing that we can do on our own in the meantime.}

{Training?} Said Bonny.

{Exactly.}

{Why not. There is not much more to do anyway.}

{And there's always room for improvement. Dusk, do you want to be the first to watch over master?}

{Sure thing Scarlet.} Said Dusk, almost happy to be the first one to be chosen.

{Good. Feel free to go see him, but not for too long. Come girls, let's go.} Said Scarlet to May and Bonny before going further in the woods with them following her.

When they were out of sight, Dusk sat on the tree trunk next to the campfire, facing the tent. Unfortunately, she quickly grew tired of only watching and wanted to go see her master.

{… Master?} Shyly asked Dusk while getting her head inside the tent.

"Oh, hi Dusk, how are you doing?" He asked when he heard her.

{Well, at least a bit better than you.} Tried to joke Dusk.

"Hehe, that's good news." Said Max, laughing a bit.

While smiling upon her success to cheer up her master, Dusk then sat next to him.

{Scarlet said I shouldn't stay with you for too long so you can rest.}

"Nha, don't listen to that over protective gardevoir. You can stay as long as you can."

{I… don't really want her to get mad at me…}

"If she does, tell her that it was my fault and I held you against your will. At worse, tell her to come see me." Said Max while petting her head.

{O-okay but… she's kind of right. You won't have plenty of rest if you're too much disturbed.}

"Gha, not you too? Come on, it's just a cold, I'm not dying."

{M-maybe but…}

"Don't worry too much, I'm fine."

{S-sorry master, but I have to.} Shyly protested Dusk.

Max then sigh a bit while looking at Dusk with a desperate face.

"You know what? I'm your master and I order you to stay." Playfully said Max.

{But…}

Dusk couldn't finish her sentence when Max grabbed her and pulled to a hug on a spooning position.

{M-master? W-what are y-you doing?} Said Dusk, heavily embarrassed.

"Giving my little braixen some affection, why?" He said while tightening his hug a bit.

{Y-you… shouldn't…}

"I know, but I was a bit cold so, I thought that maybe you could keep me warm." Lied Max.

"Just think that you're helping me."

{Y-yeah… but…}

"Don't you like it? Or perhaps you don't like being close to someone who is sick?"

{Not really and… I do like it but…}

"Warmth will also heal me faster don't you think?"

{I… guess…}

"Then everything is fine."

{… O-okay master. But not too long.} Finally complied Dusk.

"Fine, since you don't want to see me that long." Teased Max.

{That's not true master.} Protested Dusk.

"Hehe, just kidding girl. I know that you only care for me." Said Max while petting her head.

{Geez master, you're teasing too much.} Shyly said Dusk with a faint smile.

"Eh, that's just how I am."

{True, and I-I love you just the way you are m-master.} Said Dusk with a blush.

"Me too I love all of you for what you are." Said Max while rubbing Dusk chest fur, making her blush even more.

{I hope Scarlet won't be mad at me.} Said Dusk, a bit afraid.

"You know her, I'm sure she's already aware of that."

{What?} Exclaimed Dusk, surprised.

"She's a psychic Dusk, she's aware of everything that happens in my brain. She probably already sensed that I was hugging a very soft plush." He said while still petting her.

{So much for discretion.} Said Dusk, disappointed.

"Don't stress out Dusk, I'm sure she was already knowing that it would happen when she left you here. She's a nice girl Dusk, you don't have to be afraid of her."

{I'm… not. I just don't like anyone being mad at me.}

"… Eh, like everyone else."

After that, they stayed in that position for a moment before Max spoke up.

"Say Dusk, we already passed sometime together, but I never really asked about your life before we meet."

{No problem master, since there's not much to talk about.}

"I'm sure there is. What about your parents?"

{Never had ones. The human that was called professor was what you can call something close to that.}

"No pokemon parents?"

{I hatched from my egg in that building you chose with that human as the only parental figures, alongside with a couple other pokemon that were in there.}

"Never asked about real parents?"

{I could have tried, but humans don't understand pokemon language.}

"Oh."

{But others pokemon told me that one day he left home and came back with my egg. Never knew more about that.}

"If I knew about that, I would have asked."

{I don't care that much about that master. Now that I have you, nothing else matters.} She said while pressing her paws against her master's arms.

"Yeah, I guess what is the past should stay there. Then what about your stay with the professor? Was he treating you well?"

{He was, as well as most of the other pokemon. I never lacked anything.}

"Good to hear."

{But I was feeling lonely before you chose me. Between human males that didn't want to choose me and… well, the human females that I didn't want to go with… I was glad that someone finally chose me. But you now, not being chosen until now wasn't that bad of a thing I guess.}

"That's a very positive thought. But why you didn't want to go with female trainer?"

{… I… I already told Scarlet and the others but…}

"I don't remember you saying it to me."

{… It's… a bit embarrassing to say.}

"It can't be that bad."

{… Kind of… alright, but don't laugh okay?} Complied Dusk.

"Why would I? You know me Dusk."

{… I… I didn't want to go with female human because… I didn't like their smell.} Shyly said Dusk.

"… Their smell?" Said Max, puzzled.

{Y-yes. You should know by now that the fennekin family have a pretty storng sense of smelling.}

"I get you but… that's quite odd. I mean, they're just… humans."

Dusk then stayed silent while looking embarrassed for no particular reason.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Said Max, noticing that she was hiding something.

{N-not really…}

"Come on now Dusk, the pokemon shouldn't be affected by human smell that much."

{It's nothing master.}

"You can tell me sweety, you know that you can tell anything. Damn Dusk, I'm a human that mate with pokemon, who am I to judge?"

After a moment of hesitation, Dusk then turned around to face her master, still hugging.

{Okay master, but promise me that you won't see me differently okay?}

"Sure thing Dusk, you know you can trust me."

Dusk then hesitated another moment.

{… Okay. I didn't tell the others, but if I wanted a male human… it's because that I was always into humans.}

"… You mean, you always wanted to mate with a human rather than a pokemon?"

{Not mating like, right away, but eventually, maybe. When I grew up enough, I even started to have a few… dirty thoughts after a few human males had passed by.}

Dusk then covered her face in shame with her paws.

"Come on Dusk, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You were always into humans, so what?"

{It's really embarrassing master. Pokemon don't go with humans normally.}

"Well, Kalade the gallade at the dojo told me that that kind of stuff happens pretty often."

{… Really?} Said Dusk, a bit less ashamed.

"Yeah. It's mostly likely to happen with trainers since they are always with them though."

{… That could be understandable, but to actually be attracted to human at the very start, I'm sure it never happens.}

"I have to admit that I'm sure it's rarer, but I'm also sure that it already happens before."

{How can you be so sure?}

"Come on girl, do you know how many humans and pokemon had already roamed that planet? Surely you're not the first."

{… I… suppose…}

"See? Nothing to break a fuse over. Now, stop hiding that pretty face of yours." Said Max while pushing her paws away, revealing her cute and red face.

{Sorry master… it was kind of stupid of me. I should have been more open to you.}

"Don't worry Dusk. In fact, I also have a little secret of mine."

{A secret?}

"Yup. A secret that only you and probably Scarlet will know."

{What is it?}

"To tell you the true, I also was always into pokemon."

{… No way.} Exclaimed Dusk, a bit shocked.

"Let's just say that loneliness can mold you into some kinky stuff."

{Were you always… like that?}

"Honestly, I don't know. I never had success with girls and was mostly on the internet checking on what we humans call porn."

{What is… porn?} Asked Dusk with a puzzled face.

(Damnit) Thought Max when he realised that he now have to explain that to her.

"Well, porn is a diminutive for pornography and, it's kind of like movie."

{Movie?}

"Yes."

{What happen is those 'movie'?}

(Here we go again.)

"Well, it's a movie for needy people like me where you see… humans mate."

Dusk's eyes widened a bit before having a puzzled face.

{Why would you look at 'human mating' rather that doing it?}

"Human mating is a lot more complicated than how pokemon mate. It can be a long process, and only with the girl you like."

{You're a really nice human, why wouldn't female humans want to mate with you?}

"Eh, human standards are very high Dusk. So high that some human, like me, can't never reach it and are meant to be alone for a huge part of their, if not all of it."

{That sound horrible.} Said Dusk, almost mortified.

"It is actually. And that's where porn is useful. Human male something have some 'needs' and we use that to relief ourselves."

{I… think I understand.} Said Dusk, heavily blushing.

{But that doesn't explain why you're into pokemon.}

"Was getting there. One day when I was young, I came across a pretty well hidden porn site that had a lot of weird fetishes, which one of them was pokephilia. I always loved pokemon, but not that way, but I was curious how that could be and I saw a few videos about human mating with pokemon. I think you can say that my pokemon fetishism was born that day."

{That's… quite something.} Said Dusk, quite surprised.

"I always knew that pokemon could be sentient being since almost all of them are almost equally if not more intelligent than humans, so when I saw the pokemon on those videos expressing pleased and lewd faces, I began so see them differently. Some of you are really cute and have a very human like morphology. Gardevoir being the best example."

{… Wow master, I guess I will also see you differently. In a good way, don't worry.}

"It's something I never told anyone. But I guess it's something I can tell you, since, you know…"

{Yeah, I got it.}

"I just don't understand how there are still people thinking that you're dumb creatures, barely smarter than animals."

{I guess every race has their idiots.} Said Dusk.

"Oh, Dusk being mean, that's new."

{No… I…}

"Haha, just kidding girl. You're right, there will always be stupid being around somewhere."

{If they can't see how much we can love each other and there is nothing wrong with it, then there's the dumb animals.}

"Couldn't have said it better." Said Max before tightening his hug.

After a moment of silence and presence enjoyment, Dusk was the next to speak.

{Thanks master.} Said Dusk with her snout in her master's chest.

"For what?"

{For being there for me and, for caring for me. The professor was nice and all but, he wasn't as caring as you.}

"I guess he was not the pokephiliac type of man." Joked Max.

{Probably not, alongside with the fact that he had a lot of others to take care of.}

"Perhaps. Have you ever had a thing for the professor?"

{Not really. I always saw him more like a father.}

"I see. What about the other pokemon? Surely some male pokemon were interested in you at some point."

{Not as much as you think, but a few. The one that wanting me most was that chespin you saw with me and the froakie.}

"Did you ever…"

{No. Like I told you, since I was into humans, I never really saw other pokemon as potential mate. I never told them the truth of course, but only that I wasn't interested.}

"Well, I must say that I'm quite surprised."

{About what?}

"That even pokemon can have fetishes and deviant sexuality. Another proof of your intelligence we have here."

{It's not something that I'm really proud of.}

"Without being something you're proud of, it's something that you shouldn't feel bad about. I mean, look at all of you. I love all of you and I'm proud to have such nice and beautiful girls with me. You even provide me things that I'm sure female humans could never do. I won't scream it on the roof about that so that you and me won't be in a hard position, but if it was more accepted, I wouldn't mind."

{… You're really a nice human master, I don't understand why other human didn't want you. But it's there lose I suppose.} Said Dusk, now being the one that tighten the hug.

"Not that bad. If I were to have a girlfriend, I probably wouldn't have the chance to meet you."

{That thought makes me have goosebumps.}

"So do I."

After a couple of minutes, Dusk broke free from the hug and stood up.

{I think it's time for me to let you rest.}

"You sure? I still have my love fever that needs to be healed."

{That's a medicine that the others can also provide.} She said with a smile before leaving the tent.

"Tsss."

A bit disappointed, Max then resumed his pokedex browsing while Dusk sat on the trunk and watched over the tent while playing with the fire of her wand. When half of the morning had passed, May arrived from the woods to replace Dusk.

{Alright Dusk, it's my turn to watch over master, so you can join Scarlet and Bonny.}

{Thanks May.} Responded Dusk while standing up.

{Is master feeling okay?} Asked May.

{He's not in perfect health, but he's okay. I shouldn't tell you that, but he's fine enough to get some visitors.} Told Dusk with a smile.

{Yay.} Happily exclaimed May.

{But not for too long okay? He must have rest as much as possible.}

{Sure.}

After Dusk left, May slowly entered the tent.

{Master?} Lowly said May.

Max, who was not on his pokedex anymore, was only relaxing in the bed without sleeping.

"Oh, if it's not the cutest pokemon of my team, my little May." Said Max after raising his head.

{S-stop it master, I'm not that cute.} Said May with a red embarrassed face.

"Of course you are."

Smiling while blushing, May sat next to Max. Not happy with that, Max grabbed her and put her on his belly and moved his legs so she can rest her back on them.

{You sure it's a good idea master?}

"You're not heavy May, I don't mind." He said while petting her favorite spot.

{… Okay. But Dusk told me…}

"Not to stay for too long, I'm sure she did. You can stay as much as you want sweety."

{… Well… if it's okay with you…}

"Of course."

{So, how are you feeling master? A bit better?}

"Having all of you caring for me, how can I not?"

{We don't do much.}

"Just being there is enough to fill me with energy."

{That was a bit soapy master, even for me.} Teased May with a smile.

"Oh, May playing the smartass? Well take that."

Max then assaulted May with a barrage tickles all over her, making her roll in laughter on her master's chest.

{Haha… m-master… haha… stop it.} Hardly said may between breathes.

After a few more tickles, Max stopped his assault to let her retake her breath. When she had, she was on her belly, her legs were bended and her hand resting on her chin while staring intently at her master with her ruby eyes.

"… You are really cute May." Said Max, unable to resist her and petting her favorite spot again.

{You're saying it a bit too much, don't you think master?}

"Nonsense. I can't never say enough how I love all of you."

After petting her a bit more, Max wanted to do the same thing he did with Dusk.

"So May, I'm a bit curious about you. How was your life before your previous trainer?"

{I didn't really have one since I was born in his hands.} Said May, looking a bit morose.

"Oh, forget what I asked then. Sorry."

{That's okay master, I never told you so, you couldn't have known.}

Max then looked away a bit awkwardly.

{But if you want to learn more about me, I can tell you how I learnt all of my moves.}

"Not sure I want you to speak about your life with your previous trainer."

{Don't worry, I almost forgot all about him. Anyway, he's not very related since I mostly trained all by myself.}

"Tss, talk about a shitty trainer. Alright, if you want. I'm quite curious at how awesome my little mawile is anyway." Said Max with a smile, making her blush again.

{Alright then.}

For the next few hours, May and Max talked to each other, mostly about everything and nothing. When noon arrived, Max heard some movement next the tent.

"Well, it's time for the switch I think."

{Aww, already? Time passes too fast.} Said May, a bit sad.

"There's always later in the day May. At worst, there also tomorrow, since I'm sure I won't be in top shape in only one day."

{I suppose.} Said May, slightly cheering up.

Then, Max was a bit surprise when he saw Aurora's head popping in the tent. He was expecting Bonny, or at least Scarlet, but not her.

"Oh, hi Aurora."

Not responding, Aurora got inside the tent. Max then saw that she was carrying berries in her paws.

{You can leave. I'll… take care of him.} Said the lucario, obvious that she was forcing those words.

After the mawile looked at her suspiciously, she left Max's chest and goes toward the tent's entrance.

{You better be nice with master.} Said May a bit provocatively before leaving the tent.

{… Are they all that obnoxious?} Asked Aurora, displeased.

"If by obnoxious you mean protective, then yes."

While huffing, Aurora dropped the berries next to him before turning around to leave.

"You're not gonna feed me?" Joked Max.

{Feed you? Like hell I would. You're old enough to do it yourself.}

"But… I'm so weak. I can't lift any of them." Said Max, teasing her.

After sighing and rubbing her face almost angrily, Aurora turned around and sat next to him.

"Thanks." Said Max with a smile.

{Shut up and eat.} Aggressively said Aurora after she took one berry.

Opening his mouth, the lucario threw the berry in his mouth, almost choking him in the process.

"Softer please Aurora, you're gonna choke me otherwise."

{Always complaining, aren't you?}

"What can I say, I'm a hard living human." Said Max while shrouding his shoulders.

{I almost sympathize with the others.}

"It's not that bad when you learn to know me better."

{Looks like a waste of time to me.} Said Aurora while putting a berry in his mouth more gently this time but not that nicely either.

"… Why are you here helping me then if it's a waste of time?" Said Max after swallowing the berry.

{Because.} She simply answered.

Max then raised an eyebrow at her, making her sigh in desperation.

{Scarlet stumbled on me when she was looking for food for you. When I asked why, she explained me your situation.}

"… So?"

{When she told me that you caught a cold, I knew it was my fault.}

"You gave me the cold?" Said Max, looking at her suspiciously.

{No you idiot, it's because you went in the cold rain all day long yesterday.}

"Then it's not really your fault."

{Look, I'm trying to be nice for once okay, why don't you just take it?} Said the lucario, annoyed.

"If it's implying accusing you for something you didn't do, then I don't want it."

{If it's wasn't for me, you wouldn't be sick right now.}

"If I recall correctly, I was the one that decided to come after you. No one forced me."

{Ghra. You know, you're really good at playing your role.}

"What role?"

{The role of the too nice and naïve human that loves everyone for no reason.}

"It's not a role, it's just the way I am."

{Yeah sure. You get sick and even hurt by someone who doesn't care about you, and you still stay nice to that person? Sorry but, you're not gonna make me swallow that.}

"You swallow… I mean you believe whatever you want, but I am what I am. If you really can't believe, asked Scarlet, she can even physically prove you that I'm really myself."

{I won't believe her lies either.}

"Then I don't know what to tell you anymore beside that humans are not all the same and I'm not like your previous stupid trainer or whatever."

Only huffing as a respond, Aurora put another berry inside Max's mouth.

"… However, I have to ask you something."

Aurora then looked at him curiously.

"If you hate me that much, why don't you just leave then?"

{Because you have that stupid ball.}

"The pokeball? As far I know, those balls only serve as transportation. I'm sure they don't have any kind of mechanism that prevents you from going too far."

{It's also because of that deal. I may not like you, but I still have honor.}

"Then why don't you force me to get back on my words?"

{I… never go back on words.} Said Aurora, starting to sound a bit nervous.

"Then why don't you make another one and force me into submission this time?"

{Because… I…}

"… Because?"

{… Oh shut up will you.} She said while shoving a couple berries in his mouth to make him shut up.

After a moment of swallowing, Max again able to speak.

"… Then why are you still here, helping me for something that's not even your problem?"

Aurora then remained silent.

"You don't have to be like this with me Aurora." Said Max while putting a hand on one of her paws.

For the next few seconds, Aurora only stared at his hand over her paw for a moment before pushing it away.

{… You can do the rest by yourself.} Said Aurora while dropping the berries on the ground before leaving.

After Max sighed, Scarlet teleported inside the tent next to Max.

 _[She really needs to be more honest with herself.]_ Said Scarlet before making all the berries levitating around her.

"She's more stubborn than all of you combined. It won't be for tomorrow."

 _[Despite whatever she says, I'm sure she likes you more than what she shows us.]_ Said Scarlet while feeding her master.

"… If it's the case, she's good at hiding it."

 _[She still doesn't trust you, so it is to be expected.]_

"If only she could agree at letting you show her how I really am."

 _[She said it herself, even if I do it, she would deny it. Also, she looks like the kind of person that doesn't like others help and wants to accomplish things by themselves. If she wants to trust you someday, she wants to do it on her own.}_

"… Yep, not for tomorrow." Repeated Max, a bit desperated.

 _[See that as an opportunity to train your patience.]_

"I'll try."

Scarlet then finished feeding Max in silence. As Scarlet wanted to leave, Max stopped her by her hands.

"You know you can stay a bit more Scarlet."

 _[I shouldn't. You have to rest.]_

"What if I tell you that I'll heal faster if you all spend time with me?"

 _[It's unlikely to be possible.]_

"I don't care."

Max actions made Scarlet stared at him.

 _[… Fine.]_ Complied Scarlet while lying next to him.

 _[You can act like a spoiled brat sometimes.]_

"I know." He said while hugging her.

"I was wondering, can your Healing Pulse can help me with my cold?"

 _[Not really. It's meant for physical wounds only.]_

"Tss, that would have been too easy."

 _[Come on now, don't you like us taking care of you?]_

"… I do. Good point."

 _[Then shut up and enjoy the moment.]_ Said Scarlet while tightening the hug.

"Eh, I'll try."

After a moment, an idea got inside Max's head.

"I was wondering Scarlet, as that possible for you to make me able to understand all pokemon in one shot?"

Scarlet thought for a moment.

 _[I guess with the proper preparation and being extra careful, maybe. But it would a very long process and there still a slight chance that your brain can't endure it.]_

"Like killing me?"

 _[The chances are very slim. You have more risk of being brain dead or get a severe mental handicap afterward if I don't know what I'm doing. Luckily for you, I do.]_

"So the risk…"

 _[Is almost nonexistent.]_

"Cool. How long could the process take?"

 _[I don't know exactly, but I estimate that it could take around 24 hours.]_

"That long?" Said Max, almost shocked.

 _[I won't implant the pokespeech per say like I was doing until now, but more like unlocking or implanting the universal pokemon language in your brain. It's really hard to explain to a human, but all I can tell you is that it's a unique task but more complex, which is why it can take time. The benefit of that is that you will be able to understand every pokemon in a shorter amount of time that if I were to implant them one by one. The counterpart is that it's more risky for your brain if I'm doing a wrong move.]_

"I don't know, you're looking very exhausted each you do it, so if you're doing it for 24 hours…"

 _[Don't worry about me master, for you, I would do anything.]_

"Forget it, I can't ask you something like that when I know what it does to your body."

 _[I can make you forget about it if you want.]_ Joked Scarlet.

"That wouldn't be nice of you."

 _[I know, but I can also make you forget that I made you forget something.]_

"I think you're missing the point."

 _[Hihi. Well, if you really don't want me to help you, then fine.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin that Max didn't noticed.

"Thanks. I prefer not understanding pokemon than making you exhausted."

After that, they stayed silent until Max fell asleep, with Scarlet staring at him a moment before closing her eyes as well, but without falling asleep. Their alone time however was interrupted by Bonny who had entered the tent.

{Isn't my turn now to take care of master?}

{… Yeah, sure.} Said Scarlet.

As Scarlet was about to pass the entrance, she turned toward Bonny.

{I can trust you to keep your urge at bay?}Asked Scarlet.

{Of course, who do you think I am?} Said Bonny, sounding almost offended.

{A sex crazed lopunny that is almost worse than me?}

{… True, but I'm not really into mate that is sick.}

{Great.}

{But he's gonna get it the second he's feeling better.} Said the lopunny while looking at Max with an almost predatory face.

{I'm not asking more. Take good care of him.} Said the gardevoir before leaving them.

{Sure thing.}

After Scarlet left, Bonny next action was to lay down next to Max, put her head in his chest like it was a pillow and closed her eyes with her paws above her head.

"… That's it?" Said Max with a surprised tone.

{What?}

"You're not even trying to take advantage of me or just doing something inappropriate?"

{Nope.}

"You're just gonna lay there and do nothing?"

{Wep.}

"… I'm kind of surprised actually."

{Come on master, I know when to take a break from something. I may have a dirty mind and into a few kinky stuff, but raping a sick person is not really my thing.}

"It must be really gross you out if you aren't even try to touch me."

{I won't say grossed out, but it sure is not very appealing.}

"… Sorry I guess."

{Don't be. Like I said, I'm gonna catch up the lost time as soon as you feels better.}

"Why do I have the feeling that I'll get sick again just after I'm healed?"

{Don't know, why would you?}

"Because you're gonna suck out the limited life force I would have gathered."

{If it can reassure you, it's not your life force that I will try to 'suck' out.} Said Bonny with a slight lewdness in her tone.

"I'm not even the slightest surprised by my dirty little lopunny. Now I think I know why the Funboy emblem looks like a lopunny."

{Funboy?}

"A human company that does erotic and perverted stuff in magazines."

{Hm, look interesting.}

"You won't see a lot of human male in there."

{… Why do you have the need to tell me that? Is my master jealous?} Said Bonny with a grin.

"O-of course not." Said Max, failing at protesting.

{Hehe, don't be master. I was only curious for mating ideas, but if you say there are none in it, then it doesn't seems that interesting after all.}

"And there are only girls in there."

{Lame then.}

Bonny then rolled on her side so she was facing him.

{But it's kind of cute seeing you jealous.}

"I wasn't." Tried to protest again Max.

{Of course not master.} Said Bonny while gently tapping his chest with a grin.

{But it means that you really care for me, which is very pleasant to see.}

"Yes I do. I hope you don't still doubt me."

{Not really, but it's nice to see it from time to time.} Said Bonny before going back to her previous position.

"Tsss… girls."

After sighing, Max placed one hand on Bonny's belly and began to rub it, making her slightly moan in glee. After a few rubs, Max wanted to tease her a bit and lowered his hand slowly closer to her lower region.

{Please master, don't tempt me.} Said Bonny, barely reacting to his lowering hand.

"Hehe, just want to tease you a bit." Said Max while getting his hand back to her belly.

{You know that all of that teasing will back fire at you someday huh?}

"If it comes back at the form of a fluffy butt, then I'm okay with it." Said Max with a grin.

{You're talking about mine do you?}

"Who knows?" Said Max with a faint innocent tone.

{… Hm, you can count on me for that revenge to happen.}

After more silent rubbing, Max spoke up again.

"I know I already said it a couple times now, by I'm really happy to have all of you with me."

{So are we master, to be with you. You have no idea how it means for me and probably they others to have you as master, as a family.}

"Family… sometime I wonder what I would be without you."

{… Don't think too much about it master.} Said Bonny while one paw over Max's rubbing hand.

{We are here now and that's what matters.}

"I know. I just can't stop thinking about how my life was empty without lovely beings like all of you in it."

{Contain yourself master, don't get too cheesy.} Said Bonny while chuckling a bit.

"Sorry. I just love you so much and…"

To make him shut up, Bonny move her head toward him and kissed him for a couple seconds. After she broke it, she stared intently at Max's eyes.

{Just shut up already and enjoy the present day okay?}

Staring back at her black and red eyes, Max placed his hand on her furry and soft cheek.

"… You're so pretty and cute Bonny. It's a shame that I don't feel very well, because I really want you right you."

{I already asked you to not tempt me master, or otherwise you will force me to make me something that I could regret later.}

"Forgive me, but you're just…"

{Shhh, that's enough okay.} Said Bonny while placing a finger over his lips, starting to have hard time to contain herself.

"… You're right, sorry." Said Max when she freed his lips.

When Bonny got back to her place, Max took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"You have to admit thought that there is not a lot to do right now."

{Of course not, you're sick. Unless you feel like training with either me or Scarlet?}

"… No thanks." Said Max, feeling his weakness.

{Then get a hold of yourself and get better already.}

"Pfff."

Quickly getting bored, Max then grabbed his pokedex and resumed his browsing. However, when Bonny saw him, she snatched the thing away from him and tried to press a few buttons.

"Sure, you can take it." Said Max, sounding slightly unpleased.

{How does that thing works?}

"I could have explained it if you asked me first."

{You still can explain now?}

"Rhaa, even when you're not in your mega form, you can be very bossy. Here, let me show you."

For the next few hours, Max explained how the pokedex was working before they had fun searching for a lot of things in it.

{Haha, mega gardevoirs sure seem to have a big looking butt.} Said Bonny while giggling over the picture of a mega gardevoir.

"Eh, and I'm sure this is where they store all of their powers."

As both of them were laughing a bit, a voice could be heard from the outside.

{Alright Bonny, it's time leave master some restful lone time.} Said Scarlet when she popped her head inside the tent, making the lopunny sigh a bit.

{… Well, I guess the fun is over.} She said while getting up, a bit disappointed.

"Looks like it."

After Scarlet moved out of the way so that Bonny could leave, she popped her head inside once again.

{Me and the girls are gonna get you food a bit later. Just stay there and have plenty of rest.}

"Sure mom." Said Max, sounding almost annoyed.

After Scarlet looked at him suspiciously, she left the tent and sat next to the campfire, where all the others also were.

{Suck big time that master is sick like this.} Commented Bonny.

{Yeah, but that's something that can happen. Remember that humans are weaker than us pokemon.} Said Scarlet.

{And yet it doesn't prevent him to know how to please them.} Added Bonny with a grin.

{We taught him well, don't you think Dusk?} Said Scarlet, wanting to tease Dusk a bit.

{Oh hmm… y-yeah.} Shyly said Dusk, looking away while blushing, making everyone chuckles a bit.

{But still, there's not lot to do besides training when master is not there, and we already trained mostly all day.} Said Bonny.

{We still have that bath over there.} Said Scarlet while pointing at the improvised hot spring.

{Ah, that's true.}

{And what it's good about it, is that the hot, relaxing and fresh water can help master feel better.}

{… Good indeed.} Said Bonny with a slight mischievous smile.

{But no physical activities okay?}

{Yeah yeah, I heard you. Geez, I want him so much that I'm almost about to do it myself.}

{What prevent you do to so?}

{I prefer master.}

{Figures.} Said Scarlet while rolling her eyes.

{But first, we gonna let master rest a bit more. In the meanwhile, we can already start gathering wood for the campfire. It won't be dark until a few hours, but by the time we found what we need, it won't be far from it.}

{Alright, it's gathering time I suppose then.} Said Bonny while standing up and stretching a bit.

{Wup. May, you can go with her.}

{Sure.} Said May, standing up as well.

{Dusk, I'll need your 'hotness' over here.} Continuing Scarlet while moving towards the rocky bath.

{S-sure.} Said Dusk, following her.

As they separated, Bonny and May went to the wood to get wood as much as possible while Dusk was using her power to heat up the bath's water.

{Make it as hot as possible. Since we won't be in just yet, it will let it the time to cool off a bit.}

After nodding, Dusk raised the water temperature until it was boiling. Since it took less time than the others, Scarlet and Dusk waited for the rest of the group on the tree trunks. After a little while, Bonny and May appeared from the wood with plentiful dead wood, Bonny carrying most of it with her huge ears.

{Here we go, I'm sure we will have enough for tonight.} Said Bonny before her and May dropped all of it close to the campfire.

{Good job girls.} Praised Scarlet while putting some of it in the rock circle.

{Okay, I think we can go for a little dip now.}

{Yay!} Happily exclaimed May while getting up.

{Just get in, I'll get master.} Said Scarlet, going toward the tent.

As all of the team went in the water, Scarlet opened the tent and got in. As she was about to wake him up, she noticed that he wasn't moving. Moving silently closer, she saw that he was napping. When Scarlet saw his cute sleeping face, she couldn't fight it anymore. She slowly and carefully floated above him before landing on him, with her legs and arms beside him. Staring intently at his asleep face, it was stronger than her gave him a kiss. After all, she was pretty sure that human viruses and bacteria can't affect pokemon, as well as the reverse. At first, it was just an innocence and soft kiss, but quickly turned into a more passionate one, waking Max up from his nap. Aware that he was now awake, she continued kissing him for a minute before breaking it.

"Scarlet, aren't you the one that said we shouldn't do stuff like that?"

 _[Come on master, it was just a harmless kiss. Anyway, I needed to wake you up.]_

"The usual method was not good enough?"

 _[It's not as fun.]_ She said while gently stroking his hairs, making him rolls his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?"

 _[It was bath time, so I thought that maybe you'd want to join us.]_

"If I'm allowed to leave the tent, then sure."

 _[Splendid. Come whenever you're ready.]_ She said before teleporting out of the tent.

"Even it's only for the bath, I can at least get out now."

After that, Max stood up, undressed himself and exited tent before walking toward the improvised hot springs while covering his junk.

{Still a bit too shy master?} Commented Bonny when she saw him.

"Better safe than sorry, when I see what you do as soon as you see me naked." He said while getting in the water.

{That's offensive master, thinking of us as mindless sex monsters.} Said Scarlet.

"Well, I won't say mindless but…"

{Careful with your words master.} Said Scarlet while getting out of the water a glowing hand with a smile.

"Such hostility." Playfully said Max, making all the girls chuckle a bit.

{How are you feeling now master?} Asked the gardevoir.

"Actually, better. I'm not coughing since you gave me those awful berries and I'm feeling less weak."

{That's good news. Who knows, maybe tomorrow you will already be back on your feet.}

"That would be good."

{Very good indeed.} Lustfully said Bonny while sticking herself against Max with a lewd smile.

(Maybe I can pretend still being sick for a few days.) Thought Max.

 _[That wouldn't be very nice master.]_ Said Scarlet, looking at him defiantly.

(You're all about to rape me as soon as I'll feel better and I'm the bad one?)

 _[You only have yourself to blame for being that desirable.]_ Said Scarlet with a lustful grin.

(Come on now, I'm not 'that' pretty and nice as a human.)

 _[You sure about that?]_ Said Scarlet while looking at Max with a mischievous grin.

Wondering why Scarlet had that grin, he understood a bit too late.

{Hey girls, what do you about master? Is he the most appetizing human you ever saw?} Said Scarlet, making Max roll his eyes while sighing.

"Are you exaggerating a bit?"

{Well, you already know my answer. I could 'eat' master all day.} Said Bonny while rubbing his thigh, very close to his manhood without touching it.

"Strangely, coming from you it doesn't surprise me that much." Commented Max, more or less comfortable about the lopunny's paw position before she giggled a bit.

{Master is simple the best. And I love when he use his tongue and lips.} Said May while blushing a bit.

"May, aren't you ashamed from saying such dirty things?" Said Max, half playfully.

{But it's true master. I just wish we could do more.}

Before anyone could say anything, May speak up again.

{But I'm happy with what I already have master, don't worry.}

"… Sorry." Said Max while stretching a hand to pet her on the head.

{Hmmhm, don't be master. I know you're doing the best for us.}

"It's true."

{What about you Dusk? Since you're a carnivorous, don't you want to shove your teeth on master's meat?}

{I-it would hurt him.} Protested Dusk.

{I'm sure he would even like it. Why don't you tell her master?}

"Of course…"

For a half a second, Max stopped talking before resuming.

"I would like it Dusk. Just the thought of you nibbling and softly biting all parts of me is enough to make me hard." Said Max, making Dusk almost hide in embarrassment.

After he was done speaking, Max shook his head and looked toward Scarlet. Knowing her by now, he was sure now that he saw for a micro second her eyes glowing before quickly closing them.

"The hell Scarlet? You can also make me say whatever you want?" He said while glaring at her.

{I don't know what you're talking about master.} She said with a pretty convincing innocent voice and expression.

{But you sure went raw with our poor little Dusk. You know she can barely talk about it.}

"Those weren't my words." Protested Max.

{Master master, you should at least assume your acts.} Said Scarlet before crossing her arms.

Max then narrowed his eyes at Scarlet, which she did the same as a respond.

(If it wasn't from your psychic power…)

 _[Too bad you don't have any then. After all, you're still a weak human.]_ Defiantly and a bit arrogantly said Scarlet.

(Don't push your luck.) Threatened Max.

 _[And what a weakling like you gonna do?]_ She said with a defiant smile.

"Why you… that's it. You're gonna get it."

With that, Max quickly stood up and launched himself toward Scarlet, trying to grab her.

{Kyhhaa!} Falsely and playfully screamed Scarlet before easily dodging him.

"Stop fleeing you chicken." Said Max before trying again, only for the gardevoir to dodge again.

With the others watching in amusement, Max tried to catch Scarlet for a moment before he felt his tiredness hit back.

"Yeah… you better flee… or else." Said Max, panting with his arms resting outside the bath and on the ground.

{Or else what?} Said Scarlet, hugging him from behind.

"… Or else that."

One last time, Max turned around to try to catch her, only to fail miserably again.

"Damnit." Said Max, giving up.

{Don't push yourself too hard master.}

Seeing that he had forfeit, Scarlet then sat between his legs with her back lying against his chest before wrapping his arms around herself.

{Looks like you finally got me master.} She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tsss, let's say that I did." Said Max, tightly hugging her.

{… Well, I guess I've passed enough time in there. Time to leave.} Said Bonny before getting out after a moment.

{Yeah, me too.} Said May, following Bonny and shortly followed by Dusk.

"You just got in girls." Said Max, still hugging Scarlet.

 _[It's no big deal master, they just want us to be a bit alone.]_

"Why would they do that?"

 _[Because that's how your team is master. I'm surprised you even asked that question.]_

"… Yeah, you're right." Said Max, a bit morose.

 _[What is it master?]_ Said Scarlet, sensing it.

"It's just… I think you're giving me too much credit."

 _[Bullshit I say, but for conversation purpose, I'll ask you why.]_

After rolling his eyes, Max explained why.

"All that praise you're giving me, I think you may be exaggerating a bit. I'm not that nice of a person."

 _[Now now master, how can you possibly think such thing?]_

"I may be a decent pokemon trainer and caretaker, but that's the only thing I can do. Before meeting you, I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't keep a job for more than a few months, I never was successful with girls, and when I lost my mother, I was even not a good son for my father."

 _[Please master, stop that. You're only hurting yourself.]_

"But it's true."

 _[No it's not. Whatever you may have or haven't accomplished, it's the present that counts.]_

"But I failed at so many things."

 _[Maybe because you weren't doing what suits you. A pokemon trainer seems good enough for you.]_

"I'm not that good either. You're the one that trains my team, and I almost lost at our first real battle."

 _[Yet, you didn't.]_

"Thanks to you."

 _[Looks, I may be the one that is helping 'your' team, but I don't think I ever meet someone that can brag about having four girls loving him at the same time, maybe five if we count Aurora.]_

"Not sure about her."

 _[And I'm sure about the contrary. Giving the time of course.]_

"Maybe, but still, am I just good at that? Giving you girls a bit of affection?"

 _[It's plenty enough, don't you think.]_

Max didn't respond and stayed silent.

 _[Don't underestimate what a bit of love can do to someone. I am the perfect example. And no, you're purpose is not to only love us. It's also to be with us, improving everyone in every possible way so we can bring you to the summit. You could do anything if you want and I'm sure you're good at a lot of things, so don't underestimate yourself as well.]_

"… Well, I sure am good with pokemon, but I wish I was good or successful at something more… rewarding."

 _[… Rewarding? What do you mean more rewarding?]_ Said Scarlet, getting a bit angry.

 _[Are we not enough for you?]_ She continued while turning around before glaring at Max.

"No, that's not what I meant."

 _[… You better.]_ Said Scarlet while calming down, sensing Max sincerity.

"Sorry, it came out wrong."

 _[You should be careful with words, master.]_ Said Scarlet, returning to her previous position.

"I know. What I meant is that I wish I could be someone better so you girls could be proud to have me as a trainer."

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Scarlet stood up, turned around and sat again on him but on the opposite direction so she was now facing him.

 _[We already are master.]_ Started Scarlet while placing her arms behind Max's neck.

 _[Just ask May how of a better person you are compared to her last trainer, or Bonny how better you are form her parents.]_

Max then stayed silent while glaring at the gorgeous blue eyes of the gardevoir.

 _[We all have a reason to love you and like I said, don't underestimate what love can do. In this world, many don't have our or your chance.]_

"…"

 _[You're special master, in more ways than you think. Just looks at how many problems you've managed to take care of.]_

"… I… guess."

 _[And again, like I already said, you were probably not in your element before going to that pokemon trainer journey you human do. But what I'm sure now, is that you are now.]_

After another moment of silence, Max put one hand on one of her cheeks and softly rubbed it.

"… Thanks Scarlet, despite being a bit nasty sometimes, you really know what to say when you have to."

 _[I may have my personality, but I know how to take care of those who I love and cherish the most.]_

At the end of her sentence, Max pulled her toward him and gives her a kiss, which she quickly returned. After a few seconds, Max broke it.

"You sure do."

 _[Gha, such a shame I want you to rest.]_ Said Scarlet when she felt Max's shaft getting a bit hard against her.

"Sorry, you're all pretty good at turning me on."

 _[Coming from a poke-molester, it doesn't surprise me the least.]_ She said with a grin.

"You love calling me that, don't you?"

 _[Because you are, and 'that', is what turns 'me' on. Knowing that a human is looking at my body in a perverted way and with a hungry look… Gnha, I should stop before I lose control.]_

"You're such a depraved and obsessed gardevoir."

 _[Shut up human.]_

This time, it was Scarlet that initiated the kiss. Since she was the leader now, the kiss was more passionate and wilder with her shoving her tongue inside her master's mouth. After a moment, Max broke the kiss by pushing her away.

"Yeah, we better stop before one of us loses control."

 _[Good plan.]_ Said Scarlet with a lustful tone.

"But you know what I can do that doesn't require a lot of energy?"

 _[What… Gaaa!]_

* * *

Not having time to finish her sentence, Scarlet felt fingers touching and pressing against her most sensitive spot, next to her lower lips.

 _[What… are you… doing master?]_ Said Scarlet, starting to moan softly.

"You said that I was turning you on, so I thought a little relief could be good."

 _[No… you don't have to… Ahhh.]_

"I know, but I want to." Said Max with a grin.

 _[But… it's not fair… Ghyaa!]_ Loudly moaned Scarlet when Max inserted a finger inside her while trying to rub her clit with his thumb at the same time.

As planned, Max's stimulation seems to work well since she was moaning louder and began to slightly buck her hips instinctively in pleasure.

 _[But… that's no fair.]_

"How so?" Said Max, increasing his power a bit.

 _[Because… I'm the one… that is supposed to please you… I won't be able to… after this.]_

"Don't worry about that. For now, just enjoy."

 _[Ahhh, damnit! That feels so good.]_ Moaned Scarlet, bucking a bit harder.

After a moment, Scarlet's orgasm wasn't coming fast enough to Max's taste, so he went for her most sensitive part of her.

{GHYAAA!} Loudly moaned Scarlet with her own voice when she felt her master's tongue against her crest.

{Will you… ever… leave my crest… alone… someday?} Hardly said Scarlet from the intense pleasure.

"Why would I do that when it's so much effective?"

{That's just… too much…}

In a matter of second, Scarlet's orgasm was already close, hitting her after only a minute. When she was done with her muscles contracting and ecstatic moaning, she let herself fall on Max, resting from the intense pleasure she experienced.

* * *

{You're such… a vicious human…} Said Scarlet, panting a bit.

"You taught me that."

 _[… Well, you better watch your back when you will be back on feet.]_ She said while rubbing his cheeks with an almost unhealthy smile.

"I always have to with all of you." Responded Max while rubbing her soft hairs.

 _[I think I have passed enough time in there. Are you coming?]_

"Just go ahead. I want to enjoy the bath a little bit more."

 _[Good answer master. See you later then.]_ She said before slowly getting out of the bath.

"… Sure." Said Max, wondering why she said it like that.

When Scarlet wasn't in sight anymore, Max closed his eyes and relaxed all of his muscles until he heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head, he saw Aurora that was walking toward him with something in her hand.

"Oh, hi Aurora. Long-time no see." Joked Max a bit.

{Don't worry, I won't stay long. I just happen to have passed in front of those berries bushes that can help you with your sickness.} Said Aurora while showing him the nasty tasting berry that stopped him from coughing.

"Oh yeah, those berries that taste awful."

{… How do you know that?}

"Oh hmm, well…"

{Figures. Scarlet probably gave you some. Never mind then.} Said Aurora angrily, but Max could distinct a faint sad tone in her voice.

"… Wait." Called out Max when the lucario turned around to leave.

{What?}

"Actually, I'm not feeling that well, so I'm sure the berry would help me greatly."

{W-whatever.} Said Aurora, faintly blushing.

Headed back toward him, Aurora almost threw the berry at him but Max managed to catch it.

{I'm done here now.}

"Wait." Called out Max again when she turned around to leave.

{What now?} Said Aurora with a more annoyed tone.

"You probably have already noticed, but we have a hot tub now that resembles a hot springs."

{I do, I'm not that stupid.} Angrily retorted Aurora.

"And since I know you like them, maybe you want to get in?"

{I don't… like hot springs that much." Answered Aurora, obvious that she was lying.

"If you say so, even thought that I'm sure you were the only one that wasn't skipping a day without getting in at least once. And I think you also went two times in a single day at that dojo."

{How… were you spying on me?} Said Aurora, wondering how he knew all of that.

"More or less. Since I was interested in you, hmm I mean, not in the way you think, but you know, just what you like or not."

{W-well, I do like hot springs but not being stalked.} Said Aurora, blushing a bit more.

"Sorry."

(Why does he always make all those effort for me?) Thought Aurora.

After a moment of hesitation, Max spoke up.

"But perhaps you prefer me not being in there. I'll leave." Said Max while getting up, covering his junk.

{W-whatever you stay or not, I-I don't care.} Said Aurora while turning around so her back was facing him so he couldn't see her face.

"… You sure?" Asked Max while stopping moving.

{But if you plan on staying, just stay away from me.}

"Well, I do want to enjoy the bath a bit more, but if it's make you too uncomfortable…"

{I already said that I don't care. For someone who is 'interested' in me, you don't listen a lot.} Said Aurora while walking toward the bath while making sure she didn't look at the human.

"You know I didn't mean that way."

{Whatever. Go over there.} Said Aurora while pointing at the other end of the bath so she could be as far as possible from him.

After sighing, Max complied.

"Alright."

After getting to where Aurora wanted him, the female lucario then slowly got in the water while still making sure she wasn't making eye contact with the human.

"So? How is it?" Asked Max.

{It's okay I guess. Not as hot as the hot springs at the dojo, but nice enough.}

"I can ask Dusk to heat it up a bit if you want."

{No thanks.} She said with a casual tone while crossing her arms with her eyes closed.

"… It's been a few day since you got in hot water. I'm sure you missed it."

{Not that much. Either way, since I'm trapped with you, I have to let go of some habits. After all, we'll not always come across hot springs.}

"… True I suppose. You know Aurora, despite being a bit distant, you quite the strong willed pokemon."

{Whatever you talk good or bad about me, I don't care.} Said Aurora, not even pleased the least by Max compliment.

"… Hehe." Laughed a bit Max.

{What so funny?} Asked Aurora, annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just… your tough and 'cool' attitude is quite cute actually. I guess it's part of your charm."

{W-whatever, I'm not here or acting like that to please you okay.}

"I know, it's just you're pretty awesome in your own way."

{W-will you shut up? I-I already told you that I'm not interested in humans. Anyway, you would have to be cuter than that to even thinking about seducing me.} Said Aurora with now her blush being quite visible now.

"Oh, so if I were to be cuter, I could have a chance?" Said Max with a grin.

{I-I never said that.}

"Haha, chill out Aurora, I'm just kidding."

{Rha, you're such a pain in the rear when you want.}

"Yeah, all of my team said that to me at least one time each."

{Not even surprised.}

Then, they stayed silent for a couple minute before Max broke it.

"You know Aurora, I'm… really sorry." Apologised.

{For what?}

"For taking you away from that dojo, the place you called home."

{I don't care that much you know. What is done is done. Anyway, you were there when they were about to throw me out of there. I guess if it wasn't for you, I would just be roaming aimlessly in the wild.}

For a moment, Max then thought about the plan that him, Scarlet and Ashura made up to lead Aurora into his team. He also thought that if he should tell her about it.

 _[I don't think it's a good idea master.]_ Said Scarlet's voice inside Max's head.

(I know but, I don't like hiding the truth, especially from my friends.)

 _[… Do as you want, but you know that it could lead her to hate you more and broke the little relationship you have built up until now.]_

(I know, but maybe I should pierce the abscess while it still small.)

 _[Alright, I'll be ready if she burst out in anger.]_

(I don't think it would be necessary, but thanks anyway.)

"Aurora?"

{What?}

"There… something I have to tell you."

{If it's that you love me or something stupid like that, you better keep it to yourself.}

"No, it's something else. Remember the moment when Ashura wanted to test you and me proposing to come with me?"

{Unfortunately, yes.} Said Aurora, faintly blushing.

"I… suppose we weren't all honest with you that day."

{… What do you mean?} Said Aurora, opening her eyes in curiosity.

"Well… from the moment Ashura asked to test you to me capturing you… it was all planned."

{… Planned? The hell are you saying?} she asked, confused.

"What I'm saying is that all of this… was my plan to get you into my team."

For a moment, Aurora analysed what Max had said before her eyes widened a bit.

{… You're saying that… you all lied to me?} Said Aurora, anger slowly rising in her voice.

"In a certain way… yes."

{… You little…}

Without any warning, Aurora stood up and jumped on Max with one paw on his neck with the other ready to hit him.

 _[Master!]_ Said Scarlet in his head, worried.

(That's okay Scarlet, I can handle this.)

"Hit me if it can make you feel better."

Looking at her eyes, Max saw that they were mostly filled with anger, but also with sadness and desperation. Moving her hand a bit more backward, Max closed his eyes and waited for the punch. Fortunately for him, the only contact he felt a few seconds later, was a pretty weak hit that had landed on his chest. Opening his eyes, he saw Aurora with her head lowered, with a few tears flowing on her cheeks.

{Why?} She said, sobbing a bit.

{Why does this world hate me so much?} She continued with more tears dropping from her.

A bit taken off guard, Max didn't knew what to do for a moment. When he heard and felt her sobbing getting more intense.

"Hey hey now Aurora." Said Max while gently grabbing her chin and raised her tears filled face.

{Don't touch me!} She angrily said before strongly pushing his hand away.

"… I don't know about the world, but I don't hate you Aurora. I planned all of this because I noticed that you weren't happy there, even if you called it home. I just wanted to help you. I hate seeing a pretty girl like you being unhappy and sad."

For a moment, Aurora stared at him with her eyes, now mostly filled with sadness.

{Why… have you gone that far and lied to me… just to help me… someone you don't even know?}

"I don't know. I guess it's just how I am. I can't just abandon someone that needs help."

{Who told you… that I needed help?} Said Aurora, lowering her head again, almost crushed.

"No one, I just… saw it I guess."

{I don't… need your help. I don't need… anybody's help.}

As Max saw her sobbing more uncontrollably, he wrapped his arms around her, which she either didn't notice or didn't care since she didn't protest.

"Just keep in mind that… neither I, Ashura or most of your companions back there hated you. They were even worried about you."

{I don't… believe you. It must be… another lie.} She said between sobs.

"I'm afraid not. You are not alone as much as you think, even from the beginning."

{… Why… no one told me…}

"Perhaps because you were a bit… inaccessible."

Quite devastated, she kept crying until she finally calmed down a couple minutes later, with Max still softly hugging her.

{I still… don't get it.} Said Aurora, still sobbing a little while raising her head.

"You don't get what?"

{… Why you wanted to help me so much. You didn't know me and the few interactions we had… have been a bit… rude.} Said Aurora, getting off the hug.

"Like it told you, it's just the way I am."

{… Hmpf… that's so stupid.} She said, blushing a bit.

"Can you forgive us?"

{I don't think I can ever do that… but…}

Aurora then looked away, unable to say it.

"That's okay, you don't have to say it." Said Max while petting her head gently, stroking her short amount of hairs between her ears.

{You have no idea how I want to want to punch and hurt you right now.} She angrily said while pushing his hand away.

{… But… maybe it wasn't that bad of a thing. I was slowly thinking about leaving myself recently anyway.}

"I just want you to understand that I didn't want to do that, but had to in order to help you."

{You already said it like a hundred times, I get it. I'm not that stupid. Since you made unable to see that throh's face again, I guess I could forgive you, but probably in the next century.}

"Eh, works for me."

{Can you lay off me now?} She said, still feeling his arms around her body.

"Why? You don't like being hugged." Said Max while tightening his hug a bit before pulling her closer to him.

Then, a second after her body made contact with his, Aurora's eyes widened when she understood what she was touching. Under the water, the lucario's entrance was pressing against the human's semi hard shaft.

{Get. Your arms. Off me. Right now.} Said Aurora, containing her rage.

"Shit! Sorry Aurora, I didn't mean to." He said while quickly uncoiling his arms from her.

{You're disgusting.} Said Aurora with a very displeased voice while quickly getting off him and leaving the hot water.

"I'm so sorry Aurora." He called out again before she was too far away.

Not even responding back, Aurora disappeared in the woods.

"… Damnit. It was going so well." Said Max before facepalming and dropping his head on the edge of the bath.

 _[Master master, can you even control yourself?]_ Said Scarlet's voice in a mocking tone.

(Shut up. You're the last person that I want to hear that from.)

 _[That's not a very nice thing to say.]_ She said with a fake offended voice.

(That just proves my previous point.)

 _[Who said she didn't like it?]_

(Because she did?) Thought Max, quite skeptical.

 _[I won't say she liked it, but maybe slightly more than you think.]_

(Yeah, sure, with that angry face of her.)

 _[Remember that she's not very honest with herself.]_

(… If you say so. But things like that will only make things more difficult.)

 _[Or easing them.]_

(Won't take the chance. I'm not interested if she's not first. Anyway, life isn't always about sex or mating.)

 _[You're right, there also the nice love making and the rough raping.]_

(Tss, I forgot to whom I'm saying that to.) Said Max with a desperate smile.

 _[Hehe, you should know me by now.]_

(I do, unfortunately.)

After a moment of silence, Scarlet began speaking again.

 _[So, how long you plan on staying on there?]_

(I'm about to leave actually. Why? Already missing me?)

 _[You know every second away from you is torture.]_

(Aww, how cute is that?)

 _[Careful master, remember who's the one that has psychic powers.]_

(Yeah, and she's always using them to please me and makes me feels incredibly good.)

 _[… Wait, are you… starting to likes my punishments?]_ Said Scarlet, a bit surprised.

(O-of course not.) Thought Max, hoping she will not stop.

 _[Great, now I have to think about other methods to punish you.]_

(Why? You're good at that.)

 _[Not very punishing if you like it.]_

Scarlet then felt a faint sadness feeling coming from her master.

 _[Buut… perhaps I can change it to be a 'reward'.]_

(That's my Scarlet, sweet as always.)

 _[Always up to satisfy you.]_

(Good to know.)

 _[But what would satisfy me now is that you join us in the tent.]_

(Alright, coming.)

After getting out of the water, Max remembered that he didn't have anything to dry himself up.

(Hemm, can you toss me a towel?) Asked Max to Scarlet when he was near the tent.

 _[Sure.]_

A few seconds later, Dusk came out of the tent.

(I said toss me a towel, not Dusk.) Thought Max, while covering himself.

 _[She's way more effective than any towel. And I'm also doing both of you a favor.]_

{S-sorry master, but Scarlet told me that you need help.} Said Dusk while looking away when she saw her master naked.

"Alright, let's get this done over with then." Said Max, a bit reluctant.

{I'll… make it as quick as possible.}

Max then could feel a bit of sadness in Dusk's voice.

"No Dusk, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you don't seems very comfortable yet with me being, well, unclothed in front of you. You know I don't like seeing my team doing things they don't like to."

{I don't… d-dislike it master.} Said nervously Dusk.

{B-but I am indeed still a bit embarrassed when I see you, like this. I-I guess I… I j-just need m-more practise.} Said Dusk, trying to get a few peeks at her master, only to look away a few seconds later each time.

Dusk was so embarrassed and nervous with her last words that they came out a bit broken.

"Hope you don't force yourself."

{N-not really master, d-don't worry.}

(Well, I guess the position of the most normal one is this team is now Aurora.) Thought Max.

 _[For now.]_ Commented Scarlet, making him sigh.

"Alright Dusk, whenever you want."

{Sure master, but…}

"Something wrong?"

{Well, your hands are kind of… in the way.} She said while pointing at his hands that was covering his manhood.

"… Really? You can't do this like that?"

{H-hardly.}

Max then saw her blushing madly while looking away in embarrassment.

(Am I dreaming or Dusk just told me that she wants to see my dong?)

 _[Looks like it.]_ Said Scarlet with an almost proud tone.

 _[I think she's into you master.]_

(You don't say.) Sarcastically thought Max.

Staring at her, Max saw her playing nervously with her stick while giving a few glimpses towards her master from time to time.

(She so cute though. It's hard to say no.) Thought Max.

 _[That's my perverted master.]_ Said Scarlet, chuckling a bit.

(S-shut up.)

"O-okay Dusk, if it's really necessary."

After a moment of hesitation, Max then uncovered his junk, making Dusk able to see it in all of its glory. When she saw it, she blushed even more, but managed to keep her eyes on Max.

{H-hold still master.} Said Dusk, hardly able to focus anywhere else than his lower region.

Shortly after, Max felt a familiar heating sensation that was burning away the water that was all over his skin, making him all dry after a few seconds.

"Thanks Dusk." Said Max, covering his junk again when she was done.

{N-no problem master.} She shyly responded.

A second later, a pair of underwear appears in front of Max, which he grabbed before it fell on the ground. After putting them on with Dusk discretely staring at him while doing so, both of them got inside the tent. Inside, they were all lying on their respective inflatable mattresses, relaxing.

"Thanks for the underwear love." Said Max to Scarlet.

{You're lucky that you're sick, otherwise you would have to get in naked and oh boy, you would have passed a very bad time.} Lustfully said Scarlet.

{I can confirm that.} Added Bonny.

"Guess every bad thing has it's bright side." Said Max while lying in his own mattress.

"Well, it's not night time yet, so what do you guys want to do in the meantime?"

{What about…} Started Scarlet.

"Beside another truth or dare game." Interrupted Max.

{… Let me think then.}

A few seconds later, Bonny had moved toward Max, got between his legs and laid on him with her belly resting against his crotch while having her elbows resting on his belly.

{Why not just enjoy each other's company?}

{Hm, why not.} Added Scarlet while laying her head on Max's shoulder.

{Well, maybe a just plain little rest won't do bad master.} Said Dusk.

The little braixen then moved in front of Max's head, sat on her legs and made it rest on her lap, making her acting little a really warm pillow.

{Master is quite lucky.} Said May, who had moved to the opposite side of Scarlet and lay on his side a bit like Bonny.

"About what?"

{For having all of us with you silly master.}

"Eh, of course I am." He said while petting the mawile's head.

"… I hope you guys are ready for the next gym battle."

{You can count in me master. Now that I can control my mega evolution…} Said Bonny.

"Yeah, that will be a huge advantage for us."

{I have faith in your victory.} Said Scarlet.

"Well, we trained for a whole month, so there is no way we will lose that easily."

{Yeah, I won't let that happen either.} Said May.

{Me neither, even though I didn't made a lot of progress.} Said Dusk, feeling a bit down.

"You may have not trained a lot your usual speciality, but you trained almost harder than the others nonetheless. I'm sure you will surprise everyone, even yourself." Said Max while rubbing her hips.

{… Thanks master.} She answered while rubbing his hairs.

"I'll have to look what type that gym leader use."

{Leave it to me.} Said Bonny while retrieving the pokedex.

Having it in hands, Bonny then pressed many buttons in search for 'gym leader' a little while, but unable to.

{What the… where the hell is that thing?} Cursed Bonny, getting a bit upset at the device.

"Still having hard time?" Mocked a bit Max.

{Whatever, just do it. Stupid machine.} She almost angrily said before giving it to Max.

"Eh, more practice could be good."

After Bonny huffed, Max then browsed through the pokedex until he found what he looking for.

"You were close Bonny. Alright, the gym specialty is… grass type. Looks like you will be our main firepower Dusk, literally."

{Oh… hmm… I'll… do my best.} Said Dusk, suddenly feeling a bit of pressure.

{Relax Dusk, remember that you trained for this.} Said Scarlet, trying to reassure her.

{You're… right.} She said back, slightly feeling less nervous.

"I'm sure you will do just fine. After all, I have no weak pokemon in my team." Said Max, rubbing her thighs, making her blush.

{If… master says it.}

"Because I know it. Though, I don't know if…"

{You should include Aurora?} Finished Scarlet.

"… Yeah. Our relation isn't really at its peak yet, and I don't even know if she will want to fight with us."

{The only way to know is to wait until there.}

"… I suppose."

{You can still count on us if she ever lets us down master.} Said Bonny.

"I'm not even scared of that." He said while caressing her cheeks, making her smile happily.

{Things have been getting slightly better between you two. I wouldn't be surprised if she likes you the day we have that battle.} Said Scarlet.

"Yeah, until this evening."

{I already told you that she didn't mind that much, whatever she may have said or acted towards it.}

{What happen?} Asked Bonny.

{Long story short, our master can't control himself as Aurora briefly had a glimpse of what she could have.} Explained Scarlet with a mischievous grin.

{Master! I knew you were a beast, but with someone that doesn't even like you…} Said Bonny, faking being desperate.

"It was an accident."

{Yeah yeah, it always starts with an accident.} Continued Bonny, rolling her eyes with a smile.

"S-shut up with that already." Said Max, starting to feel embarrassed.

{Hihi, he's so cute when he's embarrassed, don't you think girls?} Said Scarlet while pitching his cheeks, with what they all agreed.

For the rest of the evening, they all had some trivial talks before they decided it was time to go to sleep after maybe an hour with the sky getting dark. Now all placed on their favorite and usual spot, they all fell asleep shortly after.


	24. Chapter 24 : Strategies

**Hey boyyyyz, back again with another chapitor. Unfortunately, I had a small issue with my beta readers, so there its possible that there will shit tons of mistakes again (Yeah, I suck with grammar and shit), and by possible I mean there will be :/**

The next morning, Max again awakened a bit later than usual, probably because of his sickness. However, after opening his eyes and sitting up, he was feeling a lot better, almost in top shape.

"Hm, those cares the girls gave me really did some miracles." Muttered Max.

As he was about to stretch one arm to grab his clothes, Scarlet and Bonny entered the tent.

{Feeling better master?} Asked Scarlet, with a small grin, as well as Bonny.

"I… think I do actually." He said while cracking his back.

{Let me have a look then.}

Scarlet next move was to kneel in front of him and put her hands on his head, focusing her power on it. After a couple seconds, she left him and stood up again with a bigger grin.

{Good news Bonny, his brain is way more relaxed than yesterday, meaning that his body don't fight anything anymore.}

{Won, derful.} Said Bonny with a hungry look.

{You know what does that mean master?} Said Scarlet with the same look, but a bit more vicious.

"H-hold on. I just got better. Can't you at least let me recover a bit?"

Staring at each other for a moment, Bonny and Scarlet then whispered between themselves for another moment before turning back to Max.

{Okay master, we'll leave you another day to rest. You can even leave the tent and do whatever you want, besides training.} Announced Scarlet.

"Alright, thanks…"

{However…} Interrupted Scarlet.

{The more we wait… the hungrier we will become. Just keep that in mind.}

"W-will do." Answered Max, sounding almost scared.

After giving a semi fake smile, both of them then left the tent.

"Geez, those girls are real sex monsters." Muttered Max before starting to dress up.

When done, he exited the tent to see everyone, except Scarlet, sitting on the tree trunks.

"Where's Scarlet?" Asked Max.

{She went to the woods to get you something to eat.} Said Bonny, digging in her food box.

"Hm, nice as always." Said Max before sitting next to Bonny.

{By the way, I think in maybe two or three days, we all will need to gather our own food. Our boxes are almost empty.}

"Really?"

Seeing that he was a bit skeptical, Bonny showed to him the bottom of her box, only seeing that she was right.

"Damn, how many times per day do you eat?" Said Max, a bit surprise.

{With all the exercises we do, you included, we burn a lot of energy, so we need to keep those nice bodies of ours fueled up.}

"Still, it's like you have an insatiable hunger."

{You think so? I'm sure you know what I'm hungry for right now…} Said Bonny with a lustful voice while sticking up to him and rubbing his crotch.

"I… sure do."

May wasn't looking like she cared about them as Dusk was looking away slightly in embarrassment.

{I can't wait for tomorrow.} She added with a hungry look.

"Eh, you tell me."

{… You know…} Starting to say lowly Bonny.

{A little quickie can't do badly.}

"I agree but I know you, you won't stop with at that."

{Master is right Bonny, you and I would only go wild on him the second we start.} Said Scarlet that had appeared behind them.

{… Rhaa…} Complained Bonny while leaving Max alone.

{Just be patient Bonny. Tomorrow, we will be able to do as we please without fearing of killing master.} Continued Scarlet while sitting next to Max before giving him a couple of berries.

"Killing me?" He asked with a puzzled face.

{Yeah, that's why I want us to wait another day, so you won't die from exhaustion.}

"Come on now, you can't be that much in need with just one day of not doing it, two with today."

Scarlet and Bonny only respond was only to look at each other with funny faces.

"Geez, how come I ended up with two sex ogres in my team?"

{I don't know master, it's something you should ask yourself.} Said Scarlet sticking up to Max as well.

Then, a few seconds later with both Scarlet and Bonny almost hugging him, a very musky smell got into is nose.

{Now you see how in need we are.} Said Scarlet, noticing that Max had smelled them.

"This brings back the idea of maybe adding a male into our team."

{Thanks but, no thanks. We only want you master.} Said Bonny.

"But, what if I end up with a team composed only by females? With Scarlet, it will be seven females. I won't be able to keep up."

{Don't worry master, there's always a way. We'll manage.} Told Scarlet.

"Really now? You prefer being a bit in need that going with another male? One of your own species at that?"

{Well… if we happen to be 'really' in need…}

{Scarlet!} Exclaimed Bonny, almost in shock.

{Hehe, just kidding. I don't know about the others, but as for me, yes.}

{I second that.} Said Bonny.

"I don't think it's very healthy."

{If you knew how much I don't care. You're the one and only for me master.} Said Scarlet.

{Anyway master, for now you're doing great. Besides some forced break like today and yesterday we are pretty satisfied.} Said Bonny.

"Pretty satisfied?"

{Okay, completely satisfied then.} Added Bonny after rolling her eyes.

"And what about you girls?" Said Max toward May and Dusk.

{I'm also satisfied with master. I may not be as perverted as those two, but master is doing great.} Said May, still munching on her foods.

"That's my sweet May I suppose. And you Dusk?"

{Well… you know… master is the only I'm comfortable with… and… I'll d-do it only when he wants to.} Shyly said Dusk.

{Only when he wants to? Come on Dusk, you have to assert yourself a bit more. What if he doesn't ask you anymore after a little while?} Said Scarlet.

"Hold on now, I will never…"

As he was speaking, Scarlet put one of her hand on his mouth for him to stop speaking.

{Well… hum… if it would be master's wish…}

{I understand that you wouldn't want to do something against master's will, but you also have to think about yourself too Dusk. We all know that you have needs and desire like the rest of us. And we all know that you want master like everyone else as well.}

{Hmm… I…}

{That's why you shouldn't just wait for master to have some fun.}

"… I hate to admit it, but Scarlet is right." Said Max after pushing Scarlet's hand away.

"You don't have to wait for my consent all the time. When you feel you want to do it, just come to me and we'll do it."

{It… would be pretty embarrassing to ask.}

"I can imagine it would be for you, but I'm afraid you will have to overcome that if you want us to have fun together."

{Tell you what Dusk, until you're the one that initiate it, there will be no mating for you.} Said Scarlet.

"Whoa, a bit harsh don't you think?" Said Max, defending Dusk.

{Maybe, but Dusk needs to stand up for herself a bit more. If she wants you, then she will have to ask for it.}

{… But…} Shyly said Dusk.

{I'm sure you can do it Dusk. It's not that hard to ask, just go to master and ask 'please master, ram by rear until it hurts'.} Said Scarlet while trying to imitate Dusk's voice.

{I… can't ask that.} Exclaimed Dusk, awfully red.

{Hihi. Maybe something less provocative then, but you get the idea.}

{… I… don't know.}

After a low sigh, Scarlet then looked at Bonny for a moment.

{… Rha, really?} Said Bonny after Scarlet spoke to her telepathically.

{Come on, she needs it.}

{… 'sigh' fine.} Said Bonny, sounding displeased.

"What do you girls talking about?"

{None of your business.} Said Scarlet with a fake arrogant tone.

"As soon as I'm almost 100% sure that it concerns me, than I assume that it is."

{Pretty clever of you.}

"… So?"

{So I'm still not telling you.} Said Scarlet with a grin, making Bonny giggles a bit.

"You little…"

{You shouldn't talk with your mouth full master.} Said Scarlet before shoving a few of his berries in his mouth.

{Well, since we still can't have fun with master, back to training today I suppose.} Said Bonny.

{Looks like it.} Said Scarlet.

After managing to munch on his food and swallow it, Max spoke up.

"Actually, there is something we should work on too."

{And what would that be?} Asked Scarlet.

"Remember girls when we fought those gym leaders and they were giving some coded command?" Asked Max before they all nodded.

{Oh, I think I got you.} Said Scarlet.

"Wup, maybe we should work on our own coded orders. The first gym leader was right. If I was to yell what move I will use, it's like I were to say to Scarlet that I will grab her crest right now." Said Max while going to grab Scarlet's crest, only for her to grab his hand to stop him.

{Master is right, unclear orders could be quite practical.} Said Scarlet before pushing his hand away.

{I agree. It would be pretty smart not to be obvious.} Said Bonny.

"Yup. Since we already used a few combos already, maybe we could use them with improvements while creating new ones."

{Sounds good.} Confirmed Scarlet.

"And what will be fun and not in the same time is that you will all have your own combos."

{What could not be fun about that?} Asked Bonny.

"I'll be the one that have to remember all of them."

{True.}

{Ahem.} Said Scarlet.

"What is it my pretty gardevoir?" Asked Max.

{Well, maybe someone that has a full functional brain could help you with that.}

"True. Do you know one?" Said Max with a grin with Scarlet looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you could be of some sort of assistance if I were to forget a few ones."

{Remember that I'm still thinking about a new way to punish you master.}

"You know my pretty, whatever you may do, if it comes from you, there is no way I won't like it." Said Max with semi-seductive tone.

{My my, I don't know if I should be pleased or mad about that.} She said before crossing her arms.

"Just face it Scarlet, you can't resist me." Said Max, rubbing one of her thighs.

{I may not have a way to punish you anymore, but I can still mate with you until your dick bleed if you turn me on too much.} She said while grabbing his hand and moved it closer to her lower lips without touching them.

{You're far from having my lust and my level master.} She said with an almost defiant tone.

"I-if you say so…" Said Max, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

After releasing his hand, a triumphant smile appeared on Scarlet's face.

{When do you plan on starting?} Asked Bonny.

"Right after breakfast. But I'm afraid I'll have to work with one at a time."

{Works for me.}

{Can I begin?} Asked May.

"Of course. In the meantime, Scarlet's gonna train with the others."

{Sounds good.} Said Bonny.

{Since you have three members to work with, May can take the first third of the day, Dusk the second and have Bonny for the last as a dessert.} Proposed Scarlet.

"Then we have a plan."

After they finished eating, Bonny and Dusk went with Scarlet to train further in the wood while May stayed with Max. After they also went a bit further from the tent, just in case, Max and May where now in a small clearing in the woods. It wasn't big, but enough to make small manoeuvres.

"Alright my cute little May, let's start with those coded commands."

{I'm ready master.} Said May, getting pumped out.

"Alright, let's me just get a little refresher of the moves you know."

{Charge, Pound, Headbutt, Crunch, Steel Fang and Brick Break.}

"… Really?"

{These are my moves after all master, I know them.}

"I never doubt it. But I'm more of a visual person, it will easier for me to think about something if I have them right under my eyes."

{Pfff, humans.} Said May while shrouding her shoulders in desperation.

"Oh, is my little May acting a bit spoiled?"

{… Maybe.} She said while looking away innocently.

"A rebellious pokemon huh? Let me show you who's boss then."

After his last word, Max jumped toward the mawile and began tickling her.

{Haha, stop it master haha.} Said May, laughing form the tickling.

"I don't think so. A pokemon that don't obey his master need a little reminder of their place."

After more laughing and tickling, Max let her go so she could retake her breath. As she was doing so, May was under him, panting and staring intently into his eyes.

"… M-maybe we should start now." Said Max while standing up, not wanting to go too far.

{Rhaa, you're not fun master.} Said May while standing up as well, a bit disappointed.

"Sorry sweety, but training and getting stronger are almost important as much as having fun."

{Yeah, almost.}

"Alright, let's see…"

Max then looked at May's known moves with a thoughtful expression.

"Okay, now that you know Brick Break, we might as well try to integrate it to our combos."

Again, Max went for a thoughtful expression, making May a bit impatient a moment later.

{What's taking you so long?}

"Be patient May, it's not something I can came up with within seconds. I have to also think if it would really work."

{… Alright.} Said May, sounding a bit displeased.

"… Well, we already used some combo in our previous fights, so maybe we can start with those as a base." Said Max, making May nodding in agreement.

As the first third of the day was going on, May and Max worked on couple of combos, which he genially called all of them as combo 1 or combo 5. When they were working on another one, Scarlet showed up to where they were with a couple of berries floating around her.

{How is it going over here?} She asked in their mind.

When they heard her voice, they stopped what they were doing and turned to face the gardevoir with Dusk beside her.

"Pretty good, we already worked on a few ones. All we have to do now is to practise regularly to master them."

{Great. After lunch, it will be Dusk's turn.}

"Sure thing."

{By the way master, Dusk has surprise for you.}

"Really?" He said while looking at her.

"Can't wait to see that." He added, making her blush.

After giving the berries to May and Max, Scarlet left with the mawile behind her, leaving Dusk with Max.

"Alright Dusk, what wonderful surprise you have for me?" He said while sitting on the ground against a tree with food in his hands.

{M-maybe not here. W-we should go near the lake.}

"Sure."

As Max wanted to stand up, Dusk stopped him.

{It can wait after you ate.}

"… Okay."

Letting him finish, Dusk sat next to him. After a few seconds, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Training was hard?"

{A little bit. B-but I also like… being like this.}

"… Eh, I love it too." He said while petting her head.

Max then slowed down on his eating to make the moment last longer. When he eventually finished, Dusk stood up and helped him get up. To his surprise, even when Max was on his feet, Dusk keep holding his hand and lead him toward the small lake. When they were a couple inches away from it, she let go of his hand.

{O-okay master, it may not be something big, but here it is.}

Facing the water, Dusk then pointed her stick toward it before a huge flame came out of it, landing in the water.

"Holy…" Said Max, surprised.

When she stopped, she turned to face Max again, playing shyly with her stick.

"Is that…"

{Flamethrower, yes. I mastered it when I was training with Scarlet earlier. She was almost as surprise as you when I used it despite myself.}

"I'm sure she should have. Damn Dusk, you now know Flamethrower, that's amazing." Said Max while going for a strong hug.

{Ahh…} Squeaked Dusk a bit in surprise.

{It-it's nothing m-master.}

"Of course it's something. You now know one of the most powerful fire type attacks. It's not nothing." Praised Max.

Blushing heavily, Dusk stayed silent and tried to enjoy the hug, despite her embarrassment. When Max breaks the hug, Dusk was looking at him shyly with her ears perked down.

{T-thanks master.}

"No, thank you Dusk, for being stronger." He praised again while petting her head.

Again, she blushed heavily while almost hiding her face.

{So… hem…}

"Hmm?"

{Scarlet said… that…}

Noticing that she had hard time speaking, Max was getting slightly worried.

"You okay?"

{Y-yes. It's just… just… khya.} Very lowly squeaked Dusk.

A bit perplex, Max looked at Dusk, struggling to say something.

"What is it girl?"

Taking a few deep breathes, Dusk then tried again to speak.

{Can you… I mean… can I…}

Looking away in embarrassment, she was even scratching the ground with her hind paws.

{Can I… have… a… reward?} Finally said Dusk, very lowly.

"What was that?" Said Max, unable to hear her last word.

Hiding her face, she then spoke a bit louder.

{Can I have… a reward… please master?} She said after gathering courage as much as possible.

"Oh, that's what you wanted to ask. Let me guess, Scarlet told you too?"

{N-no. Well, y-yeah but, she only told me what I should do. After that, she said that it was my decision.}

"Wanting you to assert yourself I suppose?"

With her not responding, Max then saw that she was trying her best to say something, but still had difficulties with it. Not wanting to make her more uncomfortable than necessary, Max pulled her closer to him with his hands on her hips.

"Of course you can have one, Dusk."

But then Max wanted to tease her bit more, indeed wanting her to be more confident.

"However, you will have to tell me what you want."

{… D-do I really have to?} She said, not really wanting to.

"Yup. Otherwise, I won't know what you want."

{Oh no…} She said while hiding her face.

{… O-okay.} She finally complied after a moment.

"Good girl." Said Max while rubbing her chest.

"Now Dusk, tell me what you want."

{… I… want… you.} Lowly said Dusk, with Max still able to hear.

"You want me? My my , what a perverted Braixen I have." Teased Max.

{N-no, I'm not.} Protested Dusk.

"Really? What a shame, I really like perverted pokemon."

Dusk then felt a bit confused while regretting her words a bit.

{I…}

"Hmm? You what?"

{I… am… a perverted… braixen.} Complied Dusk, blushing more than ever.

"Really? Good news then." Said Max, while rubbing her thighs, making her moan a bit in surprise and pleasure.

"Now, what do you want from me?"

{… A… kiss.} She shyly said.

"I think I can do that."

Putting both of his hands on her cheeks, Max pulled her a bit closer and pressed his lips against hers. Closing her eyes, she returned the kiss as well. Despite being a bit less eager than the others, Dusk's kisses were very pleasant in a different way, being soft, gentle and love filled. Since she wasn't used yet to wilder stuff, Max didn't pushed his tongue inside so they could enjoy a simple but passionate kiss. However, to Max's surprise and astonishment, Dusk was the one that pushed her tongue shyly against his lips, wanted to get passed them. Happy to see her more confident, he gladly let her inside his mouth and goes for gentle wrestling with his own tongue, which seems to be more than enough for her. After a moment of making out, Dusk was the one that break the kiss, with a strand of saliva connecting both lips.

{You… liked it?} Asked shyly Dusk.

"Everything you do I love it Dusk." Said Max while caressing one thigh, making her moans again.

"Damn Dusk, you sure do like it when I'm around here." He said, increasing his thigh rubbing.

{I… really like your touches… that's all.} She said with increased moans.

"Really? We'll see about that."

Grabbing her by the shoulders, Max put her gently on her back with him on all four on top of her.

{M-master?} Said Dusk, sounding a bit nervous.

"You know Dusk, I think you haven't experienced it a lot, so maybe it could be a good occasion."

Looking at him with a puzzled and nervous face, Dusk saw Max's head getting to her lower region.

{W-what are doing master?} She nervously said while hiding her lower region.

"Giving you a reward, like you asked."

{I… didn't mean… like that.}

"Really? You don't want me to give you a reward? You don't want me to make you feel good?" Said Max with a fake sad tone.

{N-no… that's not it.} Protested Dusk.

Max then looked at her with puppies eyes.

{… O-okay then.} She finally complied, not wanting to make her master sad.

* * *

Shyly and slowly, Dusk uncovered her sacred place, making Max able to see a small but cute and wet black furred entrance.

"Would you look at that, your body is more honest than you."

{S-stop teasing me too much master.} She said, hiding her face with her paws.

"Hehe, sorry. Old habit with the others."

Not letting her wait, Max moved his head closer to her womanhood before giving a gentle and slow lick on it, making Dusk moan in surprise and pleasure. Giving a few more licks, Max got a sample of her taste, which was sweet and hot with a slight touch of spiciness.

"You taste pretty good Dusk."

{I said stop it master.} Embarrassedly asked Dusk.

"But it's true Dusk. I can't just appreciate something about you and not telling."

{Mhaa, master.} Cutely said Dusk, a bit desperate of her master.

After giving a grin, Max's pressed his tongue against her pleasure button and began to gently assaulting it, making Dusk moan louder and more often. After only a few licks, Max got hit by her taste again as her juice was overflowing. Gladly taking sips, Max slightly increased his pressure and tongue moving, making Dusk putting her paws on his head while moaning louder again in pleasure. A little while later, one of Dusk's hind legs even began to have small and faint spasms from the torturous pleasure she was receiving. When Max increased his power once again, he was going on her pretty roughly, making Dusk getting close to her climax.

{M-master… if you keep going like this…}

Knowing what she was about to say, Max then inserted two fingers inside her while keeping licking her, forcing her to let out a pretty loud moan. Covering her mouth in shame, Dusk then tried to muffle her next ones. When he felt her lower body twitching a bit, Max knew that it was his last straight line, so he doubled his effort and made her cum a few seconds later, with the braixen letting out an ecstatic moan that she couldn't contain. When all of her muscles relaxed after this, she was slightly panting under her master.

"Did you like your reward Dusk?"

{I… do. Thanks… master.} Answered Dusk, feeling a bit light-headed.

Then, as Max was about get off her, she grabbed him by his shoulders to prevent him to go anywhere.

{But… I… want more… master.} She said, a bit lustfully.

"Oh, you do?"

{Yes… but let me… just retake my breath a bit first.}

"Sure girl."

After a few seconds, she was almost back to normal.

{Now master… I want you… to take me.} Said Dusk, sounding a bit less shy than usual.

"Your orders are my commands. How do you want to do it?"

{Like this it's perfect.}

"As you wish."

When Max freed his hard shaft by pulling down his pant, he rubbed his tip against her wet so to tease her a bit.

"You ready to receive the second part of your reward?"

{Y-yes master.}

"Here we go then."

Slowly but surely, Max pushed his meat stick inside her, making her moan increasing in intensity the more he was going deeper. When he touched her bottom, she let out a pleased and relieved moan. Not wanting to make both of them waiting, Max quickly began to trust his hips on her back and forth pretty gently, but not too much so she could feel something.

{M-master… it feel… really good.} Moaned Dusk after a few trusts.

"It indeed does. You're so tight and hot Dusk, it's killing me."

Quickly being overwhelmed by pleasure, Max goes a bit rougher and wilder on her, which seems not to bother her that much. On the contrary, her pleasure moans had even grown louder. Biting one of her finger with closed eyes, Dusk's pleasure was also getting stronger and stronger due to the human size, stretching her inside in a very pleasurable way. With the braixen's juice overflowing some more again, wet impact noises was mixing with the pokemon's moans. After a little while, Dusk's orgasm was the closest. Twitching again, Max felt her inside getting slightly tighter but a lot hotter, meaning her orgasm was imminent. A few seconds after he thought this, her orgasm hit her with a new intensity, crushing and almost burning Max's shaft.

"Damn Dusk." Lowly moaned Max.

The sudden change inside the braixen's vagina had made Max cum on the spot, coating her inside with his white goo, extinguishing her inner fire. When both of them relaxed, Max dropped himself on his hand so he wouldn't fall on Dusk.

* * *

"That was… pretty good Dusk. Or should I say, really good." Said Max, slightly panting.

{Yes master… it was.} Said Dusk, panting heavier than him.

"See how good it can be when all you have to do is asking?"

{Yes… I'll… try to ask you more often from now on.}

"Good girl." He said while kissing her forehead.

After a moment of relaxation, Max moved away from her so she could stand up. After a quick clean up, they both headed toward their previous place where they should have worked on their combos setting.

"Alright Dusk, time to work on those combos."

{Okay master.}

Again, for the rest of the second third of the day, Max and Dusk worked their coded combo orders. Like May, he also tried to include her new move into the mix. When her time was done, she went back with Scarlet while Bonny took her place. When she arrived, Max noticed that she was a bit sweaty.

"Worked hard?"

{You tell me. I don't know why, but Scarlet went pretty rough on me today. Maybe the lack of attention made her a bit on edge.}

"Let me guess, it's my fault?"

{I don't accuse anyone, but if you didn't get sick…}

"You know, since that Scarlet has weakened you, I'm sure I can easily outpower you now."

{… Really? Why don't you come over here and try to prove that?} Said Bonny with a defiant tone while getting in a defensive stance.

"Maybe I will."

{Tha, you're too much of a sissy to do that.} Said Bonny with a grin.

"… Okay, you asked for it."

As soon as Max finished speaking, he tried to tackle Bonny and bring her to the ground. Unfortunately for him, Bonny was still a hundred time stronger than Max and could easily stop him. As both of them was grasping the hands of the others with a defiant grin, Max tried to make her loose her balance. Not only he failed horribly, but it was Bonny that managed to pin him on the ground.

{So, what were you saying about outpowering me?} Said Bonny with a triumphant grin while on top of him.

"I'm not finished yet."

Then, Max used a technic he learnt at the dojo to get out of a position like that. Using his hips, Max managed to make her loose balance, which he took the opportunity to flip her over, making Max now on the top.

{… Congrats master, you managed to break free from an easy pin down.} She said with a small grin and almost lustful eyes.

"Yeah, looks like I won."

{Now that I'm the submitted one, what are you gonna do to me?} Asked Bonny while rubbing a leg against his manhood, slowly hardening it with a lewd face.

A few seconds later, Max smelled a pretty strong musky smell taking over his nose, raising his lust.

(Shit, that one never take a break.) Thought Max.

{Come on master, just a very quick one. I promise that it will just be one shot. Look how wet I am.} Said Bonny while showing him a juice coated paw.

Looking at her paw, the musky smell hit harder Max's nose, almost overtaking him.

"I…"

Like if he has been intoxicated by the smell and controlled, Max grabbed her wrist and gave a lick on her fingers, getting her very sweet and slightly salty taste.

{Well master, does my smell really that irresistible? What a beast.} She said with a grin and lustful eyes.

"God damnit Bonny!"

Unable to control himself anymore, Max pressed his lips against Bonny's one almost fiercely. Immediately shoving his tongue inside, Bonny happily complied and returned it a second later. After a moment, Bonny had to push Max so she could breathe a little.

{Geez, you really are a beast right now.}

"And because of who huh? You and your cuteness and you smell and…"

{Now master, I don't think it's reasonable. Remember that you should rest.} Said Bonny semi seriously.

"Screw that." Said Max before planting a kiss again.

After a few seconds of making out, Max break the kiss and began to kiss her on her furry neck.

{Master… get a hold of yourself.} Said Bonny with a pleased voice, almost moaning and not even resisting.

"I want to taste more of you." He said while going lower and lower on her.

{W-well… if Scarlet asked, I'll just say that it was you're doing and I was just raped.}

(Like hell she would believe that I could force you into doing something against your will.) Thought Max.

* * *

As Bonny's moans was getting slightly louder, Max was still going lower and was now kissing her chest while rubbing her hind legs with one hand. When he was now kissing her belly, his hands were now on her sides and hips, rubbing her soft fur. Whimpering a bit impatiently, Bonny put her paws on Max's head and gently pushing him lower until his lips meet her lower ones. Sticking out his tongue, Max brushed it against her soaked folder and began to assault her with it, now forcing her to make lewd moans. Licking and lapping her juice as much as possible, Max slowly began to focus more on her clit, increasing her moans again. Still having her paws on his head, her grasp slightly got stronger when the intense pleasure waves passed through her body. Still not resilient with orgasms, Bonny felt hers getting close already after only a few minutes of licking.

{Master… you should stop before I…}

Ignoring her, Max continued assaulting her sacred place until he felt her twitching, shortly followed by an ecstatic scream and weak squirting. When she relaxed, she let go of his head and enjoyed her post orgasmic rest.

{I… think you want more now.}

"So do you."

{Touché.}

"I know you, you're almost if not equally as nymphomaniac as Scarlet."

{Not a very nice way to talk to a lady master.} Teased Bonny.

"Shut it and get on all four." Gently said Max.

{My my, master getting a bit aggressive, I won't waste that moment.} Said Bonny while doing as told and raised her rear towards Max with her chest on the ground.

{I'm all yours master.} She lustfully said while shaking her rear a bit with her entrance starting to drool again.

Not wasting time, Max got behind her and slowly slid his shaft inside her, making her moans in pleasure and relief. Max then immediately began to go back and forth in her slightly wildly, to Bonny's pleasure and enjoyment.

{Master… I've missed that… so much… it feels… so good.} She said between moans.

Grasping the grass under her, Bonny bite her lips lightly to try to endure the pleasure until she wasn't able to and let out her tongue hanging out in pure pleasure while having an extremely depraved expression. After a few pounds, Bonny was doing a mix of heavy panting and loud moaning, completely overwhelmed and lost in pleasure. Now drooling from both of her mouth and entrance, Bonny felt her second orgasm already coming. But before cuming, Bonny's inside was getting very narrow, forcing Max to get close to his climax as well. If it wasn't from Dusk before, Max would already have came by now since he was stocking up from not doing anything the entire day yesterday. When Bonny was the first to cum in another ecstatic scream, her crushing narrowness made Max came shortly after, drowning her womb in male juice. After letting out his last spurt, Max withdrawn himself from her and sat on the ground, taking a few deep breathes.

* * *

"That… felt good."

{Good… is still… a weak word.} Said Bonny while panting, now resting on her belly on the ground.

"If it feels that good after a day of abstinence, maybe we should do it more often." Said Max after a moment.

{… Are you crazy?} Said Bonny, perking up her head in almost shock.

{If it wasn't that I want you to be at top performance tomorrow, I would rape you until nothing come out of you anymore.}

"… Seriously?"

{… Hehe, of course not. Like Scarlet said, a dead sex toy is a useless sex toy.} Said Bonny while getting up.

"Charming."

{I'm kidding, you know I love you master.} She said while going for a hug.

"Of course I do."

{… But you should really gather energy as much as possible for tomorrow. I may not look like it, but I'm far from being satisfied.}

"Damnit… I guess Scarlet's power won't be too much then."

{I really love that part of her, making you able to keep up as long as necessary.}

"Talk for yourself, I'm the victim when she does that."

{Aww, the poor victim is being matted and loved relentlessly, how sad is that?} Mocked Bonny.

"Thanks for you compassion." Sarcastically said Max.

{Sorry to say that master, but it's only the consequences of your choices. You choose to love and be with all of us while accepting all of our feelings, which in return, we let you have multiples lovers. Now you just have to assume them.}

"I know and I do. I love you all and I don't mind sharing myself to everyone. But I do something wonder if I can really keep up. I mean, thankfully, Dusk and May are not sex ogres like you and Scarlet, but what if I was to get two more pokemon like you?"

{Then you can still say that you have enough lovers already and say no. But honestly, whatever you want to do it with other or not, if I can have mate with you, I don't care.}

"You sure are easy going."

{Why shouldn't we? Scarlet told me that you human have something called one true lover. She explained to me that you human chose only one human and only mate with her and you're not allowed to do it with other, even if you want to. Pretty unhealthy if you ask me.}

"It's something called loyalty. You pokemon are not?"

{Of course we are, are we not proof enough?}

"Why do you allow me to mate with others then?"

{Mating and loyalty is two completely different things, from what Scarlet explained to me. You can be loyal to someone while mating with others.}

"… You guys are weird."

{Humans are weird. If you want to mate with someone else and that could be enjoyable for both of you, why should we stop that?}

"So you're telling that you wouldn't mind me mating with another lopunny?"

Bonny then looked at Max a moment.

{… Hm, good point. I guess it would upset me quite a bit. But again, if you both enjoy it, then why not. Though I wonder why you would want to go with another lopunny when you already have one.}

"… Okay, so if I get it right, like Scarlet you don't mind me doing it with another one, as long as it's not one of your species."

{Well… I already told you that I don't that much if you go with another lopunny… but basically, yes.}

"… Why? I don't get it."

{I don't mind other species because they are not like us.}

"Huh? What do you mean?"

{A gardevoir is different from a lopunny, as well as a braixen and a lucario. Since we are not the same, it's understandable that you want to try something different.}

Thinking and trying to put the puzzle pieces together, Max was starting to get why they were so open to polygamy.

"I… guess it's true that none of you feel the same."

{Scarlet is tighter than me, Dusk hotter than me, Aurora… I don't know, you tell me when you guys will do it.}

"I don't plan on…"

{While me I'm the softest, like you said. It's like eating only one kind of food for your entire life. Even if it's a taste you like, you will always be curious to taste something different after a while.}

"Why is it always about tasting with you?" Said Max, raising an eyebrow.

{Because I love having things in my mouth, especially long and hard ones. And occasionally, something hot and sticky.} She lewdly said with a grin.

"Occasionally, sure. It's not like you're using the first one to get the second one."

{Hihi, you know I'm kidding master, I love both of them equally.}

"I'm not surprised in the slightest."

{Hihi.} Giggled Bonny.

"Well now, I think we have lost enough time. We should work on those combos of yours."

{True. If I don't keep my mind busy, I'll just end up mating with you again.}

"You never take breaks huh?"

{Nope.} She said beginning to rub his body.

"Okay okay, fine." Said Max while gently pushing Bonny away, making her giggle again.

After Bonny moved away from him, Max stood up and covered himself again.

"Alright, let's go." Said Max, now all dressed up.

{Always ready.}

Then, for the rest of the day, Bonny and Max worked on their own strategical combos and coded orders. As the sky was getting dark, they saw in the distance the campfire being ignited.

"Well Bonny, I think it will be enough for today. We managed to work on a couple ones actually."

{Yeah… I hope that I will remember… all of them.} Said Bonny, panting a bit while both them began to head toward their camp site.

"Me too, I now have yours and all of the girls that I have to remember. But since I'm sure Scarlet will copy them in her mind so she could help me remember if necessary, I'm not too worried."

{Sometime, I wish I could be a psychic.}

"I don't know Bonny, psychic pokemon have rather… weaker body. If you were to be psychic, you could be less meaty than now."

{Dusk doesn't seem to have problem with that. Just look at her gorgeous legs.}

"… You have a good point with her, but as far as I know, not a lot of psychic pokemon have a nice body and legs like Dusk. Most of them have a weird body."

{Really?}

"Yes. And don't forget the fighting type you gain when you mega evolve. Fighting types are generally more muscular than others, and you're no exception."

{Not to brag, but I do like my more plumped body in my mega form. And I know you like it too.}

"I won't deny it. Those legs and that butt…"

{Calm down master, you will just make things awkward if you arrived in front of everyone with an erection.}

"Then stop making think about turning on things."

{Kha, it's my fault now that you can't control yourself?} Said Bonny, sounding almost shocked.

"Yeah it is. You and your sexy body."

{… Well, I guess I can't blame you for that.} Said Bonny almost arrogantly.

"I have to be honest. I really enjoy your mega form, but I would love it more if you were a bit less… hem, mean."

{… Sorry.} Said Bonny with faint sign of guilt in her voice.

"Don't be Sweety…" He said while petting her head.

"I can take it from time to time, when I really want your mega form."

{… I'll… try to control myself a bit better next time.}

"You don't have to Bonny, I don't dislike a bit of aggressiveness once in a while. But maybe just… slightly less mean."

{… I'll try.}

"Thanks Bonny. Just… don't change too much." He said while rubbing her cheeks.

His words seem to really have cheered her up. Even if she was slightly different in her mega form, he still loved her, which meant a lot to her.

{Sure thing master.} Said Bonny with a big smile.

{Hi master.} Said May when they arrived at the fire with everyone around it on the trunks.

"Hi Sweety and girls." Said Max while sitting next to Scarlet, followed by Bonny that sat on his other side.

"How was the day?"

{Good. I almost touched Scarlet today.} Said May happily.

"Awesome, looks like your training really pays off." Said Max to Scarlet while bumping her shoulder a bit.

{I guess so.} Said Scarlet, a bit coldly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Max, obvious that something was wrong.

{I do, but I'm feeling a bit tired since I worked a bit while some peoples were having fun.} Said Scarlet, sounding upset.

{Were you spying on us?} Said Bonny with Dusk looking away a bit in shame.

{Please Bonny, you know that master's brain and mine are almost literally connected, so whatever he may feel, I'll feel it too, wherever I may be or do.}

"… Alright, if you're almost always on my head, then you know that it was my doing. It wasn't Bonny's fault."

{She didn't protest a lot.}

As Bonny wanted to retort, Max prevented her from talking.

"Okay Scarlet, you also want a turn?" Said Max, defending Bonny.

{No, that's fine. I'll stand to my words and wait for tomorrow.}

As she finished her sentence, she stood up from the trunk and left into the woods. Sighing heavily, Max then also stood up.

"Guess I have to get her back." Said Max before leaving and heading toward where she left.

(I tell you, for a cold hearted killer, she sure can act very girly sometime.) He said while entering the woods.

After only a few seconds of walking, Scarlet appeared behind him and surprise hugged him from behind.

 _[Who's the cold hearted killer?]_ Said Scarlet with a playful defiant tone.

"Humm… May?" Tried to lie Max.

 _[Really? In what she's a killer?]_

"Every time I see her, she pierces my heart with her cuteness."

 _[Ah, convincing but a bit soapy.]_

"Agree." Said Max, at which they giggles for a moment.

 _[Aah, you're so easy to fool master. I bet you thought that I really was mad at you.]_

"For a moment, yeah. You do have a reason to be."

 _[… Well, it's true that there is something bugging me, but not about what you think.]_

"What is it?"

Before speaking, Scarlet went silent for a moment.

 _[Lately… I noticed that you were looking a bit more at Bonny than me.]_ Said Scarlet, sounding slightly sad.

"What? That's not true."

 _[Please master, you know you can't hide anything form me, even things that you're not even aware yourself, like the fact that you like Bonny's mega form body a bit more than mine.]_

"That's… not…"

 _[I'm not mad at you or anything master. I can understand your feeling, Bonny's mega form is indeed very sexy and appealing. Shit, if I was into girls, maybe even I would prefer hers than yours.]_

"Really?" Said Max, sensing a slight feeling of jealousy.

 _[There master, that's what I felt when I noticed that.]_

Then, Scarlet felt a pretty big guilty feeling coming from her master, proving that hurting her was the last he would ever want to do.

 _[Don't go over yourself master, it's not that big of a deal. It's something that I should get used to.]_

"Scarlet…"

 _[But even though I know you still do, I would like to hear you that you love me master.]_ Said Scarlet, feeling slightly sadder.

Then, Max left Scarlet's embrace and turned to face her before putting his hands her cheeks. Looking at her eyes, Max saw that a bit of sadness was filling them, but without any tears falling.

"Scarlet, you know that I love you more than anything else in this world. You're pretty much my reason to live now and I couldn't imagine life without you anymore. You may have your flaws like anyone else, but you're awesome Scarlet and perfect."

 _[… A simple 'I love you' would have do just fine master.]_ She said while smiling and putting her own hands on her master's ones.

 _[But thanks.]_

"You don't have to feel insecure or anything else Scarlet. It's true that Bonny's body is very… appealing, but you're something else, love. Everything else about you is a thousand times better." Said Max before removing his hands.

 _[Except for the skin, since your prefer fur.]_ Said Scarlet, crossing her arms.

"… Well, they sure are very soft but…"

 _[And the butt, since you prefer a tailed one so can pull it when mating.]_

"Wait what?"

 _[And the eyes, since your favorite colors is black and red.]_

"Okay, stop it, I get it. You all have your things. I meant that Bonny don't have those psychic powers that can be very useful."

 _[Like increasing your pleasure?]_ She said while raising an eyebrow with a grin.

"Y-yeah, but not only. Just look at how many times your powers helped us or were very handy. Remember, psychic type is the best type."

 _[Eh, I'm surprise you remember that.]_

"If I remember?" Said Max while getting near Scarlet and put his hand on her hips.

"I woke up every morning while thinking that."

 _[Tsss… master master, you sure know how to talk to a gardevoir. Alright, I suppose I can forgive you for mating with the others while we agree on letting you rest.]_ Said the gardevoir before pressing her lips against her master's ones.

Surprisingly enough, Scarlet's kiss was a bit more tender than usual, but not without her signature passion in it. A minute later, she broke it.

"Sorry." Apologized Max.

 _[It's okay master, you're male after all. Half of your brain is inside your pants.]_

"I could say the same for you, but you don't wear pants like a pervert nudist."

 _[Pokemon don't need clothes master. Also, it's easier for access that way.]_ She said before moving away from Max and lifted her dress, showing a slightly wet small gardevoir's entrance while doing a quick 360.

"So you're telling me that pokemon are basically all perverts?"

 _[I won't say perverts, but we do enjoy physical contact more than human.]_

"Good to know." Said Max while staring at her lower region.

 _[… You want it master?]_ She seductively asked.

"Actually, I do." He said while getting closer.

 _[Too bad you wanted to wait for tomorrow.]_ Said Scarlet while pulling down her dress to prevent Max from touching it.

"You sure? You looked a bit in pain to me."

 _[Eh, if I couldn't endure a little excitement like this, I would rape you non-stop.]_

"… Not even a little?" Insisted Max.

 _[My my, master. Since when you got more aggressive like that?] Said Scarlet with an amused grin._

"I don't know, I guess not doing it for a little while made me a bit wilder."

 _[Well, I won't be the one to complain, but no is no.]_

"Not even if you're the only one to feel pleasure?"

 _[… You're willing to contain your excitement just so I can feel good?]_

"Yes. Sex is not always about receiving, but it's also about giving."

Scarlet then stared intently into Max's eyes for a moment.

 _[You're quite persistent tonight. Fine, but only if you keep it in your pants.]_

"Thanks Scarlet." Said Max before initiating a kiss, with Scarlet gladly returning it.

* * *

It didn't take long for Max to try to enter Scarlet's mouth with his tongue. After she happily let him get in, he began to explore every corner of her mouth, with her trying to prevent him to do it with her own tongue, making them wrestle. While doing so, Max began to rubs Scarlet's thigh with one hand with the other one on her slim butt. Meanwhile, one of Scarlet's hands went under his shirt and began to rub his skin softly with the other one behind Max's head. Slowly, Max's hand moved closer and closer to her small womanhood, feeling that juice was overflowing a bit on her thighs. When he reached his destination, he traced his outer labia to tease her a bit before rubbing the opening.

 _[You really like teasing, don't you master?]_

"That's what you get for being a naughty gardevoir." Said Max after breaking the kiss.

 _[Is that so? Then I'm ready to endure any kind of punishment.]_ She lustfully said.

"Really? How about that."

After that, Max then pressed his fingers against her clit and began to rub it gently.

{Ghya!} Moaned Scarlet.

"And it's just the beginning." Said Max before going a bit faster.

As for muffling her increasing moans, Scarlet pressed her lips against Max's and wildly explored his mouth with her long and slim tongue again.

"… Alright love, why don't you lay on the ground for a minute?" Seductively said Max after a little while of making out.

 _[Hihi, sure thing master.]_ She complied with a lewd face.

In a matter of second, Scarlet was on her back with Max on top of her.

"I know you don't especially like to be the dominated one, but I'm sure you will like what's coming next."

 _[I'm sure too.]_

Already guessing what he was about to do, Scarlet spread her legs a bit more when Max moved backward until his head was at her hips level. Lowering his head, Max stuck out his tongue and gave gentle licks on her pleasure button when he was close enough, making her softly moan in pleasure. After lapping everything he could, Max put more pressure with his tongue, making Scarlet moan louder. Having her arms lifelessly resting the ground, Scarlet had her eyes closed and was trying to contain most of her moans while biting her lips. When Max put more pressure again while speeding up, she couldn't contain them anymore and was loudly moaning.

{Wow master… you're getting… really good at this.} Moaned Scarlet.

(With practise come skills.) Thought Max, not wanting to stop what he was doing.

{Looks… like it. Speaking of come, I'm pretty… close to it.} Said Scarlet with her lower part twitching a bit more.

While doubling his efforts, Max began to rub again her thighs while eating her, increasing her pleasure. Rewarded by his actions, Scarlet's orgasm hit her a minute later, making her scream in pure and intense pleasure while grasping the grass under her. After a couples of seconds, Scarlet's head goes limb on the ground while panting a bit.

* * *

"See? Nothing more. Even if I want really want to though."

{Deal… with it. You're the one… that wanted… this.}

"I know. I just can't resist any of you."

{And you know… what's fun about it?}

"Hmm?"

{Is that we all know that.} She said with a slight mischievous grin.

"I don't even doubt it, since you're all pretty smart. But Dusk and May won't be the kind of taking advantage of it like you and Bonny does." Said Max while crawling above Scarlet until his head was at the level of hers.

{Really? It may be partially true for Dusk, but I think you underestimate May.}

"What do you mean?"

{She may be cute and sweet, but she's sneakier than you think.}

"Come on now, not my little May. How do you even know that?"

Scarlet then raised an eyebrow.

"Damnit, I always forget about your psychic powers."

{Yeah, your head can be pretty high in the clouds.}

"So you say I should be more carefully around May?"

{Of course not. Just let her do her things to get you. I'm just saying to not underestimate her, since she can have more than one trick to get what she wants.}

"Noted."

{But she's a nice and sweet girl, I don't say otherwise.}

"I don't need you to know that." Said Max with a fake cocky tone.

{Maybe, but you need me for this.} Said Scarlet before pulling his head into a kiss.

A bit surprised, Max broke the kiss a couple seconds later.

"What was that Scarlet? I just… ate you a minute ago." Said Max, a bit embarrassed.

{Eh, if you knew how much I don't care. Even my own taste won't keep me away from kissing you.}

"… You sick and wicked pervert." Said Max before giving her another kiss.

 _[And proud of it.]_ Said Scarlet in his mind while eagerly returning it.

After kissing for a couple minutes, Max broke it.

"It's getting a bit late, we should join the others before they start to get worried."

 _[Yeah, let's join back that sexy lopunny.]_

Max then looked at her with a disapproval glare.

 _[Relax, I'm just kidding.]_

"You know I like joking and fooling around, but that kind of teasing is not really my thing. You know you all mean everything to me and seeing tensions or fights is the last thing I want."

 _[We know, that's why we all do our best to have the best relation possible. Since I kind of like everyone so far, it's not that hard though.]_

"Good. What could make me happier than having you is that you're all are happy too."

 _[Ghra, happy here, happy there. You know, you starting to sound like those children cartoons or fairy tales I saw in your mind.]_

"… And what if I do?"

 _[You're starting to sound like a kid yourself.]_

"Really? You don't like kids?"

 _[Not really, and even less mating with them.]_

"Wow, did I just find out a turn off for you?"

Scarlet then looked at Max with narrowed eyes, regretting saying that.

 _[You ever use that trick against me, and I'm gonna make sure Bonny rapes you ruthlessly in her mega form, making you unable to walk for days.]_

"Chill girl, wasn't planning on using it. But just having a weapon against you is pretty securing."

 _[You better be prepared to face the consequences if you ever use it.]_

"Sure. Who knows, maybe it could save my life one day."

 _[I highly doubt it, since it would only retard the inevitable.]_

"… I'm sure you're feeling so powerful by always having the upper hands."

 _[I won't lie, it is a pretty good feeling.]_ She said with slightly unhealthy grin.

Scarlet then pulled his head a bit closer to hers.

 _[But unlike you, I won't use it to do bad things to you.]_

"You mean like your sexual harassment and assaulting?"

 _[Those are bad things?]_ She lewdly said.

"… Honestly, coming from you, I don't know."

 _[Then everything is fine. You know, every creature can be lethal to another one, but that doesn't mean we want to be.]_

"Me, be lethal to you? You're joking right?" Said Max, not sure if she was joking or not.

 _[Not at all. Maybe not in frontally or awake, but you still can harm me in my sleep, or any of us.]_

"How come? You always awaken when I do."

 _[Maybe, but my brain isn't fully functional the first few seconds, so you can use that moment to attack me to get me by surprise.]_

"… Why are telling me that? You know I won't ever hurt you, so why do you share a weakness with me?"

 _[Well, you just said it, because you would never hurt me. Also because that I always feeling a very faint insecurity feeling when you're around me, knowing that I can harm you easily whenever I want. So I thought that maybe if I share you a weakness of mine, maybe you won't have that feeling anymore.]_

"… You know what the downside of being that nice is?"

 _[Hmm?]_

"Is that it can make everyone around you feels like shit."

 _[Please master, don't say things like that.]_

"Don't worry, it was more of a matter of speech than anything. But it's true that being so nice make me feel that everything I could do won't matter that much."

 _[Now now master, you know that everything you do means a lot to me.]_

"… If you say so. You're not the kind to lie."

 _[Not when it concern you.]_

"Eh. But what's confused me the most is how someone that doesn't care that much by taking life of others still managed to be that nice and lovable with me."

 _[Well, I guess the simplest answer would be that you're the only that deserve my kindness. Since I never really loved someone else beside you, you can stay that you have the full power.]_

"Never?"

 _[Never. You're basically my first love, which is known to be the strongest.]_

"… Makes sense I guess."

 _[I just wished that I was also your first one.]_ Said Scarlet, slightly disappointed.

"… I wish too."

 _[Good thing that those stupid female human said no I guess, more for me.]_ Said Scarlet while going for a hug.

"Probably." Said Max, returning it.

"But thanks Scarlet, for being there and being that kind and nice to me."

 _[And there is more where that came from.]_

"Hehe, same here."

 _[Don't worry master, I'll always be here for you. You're kind of stuck with me for the rest of your life.]_

"That's something that I can work with pretty easily."

 _[Hihi.]_ Giggled Scarlet.

After that, Max then stood up, helped Scarlet stand as well before both of them headed towards the campfire where the others were. When they were close, they saw the others around Bonny as she was speaking to them.

{And then, you know what was behind them?} Bonny said.

{W-what?} Asked Dusk, sounding a bit scared.

{… The skinless golduck, Rhwaa!} Growled the lopunny.

{Hyaa!} Said Dusk, covering her face in fear.

"What are you doing?" Asked Max when him and his gardevoir sat close to them.

{We are telling spooky stories. Do you know some master?} Said May, not sounding scared at all.

"… Not really to be honest."

{What a shame. Bonny's stories aren't that scary.}

{Tell one if you're better.} Retorted Bonny.

{I'm not good at telling stories. I don't know any anyway.}

{… Well, I think I might have something for you then May.} Said Scarlet.

{For real?} She said, a bit excited.

{Of course, but it's not for faint heart.}

{I don't care, I want to hear it.}

"I admit I'm curious about what kind of story you can make up." Said Max.

{I'm sure you like it. So girls, have you ever heard about the Skinner human?}

{The skinner human?} Asked May.

{Yes. It's a story I heard a little while ago. It's said that there is a human in this region that roam around forests and pokemon filled place at night.}

{W-why?} Asked May feeling a bit unsure.

{Well my little May, we don't know why exactly, but it's said that that human roam where pokemon are for preys.}

{Preys?}

{Yes. And you know what he is looking for?}

{W-what?}

{Well, the skinner human got is name because he has a strange habit of capturing pokemon before skinning them alive and wear their skin as a coat.}

{T-That's horrible.} Said Dusk with both her and May were getting paler.

{And you know what his favorite color is?}

{N-no.}

{… Yellow, hahaha.} Said Scarlet, trying to sound diabolical.

{NO!} Screamed May before jumped into Max's arms, shaking a bit in fear while shoving her head in his chest.

"Come on Scarlet, don't you think you overdone it?" Said Max to Scarlet while hugging May and petting her head to reassure her.

{It's a story, don't take it seriously.}

{I admit that it was a pretty good.} Said Bonny, obvious that she was trying to hide her fear.

{Thanks Bonny. But, who knows.} Said while slowly getting her hand behind the lopunny without her noticing.

{Maybe it's not a made up story.} She continued before grabbing Bonny by her tail.

{YhAaa!} Exclaimed Bonny while jumping from the trunk in fear.

{Hahahaha.} Laugh Scarlet, with Max chuckling a bit.

{That's not funny.} She said with an upset tone while hiding her tail with her paws.

{Hehe, it is for me.} Said Scarlet, still laughing a bit.

After a moment, Bonny calmed down and sat again on the tree with a still upset face.

"I wish Aurora could enjoy the fun with us." Said Max, still hugging and petting May.

{She will eventually. Since I noticed that she was slowly opening up to you, it's only a matter of time.}

"We won't progress a lot if she always stays away."

{Relation doesn't work that way. If you force it, it will be worse. You just have to wait for her to come to you by herself.}

"… I suppose."

{It's not that she doesn't like you like she pretends to, but she just doesn't trust you yet. I'm sure she already noticed how nice of a human you are.}

"Well, it's not like I was maltreating any of you."

 _[Depends on which parts of us you're talking about.]_ Said Scarlet with a perverted voice, making Max roll his eyes with a chuckle.

"Well, I guess it could be the time to call off for the day."

{Agree. You're gonna need a lot of energy for tomorrow.} Said Scarlet with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me that again."

{What? Can't a girl have desires?} She said while getting closer to him seductively.

"That's the problem, you always do."

{Speak for yourself, I don't see problem in that. Unless, you're tired of me?} She said with a fake sad tone.

"Of course not, how could I be?" Said Max before giving the gardevoir a kiss, with her returning it.

After Scarlet broke it, they extinguished the fire and all got inside the tent to end the day.


	25. Chapter 25 : Sweetness and Bitterness

**Howdy, I'm ballandroll, ballandroll the pervert lemon writer, and there is a new chapter, yay (not). But before you start fapping, I want to ask you guys a question first. While I was reading my first chapters of this story, I noticed that the double sentence with the same character was written different. Example:**

" **What? Fuck you bitch." I said rather madly. "I hate you now."**

 **Instead of:**

" **Da fuck is going on?" I asked, confused.**

" **I seriously don't know what to write here." I continued while looking like an idiot.**

 **Tell me which one you like more and I'll go with that from now on. Maybe even rewrite the previous ones like this, maybe, since I'm lazy as shit. Thanks for your time.**

Awakened by an odd feeling, Max opened his eyes and was greeted by Scarlet that had his hard member on her mouth, eagerly sucking on it.

"Hmm… good morning?" Said Max while quickly rubbing his eyes.

 _[Morning master.]_ She said without stopping.

"As I can see, you didn't wait for me to properly wake up."

 _[Let's just say that I got a bit impatient.]_

Looking around while containing his moans, he noticed that no one else was inside the tent.

"Where are… the others?"

 _[Outside, with Bonny waiting for her turn. She was even doing some stretches before I got in.]_

"Good thing… Dusk and May are not like you guys." Said Max, starting to get caught by pleasure.

 _[Maybe, but they also want a turn at least once today.]_

"Why not." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

When satisfied with the hardness, Scarlet left Max's meat stick and slowly crawled above Max, her head a few inches away from Max's

 _[Ready… master?]_ She said with a lustful face.

"Always for you."

 _[Good answer.]_

* * *

Before the main event, Scarlet then goes for her usual wild and passionate kiss for a moment before straightening up and aligned her hips correctly. Raising his head, Max saw that her juice was overflowing so much that her inner thighs was almost completely soaked with strands hanging out from her womanhood.

"Well, at least we know that it will go in easily."

Rising an eyebrow with a smile, Scarlet eagerly impaled herself with Max's shaft, hitting her bottom pretty roughly.

{Hell yes!} Loudly moaned Scarlet, already twitching inside.

"Don't tell me you're already close to cum?"

{Don't worry master, even if I do, I'll be able to keep up as long as necessary. It's not one little orgasm that's gonna stop me.}

Scarlet then immediately began to ride Max, pretty slowly at first due to her already imminent climax. Like she anticipated, her first orgasm hit after only a couple of seconds later, crushing Max with her already tiny love tunnel, loudly moaning in an ecstatic bliss.

"… Wep, you really needed that."

{… Expect the same thing from Bonny, even worse since she comes more easily than me.} She said after regaining her composure.

"Well, if it wasn't from yesterday, I would also probably be already close too."

{It wasn't half bad then I guess. Now, less talk and more action.} Said Scarlet before resuming her riding.

Slightly tighter due to her previous orgasm, Scarlet could now increase her speed and go a bit rougher like she loves to with the already loud wet impact noises. With her moans increasing each minutes, Scarlet had her hand on Max's chest with a very depraved face while hitting her hips against Max's pretty hardly. A few minutes later, Scarlet felt another orgasm already coming, with Max not far behind. Before she reached it, she kissed Max again and shoved her tongue inside, wildly making out. When she reached her limit again, she broke it to loudly moan from her orgasm, making her master cum as well with her contracting internal muscles.

{Shit that feels good.} Said Scarlet with a temporary satisfied face a few seconds after she was done.

"I'm guessing you want more."

{You bet I want to.}

Since she was rather physically weak, Scarlet was going slightly slower every time she resumed her ridding after and orgasm. After three more times, Scarlet seemed to be satisfied, for now.

{Well… I guess it's time… for me to leave my place… to someone else.} Said Scarlet, panting on top of Max.

"I bet Bonny is dying to have her turn."

{Yet, the word is still pretty weak. Okay Bonny, your turn.} Said Scarlet before teleporting away.

A second later, Bonny quickly got inside and immediately goes on all four above her master.

{Hope you still have energy for me master.} She said lustfully.

"Well, probably thanks to Scarlet, I do."

{Great.} Said Bonny while starting to pump him with a grin.

{But as I can see, there is still trace of Scarlet. But as I am now, I don't care.}

After going to a sitting position, Bonny then pressed her lower lips against Max's hard member and began to coat it with her own juice. With Max seeing at how soaking wet she was, Max's shaft was all covered in juice after only a few seconds.

{You don't mind we skip foreplay master?} Asked Bonny, eager to feel it.

"Of course not."

{Great.}

Bonny then immediately raised her hips, aligned herself his Max's member and quickly impaled herself with it.

{GHAaa!} Screamed ecstatically Bonny while contracting her internal muscles to maximum.

"You came with just one thrust? I shouldn't be surprise since it was almost the same thing with Scarlet."

{What did you expect? We passed too much time without doing it.} Said Bonny, still recovering from her first orgasm.

"You passed way more time without doing it in that dojo."

{Well, I do have a lot in mind back there, so it was pretty easy not to think about it. But now… especially with that tasty body of yours. I'm gonna profit it as much as I can.}

"Eh, still glad you went back to normal. I really didn't like seeing you like that."

{I know, but let's not talk about depressing stuff and more about what is about to come, which will be you in a moment.} She said with lustful grin.

When feeling she was ready, Bonny finally began to move up and down in him pretty roughly, but still really enjoyable. Feeling her inside being a bit hotter than usual, Max's pleasure was increased to an accelerated pace, even after Scarlet. After all, her softness was just too incredible. Still being the most sensitive one, Bonny's next orgasm was already only a few pounds away.

{Ahh… I've missed this so much. It feels good as always.} Said Bonny starting to moan.

"I'm with you on that."

Maybe a minute later, Bonny's second orgasm then hit her, making her scream and arched her back in bliss.

{Damn that's good.}

After resting a few seconds, she resumed her riding a bit faster than last time while trying to crush Max with her internal muscles.

{Now, you're gonna be the next one to cum.} Defiantly said Bonny.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Said Max, seeing that as a challenge.

For next few minutes, Max tried is best to contain himself, which he was barely able to do so after Bonny's third orgasm.

{Damnit… I won't stop until… I have what I want.} Said Bonny while resting.

After another short break, Bonny resumed her mating session once more, contracting her love tunnel at maximum. This time, it seems to be effective since Max came after a couple pounds. However, Max's sticky and hot substance made her cum one more time, making her scream ecstatically a few seconds until the feeling had fading away. Jumping off from her master, she landed on her back beside Max, panting quite a bit.

* * *

{Alright… I think it's gonna… be enough for now.}

"Well… at least I'm not gonna die from exhaustion with you."

{… Was that… supposed to be a compliment? Because… it didn't feel… like it.}

"Let's say yes." Said Max, not wanting her upset.

{Let's say that I believe you then.}

While they were chuckling, both of them heard a distant scream outside. At first, it sounded like May.

"The hell is happening." Said Max before quickly exiting the tent.

Outside, he saw Dusk looking toward the woods with a worried face.

"What's going on Dusk?" Asked Max, worried as well.

{We heard May's scream in the woods, so Scarlet rushed in the woods to try to find out.}

"Alright."

As Max wanted to chase after her, Dusk made him stop.

{S-Scarlet told me to stop you from following her.}

"But… what if they need help."

{…}

Dusk didn't know which she should listen between Max and Scarlet.

{It's Scarlet we're talking about master.} Said Bonny that appeared from the tent.

{If something happen, you'll just get in the way.}

"… Rha." Said Max, upset while sitting on one of trunk.

{Come on master, you should trust Scarlet as much as we do. If anyone of is in trouble, we can rely on Scarlet.}

"… Yeah, you're right."

After a moment, Max then heard May getting out of the woods.

{Master!} She exclaimed while running toward him with teary eyes.

"May! Glad to see you're okay." Said Max while May jumped in his arms.

{Master, I was so scared.} She said while crying in his chest.

"There there, it's over now." He said while softly caressing her head.

A few seconds later, Scarlet appeared from the woods with a few blood stains all over here body.

"What happen?" Asked Max, worried that she might be hurt.

{Don't worry master, everyone is fine, me include.}

"Where's that blood coming from?"

{From a stupid bear that thought that May could be an easy meal for it.}

"A bear? How come she came across one?"

{Don't be mad at her master. She just wanted to gathered food for you, but I guess she unfortunately went into its territory.}

"… Shit." He cursed while tightening his hug.

"Thanks a lot Scarlet. Again, you were a precious friend."

 _[Don't mention it Master. I must say that it was quite fun to kill that creature.]_

"… You…"

{What did you expect? That thing wanted to hurt one of my friends.}

"… Well, what's matter is that my little May is okay now." He said while kissing the forehead of the slightly calmer mawile.

(What did you do with… the corpse?)

 _[Still there. It will probably feed something else.]_

(I guess.) He thought while balancing softly May to reassure her like a baby.

At her own words, Scarlet then made a thoughtful expression.

"… What are you thinking?" Asked Max, noticing her.

{Nothing in particular. Dusk, care to come with me?}

{Hmm… not at all.}

"What are you going to do?" Asked Max before Scarlet or Dusk could move.

{A little something personal that is none of your business. In the meantime master, why don't you get May inside the tent and make sure that she feel safe now.}

Max then looked at Scarlet suspiciously.

"… Okay." He finally complied, knowing that when Scarlet has something in mind, no force on this planet was able to get it out.

After Scarlet nodded, both her and Dusk entered the woods where she arrived with May a few seconds ago.

"… Alright May, let's rest a bit in the tent."

After May whimpered in agreement with her face still hidden in his chest, Max, her and Bonny entered the tent again. Sitting on his mattress, May tighten her grip, not wanting to leave Max.

"There May, you're safe now. Me and Bonny are here."

{… It was so scary master.} Said May, sobbing a bit less.

{Why didn't you fight back? You're a pokemon and he was just a mere animal. You could have easily overpowered it.} Asked Bonny.

"Have you ever seen the size of those things Bonny? They can even be as tall as Frank when on two feet."

{O-okay. But…}

"Pokemon fight and real treat isn't the same thing. She could have been really injured against that bear, isn't it May?" Said Max before May nodded in agreement.

{… I guess.} Said Bonny, feeling a bit guilty.

"I know what you meant Bonny and I do believe that May is strong enough to defend herself if needed. But don't forget that she's like a child." He said while petting May on her favorite spot, which seem to sooth her quite a lot.

{Well, if that bear had faced me, nothing would have been left of it.} Said Bonny a bit cockily.

"Eh, I don't even doubt it. But if possible I would like you to do like May did. Like I said, outside battle, you face really treat. Seeing one with my girls being injured is the last thing I want to see in this world."

{Sorry, but I'm not the kind to flee.}

Max wanted to protest and wanted her to do as he asked, but he had to also take her personal feelings into account.

"… Then be more than careful if that happen. If you ever came back with even a little scratches, you're gonna hear me for days."

{Sure thing master.} Said Bonny while rolling her eyes.

"I'm serious Bonny. What if I was in your place?"

Bonny then thought for a moment, also not wanting him to be injured.

"Alright master. If I ever meet danger, I'll avoid it if possible alright?"

{Thanks Bonny.} He said while petting her head.

After a moment, Bonny leaned against Max's shoulder with him still petting May to reassure her. After a few minutes, she was pretty much back to normal and wasn't shaking anymore, but stayed there just because she liked being in Max's arms.

{Max? Can you come out for a minute?} Said Scarlet voice outside.

"… Sure."

Still having May in his arms, Max left the tent, shortly followed by Bonny.

"What is it Scarlet?" He asked when he saw her and Dusk standing in front of him.

{I have a little surprise for you.}

"Really? Can't wait to see what it is."

{Alright. Close your eyes then.}

"… Okay." He said before closing them.

After a moment, he began to smell something like roasted meat close to him.

"Okay, you can open them now."

After doing so, Max then saw a floating plate in front of him with what was looking like a small pile of cooked meat and a few berries around it.

{Here's a balanced and complete meal for you master to enjoy. Bon appétit.} She proudly said.

"… Wow Scarlet. Is that…"

{Bear meat? Yeah, and a few berries as toping. Well, there beside the meat but, you get the idea.}

"Wow." Repeated Max.

"And it's still hot." He said while staring at the food pretty closely.

{Of course. It's freshly cooked.}

"… Wait did you said, bear meat?"

 _[Yes master. It's a piece of that bear I killed. Instead of letting rot or be the meal of something else, I thought that maybe my carnivorous master would like a piece of it.]_

"You thought well. It sure do like tasty. But how did you…"

{Dusk cooked it with her powers.}

"Really Dusk? Thanks a lot girl. Eh, every trainer should have at least one fire type in their team." He said while petting her head.

{T-thanks master.} She said while blushing madly.

Then, Max and the others went to sit on the trunk with Max putting May next to him before Scarlet made the plate land on his hands.

 _[It wasn't easy though. She almost loses consciousness when I showed her a bloody piece.]_

(I'm sure she does, it's our shy and sweet little Dusk after all. How did you convince her then?)

 _[I told her that it's where the meat she was eating where coming from. At first she felt nauseous, but eventually accepted reality.]_

(Poor Dusk.)

{So master, I was thinking. Since we all can gather our own food and now that I can hunt for your food before Dusk cooks it, you don't need to buy those poke food thing.}

"You won't k… get a huge beast like a bear every time just for me to eat don't you? That would be quite a waste."

{Of course not master. I'll get you smaller animal that you and Dusk can pretty much eat all of it without any waste. At worst, you can always give some to Aurora. I'm sure she will enjoy a free meal.}

"Coming from me, I don't know."

{I'm sure she will.}

"If you say so. But you really don't mind gathering your food every time? What if we get in a zone where you main food are not there?"

{Every type of food is pretty much present everywhere. Ever noticed how various type of pokemon are always around us?}

"… As that also your case Bonny? I know that Lopunnies don't only eat berries."

{There are also plenty of nuts and wild vegetables growing in the woods.} Said Bonny.

"Good I guess. And I suppose it's the same thing with May?"

{Yup.} Said Scarlet.

"Alright. But what about you? Does psychic type food rarer?"

{They do, but not as much as you think. If I don't find anything, I still can teleport to another place to find some.}

"… Always wonder, how far can you teleport?"

{You mean like my maximum range?}

"Yeah."

{Don't know. I never pushed the limit of it since I never had to. Do you want to try?}

"No thanks. What if you teleport too far away and too tired to come back?"

{… That's possibility, indeed. But just a few hours of rest and I should be able to come back where I was.}

"A few hours without my protection."

{Good point. I can hardly imagine being alone and on my own for a few hours.} Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"Anyway, if you are miles away from me, you would probably be too far away to sense my brain waves, so how would retrace me?"

{Teleporting works more easily than you think. I just need to have a clear and precise image of the location that is in range to be able to teleport there.}

"I'm guessing it must be a place you already have been."

{Indeed. I must focus my mind in the energy I felt on the place to be able to teleport into a location out of my sight range.}

"Oh. That could be very handy someday."

{Every part of me has a use.} She said before winking.

"Coming from miss perfect, I'm not surprised."

{You should eat your food before I shove it in your throat.}

(Eh, wait for what I'll shove in your throat.) Thought Max.

 _[Is that a threat?]_ Said Scarlet while getting closer to him and began to rub his thigh.

"Damnit, did I thought of that out loud again?"

 _[Yes you did. That was quite bold of you and I must admit that I can't wait to see that.]_ She lustfully said before grasping his crotch.

"Hmm… can I eat first?"

 _[Make it quick then.]_

Max then took a few bites of the meat.

"Whoa, it's pretty good actually and perfectly cooked. You're really awesome Dusk." He said while petting her head.

{S-stop it master. I-it was nothing.} She shyly said while hiding her face in embarrassment.

"You want some?"

{Oh, t-thanks you master, but I already ate.}

"Oh, okay."

{Dusk like her meat more cooked than your, so she ate before doing your plate.}

"I have to say that with a team like this one, I don't have to worry that much about my needs."

Scarlet and Bonny then looked with a grin.

"I mean with my basic ones." Corrected Max, going a bit red.

{I don't know. Mating urges is quite a basic one, don't you think Bonny?} Asked Scarlet.

{Indeed Scarlet. We are willing to fulfill all of your needs. Every. Single. One.} Said seductively Bonny.

"When will I learn to shut up?" He said while munching on his food, making them giggles a bit.

{Now, is there anyone that want a turn with master before me and Bonny empty him?} Asked Scarlet to Dusk and May.

Not responding, May was only laying against her master's side, letting herself being engulfed by his safe scent. Then, Scarlet noticed Dusk getting slightly embarrassed while playing nervously with her stick.

{Anyone?} Said Scarlet a bit louder towards Dusk.

Looking at Dusk, Bonny understood as well.

{Well, if there is no one, then me and Scarlet will use him so much that he will be too exhausted to do it with anyone else.} Said Bonny with a grin while leaning a bit towards Dusk.

{… I…} Shyly began to say Dusk.

{Yes Dusk? You want to say something?} Asked Scarlet.

{Can I…}

{You want a turn?}

{… Well…}

"Okay Scarlet, we get it that…"

{Shhh master, she has to be more confident about that.} Lowly said Scarlet.

{I… wouldn't mind…}

{You wouldn't mind what?} Said Scarlet.

Hesitating, Bonny then put a hand on her shoulder.

{Come on Dusk, you're amongst friends here, so there is no need to be ashamed of anything. I know it may be hard for you, but if you want something, then you have to ask for it.}

Dusk then took a moment to gather her courage.

{Can I… have m-master for myself b-before you do, p-please?} She said, with almost a shaky voice.

{Atta girl Dusk.} Said Bonny while hugging her and rubbing her shoulder.

{You see? It wasn't that hard. You have to feel free to ask anything to us or master okay?}

{Y-yes. I'll try my best for that.}

{There we go. We're proud of you girl.} Added Scarlet before standing up, making Dusk looking away while blushing.

{Alright girls, what about we let them have their fun while we have breakfast too?}

{Sure.} Said Bonny before standing up as well.

{I don't want to leave master.} Said May.

{Don't worry sweety, me and Bonny will be with you all the time.} Said Scarlet while petting her head.

May then looked at Max.

"It's okay May. You know that Scarlet can protect you way better than me."

Looking hesitant for a moment, she finally complied.

{… Okay.} She said before unsurely moving towards Scarlet.

"You're safe with them, don't worry." Reassured Max.

After May nodded, they all left in the woods, leaving him and Dusk all alone. Then, for a moment, an awkward silence settled between Max and Dusk.

"So… do you want to go in the tent?" Finally said Max.

{I… would like it.} She shyly said.

"Alright."

After both of them stood up, Max took one of Dusk's paws and led her inside. When in, they sat next to each other without talking.

"… Well, I'm guessing you want to start with kissing?"

{If it's okay with you.}

"It is. And you know you can ask me anything."

{I-I know.}

Staring into each eyes for a second, Max initiated the kiss after putting his hands on her cheeks with Dusk putting hers on his chest. In the heat of the moment, Max then gently pushed Dusk on her back before moving above her, still kissing. Realising what has done, he broke the kiss.

"Sorry Dusk, but maybe you want to be on top?"

{No, I'm fine like this. I-I don't especially like to be the d-dominant one.}

"So you prefer to be the dominated?"

Not responding, Dusk looked away with a heavy blush.

"Well, it shouldn't surprise me from my shy and cute Dusk, but I didn't know you had your own little fetish."

{B-but… y-you said I could t-tell you anything?} Said Dusk, heavily embarrassed.

"Of course you can Dusk. If you have a certain desire with me, don't be shy and say it. After all, I can't just guess it can I?"

{I… suppose.}

"There we go. I'm very glad that you trust me for that Dusk. Now, how about I show my little braixen who's boss hm?" Seductively said Max.

{I… w-would like it, m-master.} She shyly said with slightly lustful eyes.

"That's my Dusk."

* * *

After resuming his kissing, Max gently began to rub Dusk's chest fur, making her slightly moans inside his mouth. Slowly but surely, his rubs were moving lower and lower until he reached what he was looking for.

{Bhaa!} Moaned Dusk when she felt warm fingers on the most sensitive part of her after breaking the kiss.

"Did I allow you to stop kissing?" Softly and playfully said Max.

{N-no, sorry master.} She said with a shy smile.

Resuming his previous action, Max then began to make out with her shortly after before starting to rub her clit gently but with a bit more pressure than usual, making Dusk moans louder in his mouth. When he felt that his fingers were coated his love juice, Max broke the kiss.

"Mind if I taste you Dusk?"

{Y-you're the one that decide m-master. You c-can do whatever you want.] She said slightly lewdly.

"Hehe, good girl." He teased while caressing her cheeks.

After a quick kiss, Max lowered his head until it was in front of her wet and burning entrance. Without any warning, Max stuck out his tongue and pressed it against her clit, making her moans loudly in pleasure.

{Ahhh… master.} Moaned Dusk.

Twirling and licking in every possible direction, Max was doing his best to please Dusk, which seem to work when she put her paws on his head while moaning regularly after a moment.

"… I take it that you like it." Said Max.

{I… do master. Please, d-don't stop.} Begged Dusk.

"As you wish cutesy." He said before resuming his job.

A bit after he continued eating her, love juice was over flowing from Dusk with her moans slightly getting louder.

{M-master… it's… coming.} Moaned Dusk while breathing faster, feeling her orgasm coming.

Happy to hear that, Max put a bit more pressure with his tongue until she finally heard her screaming ecstatically while grasping more strongly Max's head. After a couple of seconds, Dusk's body finally relaxed while letting go of his head.

"How was it?"

{It was… very pleasant master.} Said Dusk, resting from her orgasm.

"All those practise finally paid off."

{You were pretty good indeed master. B-but I would like… to feel more of you.}

"What do you mean Dusk?" Asked Max, wanting to tease her a bit more.

Looking at Max a bit shyly but lewdly, she slightly spread her legs a bit more.

{P-please master, m-mate with me.} She hardly said with a heavy blush.

"If it's what my Dusk want, then I'll comply."

After quickly taking off his pants, Max crawled over Dusk, with her staring at his hard member with a mix of anticipation and embarrassment in her face.

"Are you ready?"

{Y-yeah, of course.} She said, looking away after she realised that she staring.

"Here I go then."

Moving closer, Max then gently rubbing his tip on her entrance to coat it with her hot fluid before slowly sliding it inside, making Dusk slightly shaky from anticipation. However, she quickly began to feel pleasure when the rest of it made its way inside her flesh walls, hitting her bottom after a few seconds.

{Ahhh master… it's… all the way in.} Moaned Dusk.

"Indeed. And I'll begin to make you feel good."

With that, Max then started to move back and forth gently at first, making her moans getting louder. Max was also moaning slightly, meaning that he was also enjoying it a lot, bringing great joy to Dusk. She sure wanted to feels good as well, but her master's pleasure was her priority. After a couple thrusts, more juice was overflowing from the braixen with her moans getting louder yet again.

{You can… go a bit… harder master.} Said Dusk between moans.

"Sure thing."

Doing as asked, Max went a bit harder on her, which seems to do her well since her moans grew in intensity again, now forced to muffle them. After a couple more thrusts, Dusk's inside had gotten hotter, increasing Max's pleasure faster than before. Gained by pleasure, Dusk wasn't able to contain her moans anymore and wrapped her paws around Max's neck, trying her best not to moans to loudly in her master's ears. After a little while, Max felt her second orgasm coming, unable to endure her heat anymore. When Dusk also reached her climax, she contracted all of her muscles at maximum while arching her back a bit while screaming in pleasure. Shortly after, Max followed and spread his seeds all over her burning womb. When their moment was done, neither of them moved for a moment.

* * *

{That… was very good master.} Weakly said Dusk.

"Like always."

When Max was almost not panting anymore, he unplugged himself from her and land in his back beside her.

"Was it enough for you or you want another round?"

{Two times is enough for me.}

"Heh, alright."

After a moment, Max words began to come out all by themselves.

"If you're hungry Dusk, you can go. I'll stay here a moment to rest."

{… O-okay. Until next time then.} Said Dusk with a shy smile.

"Hehe, sure Dusk, anytime."

When she was out, Scarlet then appeared over Max, sitting on his chest.

"You made speak for you huh?"

 _[Since I was getting a bit impatient to mate with you again and that it was taking you guys too long, I accelerated the process.]_

"… Yeah, I feel that." Said Max when felt something wet under Scarlet.

 _[I also brought you that.]_ Said Scarlet before making a yellow colored berry appear in her hand.

 _[That's sitrus berry. It has a pretty strong sour taste, but it will refill your energy.]_

"Thanks. What you won't do just to mate with me, you sex fiend." Said Max while taking the berry.

 _[I'm shocked master, thinking that I'll only think about your well-being only when it comes to have fun.]_ Said Scarlet semi-seriously.

"… Yeah, you right. You do think about me all the time."

 _[Don't worry master, I know you were just joking. But you're right on the part that I'll do anything to have my little fun with you.]_

"That's what scares me."

 _[Good. Fear is a pretty strong weapon to make your slave obedient.]_ She said while rubbing his chest with one hand.

"At your orders, mistress Scarlet."

 _[Gha, I do love it when you say things like that.]_ She said while rubbing her own body with her other hand, almost touching herself.

 _[Let's make you hard again so we can start as soon as possible.]_

At the end of her sentence, her eyes and one of her hands began to glow blue as well as Max's body, sending intense pleasure waves through his body, making him hard in seconds. She then quickly floated backwards so her entrance was an inch away from his tip before slid his shaft inside her in one go, making her moan in pleasure.

For the next few hours, Scarlet and Bonny switched place to have a turn with their master. In the late afternoon, they both decided to let Max have a resting moment so he could refill his energy and male juice a bit.

{Alright master. See you a bit later.} Said Bonny while exiting the tent.

"Sure… thing." Weakly said Max.

He then stayed on his back for a moment, staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"How come they were in such need after a mere day of not doing it. I guess I'll have to do it with them at last one to two times each day so they don't kill me." Muttered Max.

After staring another moment, Max then decided that a little walk would do him good, since he was lying almost all day. When outside, he say May and Dusk playing together while Bonny and Scarlet were talking on the trunks.

"Alright girls, I'm gonna take a little walk. My legs are almost numb for being inactive for too long.

{Sure thing master. Just make sure to not get lost.} Said Scarlet.

"Like hell you would let that happen." He said with a smile before walking toward the woods

The further Max was going in the woods, more pokemon he was seeing around him. Oddly though, he didn't really saw any around their camp site. Max then thought that they probably just don't want to get near an unknown group. Without him knowing, he was back on Aurora's favorite spot near the pond and saw her resting against a tree. When he saw her, he strongly wished that he could get closer to her. As he was walking towards her, his mind was telling him to leave her alone, but his heart wanted otherwise.

"… Mind if I… sit with you?" Asked to Aurora when a meter away from her.

Opening one eyes for a moment, she closed it after a few seconds with a sigh.

{Do I have a choice?} She said, already sounding annoyed.

"Technically, yes."

{… 'sigh' I wish I could say no, but it would just make you cry, so whatever.}

"It would have indeed." Joked Max while sitting next to her.

{Just make sure to keep it away from me this time.}

For a moment, Max thought about what she was talking about, but remembered it soon enough.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Apologised Max.

{No big surprise from a male in rut.}

"Quit it with that will you? I'm not all about mating or anything like that. I'm also a human that cares deeply for his friends."

{Friends? I'm sure you see them more than that.}

"Friends, family, lovers. They are pretty anything to me."

{Heh, sweet talk for a lying human.}

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not."

{Sure thing.} Said Aurora with skeptical tone.

Wanting to protest more, Max decided that it was just making things worse by retorting to her, so he decided to stay silent.

"… Why are you always like that Aurora?" Asked Max after a moment.

{Because.}

"You know that I only want your well-being."

{They all say that before back stabbing you.}

Again, Max wanted to protest, but since he knew that it won't work, he decided to go with another approach.

"… 'sigh' you know what? You're right."

{About what?}

"About humans being what you think they are. They lie, they betray, they step over the weak… myself include."

{… Glad to see that you're finally honest.}

"I am. But since I'm being honest now, I have something to tell you."

{What could that be?}

"I like you Aurora and I honestly finding you attractive. I won't mind doing things with you."

{The hell is wrong with you?} She said while looking at him with a mix of shocked and disgusted expression.

"But only if it's reciprocal. I would never do anything to you that you don't want to, like all the others."

{You better, because it's not anytime soon you will get a piece of me, if not too say never.}

"I understand that Aurora. If that's what you wish, I accept it. But I also honestly want to be your friend or at least get along well."

{We all have wishes that are fated to not happen.}

Max then got on his knees and almost went over the lucario.

"Aurora… looks in my eyes, what do you see?"

{I see someone too close to me.} She said a bit aggressively.

"Please Aurora, just look in them for a seconds."

After sighing, she stared at his eyes silently for a moment.

"Do you see any evil? Any wickedness?"

After staring at his eyes another moment, a very faint blush appeared on her face.

"Can you feel it Aurora?" Said Max after he grabbed one of her paw and put it over his heart.

Aurora then felt that his heartbeat was slightly faster than a normal one.

"I can't control my heartbeat at will Aurora, so I can't lie with that."

After taking a moment to feel his heartbeat, Aurora withdrawn her paws from his grasp.

{It… could also be another lie.} She said while looking away, with a slightly bigger blush.

Looking at her for a few seconds, Max then sighed desperately before sitting back next to her.

"I don't know what to do anymore Aurora. I've tried everything to convince you that I'm not like the assholes you may have encountered, but if you don't want to give me a chance, there is nothing I can do about it."

{… T-took you long enough.} She said, sounding almost embarrassed.

Heavily sighing, Max then resting his head against the tree behind while closing his eyes.

After a moment, Aurora was now the one that sighing.

{You know… there is a way that can tell me if you're a good or bad person.}

"… Really?" he said while facing her.

{Yes. I didn't want to tell you about it because I was scared that you would never stop asking me to do it.}

"Again, you don't know me. I would probably have asked once, but if you had said no, then I wouldn't have insisted."

{Maybe… that's why I'm telling you now.}

"… Thanks Aurora."

{I'm not doing this for you, but if I'm stuck with you, might as well know if I can sleep safely around you.}

"Alright. But how will you do that?"

{You know that lucarios are aura pokemon right?}

"Of course."

{Then I can use my aura and merge it with yours to know your true self and attention.}

"Sounds… really personal."

{It is. I'm quite surprised you guessed that.}

"Scarlet does something similar, so I know a thing or two about emotions sharing."

{The aura merging is the closest thing to the mind reading.}

"Okay. If it's something you want, then do it."

{Not really, but it's something that seems necessary now.} She said while standing up.

Aurora then moved in front of Max before sitting on her knees between his legs.

{I also don't really want to be this close to you.}

"You don't have to do it right away."

{… T-the sooner it's done, the sooner I'll get rid of that.}

"… Alright."

{Just relax and let me do my thing.} She said before placing her paws on his chest, right over his heart before closing her eyes.

A few seconds later, Max saw energy emitting from her paws before getting a warm feeling in his heart. Soon, the warm feeling extended to his entire body. The feeling was pretty odd because it has a mix of warm and cold sensations. It's probably because Aurora was always struggling between being good or bad. After a few minutes, the feeling faded away as well as the energy around Aurora's paws. After opening her eyes, Max saw for the first time something else that hate and sadness on her eyes. They were looking a bit less… distant and cold.

"What did you see?" Asked Max, making her looks away.

{… Regardless the amount of harsh training a human can go through, I never saw someone that was able to lie with its aura. That I've heard of at least.}

"Aura or not, I'm not a liar."

{… I know. I do now. Your aura is really loved filled for your companion and you would indeed do anything for them.}

"… And what did you see about you?"

Looking away again, Aurora turned around and sat on the ground, making her back facing him.

{That you indeed don't plan on doing anything bad to me. You're not that kind of person.}

"You won't say that I told you but…"

Max then grabbed Aurora and pulled into a hug.

{S-stop it, I still don't like you.} She said while weakly struggling.

"Come on, a little hug won't kill you."

{Rhha, still annoying as always.} She said before stopping.

After staying like for a moment, Max spoke up again.

"… You know, I just want you to understand that you're only amongst friends here. I don't want to see as pity, but life has been quite unfair to you. Whatever the other males may think, I'm sure you have a great potential. I'm sure there is an extremely powerful lucario that only wants to get out, just here." He said while putting a hand on her chest.

{W-where do you think you're touching?} She said before pushing his hand away with a blush.

"Sorry."

{… Anyway, I don't need you to tell me something I already know.} She said a bit arrogantly.

"I'm sure of it."

After a moment of being hugged, Aurora was starting to get a bit uncomfortable.

{For how long do you plan on holding me captive?}

"… You really don't like it?"

Aurora was then a bit hesitant at responding.

{Well, I don't especially like it, but let's just say that I already felt worse things.}

"Will a bit longer be okay with you?"

{… 'sigh' If I have to get through that so you can leave me alone after that.} She said with a faint blush.

Crossing her arms, Aurora then waited that the time passes. To Max surprise, she 'supported' the hug longer than he had anticipated.

{You good now?} She said after almost a whole minute.

"… Yeah, that will do. Thanks Aurora."

{You're not welcome.} She said before getting off Max's grasp before sitting next to him, crossing her arms and closing her eyes.

Again, he was quite surprised that she stayed next to him, since he thought that she would just go away. Then, Max felt a strong pleasure waves passing through his body.

(Alright, that must mean that the girls want to do it again.) Thought Max.

"I have to go now, so I will no longer choke you with my presence."

{Finally.} Said Aurora, sounding relived.

Chuckling a bit, Max then stood up.

"You know you're welcome to sleep with us tonight."

{No thanks. I still don't like you remember?}

"I do. But promise me that you will come if the weather is harsh okay?"

{Why should I promise you anything?}

"Please."

{Rhaa, fine. If it prevents you from crying.} She arrogantly said.

"Thanks."

{Whatever.}

While smiling, Max then returned to the camp site, pretty happy that his relation with Aurora went up, even if slightly. While walking through the woods and maybe midway to the camp, Scarlet had her back against a tree with crossed arms.

 _[Getting closer to her I see.]_

"Yeah, even if it's little by little."

 _[Great. Before you know it, you will have another trustful companion.]_

"She can't deny my awesomeness forever." Joked Max.

 _[Indeed. And soon enough, she will know how good of a mate you are too. Speaking of which…]_ She said while floating towards him.

 _[There some needs that my trainer must help me with me.]_

"Again? I barely had a moment to rest."

 _[Do you want some sitrus berry again?]_ She said while wrapping her hands around Max's neck, with him sighing.

"… I guess not. But I probably will need it after you."

 _[No problem. I can get you as many as you want.]_

Not letting him the time answer something back, Scarlet pressed her lips against his, kissing him wildly before shoving her tongue inside his mouth, exploring every corner of it. After a moment, she broke it and used her power to make Max laying his back against a nearby tree.

 _[Now master, what was it about you wanted to shove something in my throat?]_ She said while getting close to him.

"I don't remember that." Said Max, feigning ignorance.

 _[Really? Does that mean that you don't want me to have fun with that?]_ She said while rubbing his member through his pants after she kneeled in front of him.

"W-well, now that you're there…"

 _[Heh, thought so.]_

* * *

After more rubbing, she pulled own his pant when he was hard enough for her.

 _[Oh yes. Never tired of seeing that.]_ She said before grabbing the base of his shaft.

She then pumped him a few times before starting to lick his tip, making Max moans slightly.

 _[Is that me or you have become more sensitive master?]_ Asked Scarlet, not stopping her job.

"I guess… that many fun times with you had made me like that."

 _[Oh, well I guess that as long as you don't bleed, it's a good thing.]_

"Yeah, a bleeding dick is a guy's worst nightmare."

 _[I have to agree that there a lot of more pleasant thing to see.]_

After a moment of more tips teasing, she wrapped her lips around it and began to gently suck on it. While going further and further at every five seconds, Scarlet was staring at him with her gorgeous and lust filled sapphire-like eyes. When his tip hit the back of her throat, she began to suck him more eagerly. Then, after only a few hits, she goes for multiples deepthroats.

 _[Is that you wanted?]_ She said with a very perverted voice.

"Damn… you really… good at this." Said Max between soft moans.

 _[I should thank you for letting me practice that much then.]_

With lust filled eyes, she continued to deepthroats him by pushing his tip as far as she could until she felt that he was getting closer to his climax. Putting more effort in her job, she went pretty wildly, almost on the verge of choking herself every time. Unable to contain her excitement, she began fingering herself to ease her agony a bit. A minute or two later, Max reached his limit and exploded inside the gardevoir's mouth. Since he came a lot already earlier, there was not much that came out, easing Scarlet's job to swallow everything.

 _[Hmm, those berries that you ate made you a bit more tastier than usual.]_ She said with a lewd smile.

"Yeah. Eating sweets things… makes your semen taste better."

 _[Well, from now on, your diet will contain fruits and berries at every meal.]_

"Every meals?"

 _[Every. Single. One.]_ She said while standing up.

"Tsss, alright then."

 _[Good. How about we start now.]_ She lustfully said,

With Max still having his back against the tree, Scarlet began to levitated and made her hips float an inch away from his shaft. After wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist so she could stay on place, she lowered herself on Max's member after she aligned herself correctly until his tip hit her womb.

"Soaking wet as usual." Commented Max when he passed her ridiculously wet entrance.

 _[You're a huge turn on master, so not my fault.]_

"Sure." Said Max, quickly rolling his eyes.

After that, she began to move her hips up and down with the help of Max, helping her to go up more easily before dropping her down, making her moans being quite loud every time her womb was being smashed by his tip. With both of them not being at their first intercourse of the day, it took them a little while before the first orgasm was coming, which was Max's one. When he felt that he was only a few pounds away of coming, he trusted inside her harder and faster, making her approaching her climax quickly as well. In a soft moan, Max then exploded inside her, triggering the gardevoir's orgasm with his hot white substance that she loved to feel. After Scarlet milked him good with her crushing narrowness, Max legs almost went limbs from the post-orgasmic bliss.

{Maybe you want to sit my love.}

Using her powers, she made Max sit on the ground while still being connected to him. Feeling that he was getting flaccid inside her, she boosted his lust a bit so to make him hard again.

{Here's come round two.}

After resuming her riding, they both orgasmed three times before Scarlet was satisfied.

 _[Alright, time to leave my place to the horny bunny.]_ Said Scarlet while physically panting a bit

"Is she here?" Asked Max while looking around.

 _[Not yet.]_

After her last word, Scarlet teleported both of them inside the tent, where Bonny was waiting for them impatiently.

{About time. I almost started without you master.} Said Bonny after they appeared.

"Sorry, Scarlet's fault."

 _[Careful master with your words, otherwise, next time I won't stop after three times.]_

"Sure." He said while rolling his eyes.

After Scarlet giggled, she teleported away, leaving Max and Bonny alone.

{Alright…} Said Bonny while cracking her neck.

{Time for more fun.}

Moving towards Max, she climbed on him and sat on his belly before starting to kiss him passionately.

"You girls are gonna kill me someday."

{I'm sure that Scarlet will find a way to resurrect you if it was to ever happen.}

"Very reassuring."

{Now shut up and ram my butt like you know too well how to do.} She lustfully said.

"If asked that nicely."

Moving her hips backwards, she impaled herself with the meat stick and began the mating session that lasted for almost an hour. In that hour, Bonny had cumed six times and Max three times. When they were done, Bonny was heavily panting beside Max, with him panting as well a bit less.

* * *

{Okay… that's… enough… for today.} Hardly said Bonny.

"Great, one down, one more to go." Said Max, making both of them laugh a bit.

When they regained their composure, Max exited the tent with Bonny telling that she will rest a bit more. When outside, he saw Scarlet, Dusk and May eating on the trunks, with a plate filled with meat and berries levitating next to Scarlet.

"… Thanks love." Said Max after taking the plate and sat next to her.

 _[You're welcome.]_

"What's the meat this time?"

 _[That bear was still fresh, so Dusk cooked you another piece.]_

"Oh, thanks again Dusk." Said Max to the braixen, making her blush a bit while munching on her own piece.

 _[Well, now that Bonny had enough, I can have you all for myself after dinner.]_

"I guess." Said Max, wondering when she will have enough.

 _[Don't worry master, a couple more times and I should be alright, for today at least.]_

"Thanks. I'm really starting to feel a bit sore."

 _[I know, that's why I asked you yesterday to rest well.]_

"Good thing I did."

Then, Max and his team ate their food pretty quietly until they were done.

{Alright, time to finish the day in beauty.} Said Scarlet while standing up.

"Alright, let me just…"

As soon as Max put his plate on the trunk beside him, Scarlet touched him and made them teleporting away into a more quiet part of the woods.

 _[Now, we can continue.]_ She said while floating toward his lap before sitting on it.

"Alright, let's do it enough times so you are satisfied for today."

 _[… Your wish is my command.]_ She said with a mischievous grin.

(… Shit.) Thought Max, regretting his words.

After Scarlet began to make out with Max, they did it for two hours, with Scarlet controlling his orgasms. At the end, she had cumed seven times while Max only four with Scarlet only allowing him to cum every half an hour. After the two hours, Scarlet was so weakened that she was all limp over her master, unable to move.

{Well… that was… good… for today.} Weakly said Scarlet, panting.

"Me too, it even… starting to hurt a bit."

{I think… we all deserved… a good rest… after that.}

"Indeed. Maybe a little jump in the hot springs will do well."

{Agree.}

After giggling, she used her powers and made herself and Max glow in blue in order to wash away all the dirt and filth all over them, making them all clean.

{That… should do.} She said.

"Neat. Now we can get back to the others."

{Can you… please carry me there?}

"Too tired?"

{Yes, and what I just did took the rest of my energy away.}

"Hehe, alright." He said while putting Scarlet aside so he could dress again.

When done, he grabbed Scarlet once again and carried her like a princess.

"Hmmm… which way is the camp?" He asked while looking around.

{That way.} Said the weakened gardevoir while pointing towards a direction.

After nodding, Max headed to the instructed direction for a couple of minutes before he arrived at the camp. When they were there, they saw the rest of the team already in the improvised bath with steam emanating from the water, meaning that Dusk had just heated it up.

{Geez guys, a little bit more and I would have started to get worried.} Said Bonny when she noticed them.

"Sorry. Let's say that Scarlet needed a drastic stress reliving."

{That much?} Said Bonny while looking at Scarlet.

"Yup. Enough to make her end up like this."

{And you're the one that tell me not to kill him Scarlet.}

{I'm sure that you also have noticed that he have become more resilient than before, so it's okay.} Softly said Scarlet.

{He indeed did.}

{… Well, master what are you waiting for? Just get us in already.} Said Scarlet, getting a bit impatient.

"Oh, right."

Getting close to the bath, Max then gently dropped Scarlet in the water, with her making a relived moan.

{That feels good.} She said before relaxing in the water and closing her eyes.

{You too master.} Said Bonny to Max.

"Sure. Let me just take my clothes off." Said Max while heading towards the tent.

{Come on master, we all have seen you naked by now. You don't have to hide anymore.}

"… Fine." Said while rolling his eyes.

Being indeed a bit more comfortable around all of them, Max then undressed in front of them, with Bonny staring with a pleased look as usual before getting in the water between Scarlet when Bonny.

{Ahh, what a good day it was.} Said Bonny while resting her head against a shoulder.

{Indeed it was.} Said Scarlet while doing the same on the other side.

"Glad to contribute at making you happy."

{You always do master, even if we don't do anything.} Said Scarlet.

"Heh, thanks."

{No… problem.}

Shortly after, Scarlet fell asleep in Max's shoulder.

{Geez, she really pushed herself quite a bit.} Commented Bonny.

"Yeah, we never did it that long before."

{Yeah well, me neither.} Said Bonny while sensing her tiredness gaining her slowly as well.

"Hope it won't happen every day."

{Honestly, I don't think so. Today was quite a special day since we have been stocking up for a while. Now that we have pretty much caught up the lost days, we should be back to normal.}

"Good, because I don't think my mini me would have endured it."

{Well… with the proper training… it will also get more resilient as well.} Said Bonny, slowly feeling drowsy.

"I don't know, it quite doesn't work like the rest of my body."

{We'll think… of something.}

"Eh, I sure can count on you for that."

{… Sure… you can.}

After a couples seconds, Bonny began to snore lowly, meaning that she also had fallen asleep.

"Eh, they sure are strong and tough for battles, but when it comes to mating, they pretty much like us human." Said Max before kissing the head of both of them.

{Pokemon are pretty much specialized for combat, not for mating.} Said May.

"Does that mean that I should stop?"

{Of course not.} Protested May.

"Aha, I thought so. Still, I don't completely agree with what you said. Pokemon aren't just for battle. In fact, if it wasn't from you asking for it, I won't made you battle at all."

{I know but, I didn't mean in that way. I meant that pokemon can be so strong that it's hard to see them do other things than battle sometime.}

"… Fair enough. Pokemon do can be extremely powerful. But as you can see, they can be also very cute and loveable." Said Max while petting Bonny's and Scarlet's head.

{Not all pokemon are that friendly.} Said May, a bit haughtily.

"… You're talking about Aurora?"

{Yeah, but not only. Human like pokemon, some of them can be very mean.}

"I know, but Aurora is different. She's not bad or mean, just… a bit lost."

{How can you be so sure master?}

"I don't know… but if I was a girl, you could call that feminine intuition."

{Hmm, I wonder how you would look like if you were a girl?} Said May with a thoughtful expression.

"I would probably be the cutest girl ever." Joked Max.

{Not as cute as me.} Retorted May.

"True, I couldn't compete against you. Unfortunately, I would have fewer parts on me."

Looking at Max with a puzzled look for a moment, she soon understood what he meant.

{Yeah, that would be no fun if you were to lose 'that'.} Said May with a very faint blush.

"Hehe, we agree on that."

As Max was being silent while enjoying the bath, he noticed Dusk being pretty quiet in her corner.

"So Dusk, feeling pumped for the next gym battle? After all, you're gonna be our main fire power, no pun intended."

{A-a bit, but I'm a bit scared that I could deceive you.} Said Dusk, a bit unsure.

"Come on Dusk, you know that it doesn't matter."

{I know, but what if I lose even with the type advantage?}

"Type doesn't define everything Dusk, as well as strength alone. Since you're not use to battle, you shouldn't expect beating all three pokemon by yourself. Keep in mind that gym leader aren't that stupid and would probably have a strategy against fire type. But I'm convinced that you will beat one, even two if luck is on our side."

{You think so?}

"I'm sure of it. Remember that you trained a lot with Scarlet and in that dojo, and also that you know Flamethrower now."

{… True.}

"And you May, with your steel type, you have a lot of resistance, even immune to poison type, which could a huge advantage since grass type are often dual typed with poison."

{That means that you're sure to choose me and Dusk.}

"I do."

{But… you said beaten all three pokemon of that gym leader does that mean that you also have to pick only three?} Asked Dusk.

"… I guess."

Before Aurora and with Scarlet not wanting to fight, he wasn't worried about how to choose for the last one.

{Who will you pick between Aurora and Bonny?} Asked Dusk.

"Honestly, I don't know. Aurora sure also have the steel type, but Bonny have her mega evolution." Said Max with a thoughtful expression.

{I don't mind… giving my place for once master.} Said Bonny, still sounding asleep with closed eyes.

"You sure? You always love to battle."

{I do, but it could be a good opportunity for you and Aurora to experience the thrill of battling together.}

"Indeed it could but…"

{Anyway, I still don't have perfect control over my mega evolution, so it's not that bad.}

"… Thanks Bonny, you're nice and sweet as always." Said Max while rubbing her head affectionately.

{Don't mention it master… there is still… more battle… to comes.} She said before falling asleep again.

"Eh, I can't never tell you enough how much I love you girls." Said Max while staring at the darkening sky.

{We love you too master.} Said May, with Dusk nodding immediately after.

For the next couple minutes, they all did trivial chit-chat while talking about strategies and revising their combo. Then, as the sky was almost completely dark, Max decided that it was time to go to bed.

"Okay girls, I'm leaving. Can you help me to transport one of them Dusk?" Asked Max.

{My psychic powers are still pretty weak, but I think I could move Scarlet with them.}

"Okay, I'll take the big butted one then."

While getting out of the bath, Max took Bonny in his arms with Dusk Getting Scarlet out of the water.

"Can you also dry us all?"

{Not at the same time.} Said Dusk, obvious that she was using a great quantity of energy to lift Scarlet gently.

{I can dry Scarlet while making her levitating, but I must drop her before I can use my powers on you.}

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

{Okay.}

With that, Dusk walked toward the tent and put a dried up Scarlet inside on her bed.

"What about you May? You coming?" Asked Max to May, still in the water.

{I'll stay a bit more if it's okay with you.}

"Of course. Stay as much as you want. Just make sure not to fall asleep in it."

{I will.} Said May with a smile.

After drying herself up, Dusk then did the same with Max and Bonny, making them all dry after a couple of seconds.

{… You're gonna… pay for that… master.} Said Bonny sleepily in Max's arms.

"For what?"

{You bad talked… about my butt again. Bad trainer.} She softly said.

"Hehe, you should focus on sleeping now instead of mumbling nonsense."

While entering the tent, Bonny had feel asleep again before Max dropped her on her bed. As the Max and Dusk was going to sleep, May was still relaxing outside, enjoying the hot water. After a moment, she heard noises behind her. Turning around, she saw Aurora standing a few meters away from her.

{Oh, you're that human's mawile. I thought the bath was free now.} Said Aurora, sounding disappointed.

{It is, even if I'm in.} Said May while turning back.

{Guess I'll have to wait that you're done.}

{Why? I won't bite you if you get in.}

{I prefer being alone.}

{Is it always about that with you? Alone and always alone?} Asked May, getting a bit upset.

{I didn't expect you to understand.}

{You think? If you knew what had happen to me, you would think otherwise.}

{Phfa, I doubt that it was worse than me.}

{… Is it a bet?} Asked May while facing her.

Raising an eyebrow, Aurora wondered if she should enter the kid's game or not.

{Alright.} Said Aurora, finally taking the bait.

{What's the loser punishment?}

{If I was right, then you're gonna be less mean towards master.}

{And if I was right?}

{… Then I'm gonna try to convince master to let you go.}

{That's hardly fair, since he's pretty categorical about keeping me with him.}

{That's why I said 'try'.}

Thinking a bit about it, Aurora came to the conclusion that if Max didn't want to let her go, maybe the voice of his team will reach him.

{Alright, works for me.}

{Good.}

Letting out a slight sigh, Aurora then entered the water at the other side of the bath, facing May.

{Why don't you begin?} Said May.

{It's gonna be short but painful. Hope your little heart can take it.}

{We'll see.} Said May with an almost cocky smile.

{Okay. Let's begin with me being with a human child, a male one as a riolu. At first, I had everything I could to have; love, care, affection and a friend. Unfortunately, as he grew up, his love and cares for me decreased until he wanted to be a trainer. When he got stronger pokemon than me, he just got rid of me by placing me in a pokemon daycare without ever coming back.}

{… Things haven't been good on you, I'll give you that.} Said May, a bit concern.

{See?} Said Aurora, already sure that she won.

{But I didn't tell about me yet. I even didn't tell master a lot about it since he never asked, but also that there things that I don't want him to know.}

{Talk about a faithful companion.}

{I don't care what you think. If he ever asks, I'll tell him. But master isn't the kind to look behind but always forward.}

{Whatever, just go ahead.}

{Well, kind of like you, it begins with me being with trainer. I won't tell you how he got me thought, because it's too much of a bad memory. Like you, everything was nice at first. I probably didn't have as much love as you, but some nonetheless. He was caring for me but again, like you, he grew less and less affectionate towards me over time. But unlike you, it was because I was losing too many battles and that… I didn't want to mate with any pokemon he was presenting to me.}

{Mate?}

{Yeah, my previous trainer tried a couple time to force me into mating with other pokemon, in hope to get stronger ones.}

{… Okay.} Said Aurora, feeling a bit uneasy.

{As I was refusing to be raped and lose battles, not only he grew distant and unattached, but also violently. After each loses, he was beating me up. And it has lasted for a few years. If it wasn't from the 'human' you seems to hate so much for no reason, I would probably still being beaten at this moment.} Said May, sounding almost angry.

For a moment, Aurora stayed silent.

{You may have been abandoned, but not only I was too, but I was also abused and almost raped a few times.}

After processing what she just told, Aurora let out a small sigh.

{… Alright, I'll try to be less mean to that human then.} Said Aurora, admitting her defeat.

{Thanks. And that human's name is Max.} Said May, with the lucario shrouding her shoulders as for an answer.

{… But why haven't you told that to your master yet? I'm sure it's something he would like to know.}

{He already knows about the beating part, but not the rape thing, and I don't want to.}

{Why?}

{Since me and him can't mate like he do with the others, I don't want him to think too much about it if we ever find a way. Knowing him, he would probably be too worried for me to try it, since I had bad experiences. So, since I do want to mate with him, I don't want make him uselessly worried about me.}

{… You sure hide your game well with him.}

{I don't hide anything, I'm really myself when I'm with him. But that doesn't mean that I can't be serious some time. It's just that he seems to like my childish side, but yet I'm seven years old. For a human it may be young, but for a pokemon, it's something else. I don't know much about other pokemon, but a mawile is pretty fully mature between 4 and 6 years old.}

{… Why are you even telling that? You know I could spill the bean to your master.}

{I don't know you a lot, but you don't looks like the kind of doing that. It's not honorable and I'm sure you won't like having the entire team against you.}

{… That would be something to avoid indeed if I'm stuck with you all.}

{Nice thinking. You know Aurora, I understand you perfectly by not trusting master. I know, It took me a bit of time myself to do so. But you should at least try to learn more about him. We can all confirm you that he's a nice human and will do anything for you, as long as you give him a chance.}

{I already know that he's a good human. I merged my aura with his today and saw that.}

{Then why?}

{… I don't know. I can't just like humans in two seconds. And also his way of always wanting to be the nice guy or something is quite a bit annoying. It's almost impossible to be truly that nice.}

{He's not perfect and I'm sure he has lots of flaws, like every living things. The problem is that unlike me, you didn't travel a lot in your life. While traveling with my previous trainer, I meet very nice humans.}

{Why do any of them didn't tried to help you then?}

{You think my trainer would have beaten me up in front of others? He may be a huge jerk, but not stupid. However, some peoples did have suspicions, but all of them were too scared to do anything.}

{Ah, that just prove my point at how humans are.}

{Agree. But unlike the others, master was the one that had the courage of saving me, even if I didn't want to, which proves 'my' point. Even you saw the courage he can have by standing between you and that red pokemon.}

{Hmm, he was just trying to impress, that's all.} Said Aurora, still trying to deny Max's good soul.

{He knows what's good for us. He proved it by taken both of us away from something that wasn't doing us good. And no, he's not the kind to show off either. His love for pokemon may be a bit extreme, which I don't complain of course, but is there anyway. Let me ask you this, have he ever done anything bad to you since you're with us?}

{… I'll have to say no.}

{What have he done then?}

{Annoyingly trying to touch me.}

{… Nothing else?} Asked May, wondering if she should be upset against her master or not.

{… And more annoyingly trying to get closer to me.}

{Right. Honestly, I don't see any abandon here or any kind of abuse.}

{He kind of abused my personal space.} Said Aurora, sounding slightly upset.

{You have to excuse him, he's just very affectionate. But… was it that unpleasant?}

{What? The hugs?} Asked Aurora, not sure about she was talking about.

{Yeah, but not only that. You know, the thing.}

{The thing? What do you mean?} Asked Aurora, raising an eyebrow.

{Don't tell me you didn't smell it?}

{What?}

{His smell of course. You can't deny that he have very reassuring and pleasant smell and have that little thing that I still don't know about that just… make us attracted to him.}

{Doesn't work on me.}

{I suppose it's something ineffective on stubborn pokemon.}

{What?} Said Aurora, a bit angrily.

{I'm just saying that you can continue to deny or try to avoid reality about master's golden heart, it's your choice. However, I will be the first to laugh at you when you will realise that we were all right.}

{Eh, good luck on that.}

{I tell you, you're more thick-headed than Bonny. Unlike you, she finally admitted that she was wrong after a while.}

{Well, I'm not Bonny.}

May then let out desperate sigh.

{Oh well, I would like to see master happy with you finally giving him a chance, but sometime, things aren't mean to happen.} She said while getting out of the bath.

{But I think that's the thing. You're scared to discover that we were right and you were wrong. If someone like me that have been with an abusing trainer managed to trust another one, how hard should it be for you?}

With that, May left Aurora alone in the water and got in the tent, leaving Aurora with beloved solitude.

{Hmpf, whatever.} Lowly muttered Aurora while trying to relax.

Inside the tent, May went over Max's packsack and grabbed a towel to dry herself. Since everyone was already asleep, she didn't want to disturb anyone. When done, she put the towel aside and climbed over Max's chest before closing her eyes until she fell asleep.

For the next following days, nothing too special happen. The day was pretty much like the last one. In the morning Max being awakened by various methods from his team from time to time and mostly sexually. In the morning, Scarlet was hunting for Max's food with Dusk preparing it for him while all his team was gathering their own food. Max insisted a few time to buy them food boxes, but they all agreed that they enjoyed getting their food themselves. After breakfast, Max was practising battles and strategies with his team until noon, where Scarlet and the others were doing the same as the breakfast. The afternoon was more about physical training with the team battling against Scarlet while Max was training with one of his companion, mostly with Bonny. After diner, they were relaxing in various ways like talking around the fire, enjoying the improvised hot springs for a long time, playing at various games or only laying on the ground and staring at the stars in the sky. Of course, Max had to keep his team sexually satisfied between all those activities, with Scarlet and Bonny being the most eager as always. From time to time, Max tried to keep company to Aurora, that she almost always didn't mind that much now. After all, it was kind of fun for her to insult or say to Max how much she didn't like him or humans in general. When the week and half that Max had promised to Scarlet was done, they were now at the evening of the last day, all around the campfire, minus Aurora.

"Boy that was one exhausting week and half. Good thing I managed to negotiate less days." Said Max, a bit tired with Scarlet and Bonny next to him.

{You know what they say master, always live the present day like it's the last one. I always mate with you like it could the last time.} Said Scarlet.

"Like if I was to die the next day?"

{Hmm, I wonder how long I could use your body before its start to rot if you die.} Said Scarlet, in thoughtful expression.

"Ahhh, disgusting." Said Max before chuckling.

{Hehe, always funny to gross you out.} Said Scarlet, laughing a bit.

"So Dusk, still no luck with Flame Charge?"

{Unfortunately, no.} She said, slightly ashamed.

"Well that sucks. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before you do."

{I hope.}

{Maybe I should start learning a new one myself.} Said Bonny.

{Me too.} Said May.

"Why not. You two seem to master pretty much all your known moves. We could check that out after the next gym battle." He said with May and Bonny nodding in agreement.

{I hope you will win even if I'm not here.} Commented Bonny.

"It would be harder, but we'll manage. Don't forget that I have a type advantage and two type resistant to grass moves."

{… In short, if it wasn't from my mega evolution, I would be the most useless one?} Said Bonny, frowning a bit.

"Well, I wouldn't say useless but…"

{Buzz off master.} Said Bonny while playfully pushing him.

"Eheh, even if you had a type disadvantage, you never will be useless, none of you." He said while petting her head.

"… So, I think it was the last day today, is it Scarlet?"

{Yes. I'm glad that you kept your promise.}

"Like I already said, you could have just forced me if I didn't."

{Then I'm glad that I didn't have to.} She said, embracing his arm with a smile.

"I guess tomorrow we say good bye to that cool bath you made."

{Me too. All the fun we had in there.} Said Bonny while looking lewdly at Max.

{I can still make another one with we ever find another lake.}

"That would be nice."

As they were enjoying the fire while chit-chatting, time was passing and before they knew it, the sky was dark.

"Okay girls, tomorrow we finally resume our travel. So I want to be in top shape."

{Sure, I was getting drowsy anyway. You sure were beast today master.} Said Bonny while standing up and stretching her arms.

"What did you expect? You were almost sexually harassing me in our afternoon training."

{Awww, poor little human. Was aunty Bonny too wild for you?} Said Bonny while pinching Max's cheeks.

"Eh, if I could have the strength and stamina of a pokemon, I'll show you how wild I could be."

{Too bad, I'm the strong pokemon and you're the weak human.} Said Bonny while getting on Max lap.

{Sorry master, that's the way how things are and you most deal with it.}

After her last word, Bonny pressed her lips against his and kiss him a few seconds before shoving her tongue inside. After only a couples seconds of mouth exploring, Scarlet interrupted them.

{Not wanting to interrupt, But Master ask for us to go to sleep so he can rest.} Said Scarlet indifferently.

Breaking the kiss with a strand of saliva, Bonny stared intently into Max's eyes.

{Alright. Tomorrow is another day that I can use to profits our master.} She said before leaving his lap.

"I don't know if I should thank you or be mad at you." Said Max to Scarlet while the others was standing up and heading toward the tents.

{While you decide, I want to tell you something.} She said as they others passed next to her.

"Sure, go ahead."

{I found a way to reduce the complete language knowledge transfer into your brain to only a few hours.}

"Really? How many?"

{I don't know the exact number, but a few.}

"Should we do it tomorrow?"

{Sure. I definitely need a good rest for that.}

"Good. That's great news."

{Indeed.}

"So after that, I'll be able to understand every pokemon?"

{Pretty much, yeah.}

"Neat. I bet not many trainers have that chance."

{There is probably very few, since I doubt they have the same brain connection that we have. Besides being less filled, your brain is practically like mine.}

"Yeah, it's like… hey!" Said Max, unhappy at Scarlet said.

{I'm an intelligent psychic pokemon, so of course my brain is slightly less spacious than yours.} Said Scarlet almost arrogantly with a grin.

"Slightly is the right word." Retorted Max.

{Yeah, like when I say your dick is slightly too small.}

"Slightly fuck you."

{Slightly anytime.}

Both of them then chuckled a bit with Max rolling his eyes.

"We should get to bed before it's get out of control."

{Agree. And like I said, I'll take as many minutes of sleep as I can."

"Let's stop wasting time then."

After Scarlet nodded, both of them join the others in the tent and laid on the bed, with all of them going for their now usual spot shortly after. When he opened his eyes again, it was like he closed them a few minutes ago. To his surprise, he saw Scarlet still sleeping next to him with Bonny between his legs as usual while the others were already up and probably outside. Carefully slipping away from them, Max managed to get dress and get outside without waking them up. When out, he saw May eating alone on a tree trunk.

"Good morning, cutest pokemon ever." Said Max before surprise kissing her head from behind.

{Oh, good morning master.} Happily said May.

"Where's Dusk?"

{In the woods, getting you food.}

"Great. A little break of meat can't do badly." He said before sitting next to her.

{Why?} Asked May, wondering why he shouldn't eat meat today.

"I hardly see Dusk hunting animals for food."

{Haha, true.}

As she was munching on her food, Max picked her up and put her on his lap, which she didn't seem to mind a single bit.

"Confident about your next battle?" Asked Max while petting her head.

{With all that training I did, there's no way that I could be easily beaten.}

"Hehe, that's the spirit big girl." He said while going to her sweet petting spot, making her squeak happily.

{Like you said, I have a type advantage and immunity to poison with Aurora, making us the best choice.}

"It's true, but you must not get reckless with that since you already know that type doesn't define everything. I mean, if you were to face an opponent that you can't even touch, your advantage won't be much of a use then."

{… True I guess.}

"That mean that you have to do your best and be careful, going all out like if you were facing a fire or fighting type. A type advantage just gives more space for mistakes."

{Steel types are though master, don't worry.}

"I'm sure you are, and between you and me, it's one of my favorite types."

{Really?} Said May, a bit surprised.

"Wup."

{Hihi, thanks master.} She said with a blush before resuming her eating.

"No problem." Said Max, petting her some more.

After a few minutes of waiting, Dusk finally appeared form the woods with a bunch of berries in her paws.

"Hi Dusk."

{Hi master. Here's a couples berries that Scarlet told me that should be good for you.} She said before giving them to him.

"Thanks a lot."

Max wanted to pet her to thank her, but had his hands busy with his food.

"What about you?" He asked when he saw that she gave him everything.

{I ate before getting you them.}

"Oh, great."

{Can I feed you master?} Proposed May when she saw master hands full.

"… Sure." Said Max, a bit surprised by her sudden proposition.

Since she was done with her breakfast, Max put his berries between her and his hand. Now able to take them, she grabbed one and extended her small arm toward Max's head so he could have it. Still a bit too low for him, Max had to lean a bit until he was able to grab it with his lips. Smiling, May was quite happy to feed him, almost feeling the he was the pokemon and she the trainer. When down to the last one, Max wanted to tease her a bit and grabbed May's little hand with his teeth gently, not hurting her.

"I wonder how a little mawile taste."

{No, master.} Playfully protested May.

"A nom nom nom." He said while pretending eating her hand.

{I'm not edible.}

"Really? That's a shame then."

Before letting her go, Max gave her hand a quick lick.

{Eww.} She said before whipping her saliva coated hand on Max's pants.

"What? It's not like I never licked you before."

{The hand isn't quite the right place to lick, don't you think?} She said with a faint grin.

"True."

{Anyway, you already know how I taste.} She lowly said.

"I sure do. Your sweet taste is pretty great." He said, petting her head again.

Looking at Dusk, Max noticed that she was still a bit embarrassed with that kind of affection display as she was trying to look away shyly.

"Don't worry Dusk, I also love your spicy taste too." Said Max wanting to tease her a bit.

{Oh, hmm… I… Y-yeah… t-thanks hmm…} She said, sounding very uncomfortable.

{That's not very nice to tease her like that master.} Scolded May.

"I just thought that she was feeling left out." Playfully lied Max.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Dusk." He apologised.

{I-it's okay… I now know how you like to tease.}

"Yeah, I have that bad habit. I guess I really like to tease who I love." Said Max, making Dusk faintly blush and smile.

Then, after a few minutes, Bonny came out of the tent, yawning and stretching.

{Morning girls.} She said.

{Hi Bonny.} Said Dusk and May.

"Morning Bonny, I'm a guy thank you."

{Really? I could have sworn that you were a female.} Joked Bonny while sitting next to him.

"Do I look like that much of a girl to you?"

{I don't know, maybe I should check it out.} She said with a grin.

"You just awakened since like, a few seconds ago and you're already that perverted?"

{Even in my sleep I am, so it shouldn't be that big of a surprise.} Said Bonny while wrapping her arms around one of his, hugging it.

Not wanting to feel like the third wheel, May jumped from Max's lap and sat next to Dusk.

"You and scarlet are really something."

After a happy squeak, Bonny closed her eyes and continued to stay glued to her master.

"Aren't you hungry?"

{A bit, but I'm not in a rush.}

"Hugs and love won't fill that belly of yours."

{Maybe, but it can be filled with something else.} She said with a grin again.

Sighing desperately, Max guessed that it was best not to talk too much since she was in the mood of turning everything into something sexual.

{… Today is the day we leave that place, isn't?} Said Bonny after a moment.

"Yup. As soon as Scarlet wakes up, we will resume our travel towards the next gym. I won't say that I didn't like it here, but I'm pretty glad that the week and half is finally over."

{Why? If I were in your place, I would have asked for more.}

"Don't know, you're really energy consuming when you want girls. Between training and your sexual assaults, I hardly had time to rest."

{Poor thing. Would a private time with me make you feel better?} Said Bonny, intentionally missing the point.

"Were you even listening?"

{Hmm… no. I was too busy thinking what of new positions we could try next time.}

"God damnit." Said Max, sounding almost upset.

{Hihi. You like to tease but it's not so funny when it comes to you, huh master?} Said May.

"Oh. Does my little May acting like an undisciplined pokemon again?"

{And with if I do?} Said May with a defiant smile.

"I'll show you."

As Max wanted to stand, Bonny pulled his arm and forced him to stay sit.

{Bad master. Stay.} She said like she was commanding a dog.

"Eh, you're lucky she holds me." Playfully said Max.

May respond was to stick out her tongue at him.

"Oh yeah, why don't you come here instead and do that again?"

{No thanks, I'm good here.} She said with a triumphant smile.

"Suits yourself, I'm just gonna get back at you later."

{You can try if you want.} She said almost arrogantly.

"Just you wait." He said, making her giggles.

As time passed, they kept waiting for Scarlet for quite some time. After a while, they all grew bored and decided to plays some games in the meantime. Oddly, it was almost noon and Scarlet was still not up.

"Maybe I should check if she still breathing." Said Max, a bit worried.

{Don't worry master, she's fine but still sleeping.} Said Dusk.

"That unlike her to sleep that much. But since she told me about what she's about to do, I guess I's understandable."

{What is it?} Asked Bonny.

"Transferring the entire poke language into my brain in one shot." Said Max.

{You mean like, you would be able to understand all pokemon after that?}

"Yes. She told me that it was easier for everyone to do it that way instead of one pokemon language at a time. It was a bigger job to do however."

{That will be nice for you to understand everyone.} Said Dusk.

"Indeed. Now I'll be able to understand if a pokemon is bad talking about me in front of me, thinking that I can't understand it."

{Eh, the face they will do when they will get that you do.} Said Bonny, chuckling

"Agree. That could be fun."

After a couple of more minutes of trivial talks, a red gardevoir finally came out of the tent.

"About time love. We were about to leave without you." Joked Max.

{That wouldn't have been much of a problem since I could trance you even if you were at the other side of the planet.} She said while rubbing her eyes.

"Don't know if it's a good or a bad thing."

{A good one if you're in trouble and bad one of you have trouble with me.} She said while sitting next to him, opposed to Bonny.

"Hmmm, I must say that an angry gardevoir looking for me can be quite appealing." Said Max with a grin.

{Already assaulting me with your perverted thoughts that earlier after I just woke up?}

"Sorry, Bonny's fault."

{What? Why me?} Protested Bonny.

"You almost didn't stop since you wake up this morning. Let's say that you kind of stained me."

{Tsss.}

"Anwyay, don't tell me that you don't like it love."

{… No comment.} Said Scarlet, obvious that she was.

"So, when do you want to begin?"

{After a good breakfast could be good.}

"Sure."

Standing up after a quick kiss on Max's cheek, Scarlet was copied by Bonny, also standing up.

{I'll come with you. I still haven't eaten yet.} Proposed Bonny.

{Why? Not hungry?} Asked Scarlet.

{I am, but Master was really comfy.}

{… Can't argue with that relentless logic. Let's go then.}

Leaving the rest together, Scarlet and Bonny left in the woods.

"Well, would you look at that? No lopunny to hold me down anymore." Said Max while looking at May with a predatory face.

May then looked at him with widened eyes when she realised that.

{KHYA!} Screamed May while leaving the trunk and start running away when she saw him standing and chasing her.

Running around the fire camp, May tried to outspeed Max but unable too due to her small legs with Dusk looking at them with a smile. When May was in Max's reach, she could easily have dodge it, but didn't want to and let him caught her.

"Gotcha." He said before putting her on the ground.

{Oh no, a big human meanie had got me, help me Dusk!" Playfully pleaded May.

{Hmm…} Shyly responded Dusk.

"Don't move Dusk, or else I'm gonna attack this mawile with relentless tickles.

{… Sorry May… But I think you're on your own.}

{No, traitor.} Playfully complained May.

"Don't get on her May, you just have yourself to blame. Max, use tickles." He said before tickling her.

{No haha… s-stop… haha.} She said, laughing while trying to break free.

"It's super effective."

After a few seconds, Max stopped.

"Now say who is boss."

{Eh, not you, that's for sure.} Defiantly said May.

"Oh, another torture session is required then. Attaaaack." Said Max before tickling her again.

{Hahah… no… hahah.}

Max then assaulted her a few more seconds before she complied.

{Okay… ahaha… I give up master… haha.} Said May while panting slightly, making Max stop shortly after.

"Admitting your defeat?"

{Yes.}

"So?"

{… Sorry for disrespecting you, oh great and powerful master.}

"Hope for you you're not making fun of me.}

{You know me master, I would never dare.} She said with an obvious fake innocent tone.

"Alright." Said Max, playing along.

"I just wanted an apology, but since you did a bit more, maybe I can give you a little reward."

{Really?}

"Indeed. How about that."

Moving his lips closer, Max then kissed May passionately, with her happily returning it. After their kisses changed into making out, Max broke it, making May whimpers a bit sadly.

"Sorry May, but we kind of have an audience." Said Max, referring to Dusk.

{I don't really like being watched while doing it, but since it's Dusk, I'm fine with that. She can join if she wants.} Said May, making Dusk looking away with a heavy blush.

"I'd love to, but Scarlet and Bonny could come back at any time. I don't really want them to have a surprise when they arrive."

{Afraid to scare them?}

"No, afraid that they will join as well. One or two is already quite something, but all four of you at the same time… Today is not the day I want to die yet."

{Rhaa, human are so weak. Good thing Bonny and Scarlet is working on that.}

"… You want another tickle assault?" He said while raising an eyebrow and smiling.

{No, I'm okay, sorry.}

"You better."

After a quick kiss, Max stood up before grabbing her in his arms and sat next to Dusk.

"Sorry you had to see me disciplining a team member." Said Max while petting Dusk's head.

{It's okay, it just show me that I should never go against you.} She said with a smile.

"See May? That smart pokemon understood what respect is."

{'Hmpf'} Said May while looking away, faking an upset expression.

While chuckling, Max petted the head of both of them. After a moment, Bonny and Scarlet finally appeared from the wood. When Scarlet went next to the tent, she motioned to Max to come near her.

"Be nice now girls." Said Max before putting May on where he was sitting after standing up.

{We always are.} Proudly said May.

"Yeah, sure." Said Max with the most skeptical voice he could make.

 _[… We're gonna do it in the tent. That will be more comfortable for both of us.]_ Said the gardevoir when Max was next to her.

"Okay."

{Alright everyone, me and Master will be busy for a while, so do as you want until we're done.} Said Scarlet to the others.

After they all nodded, Max and Scarlet went inside the tent.

 _[Want to lay down?]_ Asked Scarlet, pointing at the beds.

"Sure." Said Max while laying on Scarlet's bed.

 _[Mine?]_ She asked, puzzled.

"Why not. It has your scent all over it."

 _[Hihi, you're starting to be like a real beast, master. Which is kind of nice actually.]_ She said while floating above him before landing on him gently.

"With the amount of times you raped me, it was better for me to get into it."

 _[Smart move. Now master, relax as much as you can. It's gonna take more time than what your used to. And with the amount of data I'll transfer, it's possible that you will feel dizzy or have big headache after we're done that can last a couple hours. Still up for it?]_

"Yes."

Scarlet then took a huge and deep breathe.

 _[… Alright, let's begin.]_ Said Scarlet before putting her hands on Max's head.

A few seconds later, Max got caught by the usual mind numbing until everything was completely dark. After a few seconds and for a short amount of time, waves of energy were passing through is mind. Then, everything was dark and a bit lonely. A moment later, he even began to hear voices. At first, Max couldn't really understand them, but soon enough, he was able to get a few words. Scarlet… Bonny… Dusk… May… was the words he was hearing the most. Further in front of him, Max then saw a small ray of light, slowly growing bigger. When he was engulfed by it, Max finally opened his eyes. Still lying on Scarlet's bed, Max saw his faithful red gardevoir next to him and her hands on his head.

"Hi… Scarlet."

Almost got by surprise, Scarlet opened her eyes wide open after quickly leaving his head.

{MASTER!} She almost screamed before going for a strong hug.

"Whoa… hey hey now, no need to break me." Said Max, feeling half there.

{Oh master, I'm so glad you're okay.}

"What? Why…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bonny and the rest of his team got inside the tent.

{Is he finally awake?} Said Bonny, sounding almost panicked.

{Yes. I managed to bring him back.}

{Thank arceus!} Exclaimed Bonny before they all goes for a hug, with tears coming out of their eyes.

"Wow, what's going on? It like you hasn't seen for days."

Raising her head, Bonny then looked at Max a moment before looking at Scarlet with watery eyes. Looking at Bonny's eyes, Max could swear that he saw a slight glimpse of… anger.

{… Alright, I'll tell him. He won't like it though.}

{You should have thought about that before doing that.} Said Bonny, sounding upset.

"What do you guys are talking about?"

{… I'll tell you master. But promise me that you won't get… too mad, because I know you will.}

"… Sure?!" He agreed, starting to freak out a bit.

Getting in a more comfortable position, Scarlet and the other were then looking at Max with sad but relieved eyes.

{I… may have lied to you master.} Started Scarlet.

"It's not really the first time actually." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

"What is it this time?"

Max hated when she was lying to him, but most of the time, she had a decent reason to do so.

{It… didn't take me a few hours to make you able to understand pokemon… but rather 48 hours.} Said Scarlet with guilt in her voice.

"… What? Are you serious?" Said Max, starting to get upset.

{Yes.}

"… Shit Scarlet, I know you want to please me but, it is a bit too much, don't you think? I know what a few hours have done to you, but 48 hours? I mean like, what the fuck Scarlet?" Said Max, now sounding angry.

{It wasn't a straight 48 hours if it can sooth you a bit. Dusk hold you unconscious every six hours so I can rest a couple minutes.}

"A couple minutes? Only that? Wait, why aren't you even looking that tired? If a few hours almost knocked you out, you should be looking more exhausted after 48 hours."

Scarlet then looked at the others, with them glaring at her.

{There have been some… complications during the knowledge transfer.}

"Complications? What kind of complications?"

Scarlet then was hesitant.

{You either tell him or I'll do it. It's your turn to deal with the painful truth.} Said Bonny, sounding upset while rethinking about the moment when Scarlet told her about her first mega evolution.

{I will okay.}

"Mind of telling me today?" Said Max, getting impatient.

{… Will doing the transfer… I had a moment of weakness and… messed something up in your brain… making you fall in a coma for two weeks.}

"… What? I mean… What?" Exclaimed Max, not sure of what he was hearing.

{I'm sorry master, I screwed up.}

Max then glared at Scarlet a moment before almost exploding.

"… Hold on, let me get this straight. Not only you lied to me and almost killed yourself for tiredness, but you also put me in a coma from which I may have never come back?"

{Of course you would have been able to come back. After all, I know your brain almost as…}

"That's not the fucking point." Interrupted Max, raising his voice despite himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you Scarlet?"

{What do you…}

"What I am to you? A simple plaything that you can lie to and do whatever you want to?"

{Of course not…}

"Well guess what 'dear'…" Said Max, knowing that she didn't like that word.

"I'm a living thing as much as you are, with feelings. Which sometime, I wonder if you have."

Took over by anger herself, Scarlet then slapped hard Max across the face, making half of it red after a few seconds.

{… You think that I don't have feelings? You think you can tell me that I didn't felt anything when I saw in that state that I myself put you?} She angrily said.

For the first time since they knew each other, Max heard sadness in her voice, like she was on the verge on crying, but without actually crying.

{I know what's in your brain, but you don't know what's in mine because you're just a weak and stupid human that doesn't get anything.} She angrily said.

{I almost killed you for the second time, and you dare telling me that I don't feel anything? If it's the case, then you may be stupider than I firstly thought. That would teach me to try helping a human.} She angrily said before standing up and leaving the tent.

"And that will teach me to trust a liar." Lowly said Max while rubbing half of his face.

{… You okay master?} Asked Bonny, concerned.

"… Yeah. Again, it's surprising how physically strong that gardevoir is."

Then, Max lied on the bed again with his back facing his team.

"If you don't mind… I would like to be alone for a moment." Said Max, still upset.

{… Okay.} Said May.

With that, Bonny and May left the tent unwillingly.

"Sorry Dusk, but that also means you." Said Max, noticing that she had stayed.

{… Before I leave… there is something I want to tell you.} She said surprisingly seriously.

"… What is it?"

{… I think you may have gone a bit too hardly on Scarlet.}

"And I think I went too softly on her."

{Master.}

"I'm getting sick if her lies. And if I got it correctly, you even participated to her wicked plan by helping her."

{We just wanted to help you master.}

"Is lying will really help me that much?"

{Not that master.}

"She put both of us in danger by doing that without my consent. You think I shouldn't care about that?"

{I understand how you feel master but…}

"Is that really the case Dusk? As far as I can tell, I never lied to you."

{What? Why… why are you picking on me now?} Said Dusk, feeling sadness and pain slowly growing inside her.

"I'm not picking on you. But still, you weren't not the one that tried to stop her."

Dusk then began to feel her eyes getting watery.

{… Scarlet was right, you're such a stupid human that never understand anything.} Loudly said Dusk before standing up and leaving the tent, almost crying.

"Wait Dusk… I'm…"

Before he could finish, Dusk had already left.

"… Great. Here we go again." He said while angrily landing his head on the pillow.

After a moment, Bonny then entered the tent.

{I understand how you feel master, but making Dusk cry was really unnecessary.}

"You think I wanted too? Anyway, she was with Scarlet on that plan."

{… I was too.}

"What?"

{We all knew what she was planning to do.}

"Oh wonderful. Now all of my team are going against me."

{No one is against you master.}

"Sure you're not. You all knew about Scarlet's lie and were partner in crime with her for making me fell in a coma."

{Ah, what a good joke. For a second, I thought that you really believed that it was planned for that to happen.} She haughtily said.

"That's an eventuality that Scarlet should have considered before doing something like that."

{Why you… gha. Do you even understand why she did it in the first place or you're as stupid as Scarlet claim you are?} Said Bonny, getting slowly angry.

"Making me able to understand all pokemon. Yep, that's really something worth risking Scarlet's health." Sarcastically said Max.

Now rather mad, Bonny then went next to Max before using force to move him on his back so she could speak face-to-facer with him.

{Listen here you freaking idiot.} She angrily said before sitting on Max's chest and grabbing him by his collar.

{Even if you have the brain of a caterpie, you can't seriously be that stupid. Can't you see that Scarlet and all of us did all of that for the big moron that you are? Yes she lied to you and we all were part of the plan, but it was only because you're too much of a wuss. We all know that you would just have said no if she said that it would take 48 hours. You just don't get it don't you? Even if it was for a thousand hours, Scarlet will gladly do it for you. You know why? Because you are everything she has. She would die for you goddamnit, so why can't you just open your blind eyes and understand that?}

"… Because…"

{Because nothing.} Angrily said Bonny while pushing his back against the ground pretty hardly.

{We all are willing to give our life for you.}

"So what? You expect me to abuse that make you do whatever I want?"

{You stupid… rha! In what kind of world do you live? I never said anything about abusing that faith we have in you. There's a difference between us protecting you from danger and you asking us jumping in a volcano for your amusement. She wanted to do something for you, you idiot. Why can't you just accept what she does for you?}

"Risking her life for something that trivial, you think that's a good thing to do?"

{… Seriously, I'm about to smack you as well. Do you really think she would do something that she wasn't sure to accomplish?}

"…"

{Ah, I finally was able to shut that stupid mouth of yours. Now, you either go out there to apologise to Dusk and Scarlet, or else, I'm gonna kick your ass so hard in my next mega evolution that you won't be able to sit for weeks, understood?} She angrily threatened.

Unable to respond, Max only stared at her. She was almost as aggressive as her mega form. For a moment, he even wondered if she would make his head fly with her ears.

{I'll take that silence as a yes.} She said before moving from him.

{We love you master. Just… try not to forget it would you?" Said Bonny before leaving.

"… Note to self. Never make a pokemon angry for real." Muttered Max while staring at the ceiling of the tent.

Meanwhile, a bit further, Scarlet was wandering in the woods until she had enough and sat at the base of a tree, her chin resting on her arms.

(You're such an idiot master.) She sadly thought.

Trying her best to contain her sadness, she heard bushes rustling close by. Turning her head, she saw that Aurora that was passing through one.

{Scarlet? What are you doing here alone without your precious trainer?}

{Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to hear your garbage talk.} She said with a faint tone of sadness, making the lucario quite astonished.

{Of all pokemon on this team, you were the last one that I expected to see like this.}

{Why? Because you also think that I'm soulless monster that doesn't feel anything?} She said a bit angrily.

Oddly though, Aurora saw a bit herself in her words.

{I'm guessing something happen between you and that human?}

Scarlet the looked at Aurora a moment before letting out a small insane laugh.

{Haha, of course you don't know. Master has been in a coma for two weeks and you weren't even aware of that? Ha, what a pokemon companion you do.}

{In a coma?} Said Aurora, quite shocked.

{Yes, in a freaking coma that I provoked. Shouldn't be surprise though from someone that only cares about her own little person.}

{Wh-why didn't you told me?}

{Why?} She angrily said before standing up and facing her.

{Because you're always away, whining or who knows doing what somewhere else. Even If I were to tell you, you would just probably have said something like 'why should I care?'." She said while doing an idiot version of the lucario.

{We didn't tell you because the only one that you care about is yourself, so I didn't saw the point in that. Of course, it's something that you have discovered in your own if you weren't that selfish.}

{What do you think knowing about me? Maybe I would have cared. But I guess it's something we will never know since you probably were too busy with being the know-it-all pokemon of the team.}

{… What?} Said Scarlet, glaring at the blue pokemon.

{You hear me. You think you so smart an act like those snobbish human that think that they are better than anyone else. You may be a psychic, but it doesn't mean that you're that smart. That human falling in coma by your fault is a good proof.}

{… Take it. Back.} Angrily Said Scarlet while growing a Shadow Ball in one hand.

{Make me.} Said Aurora, doing it as well with an aura sphere.

{… You know what Aurora? I gave you a chance, but now, you've crossed the line. I'm getting sick of you behavior towards master and your attitude. I think it's time to show you who is the alpha female here.} Defiantly said Scarlet.

Before doing any movement, Scarlet noticed Aurora's legs getting a bit shaky from fear. Before meeting Max, she wouldn't have cared a single bit, but since she was with him, it like she was filling more… considerate towards living things. Even being scared, Aurora was standing her ground in a fighting position, which forced Scarlet to respect that, even if slightly.

{Eat this.} Said Scarlet before launching her Shadow Ball.

Not even a second later, Aurora launched her Aura Sphere toward her attack. Like anticipated, her attack was way weaker than hers, making her Shadow Ball destroy her Aurora Sphere before continuing to move towards her. Dodging the attack, Aurora the goes for Bone Rush, at what Scarlet blocked with Protect.

{Hiding behind a wall? That's unlikely for a strong pokemon as strong as you.} Commented Aurora after a few hits.

Rising an eyebrow, Scarlet stopped her move between her hits and quickly hit her with Fire Punch on her chest, dealing heavy damage while burning her fur quite a bit.

{You should stop there before you seriously got injured.} Said Scarlet, almost haughtily.

{And admitting my defeat? Never.} Said Aurora while trying to ignore the pain as much as possible.

Dashing towards Scarlet, Aurora wanted to go for Close Combat, even if she knew that it wouldn't do much of damage against a psychic type. However, since she was moving in a straight line, Scarlet was able to have an easy sight lock on her and use Psychokinesis, making her float in the air while preventing her to move.

{What give? Stop with those cheap trick and fight for real.} Angrily said Aurora.

{Sorry. Right now, I have that strong desire to hurt you right now, but I also have that little something inside me that tells me that master would only be madder at me if I would do so.}

{That's your excuse?}

{It's your lose. But keep in mind that next time, maybe I won't be that magnanimous.}

{Why you…}

Then, Scarlet continued with Psychokinesis and hit her brain with the move, making her faint instantly without injuring her.

{… You're lucky that I meet master.} Muttered Scarlet before going somewhere else.

In the camp, Max finally decided to go with the apology rather than an angry Bonny. Now calmer, he exited the tent and saw Dusk alone on one of trunk. Getting close to her, Max sat next to her.

"… I'm sorry Dusk. I shouldn't have said those things."

Surprisingly, Max was expecting her to be angry at him or a least, punched him or something, but she instead went for a hug.

{It's okay master, I know you weren't thinking that. You were just a stupid master that was angry.} She said, almost sobbing.

"No I didn't. I can hardly imagine a nice and great braixen like you being intentionally bad. I'm sure you were meaning well." Said Max, returning the hug while rubbing her back.

{So does Scarlet master.}

"… Maybe." Said Max, still pretty mad at her.

"But I guess more explanation will be necessary."

{If you do, can you be more comprehensive this time? She just wanted to help you master, and so do I.}

"I know… I'll try."

{Please master, she just thought that it would make your life easier.}

"… Sure Scarlet has pretty unorthodox way of doing things to help me."

{I guess that's just the way she is.}

"… I guess too." Said Max before sighing.

{I'm not mad at you master, but Scarlet is the one that needs you now.}

"… Yeah, you're right. I'm still made but, I can't just let things stay that way."

After Dusk let him go, Max kissed her forehead before going in the woods in search for Scarlet. While walking, he come across the zone where Scarlet and Aurora fought, finding the lucario still lying on the ground.

"Aurora!" Exclaimed Max before rushing toward.

When next to her, he kneeled and made her sat after noticing her burnt mark on her chest fur. Luckily, her skin didn't seem to be damaged.

"Aurora, can you hear me?" He said while gently shaking her.

Still not moving, he placed her on the ground and put his ear against her chest in hope to hear a heartbeat. Then, after he heard one…

{The hell are you doing?} Heard Max.

Rising his head, he saw the lucario now awake.

"Thanks god you're okay Aurora." He said before making her sit again.

{Can you not be that close to me please?}

"What happened?" He asked, worried.

Spacing out for a moment, Aurora then remembered her defeat against Scarlet.

{… Nothing.} She angrily said before standing up.

"Don't give me that. You are burnt on your chest, you obviously had a fight with someone."

{None of your business okay.}

"I can heal you with a potion."

{A potion won't make my fur regrow you dumbass.} She said while moving away from him.

"Stubborn as always huh?"

{Yeah, and what?}

"… And nothing. I'm just glad you don't have anything." He said while petting her head.

{… W-whatever.} She said while pushing his hand away before walking away from him.

{Who's says that I don't have anything?} She muttered when far enough from Max.

"… Let's find Scarlet now." Said Max to himself when she wasn't in sight anymore.

After leaving the place, Max then went further in the woods. He couldn't explain why, but it was like he was being guided through the forest and somehow knew where to go. Probably due to his link with her, Max finally found his red gardevoir, sitting at the base of a tree with her face buried between her knees.

"… You… okay?" Said Max, trying his best being nice.

 _[I don't know, you tell me since I don't feel anything.]_ She coldly said.

"Still mad I see."

 _[You too are, I can feel it.]_

"Unlike you, I got a pretty good reason."

 _[… Unlike me?]_ She said while looking at him.

Max then realised that things have gone a bit too far when he saw her angry and sad eyes.

 _[Getting mad because you tell me that I'm heartless bitch is nothing compared to be upset because I wanted to make you a surprise that somehow ended up slightly bad?}_ She said almost angrily.

"I wouldn't say 'slightly', and I never said that you were a bitch."

 _[You didn't have to say it.]_

Max then heavily sighed before speaking again.

"Can I sit?"

 _[Do as you like, it's not like you cared about my desires.]_ She said while looking away angrily.

A bit reluctantly, Max then sat next to her. He was still pretty mad at her, but like he said to Dusk, he thought that some explanations could be done.

"What do you mean by surprise?"

 _[… Since I knew that you would have refused that I exhaust myself for 24 hours that finally turned out to be 48 since it was harder than expected, I had to make a small lie so that you could wake up and be able to understand every living pokemon. The goal was to take advantage of you while being unconscious to make what I wanted. If you didn't fell in coma due to my weakness, everything would have gone perfectly and none of this would have happen.]_

"… So if everything went according to your plan, you would just never have told me?"

 _[What would that have changed if it was the case? You would never have noticed that it would have taken a few or a lot of hours since you don't have time notion when in mind numbed.]_

"Sounds a bit horrible said like this."

 _[I must agree that it wasn't the noblest way of doing it, but that's pretty much the idea of a surprise isn't it? You wouldn't mad at someone that was hiding a present to you for your birthday or something?]_

"… I… Guess not. But a gift doesn't imply me getting in a coma. You should have told me about the risk."

 _[I didn't know that they could have such risk. I told you a thousand times now that I never played that much inside someone's mind before, even less doing something like that.]_

"I want you to be honest with me, if you knew that it was that risky, would you have told me?"

Scarlet then went silent, not wanting to respond.

"That's what I meant. You can't just do whatever you want to someone whenever you want Scarlet. I have to say that I really appreciate that you wanted to make a surprise and it's touching me greatly, but what if I never woken up from the coma, or worse, that your next surprise or plan will this time kills me?"

 _[I…]_

Again, Scarlet didn't know what to respond. Not knowing what to add, Max also went silent for a moment.

"I think… we both were wrong about that situation."

 _[… I guess.]_

Max then felt a pretty heavy feeling of guilt coming of Scarlet, alongside with sadness.

 _[I… just wanted to make you happy. How come things have got like this?]_ She said, a bit sadly.

"Sometime, when you want too much to do good things, you end up making things bad or worse."

 _[… You're everything to me master… I can't think of anything else besides wanting to make you happy.]_

"Like insulting or punishing me?"

Despite herself, Scarlet let out a small chuckle.

"There we go." Said Max while rubbing her shoulder.

Scarlet then leaned towards him and grabbed his arm to hug it with her head lying against this shoulder.

 _[Sorry I lied to you master.]_ She sincerely said with a slight tone of sadness and guilt.

"Sorry I got mad at you. I know that whatever you may do or planning to you, it's always for my well-being or my happiness. I was such an asshole for getting mad at a failed attempt for a surprise."

 _[You were pretty right master to be. Things indeed could have been worse because of my recklessness and carelessness.]_

"Shit happens."

 _[… Like you said… I guess we were both in the wrong.]_

"Yeah. And you don't apologise for the slap?"

 _[Not really, you do deserved it.]_

"Hehe, probably." He slightly laughs while petting her soft and beautiful red hairs.

Max then thought for a moment.

"Do you think… I can make a deal to you?"

 _[What is it?]_

"If you promise me to not lie to me anymore and always tell me that kind of plan with the risk, I'm willing to let you have more free will over me."

 _[What do you mean?]_

"I mean that I'll be likely to accept thing like that if you ask me first about it and the possible danger."

Scarlet then thought about it for a moment.

"That's still depends of course from the ration danger/reward thing. I like surprise, but not when it means one of us getting hurt."

 _[… In short, you let me do more things if I tell you first?]_

"… Yeah."

 _[… I …guess it's acceptable.]_

"But I'm counting on you to be honest. I can't hide things to you, but you still can hide some to me."

 _[You're my lover master, of course I'll be honest to you. I still told you about your coma remember? If I wanted, I could have just never told you.]_

"… True."

 _[You can trust me master. I'll never go against you.]_

"I know."

To Max's surprise, Scarlet then move over and went sat Max lap, her face few inches away from his.

 _[It's like me able to severely injuring or killing you without breaking a sweat, but that doesn't mean I will do it.]_ She said while caressing his cheek.

 _[You too precious to me master, whatever you believe me or not.]_

"I do believe you."

 _[I know master. But even thought you said those words in anger and was not thinking it, they really hurt me, meaning that it's probably the only sensitive part of me.]_

"… The only one? Are you sure?" He said with a perverted look.

 _[… Okay, maybe the third one.]_ Said Scarlet while rolling her eyes with a smile.

"… You are pretty much everything to me too Scarlet. I hate it when things like this happen between us."

 _[Me too master.]_

"… But since nobody is perfect, mistakes tend to happen."

 _[Unfortunately, it's the sad truth.]_

"… Sorry Scarlet."

 _[I'm sorry too.]_

Moving her head closer to his, Scarlet then pressed her lips against Max's, both of them giving an apologising kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

"I love you Scarlet." Said Max when Scarlet broke it.

 _[And so do I, master.]_ She said with intense eyes.

Scarlet then went for a hug, with Max returning it and stayed like this for a moment.

"… Ready to resume our travel?" Said Max after a little while.

 _[Yeah, this place is already filled with bad memories.]_ Said Scarlet while breaking the hug.

"Eh, let's make good ones in the next one then."

 _[Let's do our best.]_

"Will do."

After they both stood up, they headed towards the camp site with Scarlet stopping midway.

 _[Aurora is that way if you want to get her. I'll pack your stuffs in the meantime.]_

"Alright."

After they separate, Max walked in the told direction for a couple minute until he came across Aurora that was practising some moves in a small clearing.

{What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?} She coldly said.

"So, that's what you're doing when not with us?"

{… Pretty much. Why? Is it bad?}

"Relationship can hardly bloom with an attitude like that you know?" Said Max, making Aurora shroud her shoulders in respond.

"We are about to leave, so I thought that maybe you want to continue the travel with us."

{… Do I really have a choice?} Said Aurora, making Max sigh.

"Actually Aurora, you do. We still are pretty close to the Setsui dojo. If you want, I can release you so you can get back there."

{… Why are you telling me that?} She said after stopping her training.

"Because I really didn't like how I forced you to get out of there. But I had a reason for doing that."

{Which is?} She asked, crossing her arms.

"… Because I sincerely wanted to help you and be your friend Aurora. I saw how sad and depress you were looking back there. I can assure you it's not pity, but rather me wanting to see an awesome pokemon like you bloom and get strong, because I know you can."

{I… I'm not that awesome.} Said Aurora before looking away with a blush.

{And how can you be so sure that I can be strong? Not that I'm not already anyway.}

"Because you're fighting type, one of the few types that have a huge potential. I've read in the pokedex that fighting start as the weakest, but through training and hard work, can become one of the strongest, if not the strongest."

{… Well… at least you're not completely ignorant.}

"I always try to improve my knowledge to make you guys the strongest and happiest pokemon there is."

{Hm, you sure are good with sugary words, if you really mean them that is.}

"Of course I do. And if you stick with me, with us, you will see that I'm not a liar."

Aurora then thought for a moment. The sound of her not dealing with him anymore was quite appealing, but she kind of grew a bit curious about him since she saw that he had a good aura.

{… You know what, you seem pretty convinced of your own words. I have to admit that I'm pretty intrigued to see that if you really mean what you said or just hollow words.}

"So does that mean…"

{Yeah, I'll stay with you. Take that as me going on a quest to discover your true nature.} She said while crossing her arms.

"Thanks Aurora, you won't regret it." Said Max while giving her a hug, getting carried away.

{Hey now, I didn't said that I was allowing hugs okay?}

"… Sorry." He said after quickly breaking it.

{However, if I ever found out that you lied in some way or another, you'll be very sorry and your other pokemon friend won't be able to do a thing about it, I can assure you that.}

"Sure. Since it will never happen, I'm not too worried."

{Hm, we'll see about that.}

"Hehe. So, I always ask my teammates if they want walk with me or get carried inside their pokeball. What will it be for you?"

{If being in the ball mean not seeing your face, then I'll go with that.}

"Eh, alright then."

Taking out the lucario's pokeball, Max put her back in before leaving the place and headed toward the camp site. When he arrived, everything was packed and everyone was there, ready to go.

{All set master, we are ready to leave whenever you want.} Said Scarlet, sitting in his backpack.

"Great. Thanks love. Anyone wants to stay out of their pokeball?"

{Can I walk with you master?} Asked May.

"By walking you mean being carried on my backpack?"

{Hmmm… yes.} She said with fake innocent face.

"Haha, sure thing sweety. Anyone else?" Asked Max to the other, all of them shaking their head.

"Okay then."

After putting Bonny and Dusk on their pokeball, Max grabbed his backpack before putting May on it.

"Alright, we can now resume our travel."

 _[I could say finally, but we did have a couple hours of fun time here.]_

"Let's have more somewhere else." Said Max almost too seriously, making Scarlet giggles.

After leaving the forest, they were back on the road and resumed their walked toward RedfieldTown, where Max's next gym badge was awaiting him.


	26. Chapter 26 : Doubts

**Yeah, so since I just got one answer with my last question, thanks to him by the way, I'll go with the old way I was doing with double sentence of a same character. I also find it odd that some think that it could have been my last chapter. Rest assured guys, it's not. I intend to at least make him have his ten badge and also participate into a league or something similar, I still don't know yet. Anyway, enjoy this one even though it may not be the most action filled one.**

Each day they were passing traveling, Max and his team was getting closer and closer to their destination, Redfieldtown. The schedule of a day was pretty much the same as always, traveling half of it while training the other half. It was slowing down quite a lot their progress, but Max stated that it was better to take their time getting strong than rushing towards a defeat. And course, with the usual and inevitable bond 'deepening' in the evening and sometime even a part of the night. The more insatiable was still Bonny and Scarlet, but lately, Dusk has been asking to have Max for herself slightly more often than usual, meaning that she was getting less shy about that. Then, a day away from their destination, Max and Scarlet was setting up camp for the night.

"Come out girls." Said Max while letting everyone out of their pokeball.

Like usual, Max was greeting by his team minus Aurora.

"Okay girls, I have good news. We are only a day away from Redfieldtown." He said to his pokemon.

{Yay.} Cheered May.

{I can't wait to be there. I may not be part of it, but I'm all pumped out to at least watch that battle.} Said Bonny, looking excited.

"True. If you can't fight, I can indeed let you out to watch and cheer me up."

{I sure will.} Said Bonny with a warm smile.

After that, Max noticed Aurora taking her leave to be alone as usual.

"Oh, before you leave Aurora, I forget to mention that you will be part of the fighting team against that gym leader."

{… You didn't think about asking me first?} She said after turning to face him.

"I…"

{Master thought that it could be a good opportunity to get used to each other and also see what you can do in a real battle.} Said Scarlet.

{You already saw I'm capable of.} Retorted Aurora.

{I do, indeed. We all did.} She said while looking at her non-existent nails with a pretty haughty tone.

{What is that supposed to mean?} She angrily said to the gardevoir.

{It means what it means little lucario. If even master can beat you, I'm seriously wondering how you will do against another pokemon.}

{Is that a fight you want? I'll be more than glad to show you how better I got.}

{By sitting all day and away from the training? Ah, that's something I sure want to see.} Provocatively said Scarlet.

{Sure thing.} Said Aurora while getting in fighting position.

"Whoa girls, what did I said a minute ago? Now is the time to rest, not for puerile cat fight." Intervened Max.

{Dog fight for that lucario.} Commented Scarlet.

{How dare you…} Angrily asked Aurora.

"Scarlet, stop it now. Aren't you supposed to be the older and more mature one here?"

{… Hmpf.} She huffed while turning her head away.

With that, Scarlet then left them to get isolated a bit further, with Max sighing a second later.

{Did you two had a couple fight or something?} Asked Bonny, a bit surprise to see Scarlet that aggressive for nothing.

"Not as I recall."

{As far as I know, you could indeed had one but she made you forgot so she can hold a grudge against you without you knowing why.}

"Come on Bonny, Scarlet sure is a bit special, but she's not that wicked."

{I know, but I was just making a random hypothesis.} Said Bonny with a nonchalant tone.

"Oh, cool. Can you make it more random next time? Because it wasn't crazy enough for me." Sarcastically said Max.

{Sure thing.} She innocently said, obviously faking it.

"… Anyway, I'll go check what's wrong with her."

{Alright, we'll take that time to set up the campfire.} Said Bonny.

After nodding, Max headed towards Scarlet, which was a bit further but still visible.

"… You're unusually grumpy tonight, what's wrong?" He asked when he was next to her.

Looking at him for a moment, Scarlet then sighed.

 _[I don't know if having Aurora fighting on the next battle was a good idea after all.]_

"Why?"

 _[Just look at her. I don't mind her having that shitty attitude, but if she's stays like this and continues slacking off, she might even make you lose.]_

"Aren't you a bit hard on her?"

 _[Not enough if you ask me. I mean, like I said, even you can beat her, so imagine in front of strong pokemon. And I don't even talk about the probability that she won't even listen to you.]_

"What's wrong with that? You don't listen a lot more in a battle."

 _[Oh, didn't know that we were talking about me right now.]_ Said Scarlet a bit aggressively.

"You're right, we don't. But I just wanted to say that it was sounding weird when it came out from you."

 _[… Well, I'll let you know that I don't listen because unlike you or Aurora, I know how to fight.]_

"Because I don't?" Said Max, a bit upset.

 _[Not on my level.]_ She said before crossing her arms.

"… Very nice."

A bit angry, Max turned around before leaning against a tree to look towards the camp with the others making the campfire.

 _[We'll talk about that another time. But for now, I just wanted to share with you my worries about your next battle with Aurora.]_

"… Eh, you sure have strange contrast between good and bad."

 _[What do you mean?]_

"I mean that one second you have that power complex and the other one you really sweet and nice."

 _[Power complex?]_

"A superiority feeling if you prefer."

 _[… That's… quite mean to say that.]_ Said Scarlet, feeling a bit hurt.

"Because it's not true?" He said before facing her again.

 _[No it's not.]_ She retorted, getting upset.

"Then why do we always have to do things your way? I mean if something don't feel right to you, you just threatening using your power to remedy to that."

 _[When was the last time I used my power to do something against your will?]_

Not responding, Max only looked away again.

 _[What are you trying to say?]_ Said Scarlet, a bit worried.

"I'm trying to say that it would make sense for Aurora not to listen to me in battle since she doesn't like me that much, but you Scarlet…"

 _[I meant to say that I don't listen to battle commands and only that. You know that I'm not an evil gardevoir.]_

Max then looked at Scarlet with a raised eyebrow.

 _[I mean not with you.]_ Said Scarlet with an annoyed face.

"Then why?"

 _[Because I'm not your pokemon.]_ She said slightly more aggressively that she wanted.

At those words, Scarlet immediately sensed that her words had hurt Max pretty heavily.

 _[No I mean, yes I am, but not like the others. The others are mainly there to fight while I'm just here for you.]_

"You know I don't see them as war machines, right?"

 _[I know but… rhaa, it's so hard to have a discussion with a non-psychic.]_ Said Scarlet, getting rather frustrated.

"Mpf… must be." He said before looking away again.

 _[Look master, commanding me into battle is like me trying to tell you how to live like a human. That would be silly right?]_

"…"

 _[That's exactly the same for me. I've been fighting for my life since you were only a little human kid.]_

"… Yeah but… tsk, whatever." Said Max, starting to get how silly he was.

 _[Tell you what, if you somehow ever became smarter than me and managed to know more efficient way to fight, then maybe I would listen to you. If you want a better human comparison, see me as a general and you as a private.]_

"General and private?" Said Max, raising an eyebrow.

 _[Isn't that names for ranks in your human army or something?]_ She asked, slightly doubting her words.

"Y-yeah, if you want."

 _[Then you have it. I hope you understand me a bit better.]_

"… I… guess. Tsss, alright, sorry then." Said Max a bit reluctantly about apologizing.

 _[No big deal. That's why smart beings existent, to guide and make stupid human like you smarter, even if it's a little.]_ She said before hugging Max from behind.

"Like always, you sure do know how to make me feel important."

 _[You are the most important thing to me. More than my own life.]_

"… Wait… if you're the general and me the private, that would make you my superior?"

 _[Hmm, I guess so.]_ She said while doing a brief thoughtful expression.

"But I'm the pokemon trainer."

 _[When did you capture me?]_

"… Detail." Said Max, a bit desperately.

 _[Hihi, relax master, you will found out soon that I'm a very lovable superior and if you do as I say, then you will have some permissions from time to time.]_ She said a bit seductively.

"Really? Like what?"

 _[Something like this.]_

At the end of her sentence, Scarlet turned Max's head towards her and pressed her lips against his, gently starting kissing him. Gladly returning it, Max turned his body and put his hands on her hips, moving it closer to his. Almost immediately, Scarlet gently shoved her tongue inside Max's mouth with him fighting it with his own tongue. A moment later and still making out, Scarlet put one of her hands on his crotch and began to rub his hardening member. When rock hard, she put her hand inside his pant and began to play with it, flesh on flesh. Breaking the kiss after a minute, Scarlet withdrew her hand with a bit of precum on one finger and licked it seductively while staring intently at Max's eyes.

"You know that's grosser than anything else, right?" Joked Max, wanting to tease her a bit.

 _[Really? That's a shame because it tastes pretty good. Wanna try?]_ She said before nearing the finger she licked towards his mouth.

"No thanks." He said, backing away his head.

 _[Hihi, you're such a stuck up human.]_

"At least I'm not a sex depraved monster like someone."

 _[It doesn't count as an insult if you actually enjoy it.]_

"… Damnit." Cursed Max "By the way, we can't know for sure if everything will be alright with Aurora, but I suppose all we can do is to at least try."

 _[I guess, but it would be bad if she will be the cause of a defeat.]_

"I'm sure she won't. Anyway, May and Dusk will largely compensate if it ever happens."

 _[Hope for you. But enough talk about that lucario. How about I show some discipline to my subordinate?]_

"Ready to get my sentence sir, I mean Ma'am." Said Max, playing along.

 _[Good answer private. I suppose you can have a little reward then.]_ Seductively said Scarlet.

* * *

While kneeling down, Scarlet pulled down his pants all the way down with the human's hard shaft almost hitting her.

 _[Did you see that? Your thing tried to attack me.]_ Said Scarlet lustfully.

"Perhaps it still doesn't like you."

 _[In that case, I need to show it whose boss here.]_

With that, Scarlet then put one hand on his base and the other one close to his tip before starting to pump him with two hands.

"Careful, it has the habit to spit on peoples."

 _[Really? It better not do it on me or else there will be severe consequences.]_ She said with a grin before speeding up her pace.

With Max letting out uncontrollable low moans, Scarlet remove her hand that was on his tip and stuck out her long and slim tongue before starting to play with it with the tip of her tongue, horribly teasing Max. Precum began to leak out again after a couple tongue hits, gladly lapped by the lusty gardevoir. A moment later, she began to wrap and unwrap her tongue around his tip between licks, making Max's pleasure growing in intensity.

"Come on Scarlet, stop teasing me please." Begged Max, wanting more.

 _[Since when you're the one in command?]_ Asked Scarlet with a mixed voice of defiance and desire.

"I… I'm not… sorry." Complied Max, knowing it was impossible to be the one in charge with her.

 _[That's more like it. However, if you beg for more, then maybe I'll make your wish come true.]_

"You're such a monster when it comes to this."

 _[What was that?]_

"… Please Scarlet, can you stop teasing me, pretty please?"

 _[Eh, if you knew how it turns me on when you're the submissive one. Alright, you earned the right to feel more pleasure little human.]_ She said while smirking.

After Max sighed in relief, Scarlet coiled her lips around his hard member and shoved it inside her mouth until the tip touched the back of her throat. As soon as it does, she withdrew herself until only the tip was in and repeated the process, again and again. Quickly, she began to go faster and further, making Max's pleasure rising uncontrollably. Due to her tiny mouth and now quite skillful soft tongue, Max was having more difficulty to hold on than usual.

"Damn, you have become very good at this."

With Scarlet only giving him a very lustful look, Max noticed that she was drooling quite a bit, making drops of saliva overflowing from her mouth before landing on the ground. When Scarlet sensed that her master was close to come, she went for light deepthroats, making Max unable to contain his orgasm anymore and spilled all of his seeds inside her mouth. Continuing her blowjob until nothing was coming out anymore, Scarlet then swallowed everything before leaving the human flesh rod, coated in gardevoir's saliva.

 _[I can't believe it, it did spat on me.]_ Said Scarlet while wiping her mouth.

"Told you."

 _[Well… I warned you. There will be punishment for that naughty thing.]_ Said Scarlet before making Max sit with her powers.

"What are you gonna do?"

 _[There is only one fate for those who are disrespectful towards a superior, prison.]_ She said before moving above his legs.

"Prison?"

 _[Yes, flesh prison.]_ She lustfully said before going on her knees with her entrance hitting his tip.

"I guess it's a fair punishment."

 _[You think too? Glad we think the same.]_ She said with a grin while slowly inserting the tip inside her love tunnel.

Going lower and lower, Max easily went all in due to how wet she was.

"Geez, being the bossy one really does make you hornier."

{And yet… you're the one… that benefits it… the most.} Said Scarlet after starting to move up and down on him pretty slowly between low moans.

"I… sure do." Said Max with raising pleasure after putting his hands on her hips to help her fall harder.

Having the human shaft inside her seem to only make Scarlet wetter, overflowing from juice that was staining Max's crotch a bit.

{I can never say too much… that how much I love feeling you… master.} Said Scarlet in pure pleasure.

"Same here. It's doesn't matter how many time we do it, your tightness is just too much each time."

{Good thing… you're not an inch… bigger than this.}

"Indeed."

While continuing her riding, Scarlet wrapped her arms around Max's neck while moaning pretty loudly and pressed her chest against his, hurting him a bit with her crest, but he didn't mind at all. After a moment, she even began to softly bite one of Max's ears. A few minutes later, Max felt Scarlet getting a bit more tighter than normal, meaning that's he was close to her climax while making him get closer to his.

"I'm… pretty close Scarlet."

{Do it master, filled me with that hot juice of yours.} She lewdly said while speeding up a bit.

After pounding him a few more times, Scarlet felt the coveted hot substance inside her that triggered her own orgasm as well while hearing Max moaning a bit from his ecstatic pleasure. When Scarlet was done milking him, she let herself fall on Max crotch with her almost non-existent weight.

* * *

{That was good… as always.} Commented Scarlet, slightly panting.

"With you, it's impossible not to be."

{Aww, sweet talker as always.} Said Scarlet before hugging him.

"Now that our sexual tensions have been released, I think we will be more endurable."

 _[Now? What are you talking about? I'm always a good example of good behavior.]_

"Sure thing, and I'm the sex slave of Arceus."

 _[… Hmm, that's a pretty interesting idea.]_ She said after she pictured the image in her head.

"Eh, hope she's a female then."

 _[She's the god that created everything, so I'm sure he or she can be whatever you want.]_

"Not sure about the part 'whatever 'I' want' though. Pretty sure she will be the one to decide with which part she wants to fuck me with."

 _[Let's hope that you're lucky that day if it happens then.]_

"Thanks for your support."

 _[What would you want me to do? Arceus is a god and even I would be pretty powerless against her or him. If god wants you, then you have no choice but to accept your fate.]_

"Cool." Sarcastically said Max.

 _[Anyway, being fucked by a holy dick should be very honorable.]_

"I would rather prefer being damned for the rest of my life than that. I'll leave my place to you."

 _[No thanks, yours is enough for me.]_

"Can't go against your fate Scarlet, remember?"

 _[We'll see about that.]_ She said with a slight defiant tone.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, we should get back to the camp before the others start getting worried."

 _[Yeah, I'm sure they also want their turn.]_

"Thanks you commander obvious."

 _[Its general obvious to you.]_

After they laugh a bit, Scarlet moved away from Max so he could stand and both headed towards the camp, at which Max forgot that it was in sight.

"Hope the others didn't saw us." Commented Max.

 _[Why? Scared that they could see your tiny dangle dongle?]_ Mocked Scarlet.

"First, fuck you, and second, not really since they all saw it couple times now. I'm more afraid that it will only make them hornier."

 _[That's the risk of a female only team master.]_

"Like I had the choice about my pokemon gender."

 _[It's true that it's kind of odd that you seem to only attract female pokemon. Good thing I suppose. Sure you wouldn't like having a male being interested in you.]_

"Male pokemon don't go on other male. Are they?" Wondered Max.

 _[My poor master, do you really think homosexuality only apply to human?]_

"Now that you mention it, I never ask myself the question actually."

 _[Well, now that you asking, yes, there are also gay pokemon. But it's a bit rarer than humans that is.]_

"Shouldn't be that much surprised since I now know that pokemon can be humanophiliac."

Scarlet then looked at Max with a pretty unamused face.

 _[Was that supposed to be a joke, like the opposite of pokephiliac for human?]_

"Well, more or less. Don't know if there was term for that so, I tried to make up one."

 _[Well, it was bad. Like really bad.]_

"Shut up." Said Max as they arrived at the camp with the others around the ignited campfire.

{Talking about dirty things again, huh master?} Asked Bonny when they both sat next to them.

"That's not a change with that sexual predator." He said while pointing at Scarlet.

{Very sweet of you.} Said Scarlet with a fake offended tone.

"I know." Said Max with a smile.

{And yes, there is a term for that amongst pokemon. The human translation could be interpreted as 'Humafechi'.} She said while beginning to talk in pokespeech.

"Humafechi?" Said Max, puzzled.

{Yes. It's basically a fetish for human.}

"I'm sure you all see me more than just a simple fetish, right?"

{Sure master, even though that you're pretty much my favorite and only fetish.} Commented Bonny.

{Indeed, but the term is pretty global as it can be seen as a fetish or a simple deviance. It's basically the sexual attraction for a human.} Continued Scarlet.

"Oh, I see."

{After that, you still have those pokemon that found it weird or simply disgusting, but not a lot. For human comparison, it's only like a feet or pain fetish. Some are into that while most of the rest just don't give a shit about it.}

"Geez, you pokemon just need to live in house and drive cars and you will be like human but with super powers."

{Told you not to underestimate pokemon. Still wonder why some human still sees us as simple animal.}

"You tell me. Maybe because you live in the woods and are pretty shameless by always being naked."

{We do because we like the freedom feeling that comes with it. House and clothes are human's things, not pokemon's.}

"If you say so. But maybe it make human more comfortable to believe that your just dumb creatures that don't really know what shame is since you fight with your butt all exposed."

{Maybe, but I don't really see the problem of always being naked. I even wonder you humans are always dressed and get all frigid when naked.}

{Me too. Like, we don't care about seeing each others butt, but why human does?} Asked Bonny.

"Good question and unfortunately, I can hardly answer to that. I guess it's just part of our culture."

{Weird culture if you ask me.} Said Scarlet.

"Maybe, but if we take you for example, it prevents you from raping me at every minute."

{Aah/yes/fair point/true.} Both commented Bonny and Scarlet.

"So you can say it's an armor to protect me from you depraved eyes."

{Sorry to burst your bubble master, but since we already saw you naked, we don't have to directly look at you to see what's under those clothes.} Said Scarlet.

"I know, but it reduces the risk."

{Hm, another fair point.}

{Clothes or no clothes, I still want to mate with you right now.} Said Bonny.

"You mean like, right now, right now?"

{Yup. Come on, let's go.} Said Bonny before grabbing Max and began to drag him further.

"But…" Said Max while looking at Scarlet.

{Have fun.} She said while waving him goodbye.

A moment later, they were now out of sight.

"For someone that doesn't care about being seen naked, you sure are a bit shy when it comes to mating.

{Not having clothes and mating isn't the same thing. Having the others looking at your butt and seeing you mating is a different story. Speaking of which…} She said before getting on her knees and starting to unzip his pants.

"W-wait." Interrupted Max.

{What?}

"Can I… do it with… you mega form?"

{Oh, can't resist my meatier version of me huh?} Said Bonny with a smirk.

"Well… it's been a while since last time and… I do love your more muscular mega form."

{And here I thought that I was the most perverted one. You're pretty kinky yourself master.}

"S-shut up."

{Hehe, don't get me wrong, I never said that I didn't like it. Sure thing master, I'll make you mate a mega lopunny.}

"T-thanks." He said a bit embarrassingly.

{I'll try not to be too nasty, but I don't promise you anything.}

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

{No problem.}

Getting on her feet again, Bonny then touched her stone with Max doing the same, making Bonny mega evolve.

{HNghh…} Moaned Bonny while stretching her limbs. {Feels good to be in that form again.}

"Yeah, nice to see that we can finally appreciate it."

{Why? You had a problem with me before?} She said while putting her paws in hips, already looking upset.

"No, of course not…"

{Hehe, I'm just kidding silly master.} She said, laughing a bit.

"Good to see you gained a sense of humor."

{That's not the only thing I gained.}

"Really?"

Raising an eyebrow, Bonny then pushed Max on the ground.

{I also gained a bigger desire for you master.} She added before sitting on his crotch.

"Do you always have to do that?"

{Already whining? Geez, you're lucky that us pokemon aren't picky, otherwise you wouldn't had a lot off success with girls.}

"That's pretty mean." Said Max, making Bonny roll her eyes while sighing.

{Rhaa, alright. I'm sorry. We can't even tease a bit anymore.} Said Bonny, sounding a bit annoyed.

"That's not teasing, that's just being mean. That is teasing."

Going in a sitting position, Max pressed his lips against hers before starting to rub the inside of one of her thighs. Quite took off guard at first, it took Bonny a moment before returning it, quite impressed by Max's bold move. While kissing, Bonny was the one that wanted to do a tongue wrestling first by shoving her tongue inside Max's mouth, exploring every corner of it. After a moment, Max had to gently push Bonny away since she was about to keep going forever.

{I think I see what you mean by teasing. Those kisses and that rubbing really making me soaking wet down here.} She said while rubbing her entrance against his hardening shaft.

"See? You don't have to be mean to tease the other. Just be clever and respectful, in a certain way, and you will master the art of friendly insult."

{I'm better at directly insulting, but I think I get it.}

"Good to see that strong looking lopunny being a bit more comprehensive." Said Max before squeezing her butt cheeks a bit with one hand.

{Whoa, calm down master or else you'll cum in your pants without us doing anything.}

"Sorry. But I guess your mega form really turns me on."

{Really? Well, looks like someone as a muscles fetish, among other ones probably.} She said while rubbing his chin.

"I won't say muscles fetish, but I think I do like female that are in good shape."

{How convenient, it happens that I am in good shape.} She said with a grin.

"You don't say." Said Max with a fake skeptical face.

{Oh shut up and rut me already.} Ordered Bonny.

"Planning on doing it, but first, can we do another position?"

{What's the problem with this one?}

"There is no problem, but we kind of did this one very often lately so…"

{Alright.} Said Bonny before rolling her eyes. {Which one then?} She added while crossing her arms.

"Why not from behind?"

{Why not. As long as you pound my rear, I don't give a damn about the position.}

"Nice to see that you're really into it."

{Hey, I'm a just a simple girl that wants to mate.}

"Fair enough." Said Max after chuckling.

After Bonny moved out of the way, both of them stood up with Max pulling Bonny towards a tree, where he asked her to put her paws on the tree.

{Like this?} She asked after doing so and rising her butt a bit seductively, making Max able to see her overflowing entrance.

"Perfect."

{Then come here and wreck that rear of mine.} She lustfully and aggressively commanded.

"At your order."

{Oh, I think that's something that I'll quickly love to hear.} She said with a grin.

* * *

When behind the needy mega lopunny, Max put one hand on her hips while used the other one to align himself before shoving his meat rod inside her in one shot pretty roughly and quickly.

{I see you want it rough too.} Said Bonny with a pleased voice.

"Sorry. You're just way more slippery than I expected."

{When you're done with made up excuses, can you please start fucking me?} Impatiently said Bonny.

"You're really the impatient type."

{Just do it.} She commanded.

"Fine."

Not wanting her to get mad, Max quickly began to pound her rear with his hips, going as far possible at every trust.

{YES! Finally!} Exclaimed Bonny, already feeling the pleasure of the intercourse.

"Damn Bonny, is that me or you're hotter than usual?"

{Shut up and fuck me harder damnit.} Ordered Bonny before sticking out her tongue in pleasure.

Doing as told, Max then went harder on her and rammed her rear so hard that he was scared that she will hit her head against the tree. However, she was so strong that she was even barely moving no more than an inch at every hit, reassuring him.

{Harder!} Commanded Bonny again.

Upon hearing that, Max then went at almost full power.

{Yes! That's more… like it.} Said the mega lopunny, starting to moan.

While feeling more intense pleasure from the human, Bonny's claws began to uncontrollably sink in the tree bark, making a low crunchy noise. With her juice starting to overflow as well, wet impact noises were also audible alongside with Bonny's moans that were getting louder slowly. Even though Bonny was quite the sensitive one in her normal form, she was however more resilient in her mega form, making Max the first to feel his climax getting close.

"You're less… sensitive when mega evolved." Commented Max without feeling the lopunny's orgasm coming.

{Remember… that you're talking about… a though girl.} Said Bonny between moans.

"You sure are."

{But as I can see… it's not your case. Take that you weakling.} Lustfully said Bonny before contracting her inside at maximum, making herself almost as tight as Scarlet.

"No… don't… do that." Protested Max, hardly able to contain his pleasure.

Being too narrow now alongside with her incredible softness, it was impossible for Max to hold on any longer and exploded inside the mega lopunny's love tunnel, coating it in male juice.

"Damn Bonny… you're pretty intense… in that form." Said Max panting a little when his orgasm finished.

{I hope it's not… a criticism.} She said while oddly looking at him lewdly.

"Of course not."

{In that case, I'm sure you won't mind me being like that once again, don't you?}

"Sure. But I hope you will be satisfied after that, because I think I'll be done after another one."

{Rhaa, carrying the dead weight again.} Commented Bonny. {I guess I'll have to manage then.}

"Okay. Sorry if I can't keep up."

{Oh come on now, stop whining over insignificant things and fuck me already.} She said while shaking her rear.

After wondering a moment if she meant well or not, Max then wanted to go for another position. He then grabbed one of her legs and held it the air with one arms while making her side facing the ground.

{Odd way of doing it.} Commented Bonny, finding the positioning a bit strange.

"It's a human thing again. It's supposed to make you able to feel me differently."

{Can't wait to try it then.} Quickly complied Bonny.

After aligning himself again, Max pushed his shaft inside her very easily again before Bonny let out a pretty loud moan.

"Did I… hurt you?" Asked Max after Bonny put a hand over her mouth, ashamed.

Unable to respond, she only shook her head to say no.

"… Wait… is it possible that…"

After slowly backing up until only his tip was inside, Max then quickly moved forwards again until it touched her bottom, making her moan loudly again after uncovering her mouth.

"That's what I thought. I think in that position I can easily reach your most sensitive zone, which is called G-spot in human language."

{Great, can you now continue without going too rough please?} Said Bonny slightly aggressively and very lewdly.

"Sure thing, Bo-nny."

Not listening to her at all, Max then began to trust back and forth rather roughly, making Bonny moan almost uncontrollably and very loudly.

{S-stop… it… it's… too… much.} Hardly said the mega lopunny between loud moans.

"Ah, sweet, sweet revenge. That's what you get from being mean."

{… I'm so… gonna… get back… at you… after that.} Said Bonny, hardly being intimidating in that position.

"What was that?" Said Max before doing one powerful trust, making Bonny's leg almost go limb under her while grasping very strongly the tree.

While continuing, juice was overflowing from her more than ever, staining the ground under her. Lost in intense pleasure, Bonny made her head lean against the tree while sticking out her tongue, drooling.

{That's feels… too… good.} She hardly managed to say.

Due to having her G-spot being ravaged, it didn't take long for Bonny to finally feel her climax getting close.

{Oh… shit… that's… gonna… be a… strong… one.} Moaned Bonny.

Max then increased his pace just a bit, not wanting to make Bonny suffer too much. When the internal muscles of the mega lopunny began to get horribly tight and twitching, Max was now very close to his climax, about to burst at any second now.

{Fuck…} Cursed Bonny before being strongly hit by her orgasm.

Due to her really intense orgasm, her inside got tremendously tight, making Max come almost instantly with her. Oddly enough for Max, when his orgasm was done, Bonny yet has to finish hers. After a couple more seconds, she finally reached the end of her ecstatic moment.

* * *

{Freaking… hell.} Cursed Bonny before she let herself fall on the ground and her belly.

"I see that… even the strongest ones have their weaknesses."

{Go… to hell.} Angrily said Bonny before trying to stand to jump on Max, but unable to since she had become a bit weak from her orgasm.

"Hehe, don't push yourself too hard sweety." Said Max while before putting his pants again and helped Bonny to stand.

When on her feet, Bonny's legs were a still a bit weak and almost fell again but Max held her to prevent her to do so.

{My revenge will be painful.} Said Bonny will looking in to Max's eyes, but oddly, without a huge amount of anger.

"Painful? Can't you rethink about it?" Said Max, holding her by her paws.

{Eh, make me.} Defiantly Said Bonny.

"As you wish."

Moving his head closer to her, Max pressed his lips against hers and softly kissed her for a few seconds.

"… How about that?" He asked when he broke it.

{Well, maybe it will just moderately hurt.}

Raising an eyebrow, Max then kissed her again.

{It will hurt not that much.} Said Bonny, before being kissed again. {… It will, hurt just a bit then.}

Once again, Max kissed her and broke it after a few seconds.

{It will… sting a little?} Softly said Bonny, looking at Max with love filled eyes, something rare with the mega lopunny.

"I think I could work with that." Said Max with a smile.

{Why don't you try to make me forget it completely?} Said Bonny before leaving Max's hand before putting her paws on his hips.

"I don't know, you're pretty stubborn."

{Giving up before even trying?} She said with a lewd grin.

"Eh, I won't lose to a sexy mega lopunny." Said Max before kissing once more.

This time however, Max put his tongue inside her mouth and quickly found himself fighting hers. After a couple of minutes of making out, Max broke it.

{I guess... I can consider forgiving you.}

"Really? I think it's the first time I see you do something nice."

{Keep up like this and it will be the last time.}

"I don't really want to."

{Why? You don't like assertive female?} Said Bonny, looking at him almost defiantly.

"Well… between you and me, an aggressive and strong female that is only nice to me turns me on quite a bit."

{Really?} Said Bonny before rubbing his member through his pants. {Hmm, I suppose it's something that I can work on then.}

"You would do that for me?"

{Who do you think I am? Despite what I may look like, I love you master.}

"… Thanks Bonny, I do love you too. A lot. I just hope I can hear it from you more often."

{That's very unlikely to happen.} Said Bonny, making Max having a surprised and slightly sad face. {However…} She added before leaving his crotch and go under his shirt, rubbing his belly. {It doesn't mean that it's not the case.}

For a moment, Max looked in her eyes, amazed and astonished by her very sweet behavior.

"… Eh, I do have the best team." Said Max before going for a hug.

{Was there any doubt?} Said Bonny, returning it.

"Of course not."

They then stayed like this for a minute before Bonny tapped his sides.

{Not that I don't like you master, but I really want to sit.}

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." Said Max before breaking the hug.

As soon as Max left her, Bonny returned to her normal form and fell on her knee since she went back to her weaker form.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Said Max while offering his hand.

{As appealing as it sounds, I want to do it myself master, thank you.} She said before taking his hand and stood up.

"Stubborn as always."

{I may have changed my priority master, but I still want to get strong. Being carried won't make those beautiful legs strong.} She said before both of them walked towards the camp with Max holding one of her paw.

"Hehe, yeah, that would be a shame that those gorgeous legs lose their sexiness."

{My thoughts exactly.}

After chuckling and petting her head, Max and Bonny were back at the camp after a few minutes.

{Whoa master, what did you do to her? It's the first time I see her that tired after mating with you.} Said Scarlet when she noticed Bonny.

"Well… let's just say that I found a way to make thing more intense for Bonny."

{Really?} Said Scarlet with a huge grin. {Shame than mine is in plain sight. Otherwise, it could have been fun seeing you searching for it.}

"Sadistic as always huh?" Said Max, sitting beside her after he made Bonny sit on the other side.

{I don't know what you're talking about.} Said Scarlet with a fake innocent tone before grabbing his arm and hugging it.

"Sure you don't." Said Max, chuckling.

{That's for you master.} Said Dusk while making a plate filled with berries and freshly cooked meat floating towards him.

"Thanks my pretty." Thanked Max.

After nodding with a blush, Dusk then sat back next to May.

"I'm guessing Aurora is still wandering further."

{You guessed right.} Said Scarlet.

"Well… as long as she's fine."

 _[Between you and me master, I noticed that she was going less and less far away every time.]_

(Really?) Thought Max.

 _[Wep, but don't talk about it to her. It will only make her move away again.]_

(Roger.)

Then, for a moment, they all were silent as Max was swallowing his food.

{Tomorrow is the day we reach our destination isn't it?} Asked Dusk.

"Wup. We are pretty much a day away from Redfieldtown, so I thought that we could do it in one shot tomorrow so we will arrive before night time. I'll stop so you can eat, so don't worry."

{Sounds good to me.} Said Scarlet.

{I don't mind honestly. A day to rest can't be that bad.} Said the lopunny.

"Yeah, resting is a very important thing."

{Well, it's not like we will put a lot effort in it anyway.} Said May.

"Remember what I said the other day May? Don't overestimate your strength over a type advantage."

{I know but, come on master, grass type. It's one of the weakest types.}

"Not sure about that. A chesnaugth is a grass type and look very strong."

{That's because they have the fighting type to catch up.} Said Scarlet. {However, you're both right. Grass types may have a balanced defense, but as for the offense, they're not the strongest at all. They also are resisted to a lot of types. However, we don't know what they are capable of. We don't know what kind of cheap trick they can use. Remember that a lot of them can poison or paralyze you, or even make you sleep. But thanks to your steel type May, you're immune to that.} Explained Scarlet.

{Yay.} Happily cheered May.

{It's not the case of Dusk however, so be careful, even with your fire type.}

{I'll… try my best.} Said Dusk, feeling a bit nervous.

{I don't say that to put pressure on you Dusk. I just don't want you to be caught by surprise.}

{T-thanks.}

"Yeah. In short, we have to believe in our victory without being careless girls."

{Shame that I won't participate. I want so bad to use my mega form in battle.} Commented Bonny.

"Your time will come Bonny. I'm gonna make sure you're in the next gym battle."

{Yay.} Said Bonny, trying to imitate May.

"Unless we face a ghost type gym leader."

{Hmm, don't know if we ever saw a trainer with ghost type pokemon.}

"Why?"

{Ghost pokemon are pretty rare and almost uncatchable.}

"Oh yeah, I think I remember reading something about that too. I think that I also read that they all have the ability to be intangible at will and be completely immune to all physical attack. However, they were extremely weak to special attacks."

{True. Even if I never meet one, I heard about them.} Said Scarlet.

"Is that true that they can possess human?" Asked Max.

{If I can do it, that's very likely that they can too. But I guess in a very, very unpleasant way.}

"Brhhe." Said Max, feeling goosebumps. "Those ghost pokemon gives me the creeps."

{Don't worry, I'll protect you master.} Reassured Scarlet.

"Aren't you supposed to be weak against ghost type?"

{Tsss, like hell it will stop me from protecting you.}

"Eh, I recognise you there Scarlet." He said before petting her head and her hairs. "I guess the one that can protect us the most against them is Dusk."

{Hemm… M-me?} Said Dusk, pointing at herself.

"Yup. Scarlet can be heavily damaged by them and both Bonny and May are physical attacker, so it the only that remains is you and your fire type."

{Fire type?} Asked Bonny.

"Ghost types are weak against fire and oddly, other ghost. Don't ask me why."

{Why fire?} Asked Bonny.

"Well, May and Scarlet should already know about this, but type resistance and weakness work pretty much the same way as the nature itself."

{Huh?} Said Bonny, not sure that she understood.

"Let me explain by taking grass, fire and water type for example. Fire are strong against grass because a fire can easily and quickly burn trees or leaves right?"

{Until now, I follow.}

"Same goes for the water that can easily extinguish a fire and the grass that absorb water to grow."

{… Make sense.} Said Bonny, getting the idea. {But I don't see how ghost are weak against fire.}

"Well, if we take the image we human have from death, ghost came from a very cold and dark place, so it makes sense that ghost don't like warm and bright light from the fire."

{… Actually, yeah it does.} Said Bonny, understanding.

{Hold on master, if we follow that logic, shouldn't water be strong against them too?} Asked Scarlet.

"Why should it?"

{I don't know but I saw in your mind a while ago that water can also be seen as something that purify things and also that getting rid of ghost was kind of 'purification'.}

"Hmm… very good point. I guess it doesn't work that way because it's a very relative conception of exorcism and also that ghosts aren't necessarily evil."

{Evil? Aren't ghost all the same?}

"Not really. The 'purification' that you referred to is mostly the act of repealing an evil one."

{Oh.} Said Scarlet, understanding her mistake.

"So I guess that's why there not weak to water. Ghost weak against ghost however… is another thing that I don't really get."

{Maybe it takes a ghost to fight one.} Said May, joking.

"… I think you have a point there May."

{Really? I wasn't serious you know.}

"I know, but the human conception of ghost is that since you can't physically harm it, sometime we see in movies that they use other ghost to fight them."

{Also makes senses I guess.} Said Scarlet.

"Maybe ghost type pokemon are the most linked to human than we thought."

{That's possible. We don't know what happens after dying, so maybe when a human die, it can reappear in the form of a ghost pokemon.}

"Eh, that could be awesome."

{How so?} Said Scarlet, raising an eyebrow.

"That means that if I die, I can kick your sexy butt."

{Ah, keep dreaming. Even if you were to transform into the ghost version of Arceus, I could whip that weak ass of yours anytime.} Said Scarlet a bit arrogantly.

"Fuck you." Said Max while the others laughed at him.

{Say master, do you know others type resistance and weakness?} Asked May.

"I don't know them all by heart, but a few. Why May? Since you have battle experience, should you know pretty much all about it?"

{My previous trainer didn't know a lot about types, so do I. He pretty much sent is strongest pokemon against anything.}

"What?" Exclaimed Max, quite shocked. "No wonder why you hard time winning. He probably sent you against fire or electric type without even knowing your weakness."

{Maybe but, I don't really know. I don't know the type of all pokemon.}

"Fair enough. Well, I know that fire is also strong against ice and steel."

{Steel?} Said Bonny, puzzled. {I understand for ice, but for steel?}

"Fire can melt steel if hot enough." Explained Max.

{… Oh.}

"Fire is also weak to rock and ground."

{Rock? Can't fire melt rock as well since it's not as hard as steel?}

"No it can't. Steel is indeed harder than rock, but you need a really higher temperature to melt rock. Perhaps if there as lava or volcano type, it would be strong against fire."

{It's getting a bit complicated.}

"It's science darling." Said Max while petting her head.

{And I'm guessing that fire is weak against ground because there's hardly a better way to extinguish a fire than putting dirt or sand on it right?} Tried to guess Bonny.

"Yup, pretty much how you do to our campfires before going to sleep."

{What about water master?} Asked May.

"Well, strong against fire indeed and rock?"

{Rock again?}

"Yup, because water can corrode rock over time."

{Science?} Asked Bonny.

"Science."

{… And their weakness?} Said Bonny after rolling her eyes.

"Weak against electric, grass and ice. Electric because water have a very high electrical conductivity, grass because it can be absorb by it and ice because coldness freezes water."

{Whoa master, you sure know a lot of things.} Said May, quite impressed.

"I do some research when I'm bored or when I can have a break from all of you."

{Tss, you say that, but between your pokedex or my fluffy rear, I know which one you would choose.} Said Bonny.

"Surely I'll go with the pokedex anytime." Said Max, obviously lying.

{Sure you would master.} Said Bonny with a very skeptical tone.

"Hehe, of course I would choose you over anything else. Not only you're the cutest thing ever, but also the most loyal, which is something that had grown pretty rare amongst human." Said Max, getting a bit down at the end of his sentence.

{Hm, that's why human sucks and pokemon are the best.} Said Scarlet while tightening her hug around his arm.

{I second that.} Said Bonny, doing the same after grabbing his other arm.

"… Eh, what not to love about you girls." Said Max, rubbing the one leg of each one of them.

{Bonny's big butt?} Teased Scarlet.

{Ah, keep dreaming girl. Master 'love' my rear. Isn't that true master?} Protested Bonny.

"Sorry Scarlet, but she's right. Her bunny butt I simple exquisite."

[Lopunny's butt, thank you very much.} Said Bonny.

{Would that mean that you would like mine better if it was bigger?} Asked Scarlet.

"A gardevoir with a big butt? That would be weird."

{Yeah, totally.} She said after giggling.

"Nah, all your butts are perfect to me."

{Watch out everyone, master is a butt type of human.} Loudly said Bonny.

"Not even true." Protested Max.

{Really? Why do you keep staring and grabbing mine then?} Asked Bonny.

"Well… because…"

{Because none of us have what master loves the most.} Said Scarlet.

{Which is?} Asked Bonny, curious.

{Master prefers boobs over rears. But since none of us have those like human, he goes with what he has.}

"You know Scarlet, said like this you almost make look like a jerk douchebag."

{Bumer!} Cursed Bonny. {It's always the human that have the nicest things.}

"I already told Scarlet that even though I like breasts, it secondary to me. Good thing that no other human hear me saying that, but I like a lot more your fluffy butt than human boobs Bonny."

{Really?} Said Bonny, skeptical.

{He's telling the truth Bonny. His pokephiliac deviance is nothing new.} Said Scarlet.

{True. It's just that we would be the prefect sex amusement for master if we had breasts.}

"Don't talk like that about yourself Bonny please. And no, boobs on you would only look weird. Unless they were really small and fit your body perfectly."

{See?} Said Bonny.

"But with or without it, I would love you the same, alright?"

{There is always more space for more love.}

"'sigh' I think we should go to bed instead of saying stupid things."

{Whatever you say, 'boobs lover'.} Commented Bonny.

Sighing again, Max then stood up after Scarlet and Bonny let him go. After killing the fire, they all went inside the tent and all laid on their usual place.

"You girls feeling ready for the next gym battle?" Asked Max, with all of them responding yes. "Good."

 _[I'm just a bit worried about Aurora.]_ Told Scarlet.

(Honestly, me too a bit. But if she don't go forwards and try to reduce the hole between us, nothing will change.) Thought Max.

 _[True.]_

(Remember that you're the one that proposed me to take her. If you accepted her, it's because you believe in her.)

 _[I believed in her potential to do so and mostly in your kindness. But I may have underestimated the power of her stubbornness.]_

(She sure is.)

 _[Let's just hope we don't lose our time with her then.]_

(I'm sure we're not.)

 _[If you say so master.]_ She said while nuzzling against him

After chuckling, he closed his eyes. After a couple minutes, everyone was sleeping. As the night was passing, everything was going well until May was awakened by very low noises. After yawning cutely, she turned around to see what was doing the noise.

{B-Bonny?} Whispered the mawile when she saw the lopunny having the shaft of their master in her mouth.

{… Sorry May. Did I wake you up?} She whispered back.

{Just… a bit.} She sleepily said.

{Sorry again. I think my hunger take control just a bit and made me go loudly.}

{It's… okay. W-wait. Are… using master in his sleep?} Said May, now fully conscious.

{Hemm… more or less?} She said, not sure the answer she should give.

{… I want him too.}

Bonny then was relieved that she wasn't angry for wrong reason.

{Do you me to share him?} Bonny asked.

{Yes please.}

{Then come over here.} She said while pointing at next to her.

Doing as told, May then left Max's chest to go next to Bonny, with her a few inches away from the hard meat rod.

{How long have been doing it?}Asked May.

{I just started. I'm trying to practise my skill to suck our master without waking him up. I kind of failed last time.}

{Maybe you were too loud.}

{Maybe. So that's why we have to be more silent and careful.}

{Alright.}

{You want the next turn?} Proposed Bonny.

{Sure thing.}

With May agreeing, Bonny then used the base of Max's shaft to direct it towards her, at which she almost immediately wrapped her lips around it before starting to gently sucking on it. Since she wasn't doing it very often, she was still a bit clumsy, but was doing her best.

{You're doing well May.} Praised Bonny.

A few seconds after May started, that's when Max awake.

(Huh? Is Bonny at it again?) Thought Max.

Wanting to raise his head to see what was going on, Scarlet forced him to stay put.

 _[Just let them have their fun master.]_

(Scarlet? Tsk, you know I don't really like when they do this without asking.)

 _[Why? They just enjoy themselves and you. I don't see anything wrong there.]_

(But…)

 _[Let them do master. That's their way to decompress a bit and they didn't want to bother you by waking you up just for that.]_

(What should I do then?)

 _[Just pretend you're asleep and let them please you as well as themselves.]_

(… Fine.) Thought Max before closing his eyes again.

 _[Good boy.]_ She said before giving a quick kiss on his cheek.

On Bonny and May's side, they were sharing the meat rod by enjoying it a few seconds before giving it to the other.

{I see you're starting to like it May.} Said Bonny when she saw that she was getting more and more eager.

{I just… can't have enough of his lewd taste.}

{I know what you mean friend, it's the same for me.}

After a little while, May was the one to feel that he was getting close.

{… He's close Bonny.} She said after leaving it with a few strands of saliva connecting her mouth and the thing. {I'll leave to bigger shot to you since, well, you're the biggest.}

{Thanks May, that's really sweet of you.} Said Bonny with a smile before going for multiples deepthroats.

Like May warned, Max couldn't resist anymore and spread his seed inside Bonny's mouth, slightly surprising her. While swallowing, she kept sucking eagerly until nothing was coming out and all clean before pointing it towards May again.

{Let's go for round two.} She said with a lewd grin.

After agreeing, May continued her eager sucking on it before resuming their switch between her and Bonny. After a couple more minutes than before, Bonny was the one that felt that he was close.

{The last sprint is for you May. But don't choke yourself.} Warned Bonny.

After nodding, May then tried to do the best deepthroats she could do, but since she was smaller than Bonny, she couldn't go as far as her. However, it seem to be as much as efficient when May felt her master's juice flowing through her mouth and throat. After swallowing as much as possible, she stopped sucking and left the softening member alone.

{It's pretty relaxing, don't you think?} Said Bonny while putting back the thing inside Max's pants.

{Yeah. And pleasuring master without him knowing is pretty fun too.}

{True, even though I prefer a lot seeing his pleased face while I'm doing it.}

{I guess both of them have their charm. If you ever do it again in the night, don't hesitate to wake me up so I can also have fun.}

{Sure thing May.}

After giving each other a smile, they both returned to their rest place before falling asleep after a couple of minutes, followed by Max and Scarlet.


	27. Chapter 27 : Helping Matters

**And back again for another chapter. This one contains only one lemon but a rather long one. Hope you will like it.**

 **P.S. Before you start, I just want to give a quick thank you to all of you that was supporting me and liking my story. It may be not much, but it's always pleasant to know that peoples like something that you pout effort into. Like I previously said, don't hesitated to leave your thoughts or ask questions if you feel the need to. You all should know by now that I'm not like most artist or author that doesn't care about his readers and fans (Maybe I'm exaggerating :/) and that I answer back when talked to.**

The next day, the morning went as usual with Max waking up alongside the others and taking a breakfast that scarlet had hunted before wrapping their things.

"Okay girls, next stop will be the noon break for lunch before we continue our travel towards the next town.

{Yes master, it's the tenth times you say it.} Said Bonny.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I'm quite excited but also a bit nervous too for the fight."

{You really grown to like cute creatures beating each other huh?} Commented Scarlet.

"Those cute creatures are also overpowered. And no, I don't especially like it, but you girls do. But… I have to admit seeing my team kicking asses is pretty thrilling."

{Hear that girls, winning are sure to make master happy.}

"Yeah but, also that I also don't mind if you lose after you did your best."

{Yeah yeah master, we know that.} Said Bonny while crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you go get Aurora instead of doing your tough lopunny."

{Whatever you say master.} She said before leaving.

{I guess she really wanted to be part of the fighting team.} Said Scarlet when she was out of sight

"I guess me promising her that she will be in the next battle didn't make much of difference."

{You know her. If she could, she would be in every fight.}

"But she can't. Since only three pokemon can fight at a time, I have to make selection every times so everyone can have their chance to battle."

{Why is there that stupid rule anyway? Why could you just use all of your six pokemon?}

"Honestly, I don't know. It always has been like this. Maybe it's for making battles shorter since Gym leader are solicited quite often by trainers. Or maybe it's for forcing the challenger to use strategically his team members. Since they only use one type, it could also be to prevent the challenger to spam the type advantage over him."

{They shouldn't use one type then.}

"Agree. But to be honest, I don't dislike that thematic thing. It makes the gym leader more unique."

{You say it like I would care about a human being original.} Said Scarlet, crossing her arms.

"You speaking against humans is not though."

{As well as you having a small dick.} Defiantly said Scarlet, making the others giggles.

"Why are you always saying that when you know too well that it's not the case?" Said Max, a bit upset.

{Because I know it gets you pretty well. I never understood the human fixation over the size of their reproductive system. I mean, whatever the size, the fun is still there.}

"Said the girl that likes to be torn apart." Lowly said Max.

{What was that?} She defiantly asked.

"I said that for someone that don't mind about size, you sure moan a lot when we do it." Said Max, making May and Dusk looking at each other, eager to see where this is going.

{Pfff, I only do it because you like it and it keeps you hard, that's all.} She said while looking away snobbishly.

"Oh yeah, well… you… you and your… hem… I mean like, if it wasn't for your tightness, it wouldn't that much enjoyable." Tried to retort Max.

{… True. It's not like I have an agile tongue or psychic powers to increase your pleasure.}

"… Well… shut up okay." Said Max, unable to argue anymore, making May and Dusk giggles again.

{Just face it master, when it comes to pleasure or mating, you're way under my level.} She said with a grin.

"You think so? Unlike you, I can make you scream with only one finger."

{You know too well that I can do it too with my powers. As for you, it only works if you actually manage to touch my crest.}

"Wanna bet?" He said while looking at her defiantly.

{Don't even think about trying.} Said Scarlet, almost threateningly.

"Watch me."

Close to them, Bonny had retrieved Aurora as they were walking back towards the others.

{So, are you really sure you're up for the fight? I gave up my place so you can fight with master.} Said Bonny to Aurora.

{Whatever you say about your master. However, if someone seeks fight with me, they will quickly discover what a female can do.}

{Eh, I'm totally with you on this one. Females aren't only there for mating and reproduction, we can also fight. Better than some males even.}

{Exactly.}

"… Would you stop struggling?" They heard, not far from them.

{Then get away from me.}

Upon arriving on the campsite, Bonny and Aurora came across Max and Scarlet fighting each other. When they noticed them, they both stopped with Scarlet holding one of Max's arms while the other one was pushing his head away to prevent his remaining arm from reaching her crest.

{… Do I even have to ask?} Said Bonny Before crossing her arms.

"Ahem…" Said Max before both of them left the other. "Well… enough fooling around. We have a road to take."

{Yeah, since it's the only thing you can take.} Teased Scarlet.

"I wonder if you still say the same when I'll manage to surprise grab your crest."

{You better not miss me, because I won't.}

{When you guys are done with you annoying lovey-dovey, maybe we can finally leave this place.} Impatiently said Aurora.

{We will Aurora, no need to be jealous.} Said Scarlet, a bit haughtily.

{Yeah, sure I am.} Sarcastically said Aurora while rolling her eyes.

"Stop it Scarlet. Time to leave then." Said Max before putting everyone in their pokeball. "… Why do you always feel the need to try to humiliate me in front of the others?" Asked Max after him and Scarlet began walking towards the road.

 _[Because it's fun?]_ She simply said.

"Of course, silly me. I should have thought of that."

 _[Hihi, you know how much I love you master.]_ She said before hugging his arm.

"I do Scarlet, and I do love you too." He said before petting her head.

A moment later, they were back on the road and ready to resume their walk towards the next town. However, as soon as they on it, Max saw someone in the distant someone coming up from where they came from.

"Look Scarlet, I think we may have another trainer coming up." He said while pointing the nearing silhouette to Scarlet.

 _[… Great. Just what we needed.]_ Said Scarlet, already sick of that other human.

"Please Scarlet, be nice for once."

 _[Hmpf, I won't attack on sight if it's what you want.]_

"Close enough for me." Said Max before waving at the human was getting close, with him waving back.

They then waited a bit that he was close to them.

"… Hi there. I take it that you're a trainer, just like me." Said the person that happens to be a human male.

"Yup. I was on my way to Redfieldtown." Answered Max.

"Really? What a coincidence, me too."

{You're going in the same direction as us, so of course you idiot.} Said Scarlet in a very mean way.

"Scarlet, please."

"Oh, are you perhaps able to understand your pokemon?" Asked the guy.

"Unfortunately, every single words." Said Max before glaring at her.

"You must be very close to her."

"You can say that." Said Max with a discrete grin that only Scarlet saw.

"Me too I can pretty much understand my pokemon, especially Livia, but you two seems to be up a notch."

"Who's Livia?" Asked Max.

"Oh, right. I'm so forgetful something. Let me do the presentation then."

With that, the pokemon trainer withdrew a pokeball and let out a Sylveon out of it.

"My name is Jack and this is Livia, my faithful and sweet sylveon."

{Hi.} Happily said the pokemon.

"Hi there Livia." Greeted Max. "And hi Jack. Mine is Max and this pretty gardevoir is Scarlet." Added Max, making Scarlet blush a bit.

"Wow. Is that a new kind of gardevoir?"

"… More or less. She's just a special kind of shiny."

"Oh. I can't deny that she is indeed pretty."

(Well well Scarlet. Look likes you caught his eyes.) Joked Max.

 _[It sounds really hollow when it's not you that says it.]_ She said almost angrily.

(Hehe, still the same, taking compliments only from me.)

"Say, it may a bit hasty, would you mind a pokemon battle?" Asked Jack.

"Eh, it's sure is, but why not. But not with Scarlet however."

"Oh, why?"

"She doesn't like to fight."

"A pokemon that doesn't like to fight? Kind of rare."

"She's more of a traveling companion than a battle one." Half lied Max.

"Oh, I see. Bha, never mind. A battle is a battle, whoever you may choose. So, will a one vs one be good for you?"

"Sure. And I know exactly the one for that."

"Perfect. Let's get ready then."

After Max nodded, both of them went to a part of the road before facing each other with a far amount of distance between them with Scarlet next to Max. As Livia the sylveon moved in front on Jack to battle, Max took one pokeball and made Aurora appeared.

"A lucario huh?" Said Jack. "A steel type isn't very good for Livia."

"Even without it, she's one hell of a lucario." Tried to praise Max.

{It's just have been a minute since you left and you already take me out?} Said Aurora while looking at Max.

"Yeah, sorry. But we have someone that wants a battle." Said Max while pointing at Jack, making Aurora turn her head to face him and his sylveon.

{'sigh' Whatever.} Said Aurora, half interested.

"I'm ready whenever you are Max." Called Jack.

"Okay." Said Max before both of them activated their Ergowatch for battle protection.

"I'm gonna let you begin." Said Jack.

"Thanks. Alright Aurora, let's being with…"

Not even waiting for orders, Aurora dashed towards the sylveon with Bone Rush. With the pokemon dodging like expected, Aurora chained her attack with more Bone Rush. Unfortunately, Livia was dodging every swing from the lucario.

"Go for Close Combat Aurora." Ordered Max.

Still not listening, she backed up and threw three aura spheres horizontally, thinking that she will dodged them. She indeed dodged them, but not on the side, but over them.

"Damn, you have a pretty fast sylveon there." Said Max to Jack.

"Speed is her main strength. Okay Livia, weaken him a bit."

{Understood.} Said Livia before rushing towards Aurora.

Being way faster than expected, Aurora barely managed to dodge the incoming Charge attack. However, he couldn't do anything against the ribbons of the pokemont hat had wrapped around her.

{What… is this?} Angrily said Aurora while trying to break free, but to no avail.

Then, a second after she had her wrist tightly wrapped, she felt some of her energy being sucked out before the ribbon let go of her.

"What was that?" Asked Max, wondering what the sylveon just did.

"I used Negative Wave, a move that only a sylveon know that lowers the attack and the speed of the target." Explained Jack.

"That's no good. Okay Aurora, don't stay too close to her and use Aura Sphere."

After Max's order, Aurora dash once again towards the sylveon with Close Combat, at which she managed to dodge again. Getting rather mad, Aurora chained it Bone Rush again multiple times.

"Go for it Livia." Ordered Jack.

While dodging every hit more easily than before due to her reduced speed, the sylveon used Aurora's momentum against herself and used Sand-Attack between two swings.

{Shit.} Angrily said Aurora after stopping her attack to rub her eyes.

"Now Livia." Said Jack.

"Quick Aurora, move away from there." Ordered Max.

When she was done rubbing her eyes without moving, Aurora's opened them only to see a pinkish ray of energy coming towards her (Moon Blast) and hitting her.

{Ghaa!} Exclaimed a bit painfully the lucario while being sent a few meters away.

"Come on Aurora, get up. I know you can do it."

Even though she wasn't doing it on purpose, Aurora obeyed and indeed got up, but a bit hardly.

{How about that then.} Angrily said Aurora before charging an Aura Sphere.

Waiting for the moment that the lucario will throw it, Livia stood there, waiting. But Jack was the one to see the problem. Aurora's Aura Sphere was getting bigger and bigger at every second.

"Quick Livia, don't let her do what she wants. Bring her down."

After nodding, Livia dashed towards the lucario, but not directly. She instead went a bit to the side in hope to get her flank. But then, as the sylveon was getting close, Aurora jump and launched her rather big Aura Sphere. Even though Livia dodged the attack, the shockwave of the impact was enough to send her fly a few meters away from her initial position, damaging her a little.

"Okay Livia, let's regain the energy you lose."

{Roger.} Said the sylveon while standing up.

"Aurora, now…"

Still not listening, Aurora rushed towards Livia and prepared a Force Palm, but the sylveon moved away before the lucario was even in reach. Thinking she was fleeing, Aurora chased after her, but was quickly cut short in her pursuit when Livia went for multiples Sand-Attack. Since she was out of reach, the move wasn't affecting Aurora, but was covering her sight, making her unable to see the sylveon.

{If you think I'll fall for a trick like that.} Said Aurora before quickly backing up.

Unfortunately, the lucario was still took by surprise by a warm but hurtful wind with white sparkles (Fairy Wind) that was merging with the Sand-Attack, both damaging and reducing the lucario's sight.

{Damnit.} She angrily said while covering her face.

Even before the move was done and with Aurora still hiding her face, Aurora felt an incredible hot feeling passing through her chest before feeling her energy being stolen away (Draining Kiss). When the sand was falling down, Max could see that Aurora was on one knee, looking tired.

"Aurora, please. Stop doing whatever you want by blindly rushing towards the enemy." Said Max to Aurora.

{I don't need your help to fight.} Angrily said Aurora while hardly standing up.

"You sure have a pretty stubborn pokemon there buddy. But I'm afraid we will have to end this. Livia, finish her off."

After nodding again, Livia began to shake herself like a wet dog trying to dry itself after going in the water. A few seconds later, energy particles that were looking a bit like tiny butterflies began to emerge from the fairy type pokemon. After a couple dozens of them was on the battlefield, they began to moderately slowly move towards Aurora.

{The hell is this?} Said Aurora while backing up.

Getting closer and closer, the lucario didn't like the look of that one bit and started to use Bone Rush to destroy them. Being quite small, Aurora was missing them a few times before hitting one, making it disappear. Unfortunately, there was too much of them as some began to hit her with very tiny white and pink explosion. Being hit one after one, Aurora was starting to get heavily damaged until a the few remaining all exploded at the same time, making Aurora fall on the ground, unable to fight anymore.

"Aurora!" Said Max while rushing towards her after taking down the protective dome. " Are you okay?" He said before grabbing and making her sit.

{Of course I am, I just lost a battle because of you.} She angrily said.

"Because of me? You're the one that didn't listen to me."

{If you could shut up for a second, maybe I could have focused on the battle and win.} She angrily said while pushing him before hardly standing.

"Well, looks like I win, but I'm not really proud of that victory." Said Jack after moving close to them with his sylveon.

{You shouldn't indeed, since it was a pretty cheap victory.} Said Aurora to Jack.

{Hey, don't get over my master because you can't listen to yours.} Said Livia, defending Jack and upset.

{Why should I? He knows nothing about battle.} Angrily Said Aurora.

"Excuse me?" Said Max, now the one that was getting angry.

"Whoa, everyone calm down please." Said Jack before putting a hand on Livia's back, sensing the animosity between the three of them.

{He's right master. You know how she is.} Said Scarlet, now behind Max with one of her hand on his shoulder while glaring at Aurora.

"'Sigh' yeah." Said Max calming down.

"Well, it may not be my business, but you two don't seem to get along very well." Commented Jack while petting Livia's back.

{Damn right it's not.} Angrily said Aurora.

{Hey!} Protested Livia.

"Okay Aurora, back to your pokeball, now." Said Max before putting her back in her pokeball.

"She also seems to dislike losing a lot." Said Jack.

"She does. Let's say that she have quite the personality."

"I can see that. Even at the very start of the battle I noticed that you weren't very close together."

"True."

"And don't know what she said, but I'm sure she didn't like what I said earlier."

"You will have to excuse her. My Aurora has difficulties to trust human and males. The only thing I can say is that life went pretty hard on her."

"Like many of us. But I can understand, don't worry." Said Jack while petting her sylveon again while looking at her.

Then, as the pokemon wrapped her ribbons around his arm, Jack got an idea.

"Say, would you mind if me and Livia help you?"

"Say what now?"

"You know, I really like pokemon and the relationship they have with their trainer. But seeing you and your lucario like this made me feel bad for you. Livia here is pretty much an expert when to come to feeling and soothing."

{I'm the expert when it comes to feeling.} Commented Scarlet.

{Maybe, but I'm the expert when it comes to sooth them.} Said Livia, almost arrogantly.

{Is that so?} Said Scarlet, looking suspiciously at the sylveon.

As the sylveon looked into Scarlet's eyes, she immediately didn't like them and stopped herself from arguing with her.

"I don't know, I'm starting to wonder if she will one day give me a chance."

{Master?} Said Livia to Jack.

"Hmm?" He said, looking at her.

{I sensed that it may be more of an emotional problem than anything else. I'm sure that a little feeling soothing will greatly help.} Said Livia to him.

"… Okay. Livia said that…"

"That it was an emotional problem and that she indeed can help with that?"

"… Wait… you literally can talk to pokemon?" Asked Jack, a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeeeahh, pretty much, thanks to this lovely creature." Said Max while pointing at Scarlet.

"Whoa, now that's something cool. I roughly understand my pokemon sayings, but you can literally understand every word." Said Jack, quite impressed.

"I won't deny that it's something really useful."

"I bet it is. But as for the help, do you mind if we do?"

"Well… if you really know what you're doing…"

"Like I said, Livia is good with the feelings of living being. I also noticed that your lucario seem a bit unusually aggressive, so maybe Livia's ribbons can help you and her get a bit closer."

"… Alright, if you think that it will work."

"It sure can't do badly."

"True. But can this wait a bit? I kind of want to get to Redfieldtown as soon as possible."

"Sure thing. We can do it when we arrived there."

"Cool."

"Livia, time to get to your pokeball." Said Jack while getting his pokeball.

{Hemm master? Mind if I stay outside?} Asked Livia.

"You want to stay outside? Of course Livia. It's kind of rare however." He said before petting her.

{Y-yeah, but I like it from time to time.} She said while occasionally avoiding his gaze.

{… Huhuuh.} Lowly said Scarlet with a small grin.

"What is it?" Asked Max.

{Nothing master, just girly things.}

"Keep them for you then." Jokingly said Max.

{Will do, don't worry.}

"Well, let's get moving then. Mind if we accompany you?" Asked Jack.

"Not really, since we're going at the same place."

"Great." Said Jack before both of them began to walk again towards the next town.

"… So, what are you gonna do at Redfieldtown? A gym battle as well?" Asked Max after a moment.

"Nah, I already beat him I got the badge. But it happens that my grandmother lives there and since she's getting quite old, I do some errands for her once in a while."

"Oh, nice of you."

 _[Hmpf, when you're too old to care of yourself, it's probably the time for you to go.]_ Commented Scarlet, making Max roll his eyes.

"How is the gym leader? Is he hard?"

"Not that much, if you managed to avoid her quite annoying tricks."

"That's what I thought. I have two steel types in my team plus a fire type and they have gotten a bit cocky since they had the type advantage, but I told them not to underestimate the opponent."

"You're right. Even if your steel type shouldn't have much trouble, your fire type however, should be careful."

"Mind giving some advises?"

"Where will the fun be if I tell you how to be beat the gym leader?"

"… True I guess." Said Max, slightly disappointed.

"But what I can tell is that don't get too hasty and reckless against her, that's all. She beat me two times before I could defeat her."

"So it's a girl gym leader."

"Yep. A nice old lady that know how to fight."

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem."

For the rest of the morning, they walked while doing some chit-chat until noon arrived as Max told Jack that they have to stop for lunch.

"Maybe I should present you to the rest of my team." Said Jack before taking out three other pokeball.

After they opened, three pokemon appeared from them, a smeargle, a seismitoad and a heliolisk.

"Okay guys, this Max." Presented Jack.

{Hi there.} Said the smeargle and the seismitoad, with the heliolisk not responding.

"Excuse my heliolisk. He doesn't like stranger a lot.

"No problem, I know someone just like that."

 _[You should feel privilege that I love you and no one else.]_ Said Scarlet, slightly upset.

"I do, don't worry. Let me present you mine too then." Said Max before letting out his team. "Girls, this is Jack, Jack this Dusk, May, Bonny and you already know Aurora." Said Max while pointing at them respectively.

{Hi.} Saluted his team, except Aurora with Dusk hiding behind Max due to her shyness.

"Nice team you have there. But you said girls, does that mean that they're all female?" Asked Jack.

"Pretty much. Chance has decided that I only got females. What about you?"

"Only Livia is a girl. Let's just say it's a bit hard for her when you're a female in a mostly male composed team." Said Jack before petting Livia.

"Must be."

{Master?} Lowly asked Bonny to Max.

"Yes my pretty?"

{Can tell to your new friend to tell to his pokemon to stop staring at me?}

"Which… oh, okay." He said before catching the smeargle staring at her with interested eyes before looking away.

"Something wrong?" Asked Jack.

"Not really, but looks like your smeargle seems to have a crush over my lopunny and it kinds of making her uncomfortable."

"Really? Smeargle…" Said Jack before looking at the pokemon.

{Sorry master.} Said the pokemon before looking away shyly.

"Sorry about that. Like I said, Livia is the only female in the team so, constantly having a girl around kind of make them a bit on edge sometime."

"Oh, well… she doesn't… you know."

{Not really. It's kind of odd though because she doesn't seem interested in any of them. I know that pokemon prefer mostly going with their own species but still… she always pushes them off.}

"Oh, that's a shame."

At that, both him and Scarlet noticed the sylveon blushed and looked away.

"So, how do they relieve themselves?" Asked Max.

"With other wild pokemon that they meet from time to time when we stop for the night."

"Pretty neat."

"But unfortunately, my smeargle didn't get so lucky lately, so he tend to feel desire for every female he sees."

{Well, he's gonna have to hold it for himself because none of us is interested.} Said Scarlet quite coldly, making the pokemon quite sad.

"Please Scarlet, you don't need to be mean."

"What did she said?" Said Jack, noticed his smeargle being down.

"She said that it wasn't his lucky day because… well… none of my team members need relief." Half lied Max.

"Oh, I see. I'm guessing you're doing the same as me."

"Y-yeah." Lied Max.

"It's a bit odd since they have an opportunity right now and my smeargle is really sweet, but if there not interested, then there's nothing we can do about it. Sorry buddy." Said Jack while petting his smeargle.

{Doesn't matter.} He said a bit sadly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry man, I'm sure you're not the kind to force your pokemon to do something they don't want to, like me."

"Yeah, they will just break us into pieces if we do."

"Hehe, true."

{Alright master, I'm off getting us food.} Said Scarlet.

"Okay."

{Do you want to come with me Dusk?} Said Scarlet, half joking.

{Hemm… n-no thanks. I'll just… do as usual.} Shyly answered Dusk.

{Hehe, no problem.} Said Scarlet before going in the woods.

"Where is she going?" Asked Jack.

"Getting us dinner."

"… Your pokemon… gather food for you?"

"Yeah. Scarlet hunt for it while Dusk cook it for us."

At the word hunt, most of Jack's team made a pretty surprised face.

"… That's… a pretty high level of complicity. I already saw trainer being close to his pokemon, but you seem a bit over that." Said Jack, quite impressed.

"Yeah. Without the barrier language, you can do a lot of things."

"I guess." Said Jack, sounding slightly off.

"What about you then?"

"Oh, well I got my lunch so, I should be okay."

"No, I mean doesn't your team help you with food or things like that?"

"Not really. With most cases, it's the trainer that should take care of his team, not the opposite."

"If you knew how resourceful a pokemon can be, maybe you would change your mind."

"Not a chance, my team is too lazy for that." Said Jack after chuckling.

{I'm not.} Protested Livia.

"Hehe, I know you're not Livia. You're just too sweet to hurt anything."

As Jack was petting his slyveon, Max went off road to lay against a tree, immediately followed by his team with Dusk and Bonny sitting next to him, May between his legs and Aurora a couple trees away from them.

"Wow, your team sure is very affectionate towards you." Said Jack after doing the same but to the next tree with the sylveon lying an inch away from him.

"Yeah, they really are the sweetest of all." Said Max while petting May to her favorite spot.

"He, sometime I wish that I was that close of my team."

{Sorry master, but I'm not really into males.} Said Jack's seismitoad, sitting to a tree close to him, making Max's team laugh a bit.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't like it buddy." Said Jack to his pokemon, partially understanding what he said.

"Ever thought about getting a psychic so it could help you understanding your team?"

"I did, but since psychic isn't really my thing…"

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, your gardevoir looks lovely, but… I don't know, they kind of giving me the creeps something. I'm not really comfortable with the idea of having someone able to dig in my head anytime to find my deepest secret or something."

"Eh, I feel you dude. I thought a bit like this at first too, but you eventually get used to it, especially when you have total trust into your pokemon. I know that Scarlet would never use that ability against me."

"I suppose. But you're quite special on that level. I mean, I never saw that closeness between a trainer and their pokemon. One, I could understand, but all of them. It's like you have…"

"A strong animal magnetism?" Finished Max.

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, that's what they also all says."

"You sure shouldn't get bored with them."

"Eh, not really. It's even worse when you can understand them insulting you."

{I don't do that.} Protested May.

{Me neither.} Added Bonny.

"You Bonny? Ah, you're the second worse after Scarlet."

{I don't know what you're talking about.} She said with a fake innocent tone.

"… Is that a mega stone she has on her scarf?" Asked Jack when he noticed it.

"Yeah, I bought it to here in the previous city."

"Really? You must not lack money if you did. Mega stone are rather expensive."

"I had money, but I spent most of it on it."

"You spent almost your money for her mega stone? Eh, no wonder why they like you so much."

"Nothing is too good for them." Said Max, petting Bonny's head.

"Agree. Me too I could do anything for my team." Said Jack while petting her sylveon.

However, instead of appreciating it, she seems to even turn her head away.

"Something wrong Livia?" Asked Jack, concerned about her strange behavior.

{I'm fine.} She softly but coldly said.

"You can tell me Livia."

{It's not like you could understand me anyway.}

Not wanting to press it further, Jack stopped harassing her with questions.

{… I'm sorry. I think I just need a little walk.} Said Livia before standing up and leaving in the woods as well.

"Be careful Livia, please." Said Jack before she disappeared.

"Is there some tension between you too?" Asked Max.

"Not really. It's just… me and her, well, mostly her, don't have it easily."

"What do you mean?"

"It's… a bit embarrassing to say." Shyly said Jack.

"Don't worry Jack, I may be a trainer since not very long, but not a lot can impress me. Feel free to say whatever you want to me."

"… Alright. But first, I want to ask if you knew that sylveon are rather rare."

"Not really. Nor that I really heard of them."

"Exactly. They are rare because not a lot of trainer have or want them."

"… Why?" Asked Max, perplex.

"Since you don't know a lot about them, I'm guessing that you don't know how they evolve as well, am I right?"

"Unfortunately, yes you are."

"Thought so. An eevee can have multiple evolution with various circumstances, like there personality or when and where you train them. While some of them happen when you're pretty close to your pokemon as a friend, there is one evolution that can happen through a very specific way."

"I'm guessing it's the sylveon."

"Exactly. You see, an eevee can evolve into espeon or umbreon through friendship, but to have an eevee evolving into a sylveon, it must be with… affection."

"You mean like…"

"Yeah, the feeling that is stronger than mere friendship."

"Oh, okay." Said Max, half getting what he meant.

"When your eevee evolves into a sylveon, it's because it feel a deep affection towards the owner, which can be interpreted… rather wrongly."

"Wrongly? How?"

"Affection is not just being friend, it's literally about love."

"Oh." Said Max, now understand Jack's situation.

"Peoples don't want them because if you have one, you're almost sure the qualified as a pokephiliac, which I'm not."

"I see. Must be hard indeed."

"For me, not that much, but it's getting quite a bit under Livia's skin. Every time I send her out of her pokeball, most people look at us with a weirded out expression, even a disgusted one sometime. Some don't give a second thought about it, but they are kind of rare. I'm guessing that they are just like you and don't know a lot about sylveon's evolution."

"Or simply okay with that."

"Perhaps, but that's very unlikely. However, Livia probably thinks that it affects me a lot. Some people even refused battle because they are sure that I do things with my Livia. I was quite surprised to see you not reacting to that. But I guess it's just because you didn't knew about it."

"… Pretty much." Half lied Max, not wanting to say more than necessary. "But… what do you think about that pokephilia thing? I mean, why you care so much about people thinking that?"

"Because I'm not a pokephiliac. I don't judge peoples that are as they can do whatever they want, but for me, it feels… wrong."

"I suppose it takes various kind of people to make a world." Said Max before petting Dusk.

"I guess." Said Jack, looking at Max that had Bonny pressing her head against him, also wanting to be petted. "But… what do you think about pokephilia yourself?" He asked.

"Well… I'm kind of like you and think that they should do whatever they want. As far as I know and if the concerned pokemon are consent, no one is hurt and it just makes everyone happy."

"… I see."

Max didn't know if he dreamt or if it was true, but he could have sworn that he heard a bit of suspicion in his voice. Not wanting to know that he was, he just kept it cool and tried to act normal for the rest of the conversation. A bit further in the woods, Livia was still walking with a rather morose expression when she came across Scarlet.

{Oh, hi Livia. What brings you here?} Asked Scarlet when she spotted her.

{Nothing, just… taking a walk, that's all.}

{I see.}

{What about you? Weren't you supposed to gather food for your master?}

{Working in it. I just didn't find anything potable yet.}

{Okay. Well, good luck with that then.} Said the sylveon, a bit sadly before wanting to continue her walk.

{I see that your sexual tension is getting rather painful huh?}

{W-what? What are you talking about?} Said Livia, turning around with a slight blush.

{Don't deny it, we all can clearly see that you have a thing for your master.}

{N-no I don't.} She said, looking away a bit angrily.

{What's the problem? He doesn't want to?} Said Scarlet, crossing her arms.

Livia then looked at Scarlet a moment. She wanted protest again, but knew that she already have been figured it out anyway.

{… No he doesn't.} Said Livia before sitting, looking rather sad.

{I'm guessing he's not into pokemon.}

{Not at all. At first, I thought he was just too bling to see my advances, but when I heard him talking about that pokephilia things and how he found it weird and wrong, that kinda crushed me.} She said with her ears perked down.

{Well… if it can help you, I can alter his mind so he thinks otherwise.}

{No. I love him the way he is. I just… have to accept that I could never… mate with him.}

{I see. You seem in front a pretty impassable problem.} Said Scarlet before sitting next to her.

Scarlet then went a bit thoughtful for a moment.

{Have you ever tried to do it with a pokemon?}

{Not really. I love my master and don't want do it with anyone else than him.}

{But we already established that it will be impossible without mind controlling him.}

{… I know.}

{… With another human then.}

{No, and for the same reason. Anyway, good luck on finding a human that is willing to do it with a pokemon. Everyone we meet so far was grossed out by that.}

{And what if tell you that I know someone that is a pokephiliac?}

{W-what? You mean…} Asked Livia, a bit surprised.

{Yes, my master.}

{… Your… master is…}

{Yup.}

{And he does it with…}

{Me and the others.}

Livia then thought for a moment with a slightly shocked face.

{I don't know… he seems nice but… he's not Jack.} She said a bit shyly.

{Why not? I'm guessing that if you don't want to go with pokemon, it's because you're into human because of your master right?}

{I… don't know… maybe.} Said Livia, not sure about the answer herself.

{Well, I know it's not your master, but it could help you to relief some tension. But don't get me wrong though, I'm only offering this to you because master had some thought about you. If it wasn't the case, you would have been on your own.} Said Scarlet to the thinking pokemon.

{He… does?} Said Livia, surprised again.

{Yeah, my master is quite the beast when it comes to mating. That's why I only allow pokemon to have fun with him if he firstly wants to himself.}

{I… understand.}

{In any cases, it's your only alternative. Either you experience what it is to do it with a human with my master, or you say no and keep being sad from not being able to mate, with a human.}

{… I don't know… it would be like I betray my master.}

{Suit yourself. I'm offering my help, but if you don't want to, that's fine.} Said Scarlet before getting up. {I'm sorry for bothering you then.}

As Scarlet was getting away, Livia stopped her.

{Wait.} Said the sylveon, stopping Scarlet in her track.

{Yes?}

{Can I… at least try to know him a bit better?} Complied the Sylveon.

{Sure thing. Just stay here while I'm getting him. Don't worry, my master is very sweet and gentle when he wants to.} She said before leaving her.

Traveling back towards Max, Scarlet reached him and the other human after a couple of minutes.

"Whoa, you seismitoad sure isn't afraid of anything." Said Max.

"Yeah, that day, he really made me proud." Said Jack before giving his water/ground pokemon a weak punch on his shoulder.

{No one make fun of my master and get away with it.} Said the pokemon before they laugh.

{Master?} Said Scarlet when they were on sight.

"Oh, hi Scarlet. What do you get today?"

{Two things actually and I was wondering if you could come and choose.}

"Really? Can't you choose for me?"

{Come on master, I don't know your taste.}

"Actually, you…"

{You either come willingly or I force you.} Said Scarlet, getting impatient.

"Okay, fine." Said Max before carefully getting away from his team.

{This way.} Said Scarlet before turning back and heading towards the woods.

"Alright. Hey Jack, mind keeping an eye on my companions?" Asked Max before following Scarlet.

"No problem. They risk nothing with us."

"I know, I just want to have someone to prevent them from doing foolish things."

"Hehe, sure man."

"Thanks."

After that, Max followed Scarlet through the forest. After a moment, Max wanted to break the silence.

"So, what animals did you get?"

 _[Actually, none.]_

"What? But you said…"

 _[I lied master.]_

"… Why?" Said Max before Scarlet stopped.

 _[Because Livia wanted to talk to you and I didn't want his master having suspicion.]_

"About what?"

 _[You will see soon enough. She's that way.]_ She said before pointing in front of her.

"… Okay." Said Max, not following.

 _[Now master, be nice and understanding okay?]_

"For what?"

After simply giving a smile, Scarlet began to float away, leaving Max alone.

"Tsk, always something in the head with that one. I really wish sometime that I was a psychic too." Said Max before starting to walk forwards.

Walking for a few minutes, Max finally saw the sylveon that was sitting next to a tree.

"Hi Livia, you wanted to see me?" Said Max when close to her.

{Oh… well… n-not really.} She said, heavily blushing while looking away.

"Really? Scarlet just told me otherwise."

{Aha… well… m-maybe then.} She said after a nervous laugh.

"Something wrong?"

{N-not really.} She said, still looking away.

"Oh, okay. Mind if I sit?"

{O-of course not.}

"Thanks." He said, sitting next to her.

For a moment, none of them knew what to say.

"So… what are you doing here?"

{You mean here, alone and in the middle of the forest?}

"… Yeah, that." Said Max, a bit awkwardly.

{Nothing special. It's just that, sometime I like to be alone.}

"Is that so? Maybe I should leave then."

{No, it's okay.}

"… Alright, but don't hesitate to tell if you really want that space of yours."

{W-will do, thanks.}

"Mind me asking why you want to be alone? You and your trainer seem… very close."

{… You… figured out too, isn't it?} Said the sylveon, seeing no point at trying to deny it now.

"It wasn't easy to see, but since I'm…" Said Max, not knowing if he should say it or not.

{Into pokemon?} Finished Livia.

"… Scarlet told you?"

{Yeah. We talk a bit about… some problems of mine and she told me.}

"She's right. I'm what other humans called pokephiliac. That's how I managed to notice it."

{So much for trying to hide it. Looks like I'll have to be more careful next time.}

"Maybe not alone with him, but around others, maybe. Jack told me about you and him and how people assume that he's pokephiliac."

{It's my fault. I evolved into a sylveon because I loved him so much, but now he's the one that pay the price.} She said, sadly and with a hint of guilt.

"He sure looks not very pleased at how peoples see you, but to me he didn't seem to regret at all having you."

{Still. He said that people think that if a trainer has a sylveon, they immediately assuming that they're pokephiliac and that their sylveon want to mate with the trainer.}

"Kind of stupid if you ask me."

{… Not… that much actually, since that I indeed… want to mate with him.}

"… Maybe those rumors have true foundations then."

{But I'm the one that want to mate, not him. he shouldn't be the one that suffer from this.}

"Pretty sure he doesn't, since he has you."

{How can you be so sure?}

"That's how a trainer loves their pokemon. Like me, I'm sure he'll do anything for his."

{… Still…}

"But wait, if you want to mate and your master isn't into pokephilia, does that mean that…"

{That's what I and your gardevoir talked about. The only one I want would never touch me like I would like, so yeah, I'm kind of trapped in a mateless life.} She sadly said.

"… I… I'm very sorry to hear that. But… you never thought…"

{No, I didn't think about doing with a male pokemon, since what I want is a human.}

Upon saying that, Livia used her ribbons to shut her mouth up in shame.

"Only a human?"

{I-I mean, only my master, which happen to be a human.} She quickly corrected.

"… Well… if he doesn't want to, you're kind of…"

{Hopeless?}

"… That wouldn't be the word I would have used but…"

{No, it's a perfect word. Can't even mate with the one I love.} She sadly said while looking at the ground.

"… Again… I'm very sorry for you." He said before petting her back, close to her rear but not on purpose.

It wasn't the first time Livia was being petted, but the way that human was doing it… It was different from how her master was touching her and, it was making her a bit uncomfortable, but oddly, slightly aroused.

"I wish I could do something to help you."

{… Actually, that's also what I and Scarlet talked about.} She said, facing the human again.

"About what?"

{… About you able to help me.}

"Hemmm… okay, how?" Asked Max, puzzled.

{… Eh, you're almost as clueless as my master.} Said Livia, nervously laughing.

"Why? Wait… don't you mean…"

{It was your gardevoir's idea, but… she kind of got a point.}

"Livia… I don't know. It's kind of wrong doing it with someone else pokemon."

{That's also what I thought, but since my love for my master made me into human and that I can't even mate with him, the only option that left is… to do it with another human.}

"I… guess… but we barely know each other and… you love your master."

{Yes I do, from all of my being… but that unsatisfied desire is killing me. Lately, I was barely able to handle myself due to me being too on edge.}

"Yeah but…"

{Does one of your team members ever told you that pokemon are pretty open-minded when it comes to mating?}

"Countless times." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

{Then you know it doesn't take a lot for us to be interested. I do love my master and I didn't agree at first when Scarlet proposed that to me, but you're a pretty nice and kind human. You're also pretty cute and… I don't know why but… I really like you scent.} Shyly said Livia.

"Really now? You're like the tenth one to tell me that."

{Oh, well I guess it doesn't have much effect when I say it then.} She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, it's pleasant every time. I'm just less surprise that when a pokemon say it to me now."

{Hehe, I suppose.} She nervously laughed.

"… So… in short… you want us to…"

{O-only if it's okay that is.} Quickly said Livia, embarrassed.

For a moment, Max was rather thoughtful, not knowing if they should do it or not.

"I still don't know Livia, you sure are a very cute pokemon but…"

{If you don't want to, that's fine.} She said, a bit down.

"It's not that I don't want to. In fact, I have to say that your rather feminine and slender body is quite… appealing."

{You… mean it?} Said Livia with almost shocked eyes.

"Absolutely."

{Eh, your gardevoir was right, you are pretty sweet and a lot into pokemon.}

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody."

{O-of course.} She said while her lower half began to twitch a bit.

"You okay?" Asked Max when he noticed that.

{Yeah, it's just my desire that coming up again. I think being near you while you say those nice things… I guess it's making less guilty for what I want to do.}

"You sure your master won't mind?"

{Don't have to tell.}

"Not sure if I approve lying to a good guy."

{And you think I do? He's my master, remember?}

"… Good point."

{But what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I mean, since he doesn't want to mate with me and I don't want a pokemon, it will only do everyone a favor.}

"Fair enough, but what about later?"

{Later?}

"I mean, I won't be around you forever. What will you do when I'll be gone?"

Sylveon then went thoughtful, not that seeing that through.

{I… suppose I'll have to wait for another kind and nice human that is willing to mate with me.}

"That… could take a very long time."

{I know, but if I do it with you, even one time, it will be enough for me to subsist for a while.}

"You sure?"

{Well… because of my master, it has become a pretty huge fantasy for me to mate with a human. Realising a fantasy isn't nothing.}

"Hehe, true." Nervously laughed Max.

{… So… do you… want to?} Asked Livia, slightly getting impatient.

Max then took a deep breath, worrying the sylveon a bit.

"Well… you're quite in the muddy situation and it would be kind of cheap of me to let a nice girl in trouble so…"

{Thank you very much mister human.} Said the sylveon before nuzzling him.

"Please, call me Max. I think we're friend enough for that. Or at least, we are about to."

{Hehe, you're a pretty funny human Max.} She after laughing a bit.

"You think so?"

{Yes. The more I talk to you, the less bad I feel about this.} She said, nuzzling some more.

"Eh, good thing I suppose."

After nuzzling a bit more, Livia stood up and went in front of Max, reducing the distance between them.

{I… may be not good at this since, well, I never did it with a human, but here's what I know human do.}

* * *

Closing her eyes, she moved closer to Max's and pressed her lips against his, gently kissing him. Still slightly not reassure about the whole situation, it took a moment for Max to the return it, but eventually, he succumbed to the temptation. While doing so, Max put his hands on the sylveon cheeks before the pokemon wrapped her ribbon like feelers around his forearm. After doing it, Max then was submerged by a rather intense lust feeling. After the pokemon break the kiss, she looked into the human's eyes, seeing intense desire in them.

{I see you had a taste of a fraction of my desire.} She said, a bit lustfully.

"A fraction? Do your desires that intense?"

{You have no idea.} She said, slightly lewdly.

"Whoa, I think me too I feel less guilty about it, because I don't think it's healthy having so much stacked up desires."

{Yeah, it was quite getting on my nerves. But everything is about to change now.}

"Indeed. I can't just let a cute pokemon as you suffering like this."

{S-stop saying thing like that. You're making me wetter more than necessary.} She said, blushing.

"Really? Mind if I… take a look?"

{… You… want to… look?} She asked, a bit confused.

"Why not?"

{I… h-human sure do have odd ways to do it, but o-okay.} She shyly said.

A bit shyly and reluctantly, the sylveon turned around and showed her rear to him, revealing a drooling and white furred small entrance.

{W-why do you want to look?} Asked Livia, heavily embarrassed but curious.

"For this." Said Max before pressing his finger over her sensitive button and gently began to rub it.

{SSaahh! What… is that… feeling?} Moaned the pokemon, already having her legs shaking.

"It's called foreplay."

{F-fore… p-play?} Hardly said Livia due to the increasing pleasure.

"Yup. It's a thing that human, and maybe pokemon too, do to pleasure the other one. Unless you don't like it."

{N-no… I don't… dislike it. It's very… ah… it's very… o-oh no, I'm… feeling it.}

Not even having the time to ask, the entire body of the sylveon went stiff as she let out a pretty loud and ecstatic moan before falling on her chest while her rear was still up, lightly squirting. When her intense pleasure was done, she let the rest of her body fall on the ground.

"That was… quite fast."

{S-sorry, but that felt… really good. Foreplay… is very… pleasant.} Said Livia, feeling a bit light-headed.

"And yet, it's not over."

{There's… more?} Asked the sylveon before turning her head towards him.

"Of course, we haven't 'mated' yet."

{T-true.}

"Unless it was enough for you."

{I… think I can continue.}

"That's what I thought. After all, you have quite some time of stacked up needs that still need to be satisfied.

{I… don't want to ask you too much.}

"Eh, if you knew how many times my team is using me. I'm almost feeling like an object to them."

{… That's…}

"But it's just a feeling. I know that they love me as much as I love them and that we respect each other. But I have to admit that I don't dislike the thought of me being their sex plaything." Said Max, a bit embarrassed.

{… Hehe, if only my master had a fraction of you lewdness.} Said Livia, laughing a bit.

"Everyone is different."

{Yeah, it's just a bit bad that I didn't get best straw on that matter.} Said a bit sadly the sylveon.

"I'm sure he's fine with everything else." Cheered Max.

{That's the thing, he does.}

After that, Max didn't really know what to say anymore.

{But for now, I guess I'll have to think about something else for a moment.} Said Livia before turning around. {I'm not… really proud about what we're about to do, but I suppose… some sacrifice is necessary sometime.}

"Again, I'm really sorry for you, so I'll try to make the best of it."

{That would be the only selfish request I'll make.}

"I'll try my best."

{Thanks, Max.}

With that, Livia moved closer to the human and put her front paws on his chest before pressing her lips against his and began to kiss him. Max could feel that the kiss was only about lust and almost empty of love. The little he felt was probably that she liked him, even a little. However, he returned the kiss and tried to be passionate as much as possible so she could enjoy it. Then, after a few seconds of kissing, Livia was slowly putting more heart on the kissing. A moment later, she broke the kiss.

{I didn't know… a human could kiss that well.} Commented Livia with a small blush.

"Not wanting to brag, but having four pokemon that always on you almost force you to be good at this. I did it a lot of times."

{Oh. I suppose I don't have to worry about pleasure with an experimented human then.} Said Livia a bit lustfully.

"Wow, didn't that behind that nice and cute face was a rather perverted pokemon."

{A few years of unsatisfied desires could do this to the shyest being. I don't know why, but even thought I don't feel anything special towards you like I do with my master, my heart is racing and I can feel myself getting hotter. Kind of like when I started to have those desires towards my master.}

"I-is that so?" Said Max, a bit nervously.

{Yes. You may be not my master, but… I'm kind of glad that you will be my first human.}

"I'm… I don't know if you should feel flattered or like a jerk."

{How about you feel excited for now?} She lustfully said.

"G-good point, but don't get ahead of yourself."

{Sorry. It's my desire that is speaking.} She said, a bit embarrassedly.

"No hard feeling." Said Max before petting her head.

{How about we continue before they got out of control then?}

"Work for me." Said Max before Livia resumed her kissing with him.

As they were kissing, Max's hands instinctively begin to move across her slender body, starting from her sides and slowly going towards her rear. When his hands were on her butt cheeks, she let out a small gasp in the human's mouth. Having her mind slowly getting clouded by desire, she unconsciously put one paw on the human's crotch, feeling his hard member.

{… You're… already like this?} A bit shyly said Livia after breaking the kiss.

"Hard not to be, when a nice and pretty girl like you is being quite lewd." Said Max with a grin.

{I… already told you that it was my desire that was speaking… n-not me.}

"Really? You're telling me that you're not enjoying it? At all?"

{… Well… maybe a bit.} She said, looking away.

"You don't have to be ashamed Livia, it's only natural to feel that way when excited."

{I… guess so. Anyway… I can feel that you're also enjoying it.} Said Livia, rubbing his shaft a bit.

"I do."

{Eh, I now have the proof that pokemon do turn you on.}

"Y-yeah, but let's keep that between us."

{Hehe, I already got that, no need to say it again. Thanks for saying that I'm cute by the way.}

"Well you are, and since I don't like lying…"

{Okay, I got it mister pervert human.} Playfully said Livia. {I have to admit that I have grown a bit impatient to see what you hide under that.} She said, still pressing her rubbing her paws on his crotch.

"You're getting quite into it."

{Well, now that we are both in it, might as well enjoy it as much as we can. Crying over that will only make the moment bad, and since you will probably be the only human I will have for a long time, I'm not gonna waste that moment.}

"Eh, odd place for determination, but at least you have a strong one."

{Thanks, but what I would really appreciate is that you help me with that.} Said the sylveon while trying to unzip his pants.

"S-sure thing." Said Max, a bit shyly.

Moving away her paw, the sylveon then a bit eagerly watched the human pulling down his pants.

{… It's… a bit different from his. It doesn't have the same form and size.} She said while eyeing Max's erected member.

"You already saw one?"

{Yes, my master's one, but only a few glimpse every time. But yours is the only that I can see up close and more than a few seconds.}

"I bet he didn't have a second thought about it."

{Probably not. Can I… touch it?}

"O-of course."

{Thanks.} She said before slowly approaching a paw towards it.

A few seconds later, she pressed her paw against it.

{It's… quite of warm and soft to the touch.}

"That's… how it is."

{It's pretty pleasant to the touch. But also…}

Suddenly, after rubbing it a few times, she leaned her head towards it.

{The smell… is very pleasant well. It's like… it tells me to…}

Without any warning, Livia stuck out her tongue and gave the flesh stick a long and warm lick from the base to the top.

"Whoa…" Slightly moaned Max.

{Did I hurt you?} Asked Livia, a bit surprised by the human reaction.

"No. Quite the opposite actually." Reassured Max.

{Phew, that's good. But does that mean you don't mind me doing it again?} She lewdly asked.

"N-not at all."

After giving him a small grin, the sylveon stuck out her tongue and gave him a lick from base to top again, sending small pleasure waves through Max's body.

"Despite being slightly rough… your tongue is pretty pleasurable."

{So you like it?}

"Y-yes, I do."

{… I must say that it's quite nice to hear that.} Said Livia while staring at the human's member. {… But I kind of want to taste more of it.}

Immediately after, the sylveon opened her maw and made the tip of the human's shaft touched her tongue before closing it around the thing. When her lips was wrapping around it, she instinctively tried to taste more of it by moving her up and down while using her tongue as much as possible. After only a few seconds, she seems to really enjoying the taste as she was getting more eager by pushing the tip to the back of her throat.

"You're… quite naturally good at this."

Mostly ignoring him, she continued to taste him for a moment until she felt it twitching a bit. Not hearing the human complain or say anything besides some low moans, she only guessed that she was doing well and it was a good sign.

"Livia… maybe you should slow down a bit."

Not listening at all, she even went slightly faster, wondering what was coming. Luckily enough, she soon find out what it was about when she felt hot and sticky fluids in her mouth. Quite surprised by that, she slightly choked on it before leaving the human's shaft.

"S-sorry. I forget to warn you." Said Max.

Even while coughing a bit, she pretty much enjoyed the taste and tried to swallow as much as possible. When she was coughing anymore, she could focus more on the taste while swallowing the rest.

{I don't know what it was… but it was pretty tasty.} She said while licking her lips.

"Sorry if it almost choked you." Apologized Max.

{Don't worry, it's not the first time a thing like that happens to me.}

"Oh."

{But let's no talk about it and focus on a more important matter instead. I have to say that I'm rather impatient to finally mate.}

"Still up to continue?"

{Yes. The more I am with you, the stronger my lust is getting.}

"O-okay then."

{Wonderful. Now…} She said before turning her rear towards him again before shaking it. {How about we finally start?}

"Eh, not the kind to say no that a lady." Said Max before slowly getting behind her. "But I have to ask, is it your first time?"

{… Not really. I did it with a pokemon before meeting my master, but I didn't like it. It was probably because he wasn't considerate as much as you.}

"True that. Kind of good because it will just make things less rough for you."

{Yeah, I know that the first time is a bit painful.}

"Well, here I go then." Said Max before rubbing his tip against her soft entrance. "Damn, you're soaking wet down here." Commented Max.

{Make sense since I rarely get this excited.}

Without adding anything, Max then slowly pushed his tip inside, already feeling her incredible softness that could be comparable to Bonny. Going further, he also felt that she was pretty hot and narrower than he expected. Compare to Bonny, she was slightly less soft but tighter, making her inside very pleasurable.

{So that's… how a human feel?} Said Livia with a pleasured voice.

"You feel… pretty good Livia."

{Same with you… Max.}

"I'm… gonna start moving now."

A second after his last word, Max began to thrust his hips back and forth slowly at first since she wasn't that used to mating.

{SSyyha!} Moaned Livia.

"Was it… a pleasure moan?" Asked Max, wanting to be sure that he didn't hurt her.

{Yes it was. Just… keep going please.} Almost pleaded Livia.

"S-sure thing."

Keeping a slow pace, Max resumed his work on the sylveon, making her softly moan a few seconds later.

{Ahh… a human… feel so good… aah.} Moaned the pokemon after a few thrusts.

While putting all of his heart at it, Max's pleasure was quickly rising, as well as the sylveon. Over the wet impact noises that her soaking wet entrance was making, Livia's moans were slowly getting louder over time. Feeling the heat getting more intense alongside with her pleasure, the sylveon dropped her chest on the ground while raising her rear as much as possible. After a moment, she was even unconsciously started to push back when Max was thrusting so she could feel it more.

"Do you want me to… go harder?" Asked Max.

{Y-yes please. I want… to feel more of it.} She moaned in pleasure.

Doing as asked, Max went a bit harder on her, which had the effect of making her moans even louder again.

{That feels… too good.} She moaned with her tongue stuck out.

After a couple more thrusts, she then felt another orgasm coming up.

{It's… coming… Max.} Moaned the sylveon while looking at him.

After nodding, Max went again a bit faster and stronger, having the same effect as earlier. Roughly a minute later, Max felt her rear's muscles as well as her legs getting all stiff while letting an ecstatic scream. Even with her inside was crushing Max, it wasn't enough to make him come as well. However, he was pretty close. When her body went back to normal again, she went limp but Max prevented her from falling and gently dropped her lower half.

{That was… so amazing.} Said the sylveon, slightly panting.

"At least you're not disappointed about what it's like being with a human."

{Disappointed? Eh, I'm far from that. I'm just wondering how intense it could have been with my master.}

Not knowing what to say, Max only looked at her as she unplugged herself for him to land on her side, looking at Max.

{But I shouldn't think about it since its dead for me and him with that matter.}

"Livia…"

{But whatever. Now I can finally enjoying it, so that's what I will do.} She said before standing up and put her paws on his thighs. {Mind if we do it again?} Asked the sylveon a bit lustfully.

"N-not at all." He said, looking at his still hard shaft.

{Awesome.} She happily said. {But… can I be on top?} She asked a bit shyly.

"… Sure, if it's your wish." Said Max before doing so.

{Thanks Max. I always wanting to do it because…}

Suddenly, Livia stopped before finishing her sentence, like she didn't want to say more than she should.

"Because what?" Asked Max, now curious.

{I… don't know if I should tell you…} She said while starting to grind her entrance against Max's hard member.

"Feel free not to if you don't want to, but I'm kind of curious."

{… Well…} She shyly started. {I… kind of always wanting to do this to my master to show him who's boss since he's always the one that give orders.} She said, a bit embarrassingly.

"Really?" Said Max with a grin. "You sure have some kinky fantasies."

{S-shut up. I just wanted to be the one in charge for once.}

"… Well, luckily for you, I don't dislike assertive females, so feel free to do as you want."

{… Thanks Max, I really appreciate it.} She warmly said.

"No problem. Scarlet may not look like it, but she's really into domination."

{… Do you perhaps… have grown to like it?} Asked Livia with a lewd grin.

"M-maybe." He said, looking away.

{Eh, I think I'm not the only that is into kinky things. Looks like we have more in common that I firstly thought.} She said before aligning herself.

"Looks… like it." He said while she was impaling herself with his shaft.

{Feel… so good.} She said, already moaning after starting her riding.

Maybe due to her previous orgasm, but the sylveon was tighter and oddly softer than before, rising Max's pleasure greatly. With Livia being in charge and after a few pounds, her moans were back as well as the wet impact noises.

{Who's… the boss now… human?}

"W-what?" Asked Max, not sure about what he heard.

{I said… whose boss now?} She said a bit louder while contracting her inside on Max, choking the human's member.

"Hmpff, y-you are."

{Good human.} Moaned the sylveon.

(Geez, she's really getting into it.) Thought Max.

After her words, the sylveon then went a bit faster and stronger, almost like she was rewarding the human for complying. With her tongue stuck out with a very lewd expression, she finally felt the human getting slightly bigger and hotter and instinctively knew what it was meaning.

{Come on human, don't contain yourself and shoot everything you have.} She moaned quite loudly.

Not having a choice anyway, Max wasn't able to hold on any longer and exploded inside her small love tunnel, repainting it in white.

{Shhaaa! That's hot but… that feel so good.} Loudly moaned the sylveon. {I… I'm… feeling it again.}

Upon feeling the hot substance spraying all over her womb, the sensation made her get closer to her climax and went as fast as possible, making her orgasming a few seconds after Max. After relaxing, Livia let herself fall on the human's chest, slightly panting again.

* * *

{How come… mating with a human… is so much pleasant?} Wondered the sylveon.

"Personally… I don't know. It's something you should ask to one of the girls."

{I'll ask later. For now, I still want more.}

"We shouldn't keep your master waiting for too long, or else he will suspect something."

{Just a few more times.} Almost pleaded the sylveon.

Max then looked at her, thinking.

"… Okay, but just one more."

{Just one?} Said the sylveon, a bit disappointed.

"Tell you what, after you arrived at Redfiledtown, you will stay for the night, right?"

{Probably at my master's grandmother house, yes. Why?}

"Then if you still want to do it, then you could sneak out of the house and met me outside a bit later."

{That… would be very nice of you Max.} Happily said Livia.

"Don't mention it."

{But my master and I will probably head back to Zino City tomorrow morning.}

"Then we will have to enjoy our time together as much as possible."

{I… yeah, good idea.} She said before leaving. {Well… if we can continue tonight, then we should stop for now.}

"Alright."

{Just make sure to tell me when and where you will be.}

"Sure thing." Said Max while putting his pants after standing up.

With that, they both left the place and headed towards the road where everyone was waiting. When they arrived, neither he nor Livia have seen Scarlet on their way here.

"There you are. I was starting to get worry that maybe something bad had happen to you." Said Jack.

"Sorry. I had a talk with… Scarlet." Lied Max.

"Is that so? But why is Livia with you instead of your gardevoir?"

"Scarlet went to hunt something for the rest of us, and on my way back here, I came across her." Lied Max again.

"Okay. Well, at least her walk seems to have made her happier." He said when he looked at her.

{It does.} Said Livia with a smile before getting next to Jack, nuzzling him.

"Hehe, glad to hear. And what about you girls? Hope you didn't make trouble." Asked Max to his team that hasn't really moved since he left.

{You know us master, we are the most peaceful pokemon ever.} Said Bonny nonchalantly.

"Actually, the question was more for you than the others." Said Max while crossing his arms.

{Me again? Geez master, if I didn't know you, I could think that I'm your favorite.} Joked Bonny.

"You do are my favorite lopunny."

{I'm also your only one.}

"Easier that way." Said Max before sitting next to her.

{Master…} Said Bonny with a desperate tone but with a smile. {You won't attract lots of girls of those cheesy jokes.}

"Eh, I already have you girls." Said Max before petting Bonny's head, at which she pushed it against his hand in glee.

{It's true that you can hardly find better than us.} She said before leaning against his shoulder.

"Glad to see that modesty still hasn't choked you yet."

{And not going to happen, since you know that I can take a lot in my mouth.} Lowly and lewdly said Bonny.

"Is there a peak to your depravation?" Said Max, very lowly as well.

{Hmmm… maybe. But honestly, I don't know, hihi.} She said before nuzzling him.

"Good thing that not all of my team is like you. Otherwise, I'll be dead since a little while now."

{Scarlet would have been there to keep you energized.}

"Probably, but a body do have a limit at some point."

{True. Oh well, more for me and Scarlet I guess.}

"Very compassionate of you." He said while petting her head again.

{What? I'm just enjoying my situation, that's all.}

"Indeed you do."

As they were waiting for Scarlet, Max and Jack were passing the time with their pokemon. As Max's team was flirting with him and assaulting him with sex jokes, Jack's team was mostly relaxing with Livia being petted by Jack. However, the sylveon couldn't help but to look at Max from time and time, feeling a bit envious, especially when she saw the lopunny discretely rubbing the human crotch a moment before Max told her to stop. Oh boy she wished that it could happen with his master. Then, after a little while, Scarlet appeared from the woods.

{Dinner will be ready soon. I just need Dusk to prepare it.} Said Scarlet.

{Coming.} Answered Dusk before standing up.

After Max nodded, both his braixen and gardevoir went in the woods to prepare lunch.

"Did she find something?" Asked Jack.

"Yup. She and my braixen will get it ready for us."

"Eh, we sure can't doubt your bond you have with your team."

"Yeah, we all are pretty close to each other, and I won't exchange any of them for anything in the world." He said before hugging Bonny and petting May that was now between his legs.

"Even your lucario?" Lowly asked Jack, in hope she didn't hear, curious about his response.

"Even my precious and pretty lucario." Said Max, making her look away while huffing.

"Your relation sure doesn't look really shiny."

"I don't have her since a very long time, so she still needs to get used to me."

"But I was wondering… does she… really want to stay with you?" Asked Jack, wondering if the problem could be somewhere else.

"Don't worry, I asked her and she was indeed willing to stay. I love pokemon as much as you, so I would never do such a thing."

{You did at first.} Commented Aurora.

"I did ask you a few times if you really wanted to leave."

{'Hmpf', whatever.} She growled.

"She's the very prideful type. She would never admit that in the end, it's not so bad being with me."

{In your dream.} Said Aurora, making Jack's pokemon giggles a bit.

"Well, as long as everyone is happy with their position…" Said Jack.

"I'm sure we are. You could ask to any of my pokemon, am I right sweety?" Said Max while petting May's head.

{I couldn't happier than being with you master.} Said the mawile while pushing her head into her master's hand.

{I second that.} Said Bonny, almost rubbing her self against him

"I sure can't say otherwise." Said Jack, seeing Max's pokemon behavior. "… But I was wondering…"

{Dinner is ready.} Said Scarlet, appearing from the woods with two plates of meat.

"Technically, it's lunch time." Said Max while Scarlet was giving a plate to Max and almost threw it at Jack that had a smaller portion.

{Playing smart ass again? You know that it doesn't end well when you play that game, master.} Said Scarlet with a seductive expression.

"Yeah, I know it too well." Said Max, rolling his eyes with a smile. "… But you could have given Jack a bit more you know." He added when he noticed the other human's plate."

"That's fine. I am grateful that she was willing to even give me some."

{You should be.} Muttered Scarlet almost aggressively before giving him a quick glare.

Livia sensed the slight hostility with the gardevoir and wanted to defend him, but she knew that it was best saying nothing.

"Still… but thanks Scarlet. That was really nice of you." Said Max to Scarlet.

{Whatever.} She simply said before sitting on the other side of Max.

"Where's Dusk?"

{She's coming.}

Max didn't know why, but he felt that Scarlet wasn't telling everything.

(Is something wrong?) Thought Max.

 _[Eh, I see that you're feeling sensor have gone better. Don't worry, she's fine but, let's just say that she still have a bit hard time with… dead bodies and blood.]_

(Dead bodies and blood? Why are you…)

 _[Where do you think that meat came from? In order to get it, I have to kill an animal and ask Dusk to cook it her powers. I'm won't explain the whole process of butchery, mainly because you already know it, but it implies skinning and flesh tearing.]_

(Yeah, I know how butchery work, it's just… how she managed to do it until now?)

 _[She was closing her eyes until I was done and only giving her the bloodless piece of meat. But look like she got a bit curious and opened her eyes, which made her kind of sick.]_

(Shit, poor Dusk.) Thought Max, quite worried.

 _[Calm down. Like I said, she's fine. She just need a bit of space and alone time. But I have to say she really should toughen up a bit.]_

(We're not all as tough as you Scarlet. Dusk, or should I say everyone here, is way more sensitive than you.)

 _[I hope you're not implying that I'm emotionless again.]_ Said Scarlet, not sure she liked what Max said.

(Of course not. You already know that I wasn't thinking that and that I was really sorry.) Thought Max while gently rubbing one of Scarlet's legs.

 _[… Yeah, I do. It's just that sometime, I have the feeling that you see me as a monster.]_ Said Scarlet, a bit upset.

(I know that you already know that I'm not thinking that.)

 _[I know that too. It's just… a feeling that I unconsciously create I guess.]_

(Anyway, even if you were a monster, I wouldn't mind that much. After all, monsters are known to have a great appetite.) He thought while moving his rubbing to her inner leg.

 _[Tsk, always the word to make me feel good, do you?]_ She said with a growing smile.

(That and other things.) Thought Max with a seduction face.

 _[If it wasn't from your food you need to eat and the human, I would show you how much of a monster I can be when I want to.]_ Lustfully said Scarlet while discretely grabbing Max's crotch behind May's back.

(Better chance next time.) Said Max with an almost provocative grin.

{Hey, I was there before.} Said May when she felt Scarlet's hand.

{Sorry pretty girl, but I was just showing master is place.} Half lied Scarlet before lightly petting May's head.

{What did you do again master?} Asked Bonny when she heard the conversation.

"Nothing. She just assaulted me with no reason."

{Sure, no reason.} Said Bonny with a skeptical tone, making everyone but Max giggles.

"It's kind of odd but special seeing you talking and understanding your pokemon that well." Said Jack, still eating.

Over time, Max wasn't paying much attention that even though he can understand them, they were still talking in their native language that only him could understand and that it was just regular pokespeech to others.

"Well, I'm pretty used to it, but I guess it can be for others." Answered Max.

"So, if I get myself get a psychic pokemon, I could also understand pokemon like you do?"

"That's a possibility, but I wouldn't recommend that to you."

"Why?"

"Even with me and Scarlet sharing a very deep bond and that she knew what she was doing, it was pretty risky. She almost made me into a permanent coma."

"Oh. I don't know if I'm ready to go that far for something that I can roughly do."

"Yeah. Though I and Scarlet are pretty special."

"I don't doubt it."

"Say, what were about to say before Scarlet arrived."

"Oh, hemmm, never mind that. It wasn't that important anyway."

"… Okay."

At this moment, Dusk finally appeared form the woods, not looking that well.

"You okay Dusk?" Asked Max, concerned.

{Yeah. I just need some rest.} She answered a bit weakly.

"You got it girl. Thanks for your help by the way, but don't push yourself to hard with things like that okay?"

{I just need to get used to it, that's all.}

"... If you say so."

{Don't worry master, I know my limits and what I can do.} Fervently said Dusk, determined to be useful to her master.

"... Alright. You do deserve a rest then." Said Max before putting her back in her pokeball. "I can't help but to feel a bit bad for her."

{You shouldn't be. She's trying her best for you master.} Said Scarlet.

"I know." Said Max, knowing it was pointless at arguing at his companions devotion.

"Not wanting to interrupt, but we should resume our walk if we want to arrive before night time." Said Jack.

"Good point. Sorry girls, but it's time to move."

{Aww, I was so comfortable like this." Slightly complained Bonny.

"I know, me too." Said Max before rubbing her head.

After getting up, Jack and Max put their pokemon in there pokeball before getting back on the road with Livia and Scarlet next to their respective trainer.


	28. Chapter 28 : Appeasement

**A'rigth guys, sorry for delay, but I kind of had trouble with stuffs, but better late than never :) As for an apologize, here's chapter that is filled with a couple lemon scenes.**

While walking, everything was going pretty nicely besides Livia giving Max a few discrete glares from time to time.

 _[I guess that everything went well between you and that sylveon.]_ Said Scarlet when she noticed that.

(You can say that.) Thought Max.

Not so oddly to Scarlet, she felt a slight guilty feeling inside him.

 _[Still having those human bad habits?]_

(You mean not liking cheating on you? Yeah, it's still feels weird to me.)

 _[I can't recommend you enough to get used to it. Otherwise, you won't be able to enjoy your future… interactions.]_

(Almost forced interactions.)

 _[Please master, I wouldn't let this happen if you didn't want it yourself. I only proposed you to her because I felt in you a faint desire towards her that was quite hidden by your human principles.]_

(Eh, it would be the dream of all men to have a girlfriend that let him have sex with whoever they want.)

 _[But I can see that it is not yours.]_

(True. Cheating always has been something… disgusting to me.)

 _[I'm not surprised since you're a very loyal person, like everyone in your team. That's why I'm even more willing you let you have your fun with them. After all, you're a young and energetic human that need to experiment things. But you know that we don't see that as cheating like the way you do.]_

(I do. I think that I still have bit of hard time with the cultural shock.)

 _[Live and let the others live, that's how I see things.]_

(Let the other live?) Thought Max, looking at her suspiciously.

 _[Well, if you don't count the dead ones that are getting in my way, yes I do.]_

(There we go. I was wondering where my psychotic killer have gone.) Jokily said Max.

 _[She's close to you on every moment of your life.]_ She said with a fake psychopath tone.

(Good to know.) Thought Max before both of them lightly laughed.

 _[I have to say that I'm quite surprised but very glad that you have become that comfortable with me being… well, me.]_

(Whatever you might have done, you're a nice girl Scarlet, even if it's only with me.)

 _[With Bonny and the others too.]_

(True. I'm sure you just have done what you have to do in order to survive.)

 _[… Eh, every time I think that I can't love you more, you're always able to prove me wrong.]_ Said Scarlet before hugging pretty tightly one of his arms.

(Always glad to outsmart my pretty gardevoir.) Thought Max before rubbing Scarlet's hair.

 _[Don't go too far, will you.]_

(Or else what? What a powerful and merciless gardevoir like you could do to me?)

 _[Curious to find out?]_ Seductively and defiantly said Scarlet.

(Actually, yes I do.) Thought Max a bit provocatively.

 _[Wait until tonight then.]_ She said with an almost predatory face.

(Can't wait.)

 _[Me too.]_

After a moment, Scarlet felt a not so pleasant feeling coming from the other human Jack, making her stop the affection display.

(Something wrong?)

 _[I don't know, but I think that human is getting suspicious towards us.]_ She said while looking at Jack with slight animosity.

(You think… he knows…)

 _[I don't know, but if he does, then I can't let him be.]_ She said before one of her hand began to faintly glow in blue.

(Stop it. We don't know yet, but if he does, could you just make him lose his memory or something?)

 _[Yes I can, but there always a risk that he can recovers it.]_

(Really?)

 _[A memory erasing isn't a permanent thing. It can be, but there is always a slim chance that our target can recover the lost memory with hints or reconstitution. The stronger the psychic pokemon is, the slimmer the chances are for that possibility to happen but can never be 100% effective.]_

(You can't destroy the memory completely?)

 _[Not without killing him.]_

(… Well shit.)

 _[I won't kill him if you ask me not to master, but if he's a treat to us, then I don't promise anything.]_

(Let's just try not to make it too obvious to him for now.)

 _[Hope you also told that sylveon to keep it for herself as well.]_

(Yeah, don't worry.)

 _[Great. The last thing I want is someone that put his nose where it doesn't belong to.]_

(Agree on that one.)

As for the rest of the day, Jack and Max did some trivial talk until they were maybe half an hour of walk before reaching their destination.

"Shouldn't be far away now." Announced Jack.

"Great. Can't wait to finally get my third badge."

"The sun will set in a few hours, so it will have to wait until tomorrow."

"I suppose."

"A place to spend the night?" Asked Jack.

"Not really. I guess I'll have to check for a hotel or something."

"There is no hotel in Redfieldtown, but instead have a bed and breakfast for trainers and travellers."

"A bed and breakfast?" Said Max, not really into the 'familial' thing.

"Yes. But if it doesn't really appeal you, I can make a little space at my grandmother's house."

Finding that idea even worse, Max looked at Scarlet with what she motioned no.

"I… think we'll go with the bed and breakfast then."

"Alright. Fortunately for you, it's not expensive at all and you have a rather nice room. I'm sure you will be more comfortable there anyway."

"Yeah, I let my pokemon out for the night and since they need quite a bit of space, it would be my best option."

"True. My grandmother is pretty neutral when it come to pokemon, but she wouldn't like having them roaming in her house, so you made the right choice."

"Yeah."

"As soon as we arrive, you can go to that bed and breakfast and check in before meeting me at my place so we can work on you and your lucario."

"Alright. Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem. Since I also had that kind of problem with my seismitoad, I can feel you."

"Really? He seem like a nice guy to me."

"He is, but it wasn't always the case. At first, I thought about releasing him because I believed that maybe he didn't like being with me, but Livia wanted to try to make us friend first. It turns out that he was just afraid that I would use him like a tool and nothing more."

"I'm guessing he changed his mind when he found out that it wasn't the case."

"Pretty much. The day after he quickly began to be less hostile, but it still took some times before we could be real friend."

 _[zzZZzz…]_ Said Scarlet, faking being asleep.

"Happy for you." Said Max after lightly hitting the gardevoir with his elbow.

"So that's why I wanted to help you. I know how it sucks to have a potential friend that doesn't want to be for a reason or another."

"Really nice of you."

"No problem."

 _[Geez, does he ever shut up?]_ Asked Scarlet, slightly annoyed.

(Come on love, be a little tolerant will you? He seems like a nice guy.)

 _[Do I really have a face that makes you think that I care?]_ Said Scarlet a bit coldly.

(I would rather say that you have a face that wants to get in my pants.) Joked Max.

 _[… Touché.]_ She said, unable to contest that.

As for the rest of the distance, both of Jack and Max were less talkative until they could see the town in the distance.

"There we go. Redfieldtown." Said Jack.

In front of them was a rural town that was rather small with crops and animals pastures here and there around the town.

"Looks pretty nice." Commented Max.

"You won't find a more peaceful place than here in the region, I can assure you that."

"At least we won't fear getting in trouble, isn't it that right Scarlet?"

Having no respond, Max turned around to see that Scarlet had stopped a few meters behind them.

"You okay Scarlet?" Asked Max, stopping.

 _[… We're close to that a human filled place.]_ Said Scarlet, feeling a bit mind absent.

"Oh, that again."

"Is she okay?" Said Jack, noticing them.

"More or less. The thing is, my gardevoir is quite a bit… antisocial and don't especially like humans, so she don't really want to get in a place filled with them."

"Really? To me she was looking quite lovely." Said Jack.

{Your opinion doesn't really interest me human.} Spat Scarlet slightly aggressively.

{Quit it would you? My master was just trying to be nice.} Defended Livia, a bit upset.

"What did she say?" Asked Jack to Max.

"Nothing important." Said Max before giving her a glare, making her looking away.

"Okay. But she shouldn't feel that uncomfortable about that town though since it has only a few inhabitants despite the size."

"You mean that the town is emptier than it appear?" Asked Max, a bit surprised.

"Yup. A rural place and farming jobs isn't something that appeals to a lot of persons."

"… What do you say Scarlet?" Said Max looking towards the gardevoir.

 _[… I don't know.]_ Said Scarlet, still feeling unsure.

"You already did it to a more filled place than that."

 _[I know, but remember that it was because of… you know what.]_ She said, a bit embarrassedly.

"I guess. But it could be a good opportunity for you to slowly get used to it."

Not responding, Scarlet was looking at the ground while being thoughtful. Sensing her hesitation, Max then went closer to her.

"Look sweety…" He said when in front of her and before taking her hands with his, making her looks in to his eyes. "I don't want to force you, but I know that you don't like being away from me, and so do I. I'm sure you don't want this as much as I do."

 _[… I… yes, you're right, I don't want to. But…]_

"Just a few humans won't be that bad. With you getting used to them would allow us to spend more time together."

 _[That… sure sounds really appealing and I wouldn't want anything else than that. Unfortunately, I…]_

At mid-sentence, Scarlet then stopped talking like if she didn't want to say more than she should.

"Yes?"

 _[I still despise humans. Seeing a few or a bunch will just make me more…]_

"… I… understand Scarlet. I really wished that we could stay together, but if you really don't want to…"

"Peoples here don't really care about pokemon rarity or something like that. They would be surprise about seeing a rather unique gardevoir, but there will mostly forget about you shortly after you arrived." Said Jack.

"Hear that? After a moment, they won't even notice that you're there."

Gently removing her hands from his, Scarlet then turned around before thinking for a moment.

 _[Well… I guess… that seeing a few humans is an acceptable price to pay if it means staying close to you.]_ She said, finally complying.

"Thanks Scarlet, it mean quite a lot to me." Said Max before putting his hands on her hips from behind.

 _[Hemm… maybe we should keep those to ourselves, remember?]_ She said before using her powers to move them away.

"Sorry. I might have got carried away." Lowly said Max, slightly sad.

 _[Don't worry master, as soon as we are alone, you will be free to touch me anywhere you want and as long as you want.]_ She seductively said before turning around.

"Can't wait for that."

 _[Me too master, me too.]_ She said with a predatory face.

"So… are you guys ready?" Said Jack, getting slightly impatient.

"Yeah, she agrees on coming." Said Max while looking at the unpleased gardevoir that was rather mad that they were interrupted.

"Wonderful. You will see, that place is very nice and lovely."

"Really now?" Said Max when he and Scarlet was next to Jack.

"Yes indeed." Said Jack before they resumed their walk towards the town.

As they were walking, Max felt Scarlet really close to him and that she was still a bit uncomfortable while getting closer to the town.

(Everything will be alright.) Tried to reassure Max.

 _[I don't fear for myself. What I fear is that my hate for humans takes control again.]_

(Think about me and everything will be alright.)

 _[I don't think It's a good idea.]_

(Why?)

 _[I, being horny while looking at others human would just be weird and disgusting. I don't want to puke all over you.]_

(Did you already do that?)

 _[No I didn't. I was sick because I ate shitty human foods but I didn't stain you.]_

(That was really stupid, you trying to eat human food without knowing what it was made of.)

 _[It was worth a try. Plus, I now know that human food isn't for me.]_

(Yeah, at the risk of maybe poisoning you or killing you.)

 _[Well, it didn't so, moving on okay.]_

(Geez Scarlet, how can you be so careless about your life?)

 _[… It was before knowing you like I do today.]_

(… Which means?)

 _[Nothing.]_

(Scarlet…)

Knowing that he wouldn't give up. Scarlet sighed, complying.

 _[… The more I'm with you, the more my reason to live and protect you is getting stronger, which wasn't much the case before. Back then, whether I was living or not didn't matter.]_

(Why? I saw myself what you were willing to do in order to survive.)

 _[… Please master, can we not talk about that right now?]_

(I would like to since it concern you.)

 _[Maybe, but I still don't want to get on that subject. For now, we have more important thing we should focus on.]_

At hearing the quite depressing words from his gardevoir, Max wanted to insist, but Scarlet interrupted him.

 _[We'll talk about that another time okay?]_ She said, a bit mind-absently.

(… Okay.) Thought Max, finally complying.

Then, at the end of the afternoon, Max, Scarlet, Jack and Livia were just a few meters away from the entrance of the town. As they were passing in front of some crops, Jack was greeted by a few peoples that were still working on them. After Jack greeted back, Max wasn't really surprised to some of them looking at Scarlet a moment before getting back to work. Again, Scarlet went closer to Max as much as she was able to.

(Almost there.) Thought Max.

Too busy to look around suspiciously, Scarlet didn't respond.

"Welcome to Redfieldtown Max." Announced Jack before entering the town.

When in, Max found out that the town wasn't that much different than any other ones. The difference was that the houses and buildings were pretty far away from each other, mostly separated by crops.

"Looks nice, but where is the gym?" Asked Max, looking around in hope to find something that could look like it.

"Calm down, there is no rush. Let me guide you to where you will spend the night first."

Complying, Max then continued to follow Jack and Livia with Scarlet still glued to him. However, both of them were pretty pleased to see that indeed almost no one was to be seen outside. The few they were passing merely looked at Scarlet a moment with a slightly surprised look before resuming their business.

"I won't say that peoples here don't care about pokemon because it would be a lie since they work with a few of them at the crops, but they have other things to bothers about." Explained Jack.

"Pretty good news actually." Said Max before discretely rubbing Scarlet's sides a few seconds.

 _[Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood of tearing off a couple humans eyes.]_

(What would have you done with them? Offering them to me as a gift?) Thought Max, wanting to sooth her down.

 _[Good idea. I now know what your next present will be.]_ Teased Scarlet.

(Thanks, but no thanks.)

 _[Party pooper.]_

Rolling his eyes, Max was still following Jack until they arrived in front of a rather big building written 'Bed and Breakfast' on it.

"Here we are." Said Jack, stopping in front of it.

"Look nice and clean." Commented Max.

"And yet, you didn't saw the inside. Come on." Said Jack before motioning him to follow.

After getting in, Max was surprised to see it was indeed looking nicer inside. There was not a single trace of dust and everything was nice and in order. The entrance hall was looking a bit like a reception room of an enterprise, but with the more familial touch. A few seconds after they entered, a woman that looking like in her forties appeared from another room.

"Oh, hi there Jack. I haven't seen you in a while." Nicely said the woman.

"Hi Juliet. Well, you know, traveling and stuffs."

"Yes. Being a pokemon trainer isn't that easy, isn't it?"

"It is when you have a pokemon like Livia." Said Jack before petting his sylveon, making her blush a bit.

"Ah, so your eevee evolved I see."

"Yes, and I'm very happy with the result."

"Happy for you." Nicely said the woman known as Juliet.

"And this is Max, the one that want a place to stay for the night." Said Jack before pointing at Max.

"Oh, then I welcome you to our humble residence." Said Juliet before bowing a bit towards him.

"Thanks you." Said Max, copying her.

"And an interesting gardevoir you have there." Said Juliet, looking at the gardevoir.

To no surprise, Scarlet wasn't flattered in the slightest and looked away.

"Yeah, she's a very lovely gardevoir but a bit reserved."

"Oh, there is no need to insist then. I suppose we can directly get on checking you in then."

"Sure. How much will it be?"

"Very cheap, you will see." Said Juliet, almost proudly.

"Alright."

"Take your time to get set. I'll be back later." Said Jack before turning around to leave.

"Okay, see you later then."

After Jack left, Max and Scarlet followed the woman through the house until they arrived in a room with a desk and a few filing cabinets.

"Here we go. Just a few things to write down and you will be set." Said Juliet before taking out a paper sheet.

"Alright."

After taking the paper, Max then began to fill what was needed.

"Only 20 dollars? It sure is very cheap."

"Isn't it? And don't worry about the quality of your room. Even if it's quite simple, it high quality."

"Can't wait to see that."

As Max was writing on the paper, Scarlet was looking around.

 _[Human sure likes to live in a complicated way.]_ Commented Scarlet.

(Paperwork is a human thing I guess. I agree it's boring as hell, but quite necessary.)

 _[Pokemon don't need it to live.]_

(Pokemon don't do business as well.)

 _[Don't need it too.]_

Rolling his eyes, Max then finished writing.

"Perfect. Are you able to pay right now or a bit later in the night?"

"Oh, I can right now." Said Max before handing her a twenty pokedollar bill.

"Thank you. Follow me then."

Almost sighing in relief, Scarlet followed Max through the building again. Oddly to Max, no other clients was being seen in the house.

"Are we the only guest tonight?"

"Tonight, yes. Even thought our last one was a few days ago, we don't receive a lot of visitors here."

"Really? It mustn't be very profitable then."

"Don't worry about us, we manage."

A bit perplex at how, Max didn't want to press it further, not wanting to be impolite. A moment later, they arrived in front of a closed door that Juliet unlocked with a key.

"Welcome to your little heaven." Said Juliet before getting out of the way so Max and scarlet could enter.

"It's… pretty nice actually." Said Max, looking around in the room.

Like the woman said, the room was pretty simple with little furniture, but was very clean, pretty and had a rather big bed.

"You also have your own bathroom, which is good when we have more than one guest." Said Juliet.

"Cool."

 _[Indeed.]_ Said Scarlet, with a slight tone of lewdness in her voice.

"Enjoy your stay." Said Juliet before leaving them and closing the door.

"… Wow. It's almost better than an actual hotel room."

 _[I'm guessing it's because they are used more often than this one. At least we won't to be afraid in sleeping in the fluid of others.]_

"Thanks Scarlet, now I'm gonna think about that every time we while get in one." Said Max, quite disgusted.

 _[Always happy to help you.]_ Said Scarlet with a proud smile.

"Sure you do."

 _[Hihi.]_ Giggled Scarlet. _[But if you want, I can make you forget that.]_

"If I can't by myself next time we get a hotel room, please do."

 _[Roger.]_

"… So, what do we do now?" Asked Max, wondering what they could until Jack was back.

 _[Well…]_ Said Scarlet before floating towards the bed and sitting on the edge. _[That human said he won't be here until a moment… so maybe we can put that time to good use.]_ Seductively said Scarlet while spreading her legs a little, making Max able to have glimpse at her petite entrance.

"Always thinking about that huh?"

 _[What else can I think about then?]_ She said while brushing her fingers across one of her thighs.

"Good point." Said Max while going towards her after dropping his backpack. "Something in mind?"

 _[Well, I haven't felt your tongue here since a moment now, so I thought that maybe you could help me with that.]_ She seductively said.

"Eh, if you ask that nicely, then I can't say no."

 _[Thanks master.]_

"No problems at all, love."

* * *

While getting on his knees in front of his gardevoir, he heard the door behind being locked, probably by Scarlet. Then, instead of directly going straight for the cherry, Max wanted to tease her a bit by kissing her inner legs, which seems to please her nonetheless with low moans.

"Remember to keep your voice down. We are not alone here."

 _[Who do you think I am master?]_

"A sexual predator?"

 _[I'm first of all a pokemon that can control herself. Back to work now.]_ Said Scarlet before pushing his head back between her slender legs.

Happily complying, Max resumed his kisses on her inner legs while getting closer to Scarlet's flower.

 _[Stop messing around master and go for it already.]_ Said Scarlet impatiently before putting a hand on his head and pulled him towards her entrance, where he could see that she was already getting wet.

"Impatient as always huh? Alright alright." Said Max, not wanting to keep his gardevoir waiting.

After a few last kisses on her inner thighs, Max then went over her most sensitive part, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure. Unfortunately, after a few licks and as Scarlet was lowly starting to moan, they heard a knock on the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I forgot to tell that if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell, okay?" Said the woman behind the door.

"O-okay, sure." Said Max, a bit scared that they could have been found out.

Upon hearing footsteps that was getting less and less audible, Max them sighed in relief.

"Damn, talk about a mood killer."

 _[How about I bring it back then.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin before one of her hands began to glow in blue.

Less brutally than usual, Max felt pleasure gradually raising inside him, making his mind focusing in the sight before him again.

"You sure have convincing argument." Said Max with lustful eyes.

 _[I know.]_ She proudly said with a grin.

After chuckling, Max then almost eagerly resume his job, making Scarlet gasp a bit in surprise. Noticing that she has been getting wetter, Max happily lapped her sweet juice, increasing both pleasure and desire.

 _[Okay that's enough.]_ Said Scarlet, sounding impatient.

After raising his head, Max saw Scarlet getting on her back on the bed before using her powers to lift and drop him above her after making his pants disappear.

 _[I want you, now.]_ She almost ordered.

"Wow. Kinda rare you let me being on top."

 _[I don't care about the position, just mate with me already.]_

"Whatever is your wish, M'lady."

As Max was moving to the right position, Scarlet was the one that grabbed the human's hard shaft to aligned it properly. Understanding that she was getting really impatient, Max quickly pushed inside her too tight flesh tunnel.

 _[Shit that feels good.]_ Said Scarlet while sighing in relief and shoving her finger into the skin of Max.

"Whoa, good thing you don't have claws." Said Max when he felt it.

Scarlet's response was to glare at him before wrapping her legs around his waist and pull him towards her, forcing him to go slightly deeper, making her moan in pleasure. After chuckling again, Max then began to thrust back and forth rather strongly, at which Scarlet closed her eyes in pleasure while muffling her moans.

"What's up with you love? You're more eager than usual even though we do it almost every day."

 _[Nothing… special… I just… really wanted… to mate.]_ She said between moans.

"I can see that."

After only a few pounds, Max could feel Scarlet getting wetter again, already staining the sheet under her. He tried to go less strong to reduce the wet impact noises, but without any big success.

{Yes! That feels… so good.} Very lowly said Scarlet with a lewd and pleasured face.

It took only a couple minutes of pounding for Max to feel Scarlet getting hotter and tighter while twitching.

{It's… coming.}

"Me too…"

Not even three seconds later, both of them then came at the same time with each orgasm increasing the power of the other one.

* * *

"Phfew, that was good." Said Max after landing on his elbow above the gardevoir.

{It was. Ready for another round?} Asked Scarlet after a few second.

Before Max could answer, he heard another knock on the door.

"Max? It's Jack. I'm ready if you are."

"Okay. Coming." Said Max before looking back at Scarlet. "Guess it will have to wait."

 _[Tsk, I suppose.]_ Said Scarlet, sounding upset. _[It better be worth it.]_

"Will do my best on that matter." Said Max before leaving her and the bed before getting his pants that were at the base of the bed.

 _[I don't want to stay here alone, so I hope you don't mind me going with you.]_

"Of course not. The only place I would mind having you is when I'm on the potty."

 _[Well, as much as I love you, that's a place that you can indeed handle by yourself.]_

"Wow, my Scarlet saying something that is actually make sense, that's rare." Sarcastically said Max.

 _[You know what have become rare too? My punishments. I let them off since you have been acting like a good boy lately, but maybe I have to bring it back.]_ She said while being on her belly with her hand under chin, looking at Max putting his pants on.

"Didn't we agree that it was ineffective?"

 _[Depends on what. Back then, your body could hardly take it, but since it has become stronger and more resilient, I'm sure it can take harsher punishment.]_

Looking at her, Max saw her mischievous expression, meaning that she was serious and won't hesitate to do it.

"Okay, sorry Miss Scarlet." Said Max, not really meaning it.

 _[Better.]_ She answered with a smile even though she knew it.

When all dressed up, Max left the room with Scarlet behind and saw Jack waiting in the entrance hall with his sylveon.

"Hope I didn't interrupted anything." Said Jack when he noticed Max.

{Yes you did.} Said Scarlet a bit angrily.

"Hemm… no you didn't. What could you have been possibility interrupted?" Said Max after giving Scarlet a discrete elbow hit.

"… Nothing I guess." Said Jack while petting his sylveon.

"So, where do you want to do it?" Asked Max.

"Actually, since you just need Livia and you're a pretty nice trainer, I could just lend her to you until you're done."

"Lending her? You mean, you leave her to me?"

 _[How convenient is that?]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"Why yes. Something wrong with that?"

"No no, not at all. I'm just surprised at how you and Livia trust me that much."

"Livia wasn't hard to convince, she immediately said yes when I asked her. Also, I saw you with your pokemon and you seem like a very good trainer that really likes pokemon."

"I… sure do…" Said Max, not sure what he was implying.

"Anyway, I have to help my grandmother with stuffs, so it will be very convenient that way."

"I suppose."

"Alright then. Like always Livia, be a good girl." Said Jack before petting her affectionately.

{Will do master, don't worry.} She said before wrapping a feeler around his arm.

"Just bring her back when you're done, she knows the way to my house."

"Sure thing buddy."

After Jack nodded, he petted Livia one last time before leaving them.

"Are you really okay with that Livia?" Asked Max to the sylveon.

{Yes, don't worry. Anyway, we have unfinished business to take care of.} She said almost seductively.

After that, Max felt Scarlet's presence half of a second in his mind.

 _[Oh, I see.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"Y-yeah. After we're done, maybe?" Said Max, quite embarrassed that Scarlet find out.

{No problem. As you probably already noticed, I'm a very patient girl.} Said almost proudly Livia.

"Yeah, you tell me."

 _[The evening looks quite promising]_ Said Scarlet with a grin.

"So, how is it gonna work?" Asked Max, not knowing what to do.

{How about we get in your room first?} Proposed Livia.

"Oh yeah, sure. This way." Said Max before turning around and heading towards his room.

 _[Wow. Smooth as always.]_ Teased Scarlet.

(Shut up.) Thought Max, embarrassed again.

A moment later, all three of them were inside Max's room.

{… I see, we do have interrupted you.} Said Livia after sniffing here and there.

"How…"

{The smell master.} Said Scarlet.

"Rha, damn you pokemon and your powerful nose."

{Not all pokemon have a strong sense of smell, but the eevee family do have one.} Explained Livia.

"Good news." Sarcastically said Max. "Maybe we should open the window then." Said Max before doing so.

{Good thinking. If we are planning on letting Aurora out here, she wouldn't like.} Said Scarlet.

"That's what I was thinking." Said Max before sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, how do you plan on helping us?"

{Quite simple actually. Those things that look like ribbon to you are feelers, which allow me to sooth the emotions of someone. It will greatly help with your lucario's anger issue.}

"I don't know if we can talk about anger issue, but she surely does need some soothing. I can't barely talk to her since she always mad or upset about something."

{Maybe just need a little help for your kindness to reach her heart?} Said Livia.

"Maybe. Let's give it a shot then."

After Livia nodded and Scarlet moved to a corner of the room with crossed arms, Max took out Aurora's pokeball and let her out before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hi there Aurora."

Not responding, Aurora then just looked around before sniffing a bit.

{Are you serious? You can't go a minute without going at it huh?} Said Aurora, knowing what the smell was.

{Maybe you wouldn't complain if you knew what mating is.} Said Scarlet, already irritated.

{I know what mating is, thank you very much.} Retorted Aurora towards the gardevoir, upset.

{Really? That's quite surprising.} Said Scarlet with a mocking tone.

{And what does that supposed to mean?} Angrily said Aurora.

"Okay girls, enough alright. Aurora, we are all here because we want to help you, so you can keep your unpleasant comment to yourself."

{That again? How many times do I have to repeat that I don't need help?} Aggressively said Aurora to Max.

{As much as we please.} Angrily said Scarlet.

"Scarlet, I don't think…"

{No master. I've been patient enough towards you Aurora, but thanks to you, it's now depleted. This time, whether you like it or not, you're gonna accept what we offering you.} Said Scarlet, glaring at the lucario.

{And I suppose you're gonna force me if you don't want to?} Said Aurora quite haughtily.

{Actually, yes.}

After her sentence, her eyes and one of her hands began to glow in blue, as well as Aurora's body a second later, restraining her.

{What the…} She said when she found out she couldn't move. {L-let go of me.} Ordered Aurora.

"Calm down Scarlet." Said Max.

{I don't think so master, she's the one that need to calm down.} She said before putting the lucario on the bed, next to Max.

{Calm down? You're the one that is attacking me.} Retorted Aurora.

{Attacking you? Please, if I were attacking you, you wouldn't even be able to talk. Now, I'm gonna release you, but better not move from there, otherwise, it would just be harder for you.} She said before letting her free from her psychic powers.

Since she was the prideful type, Aurora wanting to stand up again but was stopped by Max that had put a hand on her shoulder.

{Oh, I see it. You all have grouped up to go against me, isn't it?} She angrily said, staring at Max.

"No Aurora. Like we said, we just want to help you." Said Max, a bit scared by Scarlet's behavior.

{And like I said, I…}

{You know that I could just brainwash you in order to force you to like master.} Threatened Scarlet.

{Are you…}

{Threatening you? Please, that's not a threat, that's a promise if you don't comply.} She said before leaning towards her. {Now, you're gonna let master help you, or else, you might as well leave the team.} She said before pinching one of her cheeks.

Aurora was no coward, but it was pretty much the first she ever saw Scarlet that hostile. Even without the type disadvantage, Aurora could sense her intense aggressiveness buried inside her.

"Scarlet…" Said Max before being interrupted by Scarlet that had raised a hand.

{Your choice.} She said before straightening her back again. {I'm gonna leave you alone with master and Livia so you can get 'comfortable'. But if you ever do something bad, I'll know, you can be sure of that.}

Not able to respond, Aurora just stared at her, fearing an attack at any moment now.

{As for you master, well, just be like usual while trying to be more comprehensive.} She said with the return of her sweet and non-threatening voice before kissing him. {Bye bye.} She said before teleporting away.

{… Boy, that gardevoir sure can be scary.} Said Livia, quite happy for not being on her bad side.

"Well, she's a nice girl, but really has limited patience and a short temper." Said Max, half-surprised by Scarlet behavior. "What about you Aurora, you okay?"

{W-why shouldn't I not be?} She said with an almost shaky voice.

"I'm sorry about Scarlet. You should know her by now. She always wants what is best for me, but if she came across something than can make me unhappy in any way, she gets quite aggressive." Said Max before a hand over one of her paws, feeling it shaking a bit.

{Eh, must be nice to be that devoted to a human. I guess she would just hit the ground harder when she will be betrayed.} She said, not even trying to move her paw away.

After heavily sighing, Max then turned towards Livia.

"Can you ease her… emotions a bit Livia?" Asked Max.

{Sure.} She said before getting close to them.

In front of them, Livia used one of her feelers and wrapped it around the lucario's arm that Max wasn't touching.

{What's… this?} Said Aurora, almost protesting.

{Something that will make you feels good.} Said Livia.

Then, a few seconds later, Aurora felt appeasing energy waves passing through her body, pushing away almost all bad thoughts and emotions.

{That… indeed feels… pretty good.} Said Aurora, calmed down.

Surprisingly enough, it was the first time that Max was hearing Aurora's real voice that wasn't altered by anger or sorrow.

"You have a pretty voice Aurora."

{D-don't be ridiculous, you always heard it.} She almost nicely said.

"Not in that way. You sound great when you don't seem angry."

{W-whatever, it's not like I like you saying that or anything.} She said before looking away in embarrassment.

{Hmm, even though I can make her calmer and temporally get rid of her bad attitude, her personality still persists. It something that even I can't change.} Explained Livia.

"No big deal. I like her the way she is anyway."

{You… really mean it?} Asked Aurora, sounding almost scared that he wasn't serious.

"Of course I do."

{I'm not… that unpleasant to deal with?}

"Not at all Aurora. Sure I would appreciate that you trust me a little more, but I know that you're a good girl." He said before petting her head, at which she only looked away in embarrassment. "So I don't really mind."

{I… don't get me wrong, I still don't like you. But I guess, you're not that bad, for a human.} Shyly said Aurora.

"Thanks Aurora. Just so you know, I'll always be there for you and I'm sure you already understood that you can trust me."

{… M-maybe. Maybe I do or maybe I don't, who knows.} She said before blushing.

"Hehe, you're a pretty special lucario Aurora." He said before petting her head some more.

At that, Max motioned Livia that she can stop. After nodding, she unwrapped her feeler from around Aurora's arm. Unfortunately for Max, it seems that was making the lucario coming back to her sense.

{What… what the hell was that?} She said with her aggressive tone back.

"Something that was supposed to make you feel good."

{Oh really? Well I guess it was only able to make me feel stupid, thanks a lot, you idiot.} Said Aurora before jumping down from the bed and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

{Out of your sight.} She angrily said before leaving the room.

"Wait…"

Before Max could rush behind in hope to stop her, Scarlet teleported between him and the doorway.

{Just let her be master. She's deeply embarrassed right now, so getting to her will make thing worse.}

Even though Max wanted to protest, Scarlet was right. He barely imagined what she could feel right now after being that open in front of him.

"'sigh' looks like she gonna sleep outside again." Said Max before sitting on the bed again.

{If it's how she want things to be at the moment, then so be it.} She said before next to him.

"… 'sigh' hard hard to be a trainer."

{You're doing pretty well until now.} Encouraged Scarlet.

"Not that much if you ask me. Sometime, I wonder if it would be easier if you indeed link my mind to hers so she can see how I really am."

{As much as I would like to help you master, I won't do that.}

"Why not?"

{Because if you want to become a pokemon trainer worth that name, it's something you have to do on your own.}

"… True."

{Just don't give up.} Said Scarlet, gently tapping on one of his thighs.

"Don't worry, I won't."

{There we go. And… sorry for my…}

"It's okay love." Said Max, knowing what she was about to say. "I know you didn't mean bad but just have a very limited patience." He said before putting a briefly rubbing one of her shoulders.

{Yeah. I think it's something that I need to work on a bit.} She said, feeling a bit guilty.

"As much as I love you the way you are, it sure can't do badly."

{I suppose.} She said before leaning on him.

{Well, I guess I'm done here.} Said Livia while leaving the bed and heading towards the doorway.

"Sorry Livia. Thanks for your help." Said Max when he heard her.

{Well, I didn't do much since she seems angrier at you than before.}

"Honestly, I don't know. Aurora is a prideful pokemon, so it's normal she act like this after being that exposed. You maybe even opened her heart a little." Reassured Max.

{Perhaps. I think me and Jack have underestimate the anger she carry.} She said, sounding slightly sad.

"You did your best and that's what it counts."

{Thanks.} She said, blushing a bit.

"Oh, and don't think I forget about us."

{… Us? You mean…}

{Exactly what you think.} Said Scarlet before her eyes began to glow in blue.

A second later, Livia was lifted in the air by Scarlet's powers.

{Whoa.} She exclaimed when she felt herself levitating, a bit scared.

Before she could say anything, she was moved above the bed and dropped on it.

{Do you really want to… right now? I mean, is it really okay with you for me to do it again… with him?} She asked, wanting to be sure.

{Why not? After all…} Said Scarlet before sneaking behind Max. {Master really is… appetizing, don't you think?} She added while hugging him hug from behind, starting to rub him under his shirt.

{I… g-guess.} Shyly said Livia, heavily blushing.

* * *

{Then I suggest you come over here, or else we're gonna start without you.} Said the gardevoir before starting to kiss Max.

{O-okay.} Said Livia, a bit uncomfortable around another 'player'.

Slowly but surely, Livia walked closer to Max and Scarlet.

{What… do I do?} She shyly asked.

{… Why don't you start with that?} Said Scarlet as she made Max's pants disappear before resuming her kissing.

{You… mean like…} Lowly said Livia while looking at the hardening human member.

Roughly getting what she meant, Livia moved closer again until her head was just an inch away from the human shaft.

(I hope he will like it.) Thought Livia before giving it a gentle lick from the base to the top.

"Hnmm." Lowly moaned Max inside the gardevoir's mouth.

Pretty glad at having the hoped result, Livia then gave a few more licks on the meat rod, making it completely hard after a few seconds.

{It has… a rather weird taste.} Commented Livia.

{… Hope you don't dislike it.} Said Scarlet.

{N-not really… it's just new and… a bit strange.}

{Then if you want to have a better taste, you'll have to do more.}

{What… do you mean?} Asked Livia, not sure about what she means.

{Let me show you.} Lustfully said Scarlet before moving in front of Max, next to her. {First, you have to grab it like this.} She continued before grabbing the base of the shaft. {But since your paws doesn't allow that, you can directly skip to the next step.}

After pumping a few times while looking at her master, Scarlet then wrapped her lips around his tip and began to play with it with her tongue, making Max's moans a bit. After tasting the precum she wanted, she began to bob her head while keeping assaulting him with her tongue along the way. Each time, she was going further and further until most of the length was in her mouth and the tip almost passing through her throat. After a few seconds of blowjob, she let go of it.

{Your turn.} She said to Livia after she let go of the shaft.

{O-okay.} She said a bit nervously.

{Just be careful with your teeth.}

After nodding, she approached her head and gave his tip a few licks before doing like Scarlet and coiled her lips around the human member.

{There we go.} Praised Scarlet.

Livia then tried to do as instructed and also began to bob her head up and down on it. Despite being a bit more clumsy than Scarlet, Max was pretty much enjoying what she was doing.

"You're… pretty good at this, Livia." Said Max, trying to contain his moans.

{Yeah, you don't seem half bad.} Said Scarlet, rubbing her master's thighs in the meantime.

With a faint blush, Livia continued assaulting the human's member with her mouth and tongue, going deeper and slightly faster over time. When she gained enough confidence, she even tried a few deepthroats, but was still a bit too hard for her, so she was rarely going for it. While pleasuring the human, her own pleasure and heat was raising slowly, making her clenching her hind legs together while twitching a bit.

{Look like someone is getting a bit impatient. Let's speed up the process a bit.} Said Scarlet before increasing Max's sensitivity.

"Shit." Lowly said Max, feeling the sylveon's tongue more intensely.

Due to the increased sensitivity, Max's climax was close after a few minutes.

"I'm about… to come Livia." Warned Max.

After a shy nod, Livia tried to go as deep as possible, in hope to please the human as much as possible.

{Maybe you shouldn't go that deep little one.} Warned Scarlet.

Before she could process what the gardevoir said, Livia felt something warm and sticky coming out the human shaft, taking her by surprise and choking her a bit.

{That's why I told that.} Said Scarlet, giggling a bit while Livia was coughing.

{You could 'koff' have warned me sooner 'koff'.} Said Livia, a bit upset.

{Sorry, but I was a bit mesmerised by the lewd scene.}

While waiting for Livia to regain her composure, Scarlet moved behind Max.

{Well master, are you ready to help that sylveon ease her pain?} She asked before starting to rub his chest once again and kissing his neck.

"If… it's Livia's wish as well, then sure." Said Max, slowly getting carried away by the pleasure.

{Wonderful. Then go ahead Livia, enjoy yourself.} Said Scarlet before moving a bit backwards and pushing her master's back on the bed.

{Hmm… are you…} Lowly said Livia.

At first, she was quite embarrassed, but when she noticed that Scarlet was too busy with her master, she decided to go for it and that it was worth a try. After all, it would probably be the only time she could mate until a while.

{O-okay then.} She muttered before moving closer to the still hard member of the human.

When he felt the soft fur of the sylveon brushing against his skin of his legs, Max put a hand on her side and began to fondle her. Slowly but surely, Livia keep moving forwards until her hind legs were at each side of Max's crotch. With Max still making out with Scarlet, he then felt something warm and wet falling on his member. Looking beside Scarlet's head and at Livia, he saw strands of love juice overflowing from the sylveon.

"… Getting really excited I see." Said Max after breaking the kiss.

{S-sorry.} Livia said, a bit ashamed.

"Don't be. Since the 'heat' is getting quite strong here, no one will blame you." Said Max before returning his gaze towards Scarlet.

{And yet again, it's your entire fault.} Lustfully said Scarlet before resuming the making out.

{… Hem… not wanting to interrupt, but… can someone help me?} Asked Livia while trying to get the human shaft.

Without answering, Max helped her by taking hi shaft and made it straight so the sylveon could enjoy it.

{T-thank you.} She shyly said.

After clumsily placed herself on it, Livia grind her entrance against the tip a few times in order to make it slippery as much as possible before slowly lowering herself.

{Aaah.} Lowly moaned the sylveon as the humans shaft diving into her. {I think… I'm already addicted… to this.}

{… I feel you. I got addicted to this and master the very first time we did it.} Said Scarlet after breaking the kiss and stare at Max's eyes intently.

"Really? I thought you were doing it just to make me happy." Playfully and sarcastically said Max.

{I love you master, but not enough to do something I wouldn't enjoy myself.} She answered, paying along.

"How mean."

{Shut up.} Ordered Scarlet before kissing him again.

With Livia gently riding him and Scarlet almost licking the back of his throat, Max's pleasure was raising greatly, making him wanting to do more. He then stretched one of his hands and put it between the gardevoir legs before pressing his finger against her clit, making her moan inside his mouth. Not stopping kissing, Scarlet only looked at him with heavily lustful eyes before closing them again to continue her kissing. As she was softy trusting her hips against the human's fingers to feel them more, she even put one of her own hand over his and began to help him to please her. On Livia's side, she was still at a moderately slow but steady pace while containing her moans that were getting louder. After a few minutes, Scarlet felt her first orgasm coming up. When it hit her a minute later, she was kissing and pressing against Max's fingers stronger than before while containing her loud ecstatic moan inside the human's mouth. When her body finally relaxed after a couple of seconds, she breaks the kiss to stare lovingly into Max eyes while he removed his hand.

{You're… getting better master.} She praised while rubbing Max's chest.

"Yeah, it's not like… you helped or anything." Said Max, containing his moans due to the pleasure the sylveon was giving him.

Shortly after, Livia was now the next to felt her orgasm coming up.

{Let's help her a little.} Said Scarlet before making a hand glow in blue.

Upon glowing all blue as well for a moment, Livia's moans was getting so loud that she had to use her feelers to cover her maw in order to prevent from doing too much noises. When she went a bit faster, she let herself go and let her orgasm hit her like a tauros charge, clenching her teeth in pleasure with a stiff body. When her pretty long lasting orgasm was finished, she let her rear fall on the human thighs with him still inside her.

{What… was that?} She said, slightly panting.

"Scarlet's signature move, the pleasure enhancement." Responded Max.

{… That was… quite intense.} Said Livia, quite pleased.

{And yet, I went easy on you.} Commented Scarlet.

{You can make it stronger?}

{If it's your wish, yes.}

{…}

{Do you want me to go stronger?} Asked Scarlet, quite intrigued.

{Hemm… maybe a… little?} Embarrassingly said the sylveon.

{Oh, look at that master, you created another pervert.} Teased Scarlet.

"Yeah, sure. You're the one that offered me to her, but okay." Responding Max, rolling his eyes.

{Don't try to deny it master, you wanted it.}

"Eh, if you think I'll answer that…"

{You don't have to.} Said Scarlet, petting the human's head with a grin.

{So hem… I… didn't felt the hot things like last time, so I'm guessing you… didn't come yet, am I right?} Shyly asked Livia.

"You are."

{Is it because… it wasn't good as much as the last time?} She asked, a bit worried.

"No, don't worry, it was better. But because of Scarlet and the others, my resilience is a bit higher than normal."

{Oh, okay. But does that mean… you don't mind… doing it again?}

"Of course I don't mind Livia. I want you to enjoy that moment as much as you can."

{… O-okay. T-thanks. I…}

"Don't mention it. After all, I also enjoy our time together, so it's a win-win thing for everyone."

{I… suppose.}

"With that took care of, we can resume anytime you want now."

{S-sure. But before starting, can I… do another position?}

"Sure thing. How do you want it?"

{Nothing too complicated, I just want to turn around and… feel it differently.}

"Sure, make yourself comfortable as much as you want."

{And in the meantime, you master, can please me in another way.} Said Scarlet before getting on her knees beside Max's head.

"Figures." Said Max, rolling his eyes when he got what she meant.

{You have become quite good with your tongue master. It would be such a shame not to profits it.} Said Scarlet with lewd grin.

"Hm, fair enough." Said Max before smiling.

Smiling back, Scarlet then placed her knees on each side of Max's head, with her drooling entrance only a few inches away from his face. As Scarlet lowered her hips on his mouth, Max helped Livia to get started before beginning to assault the gardevoir's sacred place with his tongue. A moment after Livia began to ride but with her back facing the two others, all three of them were moaning a bit but only Livia and Scarlet could be heard. Shortly after, wet impact noises could be heard from the sylveon as well. Doing the best he could, Max's pressure and speed was more than good enough for the gardevoir with him shoving his tongue inside her from time to time, making her grasp his head in pleasure.

{I think… I'm gonna be like May… and ask you… to do that… more often.} Moaned Scarlet.

{It feels… so good.} Also moaned Livia.

Being a little tighter than before, the sylveon was crushing Max quite greatly, making his climax getting dangerously close. However, after a couple of minutes, Scarlet's orgasm was the one that came next again.

{That's… gonna be a good one.} Lustfully said Scarlet.

A few tongue hits later from Max, Scarlet couldn't bare the pleasure anymore and came a second time, also clenching her teeth in pleasure in order to prevent herself from screaming. When done, she left Max's face, leaving a stained human's mouth behind.

{That was… really good.} Said Scarlet, feeling a bit light headed.

"I'm about… to feel the same way." Said Max, a few pounds away from his orgasm.

Doing as promised, Scarlet used her psychic powers to increased Livia's sensitivity greatly again, but more than the first time.

{Holy… it's too much… Syyaa…} Said Livia, muffling her moans.

Unable to withstand the pleasure anymore as well, an extremely powerful orgasm hit the little sylveon. To prevent Livia from screaming loudly because of the too high intensity, Scarlet got behind and put a hand over her maw, silencing her. Even though she was unable to scream, she mumbled loudly with some tears coming from her eyes while experiencing her strongest orgasm she ever felt. With most of her body going stiff, her inside become so tight that it made Max cum almost instantly, increasing the already intense ecstatic moment of the sylveon. When Max was done, he let his head land of the bed, feeling a bit light headed as well. However, it took a bit more time for Livia to be done with hers. After maybe half of a minute, her body finally relaxed, making her going all limb, unable to move. After gently putting the fairy type pokemon on the bed, Scarlet laid on her back next to Max.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Asked Max, a bit worried.

{Yeah… don't worry. I think she just fainted from the intensity of our little fun time.}

"That much? Don't you think you went a bit overboard?"

 _[It could take a while before she could mate again, isn't it? So I wanted her to remember that moment as long as possible. With the orgasm she got, it will take a few days before she could even think about doing it again.]_

"Eh, it was really nice of you."

 _[No master, it was nice of you. Remember that my actions are mainly based on your desires. Personally, I don't care that much about others, only you.]_

"Really? Not even a little?"

 _[Well, Bonny and the others don't really count, but in general, yes, really.]_

"Evil evil little gardevoir." Said Max before caressing Scarlet's cheeks.

 _[And you like it.]_ She answered with a smile.

"Hehe, maybe. So, what do we do about Livia?"

 _[We take her back to her master.]_

"Do you know where he lives?"

Without answering, Scarlet used her powers on the sylveon for a moment.

 _[I do now.]_ She said after her eyes stopped glowing.

"Good."

While Max was dressing himself, Scarlet used her powers again to clean up the sylveon, making sure that no evidences of Max's actions could be found.

"I'm ready." Said Max when fully dressed.

 _[Great. You can take her, she's not that heavy.]_ Said Scarlet before making the sylveon levitated and dropped her in the arms of the human.

With Scarlet opening doors for him, Max and she went outside of the building.

 _[This way.]_ Said Scarlet, passing in front of him.

Carrying the sleeping sylveon, Max followed Scarlet through the town for a moment before she stopped in front of a house.

 _[Here.]_

"Thanks."

When both of them were a few inches away from the door, Scarlet knocked on the door.

 _[I'll be waiting for you in the room.]_

"Wait what?"

Not even a second after he finished his sentence, Scarlet teleported away.

(That girl sometime.) He thought.

Waiting for a few seconds, the door opened with Jack in the other side.

"Oh, hey Max." He said before seeing his sylveon.

"She felt asleep in our room. She probably used too much of energy on my lucario. Sorry about that." Lied Max.

"No problem. She must really like you if she looks that serene after falling asleep close to you." He said while petting his sleeping sylveon's head.

"She's very nice girl. You're lucky to have her." Said Max before handing the pokemon to him.

"I know." Said Jack, grabbing her. "She's my precious partner. I'll do anything for her."

(Almost anything.) Thought Max.

"So, did everything go alright with your lucario and Livia?"

"More or less. Livia did a great job, but my lucario is so stubborn that it barely made a difference."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"Don't be. Even though she's a bit hard to handle for now, she's still my pokemon partner."

"Eh, your devotion sure is very admirable. I'm sure you're gonna be a great pokemon trainer."

"I'll try."

"Good luck with that then. Well, I'm leaving tomorrow early in the morning, so we probably won't see each other again so, I suppose it's a good bye."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you. Hope we meet again."

"That's a possibility, even though the chances are pretty slim. But let's hope."

"Yup. Take care then."

"You too."

After waving goodbye, Jack closed the door and Max headed back to the bed and breakfast building. When he arrived, night time was already engulfing the town in darkness, only partially enlighten by some light poles. Getting in, he didn't saw anyone in the way to his room. Closing the door behind him, he was surprised by Scarlet coming out of the steamy bathroom.

"Did you just take a shower without me?" Half joked Max.

 _[Unfortunately, yes master. The shower cabin is too small for two persons.]_

"Oh, that sucks." Commented Max, a bit disappointed.

 _[Indeed.]_

"Well, I guess it's my turn to use it."

While heading towards the bathroom, Max then felt his body being paralyzed by Scarlet's power.

 _[Not so fast master.]_

"Again? But you came like, two times already now."

 _[So? There is always room for more. Besides, you only came once.]_

"Hm, good point." Said Max before regaining control of his body.

 _[Anyway master, I have a surprise for you.]_

"Really? What is it?" Said Max, feeling impatient a second later.

 _[I'm sure you will like it.]_

Using her telekinesis, Scarlet turned off all the light of the room, making it all pitch black.

"Oh, so your surprise is to not see my face?" Joked Max.

Instead of hearing as respond, Max felt Scarlet's hands grabbing his before being pulled towards where he remembers being the bed. Making him turned around, Scarlet gently pushed him on the bed, making him sit on the edge of it.

 _[Can you lay on your back in the middle of the bed please?]_ Softly asked Scarlet.

"… If asked that nicely, anything you want love." Said Max, a bit surprised while doing as told.

After a few seconds, he felt the gardevoir sitting on his crotch.

 _[Perfect.]_

As Max was still wondering what she had in mind, Scarlet used Flash and made a small blueish white light ball appear in her hand, plunging the room in a slightly cold but romantic atmosphere.

"Wow." Said Max, looking around. "It's… wow." He continued, impressed.

 _[A little idea I got a little while ago. I was just waiting for us to get a human room to experiment it. I think it's a success.]_

"Indeed. That light tone almost makes me… frisky."

 _[Very good then.]_ Said Scarlet with a lewd and warm smile before making the light ball float high over them, close to the ceiling. _[I must say that I'm proud of the result and that it also makes me hungrier for you. While seeing you like this, I could literally eat you.]_ She eagerly said.

"You… won't do it, right?"

 _[Why not? Afraid to fell a bit of pain?]_ She lustfully said before leaning her head towards him and bites his neck a bit.

"Whoa… you weren't kidding." Said Max, slightly enjoying it.

* * *

After her bite, Scarlet continue to nimble and softly biting his neck before adding some licks to the mix. As always, Scarlet's lewdness didn't fail at making Max hornier as he put his hands on her thighs and began to rub them. Slowly, he then moved towards her rear before grabbing her small butt cheeks. With her tongue, Scarlet traced his skin from his neck to his lips before starting to kiss him eagerly. After she began to make out with Max, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her already soaking wet entrance. Not needed to be told what to do, Max began to move his fingers quite fervently, making the gardevoir starting to moan slightly. A few seconds later, Max got a bit carried away and shoved one finger inside her, making her moans getting louder. While getting even wetter, the psychic pokemon was grinding her hips a bit in pleasure against the human's hand. After a moment, Scarlet broke the kiss, making Max stop his action and looked at the gardevoir's figures through the not so strong blueish light of the room.

{You better be already hard right now.} Said Scarlet, half aggressively and half lustfully.

"Why don't go see by yourself?"

{Getting cocky huh? I love it.} Said the gardevoir with a lewd grin.

To Max's surprise, Scarlet moved backwards and did something she rarely do, using her own hands to drop down Max's pants. Even though she wasn't doing it often, it didn't prevent her to make Max butt naked in a matter of seconds, revealing a raging boner.

{Glad to see that you don't lose time.} She said while starting to pump him with a grin.

"Yeah, I indeed got pretty 'cock' e." Said Max with the most nonchalant tone he could make.

Only glaring at him, she kept pumping him with lustful eyes.

{It was so bad that I almost feel sorry for you master.}

"Sorry." Said Max, faking sadness.

{Fortunately for you, I know something that will cheer you up.}

Leaving his shaft, Scarlet then gave a long and eager lick from the base to the tip before moving forwards until her hips were at the right place.

{Ready for your usual merry-go-round time?} Lustfully said Scarlet before grabbing her master's shaft.

"Always are with you love." Seductively said Max.

After giving a warm and lewd smile, Scarlet put the tip inside her before slowly moving down, moaning at almost every inches that was entering.

{You… feel… so good… master.} Lowly moaned Scarlet.

"Is it me… or you're extra tight tonight?" Said Max, trying his best not to moan.

{With all… the fun we had so far… that's no big surprise.}

"Make sense."

{Let's now see… how your endurance… had increase.} Said the lustful gardevoir before starting to ride the human.

To no surprise, the extra tightness of Scarlet was increasing Max's pleasure way more than usual, not easing his task on hold on as much as possible.

"That's… not fair… you feel… way too good." Slightly moaned Max.

{No… excuses.} Said the gardevoir before already speeding up.

However, to help him a bit, Scarlet used her powers to make him unable to cum as long as she didn't decided to. While down on him, she contracting her inside as much as possible before loosen up while going up, repeating the process every time.

"I'm… so close… but unable to come." Commented Max after a moment.

{You're… welcome.}

"I wouldn't say that… gha." Said Max before being interrupted by a strong pleasure wave hitting his entire body.

{Shut… up.}

While the wet impact noises were getting pretty audible due to Scarlet's overflowing love juice, her moans were getting a bit uncontrollable, forcing to try her best to muffle them.

{I… can't take it anymore.} Moaned the pokemon.

Unable to endure it anymore, Scarlet released her control over Max's body, making him orgasm almost instantly. When she felt the hot white fluid hitting her womb, her entire body went stiff from the strong orgasm she got from it.

* * *

{… Good… as usual.} Commented Scarlet after she fell on her master's chest.

"You were pretty into it tonight." Said Max while rubbing her back.

{That stuff happen. Sometime I really want you, and some other time I want you too much.}

"So there's no 'I have a headache tonight' with you?"

{Even if it was the case, it wouldn't prevent me from eating you.} Lewdly said Scarlet.

"Figuratively I hope."

{Mostly but, who knows. Maybe someday, I would want to really taste you.} Said Scarlet while taking one of his hand and nibbling on one finger.

"As long as you leave the most important part on me, then sure." Joked Max.

{Rest assure about that. I'll go for that piece only at the very end.} She said, rubbing his flaccid member.

"Is that supposed to reassure me?" Said Max, raising an eyebrow.

{Well, a little maybe?}

"Sorry but, not really."

{Tsss, you're such a wuss sometime.} Said Scarlet before resting her head on his chest and hugging him.

"And sometime, you can be a cute monster."

{That's something I can live with.} Said Scarlet with both of them chuckling.

"Well, that was fun but, I think we should head to bed."

{… Aren't we, already in?}

"I mean going to sleep smartass."

{Hehe, I know mister grumpy, I was just messing with you.} Said Scarlet before pinching his nose.

"Like always. But I think I'll take a shower first."

{You should also take the others out. I'm sure they will also want a good cleanup.}

"Indeed."

After Scarlet moved out of the way, Max put his pants on since he was quite the bashful type and let his team out of their pokeball.

"Hi girls, we were about to hit the hay, but Scarlet and I thought that maybe you would want a warm shower before your match tomorrow."

{Well guessed master. Can't wait to get in, and with you.} Said Bonny seductively.

"With me?" He said, looking at her a puzzled face.

{Next time Bonny, this shower is too small, even for me and master.} Said Scarlet, now sitting on the edge of the bed.

{Ghrraa. Whatever, I'll go by myself then.} Said Bonny a bit angrily before heading in the bathroom.

"What was that?" Asked Max to Scarlet.

{I promised her that she could take a shower with you next time we get a hotel room or something. Unfortunately, you will see by yourself that there is enough space for only one person at a time.}

"Oh, well that doubles sucks." Commented Max.

{Agree, but we can't have everything we want every time.}

"Looks like it."

{So I guess we will have to take one in turns.}

"Guess so. But what will we do in the meantime?"

{You can relax on the bed master. They can take their shower all by themselves.}

"I suppose." Said Max before sitting on the head of the bed of the pillow used a backrest.

{I think I'll take a little walk outside.} Said Scarlet while jumped up from the bed.

"At this time of the night?"

{I'm a big girl master, and I'm not scared of the dark.}

"I don't doubt it but…"

{Don't worry, it's just that I don't like much being enclosed somewhere doing nothing.}

"Even with me?"

{Eh, something tells me that it won't prevent you from being busy with the others.} She said with a grin.

"Maybe but…"

{I'll be back when you will go to sleep. I just need some alone time once in a while.}

"I… okay, I understand."

{I knew you would, that's why I love you so much master.}

After giving Max a warm and passionate kiss, she teleported away, leaving him alone with the rest of his team.

"Well, I guess it's me and you girls." Said Max to May and Dusk.

{Not that I would complain.} Said May before jumping on the bed and sat between Max's legs.

"Sure you wouldn't." Said Max, petting the mawile.

While petting May on her sweet spot, Max noticed Dusk standing in front of the bed, not sure of what to do.

"What are you doing sweety? Come here." He said, motioning her to get on the bed.

{S-sure thing master.} Said the braixen before doing so.

When she was on the bed, Max raised one arm so she could go under. When next to him, Max wrapped his arm around her before pulling a little.

"Better, don't you think?" Said Max, rubbing her back affectionately.

{Y-yes, yes it is.} Said Dusk, cuddling her master.

{So master, how was things with the sylveon?} Asked May.

"You mean Livia?"

{Yup.}

"I… don't know what you're talking about." Lied Max.

{Please master, I may be easy going, but I'm not stupid.}

"'sigh' kids these days."

{Kids? I'm seven years old, thank you very much.} Protested May, a bit upset.

"Oh, sorry miss big girl." He said, tickling her a bit.

{Hahha, stop it.} Said May, making him stop shortly after.

"That's what you get."

{You still haven't answered my question.}

"Tsk, alright. It went pretty well."

{I'm not surprised. When it comes to fun time, master is simply the best.} Said May, almost proudly.

"Don't exaggerate sweety."

{But it's true.}

"Come on, not that much."

{S-sorry master, but I have to agree with May.} Intervened Dusk.

"You too Dusk?"

{If it wasn't from you, I don't know if I would ever had the courage to… do something like that.}

"Well, if you were with another nice human, then I'm sure everything would have been nice as well."

{Maybe. But until meeting you, I never saw a human male like you.}

"Even if you… well, you know."

{Yes, even with that.}

"Oh. Well, thanks I guess." Said Max while getting red.

{You sure are hard to beat when it comes to be nice with pokemon. Upon my travel with my previous trainer, I very rarely, if not never, saw a human treating pokemon like you do.} Said May.

"Really?"

{Yes. Don't get me wrong, most of them really loved their pokemon, but more like when you love a pet. Until now, you're the only human I know that treat their pokemon almost like another human, like being at the same level as you. A bit hard to explain though.}

"Don't worry May, I get it. I do it because I know you're sentient living things that can feel emotions. Maybe peoples think that you don't since you're so though and strong."

{I… don't really see the link between being strong and feeling nothing.} Said May, puzzled.

"Me too, but what I meant is that maybe they think that your so strong that you don't need things like emotions. Some humans see emotions as a weakness."

{That's stupid.} Commented May.

"Agree. But another hypothesis could be that since you're not 'civilized' creatures and live in the wild, you don't think more than animals, even when they see that you're smarter than that."

{So in order to be treated equally, we should live between four walls and be submitted by others humans in order to survive?}

"Eh, maybe."

{And we're the uncivilized creatures?} Said May, raising an eyebrow.

"Hehe, good point sweety." Said Max, petting the mawile.

{So that's why we love you so much master.} Said May while resting her head on her master's belly.

"You're all so sweet and nice, what not to love."

{… Almost nothing maybe?} Commented May.

"… You're talking about Aurora?" Said Max, knowing what she meant by 'almost'.

{…}

"She just have her personality May, I'm sure that under her shell, she's nice as much as all of you."

{If you say so.} Said May, not convinced at all.

"Well, I'll let you know that actually, we made some progress."

{How so?} Asked May, curious.

"Livia the sylveon helped us out earlier today."

{What did she do?}

"She used her ribbon like feelers on Aurora and, well, let's say that she was a bit more… open towards us."

{Really?}

"Yup. Unfortunately, as soon as Livia removed her feelers, she almost immediately returned to her old self."

{Oh, what a shame.} Said May, a bit nonchalantly.

"You sure don't hold her in your heart a lot."

{She's mean to you when she has absolute no reason to do so, so yeah, I don't think we will ever be best friend.}

"Eh, for a young pokemon, you sure talk like an adult."

{But I am.} Protested May in a pretty childish way.

"Didn't say otherwise." Said Max while petting her head.

{'Hmpf'.} Huffed May, knowing that he wasn't thinking it.

For the next couple minutes, all three of them did some trivial talk before Bonny stepped out of the shower, drying herself with a towel.

{Phew, that's feels good. Unfortunately, Scarlet was right, there was barely enough space for me.}

"I'm surprised your big butt fitted in there." Teased Max.

{Don't underestimate the power of my fluffy rear that you love so much master.}

"Oh, and what kind of 'power' it can have?"

{Maybe you'll see next time you want a piece of it.} She said before landed on her back in the bed.

"You sure are good to makes things tempting."

{You talk to a pro when it comes to tempt males after all.} Proudly said the lopunny.

"And yet you're also the most modest pokemon I ever saw."

{What can I say? I'm just that good.} She said with a grin.

"Yeah, sure." Said Max, rolling his eyes. "Who's next for the shower?"

{I… can go.} Proposed Dusk.

"Alright. Just tell if you need help for anything."

{Sure master.} Said Dusk before leaving the bed and heading in the bathroom.

{So, what were you talking about? Lewd things I hope.} Asked Bonny when the door of the bathroom closed.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no. but I'm guessing it will change since you're here now."

{Actually master, as much as I would like to, I think I'll pass this time.}

"Really? What is up with you?"

{You know how much I love mating, but I guess a little break of that will only make me more eager for that later on.}

"I… suppose."

{But I must say I'm a bit curious about how things have been between you and that sylveon.}

"Ah, there we go. You were starting to scare me Bonny." Said Max, quite relieved.

{Sorry if I did. So, how was it?}

"Well, like I said to the others, it went well."

{Come on master, I want more detail. How was she? Was she shy or the depraved type?}

"Tsss, same old Bonny I see." Commented Max before sighing slightly in desperation.

Again, for the next few minutes, Max, Bonny and May talked between themselves. Mostly about lewd things at first, they rather quickly pass to trivial talk, to Max's surprise with Bonny around.

{Wait, you're telling me that you failed that exam even though you cheated?} Said Bonny, almost astonished.

"It's not something I'm really proud of, but yeah."

{With reason. That's not very cool master.} Said Bonny, sounding desperate.

"Thanks for sharing your thoughts." Sarcastically said Max.

{I think you might have just dropped in my esteem.} Jokingly said Bonny.

"See? I told you that I wasn't that awesome."

{Come on master, I was just kidding. Of course I don't care.}

"Tss, you have a pretty crude sense of humor sometime."

{Hehe, guilty.} Said Bonny with a prideful smile.

With that, Dusk opened the door of the bathroom before getting out.

"Was the shower okay Dusk?" Asked Max when he saw her.

{Yes master. But I think I'll need some grooming pretty soon.} Answered Dusk.

"Sure thing. Mind if we do it after the gym battle?"

{Not at all. Since I'm sure to get dirty there, it's pretty wise to wait after.}

"My thoughts exactly. So May, are you next?"

{Sure. I miss the bath we had a couples days ago, but I hope this will compensate.}

"I'm sure it will."

After nodding, it was May's turn to go in the bathroom.

{I agree with May. That improvised hot springs was simply the best.} Said Bonny after moving next to Max.

"If I have the chance, I would do my best to stop near a lake for the night as much as possible."

{That would be nice, thanks. But we can't possible find one every time.}

"True. Especially in the winter."

{Damn.} Commented Bonny.

"What is it?"

{I almost forgot that fall was very close as well as winter.} Said Bonny, sounding displeased.

"Unfortunately, you're right. Let's just hope we can get all the badges before."

{Yeah, that way we can escape the coldness and the snow.}

"As much as we can, because there is some places here that have a natural cold weather and have permanent winter season."

{Really? I hope we never have to get there.}

"Me too."

{Hemmm… master?} Softly called May from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yes sweety?"

{Can you… come please?}

"Sure. Sorry girl, nature's call." Said Max before leaving the bed.

{Or rather, the mating's call.} Mocked Bonny before her and Dusk giggles a bit, making Max roll his eyes.

"What is it May?" He asked after kneeling in front of her.

{I… have a problem.}

"Okay, show me."

After motioning to follow, May got back inside the bathroom with Max following her. When they were both inside, May closed the door behind.

"You know, if you wanted to do it, you could have just asked. You don't need to be shy in front of the others."

{That's… not it master. I just need your help.}

"Help? For what?"

{I… I'm too small to reach the shower.}

"… What? Really?"

Instead of answering, May got inside the indeed too small shower.

{See? I can't reach it.} Said May while trying to get the shower head.

"Well shit." Cursed Max, seeing that she was too small even for the water temperature controllers. "That sucks."

{Yeah. So maybe…} Shyly said May while Max was doing some thinking about what to do. {You could… help me?}

"… Hemm… you mean like… showering you myself?"

{Well, since you still have yours to take…}

"I… guess it's the best thing to do." Said Max, a bit embarrassed.

{Thanks master.}

"N-no problem. So, I believe I need to undress then."

{Unless you want wet clothe, that would be a good idea.}

"Eh, I know someone that will be pleased by that." Said Max with a grin while starting to undress, starting by his shirt.

{O-of course not. It's more of an emergency than anything else.} Said May, looking away in hope to hide her heavy blush.

"Oh. So you're telling that you won't look?" Said Max, now unzipping his pants.

{…}

"Thought so." Playfully said Max at May's silence.

Turning around while waiting for her master to remove all of his clothes, May couldn't help but to give a few discrete glimpses from time to time.

"Here we go." Said Max when completely undressed.

{O-okay. Let's get in then.} Embarrassingly said May before getting inside the shower.

After getting in with her, Max then took the shower head and made it face the wall so May won't get the cold water after turning it on. After doing so, Max played with the water controllers until the temperature was perfect for him.

"Is it okay for you?" Said Max while making the water jet face the ground.

{… Maybe slightly hotter.} Said May when she felt the water with one hand.

"Roger."

After raising the water temperature a bit, Max got on his knees behind May.

"Ready?"

{Y-yeah.} She shyly said.

After her confirmation, May felt the hot water being spilled all over her body.

{Ahh… that feels good.} Said May, enjoying the water.

"Must be."

For a moment, May really enjoyed the hot water running down on her skin and almost forgot that her master was naked behind her. However, she was quickly brought to reality when she felt her huge maw pressing against his flaccid member.

{S-sorry.} Apologized May before moving a bit forward.

"No big deal girl. But now that you're all nice and wet, I think it's time to use the soap."

Wondering what it could be, May watched over her head Max standing up and put the shower head back on his place while making sure the water jet wasn't in the way before he grabbed something and getting on his knees again.

"I now you're quite ticklish, but try to endure it as much as you can." Said Max while rubbing the soap between his hands.

When his hands were all soapy, Max pressed them against the mawile and began to gently rub her body.

{Ahh… that… tickles a bit.} Said May, trying to hide that fact she was feeling pleasure.

"Told you. Just bare it for a moment."

For the next few minutes, May try her best to contain herself while her master was rubbing all over her body with his soapy hands. However, as she was feeling pleasure, she moved backwards and yet again felt his member against her giant maw. With the touches mixed with what she was herself touching, desire was now growing inside her. Now blushing, she had to gather a lot of willpower for not to moan in front of Max. She wanted to move forwards again, but found out that she couldn't and even began to very slightly rub it with her maw as well as starting to feel the usual twitching between her legs.

(That's no good.) Thought the excited mawile. (At this rate, I won't be able to contain myself anymore. His touches are so pleasurable, and behind me… behind me there is…)

{Yhha.} Moaned May, interrupting her thoughts when she felt Max's hand rubbing her inner thighs.

"Sorry. Maybe you want to do that part yourself." Proposed Max.

{No, please master, keep doing it.} Said May, a bit more eagerly than intended.

Despite herself, she let her deepest thoughts being expressed verbally. Ashamed, she put her hands over her mouth.

"Really? Well, I'll keep doing it then since you seem to want it that much." Said Max with a small grin.

With him resuming his rubs, May had to keep her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning. Unfortunately for her, Max stopped half an inch away from her privates.

"That place however, should-"

Removing his hand while speaking, Max was interrupted when he felt the mawile grabbing his fingers with her tiny hands before putting his hand between her legs and over her wet entrance.

{Please master, I already told you to keep going.}

"Well, at this point, it's-"

Once again, Max was interrupted by May that had started to rub his finger over her clit, slightly starting to moan.

"'sigh', well, looks like my touches had made you horny, so I have to take responsibility."

* * *

Not wanting to leave one of his lovers in pain, Max then began to rub the mawile most sensitive spot on his own. Leaving his hand so he could do his job, May backed up until she felt his member pressing even more against her maw. Moving it out of the way, she quickly saw it passing beside her head.

{Master…} Moaned the mawile before grabbed it with her hands.

Unfortunately, her lust slightly backfired at her as her touches made the human hard shortly after, making it more difficult for the mawile to play with it. Nonetheless, she was still able to reach it and able to increase Max's pleasure. When he was completely hard, May felt her climax getting close with Max speeding up a bit.

{Master… I'm getting close…}

"Good news." He said with an almost mischievous grin.

Instead of speeding up again, he inserted one finger inside her tiny lower lips after rinsing it to get rid of the soap while using his thumb to keep stimulating her clit.

{Ahhh! Master!} Moaned May quite loud.

"Whoa, keep it down sweety. We don't want the neighbors to hear you, do you?" Said Max to the pokemon that was starting to twitch from the pleasure and incoming orgasm.

{But… it's feels… so good.} Moaned the mawile, trying her best to keep her voice down. {I… can't…}

Unable to keep up, a pretty strong orgasm hit May like a truck, making her grasp Max's shaft a bit harder, but not enough to hurt him while containing an ecstatic scream. After the moment had passed, May's legs went limb and forced her to sit.

{… Thanks… master.} Said May, slightly panting.

"No problem girl." Said Max while taking out his finger. "Now I think it's time for you to get rinsed."

After grabbing the shower head again, Max used the water jet to brush off all the soap that was all over the mawile's body.

"There. All clean and good."

Wanting to stand up to put back the shower head back on place again, Max was stopped by the May that had used her giant maw to remove the shower head from his hand and toss it aside, making the jet hitting the wall. Then, May turned around to face Max with lusty eyes.

{My turn now.} She said with half closed eyes and a lewd grin.

"Whoa there May, no need to." Said Max to the approaching pokemon.

Not listening, May kept moving closer until her face was not even an inch away from his still hard shaft.

{You please me, I please you. It's how things work, right?} She said before grabbing the base of it with both of her tiny hands.

"I… suppose." Said Max, complying.

After giving a mischievous grin, May began to pump him by moving her hands up and down, slowly pleasuring the human. Before the precum began to come out, May put almost the entire length in her mouth and began to slowly but surely bob her head on it. With some tongue play from time to time, May also began to use her hand at the same time, increasing Max's pleasure greatly.

"Damn May… your tongue… you have got better with it." Said Max, slightly moaning.

Pleased, the mawile tried to do deepthroats as much as possible in order to please her master as much as she can. Still a bit clumsy with that, she had a bit of difficulties, but made her master feels good nonetheless. With the mawile stopping once in a while just to give some licks, Max felt his climax getting close after a moment.

"Don't stop now… May." Said Max, containing his pleasured moans.

Smiling, she doubled her effort while being careful to not go too rough until she felt the hot and sticky white substance spreading in her mouth. Now a bit more used to it, her reflexes was fast enough to prevent herself from choking on it. For a few seconds, May kept sucking while slowly swallowing everything as much as possible until nothing was coming out.

* * *

{Was it… good?} Asked May, whipping her mouth after leaving the softening human member.

"Even better." Said Max, sitting in the shower on his butt instead of his feet.

{Yay.} Happily said the mawile.

"Eh, if peoples knew how pokemon are good with that sort of thing, maybe they will change their minds about them."

{S-stop it master. We just… do our best to please you.} Shyly said May while blushing.

"And that's more than enough." Said Max, petting the mawile. "Well, I think you're done now. I, on the other hand, still need to clean myself."

{Okay. I'll wait for you outside then.}

"Thanks sweety."

Before May left, Max kissed her on the forehead. After grabbing a towel, she went to the door but found out that she was too small for the doorknob.

{Hemm… a little help master?} Asked May behind the shower cabin door.

"Sure girl."

Exit the shower, Max opened the door for her.

{It really suck being that small sometime.} Commented May.

"But at least it makes you awfully cute."

{Don't know if it's worth it.} Said May before leaving.

After chuckling, Max closed the door and resumed his shower time. Taking more time than the girls, Max exited the shower after maybe twenty minutes. When he left the bathroom, he saw that everyone was already asleep in the bed with Scarlet now back and sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at him.

"Glad to see you're back. What are you doing? Not sleeping with the other?"

 _[I was waiting for you.]_

"Come on love, you didn't have to do that."

 _[I know, but I wanted to see your pretty face before going to sleep.]_

"Why? You don't get tired of seeing all day long?" Said Max while opening his packsack to grab to some underwear.

 _[I can't ever grow tired of looking at you master. The more I see you, the better I feel, so I'll always try to get lost in your pretty eyes as much as possible before the end of the day.]_

"… That was… incredibly cheesy… but very nice though." Said Max, now putting on his underwear.

 _[Hihihi.]_ Giggled Scarlet. _[I agree, but that was the truth.]_

"I must admit that I can't ever grow tired for your cute face either." Said Max, sitting next to the gardevoir.

 _[Oh! Master being nice to me, that's rare.]_ Said Scarlet before sitting on Max's lap, facing him.

"I always am, you're the evil pokemon here."

 _[Oh, am I?]_ She said with a grin.

Sinking into her master's eyes, Scarlet pressed her lips against his and began to passionately kissing him, with Max gladly retuning it. Shortly after, Scarlet shoved her slim and agile tongue inside the human's mouth, making out after a second. A moment later, Scarlet break the kiss with a strand of saliva connecting the lips of the two of them.

"Don't tell me… you want to do it again?" Said Max, staring deeply into her blue eyes.

 _[That would probably have been good, but I think I had enough for today. I'm kind of getting a bit tired and I'm eager to go to sleep soon. But… I just wanted… to share some moments with you like that. We don't have lots of opportunities like this.]_

"Unfortunately, yeah."

 _[Mind if we stay like this for a moment?]_ She said while hugging him.

"Not at all."

 _[Thanks master.]_ She said before resting her head on his chest.

"No problem." Answered max, stroking her hairs.

 _[… Good luck for your battle tomorrow.]_ Said Scarlet after a moment.

"Eh, I won't need luck, I already have skills and a strong team."

 _[You half right on that. You only have a strong team.]_ Teased Scarlet.

"Thanks for believing in me."

 _[Hihi, you know I'm just messing with you.]_

"Geez, you never skip an opportunity to be dreadful huh?"

 _[No, it's so much fun to do so.]_ Said Scarlet, making Max sighed in desperation.

"But you can rest assured though that I'll do my best to win the battle."

 _[You better be. I won't like having a loser as a mate.]_

"You sure have an odd way to motivate your lover."

 _[You sure to make your 200% that way.]_

"Affectional blackmailing, Scarlet's specialty." Jokingly said Max.

 _[And proud of it.]_ She said with a smile.

After laughing a bit, they stayed another moment like this before Scarlet raised her head from his chest.

 _[… You better get strong master, and that's not only for the next battle.]_ She said before putting her hands on his cheeks.

"S-sure thing Scarlet, was planning on it anyway." Said Max, not totally sure what she meant by that.

 _[Good. The world is rougher than you think master, where mostly the strongest survive.]_

"I know. But you're there right?"

 _[I do master. But you have to anticipate that maybe I won't be there forever. If anything ever happen to me, you will be alone.]_

"Scarlet?" Said Max, starting to feel worried.

 _[… Never mind that master. I just want you to be safe, that's all.]_

"I'll… try to be. Anyway, if the unlikely scenario that you're not here anymore, I'll still have the others with me."

 _[… True. I guess I can rely on them for that.]_

Getting an odd feeling, Max then glared a bit suspiciously at Scarlet.

 _[Anyway master, time to get to sleep. I can wait to close my eyes and get into the dreamland in your arms.]_ Said Scarlet while leaving him and floating towards the head of the bed before landing on her back.

"Yeah. After all, we have a big day tomorrow." Said Max, following her and laid next to her and the others.

 _[Yup. A tired mind won't do well in a battle.]_ Said Scarlet, clinging on him as soon as his head was resting on the pillow.

"Indeed."

For a moment, Max was still a bit puzzled about what Scarlet had just said. But he quickly dropped the idea and closed his eyes, thinking that she only wanted his safety and well-being. Later that night, Max awakened in the middle of the night for midnight business. Since the others were more scattered across the bed than usual, he could easily slip out of the bed without waking up anyone, besides Scarlet probably. When he was done and was getting out the bathroom, he noticed that Dusk wasn't on the bed.

(Where is she?) Thought Max, wondering where she could be.

Looking all around in the room, he found no trace of her.

 _[She's… outside… master.]_ Said a sleepily voice in his head.

When he saw Scarlet rolling in the bed, he immediately knew it was her.

(Thanks Scarlet.) He thought, hoping she heard.

Leaving the room, Max passed through the building before exiting it through the hall door. After opening it, Max was glad to see Dusk siting in the wooden stairs of the building.

"There you are Dusk. For a moment, you scared me." Said Max while closing the door behind him.

{Sorry master. Since you weren't supposed to wake up, I didn't think that telling you was necessary.}

"Fair enough. Is something the matter?"

{Not… really.} Lied Dusk.

Sighing, Max then sat behind her and coiled his arms around her.

"I may be not a psychic, but I know when one of my girls doesn't feel well."

{…}

"So what is it?"

{Nothing serious master, don't worry. Just… some nervousness.}

"Nervousness? About tomorrow?"

{Yeah, quite.}

"That again?" Said Max, sighing.

{I can help it master. I'll be your main strength tomorrow, so if I fail, I pretty much fail us all. I'm the only one that has the type advantage and… that's quite a lot of pressure.} She said with a worried tone.

"Do I need to remember you that I don't care if we lose?"

{No master, it's not just about you or me, but everyone. I want to make all of us victorious.}

At that, Max sighed again.

"Well, I guess I can understand you Dusk." Said Max, tightening his hug. "I do also want to win. There is no miraculous remedy for that, so the only thing we can do is doing our best, right?"

{I… suppose.}

"Here we go." Said Max while rubbing the braixen chest.

Then, as Max was looking at her pokemon, he couldn't help but stare a bit at her cute, firm and fluffy black furred legs.

"Perhaps… some petting will help you relax a bit." Said Max a bit lewdly before putting a hand on her inner legs and began to rub it.

* * *

{M-master… What… are you doing? N-not here… someone… might see us.} Said Dusk, already moaning a bit.

"In the middle of the night? The probabilities are so low that I'm willing to take the risk." Said Max, slowly moving towards her burning entrance, making Dusk constantly moaning. "Anyway, it's so dark outside that they won't even know what we are doing."

{B-but…}

"What's that? You want your butt being rubbed too? Damn, such a perverted braixen I have." Teased Max.

{N-no, that's not… khyaa!} Moaned in surprised Dusk when he felt another hand being pressed on her rear.

Instinctively, Dusk moved a bit to the side so Max could have a better grasp over her butt cheeks.

"I see that you like it." Commented Max.

{It's not… what you think…} Tried to lie Dusk.

"Is that so? To me, it looks like you're enjoying it."

When Max felt his pokemon breathing changing, he moved his hand that was fondling her rear moved it to the other inner thigh, making both of her thighs being rubbed.

{M-master…} Moaned the braixen.

Then, almost all of a sudden, Max used one hand and directly goes over her entrance, wetted his fingers with her overflowing juice before starting to assault her clit.

{BRrhhaaa!} Moaned Dusk in surprise while her legs went a bit stiff.

"Do you like it?"

{It's… I…}

Starting to get lost in pleasure, Dusk wasn't able to say coherent sentences. While starting to moan a bit louder over time, the braixen dropped her back against her master's chest as well as starting to breath heavier.

{That… feels… so good… master.} Lowly moaned Dusk.

"That's the goal. For now, just relax and enjoy."

For a moment, Max kept rubbing her pleasure button with her moans getting slightly louder over time. With her paws resting on the human's legs, she was sometime having some grasp spams due to the pleasure. Then, when he thought that it wasn't enough anymore, Max shoved his middle finger inside and began to finger her.

{No, master. Not… that.} Moaned Dusk, trying her best to keep her volume down while grasping strongly Max's legs.

"You don't like it anymore?" Asked Max, almost certain of the answer.

{N-no… it's just… too much… I'm already… close to…}

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

Doing his pseudo sadistic, Max went faster stronger while using his other hand to touch and rub everything on her lower region. The pleasure was so intense that Dusk had two put her two paws over her snout in order to prevent herself from screaming. After another moment, Max felt the pokemon's body getting all stiff as well as hearing loud muffled moans. Feeling almost burning hot juice lightly splashing in his hands, Max kept fingering the poor pokemon until her legs drop dead in the ground, as well as the rest of her body, panting a little.

* * *

"Feeling a bit better?"

{… Y-yeah. Thanks… master.} Said the braixen, feeling light headed.

"I'm sure now you're more relaxed for the battle tomorrow."

{I… do.}

"Great." Said Max, petting the pokemon's head.

{Can you… take me back… to the room… please master?} Said Dusk, sounding a bit sleepily.

"Sure thing girl."

With Dusk feeling drowsy, Max gently picked her up and headed towards their room. Once in, Max dropped her on the bed where they were space before getting himself under the sheet. After Scarlet rolled to hug him, Max himself returned the hug since she was the only one next to him and slowly fell to sleep to a couple of minutes later.


	29. Chapter 29 : Third Badge

**Back with another chapter (Yay!). Quick announce, I will now break bridge with beta readers and not take one anymore due to my decision of not wanted to depend on peoples, which end up that I was right due to punctuality problem. Nothing personal, but I'm not very patient with people that make promise they can't keep. I know how life and stuff can be, like me and my insomnia problem, which I totally understand, but don't propose yourself for thing that you don't know if you can keep up. However, I'll gladly accept correction via PM and tell me mistakes here and there that I will correct like** Lunar Knight Archangel **do from time to time. With that said, I hope you will still be able to enjoy my story alongside my bad grammar skill :/**

 **Edit : Sorry if I don't put a new chapter in this site today, but I'm gonna try something new that someone proposed me. The thing is that I'll try putting my next chapter on Google doc so you guys can help me correct it. I wanted to put a link, but the site doesn't allow it, so try to search for crimson gardevoir 26 in google doc** **.If you however want to read a flawless chapter (I hope), then I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit more. Feel free to correct or even change the sentences, but the what I'm trying to say must stay the same, but maybe told in a better way. If people screw that up too much, it will be the only time I'll do this. PM me if something doesn't work.**

As Max was almost snoring from being deeply asleep, he heard knocking on the door that wakes him up.

"Hemm… y-yeah?" Said Max, half awake.

"Sorry to bother you, but breakfast will be served in a few minutes. Join us if you want." Said the woman from yesterday behind the door.

"S-sure. Be there in a minute."

"Great."

Still having his eyes closed, Max rolled in his belly, about to doze off again.

 _[Really now master? Get your lazy ass off that bed.]_ Said a feminine voice in his head.

"W-wha… why?" He asked will getting on his side.

 _[Because if you don't, you will soon found out that the floor is less comfortable than the bed.]_

"Yeah… I do." He said, starting to fall asleep again.

 _[Okay, hard way it is then.]_

While being lifted by psychic power, Max felt the sheets of the bed wrapping all around him before being dropped on the ground. Thanks to the sheets, he wasn't hurt but the shock of the impact awaked him pretty roughly.

"What the… what's going on?" Said Max after opening his eyes in surprise.

After struggling a bit since the sheets were quite tightly wrapping him, he manage to escape the tissue restrainer and sat up. Looking around, he saw that everyone was already awake and looking at him, minus Aurora of course.

{Finally awake?} Asked Scarlet, sitting at the edge of the bed with crossed arms.

"I suppose, thanks to you." Said Max, slightly upset.

{That old human said that your breakfast was almost ready.}

"Oh, yeah, that's right." Said Max while rubbing his face in order to wake him up more.

{So get your sexy butt in those clothes and go eat, you're gonna need it.}

"Yes mom." Sarcastically said Max before standing up and went for his clothes. "You too will need to eat." He said while dressing up.

{We can go get it after you're done. I highly doubt that those human prepared something for us.}

"Why not?"

{Looks like more of human place than a pokemon one.}

"Hm, good point. No news from Aurora?"

{Nope. Looks like she ditched you for your battle.} Commented Bonny.

"That would be very unlikely of her. She's not the type to flee from a battle or not doing what she told she would do."

{Hope for you.} Said Bonny a bit arrogantly.

{I see you're still upset that you won't take part of the battle.} Commented Scarlet.

{I already said countless times that I don't care. It was master's choice.} She said a bit aggressively.

{And of course you don't hope that Aurora don't show up so you can replace her, right?}

{What are you trying to insinuate?} Said Bonny to the provocative gardevoir.

"Can you girls keep it down? Especially when I just woke up." Said Max, not in the mood for useless catfight.

{Why am I always blamed when she's the one that get on me for no reason?} Complained Bonny.

{Because of your attitude maybe?} Retorted Scarlet.

{What?}

"Girls!" Said Max, a bit louder, making both of them look away with a 'hmpf'. "If you have that much of energy early in the morning, you should save it for something more productive."

After Max was done dressing, all of them exit the room and went to the dining room where the woman and probably her husband was putting food on the table.

"Hope you like what we have." Nicely said the woman.

To everyone's surprise, not only that there was three plates for human, but also four pokemon plates.

"Is those plates… for my pokemon?" Asked Max, perplex at how she knew which pokemon he had.

"Why of course. Your pokemon also need to eat."

"I know but… how did you…"

"Vivi told me." Said the woman, knowing what he was about to ask.

"Vivi?"

"Oh, that's true. It's time for her to be presented. Vivi! Show yourself to our visitor please."

Next to him and barely a meter away from the side of his face, Max saw a pokemon appearing from nowhere.

"What the…" Said Max, jump scaring and backed up a little from the sudden pokemon appearance.

In front of him was a cute but a bit creepy pokemon with a slight feminine appearance, which if Max remembers correctly, was a misdreavus.

{Hi guys, I'm Vivi.} Happily greeted the pokemon while floating in front of Max.

"Is that…"

"That's our little ghost companion, Vivi the misdreavus." Explained the woman.

Upon hearing the words ghost, Scarlet then get awfully close to Max while grasping lightly one of his arms.

"Sorry if she scared you or that we didn't presented her earlier. You see, Vivi serves as a security measure."

"Security measure?"

"Yes. Since she's a ghost type, she go everywhere in the house undetected."

"… Wait, is he, or she, have spying on us?"

"No, don't worry. We only use her to prevent peoples from stealing from us or leave without paying. But when Vivi made her round for inspection, she must has seen you and your four pokemon."

At that, Max and Scarlet looked at each other, almost scared.

{Don't worry guys, I didn't tell them what you did.} Said Vivi, sounding almost amused, reassuring them.

"Oh, and Vivi is neither a he nor a she. She's ghost type, so she's genderless." Explained the woman.

"Oh, yeah. I forget that pure ghost types are all genderless. Pure ghost and most non-pure ghost pokemon."

"But since Vivi look more like of a girl, we see her more like that."

"I see."

"Well, don't be shy. Sit and dig in your plates."

"Thank." Said Max, a bit shyly before heading towards the chairs.

However, as he was walking besides them, he noticed that they were all too low for May.

"Excuse me, but do you a highchair or something for my mawile?" Politely asked Max.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, but I can get you some books that she can sit on."

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Be right back." Politely said the woman before leaving.

{I hate being small.} Pouted May.

Seeing the mawile a bit upset, Max took her in his arms.

"Hey, look at the bright side. If you were as heavy as Bonny, I couldn't take you like this." Reassured Max.

{I heard that.} Said Bonny, now on her chair, next to Dusk.

{… True.} Said May while going for a light hug.

While waiting for the woman, Max was petting May's head, something she could never have enough of. After a moment, the woman came back with a pile of book that she placed on one of the chairs. After adjusting the height perfectly, Max dropped May on the book piles before sitting next to her, in case the book tower falls apart. For the human plates, it was a rather simple but big meals consisting of eggs, bacon, sausages and lard beans. As for the pokemon ones, it was consisting of also simple but tasty looking croquettes of different colour, depend of the pokemon.

"Wow, it sure looks tasty." Commented Max when he looked at the plates.

"Customers satisfaction before everything else. And if you wonder about your pokemon meals, they all are adapted for their type."

"Really? You even have food for psychic type?" Asked Max, knowing that psychic type food wasn't as common as much as the other one.

"We have food for all type here. After all, all kind of trainers come here from time to time because of the gym here, so we had to extend our variety to the maximum." Explained the woman.

"True." Agreed Max.

"Well, bon appetit then." Called the woman before Max and the other said the same thing.

Digging in their tasty meal, everyone was busy eating their food when Max noticed that the misdreavus was still there and floating above the table, close the ceiling, having fun at moving around.

"Your pokemon don't eat?" Asked Max, perplex at why it wasn't joining them.

"Ghost pokemon are technically not alive, so no, she doesn't need to eat." Explained the woman.

"Oh, yeah. That's a shame that she can't enjoy the taste of a good meal."

"Actually, she can."

"But didn't you just say…"

"I said that she doesn't 'need' to eat, I didn't say she can't. While being not that alive, she can still eat and enjoy tasty food if she's densify her body enough, but since she have more of a spiritual body, everything she ingest is almost immediately burnt into nothing."

"Whoa, kind of creepy." Commented Max while light shivers passed through his spine when he thought of what would happen if he stuck a finger on her mouth.

 _[That's why don't like ghost pokemon.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"I agree that she's not like the typical pokemon you may have encountered, but Vivi is a sweetheart, even if they have the reputation of being the opposite."

{Thanks.} Said Vivi while nuzzling lightly the woman before going back to float around.

"What kind of reputation have they? I didn't really touch that subject yet."

"Well, little is known about ghost type pokemon since they are the rarest type and that we can't do a lot of research with them, but the little we know is that they mostly not very friendly towards humans as well as other pokemon. We don't know where they came from, but since they all genderless and ghost are, well, known to be the spirit of deceased, we assume that they have a link with death. We don't know if they were once human or pokemon, or just born from where death is abundant though." Explained the woman.

"I'm guessing that the few peoples that could interact with them already asked the question."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, we don't know why either but all ghost type pokemon don't have memory of a previous life, making the thing more difficult."

"I see."

"But if you feel a bit uneasy around them, rest assured, you won't see a lot of them. In all the years I lived, I never saw a trainer with a ghost type pokemon."

"Make sense. With that fact that they are very rare, they must be almost uncatchable."

"Maybe. I don't know if they are uncatchable, but since they are mostly immune to physical contact if they want, pokeballs most pass through them."

"Yeah, I remember about that. They can lower their density as low as making physical contacts ineffective, but still are very weak against special attacks."

"True. But I assume that if the pokemon feels that it can be beaten, it just flee into the ground or something."

"I suppose. Well, good news for you Scarlet, you are very unlikely to see one ever again." Said Max to the gardevoir that was in front of him on the other side of the table.

{Eh, like hell I'll be scared of a ghost type.} Said Scarlet slightly arrogantly.

{Oh really now?} Said Vivi that had appeared a few inches away from the side of Scarlet's head.

{Holy fuck…} Cursed Scarlet after turning her head and jumping a bit away, scared.

{Hihihihihi.} Laughed the ghost pokemon before floating towards the ceiling again.

{You little…} Growled Scarlet while clenching her fist.

"Haha, calm down Scarlet. She's just playing with you." Said Max, laughing a bit as well as everyone else.

{Yeah, she's playing with her life.}

{I'm already dead. There is not much you can do.} Said Vivi, defying Scarlet a bit.

{You sure about that?} Said Scarlet with a hand faintly glowing blue.

"Scarlet." Called Max.

{… Hmpf, whatever.} Said Scarlet, leaving her attention from the misdreavus, with the pokemon giggling a bit. {She sure plays with my nerves as well.} Continued the gardevoir while resuming her eating.

(Be nice Scarlet. We should be considered lucky that she doesn't try to attack us.)

 _[Hm, it should be considered lucky that I'm not in the mood to kill her.]_

(Eh, if she's ghost, I think that she was right when she say that you can't do a lot of thing. After all, you can't kill what is already dead.)

 _[We won't know if we don't try.]_

(Another time maybe?)

 _[Whatever.]_

"So, you pretty much have an immortal pokemon guarding the house. It's pretty cool actually." Said Max to the woman, growing a slight interest in ghost pokemon.

"Well, more or less." Retorted the woman.

"What do you mean?"

"What we also know about ghost pokemon is that they sure have a very high life expectancy, but there not as immortal as much as you think."

"No?"

"Since they are mainly made of spiritual energy, they don't age like we do, so they can't have organ failure or anything, to where their immunity to poison came from. However, their strength is also their weakness. Entirely made of spiritual energy makes them virtually invulnerable to physical harm, but it also mean that their energy very slowly fades away over time, even more when they use attacks."

"Oh, so after they don't have energy anymore, they… die?"

"The term is likely incorrect, since they already are dead. They just… vanish and disappear."

"… I… see."

"As their energy is getting depleted, they grow weaker and weaker until they can't stay in this world anymore."

"That's… pretty dark stuff." Said Max, a bit surprised at how thing have turned out.

"And yet, it's not the worse part yet." Said the woman, making Max gulped a bit in fear. "But we shouldn't talk about it. I'm sure you're here to enjoy your stay instead of hearing spooky story."

"Actually, I would to know more." Answered Max.

{Hemm, master? I kind of agree with that human. Maybe we should put that aside for now.} Asked Scarlet, not feeling very comfortable.

"Why? Wait, don't tell me that you're… sacred of ghost?" Asked Max, raising an eyebrow at Scarlet with a small grin.

{O-of course not you dumbass.} She said while looking away, looking upset. {I'm not scared of anything.}

"Then you don't mind her telling more, right?"

{D-do as you want, I don't care.} Pouted Scarlet with Bonny giggling a bit.

(Tsss, damn I love you Scarlet.) Thought Max, overwhelmed by the gardevoir's cuteness. "So, what is the worst part?" Asked Max to the woman.

{Yeah, I would also like to hear that.} Said Bonny.

"Well, like I said, ghost pokemon are made of spiritual energy, so when it start getting depleted, they seek human or pokemon to feed on their spiritual energy."

"Whoa, really?" Said Max, now feeling a bit uncomfortable around Vivi, as well as May next to him.

{That's… pretty scary.} Commented Dusk, feeling a bit unsure.

"We're not hundred percent sure, but we already saw humans and pokemon ending up dead for no apparent reason. No injuries, wounds, organ failure or brain damage, nothing. They just mysteriously died. After some research around the dead, most of the time they were a ghost pokemon seen nearby." Told the woman.

"Sh… I mean, damn. So ghost type pokemon can suck up the life force of living beings to death to expend their own life spam?"

"That's what we do believe so."

"… Damn." Said Max, looking at Vivi a bit suspiciously.

"But don't worry about Vivi, she won't steal anything from you."

"Good news. But how does she stay alive then? Well, matter of speech."

"She takes a very small portion of our life force and nearby pokemon. So little that it's barely noticeable. She goes for quantity of targets rather than quantity over just one, which is plenty for her, especially for her and energy consumption."

"I guess she take more from peoples that doesn't pay you."

"Probably if it were to happen."

"It doesn't? You said that she was there to protect you from thieves or other things."

"She does. Since she's with us since the very start, no one ever tried."

"The very start of what?"

"Of my business of course."

"This bed and breakfast?" Asked Max, a bit puzzled.

"Why yes."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"Well, I opened that business roughly 40 years ago I think."

"And you got her since day one?"

"Got her would be a very presumptuous word since she pretty much came with the house."

"What do you mean?"

"That she was there before I bought the building."

"… Really?" Said Max, quite astonished. "How old is she?"

"I don't know, neither does she. I think over time she lost the concept of time." Said the woman, looking at floating pokemon, moving around in amusement.

"Damn." Said Max, still astonished.

 _[Master? Can we quickly finish that food and get out of here as soon as possible?]_

(Why? She already told us that she was a nice pokemon.)

 _[Please master.]_

(… Alright then.) Said Max, complying.

{Well, as long as she doesn't attack us, I don't really mind.} Commented Bonny.

{Well I do. I don't want that thing around master.} Protested Scarlet.

{You mean around you.} Corrected Bonny with a grin.

{Shut up.} Said Scarlet a bit angrily.

"Come on Bonny, you shouldn't tease her too much. After all, we all have our fear." Said Max, grinning as well.

{True.}

{I'm not. Scared of ghost.} Said Scarlet, protesting more aggressively than she should have, making the others giggles a bit. {Grhha.} She growled before finishing her plates.

For the rest of the breakfast, Max and the woman did some trivial chat with his team giving a few commentaries here and there since they couldn't really interact with other than their master. A little while later, everyone was done with their food.

"Alright, that was very good m'am." Politely said Max.

"You're welcome young sir."

"Unfortunately, it's time for us to leave."

"I understand. After all, you didn't come all the way here just to talk with an old lady like me."

"Even if it was quite entertaining."

"Thank you young man."

"No problem. I guess it's now time to get ourselves ready."

With the woman nodding, Max and his team headed towards their room to gather Max's things.

"Okay May and Dusk, since you two will be in the next battle, why don't we make her a surprise?" Said Max when he was ready to leave and after he took out their pokeball.

{Sure thing master.} Said May.

After Max nodded, he put Dusk and May in their pokeball and left the room with Bonny and Scarlet. Now back to the dining room, he saw the woman picking the plate and put them in the sink.

"Well, I wish good luck on your journey young trainer, as well as passing good times with your pokemon." Said the woman while doing her things.

"Thanks m'am."

After saying goodbye, Max and his team walked towards the front door that was leading outside.

"Well, I guess that before we head towards the gym, we'll have to get…"

While talking, Max had opened the door and passed it when he saw Aurora, standing next to the door, with her back against the wall.

"… Aurora back." Finished Max when she noticed her.

{As you can see, I'm already here, so we can head towards that battle and get it over with as soon as possible.} Said Aurora, arrogant as usual.

"I… y-yeah. How long have you…"

{Long enough.} Interrupted Aurora, already knowing what he would say.

"… Okay. But since I don't want the gym leader see my pokemon right away, I…"

{Yeah yeah, whatever. Just do what you need to do.}

"Okay, thanks." Said Max before putting her back in her pokeball.

{Sweet as always.} Commented Bonny.

{I wonder if that little session with Livia really helped after all.} Said Scarlet.

"I don't know. Only god knows what is happening inside that thick but pretty head of hers." He said, putting the pokeball away.

{Unfortunately.}

"So Bonny, you still want to see the battle since you won't take part of it?"

{Of course master. I want to be there when you will whoop that human's ass.} Said Bonny, firing up nonetheless.

"Hehe, you still have a lot in faith in me." Said Max, petting her soft head.

{You're my master. What kind of partner will I be if I didn't believe in you?} Said Bonny, crossing her arms.

{… Wow. I think it's the smartest thing you ever said Bonny.} Said Scarlet, wanting to annoy the lopunny a bit.

{I'm not just about beauty you know.} Said Bonny a bit arrogantly.

{Are you sure that you don't believe in yourself a bit too much?} Said Scarlet, crossing her arms as well as raising an eyebrow.

{I hope you're not implying that you're prettier than me.} Said Bonny, glaring at the gardevoir.

{Well, implying wouldn't be the word I would use but…}

{Eh, keep talking skinny girl.}

{What was that?} Said Scarlet, sounding a bit irritated.

"Not again girls." Intervened Max, a bit tired of their cat fights. "Is it that hard for you two to get along well?"

{Hmpf, say that to the girl that can't see what real beauty is.} Said Bonny, looking away.

{If you ever know where I can find it, tell me.} Retorted Scarlet.

{Yeah, because even in front of a mirror you won't find it.} Spat Bonny.

{Really now?} Said Scarlet, quite annoyed.

"Girls, you either stop or I make you kiss each other."

{… Again?} Said Scarlet, looking at him suspiciously.

{Oh, I guess he liked it more than we thought.} Said Bonny, getting close to Max.

{Looks like it.} Said Scarlet, doing the same.

{What will you do if we kiss each other hmm?} Asked Scarlet, starting to rub Max's chest.

{Yeah master, what will it do to you?} Asked Bonny, rubbing his belly.

"Probably something that will prevent me from going to the gym leader. L-let's go." Said Max while getting free of the pokemon's grasp and moved forwards.

{'sigh' I hope that the whole battle thing didn't get too much in his mind.} Said Scarlet while following Max a bit behind.

{Hope too. I sure do like battles, but I like mating more.}

{If it's the case, I can still make some arrangements in his brain.} Lowly said Scarlet, not wanting Max to hear.

{Let's try not to go that far, yet. I would really appreciate keeping master authentic as much as possible.}

{Yeah, me too. Until now, I never had to do it, so I would also really like to keep it that way.}

{I don't want a fake master.}

{I feel you, me too.}

"What are you plotting over there?" Asked Max when he faintly heard them talking a bit far behind him.

{Nothing.} They both said.

"… Alright." Said Max, slightly skeptical.

Speeding up their pace, both of them quickly caught up to Max and went on each side of him. While walking, they saw a couple people roaming the streets, having their own things to do. Rarely though, Scarlet received a few glares, but managed to ignored them, slightly getting used to it.

{Do you know where the gym is?} Asked Scarlet, starting to wonder if he knew where to go.

"… Oh… right." He said before stopping and taking out his pokedex, making Bonny facepalm and Scarlet sigh in desperation. "… Alright…" Said Max after a moment. "It should be at the east of the town." Said Max, starting to walk again while following the pokedex indication.

{I can't wait to see master in action.} Said Bonny while walking.

{Yeah, his battles sure are quite entertaining.} Added Scarlet.

"How can you tell? You weren't really there in my last one." Said Max.

{You sure about that?}

"Well…"

For a moment, Max then tried to remember where she could have been when he was fighting that electric gym leader.

"Wait… that was you?" He said when he recalls barely seeing her teleporting away after he won.

{I told that I would have been there.}

"I thought that you would be there like, there, you know."

{You know I don't like showing myself around those places.}

"… True, but as you saw, there was one person in there."

{He still didn't have to see me.}

"Oh, whatever. At least you were there."

{Like I will on this one.}

{As well as me.} Said Bonny.

"Thanks girls."

For a couple of minutes, all three of them continued to walk until they arrived to a rather large greenhouse that was next to the forest.

{Is it… really here?} Asked Scarlet, finding the building a bit odd for a pokemon battle.

"I guess. It's what the panel says." Said Max, pointing at a sign in front of the greenhouse written 'GYM' on it.

{… Let's go in then and see what this is about.}

Nodding, Max then knocked on the door of the front part of the greenhouse that was looking a really small house. Even after waiting a moment, there was no respond.

"Maybe it's one of her days off." Said Max.

{Or maybe you have to press that.} Said Scarlet, pressing a doorbell.

"That could help indeed." Said Max, feeling a bit embarrassed.

The noise seems to be loud enough since they faintly heard it from the outside. Waiting another moment, they finally heard footstep coming towards the door.

"… Oh, hi there. New challenger I presume." Said the person that was on the other side.

The person that had opened the door was a slightly overweight and rather old lady, probably close to her sixties. She was wearing the entire garment a gardener should wear, plus a flowery bandana.

"Y-yes m'am." Politely said Max.

"Please, don't call me m'am, it makes me feel old." She said, a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Just call me Sarah."

"Okay, Miss Sarah. I'm indeed here for a gym battle."

"Yes, that I guessed. Unfortunately, I have a couple more tasks to take care of at the moment."

"Okay, I understand."

{Well, that was a waste of time.} Said Scarlet, upset.

"However, if you want that battle as soon as possible, I won't say no to a little help."

"You mean like… helping you doing your tasks?"

"Yes, if you're up for the job that is."

"… Well, I don't know. What kind of job is that?"

"Nothing too hard, really."

"… Well… sure, why not."

"Wonderful. Please, get in then." Said the old woman before stepping aside."

After entering, Max and his team was now in a very modest house.

"That's… lovely here." Said Max, trying to be nice.

{You're joking right?} Asked Scarlet, skeptical at Max's statement.

"Don't bother about that tiny shack. Our place is way more spacious. Over here." Said Sarah, now in front of a back door.

Following her, Max passed the door with the others and was now in the greenhouse with the transparent walls and plants of all kinds everywhere on tables. Looking around, Max noticed that greenhouse was way bigger than expected as the bottom of the zone was going pretty far away in front of them. He also noticed that the plants were not all about flowers, but also fruits and vegetable, alongside with a few trees on the ground here and there.

"Now I understand why you're a grass type leader."

"Yes. I really love the flora of this world. There is so much variety." Said the woman, almost proudly.

"Yeah. So, what is that job all about?"

"Nothing too hard, don't worry. Firstly, you can help water the plants."

"… Okay." Said Max, not really in the mood of laborious job since he didn't come here for that, but had to if he wanted that gym battle quicker.

{Goddamnit, I can't believe we will actually do it.} Complained Scarlet, upset.

(Come on love, the sooner we start, the sooner we finish. And it will be quicker if we all do it.)

{Rhaaa…} Complained again Scarlet.

"Is everything okay?" Asked the woman, hearing the gardevoir complain in her pokespeech.

{No.} Said Scarlet, almost angrily.

"Yes, don't worry. My lovely gardevoir is just a bit capricious, that's all."

"Oh, she doesn't have to help if she doesn't want to, but it will take longer for us to finish."

"She will, don't worry." Said Max, glaring at Scarlet.

"Wonderful. Let me show us what you will use."

After nodding, Max followed the old lady through the greenhouse. As they were walking, Max saw a few grass type pokemon working on plants that he failed to notice earlier. While most of them ignored them because they were too busy, one or two noticed him and gave him a greeting smile, at which Max responded with a smile as well.

{For you to know, I'm not doing it because you asked me, I'm doing it because I want to leave as soon as possible.} Stated Scarlet.

"Works for me." Answered Max.

{I got to agree with her. I didn't expect to do some gardening.} Said Bonny.

"See that as training."

{Yeah, since I won't take part of the battle.}

"Next one Bonny." Said Max, a bit tired of repeating himself.

{I know.}

"You really love to fight don't you?"

{I do. It's always a good opportunity to get stronger and see how much I've improved.}

{Also a good way to show off to master, am I right?} Commented Scarlet.

Not responding, Bonny only looked away with an 'hmpf'.

"I have to admit that it's quite impressive to see how strong a pokemon can be. I'm sure that if you were to go all out outside of battle, you could destroy humanity." Half joked Max.

{Maybe, but where will be the point in that? Destroying humanity would also mean destroying the good things they can do, like you for example.} Said Bonny.

"Me?" Said Max, chuckling.

{Why yes. I'm pretty sure that a human conceived you, right?}

"Hehe, yeah, it is."

{As much as I would like to see the human world burn, Bonny have a point.} Said Scarlet.

"Huh? Don't tell me that little sympathy for humans had grown inside you."

{Ah, don't be ridiculous master. I'll never have sympathy or pity for a human. But unfortunately, it's your world master and I don't want to take it away from you.}

"That's… really nice of you… I guess." Said Max, a bit confused.

{Also, it cost me to say it, but the food human makes for pokemon are pretty good.}

"You talking about the croquettes you ate this morning?"

{Not really. It was more or less an okay meal to me. No, what I'm talking about is the pokepuffs you bought a while ago.}

"Oh."

{Master, you have to buy some more again.}

{Yes master, you have to.} Agreed Bonny with both of them almost pleaded.

"Alright alright, I will next time I have the opportunity."

{Thanks master, you're the best.} Said Bonny before clinching on one of his arms.

{He is.} Said Scarlet, doing the same with the other one.

Since they were in the back of the old lady, Max's pokemon were a bit bold with the affection display until they all arrived in front of a pile of gardening materials.

"Here you go." Said the old woman before turning towards them, making Bonny and Scarlet quickly leaving their master. "Here's the stuff for the watering." She said while handing them a rather big water can."

"… Okay."

"There are a couple of faucets around the place for you to fill up your can when empty."

"Just wondering, could it be done with psychic powers?" Asked to Sarah, wanting her permission.

Sarah wanted to answer, but Scarlet spoke first.

{Sorry master, but no.}

"Why not?"

{Because psychic powers can't really work on water.}

"No?"

{Have you ever tried grabbing water with your hand?}

"Not really?"

{Why?}

"Because it won't work?"

{Exactly. It's the same with psychic power. What I can do however is to create a telekinetic bubble that can imprison water, but I can't really control it, so to speak.}

"Oh. Well can you do the telekinetic bubble to water the plants?"

{I guess I could, but I don't feel like it.}

"… Okay. Really appreciate." Said Max, slightly upset.

{Doing that will consume more energy than going with a water can, and I don't really want to.}

"Are you becoming lazy?"

{No, but I think you receiving a no from time to time will prevent you from being spoiled.}

"True, it's not like was not a child anymore."

{I guess you still are since you're being that mad.}

"Whatever." Said Max, rolling his eyes while taking a water can.

{If it can cheer you up, I'll make up to you next time we're alone.}

"That, however, is something that I can really count on you for." Said Max, not upset anymore.

With Scarlet smiling, she and Bonny also take a water can each. After they agreed to split up, all of them went to a different place to start working. After Max filled up his canister, he began to water every plants that was in his zone. As he was doing his job, a whimsicott passed while floating above the plants with particles that resembled to pollen falling from the body of the pokemon.

"She's fertilizing the plants in case you were wondering." Said Sarah that was passing by.

"Is that so?" He said while looking at the pokemon.

{Hi there.} Said the whimsicott when she noticed Max before beginning to float around him.

"My my, what a cute little thing you are." Said Max, fingering her chin, which she seems to really appreciate.

"You sure have a thing with pokemon. Mini is usual a bit shyer than that." Said Sarah, quite impressed at her pokemon behavior.

"Yeah, it's not the first time that happens."

"How nice is that. Well, since she seems to like you, maybe you both can work together today."

"Really?" He said looking at the pokemon.

{That could be fun.} Happily answered Mini.

"I think she agreed." Said Sarah.

"I see no problem there, but I don't think she can carry a water can."

"Neither you being able to fertilize plants." Said Sarah, laughing a bit afterwards.

"True."

"What you can do however is follow each other. When you're done watering the plants, she fertilize behind you."

"Sure."

"Wonderful. Have fun then." Said Sarah before leaving.

After that, Mini followed Max pretty much everywhere, doing her job after he was done doing his. When he was almost done watering his zone, Mini then gave him a strawberry she gathered.

"Thanks Mini, really nice of you." He said before eating it.

{No problem.} Answered the pokemon with a warm smile.

"So, are you one of Sarah's pokemon?"

{Yes.} She said while nodding.

"I should have known since you're here. I'm not very good at questions when I met someone new."

Mini then only smiling, meaning that she didn't care.

"Oh, and what I almost always forget is to tell I can understand pokemon."

{You do?} Said Mini, quite surprised.

"Yup." He said while still watering the plants.

{That's great. That way, we will be able to have better time together.} She happily said.

"Hehe, true. Is it me or you seem to be like a cute little ball of joy?"

{I am. Humans are very nice and I love interacting with them.} She happily said.

"Really?" Said Max, guessing that she probably didn't meet a lot of bad humans in her life.

{Yes. They can be so much fun and sometime have a lot to tell. And like Sarah, they can be very nice.}

"Are you one of the pokemon I'll battle later?"

{No, I don't like battle. What I like is humans and napping.}

"Haha, I agree, nothing like a good nap from time to time." Said Max, laughing a bit.

{Yes. That and sweet berries, trees, forest, the treats Sarah gives me regularly…}

"My, you sure do love a lot of things."

{I do.} She said while floating around him.

Looking around, Max noticed that he was close to Scarlet and that she was looking at him with a huge grin printed on her face.

"Is there something you don't like?" Asked Max, ignoring her.

{Hmmm… not really, besides the humans that ignores me or don't want to talk to me.}

"Ah, I guess that every challenger that comes here are not always as nice as me."

{Unfortunately, no.} She said with a slight sad tone.

"In that case, I'll have to compensate for them then." Said Max, fingering her chin again.

{Thanks.} She said before giving a light and quick hug in the side of his head before floating around him again.

For the rest of the evening, Max and the others keep helping the Sarah on her daily chores. After they were done watering, Sarah asked them to trim some plants while gathering what was edible. While Scarlet and Bonny knew which one was mature, Max had a bit of hard time to know which one was good or not. Fortunately for him, Mini was there to help him and tell which ones were ready to be picked. Finally, when it was close to be noon, most of the job was done.

"Thanks everyone for your help. I should be able to finish the rest on my own rather quickly later on." Said the lady after she brought together all of them in the center of the greenhouse.

"Phew, it was something." Said Max, slightly tired.

{Yeah, it was quite boring and useless.} Commented Scarlet, mean as always.

"Really now? Usually, physical 'work' doesn't bother you that much." Said Max, looking at with a grin.

{Depends on which kind.} She said, crossing her arms.

"For me, it was quite fun actually, especially with the help of Mini." Said Max, rubbing the whimsicott head that was floating next to him.

{I'm sure you have learnt a lot here.} Said Mini while floating happily around Max.

"Indeed."

{Actually, good thing I don't participate in the battle. My shoulders are a bit sore.} Said Bonny while stretching her arms.

"Well, as promised, I'll give you what you came for then. Follow me."

With Max nodding, they all followed Sarah to a door that was at the bottom of the greenhouse. While walking, Max could see trees thought the glass walls of the greenhouse. Like he guessed, they arrived in front of a trail that was going in the forest.

"I'm guessing your battlefield is a bit further."

"That's right. I surely don't want any battle harming my little children." Said Sarah while closing the door behind when they were all outside.

Still following her, they went inside the forest to where they walked again for a few minutes until they arrived to a clearing that had a grassless battlefield in the middle.

"This is where our battle will take place." Said Sarah while pointing at the battle.

"The place is pretty well thought." Said Max, admiring his surroundings.

"What's the best place for a grass type than fighting while being surrounded by a forest?"

"True."

"Will your lopunny and your gardevoir be two of your fighters?"

"Oh, no, they are just there to watch. Those who will fight are in their pokeball."

"Not wanting your opponent sees your pokemon until the start hmm? That's a pretty nice thing to do. But I must say that I never saw a trainer that took out their non-fighting pokemon to watch it."

"They wanting to see it and support me so, why would I refuse that to them?"

"… You seem like an exceptional trainer. I'm even starting to wonder if I can win."

"Hehe, don't worry, I'll go easy on you." Said Max, a bit cockily.

"Haha, what a nice gentleman you are. Then let's both do our best then."

"You got it."

With that, both of them went to their respective zone and activated their Ergowatch for the battle with Scarlet and Bonny lying against a nearby tree.

{Good luck master.} Called out Bonny.

"Ah, it always makes my heart flutter when I see a trainer and his pokemon this close together." Said Sarah, liking Max's relation with his pokemon. "But unfortunately, it will take more than that if you want to beat me. Time to shine my pretty." Said Sarah before making a pokemon came out of her pokeball.

When the light faded, a gloom was now in the field on Sarah's side.

"A grass and poison type huh? Well, let's begin with you May." Said Max, making a mawile appear in the battlefield.

{I'm ready master.} Said May, getting in a fighting stance.

"Oh my, a mawile? It doesn't look good for me." Said Sarah, looking worried. "But we won't backup, isn't it my pretty?" She said to her pokemon.

{Yeah.} Said the gloom, trying to look intimidating.

However, to Max and a bit to May, the pokemon was looking more silly than scary.

"Okay, let's prepare the terrain." Commended Sarah.

Following orders, the gloom then touched the ground with both of its hands, making all of the dirt ground being covered in moderately long grass.

"What is that?" Asked Max, not sure of what is going on.

"I just used Grassy Terrain, giving grass type a huge advantage. While boosting the power of their grass attacks, it can also slowly regenerate the energy of my little pokemon while slowing down yours a little. After all, other type than grass type don't know how to move properly in tall grass."

"Damnit. But whatever, that won't stop us, isn't that right sweety?" Said Max to May that had the grass level roughly around her waist.

{Of course not.} Answered May.

"Alright, let's start with combo 2."

As soon as May heard Max's command, she dashed towards the opponent pokemon and went for Brick Break. Like usual, the move was dodged but she chained with Steel Fang. However, as the gloom was backing up to dodge, it didn't have the time to see that it was a faint and couldn't dodge the mawile next attack, which was charge. After being hit, the gloom immediately was hit by another attack from May that had gone for Heabutt, damaging the grass/poison pokemon quite a lot.

"My my, your mawile is faster than expected." Commented Sarah, a bit surprised by the mawile's speed.

"She trained a lot."

"I wasn't expecting less. Alright gloom, we have a steel type facing us, so try your best please."

With the gloom nodding, it got into a fighting position and tossed a greenish purple liquid substance at May at rather high speed, blinding her for a few seconds (Acid). However, May, as well as Max, guessed that it was a poison type move, which they knew she was immune to, so she didn't bother that much to dodge it. Like they guessed, it was indeed a poison type attacks as May just whipped the substance off her face, feeling nothing.

"Poison won't work on her." Said Max.

"Is that so?" Answered back Sarah.

Wondering what she had in mind, Max give May another order.

"Okay May, go for combo 1."

Unfortunately, before she could move, she received another Acid attack on her face, temporarily blinding her again.

(What is she thinking? She must know that it won't do a thing to her.) Thought Max.

{Master, it's a trick.} Called Bonny.

"What? It is?" Said Max, looking at the gloom.

Oddly enough, the gloom was standing still, doing nothing. Then, a bit too busy looking at the opponent pokemon, he didn't had the time to give an order to May as the gloom tossed another Acid attack, at which May take it with almost crossed arms. However, if Bonny said it was trick, he kept staring at the gloom until he saw it. Every time that May was blinded and him looking at her, confused, the gloom was faintly glowing in green before very slightly getting bigger (Growth).

"Oh shit, she indeed prepares something. May, dodge those attacks and rush towards."

{… Okay.} Said May after she whipped the poison again.

Next time the gloom tossed Acid again, May did as told, dodged and dashed towards the gloom.

"Combo 1."

"Don't let her do as pleased gloom."

With May going for Charge, the gloom then exalted a huge amount of brownish smog from its head, clouding its surrounding (Pesticide). Alongside of missing the pokemon when she entered the brown cloud, May's nose was harassed by a very strong and nasty smell, at which she had to cover her nostrils.

{Phwaa! That's stinking horribly.} Commented May, hardly able to focus on the battle.

"Get out of there May." Commanded Max, unable to see his mawile inside the cloud.

Since she couldn't see where she was going, she exited the cloud but in front of the gloom that was already attacking. When the brown cloud dissipated, Max saw May being hit by a huge amount of petals, pushed by a strong wind (Petal Blizzard). Even though the move was not very effective, it was enough to make May backing up a few meters away while damaging her a bit because of the previous use of Growth.

"Combo 3 May."

Nodding, May then dashed towards the gloom. But as the pokemon was about to dodge, May stopped in front of it, turned around and opened wide her maw towards the gloom, not moving.

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Sarah, a bit perplex.

"I'm readying an attack." Lied Max.

"Well, in that case, we won't let you do. Dear, can you give that cute pokemon a beautiful rose?"

{Yes mistress.} Said the gloom.

Moving around the giant maw of the steel/fairy pokemon, the gloom then used Charged towards the side of May. However, to its surprise, that was exactly what May was waiting for and quickly landed a hard Brick Break on the top of its head, making the pokemon fall face first in the ground. When the pokemon was on the ground, May then moved away, in case it wasn't enough. Like she anticipated, the gloom stood up again, but a bit hardly. Even though glooms were resistant to fighting type moves, Sarah's pokemon was starting to get a bit tired due to the previous attacks.

"That doesn't look for my gloom. Okay gloom, try to make yourself feel a bit better."

Rushing towards the mawile, the gloom then used Petal Blizzard again, at which May endure by shielding herself.

"Watch out May." Called out Max.

Lowering her arms, May had just the time to barely see green light tentacles-like strands coming out of the jumping gloom coming towards her (Giga Drain). Just in time, she managed to dodge the hit, making the strand land in the grass next to her.

"Steel Fang May before it lands."

Almost grinning, May turned around and made the teeth of her maw glow in a metallic light before biting the pokemon with the move. Now having the gloom in her maw, May jumped a bit and hardly tossed the pokemon on the ground to make additional damage. After that, the poison/grass pokemon tried to stand up, but failed and land on the ground again, unable to continue.

"Yeah, good job May." Happily exclaimed Max.

{Indeed.} Said May, a bit cockily while putting her tiny hands on her tiny waist.

{Keep it up master, you're doing great.} Cheered Bonny.

"My my, there's not much I could do against a steel type." Said Sarah, not very happy by a loose. "You did great gloom, you deserve a good rest." She added before putting the fainted pokemon back in its pokeball. "Your pokemon sure are no beginners."

"Nope. We trained a lot and it's our third badge."

"Oh, then if I want to win, I should go up a notch. Let's try that with my next one."

Taking another pokeball, Sarah made a new pokemon appeared, which was a roserade.

"You should take a little break May."

{Okay.} Agreed the mawile.

After putting May back into her pokeball to rest, Max also took another one and put out Aurora from it.

"Another Steel type? You sure don't give me any chances." Said Sarah, half pleased and displeased.

"Yup, and she's no weaker than my mawile." Said Max trying to intimidate the gym leader as well as encouraging his lucario.

{A grass/poison pokemon? That will be easier than expected.} Commented Aurora, not looking that interested in the battle.

"Don't underestimate them Aurora."

{Whatever.}

"Well, let's start with…"

{I don't need you to handle an easy opponent like that.} Said Aurora before rushing towards the roserade, ignoring Max.

"Wait!" Called out Max, trying to stop her.

Not listening, Aurora tried to use Bone Rush at the roserade. After dodging the very first swing of the jackal pokemon, the roserade moved one of her flower like hands an inches away from Aurora's face and launched a huge amount of blueish spore on it, going in her eyes and nose.

{Damnit!} Cursed Aurora while retreating with closed eyes.

After a few steps, she began to rub her eyes while sneezing, trying to remove the spore as much as possible.

"Sleep Powder sure doesn't work the usual way against a steel type, but it still can be used differently." Said Sarah. "Okay pretty boy, make his energy yours."

With the roserade nodding, the pokemon shot from its flowery hands a couple of seeds looking projectiles at Aurora (Leech Seeds) that she didn't dodge since she was still blinded.

{What is that?} Said Aurora, hardly opening her eyes when she felt something sticking against her body.

Then, in an instant, roots began to form on Aurora from the seeds glued on her and coiled almost her entire body. A second later, she felt energy being drained from her and stolen by the grass/poison pokemon.

"Shit! As soon as you got hit by Leech Seeds, your energy will slowly being drained away. The only way to get rid of them is by being hit by a fire moves, but who would purposely damage itself for that, especially when you're a steel type?" Muttered Max.

{The fuck is that?} Said Aurora, trying to remove the roots manually.

Unfortunately for her, the roots was pretty sturdy and was required some effort from the lucario to even get rid of only one, making her lose a huge amount of time.

"She's too busy with those roots pretty boy, use that opportunity." Ordered Sarah.

Obeying, the roserade raised its arms in the air before a couple of black and big seeds were coming out of its hands, falling towards Aurora.

"Move Aurora." Almost yelled Max.

{Oh shit.} Cursed Aurora, dodging the seeds in extremis that had exploded on impact when they landed (Seed Bomb). {You want to play the shooting game? Fine to me.} Said Aurora, feeling provoked.

"No Aurora, in the contrary, you have to get close to him."

Not listening, Aurora charged up an Aura Sphere and threw it at her opponent.

{Oh bloody lord.} Muttered Scarlet, facepalming.

"Show your own power dear." Said Sarah.

Also charging up an attack, the roserade shot an attack similar to Aurora's, but was green instead of blue (Energy Ball), making both balls exploded on contact between them, leaving mixed colored particles around the battlefield. Being her favorite strategy, Aurora used the lowered visibility of the collided attacks to dash towards the roserade with Bone Rush again. Stepping out the cloud, the roserade was pretty much expecting her and dodged the hit, since she knew that the lucario was now careful about her surprise Sleep Powder. Faster than she anticipated, Aurora was getting upset at being unable to touch her opponent and went for her second favorite strategy, swinging the bone of her Bone Rush relentlessly at it. Since Aurora was rather slow, the roserade was able to easily dodge every hit.

"Let's plants some trees pretty boy." Ordered Sarah.

After hearing her order, the roserade then began to dodge Aurora's attacks with some acrobatics move and twirls with her flowery hands hitting the ground a couple of times.

{Would you stop running way?} Angrily said Aurora to the pokemon.

To Max's surprise, Sarah's pokemon was indeed dodging his lucario's attack without riposting.

 _[I've got a bad feeling about this master.]_ Said Scarlet to Max.

Trying to see what she could be talking about, Max observed the roserade, but besides her twirls, he didn't see anything suspicious. After a moment, Aurora began to grow a bit tired and stopped attacking, retaking the little breathe she had lost.

{Would you fight… or what?} Said Aurora, slightly panting.

{I already am. Why don't you try to hit me again?} Provoked the roserade.

{Eh, gladly.}

With her breath back to normal, Aurora made her bone disappear and dashed towards the pokemon, planning on attacked her with Force Palm since it was her fastest move. However… after a few steps, something exploded under one of Aurora's feet, blowing her off a bit in the air before she landed on her belly.

{Ghaa…} Growled Aurora, a bit painfully.

"What the… the hell was that?" Said Max, dumbfounded.

{That's what I thought. Master, I'm sure he did something to the ground when he was doing his acrobatic show.} Said Scarlet to Max.

"Really? What?" He asked, getting worried.

{I don't know.} Said Scarlet, not knowing either.

"Aurora, watch out for the ground."

{And how do you expect me to do that? In case you didn't notice, I can't fly you idiot.} Angrily said Aurora, standing up.

"He did something to the ground. Watch out for that."

{I don't have time for that. I must beat him before he does it again.} Said Aurora, making a bone made out of energy appears again with Bone Rush.

Trying to zigzag instead of going straight, Aurora dashed once again towards the roserade. Going a bit further than last time, Aurora was getting pretty confident in her offense when another explosion happen under her feet, sending her flying a meter away again before landing on her back. Then, she again felt her energy being drained away and stolen by the roserade.

"We should retreat Aurora." Said Max, taking out her pkeball.

{Don't you dare take me out of this battle.} Aggressively yelled Aurora, standing up slightly painfully.

"But…"

{This time, I got her.} She said before jumping and readying another Bone Rush.

"Show them how plants defend themselves dear."

At that, the roserade raised its arms again and aimed at Aurora before hundreds of small bullet-like seeds came out of its flower hands and hit Aurora (Bullet Seed). Taking hits, Aurora had no choice but to shield herself with her energy bone, blocking only a few of them. Missing her attack after she landed close to her opponent, Aurora made the mistake to move away from the pokemon in a different direction, making another mine exploded under her.

{Ghhaaaa!} Painfully growled Aurora while blown away again before landing on her back.

"Aurora, can't you see that rushing towards him like that doesn't work?" Loudly said Max.

{Shut up.} She angrily said, standing up again.

"Again dear."

When Aurora saw the roserade raising its arms again, she knew what to expect and used Bone Rush again. As soon as the roserade initiated Bullet Seed, Aurora made her bone spin at high speed, making a circle defense system, blocking all of the projectiles.

{Ah, try to touch me now.} Cockily said Aurora.

{You sure have a good defense, but you can't keep doing that and block my attack forever.} Said the roserade while still attacking.

{Wasn't planning on that.}

"Aurora, you have to get out of there." Said Max, trying to direct Aurora.

With that, Aurora began to move slowly towards her opponent while keeping spinning her bone, making it look like a circular saw shaped shield. While carefully approaching her opponent, Aurora was regularly looking at the ground to see any trace of where those mines could be. After a moment, she indeed saw big black seed that was almost completely buried in the ground.

{I see, you used Seed Bomb and create them so that they exploded on pressure.} Said Aurora while she moved around the mine.

{Well observed.} Said the roserade, not feeling threatened at all.

{You're pretty calm for someone that has his strategy figured out.}

At that, the roserade only grinned.

(Is she mocking me? Or does her fear has made her lose her mind. Anyway, all I have to do is to pass around them and…)

As she was passing around another mine, a pretty big explosion happen under her feet, sending her flying higher than usual in the air with the roserade stopping its attack.

{They are not all visible.} Said the grass pokemon while Aurora was making her ascension.

"Now Dear." Ordered Sarah.

Before Aurora could land, the roserade charged her energy a bit and made her hands grow a bit bigger before aiming her hands towards Aurora and shot a torrent of large piece of petals at high velocity (Flower Cannon), making the lucario ascend even more in the air while damaging her.

"Aurora!" Yelled Max, worried.

When she was high enough in the air, the roserade stopped her attack, making Aurora stop going higher and began to fall back towards the ground. While the lucario was falling, the roserade shot a pile of Seed Bomb on the ground to where she was about to land.

{… Fuck.} Cursed Aurora, shielding her face with arms.

As soon as Aurora touched the pile of seeds, they all bursted into a huge explosion, making Aurora being violently propelled against the dome shield on her back. After the impact, she landed on her hind legs before falling on all four due to being too weak. Quickly standing up, she tried to walk forwards but began to lose her balance after a few steps, losing consciousness while standing before falling on her stomach, unable to continue.

"Damnit Aurora." Cursed Max. "You… did well Aurora, come back." He said before putting her back in her pokeball.

"I'm not sure I really enjoy that victory. You seem that have trouble with your lucario." Said Sarah, not sounding happy.

"I do, but I'm working on that." Said Max, slightly mad.

"Knowing at how good you are with pokemon, I'm sure you will succeed." Said Sarah, trying to encourage him.

"Thanks. Okay Dusk, show her what you can do." Said Max before letting Dusk out of her pokeball.

"A fire type? Dear, it's is not my day today." Said Sarah, sounding a bit desperate.

"Okay Dusk, let's harass that pokemon a bit with combo 1."

{Roger.} Said Dusk while taking her wand.

Rushing towards the roserade but not directly at it, Dusk began to shoot a couple Ember attacks at the pokemon. Even though the roserade was dodging them, Dusk's attacks were quite fast as a few of them hit the pokemon. Ember was a quite fast attack, but weak, damaging only a little the roserade, even if it was weak to fire. Then, as her opponent was dodging an Ember attack, Dusk went for charge. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough and missed.

"You're braixen looks quite strong, but I think it lack a bit of speed. Pretty boy, can you pollinate the zone please."

Nodding, the roserade raised its arms in the air and used Seed Bomb multiples time, making the sky covered in black exploding seeds.

"Damnit! Dusk, don't let them touch you." Warned Max.

Trying her best, Dusk began to dodge the seeds as much as possible while burning some that she couldn't dodge. However, there was too many of them as the braixen got caught in a few explosions, damaging her a bit.

"You're doing okay Dusk?" Asked Max.

{Yes. It was nothing.} Said Dusk, trying to look tough.

At that, Max couldn't help but to let out a small chuckle at how cute she was.

"Okay Dusk, combo 4."

Rushing towards the other pokemon, Dusk went for multiples Scratch attack, all dodged by the roserade, before going for Bite, also dodged by the pokemon. The braixen then went for those two attacks a couple times, getting her opponent used to her pattern. Luckily for her, it seems to have worked as after a scratch attack, Dusk pretended to use Bite, making the roserade dodge by backing up. As soon as the pokemon touched the ground, Dusk immediately went for Flamethrower, hitting the grass pokemon at full hit, heavily damaging it.

"Oh my, you got us on that." Said Sarah, a bit worried. "You feeling okay pretty boy?"

{Y-yeah, I'm okay.} Said the roserade, standing up a bit hardly.

"Way to go Dusk." Praised Max.

"Alright pretty boy, go for the Tulip formation." Ordered Sarah.

After nodding, the roserade stayed in a defensive position, waiting for Dusk to attack.

"Not attacking? Good for us then. Combo 2 Dusk."

At first, Dusk was going for charge, but a few meters away from her, the roserade made a huge jump backward after dropping a couple of Seed Bomb in the ground, forcing Dusk to stop.

"That's all? Just jump over it Dusk."

Doing as told, Dusk jumped over the line of Seed Bomb in order to continue her combo. However, as soon as Dusk left the ground, the roserade assaulted Dusk with Bullet Seed, stopping her momentum and made her fall in the Seed Bomb line, making a few explosions that propelled her a few meters away from her opponent.

"That tricky little…" Muttered Max.

Even though it was a grass type move, Dusk has been damaged quite a bit.

"Okay Dusk, combo 2 again."

At this order, Dusk was wondering why he was asking to do something that didn't work, but trusted him and went for it again. Like he anticipated, the roserade dodged again by backing up and using Seed Bomb to make an impassable line of mines.

"Okay Dusk, jumping doesn't work, so go around it and use large version of red 2 with a large spiral." Commanded Max.

As Scarlet and Bonny was a bit confused at the order, Dusk seem to have understood and moved around the mine line before using Flamethrower. While using the move, Dusk made circular movement with her stick making Flamethrower attack being transformed into a large spiral of fire. Unfortunately, even though the attack was rather wide, the roserade managed to dodge the attack just in time.

"Rose offense pretty boy." Said Sarah.

Before Dusk and Max could do or say anything, the roserade used a move that Max hasn't seen yet. From the hands of the grass pokemon, a couple of multi colored leaves popped out before tracing towards Dusk (Magical Leaf.) Doing her best to dodge, it was like the attack was head seeking as the leaves was getting back at her, no matter how many time she was dodging them. While taking hits, Dusk and Max didn't saw that the roserade had launched yet again Flower Cannon that Dusk couldn't dodged and propelled her a couple meters away, landing on her belly.

"Dusk!"

As soon as Dusk opened her eyes to stand up, she was hit by Seed Bomb and made her disappear in the smoke of the explosions.

"No Dusk!" Yelled Max, getting worried.

When the smoke dissipated, Dusk was on her belly, not moving.

"N-no way."

"Well, I'm afraid that… what?"

While speaking, Sarah stopped mid-sentence when she saw Dusk trying to get up with difficulties.

"Dusk no. You can stop now, you did your best. Don't push yourself too hard."

{No… master. I won't… give up… just yet.} She hardly said while using almost all of her might to stand up.

Suddenly, as Dusk was on her knees, flames began to briefly appear around her body.

{I… won't… let you down… master.}

When on her hind legs, the flames began to grow bigger.

{I… have to win.}

Then, in an instant, the flames covered Dusk's entire body.

"Whoa, is that…"

{Hmm, looks like Dusk finally mastered Flame Charge master.} Said Scarlet.

"Holy… Okay Dusk, if it's you wish, you can stay. However… I think more speed will be necessary." Said Max, almost grinning.

{Consider it done, master.} Said Dusk, grinning as well before rushing towards the pokemon.

"Oh no, don't let her touch you pretty boy." Warned Sarah.

However, with only her first attack, Dusk was faster than before as the roserade dodged it with more difficulties.

"Again Dusk, top up that speed of yours."

Turning around, Dusk charged at the pokemon With Flame Charge with greater speed again, at which the roserade was barely dodging now.

"Stop her pretty boy."

Readying his arms, the roserade shot a barrage of Bullet Seed at Dusk. Unfortunately for the grass pokemon, Dusk had gained enough speed to dodge the attack and hit the roserade.

"Don't stop now Dusk."

Being faster and faster, the roserade was now unable to keep up and was hit by every Flame Charge that Dusk was throwing at it. After a moment, she was going so fast that the delay between hits was only a few seconds, damaging the grass pokemon progressively.

"Okay Dusk, time to finish it off with your strongest attack at full power."

After her strongest Flame Charge that propelled the roserade a few meters away on the ground, Dusk jumped and unleashed the strongest Flamethrower that she could do. Powerless and unable to move away in time, the roserade was hit by a huge pillar of flame from above. A few seconds later, Dusk stopped her attack and landed on the ground, close to the now fainted pokemon.

"Hell yeah Dusk, you're the girl." Said Max while throwing a fist in the air.

{Thanks… master.} Happily said Dusk, panting.

"My, your pokemon are full of surprises. It was a nice fight pretty boy, you did well." She said before putting her fainted pokemon back in her pokeball.

"Yours too. It's true that you're not to be underestimating even if I have the type advantage."

"Why thank you young man. As a gym leader, I'm trying to be as challenging as possible." She said before taking out her last pokeball. "Speaking of challenge, I hope you find my last pokemon interesting." She added before letting out another pokemon.

Out of Sarah's pokeball appeared her last pokemon, a torterra.

{Ghraa!} Growled the pokemon.

"If I were to take a bet, I'm guessing you saved your best for the last."

"It's a good strategy, don't you think?"

"Eh, sure. Dusk you should rest for now."

{No master… I can continue.} Protested Dusk.

"But you look very tired."

{Maybe master… but for now… May is our best… hope to beat them… so I'll try to… at least to land a few hits… for her.} Said the braixen, still panting.

"… Dusk…"

{I can… do it master.}

"… 'sigh' I must say that I don't agree, but if it's what you want."

{Thanks master.} Said Dusk, getting in a fighting position.

At this instant, all the grass that was covering the dirt terrain began to die and fading away before transforming into a pile of dust.

"Oh my, looks like Grassy Terrain finally wear off. I was hoping that it could last a big longer, but oh well, I'll have to manage."

"Okay Dusk, first to strike, first to win. Engage with combo 3." Ordered Max.

Even though Dusk had accumulated a lot of speed with Flame Charge, tiredness was slowing her quite a bit. However, she still managed to hit the torterra with Flamethrower, not having time dodge. She immediately chained with Charge, which kind of fail since her opponent was way too heavy, stopping her momentum.

"Okay Terry, make the marguerite blooms please."

Before Dusk could continue her combo, the torterra wanted to use Leech Seed on her. Fortunately, she was fast enough to dodge it. Not leaving her the time to react, the torterra chained with Razor Leaf at her but at hind legs level. Not wanting to get hit, Dusk jumped as high as possible, successfully dodging the move. But when she looked at her opponent while falling, her eyes widened a bit when she saw it holding a front leg in the air, like it was waiting for her to finish falling. Powerless and as soon as Dusk touched the ground, the torterra drop its leg, making the ground shake and fissure in a straight line towards her(Bulldoze).Like the pokemon planned, it was impossible for Dusk to dodge it as she took the hit at full force, propelling her a few meters away.

"Dusk! You okay?" Called Max.

Hardly, Dusk then stood up.

{Yes… master… I'm…}

Unable to finish, Dusk dropped on her stomach, unable to continue.

"Damnit." Muttered Max.

"You rocked Dusk. You did very well." Said Max, putting her pokemon back in her pokeball.

"My, I rarely seen pokemon with such willpower. The must really want you to win." Said Sarah, impressed by Max's pokemon strength.

"Yeah, but not only, they also want to win for themselves." Said Max while looking at Bonny and Scarlet, at which they gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's say that I have a pretty stubborn team." Said Max, taking out May's pokeball.

"Well, I must admit that it's doing well for you. I don't get battle like this very often."

After smiling, Max then took May out.

"How you feeling May?"

{Better, thanks to that little rest.} Said May, getting into position.

"Good to hear. Now May, I'll to ask you to trust me on this battle."

{You know I already do.}

"Yeah, so whatever may happen during this battle, don't jump okay?"

A bit confused, May looked at him a moment.

{… Okay master.} She said before staring back at the torterra, trusting him.

"Alright young man, looks like we both are down to our last pokemon."

"Yeah."

"Then, may the strongest win."

"Yes, and that will be us. May, go for Combo 4."

As soon as May heard 4, she dashed towards the torterra and used two pound in a row. The first one missed with the pokemon dodging, but since it was slow, he took the second one. Immediately after, she chained with Headbutt. Since May had a stronger attack, the torterra was reacting more to the attack and moved a few inches away from May. As soon as May's head stop being in contact with the grass/ground pokemon, she quickly used Break Brick, after what she retreated a bit from the pokemon. Pound and Headbutt didn't do a lot of damage, but Brick Break was quite strong, even for the torterra.

"Terry, a hibiscus bouquet please?"

"Ghraa." Growled the torterra before going for Bulldoze.

"This is it. Dodge it May but without jumping."

Like he guessed, the torterra use Bulldoze in May with the fissuring going right towards her. Quickly noticing that it was going in a straight line, May dodged it by stepping to the side. May's happiness of being able to not being hit was cut short when she saw her opponent going for another one, forcing her to dodge again.

"May, the move don't go far, you should take some distance."

Obeying, May then dodged another attacks before backing up until she saw the fissuring on the ground stopping.

"Okay, she's out of reach, but what now?" Muttered Max.

{Watch out master.} Warned Scarlet.

A bit busy in his thought, Max failed to see the torterra preparing another attack. Oddly though, this one seem very slow to charge up as it was like the pokemon was absorbing the sunlight.

(Wait… the sunlight?) Thought Max.

"Damn, quick May don't let him finish and stop him with Steel Fang."

Going as fast as she could, May charged at the pokemon. Unfortunately for May, when she was half arrived to the pokemon, the torterra's little grey plate on its shell above its head began to glow brightly like the sun. Knowing that it was no good, May prepared to dodge the attack. Expertly, May moved aside as soon as the torterra shoot a very bright and hot ray of light from its shell plate (Solar Beam), missing the mawile before it hit the energy dome. But after May made one step towards her opponent, the grass pokemon moved aside so the still firing Solar Beam followed May and hit her, sending her flying a couple meters away.

{Shoot.} Cursed May while standing back up.

"Shit, she got hit. Good thing grass type move don't effect May a lot." Muttered Max.

"What a really resilient mawile you have there. She's doesn't even looking bothered by my attack."

"May is indeed a strong pokemon. Why don't we show that May with Combo 1"

{Roger.} Said May before rushing at Sarah's pokemon.

"She hit strong Terry, cover yourself." Called Sarah before May reach the torterra.

Seeing the upcoming attack, the torterra dodged the charge attack of May. The torterra may not be really fast, but unfortunately, May wasn't a lot faster. The mawile then chained with Steel Fang. However, as soon as it dodged May's first attack, the torterra then retracted all of his members inside like a turtle, making May's Steel Fang doing less damage. After that, Maw retreated from the pokemon.

"Did your pokemon have giving up and hiding?" Asked Max, a bit puzzled.

"Hmm, I wonder about that." She said with an innocent tone.

Waiting for the pokemon to react, May and Max stared at the grass pokemon, getting ready for an eventual attack. As they waiting, instead of seeing him moving, they saw the torterra shell faintly glowing in blue (Withdraw).

{Can't you see that it's also a trap master?} Commented Scarlet.

"Damnit." Cursed Max, not able to notice that.

{Well, don't just stand there master and attack him already.} Called Bonny.

"Alright alright. Well, since it's a pretty defenceless mode, any attack would do. Okay May, go a couple Steel Fang alongside with Brick Break.

Upon hearing her master's order, May ran to the protected pokemon and began to assault it with a few Steel Fang and Brick Break. Then, after only a few of each, the torterra began to quickly spin on itself (Tera Spin) and hit May, propelling her few meters behind, taking some damage.

"What was that?" Said Max while seeing his mawile slightly having hard time standing up.

"It was one of toterra's specific moves, Tera Spin. Since that attack harvests the earth power, the attack is a ground type move, the type your mawile is weak against." Explained Sarah.

"Damnit! We can't jump and even get close to it, what to do? Damn, now I really wish that Mat knew a fire type move." Muttered Max.

{Calm down master and try to clear your mind in order to think properly.} Reassured Scarlet.

"How? May sure is tough but she can't keep up forever."

{Remember that her opponent also took damage.}

"… 'sigh' you're right." Said Max, trying his best to think about something.

For a moment, Max then thought until he saw the still withdrawn pokemon faintly glowing blue again, meaning that its defense has increased again.

"Wait, I got it. May, remember my not to do command?"

{Yes master.}

"Well, forget it and go attack him."

{… Okay.} Said May, unsure of what he had in mind before dashing towards him.

"Use Steel Fang again multiple times." Ordered Max.

Doing as told, May started to harass the hidden pokemon with her attacks.

(That torterra attacked after a couple of seconds. I should be able to anticipate that.)

Max then waited a couple of seconds before he felt it was the time.

"Retreat May." Ordered Max.

After May obeyed, the grass turtle pokemon indeed use Tera Spin again, but failed since May was out of reach.

"Now quick, jump on its back."

Not losing a second, May obeyed again and jumped on the pokemon's large back.

"Don't let them do as pleased Terry, get rid of her."

"Hold on to the tree with your maw May."

A second before the torterra used Tera Spin in hope to send the mawile fly away, May had grabbed the tree on its back with her giant maw, making her able to stand her ground.

"Now assault him with Brick Break."

Unable to do anything with an ineffective way to get rid of steel/fairy pokemon, the torterra was relentlessly attacked by May multiple Brick Break, damaging him progressively.

"No, Terry!" Said Sarah, slightly horrified.

Knowing that stayed like this would only lead to its defeat, the torterra exited its shell hideout and began to run while rutting in hope to make the mawile lose its grasp. Unfortunately, the mawile hold still and continue to receive damaged.

"Okay Terry, we don't have a choice. Use Razor Leave on yourself."

Even though the torterra didn't like the idea, he knew that it was probably his only option. Then, the grass/ground pokemon made a thousand leaves appeared from its tree before directing them towards May on its back.

"Leave May."

Leaving its back, May however took a few hits before landing on the ground. Fortunately, it was nothing serious.

"Okay Terry, we can't make that battle keep going longer. Let's finish her with Forestry." Ordered Sarah.

{Ghraa.} Growled the torterra before shoving its two front legs in the ground.

"Whatever they're up to, don't let them do it May. Combo 1 again."

Going as fast as possible, May used charged at her opponent. Then suddenly, before she could reach him, the ground began to shake a bit, making May losing its balance and trip.

"Quick May, don't let that bother you."

Nodding, May trying her best to stand up and attack. However, before she could even move after standing, a huge tree quickly burst from under May and heavily hit her while growing, sending her flying a couple meters in the air. But before starting falling on the ground, another tree popped out from the ground and grew to an unreal speed and hit May again, sending her flying higher in the air. Then, she got by another one, and another, and another one. After 5 or six of them, the attack stopped, making mawile finally able to fall towards the ground. Unfortunately, she was pretty high in the air.

"No May!" Called Max, knowing that the fall would hurt her quite a lot."

"Okay Terry, let's great her with the most powerful ground move."

Then, as soon as May touched the ground, the torterra use a move similar to Bulldoze but with the radius effect extended to the whole battlefield as well as looking way stronger (Earthquake). Sending May flying again further behind as well a huge pile of dirt and dust, the mawile then landing a couple of meters away from her initial position.

"May!" Yelled Max, unable to see her due to the dirt and dust.

When the dust settled down after a few seconds, Max saw May half covered in dirt.

"May…" Muttered Max, sensing defeat with Bonny gasping in worry.

Then, to everyone surprise, they all saw the dirt pile moving and May standing with extreme difficulties.

"May!" Happily called Max.

{I… can… still… fight… master.} Hardly said May with shaking legs, meaning that she was standing with sheer willpower, wanting to show her master how strong she was.

"Oh my, that's… impossible." Said Sarah, worried.

"That's the strength of my team Sarah." Proudly said Max.

Sarah then looked at his torterra that was panting quite heavily and was struggling a bit to keep his balance.

"… Forestry is a very powerful grass type move, but leaves the user extremely weakened. I guess this battle is coming to an end." Said Sarah.

"Looks like it."

"So let's see who have the strongest willpower. Terry, Wood Hammer."

"May, Brick Break at full power." Commended Max.

At that, both of the pokemon charged there attack as much as possible before dashing towards the other. With the torterra running on three legs with green energy covering a leg in rather big wood log shape and May with her fist glowing more stronger than ever, their attacks clashed together for a moment before they both were propelled by the shockwave of the attack a couple of meters away. With both of them staring at each and panting, May begin to get weak as one knee fall on the ground, but still able to fight. Then, as everyone thought that May will be the first to fall, the torterra leg's then give up, making him fall on his stomach, unable to continue.

"Oh… my." Said Sarah, almost shocked.

"I… I… win?" Muttered Max, almost not believe it.

{Yes master, you did.} Happily cheered Bonny..

"Holy shit! I won, I freaking won." Said Max with his happiness rising quickly. "We did it May!" He continued while downing the dome shield and rushing towards his May. "You're girl May, you're the best." He loudly said before almost tackling May into a hug.

{Yes… master… we… did… it.} Said May, going all limb in Max's arms.

"Yes May, we did it. You and the others made us win." Strongly hugging May.

{Way to go May.} Cheered Bonny while happily jumping towards them with Scarlet.

{Good work indeed.} Said Scarlet while smiling.

"Good job Terry, you did your best.} Said Sarah before putting her pokemon back in its pokeball. "That was a very interesting battle young man. You made my old heart skip a beat a moment there." She added before walking towards Max.

"All thanks to them." Said Max while standing up with the weak mawile in his arm like a princess.

"I must admit, I rarely saw a pokemon with that much of willpower for their trainer. You sure have special and rare bond with your team."

{You have no idea.} Said Scarlet slightly seductively.

{That was awesome May.} Praised Bonny with a huge smile.

{… Thanks.} Said May a bit weakly.

"For that, I'm more than happy to give that." Said Sarah handing him a blue rose shaped badge.

"Thanks." He said before taking it. "See that May? It's the result of your effort and the others."

{Yay…} She weakly cheered.

"Hehe, you sure deserve a rest after that." He said while petting her with his thumb.

"She sure did. A little tour to the pokemon center would surely be a good idea."

"Eh, you tell me." Said Max, putting his badge in his pocket.

"Let me escort to the exit."

"Thanks." Said Max before him and his team began to follow Sarah.

"… I'm a bit curious, how did you managed to have such a deep bond with your pokemon?" Asked Sarah as they were entering the greenhouse.

"Well…" Said Max while looking at Scarlet and Bonny with of them looking away a bit embarrassedly. "A lot of care and affection is the key I guess."

"Hmhmm. Most trainers can do that, and yet, they don't seem that close to their pokemon."

"True. I suppose me understanding them helps a lot."

"That too is something a trainer can do, but with a lot and lot of training and time passed with the pokemon."

"I mean I can literally understand what they say as well as you and me talking."

"Really?" Said Sarah, rather surprised.

"Yep, all thanks to that beautiful gardevoir." Said Max, pointing at Scarlet.

"Wow. That's really convenient I must say. Still, I'm surprised at how close you seem with them. Like I said, I never saw a trainer that had let out their non-fighting pokemon outside to see his battle."

"They wanted to see so, why not."

"That's exactly the thing. They seem to love you so much that they are worried for you. It's almost like a boy and his girlfriend."

"Eh, yeah, I suppose I'm just that good with pokemon." Said Max, a bit scared to be found out.

"I also noticed that all of your pokemon are females so, it might be that."

"What… do you mean?" Said Max, now worried.

 _[Do I need to erase her memory?]_ Asked Scarlet, ready to intervene.

(No need to. At least until we're sure that she doesn't figure it out.)

"I mean that pokemon and humans are similar in many ways. In my many years of living, I noticed that relationships between pokemon and humans were a bit stronger when they were not the same gender."

"… I see." Said Max, not reassured.

"That and you being a wonderful and nice trainer could explain that." Finished Sarah.

"Y-yeah, I always do my best for my partners." Said Max, almost sighing in relief.

Shortly after, they arrived in the small living portion of the greenhouse with Sarah opening the door for them.

"That was really nice meeting you young man. Every time I lose, it reminds me that there always something to learn and not underestimate the youth."

"Yeah, I learnt to never underestimate anyone, whatever I have an advantage or not."

"Glad to have been some kind of help for you young man. Good bye and good luck for your next gym battle, you're gonna need it."

"Is the other harder?"

"I don't want to spoil anything for you, but what I can say is that I wasn't the hardest or the more vicious one."

"Oh, not very reassuring."

"Haha. Well, as for me, I'm too worried about you. Just keep getting stronger and everything will be fine."

"Alright, thanks Miss Sarah."

After saying good bye as well, Max left the greenhouse with May still in arms and his gardevoir and lopunny following him.

"Okay girls, let's hit the pokemon center so we continue our journey with renewed energy."

{That was close call there. For a moment, I feared that that human will figure out our… hem, relation.} Said Bonny after they began to head towards pokemon healing building.

{I was ready to get rid of her as soon as she finds us out.} Said Scarlet a bit coldly.

"Scarlet!" Said Max, almost shocked.

{Hihi, just kidding master. Not in front of innocent eyes at least.} Said Scarlet while looking at the now asleep mawile.

"Not everything needs to be resolve by violence."

{If you say so master.} Said Scarlet, not believing in his own words. {But the first one who tries to harm or threat you in any possible way is quite eligible for a quite… unfortunate end.}

"Whoa there, no need to go that far."

{Sorry master, but I more or less agree with Scarlet. Beside the end part, you can be sure that no one will ever land a hand on you.} Said Bonny, defending Scarlet.

"I can defend myself you know."

{Personally, I don't care if you can or not. Whether you like it or not, I'll get rid of anything that could be a nuisance to you.}

"Okay, but what will happen if you think that something is a nuisance but is not for me in reality?"

{…I hope you're not serious right now?} Said Scarlet, sounding offended.

"Hemmm…"

{Do you really think I'm stupid enough to not make the difference between what is a threat and what is not?} Said Scarlet, glaring at Max with suspicious eyes.

"I… guess not. Sorry."

{That's more like it.}

(… What about that girl in the woods?) Thought Bonny, not wanting Max to hear that.

 _[… That was different.]_

(How so?)

 _[Look, it's none of your business okay. Anyway, you were also happy that I did that, even if it was very slightly.]_

(I won't deny it. What I try to say is that I understand what master mean. I hope you don't plan in killing every girl that is interested in master.)

 _[That could be solution.]_

Bonny then looked suspiciously at Scarlet.

 _[Calm down, I'm only joking.]_

(I hope. Me neither I don't like seeing other girls buzzing around master, but you know handsome and nice he is, so you can be sure that he will attract a lot of females.)

 _[Honestly, if it's a pokemon, I won't give a shit, but human, hell no. They don't deserve master's kindness. They should all just slowly die from a painful and agonizing death before burning in hell forever before being reincarnate so I can kill them again.]_ Said Scarlet, putting all of her hate in her words.

(Yeah, you hate human with all of your being, we get that.) Said Bonny, so used to her that it was getting a bit old. (But remembers that master is a human. Surely is not the only kind human in there.)

 _[For me, he is.]_

(That too we get it. Master is also the only one for me, but there also other human around him so he can… socialize or something, I don't know, but you know what I mean.)

 _[I do. Why do you think I allow human to breath around him?]_

(Hmm, good point I guess. But what I'm trying to say is that master is right; violence or killing is not always the solution.)

 _[Would you say the same thing if someone tries to harm or even kill master?]_

(… However, a really hard ass whopping can always be a solution. I mean, a really, really hard ass whopping.)

 _[You mean like making him crippled for the rest of his life?]_

(… It's not killing right?)

 _[… Hahaha.]_ Laughed Scarlet a bit. _[I guess I underestimated your wickedness girl.]_ She added, smiling.

(Let's just hope that I'm not in my mega form if it's ever happen.)

 _[Oh, that however, is something I would kill to see.]_

(You sure about that? You know that the result is not very pretty.)

 _[Exactly my point.]_

(Eh, same old Scarlet over again.) Thought Bonny with a grin.

 _[You can't withdraw the few flaws I have, otherwise I'll be too damn perfect.]_

(Yeah, I'll give it to you this time.)

As both of them were giggling together with Max not knowing why, they all arrived in front of a rather small pokemon center after a moment.

{Just wondering, is there a pokemon center in every places we're gonna get?} Asked Bonny, curious.

"Probably since all cities or towns are obligated to have a pokemon center, especially if they have a gym."

{How so?} Asked Bonny as they passed the front door.

"Probably to be able to heal a pokemon at any moment. It's a human law, so I don't know much."

{Why don't they do it for human center as well?}

"Haha, it's called a hospital when it's for human Bonny. And I don't know, maybe because human cares cost much more and that all towns can't afford that."

{I like it like that.} Commented Scarlet.

"Why?" Asked Max.

{Because with less places to heal human, they are more likely to die.} She coldly said.

"Why did I even ask?" Said Max, sighing desperately.

{Even I saw that one coming master.} Said Bonny, not that much surprised.

"Whatever. Let's just heal our champions and leave to our next destination." Said Max before putting the sleeping mawile in her pokeball.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the pokemon center and got inside.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" Said the nurse at the counter when at it.

"Yes, a quick heal up please." Said Max, handing her three pokeballs.

"Right away sir." She said, taking them on healing machine.

While waiting, Max took out his third badge and looked at it for a moment.

{I'm proud of you master.} Warmly said Scarlet.

"Thanks, but it's no big deal. I still have seven more to go and if Sarah said is true, it will only get harder from now on."

{Not if I have something to say.} Said Bonny with her paws on her hips.

"Worth being trusted as usual I see." Said Max, petting Bonny's head. "But as you were able to see in that battle, we can't let our guard down."

{I know, and that's why we have doubled our efforts.} Said Bonny with conviction.

"True. We can't afford getting weaker by siting on our asses doing nothing." Said Max, putting his badge back in his pocket.

{Not if 'I' have something to say.} Added Scarlet.

With Max laughing a bit and Bonny giggling, the nurse was finally done and back with Max's three pokemon.

"Here you go mister. Your pokemon should be top shape right now."

"Thank you very much." Politely said Max before leaving the building.

{Don't you want to show the others the proof of your success?} Said Bonny when they were outside.

"Maybe later. For now, they need a really good rest. After all, they went all out in battle."

{Well, where to next then?} Asked Scarlet, eager to know where was their next destination.

"Tell you in a second."

Like usual, Max took his pokedex and did some research.

"Okay, the next gym leader is… oh, a water type."

{Oh, then I guess Dusk won't be part of the battle.} Said Scarlet.

"I guess not. Anyway, she deserves a little break since she has been in all of our battles until now."

{That's fair.} Added Bonny.

"And the location is… oh."

{What is it?} Said Scarlet, curious about Max's surprised face.

"…Girls, I hope you brought your swimsuit because we're gonna go to the beach." Said Max, starting to get hyped.

{Well, first, we don't wear clothes. And second, what?} Said Scarlet.

"You heard me. Apparently the next gym leader is located in a few towns away from here and in a city named Corsocoast, a place quite famous for its huge and gorgeous beach."

{That's sounds awesome, even though I don't know what a beach is.} Said Bonny.

{A human filled place where there is lots of sand in front of the ocean.} Said Scarlet, half pleased.

{Oh, that does sound awesome.}

"Yeah. It could be nice to relax a bit there before continuing our journey."

{Wouhou.} Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"Come on Scarlet, I'm sure you will love it."

{Do you know how many human goes to the beach, especially on nice days? I can barely endure them when there is only a few, so imagine a whole bunch of them.} She said, a bit upset.

"It's not so bad. Peoples are more busy having fun or relaxing while bronzing than anything else."

{Yes Scarlet, I really want to see that. Don't ruin this for us.} Said Bonny, wanting to see the beach.

{I'm not holding you from going there, but I'll probably do like the last time and wait that you're done.}

"Please Scarlet, I won't be that much fun without you."

{I think that you really need to work on that human problem Scarlet.} Commented Bonny.

{Whatever, let's just start by going ever there first. We'll sort things out once we do.}

"… Fine. I really do hope that you will come. A simple city, I can understand, but the beach, it's something you really have to go at least once in your life."

{What's so much fun about sand and salty water?}

"Well… hem… well, you have to experience it to understand." Said Max, hardly able to give a valid reason.

{Really convincing.} Said Scarlet, rolling her eyes.

"Like you said, whatever. We're not there any time soon, so we still can think about something. Alright, walk or pokeball?" Asked Max to his lopunny.

{I'm a bit tired, so I'll choose the pokeball.}

After nodding, Max put Bonny back to her capsule.

"Alright love, let's see what the future has for us." Said Max before starting to walk outside the town and towards the next town or city.

{Well, I can already tell our future for tonight.} Said Scarlet with a seductive tone, making Max sigh while shaking his head in desperation.


	30. Chapter 30 : Tranquility

**You now guys, I was wondering… do you even read my bold text I write in each chapter? If you do then you must have known why this chapter was delayed. If not, then I don't know what to say honestly, beside that you should, but honestly, I don't think all of you do. I edited and wrote in my last chapter that the next ones will be put on google doc so you guys can help me correct it and make them flawless. If you want to that is. I also noticed here and there some reviews and question that was already stated in previous chapters, so maybe you should pay more attention of what I wrote before asking. I can understand how painful it can be to wait for something you like, I know, I'm like this when I watch a good anime series and I'm like 'I want moar, nao!' at each end of episode, but doing good quality things take time, and that's besides life shenanigans here and there (My insomnia problem for example), so that's why I'm asking you guys to help me with that. However, if waiting is too much, I can post crappy and un-reread chapter each week, or even each day with all the chapter already written and then wait for an undetermined amount of time for the next one. I love writing and sharing this story with you, but if I'm starting to lose interest because of that, then I might as well stop the story completely. I share it because it's better than letting it rot in my computer, but I have no obligation to do so since I do it for free at the cost of personal time, a thing that I'll never get back. I hate being the one saying that, but it will be ready when it's ready.**

 **Now than I dealt with the impatient ones, let's go with the patient ones. For starter, I'm very sorry for the delay. Like I said, I'm trying my best to do the best quality possible between job, me trying to sleep, me not sleeping, me sleeping a few hours before going to work, me too tired afterwards to think straight, etc. with the help of google doc however, it could help me a bit. I also want to quickly to thanks a guest that gave ideas in the reviews. You see guys, that's the kind of thing I was talking about when I said you can give your ideas for the story. It's true that I won't necessarily use the raw idea, but it can give me inspiration to work something around it or something similar. Take the dojo arc for example, I only told myself 'How could I introduce a lucario to the team? A dojo maybe? Yeah, that's a good idea' and bam, a four chapters long arc about it was born. Just give me a core and I'll grow meat and mass around it, however simplistic it may be. Alright, I'm done with my sissy whining. I just don't like being pushed as it makes me wanting to do the complete opposite. I'm quite sensitive you know. Just kidding, I'm dead on the inside since a while now XD. Well, it's not funny but whatever. Anyway, I think you're here for the story, so here it goes.**

 **Here's the zelda for the google doc chapter so you guys can help me with** **/document/d/14n8MRyZBiRWevM17KbW22Hn90GaDEkpCPt3JcFH4pek/edit Just add the goggle doc address before it and it should be okay.**

It has been a few hours since Max and Scarlet had left Redfieldtown and heading towards the next gym leader location, Corsocoast.

 _[… I tell you, for a pokemon that have huge ears, that diggersby had quite the hearing problem.]_

"True. Some can't just take a 'no' as an answer."

 _[Well, this one had to get it by force.]_

"Hope you didn't do anything… too extreme."

 _[I was feeling lazy that day, so a simple beat up was enough.]_

"At least I'm sure he won't do it again from now on."

 _[Don't know, he was quite the stubborn one.]_

"Speaking of ears, I'm still a bit puzzled about yours. I mean, are those even ears? If so, how do they work?" Said Max, curiously while looking at her fin like ears.

 _[In a sense, yes, they could be considered as such. However, I can't really explain how they work in a way you can understand. They don't really work the same way as your ears.]_

"Does it mean that you hear things differently than me?"

 _[More or less. When I possess you I heard sounds a bit differently, but it was still pretty similar.]_

"I also remember you saying that you don't like them being touched. Why?"

 _[Not that I don't like them being touched, it's just feels weird. To compare, it would be like me rubbing your eyebrows. I won't be that unpleasant, but you would be like 'The fuck are you doing?' you know?]_

"Oh, okay."

 _[But pretty much anywhere else is nice, especially if it's you.]_ She said with a small grin.

"Yeah, like the crest." Said Max while stretching his hand towards it.

 _[Especially the crest.]_ Said Scarlet while pushing his hand away.

"Tsss." Said Max before looking at his watch. "Oh, almost noon. I suppose it will be a good time to take a break."

 _[If I can suggest something master, I think the girls deserves a few days of rest after the last battle. Training is good and all but a nice rest allows the body to fully recover and be ready for more.]_

"Yeah, you're right. Too much training is more likely to do the opposite effect."

 _[Yup. A too tired body is also more prone to injuries and sickness.]_

"Well, I was planning on giving them at least one day, but a few ones could be good too. However, since a moment now I was thinking that we could take the opportunity of going in a town with a beach to take some vacations."

 _[We still can do that. After all, that place isn't that close and will probably take… how much time already?]_

"A few weeks maybe."

 _[There. Two or three days of good rest can't be that bad.]_

"I suppose."

 _[We can still do like usual and travel for only half a day before settling down for the rest of the day and night.]_

"I see no problem in that. After all, I love being with you all more than traveling or anything else."

 _[Aww, that's very sweet.]_ Said Scarlet with a very obvious fake pleased tone.

"Why don't you go search for a good spot instead of doing your smartass?"

 _[But I'm too tired. Please master, carry me.]_ She said like a drama queen before letting herself drop in Max arms.

"Hemm… how about no?" He said before dropping her and leaving the road to go search a safe spot himself, knowing she won't even touch he ground.

 _[How mean. How can you let a lady fall on the ground?]_ Said Scarlet, now floating horizontally next to Max.

"You can levitate you know."

 _[That's not a reason.]_ She said with a fake offended tone.

"Sure." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

For a moment, both of them keep searching for a small clearing to set up the tent. Unfortunately, after almost half an hour, they find nothing.

"Damn, that forest sure is thick around here. There is not even one square meter of flat ground."

 _[The forest won't always have a ready-to-take zone just for you master, but it does kind of suck.]_

"What do we do? Should we keep walk and try to find a better spot?"

 _[Hmm, I'm getting quite hungry, so maybe I could just make the space myself by taking out some trees and flatten the ground myself.]_

"I would rather prefer than you don't. I'm not really into destroying the forest just so we can spend a night on that place."

 _[I'm open to other suggestions then.]_ Said Scarlet, crossing her arms.

Thinking for a moment, Max gave up when nothing was coming in mind.

"I have nothing. I think the best thing to do is to stop for a break and let everyone eat before continuing our travel for the rest of the day."

 _['sigh' Fine.]_ Said Scarlet, not sounding pleased.

"Don't worry Scarlet, I'm sure you'll have another occasion of destroying things later."

 _[Well, it's an alternative to calm my nerves from time to time.]_

"Mating being the main one?"

 _[Wow master, have you learnt to read thoughts?]_ Sarcastically said Scarlet.

"You're getting quite predictable love." Said Max while taking his pokeball.

 _[No need to change a winning combination.]_

"True." Said Max before letting his team out of their pokeball. "Hi girls, how do you feel?" Asked Max when they were all out.

{Great as usual.} Said Bonny, stretching a bit.

"Good to know."

{So hemmm… master? Can I ask… what's the result of our battle?} Asked Dusk with her usual shyness.

"Actually Dusk, I'm glad you asked. Girls, feast your eyes on this." Said Max while showing his new badge to everyone, but mostly to Dusk and Aurora.

{A-awesome. We won.} Happily exclaimed Dusk.

"Indeed, and it's all thanks to you girls." Said Max before wanting to pet Dusk and Aurora.

But when Max was about to pet Aurora, the lucario pushed his hand away.

{I don't need praise.} She said with her usual arrogant tone.

{… Especially when you don't deserve it.} Harshly commented Scarlet with crossed arms.

"Scarlet!" Said Max, a bit shocked at the gardevoir's words.

{What was that?} Angrily said Aurora while glaring at Scarlet.

{You heard me. If it wasn't from May and Dusk, master would probably had lose the battle because of you. I knew that he shouldn't have chosen you.} Said Scarlet, almost as angry as Aurora.

"Okay Scarlet, that's enough." Ordered Max.

{Making him lose? Yeah, sure. It's not like I didn't attack that roserade or anything. You won that because I've weakened him first.} Retorted Aurora.

{Weakened? You didn't even hit him once.}

{Yes I did. You, the lopunny, you were with her, no? Tell her that I was the one that made the team win.} She said while looking at Bonny.

"Aurora, you should stop now." Said Max, already knowing the outcome of this.

{Shut up.} Said Aurora to Max, still looking at Bonny.

{Well… hemm…} Said Bonny, a bit uncomfortable that she was dragged into it.

However, Bonny wasn't really the type to lie.

{I'm sorry to say it Aurora… but all I saw was you not listening to master and got beaten without even scratching your opponent.}

Aurora then kept glaring at Bonny.

{… So that's how it is. Alright, I know when my efforts are not worth of ungrateful beings like you.} Said Aurora before leaving towards the woods. {So much for trying to help this team.}

Before Aurora left, Max had the time to see sadness in her eyes.

"That was so unnecessary Scarlet." Said Max, a bit mad at Scarlet.

{It was the truth.}

"… Yes it was. And I'm sure she also knows that. She just… I guess she just take defeat very hardly."

{Look master, we are not playing here. If she wants to pout every time things don't go her way, then fine, she can do whatever she wants in her little corner. Kids don't really have their place here.}

Shaking his head in desperation, Max then started to head towards where Aurora left.

"… Whatever. I'll just go see if she's alright."

When Max was out of sight, Scarlet then heavily sighed before sitting at the base of a tree.

{I see she's starting to get on your nerves.} Said Bonny while sitting next to her, alongside with the others.

{You tell me. I keep telling master that she will eventually change, but my patience starts to crumbles.}

{Do you believe she will change?}

{Honestly, you know that I don't care that she does or not, but what I care about is master's wish. If he wants to believe that she can, then it's my role as his lover to support him.}

{Yeah, I get what you mean since I also try my best to support master.} Added Bonny.

{I just hope her attitude change pretty soon. The last thing I want is to deceive master by doing something… nasty.} Said Scarlet, not wanting to say too much in front of Dusk and May.

A bit further from them, Max was roaming through the forest in search for his lucario. After a few minutes, he found her sitting in front of a small stream. She had her knees raised and her arms over laying on them with her chin on her arms.

"I'm sorry about Scarlet. I didn't raise her like that." Said Max, half joking while sitting next to her.

{Hmpf, like I would care about what that stuck up gardevoir thinks.} She said, upset.

Max wanted to defend Scarlet a little, but when he looked at her, he saw that the fur under her eyes was slightly wet.

"Hey…" Said Max, putting a hand over her shoulder. "I know you did your best in that battle." Tried to reassure Max.

With Aurora turning her head to face him, Max saw that her eyes was a bit red, meaning that she indeed cried a little.

{… Whatever.} Said Aurora, shrouding off his hand away from her shoulder.

As Max wanted to say something, Aurora interrupted him.

{Yes I cried. Big deal.}

"That's not…"

{Because yeah, even the mean and bitchy lucario have emotions okay.} She said slightly louder, getting quite mad. {I know I screwed up and that I lost miserably. I never was able to do things right in my entire life. That's probably why my previous owner get rid me. Who would want a failure like me with them…}

"That's enough now." Said Max before pulling her into a hug. "That defeat had hurt enough already, so no need to turn the knife in the wound."

At first, Aurora was taken a bit off guard and didn't know how to react. She then wanted to protest and move away, but wasn't really in the mood for that. She just let him do whatever he wanted by telling herself that it couldn't get any worse anyway.

{… Your gardevoir was right, I was just able to make myself look stupid again. Ever since I was abandon, I almost never won a fight or battle in my entire life.} Said Aurora, sounding more depressed and sad than ever.

"You? A strong looking lucario?"

{Would you stop that crap already? I know you just say that.}

"Come on now, I'm sure you're not that bad."

{I said cut it out already.} Said Aurora a bit angrily while releasing herself from Max's hug. {I should just face it, I'm hopeless and worthless. I was just trying to deny it.} She said with small tears coming from her eyes.

"… No you're not. Despite what the others say, you were a good asset to the team, even in that battle."

{Please, you saw it yourself, all I was able to do is to take hits.}

"But you managed to… tire him out…"

At that, Aurora only glared at him with her sad filled eyes.

"… Sorry. You're right, I shouldn't try to hide facts and what happens. It's true that if you weren't that reckless, then maybe we could have got an easier victory." Said Max before Aurora looking away to put her chin on her arms again that was resting on her knees."But honestly, where the fun would have been in that? In the end, we still managed to win."

{No thanks to me.}

"…"

{Maybe I'm just not meant for battle and just… good at being used as an embellishment for your team.} She said before shoving her face in her arms.

"… I did say that you were uselessly reckless in that battle. However, I really mean it when I said that you weren't hopeless or worthless. I'm sure that even though we don't see each other much, I'm 100% sure that you have remarkable values and qualities."

{… What would be the use of that if I'm useless in fights? Maybe I'm just not meant to do battles.}

"Life isn't always about battles Aurora. By giving the time and proper training, you have the potential to get strong. Every pokemon have."

{…}

"But if you really don't want to fight, then I'm not forcing you."

{… What?} Said Aurora, leaving her arms to stares at Max.

"I'm saying that if you don't want to fight, then don't. I'm not gonna think of you any less if you do."

{Are you… serious? You would allow a pokemon that doesn't want to fight… in your team?}

"I think you still didn't understand what kind of person I am, do you? I already told you that you're not trapped with me Aurora. I'm not chaining you, so you can do whatever the hell you want."

{… Why do you want me so bad to be with you then?}

"I already told you, I want to help you Aurora. I'm sure than even you noticed that you were quite unhappy in that dojo, so I wanted to do something about it. You don't want to fight, then fine, be my guest. However, I still want you to see the world around you, showing you that there is much more than just fighting and that dojo. I just want you build yourself, bloom and even see a smile on that cute face of yours."

{… So, you really… wanted to help me.}

"Yes Aurora, that's what I'm trying tell from the very beginning." Said Max, quite happy and relief that Aurora is starting to understand.

For a moment, Aurora just stared in front of her, thoughtful.

{I… still don't know if I can trust you… but if you're willing to keep someone that don't want to fight that pretty much wastes a space with you, then maybe you're not that much of a shitty human.}

"…Thanks… I guess. I thought than you would already know that by now, but I'm not the kind to force someone to do what they don't like."

{… Well, it's not that I dislike battles, but I don't like them that much either. Maybe I would like it more if I could win some.} Confess Aurora.

"That could help indeed, and there is only one way for you to achieve that."

{Let me guess, training?} Said Aurora, a bit annoyed.

"There are no shortcuts to strength Aurora. We would really like it if you could join us in our training sessions."

{… I'll… think about it.} Said Aurora, resting her head on her arms again.

"That's a start. Well, knowing what kind of solitary wolf you are, I'm gonna leave you alone." Said Max before standing up.

{… Hey.} Called Aurora after he did a few steps.

"Hm?"

{Just for to you know, none of this means that I like you or anything. It's just that maybe you're not that much of an ass than I firstly thought, that's all.}

"Noted. Oh, and Aurora?"

{What?}

"Remember that you're still welcome to join us at any time you want."

{Yeah, yeah, whatever, just leave.} Said Aurora less aggressively than usual.

While leaving with a grin, Max could have done almost anything just to see her smiling or just chuckling. When Max joins the others, they were all sitting near a tree and talking.

{She's done causing trouble?} Said Scarlet a bit coldly.

"Stop it Scarlet, she's doing her best."

{If you say so. Well, I'm off getting us food.} Said Scarlet as she was standing up.

{Yeah, me too. I'm getting quite hungry.} Said Bonny, doing the same.

"You all can go while I'm waiting here. Not that I want to let you doing everything, but I'm not really geared for hunt."

{You don't have to justify yourself master. The woods are pretty dangerous for a lone human, so I wouldn't want you to go by yourself anyway. May, do you want to keep an eye one master while we're gone?} Said Scarlet.

{No problem.} Said the mawile while going next to him.

{Alright, we'll be back in a moment.} Said Scarlet before leaving further in the woods, followed by Bonny.

{Be careful master.} Said Dusk when she passed next to Max while following the others.

"Thanks. Nice job by the way in that battle Dusk." Praised Max while sitting next to May, at which she moved to sit between his legs.

{Thanks.} She shyly said with a blush before disappearing in the wood with the others.

"Well, looks like that's the two of us now." Said Max, petting May's head.

{Yup, and it's always fun.}

"Same here. I have to say that you did an amazing job too in that fight sweety."

{I… just did my best.} She said, a bit embarrassed.

"As I can see, it was more than enough. You sure are one hell of a though mawile." Happily said Max, petting her sweet spot.

{It was nothing, really.} She said with a rather heavy blush. {I just wanted us to win.}

"Eh, you're pretty modest."

{Well… if it wasn't from that training in that dojo, surely I wouldn't have made it that far.}

"Yeah, that month of training really strengthen you up. It was quite a lively and nice place. It could have been good to stay a bit longer, but…"

{But adventure doesn't wait?} Finished May.

"… Yeah, pretty much."

{But you know that Dusk also did her part. I barely win, so without her, the result would have been more…}

"Yeah, it's true that you and Dusk really did great. But you take this ground type moves like a champ May. You were at disadvantage, but you still managed to win, which is pretty impressive. I just wish that Aurora could have been a bit more… cooperative."

{You saw it yourself that we didn't need her.} Said May, slightly upset.

"Please May, don't be like Scarlet. Aurora just needs to acknowledge that we're her friends."

{I still don't like her.}

"… I guess you don't have to. I just want you to be nice with her as much as possible."

{I already do.}

"Great."

Looking at his mawile while petting her, a grin appeared on his face and began to rub her shoulders.

"You know May, since you did very well in that battle, I think you deserve a reward." He said while slowly going towards her chest.

{M-master?} She said, slowly getting what he had in mind.

"A girl most have their effort rewarded, don't you think?" He said, now rubbing her belly.

{I… the others might come back at any time… master.} Said May, wanting to protest but physically unable to.

"Then we'll have to be quick."

{I don't… Mhaa!} Said May before moaning when she felt one of Max's warm finger touching the most sensitive part of her. {Master…}

* * *

"You like it, do you?" He said while starting to rub her tiny clit.

{I… do.} She softly moaned while grasping Max's wrist with her tiny hands.

After only a couple of seconds, May began to get wet. Using her juice, Max coated one finger with it and went stronger on her pleasure button, making the mawile's breathing go a bit wilder as well as moaning shortly after.

{Master… it feels… really good.} She said after a moment.

"It does? How about something more fun."

Slowly, Max passed his finger through the little mawile's entrance and pushed all the way inside until he hit her cervix.

{Mmhhaa!} She moaned louder while grasping his wrist stronger in anticipation.

"That's what you get from being a nice mawile." Said Max with a grin before starting to move his hand back and forth while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

With her moans getting louder as well as her breathing getting faster, May even began to move her hip instinctively from the pleasure.

"Wanting more huh?" Teased Max a bit.

{Y-yes… master… p-please… don't stop.} She said, starting to get overwhelmed by pleasure.

While grinning, Max went a bit faster and slightly stronger on her, forcing to almost yell in pleasure.

{M-master… I'm… so close to feel it… keep… going.} She said between moans after a moment.

"You got it."

Using his free hand, Max then began to rub May's sweet spot on her head while fingering her, making the pleasure more intense for her. Half a minute later, Max heard May's breathing getting really fast before she let out an ecstatic scream while her internal muscles tried to crush his finger. A couple of seconds later, her stiff body went limb with her head resting on Max's belly.

* * *

{That… was… thanks master.} She said while taking heavy breathes.

"No problem May. You deserved it." He said while petting her head.

After taking a moment to retake her breath, she turned around to face Max.

{Can I also… please you master?} She said a bit lustfully.

"Oh, well, if it's something you really want, I guess it can be part of your reward." Said Max with a smile.

{I do.} She said before starting to rub his manhood.

{Hi guys, I'm back with… oh, sorry.} Said Bonny when she appeared from the woods, interrupting them. {Guess I'll come back later.} She added, turning around.

"No that's fine, we were done anyway." Said Max before she could leave while May sat between his legs, upset. "Sorry sweety. We'll continue later." He lowly said while petting her head.

{Hmpf, talk about a mood buster.} She lowly muttered so only Max could hear.

{Really smooth Bonny.} Said Scarlet as she was appearing with Dusk from another part of the woods.

{Really sorry about that. If I knew you would use every little opportunity to molest your pokemon…} Said Bonny while sitting next to Max with a couple fruits and berries in her hands.

"Well, you know me. How can I resist such cute and kind creatures like you?" Said Max, still petting May.

{Eh, I can relate since it's the same with you.} She said before starting to eat.

{Here you go master.} Said Scarlet while giving Max a plate full of meat and fruits as well as giving some to May.

"Thanks. What about you, you're not eating?" Said Max when he noticed that she was empty handed.

{I'm not really hungry right now.}

"… Okay. Hope you're not going on a diet because you think you're fat." Said Max, starting to dig in his plate.

{A gardevoir can hardly be fat. Hope you don't think I am yourself.} She said while crossing her arms, looking offended.

"Of course not. You're perfect."

{Hm, nice save.} Said Scarlet before sitting to his other side.

"So girls, Scarlet and I were thinking that you deserved a few day of rest after that battle. What do you say?"

{That would be cool.} Happily exclaimed May.

{I don't mind, but not for too long. My body is just starting to look sexier than before, so I don't want to lose it.} Proudly said bonny.

"You do? To me it has the same level of sexiness as always."

{Hmpf, I suppose the difference is too subtle for you master.} Said Bonny, looking upset.

"Hemm…"

{Geez master, you could at least have pretended to notice.} Commented Scarlet.

"What did I do?" Asked Max, wondering what he did wrong.

{Something stupid, like usual.} Said Scarlet, making May giggles a bit.

"Like what?" He asked, looking at Bonny.

{Don't ask me master. After all, my body isn't sexy enough for you to notice.} She said, still sulking.

"Oh, I think I get it. It's one of those moments when a micro change happens on a girl's body and that I'm supposed to notice?"

At that, Bonny, along with the others, began to laugh a bit.

"I hate you all." Said Max, a bit embarrassed when he found out that they were just messing with him.

{You like teasing, but when it's your turn, it's another story huh?} Commented Scarlet.

"Pff, whatever."

{Hehe, to be honest, I like that cute face you make when you're mad master.} Said Bonny while leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Careful now, if you play too much with fire, you're gonna burn yourself." Playfully said Max.

{Is that so? Do you want to know where I'm burning right now?}

"I… have a pretty good wild guess on where it is, since you're always a horny little lopunny."

{The question wasn't really about where, but what will you do about it.} Said Bonny lustfully.

{Hold your horses a bit Bonny.} Interrupted Scarlet. {I know how you feel, but I think someone deserve to take a turn before you.}

{She already has hers before I arrive.} Said Bonny, talking about May.

{Barely. You interrupted us.} Commented May, upset.

{That's true. But I wasn't talking about her, but about someone else that made Master's victory possible.} Said Scarlet.

{Ah, true. You're right, Dusk deserve to have a turn first.} Said Bonny while looking at her.

{Oh, hem… you can go first Bonny, I-I don't mind.} Shyly answered Dusk while getting red.

{No can't do Dusk. You participated in that battle and even made master win, so enjoy him.} Said Bonny.

{Hemm… well, thanks… I think.} Said Dusk, heavily embarrassed.

{You're lucky that Bonny is a really nice girl Dusk. What would have you done if she wasn't?} Asked Scarlet.

{I… don't know.} Said Dusk, not sure what to answer.

"Give her some chances Scarlet, you know she doesn't like confrontation." Intervened Max.

{I know master, but she shouldn't act like a doormat. What if you get another pokemon that always try to stomp on her?}

"Probably warn her to stop or otherwise she's out."

{… Hm, pretty brutal. I like it. But you can't have control over everything master. What if she got into that kind of situation when you're not there? Sure we could all be there, but that won't necessarily be the case for her entire life.}

"She's okay the way she is, no need to change that."

{No master, Scarlet is right. I have to assert myself a bit more.} Protested Dusk.

"… Dusk…"

{You're right master when you say that I don't like confrontation or displease others, especially my friends. But I have to work on that and try to hold my ground more.}

{You're a really mature and smart braixen Dusk.} Praised Scarlet.

"… You sure about that Dusk? I love you a lot the way you are and I wouldn't like seeing you changing too much."

{I won't change master, but just improving myself, or at least try to.}

"… Okay then. I must admit that I agree with Scarlet, you really are a mature pokemon." He said before stretching a hand to pet her.

{Thanks.} Thanked Dusk while smiling at the petting.

{And who knows, maybe she will change even more when she will evolve. Look at Bonny, she almost changed drastically after she does.} Commented Scarlet.

{I didn't changed that much. Did I?} Said Bonny, looking at Max.

"Don't ask my Bonny. After all, I'm just a human that doesn't notice insignificant changes."

{And there we have the immature one.} Said Scarlet with a grin, making the others laugh at him.

"Fuck you, both of you." Said Max to Scarlet and Bonny respectively, making them laughing even harder for a moment. "… But we still don't know what to do for today?"

{Well, you still have to satisfy Dusk.} Said Scarlet.

"Yeah but, after that? Walking or just chilling?"

{Hmmm…} Said Scarlet, going for a thoughtful expression. {I don't especially like staying in one place doing nothing, so for me, walking would be good.}

{I like resting outside of my pokeball while knowing that I can go on master at any time.} Said Bonny.

{No way. I want to see the beach as soon as possible. } Said May.

"And since I'm doing the walking, chilling would be my choice."

{Hmm… Looks like we are in an impasse. Let's proceed to vote then. For those who want to relax the afternoon, raise your hand.} She asked before Max and Bonny raised their hand. {Alright, and those who want to walk?} She asked as herself and May raised their hand. {Hm, two and two. I guess it's up to you Dusk to decide.} She said while looking at the braixen.

{W-what? M-me? Oh, hem… I-I don't know.} Hardly said Dusk, taking by surprise.

 _[Come on Dusk, it's your chance to give yourself some weight.]_ Said Scarlet to Dusk in her mind.

For a moment, Dusk was hesitant at what she should do. After all, choosing one will surely displease two of them.

{I…}

"Come on Dusk, no one will hold a grudge against you, whatever you may choose." Encouraged Bonny.

Hesitating for another moment, Dusk gathered all of her courage to speak up her mind.

{I… also want to see that beach, so…}

{Walking it is then.} Finished Scarlet, making Max and Bonny lightly sighing desperately.

"Good job Dusk." Said Max, petting her very gently.

{You're not mad?}

"Of course not Dusk. I won't get angry just because you choose something else that what I wanted. I'm not a kid anymore."

{That's… quite a relief actually.}

"Happy to hear. I agree that it can be hard to express our feelings, especially if it goes a bit against others, but you have to sometime. Even though it can anger them, you always have to go with what you think it's best and your desires. But you don't have worry about it with us since we all are your friends."

{T-thanks master, I'll try.} She shyly said with a heavy blush.

{Well, after that inspirational speech, I think it's time to leave Dusk and master alone a moment.} Said Scarlet.

{What about me? I still couldn't finish with him.} Protested May.

"You're right. Dusk, do you mind if I finish with May first?"

{Not at all master.} Said Dusk, not sounding displeased at all.

{Why not both of them at the same time master? Two hits with one rock as human say I believe.} Said Scarlet.

"I… guess it's an option. If it's okay-"

{I don't mind.} Happily interrupted May.

{Me neither.} Followed Dusk.

"… Okay then."

{Great. See you later then.} Said Scarlet with a smile before leaving with Bonny in the woods.

"… Well, what now?"

{If I can make a suggestion… I mean, if it's okay with you that is.} Asked Shyly Dusk.

"What is it Dusk?"

{Can I… hem… it's been a little while since I… t-tasted you.} Hardly said the braixen while looking at the ground.

"Oh, you want to do that. Is it okay with you May if she pass before you?"

{No, that's fine. I still don't like a lot the salty thing I taste after a moment anyway.}

"Alright." Said Max before starting to take out his pants.

{W-wait.} Said Dusk, interrupted him. {I mean… can I… do it?}

"Taking off my pants?"

{Y-yes. I like doing it myself sometime.}

"Sure, I see problem here."

* * *

After nodding, Dusk then shyly moved closer to her master and grabbed the zipper of his pants before taking it down. She then slowly pulled it down alongside with his underwear, making her facing his flaccid member a few inches away from her.

{That… scent…} She said, already smelling the musky smell. {Why is it so… appealing?}

Shortly after Max sat down, she grabbed the base of his shaft and began to lick it, slowly making it harder.

"I… think we lost her." Said Max to May, already feeling pleasure.

{What am I gonna do now?} Said May, sounding slightly upset next to him.

"Do worry, there's always a way."

Being in hand reach, Max stretched one hand over and began to play with her tiny entrance.

{Oh, I-I guess that can work too.} Said May after feeling a pleasure wave passing through her body.

When he felt that she was wet enough, Max shoved one finger inside her extremely narrow love tunnel and began to push it in and out, forcing her to start moaning. Then, as he was fingering the mawile since maybe half a minute, Max felt his now hard shaft being engulfed by a scorching canine maw with his tip being attacked by a soft tongue.

"'Humpf', your mouth is really something Dusk." Said Max while containing a moan.

{Master… not so hard… please.}

Despite himself and because of the pleasure Dusk was giving, Max failed to notice that he was going rather strongly on May.

"S-sorry sweety… I lost control of my body for a moment." He said while slowing down.

After a few minutes, Dusk decided that it was enough.

{Please master, mate with me right now.} Pleaded Dusk.

"Alright."

Going with Dusk's desires, Max stopped fingering May and layed on his back, making her whine sadly.

"Don't worry sweety, I won't leave you like this."

Max then grabbed her and put her on his chest with her very tiny entrance a few inches away from his face.

"It's been a little while last time, isn't it?" Said Max while looking at the lust filled eyes of his mawile.

{Yes master, please do it.} Almost eagerly said May.

"You bet I will. Whenever you want Dusk." Said Max before pressing his tongue against May's clit and starting to assault it, making her almost yell in pleasure.

A short moment later, Max felt a very hot and soaking wet pair of lips grinding against his tip before it swallows it, making Max's shaft passing through a blazing and rather tight fleshy passage.

"Hmnnhm." Moaned Max, sending vibrations on May's clit that was creating slightly stronger pleasure waves.

In a matter of seconds, Dusk began to raise her body before letting herself drop on Max with his shaft hitting her cervix pretty hardly. Max wanted to tell her to calm down so she wouldn't hurt herself, but couldn't since his mouth was already busy.

{It feels so good… master.} Moaned May.

"… Really? How about that then." Said Max shoving his tongue inside her tight entrance.

{Mhaaaw.} She moaned while pleasure was making her a bit shaky.

From time to time, Max was pushing his tongue inside between clit assaulting.

{… Master… I can feel it coming.} She said after grabbing Max's head a little while later.

To add more bliss to the play, Max then began to rub May's back with one hand while pleasuring Dusk with his other hand on one of her thighs, still going quite wildly on him. Shortly after, May's body went stiff as she let out a loud ecstatic moan while squirting lightly.

{That… enough for today.} Said May after relaxing and dropping herself beside Max on her back.

"One down… one to go." Said Max, having more and more trouble at containing himself.

He then put his now free hand on Dusk's other thigh and helped her to land harder on him, even though she didn't really need it. After a moment, Max was the first one to feel his climax coming.

"Don't stop now Dusk… I'm about to exploded."

{M-me too… master.} She said while panting a little with her tongue tuck out.

A few minutes after Dusk went a bit faster, the heat from Dusk was too much for Max as he shot out all of his seeds inside the burning fleshy walls of the fire pokemon. As soon as she felt the sticky substance, Dusk went as fast as possible, cuming a few seconds later while crushing Max with her ecstatic contractions. When she was finished, she remain still a moment while trying to retake her breath.

* * *

"Satisfied my pretty?"

{Yes master… thanks.} Answered Dusk.

"No problem. Win other battles and you will get that reward again. Not that you wouldn't get any if it wasn't the case that is." Said Max, making Dusk giggles a bit.

Then, as he was sitting up, Max turned his head to see May sitting next to them.

"You still there sweety?" Asked Max, wondering why she stayed even though she had what she wanted.

{Why not? I like watching too.}

"Tsk tsk, perverted to the bone, all of you." Said Max while doing the usual head petting.

{Hihi.} Giggled May as well.

"Alright girls, since we're about to leave, I guess it's pokeball time."

{Sure thing master.} Said May with Dusk agreeing.

Taking out their pokeball Max put them inside them before putting them away.

{I'm ready master.} Said Scarlet that had appeared from the wood with Bonny.

"I'm too." Said Max before putting Bonny in her pokeball as well.

When they were all set, both were back in the road and resumed their travel. For the next few hours, nothing really significant happens.

"Say Scarlet, I was wondering, do you have any siblings? Unless… you don't want to talk about it."

 _[No that's fine. You already know what happens to my parents, but as far as I know, I don't have any. My worthless mother however could have tried to have another kid after the death of my father, so there is still a possibility that I may have a half brother or sister.]_ Calmly Said Scarlet.

"Would that makes you happy or…"

 _[Honestly, I couldn't care less about a descendant of my mother.]_

"I see. It could be kind of cute though, you having a sister."

Scarlet then looked at him suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

 _[Is going with two twin gardevoir would be a fantasy of your?]_

"What? Don't say stupid things." Said Max, getting slightly red.

 _[Well, you better take that idea off your mind because it won't happen any time that I would let another slutty gardevoir touch you.]_ Said Scarlet rather fervently.

"I already told you that you get it wrong. I wasn't planning on thinking about that."

 _[Yeah, sure you don't.]_ Said Scarlet with a skeptical tone.

"I just meant that… it could have been nice for you to have family member that is actually nice and there for you. When you have good ones, family members are very reliable persons. It's just bad that we both didn't have any chances on that matter."

 _[For now, the only one that I know is really reliable is you. I don't need any one else.]_

"… I guess it's better being alone than badly accompanied."

 _[True, even though I'm not alone and well accompanied.]_ Said Scarlet before hugging Max's arm.

"Strangely, me too." Said Max, rubbing Scarlet's soft hair.

After more walking, Max and Scarlet was in front of curve on the road. Then, as they passed it, they were surprised as they saw another human, probably a trainer by his look, walking in the opposite direction as them.

"Whoa, a red gardevoir?" Exclaimed the guy that was looking maybe in his early twenty.

{Here we go again.} Said Scarlet after facepalming desperately.

"Can I have a battle against her?" Asked the guy.

"Can I at least know who you are?" Asked Max, not liking his rudeness.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I'm Michael."

"I'm Max and this is Scarlet. If you want a battle, I can make you have one, but not against her."

"Why? Are you afraid that she would lose?"

"… What?" Said Max, not sure about his intention.

"I have some pretty strong pokemon. So I could understand that you want your gardevoir avoid a defeat." Said the guy a bit arrogantly.

"A defeat? I don't think you know-"

While speaking, Max was cut off by Scarlet.

{It's on little human. You want a battle with me, the your gonna get it and put you back at your place.} Said Scarlet a bit aggressively.

"Did she agree?" Asked Michael, not understand what she said.

"Hold on a minute. Scarlet, do you think it's reasonable?"

{That human obviously looking for troubles, so I'm gonna make him understand not to mess with random being, especially me.} She said while glaring at the other human.

"… Okay, but take it easy okay?"

"Take it easy? Sure, go ahead if you want to lose." Provocatively said the guy.

{We'll see about that.} Said Scarlet with a glowing hand.

"Calm down Scarlet. Remember it's just a trainer's battle."

{Come on, take out your puny pokemon so I can transform them into rugs.} Said Scarlet with a slightly psychotic tone.

"At least one of you is pumped for the battle. Let's begin then. Let's go ivysaur." Said Michael before releasing an ivysaur from one his pokeball.

{I'm ready.} Said the ivysaur when out.

{Come on master, I'm waiting.} Said Scarlet, almost shaking.

"Alright."

When she was in that state, it was almost impossible to argue with her, so he just went off with the flow in hope that she won't go overboard.

"I'm ready to activate my Ergowatch." Said Max while having a finger ready to press the dome activation.

"Alright."

Simultaneously, they press on their watch to activate the battle safe protection. Then, to everyone's surprise, Scarlet launched a rather strong Pysbeam attack on the ivysaur as soon as the dome was fully activated. Taken off guard and unable to react, the ivysaur took the hit at full power and propelled it against the dome shield, making a few electrical sparkles on impact.

"The hell? You didn't even wait for me to be ready." Said Michael almost angrily.

"Sorry, but I have no control over my gardevoir."

"What?"

"I told it wasn't a good idea."

"You freaking cheater… ivysaur, get up and show that gardevoir who's best."

{… A-alright.} Said the grass/poison while hardly standing up.

{Don't tell me you're already like this after that weak attack?} Arrogantly said Scarlet.

"Ivysaur, go for-"

{I don't think so.} Said Scarlet as she was already charging a small Shadow Ball and tossed it at the pokemon.

Again, the ivysaur wasn't able to react in time and took the attack, sending it flying a few meters away before fainting.

"The fuck is wrong with your gardevoir? Is she trying to kill my pokemon?" Said Michael while withdrawing his pokemon.

{Who knows?} Said Scarlet while looking defiantly at the guy.

"I'll show you. Go, hitmonchan."

{Hmpf.} Said the hitmonchan while getting in a fighting position after being released.

{Oh, I love when they use physical attacker, thinking that they will beat me that way. Let's do this.} Said Scarlet before making her fists burst into flame.

"Watch out hitmonchan, that gardevoir is a tricky bitch, so be on your guard."

{… What did you just called me?} Said Scarlet, looking utterly mad.

"Scarlet, don't let…"

Not even listening to Max, Scarlet launched herself at the hitmonchan and relentlessly assaulted him with a barrage of Fire Punch. Sure the hitmonchan was a great physical fighter and was blocking a couple of scarlet's hits, but he quickly became overwhelmed by Scarlet's rage and was having more and more trouble to keep up against her.

"For real?" Said Michael, not believing that a weak gardevoir was outmatching his hitmonchan at punches.

When Scarlet grew tired of punches, she used her powers to lift the moderately damaged hitmonchan in the air and used all of her might to throw him at the top of the dome, making huge electrical sparkles at the strong impact. After she let him go, the pokemon was free falling towards the ground. But before he could touched the ground, Scarlet threw a huge Shadow Ball at him, making him get caught in a blackish explosion cloud, making him land to the side of the dome.

{… Now, what was it about me being a bitch?} Said Scarlet before looking at Michael with bloodlust eyes.

Then, at a quite tremendous speed, Scarlet launched herself at the human while using Fire Punch again, but was stopped by the dome.

{You little shit. Get in there and I'll show you who's is the bitch.} Yelled Scarlet as she was smashing multiples Fire Punch at the dome wall, making sparkles at every impact.

"Fuck man, your gardevoir have a problem. I'm out of here." Said Michael before retrieving his fainted hitmonchan and starting running in the direction where Max came from.

{DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME!} Yelled Scarlet while following him inside the dome.

When he ran pass Max, Scarlet was smashed Max's side of the wall, relentlessly trying to break the wall with Fire Punch.

"Scarlet, calm the fuck down." Ordered Max.

Then, when Michael was far enough and out of sight, the dome began flashing before going down. As soon as it was, Scarlet tried to pursue the human but was stopped by Max that tried to tackle her. However, even with just floating she was quite powerful and made Max fall on his back. Fortunately, Max had a good grip on her and was now on the ground with his arms around Scarlet. Heavily struggling, she tried to use physical strength to break free, but to no avail since he was firmly holding her.

{Ghaaa… let me go. I'll go make that human suffer before ripping his head off.} Madly said Scarlet while struggling with all of her might.

"Scarlet! Calm! Down!" Loudly called Max.

Seeing that his words weren't effective, he then went for something more convincing. When he saw an opening to act, Max put one hand behind her head and pulled her into a ferocious kiss. Slowly but surely, Scarlet was struggling less and less until she wasn't moving anymore.

"… You calmed yet?" Said Max after breaking the kiss a few minutes later.

For a moment, Scarlet then just looked into Max's eyes, slowly coming back to her senses.

{… I… think, yes.} Said Scarlet before sitting on Max's belly.

"Damn Scarlet, you scared me for a second there." Said Max, relieved.

{… Sorry. That's why I don't like to fight. My blood just boils the second I start.} She said while shaking her head with a hand on her face.

"I think we should avoid that next time."

{I never intend for that to happen, but that Muk crap just asked for it.}

"Just don't answer to someone provocation next time."

{Easier said than done. I just can't stand human like those. They are one of the worst.}

"Really? What is the worst then?"

For a second, Scarlet stares at Max's eyes before smiling.

 _[Those who will try to harm you.]_ She said before kissing him.

For almost half a minute, Scarlet was kissing him rather tenderly before breaking it.

"Well, for me it will be those who try to harm 'you'." Said Max while rubbing one of Scarlet's thighs.

 _[Let's agree that we disagree on that then.]_ She said with a smile while rubbing one of Max's cheeks.

After that, Scarlet stood up before helping Max to stand up as well.

"I just hope that idiot won't peddle about what happen."

 _[Me too. I can still try to find him and erase his memory.]_

"Please don't."

 _[Why?]_

"Because I know you won't just 'erase' his memory."

 _[… Crap, I've been figured out. You really are starting to know me quite well master.]_ Said Scarlet, sounding a bit displeased.

"I know that you're quite the rancorous type."

 _[Guilty I guess.]_ Said Scarlet, almost sounding proud.

"Let's try our best for that not to happen again."

 _[I don't promise result by I promise that I will try.]_

"That's a start. Well, back to walking then."

With Scarlet nodding, they both resume the walking while trying to forget about what just happened. Soon enough, night time was about to fall and went for setting the camp. After founding a nice place to set in a matter of minutes, Scarlet set up the tent as Max released his team.

"Break time girls." Announced Max when they were out.

{Finally. If I were to wait another hour, I think I would have gone crazy.} Said Bonny before grabbing one of Max's hands and pull him more isolated from the others.

"What the…" Said Max a second after being pulled.

{Have fun.} Waved Scarlet with a grin before they disappeared.

"Can I ask what is going?" Asked Max when the others were out of sight and hear.

Not responding, Bonny stopped pulling, turned around and got on her knees in front of Max before eagerly starting to unbutton his pants.

"Whoa Bonny, there is no rush."

{Speak for yourself.} She said before pulling everything down.

* * *

Immediately after being freed, Bonny grabbed the base of Max's shaft, shoved almost the entire thing in her mouth and began to suck gently but eagerly while doing a lewd satisfied face.

"Calm down Bonny, are you planning on literally eating me?" Said Max, almost worried.

{… Phwa… did you how much time I've been waiting for that?} She said before resuming her previous job.

"I… guess yeah, it has been maybe a day or two."

Slowly feeling pleasure getting in, Max was fully hard after a minute. When it was, Bonny immediately left and jumped on Max, at which had to use his hands to hold her.

{Please master, mate with me right now.} She pleaded while pressing her already soaking wet womanhood against Max's rock hard member.

Just with that, he could felt that she was way hotter than usual.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Still having her in his arms, Max walked in front of a tree and pressed her back against it. After aligning himself, Max pushed inside and hit her cervix stronger than anticipate due to her being extremely slippery.

{YES!} Yelled Bonny while grasping Max's shoulders quite strongly, slightly shoving her tiny claws in them.

"Damn Bonny, you're almost as hot as Dusk."

{Shut up and ram me master.} Ordered Bonny.

"As you wish."

Also eager to start, Max then began to move his hips on her rather wildly. With Bonny being true to herself, it only took a few thrusts for her to get to her orgasm, making all her body going all stiff while crushing Max with her fleshy tunnel. After her orgasm that lasted almost half a minute, she relaxed a bit with Max stopping in order to let her regaining her composure.

{Damn… that's very relieving.} She said with her head resting against the tree.

"Glad to help you in any way."

As Max was about to release her, Bonny stopped with her legs, preventing to anywhere.

{Did you really think that it would have been enough for me? You only get rid of one layer master.}

"How many there is?"

{I don't know. Let's find out.} She said with a lustful face.

"… Well, looks like I don't have much of a choice."

{Nope.}

Chuckling, Max then resumed his pounding on Bonny but a bit more gently, knowing that she was more sensitive now. It didn't however preventing her from already letting out pleasured moans, grasping Max pretty strongly again. With the use of her dead weight, Max could reach a bit further than usual, almost making his tip getting inside her womb, to Bonny's enjoyment. When Max guessed that she was ready, Max went a bit stronger, increased her moans as well as making her stuck out her tongue out in ecstasy.

{Harder master!} Said Bonny while drooling from both lower and upper lips.

"You're really into it this evening." Said Max before doing as asked.

Feeling him even more, Bonny felt another orgasm building up again and close to happen, as well as Max. A few pounds later, Bonny was the first to orgasm again. Grasping Max into a strong hug while muffling her ecstatic moans in order to not yell in Max's ears, she used her strong legs to pull Max deeper inside in spasm motions while despite herself trying to break Max's shaft with her contractions. Unable to bear it, Max exploded inside the bunny pokemon and filled her with his hot seeds.

{Yes master, fill me up like the naughty lopunny I am!} Almost yelled Bonny.

As they both relaxed from their orgasm, Max let himself fall on Bonny's chest while still holding her.

"You still feel awesome… as usual.

{You too… you're not half bad.} Teased Bonny.

"Better than nothing I guess."

{Hihi. Still up for another one?}

"Again?"

{I have like… a couple hours of mating to caught up.}

"Geez, what will it be if it as for days."

{Did you know that lopunnies can pretty much get sick if we are not satisfied for a long time?}

"That much? Well, a normal bunny can die of loneliness, but I didn't know that it could also be the case of a pokemon."

{Not that much of a surprise since we are the 'evolved' version of a bunny.} Quoted Bonny.

"Fair enough."

{Now, can you put me down so we can continue?}

"Sure." Said Max while putting her down.

As soon as her cute little feet touched the ground, she turned around, put her paws on the tree and raised her rear in the air while lightly shaking it.

{Ready whenever you are.} Lustfully said Bonny.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Said Max before going behind her and grabbed her hips.

After entering in, Max immediately began to ram Bonny's rear at moderate power due to both being more sensitive. However, it didn't take a minute before Bonny asked to go harder. Going with her desire, Max went stronger while being careful that she wasn't hitting herself on the tree. Then, as he was making the pokemon moan pretty loudly, Max attention got on her moderately large bunny tail. Suddenly, he remembered what Scarlet already said about tailed butt and he indeed wanted to pull it while mating. Not knowing if she would like it, he decided to get bold and pulled it, but not to strongly so not to hurt her.

{Hyaaa! Not… my tail.} She moaned, sounding more pleased than anything else.

"Do you like it?" Said Max while pulling each time he was pushing his hips.

{S-stop… it… it's… gonna… make me… come… too fast.} Hardly said Bonny due to the overwhelming pleasure.

Then, a few seconds after she said that, Bonny's body went all stiff with her inside twitching uncontrollably, making her having her third orgasm.

"Looks like the more you wait, the more sensitive you become." Commented Max as Bonny was having a post orgasmic rest.

{I guess… it will make things easier… for you.} Said Bonny, panting a bit.

"I suppose. I'm not really the kind of going at that for hours. Without Scarlet that is."

{Well… as for me… if it wasn't for my body that can hardly keep up… I would.}

"Probably, since bunnies are almost sex machine."

{Yet a lopunny can be worse.}

"I know, you're a good example."

{… I got to say that I'm pretty much satisfied, but you only came once and you're still hard, so another round won't do badly.}

"You sure? You look a bit sore already."

{Don't mind that. It just means that I'll sleep well tonight.}

"… Alright, suits yourself. It's your body after all."

{It's also yours as well master, so don't be shy to play with it anytime you want.} She said with a lewd grin.

"Noted. So, what will be our last position then?"

{The best will be the one I'm the less sensitive so you can come before me.}

"Which is?"

{This one.} Said Bonny pushing Max, making him trip and fall on his back.

"Damnit." Lowly cursed Max. "I thought we already discussed about that entire pushing thing."

{Hihi, yes, but it's so much fun to bully you from time to time. A little mistreatment never killed anyone.} Said Bonny before sitting on Max's hard member.

"You little… I didn't know my cute lopunny was that much of jerk." Teased Max.

{And yet, you haven't discovered everything about me yet.} She said, starting to grind her entrance on Max's shaft. {Want to dig deep inside me to find out?} Asked Bonny very lustfully.

"That's an offer that I can hardly refuse."

{I always knew that you were the smart type of human.}

Raising her hips, Bonny aligned the shaft and impaled herself with it, moaning as the tip touched the bottom. This time, Bonny was in charge and she wasn't going softly on him. She kept ridding him by making Max's member exploring every corner of her honey pot until she felt him that he was getting close after a little while. Wanting to come one more time, Bonny began to gently touch herself while riding him so she could make her orgasm coming sooner. Then, as she was very close, she heard her master moaning ecstatically and felt her favorite hot substance hitting her womb, triggering her fourth orgasm shortly after.

* * *

{Damn… that's a lot in one night.} Said Bonny before landing pretty hardly on Max's chest.

"You sure were more of a carnivorous this evening."

{Hehe, good one master.} She said before yawning.

"Feeling sleepy?"

{A… bit.}

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Not hearing her respond, he was about to ask again when he heard soft snoring.

"Guess it's a yes."

Carefully moving Bonny aside, Max stood up, put his pants on and went over the lopunny before gently grabbing her. Since she seemed knocked out, he wasn't very worried about waking her. Like he guessed, he was able to carry her to the camp without disturbing her sleep. When at the camp, he saw Scarlet, May and Dusk sitting on the ground around a campfire.

{Geez master, look like you went pretty roughly on her.} Said Scarlet when she saw both them.

"She's the one that kept assaulting me."

{Playing the victim again? That's very manly of you.} Sarcastically teased Scarlet with a smile.

"Still more than you."

{Hope so since I'm a girl.}

"Whatever you say Miss Smartass."

{I love you too. Want me to carry her to her bed?}

"No thanks. I'll take care of that little princess." Said Max before kissing the forehead of the sleeping lopunny and going inside the tent, where he put her on the bed. "She was quite wild today." Said Max after exiting the tent.

{What did you expect? She hasn't done it two days.} Commented Scarlet.

"Hmpf, still wondering how I'll managed to keep up if my two next pokemon are female and… well, wants me." Said Max while sitting next to Scarlet on the ground.

{You're a very lovable master, so that's almost sure to happen if you do. However, unless you came across one that is hard to satisfy or two other that like mating like me and Bonny, you're gonna be okay. Look at Bonny, you two took like what, half an hour? And she's okay now. Until tomorrow that is.}

"Yeah, I'm quite grateful to the stars or arceus that I, until now, have only easy satisfied girls. I do love all of you but there are things that only one man can do."

{Agree. If we all needed hours, I'm pretty sure that you'd be already dead by now.}

"Wise words spoken by a beautiful gardevoir."

{But it's not like your trying to avoid those situations. You could say that… you almost provoke them.} Said Scarlet while hugging Max's arm with a slightly lustful face.

"Ah, I almost forgot every time that you're pretty sensitive to compliments."

{Would you stop if you didn't?}

"Hmm… nope." Said Max, rubbing Scarlet's hair.

{Good.}

For the rest of the evening, Max and his team mostly chatting and having a great time before tiredness hit Max.

"Guess it's time to hit the hay." Said Max while stretching.

{Yup. Traveling is quite tiring.} Said Scarlet before getting up.

"For those who walks."

{Using my powers to float requires quite some energy too dear master.}

"Why don't you walk then?"

{Do those legs look like they were made for walking to you?} Said Scarlet while pointing one of her footless leg at him.

"… I guess not, but I'm sure it can have a few uses." Said Max before briefly rubbing her calf.

{Kinky, like the way I love it.} Said Scarlet with a grin before removing her leg.

Standing up as well, Max then headed inside the tent with the others after they extinguished the fire and goes to sleep until the next day.


	31. Chapter 31 : Improvement and odd matters

**Back, back again with another chappy. A quick thanks for those who tried to encourage me for not quitting writing. I never really intended to do it int he first place, it's just that if most people don't like what I'm doing, then there are no point in continuing. However, whatever you may do or how shitty it may look like, there's always at least one person on the planet that will like, it's obligatory. Anyway, with 111K views and almost 300 followers and favorites (Yay), it's not anytime soon, even thought I wish it could be more but hey, quality over quantity right lol.**

 **Link for the next chapter on google doc. for your help to correct :** **docsgooglecom** **/document/d/1Snskz1kTVCYQNuFl3yNzEYkjgOPperdihjG2hxfvvSQ/edit?usp=sharing (Add the dots)**

Still sleeping, Max was slowly being awakened by the girls that was waking up and leaving the tent one by one. When unable to fall asleep again, Max opened his eyes and saw that the only one left was Scarlet, embracing him with her face shoved in his neck.

"Good morning little sunshine." Lowly said Max while stroking the gardevoir's hair.

 _['Morning sexy master.]_ She answered before starting to gently rub Max's chest.

"Thanks for staying with me until I was awake."

 _[You know me master, I can't get away from your scent.]_ She said, still having her eyes closed.

"Oh, so you only stay because of my scent?" Joked Max.

 _[I wouldn't be pleasant being this close to you if you were to stink.]_

"Haha, fair enough." Said Max, laughing a bit. "But do you mind if I leave bed now?"

 _[Of course not master.]_ She said before unsticking herself from him.

"Thank you."

With the gardevoir out of the way and sitting next to him while stretching, Max got up and went towards his backpack to dress himself.

"Hmm, it's almost time for me to make some laundry." Said Max while getting to the clean clothes part of his bag.

 _[Just leave it to me.]_ Said Scarlet standing up as well.

Then, as Max was grabbing a shirt, he heard something cracking behind him. Turning around, he then looked at Scarlet with a puzzled look.

 _[That was my back.]_ She told while spinning her torso right and left.

"Are you already getting that old?" He joked while resuming his clothes gathering.

 _[It's an old injury. Nothing serious that causes me pain, but makes my back crackly some time.]_

"A back injury? I didn't know that." Said Max, starting to dress.

 _[I didn't show you everything that day because it would have lasted for days. I just showed the most 'Dramatic' parts of my life, even though I skipped a few that I didn't think was important.]_

"Hmhmm."

A moment later, as Max was now all dressed, he stood and turned around to exit the tent, but oddly, find Scarlet blocking the way while facing him.

"Let me guess, morning mating?" Said Max, crossing his arms.

 _[Morning mating. It's been a little while since I had a wake-up intercourse, so I hope you're ready for that.]_

"Well, you and the others pretty much conditioned me to be ready at any time of the day."

 _[That's nice to hear. But you know what else is nice to hear?]_ She seductively said before slowly moving towards Max.

"Humm… the ice cream van?" Half joked Max.

 _[No silly, nothing beats the sounds of a human and a gardevoir going at it like savage beasts.]_ She lustfully said before putting a hand on his crotch and the other one behind is head.

"… Hm, good point I suppose." Said Max, playing dumb.

 _[How about we make the loudest and wildest sounds right now?]_ She said with a predatory face.

"Sounds tempting." Said Max a second before Scarlet pushed her lips against this, kissing him for a few seconds before shoving her tongue inside his mouth.

While wrestling Max's tongue with her signature eagerness and passion, Scarlet began to rub his member through the fabric of his pants, making it slowly getting harder. A moment later, she broke the kiss and gazed at Max's eyes with hungry eyes.

"But let's not make too much noises so we don't disturb the girls."

 _[They can leave if they don't want to hear it. But I'm sure that at least some of them while even put their ears on the tent.]_

"Like Bonny?"

 _[Especially Bonny.]_

"Not sure if it's a good or a bad thing."

 _[Shut up and get on that bed already.]_ Said Scarlet before gently pushing him on his mattress with her powers.

"I'm still wondering how pokemon do to have so much energy early in the morning."

 _[When it's about food, you could be impressed at the determination we can have.]_

"Oh, I'm food now." Joked Max.

 _[You're tasty food master. Get ready because you're about to be… swallowed.]_ Seductively said Scarlet before teleporting his pants and underwear next to them.

"Eh, if I knew what was about to happen I wouldn't have dressed in the first place."

 _[Where will be the fun then?]_ Added Scarlet, sitting on his lap while staring at his flaccid member.

"Can't argue against a Scarlet's logic." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

 _[You just don't argue with me at all.]_ Said Scarlet with a grin before starting to play with Max's meat rod.

"That too."

* * *

When semi hard, Scarlet then leaned down and began to assault Max's tip with her long and slender tongue, rubbing it and coiling her tongue around it. Before it was completely hard, Scarlet quickly grew tired of just teasing and put the entire thing in her mouth, starting to gently sucking it. With Max lowly moaning from the pleasure, Scarlet keep sucking him until the familiar salty taste hit her tongue a bit later.

{… I guess you're ready.} She after leaving his now hard shaft.

"That's it?"

{For that, yes. Why don't we put it in the right place instead?} She seductively added while moving forwards.

"Pretty impatient today I see." Commented Max as Scarlet was rubbing her soaking wet entrance on his tip.

{Pretty much. I don't want to waste your precious male juice.}

"Is that so?"

{Yep. This is where I want it.} She said before impaling herself with the rock hard flesh rod. {Oh god!} She moaned with a depraved face.

"Your tightness… is simply the best." Commented Max as he was containing a heavy moan.

{Get ready to feel it then.}

With that, Scarlet started to ride Max pretty wildly, slightly more than usual. She then began to do what she was often doing which was contracting at maximum when going done before releasing a bit while going up, making his tip being crushed by pleasuring pressure. Shortly after they begin, Scarlet was already moaning as she put her hands on Max's chest, still having her depraved face.

{Help me… master.} Ordered Scarlet.

Understanding what she wanted, Max grabbed her hips and helped her falling on him while trying to push further inside, smashed her cervix.

{Yes!} Loudly moaned Scarlet, drooling a bit from her upper lips but a lot more from her lower ones.

After she increased her pace, she leaned down and began to make out with Max while being pounded. A moment later, pleasure was starting to get Scarlet quite a lot as she bite Max lips a bit right after she broke the kiss.

{Yes master! Keep ravaging me!} She loudly moaned.

Not having much of a choice anyway, Max kept thrusting as hard as possible by making her fall hard on him. Feeling her climax coming pretty soon, she sank her fingers a bit in Max's skin. Thankfully, she didn't have any claws, so it wasn't very painful. With her moans getting louder, Scarlet's inside was getting a bit narrower while getting twitchy.

{Brace yourself… master.} Warned Scarlet.

A few seconds after she said that, her internal muscles contracted horribly while she screamed ecstatically. Despite being close to, Max didn't come at the same time. When satisfied, Scarlet stopped moving and looked at Max while panting slightly.

"That was good, but maybe another round for me?" Said Max, also wanting to come.

{Sorry master, one orgasm in the morning is enough.}

"Oh, okay." Said Max, sounding a bit sad.

{Hihi, don't worry though, I won't leave you like this. I'm not that cruel.}

As Max was wondering was she will do, Scarlet used her powers to massage and stimulate Max's member while still inside her in a weird but pleasant way. As she was completely static, she increased Max's sensitivity and made the thing almost as good as the intercourse itself.

"Damn Scarlet, You'll never cease to surprise me."

{I think you already said that before.}

"Well… I have to say it again." Said Max, slowly being overwhelmed by pleasure.

{How sweet of you.} She said with a fake haughty tone.

Then, as Scarlet made the glow of her hand grow in intensity, Max was now hardly able to contain himself. Shortly after, the pleasure he was receiving from the gardevoir was too much and exploded inside her, spreading his seed all over her love tunnel.

* * *

{Hmmm. Even though I already orgasmed, it still a nice feeling.} Commented Scarlet with a lewd face.

"I guess… our synchronism went down a bit."

{The morning is always like this. Give us a moment and our brains will be fully connected.}

"Alright. Can I leave now?"

{Sure thing master. Feel free to leave whenever you want.} She said before standing up and heading to the tent entrance.

"You don't put my clothes back?" Said Max, sitting up.

{Why? I think that you're old enough to dress by yourself.} She said with a smirk before leaving the tent.

"Tsss, that gardevoir, I tell you." Muttered Max before standing up and get dressed again.

When out of the tent, he saw that no one was there.

(Where are they?) Thought Max while looking around.

 _[We're all in the woods getting morning foods.]_ Said Scarlet in his head.

(Oh, okay.)

 _[I'll get you food as well as soon as I ate myself.]_

(Just fruits this morning please. I'm not especially hungry.)

 _[Understood.]_

While waiting for them, Max decided to pack his things before they were ready to leave. Everything was going smoothly until that the only thing that remained to be packed was the tent. Since it was always Scarlet that was raising it or packing it, Max didn't really know how it was working, but tried anyway. Soon enough, he found himself stuck as some pieces that didn't want to move at all.

"Surely the plan is somewhere." Muttered Max, getting frustrated.

Then, as he was about to lose patience, Bonny appeared behind him.

{Having trouble master?} She asked while containing a laugh, knowing too well what was going on.

"You could say that. This stupid tent doesn't want to get down."

{Why don't you let Scarlet do it like she always does?}

"She's not here at the moment and I can't always rely on others for things like that."

{Hmhmm.} Hummed Bonny.

"Why don't you help me instead of staring at how much of an idiot I am?"

{Are you kidding? That scene is too funny to intervene.} She said while crossing her arms.

"… You and Scarlet have a pretty twisted sense of humor."

{What can I say, I find funny what is funny. By the way, you're not an idiot, you just suck at putting down a tent.} Said Bonny, laughing a bit.

"Whatever." Said Max, returning to the tent.

For a little while, Bonny stared at her master trying his best to put down the tent, hardly succeeding. Every now and then, Max was able to unattached something from another, slowly making progress. Quickly enough again, he was stuck as the tent was one quarter down.

"Okay that's it, I give up." Said a bit angrily while leaving the tent.

{Aww, you were almost there.} Mocked a bit Bonny that was sitting on the ground.

"What are you talking about? It's not even halfway down." He said while sitting next to Bonny and looking at the tent.

{I guess you'll have to wait for Scarlet then.}

"No kidding." Said Max, slightly frustrated.

{Don't be like that master.] Said Bonny before sticking herself to him. {Your fingers can't be good at everything.} She added a bit lewdly.

"You sure are good to cheer me up." Said Max, half sarcastically.

{I'm the optimistic one, remember?}

"Yeah, let's go with that." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

{Hihi.}

A moment later, Scarlet appeared from the wood with berries and fruits floating close to her.

{… Let me guess, he tried to bring down the tent by himself?} Said Scarlet at Bonny while giving the berries to Max.

{Yup, and here's the result.} Mocked a bit Bonny.

"Okay, I know I'm bad at it. You don't have to press on the wound." Said Max, a bit annoyed.

{That's no big deal master. Even I had a bit of trouble at first. I can show you how it's done if you want.} Said Scarlet, trying to cheer him up.

"Sure, but not now. All I want now is to set it on fire."

{Not very practical if you ask me.} Said Bonny.

"At least it will be down." Continued Max before starting to munch on his food.

{'Sigh' really mature.} Said Scarlet before starting to pack up the tent with her powers.

"Whatever." Said Max, still a bit frustrated.

{Well, would you look at that. Master sure is a lovable person, but when it comes to something that doesn't go his way, he gets mad.} Said Bonny while hugging his arm.

"I'm not." Protested Max.

{Really? Care to give me a kiss then?}

"… Right now?"

When he looked at Bonny, he saw her giving a 'I hope you're not serious' look.

"… Fine." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

Leaning towards her and give her a kiss. After only a few seconds, Max wanting to break it but Bonny decided otherwise and kept his head in place. After half a minute, Bonny let go of him.

{Feeling better?} Asked Bonny.

"… Yeah, a bit. Thanks."

{Happy to help.} Said Bonny with a smile.

Looking in front of him again, Max saw that all of his things were on the ground close to him with Scarlet looking at them with crossed arms.

{Please, don't stop for me.} She said with a grin.

"I wish I could say otherwise, but if we want to make progress, we have to leave as soon as possible. The gym leader isn't close by you know." Said Max before standing up, followed by Bonny.

{Good point.} Said Scarlet, sounding slightly disappointed.

"As soon as the others arrive, we can go."

{They should be here soon. Dusk and May are together and almost done.}

"And Aurora?"

{I sent her a telepathic message, so she should be-}

Before she could finish her sentence, a blue jackal pokemon appeared from the wood.

{-here right now.} Finished Scarlet.

{Already time to leave?} Commented Aurora with her usual haughty tone.

"Well, it's morning so…"

{Yeah yeah, battles and trainer stuff, I get it.} She said while crossing her arms.

{Good to see you in top shape this early in the morning.} Commented Scarlet, at which Aurora responded with a huff before putting her back against a tree, waiting.

"Were you okay on your own last night? I wasn't sure if should leave you alone or not." Said Max to the lucario.

{Good thinking since you decided to leave me alone, which is what I wanted. And yes, I did well, thank you.} Said Aurora with a rather sarcastic thank you.

"Alright. Well, as long as nothing bad happen to you..."

{Spare me your too caring crap, would you?}

{You should be more than thankful to master that cares for you. With that attitude, it's probably the only that will ever do.} Spat Scarlet.

"Scarlet!" Exclaimed Max, a bit shocked by her words.

{Hmpf, as if I would care about human affection.}

"Stop it already you two."

{Whatever.} Both said.

(That was very mean Scarlet.) Thought Max.

 _[Sorry. I'm quite irritable in the morning, especially with someone like her.]_

(Well, get a hold of yourself please. We won't have the perfect team if we keep going at each others throat like that.)

 _[I'll try, but I promise nothing.] She said, a bit upset._

(Thanks.)

At that, Max stood up to grab his backpack. A moment after it was on his back, Dusk and May appeared from the woods with May still munching some berries.

{I reish masha.} Said May with her mouth full.

{Still not used to speak with your mouth full May?} Commented Bonny.

{Ish hart.} Added May, making Bonny and Scarlet chuckle a bit.

"Alright, everyone is here. I believe we're ready to leave them."

After May swallowed her berries, Max put everyone back in their pokeball before heading towards the road with Scarlet. The rest of the day went smoothly and without anything troublesome. Then, a couple of days later, they arrived in front of a village that was in the middle of the forest. The village itself wasn't looking that big, but surely could hold a lot of inhabitant.

"Should we rest here for the night?" Asked Max to Scarlet.

 _[Why? It's only the middle of the afternoon.]_

"I know, but I won't say no to a warm and cozy bed, even for just one night. Don't you agree?"

 _[… Good point. Mating on a bed sure is better than on the ground.]_

"I knew you would agree, let's go. If you don't mind getting a human place filled that is."

 _[This place doesn't seem to hold a lot of human, so I guess I can make an exception for this one.]_ Said Scarlet, not sounding that pleased.

"Great."

With Scarlet letting out a sigh, she followed Max as they entered the village. After one step in, Max saw a couple of inhabitants walking here and there, minding their own business until they noticed them. At first, Max expected the usual stare that Scarlet would receive, but oddly, all the stares were brief and aimed at both of them. Looking at a few of them, Max didn't saw any impressed or curious look, but suspicious ones.

"Do they hate strangers?" Wondered Max, founding their behavior quite odd.

 _[Don't ask me, I never saw this place before. But I must admit that I'm more comfortable with looks that I'm used to, even though I hate them as the same.]_

"Good for you I guess. This time however it's me that isn't comfortable. Maybe we should indeed pass through and continue."

 _[Not gonna happen. I want a bed and a nice shower and I will get it. It's your turn now to try to 'ignore' the stares.]_

"Fine, whatever." Said Max, not wanting to be the one to puss out.

 _[Let's begin by finding a place to sleep as usual.]_

"That was the plan."

While walking through the city, something odder seems to happen. When they were walking in the streets, they were getting suspicious looks until one or a few of them heard him speak, at which they simply stop gazing at them before going at their business like nothing had happen.

"This place is weird." Commented Max.

 _[I must agree on that one. Even for human, they're acting strangely.]_

"Let's just get that hotel or something as fast as possible."

With Scarlet nodding, they kept roaming in the village in search for a place to sleep until they found a small Inn. By the look of it, Max believed that the building couldn't hold more than five or six rooms to rent.

"Hope they will still have rooms for us." Said Max as they were heading towards it.

 _[With the people acting that way, it's quite improbable that it will be full.]_

"True."

After getting in, Max and Scarlet were now in a small entrance hall with a counter at the bottom, pretty close to the entrance door. Behind the counter was a man writing stuff. As soon as the door was closed, the man looked up after stopping writing. As Max was approaching to the counter, the man put both of his hand on the counter and stared at them with a suspicious look.

"Who are you?" He coldly and rudely said.

"Hmm… I'm Max, nice to meet you as well." Said Max, not liking his attitude at all.

However, as soon as Max spoke, the man expression then almost instantly turned to a more welcoming one.

"Sorry for the rude introduction. Welcome to my humble Inn. It may not be much, but it sure is comfortable."

"Great. But hem, can I ask what is going here?"

"Pardon my rudeness and the others behavior. We are all cautious about strangers and a bit on edge lately."

"Why is that?" Asked Max.

"Well, it's not something I like to come up with since it's something that scares off the customers most of the time."

"Don't worry about us."

"… Alright." Said the man while looking at his gardevoir. "Since a while now, we have been having trouble with a certain individual around here."

"Individual? Who?"

"We don't know, but by the looks of it, I'm pretty sure it's not even a human."

"What do you mean?" Asked Max, eager for him to get on the point.

"You see, the individual in question sometime comes here to cause trouble or steal stuff. The thing is, we believe that that person, or pokemon, can change appearance."

"Change appearance? You mean like, transforming?"

 _[That could be a ditto.]_ Suggested Scarlet.

"We don't know, but every time it comes here, it takes the appearance of a human we never saw or a pokemon before causing us trouble."

"… Okay."

"However, what's make us think that it's surely a pokemon is that it can't speak English, or any human language whatsoever."

"Oh, that's why you all seem less suspicious when I talk."

"Sorry again for that, but yes. Since the trouble maker don't speak when it come, it's obvious that those who speak are not him, or her, or whatever it may be."

"I see. When was the last time it caused you trouble?"

"Fortunately, it has been a little while since last time. Maybe it grew tired of us, but we don't let our guard down. I'm sure it just waiting that we do to strike again."

"Did you ever try to track it down?"

"Yes, but without any result unfortunately. As soon as we chase it through the town, it doesn't change form until we lost sight of it and far in the forest."

"So you're sure it's a pokemon?"

"Unless you ever saw a human run or jump like a pokemon, yes, I'm almost hundred percent."

"Well… that sucks. I'm sorry, I wish I could something but…"

"If even we can't do anything about it, it's less likely for a stranger that doesn't know the place to do anything. Don't worry about us, besides messing with us, it doesn't hurt or cause us any real harm. It's just annoying as hell, sorry for language."

"The best would be that it strikes when we're here, but I'm pretty sure that that pokemon is not stupid enough to attack with trainers around here."

"Right on target. It never attacked when a trainer was visiting or passing by. We tried at first asking help to trainers, but obviously, it was in vain. Whatever was the amount of time the trainer was waiting for it to appear, the sneaky beast always waited that they left to do it nasty things."

"It looks pretty smart."

 _[That's just common sense.]_ Commented Scarlet.

"But I hope it won't prevent you from staying here." Said the man, hoping he wouldn't leave.

"Of course not. A mere trouble maker doesn't scare us, isn't that right Scarlet?" Said Max to his lovely gardevoir.

 _[Hmpf, I could eat those for breakfast if I wanted to.]_

"Wonderful. If I may, I will lead you to your room. You can pay tomorrow when you leave."

"Thanks mister."

"No problem."

Taking a key, the man behind the counter then leave it and through a door, followed by Max and Scarlet, that was leading to a hall with a couple of doors.

"Since you're our only customer today, you can take the best room." Said the man, stopping in of the room number 1."

"Thanks." Said Max after taking the key from the man.

"If you need anything or see something suspicious, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Will do."

"Enjoy your stay then." Said the man, bowing lightly before leaving them.

With the key, Max then unlocked the door and went inside the room with Scarlet.

"A pokemon that can change appearance…" Said Max while closing the door behind them. "Do you really think it could be a ditto?" Asked Max to Scarlet that was already sitting on the big and comfy looking bed.

 _[It's the more plausible hypothesis. But even I don't know all pokemon on this planet, so I could be wrong.]_

"At least we know that it won't bother us as long as we're here."

 _[Personally, I would like it to bother us.]_

"Why?" Said Max, raising an eyebrow.

 _[Because I love putting back scum like this to their place.]_

"Tss, should have known." Said Maxc, sitting next to Scarlet.

 _[So, now that we're settled for the night, what do you want to do? The day is far from being done.]_

"Well… I've been thinking about it since a moment now, but maybe it would be a good time to start making the team learn new moves."

 _[I'm not against the idea, but you know that it can take a while before a pokemon learn a new move right?]_

"Of course I do, I'm the one that told you that."

 _[I know, but I meant to say is that there is a possibility that none will learn something new before arriving to the next battle.]_

"Well, I guess we'll have to train hard then. I don't care how much time it will take, I want my entire team members to learn at least one new move. If they learn two, that's even better."

 _[Whoa, hold your ponyta a bit. I know you want what is best for you team, but don't forget that you also have to be considerate towards them.]_

"I know and I do. I'm sure they will accept."

 _[Are you sure about that?]_ Said Scarlet, skeptically.

"I bet you anything that they will."

 _[Interesting. Alright, I'm in. Whoever was wrong has to be the complete sex slave of the other for an entire night.]_

"Always about sex with you huh?"

 _[What else do you want to make bet with?]_ She said, crossing her arms.

"… That's… a good point, and very well made. Fine then, I'm in too."

 _[Good. Time to see who was right then.]_

"Right away."

At that, Max then released all of his team in the room.

"Alright girls, me and Scarlet were thinking that it was time for all of you to learn a new move."

{Cool, count me in.} Said Bonny a bit enthusiastically.

{Me too.} Followed May.

{Well… I just learnt one pretty recently, but if it's something that master want… then I'll try.} Said Dusk, a bit shyly.

"Don't worry Dusk, we'll wait as long as you need. I just want more ammo for the next battle."

{I… understand master.} Said Dusk, agreeing with him.

{Well, that will be without me.} Said Aurora, not interested.

"… What?" Said Max, looking dumbfounded at Scarlet, at which she answered with a smirk.

{You heard me, I don't need to learn anything else. What I already know is plenty enough.}

"W-wait, there's always room for improvements." Said Max with Scarlet muffling chuckles.

{I'm alright the way I am now.} Said Aurora before heading towards the door.

"No, please Aurora, you have to accept." Said Max while grabbing her shoulder from behind and getting on his knees.

{Please master, have some dignity at least.} Said Scarlet, trying her best not to burst in laughter.

{You sure have trouble with your ears. I said no.} Said Aurora, pushing his arms away before leaving.

"No Aurora, wait!"

{… Well well, looks like someone was wrong after all.} Said Scarlet while getting next to Max. {Don't worry, I won't be… too harsh on you.} She added before kissing one of his cheeks.

"Goddamnit." Said Max sitting on his feet, defeated.

{Did I miss something?} Asked Bonny, not following.

{Not really, just a little something me and master agreed on.} Said Scarlet, sitting back on the bed with a triumphant smile.

{Wait. Master, don't tell me you tried to outsmart her again.} Asked Bonny, hoping he wasn't that stupid.

Max respond was only to let out a heavy sigh.

{Geez master, I'm quite disappointed right now.} Said Bonny, face palming before shaking her head desperately.

{Some peoples just can't learn.} Commented Scarlet.

"How should I've known? How did you know? Who doesn't like learning new ways to beat your opponent?"

{Someone really stubborn?} Said Scarlet a bit mischievously.

"… Fuck." Said Max, rubbing his face.

{You know master, I could consent on letting the bet down if you say that I'm the genius one and that you're just a dumb human.}

"Like hell I'll let you have that pleasure. I'll take the punishment if it means that I can say that you're not the smartest of all." Said Max while raising and facing Scarlet.

{Suit yourself.} She said with a faint grin before falling on the bed on her back.

"Anyway, what matters now is that we start working on those moves of yours. But first, let's looks at the pokedex what you girls can learn and what you want to learn." Said Max sitting next to the laid down gardevoir, with the others following him.

Max then take out his pokedex and began to search in it.

"Let's start with you Bonny." Said Max as he was searching the moves a lopunny could learn.

After looking at her move pool for a moment, he got one she could like.

"Hey Bonny, what about Ice Punch?"

{Ice Punch? You mean like Scarlet but with Ice?} Said Bonny, wanting to be sure she got it correctly.

"Yup, sounds neat right?"

{You beat it is. Let's go with that.}

"Cool, and since our next gym leader is water type, that would be a huge add-on for us."

{Nice thinking for once master.} Teasingly said Scarlet while having her hands behind her head and closed eyes.

"I always have good ideas." Said Max while silently moving his hand towards her crest.

Just an inch before he could touch it, Scarlet grabbed his arm to stop him.

"How did you…" Asked Max, at which Scarlet opened one eye and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "… Nevermind." He added, rolling his eyes.

After Scarlet realised his arm, Max continued to search in his pokedex.

"Let's see for May now."

For a moment, Max kept scrolling the screen of his pokedex until his eyes went slightly wider.

"May, you have to learn this one."

{What?} Asked May, wondering what could make him that excited.

"Iron Defense, a move that channel the inner steel power of the user to increase the physical defense quite a lot. With that move May, you could be even tougher in battles."

{For real?} Said Bonny. {Master is right, it's a must have for you.}

{I don't know. Is it hard to learn?} Asked May.

"… Well, as the info says here, you must have a pretty decent amount of basic physical defense. A steel type can learn it pretty easily since they naturally have a high defense. Some none steel type can learn it, but it's much harder. In short, not for you sweety."

{Then I'll do it. A better defense is always good to take.} Said May, a bit excited herself.

"It sure is. Now for you Dusk…" Said Max before sinking his nose in the pokedex again. "… Oh, that's true, you're a psychic type now so you can learn psychic move. How about Psybeam?"

{S-sure master, anything you want.}

"Hemm, not exactly the answer I expected though."

{I-is something wrong master?} Said shyly Dusk, a bit afraid that she might have done something bad.

"Of course not Dusk. It's just… is it something you want yourself or it's something you do for me?"

{Well… is b-both a possible answer?} She said while playing with her stick.

"… Eh, of course it is pretty girl." Said Max before petting Dusk, making her sigh in relief. "Just remember to do thing you wants Dusk and not forcing yourself into doing something you don't want to."

{Y-yes master.}

"Great. And for you Scarlet-"

{I'm fine, thank you.} She interrupted.

"Please scarlet, don't be like Aurora."

{I'll be very thankful to you if you don't compare me to her please. And as for the new moves, I can manage on my own. In fact, I think I already know what I want to learn.}

"Oh, so you will learn a new one."

{Yup, but on my own.}

"Fine by me."

(Even though I'm not sure it's a good idea to give her move lethality and destructive power.) Thought Max.

 _[I heard that.]_ Said Scarlet, not even fazed by Max's words.

"Whatever. So, as for the learning methods. Let's go back to Ice Punch." Said Max before going at the 'learning method' section of the pokedex. "In order to learn Ice Punch, you must gather most of your energy in your fist and try to make it as cold as possible. The easiest way is to visualize your hand being frozen and seeing it emanating cold vapor."

{Sounds easy enough.} Commented Bonny.

"In theory, yes. But in practice…"

{True. I kind of learnt that with Jump Kick that moves are harder to learn than we can expect.}

"And yet, it's a pretty natural move for a lopunny."

{Yeah.}

"Just do your best like always. Now, for Iron Defense…" Said Max before browsing some more in his pokedex. "Iron Defense is not the hardest move to learn, but not the easiest either. Even with the visualisation, it demands quite a lot of energy from the body of the user. The first step would be to imagine your body being nothing but pure hard and impenetrable metal, skin, muscles, organs and bone included. The second would be to contract the muscles at maximum capacity and hold it as long as possible. Every time, the user should try to contract even harder."

{Looks like this time I didn't get an easy one.} Commented May, a bit unsure if she can learn it.

"You're a steel type May, so I'm convinced it will be easier than you think."

{Probably.} Said May, still not hundred percent.

"And for Psybeam and Dusk…"

{I can take charge of this one master.} Suggested Scarlet.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that you know Psybeam yourself."

{Just leave it to me and she will learn it in no time.}

"You agree with that Dusk?"

{Of course. If Scarlet already know it, it will be a lot easier for me.}

"Perfect. Then I guess everyone know what to do. I wish I could help Aurora learn a new one, but I suppose we will report it to when she will be more accustomed to us."

{If ever.} Muttered Scarlet.

"What was that?" Asked Max, unable to hear what she said.

{Nothing. So what are we waiting for? Let's start that training of ours.} Said Scarlet while sitting up.

"Alright. We don't have much more to do so, let's go then."

With everyone nodding, Max and his team left the building and went outside the village so they could have a lot of space and be in peace. A bit further from the village, there was a small trail that Max and Scarlet noticed when they firstly arrive, so Max took it and walk so they could find a safe zone to train. A few minutes later, they came across a very small clearing. It wasn't big, but enough for just move learning.

{Alright master, I'm leaving you with them while I'm gonna train on my own.}

"Wait! What about Dusk? You told her to help her with her move."

{Just make her begin without me.} Said Scarlet before floating away in the woods.

"But… Okay." Said Max, barely able to say a word. "Well girls, there is not much I can do to help you master your new moves, so I'm gonna lay down and-"

{Oh no you won't.} Protested Bonny.

"What?"

{No way you will take it easy while we work our butt out. One of us will train with you while they others work on his move.} Almost commanded Bonny.

"Will she have trouble progressing with that?"

{We'll switch, don't worry.}

"Okay. I'm fine with you but, what about May and Dusk?"

{… Hmm, good question. May sure is a little short and Dusk mainly uses special attack.} Said Bonny before going for thoughtful expression.

After a moment, she still hasn't found a solution.

{Sorry, but I have nothing. I guess you will still have to train with them anyway."

"Hemm…"

{So that means girls that you'll have to go easy on him alright? Especially you Dusk.}

{O-okay. Though I'm not really sure about this.} Shyly said Dusk.

{You got this Dusk, just restrain yourself and everything will be fine. At worse, Scarlet can heal him with Healing Pulse.}

{…A-alright.} Said Dusk, still slightly unsure.

{Great. And May, you also what it means.}

{Yeah yeah, no master breaky.} Said May, already knowing what she must do.

{Great, then we have a plan.}

"Geez Bonny, since when you have become a decent leader?" Said Max while crossing his arm with a small grin.

{Well, since I'm the second one to have integrated the team, Scarlet and I agreed that I should be the 'leader' in second.}

"Hmm, you talked a lot about serious thing when I'm not around."

{What did you expect? Us waiting for you while standing still and doing nothing?}

"Surely not."

{You know I love unconditionally master and I enjoy every second I pass with you, but when you're not around or having fun with someone else, we have to keep ourselves busy.}

"It wasn't a criticism. I'm just a bit surprise that you're that good."

{Yet again master, there's a lot of thing you don't know about me. But I must admit that I wasn't feeling fully confident at first.}

"Well you nailed it good my pretty." Said Max while petting her head.

{Thanks master.} She said with a smile.

"Alright, who starts with me then?"

{Well, I kind of really want to try that move as soon as possible so…}

{Me too.} Said May.

"Dusk it is then."

{A-are you sure about this master? What if I hurt you?} Said Dusk, worried.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I have faith in you." Said Max, petting her head as well.

{I… I'll try my best then.}

"I'm asking nothing less."

{Great. Let's begin then.} Said Bonny before leaving to a more isolated spot, followed by May not very far behind.

"Let's go Dusk." Said Max while motioning her to follow.

Doing as asked, Dusk followed Max until they were in a rather spacious zone.

"Alright. It's kind of the first time we train together, so I don't really know by what to start."

{Flamethrower wouldn't be a good thing to start with.} Commented Dusk.

"True. But I was wondering, how much can you lower the power of your move, that Flamethrower for example?"

{I don't know. I never really tried.}

"Why not by that then. Before aiming at me, try to lower the power as much as possible."

{Okay.}

Turning around, Dusk took her wand from her tail and aimed at the complete opposite direction of Max. After focusing a few seconds, she let out a very weak looking Flamethrower, but still strong enough to burn a human.

"Not good. I'm sure to end into burnt crisp with that." Said Max, joking.

{S-sorry.} Apologized Dusk.

"You don't have to be sorry pretty girl. Try again."

After nodding, Dusk tried a couple more times to lower the power of her move. It took a little while, but Dusk managed to shoot an almost translucent Flamethrower weak enough to not injure Max but still pretty hot and hurtful.

"I think it will be alright like this." Said Max, satisfied with the result.

{Are you sure? It still looks pretty dangerous.}

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of a little pain. It will just give me extra motivation to be careful."

{But…}

"It's okay. If anything, I'm gonna tell you okay?"

{… O-okay.} Finally complied Dusk.

"Good, now do the same with all of your moves and we will be able to train together."

{Alright master.}

"Great." Said Max before taking some distance. "Are you ready?"

{I… think so.} Said Dusk, nervous at the idea of hurting her master.

"Then let's begin."

For a small portion of the afternoon, Dusk and Max trained together with Max mostly dodging her special attacks while blocking her physical ones. She was quite limited in that matter since she only knew Scratch and Bite. Scratch was quite easy to dodge even though she accidently scratched Max's lightly, at which she felt very badly. However, she quickly get over it when Max showed her that it wasn't bleeding. Bite was harder to dodge, but easier for Dusk to control as she was biting him almost like a playful dog. Since it wasn't hurting him and almost looking like they we're playing together, Dusk began to enjoy it. It's true that she also know Flame Charge as a physical move, but since she just recently learnt it, she barely had control over it, at which Max agreed on not using it until she have full control. When her turn was done, Max had a few light scratches here and there and had a couple red spot on his skin with one or two very light bruises. As Dusk was apologising, Max reassured her that it wasn't bothering him and that it was the risk of the thing.

{I'm not sure I like it anymore. Sure it was a few but…} Said Dusk, a bit ashamed.

"It was the first time Dusk, don't expect it to be perfect at the very beginning. A few more sessions and you will be able to not hurt me… much." Said Max, petting the braixen.

{… I don't know.} She said, not liking the idea, at which Max let out a soft sigh.

"Well, I won't force you if you don't like it Dusk. But I'm serious when I say I don't mind a little pain. To me you did very well, but if it's not your thing…"

{Maybe… I'll give it some thoughts.}

"There we go. That's the brave and smart Dusk that I know." Said Max, giving her a small hug that she returned a second later.

{Am I… interrupting something?} Said a voice next to them.

Looking towards it, Max and Dusk saw May a bit further, looking at them.

"Not really, we were just waiting for either you or Bonny." Said Max while breaking the hug.

{Oh, I'm just in time then.}

"You do. So Dusk, since Scarlet isn't here, maybe I should check in the dex how to learn Psybeam."

{If you don't mind master, I'll wait for Scarlet to begin.}

"But she's not here and gone for who know how much time."

{I know, but maybe she will help tomorrow.}

"… Okay, but what are you gonna do?"

{I'll ask Bonny if we can train together.}

Max then looked at her a moment before sighing again.

"Alright. Have fun then." Said Max, petting her one last time before she left.

{… She sure needs to assert herself a bit more.} Commented May when she was gone.

"Give her time May. She's the shy and very kind type of girl, so it will take time for that change, even though I noticed some changes already."

{Yeah, a bit I guess.}

"Anyway, to me she's perfect the way she is."

{At least she's not like some other.} Said May while crossing her tiny arms.

"You know I don't like when you talk about Aurora that way."

{Can't help it, I don't like her.}

"I'm not asking you to like her or to be her friend, just to be a bit more respectful okay?"

{Yeah yeah.} She said while rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, we have something more important to do right now."

{True.}

"Are you sure you're up to this May? I mean, with your size?"

{Don't worry about me master.} Said May while getting in a fighting stance.

"Alright, I suppose you know yourself."

After Max also got in a battle stance, they began to train together. Unlike Dusk, May was pretty much in full control of her power and didn't leave a mark on Max, even when she used her giant maw. Surprisingly enough, May was faster than expected and used her small size to her advantage. At the end of their session, Max was panting a bit due to the mawile making him move a lot more than Dusk.

"Damn May, you sure… know to use the small body of yours."

{We're one of the smallest pokemon master, so we naturally know how to defend ourselves against bigger opponent.}

"Eh, when it comes to battle… you sure can be serious."

{Well, you know, battle experience and stuff.} Said May, trying to look innocent as much as possible.

"Hehe, doesn't matter. To me, you're still my cutsy little May that I love." Said Max before grabbing her in his arms.

{I love you too master.} Said May, hugging his neck.

"Let's see how Dusk and Bonny are doing."

With May nodding in his arms, Max headed towards where Bonny should be. When they arrived, they saw Dusk and Bonny sparing by trading soft attacks.

"Doing good over here?" Asked Max when they were only staring at each other, panting a little.

{Pretty much.} Said Bonny. {Though I'm quite impressed at how Dusk physical attack has gone better.}

{Well… it's not nearly… close to yours.} Said Dusk, panting more than Bonny.

"Bonny is a physical attacker while you're a special one Dusk, don't go too hard on yourself." Reassured Max, making Dusk blush a bit with a smile.

{That will be enough for us because I believe it's now my turn with master. I can't deny that I've been longing for that.} Said Bonny with a slight seductive tone.

"You, getting physical with me? Eh, like hell you wouldn't want that." Said Max while putting May down.

{Hihi, you saw through me again.} Said Bonny, giggling a bit.

"You're almost like an open book to me now."

{For my perverted side that is.}

"Yeah yeah, you're still a mystery box for the rest." Said Max, rolling his eyes.

{Even I don't know everything about myself.}

"Who does?"

{… Good point.}

"So, are we gonna battle or what?"

{Eager to get your ass kicked I see.} Said Bonny, putting her paws on her hips.

"Not exactly."

{No? Hmm… Oh! Is it because… you can't wait to feel my body against yours?} Said Bonny a bit lewdly.

"What? Of course not." Said Max, unable to hide his reddening face.

{Oh snap! You're more of a pervert than I realize.} Said Bonny with a very obviously fake desperate tone.

"Looks who's talking. I'm not nearly as bad as you."

{True. My passion for you is almost impossible to equalize. However, I see that you're getting close.}

"W-whatever." Said Max before getting in a fighting position with Bonny giggling.

{Can we watch?} Asked May.

"Of course you can. As long as you're on my side." Joked Max.

{No problem with that.} Said May before sitting under a tree with Dusk.

{Ah, you can gather as many followers as you want, it's not gonna save you from an ass whopping.} Said Bonny a bit arrogantly.

"We'll see about that." Cockily said Max.

{Then bring it on.} Said Bonny, feeling pumped.

At that, Max lunge towards Bonny to initiate the sparing session. They then trained together for a little while with Bonny going easy on him, but were still making him work pretty hardly. At the end, Bonny was obviously victorious as Max was on his belly on the ground, panting a little and with Bonny siting on him with crossed arms and legs.

{Well, I'll be nice and say that you almost make me broke a sweat.} Said Bonny a bit haughtily.

Even though Max knew she was only teasing him, he couldn't help but to let out a low frustrated growl.

{Don't be like that master. Maybe you'll do better next time.} Said Bonny while petting his head.

"Tsss, how would that even be possible?" Said Max after he regained his breath. "If I'm doing better, you will go from 10 % of your strength to 15."

{You're too harsh on yourself master. I was going higher than 10 %.}

"How much then?" Said Max, raising his head in hope.

{Hmmm… I would say 12. Or maybe 13.} Said Bonny with a thoughtful face.

"Ghaa." Growled Max before dropping his head on the ground, almost devastated, making Bonny and the others laugh a bit.

Then, a moment later, Scarlet appeared from the woods.

"Welcome back love." Said Max, still under Bonny.

{Looks like you managed to have plenty of fun.} Said Scarlet, crossing her arms while looking at him and Bonny.

"She had. I was just a dummy that she used as pleased."

{If we were alone, I could have used you for something else.} Said Bonny with a prideful smile.

"I don't even doubt it."

{Well, it will be enough for my personal training for today, so Dusk if you're still willing to learn it, we can start to work on your Psybeam move.}

{Y-yes.} Said Dusk before standing up.

"Are you planning on getting somewhere else?" Said Max while struggling a bit, telling Bonny that he wanting to stand.

{Why?} Asked Scarlet.

"Well…" Said Max while standing after Bonny moved away. "Seeing you teaching someone is always something nice to see."

{If you want to. I wasn't really planning on hiding anyway.}

"Great. Because you know, I'm all sad and depressed when you're not around." Joked Max.

{Awww. That could've been cute if it wasn't sounding that desperate.} Said Scarlet, playing along.

After Max chuckled a bit, Scarlet moved a bit further from them as Max, Bonny and May sat under three to relax with them still in view. With Bonny next to him and closing eyes and May between his legs, all three of them were looking at Scarlet as she was speaking to Dusk, too far away to clearly hear what she was saying. A moment later, Scarlet launched a weak looking Psybeam at the opposite direction of Max and the others. Facing the same direction, Dusk then tried to focus her energy in her wand and tried to do the same. Unfortunately and obviously, the first try wasn't successful. After that, Max then take his pokedex out and began to browse in it while petting her mawile, looking at Scarlet and Dusk from time to time. As May was just lying there, relaxing while enjoying her master's touches, Max then heard very low snoring noises, meaning that Bonny was now napping. For the rest of the afternoon and until the sky was slowly getting dark, none of them really did anything else. Suddenly, as Max was deeply in his pokedex, Scarlet interrupted him.

"Oh, done already?"

{What do you mean, already? We've been training for a few hours now.} Said Scarlet, crossing her arms.

"Really? Damn, time sure pass fast. How is it going so far?" Said Max while looking at a pretty tired Braixen.

{Like I expected, not that good since it was her first try. But with more practice, she will learn it eventually.}

"Great. Just keep doing your best Dusk." Said Max, cheering his braixen.

{Y-yes… master.} She said a bit weakly.

"I see you didn't go easy on her."

{Technically, it's not directly my fault.} Protested Scarlet.

"How so?" Said Max, looking a bit skeptical.

{Well, I won't go into complicated matters with you, but since psychic powers use brain powers, it's quite tiring for the mind. But don't worry, besides feeling a bit dizzy, she's okay.}

"Oh, okay. Just wondering, can you get brain injuries by pushing yourself too hard?"

{Hardly. It sure has a risk if you push yourself to the extreme, but other than that, not really. Unlike the body, a brain will shut down before starting to get damaged.}

"Have you ever experienced that?"

{No. A brain is similar to a muscle in the way that it can get stronger and more resilient by training or meditation, but it takes a lot and lot of powers usage before a psychic pokemon's brain become exhausted. However, a newborn and unexperienced psychic pokemon can tired themselves out due to their inability to control their powers properly. I guess the most dangerous thing about that would be emotions.}

"Emotions?" Wondered Max.

{Where do you think they came from?}

"Good point, but still… how?"

{A huge portion of psychic powers come from emotions. Mental breakdowns or outbursts have the effect to unnecessarily tire the brain more by uselessly draining more cerebral power. That's why psychic pokemon from all other type, we have to keep control over them.}

"In which way emotions can affect your powers?"

{Depends on the said emotion. Anger, for example, will increase the power quite a lot, but increase exponentially the risk of permanent brain damage or mental instability. Sadness can will reduce the power tremendously while fear and doubt can not only reduce it as well, but can also back fire at you.}

"Damn!" Said Max, a bit astonished. "That's… I didn't know that being a psychic could be that troublesome."

{It may be impressing to see what psychic powers can do, but it has a lot of drawbacks. You constantly have to be careful about your actions, yourself and your surroundings.}

"I… think I may have been a bit inconsiderate towards you about that."

{Don't worry master. Since I never told you, there was no way you could have known. It's something that even your pokedex don't know.}

"I… suppose. So, I know what bad emotions can do to your powers, but what about the good one?"

{The good ones?} Asked Scarlet, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, like happiness."

{Well, good emotions are almost only a good thing for our powers.}

"Almost?"

{Like I explained, our psychic powers more or less feed on our emotions. The more practical mind state for us would be neutral. No bad or good emotions as it make our powers hundred percent effective. Good emotions can increase it in percentage that is proportional to our happiness. For example, simple happiness can raise them to 120%, sometime 150%. A psychic pokemon utterly filled with joy can have their psychic ability raised to 200% and more in efficiency.}

"That's pretty cool."

{Indeed. However, like I said, it's almost only good. You see, powers fueled by good emotions don't harm the brain in a bad way, but rather on an annoying one.}

"What do you mean? Wait, I think I get it."

{That's right master. A good emotion filled psychic pokemon that use its powers too much will have their emotions slowly drained away until he or she will be back to a neutral state of mind.}

"That… sucks actually."

{Being a psychic isn't that of a blessing master. But rest assured, a psychic pokemon that have good emotion filler, like me towards you, don't have to worry about it. Whenever I feel my good thoughts being drained, I just think about you and my happiness hit the summit once again.}

"That easily?"

{The other part of our powers also came from our willpower. As long as I want to, yes, that easily.}

"And you that thought that I wouldn't understand."

{I must admit, I was a bit worried that you won't, but you quite surprised me, and in a good way.} She said with a small smile.

"Who do you think I am? I'm the smartest human alive."

{Not sure about that. However…} She said, floating close to him. {To me, you're the nicest and the cutest one.} She added before kissing him.

"… Very flattering." Said Max when she broke the kiss.

{Even more when it's true.} She said with love filled eyes.

"If a smart gardevoir like you say it, then it must be true."

{I always loved your modesty master.} Half sarcastically said Scarlet.

"I'm just a humble man."

{Sure you are.} Said Scarlet, rolling her eyes with a smile. {Anyway, you must be hungry right now.}

"In fact, I do." Said Max, feeling the emptiness of his stomach.

{Alright. Let your beautiful and faithful girlfriend take care of that.} Said Scarlet, giving one last kiss before leaving the woods.

"What about you girls?" Said Max to the others.

{I'm hungry too.} Said May, standing up from under the tree.

"Great. You and Dusk can go with Scarlet. I'll stay with Lazy Bonny." Said Max while looking at the still napping Lopunny.

{Sure thing master.} Said May.

{At least someone will be with you if something happen.} Added Dusk.

"I don't know how a sleeping pokemon could help, but I guess you're right. Be careful in there then."

With May and Dusk nodding, both of them went towards where Scarlet left before disappearing as well.

"Well…" Muttered Max "Looks like it's just you and me." He added while sitting next to her.

Then, as he wanted to go in his pokedex again, he couldn't help but to gaze at the sleeping lopunny. He could never get enough of her very appealing appearance. Since she was a bipedal, she was looking quite human like, adding more sexiness in her body. He tried to think about something else by shoving his nose on his pokedex, but to no avail. Seeing Bonny asleep and that defenseless was awakening a slight carnivorous side of him. Unable to contain himself, Max put his pokedex away and lightly pressed one hand on her belly. For a moment, Max took his time to very gently feel her rather muscular belly that was hidden under her fur before a wild idea cross his mind.

"I wonder how she would react if I touch her in her sleep." Said Max before slowly moving a hand towards her sacred place.

However, when he was just an inch away, he stopped.

"No, it's not right. I shouldn't do that." He muttered before retreating his hand.

{Are you gonna rape me or what?} Lowly said Bonny before he could move away.

"Huh? You're awake?" Asked Max, almost ashamed that he has been caught.

{Since a moment now.} She said before looking at Max with almost lustful eyes. {I just wanted to know how much of a depraved beast you are. Unfortunately, you chickened out at the last moment.}

"I… didn't chicken out. I was just respectful by not abusing someone in her sleep."

{It's me we're talking about. You could chain me from ears to feet before raping me that I wouldn't mind as long as it's you.}

"You're telling me that I can do whatever I want to you even if you're asleep?"

{Anytime.} She said with a small grin.

"Eh, I shouldn't forget that you're the depraved beast here."

{And proud of it.} Said Bonny, making Max sigh desperately while shaking his head. {So, now that I'm awake, why don't you continue what you were about to do?}

"You don't give up, don't you?"

{Nope.}

* * *

"'sigh' alright then." Said Max before moving his hand closer to her privates again.

{Actually, no.} She said, stopping his hand. {I want something better than that.}

"Already? No foreplay?" Said Max, thinking of knowing what she meant.

{Not that. I mean, yeah, but later. For now, I want something… moister than your fingers.} She said with lewd eyes.

"Oh, I get it. I guess it's been a little last time. We don't have a lot of opportunity."

{What do you mean by that? You always have plenty of time.} Said Bonny, almost offended.

"Hardly since you're always sitting on it."

{… Hm, good point.} She said after doing a brief thoughtful face.

"Anyway, I'll be more than happy to do it if I got the chance like now."

{Then what are you waiting for?} She said, spreading her legs a bit.

"Was about to. Geez, talk about an impatient lopunny." Said Max while moving in front of her and between her legs.

{Oh shut up and eat me already.} She said before putting her paws on his head and gently pulling it towards her entrance.

Half forced to do it, Max then stuck out his tongue and pressed it against Bonny's clit, making her gasp in surprise and anticipation. Max then immediately began to attack it with his tongue, already making her softly moan. Soon enough, Max tasted her love juice that was starting to flow, at which he lapped from time to time. Starting to feel great pleasure, Bonny pressed Max's head a bit more strongly on her, wanting it a bit rougher. As he put both of his hands on her hips before rubbing them, Max then increased his power and speed a little, enough to make the lopunny's moans louder. Soon enough, she even began to unconsciously thrust slightly her hips.

{Master… ah…} Moaned the lopunny with closed eyes. {Why don't I ask… more for that.}

After a few minutes, Bonny felt her climax coming up.

{Please master… don't stop now.} Moaned Bonny, almost grasping his head.

A moment had passed when Bonny's body began to twitch lightly and let out loud ecstatic scream, squirting a bit on Max's face.

* * *

"I take it that you liked it." Said Max, whipping his face.

{Who would be crazy enough… to not like that?} Said Bonny, feeling light-headed.

"Hehe, true. Now I'm guessing you want more."

{Maybe… not now.} She said while looking behind him.

Turning around, Max then saw the other standing there with Scarlet having her arms crossed, Dusk looking away shyly and May looking at them curiously.

"Y-yeah, maybe not now." Said Max with a red face.

{That's quite impolite you know, starting to eat before we come back with your meal.} Said Scarlet with a small grin.

"Sorry." Said Max, rubbing his neck in shame after standing up.

{No matter, I know how impatient you can be. However, I think you will find this, more consistent.} Said Scarlet while handing him a plate of what was looking like poultry with the usual berries with it.

"Like always, thank you." Said Max, taking it.

{Don't mention it.} Said Scarlet with a smile.

"Not wanting to sound ungrateful, but are we not next to a village?"

{I don't remember seeing any restaurant of any kind in there. Do you?}

"Well, besides that Inn, which I highly doubt that they have room service, I think it's another valid point."

{Anyway, I'm sure you'll find our food better than any other since they are prepared with love.}

"Can't argue with that. It's like family cookery, always better."

{Probably.} Said Scarlet to a more neutral tone.

"Hemm… nevermind." Said Max before sitting and starting to eat.

As the others sat next to him while chit-chatting, Max eat his food pretty silently while cursing himself for mentioning family again. When he was done, it was time call of the day.

"Time to get back in our room girls." Said Max while standing up.

With them agreeing, they all headed towards the village.

{It's not your fault master, it slipped through your lips, that's all.} Said Scarlet when next to Max, a bit behind the others after she sensed his sorrow.

"It does, and that's what makes me angry. From all people, you should be the last one to hear that kind of things."

{… I know what you mean master, but honestly, it's not so bad. Not anymore anyway.}

"How so?"

Scarlet then looked in front of her, followed by Max.

{Just look at them. At us. To me, we look pretty much like a family already.} She said with her hands behind her back.

"I… guess." Said Max, not feeling better.

{Something wrong?}

"Not really. Let's just say that you all are not the only ones to have lost its family."

Scarlet then felt a bit of pain inside Max.

"But I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least."

{Sure master, I respect that. I know how painful a past can be, so that's why I never dug too much in that matter in your mind.}

"Thanks Scarlet."

{No problem master.} She said before affectionately hugging his arm.

Continuing their walk, they finally arrived to the village and the Inn after a couple of minutes. When they got inside the room, they all froze in place when they saw Aurora, already in and relaxing on an armchair.

"Aurora? What are you doing here? Hemm I mean, glad to see you here." Said Max, quickly correcting himself.

{Whatever.} She said, not even flinching.

"I must say that I do am glad to see you, but quite surprised either." Said Max while closing the door after everyone was in.

{I don't care at how you feel about it. I didn't want to stay in that forest, that's all.}

{Oh, I didn't know a forest could scare you.} Spat Scarlet.

{Kiss my rear alright.} Retorted Aurora. {And no, I wasn't scared. It's just that after I got pretty far away from this place, I had this strange feeling that I was being watched. Honestly, I don't want someone to spy on me when asleep.}

"Being watched?"

{Now that you mentioned it, I also got this brief moment of being spied on. Of course, as soon as I felt it, the sensation disappeared, like it knows that I knew.}

"Okay, that's enough now. You girls starting to give me the creep." Said Max, not wanting to hear more.

{Don't worry master, you know you can always count on me to protect you at any moment.} Said Scarlet, hugging him.

"I do, but still…"

{Anyway, we should be alright here. I don't if it was the pokemon that human talked about, but if what he said is true, we should at peace in here.}

"True."

{Master?} Called out Bonny.

Turning his head, Max saw Bonny halfway in the bathroom.

"What is it Bonny?"

{You should come see this.}

Not really sure what to expect, Max then went to the bathroom slightly nervously.

"Something wrong?" Said Max when inside the rather spacious bathroom.

{Look.} She said, pointing at the shower.

Looking at it, Max expected it a moment before returning his gaze to Bonny again.

"What's up with it?"

{It can hold on two person in it.}

Looking again, Max then noticed that it was indeed quite spacious, probably able to hold him and Bonny at the same time. Sighing, Max then faced Bonny once more.

"Geez Bonny, you scared me." Said Max, calming down.

{Scared?} She said with an astonished face. {Why?}

"I don't know. With Scarlet and Aurora talking a stalker and that pokemon that can change appearance to mess with humans, I was scared that you would have found a corpse or something."

{A corpse?} Repeated Bonny, finding Max a bit weird.

"Or something."

{I think you watched too much of those human movies.}

"Maybe. Anyway, I'm glad there is nothing wrong then."

As Max turned around to leave, Bonny grabbed one of his wrist to stop him.

{Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going?}

"Hemm… join the others?"

{Why do you think I brought you here saying that the shower can hold two persons?} She said, crossing her arms after letting go of Max.

"Hemm… for fashion purpose?" Joked Max, at which Bonny raised an eyebrow, not amused. "Fine." He added, rolling his eyes before going at the bathroom door. "Okay girls, I'm about to take a shower. Be back in a few minutes."

{Don't stain the shower too much.} Commented Scarlet, now on the bed.

{Brha, disgusting.} Said Aurora, almost snarling.

Before Max could say anything, he was pulled inside the bathroom with the door being closed and locked behind.

{I'll start the shower while get rid of those clothes master.} Said Bonny before going in the shower.

"Whatever you say, Miss Rapist." Said Max, starting to strip.

{Ah, said the human that almost did it this afternoon.} Said Bonny while playing with the faucet to the get the perfect temperature.

"You said it, almost. I still didn't do it."

{For now. There, it should be alright.} She said as the steam was already coming out of the shower. {Can't wait to finally try it.} Said Bonny after leaving it.

When she saw Max butt naked in front of her, she couldn't but stare at every part of him.

{Can't wait indeed.} She said, almost licking her lips.

"Alright, let's go in then."

{Hemm… can you go first?} Asked Bonny, a bit embarrassed.

"Sure but, is there a reason why?"

{Yes.} She simply said.

"… So?"

{Just… get in and don't look until I tell you to do so alright?} She commanded slightly aggressively.

"Alright." Said Max getting in the shower, finding her a bit strange.

When in, Max was completely wet in a master of second with Bonyn following in shortly after.

"So, what's seem-" Started to say Max while turning his head.

{I said don't look.} Said Bonny after pushing his head away.

"You know, I see you naked all the time, so there is no need to be shy." Said Max, looking away.

{You're the one to talk, always hiding when naked before us.} She said behind him.

"It's not really the same thing."

{Whatever. Anyway, it's not about that.}

"What is it then?"

Not responding for a moment, the only thing her heard from her was very low 'Damnit'.

{Alright, you can look I guess.}

Turning around, Max quickly understood why she was embarrassed to seen like that. Since all the beige colored fur on her was longer than her brown ones, the water was making all of them falling towards the grounds due to the weight of it. The worst was those on her wrists, near her knees and the tip of her ears, transforming them into very long and wet straight falling down. Speaking of ears, her huge eyebrow near them wasn't massed up was almost in a horizontal positon from being wet.

"Hemm…"

{Yeah, I'm way less sexy under water. I look horrible.} She said while looking away, ashamed.

"I wouldn't horrible, just… surprisingly different."

{Don't tell me you find cute that way.} Said Bonny, already preprared to not believe it if he say yes.

"You're not less sexy nor sexier, you're just stay my pretty lopunny that I love, no matter how you look." Said Max, not disgusted in the slightest.

{… Eh, despite the fact that I hate looking like this, I more or less expected you not be fazed by that.}

"I thought you knew me better than that." Teasingly said Bonny.

{I know, but it's something I don't other to see, even you.}

"Well, I can understand why you could think that, but you will have to be way, way more messier than that for me to find you repulsive."

{Like, being cut into small pieces and-}

"Without going into gruesome things I mean." Said Max to interrupt her delirium, making her giggles afterward. "So, what now?"

{Scarlet told me that we should wash each other. Since I don't really need to be washed, I guess I'll be the one to wash you.}

"How come you don't need to be washed?" Said Max, a bit skeptical.

{Well, I can't really explain in full detail, but when a lopunny get wet, my body secrete an oily substance that take care of any filth on my skin and fur as it goes away with the water.} Explained Bonny.

"Really?" Said Max, a bit impressed.

{You can touch if you want the proof.}

Quite curious, Max then touched her fur and indeed felt something oily on his finger.

"Whoa, that's kinda cool." Said Max while rubbing his finger together.

{Told you. And what is nice with that is that the substance also makes my fur sparkling and extra soft.} She proudly said.

"Aah, so that's why your fur is always top notch."

{Yup.}

"That's like, extra cool." Said Max, making her blush a bit. "I already touched your wet fur, but I never noticed it."

{It doesn't do it with sweat, but only external source of water.}

"Ah. But does that mean that if only your leg, for example, is wet, will your body only secrete that substance over your leg?"

{Pretty much. Only the part that is soaked will be oily.}

"Oh, so that's must mean the fur between your legs must be extra soft then."

{Haha, I wish. But like I said, it doesn't work with my own fluid.}

"Quite a shame then."

{Agree.}

"That could be quite practical from the huge amount of times your wet over there."

{Hihi, and more often that you think master.}

"Really? Even when I'm not here?"

{Eh, you maybe not here physically, but you're still always present in my mind.}

"Seriously Bonny, I think you need help."

{I know right, and the medicine is right here.} Said Bonny before stating to play with Max's flaccid member.

* * *

"Hemm… aren't we suppose to take a shower?"

{We do. And since we can wash ourselves immediately after, is there a better place than here to get dirty?}

"… Wow, being outsmarted by Bonny. That hurt." Playfully Said Max.

{Yeah, and get ready to get out… hem… out… outsucked alright.} Said Bonny, trying to be clever.

"That's not even a word."

{S-shut up and enjoy it already.} Said Bonny a bit embarrassedly before putting the tip of the hardening member in her mouth.

With Max gasping a bit in pleasure, Bonny began to bob her head on him, keeping making the thing harder and harder. When it has the desired hardness, Bonny began to go deeper, swallowing the thing as much as possible.

"Shit Bonny, like always, you look like a starving beast." Said Max, at which Bonny responding with lustful and prideful face.

A moment after Bonny sped up, Max felt an upcoming orgasm getting close. Like she sensed it, Bonny went for almost brutal deepthroats until she heard her master doing muffled ecstatic moan before feeling and tasting his male juice. After swallowing everything to the last drop, she stood up while licking the rest of his body along the way up until she arrive at the middle of his chest, her maximum reach.

{Thank for the meal master.} She said with needy eyes.

"Well, you kind of arrived and served yourself, so no need to thank me."

{Do I hear complain?} Playfully said Bonny.

"Eh, you wish."

{Good, because it's time to return the favor.} She before turning around, putting her paws on the shower walls and lifted her rear as much as possible.

"Do you think it's reasonable in the shower?" Said Max, feeling a bit unsure.

{But… but, I'm all wet and horny down here.} She said while shaking her butt. {What am I gonna do then?} She continued with puppy eyes.

At that, Max rubbed his face desperately before complying.

"You sneaky little bunny. You know how to get me."

{At war, any weapon is allowed to ensure your victory.} She said almost proudly.

"That's not a very fair war since your weapons are way stronger than mine."

{Not. My. Problem.} She lustfully said while shaking her rear some more.

"You, some time." Said Max before grabbing her hips.

To prevent the water from washing off Bonny's juice, Max moved in front of the water jet so that only his back was being hit by it. Then, as Bonny was making an eager face, Max rubbed her lower lips with his tip a few times before pushing in, forcing Bonny to make a pleased moan. As soon as he reached the bottom, Max began to pound that lopunny's rear with moderate strength, not wanting to slip. Nevertheless, it seems to be enough for Bonny as she was already moaning in pleasure while pressing the side of her head against the wall. Shortly after, pleasure seem to have grasped her pretty hardly since she was trying to scratch the shower's wall with her small claw as well as having her tongue stuck out.

{That's it master… keep going like this.} She said, breathing a bit faster.

As Max wanting to thrust further due to the amazing feeling her soft love tunnel was giving, Bonny wanting a bit more as well and began to give hit with her hips at Max. However, it was breaking a bit the rhythm Max wanted to keep and was making him unstable.

"No Bonny, stop." Warned Max.

Unfortunately, it was too late as one of Max's feet lose his grip and began to fall. Worse, Max instinctively tried to stay up by holding his grip on Bonny, making her fall as well.

{Khya.} Squeaked Bonny as both of them were falling.

To prevent his lopunny to get hurt, Max managed to land first with Bonny on top of him, landing slightly hard on him.

"Ouch." Lowly growled Max.

{Sorry master. I guess I got carried away.} She said while inspecting Max's body if he had any injuries.

"Don't sweat it Bonny, that's the risk of doing it in a shower." Said Max with a painful ass.

{Maybe we should stop then.} Said Bonny, a bit disappointed.

"Why? Now that we're on the ground, we can't fall anymore."

{… I suppose.} She said, cheering up a bit but still a bit mad at herself. {But that won't be a very practical position.}

Fairly enough, both of their body were tangled together with almost of their limbs bended since the shower wasn't big enough for stretched out arms and legs.

"… Then how about this?"

As soon as Bonny felt Max moving, she got on her feet so he could do whatever he wanted to. A few seconds later, Max was sitting on the floor and his back against the wall. That way, he was pretty much able to straightening his legs.

{I guess that could work.}

"Maybe, but that water jet will be the way." Said Max, looking at the shower head that if it wasn't from Bonny blocking it with her back and head, he would have it directly on his face. "We should move it away."

{Leave it to me.} Proposed Bonny.

For a splint second, Max was wondering how she would reach it with her size. Quickly enough, he found his answer he saw her using her ears to move it so the water jet was hitting another wall.

"Very practical."

{Those ears don't only serve to destroy things you know.}

"I'll keep that in mind."

{Great. Ready to resume where we left?} She asked while getting on her knees above Max's shaft.

"Always ready for you."

{Good answer master.} She said while grinding her entrance a bit on his tip before sheathing it inside her fleshy tunnel. {It may be… not the best place for that… but it still drive me crazy every time.} She added after starting to ride Max with soft moans.

Now in a safer position, they could go wilder than before with Bonny putting all of her heart into it. Also being gained by pleasure, Max didn't want to stay passive, so he grabbed her hips and help land harder, even though he wasn't in the best position to do so with Bonny's belly rubbing against his. A little while later, as Bonny had her arms around Max's neck with her head beside his and against the wall, both of them felt their climax coming up. Wanting to make him come first, Bonny narrowed her inside as much as possible in order to crush him. With that move being effective, Max was closer to his climax than he should with Bonny not far behind. Going for a last sprint by speeding up, Bonny then came a moment later with her entire body getting stiff while ecstatically and loudly moaning. As Bonny was both choking his member and almost his neck with her strong grasp, his orgasm hit him like a truck, unable to contain it anymore and spread his hot white fluid on the pokemon's womb. When both of them relaxed, Bonny untighten her grasp with her arms while panting a little.

* * *

{Well… not that I didn't like… it but I think next time… I'll to either do it before or after the shower.}

"Agree. I'm sure none of us want a broken neck next time."

{No thanks.} Said Bonny, making Max chuckle a bit.

"I believe it's now time to get clean."

{Indeed.} Said Bonny while standing up so Max could stand as well. {I still want to wash you.}

"Not that I'm against it, but how do will you manage to do it? I mean, you're quite smaller than me."

{Easy, we'll just have to make you shorter.}

"How?"

{By cutting your legs.}

"… What?" Asked Max, not sure what to think about it.

{Haha, just kidding master. Just get on your knees with your back facing me.}

"Alright." Said Max before doing so.

With Max now sitting on his feet, he was at the right height so Bonny could reach every part of his upper body.

{Perfect. Now, where is that 'soap' Scarlet talked about?}

"There." Said Max before handing her a small enveloped soap bar.

Taking it, Bonny unwrapped it, toss the paper on the ground and wet it after moving the shower head to its initial place, making the water jet falling on them again.

{Scarlet told me to rub it with my hand and… whoa.}

"What?"

{It's so slippery, I almost dropped it.} She said, rubbing the wet soap with both her hand.

"Yeah, be careful with that. You can very easily drop it."

{Hihi, it's quite fun actually.} She said with a giggle while rubbing her slippery paws together.

"Hey, leave some to me." Playfully said Max.

{Yeah, right.} Said Bonny, refocusing on what was important. {I'll start then.}

At that, Bonny pressed her soapy paws before starting to rub him.

{Wow. It's… it feels better than I expect. I can feel… every part of you… every muscles.} She said while almost sensually rubbing his back.

"Remember that's it's not an erotic massage." Commented Max.

{Would you dislike it if it was the case?} She said a bit seductively.

"Not really, but I know where it would lead us. I want to see the end of that shower eventually."

{Fair enough. However, I'll keep that idea in mind for future fun session.}

"Surely you would." Said Max with a small chuckle.

While giggling, Bonny kept rubbing his back until she had passed at every corner of it.

{Alright, the back is done.}

"Okay, I'll do the front." Said Max before extending a hand to take the soap.

{You're kidding right? No way will I pass on the best part.}

"'sigh' Alright, let me turn then." Said Max, seeing no point into trying to discourage her.

As Max moved to turn around, Bonny stopped him.

{No need to master. Actually, I think that position is more than perfect.} Said Bonny before getting on her knees herself behind Max. {Let aunty Bonny do her thing.} She lustfully added.

After she finish her sentence, Bonny pressed her warm and wet furry belly on his back before passing her arms under his and began to rub his chest from behind.

{What do you think of that?} Said Bonny with her head resting on his shoulder and rubbing against his cheek.

"It's… really personal space invading." Joked Max.

{Good.} She said with lewd grin.

For a very short amount of time, Bonny was only rubbing his chest until she began to rub her body against his. At first, Max didn't mind that much, but unfortunately, he began to get aroused again due the pervert pokemon almost masturbating on him. Going lower and lower, Bonny was now rubbing his belly she felt something touching her paws.

* * *

{Oh, what is that?} Asked Bonny.

Looking down, a lewd and mischievous grin appeared on Bonny's face when she saw that Max had gotten hard again.

{And I'm supposed to be insatiable one?} She said with reproving tone.

"It's your fault." Accused Max.

{My fault? Why? Because you get hard the second you're being touched?}

"Well…"

{Well nothing. You should take a bit more your responsibility master.} Playfully said Bonny. {And also…} She continued while grabbing the shaft with one of her soapy paws. {You should understand that your actions have consequences.}

"Humpf." Moaned Max when she began to gently and slowly stroke him. "S-stop it."

{Why? That part also needs to be cleaned up master. Again, I'm willing to help you with that.}

"Eh, you clearly… looking like some… who doesn't want to." Sarcastically said Max while his pleasure was rising once again.

{Whether I like it or not, it's my duty as your companion to assure that you have a proper hygiene. But let's just say that…} She said before accelerating a bit, making Max letting out a small moan. {There are things way nastier than that.} She lustfully added.

"You… don't say."

Then, Bonny began to use both of her paws to assault his member with slippery paws, rubbing his balls from time to time. Since Max was quite sensitive and the slipperiness of Bonny's paws was increasing his pleasure tremendously. Before we knew it, he was on the verge to explode again.

"O-okay Bonny… I think that's enough."

{Well, I think its need to be washed a bit more.} She said, not stopping.

"But…"

Unable to finish, the pleasure take over him and made him stain Bonny's paws with the rest of his seeds.

* * *

{Master! I'm washing you and what you do in return? You make me dirty. Bad master.} Playfully said Bonny.

"I told you to stop."

{You do? I don't remember hearing that.} Sarcastically said Bonny while washing off the soap and semen from her paws and Max's softening member.

"Oh, playing dumb again huh? I'm must say that you're quite good at this."

{I hope it doesn't imply that I'm dumb.} Said Bonny while turning Max's head towards her.

"… No comment." Said Max, trying to look away.

{Yeah, shut up before you say something you could regret.} She said before pressing her lips against his and kissed him for a few seconds.

"Well, I really enjoyed our time together, but I'm afraid we'll have end it here. We spent enough time under the water."

{For once, you're right. I'm almost out washing fluids.}

"I'm sure there is a name for it."

{Probably, but I don't know it.}

"I'll do some research about it and come back at with it later."

{Alright.}

When done with the shower, both of them exited it before Max took a towel to dry himself up.

{The thing I hate the most after being wet is that it take a very long for me to dry up.} Said Bonny, taking a towel as well before doing like Max.

"Good thing we have Dusk then."

{Yeah. Psychic and fire type is very, very practical mix.} Commented Bonny.

"You tell me. Psychic alone is very useful, but when mixed with other type, they can again new skills. Imagine, a psychic and electric type could charge up thing from the distance, psychic and ice could do the opposite of Dusk."

{Normal types are also practical.} Said Bonny, feeling slightly jealous.

"Of course. They can… hem… they…" Said Max trying to find a particularly in a normal type.

At seeing Max struggling, Bonny then stopped rubbing herself with the towel to look at Max with a slightly frustrated look.

{I get it, normal type suck.} She said, a bit upset.

"No they don't. They just…"

{Can't do things like any other type. We can't breathe fire, shoot ice or paralyze with electric moves.}

"Hemm… oh, I'm afraid I'll have to contradict you here." Said Max, making Bonny looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "I remember seeing in the pokedex that a normal is the most versatile type in term of move learning."

{… You just made that up.} Said Bonny, not believing him.

"It's true. I can show you in the pokedex if you want.

{… It is?} Said Bonny, less skeptical.

"Yes."

{… Hmpf, it's not that bad then I guess.} Said Bonny, resuming her drying with a not very cheered up tone.

"Also, you're quite special too. Don't forget that you get a fighting type upon mega evolving, a type that kick ass."

{… Hehe, true.} Said Bonny, smiling.

"See? Normal aren't so bad, especially you."

{Yeah, I suppose.} Said Bonny, not feeling sad anymore.

After Max sighed in relief, he heard Scarlet speaking in his mind.

 _[Nice save.]_

(Are you always spying me?)

 _[Not really. I just sensed sadness coming from Bonny, so I wanted to know what you could have done to her.]_

(You should know that I'll never intentionally hurt any of team members.)

 _[Yeah, that's the 'intentionally' I'm a bit worried about.]_

(Why?)

 _[Whether it's on purpose or not, pain is still pain. You should be more careful about what you say or do.]_

(Yeah, I heard you.) Thought Max, reacting like he scolded by a mother.

 _[I'm serious master.]_

(I know, but what do you want me to do? I told you couple of times now that I'm not that nice of a guy okay.)

 _[It wasn't a criticism master. It's just that I'm sure that you don't want to see your companions sad as well as themselves.]_

(Of course I don't. I'm trying my best here, but I can't avoid everything. After all, my main ability is to screw up everything I do.)

 _[… What do you mean?]_

(… Nevermind. I already told you that I didn't want to talk about it.)

As Scarlet's voice as now fallen silent, Max keep drying himself until he was all dried up. Unfortunately for Bonny, her effort was more or less vain due to the huge amount of fur she had.

"Forget it Bonny, you won't go anywhere like that. Let's just ask Dusk to help you out." Said Max, slightly coldly.

{Okay.} Said Bonny before dropping the towel. {Are you okay?}

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm just a bit mad at myself for what I just said. As you can see, I'm not good with words." Said Max while wrapping the towel around his waist.

{It's not that big of deal master. I'm aware of what I am and what I can do and I accepted it.}

"But your amazing Bonny. You could be a poison type or even a simple human, you would still be as awesome as you are now."

{Hmpf, for someone that says he's not good with words…} She said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I'm good at apologizing after I break pots. Let's says that it's a skill I mastered over time. Let's go." Said Max before motioning her to follow.

Not wanting to press him anymore, Bonny simply nodded and followed him out of the bathroom. After exiting it, Max saw Scarlet, Dusk and May on the bed while Aurora was resting on the armchair with a pillow covering her head.

"What's up with her?" Gently asked Max while going over his backpack to gather underwear.

{Nothing, really. She was just tired of hearing you guys having fun in the shower.} Explained Scarlet.

"Were we that loud?"

{Not that much, but just enough to annoy her}

{Does he ever take breaks?} Growled Aurora under the pillow.

{Hardly. And you should get used to it before you two start doing it too.} Said Scarlet with a small grin.

{Keep dreaming.} She growled again.

As Scarlet and May was giggling, Max had retrieved a pair of underwear before putting them on while Bonny was being dried up by Dusk.

"Here goes the last one." Said Max before closing his backpack.

{I'll take care of your clothes tomorrow master.} Said Scarlet.

"Thanks Scarlet. Even I could do it myself, I really appreciate your help."

{No problem master. But I mostly propose it because I the kind to prone efficiently.}

"Which means?"

{It means that between me taking a couple of minutes doing or you taking a couple of hours, the shortest is the best.}

"Depend for what." Said Max with a small grin.

{Fair point.} Said Scarlet, grinning as well.

"Well, anyone else want to go shower?" Asked Max.

{I prefer morning shower.} Said Scarlet.

{Me I simply don't like them.} Said May.

"How are you gonna get clean then?"

{Like this.} Said Scarlet while using her power to make all the filth over May disappear.

"Should have thought of it." Said Max rolling his eyes. "What about you Dusk?"

{Well, I guess a good shower couldn't hurt.}

"Alright. Want me to show you how it works?"

{No need to. Scarlet already told me about it.}

"Providing as usual." Said Max, at which Scarlet shrouded her shoulders in a 'Well, you know me' way.

"And you pretty Aurora?" Said Max to the lucario.

{Call me like that again and you'll see that I'm not just a pretty face.}

"So you have one?" Teased Max.

{Shut up, will you?}Said Aurora in an annoyed voice, at which Max couldn't help chuckle a bit.

"Hehe, alright. Get in as soon as your finished Dusk." Said Max before going undert eh sheet.

{Sure.} Answered Dusk before towards the bathroom.

"Good night everyone." Said Max, with what they all answered the same thing except for Aurora that only made a relieved sigh.

Since Dusk closed the door of the bathroom, they couldn't really hear the shower going, so they all could easily fall asleep after a moment.


	32. Chapter 32 : Dark Encounter

**Alright guys, I'm not in your head, but I could almost bet $200.000 and my left ball that you will like this chapter. Big thanks to those who helped me correct it on google doc and made it more readable, you guys rock. It took a few tries for it to really work, but I'm glad it does now. A little sorry about he guy that was expecting a female ditto (which is strange because dittos are genderless and can be the gender they want), but maybe in the futcha. A little sorry also to Arch turian that was proposing to correct pokemon to pokémon. I could do it, but it means I would have to change every pokemon words of the story into pokémon, which I'm lazy to do so. Anyway, here's the link for the next one : docsgooglecom/document/d/1lUAjxYbbQhuEZLzwqRkjPmhtUPraPpL5THh9tnf3hk0/edit Big thanks again guys.**

 **Also, I'm aware that I use some words very often like said. I'm sorry about that, but like you already know, I'm mentally challenged when ti comes to writing, so if you could help by giving suggestion of words I could use, depending on the context, either in google doc or in PM, I would really appreciate it, thanks**

The next morning, Max was abruptly awakened by a loud squeak. Raising his head in surprise, Max looked around to find where the noise was coming from. Unable to see it directly, Max then looked around the bed to see Dusk lying on the ground, rubbing her back a bit painfully.

"Dusk? What are you doing there?" asked Max with his head above her.

{You… kind of pushed me there, m-master.} she said a bit shyly.

"Really?" Max said, a bit dumbfounded.

Looking around, Max noticed he was indeed at the edge of the bed where Dusk should be.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry Dusk." Max apologised, now feeling bad.

{It's okay master. I've already felt worse. Besides, I think it was time to wake up anyway.} Dusk said while pointing at the window.

Turning around, Max saw that the sun has risen a bit over the horizon.

"I guess you're right. I'm still sorry though. It's kind of rare that I move in my sleep."

{You didn't sleep well?} asked Scarlet as she was sitting up on the bed next to him.

"I don't know. I don't dream a lot, so the night kind of passed in a flash for me. I don't feel particularly tired though." Max said, facing Scarlet.

{As for me, I do.} complained May.

Behind Scarlet, Max then saw May and Bonny sitting next to each other, with the lopunny stretching while yawning.

"Oh, right." Max said, remembering that she usually slept on his chest. "Sorry if I made your night a bit… eventful."

{It was actually. After the tenth time I had to go with Bonny that was away from you.} said May, a bit upset.

"I'm sorry girls." Max apologized again.

{Don't worry about me master. I'm quite used to being, let's say… mishandled.} Bonny said, slightly lewdly.

"Good morning to you too." Max said.

At this point, Max was taking Bonny's perverted thoughts as greetings.

(Is it me, or has Bonny become naughtier than you?) Max thought to Scarlet while lying on his back again.

 _[I think she has.]_ Scarlet said, not very interested in the topic.

(Do you think her heat cycle could be close?)

 _[That's quite unlikely since you mate with her a lot. Her mating season however could be a valid guess.]_

(What's the difference?)

 _[Heat cycle is the lack of male semen in them while they are at the climax of their fertility. Mating season however is something like, well, seasons, and can't be avoided. Some pokemon have a predetermined period where all the females go into estrus at the same time and seek for males. Technically, it's pretty much the same thing, but the last one keeps going on until the female get pregnant.]_

(Hmm.) thought Max, not sure if he should be thrilled or cautious about this.

 _[But honestly, to me, she's not that different than usual.]_

(Yeah, maybe I'm just imagining things.)

 _[That wouldn't be a first.]_

(That wulnd bee a furst aggbahbga.) Max thought, attempting a retarded version of Scarlet.

Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet then used her powers to make Max fall on the ground, right next to Dusk.

"… Ow." He said while having his face on the ground.

{Master? What are you doing there?} Scarlet mocked while going for the teen-like position on her belly at the edge of the bed.

"I think I fell from the bed. Good thing the floor was there to break my fall." Max said sarcastically, not moving.

{Oh, I'm really sorry to hear that.} She innocently said with a huge grin.

"Thanks for your concern. Really appreciate it."

{No problem master. I have a quick question though.}

"Yes?"

{How long do you plan on smelling the floor?}

"As long as I please. Why?"

{Because we have a road to take, remember?}

"… True." Max said before rolling onto his back.

{Wonderful. I'll go get all of us food before we leave. See you in a moment.} Scarlet said before teleporting away.

"Pfff, but I don't want to get up." Max whined while rolling towards Dusk and hugging her like a teddy bear.

{M-master?} Dusk said, a bit surprised.

"You're so comfy Dusk. Your fur is so soft." He said while shoving his head in her fur and nuzzling her.

{Humm… not that I don't like it master, b-but Scarlet is kind of right. We can't stay here forever.} the braixen said shyly.

"Why not?"

{Well… hem…} Dusk hesitated, unable to retort anymore.

{Master, you either get up or we will make you.} Bonny said, lying on her belly at the edge of the bed as well.

"You can't." Max answered, almost provoked.

{You think so? Okay girls, I think master needs some motivation to get up.}

"Motivation?" Max questioned, a bit perplexed while looking at Bonny.

{I think a morning rape would do the trick, right girls?} She said with a hungry face while looking at the others.

As he saw May and Bonny jumping from the bed, Max's eyes widened before quickly sitting up.

"Alright, alright, I'm up. No need to be unreasonable here."

{Tsk, what a shame. I hate it when you're cooperative.} Bonny said, a bit disappointed while crossing her arms.

"I love you girls, but three at the same time in the morning would a bit too much. Especially if Scarlet is not here to help me."

{Then get your lazy ass off that floor before I grab it and do whatever I want with it.}

"Wow. That sounded a bit gay." Max replied while standing up.

{Yeah, I admit. It kind of came out wrong.} Bonny added, slightly embarrassed.

"You can do whatever with the rest however." Max said, now on his backpack to get his clothes.

{Noted.} Bonny said with a grin.

{I'm not sure if that was the smartest thing to say to her, master.} May warned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Meh, I trust her. Surely she won't take it too literally." Max said, starting to dress up.

{Of course not master. I'll never do anything inappropriate to you.} She said before saying 'Not true' only with her lips towards the others behind Max's back, making them giggle.

"See?"

{Hm, I guess I'm worried for nothing.} May replied, playing along.

After a moment, Max was fully dressed.

"Alright, time to-"

While walking towards the bed, Max then noticed that Aurora was still sleeping on the armchair.

(She's still sleeping through all the noise?) thought Max.

Getting closer so he didn't wake her up, Max's heart almost melted when he saw her holding the same pillow as yesterday like a teddy bear.

"Aww, isn't she cute." Max whispered.

After a moment, Max then had to mentally slap himself in order to stop staring at her like a maniac. Getting on his knees, Max put a hand over one of her shoulders and gently shook her up.

"Wake up Aurora, it's morning."

Not responding, Max then shook a bit harder. Max was then happy to see that it worked when she finally opened her eyes slowly.

{Huh? What… is going on?} she said, half present.

"It's morning and time to wake up." said Max.

After taking a moment to come to her senses, Aurora looked at Max. Another moment later, she noticed how close he was.

{What the… get away from me you creep.} she said angrily while quickly sitting up and pushing his hand away.

"Good morning to you too."

{I knew I shouldn't have slept next to you, already trying to get a piece of me.} she said while brushing off the fur where Max's hand was.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'll never do that."

{Hmpf. Whatever you say, you sick pokemon molester.} she said before sitting normally in the armchair.

{You know Aurora…} Bonny started to say, sitting at the bottom end of the bed. {Always hearing you talking about master trying to rape you or touch you inappropriately, I'm starting to think that, in fact, maybe you want that to happen.}

{What? That must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life, and probably in my other ones too.} she aggressively protested.

{Really now? You seem to defend that point a bit too much, in my opinion.}

{You know where you can shove that opinion of yours?} Aurora snarled to Bonny.

{Want to do it yourself?} Bonny said provocatively.

"Girls! Geez Aurora, can you pass a single second without jumping at everyone's throat?"

{Oh, she's the one that says stupid shit to me and I'm the one that is being blamed?}

"Well… she sure did and it wasn't very nice Bonny." Max said before glaring at Bonny, at which she only answered with a 'Hmpf' while looking away. "But it's not a way to act with others." Scolded Max.

After staring at Max defiantly, Aurora growled a bit before pushing him aside so she could get off of the armchair and goes to his belt where she took her pokeball.

{Well put me back in there then since I can't behave with others.} she madly said before throwing it at Max, with him barely able to catch it.

"Aurora, that's not what I meant-"

{I don't care. Just put me back in there already so I don't have to see your faces anymore.} she angrily said while crossing her arms.

Max didn't know if it was just obvious or because of being with Scarlet that much, but Max could swear that he sensed sadness coming from her.

"… Alright then." Max complied before putting her back in her capsule, knowing that it was probably the best for her for now.

{Geez, someone woke up from the wrong foot this morning.} commented Bonny.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" said Max a bit coldly.

{Please, I just stated a possibility. She didn't have to break a fuse about it.} Bonny said, a bit annoyed.

"You know how sensitive she can be. From now on, I would really appreciate that you keep that kind of commentary to yourself."

{Rah, fine. Whatever.} said Bonny a bit arrogantly, hating to be scolded.

"You know I don't like giving that kind of speech, but what I hate even more is a dysfunctional family."

{If she could be a bit more honest with herself, maybe she wouldn't always be on edge.} retorted Bonny, still a bit upset.

"Slowly but surely, she's starting to lose her shell. It was a first that she slept with us."

{Yeah, and look how it went.}

"That's probably the only way she knows to evacuate some sort of anxiety. She had been abandoned by a trainer once, so she must be terrified that it will happen again."

{I was abandoned too, and you don't see me whining about it.}

"Yeah, but not by a trainer."

{No, by my own parents, which is surely less bad indeed.} angrily and sarcastically said Bonny.

"… Sorry. Didn't mean to say it that way." Max apologized.

{Whatever. But what about May then?}

"Well…" Max started, looking at the puzzled mawile. "The only explanation is that she's exceptional." He continued while putting her on his lap, making her smile. "She's the optimistic type and has a naïve nature after all."

{To be honest master, I didn't start trusting you in two days. It took me a while before completely doing so.} said May.

"Glad you did. It takes a very long time for trust to be constructed, but it takes a fraction of a second to be destroyed."

{To me, she's not the exceptional one, you are master.} said Bonny.

"Doesn't look like everyone thinks the same way as you." said Max, petting May.

{In no way I could care less about them.} retorted Bonny.

"If you say so. Still, she managed to give me a chance, even after what a human did to her."

{I love when you praise me master, but Bonny is more or less right. I know I'm cute and all, but it's true you're someone special.} said May.

"How can you tell?"

{I don't know. I just… feel it.}

"You just feel it?" repeated Max, raising an eyebrow.

{It's the same for me master. It's hard to explain. It's just… that way, that's all.} Bonny agreed.

"And yet, it's the complete opposite with humans. Maybe I'm just good with pokemon."

{Hehe, maybe you're a pokemon in the skin of a human.} Bonny joked, chuckling.

"Yeah, sure." said Max, laughing a bit. "What will it be after? That I'm the chosen one, blessed by the one and only Arceus who gave me superpowers or some kind of task?"

{Haha, that would be heavy stuff.} commented Bonny, laughing.

"Eh, more cliché than that you're in a very poorly written horror movie."

{What's a horror movie?} Bonny asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"A human thing. When it's well done, it's a pretty fun thing to watch. If you can stand seeing humans being sliced in two that is."

{That sounds horrible.} Dusk said, not liking the sound of that.

{I kind of agree with Dusk. Where is the fun in watching humans being sliced?} asked Bonny, not getting the idea.

"Honestly, I don't really know myself. I guess it helps humans to expulse their bad sides and emotions by seeing a human being k… well, heavily mistreated." Max explained, not waiting to say the K word.

{Humans are weird.} commented Bonny.

"And so are pokemon."

{Less than you.} retorted Bonny playfully.

"I don't think so."

For a little while, Max and Bonny were bickering with each other when Scarlet finally appeared in the room with five plates filled with food for their respective owner.

"Welcome back, love." Max said.

{Thanks.} She said before giving the plates to everyone.

Scarlet then looked around for a moment.

{Is Aurora out again?}

"No, she's in her pokeball."

{Oh. Personally, I don't care that much, but maybe you should let her out so she could eat.}

"… Alright."

Putting his plate on the bed, Max then grabbed Aurora's pokeball again to let her out.

{What is it again?} she angrily said when she was out.

"Nothing." He simply said before handing a meat filled plate towards her.

{… I don't need your charity.}

At this point, Max knew that she would use everything he said against him while mad, so he stayed silent while still presenting the plate to her.

{Whatever.} She growled before taking the plate and going to her corner to eat it in peace.

Due to the quite heavy atmosphere, they all ate pretty much in silence. When they were done, Scarlet gathered the plates so she could wash them with her powers.

"Are you done with your meal?" Max asked Aurora that still had her plate.

{Looks like it. You can take it back.} She said before throwing the plate at him.

Before the plate could hit him, Scarlet stopped it with her psychic power. Not even fazed, Max stopped Scarlet who was wanting to go at her. Not saying anything after glaring at the lucario, Scarlet washed her plate as well before putting all of them in Max's backpack.

"Well girls, time to leave."

With his team agreeing, Max put everyone in their pokeball except for Aurora, wanting to ask her something first.

"Still want to come with us?"

{I'm not the kind to go back on my word. Unfortunately, I was stupid enough to say that I wanted to go with you. I guess I have no choice now.} She said with her usual haughty tone.

"… If it's your wish." said Max before pointing the pokeball towards her.

{Finally.} She said before disappearing inside it.

{Is it me or has she grown more hostile towards you?} Scarlet asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We kind of scolded her earlier when you were gone."

{Hm, knowing you, she probably deserved it.}

"Whether she did or not, that didn't help our relationship."

{Well, what do you want master? Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. Let's go.} She said before getting near the door.

"… Alright." He said after looking at Aurora's pokeball for a moment.

After they left the room, Max and Scarlet went to the entrance hall counter.

"Good morning. Did you have a good night?" politely asked the man behind it.

"Yes. The bed was very comfy and the shower was spacious."

At that, Max almost cursed himself for almost saying too much.

"… Yeah, I often get that comment. Looks like most of the other hotels have showers that are way too small"

"Maybe." said Max, relieved from not being discovered.

After a few calculations, the receptionist raised his head again.

"That will be $25"

"Is it that cheap?"

"Customers are kinda rare around here. So we must lower the price to attract more of them."

"Fair enough." Max agreed while handing him the money.

"Thank you. Have a good day sir and we hope to see you again."

"Thanks." Max said before nodding and leaving the building. "Back on track again then." he added before he and Scarlet resumed their travel.

As they were passing through the village, Max was quite glad to see that no one was staring at them suspiciously anymore, Scarlet even more. While they were out, everything went well until night time fell.

"Damn. How big is this forest?" Max wondered as he was looking at the darkening sky.

{I don't know. Our world is quite a wild one master, so expect to see a lot of trees.} Scarlet said, looking around.

"Something wrong?" asked Max, wondering why she was doing her weathercock.

{Honestly, I don't know. For a while now, the sensation of being watched comes back from time to time. It's really starting to annoy me.}

"Really?" Max said, looking around as well. "I don't feel anything."

{Only those who have even a slight wild side can feel that kind of thing. Also, I'm guessing that pokemon senses are better than human's.}

"… Well, it's getting dark, so we don't really have a choice to stop anyway."

{… Yeah. I think we should take turns on guard tonight.}

"Really? You're worried that much?"

{I'm just thinking about your safety master. I may be strong, but there are still some dangerous and sneaky pokemon that can get past my psychic vigilance. But if I add my eyes with it, I double the efficiency.}

"'sigh'. Alright, if it reassures you."

{It will.}

"Let's find a safe spot then. Oh, and with a water source nearby, if possible."

{Alright. It could take a while before you find what we're looking for if we wander aimlessly in the woods, so I'm gonna scout the area very quickly.}

"Sure. It will indeed be faster, but how will you do it? I mean, it won't change much if you're alone."

Raising an eyebrow, Scarlet then began to float higher than usual.

{I can control my own gravity, remember?}

"Ah, true. I never really see you flying, so it kind of slipped from my mind."

{While I'm gone, can you take out one of the team? I want to be sure that you're protected while I'm not around.}

"Sure thing." Max said, taking out Bonny's pokeball.

{Good. Be back in a moment.} Scarlet said before starting to fly above the forest.

When she was out of sight, Max then released Bonny.

{Night already? Damn, it's like dinner was just a moment ago.}

"Is it that much fun inside the pokeball?"

{Not really. It's just an empty fake forest. There is not much to do in there besides napping and getting lost in your thoughts.}

"Sounds boring."

{A bit, but it's relaxing. That permanent safety feeling makes you able to release all tensions you may have accumulated.}

"Good to know that I'm doing a kind of enslavement."

{I would have told you if I didn't like it. Besides, it prevents me from walking while moving from place to place.}

"Lazy Bonny strikes again." said Max, rolling his eyes with a smile.

{What? I'm sure you would do the same if our roles were inverted.}

"Maybe. To be honest, I wouldn't say no to a nice motorcycle."

{What is that?}

"A two wheeled human vehicle."

{Oh. Why don't you get one then?}

"Too expensive and I never rode one."

{Fair enough.}

A moment later, Scarlet then appeared from above the woods before descending towards Max.

"Did you find anything?"

{Yup. There's a water stream over there.} said Scarlet, pointing towards a direction. {A couple of minutes of walking and we should be there.}

"Cool." Max said before he and Bonny began to follow Scarlet.

After walking for a little while, they arrived at a clear spot next to a water stream.

"Perfect." said Max as he put his backpack down.

While Scarlet took care of the tent, Max then released his team.

"Alright girls, Scarlet is a bit worried about this part of the woods, so she suggested that we take turns on guard, just in case."

{Really now?} Bonny complained. {No one would be stupid enough to attack us with the five of us.}

{I don't want to take any chances.} Scarlet said, almost done with the tent, with what Bonny sighed.

{Anyway, you mean the four of you. Don't count me in.} Aurora said before turning around to leave.

"Did you hear what I said? Scarlet said that these woods aren't safe. I would really like it if you could stay with us."

{Why?}

"Because I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

{I can take care of myself. Besides, I can't behave with the others, remember?} She said a bit arrogantly.

"I never-"

{Just leave me alone, okay? I can't even take a breath without you being on my back. The others may like it, but I don't like being harassed.}

"… Fine, do as you want then." Max said, a bit tired of her attitude.

{Oh, I will.} She retorted madly before leaving them.

Sighing heavily, Max then went to a tree close by and sat under it.

{We'll get everything for the night master. Just stay there and relax.} Scarlet proposed.

"Thanks Scarlet." Max thanked, resting his head against the tree with closed eyes.

{Care to stay with him, May?}

{Sure.} answered the little mawile.

{Alright. Let's go girls.} Scarlet commanded with Bonny and Dusk following her.

When they were out of sight, May then slowly approached Max.

{May I… be with you?} asked May a bit shyly, not sure if she should be affectionate.

Turning his head and opening his eyes, Max saw May with a worried face.

"… Of course you can, May." He said before grabbing her and placing her in his lap.

For a short moment, May just sat there, not speaking until she felt Max petting her.

{She made you sad again, huh?} May said, a bit upset.

"No, she didn't make me sad. I just… don't know how to approach her anymore. Maybe I should just give up on her. Obviously, she doesn't like me and it looks like it won't change. I think being abandoned by that human scarred her more than I thought."

{Hmpf, if she wants to stop at that, it's her problem.}

"Whether I agree with that or not, it won't change much of a thing."

{… At least you have four pokemon out of five that love you.} said May, cheering him up.

"Hehe, true, and that's a good average." Max happily replied, petting May on her sweet spot with her pushing her head in his hand.

{Is… doing it with me going to help you feel better?} May proposed.

"Sorry May. I really love you, but I'm not really in the mood right now."

{Oh, okay. Sorry for asking.} May said, feeling a bit guilty for asking something like that.

"Don't be May. I know you only mean well and that you're just too sweet and kind. Actually, I'm glad you asked since you're being more open to it, but sometimes, the moment isn't always suitable for it."

{I understand.}

"Maybe later, sweety." Max told before kissing the top of her head.

{Alright. I'll be waiting for you.} May replied, cheered up.

"My my, how nice of you." Max said after chuckling a bit.

A moment later, Scarlet and the others were back with all the stuff they needed. When the night had pretty much fallen, they were all on a big trunk in front of the crafted campfire that Bonny had found not far from there. After eating, they were enjoying being together and close to the warmth of the fire.

{So master. Have you thought about a strategy about beating that gym leader?} Asked Scarlet.

"Not yet. He or she will be a water type pokemon trainer, so I'm afraid Dusk will be a no go, sorry.} Max said, looking at his braixen.

{It's okay master. I don't especially want to fight water type pokémon anyway.} She said, reassuring him.

{Anyway, one of us has to take her place since it's always a three on three.} Bonny told.

"I'm not sure Aurora will be cooperative from now on."

{If that's the case, Dusk will have to fight in that battle.} said Scarlet.

"I guess, since you won't take part in it."

{Well, if you don't want me to act like last time, then nope.}

"But there's also the possibility that I get another pokemon before getting there."

{True.}

For a moment, Max stared at the fire before standing up.

"Sorry girls, but I think I'll go to bed early this night."

{Okay. Good night then.} Scarlet said.

"Good night." He replied before getting inside the tent.

{… Poor master. He doesn't feel very well.} May said, concerned.

{Yeah, and who's fault do you think it is?} Scarlet retorted with an upset tone.

{She really needs to calm down.} Bonny intervened while looking at the fire.

{I tell you girl…} Scarlet whispered so that Max couldn't hear it. {That lucario is no good to master, to us. I'm starting to regret proposing to bring her with us.}

{Yeah but, what can we do about it?} Bonny whispered back.

{We all know how stubborn she can be, so she will never leave on her own. If she doesn't change soon, we're gonna make her.}

{… Seriously?} Bonny lowly exclaimed, finding the idea a bit extreme.

{Which feelings do you care about the most? Master's or that lucario's?}

Not knowing what to answer, Bonny just looked back at the fire.

{Personally, I'm fine with the idea of her leaving.} said May with crossed arms.

{That's one. How about you Dusk?}

{I… also think that's a bit too much. S-sure she's mean, but master trusts her.}

{Not that much anymore.} May retorted.

{W-what? Really?} Dusk exclaimed, quite surprised.

{Did he tell you that?} asked Bonny, curious.

{Well, not exactly those words, but he's really starting to doubt if they can be friends.} said May.

{Then I guess that takes care of the 'trust' part.} Scarlet commented, looking back at Dusk.

{I… s-suppose.} Dusk said shyly, not liking the idea but not wanting to go against the others either.

{Now it's up to you Bonny. I really want unanimity.} told Scarlet to the lopunny.

Before answering, Bonny stared a bit at the fire for a moment.

{I don't know. Maybe we should give her another chance and a bit more time.}

{She had plenty of those.} Scarlet retorted. _[I'm not really the patient type. For master, I would rather prefer her leaving than me doing something that master wouldn't like or having a grudge against me.]_ She added in her mind.

Knowing all too well what she meant by that, Bonny's eyes were still locked at the fire.

{I guess… it will be the most reasonable thing to do.}

{Good decision. We'll do as you asked and give her a bit more time. However, if nothing changes, she will be better alone then with us.}

{… Alright.} complied Bonny.

{Great. Now, you girls can go keep company to master. I'll take the first shift.}

{Do you mind if I take it instead?} proposed Bonny.

{Sure thing Bonny, just make sure you don't fall asleep.}

{No problem with that for now.}

{Alright. We'll switch at every hour so we can all have a good rest.}

With all of them agreeing, everyone except Bonny went inside the tent where they joined the still not asleep human. Alone with her thoughts, Bonny then sat on the ground and used the trunk as a backseat before returning her gaze at the fire.

(Is it really necessary?) She thought. (Sure, that lucario is starting to get under master's skin, but will making her leave do the same? Will he be even sadder? Anyway, better not question Scarlet's motivation.)

At that, Bonny's shift passed as she got inside the tent where the next one took her place. Until the middle of the night, nothing really happened until Max awakened with a pressing need.

"Damnit. I shouldn't have drunk so much water before going to sleep." Max muttered.

Carefully, Max moved May away from him while being careful of not waking her up. Since he was doing it quite often now, he had grown rather skilled at this. Leaving the tent, Max passed in front of the dying campfire with Bonny facing it on her second shift. Wanting to tell that she should put more wood, he got close to her but noticed that she had fallen asleep. For a moment, he thought about waking her up, but decided that it wasn't necessary.

(Nah, better leave her sleeping. Scarlet is just too careful sometimes.) He thought before going further in the woods in hope to find a good spot to take care of his number one.

Now a couple of meters away from the tent but still in sight, Max then got near a tree before starting to do his business.

"Ah… that feels good."

Suddenly, as soon as he was done and put back his thing back inside his pants, it was like he felt danger behind him. Quickly turning around, he barely had the time to register a black blur that rushed towards him, dodging it in extremis before he heard the tree bark being destroyed by a slash.

"The hell?" He exclaimed.

Then, at the sight of the attacker, Max could have wet himself if it wasn't for the fact that he just emptied his bladder. He wasn't seeing very well due to the darkness of the night, but the little he could see, thanks to moonlight, and in front of the tree, was a black and red furred creature that almost cut the tree in half with three huge claw marks on it. Turning towards him, the red-maned creature was facing him with the most menacing gaze he ever saw in his entire life, with her eyes almost glowing in the dark. Max never saw that creature, but this one had one hell of an intimidating stature. The creature then looked at its claws.

{… Impressive. You have quite the reflex.} said the black furred creature.

"Are you… a zoroark?" Max asked after hearing the pokemon speak.

{And not very clever, especially when you think you could trespass my territory before making yours in it. Someone surely has a death wish.} the pokemon told, known as a zoroark, before starting to walk closer to him.

Max wasn't the kind to be scared easily, but this time, it was something else. That zoroark's intimidating aura was too much to bear as well as her quite bulky silhouette while being easily a head taller than him. With the pokemon getting closer to him with its menacing claws, Max was stricken by fear and began to back up. Unfortunately, he tripped over something and fell on his back.

"I… I…" Said Max, almost unable to talk. "I'm… very sorry that I trespassed on your territory, I didn't know. And… I wasn't marking mine, I just… needed to go." Max tried to explain with slight traces of fear in his voice.

Upon hearing the human, the zoroark stopped moving.

{Do you… understand what I say?} the pokemon asked, a bit confused.

"Y-yeah… yeah I do. I can understand pokemon."

{That's quite peculiar. Well, it's a shame that you have to die then.} the zoroark said, readying her claws again.

"Wait!"

Fortunately for Max, a split second before the pokemon lunged at him, it sensed an incoming attack and dodged a Shadow Ball that was aiming at it.

{And there are the others.} the zoroark noticed as Scarlet appeared in front of Max.

{Just to let you know, someone that even thinks about leaving a scratch on my master should be prepared to face a horrible and painful death.} Scarlet threatened while readying another Shadow Ball.

{Sorry pretty girl, but I'm not scared of death. However, a psychic type like you are, should be. Do you really think you stand a chance against me?} the pokemon said a bit coldly.

{Chance has nothing to with it. If my master is in danger, I'll fight to my last breath to protect him.}

{Hm, that's quite noble of you.} the zoroark praised, not intimidated in the slightest.

More or less oddly, Scarlet also doesn't seem to be intimidated by the pokemon too.

{However, I must admit that you have a pretty scary glare.} said the dark pokemon with a smile. {Surely you've killed more than one pokemon .}

{True, but it's not pokemon I've killed the most.}

{Humans then? I'm guessing you have a pretty huge grudge against them, and yet, you're protecting one.}

{This one is different. But I could say the same for you. I know those eyes too well. Eyes that are not afraid to kill.}

{Not something I'm really proud of, but a girl must do what a girl must do.}

{No shit.} Scarlet said before launching a strong Shadow Ball at the pokemon.

However, like a black lightning, the pokemon dodged the move easily before rushing towards Scarlet. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to use Protect as the zoroark was already on her and slashed her belly with a black blade that was formed on its forearm (Night Slash), leaving a black wound on it with her veins turning black around it.

{Ghaa!} Scarlet growled painfully while holding her wound with one hand.

Trying to get her by surprise, Scarlet used her other hand to launch a Psybeam attack as fast as possible. Still faster than the gardevoir, the zoroark then made three huge claws of purple energy appear on her physical ones before slashing the move away (Shadow Claw), not getting damaged. Immediately after that, the pokemon leaped backward and put her two front paws on the ground. A second after Max and Scarlet were wondering what she was planning, a few black, wolf-looking energy beings with glowing red eyes appeared from the shadows before dashing towards them with creepy and almost demonic wolf howl (Dark Army). Gathering all of her willpower, Scarlet left her wound and made her fists turn into blazing fire. After the black energy wolf-like entities lunge at her, Scarlet managed to hit a few of them, making them disappear into dust in one hit. However, there were too many as she got bit and cut almost everywhere on her body, making her growl in pain again. With some of them now behind her, they grabbed her legs and arms with their maw in order to force her to fall on her knees while holding her in place.

{Well, looks like I win.} Said the zoroark while approaching the quite wounded and bleeding gardevoir. {See you in the next life.}

Not even fazed, Scarlet was looking at death into the eyes with almost a smile. Suddenly, as the zoroark was readying her claws for the fatal blow, a blue blur hit the pokemon in the sides, failing to notice it. The hit didn't make her fall on the ground, but was strong enough to make her move away from Scarlet. With the Dark wolves disappearing into dust, Scarlet, alongside with Max, was astonished to see who was standing between them and the pokemon.

"Aurora!" Max exclaimed, almost in shock.

{Who do you think you are, attacking randomly like that?} Aurora said aggressively to the dark type pokemon while getting in a fighting position.

After rubbing her sides a bit, the zoroark then straightened her back at maximum capacity while glaring at the lucario with her heavily threatening appearance and aura. This time, however, and unlike Scarlet, Aurora began to feel her legs shaking from fear.

{Who do I think I am? Well, I'm just the owner of this part of the woods. In my territory, so I attack who I want, when I want.} the zoroark said threateningly.

{Talk about a shitty reason.} said Aurora with a slightly shaky voice.

{Aw, that's cute. A puppy that is trying to act all tough.}

{F-fuck you.} nervously said Aurora.

{How rude. Well, I was planning on getting you all one-by-one, but I guess all of you together could work too.} the zoroark said while looking behind the lucario.

Turning his head, Max then saw where the dark type pokemon was looking and saw Bonny with the rest of the team rushing towards them.

{Master! Are you okay?} Bonny called out when she was near Max.

"I am, but…"

{Shit! Scarlet!} Bonny almost yelled when she saw the injured gardevoir.

{Don't worry about me. Just stay close to master while I take care of that bitch.} Scarlet said while slowly floating towards the zoroark.

{No!} called Aurora.

{Pardon me?} retorted Scarlet, not in the mood to argue right now.

{I don't like that kind of pokemon, so leave it to me. Anyway, you're in no shape to fight her, especially with that type disadvantage you have. I'm a fighting type, so it's almost my duty to fight those pesky dark pokemon.} said Aurora, determined to face the dark type pokemon.

{Hm, you have a pretty sharp tongue for a small puppy. Alright, let's see if your claws have the same sharpness.} the zoroark said, pointing her claws at Aurora.

{And what makes you think you can beat her?} Scarlet asked to Aurora, having little faith in her victory.

"Scarlet is right, Aurora. That pokemon isn't like any pokemon we've encountered so far. You shouldn't attack her alone. At least let Bonny-"

{I don't need anyone's help.} Aurora protested before using Bone Rush and dashed towards the pokemon.

"No Aurora!" Max called to stop her, but to no avail.

However, to everyone's surprise, Aurora was moving faster than usual, almost like her life was depending on it. To be fair, maybe it was actually the case. But unfortunately for her, as Aurora was swinging her bone at the pokemon, the zoroark used her bare claws to break the energy bone into pieces.

{Damnit.} Aurora cursed.

Before the lucario could have the time to retreat, the zoroark used the back of her paw to hit her as strong as possible, propelling her against a nearby tree.

{Ghaa!} Aurora painfully growled upon the impact.

A split second had only passed between Aurora closing her eyes due to the impact and reopened them when she saw the dark pokemon already rushing towards her with Shadow Claw. With Aurora dodging in extremis, the Shadow Claw of the pokemon made a very large and long vertical mark on the tree. If she had started to slash higher on it, the tree would have been have slashed into four pieces. Back to her feet, Aurora then charged an Aura Sphere to throw at her opponent. But to her dismay, she had only charged for two seconds before the zoroark tackled her very hard, causing her Aura Sphere to disappear as she was sent flying a couple of meters away, landing on her belly. Trying to stand up, Aurora was now on all fours before coughing out some blood.

"Stop it now, Aurora! Scarlet, Bonny, someone go help her.}

{Don't… you dare… help me.} Aurora protested in pain.

"But…"

{It's… my… fight. Stay… out of it.}

At this point, Max was struggling at what he should do. Going with her desire, or help her?

{I'm sick… of always being behind. I'm sick… of always failing at what I do.}

As she was speaking, Max's eyes widened a bit in surprise when he saw blue energy starting to emanate from Aurora.

{I'm sick… of everyone always telling me… what to do or not to do.} She continues while getting on one knee with the energy emanation growing bigger over time.

{But you know what?} Aurora growled, now standing with a small breeze coming from her. {I'm also… sick of pokemon of your kind. Always thinking that they are the best or the strongest. From now on, I won't let anyone stomp on my feet anymore.}

At that, Max and the others were almost blown away when they saw Aurora dashing at the dark type pokemon at a fulgurate speed. With the zoroark surprised as well, she only had the time to use her arms to shield herself as Aurora was on her a fraction of second later while using Close Combat. Hit after hit, Max and the others could see the lucario launching a barrage of tremendously fast punches, at which the zoroark was being pushed backwards a little at every hit. After she was done, Aurora leaped backward and charged an Aura Sphere. After charging it faster than ever, the size of it was also something Max never saw before, she launched it. Unfortunately, the zoroark managed to dodge it as the attack hit ground, making a loud explosion noise with Max feeling the ground shaking slightly. Jumping in the air, the zoroark then surprisingly shot a stream of flame towards the lucario (Flamethrower) that she luckily dodged with her now lightning speed. As soon as the zoroark touched the ground, Aurora used Bone Rush once again and dashed towards her. Alongside looking a bit bigger than usual, her bone was also looking way denser. With Aurora swingging her bone at her, the zoroark had a bit more difficulties at dodging the swings due to being faster. Nevertheless, she was still doing well on that part.

At this point, Max didn't believe what he was seeing. Aurora, giving a hard time to a strong looking pokemon like that zoroark? He was almost wincing when every time Aurora was hitting a tree with Bone Rush, she was pulverizing the trunk, making the tree fall a couple of seconds later. And that, it was alongside of when she hitting the ground it was like a small mine had exploded. When Aurora thought it was the right moment, she made her bone disappear before dashing at the zoroark as fast as possible. Thinking that she was used to her speed, the zoroark waited until she was at the right distance before hitting her with her own momentum. However, to her astonishment, when the zoroark wanted to use Shadow Claw at the lucario at the right distance, Aurora disappeared in a flash. Striking at nothing, the zoroark immediately felt someone on her back. Turning around to protect herself, the dark pokemon wasn't fast enough as she was hit in the stomach by a Force Palm from Aurora. That attack was strong enough to provoke a tiny shockwave with the blue energy of the lucario passing through the zoroark. After being propelled a few meters away but still on her feet, the dark pokemon was holding her stomach, a bit in pain.

{… Eh, I must admit it was a nice shot.} She said while rubbing her belly.

To her surprise however, as soon as she looked back at the lucario, she saw her heavily panting and her legs shaking a lot, like she was about to collapse any time soon.

{I don't know what you did to get that power burst, but looks like it's something that is temporary and with a drawback.}

{It's… nothing. I'm… not done… yet.} Aurora said a bit weakly.

At that, Aurora dashed once more at the zoroark, but to a slightly reduced speed. Suddenly, as soon as Aurora had moved, the zoroark literally disappeared in a blur before reappearing in front of Aurora before hitting her face with a black, energy-covered fist (Sucker Punch). The attack itself wasn't especially strong, but enough to make Aurora stumble a few meters backward. Before she could regain her composure, Aurora's energy emanation stopped, making her fall weakly on the ground, having already surpassed her limit.

"Aurora!" exclaimed Max, worried.

Max wanted to go near Aurora, but Scarlet raised a hand in front of him to stop while still having her eyes locked on the zoroark.

"Scarlet, what are you doing?" Max asked, panicking.

{It's too dangerous for you to go there.}

"But… she needs our help." Max argued while seeing the zoroark getting close to Aurora.

{I know. Unfortunately, Aurora was right when she said I'm not that best option to fight her, so I want you to make Bonny mega evolve and… Hey! What the hell are you doing?} Scarlet yelled when she saw Max dashing towards the zoroark.

{Stop him!} Bonny also yelled.

{On it… gha!} Scarlet growled painfully, unable to raise her arms due to her injuries. {I have to use Recover. Go Bonny.} Scarlet continued before starting to focus her energy.

{Roger.} Bonny replied, dashing behind Max.

Unfortunately, Max was too far ahead as he was just a few meters away from the zoroark.

{You fought well, young puppy. I hope that will serve you as a lesson to know your place in your next life.} the zoroark said to the half-conscious lucario.

Then, as she was readying her claws for the fatal blow, the zoroark failed to sense Max getting close and tackled her. Even though the hit only moved her for a few inches, she was quite surprised to see the human actually attacking her. Before she could even react, Max was now between her and Aurora with a fighting position.

"If you want her, you'll have to pass through me first."

The zoroark was quite impressed to see such courage coming from a human. But what was surprising her the most was that now the human wasn't even shaking in the slightest with fiery eyes.

{Master!} Bonny said, getting next to him when she caught up.

{What… are you two idiots… doing here?} Aurora said weakly, trying to get up.

"I was serious when I said that all that matters to me is your well-being, Aurora. I won't let anyone hurt you." Max said aggressively.

A second later, Dusk and May appeared as well, putting themselves between Aurora and the black menace before getting in their fighting stance.

{You guys… too?} Aurora said, hardly able to stay on all fours. {I thought… you hated… me.}

"No one hates you here Aurora. Everyone here will put their life to protect each other."

{… You… idiots…} muttered Aurora, looking at the ground.

Oddly enough, after all that time, the zoroark never stopped staring at Max in the eyes. Then, for a very short moment, the zoroark's hostile and intimidating aura seem to have disappeared before being replaced by a piercing gaze, like if she was trying to see something through or inside him.

{So… are you really willing to sacrifice yourself for her, a pokemon?} the zoroark said with her scary aura back, but minus her hostility.

"Yes. Anytime, anywhere." Max said fervently.

{… Prove it.} commanded the pokemon.

"… How?" said Max after glaring a moment at her.

{If you're really willing to die for your companion, then I'm sure you won't be afraid to face death, alone.}

"… If I do, will you leave them alive?"

{If you do, none else will have a scratch.}

"Understood." Max said, not even thinking about it.

{Master! No!} Bonny protested.

"Do as she asked Bonny. It's okay. However she may look, she doesn't look like the lying type."

{I refuse.} Bonny heavily protested again.

"That's an order Bonny."

{Fuck your orders.} She said, moving in front of Max.

(Little help here, Scarlet?) Max thought.

 _[Do you really expect me to let you die like that? Are you insane?]_ Scarlet argued as well.

(Scarlet!) Max yelled in his head. (You always say that you'll do anything for me. Now is the time to prove that it wasn't hollow words.)

 _[But…]_

After madly struggling, Scarlet then let out a heavy sigh before falling on her knees, almost devastated.

 _[Understood. If it must come to an end and that's your choice, as your lover, I must accept it.]_ Scarlet said before using her powers to lift Bonny, Dusk, May and Aurora before forcing them to get next to her. _[I just hope you aware of the consequences of your decision.]_ She added with anger and sadness starting to fill her words.

{What are you doing Scarlet!} Bonny yelled, unable to move in the air.

(... I do. I'm sorry.) thought Max.

{Are you really planning on letting master die?} continued Bonny, still yelling.

{Shut up.} Scarlet said before rendering her mute. {Master has made his choice Bonny, there's nothing we can do. If we don't go with his decision, he will have a grudge against us for the rest of our lives. I'd rather die than that to happen.} Scarlet said, devastated before closing her eyes.

At that, all of them could only look, powerless, at the scene in front of them with May and Dusk starting to cry.

Not saying anything, the zoroark then moved close to Max, shrinking him as well with her huge stature. With lowered hands and not resisting, Max was only staring at the zoroark in the eyes, waiting for the strike. Now facing him, the zoroark put the claws of one of her paws against his throat strong enough to hurt him but without piercing through it.

{Still haven't changed your mind?} the pokemon asked coldly.

"No." said Max, shaking a bit.

Even though Max was trying to act tough, the pokemon could see fear in his eyes, which wasn't surprising her that much. Let's face it, who wouldn't be when facing death?

{Fine then.} She said before pressing her claws a bit harder, now hard enough to make Max bleed slightly.

Still looking into the human's eyes, she saw that he hasn't flinched yet, meaning that he was serious. After narrowing her eyes, she kept scouting into his soul for a moment until that, suddenly, her eyes turned into an almost friendly expression before letting go of his throat.

{I must say, you're quite the devoted and courageous type, which forces respect. I like that.} said the pokemon with a non-hostile voice, crossing its arms.

"Huh? You're not… going to kill me?" Max said, surprised and astonished while rubbing his slightly bloody neck.

{Why should I? It would be too much of a waste to kill someone like you.}

"That means…"

{Yes. I won't kill any of you.}

After realising what she just said, Max fell on his knee while letting a very heavy sigh, glad to still be alive.

{Master!} Scarlet said loudly before teleporting next to him, hugging him with the others joining shortly after.

{To be honest with you human, I wasn't really planning on killing you in the first place.}

"What? You're kidding right?" Max said, skeptical.

{Like you said, I'm not the lying type.}

"But… what about that attack that almost cut me in half?" said Max, referring to when she attacked him the first time from behind.

{Oh that? I'm very sorry. I rarely have trouble with humans, so I tend to forget how soft and weak they are. I kind of have slight difficulty with gauging my strength. Something I'm working on.}

"What about Scarlet and Aurora then?"

{They attacked me first, especially that gardevoir that had a real intention to kill.}

{You also had one.} commented Scarlet while glaring at her with a hateful gaze. {Those eyes were meant to kill.}

{Eh, that's all part of the bluff kiddo. You kind of mastered the art of intimidation when you can have a fake real killing intention. That way, I can mostly end up the victor of any fight without it even started.}

"And Aurora? Surely she didn't have the intention on killing you."

{That's why I went easy on her.}

"Easy on her? You mean that you refrained your attack power?" asked Max, quite shocked.

{Pretty much, yes. Well, until she got the strength burst that is, at which I had to go up a notch a bit.}

"That's… I don't really know what else to say. Why didn't you just tell us to leave? We would have just left if you asked."

{How should I have known? Everyone so far that got here always had a bad intention.}

{That's not a reason to hurt master you bitch.} spat Scarlet.

{My my, that young gardevoir sure can be rude.} the zoroark said calmly with a smile.

"Young? She's seventeen you know." Max said, defending Scarlet.

{Only that? I thought she was at least twenty.}

"How old are you then?"

{Now now little human, that's not something you ask to a lady.} She said a bit haughtily.

"Okay. If I don't ask ever again, will it ensure our survival?"

{Haha, you're a very funny human. I already told you that I'm not planning on killing you. However, I don't guarantee the survival of that lucario in that state.} Said the zoroark while pointing at lucario, still where Scarlet was a moment earlier.

"Can you go heal her please Scarlet?" gently asked Max.

{… If you try anything, you can be sure that I'll rip you into pieces.} Scarlet said to the zoroark after glaring at her for a moment.

{… Is she always like this?} asked the zoroark after she teleported next to Aurora to use Healing Pulse on her.

"She's a very protective gardevoir and, well, you did try to kill me."

{I thought you were an invader.}

"Well, maybe next time, you can just ask."

{Well, now that I know that well-intentioned humans can come here from time to time, I'll keep that in mind. But I don't really expect a bad human saying 'Yes, I'm bad and I'm planning on hurting you the moment you turn your back' when asked.}

"… Eh, fair enough." Chuckled Max. "So, what about us then? We're still in your territory."

{You can stay for tonight. Since you're a traveller, you will be out of my territory after half of a day of walking.}

"Traveller? How do you… wait, were you the one that was spying on us?"

{Yes. The moment you entered my territory, I kept my eyes on you.}

"Great. Oh yeah, that reminds me; are you the one that messes with the nearby village from time to time?"

{Ah, they told you about it. Yes, that's me. I have that unpleasant habit of liking to tease humans a bit when I'm bored. Humans also make delicious food, so I sometime sneak in to get some.}

"That's stealing." commented Max.

{Hey, I don't have that stuff humans use to make those things, so I have to serve myself.}

"Whatever. So that means that it's you that can change form?"

Raising an eyebrow with a grin, the zoroark then deformed herself before taking another appearance, which was a red gardevoir.

{That would be a yes.} the zoroark said but still with her original pokespeech.

"You can't change your voice?"

After deforming again, the dark pokemon the took the appearance of Aurora.

{Unfortunately, no. My ability consist of illusion, so it has some limits.} She answered.

"Oh, okay. Well, that's pretty cool nonetheless."

Changing her appearance again, she then took Max's one.

{It can be useful. Again, since it's only an illusion, I can't neither copy the capacities or moves of the said pokemon, or human in this case.} the zoroark explained.

"Can't have it all."

{… Unfortunately, no.} the zoroark said after changing to her normal appearance.

"So, what was all that about? I mean, when you faked of wanting to kill me in exchange of letting the others go."

{You know, I've met a couple of humans in my life. Almost all of them were all big talk, but I still managed to encounter some courageous one, like you. I wanted to see how far your devotion to your friends was. People tend to say a lot of things in order to impress their peers, but when they're put to the test, they mostly just wimp out.}

"I see. A bit of an extreme method, if you ask me."

{It's a very efficient one.}

"I… suppose."

{Glad that everything is sorted out then. Now, you will have to excuse me, but there is that one pokemon that always tries to extend his territory over mine, so I frequently have to give him a reminder every once in awhile. You can go back to sleep, you risk nothing in this zone as long as I'm here.}

"Thanks… I guess." said Max, having slight difficulties of thanking a pokemon that badly injured his team.

{You're welcome. Oh, and next time, try to urinate to a more appropriate place please.}

"W-will do."

{Good bye then.} the zoroark said before disappearing in the darkness.

"… 'Sigh', well that was quite something." commented Max.

{You tell me. That pokemon was constantly making my spine shiver.} stated Bonny.

"Eh, if I didn't do it earlier, I would probably have wet myself."

{And yet you would have stand in front of her to protect us?}

"I'll wet myself anytime if it means keeping you safe."

{I… don't really know how it will help… but I get the idea… I think.} Bonny said, not sure what to think about it.

"Eh, forget it. Let's see how Aurora is doing instead."

With all of them nodding, they then went next to Scarlet and Aurora.

"Is she alright?" asked Max before kneeling next to the unconscious lucario.

{She is, but very exhausted.} Said Scarlet, sitting next to her.

"Alright, let's bring her back to the tent."

Max then wanted to grab her so he could carry her in his arms. However, as soon as he lifted her, he slowly got back to the ground.

"Shit, I forgot how heavy she was."

{She has a metallic skeleton after all.} commented Bonny.

{I'll carry her.} proposed Scarlet.

"You should rest too Scarlet, I'll carry her. But if you could help to put her on my back..." Max said after standing up.

{You sure you can do it?} the gardevoir asked.

"It will be fine. Anyway, the tent isn't far away."

{… Alright.} complied Scarlet, going with Max's wish.

Using her power, Scarlet lifted Aurora and made her land on Max's back. With her chest pressing against this back and her head resting on one of his shoulder, he put her legs under his arms before giving a good grip on them.

"Way better, even though I can still feel her weight." He said while placing her correctly.

{What… is going… on?} asked Aurora, slowly coming back.

"Everything will be alright now Aurora. Let's go." said Max before heading towards the tent with the others.

Quickly enough, the others noticed that Max was walking at a slow pace because of the heavy pokemon.

"Just go ahead girls, I'll be fine."

{Are you sure?} asked Bonny.

"Yeah, don't worry."

After hesitating a moment, Scarlet and the others then went to the tent at their pace, leaving Max more or less behind with Aurora.

{What… happened?} weakly asked Aurora.

"Scarlet healed you, but she didn't wash away your blood stain and dirts. How about we take care of that?"

{I… don't care.} She answered weakly.

As he was walking, Max then felt the lucario's chest pressed slightly harder on his back.

"Eh, good thing females lucario don't have that spike on their chest. Otherwise, I'll be dead already." Max joked, at which Aurora didn't respond.

Before going at the tent, Max made a small detour towards the water stream that was next to it. When in front of it, Max then let Aurora land on her feet, which she could only stand on for a second before falling on her knees.

"Careful now." Said Max, holding her. "… Shit, I don't have anything to wash you with." He added, quickly looking around.

His eyes then landed on his shirt. Not wanting to let her go, Max used his legs and body to hold her while he was taking his shirt off.

{What… are you… doing?} Aurora asked.

"Helping you, like I always do." Max said before soaking his shirt in the water. "It was due to be washed anyway." He continued, twisting it to remove the water surplus.

When Max pressed the cold wet shirt on her, Aurora then flinched a bit.

{It's… cold.}

"Sorry." Max said, starting to brush the filth off of her body with his shirt.

For a moment, Aurora then looked at Max with the corner of her eyes.

{Why?}

"Hmm?"

{Why… did you… do this?}

"You mean protecting you? I thought it was obvious by now. You're my companion Aurora, I'll never let you down."

{… You could… have been killed… back there. Why… were you willing… to die for me?}

"See the previous answer." Max joked.

{… That was… stupid.}

"… Maybe… but if it means that you live, then I don't care."

For a moment, Aurora kept staring at Max before weakly pushing his hand away.

{You're… an idiot.}

"I know. I'm an idiot for trying to be nice and-"

{No. You're an idiot… for being willing to die for someone… that doesn't deserve it.} She said a bit angrily.

"… What?"

{I'm mean to you and the others… I don't like you… I even hate you… and yet… you would sacrifice yourself… for someone like me? You're an idiot because… I'm the one that should die… not you.}

At those words, Max didn't know if his heart had melted or been pierced by a spear. Maybe a mix of those two.

"Now that's a stupid statement. Neither of us should die over another one. Every life matters, and yours is no exception."

{Then why are you willing to throw your life away for me?}

At that, Max couldn't answer right away as he only stared at her for a moment.

"I guess… mine doesn't mean that much. To myself at least."

Aurora then looked a bit suspiciously at Max.

{What… does that mean?}

"… Just that… f-forget it. Let's say that, to me, your life matters way more than mine, whatever you may do or however you may act."

For a moment, Aurora stared at Max.

"You know Aurora, I'm sure that being abandoned was very suffering, but at least you had the chance to experience love when you were young. Not everyone has that chance." Max said with a more gloomy tone.

{Are you trying to say that my pain wasn't that much?}

"N-no, it's just… nevermind. I'll leave you alone to rest, I'm sorry." Max said before standing and leaving.

{Human.} called Aurora after he made one step. {I… should be the one… that is sorry.} Aurora said, looking at the water stream.

"For what?"

{… For nothing. Just… accept it and go away.} said Aurora a bit aggressively.

"Okay." Max simply said before leaving her.

Trying to stand up, Aurora was too weakened that she fell on all four. When on that position, her face was right above the gentle water stream, where she could slightly see her reflection with the moon rays.

{Why am I always like this? Why can't I just…} She muttered while looking at the water. {Rhha… it's his fault anyway.} She continues after smashing the water. {If only he wasn't so stupid.}

At that, Aurora sat next to the stream before getting lost in her thoughts. On Max's side, Max passed next to Bonny and May that was looking at Aurora from a distance, too far to hear what she was saying.

{Are you okay master?} asked Bonny while rubbing Max's arm a bit.

"Yeah. I do now." said Max before kissing her head. "Are you going to bed?"

{Maybe later. I'm not feeling very sleepy right now.} told Bonny.

"Alright. Don't stay up too late then."

{Sure master.} answered Bonny with a small smile.

After Max went inside the tent with Scarlet and Dusk, Bonny and May got their attention back to Aurora.

{Do you think she will change?} May asked Bonny.

{After tonight, I'm sure she will. She can't ignore what master just did.}

{I hope so.}

{She may be stubborn, but what just happened was something else. Even she can't deny master's golden heart anymore.}

{It may sound weird or even misplaced, but I kind of fell in love with him again.} told May, feeling a bit embarrassed of saying that.

{Hehe, I know what you mean, it's the same for me. Who could have known that so much devotion could fit inside a human body? It kind of blew my mind away.}

{I guess we are lucky to have him as a master.}

{That we are May, that we are.} Bonny said while petting May a little.

For a short moment, Bonny and May keep staring at Aurora before tiredness finally caught up to them, forcing them to go to bed. After laying down, it seemed that they had underestimated their exhaustion as they fell asleep a minute later. Unfortunately, when Max opened his eyes in the morning, he wasn't feeling that much rested, which was quite understandable with the night they just had. Sitting up while being careful not to wake May up and holding her in his arms, Max looked around him to see that everyone was still sleeping. After carefully putting May down on his bed next to Scarlet, with the mawile clinging at her, Max exited the tent. To his surprise, he noticed Aurora in the camp as she was sleeping with her back against a nearby tree.

(Guess she only needed that kind of thing to happen to finally realize that I'm not that bad of a human.) thought Max before sitting on the trunk.

Then, a moment after Max was looking at the sky, Scarlet stepped out of the tent while rubbing her eyes.

{Hi master. Do you feel okay this morning?} She said while sitting next to him, still looking a bit tired.

"I should be the one asking that question."

{Don't worry about me. You know that I've been through worse than that.}

"Unfortunately, yes. That zoroark though. She was quite something."

{I better not see her again.} Scarlet said, sounding upset.

"Not that I especially want it either, but oddly, she didn't seem that bad. I mean, she was just defending what was hers, like every other animal would do."

{Yeah, animal. Pokemon are a bit less barbaric than that.}

"Like you?" joked Max.

At that, Scarlet looked at him with an unamused expression.

"Just kidding love." He said before lightly and playfully pushing her with his shoulders.

{Well, like you, I'm different.}

"Which is a pretty good thing. To me at least."

{Are you sure about that? You still think the same after how I behaved with that other trainer the other day?}

"… Well, it sure was quite an excessive reaction, but you are you Scarlet, we can't do anything about it. I can't just stop loving you for a small behavior mistake."

{You don't even find it annoying? Even just a bit?}

"You already know the answer, so why ask."

{I know, but I still like it when it comes directly from you.}

"No then, it doesn't."

Shortly after, Scarlet then rested her head against Max's shoulder.

{… Remember when I said that being psychic isn't always fun?}

"Yes."

{Well, that's also a thing that is quite annoying. Reading your mind always means that I can't really have that feeling you have when surprised or when your lover says something very nice and pleasant. Since I already know all of that, the impact is greatly reduced.}

"Why don't you just not read my mind then?"

{I try, but it's stronger than me. Always knowing what's inside the mind of someone is a safe feeling we keep feeding ourselves over generations. Some psychic types can even suffer from anxiety if they don't know what another being is thinking.}

"I hope it's not your case."

{Not that much. Since I know you a lot personally, there's stuff I know without going in your brain. However, most of the time I succumb to the temptation and do a little scouting. But like always, never something sensitive. And since our brains are almost connected, it's something unconscious.}

"So that means that I can hardly make you a surprise gift or something?" Said Max, at which Scarlet's face went for a sadder one.

{Sadly, I think I'll never experience the feeling you get when you're surprised with a wonderful gift or anything like that. Unless of course, you don't know yourself what the gift is, which I don't know how you would manage to do that. I would still know that you're making me a gift, however.}

"Hmm, well, I could always ask Dusk to erase my memory after making you one."

{That could be an idea if she could do that. She may be a psychic type, but she's not nearly strong enough to do that yet. Maybe in her next evolution.}

"Hmm. I think that in the end, I'm not so sure anymore that I would like to be a psychic."

{It's a curse as well as a blessing.}

"Speaking of blessing, look who's getting closer." Said Max, pointing at the still sleeping lucario.

Even though she tried to make a neutral face, a very faint smile appeared on her face briefly when she looked Aurora.

{After last night, I'm sure she will have more consideration towards you and even begin to be more respectful.}

"That much?"

{If she still hates you the same, then I'm afraid to tell you that that lucario may be mentally challenged.}

"Haha." laughed Max. "Pretty sure she's not."

{Even I, if I were in her place, couldn't stay unfazed after what you did. I knew you were courageous, but I rarely see a human able to face death like you did.}

"It's not the first time a pokemon tries to kill me."

{This time it was quite different. You didn't try to avoid or flee. You just… stayed there.}

"Wait, are you saying that I impressed you?"

{Actually, yes. Unless you're a heartless monster, it's a thing that forces respect master.}

"To be honest, I didn't know that I had it in me myself."

{Hehe, I guess it was so deep in you that even I couldn't see it.}

"Does that also mean that you will be more respectful towards me as well?"

{Come on master, I always did. But… I guess you're less of a loser than I firstly thought.} Scarlet said teasingly before hugging his arm.

"That's a start." Max said while chuckling, knowing she wasn't serious. "Well, that zoroark said that after half of a day of walking, we'll be out of her territory. I don't really want to abuse her hospitality, so might as well wake the others up and go."

{Not that I'm scared of her, but I agree. We've wasted enough time here.}

"I'll go get Aurora, you get the others."

With Scarlet nodding, both of them went to their respective direction. As Scarlet was getting in the tent, Max kneeled next to Aurora before gently shaking her.

"Aurooora." Max said softly.

Slowly, the lucario then opened her eyes.

{… You don't lose time, do you? Already that close to me early in the morning.} She said, oddly not that aggressively.

"… Sorry." Max said, slightly surprised before taking his hand off. "How are you feeling?"

{A bit dizzy, but other than that, I'm okay.} She said before trying to stand up.

However, as she was midway to stand, Aurora lost her balance and fell on her rear again.

"Here, let me help you." Max said while offering a hand.

{I can stand on my own.} She said, less aggressively than usual again.

Not responding, Max only raised an eyebrow while keeping his hand raised. After looking at Max for a moment, she knew that he won't give up until he had what he wanted, so she looked away a bit shyly before complying and took his hand. Not saying anything, Max just helped her to stand. Unfortunately, when Aurora was on her feet, her legs went weak again and almost fell again. Luckily, Max caught her before doing so by holding her arm and holding her chest with his other hand.

{Damnit! That stupid zoroark sure pushed me to my limit.}

"Looks like it. By the way, what was that move you used against her that had made you stronger and faster?"

{I don't know. It's the second time it happens in my life, so I don't know much myself.}

"Well, if I have the time, I would like to-"

{Aww, how cute is that.} said Scarlet, interrupting him.

With both of Max and Aurora raising their head, they saw that the rest of the team were standing next to the tent, waiting to get going. At this moment, Aurora realized what situation she was in and pushed Max so he wasn't touching her anymore.

{G-get your hands off me, you idiot. It's… not what you all think, alright?} Aurora said, again, less aggressive than her usual self with shaky legs.

"She's right, I was only helping her to stand. She fought very hard yesterday, so she's a bit sore this morning." Max said, defending her.

Crossing her arms, Scarlet then looked at them with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

(Please Scarlet, be nice okay.) thought Max, making the gardevoir roll her eyes.

{I have to admit that you did impress me yesterday Aurora. You're stronger than I first thought.}

{Hmpf, took you long enough.} She said a bit arrogantly after crossing her arms as well.

Scarlet's grin then was replaced by a slight unamused face. At that, Max then glared at her, telling to not add anything.

{… 'sigh', I guess you do deserve your place with master. Just make sure you put that strength of yours to good use by protecting him.}

{We'll see if he deserves it.} She said, looking away.

Scarlet wanted to speak, but Max stopped her by raising a hand.

"Thanks Aurora, I'll do my best to meet your expectations." said Max, at which Aurora just huffed as a response. "Okay girls, time to leave then."

As they all nodded, Max and the others began to spread to start packing up.

{Human.} Aurora called out before Max could move.

"Yes?"

{Can I… s-speak to you?} She said, slightly nervously.

"Sure." Max said, turning towards her.

At that, Aurora motioned him to follow her. Even though he found her behavior a bit odd, Max complied and followed her. After a few minutes of walking, Max and Aurora found themselves out of sight from the campsite and next to the stream.

"Something the matter Aurora?" Max asked.

Not responding, Aurora was just facing the stream with Max behind her.

{It really hurts me to say it and I really don't want to but…} Aurora started, almost struggling with her words. {I'm… sorry.}

"For what you did earlier? Don't worry, I know you're not the affection display type of girl."

{Who said there was affection?} Aurora said, slightly annoyed by his remark.

"No one, sorry. Me and my jokes sometime." Said Max, feeling a bit guilty.

{… Nevermind. No, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about… everything else.}

"What do you mean exactly?" Max asked, not sure what she was talking about in particular.

For a moment, Aurora stared at the stream with crossing arms in silence.

{… Last night… you almost died, and because of me at that.}

"No that's-"

{Let me finish.} ordered Aurora, shutting Max up. {After that and before falling asleep, I realized that your death would have been too heavy on my consciousness. I realized that… you would have left this world with the memory of me always being a jerk to you. Whatever I may look like, it wasn't a very pleasant thought, so I'm saying it once, for the first and probably for the last time, I'm sorry.} She confessed.

For a moment, Max was a lost for words. Was she… really opening up to him?

"I…"

Max then wanted to say that he didn't care, but he knew that it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I forgive you Aurora. You had your rights and reasons to act this way. I shouldn't have forced anything on you."

{Yeah, that was quite annoying. But I guess it's just how you are, always wanting to be friends and getting personal with every living thing you see.}

"That's not true." Max said, almost fervently.

Aurora then turned around and looked at him with skeptical expression.

"Only with those who deserve it."

At that, Max could swear that he saw a very faint blush appearing on Aurora's cheeks.

{W-whatever.} She said almost embarrassedly before returning her gaze at the stream.

"I may not look like it, but I'm not white as snow myself. I'm not as nice as you may think."

{I know. No one is that nice.}

"But I do care about my companions."

{… Since last night… I think I may start to believe that.}

"So what do you say? Friends ?"

Thinking for a moment, Aurora then struggled quite a lot with what she should do. Should she stay on the safe zone by keeping her distance with him, or should she risk the opposite, thinking that she has a chance to feel affection again. After making her decision, she turned around to face Max.

{I guess that… being friends is more than enough. For you at least.} she said with a very faint smile.

"Eh, welcome to the team, Aurora." Max said before presenting his hand.

Looking at his hand, Aurora hesitated one last time before grabbing his hand with her paw, shaking it lightly.

{If you say so, human.}

"Now, I'm guessing that you prefer your pokeball over walking."

{Is it that obvious?} mocked Aurora.

However, Max noticed that her tone was a bit more of a teasing tone than a hostile one, making him grin a bit before taking her pokeball out.

"There we go. And by the way, my name is Max." repeated Max again before pointing the pokeball towards her.

{Hmpf, whatever. Max.} Aurora said before disappearing in the pokeball.

Looking at her pokeball, Max couldn't help but to smile warmly before putting it back in his belt and join the others to get back on track again.


	33. Chapter 33 : Timber Fall

**Alright, here's another you know what lol. Sorry for the delay, but I forgot a bout it as well as having last minutes correction on google docs. I'm sorry if some mistakes are still in there, but I'm already late on the schedule, so here it is. Should be better but still not perfect. I'll do my best to make the next one better (If dialga allows me that).**

 **Big thanks again to those who helped in google doc.**

 **Link for next chapter on google doc :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/15keTyhkrSRK-TT2_eNH8bGkO6x6Kf4o_5np7bttxtF0/edit**

As Max and Scarlet were walking down the road, Scarlet couldn't help but stare at Max with a smile.

"What?" asked Max, almost feeling her eyes burning his head.

 _[…Nothing. It just feels good to see you that happy. Did something happen between you and Aurora?]_ She asked almost eagerly.

"N-nothing special. She just thanked me for last night, that's all." Max answered, a bit embarrassed.

Even without her powers, Scarlet knew all too well that he was lying. However, seeing him in that state was making her so happy and she didn't want to ruin that for him and let it slide.

 _[At least she did, which is nice.]_

"Yeah. I think that she's really starting to change now."

 _[Good news.]_

For half of the day, Max and Scarlet kept traveling until it was noon break.

"Alright, we should be at peace from the zoroark by now."

 _[Good riddance.]_

"I think it's time that we get back to our move training after eating."

After Scarlet nodded, they went off the road to sit under a tree after Max took his team out to eat. Half surprised, Aurora wasn't acting much different than usual besides eating close to them while making fewer mean remarks. After lunch, they went further in the woods to go on with their schedule. This time, instead of doing nothing, Max wanted to train on his own as well, meaning that his team could focus more on themselves. However, Scarlet insisted on personally training Max from now on. Bonny didn't like the idea, but the gardevoir promised that she could 'wrestle' with him like usual from time to time. As everyone went on their own to do their things, Scarlet and Max left to a more isolated zone.

"Any reason why you explicitly want to train me yourself?" asked Max.

 _[Since that incident with that zoroark, I noticed that you're still lacking power. Unfortunately, no matter how hard I train you and how many times I do, you're still a human, so you can hardly compete against a pokemon in term of strength and speed. However, I can try to make you as strong as possible, making you at least able to hurt them or resist a fatal blow.]_

"…Okay."

 _[Upon realizing that I can easily lose you, I told myself that I had to do something about it. I'm sorry master, I really don't want to…]_ She explained before making her fists burst into flames. _[But I'll have to go a bit rough on you from now on.]_

"Whoa whoa, are you planning on killing me?"

 _[Don't worry, I'll stop before it happens. I still know Healing Pulse, so you risk nothing.]_

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

 _[… I almost lost you last night master. I don't want that to happen again.]_

"Yeah but…"

 _[I'm very sorry master.]_ Scarlet apologized with a sad face. _[Prepare yourself.]_

"Is there another- whoa!"

Before Max could finish his sentence, Scarlet had dashed towards him with Fire Punch. Even though he dodged it in time, Scarlet was far from being done as she immediately assaulted him with multiple Fire Punches. Unable to dodge them all, Max had to block most of them, burning his arms along the way.

"Gha." growled Max painfully. "Scarlet, can you at least-"

Unable to finish again, Scarlet threw a Psybeam attack at him. Max thought he had dodged when he moved to the side, but quickly found out that he wasn't fast enough as the attack hit his shoulder, tearing off his flesh a bit. Growling painfully again and holding his shoulder in pain, Max glared at Scarlet that was slowly moving towards him. When in arms length, she used Healing Pulse on his arms and shoulder, making his wounds already a thing of the past. Moving his shoulder after looking at his arms, all his limbs were brand new again.

 _[Like I said, you risk nothing as long as I can heal you.]_

Still not liking the idea, Max had to admit that it only hurt for a moment until Scarlet healed him.

"Do you still think it's the best thing to do, going that drastically?"

 _[Yes, even if it hurts me to do it.]_ She replied a bit sadly.

Thinking for a moment, Max then decided that it could be a good opportunity to really improve himself.

"… Alright. Just as long as your hits stay above the belt."

 _[Rest assured master. Your precious thing is the last thing I want to damage.]_ She answered with a smile.

"Eh, very nice of you."

 _[Then get ready.]_

With Max nodding while getting in position, they resumed their draconian training. Even though Scarlet was holding back a lot, she wasn't going easy on him as Max was ending up with a few bloody injuries from time to time. After Scarlet healed them, they resumed where they left off. After a little while, she even began to use Gravity on him with 1.5 of the power, restraining Max's movement tremendously. Almost stuck in place, Max couldn't do anything else but take her hits, at which point she reduced the power even more since she knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge them. At the end, Max was panting heavily on the ground while feeling really sore due to being injured as well as being healed right after. Now on his back, Max didn't even have a scratch, but his entire body was hurting him.

"I don't know… if I'll be able… to survive… that kind of training." Max told between heavy breaths.

 _[You will, don't worry. I'll make sure of that.]_

"Hehe… A little help though?" Max said, too tired to stand up on his own.

 _[Of course master.]_ Scarlet replied before holding out her hand.

After he took it, Scarlet pulled him on his feet, with his legs slightly going limp from time to time.

 _[You can hold onto me if you want to.]_ Scarlet proposed.

"Wouldn't I be too heavy for you?"

 _[If I can lift a boulder a hundred times heavier than you, so I think I can manage your lightweight.]_

"Hehe, fair enough."

After Scarlet put one of his arms around her neck, she used her power to make him almost weightless and lead him towards the campsite. Once they arrived, they noticed that no one was there except for them.

"Looks like the others are still training."

 _[Looks like it.]_ Scarlet agreed before dropping Max next to the tent. _[You should let your body rest for a bit. It needs it.]_

"Will do, thanks."

 _[I'm sorry again.]_ She apologized again with guilt showing in her face and voice.

"Don't worry, love. Sometimes, you have to suffer in order to be strong."

 _[Yeah, or be broken.]_

"… Yeah." Max replied with a morose tone.

 _[… Good thing it's not our case, isn't it?]_

"True. We're lucky to have each other."

 _[Indeed.]_

For a moment, neither of them knew what to say anymore.

 _[Well, I guess I'm gonna go meditate a bit.]_ Scarlet informed a bit awkwardly.

After Max nodded, Scarlet then left him to rest on his own.

"Shit, that was intense." Max muttered before resting his back on the tent.

Then, he quickly grew uncomfortable and got inside the tent instead before lying on his bed. Closing his eyes for a moment, he soon reopened them when someone entered the tent.

{Master? What are you doing here?}

Raising his head, Max saw that Bonny had entered the tent.

"Oh, it's you Bonny. How's the training going?"

{Slow.}

"Oh, no progress so far?"

{Nope. I didn't even start to feel my fist getting colder.} She said before lying next to him.

"Already giving up for today?"

{What do you mean 'already? I've been trying to do it for a couple of hours now.}

"A couple? What time is it?" said Max before looking at his watch. "7:49? Shit, I must have fallen asleep for a moment."

{Asleep? Was your training with Scarlet that exhausting?}

"Exhausting would still be a weak word."

{How so?}

"She didn't like when I almost died in that forest last night, so-"

{Say no more. I can already guess what it means.}

"… Yeah."

{So she decided to go rough on you huh?}

"Pretty much."

{Surely she didn't like it any more than you.}

"Well, besides the wounds, it wasn't that bad. I didn't know that my pain resistance had gone that high."

{Well, you can end up with a few broken bones when you train with a pokemon.}

"Yeah, like the one you broke?"

{How many times do I have to apologize? It was an accident. You were going alI out, so I thought that you could take a few stronger hits.}

"Hehe, don't worry Bonny, I'm just messing with you." he chuckled while rubbing her belly.

{Tsk, you never stop, do you?} Bonny replied, smiling a bit.

"Nope. Not for you."

{Really now?} Bonny said before rolling over Max. {I must admit that I also have something that I never stop for you.} She continued lustfully while looking at Max with lewd eyes.

"Oh, what is it?" Max asked with a smile.

{Want to find out?} she proposed while grabbing his cheeks with her face an inch away from his.

"Well, my body is quite out of energy so…"

{Don't worry about that, I'll do all the work.} She reassured before starting to kiss him, with him returning it immediately after. {…It won't change from usual anyway.} She teased after breaking the kiss a moment later.

"Fuck you." Max retorted, almost seductively.

{If you insist.} She said before kissing him again while starting to rub her womanhood against his crotch, slowly making it harder.

* * *

To Bonny's pleasure, Max was fully hard after a very short moment.

{Looks like not everything is out of energy.} Bonny seductively claimed, rubbing her entrance against the rock hard member of Max.

"Well, it has been at rest for the past few hours so…"

{Let's remedy that then.} replied lewdly the horny lopunny.

Bonny then skillfully raised her hips a bit and unbuttoned his pants before using her rear paws to push them down, making Max's shaft spank her butt cheek a bit.

{Ooh. Eager to start I see.} Bonny remarked with a grin.

Now able to go flesh on flesh, Bonny resumed her rubbing against his member, coating it with her juice while making out with him. Breaking the kiss with a strand of saliva, Bonny used a paw to aim correctly and moved backwards until Max's shaft was all the way inside the lopunny.

{Hmmm.} Bonny moaned.

Slowly and oddly tenderly, Bonny began to move back and forth on him, forcing Max to feel every inch of her love tunnel. To compensate for going rather slowly, Bonny tried to be as tight as possible, which seem to do pretty well as Max began to moan very softly after a moment.

{I see… that you're all tense there. Good thing… I'm here for you.} Bonny told, starting to moan as well.

"Yeah, what would I do without you?" Max proclaimed before grasping her rear with both of his hands, making the lopunny squeak in pleasure.

A bit lost in pleasure and unable to reach his head, Bonny began to lick Max's chest as well as his nipples where she mostly focused. Quickly enough, she wasn't able to keep doing that due to her moans getting a bit out of control as her head was resting on its side on Max's chest, tongue stuck out. When her claws sank slightly into Max's skin without hurting him, she felt her orgasm coming, with that she sped up a bit. When she reached her climax, Bonny loudly moaned ecstatically while pressing her forehead pretty hard against Max's chest. Unfortunately and even though Bonny crushed him with her orgasmic contractions, it wasn't enough for Max to explode as well due to Bonny coming too quickly.

{Damnit! Again… I came… before you.} Bonny announced, feeling light-headed.

"Still way too sensitive I see."

{I wish I could practice more, but without you, I can't really do it.}

"Unless you-"

{Nope. Not gonna happen.} Bonny objected, knowing too well what he was about to say.

"Suit yourself. However, I wonder if you still will keep that determination if you ever come across a sexy, handsome and well-equipped male lopunny."

Not even looking fazed, Bonny looked at him with an unamused face.

{No matter that size of that male, you always will be bigger than him. Unless that is, we came across a giant male lopunny that is roughly the same height as you.}

"Which is…"

{Very unlikely.}

"If you say so. Let's see if your lopunny hormones and genes will agree with you if it happens."

{If they don't, I'm gonna give them a little reminder.}

"Haha, that's my Bonny." Max praised, petting her head.

{Don't worry master, the male that will turn my head away from you is still not born yet. But let's forget about it. For now, there's a male 'human' that still need to come.}

"If you're already satisfied, there is no need to push yourself anymore."

{No master. If I come, you also have to come at least once. That's my way of life.}

"Haha, what kind of way of life is that?"

{Mine.}

Sighing desperately with a smile, Max couldn't help but to chuckle a bit.

"Alright. Anyway, there is no way I can change your mind."

{You know me very well master.} she replied with a grin.

"Yeah, force of habit. Or rather, force of 'rabbit'." Joked Max.

{...Booouuhh!} Hooted Bonny {That was really bad master.}

"Ah come on, that was a good one."

{No it wasn't.}

After giving a lewd smile, Bonny then resumed her riding on Max, shaking a bit due to her increased sensitivity. Slowly but surely, Bonny could gradually get back to her previous speed and strength while trying her best to squeeze Max's member as hard as she could. Luckily for both of them, she pretty much succeeded as Max was slightly thrusting his hips despite himself, meaning he was close to finally reaching his peak. Speeding up while moaning loudly, Bonny then felt the wanted hot sticky juice inside as well as hearing Max lowly moan in pleasure, triggering a second orgasm for Bonny. After shooting his last spurt, Max's hands and head dropped on the ground, taking deep breaths.

* * *

"Good as usual." Max commented.

{Thanks. You weren't so bad yourself.}

"Ah, modest as always too." Max chuckled, petting Bonny's head.

{Always.} Bonny approved before both of them began to giggle together. {Well, not that I don't like your company master, but I think I need a good cleanup.}

"Are you gonna wash yourself in the water stream?"

{Yes, why?}

"I guess I could too then."

{Sure master, always up to bathe with you.} Bonny shared before booping his nose.

After Bonny stood up, Max got a pair of underwear that Scarlet had washed the day before with all of his clothes and tailed Bonny outside.

"Oh!" Max exclaimed after feeling the temperature.

{What is it?} Bonny asked.

"It's a bit chilly tonight."

{Yeah, quite a bit.} Bonny affirmed, not looking bothered by it.

"A bit? The water must be freezing cold."

{Nah, I'm sure it will be fine. Come on.} Bonny told before motioning to follow.

Unsure, Max then followed Bonny to the water stream that was next to the tent. When at the edge, Max put a hand in the water.

"Holy… nevermind the bath."

{What's that problem? It's not that cold.} Bonny pointed out after putting her two legs in the water.

"You're kidding, right?"

{What? Don't tell me humans are sensitive to cold too?} Bonny said, looking discouraged.

"If I got in there, I'm sure to die of hypothermia." Max complained, making Bonny facepalm while sighing.

{You're very troublesome, you know that?}

"I'm not a pokemon that can withstand extreme harm, okay."

{It's not so bad once you're in.}

"What about when I'm getting out then?"

{'sigh' Why don't you go get Dusk so she can dry you up after you're done?}

"…I… indeed can do that. Don't know if she will want to though."

{Why wouldn't she?}

"Well, seeing me naked and all."

{First, she already say you naked a couple of times already, and second, like everyone here, she wouldn't want to miss a chance to see that nice body of yours.} she proclaimed with a small grin.

"…Alright, if you say so. If it can prevent me from freezing to death."

{I'll be waiting for you.} Bonny told slightly seductively while starting to wash her most dirty places.

Rolling his eyes, Max left Bonny alone and began to search for Dusk. After a couple of minutes of searching, he came across May who was practicing her Iron Defense move. Since she was looking really focused, Max tried to get past her without disturbing the pokemon. Unfortunately, a forest floor filled with dead branches and twigs is not the best place to be sneaky.

{Master?} May wondered after she heard him cracking a dead branch.

"Sorry May, I didn't mean to disturb you." Max apologized.

{It's okay, I was almost done anyway.}

"Doing well?"

{Actually, not half bad master. I can already feel a very feint energy flow inside of me when I'm focused.}

"Well, you do have a pretty high physical defense and it's a steel type move, like you, so it wouldn't surprise me if you master it in a week or so."

{That would be neat, learning it before the next battle.}

"It would indeed."

{… But if you didn't plan on disturbing me, where were you going then?}

"Oh, I was just about to get Dusk."

{Dusk? Why?} May asked, sounding slightly jealous.

"Nothing like that, rest assured. It happens that Bonny wants me to take a bath in freezing water, so I need Dusk to keep me safe from dying of frostbite."

{Come on master, I'm sure the water isn't nearly that cold.}

"You too? What's up with you girls not feeling coldness?"

{We feel it. But I guess we're more resilient to it.}

"Thanks for reminding me how weak I am."

{N-no, I didn't mean… like that. Sorry if I-} May apologized, sounding guilty.

"No it's okay May, you did nothing wrong." Max reassured, petting her head in a soothing way. "It's just true that I'm weaker than you, so it tends to make me feel a bit insignificant sometimes."

{Well, you're not.} May fervently objected.

"Thanks May. Feel free to go join Bonny if you want to."

{I think I will. I also need a good bath. Dusk is that way.} May mentioned, pointing towards a direction before walking to where Max came from.

Walking for another few minutes to the indicated direction, Max finally found Dusk, with her practicing her psychic powers by lifting things with her stick. Not wanting to break her focus, Max then leaned against a tree with crossed arms while looking at Dusk levitate some rocks and gently making them dance in front of her. However, she quickly noticed that she was being watched and dropped the rocks to look behind her.

{Ah, master. You scared me.} Dusk exclaimed, surprised.

"Sorry Dusk, really not my intention."

{It-it's okay master.} She reassured, shyly playing with her stick.

"I see you're making progress."

{S-Scarlet suggested that I should strengthen my psychic powers before learning a psychic move. She was kind of right as we both noticed that my psychic abilities weren't that good since I never really used them after I evolved.}

"Really? I'm sure I saw you used them quite a few times now."

{…Hehe.} Dusk giggled.

"What's funny?"

{Hihi, it's funny to see how Scarlet can read you that easily.}

"What do you mean?" asked Max, raising an eyebrow.

{She knew you would ask a question like this, so she explained to me how my powers work so I can explain it to you afterwards.}

"I'm not even that surprised." Max commented, rolling his eyes.

{Hihi. Scarlet told me that since I'm a fire and psychic type, I can use two type of psychic powers. Telekinesis and pyrokinesis.}

"And what's that?" Max asked, not having a lot of knowledge in that matter.

{Pyrokinesis is what I was mostly using since I evolved and it's the ability to raise temperature of things while telekinesis is the ability to control the physical integrity of things.}

"…Okay." Max said, barely following.

{Pyrokinesis is mostly about my fire type while telekinesis about my psychic type, so if I want to learn psychic moves and be stronger, I have to practice the last one.}

"I think I get it. So in short, if you get better at that, not only you could heat up things, but you could also do feats like Scarlet?"

{Well, I won't be as strong as Scarlet since psychic is not my predominant type, but roughly, yes.}

"Oh, okay. Wait, what do you mean by 'not my predominant type'?"

{Oh, hmm…It's something that Scarlet also talked about, but I don't remember it very well. Something about… a percentage strength in power of type depending if it's your main one or not.}

"Not very clear."

{S-sorry. Like I said, I don't remember it very well.}

"Don't worry about that. I'll just ask Scarlet later."

{Okay. Anything else master?}

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you could help me."

{Sure master, anything.} Dusk replied, quite happy to be useful to her master.

"The girls and I are probably gonna take a quick bath in the stream to clean ourselves, so I was wondering if you could dry and warm me up quickly after I'm done."

For a moment, Dusk then went thoughtful, something Max rarely saw her do.

{I…think I can do even better than that.} She told, almost proudly.

"Really?"

{Yes. I'll show you when we're there.}

"…Okay." Max replied, a bit surprised by Dusk's confidence.

When Max and Dusk were back to the stream, he saw May and Bonny washing themselves.

{O-okay master, y-you can get ready.} Dusk told a bit shyly while getting close to the stream a bit further from the others.

"What are you planning to do?" Max wondered.

{…Y-you'll see.}

Still amazed by her bold behavior, Max had a hard time not to comply with her desires and began to strip.

{Whoo master, show us what you got.} Bonny cheered, staring at him.

Sighing, Max decided to mostly ignore her until he was completely butt naked.

"I'm ready Dusk."

{A-alright.} She shyly said while looking away.

At that, the braixen then began to focus on a large part of the stream with her stick for a moment.

{…It should be okay now master.} Dusk announced, keeping her focus.

{Oh, I think you'll like it master.} Bonny claimed.

Still unsure, Max then put one leg in the water.

"Whoa, it's not cold anymore. I mean, it's not hot, but not cold either." He exclaimed before putting his other leg in the water. "Thanks Dusk, you're the best." Max praised, making her blush heavily.

{Now you can wash yourself without complaining.} Bonny teased before shooting some water at Max.

"Yeah. I'm glad that I managed to avoid being transformed into an ice cube."

{If it were to happen, I would have used my body warmth to heat you up.} Bonny affirmed a bit lewdly.

"With that burning passion of yours, it sure would be effective."

Then, after a couple minutes of staying in the water, all of them were all cleaned up as they left the stream. As soon as they were out, Dusk stopped focusing on the water and used her powers to dry them.

"Thanks Dusk." Max thanked before dressing up again.

{A-any time master.} She happily replied.

"Will you go in too?"

{M-maybe later.}

"… Okay."

{Mind if I join you, Dusk?} Scarlet asked after she appeared from the woods.

{Not at all.}

"Don't do too much nasty stuff together in there." Max jested.

{Why not? Jealous?} Scarlet retorted with a grin.

"Of course I am."

{Then join us as well and you could be part of it.}

"Tempting, but no thanks. I just got out."

{Suit yourself. Dusk and I will have fun without you then.} Scarlet taunted before going in the water with a very embarrassed braixen.

"How unlucky I am." Max muttered sarcastically while going to the tent.

Then, as he was about to get in, he saw Aurora coming towards him, almost looking worried.

"Oh, hi Aurora. Something wrong?" Max asked, concerned.

{Well, not… really.} She answered, a bit shyly.

It was quite a shock to see Aurora acting like that, but it was rather refreshing as well.

"I'm listening."

{Well… firstly, I want to state that I still don't like you, just to make it clear.}

"… Alright."

{And… secondly… I was wondering if… not that I care at all but… I kind of don't want to sleep outside when it's… well, that chilly.}

"Huhhuh." Max hummed, starting to get what she wanted.

{So, maybe just for tonight… I was wondering if… I could sleep in the tent.} Aurora said, struggling on saying it. {But don't get the wrong idea though, I just want to prioritize my restful sleep.} She corrected quickly.

"… Well, it happens that I have a few inflatable mattresses that I don't use, so I'm sure we can work something out."

{I-I don't need a mattress.}

"You sure? They're very comfy. More than the ground."

{… W-well, if you insist that much, then maybe I'll accept so you don't feel bad about it.} Aurora conceded, trying to sound like she didn't care.

"Welcome aboard then." Max replied with a smile.

{Just get in and get my bed ready already.} Aurora commanded.

"Sure thing. But… before going in, may I ask you a favor?"

{Already asking things from me?}

"To be honest, I'm quite curious about the thing you did against that zoroark, so I was wondering if I could learn more about you."

Staring at Max for a moment, Aurora finally complied before sighing.

{… If you must. But it's not because I want you to know more about me. I'm just a bit curious myself.}

"Thanks Aurora." Max thanked while taking out his pokedex.

With the lucario standing still, Max then scanned her with his device laser for a moment before her data appeared on it.

"Okay. Lucario, Gender : Female, Age : 9, Nature : Bold, not very surprising if you ask me." Max commented, making Aurora roll her eyes. "Height : 3.5, slightly shorter than Bonny like I thought, Weight : 235 lbs, heavy, like I already experienced."

{I'm not heavy, it's just that you're weak.} Aurora retorted.

"Hehe. Yeah, maybe. Known moves : Aura Sphere, Bone Rush, Close Combat and Force Palm. Hmmm, your move pool is quite limited."

{So what? I did well until now.} Aurora argued.

"Yeaaah, but more moves could make you stronger."

{Pfff.}

"And finally, Ability : … Aura Lock? Never heard of that ability. Let me check what this is about. Maybe it has a link with what you did."

{No shit.} Aurora said arrogantly.

"Alright…" Max started after he went the ability description. "Aura Lock, a lucario exclusive ability that can have its good sides as well as having bad sides. The reason to that is that the ability has the function of drawing the inner power of the aura of a lucario by unlocking its inner chakras that control the aura flux, allowing the lucario to have a huge boost of their powers and combat abilities. Up to three times, a lucario can unlock a chakra to increasingly boost its strength and speed each time. However, the drawback to this is that it will slowly consume the vital energy of the user. The more chakras that are unlocked, the more power the lucario will get, but the faster their vital force will be drained as well, resulting in a fainting when out of energy."

"Warning : A lucario can exceed the three times limit by opening more chakras up to six times, but it's a forbidden action in the lucario race. If a lucario unlocked their aura flux for the fourth time, their power will increase even further, but at the risk of permanent physical injuries. At the fifth time, the same thing will happen but with more drastic injuries, almost to the point of making the lucario permanently handicapped. And at the final one, a lucario will consume every spark of life force and transform it into pure power, making them an extremely dangerous and destructive pokemon, but at the risk of the pokemon's life. Whoa, that's quite heavy stuff right there!" Max exclaimed after reading the entry.

{… Aura Lock huh?} Aurora grumbled, going thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure about this Aurora. It seems very dangerous."

{It's not if I don't go over three times. You said it yourself.}

"Well, maybe but…"

{The worst that can happen in battle is that that I faint before beating my opponent, which would be very unlikely to happen.}

"… I… suppose. Let's keep it as a last resort then."

{Works for me. After all, I don't need that to beat anyone.} She affirmed fervently.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we? You know too well that you should never underestimate your opponent, as you already have experienced two times now." Max reminded.

{Whatever.}

"Alright, that should be enough for now. Thanks Aurora."

{You're not welcome.}

Unable to contain a chuckle, Max then went inside the tent.

"Alright girls, mind if I invite someone to our party?" Max told to Bonny and Dusk, busy talking inside.

{Someone? Who?} Bonny wondered.

"Some one you already meet." Max said before moving to the side so Aurora could get in.

Upon seeing the lucario inside the tent, both Bonny and May looked at each other with a shocked face.

{It's not what you think.} Aurora asserted a bit aggressively. {It's just that I don't like sleeping in the cold.}

"Yeah, and it's also a bit humid outside. Surely it's not the best place to sleep, isn't that right girls?" Max replied to Bonny and May.

{… Y-yeah, totally.} May agreed.

{Yeah, that would be bad if you catch a cold.} Bonny agreed.

{Whatever. It's just for this night anyway, so don't get used to my presence here.} Aurora retorted a bit arrogantly.

{What about the other days?} Bonny asked.

{What about them?} Aurora replied, half interested.

{Cold season is getting closer, so surely the nights will get more and more chilly from now on.}

{… W-we'll see when we get there.}

"Alright Aurora, I bet you didn't come in here to chat did you? I'm sure you want to rest as soon as possible, right?" Max intervened.

{Hmpf, for once, you said something smart.}

"Good. Let me prepare your bed then."

{I'll do it master.} Bonny proposed.

{What's wrong with him doing it?} Aurora wondered, quite intrigued.

At that, Max then wondered if she actually just defended him or was just curious.

{It will take a lot less time if I do it.} Bonny explained.

"Thanks for believing in me Bonny." Max jested, faking being offended.

{I'm stating facts, master. Your lung power is, well, not top notch, so...}

"Whatever." Max conceded, rolling his eyes.

{I'll go with the fastest way then.} Aurora claimed, not caring that much.

{Great.} Bonny replied before taking out an unused inflatable mattress.

A few minutes later, a brand new mattress was ready to use as well as a pillow. After she gave them to Aurora, the lucario went to furthest part of the tent before lying on her bed with her back facing them.

{Am I dreaming or…} Bonny whispered, at which Max motioned no.

"Well, Scarlet and Dusk should be back in a moment, so might as well get ready in the meantime." Max proposed changing into into his sleeping attire.

When they were ready to sleep, May almost immediately climbed onto Max's chest when on his back with Bonny hugging him from the side.

"Back to your previous sleeping spot?" asked Max.

{Not really, but I miss a bit being this close to you. Your crotch is good but, it's not the really the same as here.} said Bonny, nuzzling Max.

"If you say so." replied Max with a smile, rubbing Bonny's cheek fur.

{… Maybe someone else would like it too someday.} whispered Bonny very lowly in Max's ears, knowing that Aurora had a very good sense of hearing.

"Maybe."

After a moment of just enjoying each other presence, Scarlet and Dusk were back and got inside the tent. After Dusk entered first, Scarlet followed behind with both of them surprised to see the lucario already in too. With Scarlet looking at Max with a puzzled and surprised face, Max only answered with a 'Looks like it' expression.

 _[I guess it can only get better from now on.]_ said Scarlet, lying next to Max.

(I think so too. The method was quite harsh and slightly barbaric, but it still proved to her that I did mean what I said to her.) thought Max.

 _[Even a magikarp will understand stuff after a while.]_

(Not very fair to compare her to a magikarp.)

 _[You're right. A magikarp is way nicer than her.]_ said Scarlet, making Max looking at her with an unamused face. _[Just kidding master.]_

(Anyway, it's still not the perfect friendship between us, but at least she doesn't think of me as a jerk anymore, which is nice.)

 _[Yeah, about time too. I'm not sure I would have endured her attitude much longer.]_

(Don't say that. It's not that hard to get accustomed to that, look at you and me.)

 _[Oh, am I dreaming, or did you just ask to be punished.]_ seductively said Scarlet.

(Why? It's not an insult if it's the truth.)

 _[Hmm, you do want to be punished I see. Well, let's hope you'll survive it then.]_

(You can throw anything at me.) provoked Max, rubbing Scarlet's cheek with one hand.

 _[You bet I will.]_ She softly and warmly replied before starting to kiss Max.

After making out for a moment, Scarlet broke the kiss to look into Max's eyes for a moment before Bonny moved to her usual place so Dusk could have hers. With everyone closing their eyes, they were asleep after a short moment.

The next day went pretty normally and without anything special until they again settled camp at the end of the day for the night.

"Aurora? Can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Max to his lucario after releasing his team.

{If I can't avoid it.} answered Aurora, not really interested.

"Thanks." said Max before motioning her to follow him.

When a bit isolated from the others, Max stopped to face Aurora.

"I realized last night that I didn't thank you properly for saving me from that zoroark that night, so here it is. Thank you Aurora, for saving me and being here for me."

{D-don't get all emotional over that, idiot.} said Aurora, blushing a bit. {I-I didn't do it especially for you, I just hate that kind of pokemon, attacking without real reason.}

"Thank you anyway."

{Beside, you shouldn't thank me.} told Aurora, crossing her arms.

"Why?"

{'Cause you're the one that saved me and the others, remember?}

"Well, saving would be a big word…"

{Don't get your head inflated, idiot. You're lucky that that zoroark wasn't really intending on killing you.} retorted Aurora.

"… Good point. I indeed am. That would have sucked big time if I weren't able to see any of you ever again."

{Hmpf. We would have got through that loss pretty easily.}

"Really? So it does mean that it would affect you and the others." said Max with a small grin.

{K-keep dreaming. It sure would have a shame for you to die before I got the occasion to know who you really are, but that's it.} She said, looking away while blushing.

"Hehe, we agree on that." said Max, playing along. "But whatever may be the reason, you put on a great fight and helped us a lot, so you will have a thank you, whether you like it or not."

{Whatever.}

"So… I was wondering…"

{What?}

"I… kind of always wanted to… know how the cute hair between your ears feel like, so I was wondering if… I could touch them?"

{Geez, what's up with you and always wanting to touch me?} protested Aurora.

"I'm sorry. Feel free to refuse if you want. It's just… my way to thank you."

{I already told you that you don't need to thank me.}

"You're right. I shouldn't have asked. Let's join back with the others." said Max before passing in front of Aurora.

{… Fine.} said Aurora after sighing.

"Huh?"

{You can… do it if you 'really' want to.} said Aurora, almost unwillingly.

"You sure?"

{Just get over here and end it quickly.} said the lucario impatiently.

"… Alright." answered Max a bit shyly while getting near Aurora.

After kneeling in front of her so he could be at almost the same level, Max then stared at her mid-long black hair that was covering almost her entire forehead and stopping right above her eyes.

"That hair you have is very pretty. It really adds a huge feminine part on you."

{What does that supposed to mean? That I'm not feminine enough?} She said, upset.

"Of course not. Your body shape sure is plenty feminine enough already. It's just that without that hair, it wouldn't be the same. Look at a human girl, she can have the most gorgeous and sexy body of all time, but if she doesn't have beautiful and long hair, her feminine side would take a heavy hit, don't you think?"

{I didn't look at human girls a lot to ask myself the question. To me, with or without that hair, they look the same.}

"… Oh, then my example sunk in water."

{… But… I guess I can understand what you mean. It may sounds strange if you didn't see a lot of lucarios in your life, but hair between our ears is rarer than you think. Most of us are… bald, if I remember the word correctly.}

"Really? Then that's makes you extra special."

{… Just… do what you have to do so you can leave.} She said, blushing again.

"Alright." said Max, not wanting to press her embarrassment more than necessary.

As Aurora closed her eyes, Max moved his hand closer to that cute tuft of hair of her's until he touched it.

"… Whoa."

{W-what?}

"It's like, really soft." He said, amazed by the softness of the hairs while brushing them.

{Well, I-I do take really good care of it.} Aurora said, blushing heavier than ever.

"Does that mean that you take a good pride in it?"

{… Quite a bit, yes.}

"It sure paid off." replied Max, petting Aurora's head in a quite pleasant way.

After a short moment of petting her, Max then found himself staring at Aurora's bright ruby-like eyes. Even though they were similar to Bonny's, her iris pattern was completely different, and looked a bit more fiery, unlike the slightly more pinkish and crystalline pattern Bonny's eyes had. For a few seconds, neither of them didn't know what to say or to do.

{O-okay, that's enough now.} said Aurora after a moment, looking away.

"I Agree. I don't want to mess up that pretty hair." replied Max a bit awkwardly.

{Shut up and go join the others already.}

"Sure thing. Feel free to sleep with us again tonight if you want to."

{… No thanks. You may be a bit less hopeless than I first thought, but it still doesn't mean I like you.}

"Not even in the slightest?"

{… Well, liking would be an exaggeration. Let's say that I hate you less.}

"Good enough for me." said Max with a smile.

{Sorry if it disappoints you, but I'm not the social type.}

"Alright. In that case, good night then, Aurora."

{Yeah... good night.}

Smiling, Max then left Aurora alone while joining the others to finish the evening with them.

For the next couple of days, nothing too exciting happened besides Aurora asking Max to sleep inside the tent on chilly nights, which happened one or two other times. Like Bonny had stated, nights and days were starting to get slightly colder, meaning that fall wasn't very far away. Aurora was still quite distant towards Max, but a bit friendlier with the few interactions they had. With their usual schedule back to normal again, Max and Co. were slowly progressing to Corsocoast. Then, a few days after the zoroark incident, Max and Scarlet arrived at a small human settlement. By the looks of it, it looked like a logging town.

"Hmm, doesn't look like a place we can stay for the night." told Max as they both stopped in front of the settlement in the late afternoon.

 _[Why?]_ asked Scarlet, mostly because of curiosity.

"Places like these usually are just meant for the workers."

 _[Ah.]_

"But it's in our way, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to pass through."

 _[If we must.]_

As Max nodded, both of them then proceeded to go inside the encampment. Quickly, they were surrounded by sawmills, woodcutting machineries, and lumberjack materials. As they were walking through, they saw very few people roaming around, as well as even less pokemon with them.

"It must be the end of the day for them." stated Max.

They then were quickly noticed by the locals as one of them called out for him.

"Whoa whoa there young man, this is not a place for youth here!" said a rather imposing and bearded lumberjack, which seems to be the one in charge around here, walking towards them with a gurdurr.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I'm just a trainer that is heading to Corsocoast." explained Max.

"A trainer huh? It was kind of easy to guess with that pretty and rare looking gardevoir with you." said the lumberjack while eyeing the gardevoir, which made her uncomfortable before covering herself.

"If you want, we can pass around this place."

"… No, I think it will be fine."

"You sure?" said Max, a bit puzzled.

"Yes. Tell you what, we can even offer a small spot to pitch your tent up for the night if you do a little something for us."

"… Hmm... sure. Depends on what." answered Max, not sure if he should agree with the suspicious looking lumberjack.

"Nothing untellable, don't worry. The thing is, since we work all week long before going home for the weekend, we tend to get bored sometimes, so some entertainment is always welcome."

"… Okay."

"Since you're a pokemon trainer and we also have pokemon here, what do you think about pokemon battles?"

"Battles?" said Max, looking at Scarlet. "Why not. It could be fun." accepted Max.

"Great."

At that, the imposing lumberjack then whistled quite loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright guys, what do you all think about some pokemon battles for this evening?" asked loudly the lumberjack as a bunch of other lumberjacks and pokemon were gathering around them.

As the others were agreeing gradually with some cheering here and there, Max didn't really like the attention they were getting.

"Who wants to go first?" asked the chief.

"It won't be you?" replied Max.

"Kiddo, if we want some entertainment, we need more than one battle."

At that, Max looked at Scarlet once again, not sure about this whole situation.

"But since you seem like a beginner trainer, I would understand that you would lower your head at the proposition. Can't blame you, everyone here is a hardy worker, human and pokemon, and surely won't go easy on you."

Not liking the way he said it, Max wanted to retort, but Scarlet interrupted him.

 _[If it's a fight they want, a fight they will have.]_ said Scarlet, threateningly glaring at the leader lumberjack.

"Your gardevoir looks hyped to battle though. However, I hope you have a pokemon that have more… 'punch' than this one."

{I'll show you how my punches are human.} threatened Scarlet, clenching her fists while glaring at him.

Then, as Scarlet moved an inch towards the lumberjack, the gurdurr got between them with Max also stopping her. Then, while eyeing the chief lumberjack, Max then noticed that none of the men had ergowatches.

"I see that you don't have the trainer watch."

"We're not trainers, so no."

"And you still want to fight? You know your pokemon can be badly injured without it."

"I'm not really worried about the pokemon here. Like I said, they all are tough."

(… That's a bad idea.) thought Max.

 _[Don't worry. I know recover and Healing Pulse, just in case. Besides, you still can use it on your own pokemon like when you face a wild one.]_

(… True.)

 _[Not that I will need it that is.]_

"… Alright, we accept." confidently agreed Max.

"Great. Mike, you first." said the leader to one of his men.

As everyone was backing up to make a huge circle around them, Max and another lumberjack known as Mike was facing each other in the center.

 _[I'll crush him.]_ said Scarlet, getting in a fighting position.

"Actually Scarlet, I'll send someone else."

 _[Why?]_ asked Scarlet, unpleased.

"With last time, I don't think it's a good idea to let you fight while angry like that."

At that, Scarlet stared at him for a moment before returning to a normal state.

"Besides, they want someone with 'punches' right?" said Max, taking Bonny's pokeball. "Why don't we give them what they want?" he continued with a grin.

 _[… Eh, I love how you think. Fine, I'll let her fight for us then.]_ replied Scarlet, floating next to Max.

"I'm counting on you to heal her if something goes wrong."

 _[No problem.]_

"Are you fighting or what?" arrogantly asked Mike.

"I will, don't worry. But I see that you don't even have a pokemon yourself."

"I have, don't worry. Come here buddy." called Mike before a scizor appeared in front of him.

"A scizor huh? Not a good typing against Bonny." said Max before letting out his lopunny.

{I'm ready master.} said Bonny while getting in her fight stance.

Then, for a moment, a heavy silence could be heard in the settlement before a few laughs exploded in the crowd, with Mike also chuckling.

{… What is going on?} said Bonny, looking around, confused.

Not responding, Max could only angrily glare at the lumberjacks.

"Seriously? A lopunny?" scoffed Mike.

"What wrong about it?" asked Max, mad.

"Well, technically, nothing but, when Richard asked for a pokemon with more punch, I surely didn't have a cutesy bunny in mind." mocked Mike.

"I… wouldn't call her 'bunny' if I were you, dude." warned Max.

"Why? A bunny is a bunny."

Even while being behind Bonny, Max could almost feel her furiously staring at the human.

"Bonny." called Max.

{What?} She aggressively asked before turning her head.

"How about we show them what a 'bunny' can do?" challenged Max while tapping on his key stone, at which Bonny responded with a very mischievous and wide grin before facing them.

Around them, peoples were still laughing as most of them began to make bets about the winner.

"Your bunny looks confident." said Mike.

"You have no idea. Let's go Bonny."

{Roger, master.} replied Bonny before both of them touched their stone, making Bonny flash in intense light before reappearing in the form of a bigger and stronger looking pokemon.

"A mega evolution huh? Well, in that case, scizor, use-"

Before Mike could even give an order to his scizor and before Max even had the time to use his ergowatch to protect his pokemon, Bonny had launched herself at full power at the bug/steel pokemon. Landing a very powerful Jump Kick, the scizor was propelled at the nearest house wall a couple meters away and cracked it on impact. The scizor then immediately fell on his stomach, already fainted.

{How do you like that 'bunny' kick, you son of a muk.} growled Bonny after stomping the ground.

"Good job Bonny." praised Max.

{Like hell I would lose to an insect.}

"Is the scizor okay?" asked Max to Scarlet.

 _[Judging by his brain waves, he will be in huge pain when he will regain consciousness, probably meaning that his internal organs have taken quite a hit. However, probably thanks to his exoskeleton, his life doesn't seem in danger.]_

"Great. They may be not the most refined people around here, but it's not a reason to badly injure a pokemon."

 _[Only pokemon? What about the humans?]_ Asked Scarlet, a bit surprised.

"… No comment."

 _[Oh, do I sense some antipathy?]_

"Not really." answered back Max, making Scarlet grin.

{Is that all, no one else?} called out Bonny, facing the crowd around them.

At that, almost everyone in the crowd went quiet.

"If it's enough for you guys…"

"Hold your horses there kiddo. You just won one battle. Sasha, if you may." called the leader.

After Mike and another one helped the scizor to get up, another man stepped into the circle accompanied with a grovyle.

"What if we let them the chance to attack once now, Bonny?" said Max, a bit cockily to Bonny.

{Eh, whatever. It won't make much of a difference as they all will be squished.} Aggressively retorted Bonny.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. Grovyle, use Razor Leaf." Ordered the man known as Sasha.

Almost like she was amused, Bonny just stood there with her arms crossed before quickly and easily dodging the incoming attack of the grovyle.

"Those guys sure don't have battle experience." stated Max.

 _[What did you expect? They spend all day here moving logs around and nothing else.]_ commented Scarlet.

"What a mistake they made then. Bonny, I think we don't even need to use any combos. Putting your cute ears to good use will be plenty enough."

Not sure what Max was talking about, the grovyle barely had the time to block the too fast Ear Punch from Bonny, looking more like an Ear Whip with how she used them. Almost losing his ground after being propelled, the grovyle was then immediately attacked by Bonny again with Charge, making him hold onto his belly after falling on his knees.

{That's all you've got?} haughtily provoked Bonny with her paws on her hips.

"Go easy on them Bonny. It's just a pokemon battle."

{Yeah yeah, I hear you.} said Bonny while waving the back of her paw at Max.

"Can you stand still now so I can use the protection?"

{Don't need to. They are not even a threat.}

"Pfff. Sometimes I see a lot of similarities between you and Scarlet."

{So?}

"… So nothing I guess. Just be careful okay?"

{If you insist.} responded Bonny, not really agreeing with what he said.

"Alright, I suppose we may have underestimated you. How about we raise the challenge a bit. Flavien, Bob." said the leader before two other lumberjacks stepped in with a scyther and a pinsir.

"Whoa, not very fair." protested Max.

{Calm down master, I got it. In fact, I think it may even be more a challenge now.} said Bonny while cracking her neck.

"Tsss, that one is unrecoverable." said Max, making Scarlet giggle. "Okay Bonny, green, combo one, brown, combo three." commanded Max.

{Alright.}

Dashing towards the two pokemon, Bonny feigned to go for the pinsir as it was getting to either block or dodge the attack, but both of them were caught by surprise when Bonny changed direction at the last second and used Charge at the scyther. Too late to react, the green pokemon took the hit and was sent flying a couple meters away from the pinsir. Not letting the scyther have time to recover, Bonny immediately chained with Ear Punch from above after jumping, making the green pokemon drop face first on the ground. Now standing in front of the now unable to fight scyther, the pinsir wanted to use the opportunity to attack Bonny in the back. Readying its pincers, the brown bug pokemon charged at Bonny. Unfortunately for the assailant, Bonny jumped again at the last second and found herself above the pinsir before dropping towards it while using Jump Kick, also making him eat dirt. With now both unable to fight anymore, Bonny did a huge backward leap to get closer to Max.

"… Or you could just attack randomly, which is also fine." said Max.

{If all fights are like this, I won't even break a sweat.} growled Bonny.

"Not sure if you even need me."

{Of course I do. Morale support is very important.} said Bonny while looking over her shoulder, making Max sigh and shake his head desperately.

After that, Max battled a few more other lumberjacks until he was now against the leader of the bunch.

"You did pretty well and I must say that it's pretty fun to watch. However, I'm not the kind to let an outsider win." He said with his gurdurr getting in front of him to face Bonny with its big metal beam.

{Bring anyone you want, bitch.} said Bonny, getting in a fighting position while slightly panting.

"No need for mean comments Bonny." said Max.

{Yeah, listen to your scrawny master.} said the gurdurr, readying his metal beam.

{… You better watch your words if you don't want me to shove that metal bar up your ass you inflated bastard.} aggressively spat Bonny.

{Why don't come here and try it?} provoked the gurdurr.

{With pleasure.}

"Bonny, calm-"

Unable to finish, Bonny had already begun to dash towards her opponent.

"Goddammit." muttered Max.

When Bonny got close to the gurdurr, she went for a strong Jump Kick at him. Suddenly though, the fighting type pokemon was moving faster than Bonny could expect as he swung his metal beam at her as soon as he was in range, not only deviating her hit, but also propelling her a few meters away from him with a pretty loud impact noise.

{Fuck.} cursed Bonny, a bit in pain. {That's gonna leave a bruise you asshole.} loudly growled Bonny before rushing at the gurdurr once again.

"Why the fuck does none of my pokemon listen to me in battle?" complained Max while face palming.

{They all have a strong personalities, master. You really shouldn't be that surprised.} explained Scarlet with crossed arms.

Close again, Bonny this time went to Ear Punch, which the gurdurr blocked with his beam. Having expected that, Bonny then grabbed it in order to snatch it away from him. However, they roughly had the same strength so the beam wasn't moving to either way. However, the gurdurr played smarter and raised it above him, making Bonny follow it into the air before the gurdurr crash landed Bonny on the ground when he lowered it after turning around.

{Gha!} growled Bonny after she landed on her back.

Quickly getting on her feet, Bonny was far from being done and charged at her opponent once again. But this time, instead of going in a straight line, she wanted to surprise him by jumping in the air and going for another Jump Kick. Unfortunately, not only did the gurdurr dodge it moderately easily, making Bonny hit the ground instead of him, but he swung his beam once again at Bonny after doing a 360, sending her flying, landing close to Max.

{That fucking bastard.} cursed Bonny while getting in a sitting position and wiped off the blood that was slightly coming out of her nose. {It's not over yet.} She angrily continued while standing up.

"Time out." loudly called Max before running towards Bonny before grasping her in order to stop her.

{What the fuck are you doing? Let me go already so I can burst open that skull of that motherfucker.} angrily snarled Bonny while trying to keep going towards the gurdurr.

"Bonny, look at me." ordered Max while forcing her to look at him. "You won't go anywhere that way."

{Then what am I supposed to do then mister genius?} She aggressively asked after stopping struggling.

"Actually, something pretty simple. Here's what we're gonna do."

For a few seconds, Max then whispered into Bonny's ear so that nobody else could hear what he was saying.

{… Hhooo, I like that.} said Bonny with a smile when Max was done with his plan.

"Great. Now go over there and show them what you can do."

{Will do, I got this master.} said Bonny before tapping on Max's chest and moving in front of the gurdurr again.

{Did your master manage to prevent you from crying?} mocked the gurdurr.

{Actually, no.} said Bonny starting to walk rather slowly towards the pokemon with her paws behind her back. {He instead managed to convince me that it wouldn't be such a noble win if I were to break into tiny pieces.}

A bit confused, the gurdurr then put himself into a defensive stance at the slowly approaching mega lopunny, with his beam in front of him.

{Yeah, like that would happen.} retorted the gurdurr.

{Well, not anymore. However…} She said after stopping a meter away from the pokemon without attacking. {It doesn't mean it won't hurt… a lot.}

Going as fast she could, Bonny then went for Ear Punch again, making the gurdurr block in extremis with his beam. Again, Bonny wrapped her ears around it and tried to snatch it away from him. However, this time, Bonny was the one that played smartly as she immediately let go of the beam as soon as she felt the gurdurr began to pull, making him lose his balance. Using that opportunity, she went for a strong charge before jumping behind him. As soon as she landed and that the gurdurr had regained it's composure, the fighting type pokemon then did a 180 in hope to hit the lopunny.

Unluckily for him, Bonny used her ears once again to block his attack before grasping his beam. More or less using the same technique like her opponent did earlier, Bonny then back rolled and used all of her might to send the gurdurr in the air. Since he was a bit high, she could gather enough energy to use her most powerful move, Return. When he was where she wanted to and close to the ground, Bonny's thighs grew slightly bigger before doing a powerful leap towards the falling pokemon, leaving two tiny holes where her hind paws were. With barely visible materialized energy coming from Bonny, she hit the gurdurr like a cannonball would hit a castle wall, almost making the same noise as it sent the gurdurr very, very far away. A few seconds later, everyone in the place went silent until they heard a slightly distant loud impact noise.

{I… think that gurdurr just passed through the wall at the other side of the village.} commented Scarlet, with Max having its jaw almost on the ground, as well as most of the present humans.

"Is he… still alive?" asked Max, shortly after the leader began to run towards his pokemon.

{Hmmm… he unconscious with a couple of broken bones, but yeah, he is.} reassured Scarlet after focusing a moment.

"Thank god." said Max, sighing in relief.

{Gurdurrs are pretty tough master, don't worry. They can withstand worse than that.}

"That's a good thing."

{Ah, I guess it's my victory.} proudly said Bonny before returning to her normal form. {Unless… I did a bit too much?} She added while turning towards her master.

"Well, he's still alive, so maybe just a tiny slightly teensy bit. But you did great." praised Max.

{Thanks master.} She said, smiling a bit.

Upon seeing the other lumberjacks talking to each while looking at Max, he decided to go see the state of that gurdurr as well. A moment later and after Scarlet sighed, all three of them moved to the wall with a hole in it and the leader kneeled in front of his pokemon.

"You're gonna be okay buddy. Just a few days of rest and you'll be in tip-top shape." reassured the lumberjack.

{… Not gonna lie, it hurts.} the gurdurr said a bit weakly, on the ground.

At that, Max started to feel sorry for him before looking at Scarlet.

{They are the one that wanted to fight that way.} commented Scarlet.

"I know, but you know that pokemon act like their trainers so they can be accepted by them, so it's not really his fault."

{… Fine.} growled Scarlet while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks love." lowly said Max. "My gardevoir knows Healing Pulse, so she can get your gurdurr back on his feet." said Max to the leader.

"… Alright." He simply said before moving away from the pokemon.

Strangely enough, the lumberjack chief wasn't looking that worried about his pokemon. After Scarlet got near the injured pokemon, she began to use Healing Pulse on him.

"… That was quite an impressive victory." said the lumberjack.

"Like I was already told, never underestimate any pokemon."

"Well, I guess we learned that the hard way."

"If you ask me, you should treat your pokemon with more respect. It's okay when both of them are protected and risk nothing in trainer battles, but outside that it's extremely dangerous."

"We make tougher pokemon that way."

"Is it what they really want? Besides, what if you had fought a more sadistic trainer than me?"

"Then he would have been in real trouble here." said the lumberjack, a bit arrogantly.

Rolling his eyes, Max then waited for Scarlet to finish with the gurdurr. When she was done a minute later, she floated back next to Max as the pokemon was sitting up, inspecting his body.

{Whoa, I feel like I'm renewed.} He said before standing up.

"You're welcome." said Max.

{… Well, I guess I do owe you a thank you.} replied the gurdurr, half thinking it.

"Well, a deal is a deal. Feel free to install your tent wherever you want in our little paradise." said the leader lumberjack before motioning his gurdurr to follow.

"Sorry for the wall."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing a few hours of work can't fix." He said, not even looking back.

{… Do you still think it's a good idea to stay here? I don't really like this place.} commented Bonny when he was out of sight.

"More or less. I don't especially like them either, but it's safer with them than all exposed in the woods. I don't really want to come across a pokemon more dangerous than the zoroark we encountered a few days ago, so the less we are all alone in the woods…"

{I… suppose.} complied Bonny.

"As soon as we're all rested, we leave this place, even if it's really early in the morning."

{… Okay.}

"Let's set up that tent and go to sleep as soon as possible." told Max before heading inside in order to find a good place to sleep.

Searching for a moment, they found a spot that seemed quite isolated from the lumberjacks with Scarlet setting the tent immediately after.

"… Okay girls, we're gonna spend the night here. If you ever need anything around here, I would like you to move around in pairs okay?" explained Max to his team.

{Something wrong?} asked May, puzzled.

"Not really, but I don't-"

"Hey, Max was it?" said a voice behind him.

Turning around, Max saw one of the lumberjacks.

"Yes."

"Richard wants to invite you and your pokemon team to dinner, if you're interested."

Not sure of he should accept or not, he then decided that maybe he poorly judged them.

"…Okay."

"Cool. We all will be in the dining area."

"Where is it?"

"Trust me, you can't miss it. See you later then." He said before leaving them.

"…Maybe they aren't so bad after all." said Max.

{Not sure about that.} replied Scarlet, not looking pleased.

"Feeling bad about them?"

{I don't trust them at all. I could scout their minds in order to know what's up with them, but I don't really want to dive into those flighty humans' minds.}

"That's okay. Whatever may happen, we'll manage."

{If they ever try anything stupid, you know what will happen.} warned Scarlet.

"Let's just hope they don't then. So Aurora, mind sleeping with us tonight?" asked Max.

{If you think it's necessary.} replied Aurora, not caring that much.

"Thanks. I don't think you would risk anything, but better be safe than sorry."

After that, all of them then walked towards where the previous lumberjack had gone until they began to hear noises. Getting closer and closer, they quickly found that it was a bunch of people talking.

"Must be over there." said Max while heading towards the noise with everyone.

Like he was told, it was hard not to see the rather big assembly that was being held in the middle of the place. A minute later, he was in front of a couple of campfires, a few trunks carved into something that looked like benches around them with a lot of lumberjacks scattered everywhere. Max was quite surprised at the amount of workers that were there. Surely there weren't more than fifty, but that was quite a lot for Max nonetheless. As soon as they arrived, Richard, the one in charge waved at them to join him.

"Glad that you came." He said after Max and his team sat with the small group.

"Well, you did allow us to stay in here, so it would have been quite a dick move not to accept."

"Hehe, indeed." replied Richard before handing Max a bowl of stew while his gurdurr gave meals to his team.

While passing in front of her, Bonny glared almost hatefully at the pokemon before grabbing the bowl.

"So, is it your entire team?" asked Richard a moment after they all started to eat.

"Yeah. They don't all have the same battle experience, but they all are pretty strong." Proudly said Max.

"You don't say. Your lopunny almost pulverized my gurdurr."

{She could have if she really has wanted to.} commented Scarlet, making the gurdurr look at her almost provocatively.

{Good thing I didn't.} Said Bonny, not looking that guilty.

"Indeed." agreed Max.

"What was that?" asked Richard.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I can understand pokemon speech, thanks to my gardevoir." explained Max.

"Really? How did she manage to achieve that?"

"Brain trafficking, but I don't recommend it."

"Huhhu."

For a huge part of dinner time, the lumberjacks mostly talked between themselves as Max and his team quietly ate their food.

"Say, I was wondering…" started Richard after a moment. "I can't help but to notice that your team mostly looks female. I'm not sure about your mawile and braixen since I'm no expert, however."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just by curiosity. It's a bit odd though, for a trainer to have a pokemon team comprised only of the opposite gender. Almost all trainers I've seen so far had two genders in their team, even if it was only one or two of the same one."

At that, a couple of other lumberjacks were staring at Max and waited for a response.

"That's... just how things turned out. Anyway, thanks for the meal, but we have to leave early in the morning tomorrow, so I'm afraid I'll have to leave now!" announced Max before dropping his bowl and heading towards his tent with his team.

 _[You did well by not telling them.]_ told Scarlet.

"It's none of their business if my team is female only or not. I don't want them to have unnecessary suspicions."

{It's quite true though, and with reason.} commented Bonny.

"They don't have to know."

{I guess you're right.}

"Let's go to sleep so we can leave as fast as possible."

With all of them agreeing, they all went inside the tent so they could go to sleep. Luckily for Max and the others, their night was quite peaceful as they weren't disturbed like Max feared they could have been. After awakening at the same time as Scarlet, both of them woke the others up.

{Master? I think you should come see this.} said Bonny, who had gone outside the tent while Max was getting dressed.

"What is it… Bonny?"

After exiting the tent, Max's eyes widened almost at maximum capacity at what he was seeing.

"What… happened last night?"

Before them, Max and Bonny saw a bunch of lumberjacks, laying on the ground and scattered everywhere, not moving.

"Are they… dead?" asked Max, at which Bonny shrouded her shoulders.

After leaving the entrance of the tent to go check one, the rest of Max's team also left the tent.

{… Okay. That's a quite unexpected awakening.} said Scarlet, looking around.

{The hell is happening here?} asked Aurora.

"… I don't know, but they all seem to only by unconscious." said Max after inspected a few of them.

{What could have caused this?} asked Dusk.

"Don't know, but my best bet would be that they all drank too much last night and all ended up like this."

{Possible, but they surely all did it silently. I mean, wouldn't that kind of thing be quite loud?} said Scarlet.

"Maybe they just partied far from here and couldn't get into their homes and ended up here."

{Maybe. What's odd though is that they all seem pretty distant from each other.}

"Well observed. Honestly, I really don't know and I don't really feel like waiting here to find out. Let's just leave."

With his team agreeing, they packed everything before Max returned his team to their pokeballs and left the lumberjack settlement.

"That was quite weird." said Max after they put some distance between them and the lumberjack outpost.

 _[Yeah, but they're just humans, and shitty ones at that. Just a shame that they all are still alive.]_

"Still. Well, never mind that. Like I said, I'm pretty sure they just abused booze, so no need to overthink about it. We have more important matters at hand."

 _[You're right. In fact…]_ started Scarlet before hugging his arm. _[We do have important matter at hand.]_ She added seductively.

"Let me guess, like a horny gardevoir?" guessed Max, pretty convinced of already knowing the answer.

 _[Good guess.]_ She said with needy eyes before starting to pull him off the road.

Oddly enough to Max, Scarlet had only pulled him a few meters away from the road before making his back lie against a tree, still in sight of the road.

"Shouldn't we get a bit further? We're kind of still visible if someone passes by." told Max as Scarlet began to kiss his neck.

 _[That's even better.]_

"How so?"

 _[Look at how wet the thrill of being caught makes me.]_ said Scarlet before putting his hand on her already soaking wet entrance.

"I…Can see that. Or rather, I can feel it." replied Max, slightly rubbing her lower lips with his now slippery fingers.

 _[Then what are you waiting for? Do something about it.]_ lustfully commanded Scarlet.

"If you insist." complied Max with a grin.

* * *

As Max began to make out with his gardevoir, he started to gently rub her clit making her start to moan soon enough. When soaking wet, Max then shoved his middle finger inside while rubbing her pleasure button, starting to finger her. As Scarlet's juice was slowly coating Max's hand, she broke the kiss to stare intently into his eyes.

"Something in mind?" asked Max, knowing that glare.

After only smiling mischievously, Scarlet used her power to paralyze him against the tree, rendering the human unable to move his limbs.

{Actually, yes. I owe you a punishment or two.} she told with a devilish grin.

"Really?" said Max, grinning as well.

{I still haven't come out with a better punishment, so I guess for now I'll keep doing it like this.} She lustfully said while rubbing his crotch.

"Do your worst then." provoked Max.

{Oh, you don't have to tell me twice.}

After getting rid of his pants and underwear, Scarlet got on her knees in front of him before making Max's semi-hard member glow in blue light.

"That trick again huh? Let's see how resilient I've become."

{Yeah, let's see.} She said, mischievously grinning a second after stopping the glowing.

Slowly getting her head closer to the hardening member, Scarlet opened her mouth, making Max wishing she would go faster. However, instead of doing what Max was expecting, she only blew some air on the tip of his shaft.

"Shit…" cursed Max while his legs went limp for a second.

{If only air can do that, imagine how my tongue will feel.} She said with the same grin.

"Are you planning on killing me?"

{Hehe, where has your confidence have gone human?} playfully asked Scarlet.

"Up your ass." retorted Max, playing along.

{My, you still haven't learned your place, do you?} She retorted before lightly brushing a finger across his shaft.

"Ghaa…" moaned Max with his legs going limp again.

If it wasn't for Scarlet's powers, he would probably had fallen on the ground already.

{I guess…A little reminder is required.}

After mischievously grinning once more, Scarlet then grabbed the base of his shaft, making him already wince in pleasure before sticking out her tongue.

"Is it too late to say sorry?" Max begged, knowing how intense the pleasure would be.

 _[…Yes.]_

Before Max could say anything else, Scarlet gently and slowly brushed his tip with her long, slender, and warm tongue.

"GHAA!" loudly moaned Max as all of the strength of his legs left him.

{Is it…Too intense for you?} She said with a satisfactory grin.

"Eh…Like something like that would bother me." provocatively answered back Max.

{Oh, I suppose it mean that I can go…Up a notch.}

Opening her mouth again with a seductive look, Scarlet this time put the entire thing in her mouth without touching it before wrapping her lips around the base of his shaft.

"Aaahh…" moaned Max, already feeling the heat and pleasure of her mouth.

With one last grin, Scarlet then pressed her tongue against Max's tip, making him feel an intense pleasurable pressure on it.

"GNnhaa!" moaned Max when Scarlet began to move her tongue slowly.

Contracting all of his muscles due to the too intense pleasure, Max was clenching his teeth in order to prevent himself from moaning. Barely able to, only faint growls were escaping his mouth.

"Can you…Reduce it a bit please…It's…A bit too much." begged Max, already feeling his orgasm after only a few seconds.

 _[I'm sorry master, but I can't do that.]_

"W-why?" asked Max, hardly thinking.

 _[Because I don't want to.]_ she simply said before putting a bit more pressure on his tip, forcing him to let out a pretty loud moan.

As she was gently assaulting his tip for not even half a minute, Max felt his climax getting close.

"It's there…Already." moaned Max before exploding inside the gardevoir's mouth.

Reducing her speed a bit, she kept sucking until nothing was coming out anymore before swallowing everything.

{Thanks for the meal master.} she said while standing up.

"N-no problem. Take that as a thanks for always bringing mine."

{Haha, you can be funny when you want to master. But… there's another mouth that needs to be fed.} she lustfully said while rubbing her entrance against his still hard member.

"Y-yeah, we can't let anyone starve, right?"

{Indeed.} she said while levitating herself a bit before pushing the meat rod inside her love tunnel.

Luckily for Max, the pleasure intensity was quite reduced, but he was still experiencing a tremendous amount of it.

{Maybe you want… to sit.} proposed Scarlet between a moan while Max's member was pushing in.

After she made Max sit on the ground, Scarlet was sitting on his lap with the shaft all the way in, pushing against her womb.

{Let's begin… your punishment.} She said before starting to move up and down.

The pleasure Scarlet was giving to Max had the effect of a thundershock and was making almost his entire body going limp from it. With Max unable to use any of his limbs, Scarlet put her hands on his shoulders in order to endure the pleasure a bit more with half closed and lewd eyes while moaning. After only a minute, Max was already about to burst, but like any Scarlet's punishment, she didn't allow Max to come until she decided to. As Max was always on the verge of his climax without reaching it, Scarlet slightly went faster as her own orgasm was also getting close. When her orgasm was initiating, that's when Scarlet allowed Max to come as well, exploding again but inside the flesh prison of the gardevoir that was contracting quite a lot due to the pokemon's blissful moment.

"Phew… that was… pretty intense." commented Max, taking satisfactory deep breaths.

{You think? Would another round be too much for you then?} She said, almost pleading while rubbing one of his cheeks.

"…Of course not. Always ready for you."

{That's what I love to hear. That and 'I love you', hihi.}

"Well, since I do love you, Scarlet, I want another round."

{Hmmm, I'm so gonna drench that crotch of yours.} She eagerly said.

"Then go ahead."

{With pleasure. But first, let's try something else.}

Without unplugging herself, Scarlet turning on Max so that her back was now facing him, bringing a small amount of pleasure in the process.

{How this?}

"Well, not the best of best with the back part of your crest poking at me, but since it's you, I can very easily get past it to enjoy this moment." reassured Max, kissing her neck.

{Damn, I love your sweet talks.} She said while rubbing one of Max's cheeks affectionately with one hand.

A second later, Scarlet began to go up and down once again while having her neck being assaulting by Max's kisses. Closing her eyes in pleasure, she was still rubbing Max's head as her moans were quickly back.

{Fucking hell, it feels so good.} moaned Scarlet, pulling Max's hair a bit in pleasure with her other one grasping strongly on one of his thighs.

"Does it?"

{Touch me!} commanded Scarlet before grabbing one of Max's hand and put it in her clit.

Complying with her demand, Max began to rub Scarlet and tried to synchronise it with her movements with Scarlet immediately starting to moan louder with her hand over his.

"…I'm…Already close to again." warned Max after a couple of minutes.

{Go ahead…Burn my inside with your hot seeds master.} said lustfully Scarlet.

With Scarlet's fleshy walls getting a bit narrow due to her incoming orgasm, Max had reached his limits and released his seeds one last time in a powerful orgasm. A split second later, Scarlet followed and came as well, making Max's blissful moment more intense.

* * *

{…So? How was your punishment?} asked Scarlet after a moment, resting her head on Max's shoulder.

"Horrible. You can be sure I won't disrespect you anymore." replied Max, rubbing her hairs.

{Aww, but I want the complete opposite. I love punishing you.}

"Is it not a bit sadistic?"

{…Nhha.} lied playfully Scarlet.

"Hehe, if you say so."

After a quick kiss, Scarlet left Max so he could stand up and that she could put his clothes on again.

 _[I was wondering…]_ began Scarlet when they back on track. _[That place was a working human place, right?]_

"Yeah, their job consists in to chop down trees and cut them into logs to sell to merchants. Why?"

 _[I was just curious about if you already did that kind of job?]_

"You mean cutting woods?"

 _[Yeah. That or something else.]_

"Well, no. I had a couple of jobs here and there, but was never able to keep them for long."

 _[Why?]_

"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with them never being happy with what I was doing."

 _[And why is that? I mean, you're pretty skillful with your hands, or should I say, fingers.]_ told Scarlet with a small and lewd smile.

"Well, in the human world, there is no job that requires fingering a girl, much less a pokemon. Except a pornstar I guess."

 _[Why didn't you do it then? To me, you would have been good at that.]_

"You're kidding right?"

 _[What?]_

"Seriously? Me fingering another girl, and a 'human'?"

 _[…Good point.]_ replied Scarlet, wincing a bit.

"Humans often say that if you're good at something, make profit out of it. Honestly, I don't really agree with that. If we're not talking about survival matter, I think you should serve others more than yourself."

 _[Pretty altruistic of you. Too bad it serves the wrong race.]_

"There are good humans out there Scarlet. They are just…pretty rare."

 _[I always go with the most logical probability.]_

"Yeah, that's my cold-hearted and calculating gardevoir I love."

 _[Yeah, traits that almost all cold-hearted killers or psychopath have.]_

"Well, you may be a killer…And a psychopath sometimes…"

 _[Thanks.]_ replied Scarlet, rolling her eyes.

"But surely you're not cold-hearted. In fact, there is a lot love in there." reassured Max before pressing his hand on her chest, next to her crest. "Some non-killer humans don't even have any."

At that, Scarlet didn't answer but showed a small smile.

"And to be honest, a killing machine that is only nice to me and at my side is quite…Appealing."

 _[Really?]_ said Scarlet, a bit skeptical while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I mean, I can send you to anyone that I hate to get rid of." joked Max.

 _[…Haha. Master master, I always keep asking myself what would I do without you.]_ She said while hugging his arm.

"Eh, same here." He answered, petting her head.

For the rest of the day, Max and Scarlet keep following the trail through the forest until it was noon break.

"Break time girls." announced Max after he let out his team.

{Finally. I was dying of hunger since we haven't had a breakfast. And I'm not even talking about the small portions of food the other humans gave us yesterday.} complained Bonny.

"What do you mean small portions? You took like, two plates of theirs food."

{Still not enough.}

 _[You know master, that could also be a side effect of the mating season.]_ said Scarlet to Max.

(I was thinking the same thing.) thought Max. "In any case, you have free will to make your belly explode if you want now, so enjoy."

{Oh, I will. And who knows, maybe I'll enjoy 'you' after I'm full of energy.} said Bonny with a wink before leaving for her gathering.

"There is no stop on the mate train." joked Max.

{Hehe, looks like it. Well, I guess I'm off getting your dinner then, master.} told Scarlet.

"Actually Scarlet, do you mind if I go get it myself today?"

{You will hunt your own food?} said Scarlet, raising an eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"Of course not. I just want to wander a bit in the woods, that's all. I'll eat along the way and who knows, maybe meeting a few nice pokemon."

{Yeah, meeting.} said Scarlet, looking at Max skeptically.

"Not like that." retorted Max, rolling his eyes.

{Chill out master, you know I don't care who you mate with, as long as it's not a human or another gardevoir. Jokes aside, I, however, really don't want you to come across another pokemon like that zoroark we met a few days ago, so someone will go with you.}

"Sure thing, but why not you?"

{I won't be looking for the same food as you. Also, roaming around the forest like a little girl isn't really my thing.}

"Hey!" protested Max.

{But I know someone that does. Dusk, mind of keeping an eye on master while he's doing his things?}

"Of course not. It will be a pleasure." happily responded Dusk.

"Good. At least someone will like spending time with me." said Max a bit haughtily to Scarlet, at which Scarlet stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on Dusk, let's enjoy our little walk." finished Max before leaving with Dusk.

{'Sigh', he's lucky I love him.} muttered Scarlet desperately but with a smile.

{Hmpf, I agree that he can be quite childish when he wants.} commented Aurora.

{True, but that's a part of his charm.}

{If you say so.}

{But what about you? I noticed that you and him have become…friendlier.}

{Not really.} replied Aurora, looking away with a faint blush.

{Really? Not even after what he did?}

{… Well…I admit that he isn't the lying coward that I first thought he was, but he still pretty annoying.} stated Aurora before handing towards the woods too.

{…That lucario, I tell you. If she keeps not being honest with herself, she will miss a lot of opportunities.} said Scarlet as her and May were the only ones left.

{At least she's less mean to master, which is quite a start.} the mawile said.

{Maybe she's not a waste of time after all.}

{Maybe.}

{Anyway, let's get our food too. I'm sure you're almost as hungry as I am.} told Scarlet, leaving for the woods as well.

{You have no idea.} answered May, following her.

With Bonny alone in her spot and Scarlet with May and Aurora, Max was walking further in the woods with Dusk.

{Master? Are you sure it's reasonable to go that far?} asked Dusk, feeling insecure.

"I still haven't found my favorite berries yet. Besides, you're with me, right? I risk nothing as long as you're with me." confidently said Max.

{I… suppose.} Dusk replied, behind Max.

For a short moment, both of them kept walking through the forest until Max finally found what he was looking for.

"Jackpot!" exclaimed Max before rushing towards the big bush. "The Cana Berry. The perfect balance between sweetness and spiciness. Aren't they your favorite as well Dusk?"

Max then waited a moment for Dusk's answer while picking some berries.

"…Dusk?"

Turning around to see what she was, Max gasped in surprise when he saw his braixen lying on the ground, on her belly and not moving.

"Dusk!" He exclaimed before he dropped the berries and rushed towards her.

When he was next to her, Max grabbed and turned her to make her back rest against his thighs when on his knees.

"Are you okay Dusk?" He asked, shaking her lightly.

Not responding and having closed eyes, she was looking unconscious.

"What the fuck happened?" wondered Max, confused.

Then, at this moment, Max felt a presence behind him.

"Who's-"

Unable to finish, Max only had the time to see a pair of pink glowing eyes before everything went dark.

{… And I'm telling you that those berries are not for steel types. Trust me, I know.} told Aurora to May, who had a berry in her tiny hands.

{I'm pretty sure it's a berry meant for steel types.} argued May.

{Suit yourself. Don't complain to me when you'll be sick afterwards.}

{Well, I think there's-}

Instantly and in the middle of her sentence, Scarlet's head perked up and while dropping the few berries she had in her hands.

{What is it Scarlet?} asked May.

{… I… just lost connection with Master's brain.} She said with a puzzled look.

{What? What does that mean?} asked May, confused.

Not answering, Scarlet only teleport away.

{What the? Where is she off to?} said Aurora, confused as well.

{I don't know, but what she said doesn't seem good. Can you track her smell?} asked May.

Nodding, Aurora then smelled around her.

{That way.} told Aurora before rushing towards the direction quite quickly.

{Wait!} said May, trying to tail her.

Unfortunately, even if she tried to keep up, May was quickly distanced by the fast moving lucario. Then, as she was going as fast possible, May came across Bonny.

{Hi May.} greeted Bonny, making May to stop. {Is Aurora okay? She seems in a hurry.}

{She is and so am I.}

{What's wrong?} asked Bonny, seeing May's slight distress.

{There's a problem with master.}

{… Hold on tight.} said Bonny before grabbing May, put her under her arms and began to run after Aurora.

Since she was faster than the lucario, she quickly caught up to her.

{Thanks for leaving me behind.} said May when Bonny was next to her, both running.

{Sorry, but if there a problem with Max, we can't afford to lose time.}

{Well, for someone that doesn't like him, you sure are devoted to him. And you also called him Max.} said Bonny with a small grin.

{T-that's not what you think. If something happen to him, I won't be able to find out his true nature, that's all.} She said, trying to hide her face as much as possible.

{Yeah, right.} skeptically replied Bonny.

{You should save your energy for whatever we may encounter.}

{You're right.} agreed Bonny, focusing again on her running.

A couple of seconds later, all three of them arrived to a spot where Scarlet had Dusk's head on her thighs, trying to wake her up.

{What's going on?} asked Bonny when they were next to her.

{I don't know, when I arrived here, she was in that state.}

{Where's master?}

Raising her head, Scarlet then stared at them for a short moment before answering.

{I… don't know.}

{Wha… what do you mean you don't know?} said Bonny, starting to freak out.

{I… don't know because… I can't track his brain waves anymore.}


	34. Chapter 34 : Wickedness

**Haa yeah, there some good stuffs coming up in this next Chap lol. Enjoy!**

 **Google doc link : docsgooglecom/document/d/1sfdAKyFJ7jyA-HdEZ_qCQOTEO4OzmyyHTNGVyf9RJMA/edit**

* * *

{You can't…what now?} bawled Bonny, hardly believing what Scarlet said.

{You heard me, I can't track him. Either he's too far away for me to know where he is, which is very unlikely since I could track him on the other side of the planet, or either…}

At that, if Scarlet's skin wasn't already white, it would have turned a bit pale.

{What?} Asked Bonny, starting to panic.

{…Either a pokemon is blocking his brain waves.}

{What kind of pokemon could do that?}

{…Another psychic,} answered Scarlet with a slightly shaky voice as she tried once again to wake Dusk up.

{…Damnit,} Cursed Bonny, starting to get anxious.

{Is she…} started May.

{No, she's just unconscious. She seems to have been put to sleep with Hypnosis, which strengthens my suspicions over a psychic pokemon,} explained Scarlet.

{Then what are we waiting for? We must retrieve him at once!} Bonny blurted eagerly.

{How do you plan on doing that without me?}

{In this situation, I think your nose will be more than useful Aurora,} pointed out Bonny while looking at the lucario.

{I can try, but if he had trouble with another psychic, it's possible that they also know teleport,} hypothesized Aurora.

{… Which means?} inquired Bonny, getting impatient.

{Which mean that if he's too far away, I'm afraid that even I won't be able to do a thing.}

{Just try and we will see.}

{Alright.}

Closing her eyes to focus on her nose as much as possible, Aurora began to sniff around for a moment.

{… There! It's very faint but… I can… barely smell him… that way,} told Aurora, pointing to a direction.

{Alright, let's go.}

{You go ahead. I'll stay here and try to wake up Dusk. We'll join as soon as she's up,} urged Scarlet.

{Understood.}

{I'll stay as well. With my size, I'll only slow you down,} told May.

With Bonny nodding, both her and Aurora dashed towards their master as fast as they could.

{… Don't worry. I can already tell that those two will make a good team together, so I'm sure they will retrieve master in one piece,} reassured Scarlet, sensing that May was feeling useless and worried.

{I know. It's just my size can really be a handicap sometimes.}

{Everyone can't have everything May. Both Bonny and Aurora are quite fast while you are one hell of a tough mawile.}

{I guess…} she conceded, not feeling very cheered up.

{Anyway, it's better that way. If there is more than one, there's a possibility that a few of them could have stayed behind around here, so someone to watch my back is not too bad.} informed Scarlet, bringing a very faint smile to the mawile.

"… Hmnggh…" Grumbled Max as he was regaining consciousness. "What… happened?" He mumbled while opening his eyes.

{Gard, gardevoir garde,} Said a voice behind him.

"Is that… a gardevoir's voice?"

When he was fully conscious with his eyes opened, he was staring at the ground and saw that he was on his knees and felt that his arms were in the air and restrained by something. Raising his head, he saw in front of him a gardevoir and a gallade staring at him. Between them, a rather tall dark green gardevoir was approaching him.

{For a disgusting human, you sure recover pretty fast from Hypnosis,} ranted the tall gardevoir before stopping a few meters in front of him.

"… Eh, for a pretty gardevoir, you sure are tall," joked Max with a grin.

{Tsk, a human clown huh? Gykt,} replied the gardevoir to the gallade next to him.

Not even nodding or anything, the gallade went next to Max before punching him hard on the side of his face, almost breaking his jaw.

"Ghaaa." Bellowed Max.

{I advise you to not show any disrespect towards me human,} Haughtily warned the tall gardevoir.

"...Well, can I at least ask who you are and what the hell is going on?"

Not responding, the gardevoir only looked at the gallade, at which he punched Max once again at the same place.

"Phhaa!" Painfully growled Max. "You asshole."

This time, the gallade kicked him in the stomach.

"Khhaa!"

{He can do this all day human, so I highly recommend you to speak only when told to. But do as you want. A human being beaten up is always fun to watch,} goaded the gardevoir while smirking.

"I see that you must be a sick bitch then," taunted Max before spitting some blood.

As the gallade was about to hit him again, the gardevoir stopped him.

{Either you're brave or really stupid, human. Either way, you look like a pretty tough human. That's good. That way, I can have fun beating you up for a very long time until you die from blood loss.}

"… Eh, I was wondering, you don't seem that surprise that I can understand pokemon."

After smiling, the tall gardevoir then put one hand over the human's forehead before sending a pretty strong electrical discharge.

"YYhhhaAA!" Yelled in pain Max until she was done a few seconds later.

{Because I saw in your mind how you managed to do it.}

"My… mind?"

{I didn't stay long in there since it was filled with disgusting things that almost made me puke. Mating with a human, what a sick and disgusting pokemon your slutty gardevoir is.}

"… Don't you dare… speak like that about her," groaned Max before trying to bite the gardevoir.

{Aggressive and stubborn. I think I'm gonna have so much fun breaking you.} She replied sadistically before punching his face as well.

{How far is he now?} Asked Bonny, running next to Aurora.

{The smell is getting stronger. We should be pretty close by now.}

A moment after she finished her sentence, a gallade appeared from the treetops and landed in front of them, forcing them to stop.

{Turn around intruders, you have no business here,} the pokemon ordered.

{Fuck you jerk, we're here to save our master. You better let us pass,} Snarled Bonny.

At that, the gallade made his arm blades grow threateningly.

{I'm afraid that's impossible,} He retorted while getting in a fighting position.

{… You go get your master. I'll stay here and fight this loser in the meantime,} suggested Aurora to Bonny, getting ready as well while growling.

{Are you sure? He looks pretty strong.}

{Do you want to save your master?}

{… Of course.}

{Then we don't have much choice.}

For a moment, Bonny hesitated but quickly complied, knowing that every second lost here was a second that could bring her master closer to death.

{… Alright,} complied Bonny, facing the gallade as well.

{I'll make you an opening so you can get past him.}

{Be careful.}

{Don't worry, I'm not planning on dying here.}

At that, both Bonny and Aurora charged towards the gallade, at which he did the same. Purposely going slower than Aurora, Bonny let the lucario pass in front of her. Using Bone Rush, both of her move and the gallade's arm blades clashed together, immobilizing the gallade.

{Now!} roared Aurora.

Taking the opportunity, Bonny dashed passed them and continued towards their previous direction.

{No intruders must escape,} bawled the gallade before turning around to pursue Bonny.

{You won't go anywhere!} blurted Aurora before tossing a powerful Aura Sphere between him and Bonny, stopping him. {I'm your opponent,} she added after the gallade turned to face her.

Staring at her for a moment, the gallade made its arm blade a bit longer before readying himself again.

{So be it,} he said before both of them charged at each other.

{… My sense of smell isn't as strong as Aurora's, but I can already catch glimpses of master's smell. That must mean that he's really close,} mumbled Bonny as she was still running towards Max.

After a few minutes of more running, she saw the opening of a small clearing in front of her.

{There he is.}

Jumping over a bush, Bonny then got in the clearing and landed in front of a bunch of gardevoirs and gallades. As soon as she landed, all the present pokemon turned to look at her. The first thing she noticed was Max in the middle.

{Master!} she screamed.

{Hmpf, I guess that good for nothing gallade failed his job,} jeered the tall dark green gardevoir.

While getting in a fighting position, Bonny noticed the state of her master. His body, but mostly his face, was covered in blood, bruises and cut.

{What did you do to him you jerks?} Bonny demanded aggressively.

After one step, Bonny was interrupted by the group.

{Uh uh uuhhh,} hummed the tall gardevoir, wagging a finger from left to right, while two gardevoir that were behind Max created a Shadow Ball in their hands, next to Max's head. {You make a move, and the head of your precious trainer explodes into pieces.

{You… bitch!} insulted Bonny, stopping completely while staring hatefully at the gardevoir.

{What a rude lopunny you are. How about I teach you some manners.}

Using her powers, the tall gardevoir made Bonny glow before starting to lift her. When she was a couples inches away from the ground, the gardevoir brutally threw her against a nearby tree, making her painfully squeak.

{Aah, nothing like the sound of a pokemon that has been put in its place,} sadistically said the gardevoir with an unhealthy grin. {But for good measure…}

Still using her power, the gardevoir lifted Bonny again before throwing her even harder at another tree.

{Khhhaaa!} painfully squeaked Bonny again.

{Hahhaha!} laughed the dark green gardevoir.

"Stop it you fucking ugly slut!" ordered Max, sassing her.

{… You better watch your tongue human, or else,} she warned before using her telekinesis to make his tongue stuck out. {You could lose it,} she threatened while pulling his tongue quite strongly. {Actually, I think I will just do that. But before that, I think you deserve a little show first.}

Using psychic abilities, the tall gardevoir lifted Bonny again, but this time, a lot higher in the air. For a moment, the gardevoir kept raising Bonny in the air until she was only a small dot in the sky. Then, the gardevoir's hand stopped glowing.

{Even a pokemon like her can't survive a fall that high. I think we're about to see a beautiful firework, hahaha!} laughed the sadistic gardevoir.

"YOU FUCKING INBRED BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT LET HER DIE OR ELSE I'M THE ONE THAT WILL KILL YOU!" yelled furiously Max to the gardevoir while struggling.

{Patience human, your turn will come soon,} replied the gardevoir with an evil grin.

For a moment, Max kept yelling and struggling until Bonny was half way down to the ground, getting closer at a tremendous speed. After struggling a short moment, Bonny resigned herself and got ready for the impact. Unable to do anything, tears began to escape Max's eyes as he turned away after closing his eyes, not wanting to see the atrocity. However, a few seconds after he should have heard an impact noise, there was still nothing to be heard.

{Oh, I see she managed to find us as well.} Said almost emotionlessly the tall gardevoir, looking towards the woods.

Opening his eyes, Max saw Bonny unconscious, probably due to the imminent death stress and fall velocity, floating a meter away from the ground while being surrounded by blue energy. From the forest, Max could see Scarlet floating a few meters above the ground as well with a glowing hand, and she wasn't looking happy. Not at all. Not speaking, Scarlet gently put Bonny behind her while staring at the tall gardevoir. A few seconds after Bonny was on the ground, the rest of his team popped out from the woods too, with Aurora having a few blood stains on her fur, but no apparent wounds.

{Well, you must be that humans slutty plaything.} jeered the tall gardevoir, crossing her arms while facing Scarlet.

Looking at him, Max could clearly see Scarlet's rage increasing when she noticed his wounds.

{And you must be that muk excreta that will suffer from a horrible and slow death.} blustered Scarlet with rage filling her voice.

{Ooh, really scary when you say it all alone in front of a couple of us.}

{Perfect. More to kill,} she rejoined before preparing two Shadow Balls.

Before she could move, a gallade had put one of its arm blades over Max's throat while another gardevoir got behind him with a sparky hand, now having three gardevoir aiming at him, forcing Scarlet to stop.

{Tsk tsk tsk, I don't think you understand the situation you're in here, so I'll try to make it simple for you. You try anything, and nothing will be left of your disgusting pokemon raping human. That also applies to you,} threatened the gardevoir while looking at the rest of the team.

Glaring at her with raging eyes, Scarlet made her Shadow Balls disappear before clenching her fists.

{Good girl,} she praised while two gallade went next to Scarlet, grabbed her arms and pushed her on her knees, holding her like that.

{Care to tell me what you want before I have the chance to kill you?} angrily demanded Scarlet.

{What I want? Haha. Nothing, really. I just want to have fun with this human over here. Torture, humiliation, I love having fun with humans.}

{… I see. You must be that sick gardevoir I heard about then. Qilala was it?} jeered Scarlet with a grin.

{It's Qsalyla, you human's slut,} replied aggressively the gardevoir, known as Qsalyla, before kicking Scarlet in the face.

{Eh, you hit like a sissy human baby. Ghaaa….} taunted Scarlet before the two gallade pressed harder on her elbows.

{If you don't want the same fate as your human, you better watch your words,} angrily warned Qsalyla.

"Who is she?" asked Max to Scarlet, not in the best of his shape.

{Her? Besides being one of the most hated pokemon in the region, she's nothing.}

{Hmm, scratch that, I think you're gonna get worse than your human,} corrected the evil gardevoir.

With that, Qsalyla grinned mischievously before going next to Max.

{Don't you dare touch him,} snarled Scarlet.

{Oh, and what are you gonna do if I do?} She rejoined before brushing her fingers across his face, at which Max tried to move his head away.

{Then you can be sure that I won't rest until I kill you.}

{Really? How about this then?}

Leaning forwards, Qsalyla grabbed Max cheeks and forced him to face her before pressing her lips against his.

{You. Fucking. Bitch,} growled Scarlet while struggling, quickly put to a stop with the two gallade pressing on her even more.

For a moment, Scarlet was forced to watch her lover making out with another gardevoir. She could see that Max was trying to get away, but was unable to as she was too strong.

{… Pfhet,} Spat Qsalyla on the ground after breaking the kiss. {Disgusting,} she added before looking at Scarlet with triumphant smile.

{Do you really think you will get away with this?} demanded aggressively Scarlet.

{Oh, I will. No one around here dare to go against me. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want. Even something like this. You.} called the dark green gardevoir before pointing to a smaller pale green gardevoir.

{M-me?} she shyly answered.

{Mate with the human,} she ordered.

{W-what? W-why?}

{Because I want to break that worthless gardevoir before killing her.}

{B-but…}

{Do as I say or you will take her place,} threateningly commanded Qsalyla.

{O-o-okay,} cowardly complied the pale green gardevoir before shyly getting in front of the human. {I'm… s-sorry.} lowly apologized the gardevoir to the human while getting on her knees in front of the slightly disfigured human.

"… It's okay," said Max, feeling that she was only acting in fear.

{… What's taking you so long? Undress him already,} commanded the leading gardevoir.

Sheepishly squeaking, the pale green began to work on Max's pants with a very guilty and sad expression.

{I can't wait to see your face when you witness your human mating with another gardevoir,} sneered Qsalyla while facing Scarlet.

{You have no idea what I have in store for you,} angrily retorted Scarlet.

{Ah, can't wait to see that,} Provocatively answered back the evil pokemon.

"Pang" "Powff" "Cooch"

Upon hearing those noises, Qsalyla turned to face Max again to see two of the three gardevoirs and the gallade on the ground with the last gardevoir above the gallade she had knocked out.

"Silscian, what's the meaning of this?" asked Qsalyla, slightly confused.

Not responding, the gardevoir only grinned before dashing towards her. With Qsalyla moving away, the gardevoir kept dashing towards Scarlet and hit one of the gallade, sending it flying a couple of meters away from her.

{Now!} commanded the gardevoir while looking at Scarlet.

For half a second, Scarlet was confused as well, but quickly get over it to take the presented opportunity and used her power to smash her last restrainer against a tree, knocking him out cold instantly. Before she could turn towards Qsalyla, the gardevoir next to her was glowing blue, but oddly, not moving.

{What the… why are my psychic powers not working on you?} angrily asked Qsalyla, trying to harm the betrayer.

Before anyone could say anything, the last gallade that the gardevoir had hit came back and hit her with Close Combat before finishing with a heavy punch that sent her close to the leader gardevoir.

{Who the hell are you?} demanded Qsalyla with sparking hands to the gardevoir that was on the ground and on her belly.

Then, the gardevoir flashed a moment before changing form. A second later, both Scarlet and Max had their eyes wide open. Rising from the ground and quickly towering Qsalyla, a zoroark was standing intimidatingly in front of her.

{You again! What the hell are you doing here?} asked Scarlet, recognizing the zoroark.

That size, that large silhouette… the first time Max saw her, it was in the rays of the moonlight, so he couldn't have a perfect visual on her. Nevertheless, he recognized her as well. A head taller than Max, a bulky and intimidating physique… it was the same zoroark that almost killed him a few days ago. Now that he had a good look at her in the bright light of the day, Max noticed that her body was quite well proportioned and was making it really obvious that she was a female with her wide hips. If it wasn't for her quite beastly appearance and slightly too slim abdomen, she would be looking like an hourglass shaped human.

{What are you doing here?} demanded again Qsalyla with an authoritative tone. {You're in my territory here, so you better get back to yours before I make you.}

{Eh, isn't that cute. I may be in your territory, but it just so happens that you're now in possession of my prey,} replied the zoroark with a nonchalant smile.

{Your prey? Ah, don't make me laugh. As soon as they are in my territory, they become mine.}

{I'm guessing you're not very familiar with the hunting rules,} said the zoroark, putting her red clawed paws on her hips.

{Hmpf, and I couldn't care less. If you go away right now, I may think about forgetting your trespassing.}

{Not without what I'm here for,} Calmly denied the dark type pokemon.

{Have it your way,} retorted Qsalyla before readying a Shadow Ball.

{Out of the way!} commanded Scarlet before passing next to the zoroark and dashing towards the dark green gardevoir with Fire Punch.

With Qsalyla making her shadow ball disappear so she could block Scarlet's attack, Max's gardevoir used her power to quickly lift him and throw him away from the battle. Unfortunately, she was too focused on attacking the other gardevoir so she didn't put a lot of power in her psychic abilities, making him not go very far.

{Master!} yelled Bonny as her and the others began to rush towards him.

However, at that moment, the rest of Qsalyla's group began to move as well. Most of them charged towards Bonny's squad as the rest went towards the zoroark and Scarlet to help their leader. Since Max was closer to the incoming hostile pokemon, the group was over him before his team could reach him. Fortunately for him, most of them ignored him until one particular gallade hit his face with his knee. Feeling dizzy, he then saw Scarlet smashing a gallade against a tree before impaling him with a pointy branch. Before losing consciousness, he heard her madly screaming while facing the other gallades and gardevoirs before everything went dark.

Maybe half an hour later, Max was awakened by a painful headache.

"Gnha," Bellowed Max before opening his eyes.

He then saw that he was looking at the sky with his back on the ground. Trying to gather his sense, a pretty nasty smell hit his nose.

"Shit…" muttered Max before rolling to his side in order to stand from his belly.

Unfortunately, he couldn't go far as his track was cut short by a gardevoir who was looking at him blankly from the ground.

"The fuck?" he mumbled after his heart skipped a beat.

Looking down, Max gasped in surprise and almost had a heart attack when he saw that the head that was looking at him was just… a head… decapitated from the rest of its body with the trail of blood under it. Quickly moving away on his back, his movement was again stopped by something moist blocking him behind him. Turning around, Max then saw what could be the rest of the gardevoir's body. "Could be" because it wasn't in one piece with a missing head and almost emptied of its organs.

"Holy fuck!"

With the adrenaline rush of the scene, Max quickly got on his feet. After the dizziness of standing up too quickly wore off, Max himself didn't even believe what he had in front of his very eyes. Blood, corpses, and the smell of death was covering a large zone around Max.

"What. The actual. Fuck," he muttered, feeling like puking.

Then, his sickness almost instantly faded away when he saw a red gardevoir in the distance on the ground between the corpses, not moving.

"SCARLET!" screamed Max before rushing towards her as fast as he could.

Even though he was almost tripping on corpses and slippery organs with the stinking smell of death around him, Max kept going straight forwards until he was next to Scarlet.

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" he loudly interpellated before getting on his knees and made her back lean against them.

Not responding, her eyes were closed and she was breathing weakly, looking unconscious. Besides being covered in blood, she didn't seem to have any injuries.

"Scarlet! Can you hear me? Goddammit," he groaned, not knowing what to do.

At this moment, the zoroark from before appeared next to him.

{Don't worry, she's just unconscious,} reassured the zoroark.

Staring at the zoroark a moment, Max didn't know if he should trust her or not, but he had to admit that without her, maybe he would be dead by now.

"… What happened?" he asked, completely lost.

{I'm guessing that your gardevoir let out her true nature,} answered the zoroark pretty emotionlessly.

"What about the others?" inquired Max, looking around.

{I moved them away to spare them from seeing what happened here.}

"So they…"

{No, they didn't see your gardevoir doing that. Well, I hope they didn't.}

"… Thanks," thanked Max, relieved a bit.

{You should join them now. They are worried sick.}

"Yeah. I-"

As Max was speaking, both of them saw a gardevoir moving among the corpses.

{Looks like someone managed to survive,} pointed out the zoroark.

"… Can you take her to the others?" requested Max to the dark pokemon.

{What are you gonna do?}

"… I don't know. I'll see when I get there."

{… Alright.}

Taking Scarlet in her arms, the zoroark left to join the rest of Max's team that was away from that bloody battlefield. Standing up, Max got closer to the still alive gardevoir with his eyes locked on her. Then, as his rage was building up while getting closer, his anger quickly faded away when he recognised the gardevoir. It was the pale green one that was almost forced to mate with him, but with a few wounds.

"Are you… okay?" asked Max before touching her shoulder.

{NO! Please! Don't kill me, I didn't want any of this to happen!} she cowardly blathered, on her back while shielding her face with her arms.

"Calm down, calm down, it's just me," Max said to try and reassure her.

Unshielding her face, the gardevoir didn't seem reassured when she noticed who it was.

{P-please, don't hurt me,} She begged with teary eyes.

"I won't, please calm down."

It took the gardevoir a moment to calm down, but she managed to do it after staring at Max for a couple of seconds.

{… You… don't want to… k-kill me?} she queried with a shaky voice.

"Why would I?"

{Because… I was with Qsalyla and… I almost…}

"It wasn't your fault. You only seem to be a nice pokemon that has been forced to do things."

{… Well… that's… not entirely false.}

"We should get those wounds of yours checked."

Again, the gardevoir stared at Max, almost suspiciously.

{… Why are you helping me?}

"Isn't that obvious?"

{...}

"Because I love pokemon, especially the kind ones."

For a few seconds, she was quite lost at words.

{… You… shouldn't,} She stammered, looking away. {You shouldn't trust me.}

"Well, complete trust will be a big word, but I don't sense evilness in you. The way your eyes were looking when that gardevoir gave that order… they weren't evil or hateful ones, but looking more like they were asking for help."

{… How…}

"Let's just say that this is my area of expertise."

Not knowing what to do, the gardevoir looked away again.

"It may sound mean, but if you don't want help, I won't insist, but since I'm offering, why don't you just accept it?"

{… I don't want to cause you any trouble. Your other companions will surely hate me.}

"I'll take care of that." said Max while offering his hand.

Thinking for a moment, the gardevoir was really hesitant at accepting his help. Surely she didn't want to be a burden to him, but she won't survive on her own in that state, especially now that she was all alone. Not looking Max in the eyes, she shyly grabbed his hand, after which he helped her stand.

{Maahh,} bellowed the gardevoir when on her legs.

"You okay?" Asked Max, holding her.

{Yeah, don't worry about me,} She simply replied, not wanting the human to know where she was hurt.

"As soon as Scarlet comes back to herself, I'll convince her that you're not a threat and heal you," decided Max before starting to walk towards where the zoroark left while helping the gardevoir move.

{I don't want to ask too much,} She kindly expressed.

"That's the thing, you didn't asked, I proposed. Sorry, whether you like it or not, I'm not gonna let you stay like that."

The gardevoir was quite impressed and surprised at the human kindness, even after what just happen.

{… Thanks.} She shyly thanked.

"Don't mention it. And after you're back on your feet, matter of speech of course, you can tell me a bit more about yourself."

{I don't especially want to bother you with my insignificant life.}

"Eh, something we have in common since mine isn't that much better. One more reason for you to tell me."

{… If you really want to.}

For a moment, Max and the gardevoir kept walking through the woods always straight forwards until Max realized that he didn't know where the others were.

"Shit, where are they?" muttered Max, looking around.

{… They're… that way.} informed the gardevoir, pointing to her left.

"Oh, thanks."

{… Sure.} she simply replied.

For maybe half an hour, Max and the gardevoir kept walking until they arrived at a small clearing with his tent already pitched with the rest of his team around it. As Bonny was doing the hundred steps in front of the tent, Dusk and May was sitting next to it, all having a worried look on their faces.

{Master!} shouted Bonny as soon as she noticed him.

"Bonny…"

Wanting to join his companion, Max then looked at the gardevoir.

{Don't worry about me, I can stand on my own now,} reassured the gardevoir.

After nodding, Max gently left her before rushing towards and take her in his arms.

{I'm so glad that you're okay master!} she exclaimed, almost crying.

"Me too Bonny, you have no idea," said Max, strongly hugging his lopunny. "For a moment, I thought I would lose you."

{Me too, I thought that was the end.}

For a couple of seconds, they kept hugging until Max broke it.

"Everything is okay now," assured Max, wiping the tears off of her fur under her eyes.

{… Yeah,} acknowledged Bonny, rubbing one eye. {… Who is she?} she asked, starting to glare at the gardevoir.

"Not an enemy," defended Max while going towards Dusk and May to hug them as well. "Glad to see that you are all okay."

{We're fine master, don't worry,} reassured May.

"You sure do. Those bastards attacked you and you don't even look injured."

{That was so scary.} confided Dusk.

{We did end up with a few wounds. After all, they were twice as many as us. But we had to use your potions on your bag to heal ourselves.} informed Bonny.

"Good thinking."

{But unfortunately, we used all of them.}

"Doesn't matter. What does is that you're all okay. Wait, where's Aurora?" inquired Max, looking around.

{Relax, I was just over here,} reassured the lucario as she was coming out of a nearby bush.

"Thank god you're okay too." replied Max before quickly going near her.

{I just needed a small walk.}

Extending his arms, Max quickly stopped as the lucario gave him a 'What do you think you're doing' face.

"Sorry. Glad to see you in one piece Aurora," said Max, handing her his hand.

{… Same I guess,} she answered, shaking his hand.

"And where is Scarlet?"

{Inside the tent, still unconscious. She was looking terrible, but the zoroark told us that she didn't have any injuries,} answered Bonny after sitting next to Dusk and May.

"Where is she now?"

{Gone as soon as she dropped Scarlet here.}

"… Okay. I guess everybody's fine then," proclaimed Max, sighing in relief.

{Barely, but yeah.}

"I wonder what she was doing here though. I mean, she's pretty far away from her 'territory'," Pondered Max.

{Who knows, but I won't question it since she helped you and Scarlet get out of that wasp nest.}

"You're right. I just wished I could have thanked her properly."

{Not wanting to be rude master, but I'm still wondering what one of those gardevoirs is doing with you,} said Bonny, staring at the stranger, making her look away in shame.

"She's… a nice gardevoir that got trapped in the trouble we've been through." explained Max, making the gardevoir shyly look at them.

{… I see.} replied Bonny, not fully believing it.

Not wanting her savior to lie for her, the gardevoir put a hand on his shoulder before shaking her head.

{He more or less told the truth. What your master wanted to say is that… I was in the group of that sadistic gardevoir, Qsalyla.}

{What?} growled Aurora.

{Why are you helping her then?} demanded Bonny.

"Girls, calm down. It's true, she was in the group that attacked us."

{Then why-}

"However, when I see her, she didn't seem as evil as the others. She wasn't even looking like she wanted to be with them."

{I never agreed with what Qsalyla did, neither with her previous actions whatsoever. I just… didn't have a choice but to follow,} She shared, looking guilty.

"To me, she was just following them and participating in their acts against her will."

{… That could be a trick. I don't trust her,} protested Aurora.

{I… understand your mistrust. Your master just wanted to help me with my wounds, but as soon as it's done, I'll leave.}

"There's no rush. But we do indeed need to take care of those injuries. Unfortunately, we don't have any potions left."

{Maybe I could help you some more then,} told a voice above them.

Looking up, Max and the others saw the zoroark resting on the branch of a tree, looking at them.

"You could?"

{Indeed,} confirmed the zoroark before tossing at him two pink and white flowers.

{Those flowers have medicinal property. Just crushed them as much as possible before applying them on the wounds. It will prevent infections and will help her heal faster.}

"Thanks," thanked Max, taking the flowers.

{No problem. However human, do you mind if I speak to you after that?}

"Not really."

{Good. Join me when you're done,} replied the zoroark before going further in the woods.

"All right, come here." said Max, motioning the gardevoir to follow.

The gardevoir then followed Max to a nearby tree before asking her to sit. Doing as instructed, Max crushed the flowers until it was almost looking like juicy paste before starting to apply the medicine on the gardevoir's wounds.

{Hnmg,} slightly growled the gardevoir.

"Surely it must hurt."

{Yeah, it stings a bit.}

"Good medicine is never pleasant for any senses."

A moment later, Max was finally done as he had just enough to cover all of her injuries.

"Alright, I'm gonna see what that zoroark wants. In the meantime, you should rest."

{O-okay,} she obeyed, not feeling reassured.

"Hey," gently said Max before grabbing her hand and gently rubbed it. "You're safe here and in good hands. You risk nothing with us, I promise," reassured Max before she shyly nodded. "I'm counting on you girls to keep an eye on both Scarlet and her, okay?" he requested to his team.

{Sure thing master. If you say she's not a threat, I trust your judgment,} assured Bonny.

"Thanks Bonny."

At that, Max headed towards the direction where the zoroark had disappeared. Oddly, Max walked for a few minutes without seeing her anywhere.

"What's up with her? She asked me to come see her and she's not even here. Hey! Where are you?!" called out Max.

Waiting for a moment, still no response. As he was inspecting his surroundings, Max suddenly felt a paw on his back.

{Bhoo,} said the zoroark at the same time as she touched him.

"Whoaah!" exclaimed Max, quickly turning around.

{Hehe, you must always be aware of your surrounding if you don't want to become an easy prey,} lectured the zoroark with a smirk while having her paws on her hips.

The size of that zoroark was still impressing Max, intimidating as shit. Surely she was bigger than any normal zoroark.

"Hope you didn't ask me to come here just to scare me."

{Even though it was quite fun, no.}

"Well, I'm listening."

{I'm not the kind to walk in circle, so I'll get straight to the point. I wish to accompany you.}

"… Excuse me?" expressed Max, not sure of what he heard.

{You are what humans call a 'trainer', right?}

"Y-yeah, pretty much."

{Then I'm sure you don't mind having another companion with you.}

Upon hearing her words, Max hardly believed what she just asked.

"I… don't know what to say, honestly," said Max, a bit dumbfounded.

{Is it that rare for a pokemon to ask you to accompany you?} asked the zoroark, crossing her arms.

"No but, from all pokemon, I would never have thought about you asking me that."

{Is there a problem with me?} inquired the pokemon, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not that. It's just… we kind of had a harsh start and… aren't you supposed to have a territory to defend?"

{That? Pfft. I was only defending it because everyone needs a spot to hunt for food. If I'm travelling with you, I won't really need it anymore.}

"Well…"

{Master?} called out Bonny, a bit in the distance.

"Yes?" answered Max, looking behind the zoroark to see Bonny a bit further.

{Scarlet is awake. Maybe you want to see her.}

"Alright, coming. We'll talk about this later if you don't mind."

{Not at all. You must be worried about your love.}

"Hemm…" groaned Max, staring at the zoroark.

{Hey, don't look at me. It's not my fault if you are both quite obvious about it,} stated the dark type pokemon with a small grin.

Sighing while shaking his head desperately, Max then went to Bonny so they could both go back to the camp. A few minutes later, they were back and only Aurora was outside with the pale gardevoir still in the same spot, probably meaning that the others were in the tent with Scarlet.

"How is she doing?" asked Max to Aurora.

{I don't know. Those two rushed inside as soon as they discovered she was awake,} said Aurora, sounding like she didn't care.

"Can't really blame them," commented Max before him and Bonny went inside the tent as well.

{Alright girls, let's give Scarlet some space,} told Bonny to May and Dusk that was sitting next to the now awake red gardevoir.

After they nodded, Bonny let Max inside before the other two left them alone.

"How are you doing?" asked Max, sitting next to her.

{Not that bad master, I just tired myself out a bit too much, that's all. Nothing that some rest can't fix,} She responded a bit weakly while turning her head towards him.

Then, Max quickly eyed Scarlet's body.

{Sorry master, you will have to wait until I have more energy before that,} joked Scarlet.

"No, that's not that. I noticed that you were… a bit dirty before I left you with that zoroark, but now you're all clean."

{Oh yeah, I regained consciousness a moment in the arms of that pokemon when I noticed the state of my body. All I had to do is a quick psychic cleanup, which lead to make myself fall unconscious again.}

"Eh, you're so careless sometime love," chuckled Max, rubbing her cheek.

{You're one to talk.}

"Hehe, true. So… do you remember… what happened?"

{Most of it, yes. The best explanation is that I lost control again. Seeing her hurting you…}

"It's okay. What's important is that we're both alright."

{Yeah. I've gotten too close to lose you lately and I think it's starting to get on my sanity. Every time, I think more and more about what would I do if I lose you. Each time, nothing good comes out of it.}

"Then try not to think too much about it."

{Hmpf, easy to say. Losing you is pretty much losing my life's purpose, so I can let you imagine what it means.}

"I guess. At least it's over now."

{Honestly master, I don't know,} said Scarlet with her smile fading away.

"What do you mean?"

{… Even though I was able to get rid of her subordinates, she managed to escape.}

"… Do you think we'll have trouble with her again in the future?"

{I don't know, but it's very unlikely. Even if she's known to be an execrable being, she should know when she's no match against someone.}

"Hope so. Thanks to that zoroark, the others didn't see any of that."

{Yeah. Unfortunately, you know how I react when someone touches my things.}

"Hehe, yeah, unfortunately," Snickered Max, stroking her hairs. "But I still think you might have overdone things."

{Can't help it,} She replied with a smile. {… If you don't mind master, I would like to rest a bit. I'm starting to feel dizzy again.}

"No problem, my love," conceded Max before standing up.

{Ahem,} interrupted Scarlet, faking clearing her throat.

"Yes?"

{I almost lost you again and you're not even gonna kiss me?} She coaxed with a tiny grin.

"… Eh, silly me."

Leaning over Scarlet, Max then gave her a quick kiss before leaving her alone. After leaving the tent, Max then looked at the gardevoir that was still sitting at the base of a tree but with her head resting on her arms and knees.

"Feeling okay here?" asked Max when next to her.

Raising her head, the gardevoir looked at the human with worried eyes before looking at the ground again.

{You… shouldn't help me. I don't deserve it,} bemoaned the pokemon.

"It's not about if you deserve it or not, but more about what's the right thing to do," told Max, sitting next to her. "To me, you do deserve to be helped."

{I may have not agreed with my group actions, but I was still part of it.}

"Don't blame yourself, I'm sure you had your reasons."

{…}

"Why don't you tell me more about you and how you ended up with that kind of group like we agreed earlier?"

{… You're still sure about that? It won't make much of a difference about what I participated in.}

"Maybe, but it will tell me what kind of pokemon you are."

{… If I can't avoid it. It all began when my parents died years ago. I was alone and I never have been able to know who did it.}

"Who did it? Because they were…"

{Purposely killed, yes.} finished the gardevoir.

"Shit."

{Unfortunately, I never was able to find the culprit.}

"Surely he or she didn't want you to get your revenge, so he fled."

{Maybe. After that, I tried to survive on my own, but there are limits to what a small kirlia can do. One day, as I was being attacked by an ursaring, Qsalyla appeared and saved me.}

"She did?" blurted Max, surprised.

{I know, me too. These days I don't see a lot of sense in that, but she did. She said that in exchange for her protection, I have to follow her and do whatever she asked.}

"… Did she force you to do… nasty things?"

{The first times she asked, I refused, but every time I disobeyed, she made the others beat me up.}

"… What a bitch."

{Eventually, I couldn't say no anymore as I found myself doing things I don't want to talk about. Luckily, I wasn't really good at those, so since Qsalyla wants quality work, she asked someone else most of the time to do it. The only times she asked something of me was when she knew that it would humiliate me in some way, like what she almost made me do to you. Other than that, she was using me for ungrateful tasks.}

"And I'm guessing you weren't allowed to leave them."

{That's right. She threatened me that if ever tried to leave them, she would track me down and kill me.}

"… Ouch, that's heavy stuff. In that case, it would be dangerous for you to stay alone around here then," speculated Max, rubbing his chin.

{W-why?} Shyly inquired the gardevoir.

"Scarlet told me that that Qsalyla managed to survive and flee."

At his words, fear began to be apparent on her face.

{She's… still alive?} She stammered.

"That's what Scarlet told me."

At that, the gardevoir then crossed her arms with her hands on her shoulders before starting to shake a bit.

{… If she ever found out that I'm still alive and that I fraternized with you, I'm dead.}

"Is she that rancorous?"

{More than you think. I've never met anyone that was able to resist her or even make her flee, but you should be careful from now on, because there's a chance that she will try to get her revenge after… she gets rid of me,} she fretted.

For a moment, Max then thought about the situation and what he could do.

"… That's, of course, if you're alone."

Not getting what he was trying to say, the gardevoir looked at him with a mix of fear and puzzled expression.

"If I take you with us, you should be safe, right?"

{… W-what?} exclaimed the pokemon, shocked.

"Why not? If that zoroark joins us, there will still be one place left in my team.

{… I…}

For a moment, the gardevoir didn't know what to say.

{I'm… I'm sorry… but I can't accept,} she denied, looking away.

"Why not?"

{Because I will only bring you trouble. Qsalyla knows my brain waves too well, so she could track us very easily.}

"Didn't you just say that she will come to us eventually anyway? The only change that it would make is that we will be stronger if we are all together."

{I said there is a chance. It's possible that after she kills me, her anger will be satisfied enough to give up on chasing you.}

"But… there is no way I can abandon you like this."

{I'm… sorry mister human, but it's the best thing to do. I can't just risk the life of a kind human like you this way.}

For a moment, Max went thoughtful again before taking out a pokeball.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Max while showing her the ball.

{I… already saw one on a human that Qsalyla had… n-nevermind, but no, I don't really know what this is.}

"It's a pokeball, a device that allows a pokemon to safely travel with a human. Surely she won't be able to track you in there."

{… You think?} queried the gardevoir, slightly curious.

"It contains a very small artificial pokemon environment. In there, you could feel at home while being protected."

{I… don't know,} replied the pokemon, hesitant.

"What's the risk? Scarlet and the others are pretty strong. If Scarlet managed to scare her, imagine the whole team."

{Do you really think that they will accept me?}

"I won't lie, it could take some time before they even consider you as a friend, but they trust me, so they won't do anything against you," pointed out Max, making the gardevoir think for a moment. "You can also join us on our daily training. That way, we could even make you stronger."

{Stronger?}

"Why yes. It's more or less the goal of a trainer to make his companions stronger."

For a moment, the gardevoir was thoughtful while nervously playing with her fingers.

{I… still don't think it's a good idea.}

"I won't force you, but I want to insist on you accepting. You probably don't know it, but I would die for my companions, and unfortunately, they would for me too."

{You don't seem very pleased by that.}

"Not really. I don't want any of my companions getting hurt or killed."

{… You seem to be a very devoted human.}

"I am. I love pokemon and I'll do anything to protect those who deserve it, like you."

{W-what about those who doesn't then?} inquired the gardevoir, blushing slightly.

"I'm not your typical 'too nice' type of guy. Some do deserve to die, even worse sometimes, especially if they hurt my lovely companions."

{… I… hardly can tell if you're a good or bad human.}

"I won't lie, I'm good if you're good. The first time I saw you, I immediately noticed that you were."

{Even if…}

"Yeah. Acting against your own will doesn't count for me. Acting in fear doesn't make you a bad person, or pokemon."

{… I must admit that you're quite something for a human,} praised the gardevoir with a very faint smile. {You're honest, kind and very loyal. And… I don't know why, but I do… feel safe around you,} she confessed.

"Then why not accept?"

{Because it's still feels a bit weird with how we 'met'. Without the recent circumstances, maybe I would have been more inclined to accept.}

"Those are trivial details."

{… Okay,} Said the gardevoir after hesitating one last time.

"You accept?"

{On one condition.}

"Sure, what is it?"

{That you keep me in that pokeball as much as possible.}

"Why?"

{A few minutes outside is enough for my brain waves to be detected. If you let me out only for my basic needs, then I guess it would be pretty safe to be with you.}

"… I don't really like keeping a pokemon trapped in there for too long, but if you think it's the best solution…"

{It is.}

"… Alright. I'll have to capture you first though."

{Sure.}

Making his pokeball grow, Max gently tapped it on the gardevoir before she was dematerialized inside it. After shaking three times, the red light on the pokeball then disappeared, meaning that she was caught. A few seconds later, Max let her out.

"How is it?" asked Max, standing up.

{It… looks quite small indeed, but safe.}

"Glad to hear. Well, I guess it's time to present you to the others then."

{Hope they won't hate me too much,} fretted the gardevoir.

"You will soon find out that they are not like that."

{… Okay.}

"Girls! Can you get over here please?" Max called out, making all of team gathering next to him, minus Scarlet. "Girls, I would like to present our newest team member."

{Really?} replied Bonny, looking at her suspiciously.

{What is her name?} asked May, suspicious as well.

"Oh, right, your name. I'm guessing you already have one of yours." said Max, facing the gardevoir.

{Yes, but I don't mind you giving me another one.}

"Why?"

{I… it's a name Qsalyla gave me and… I don't really like it.}

"Can I hear it?"

{… Nemaka.} she answered, looking away.

"It's a pretty name actually."

{It means 'Failure' in gardevoir's language.}

"… Yeah, I think another one is indeed required. Now, let me think… Jade could be a pretty name but…" started to mumble Max.

{Jade is fine.} Said the gardevoir.

"Are you sure? Because half of the gardevoir's owners name their pokemon either Jade or Emerald."

{It's okay. Anyway, if I pass most of my time in that pokeball, no one will hear it often.}

"Fair enough."

{Are you sure it's safe?} asked Aurora, not trusting her.

"Why shouldn't it be?"

{She could still be on that gardevoir's side and could try to trick us.}

{For once, I agree with Aurora. We don't know her and that could indeed be a trap.} added Bonny.

"Weren't you supposed to be the one that trusts my judgment?"

{I do and that's why I accept your decision. However, it doesn't change the fact that it's a possibility.}

"… I'm willing to take the risk." replied Max while looking at Jade, which was feeling out of place.

{… Alright. I just hope you know what you are doing.} said Bonny, crossing her arms.

"I do, don't worry."

{Hmpf, don't cry to me if she backstabs you.} commented Aurora.

"I won't give you that pleasure if it happens." retorted Max, making Aurora huff. "Now, the moment of truth. I still need the approval of Scarlet."

{You're talking about… that red gardevoir?} said Jade, starting to feel nervous again.

"She will be the hardest to convince, but she's a reasonable gardevoir. Once she knows that you're a nice gardevoir, she won't object." confidently said Max.

{… i-if you say so.} Nervously said Jade.

"I'll stay with you, don't worry."

At that, Max then led Jade towards the tent.

"Scarlet? I'm sorry to bother you, but there is someone I would like to present you."

{Really? Who could that be?} Answered Scarlet inside the tent.

As Max and Jade entered the tent, the rest of the team was a bit further and staring at the tent.

{Do you think… everything will be okay?} asked Dusk to Bonny.

{Can't tell. Scarlet is quite the possessive type, so I don't know.}

{I bet you anything that she won't agree.} commented Aurora.

{Let's wait to find out.}

Suddenly, a second after Bonny had spoked, a big Shadow Ball passed through the tent, ripping it in the process, before exploding a few meters from it.

{What the?} exclaimed Bonny before her and the others took a few steps back.

"… Wait Scarlet…" exclaimed Max while stepping out of the tent while pulling Jade behind him. "Can't you at least let me explain?"

Now outside, Max then tackled away Jade from their position, dodging another incoming Shadow Ball that had destroyed half of the tent on the way.

{What is happening?} asked May, starting to get scared.

{I suppose Scarlet didn't like the idea.} answered Bonny, ready to intervene.

Coming from the ripped part of the tent, Scarlet was floating towards Max and Jade with the angriest expression she ever made.

{Stay away from my master you slutty scumbag.} she ordered while having both of hands glowing in blue.

"Scarlet, wait!" called Max.

Not listening while having her eyes locked at the pale green gardevoir, Scarlet used her power to lift Jade in the air, but only by the neck, choking her in process.

{Looks like there was a survivor. If it wasn't for that bitch that ran away, you would be dead like all the others.} Angrily said Scarlet while tightening the pressure on her throat, choking Jade even more.

As Jade was starting to heavily coughing without being able to regain her breath, Max quickly getting on his feet and got between her and Scarlet, breaking the red gardevoir's focus.

{'Ghhhaasp' 'koff' 'koff'.} coughed Jade on the ground after she was released from Scarlet's psychic powers.

{… Master. What, is, the meaning of this?} asked Scarlet, now staring angrily at Max.

"I told you to let me explain. She's not what you think."

{She was with that pathetic excuse of a pokemon. She deserves the same fate as the others. Now, step aside so I can finish what I started.} commanded Scarlet, making a hand glowing on blue.

"… No." Said Max, hiding Jade completely.

{… What?} replied Scarlet, shocked.

"I won't let you."

{… Are you… protecting her?} continued Scarlet, rage starting to fill her voice.

"Yes. She's not a bad pokemon and never intended to hurt me in the first place."

{I don't care about the bullshit she can say!} loudly exclaimed Scarlet.

"But it's true, I felt it."

{You… felt it?}

"Yes. Besides…" said Max before taking out Jade's pokeball. "She's our new team member now."

Upon seeing the pokeball and hearing Max saying that, Scarlet began to lose it as rage, hate and anger overwhelmed her mind. Staring at Max with anger filled eyes, Scarlet's fingers went all stiff and bent in a claw style while starting to growl.

{You… ASSHOLE.} yelled Scarlet before using her powers to lift Max and strongly threw him on the ground behind her on his belly.

Before he could move, Scarlet went next to him, lift him once again to turn him before slamming him back into the ground on his back.

"Dhaa." Painfully growled Max.

At that, the rest of the team began to rush towards Max to help him, but Max stopped them by motioning them to stay put.

{Is this a joke?} furiously asked Scarlet with her mind only focused on Max.

"I'm… afraid not." answered Max while adrenaline began to rush in his brain.

{You… little prick.} Growled Scarlet before sitting on his chest and put a hand on his throat, slightly choking him. {I trusted you… I gave you everything I had and even myself… and you thank me by going with another gardevoir? I knew I shouldn't have trusted a human. You're all the same.}

"No… please Scarlet… it's not what you think." tried to explain Max, starting to have difficulties breathing.

At this moment, Max's team wanted to intervene again, but Max shook his head, telling them to stay out of this.

{You. Betrayed. Me.} Angrily snarled Scarlet while tightening her grasp on his throat.

"No… I… didn't." hardly told Max.

{I was foolish to trust a human. You should be like the others. DEAD!} She yelled before creating a Shadow Ball in one hand a few inches away from Max's head.

Deciding that it was time to act, Max used both his arms to hit the inside of Scarlet's elbow of the arm that choking him to get away from her grasp. After succeeding, Max quickly used all of his weight to slap Scarlet as strong as possible across the face, making the slapping noise resonate through the forest. Now with her head to the side due to the impact, Scarlet then stared blankly at nothing in particular, processing what just happened.

"Snap out of it Scarlet!" loudly ordered Max.

After her Shadow Ball vanished, Scarlet's only movement was to move her hand over her cheek where a red hand form was printed on it.

"… You calmed down yet?" asked Max after letting Scarlet having a few seconds of processing.

Not responding, Scarlet only looked at Max into the eyes. Max was almost scared by that. Not because there was still filled with anger, but also by any possible emotion a living being could experience.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but-"

Unable to finish, Scarlet suddenly teleported away, leaving Max staring at the sky while lying on the ground.

{Master!} loudly exclaimed Bonny while all of his team rushed towards him. {Are you okay?}

"More or less. It's not my first near death experience." told Max, sitting up before facing Jade. "Are you okay Jade?"

{Y-yeah. Me neither, it's not the first time I experienced something like that.} said Jade, rubbing her throat.

"As long as you're okay." replied Max, making Jade look away a bit shyly.

{What… was that?} asked May.

"…"

{I would also like to know what the hell just happened.} told Aurora.

"Well…" Started Max, looking at Bonny, at which she motioned no. "I… guess she's more on edge that we first thought after that evil gardevoir episode." lied Max.

{Don't try to bullshit me, I know when a human lies.} angrily retorted Aurora.

Remaining silent, Max then began to struggle between telling them the truth or not.

{… Do you think it's wise to say it now?} lowly asked Bonny.

"… Aurora can already see through me, so I can't get away from it now." lowly answered Max.

{What are you trying to hide?} asked Aurora, getting impatient.

After thinking about his words, Max heavily sighed.

"I guess… I have no choice but to tell you now."

{Tell us what?} said Dusk, a bit stressed.

"That Scarlet isn't… really the one you think she is." started Max.


	35. Chapter 35 : Dark Path

**Yay. Nothing to say really besides, Another Ch. lol. A big thanks to those who do stuffs with my story mister connercoolboy12 who reads it on youtube. Go check him out if interested, but also to those who help correcting it on google doc. Yeah, I know, it must the 10th I say that, but I can't help** **myself, I,m just too grateful lol. Some even proposed to have a series of some sort created about it. That would be sooo cool, so if any of you are good with that stuffs and/or just drawing, feel free to do some fan art or go to japan to create an anime of this story ;).**

 **Link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/1yQvnww-80v7klpS7h-u9DYESX2mCDRY0C_SHeKJHkFU/edit**

{… And what do you mean by 'Not the one we think she is'?} Aurora demanded.

"Well…" started Max, still hesitant.

He knew that now was the time to tell the truth, but surely he didn't want them to be unnecessarily scared of Scarlet. Well, after what she did, maybe they already had a reason.

{Come on, spill the beans,} Aurora ordered impatiently.

"When I say that she's not the one you think she is, I meant to say that there is quite a huge part of darkness inside Scarlet."

{Darkness?} repeated May.

"You all know how sweet she can be when she wants, but unfortunately, she can very possessive… and jealous apparently."

{That's a whole new level of jealousy, she almost killed you,} commented Aurora.

{It's not…} started Bonny before Max stopped her.

"Long story short, she may be a bit ment… emotionally unstable."

{How 'unstable' are we talking?} inquired Aurora.

"…Unstable... like leaving no survivors if someone or a group like the Gardevoir's one hurt me."

{No survivors? You mean…} queried Aurora with her eyes getting wider.

"… Yeah."

For a moment, Aurora only stared at Max as anger was starting to rise.

{And you didn't think it was a good idea to tell us about that sooner?} loudly blurted Aurora.

"I… thought about it, but…"

{BUT WHAT? How long were you planning on letting us stay near a murderer?}

{M-murderer?} repeated Dusk, not quite knowing the definition of the word.

{… It means that Scarlet isn't afraid to kill. Isn't that right, master?} implied May, not looking pleased at all.

Not responding, Max only looked at the ground in shame.

{Leave him alone would you. Master only wanted to do what he thought was best for us and not worry us for nothing,} defended Bonny.

{For nothing?} growled Aurora. {She almost killed her own master goddammit! So what do you think she could do to us?}

{She kills only if necessary, and mostly humans,} argued Bonny.

{… Wait… were you… already aware of this?} asked Aurora, glaring at Bonny.

{… Maybe.} replied Bonny with a less provocative tone.

{… I can't believe this. Not only did he put our lives at risk, but you also decided to stay silent about it too? And here I thought that I could at least count on feminine solidarity,} retorted Aurora, discouraged.

{I didn't ask you anything,} rejoined Bonny.

"Forget it Bonny, she's right. We lied and hid the truth from them, so they have the right to be angry."

{Master…}

{Just when I was starting to think that you weren't that bad after all.} angrily stated Aurora before leaving them.

"Aurora, wait!"

{Sorry master, but I more or less agree with Aurora this time,} admitted May, quite mad. {It's something you shouldn't have hidden from us.}

"May…"

{I'm starting to wonder if Aurora was right about not trusting humanity.} she added before leaving as well in a different way.

Unable to stop her, Max then looked Dusk.

"Please Dusk, tell me you understand why I did this."

{… I'm… sorry master.} sadly replied Dusk before walking away from him.

'sigh' "Great." muttered Max before letting himself fall on the ground on his back, powerless.

{Looks like we are in 'it' neck deep.} told Bonny, sitting next to him.

"No shit. Scarlet is gone who knows where, and the others hate me. I can hardly see how this could get any worse."

{Well…}

"That was a rhetorical question."

{Oh, Sorry.} apologized Bonny, starting to feel bad.

"… No, I am," said Max, petting Bonny after seeing her looking down.

{Except for Aurora, I really thought they would take it better than that.}

"It's not your fault Bonny, it was meant to happen sooner or later. I should have nipped it in the bud sooner."

{I'm… sure they will forgive you… somehow,} tried to reassure Bonny.

"Thanks, Bonny, for those overly confident words." sarcastically replied Max.

{… I can understand them though. If I were at their place, maybe I would have reacted the same way.}

"Not my smart lopunny?!"

{It's something pretty big we hid from them master. I was quite lucky to learn it from Scarlet herself. Otherwise, surely I would be mad too. We should have told them sooner.}

"How? 'Hi girls, this is Scarlet, a pokemon that will rip your head off or skin you alive if you either upset me or her, so feel free to join'," he sarcastically told her.

{… Well, said like that…}

"Because you know a better way?"

{… Not… really,} admitted Bonny, looking away.

"That's why I didn't want to tell them. Scarlet is… was controlling herself pretty well, so I didn't see any point in telling them about her… dark side."

{… I guess that's the problem when you're frequenting someone like her.}

"Please, don't speak about her like she was some sort of animal. She has feelings and emotions too… that she doesn't always control, that's all."

{I kind of agree with Aurora too. If she almost killed you, what do you think she could do to pokemon that she doesn't love as much as you?}

Not knowing what to answer, Max only stared at the grey sky.

{… It's entirely my fault. If I were dead like all the others, none of this would have happened to you,} Jade shared as she was sitting at the same place as before and was looking quite pitiful.

Having forgotten about her, Max then sat up to look towards her.

"It's not about you Jade. If it was someone else or another gardevoir, I would have helped him or her. You don't have to feel responsible for this. In fact, I guess you defused a bomb that was slowly getting bigger and bigger."

{… Still, it's not like my life was worth it anyway,} bemoaned Jade, looking at the ground.

"And why is that? Why should your life be valued less than any other? To me, nice people deserve it more than the evil ones."

{… I'm… neither good nor bad… just… worthless,} replied Jade, sounding devastated.

After both him and Bonny looked at each other, Max stood up and sat next to her with Bonny doing the same.

"Why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself, to see if it's really the case."

{You have enough trouble because of me. You shouldn't waste your time with me,} she told, trying to ignore him.

"Not wanting to argue, but for now, I need my team members to calm down a bit, so I don't really have much to do right now."

For a moment, Jade looked at Max with sad eyes.

{… Why do you want to help me so much?}

{That's just how he is. Sorry, but master made up his mind to help you, so you better let him do it because he won't stop bothering you until he gets his way,} informed Bonny, resting her head and back against the tree before closing her eyes.

{I… don't get it.}

"… What?" questioned Max, a bit confused.

{I… didn't know that 'nice' humans or pokemon whatsoever… existed.}

"How could you think that? You never… met one?"

{… Not really,} answered Jade, resting her chin on her hands.

"… Well, if that's the case, I can understand how weird it could be for you right now."

{It is. I don't even know what to think about this. Is this even real?}

"I think so. Should I pinch you to see if you're dreaming?" joked Max.

{I'd… rather not,} replied Jade, not really wanting him to touch her.

"Then how about you tell us a bit more about that nasty group of gardevoirs and gallades you were with?"

{… There's not much more to say besides that almost all of them are savage or heartless.}

"I see. I'm guessing you aren't one of them."

{… Yes, but there was also another gardevoir that was like me.}

"What happened to her?"

{… They killed her when she tried to leave the group.}

"Oh, shit. Sorry for that."

{It may sound weird, but Qsalyla hasn't always been the gardevoir we know today. I don't know what really happened to her, but a bit after I joined her, she started to act the way she does now. After that, every time I or another did something wrong or disobeyed her, she would hurt us in every possible way.}

"I see."

{But since she more or less saved me, I never found the courage to leave, even though I thought about it a few times.}

"I'm guessing what she had in store for those who attempted didn't help."

{Not really.}

"… I'm very sorry to hear that," apologized Max before touching her shoulder, making her flinch. "Are you okay?" he added, finding her behavior quite odd.

{… Not really,} she answered before gently pushing his hand off. {Since I never experienced anything else but physical pain, I don't like being touched.}

"Oh. Sorry then."

{… But even though I didn't have a choice, it doesn't excuse me from participating, even passively, in Qsalyla's actions.}

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Jade. I guess you only did what you think was right in order to survive," reassured Max.

{Master is right, we can't blame you for trying to stay alive,} reassured Bonny as well.

{… Was it worth it? If you knew what kind of atrocities Qsalyla committed…}

"Yeah, and I'm not sure I want to know either. Nevertheless, we're not here to judge you or anything. I recognize a good pokemon when I see one, and I think you deserve better than the life that has been given to you until now."

After looking at Max for a moment, Jade then once again looked at the ground, not feeling better.

{… If you don't mind, I would like to be alone in that human thing.}

"Sure thing Jade." replied Max, taking out her pokeball. "Just remember that we're not your enemies."

After putting Jade in her pokeball, Max shrunk it and put it back on his belt.

{You know, you're quite good at attracting pokemon with problems,} commented Bonny.

"Do you include yourself?" jested Max.

{Well, I did have trouble with my mega evolution.}

"And you're also an insatiable nymphomaniac."

{In what way is that a problem?} replied Bonny, looking lewdly at him with one eye.

"Pfff, you sometimes," chuckled Max, smiling a bit.

{Same old me, hihi.}

"Unfortunately," quipped Max before looking at the sky. "… Maybe I should go check if I can find Scarlet," he added before standing up.

{You sure it's safe? She seemed…really mad at you.}

"I know her. She's probably realizing now what she has done and feeling heavily guilty about it. She's just too proud to come and apologize."

{Should I accompany you?}

"I don't think it will be necessary. Besides, if we both look for her, she would probably think that we're hunting her down or something. I'm sure she will be more prone to cooperate if I'm alone."

{… If you think so. But if something happens, just yell and I'll come as fast as possible.}

"Sure thing Bonny," replied Max, petting her head.

After that, Max then left into the woods. Since he didn't know in which direction she could be, he didn't have a choice but to take a random direction in hopes of stumbling across her. However, after a little while, she was still unfindable. Half an hour of searching had passed with Max still unable to find any trace of her.

"Damn, Scarlet, where are you?" muttered Max.

 _[… Don't bother, you won't find me,]_ finally said Scarlet into his mind.

"Scarlet?! Where are you?" exclaimed Max, looking around him without seeing her.

 _[…]_

"… Look, we need to talk."

 _[There's nothing to talk about,]_ retorted Scarlet,sounding quite emotionless.

"Yes there is. I know how you feel right now, but I just want to tell you that I don't have a grudge or anything against you, so please, come out so we can sort things out."

 _[… Sorry, but you won't see me any time soon.]_

"What? Why?"

 _[It's better that way.]_

"No it's not!" loudly replied Max. "I don't want you to go away."

 _[…]_

"Please Scarlet, don't abandon me. Not you too," wailed Max, feeling sadness growing inside him.

 _[… I'm not abandoning you. I just need time to work on myself. Right now, I don't deserve being at your side.]_

"What does that mean?"

 _[Sorry master, but you will have to continue your travel without me for a little while. I'll come back to you when I feel that you're safe with me. Goodbye, master.]_

"Wait Scarlet! We can work on that together. We're a team, remember?" replied Max without receiving any answer anymore. "...Scarlet?"

Waiting a moment for a word, Scarlet's voice was now dead.

"…Goddammit," angrily muttered Max.

The only thing that was preventing his sadness to take over was that she said that she didn't abandon him and will come back a little bit later.

 _[… But one last thing Max…]_ she said as Max was turning around.

"What?"

 _[… Get rid of that gardevoir. I don't want to see her in the team, even less near you,]_ she demanded.

"I can't do that! She's all alone and vulnerable. We can't just let her to die in here."

 _[I said get rid of her,]_ she retorted a bit more aggressively.

Max wanted to argue, but he rarely sees her that aggressive towards him, so he knew that he couldn't convinced her otherwise.

"Can I… at least keep her until we find a trainer that can protect her?" proposed Max.

 _[…Fine,]_ Concealed Scarlet. _[The second you see a trainer that is not completely clueless, you throw her at him, you hear me?]_

"If I judge that the trainer can indeed help her, then okay."

 _[Good. I'll watch over you so you can keep that promise.]_

"Only for that?"

 _[…Of course not,]_ she replied with a softer voice.

"What are the other reasons then?"

For a couple of seconds, Max waited for a response that never came.

"You still there?" asked Max, but to no avail.

Sighing heavily, Max then rubbed his face in desperation while his mood was at its lowest.

{…Sorry that thing isn't going well for you, human,} said a pokemon behind Max.

Turning around, Max saw the zoroark lying on a high branch.

"No need to be," replied Max, looking away. "I've been through worse."

{I learned from humans that always acting tough all the time isn't very healthy.}

"Whatever." retorted Max, crossing his arms.

{… I saw what happened with your gardevoir.}

"Really? I didn't see you anywhere."

{Eh, you will never see me unless I want you to, human,} almost bragged the zoroark.

"Must have been fun to watch," Sarcastically said Max.

{Not really. But if you are wondering why I didn't intervened, it's because you didn't want anyone to, am I right?}

"I'm guessing you saw me tell the others not to get near."

{Yes, but I knew it way before you told them.}

"Really?"

{I have a pretty good instincts, human. When coupled with my feminine intuition, nothing can escape my keen eyes.}

"Good to know." replied Max, not feeling really talkative.

{… But I can understand that you don't feel very social at the moment,} Said the zoroark before standing up and turning around to leave.

"Wait!" interrupted Max.

{Hmm?}

"I… If you really want to join me… I don't mind."

{This can wait until you're in a better situation,} proposed the zoroark, crossing her arms.

"Actually, I could take any friendly behavior right now. Beside Bonny, I feel that everyone is hostile towards me at the moment."

{Well, you did hide a rather dark secret.}

"I know. I don't need to be reminded about that every five minutes."

{… All right.}

"But… can I ask why you want to join me? I mean, you saw yourself that I'm not that good of a trainer."

{Well… it's not really to be your living weapon that I want to join you, but more rather… for your protection.}

"Protection? With my current team, I think I'm pretty good with that."

{Are you sure? Didn't you just say that almost your entire team is hostile towards you right now? And I'm not even talking about that unstable gardevoir.}

"Please, don't talk like that about her."

{Sorry, but I'm just pointing out facts.}

"Still."

{Then see me more as a 'Strength balance' in your team.}

"Strength balance?" repeated Max.

{It's hard not to notice that your gardevoir is the strongest pokemon of your team, so if something like what just happened happens again, who would stop her? What if the next time you can't bring her back?}

"She said she will work on that."

{No matter how much time she tries to hide her true nature, there's always a chance that it will resurface.}

"…"

{If you love her, I'm sure it's because she has good sides and that she's not that evil. However, your safety is always at risk.}

"And why do you care so much about my well-being? It's not like we know each other."

After grinning, the zoroark jumped from the tree to land in front of him, towering over him again with her impressive and bulky stature.

{… I have to admit… } She said while starting to walk around him. {You did impress me quite a lot back in that forest when we first met. That courage of yours… it's something that really forces respect, even by pokemon standards.}

"So?"

{So it means that I took a liking to you,} She told from behind him while putting a paw over one of his shoulders and her head over the other one.

"… A liking?" repeated Max, raising an eyebrow.

{Haha, not that way, I reassure you.} she assured before walking in front of him. {But maybe… it's something worth being curious about.} she continued while eyeing him with a claw on the side of her maw with a small grin.

"I'm not the kind that does that sort of thing the first night," half joked Max.

{Haha, I'm just kidding young one, I'm not into humans. Even though almost all zoroark males are smaller than me, they still have more… presence than you, to say it nicely.}

"… Thanks for your honesty." said Max, rolling his eyes.

{Isn't honesty the root of all relationship? If we're destined to be together, you should at least know what kind of pokemon I am.} She clarified, putting her paws on her hips.

"I suppose."

{Then there you have it. I want to come with you because, to me, you're a human worth being protected.}

"From my own lover?"

{Like I said, see this more as power balance. Now that I witnessed what she's capable of, I don't especially like the thought of leaving a pup like you unprotected if something goes wrong again.}

"And what if 'you' become out of control?"

{Please, I may be a lady, but it would take something really, really intense to make me lose my cool. But if it can reassure you, there is that lucario that is a fighting type that can protect you from me if anything.}

"… True. Bonny also become a fighting type when mega evolving."

{Like looks you have the perfect balance here then. I can protect you from your gardevoir, your lopunny and lucario can protect you from me, and your gardevoir can protect you from those two.}

"… Well, if it wasn't making Scarlet sound like a monster, it would be a pretty good point there."

{Hope you don't plan on denying what she did.}

"Of course not. She just… life hasn't been easy on her, so it's quite understandable."

{So it does to everyone else. I also have been through will-breaking things in my life, but you don't see me getting at everyone's throat for that. This world isn't colorful and nice like your human movies.}

"I'm sure you're not white as snow yourself."

{Never said otherwise. I've done things similar to what your gardevoir did and other things that I'm not really proud of. I have to tell you that if I know how much it takes to make me lose control, it's because it already happened.}

"What happened?"

{Sorry, but it's not something I like to share. Not on the first night that is.} denied the zoroark with a small grin while copying him.

"… Okay."

{But I can assure you that you risk nothing with me.}

"If you say so."

{I also want to join you because it looks like you have a certain… predominance for attracting trouble.}

"How so?"

{Remember the place where humans cut wood?}

"The lumberjack outpost, yes. They were quite mean at first, but they were nice enough to invite us to dinner."

{I see.}

"However, we couldn't thank them properly as they were all drunk dead when we woke up, which was kind of odd."

{A 'thank you' wouldn't have been a good choice of words.}

"Why?"

{Because before I took care of them, they were planning on mugging you as well as taking your pokemon to sell them in your sleep.}

"… What!?" exclaimed Max, shocked. "How can you be so sure?"

{Silly human, I heard them.}

"How?"

{Oh, right. You probably didn't notice me since I had changed into one of them.}

"Huh? You were one of them?"

{To me, they were looking suspicious, so I 'infiltrated' them to know more about their intentions. They were not the brightest humans I've met since they didn't even notice that I wasn't one of them.}

"They weren't smart looking indeed. Wait, so seeing all of them unconscious was… your doing?"

{They were just humans, so no big deal.}

"And the pokemon?"

{Got them by surprise. Not the brightest either.}

"I… see. Thanks I guess."

{No problem. I don't really appreciate humans like them.}

"So you have followed us since we first met?"

{Pretty much, yes.}

"I don't know if I should be glad or creeped out by the fact I was stalked, but without you I probably wouldn't be alive anymore, so I'll go with the first one."

{Happy to hear,} She told with a smile.

"You're quite good at this though. None of us ever saw or heard you."

{Well, not wanting to brag about it, but I may have some hunting and tracking skills, so no big deal. In fact, you were one of the easiest prey that I ever tracked.}

"It sure is easy when you walk in plain sight on a trail."

{Good point, but even if you were in the forest, it would have been child's play for me.}

"That easy?"

{Yes. You're not careful with your surroundings and you leave a lot of tracks. And once memorized, your strong scent is pretty easy to follow as well.}

"I'll… keep that in mind, thanks," thanked Max, a bit reluctantly.

{To be fair, a zoroark is specialised in illusion, so we're kind of the best on that matter. We can track anything without being spotted.}

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm really easy to track down."

{Don't feel bad about that either. Unless they have some hunting skills themselves, humans are the easiest prey to track.}

"I feel better already, thanks," quipped Max.

{No problem.} She replied with a smile even though she knew he wasn't sincere. {Well, now that everything is explained…}

"Before you leave and since that you officially joined us, I guess a name could be nice. Unless you already have one that is."

{I indeed have one.}

"Mind telling me?"

{Ludpazilis, but feel free to give me a nickname like every trainer does.}

"You really don't mind?"

{Of course not. That way, it will be like we're a couple that give each other a cute nickname.} teased the zoroark with a slightly seductive grin.

"You seem rather… comfortable with me being-"

{A pokephiliac? Please human, with the amount of people I meet, it doesn't surprise me anymore.}

"I'm guessing I'm obvious about it?"

{More or less. The thing that really gets me thinking that is your scent.}

"Again with my scent? Is it that special?"

{For a human, yes. Through my life, I've meet a lot of human and pokemon males, but those two had distinct scents. Yours turns out to be more of a male pokemon scent.}

"Male pokemon scent? How is that possible?" expressed Max, slightly shocked.

{That however, is something I can hardly answer. My first guess would be that it has a link with you mating with pokemon, but I can be wrong. Either way, that could explain how you end up with a female only team and how easily they get on you.}

"Well, firstly, I pretty much met all of my team randomly, which only happens to be females. And secondly, 'getting on me' is more of a love thing than just my scent."

{Pokemon are also able to love, you know.}

"I'm aware of that, thanks."

{But how do you explain how comfortable they are by mating with a human? I'm sure you already know how easy going a pokemon is, but it's still a transspecies relationship that most pokemon just find…wrong. Having a male pokemon scent pretty much gets rid of that sensation.}

"… Really?"

{Well, it's more of a hypothesis than anything else, but it would make sense.}

"… I guess," conceded Max, wondering if his team would still love him without that scent thing.

{So, did you think about a nickname?}

"Oh, yeah, right. So… Ludpazilis," mumbled Max. "How about… Lupa?"

{A bit weird.}

"True," agreed Max, thinking for a moment. "Oh, I got it."

{I'm listening.}

"How does 'Luna' sound to you?"

{Luna, huh?} repeated the zoroark, visualising herself with the name. {… Yeah, I like it.}

"Then Luna, welcome to the team," greeted Max with a not so hyped tone.

{You don't seem that enthusiastic about it however,} joked Luna.

"Sorry. I'm very glad to have another companion with me, I really am, but you know, with my team angry at me and Scarlet gone and all."

{That's understandable.}

"Anyway, I believe that I'll use my last pokeball on you then."

{We can do it later. I think you have more important matters at hand right now.}

"… I suppose."

{You can 'capture' me when everything is settled.}

"Okay."

{After all, you did captured my heart, so why not the rest?} She said, a bit seductively.

"What?"

{See ya.} Luna replied before quickly disappearing in the woods.

"Oh boy. Looks like she won't be a restful one either." He mumbled before leaving the area.

As Max was walking through the forest, he was slowly getting in a bad mood as he was rethinking about his situation.

{… I see that you didn't retrieve her,} noticed Bonny when Max was back at where she was earlier.

"No, and it's not about to change anytime soon," informed Max, heavily falling into a sitting position next to her.

{Why?}

"… I didn't see her but she talked to me."

{What did she say?}

"… That we won't see her for a while as she wants to stay away from us."

{… What? Are you serious?} Exclaimed Bonny, shocked.

"I wish I wasn't."

{… Well fuck,} cursed Bonny, dropping her head against the tree. {It indeed can't get any worse.}

"She said that she will be back as soon as she's ready to do so."

{Oh, that's quite the relief then,} Bonny replied, feeling slightly better.

"Still… I don't even know how long she will be gone," Max bemoaned while resting his head on his knees.

{She sure went overboard and will probably take as much time as she needs, but I'm sure she will try to do her best so you two can be together again.}

"… I hope. But for now, I think I should go see the others and apologize."

As Max wanted to stand, Bonny stopped him by forcing him to sit again.

{I don't think it's a good idea master.}

"Why?"

{Right now, they're all mad at you, so pursuing them will only make things worse.}

"What should I do then? Leaving things like this and do nothing?"

{Exactly.}

"You can't be serious."

{I am. Just let them calm down a bit. As soon as they have a clear mind again, they will realize that it was rather stupid to act this way and will eventually come back by themselves.}

"How can you be so sure?"

{Because they love you master. Love can't be erased in an instant, so if they truly love you, they will forgive you and come back. They just need to let out their anger for a while.}

"If you say so," retorted Max, not really wanting to go along with that idea.

{For now, you should relax a bit,} proposed Bonny before resting her head against his shoulder.

"… Maybe." He agreed, petting the lopunny's head. "You sure know a lot about that stuff."

{That dojo episode taught me a lot of things about personal feelings and emotions. I had to control them myself, remember?}

"Yeah, and like the awesome lopunny you are, you managed to get through it," praised Max with a tiny smile.

{I know I am, you don't have to tell me,} boasted Bonny, rubbing his chest lightly with a paw.

However, her rubs began to get more pronounced and was slowly getting down.

"… Sorry Bonny," denied Max, stopping her arm. "But I'm not really in the mood right now."

{N-no, I am. I thought that maybe it could cheer you up, but I guess when you don't feel like doing it…}

"Yeah, sorry. Maybe another time."

{Sure thing master. It wouldn't be the same, or as much fun if you didn't enjoy it yourself anyway,} conceded Bonny, moving her head away from him.

"I guess," replied Max, wrapping one arm around her to pull her into a hug.

After she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around his waist, they cuddled in that position for a while until Bonny had fallen asleep due to the comfortability of her master and the very relaxing breathing movement Max's chest was doing. Soon enough, Max was conquered by Bonny's cuteness and couldn't help to pet her head for a moment, making her moan softly and in glee in her sleep.

(At least she's still there,) thought Max, glad that he still have one companion with him.

A couple of minutes later, the sky was getting darker.

"Well, I suppose it's almost sleep time and…" mumbled Max while looking towards the remains of his tent. "Oh, right. No more tent now. Looks like it will be outside sleeping for a little while," he continued, discouraged.

{Don't worry master, I'll make sure to keep you warm,} Softly reassured Bonny.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"

{Don't worry, I have been a little while now. I just wanted to enjoy this moment a bit more,} she told after raising her head to look at him.

"Eh, can't blame you," claimed Max, briefly scratching her under the chin. "How do you think they others are doing?"

{They're all big girls, they can take care of themselves.}

"No doubt about it, but it looks like they're still mad at me."

{I believe that a lonely night will make them remember how much you mean to them. I'm sure they will come back tomorrow.}

"… I hope. I'm just worried about Aurora. It took quite a lot for us to get this far, but now everything is wasted."

{Despite being… well, herself, I'm sure she's still a smart lucario, so surely she will also understand your actions… eventually.}

"Thanks," thanked Max, half thinking it.

{Sorry master, but in all honesty, I don't know about her. We mustn't forget that she has trust issue and surely what just happened won't help.}

"True. In any case, I deserve it. I wish I could say that I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart, but I'm not even sure she will let me have that opportunity."

{… Only her?} Asked bonny, raising an eyebrow.

"No, to everyone as well. I just wanted for all of us to be friendly and in harmony, but I guess life actually isn't about rainbows and colorful things."

{I'm sure that if they get how sincere you are, they won't be mad at you for too long.}

"Let's hope it's the case," told Max, rubbing Bonny's belly again.

{Anyway…} started Bonny before standing up in order to sit on Max's lap with her back facing him, using herself as a cover for him. {You should focus on trying to get some rest now.} she continued while grabbing Max's arms to wrap them around her body.

With the help of her big ears, Bonny was almost covering his entire body, using herself as a fluffy sheet.

"… I suppose. For now, being worried won't do much."

{Atta boy master.}

"… Thanks Bonny. Like always, I can count on you," complimented Max while tightening the hug.

{Like always,} She replied before resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

"Hey," Softly called Max.

With Bonny raising her head, Max pulled it towards him before giving her a kiss, which she gladly returned.

"… A good girl deserves a good reward, don't you think?" expressed Max with a smile after breaking it.

{Then I'll try to be the best girl ever,} She responded before nuzzling him.

"Hehe, I'm convinced that I won't be disappointed."

After Bonny giggled a bit, both of them closed their eyes until they fell asleep. The day after, Max opened his eyes to see that Bonny was still on him but facing him in a hug with her face buried in his neck.

"Enjoying yourself here?" softly said Max after a moment.

{… Nhgnn…} grumbled Bonny, slightly being stirred up from her slumber.

"It's time to get up pretty girl."

{…Hmnng. Just… a little bit… more,} She sleepily muttered, slightly moving.

"I also love being with you Bonny, but we can't stay here forever."

Not responding as well as not moving, Bonny tried to go to sleep once again.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Slowly, Max then moved a hand behind her and lightly pulled Bonny's tail.

{Ghha!} Exclaimed Bonny, abruptly waking up while raising her head to stare at Max. "… Fine, mister party pooper," groaned Bonny before sighing.

"Don't be like that, every good thing must come to an end," He told before gently tapping her butt cheek.

{Yeah yeah, I know the speech,} She retorted before moving away from him.

"Come on now, are you not hungry? As for me, I really am," shared Max, standing up.

{… A bit I guess,} replied Bonny, stretching before standing up as well.

"Then looks like we're gonna go and get it."

{I can go get it for you if you want master.}

"Thanks Bonny, but I would like to do it myself. I was letting Scarlet do it because I can't really get meat myself, but berries, fruits and vegetables are things that I can get all by myself."

{If it's your wish master,} She conceded, shrouding her shoulders.

"Also, it's something we can do together."

{… Good point,} agreed Bonny, smiling a bit.

Then, both of them went into the forest to get food. To prevent wasting time, they both were eating them in place as soon as they found them.

"Uhmpf… I'm stuffed," Max said after a little while.

{Me too.}

"Hope you are. You ate almost twice as much as me."

{Pokemon have a big appetite for almost everything,} replied Bonny with a hint of lewdness in her words.

"Looks like it," answered back Max, not even looking fazed. "I think we should get back to our spot and wait for the others."

{I suppose,} agreed Bonny, sounding a bit disappointed.

A few minutes later, they were back at their resting zone and waited for his team to eventually come back.

"… How long do you think they will stay mad at me?" asked Max as they were sitting under a tree.

{Honestly, I'm not sure. I guess it depends, but surely Aurora will take the longest,} affirmed Bonny while having her head resting on Max's lap.

"Maybe she won't even come back."

{Well, personally I think the chances are pretty slim, but it's possible.}

"I don't even know what I will tell them."

{Just talk with your heart and everything will be fine… I think.}

"Hehe, really encouraging like usual," jested Max, half joking while rubbing her belly.

{Sorry master, but I'm not that much of an expert in it comes to relationships.}

"Like pretty much everyone else. Except for Scarlet, no one really knows what's happening inside the head of someone else."

{Eh, life would be easier if we could.}

"Maybe."

Then, a few minutes later, Max saw Dusk and May coming out from the forest. At first, they were still looking angry, but also guilty.

"Hi girls." Gently greeted Max.

Not responding, they both looked at each other a moment before looking back at Max with almost sad eyes.

"Are you okay girls?" inquired Max, not sure what to say.

{… Well…} Started May, {Me and Dusk talked for awhile and… decided that maybe we overreacted a bit.}

"No that much if you ask me. You have all the rights of the world to be mad at me," corrected Max.

{We still are… but I think it's a bit unfair to treat Scarlet or you like this since… well, she kind of always tried to be nice to us.}

Max could see that she was indeed still angry at him and having a hard time apologizing.

"… Thanks May and Dusk. I would have understood if you wanted to leave, but I'm very happy that not only are you staying, but that you have also forgiven me," warmly expressed Max.

{I'm not totally forgiving you, but we can't just leave like that. Despite that, I still love you master.}

"I do too."

{But that was very, very cheap of you to keep that for yourself.} scolded May, still upset

"I know. I just wanted a harmonized team with each member not afraid or suspicious towards another one."

{I guess that sometimes wanting to do too well can end up doing the opposite,} told Bonny.

"Thanks for your support," Sarcastically replied Max.

{Sorry, but I'm pretty much on May and Dusk's side this time, even though I have my part of responsibility since I didn't say anything myself. I think I pretty much wanted the same thing as master, but now I realize that maybe it wasn't the best thing to do,} confessed Bonny with a guilty tone.

"…"

{But that doesn't mean you deserve to be hated for that.}

"… Yeah."

{But what we do deserve is explanations,} almost ordered May, crossing her arms.

"I guess."

{So tell us; who is Scarlet and why did she react like this?}

"… You sure you want to hear that? Her story isn't… very pleasant."

{Yes,} fervently responded May.

A bit hesitant due to wondering if it was a good idea to share Scarlet's traumatizing past with them, Max finally ended up believing that there was no other option.

"… All right. Maybe you want to sit since it will take a moment."

After they all nodded, May and Dusk sat in front of him and got ready to listen. For the next hour, Max told Scarlet's story from what she had showed to him while trying to avoid the gory scenes as much as possible by quickly going over it. When he was done, May and Dusk were looking at Max with almost shocked eyes.

{I… I… see,} stammered May, hardly able to speak.

{That was so horrible!} exclaimed Dusk, with weary eyes. {She has been through such horrible things. Poor Scarlet,} she added before rubbing her watery eyes.

"Now you understand why she hates human and even her own species," Said Max, relieved that he was finally done with the story. "I hope I will never have to tell that story again."

{I… knew that humans could do horrible things, but something like this…} commented May, sounding sad and angry at the same time.

"Please May, don't judge humanity for what a few did."

{… I'm sorry master, but what those humans did was unforgivable. I kind of half think that those humans deserved their fate.}

"May!" exclaimed Max, almost shocked by her words. "Please, don't think like that."

{Because you think they don't?}

"… What I think or believe doesn't matter. I just don't want my precious and lovely mawile to be hateful towards humans."

{Don't worry master, I still love you the same and I know you're not like them. I also won't hate all humans for no reason, but you can be sure that I'll be extra careful around them from now on. If some can do it, what's preventing others from doing the same?}

{She has a good point master,} agreed Bonny. {Since she also showed me her past, I highly mistrust humans since then.}

{And so do I. After that, we can hardly trust humans anymore,} agreed May.

"… I'm sorry it had to come to that," apologized Max, a bit down.

{Like I said master…} started May before sitting between his legs with Dusk sitting on the opposite side of Bonny. {It doesn't change anything between us. You… may have had a reason to hide it from us, but at the same time, not really.}

"If I were to tell you about her and how she is, would you still have joined me?"

Not sure about what to answer, May stayed silent.

{I… think I would have been too afraid.} Said Dusk.

{Only for that matter, I agree with master's choice on keeping it to himself when we all meet. Our fear for her would have prevented us from meeting the best human in the world,} told Bonny before going for a light hug.

"Don't exaggerate," replied Max, blushing a bit.

{Rest assure, I'm not. From what I've seen, this world is rather dark master, so having light like you in it makes it more bearable. You can be sure I'll hold onto that light for the rest of my life.} explained Bonny, tightening her hug.

{It's… quite weird to say… but if hiding the truth made us able to be together, then I'm happy you did,} admitted May while turning around to hug him too.

{I'm with them master. You made my life way more enjoyable, so being mad over a little lie is rather silly.} told Dusk, hugging him as well.

"… Girls..." said Max, almost dropping a joyful tear. "… I just wish Aurora could be here with us too."

{… Who said I wasn't?} Said a female lucario's voice.

With all of them turning their head, they saw Aurora appearing from behind a tree.

"Aurora? Since when have you been there?"

{From the very start,} she told before crossing her arms and leaning against the tree.

"… So you heard-"

{Every bit of your story, yes. Even though it doesn't justify the way she acted, I must admit that I don't know a lot of humans or pokemon whatsoever that would have kept their sanity after a rather tragic course of life like hers. I'm even surprised that she still thinks straight.}

"… Yeah, Scarlet must have one hell of a strong mind and willpower."

{However, I'm not sure I want to travel with a mentally broken pokemon.} expressed Aurora a bit coldly.

"She's not broken," defended Max.

{… Maybe not yet, but who knows when it could be the case,} told a now pretty much familiar voice.

Raising their heads, all of them saw Luna resting on a high branch of a nearby tree.

{It could happen anytime in any given situation that doesn't make her happy, or if she just feels anger or jealousy.}

"… She said she would work on that, so all we can do is hope that she will get better."

{A mind is not like a body. Physical wounds can easily heal with proper treatments, but psychological ones can sometimes never heal at all,} Luna explained.

Not knowing what to answer, Max only stared blankly at the sky.

{We all know that you love her and you won't give up on her, but you should be ready to live a rather dangerous life from now on.}

{Sorry to interrupt your magnificent speech, but who are you?} asked Aurora quite rudely.

"Oh, sorry girls, but I forgot to introduce you to Luna, our new companion," presented Max.

{Oh, you don't recognize me?} said Luna to Aurora with a grin.

Looking at her suspiciously, Aurora took a good whiff of her smell.

{Wait, you're that zoroark I fought a couple days ago.}

{Thanks for remembering me,} She thanked, still smiling.

{I object!} fervently protested Aurora.

{For what?} asked Luna.

{For your entry in the team.}

"Why?" inquired Max.

{I don't trust her.}

"Relax Aurora, the attack was just a misunderstanding."

{Misunderstanding? She almost killed you,} aggressively replied Aurora.

{Aww, isn't that sweet to see a pokemon caring for its trainer,} warmly praised Luna.

{What the… n-no I'm not,} protested Aurora with a blush.

{Don't worry my pretty, I already explained to your master that I never really intended to kill any of you in the first place.} Said Luna while laying on her stomach on the branch.

{Yeah, like hell I'll swallow that,} skeptically retorted Aurora.

"She was just trying to defend her territory Aurora. But she did almost hit me with a rather lethal attack."

{Again, my sincere apologies for that. Like I already explained, I was so used to fighting pokemon that I barely reduce my strength.}

"Still. However, good thing that everything went well in the end."

{You also tried to kill me,} argued Aurora aggressively again.

{Well, with the power you output that night, I had to put in quite the effort to stay alive myself back there. But as I recall, you're the one that attacked first,} answered back Luna with a grin while resting her chin on one of her paws.

{What else was I supposed to do? You threatened him in front of me.}

{Well, for a pokemon that loves its master, I guess your reaction was legitimate.}

{S-stop with that, I don't love him,} fervently protested Aurora.

{You don't?} asked Luna with skeptical expression.

{No. He's annoying and weak, why would I love him?}

{Hu huhh,} Hummed Luna with rather wide grin.

"Please Luna, stop that. She hates being teased with that," intervened Max, not wanting an unnecessary fight.

{Sorry. I was persuaded that Miss Aurora was more honest with herself,} replied Luna, turning to lay on her back.

{S-shut up,} growled Aurora while Bonny and the others lowly giggled.

"Anyway, I'm sorry Aurora, but she already made up her mind on coming with us," informed Max.

{… Tsk, whatever. But don't come crying to me if she ever feels the need to attack you again.} angrily stated Aurora.

{Don't worry, I won't. I'm pretty much like you now as I only want his safety. However, I may attack him in a different way,} Seductively teased Luna while eyeing Max.

{Oh, does that mean that master has another girl to have fun with?} quiered Bonny, grinning.

"I don't think so. Luna said that she's not really into human, but I guess she likes teasing me about it nonetheless."

{Giving false hope is somehow amusing,} jested Luna with a mischievous grin.

"That's evil of you," joked Max.

{Everyone has a dark side in them, especially a dark type like me. But rest assure, I was only kidding. I just like to tease those I like.}

{Haha, looks like you two will get along very well master.} pointed out May, grinning as well while looking at him, making him roll his eyes.

{Well, I'm not buying it,} vociferated Aurora, making Luna face her again. {What could possibly drive you into wanting to protect him after you tried to slice him into pieces after he only took a step into your territory?}

{I have my own reasons,} responded Luna nonchalantly.

{Like what?}

{Personal reasons,} added Luna, still calm.

{Ah, you see? How can you trust a pokemon that keeps being secretive?}

{Mysteries can sometimes spice up someone's life a lot.}

{Mysteries? Eh, more like suspicious secrets.}

{I don't specifically have a grudge against you anymore Luna, but if you want to keep things to yourself, you leave me no choice but to keep an eye on you.} told Bonny to the zoroark.

{Suit yourself. Even though I don't like sharing a lot about myself, you will quickly learn that I'm in no way a threat to you or your master.}

{We'll see about that.}

"Aren't you a bit hard on her Bonny? She did save us back there against those gardevoirs and gallades."

{I know, but she's still a dark type.}

"… So?" retorted Max, not following.

{I'm guessing you don't know dark types reputation, right?} queried Aurora, still glaring at the zoroark that had made herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

"Reputation?"

{And you call yourself a trainer?} jeered Aurora, raising an eyebrow at Max.

"Hem…"

{What Aurora is trying to say is that you always have to be careful around a dark type,} intervened Bonny.

"Why?"

{Rare are the dark types that aren't evil, mean or nasty. Even if you meet one that looks nice and kind, it's most of the time a trick to stab you in the back.}

"Really? Luna doesn't seem that bad to me."

{If her specialty is illusion, I can easily imagine how easy it must be for her to trick pokemon or humans. As far as we can tell, all she said or did can all be a trap,} stated Aurora.

"A trap for doing what? I'm sorry, but I hardly see a pokemon putting herself at risk like she did only to trick someone. She could have been seriously injured back there or worse, killed."

For a moment, all of them looked at each other.

{… It's hard for me to admit it, but master has a point,} conceded Bonny. {Risking her life only to trick someone is a bit excessive, even for a dark type.}

"I think so too," agreed Max, making Luna smile.

{However, we still don't know her true power. If that fight was an easy one for her, it still could be a trick.}

For a moment, Max looked at the napping zoroark while being a bit thoughtful.

"… Maybe," acknowledged Max, erasing Luna's smile. "However, I'm willing to take the risk," he added, making her smile again. "We can't judge someone just by rumors or reputation."

{Eh, keep going like that and maybe I will reconsider the pokemon on human thing,} replied Luna seductively while looking at him with one eye.

"You all know now how humans can be. Assholes gave humans that reputation, but I'm sure you're all aware that I don't live up to that reputation."

{… True I guess,} complied Bonny, agreeing with his words. {But still, better safe than sorry.}

{Well, I suppose your behavior is quite legitimate as well since you love and care very much for him. Actually, I want you to be mistrustful towards others. That way, you're sure to keep him safe.} Pointed out Luna.

{I would give my life for him,} fervently affirmed Bonny.

{… Hm, I like to hear that.}

"Bonny's right, if anything, they'll still be here for me."

{I hope it doesn't imply that you're using us as a meat shield for every of your choices that can end up badly,} accused Aurora.

"Hell no! I don't want any of you dying on me, you all hear me?" fervently protested Max.

{Not planning on it master,} assured Bonny, hugging his arm.

{Yeah. If we're not there, who's gonna protect you afterwards?} Added May.

"Hehe, true."

{Then you all better get strong and stay alive for him. Imagine his pain if anything happens to any of you,} pointed out Luna.

{If it means master's safety, then I'm not planning on going anywhere away from him,} asserted Dusk also quite fervently, making her determination surprising the others.

"Yeah, you all better not leave me, or else, I won't forgive you." clarified Max, hugging his three pokemon.

{Rha, please,} growled Aurora, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You want a hug too?" jokingly asked Max.

{No thanks, I'll pass this time, and every other time for the rest of my life,} She replied, looking away.

"Hehe, suit yourself. You don't know what you're missing," retorted Max, petting his team.

{Hmpf, I can easily live with that,} answered back Aurora with a faint blush, making the other giggles a bit.

{So? What's your plan, mister Max?} asked Luna, back to resting her eyes.

"Plan? For what?" wondered Max, leaving his team.

{Surely you're going somewhere or have a goal of some kind.}

"Yeah, I do. I'm not planning on being the best, but just doing my best at being a pokemon trainer. But I mostly just want is to have a great time with my companions, and if I can make them stronger along the way, it's a plus."

{… It's quite commendable.}

"Yeah well, I really like pokemon, so I guess spending time with them could be a good idea."

{It sure makes sense.}

"So yeah, that's pretty much it. Adventuring with my cute companions."

{Hmm, it lacks a bit of ambition if you ask me, but if it's your goal, then sure, it could be fun to be part of it.}

"… I know it may sound weird coming from a trainer, but thanks for coming with us."

{Whoa, slow down a bit. She's still the one that attacked us remember? And now you're thanking her?} complained Aurora.

"She apologized for it and she saved us, so why not? Besides, everyone except May and Dusk already tried to kill me now, so it's almost no big deal."

{Hmm, you sure don't value your own life very much,} surmised Aurora, crossing her arm in frustration.

"I do, but I value you girls more than mine."

{Hey now. I know that you would do anything for those you love, but don't go throwing your life away recklessly, okay?} warned Luna.

"I won't. I just…"

{I already understood that. Just make sure that it doesn't make you think that you can be careless.}

"… Why do you care so much about my safety anyway? I mean… we barely know each other."

For a short moment, Luna stayed silent.

{… I just don't want to see others die uselessly,} bemoaned slightly Luna.

At that, Max began to suspect that she might have a reason.

"… Is it something you already experienced?"

This time, as well as being silent, Luna glared at Max.

{… I think you have a road to take, don't you? So why don't you get back to that and resume your travel?} She said before standing up.

"What about you?"

{I'll follow you through the woods.}

"Not coming with us?"

{No thank you darling. I'm kind of the solitary type, so I like being alone most of the time. Also, I don't know your group very well and most of them don't trust me yet or just don't like me, so I choose to keep my distance. For now at least.}

"… Well, feel free to join whenever you want."

{Thanks.}

"But before you leave, maybe it will be a good time for you to have your own pokeball."

{Well, since that's how human do things, I suppose I can go along with that.}

"If you prefer to stay outside most or all the time, feel free to tell."

{Sure thing.}

"All right." finished Max while taking out his last pokeball.

When in his hand, Luna jumped down from the tree to land close to Max.

{I'm ready.} she told with crossed arms.

After Max nodded, he gently tapped Luna with the pokeball and made her disappear inside it. After the three shakes and the capture, Max let her out immediately after.

"How's the inside?" inquired Max when she was out.

{Dark and gloomy, just the way I like it.}

"Figures, for a dark type. Glad to have with us then."

{Me too. Let's see where this will get us.}

After a last smile, Luna then disappeared into the woods.

" All right," started Max after putting away Luna's pokeball. "If we want to arrive at Corsocoast someday, I believe it's time to continue our travel like Luna said."

{What about Scarlet?} asked Dusk, a bit concerned.

"… She said she wanted to be alone for a little while, so there is not much I can do about it. Technically Scarlet doesn't belong to me. She's free to do whatever she wants, even if it hurts a little," explained Max, sounding a bit sad.

{I… understand,} replied Dusk, feeling bad as well.

{Don't worry master, we're still here,} reassured May with her cute little face.

"… Hehe, yeah, I know," chuckled Max, kneeling to pet the mawile.

{We won't leave you master,} cheered Bonny.

"Thanks," replied Max, petting Bonny as well.

{Good thing she didn't say she would be gone for a long time, otherwise, we would have heard about it for a very long time,} commented Aurora, a bit annoyed.

{What's your problem? Can't you see that master loves her?} angrily rejoined Bonny.

{Yeah, and love hurts. Keep that in mind Max.} warned Aurora.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me."

{Why are you-} started Bonny before being interrupted by Max. {Master…}

"It's okay. I'm sure she didn't mean to be mean."

Glaring at the lucario a moment, Bonny finally gave up and looked away, huffing.

"All right, time to get you back to your pokeballs."

{Wait,} stopped Bonny. {Now that Scarlet isn't here, someone should stay out for your safety.}

"Good point."

{I vouch for staying with you,} proposed Bonny.

"Well, if no one else objects, then I agree," complied Max, looking at his team.

{W-well… Bonny sure is the best choice for your protection,} Shyly affirmed Dusk.

"You're all pretty strong Dusk."

{M-maybe…but I feel more reassured if it's Bonny that's beside you.}

"… All right." Said Max, not in the mood to insist too much. "What about you Aurora?"

{Do you really have to ask me that question?}

"Okay. Guess you're the one Bonny."

{Awesome,} happily chortled the lopunny.

{Master?} asked May at his feet.

"Yes sweety?"

{Can I stay with you?}

"Of course May. It's not like you're taking up lots of space. Anyway…" told Max while looking at the torn apart tent. "Looks like my backpack will be lighter."

{I hope you're not planning on leaving that there,} critiqued Aurora.

{I agree. You can't leave human garbage in the middle of the forest like this, master,} added Bonny.

"Hey, I paid quite the price for that 'garbage'."

{One more reason to keep it.}

"'Sigh' I suppose."

After Max put away his now unusable tent with the help of his team, he put Dusk and Aurora in their pokeball and May on top of his backpack.

"Good, now let's leave this place. Like Scarlet would have said, this place is already filled with bad memories."

{Yeah. I just hope she will be back soon,} told Bonny, a bit worried.

"Me too."

{She… may be different… but she's still our friend,} said May, a bit reluctantly.

"Yeah. Despite her anger, she has done a lot for us," stated Max, a bit sadly. "Let's go."

With that, all three of them left the zone and got back on the road once again.


	36. Chapter 36 : Shares

**Back again, yay! So yeah, just a little info giving; since a while now I got many suggestions about Max and Aurora getting lemony and Max's past sharing. Rest assured guys (Or gals, if any :/), both will happen eventually. I know you want it ASAP before I prematurely die, but be patient and I'll make sure to make them worth the wait as much as possible. With that, enjoy the chapter with downed pants :)**

 **Next chapter link : docsgooglecom/document/d/1LsBQ9un4JB-tgSOPUM03tGajQF9F9jAEs3jFwaqZY4c/edit**

As they were walking, Bonny couldn't help but notice that Max was looking more down than usual.

{… You miss her, don't you?} Bonny asked, already knowing why.

"… Yeah," Max answered, not even looking at her.

For a few seconds, May and Bonny looked at each other with worried expressions.

{I'm sorry if our company doesn't match Scarlet's,} Bonny apologized, now being the one down.

"No no, that's not it. I love your company more than anything else. Shit, without any of you I would probably have to stop every five minutes to whine like a little bitch. It's just… I never have been this long without her, so it's weird and… a bit wrong."

{… Well, it is to be expected. Scarlet was your first pokemon and lover, so we can barely compete against that.}

"Bonny…"

{Don't worry master, I'm okay with that. First come, first serve, that's how things work in this reality.}

"… But that doesn't mean you're less important. You know I love you as much as her."

{Yes master, we know. But there's still always something special with the first.}

"… I'm sorry," Max slightly bemoaned.

{Hey now master, don't be like that. Now with a seven member team, someone has to be the first.}

"… I… guess," Max conceded, not sure what to retort.

{I already told you that I don't mind. You may be my first, but you're not Aurora's and May's first trainer.}

{Well, he's might not my first trainer, but he is my first lover,} May pointed out.

{Still, I'm sure you don't mind either,} Bonny queried.

{… To be honest, I wish I was his first as well, but like you said, first come, first serve. There's no need to overthink it. After all, me and master are in perfect love, right?} May replied, hugging Max's head for behind.

"Hehe, couldn't have said better," Max agreed, petting the mawile on his backpack.

{See? Being the first is just a bonus. A very special bonus I must admit, but a bonus nonetheless,} Bonny affirmed.

"… Thanks girls. At least I feel a bit less depressed," Max shared, petting the lopunny as well.

{Glad to help,} Bonny replied with a smile.

For a moment, neither one of them talked.

{So… } Bonny started, breaking the silence. {Are we still far from our next destination?}

"Shouldn't be," Max answered, taking out his pokedex. "We still have to pass through a village before reaching Corsocoast, which is a few days away from it."

{Okay. What's the next village like?}

To answer her question, Max then did some research about the next town.

"Sierra, a pretty simple town good for beginner pokemon trainers with a starter pokemon center."

{Starter pokemon center?} Bonny repeated, intrigued.

"According to this, that pokemon center is well known for healing and rescuing a lot of pokemon. Most of the time, those pokemon want to stay with humans, so the pokemon center offers them to the inhabitants that want to become pokemon trainers or just for having company at home."

{… Oh. Quite convenient.}

"Indeed. I'm sure the new pokemon trainers have a huge variety of pokemon to choose for their journey," Max theorized, putting his pokedex away. "And who knows, maybe we'll even see young trainers that are about to start their journey.

{Do you think they will want a battle?} Bonny inquired, a bit excited.

"Hem, I don't know if it's a good idea."

{Why?}

"Because you're way too strong for a beginner. If you obliterate them, you'll just discourage them."

{… True I suppose,} Bonny conceded with a mix of disappointment and cockiness in her tone.

{Maybe Aurora would be a good choice,} May proposed.

"Come on May, she's not that weak. We all saw how strong she can be when she fought against Luna."

{… True.}

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure she's still too stubborn to listen, so that won't be a good example for new trainers."

{Yeah, she would probably just give you a bad reputation,} Bonny commented.

"Well, I sure do like Aurora and don't mind what people think about me, but it's true that I don't especially want to be seen as a trainer that has reckless and undisciplined pokemon."

{… Not sure I like the word 'Undisciplined'. Remember that we do fight and listen because we want to.}

"Yeah, sorry. Poor choice of words again."

{Hihi, I know master, I'm just teasing you. I know what you meant,} Bonny giggled.

"Thanks," Max sighed in relief.

{Who knows, you could see a pokemon that catches your eyes, or maybe, her eyes.} Bonny hinted with a grin.

"Would you really want another girl to join the team?" Max queried, looking at her suspiciously.

{Why not? It could be fun to see you drowning in female pokemon that want to mate with you ruthlessly,} she replied before giggling.

"As tempting as it sounds, I'm afraid I can't, even if I would have wanted to."

{Why?}

"With Luna and Jade now with us, I can't have another pokemon with me."

{You can't?}

"Nope. Pokeballs are made so that only six can be active at a time."

{Active?}

"A pokeball becomes active when a pokemon is linked to the device. When the six are active, other pokeballs can't work."

{Why is that?}

"I don't know to be honest, but my guess would be to prevent someone from capturing too many pokemon. Imagine, a trainer with a hundred pokemon with him or her, he or she would be invincible."

{And probably dangerous,} May commented.

"That too. Not only, but just take one crazy son of a bitch that wants to capture tons of pokemon for fun or just for evil sake of enclosing them. A lot of those pokemon would lose a family and friends."

{Isn't it already the case with even just six pokemon?} Bonny asked.

"… Good point. But thankfully, there is some regulation before a human gets his or her first pokemon to prevent that sort of thing."

{Like what?}

"People that want to become a pokemon trainer must pass through some tests, observation and information gathering first to see if he or she is capable to have a pokemon."

{Did you pass through them?} May inquired.

"Fortunately, no. That pokemon researcher that gave me Dusk must have thought that I already did since I had Scarlet with me."

{Oh, good thing for you then. Those things sound boring and complicated,} Bonny replied.

"Not as complicated as you think, but it sure must be a pain in the ass."

{That's nice though. That way, that should prevent bad humans from getting a pokemon.}

"Yeah. I also heard that pokemon can easily see if a human is bad or not. That's why their starter is presented to them. If the pokemon doesn't like him, it's just too bad for him or her and they can't be a pokemon trainer since humans can't really capture other pokemon on their own."

{In my opinion, it's not a very reliable thing.} Said May.

"… I suppose some assholes must manage to get through the procedure so they can abuse their fellow pokemon when they become trainers. Sorry that you had to go through that May."

{It's okay master, it's in the past now. For now, I simply have the best.} May complimented, hugging his head again.

"Aww, thanks sweety." Max thanked, petting the mawile.

{Not only that, but keep in mind that a pokemon can also be a bad seed.} Bonny added.

"Bad seed?"

{There are some jerk pokemon out there too master, so if a bad human gets a bad pokemon starter, they both can go out and search for more bad pokemon. I can hardly imagine if Dusk or May had ended up in that kind of group.}

"Yeah, better not think about it."

{Agreed. However, do you think the opposite can happen too? I mean, the starter pokemon being a jerk. The pokemon just have to be mean to every starter trainer and it will just prevent any human to become one.}

"I suppose, but I'm sure human have a way to tell if it's the pokemon the problem or not."

{I hope so.}

"… The more I think about it, the more I believe that all this trainer and battle stuff shouldn't be allowed."

{I know what you mean master, but pokemon also want to go with trainers to get stronger. If they're lucky like me and the rest of our group, it's a big plus. The thing about that is that on one side you have a loved pokemon that becomes stronger, and on the other you have a pokemon that is abused by his or her trainer. It's kind of a gamble.}

"Like pretty much everything in this world. However, pokemon must all know by now that human are rather weak, so if a human mistreats a pokemon, the pokemon should fight back. If a caterpie can harm a human, strong pokemon like you shouldn't have any trouble."

{… True, but I guess it's not that simple, isn't that right May?} Bonny queried, looking at the mawile.

Not responding, May remained silent.

"Say May, why you didn't fight back when that son of a bitch was hitting you?"

{…}

"… Maybe you don't want to talk about it." Max replied at May's silence.

{… It's just… like Bonny said, it wasn't that simple.}

"… I understand."

{… It's hard to fight back when it's someone you used to love.}

"I… guess I can understand that. If one of you were to start beating me, I don't know if I would fight back, if I could that is."

{Same for me.} Bonny agreed.

"… Well, let's try not to think too much about those kind of things." Max proposed before Bonny and May agreed.

{Yeah, good idea. But I was wondering, you said earlier that a bad pokemon trainer will enclose a pokemon for fun and it will make him lose its family, right?}

"Yes"

{But wouldn't that be the same thing with a good trainer? I mean, either bad or good, they just wander around to capture them.}

"… Good point again. Like I said, I never really went through the procedure, so I don't know. But if I were to take a guess, maybe they will ask for trainer to only battle pokemon that are willing to come with them."

{I learnt from my travels with my previous trainer that human have a pretty strong sense of family, but it's not really the case of pokemon,} May told.

"They don't?" Max queried, a bit surprised.

{Don't get me wrong, pokemon sure do like their family, but they are not attached to them like humans are with theirs. As soon as we are mature, which most of the time is very early, we want to live on our own.}

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

{Why would it be?}

"I don't know. Do all pokemon survive on their own when they live?"

{Pokemon have a very strong survival instinct master,} Bonny intervened. {Even as a baby we can more or less defend ourselves. It depends on the species of course.}

"I see. I guess the gulf between humans and pokemon are bigger than I thought."

{I didn't mean that you don't deserve to be loved,} Bonny corrected while hugging his arm.

"Hehe, thanks my pretty. I still wonder how strong creatures like you can be this affectionate."

{Honestly master, I don't know myself. We just do, that's all.}

"Fair enough. I'm not gonna complain though."

{I bet you won't, especially when you know what a pokemon can do. Isn't that right May?} Bonny inquired to the mawile a bit lewdly.

{Yeah. Master can't resist our charm.} May responded, a bit lewdly as well.

"Even though that's also something I hardly understand, I can't deny it."

{You don't have to understand to enjoy it.} Bonny added, pressing Max's arm on her chest.

"True."

After Bonny and May giggled and for the rest of the morning, Max and his two companions kept travelling smoothly while talking until it was lunch time. Stopping at the edge of the road, Max took out all of his team.

"Okay girls, time to eat," Max announced before everyone went in the woods to get food, except for Jade.

{Are you… sure it's a good idea to let me out this soon?} Jade nervously asked.

"Well, I don't really have a choice if I want you to eat."

{… I can wait until the evening.}

"Come on now Jade, you can't just eat once a day."

{… It won't be much of a difference from the group I was with. I was lucky if I could eat every day.}

"… Damn. That must have been hard for you."

{That's okay. I've grown used to it,} Jade told, looking away in shame.

"Hey now…" Max started before putting a hand on her shoulder, making her flinch. "Oh, sorry," he apologized before quickly removing his hand, remembering that she didn't like being touched.

{… It's okay,} Jade replied, crossing her arms.

"What I wanted say is that you're with us now, which means you can eat as much as you want, whenever you want."

{…}

"… If you don't know how to get food, I can get it for you if you want."

{That's not it. It's just… I can wait until later.}

After looking at Jade for a few seconds, Max sighed.

"All right, I'll help you then."

{No it's okay, really.}

"I'm not asking."

{But…}

"That's order Jade. I don't like doing this, but you leave me no choice. I won't let one of my companions be hungry or hurt."

{… You don't have to,} Jade expressed, looking away in embarrassment.

"I know, but I want to."

For a moment, Jade was hesitant.

{… Looks like I don't have choice.}

"Nope."

{… All right,} Jade finally complied, not sounding pleased.

After nodding, Max left into the woods with Jade beside him.

"I'm sorry if I had to resort to that, but it looks like you're not used to doing things on your own."

{With Qsalyla, the only thing we were allowed to do on our own was to breathe, and that was when she wasn't angry at you.}

"Tsk, that bitch sure deserves a taste of her own medicine."

{Everyone was too scared to do anything against her. Not only was she quite strong, but her cruelty could put a garchomp to shame.}

"What's the worst she has ever done?"

{… You don't want to know.}

"… Works for me," Max consent, not in the mood to hear gruesome stories.

{Let's just say that she's not the most feared pokemon around here for nothing.}

"Yeah, I got a taste of her nature when we meet."

{And yet, she went quite easy on you and the others.}

"… I'm starting to wonder if it's wise to let that kind of monster live."

{Who would be crazy enough and try to stop her?}

"Well, I know a certain someone that isn't easily scared and is not afraid to get… messy."

{… You're talking about your gardevoir?}

"Yes, and her name is Scarlet if you were wondering."

{… That's… a pretty name,} Jade bemoaned a bit.

"Jade is also a pretty name, don't you think?"

{It's not really mine.}

"Scarlet isn't her real name either, or should I say, her pokemon name. Just like you, it's a name I gave her."

{What's her real name?}

"She doesn't have one. She was abandoned by her parents when she was just a baby."

{Oh, sorry to hear that,} Jade sympathized.

"Don't worry, she's happy now with me. Or rather, she was a moment ago. Fortunately, she managed to survive on her own. I don't know what that Qsalyla is capable of, but Scarlet has done some nasty things herself."

{…}

"But the difference between our two gardevoir is that Scarlet only did that in order to survive while Qsalyla seems to only do that for her own sick pleasure."

{… Perhaps… she's not as evil as Qsalyla.}

"No, she's not. She's a very nice girl when she's on your side, but it's just that life messed with her a bit, that's all."

{… How?}

"Well, without going into detail, humans have done some horrible things to her, which is where her hate for humans comes from."

{… Does she hate you? I mean… she did come to help you when you were captured by Qsalyla, but her reaction when she saw me…}

"No she doesn't. We love each other but… her jealousy and possessiveness can sometimes bring out the worst in her. She really has a hard time controlling her emotions."

{… It looks like she hates her own species.}

"Unfortunately, yes. I guess being abandoned and almost killed by them made her that way."

For a moment, both of them stayed silent while looking for edible fruits and berries.

{… I hate this world,} Jade bemoaned.

"Why?"

{Hate, anger, suffering… all those things created by either pokemon or humans. I despise all of this.}

"… You know, I don't like this world that much myself."

{Why? You don't seem sad or alone. You have pokemon that love you and…}

"I do, and that's probably the only thing I have in this life. Before meeting them, I didn't really have anything to live for. But since I have them, I do now. I'll do anything and everything for them."

{Have you also ended up with someone that was like Qsalyla?} Jade asked, a bit curious.

"No, nothing that horrible, but nothing pleasant either."

{…}

"All I can tell you is that life isn't all black or white for anyone. When I thought my life was over, I met my wonderful companions. You just have to cherish whatever you have."

{If you say so,} Jade replied, not really convinced by his words.

"You will start to understand while staying with us."

{I still don't think it's a good idea.}

"Still believe that you don't deserve it?"

{I don't.}

At that, Max wanted to protest and tell her that it wasn't the case, but knowing how stubborn a pokemon can be, especially her, he prevented himself from doing so. All he could do for now is to slowly but surely prove her wrong and that everyone deserves to be loved. After a moment, both of them arrived in front of a bush with berries that Max remembered Scarlet eating once.

"Do gardevoir's eat those berries?" Max asked, wanting to be sure.

{… Yes,} Jade answered, a bit reluctant to answer.

"Great, after you're done eating, we can continue to search for my favorite ones."

{I'm not hungry, so we can start looking for yours right away.}

"Come on now, I know for a fact that you are. Beside, you're quite skinny, even for a gardevoir. I like my pokemon 'Meaty'," Max joked with a grin.

At that, Jade looked at him with almost scared and shocked eyes.

"Shit. Sorry Jade, I didn't mean to. Force of habit," Max apologized embarrassingly with a red face.

{… Can you… not say those kind of things, please?}

"Yeah, n-no problem. I'm sorry if I disgusted you."

{It's… not that bad, don't worry. It just… felt really wrong for me to hear something like that.}

"Sorry again. Will try my best for that not to happen."

{Thanks.}

(If she never received a single compliment in her entire life, that must have been a bit too much for her,) Max thought.

{Yes, it was,} Jade replied.

This time, it was Max that was looking at Jade with a funny look.

{S-sorry, I didn't mean to spy into your mind,} Jade apologized with a guilty and scared expression.

"No no, that's okay. Scarlet does that all the time, so I'm quite used to it. Anyway, I don't have anything to hide."

{… You… really don't mind?} Jade queried, a bit confused.

"I won't say that I don't mind, but it's not that big of a deal. I won't be mad at you for something that trivial."

Staring at Max, Jade hardly believed that for once, someone wasn't mad at her for something wrong she did.

"… Something on my face?" Max asked at the staring gardevoir while brushing his face.

{… No. I'm just… astonished.}

"By what?"

{… N-nothing. I think it's time now to get your food now,} Jade blurted, wanting to change the subject.

"You still haven't eaten yours," Max pointed out before picking a few berries.

{I already told you that I'm not hungry.}

"Don't give me that, I know it's not true."

{But…}

"We're not leaving until you eat some."

{… Looks like I don't have a choice again,} Jade complied, sighing desperately.

"Nope."

Sighing one more time, Jade got near him and took one berry before putting it in her mouth.

 _[There. Happy?]_

"Oh, telepathy huh?"

 _[I think it's a basic for all living things that we shouldn't talk with our mouth full,]_ She told telepathically while munching on her food.

"Eh, humans and pokemon have a lot in common actually."

{… Perhaps,} She replied after swallowing. {Now that I ate, can we leave?}

"I said after you eat 'some', not just one."

{… You're quite persistent.}

"Yeah, Aurora tells me that all the time."

Knowing she won't win, Jade then ate a couple more berries until she was indeed full.

{All right, I can't eat anymore and I'm serious.}

"I guess you did eat quite a lot."

While looking at Jade, Max then noticed a tiny juice trail that was coming from her lips and towards her chin.

"Hem…"

{What?}

"You have… juice over here," Max told, pointing at his own lips to indicate her where the stain was.

Using her hand, she then tried to brush the juice off. Unfortunately, she was on the wrong side.

"No, the other side."

Going on the other side, Jade tried to brush it off again, but missed it.

"… Let me help you."

Getting closer, Max then used his thumb to get rid of the stain. As he touched her, Jade only stared at him with almost scared eyes instead of pushing him away, as if she was too afraid to move or do anything. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes until they heard noises next to them. Turning their heads, they saw Bonny passing next to a bush.

{Oh, am I interrupting something?} Bonny inquired with Max not sure if she really meant it or she was a bit disappointed for not seeing more.

"N-no, it's not what you think, she just had-"

{Huh huuh,} Bonny hummed, crossing her arms with a grin.

"No seriously, it is not."

{… Please mister human, now that I ate, can I go back in that thing?} Jade almost begged.

"The pokeball? Sure Jade, and you can call me Max," Max told before putting the pale gardevoir in her pokeball. "Great sense of timing, like always," Max quipped to Bonny before starting to walk away.

{Sorry. If I knew you were in the mood for some fun time, I would have been more careful,} Bonny apologized, going next to him.

"For a pokemon that has big ears, you sure have a hard time hearing what I'm saying."

{Hehe, I do have a hard time not teasing you,} Bonny replied before giggling.

"You sure do."

{So, what did you talk about?} Bonny asked curiously.

"To be honest, nothing."

{Really?}

"Well, the more time I spend with her, the more I realize that she lacks a lot of self-confidence and that she's also really reserved."

{Well that sucks.}

"I guess that Qsalyla was quite the evil and bad dictator that was exerting her power by force and fear. She can barely think on her own."

{Do you think it will be harder to help her than Aurora?}

"I don't know, but there's a chance that it does. It is known that those kind of broken individuals are hard to help, if not impossible."

{That… well, I'm sure as soon as she finds out how you are, maybe she will reconsider.}

"I don't know. It's like she's devoid of a will to live."

{… Do you think it's wise to keep her then?}

"Why not?"

{Well… if you can't help her…}

"I'm still willing to try." Max retorted, pretty sure he knew what she was about to say.

{… Okay.}

"… Anyway, Scarlet doesn't want me to keep her, so if I can't help her, maybe someone else can."

{What do you mean?}

"She told me to get rid of her, but I managed to convince her to let me keep Jade until we find a suitable trainer that can help and protect her."

{So either way, she won't stay?}

"… Yeah."

{… Tsk, I can understand her anger and all, but that's a bit rude of her to tell you something like that.}

"… Maybe, but I respect the fact that she doesn't want another gardevoir near her, or me. At least she allowed me to keep her until we can help her properly."

{Yeaah. I just hope she doesn't use her position to make you do things that only benefit her,} Said Bonny, a bit upset.

"I'm sure she doesn't. This is the first time she has asked me something like this, since I have known her. She had done so much for me that I can't just refuse one of her demands."

{… Well, if she's with a trainer that can help her, then I guess in the end, she will be okay,} Bonny concealed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, but I want to be sure that it will be a trainer that can also treat her well. I can't just give her to an asshole that will just abuse her."

{True. How do you plan on finding one then?}

"If Scarlet wants me to get rid of her, then she will have to help me."

{Do you think she will agree? You know that beside yours, she doesn't like digging into others mind.}

"She will have too. If she's asking something hard, then I'll ask something hard in return. She may be what she is, but she can't turn away from that logic."

{Yeah. Scarlet always has been someone quite reasonable despite everything.}

"Anyway, if it means getting a gardevoir away from me, I'm sure she won't be that hard to convince."

{I kind of wish that she would get rid of that hate and anger. In the long term, it can't do well.}

"Agreed. I think that she's also aware of that, which led her to go away for a while to work on that."

{Do you think she will succeed?}

"Honestly, I really don't know. Scarlet may be powerful with a strong willpower, but even for her, it could be a very hard task to accomplish. You can't just get rid of emotions and nature like you get rid of a zit. It's something strongly implanted on you that takes a lot of effort and time to just start working on it. It's like me asking you to get rid of your fighting spirit or perverted side."

{I see. Well, looks like she has a very laborious task ahead then.}

"Yup. All we can do for now is to hope she will improve herself and encourage her when she comes back."

{I suppose. Oh, look master, isn't that your favorite berries?} Bonny pointed out when she spotted pink berries in a bush in front of them.

"Yes it is. Time to get wasted by food then," Max replied before starting to pick the tasty looking berries.

After grabbing a rather huge amount, Max sat under a tree and began to eat his lunch with Bonny next to him. A few minutes later, he was done and full.

"Phew, that was good. However, I already miss the food Dusk and Scarlet prepared for me. Fruits and berries are good, but this body of mine needs some meat from time to time."

{Hehe, Indeed.}

"How about you? Did you eat enough?"

{Yes, don't worry.}

"What about the others?"

{I don't know. Last time I saw May she was with Dusk. Aurora must be all by herself like usual.}

"Probably."

{It's kind of nice seeing her less mean lately.}

"Yeah. She has become more accessible, even if it's slightly."

{Eh, like me and Scarlet already said, one must be really blind or stupid to not see how nice you are.}

"Or just not caring."

{If they knew what they could do with you,} Bonny commented before landing her head on his shoulder. {In fact…} she continued before putting one finger on his belly, slowly tracing it upwards. {A human can have multiple purposes and possibilities.}

When on his neck, Bonny used her finger to pull his head towards her.

{Care to show me what a human can do?} she demanded with lewd eyes.

For a moment, Max got lost in her eyes.

"I'm… sorry Bonny," Max apologized, looking away in shame.

{… Still not feeling it, huh?} Bonny replied, a bit disappointed before removing her paw.

"… Sorry," Max apologized again, still looking away.

{Eh, can't help it if you're not in the mood,} Bonny retorted with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Looking at her, Max saw that she was looking at the ground with a rather sad expression.

 _[… What the hell are you doing?]_ said a voice in his head.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Max perked his head up, hoping to see Scarlet in front of him. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found again.

{You okay master?} Bonny inquired, seeing him looking around.

As he was about to answer, it was like he was mind controlled and found himself unable to answer what he wanted to say.

"Yes, don't worry. I just thought I saw something over there," Max told, forced to do so.

{Oh, okay,} Bonny replied, back to her previous sad state.

(What was that for?) Max thought.

 _[I don't want to give her false hope. Also, I can peacefully ask what's the matter with you that way.]_

(What do you mean?)

 _[Why are you rejecting her?]_

(I'm not rejecting her. I'm just… not really in the mood for that.)

 _[Ah, come on now.]_

(What?)

 _[Will you man up a bit someday? I already told you that I'll be back later, so why are you being a crybaby about it?]_

(I'm not. I just… really miss you.)

 _[Boo hoo, poor little human. Look, I also miss you a lot master, but you shouldn't neglect your other companions because I'm away from you.]_

(I'm-)

 _[Yes you are!]_ Scarlet cut. _[Just look at her for a moment.]_

Doing as told, Max couldn't help but feel bad about the sad looking lopunny next to him.

 _[I know that you don't like it that we're not together, and so do I, but you should take that time to spend more time with them.]_

{… I think I'm gonna leave you alone.} Bonny told before standing up, thinking that she was too much here.

 _[I'm not the only one in your team, master. They also need your love. If it can help you, just keep in mind that I'm never too far from you and that I 'will' come back, so cheer up a bit.]_

For a brief moment, Max went thoughtful.

"… I'm sorry Bonny," Max apologized at the leaving lopunny after sighing.

{Don't be master, it's okay,} She half lied before looking at him over her shoulder.

"… Come here," He convinced, motioning her to come back.

{… Are you sure?}

"Yeah, come on."

A bit unsure, Bonny then turned around and walked back to Max. When next to him, Max offered his hand. When she took it, Max pulled her in front of him before forcing her to sit in his lap, facing him.

"I'm sorry Bonny. I… shouldn't be that selfish just because one of you is temporarily not here. I guess I'm just too scared that she won't come back."

{Don't worry master, I'm convinced she will come back,} she reassured before rubbing his cheeks with her paws. {We all know how much she loves you, so surely she won't just give up on you like this.}

"… Yeah, I guess you're right."

{I'm always right.}

"Hehe, if it pleases you to think that way." Max jested.

{There we go, that's the master I love to see.} Bonny cheered with a smile.

"Sorry Bonny if I worried you. I suppose I was just being a 'wuss' like always."

{No master, you were just a bit sad because the one you love wasn't besides you. If you knew how much I was missing you when I had to isolate myself in that dojo... the difference is that at least I could see you at night, so I can understand that.}

"… Thanks Bonny. But it still made you sad."

{To tell you the truth, I admit I was indeed feeling a bit sad when you said you weren't in the mood two times in a row, but I understood why.}

"Eh, that body of yours doesn't only hold a nice rear, but a strong brain as well."

{Sexiness doesn't equal stupidity master,} Bonny boasted.

"Never thought otherwise."

{Really? Let's see if your other half thinks the same way.} Bonny replied a bit lewdly before starting to grind her womanhood on his crotch.

"Not losing time as usual I see."

{How can I with a master like you?} the lopunny retorted seductively.

"Well, I could say that I agree, but it would be a bit pretentious of me, but-"

Before Max could finish his sentence, he was cut off by Bonny kissing him quite passionately.

{… Ever told you that you talk too much?} Bonny told after breaking it.

"Not a lot, but now I guess you-"

Again, Max was interrupted by Bonny kissing him.

{You didn't get the sense of my question, did you?}

"… I think not, maybe another one could do it." Max coaxed with a grin.

{You, perverted, master.} Bonny told lustfully before kissing him once again.

This time however, Max also returned it and was even the one that pushed his tongue inside the pokemon's mouth, which she gladly welcomed. Some tongue wrestling later, Bonny broke it with a very hungry face.

{Mind if we skip foreplay? I'm almost literally burning down there,} She urged with eager eyes.

"I'm already hard, so I guess we can."

{Thanks master.}

When she rose so he could take down his pants, Max saw strands of lubricant juice connecting her entrance and his pants.

* * *

"Damn Bonny, you really look in pain."

{You have no idea. Now hurry up,} she commanded.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can okay."

A few seconds later, Max's shaft was free and it took only half a second before Bonny grabbed it and impaled herself with it. In one fraction of a second, Max's tip was at the bottom and hitting her cervix due to Bonny's incredible slipperiness.

'gasp' { YES!} Bonny yelled loudly and lustfully while grasping Max's shoulders with her paws.

"Shit. Didn't know you were such in need Bonny," Max told, feeling her very soft, tighter, hotter and wetter than usual inside around his shaft.

{It has been a while since last time.}

"Unfortunately."

At that, Bonny began to move up, but only to moan quite heavily in surprise before falling back midway.

"You okay?" Max asked, a bit concerned.

{Not… really. I don't know why… but I'm really, really sensitive. I think I'm gonna come very quickly this time.}

"Knowing you, the first orgasm is never the last. Just do as you can."

{O-okay, but I need… to start slowly first.}

"Sure thing Bonny, take your time."

After nodding, Bonny then tried again to go up slower. Even though she could go all the way up, she almost immediately felt her first orgasm already coming up when she went down again.

{I… knew it. It's… already here,} Bonny moaned.

A few seconds after Bonny spoke, Max felt her insides getting tighter and twitching a bit while moaning heavily and slightly sinking her claws into Max's skin. It was a bit painful, but Max tried to endure it so not to ruin her moment. When she relaxed after fifteen seconds, Bonny stopped moving with the human shaft still inside.

{Geez… I knew I was in need… but not that much,} Bonny told, feeling slightly light-headed.

"We can go as many times as you want. I'll try my best at least."

{Thanks master,} She replied before kissing him again.

Still kissing the human, Bonny resumed her slow ride slightly faster than before. As soon as she started, her kisses became more aggressive by pressing more on Max's lips while moaning. Starting to lack air a bit, Bonny broke it and let out a pretty loud moan before wrapping her arms around Max's neck and resting her head besides his.

{That feels so good master. I'm glad… we can finally do it,} Bonny moaned.

"Me too Bonny."

Getting quite into it himself, Max took a firm grasp on the lopunny's butt cheeks in order to help her go up and down so she could focus more on the pleasure.

{I… feel another one master,} Bonny announced while slightly going faster.

Slowly but surely, Max was feeling his climax getting closer too, but was pretty certain that Bonny will come before he could reach it. Like anticipated, it took a few more seconds before Bonny's internal muscles constricted his shaft pretty strongly while loudly moaning ecstatically.

{Damn… that one… was pretty strong,} Bonny shared, going a bit limp on Max after her orgasm, panting a little.

"Still feeling okay?"

{Yeah… just… give a minute.}

"Sure Bonny. I see you have accumulated quite some tension in that matter."

{Yeah. After only a day or two without doing it and I'm like this.}

"I was wondering, Scarlet and I have hypothesised that maybe it was because you could be in your mating season."

{I don't know. I don't know much about my species mating habits, but it's true that I want you more than usual. It could also be because I love you more and more every day.}

"Either way, I'm not gonna complain."

{Ooh, and why is that?} Bonny demanded lewdly while backing up her head so she could look at him.

"That's obvious, no? How can I be unhappy with a sexy and cute lopunny wanting to mate with me?"

{Eh, you sure know how to turn on said lopunny,} Bonny replied with a lustful expression while rubbing his chest.

"Can't help it. A lopunny always have been one of my favorite pokemon."

{Are you that sexually attracted to a lopunny? My my, what a pervert master I have.}

"You should know it by now."

{I know. I just love to say that I have a perverted pokephiliac master.}

"I believe it's a huge turn on for you."

{You have no idea. Just me thinking that you could jump on me at any moment or even in my sleep, hmmm.} Bonny expressed while biting her lips and with Max feeling her inside contracting for a second.

"I hope you're aware that you're a sick pervert yourself." Max joked.

{Yes, and nothing in this world is gonna change that,} Bonny replied lustfully and almost aggressively.

"I don't want to change that anyway."

{Glad to hear. All right, I think I'm ready for another round, so I hope you are too.}

"Always for you."

{Good.}

Then, a second later, Bonny began to ride Max once again at a faster pace, now pretty much back to her usual and favorite speed, which wasn't too fast or too slow.

{Yes! Ram me master!} Bonny ordered lustfully.

"Your wish is my command," Max obliged before making Bonny fall harder on him, forcing Bonny's moans to get louder.

As his tip was smashing her cervix while being choked by her tight passage, Max's climax was getting closer and closer. Sensing it, Bonny tried to get as tight as possible, forcing Max to reach his climax even faster. Then, after a moment and unable to endure the pleasure anymore, Max let himself go and exploded inside the lopunny's honey pot, making her come one last time at the same time. When Max's ecstatic moment vanished, he let Bonny fall on him, unable to hold her anymore.

* * *

"… Thanks Bonny. I think I really needed it."

{No problem master. There's no problem that a good mating can't solve.}

"Haha, if only that was the case," Max chuckled, making Bonny giggled.

{All right, I think I've bothered you enough,} Bonny told while leaving him.

"Don't say that Bonny, you know you never bother me, even if I'm not in my best of shape," Max objected while dressing up. "Scarlet will come back, so I just need to think about something else in the meantime."

{That will help indeed.}

"I wonder how they others are doing."

{Why don't you go see for yourself?}

"Well, if you're satisfied…"

{I am. Now I just need a quick cleanup.}

"All right," Max acknowledged while standing up.

After Bonny left him, Max began to wander through the woods in order to find his team. Knowing his team, he knew that they will always stay in range so he can easily find them. After a few minutes of walking, he heard an impact noise close by. Walking towards it, Max found Dusk trying to lift small boulder with her psychic ability. As soon as she saw him, she dropped the boulder, unable to focus anymore.

"Sorry if I disturbed you Dusk," Max apologized.

{That's okay master. I'll just continue a bit later.}

"No need to, I was just looking if you girls were all okay."

{Personally, I am master, but are you?} Dusk inquired, concerned while walking close to him.

"I am. Why do you ask?"

{It's hard not to notice that you're not looking that good since Scarlet left.}

"… Can't deny that I miss her. You know, it's the first time that she's been gone this long and all."

{I understand. If you need to talk master, I'm here. As you can see, I have big ears that can be useful.}

"Haha, yeah, pretty big but pretty ears." Max laughed before briefly rubbing her ears. "Thanks Dusk, but I'm okay. All I need is my girls beside me," he added before getting on his knees and putting his hands on her hips.

{… Okay master,} She replied, slightly disappointed that she couldn't do more for him.

"Don't worry, I'm already starting to get used to it, thanks to all of you. Knowing that I'm not completely alone helps a lot." Max reassured before hugging her.

{Having multiple girlfriends helps a lot I guess,} She affirmed with a small smile after returning it.

"Yeah. Wait, I mean, no. I mean… gha, whatever," Max jabbered before giving up and after breaking the hug, making Dusk giggles a bit. "Anyway, I see that you were training quite a lot."

{Yeah. I still lack a lot of psychic powers, but thanks to Scarlet, I'm getting better every day.}

"Pretty sure it's thanks to yourself. After all, you're the one that trains so hard."

{I… suppose,} Dusk agreed, blushing a bit.

"Well, I don't want to disturb your training anymore. After all, I do find strong pokemon sexy, but that should stay between us."

{Hihih, sure master,} Dusk giggled, playing along. {I'm gonna try to be the strongest, just for you.}

"Don't forget to do it for yourself as well, my pretty," Max mentioned, petting the braixen's head.

{S-sure master.}

"There we go," he replied before kissing her forehead and standing to leave.

{M-master?}

"Yes?"

{W-why the forehead?}

Quickly understanding what she meant, Max smiled and got on his knees once more.

"Sorry, force of habit." He admitted before gently grabbing her cheeks to pull her into a kiss, at which she shyly but gladly returned. "… I'm guessing that's better, right?"

{A lot.} Dusk confirmed happily with a smile.

After smiling, Max gave another quick kiss before leaving so she could resume her training. Close to her, Max came across Aurora who was napping at the base of a tree.

{I'm okay, so you can keep walking.} She told almost arrogantly, knowing what he was about to ask.

"I can see that. Good napping." Max replied, barely stopping.

Max didn't like acting that coldly, but if she wanted to be left alone, he had to go with that. After that, a couple of minutes had passed since Max was still walking in the woods in search for the last one, May. After a little while of searching without finding her, he came across very faint noises close to him. It was so low that he had to stop completely and hold his breath to fully hear it. When able to track the direction of the noises provenance, he followed it until it was getting louder and louder. After a moment, he had to slow his pace down and he managed to notice that the noises sounded like moans. Getting slowly closer again, it was now obvious that it was moans. Then, a moment later, Max leaned against a tree with the moans coming from the other side. Slowly moving his head beside it and resting a hand on a branch so he could go further without falling, Max's eyes went wide when he saw his little mawile with her back touching the tree and a tiny hand between her legs, masturbating.

(Holy-)

Quickly, his thoughts were interrupted when the branch he was holding snapped from his weight, making him trip and fall right beside May. After a jump scare, she froze in place while staring at the helpless body of Max next to her.

"Goddamnit! Why does this always happen." Max muttered angrily while raising his torso and head.

{M-master?} the mawile shyly asked while hiding herself.

"I'm so sorry May. I wasn't spying on you, I swear. I just wanted to see if you were all okay and…"

{… It's… okay, master.} She replied, looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm… yeah, I'm gonna leave now." Max retorted before quickly getting on his feet to leave.

{… I'm sorry, master.} May apologized before he could move away.

"For what? I'm the one that… interrupted you." Max affirmed, looking away.

{I'm sorry for doing it myself instead of asking you.}

"You don't have to be sorry for something like that, May. Your body is yours, so you can do whatever you want with it."

{I'm sorry because when I felt that urge, I wanted to ask you, but I guessed that maybe you didn't feel like doing things like that, so I decided to do it by myself.}

"It's not a bad idea if you ask me."

{... But I wanted you to do it.}

"I… see." Max responded, slightly embarrassed.

{It's not the same by myself and with my small hands.}

"… Well, it's true that I'm more down than usual, but I don't really mind doing it. In fact, I just did it with Bonny, and it kind of made me feel a bit better."

{Really?}

"Y-yeah."

{Does that mean that you don't mind… helping me?} she asked with a quite innocent and vulnerable tone.

* * *

Quite grasped by her cuteness, Max turned his head to see that she had moved her hands away, making Max able to see her wet and tiny entrance while making a pleading face.

"I… suppose I can't turn away from someone in need." Max conceded, embarrassingly scratching the back of his head.

{If it's really okay with you that is. I don't want to force you master.}

"It's okay May. Like I said to Bonny earlier, I need to keep my mind busy."

{… Thanks master.} May thanked as Max moved closer to her.

"No problem May." Max replied before getting on all four in front of the mawile. "You don't have to be afraid to ask me when you want to have fun."

{I know master, but since I thought you weren't feeling well…}

"Tsk tsk tsk, May May, you're too much of a nice pokemon. Always thinking about the others before yourself. I suppose I can't just ask you to think more about your desires if you think it will go against someone else desires."

{No I can't, especially if it's you master. You're so nice to me, so it's the least I can do.}

"… Well, I guess it's up to me to not feel down too much so I can take care of you properly."

{Yes. I don't like seeing you sad.}

"And so do I for you May." Max retorted while gently rubbing her cheeks.

A second later, Max then leaned forward and began kissing her, gladly returned by the pokemon. Not only she returned it, but she was also the first to push her tongue inside Max's mouth. After Max let her get in, both of their tongue began to wrestle with May starting to rub both of his cheeks. As for a reply, Max started to rub the mawile's chest with one hand before slowly getting down. To May's displeasure, Max, instead of going for her cherry, take another path and began to rub her outer and inner thighs. Even though it wasn't where she wanted him to go, it was still pleasant. Anyway, she knew that he would go there eventually, so she just had to be patient. However, to her surprise, instead of his hand going there, it was his head that was getting lower. With him kissing her chest while slowly moving lower, May couldn't help but to start moaning in pleasure while feeling her excitement getting stronger. After a moment that felt like an eternity for May, Max was only an inch away from her sacred place. Then, for a brief moment, she felt his lip and tongue leaving her body. Before she could even start to wonder what was going on, she gasped in surprise and pleasure when she felt her master's wet and warm tongue pressing against clit.

{Master…} the steel/fairy type pokemon moaned lowly.

As soon as his tongue touched her, Max immediately began to assault her pleasure button by going everywhere with his tongue and varying his pressure, making the mawile's moans quickly grow louder.

{Master…} May moaned again more loudly while grasping his head and pressing the back of her head against her giant maw.

Quickly, Max tasted the sweet taste of his mawile by shoving his tongue from time to time through her tiny lower lips, making her grasping his head stronger in pleasure. After Max added some soft touches on his pokemon like her sides and legs, May's pleasure was increasing rather quickly and felt her climax coming after a moment.

{Master, it's coming!} May warned while starting to shake due to the intense pleasure.

After faintly smiling, Max the put slightly more pressure while fondling the pokemon a bit more. Then, unable to endure the pleasure anymore, May went all stiff while screaming ecstatically.

* * *

{… Thanks master.} May thanked, after a moment.

"No problem sweetie. Even though I know how kind and considerate you are, don't hesitate to ask me again. The worst that can happen is that I say no." Max told, rubbing her cheeks.

{… Okay master.}

"Good girl." Max praised, kissing her forehead.

{Can I help you too?}

"I'm okay May. For now, just relax and enjoy a good rest."

{Are you sure?}

"Yes, don't worry. I just did it with Bonny, so I'm okay for a moment."

{… Okay.} May acknowledged, sounding a bit sad.

"Don't worry May, I'm sure we'll find a way someday." Max reassured, knowing why.

{How if I'm too small?}

"There always a way. We just have to be patient."

{For how long?}

"… I don't know May." Max replied, not knowing what to answer. "… But there's always another solution."

{No!} She retorted fervently, knowing what he meant. {I don't want anyone other than you to touch me.}

'sigh' "Stubborn like the others I see."

{You're the only one for me master, and that won't change anytime soon.}

"I suppose it can't be helped then." Max replied, shaking his head a bit in desperation while smiling. "Let's hope a solution comes to us eventually."

{Yes. I really hope it happens soon.}

"Only time will tell." Max told while standing up. "So, now that you're… more focused, what are your plans?"

{… I don't know. Maybe hang out with Bonny since Dusk is training.}

"All right. For my part, I'm starting to feel a bit dirty, so maybe a good shower could be good. Unfortunately, there is no such thing in a forest."

{Maybe not, but there are things that can compensate.}

"Like a freezing river?"

{I was thinking more like an actual warm lake.} May replied, standing up as well.

"That could be good indeed. Well, if you find such thing around here, call me."

At that, May only glared at him with raised eyebrow.

"… Wait, you actually do?"

{Why do you think I talked about it?} She inquired, crossing her little arms.

"… Fair enough." Max conceded, feeling a bit stupid.

{Follow me.} May suggested before passing beside Max before he started to follow her. {I passed in front of it when I was searching for food. I told myself that it could be a good place to bathe, so I went to touch it to check the temperature. Turns out that it was rather warm, even for a lake and that even you could enjoy it.}

"That's very thoughtful of you, thanks."

{Well, I mainly checked it for myself and the others, but since I know you're a bit scared of cold water, I thought that it could be good for you, but thanks.}

"… Very thoughtful indeed." Max repeated, sounding a bit upset.

{Hihi, relax master, I'm only teasing you. You have the right to be scared of cold water.}

"Thanks, and I'm not scared of cold water, I just hate it."

{Yeah yeah, if you say so.} May jested, teasing him some more.

"Eh, you're lucky I need you to show me the path." Max threatened jokingly.

{Or what? You would have eaten me, again? Not that I would have minded.} May retorted a bit seductively.

"Maybe, and perhaps rougher than earlier even."

{Oh, now you really tempting me.} May replied with a slightly lewd grin.

"Okay, time to stop. You're starting to sound just like Bonny. The last thing I want is another sex ogre in the team."

{It's not her fault. Lopunnies are pokemon that are really into mating and reproduction.}

"Yeah, I read it in the pokedex. I'm just really glad I didn't came across a male one."

{Why? Afraid that he could have stolen your lovers?}

"No. Well, a bit, but I'm afraid that he could have got into me."

{Not sure I would have liked seeing another pokemon on you.}

"… Does that mean you don't like me going with the others?"

{… Well, it's true that I like the idea of having you only for myself, but the others are very nice and deserves you as well as me. It wasn't the case for Aurora for a while, but I'm starting to think that perhaps she does. Anyway, I more or less know how males are, pokemon or human. I'm pretty sure that if you only had one female in your team, 'you' would be the sex ogre with her.}

"Come on now, you're making me look like a jerk."

{You're not master. It's just that I know for a fact that males have a harder time dealing with their desires than females, that's all. It's not your fault.}

"… You're really smart for a little pokemon. Its surprises me every time."

{I'm seven years old master, don't forget it.}

"Good thing I know you're a pokemon. Otherwise, it would have sounded really weird, especially when I know what we do."

{Is seven years too young for a human?}

"Between humans, yes. A human is considered an adult at 18."

{I knew that. However, I didn't know it was also the age for a human to be able to mate.}

"Well, technically you can before that, but both of them must be the same age. As soon as you're 18, you can't have sex with anyone younger than that as it can be punished by the law."

{Why? I mean, I understand for babies, but as soon as you can walk and you're sexually mature, you should be able to mate, no?}

"Ophff, that's a pretty sensitive subject, even for me. Let's just say that even if a girl is reproductively ready to have sex, it doesn't mean they're ready for that. Some even aren't ready before the age of 20."

{20 years old? Geez, I think that even I wouldn't have been able to wait that long.}

"I suppose it's one major difference between pokemon and humans. Of course, not all human are the same. I have to admit that my first sexual thoughts began at the age of 12."

{Hm, I wonder how you looked back then.} May pondered with a thoughtful expression.

"I wasn't very different from what you see now, but smaller."

{Smaller? What a shame we didn't meet before. It could have been a good opportunity to mate, even if it was for a few years.}

"Even if it would have been the case, I'm not sure we could have done it anyway."

{Why?}

"I wasn't assuming my pokephiliac side as much as today at that age."

{Double shame then.}

"Anyway, if you're seven, you weren't even born when I was twelve."

{Oh!} May exclaimed, almost surprised while stopped.

"Are you okay?" Max inquired, stopping as well while looking at her.

{From all the time we passed together, you never told us you're age.}

"… I believe I never did, indeed."

{Then tell me.}

"Why? My age isn't very relevant, but I'm an adult if you were wondering."

{No. What I was wondering is your actual age.}

"Why do you want to know it so badly?"

{For curiosity. Also, the more I know about you, the more closer I feel with you.}

"… Fine." Max complied, rolling his eyes. "I'm 21."

{21? Wow, you're pretty much the same age as Scarlet. No wonder why you two get along so well.}

"Probably." Max agreed before starting to move again, making May resuming her walk in front of him.

{I guess I can understand your worries about me. We have a pretty big age difference.}

"Maybe, but like you told me and as I noticed myself, pokemon matures a lot faster than humans."

{That's right.} May agreed, almost proudly.

"That's peculiar though. I mean, you mature very quickly and yet, most of you have a pretty high life expectancy, with some of you able to reach 500 years old. I'm not even talking about the legendaries, which are rumored to be immortal."

{What does immortal mean?}

"It means that they can't die. From old age that is. After that, I don't know if they can't age or just can't be killed in any way."

{Sounds scary.}

"You tell me. And knowing how strong they can be, surely I wouldn't want to mess with them, and I'm no coward."

{Me neither.}

"Anyway, from what I've learnt, they rarely appear in the open, so we don't risk much."

After more chatting, May and Max finally arrived at a small lake a couple minutes later.

{There we go master.}

"Thanks May, I really appreciate it."

{No problem. However, I saw a few pokemon around here, so if you ever get attacked, just yell and Bonny will be here in a matter of seconds since she's very fast.}

"Okay, but why don't you stay and take a bath with me?"

{Thanks master, but no thanks. I don't especially want a bath right now and I know that sometimes, a human needs some privacy.}

"… All right then." Max replied, slightly disappointed.

{Don't worry master, we will have plenty of other occasions. Besides, maybe there will be a kind female pokemon around here that would want you, so perhaps it's best that I'm not around.}

"Aw, stop it." Max humbly retorted, making May giggle.

{See you later then, master.} May told before leaving.

"See ya."

When she was out of sight, Max then put a hand in the water, feeling that it was indeed pretty warm for a lake.

"I wonder if there is something at the bottom that makes it warmer?" Max mumbled while retrieving his hand. "Meh, who cares? Let's just enjoy it." He kept mumbling before starting to undress.

A minute later, Max was butt naked before jumping in the water.

"… Pfha. Quite refreshing actually." He said to himself after popping his head out of the water.

For a moment, Max swam in the water to enjoy it, but quickly grew tired since he wasn't that much of a swimmer. Looking for a nice place to sit to enjoy the water, Max followed the lake edge until he found one. Close to the edge so not to make it too deep, was a pretty big boulder that was popping out the water, making it a nice back rest. Going in front of it before sitting at its base, Max had the water at chest level.

"Ahhh! How relaxing." Max whispered before closing his eyes.

For a little while, Max enjoyed the calmness and warmth of the water. Then, as he was almost all limb in the water, he felt some waves around him. Opening his eyes, he looked around if a pokemon had entered the water nearby. However, no one was to be seen.

"Hm, probably a fish pokemon." Max guessed before closing his eyes again.

A few seconds later, Max then felt the wave again but a bit more stronger. For a moment, he mostly ignored it until he felt the water pressure around him started to changed, like if it was getting 'thicker'. When he felt the thick water above his thighs, Max quickly got suspicious and opened his eyes. To his surprise, he still wasn't seeing anything, even under the water. Then, as Max was slightly getting creeped out, the water mass began to get more opaque and tangible before a blue coloration began to appear. When the transformation was complete, a blue pokemon's head emerged from the water a few inches away from Max's face. The head was blue pale on most of the face and dark blue on the forehead, and had fins on its sides and on top with a white fin-like collar around the neck.

"Oh… h-hi little guy." Max greeted, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the wild pokemon proximity and sudden appearance. "I… believe you're a vaporeon, right?" He told a bit nervously.

As for a response, the vaporeon only eyed him for a moment before a smile appeared on its face. Before Max could speak again, the water pokemon slowly dived under water once again with its head facing his crotch.

* * *

"Hemm… what are you… Ah."

While speaking, Max was interrupted by a wet and slightly cold tongue running across his flaccid member.

"I… hope you're a little girl then." Max mumbled, already knowing where it was going.

Looking at the fish/mammal body of the vaporeon, Max then felt his tip being wrapped by something that was feeling like the mouth of the pokemon. With its lips an inch further than the tip, the vaporeon then began to assault the tip with its tongue, varying the speed and pressure while exploring the entire the surface with it. Quickly, Max was grasped by pleasure and made him slowly getting harder over time. When it was semi hard, the pokemon then engulfed half of the shaft in its mouth before starting to do a back and forth motions. Surely it wasn't as expertly done as Scarlet or Bonny, but there was still some skill that Max couldn't resist to. In a matter of seconds, Max was fully hard, to the water pokemon's enjoyment. Even though Max liked the service she was giving, he believed that it wasn't what she was looking for when she stopped and popped her head above the water again a few seconds later.

"You're quite good at this."

Still smiling, the vaporeon then moved forwards while popping out the upper half of her body before putting her two front paws on Max's chest, making her lower part pretty much aligned to his crotch. While looking at Max in the eyes with a warm smile, the vaporeon then began to rub her entrance against his tip. Before Max could do or say anything, the vaporeon pushed until her folds got separated by Max's shaft, forcing it to go all the way inside her tight, slightly cold and extremely slippery vagina.

"Humpf." Max lowly moaned, unable to contain it due to the surprise.

As her smile grew a bit wider with the appearance of lustful eyes, the vaporeon then began to slowly move up and down, shocking Max with intense pleasure at every movement. Quickly, the wild pokemon began to moan regularly with her breath getting faster. Now that the element of surprise was pretty much in the past, Max didn't want to stay that passive and put his hands on the pokemon's hips to help her a bit. Unfortunately, her skin was like the one of a fish, even though softer, which was making him impossible to have a grip. Nevertheless, he kept his hands there and began to fondle her, in hope it will provide at least a minimum of pleasure to the pokemon. Luckily for him, it seems to more or less work as the vaporeon began to go a bit faster and stronger with her moans getting slightly louder.

After a moment, pleasure seems to have overwhelmed the vaporeon quite a bit as her long and slender tongue was sticking out with sticky looking saliva drooling from it. At that sight, lust also took over Max and made him gently grab her head to pull her into a kiss while wrestling the pokemon's tongue that was now inside his mouth. While gently sucking on her tongue, Max kept kissing the slightly confused but still aroused pokemon until the pokemon got carried away and began to mimic the human, making out with the human. The new actions seem to have added an extra amount of pleasure to the water pokemon, making the small claws of her front lightly sinking into the human skin without hurting him, kind of like a cat that is being stroked by a human. Still making out with the vaporeon, Max wrapped his arms around her with one hand fondling her rear while his other one was rubbing the back of her head. For the water pokemon, it was way more stimulation that she was used to and quickly felt an orgasm coming up after a few minutes. When she hit it, she breaks the kiss to loudly moan ecstatically while her entire body went all stiff with her inside crushing Max's shaft with extreme narrowness. When it was done, she stopped moving while resting her head on the human's shoulder, lightly panting.

"It felt good I see." Max commented, rubbing her sides.

After resting for a few seconds, the vaporeon stared at the human's eyes once again with lewd eyes before her smile reappeared. After starting to ride him once again, she leaned forwards and began to lick him quite eagerly while gently nibbling on him from time to time. Due to her sensitivity, the vaporeon was going rather slowly at first, but quickly sped up after a short moment, feeling intense pleasure again. Due to her being slightly tighter than before, it was slowly getting harder for Max to contain himself, feeling an orgasm coming up slowly. After accelerating one last time a moment later, the vaporeon had its two front paw around Max's neck with her head besides his, almost moaning in Max's ears. As her inside was twitching once again, her tail was starting to uncontrollably hit the surface of the water, splashing water everywhere. When she was close again to another orgasm, she heard the human lowly growl in pleasure while feeling the coveted hot male juice inside her cool love tunnel, triggering her second orgasm. With her entire body going all stiff, she lightly bit Max on the shoulder until her body relaxed, going limp on him a moment later. After she regained most of her breath, she raised her head to look at Max one last time with satisfied eyes.

* * *

"That was really enjoyable." Max praised.

Even though she didn't understand human language, the vaporeon smiled and licked one of his cheeks one time before unplugging herself from him and disappearing in the water.

"Phew… good thing the girls aren't jealous. Otherwise, I would be so dead right now." Max told to himself while resting his head against the boulder behind.

After a moment, he decided that it was enough and decided it was time to leave before another one came to rape him again. Not that he disliked his last encounter though, but he just didn't want to have intercourse with a way uglier pokemon. Just imagining how horrifying a sex experience with a pokemon like a gyarados could be was enough to make his spine shiver. Since he had to go a bit further to find the boulder, it took Max a moment to reach the other side of the lake, where his clothes were. Then, as he was getting out of the water, he almost freaked out when he saw that his clothes had disappeared.

"Goddamnit."

After quickly looking around a bit in panic, Max tried to calm himself down by telling that it was probably May or Bonny that was messing with him.

"Real mature girls." Max hollered, still looking around.

After a moment, Max spotted a single sock a bit further, close to the forest. After going close to it and grabbed it, he saw another one further.

"I could bet anything that it's Bonny that want to lead me into a sex trap."

After gathering it, Max saw his pants further in the woods. After a moment, he had gathered pretty much everything except his underwear, where he found it at the base of a tree.

(Well, it's not very well thought, but I can't argue against her devotion.) Max thought while getting on his knees to grab it.

Then, as he was about to grab it, something very sticky land on his hand. At first, it was looking like a string shot attack, immobilizing his fingers. Before he could do anything about it, another string shot attack land on his elbow and pulled him on his feet.

"What the…"

At this moment, a couple more strands cover a huge part of his upper torso before being pulled into the air.

"Whoaaa!"

After being in the air for a few seconds, Max felt himself landing in something soft but very sticky. As soon as he was on it, he found that all of his limbs were glued to the strange substance.

"What the fuck is going on!" He bawled to no one in particular.

Since he was able to move his head a bit, he could from the corner of his eyes that he was now on something that was looking a giant spider web a few meters above the ground. A few seconds later, he saw two yellow spider pokemon appearing in his field of view. He didn't knew the pokemon yet, but guessed they were electric type when he saw small electrical sparks popping on their body.

"What… the hell do you want from me?" Max demanded aggressively.

Obviously enough, the pokemon ignored him and kept getting near him while easily moving through the spider web. When they were both above him and on each side, Max was starting to feel fear. He never saw or heard about those pokemon, so he was getting worried about what they were about to do. Then, after they glared at him for a moment, one of them moved right above his chest while the other moved over his head. A second later, the one above him began to inspect him or taste him by tracing its mandibles across his chest. While mostly tickling, Max felt warmth and a bit of wetness coming from them. At a moderate speed, the electrical spider pokemon began to move lower. After passing his belly, the pokemon kept moving lower, making Max starting to anticipate their intention. He proved himself right when the pokemon stopped at his crotch level and began to assault his member with its wet and warm mandible. Then, a second later, he felt his shaft being engulfed into a weirdly shaped hole, probably the spider's mouth. Now Max was certain, they wanted to mate with him, and that, was something he didn't want. Not with that kind of pokemon. Suddenly, as soon as Max got their attention and told himself that he didn't want it, a black spherical projectile hit the assaulting pokemon, propelling it against one of the tree that was holding the spider web in place. Despite some black burnt marks, the pokemon didn't seem that injured. Staying place while looking around, the spider pokemon then dodged in extremis another Shadow Ball attack, breaking a huge part of the tree and the spider web. Unable to see the threat, both of the wild pokemon fled, leaving Max hanging in their web.

"Hey! Come back and free me!" Max ordered.

Even though he didn't see them coming back, he felt every part of his body that was glued on the web being suddenly unglued, making him fall towards the ground. Even though he wasn't high enough to injure him, he was enough to hurt him a bit. However, a second after he began falling, he felt himself floating and almost weighting nothing until he safely landed on the ground.

"Scarlet?" Max queried, recognising the warm energy the he was engulfed a second ago.

Looking around, he didn't see anything besides his clothes that had appear above him and landed on his head.

"Scarlet? Is that you?"

Not having a response after a moment, Max sighed and began to dress up.

"… If it was you Scarlet, thanks a lot." Max thanked after he was all dressed up.

After sighing one more time, Max then began to walk towards where he first arrived in hopes of finding one of his team members. After a little while, he came across Dusk. By the look on her face, it was like she was looking for something.

{There you are master. Are you okay?} She inquired as she just found what she was looking for.

"Yeah, more or less." He answered, glad to see her.

{Did something happen?} she asked while going next to him.

"How can you tell?"

{Well, I felt like you could be in trouble a moment ago, so I went up searching for you.}

"You felt it? like Scarlet?"

{I-I think so. She had started to teach me how to track you with your brain waves, but I'm still not very good at it. I guess that all I can do for now is to have very faint feelings.}

"Oh, that's great. Give it some time and you will be like her."

{So, what happened?} she asked, quite concerned.

"Nothing too dramatic, really. Just some pokemon that wanted me without my consent."

{What? That's terrible!} Dusk exclaimed, slightly horrified.

"No big deal. At least they weren't planning on hurting me, I think."

{How did you escape?}

"… A pokemon helped me." Max responded, going with what Scarlet would have wanted, even though he still wasn't hundred percent sure it was her.

{I'm very glad he or she did.} Dusk replied happily.

"Yeah, me too. Those weren't very appealing, so good thing I managed to avoid that."

{What kind of pokemon it was?}

"Yellow electric spiders, I don't know their name."

{Me neither.}

"Anyway, it's over now. Let's find the others so we can start building up the camp."

{What are you gonna do now that we can't use the tent anymore?}

"… I don't know. I still have the mattresses and pillows, so I guess we'll sleep under the stars."

{… That won't be very convenient if it rains.}

"Yeah. Luckily, we rarely got rainy weather at night until now, so let's hope it will continue. I also hope that the next town has a shop where we can buy a new one."

{What do we do if it rains tonight?}

"What do pokemon usually do on those circumstances?"

{Most wild pokemon, if not all of them, have a home to get shelter from.}

"Well, you have your pokeball."

{What about you?}

"…"

{So you're saying we should be comfortable and protected in our pokeball while you stay under the rain? Sorry master, but that won't work for me.} Dusk denied fervently, almost sounding upset.

"What's the point of getting all of us wet if you can have shelter?"

{I would feel bad all the time, knowing that I'm okay but you're not. I would prefer getting cold with you than letting you freeze out here alone.}

"… Should I be concerned or happy by that devotion?"

{Happy, I guess. Staying together will keep us warm anyway.}

"… True. We'll see if the problem ever comes."

{I hope it never will.}

"For that, we agree." Max agreed, petting his braixen.

While walking, both of them came across Aurora who was still napping at the same place.

"Hey Aurora, we're about to set up camp. Want to join?"

{… Maybe later.} Aurora responded after briefly looking at him with one eye.

"All right. We'll make it as close as possible." Max informed before resuming his walk with Dusk.

A couple meters later, they still hadn't encountered May or Bonny but arrived to a rather spacious zone where they could set up camp.

"This should do."

{Yes. I'll start getting what we need. You can rest in the meantime.}

"I'm okay, I should go get Bonny and May."

{No master, rest. You need it. The others will come eventually.}

"How will they know where we are?"

{I'll tell them, don't worry.} a familiar voice above them told.

Turning and raising his head, Max saw Luna lying on her stomach on a high and thick branch on a nearby tree.

{Thanks Luna.} Dusk thanked before leaving.

"… You like doing that, don't you?" Max queried, looking at Luna with crossed arms.

{Doing what?} the zoroark asked innocently.

"Appearing from nowhere before sneaking up behind me before surprising me."

{Sorry if I scared you, but it's not my fault if you're not aware of your surroundings. I wasn't even trying.} Luna replied with a prideful grin.

"Like hell it would make a difference with you."

{Hihi.} Luna giggled.

"So let me guess, you're gonna babysit me so I rest like Dusk asked?"

{I'm not your mother little pup, you can do whatever you want. However, I do recommend you rest a bit, especially after a rather busy afternoon.}

"… You saw me?"

{Not really, but you have a wild pokemon's lewd scent all over you, so I'm guessing you went 'hunting' on your own.} She told with a mischievous grin.

"I didn't, she's the one that came over me. I'm the victim."

{Aw, poor little puppy.} Luna quipped. {I'm guessing it's also the case of the second one?}

"… How?"

{You have two different scents on you that I have never smelled.}

"… That's one hell of a strong nose you have."

{Most zoroark have one, but I must admit than mine is exceptional, even amongst my kind.}

"Good for you." Max replied before sitting at the base of the tree she was in.

{Is it possible that you still have a bit of a grudge against me?}

"No, that's not it. It's just that my journey is starting to get quite… rotten, if you know what I mean."

{Hardly, but I can guess. Something happened recently?}

"Besides the departure of Scarlet, not really."

{Well, I've noticed that you have been feeling more and more down since she left. Do you miss her that much?}

"Yeah, I miss her a lot, but she will be back someday, so all I have to do is to be patient. It does feel a bit empty around here when she's not there."

{I can understand. After all, you do love her a lot.}

"And that, it's besides all the shit that is happening. First that bitchy gardevoir that almost killed me and Bonny, then the lumberjacks that almost robbed us like you said, and now… other shit."

{… Hmm. I'm no psychic type, but I'm guessing that a bad thing happened to you very recently.}

"… More or less."

{Does it have a link with the two unknown scent on you?}

"… Not really." Max lied.

For a few seconds, Luna inspected him from above.

{Ever told you that you're a bad liar?}

"… Once, I think."

{I see. Yet, you still try?}

"… No." Max lied again.

{You know, if you don't want to talk about it, you could just say so.}

'sigh' "… Can I ask you something?"

{Sure.}

"Has my scent that attracts female pokemon had increased since we first met?"

{Hm, now that you say it, maybe slightly. The change is insignificant enough to be barely noticeable. Why do you ask?}

"I think it may bring me problems in the future."

{How so?}

"… Well, the first encounter was with a vaporeon and it was rather pleasant, but…"

{The second one less?} Luna guessed.

"… Yeah. I was almost raped by two yellow electric spider pokemon."

{Ah yes, galvantulas. Quite the nasty pokemon when they want to be. Bug type pokemon are pretty sensitive when it comes to pheromones. I'm guessing bugs aren't really your thing.}

"Not really."

{They were probably in their mating season. You just got unlucky.}

"Hope it won't happen too often."

{Come on now little pup, every pokemon need some loving every now and then.} Luna jested.

At that, Max glared suspiciously at her.

{Haha, I'm just teasing you. I agree that a galvantulas isn't the most attractive pokemon there is.}

"Yeah, there are way cuter pokemon that them."

{Really? Like which?} Luna asked, almost seductively.

"Hemm… like… a gardevoir and a lopunny."

{And a vaporeon apparently.}

"Yeah."

{What about a zoroark?} Luna demanded almost lewdly.

"Hemm…" Max hummed with surprised wide eyes. "They're… okay I suppose." He answered with a red face.

{Just okay? Hmm, how disappointing.} She replied with fake sad voice.

"You really want me to say that you're pretty?"

At that, Max's eyes goes wide again at realising what he just said.

{Pretty huh?} Luna repeated with a rather satisfied tone and grin. {I suppose it's a start.}

"S-so, what are the others doing?" Max inquired, changing the subject.

{Last time I saw them they were training together.}

"Oh, cool."

{Do you want to go get them?}

"Maybe later."

{Okay.}

"… So why don't we take that time to try to know each other a bit more."

{There's not much to say about me, but if you wish.}

"I was wondering, you didn't answer when I asked about your age."

{Still curious about it, huh?}

"Well, you did called Scarlet kiddo, so it must mean you older than her."

{I am.}

For a moment, Max waited for an answer that never came.

"So? How old are you?"

Luna then took a deep breath while doing a thoughtful face.

{… Well, I guess I can tell you since we are close enough now. I'm 31.}

"Oh. You look younger than that." Max tried to compliment.

{Oh, stop it, you.} Luna replied with a fake embarrassed tone. {You're just saying that.}

"Of course not."

{Really now? What's the first sign of old age on a zoroark then?}

"What? Hemm…"

{Haha, gotcha.}

"Shame on me for trying to be nice."

{Yeah, that's what you get.} Luna jested, playing along.

At that, Max looked funnily at her.

{Haha, I knew you weren't serious, so I got into your game.}

"How can you tell?"

{You didn't use your serious tone.}

"… I tried to."

{My nose isn't my only strong sense little pup.}

"You can see through anything almost like a psychic?"

{I wouldn't say that, but most pokemon or human tend to overlook the subtlety of micro changes into others expression. That could be the voice tone or face habit when lying or scared.}

"Where or how did you learn all of that?"

{One must have many skills in order to survive, or in my case, also trick others.}

"So you're good at lying?"

{Remember how I told you that I didn't intend to kill you when we firstly met? It was a lie. I did try to kill you. Good thing you have good reflexes.}

"… What? So I was right to be scared of you then."

{That also was a lie.}

"Hemm… what?" Max replied, confused.

{The truth is that I really didn't want to kill you. That's how a real lie works.}

"… Thanks for the instruction I guess." Max thanked, quite relieved.

{You're welcome. By the way, what is your age?}

"I'm 21."

{Hmm, a bit younger than me. What a shame.} She replied with a fake disappointed tone.

"For someone that isn't interested in me, you sure do joke a lot about it."

{To be honest, there is not much to do besides annoying you a bit.} she joked.

"Why not train with the others then?"

{Train? What for?}

"Well, for battle and such."

{Hmm… that could be a good idea, but I don't feel like it.}

"Lazy I see."

{Maybe,} Luna answered back while resting her head on the branch.

"All right. Then tell me more about you."

{About what?}

"Well, I want to know who Luna is. What were you doing before we met?"

{Besides keeping myself alive like everyone else, nothing much.}

"Really? No stories, no family to talk about."

{Not really.} Luna retorted, not interested.

"… Okay. Quite the mysterious type I see."

{Not everything is good to tell. Especially since I don't know you much. Maybe I'll tell you more when our relationship's better.}

"Quite straight forward as well."

{Honesty is the base of every relationship, don't you agree?}

"I suppose, even though you already said that." Max agreed while resting his head and back against the tree. "Quick question, where do you go when it's raining or cold outside?"

{Well, for the cold, I barely feel it, even in the coldest days. As for the rain, I mostly search for cave and holes I can stay until it calm down. I like, however, to wander under a warm rain.}

"Oh, you like to get wet?" Max joked.

Again, his habits had taken the best of him and said something rather inappropriate.

{You could say that.} Luna replied with a very faint hint of a seductive tone.

"Sorry. That's the kind of joke I say with the others."

{Don't worry, I don't mind spicy talk from time to time.}

"You sure don't mind a lot of things."

{Even though I like keeping my secrets for myself, I'm a rather simple pokemon that tries to go with the flow.}

"Not peckish huh?"

{Not at all.}

"Kinda good news actually. I'm sure I won't have any trouble with you."

{Not in the slightest.}

"However, if you have a problem with anything or something in your mind, just tell me okay."

{Rest assured little pup, I'm a big girl that can take care of herself.}

"Big girl is a well chosen word."

{It's no secret that I'm much bigger than your usual zoroark. Quite intimidating for males unfortunately. Oh well, that's not so bad since I don't like weak males anyway.}

"Does that mean you don't like me?"

{Who said you were weak?}

"No need to. Any of you could easily beat me up if you wanted to."

{Well, maybe when next to a pokemon, but for a human, you look rather strong, and that's quite respectable.}

"Thanks." Max thanked, half glad to hear that.

{Cheer up little pup, I said I don't like weak males, but strength can take many forms you know. You showed me a rather impressive and strong spirit. I'm sure that even against me or your gardevoir you would stand your ground until your last breath. That, is something I like.}

{As for me, I like a male that can stay on his feet master.} Dusk shared, which had appeared from the woods with a pile of dead woods and branches floating above her.

{See? Strength isn't all about physical feats.}

"Maybe."

{… We should be okay for the night with that.} Dusk told after setting everything up.

"Well, we still have a few hours before it starts getting dark, so what's the plan?"

{… Well…} Dusk shyly started.

"Yes?"

{… W-we could… you know…} She told while shyly playing with her fingers and barely looking at Max.

"Oh." Max replied, getting what she meant.

{Well, I suppose that's my cue to leave the young ones alone. Have fun.} Luna wished with a grin before disappearing in the woods.

"Quite bold I see."

{S-sorry. I would understand if you don't feel like it.}

"No, it's okay. I'm getting better, thanks to all of you. After all, even if one of you is momentarily absent, I'm not alone."

{Are you sure? I don't want to make you do things for my own selfishness.}

"I already told you that it's not a selfish demand Dusk. Come on."

{… O-okay. But do you mind… if you're the one… that leads?}

"Not at all." Max responded before Dusk got closer to him. "Quite the submissive type I see." he added while gently pushing her on the ground on her back before going above her.

{D-don't tell the others… b-but I really like when you're the dominating one and that I…} Dusk shyly shared before stopping at mid-sentence.

"You what?" Max demanded while starting to fondle her chest.

{… I… love being your… v-victim.} She lowly confessed before looking away.

"Victim? Oh! Do you perhaps… have a rape fetish?" Max queried with a predatory grin.

{P-please, don't tell anyone.} She embarrassingly commanded while hiding half of her face.

"Hehe, don't worry my pretty. What happens between us, stays between us. Now…" He reassured before grabbing her arms and pushed them on each side of her. "Be quiet while I'm eating you."

* * *

As soon as she felt Max going a bit more aggressively, she moaned in anticipation while feeling a twitch in her nether region, getting already excited by his behavior. Instead of going directly for her lips like Dusk expected, Max rather goes for her neck, starting to gently kiss her all over it. Quickly, Dusk began to lowly moan regularly while rubbing her legs together, already getting wet. Shortly enough, Max went upwards and pressed his lips against hers, still gently kissing them. She then waited that Max pushed his tongue against hers, which happened a few seconds later. Even though she liked being the submissive one, there were things that she couldn't do like preventing herself from trying to push her tongue inside his tongue instead of the opposite. For a moment, they fight for dominance until Max broke it.

"How about I go for a tastier pair of lips?" Max told lewdly.

{I… you're the one that... gets to decide, master.} She retorted while strongly rubbing her legs together, obviously craving for him to go there.

"Eh, whether you want it or not, I'm gonna eat you Dusk."

At that, Max slowly moved down south while giving occasional kiss here and there, feeling the braixen slightly shaking in anticipation. Unable to contain a smile at her pokemon eagerness, Max kept going down until he was an inch away above her womanhood. Wanting to tease her more, he then goes for her inner thighs, kissing them.

{M-master… p-please.} Dusk begged.

"Something to say?" Max asked with a mix of lewdness and authority.

After Dusk shook her head, Max smiled one more time before resumed where he left. However, he didn't want to make her wait for too long, so he slowly approached her sacred place and began to lick her outer labia. Upon hearing an almost painful moan from the braixen, Max then kissed her clit, making the fire pokemon lightly flinch in anticipation and relief. After giving a few more kisses, Max stuck his tongue out before pressing against it, making Dusk sink her front paws claws on the ground in pleasure. Max then immediately began to swirl and twirl on it, making Dusk's breathing going faster a few seconds later.

{Master…} Dusk moaned. {P-please. Go faster.}

If she was begging for Max to go rougher on her that quickly, it must mean that she was really enjoying it. Wanting to pleasure her as much as possible, Max goes with her desires and went faster. With her moans getting louder, Dusk's hind legs were now the ones that were sinking their claws in the ground. With the braixen getting wetter and wetter, Max was occasionally teasing her by shoving his tongue inside her honey pot before going back at her clit.

{Master… I'm… pretty close to reaching it.} Dusk lustfully told after a little while.

To make things better for her, Max then began to finger her while eating her, doubling the pleasure she was receiving. Shortly after, Dusk's body began to shiver in pleasure while strongly grasping the ground under her. Then, unable to bear it anymore, her entire body went stiff as she put her two front paws over her maw in order to prevent herself from screaming ecstatically all over the forest. After going limp with her lower part twitching a bit from the intense orgasm, Dusk was taking deep breathes while being slightly light-headed.

"So? How was that?" Max asked while crawling over her until they were face to face.

{That felt… amazing master.} She answered with half closed eyes and a smile.

"Good. Always heartwarming when I know my girls are happy and satisfied."

{Well… I-I'm happy, but…} Dusk replied, hesitant.

"But what?"

{But… not… quite… s-satisfied?} Dusk shyly shared, fearing to upset her master.

"… Hehe, I guess not. We still have to go through the main part."

{Y-yeah.}

"I'm quite glad that you're starting to be confident about all of this Dusk."

{W-well, I'm still really embarrassed, but I'm trying my best.}

"You're doing a good job." Max praised, rubbing her soft chest.

{I know you won't laugh at me and that you respect me about what I want.}

"And I always will, my pretty." Max confirmed, now rubbing the side of her head, making her blush heavier. "Are you ready for the next step?"

{Yes master,} Dusk answered almost eagerly.

"Good."

At that, Max pulled his pants down just a little so only his hard shaft could step out of them before starting to poke her soaking wet entrance with his tip.

"That should go in pretty easily." Max commented before starting to push.

Obviously enough, Max went in rather easily as he was at the bottom in one thrust, making Dusk moan in pleasure and relief.

{Yes master, mate with me.} the braixen gently urged lustfully.

"As you wish, pretty girl."

At that, Max immediately began to pull and push rather gently since it was his delicate Dusk. Like usual, her inside was scorching hot and quite narrow, making the pleasure quite intense for Max. After starting to moan a bit loudly, Dusk wrapped her small arms around Max's neck with closed eyes and depraved face. Quickly enough, her hind legs followed and went around his waist as well, almost pulling him at every thrust. Unfortunately for Max, the more he was going, the hotter she seems to get, making things really tough for Max.

"Damn Dusk, I think you're the one that I have the most difficulty with. You feel so good with your hotness." Max praised after he went a bit faster.

{Just… release it… whenever you want… master.} She told between moans.

"It might… be closer than I expected."

{In that case… go faster. That way… I'll be close too.}

"All right."

Like she asked, Max went faster and a bit stronger, making Dusk tighten her grasp around him.

{I'm… close master.} Dusk moaned.

"Me too. Just a little bit more."

As for a last sprint, Max went again a bit faster while smashing the pokemon's cervix. With Max close to his climax, Dusk was the first to reach it, going all stiff while choking Max's shaft with her internal contractions, triggering his orgasm as well. After a quite long lasting orgasm while pouring his seeds inside the braixen, Max stopped moving while very lightly panting.

* * *

"Now we are both satisfied."

{Looks like it.} Dusk answered with a warm smile.

After kissing Dusk's forehead, Max unplugged himself from her and put his soldier back in its barrack.

"And just when I had a bath a few minutes ago." Max commented before helping Dusk to stand.

{You still can take another one later.} She told when on her feet.

"True."

{As for me, I'll go right now to get myself all cleaned up.}

"All right. Be careful though, pokemon around here can sometime get quite… invasive."

{Really?} Dusk replied, looking at him funnily.

"Don't look at me like that. I swear 'I' didn't do anything."

{Of course you didn't do anything.} Dusk quipped, knowing what he was talking about. {And I suppose you didn't fight back.}

"Actually, when those two galvantulas tried to rape me, yes I did."

{… Two gal… Oh. I'm… very sorry master.} Dusk apologized, feeling guilty. {I didn't know it was that kind of pokemon.}

"Yeah."

{Do you know who saved you?}

"Nope. What matters is that I managed to get away. I may be into pokemon, but there are some that aren't really my type. Bug type pokemon being one of them."

{Hope it won't happen again.}

"Me too."

{I suppose that we can't really leave you alone.}

"I'm sure that I was just at the wrong place at the wrong moment. No need to blow a fuss over that."

{I don't really want to risk your safety master.}

"Well, with Scarlet and Bonny's training, I'll be able to fight back on my own eventually."

{That would reassure me a lot.} Dusk expressed, even though she couldn't help but be a bit skeptical.

"Well, I guess some training on my own could be fun. There's not much more to do anyway. I should have at least bought a game console or something while traveling."

{What is a… game console?}

"A little electronic things human use to play virtual games. It helps pass the time and it can be very fun."

{Oh. Could I… try it if you ever get one?}

"Of course Dusk, if you know how to use it."

{You can teach me.}

"That too. Well, have a good bath then." Max wished before leaving her.

{Thanks. Later master.}

Not really knowing where to train, Max wandered in the woods for a moment before he came across Aurora who was walking towards him from his left.

"Hehe, for a big forest, we sure stumble into each other a lot around here."

{… We don't really go far away. We all stay in a couple of meters radius so you don't get lost.} Aurora replied haughtily.

"Thanks for caring for me."

{I-I don't.} She protested while looking away with a faint blush. {It's just that it will be a pain in the rear to look for your lost sorry ass all over the forest.}

"Agree. After all, you're a busy lucario."

{… What's that supposed to mean?} Aurora demanded, a bit upset by his words.

"N-nothing. I… just wanted to tease you a bit too since, well… you pretty much do the same." Max told, understanding that they maybe weren't there yet with their relationship.

{I'm not… teasing you, I'm just stating facts.}

"… Sorry."

{Whatever. Anyway, what were you about to do?}

"Why are you asking?"

{Oh, a lucario can't be curious now?} She replied a bit angrily.

"Of course you can. Geez Aurora, you don't have to get that defensive at every word I say."

{Hmpf.} she huffed, looking away again.

"Well, if you really wanted to know, I was thinking about training on my own for a while, but I don't really know where to."

{… Anywhere is a good place, no?}

"Well, I like having some space, you know."

{Nonsense. This place is perfect.}

"This place? You mean…"

{I mean this place where we are.} Aurora told, getting in a fighting position.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Aurora, I said I was sorry." Max aplogized again while taking a step back.

{Don't be ridiculous. You said you wanted to train, so why not with me?}

"With you?"

{A problem with training with me instead of that perverted lopunny?}

"She's not… I mean, yeah, she's pretty much a pervert… but that's not the question. Are you sure about this?"

{You can say right away that you don't want to train with me.} She angrily accused.

"No no, that's not it."

{What's the problem then?}

"It's just… do you really want to train with someone as weak as me? I mean that Bonny or the others could a better challenge for you."

{Who said I wanted a challenge?}

"Why do you want to help me then?"

{Because if I'm stuck with you, I want to at least be with a strong trainer.}

"Strong enough to beat a pokemon?" Max slightly quipped.

{Strong enough to at least have a chance to survive.}

"… You girls sure like to hit me, do you?"

{Shut up and get ready.}

"… All right. If I must die today." Max complied after sighing while getting in a fighting position.

{Come on now, it's not like I would go full power at you.}

"Thanks." Max replied sarcastically.

{Here I come then.} Aurora told before launching herself at Max.

After getting on guard, Max blocked an incoming lateral kick From Aurora. Judging by the force of the impact, she was indeed going easy on him so not to break anything this time. Then, even though the impact made him move a bit, it wasn't strong enough to make him lose his balance, so Aurora chained with another lateral kick but on the other side. Moving his arms the other way, Max expected to be able to block it, but fell on the ground after feeling it hit both of his ankles.

"… Ouch…" Max lowly mumbled when on his back, more or less serious. "Feinting before going for a sweep? Nice one."

{Already on the ground? You put up more of a fight at the dojo.}

"Yeah well, you know. Some days you feel it, and others you don't." Max shared while standing up, making excuses.

{… If you say so.} Aurora replied, getting ready again.

"All right, my turn this time."

Not being serious himself, Max only goes for a simple tackle. Then, as Max was about to grab her, he felt one of his arms being grabbed before seeing the world upside-down and landing on his back more roughly.

"Ow." Max growled a bit, now really feeling pain.

{You know you can be serious with me. I'm a steel type remember? I'm pretty tough to physical harms.}

"I am, but I guess you're just too strong." Max half lied.

{Are you really trying to make me swallow that bullshit? You were way better the last time we fought. Are you underestimating me again?} She retorted, getting upset.

"Of course not, not after I saw what you're capable of."

{Then what's the matter?}

"I told you, some days-"

{I'm not buying it. Something's fishy here.}

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max lied.

{… You're posture is different, your speed as well. It's like… I'm not fighting the same person.} Aurora pointed out, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well…"

{… I had my suspicious, but now I'm getting more and more convinced that you cheated in that fight.}

"…"

{… I knew it!} Aurora blurted, knowing what his silence was meaning.

'sigh' "I didn't cheat, but you indeed fought someone else."

{How?}

"Scarlet possessed me. Since she's quite good at combat, she efficiently used my body with her combat skill to beat you."

{I knew it. I knew that a human couldn't be that strong without training.} Aurora bawled, upset.

"… Sorry. But I really…"

{Yeah yeah, you really want to help me, I get it.}

"It also allowed us to be together."

{Hmpf, you say it like it was a good thing.} She replied with a faint blush.

"It's not?"

{Not at all.}

"… All right." Max retorted, faking being a bit sad.

{… But I do appreciate your honesty, which is…} Aurora started, struggling to continue after calming down.

"Is?"

{… It… was rather nice. There, I said it and I will never do it again.}

"I don't like to lie, and so do you, so there was no point in that."

{… I suppose.}

"… You must hate me now, right?"

{I don't hate you, but just dislike you. If it can reassure you however, it didn't change anything between us.}

"… Thanks."

{I just hope it was the last thing you hide from me.}

"Yeah, pretty much. Wait, that's not true."

{Huh?}

"Do you have a memory of master Setsui having a mega evolution stone?"

{Not as I recall. Why?}

"Well, before leaving, he gave me a lucarionite that we can use."

{A lucarionite?}

"A stone that could allow you to mega evolve."

{Mega evolve?}

"It's a better version of-"

{I know what a mega evolution is. I just can't believe he never told me.} Aurora started to bawl.

"Given the situation and your state of mind, maybe he thought that it wasn't wise to talk to you about it."

{And why is that?}

"Because he probably guessed that you would have coveted it a bit too much for your own good."

{A stone that makes you stronger, who wouldn't want that?} Aurora retorted, a bit upset while crossing her arms.

"Do you even know how mega evolution works?"

{Of course. You grab it and think very hard about mega evolving, and there, you're stronger.}

At hearing that, Max couldn't help but to shake his head a bit desperately while sighing.

{What?}

"I guess I have to tell you how it really works."

{That wasn't it?}

"No, not at all. In order to mega evolve, a pokemon and his or her trainer must have a really deep bond and trust each other with their life."

{A bond? Are you saying that I must mate with you in order to mega evolve like your lopunny?}

"Her name is Bonny you know."

{Rha… like Bonny then.} She angrily corrected.

"And no, you don't have too. Just being good friend and caring for each other would be enough."

{… So let me get this straight; for me to mega evolve, we have to be the best friend of all time? Great, just great. Just when I thought I could get stronger.}

"And why couldn't you?"

{Because there is no way you'll… 'I' will never like you enough for that.}

"… 'You' will never like me enough for that?" Max repeated, almost raising an eyebrow.

{Yes, that's what I said. Problem with that?}

"Well, more or less. I mean that without a good friendship, mega evolution will be very tough, if not impossible."

{… 'Hmpf'. If you weren't that annoying, maybe it could have been different.}

"So if I was to be less annoying, we could be friends?"

{… That's possible, but since you really get on my nerves, not gonna happen.}

"Any tip on trying to be less annoying?"

{… Well… you could…} Aurora started, searching for her words.

"Yes?"

{You could… hem… like be less all smoochy all the time with the others.}

"Is that really bothering?"

{It's quite annoying.}

"I see. I have a question though."

{Hmm?}

"How can this bother you if you're not around me most of the time, if not all the time."

{What kind of question is that?}

"A question that you need to answer for me to be less annoying."

{Well… I'm not answering that. It just is, okay.}

"… Are you perhaps, jealous?"

{Me? Jealous? Of what exactly?}

"I don't know, maybe the attention I give to the others instead of you?"

{Bullshit. I couldn't care less about what you do with the others or me.}

"Then why does it bother you?"

{Because… be… s-shut up.} Aurora ordered angrily, looking away in embarrassment.

Seeing that she had stumbled over her own feet, Max saw no reason to press it further, even though it was amusing him a bit.

"All right. I promise nothing, but I'll try my best to keep it down when you're around. Deal?"

{Whatever.}

"Something else?"

{… Well… for someone that says that he cares for me, you sure don't take a lot of news from me.}

"News? What do you mean?"

{I mean that you know I stay away for a long period of time, but you never really asked if I was okay or if everything went well when you see me.}

"… Would you even answer me?"

{Of course I would, I'm not an animal.}

"All right, if you really want me to care more about you…"

{I-it's not that I care or anything, it's just that it would at least prove that you indeed care for me and don't tell lies.}

"Noted. Anything else?"

{… N-no, not really.} She lowly confirmed.

"Okay. So in short, you want me to care more about you without being too friendly?"

{N-no, that's not what… Gha, just… forget it okay.} She replied before leaving.

"Wait! What about our training session?"

{It's over.}

"… Okay. Be careful then."

While walking, Aurora briefly looked over her head with an unfazed face before looking forwards.

"That lucario is quite the mystery." Max mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, let's see if Bonny is available for some training. I just hope it won't end up being more than that. Not that I don't like it, but hips muscles aren't the only thing I want to train." he continued while walking.

For a moment, Max kept walking through the forest until he began to hear noises in the distance. By the sound of it, it was like two pokemon were fighting.

(Must be them.) Max thought, walking towards the noises provenance.

Like I guessed, he came across Bonny and May who were sparring together. However, they seemed to be going pretty rough as missed shots were giving quite the impact to their surroundings.

"Hope you girls don't plan on deforesting the area." Max jested when they were only staring at each other.

{Oh, hi there master. I guess we do go quite all out.} Bonny agreed while getting on a normal stance.

{Actually, we were going quite easy compared to a wild pokemon fight.} May corrected, doing the same.

"How bad can it get?" Max asked, a bit curious.

{To the death of one of them sometimes.}

"… Wow."

{But it doesn't happen as often as you may think. Since every pokemon has lethal potential, we think twice before engaging in a fight. Unfortunately, every species has their idiots.}

"Yeah. Good thing stupidity isn't contagious."

{Indeed. Otherwise, me and the others would already have been infected by yours.} Bonny teased.

"Fuck you."

{Is that a proposition?} Bonny inquired seductively.

"Tempting, but no. I was actually looking for you for sparring."

{Sparring huh? Hm, almost as good.}

{Can I watch?} May asked.

"Of course. You can even participate if you want when Bonny will be tired."

{Ha! The only time you can tire me out is when we mate, and it's when I'm doing all the work.} Bonny shot.

"Said the lopunny that wants her rear rammed every time."

{Hehe, guilty.}

After getting in position, both Max and Bonny began to train together with May watching them while sitting a bit further. Like usual, the sparring was consisting of punches and kicks trades while including wrestling and soft projections. When the night was starting to fall, Bonny was sitting on Max's chest that was moving quite fast due to panting a lot. Bonny, on the other hand, was slightly panting with a satisfied grin on her face.

{You're getting a bit better… master.}

"Thanks… but I know… you're just… mocking me." Max replied hardly.

{No I don't master. I legitimately think… that you have improved a bit.}

"It must… be so easy… for you to say… when you're looking… at me from where you are."

{I must admit that I do, but wasn't it you that said that strength wasn't that important?}

"I wonder… if you would stay… that optimistic… if we switched place."

{Wanna try?} She told seductively.

"What?"

While wondering what she could mean, Bonny grabbed him and flipped him over, making him the one on top now.

{Better?} Bonny asked while trying to look defenseless as much as possible.

"Not very fair since I didn't really win."

{Trivial details.}

"… You sometimes." Max commented, shaking his head in desperation.

{So? What are gonna do now that you're in position of power? Are you gonna eat me?} She inquired cutely while looking innocent.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

{Whether I would like it or not, I can't do anything in that position.} She seductively informed.

"Of course you can't." Max replied sarcastically before kissing her.

What was supposed to be a gentle kiss quickly turned into a passionate one with Bonny pulling him with her arms behind his head. After she shoved her tongue inside his mouth, she keeps gently making out with him until he broke it.

"Sorry sexy girl, but I'm afraid I'll to pass this time."

{Aww… why?} Bonny whined.

"Well, for starter, we have a young girl watching us." Max told before him and her looked at May which was rather eager to see more. "And… I'm getting a bit tired. I think I had enough fun for today." he finished, making Bonny heavily sigh.

{… Fine.} Bonny complied before dropping her arms on the ground a bit angrily.

"Don't be like that Bonny, I'm sure I'll be fresh and vigorous tomorrow."

{You better be and I'm gonna be the first one.}

"Sure thing sexy, you're gonna be my priority tomorrow. For now, I'm just really feeling like having a good rest."

{All right. I guess we can't always have what we want.} She conceded, still a bit upset.

"Sorry." Max apologized while standing up.

{No big deal. It's not like I didn't have some today anyway.} Bonny reassured before being helped by Max to stand up as well.

"Well, if you went easier on me, maybe I would have some energy left."

{Ha, typical you; accusing others for your own problems.} Bonny joked.

"What are you saying? Everything is your fault." Max accused before going towards May.

{Sure it is.} Bonny sarcastically conceded before lightly slapping his butt with one of her ears.

After grabbing May in his arms, all three of them headed towards where Dusk had made a campfire. When there, they saw her all by herself in front of the already ignited campfire.

"You're all alone?" Max asked while putting down his mawile.

{Not really.} Dusk replied before pointing at the top of the closest tree.

Raising his head, he saw Luna lying on a branch like always and waving at him.

"That black fur of yours must be useful in the dark."

{It gives me an advantage, yes.} She simply responded while staring at the fire.

"That and your ability to take any form you want."

{That too.}

"So? How the practise has been going?" Max asked to Dusk when sitting next to her.

{It was okay. I still need more training but I'm starting to get a bit better.}

"Nice. What about you Luna? How was your day?"

{Pretty nice too. Chilling here and there.}

"Great. Nice to see that everyone is going well."

Just as he finished his sentence, Max felt a rather cold breeze hitting him.

"Brrrh! Looks like it's gonna be a cold night." Max expressed, crossing his arms.

{You have nothing to fear with me master.} Bonny reasured before hugging his side, making him already feel warmer.

"Thanks Bonny. You're really a life-saver." Max praised, petting the soft lopunny's fur.

{Me too master.} Dusk intervened, doing the same on the other side.

"Of course, thanks to you too." Max replied, petting Dusk.

{And don't forget about me.} May followed while sitting between his legs.

"Never sweetie." He assured, doing the same with his mawile.

{It's really heartwarming to see how well you're surrounded little pup.} Luna commented.

"Yeah. My team is my biggest pride."

{Just be sure to enjoy it as much as possible because you never know what might happen.}

"I will, but what do you mean?"

{… No one is forever sheltered from tragedy. The best we can do is to enjoy the good moments while they last.} Luna told, slightly in sorrow.

Max was wondering what the meaning behind her sayings was, but starting to know her, she probably won't say anything anyway, yet.

"… Good advice, thanks."

{No problem.}

{… So master? I don't like to be the one to complain, but how far away are we still from our next destination.}

"Let me check." Max responded, taking his pokedex and doing some research. "… All right, Corsocoast is still roughly a week away from here, but we are just a few days away from the next town."

{Okay. Thanks.}

"I just hope there will be a tent seller or something there. Not that I don't enjoy your company girls, but something over my head sure is nicer."

{It's how the human are used to sleeping, so it's very understandable.} Bonny commented.

"You don't like it?"

{Pokemon grow by sleeping outside, but I must admit that it's the best for intimacy. Personally, to me it doesn't make much of a difference if inside or outside, as long as I'm with you.} Bonny shared, tightening her hug.

"How touchy." Max replied with a sarcastic tone even though he was serious.

{Hihi.}

For a while, they stayed there, enjoying the fire while doing some talking until the sky was completely dark, getting quite late.

{Nonsense! I'm telling you that a jolteon would feel better than a flareon.} Bonny said who was arguing with May.

{How could an electric type feel better than a fire type?} May retorted.

{Easy. All the electrical sparks would directly go through the most sensitive part of him, increasing his pleasure to no end.}

{Heat would be better than that.}

{Let's ask the expert then. Master, which one would be better?}

"How come the conversation took that turn?" Max inquired, a bit desperately.

{That's the consequence of talking about your mating history little pup.} Luna pointed out, still in the tree with a grin.

"You're the ones that started asking me about it."

{No excuses. Now answer master.} Bonny urged, making Max sigh.

"… Well, since I only have experience with a fire type…" Max started while looking at Dusk. "I have to go with fire type."

{Told you.} May replied with a satisfied grin.

{Pfff, he only say that because he never went with an electric type, that's all.} Bonny pouted.

"It's true, I never been, so I can hardly compare them."

{See?} Bonny retorted.

{If you say so.} May answered back, not really caring.

{I do.}

"You don't have to turn everything into competition Bonny."

{It's not about competition, it's about proving that I am right.} Bonny told, slightly upset.

"Okay pretty girl, you're right and we are all wrong, happy?" Max teased.

{No.} the lopunny protested .

"Haha, come on sexy girl, I'm just teasing you." Max informed while pulling her into a stronger hug for a few seconds.

{Ghra.} She growled a bit angrily.

Then, as they were laughing a bit, Max felt a water drop landing on his nose.

"What is that?" Max pondered after rubbing his nose.

{What is what?} Bonny asked before Max felt another drop but on is head.

"… Shit. I think we're about to get it."

{What are you…}

Before she could finish, one water drop fell on one of her eyes.

{Oh. Well shit.} Bonny cursed.

Quickly, more drops started to fall but still at low rate.

"… Well, I guess we're sleeping in the rain tonight." Max commented, not amused.

{Like hell I would allow that.} Bonny told before shielding Max and May with her huge ears.

"Thanks, but what about you?"

{Don't mind me. Pokemon are pretty tough. Beside, we will be protected by most of the rain under that tree.}

"It won't be perfect."

{Doesn't matter.}

"Well it does to me."

{And what can you do about it anyway?}

"I…" Max started, unable to answer.

{… M-maybe I can help.} Dusk proposed, sounding a bit unconfident.

"Really? How?" Max inquired, a bit eager to know more.

{W-well, if I do like Scarlet taught me, maybe it will be enough.}

At that, Dusk took her wand and raised it above her and made a barely visible barrier above everyone's head, shielding them completely from the weather.

"Wow Dusk, that's amazing." Max praised. "But it must be exhausting."

{Don't worry. Thanks to my training, I can hold it for a pretty long time.} She reassured, more or less focusing on her task.

"For the entire night?"

{I'll hold it as long as the rain goes, but if I must do it all night, I will.}

"Come on Dusk, I-"

{Please master, I really don't want you to get sick again. I heard that if the more sick you get, the worse it can get.}

Again, Max was in front of a dilemma. He didn't want her to tired herself out too much for him, but she was putting all of her heart in it just for him.

{You should let her do it, little pup.} Luna told.

Mysteriously, Luna seemed to have sensed Max distress of what to do.

"But…"

{Telling her that it might be too hard isn't really encouraging, you know.}

"Maybe, but…"

{Sometimes, you have to let the others do things for you.}

{We constantly say that to him.} Bonny commented.

"I don't want it to look like I'm profiting off of her or something. I don't know, it's just… I don't like seeing others do hard or laborious things for me."

{And why is that?} Luna asked.

"I… don't really know. Maybe because I don't deserve it… or, something."

{I see.} Luna replied, looking at him like if she was scanning him. {Anyway, I don't think it's negotiable.}

{She's right master. Even if you were to say no, I would do it again as soon as you fall asleep.}

"Haha. Violent honesty I see." Max replied, unable to contain a laugh at Dusk's bluntness. "All right. I think I now realize how stubborn you all are. Maybe Aurora influenced all of you."

{Or inspired us.} Bonny corrected, strongly hugging him again.

"Maybe, but what about you Luna? Don't you want to get protected from the rain too?"

{As tempting as it is to get all personal with you, I already have another alternative.}

"Really?"

{The center of a tree is highly protected by the leaves and branches, so I'm almost fully protecting myself over there.}

"Oh. Okay then."

{Don't be sad little pup, surely one day you would be able to feel my soft fur against you.} Luna teased.

"W-what?" Max replied embarrassingly.

{Well, I think you should get some sleep now. The sooner you get your rest, the sooner your braixen will be able to take a break.}

"Are you still sure about this Dusk? You know I could just take some spare clothes or anything to cover myself."

{I'm okay master. It's not as hard as it may look like.}

After struggling again for a moment, Max finally decided that despite his reluctance, he had to let his team do what they think its best.

"… All right, you win, but I want you to wake me up and tell me if it becomes too hard, okay?"

{Sure master.}

"Good. What about you Luna, you said we should go to sleep, so does that mean that you won't?"

{I will indeed not go to sleep yet. I'm the nocturnal type, so I mostly sleep in the day.}

"Make sense for a dark type werewolf pokemon."

{You can see me as your watcher for the night.}

"Nice. Having a night owl could really be helpful."

{I think so too. Now please little pup, close that cute mouth and eyes of yours and go to sleep.}

"All right all right. Geez, you really sound like a mother." Max jested before laying his head against the tree and close his eyes.

{… Maybe.} Luna mumbled.

Looking at them for a moment, Luna saw Bonny proposing one of her ears as a pillow so he didn't have his head against the bark of the tree. When they were all still and ready to sleep, Luna left her current position to go to the said middle of the tree where almost no rain drops were getting through. Even though she was mostly relying on her nose to be aware of eventual threat, she knew that it was rather ineffective in the rain and had to go with her own eyes. Not that she disliked it, but for her it was less effective. Also, it means that she would have to get wet from time to time, which was something she didn't like. Before the rain however, she didn't smell anything threatening in a few miles radius, so she could enjoy some relaxation for a little while. After maybe half an hour later, Max's pokemon were all asleep except Dusk and him since it wasn't a very comfortable position. Then, he heard in the distance some bushes rustling. Looking up, he saw Aurora, soaking wet and almost looking miserable. For a moment, she stayed under the rain while hardly looking at Max with one paws over one shoulder, not looking confident. Without saying anything, Max knew what she wanted and only motioned her to sit to them, under Dusk's protective shield. With a slightly pride broken face, Aurora slowly moved towards them and sat next to Dusk with her back against the tree, closing her eyes a second later. For a short moment, Max and Dusk looked at each other with smile before Max went back to trying to get some sleep.

A few hours later, the rain was still falling in the darkness of the night with Dusk still holding the barrier. However, tiredness and sleepiness were starting to get into her as she was having more and more trouble focusing. The barrier had gotten thinner and was threatening to break at any time. Dusk was sweating and had a headache since a moment ago that was getting stronger over time. Half an hour later and still in the middle of the night, she was using the last bit of power she had.

{I'm… sorry… master.} She muttered while holding her wand with two paws.

Then, a few seconds later, the last bit of strength left her and let her two paws fall on the ground, breaking the barrier along the way. As she was preparing herself to face Max's wrath, she quickly noticed that not a single drop of water had touched her yet.

{Did the rain… stop?} Dusk wondered while raising her head, panting.

Unfortunately, the rain was still falling rather heavily, but was still not touching them. She then noticed another barrier above them that was slightly less transparent than her own barrier.

{Who's… there?}

Weakly looking around, she finally spotted a familiar red and white pokemon's head with a raised hand popping out of a further tree.

{Scar… let?}

 _[… You did well Dusk, but you should rest_ _now. I'll take it from here.]_

 _[What… is going on Scarlet? Why are you gone?]_

 _[… I don't deserve to be at master's side right now. What I did… is unforgivable.]_ She replied a bit sadly.

 _[I'm sure master has already forgiven you.]_

 _[… Maybe. Sorry Dusk, but I'm not ready yet.]_

 _[I'm sure that if-]_

 _[Please Dusk, just forget what you've seen okay?]_

 _[How can I? Master is sad without you.]_

 _[… Sorry Dusk, but you leave me no choice.]_

 _[What are you-]_

Instantly, Scarlet vanished to reappear an inch away in front of Dusk to look at her straight in the eyes.

 _[Please Dusk, continue to keep master safe with the others.]_

Immediately after, Scarlet's used Hypnosis with her eyes starting to glow in pink before Dusk's did the same, forcing her to fall into a deep slumber. Using her powers, she gently dropped her next to Max.

{… Be safe, all of you.} She mumbled.

Feeling watched, Scarlet then raised her head and saw Luna looking at her from the top of her tree. Suspiciously and almost hatefully, she glared at her a moment before teleporting away. Luna then noticed that the barrier was still there, meaning that she wasn't very far away.

(That gardevoir sure is something,) Luna thought before going back to rain-safe zone.

Maybe at the middle of the night, the rain had stopped and Luna used that opportunity to make some scouting in the surroundings. When a couple of meters away from Max and Bonny, she got a whiff of a smell that she knew.

{Now that the rain had stopped, I thought that you would leave,} Luna told to no one in particular when on the ground and surrounded by trees.

Nearby Luna, Scarlet floated away from behind a tree before leaning against it in plain sight of Luna with crossed arms.

{I go wherever I want and do whatever I want, understood?} Scarlet blurted.

{Did you only come here to tell me that?} Luna replied, facing her with her paws on her hips.

{More or less. Now that you're in my master's team, I decided that some warning was necessary.}

{Warning?} Luna repeated with a faint grin.

{Precisely. Let's start by saying that I don't like you one bit and I probably never will.}

{… Okay.} Luna retorted, not caring at all.

{But you did save master's life and mine, so that's why I'm letting you in the team if it's master's wish.}

{Very nice of you.}

{However…} she started, glaring menacingly at Luna. {You ever do anything hurtful or just wrong to him, you can be sure that I'll make you join the pile of corpses you know where. I hope I made myself clear.}

{Crystal clear.} Luna responded nonchalantly.

{And you better drop the attitude. You may be a dark type, but it won't prevent me from choking you with your own guts if you try anything,} Scarlet threatened.

{It's not attitude, I'm just not scared at all because you're no threat to me. Why you may ask? Easy. I want the same thing as you; the safety of that human. I'm not scared because you never will have a reason to be mad at me.}

{… Hmpf. We'll see about that. Just keep in mind that I'll be keeping an eye on you.}

{Sure thing,} Luna retorted with a smile.

After angrily growling, Scarlet teleported away, finally leaving Luna alone.

{Yep, she's quite something,} Luna mumbled before resuming her scouting.


	37. Chapter 37 : Reconcilitiation

**Damn, the motivation have been hard to find theses days -_-' Anyway, here the next CH. like promised.**

 **Next one link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/1lEEfzALUJbERgLHOIkbxPJyIZYSoKOVt28qJZ6nzUrc/edit**

 **For those that are interested, here the link for a one-shot chapter : docsgooglecom/document/d/18epP7oXpkNyYrlROXxQ4auLf7m4EqvtUvR8JHx-07GQ/edit**

Maybe an hour and a half after the sun was up, Max was slowly being awakened by something tickling his nose. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw one of Bonny's huge eyebrows brushing against it, still sleeping. After freeing his arms, he rubbed his face and eyes, smelling the fresh and slightly humid air of the morning. Even though the sun was starting to heat up the atmosphere, the air around him was still rather cool, but less than yesterday night. He then remembered the rain from last night and looked at Dusk to see that she was still deeply asleep.

"She must be exhausted." Max mumbled before lightly rubbing her head.

{Good morning little pup.} Luna greeted from above.

"Good morning." Max answered while raising his head to see Luna on the same branch as yesterday.

{Slept well?}

"Well wouldn't be the exact term." Max told, rubbing his neck due to it being a bit sore.

{I'm sorry to hear that, but if you actually had lied down instead of staying seated, maybe it would have been better.}

"That would have been more for Dusk to cover with her powers. Sitting under a tree was the best way to minimize her effort."

{… Good point.}

"I always have good points." Max jested.

{I bet you do.} Luna agreed, even though it was obvious she wasn't thinking it.

"All right, let's get something to eat and we will be good to hit the road."

{If you want to, I can hunt it for you.} Luna proposed.

"You could do that?"

{Of course I can, what do you think a carnivore like me eats?}

"Fair enough. Well, if it's not too much trouble, than I accept your proposition."

{Roger. I'll however need the help of Dusk afterwards since you humans eat your meat cooked.}

"No problem."

{Good. Be right back then.} Luna replied before disappearing into the woods.

"Time to wake the girls up then. It's morning girls, time to wake up." Max called out a bit more loudly.

{… Al… already?} Bonny sleepily mumbled, lightly moving.

"I'm afraid so."

{But… it's so… comfy here.} Bonny complained before going for a strong hug.

"Come on, move that lazy rear of yours."

{No.} She simply denied without moving.

"Bonny."

Not responding, Max wanted to force her to move, but not with the others around.

"All right girls, you two will be more likely to listen." Max grumbled before shaking May and Dusk.

{Yeah, don't worry master.} May responded before stretching between his legs.

Since Dusk was a hard sleeper, Max had to shake her harder in order to wake her up.

{What… is it… master?} Dusk sleepily and lowly asked, almost whispering.

"I'm sorry Dusk, but it's morning. I know you must be exhausted, so maybe you want to go in your pokeball to rest some more?"

{I… would appreciate that master. Thanks} Dusk thanked before Max put her into her pokeball.

"That must have been hard for her." Max shared while putting away her shrunk pokeball.

{I'm not a psychic type, but I can imagine.} May replied while getting up.

"All right May, you can go gather food while I stay here and teach discipline to that lopunny."

{Okay.} May acknowledged before going further in the woods while rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"All right Bonny, time to teach you-"

While speaking, Bonny quickly rolled over and sat on Max lap, facing him.

{What was that about my lazy rear again?} She lustfully demanded.

"Wait?! Were you feigning being asleep?" Said Max, a bit taken by surprise.

{I don't know what you're talking about master.} She lied with lewd eyes.

"Then-"

Bonny then pressed her lips against his before slightly but ferociously kissing him, disabling his ability to speak. Soon enough, Max wanted to break it by pulling her away, but Bonny forced her way to stay in place. Worse, she even began to assault his mouth with her tongue. Fortunately for Max, she stopped shortly after before he started getting worried.

"Pretty aggressive this morning." Max queried, not that unpleased.

{I've been awake since an hour ago with my desires getting stronger and stronger the more I stayed glued to you, so you can imagine how much I want you right now.}

"And taking a walk wasn't an alternative?"

{I'm your priority today, remember? So, no.}

"You know, it's a good thing that humans can't get pokemon pregnant. Otherwise, you would end up with so many kids that the world would be filled with lopunnies."

{Would that be such a bad thing?}

"If they're all like you, yes." Max joked.

{Aw, how mean, and poor me that only wanted to please you.} Bonny retorted with a mix of lust and fake sadness in her voice.

"You, first of all, want to get your way."

{… That too, but what I want before anything else is your desires fulfilled before mine.}

"And you expect me to believe that?" Max jested.

{You believe what you want. What you should believe however is that I'm about to rape you. To please you that is.} Bonny joked as well.

"Really? Well, if it's not too much asking, maybe we can invite someone else to the party."

{A threesome? This early in the morning? Geez master, you're quite hungry.} Bonny replied with a mischievous grin.

"Well, I was thinking more about keeping it a duet, but still with someone else." Max corrected before lightly tapping his key stone.

{Oh, I get it. You want my mega form, you perv.} Bonny queried with wider grin.

"You know that your mega form is irresistible."

{That, is something we agree on.} Bonny conceded with a smile before touching her mega stone on her small red scarf.

After Max did the same with his key stone, it took Bonny a few seconds to transform into her mega form, getting taller and heavier on Max.

{… Hope you're up for one hell of a ride.} Bonny told with her slightly more authoritarian voice and predatory face.

"With you, it's not that I have much of a choice."

{Says the guy that asked for my mega form.}

"… Touché."

{Now shut up, get hard and fuck me already.} Bonny ordered.

"I'll shut up and fuck you, but you're gonna have to help me with getting hard."

{Did you just back talk me and give me an order?} Bonny inquired, a bit threateningly.

"And what if I did?" Max taunted.

{You little…}

Instead of doing any violent move, Bonny pulled him into a ferocious kiss that lasted for a couple of seconds.

{… You're lucky that I love you and that you turn me on like crazy.} she told a bit aggressively with a strand of saliva connecting both of their lips.

"I indeed am." Max agreed while rubbing her thighs.

{You're not rubbing the right place, idiot. That's the right one.} Bonny corrected before grabbing one of his hands and putting it on her soaking wet womanhood.

"Quick question, were you already this wet when in your normal form or did you have to get wet again when you changed?"

{Shut up for once and get to work.} She commanded before pulling him into a more aggressive kiss.

* * *

Quickly, the kiss turned into a make-out session with Bonny competitively wrestling Max's tongue. Max then felt the lopunny grinding her womanhood against his hand, meaning that he should start doing his job right away. Immediately after doing so, Bonny became slightly more aggressive while starting to lowly moan into Max's mouth. Soon enough, pleasure was starting to flow and burn inside the mega lopunny, making her grasp Max's shoulders a bit more strongly with her claws sinking a bit into his skin. Even though it wasn't enough to break the skin, it was hard enough to hurt him a bit.

{… All right, that's enough.} She told aggressively after breaking the kiss.

After moving his hand away, Bonny backed up until her face was facing his crotch and began to pull his pants down. A second later, Max had his pants at his ankles and a raging boner now free.

{Always nice to see how hard I can make you,} she expressed with a predatory grin while staring at Max's shaft. {I suppose you have the right to get some pleasure as well before we get to it.}

While glaring seductively at Max, Bonny grabbed the base of his shaft and began to pump him, carefully observing his reaction with a grin. For a moment, Bonny kept staring at Max's pleased face until she had enough. Still having her eyes locked on him, Bonny moved her head closer to his shaft until she was half an inch away from it before sticking her tongue out. Then, as she pressed her warm tongue against it, Max couldn't help but to let out a pleased moan. Satisfied, Bonny's next move was to move her tongue from the base to the top with quite the pressure so he could feel how soft her tongue was. When at his tip, Bonny gave a few tongue hits before leaving it to start pumping him again.

{You seem to really like my tongue.} she proudly queried with a mischievous look.

"How can I not? It's so warm and soft."

{Is that so? Would you want to perhaps… feel it some more?}

"I would like to, yes."

{Then you're gonna have to beg for it.}

"Seriously now?"

{You wanted the heavy package, you got the heavy package. Now beg.} Bonny ordered before pumping him very quickly.

"O-okay okay." Max complied, making Bonny to go at a slower pace. "Please Bonny, can I feel your… mouth?"

{My mouth? What about it? How do you want to feel it?}

"… Come on Bonny." Max complained, not wanting to say it.

{Hmm. Well, if I don't know where to use it, I guess there's nothing we can do about it.} Bonny teased.

"… Please Bonny, can you use it on… my dick." Max finally told.

{On your dick? You simply want my mouth to touch it, that's all?}

Getting rather frustrated, Max glared at Bonny, at which she responded with another mischievous grin.

"Damnit! Please Bonny, suck me hard." Max slightly bawled.

{Geez, you didn't have to yell master. A simple 'suck my dick' would have been enough. But… I finally got the answer I wanted nevertheless.}

"So you will do it?"

{Well, I was planning on only teasing you a bit before going for the real thing, but since you seem to 'really' want it, I think you can have the full service.}

Giving Max a last lustful glare, Bonny neared her head close to his shaft one more time. After giving his tip a few teasing tongue hits, she opened her mouth and slowly put it in. When the tip was about to hit her throat, she wrapped her lips around the shaft, choking it with her warm and wet mouth.

"Humpf… I can already tell that I'll enjoy it a lot." Max commented after a pleased moan.

Smiling happily, Bonny then put both of her front paws on his thighs before starting to bob her head, giving her master a handless blowjob. Feeling her almost swallowing his shaft with rough deepthroats, Max's moans quickly got louder, to Bonny's pleasure. While being careful with her teeth, Bonny tried to make her mouth as narrow as possible, doubling Max's pleasure. After a little while, as Bonny was drooling quite a lot, Max felt an incoming orgasm. With Bonny speeding up again while choking his tip with her throat, it didn't take long for Max to reach his climax. Since she was used to him, Bonny managed to swallow his load without choking.

{… Thanks for the meal master.} She thanked, licking her lips after leaving his member alone.

"No problem." Max replied, feeling like he was in heaven.

{You better have more where it comes because you have another mouth to feed.} Bonny informed before pressing her drenched womanhood on his meat rod.

"Maybe." Max replied seductively.

{Let's find out then.}

Positioning herself, Bonny then pushed Max's tip against her entrance until it got passed her lower lips. Slowly but surely, Bonny lowered herself so her master could feel everything until he was at the end. Max could never have enough of her vagina. Since she was more muscular in this form, it was surprising to Max each time how soft she was but with the add-on of tiny muscle bumps all across it. She was rather tight to begin with, so reducing it even more was brutal for Max.

{You feel pretty hot today.} Bonny commented, grinding his tip against her cervix.

"Probably due to my morning wood I have for a while before waking up."

{I see. Were you dreaming of something dirty?} Bonny asked, still grinding her hips on his crotch.

"Yeah, I was dreaming about me ramming that rear of yours relentlessly." Max replied while grasping her butt cheeks.

{Oh!} She answered with a mischievous grin. {Then I guess your dream is about to come true.}

After putting her front paws in his shoulders again, Bonny began to move her hips up and down quite quickly.

{Ah yes! So good!} Bonny moaned.

As they both were feeling great pleasure, Bonny's breath quickly began to get faster while letting out low moans, everytime his tip was hitting her bottom. With Bonny having a soaking wet and drooling womanhood, the most audible noise was the wet impact ones, but that quickly changed into moans after a little while. With the help of Max slamming her rear down when she was up, Bonny's climax was soon enough already close. When she was only a few hits away from it, she had her arms around Max's torso and her head resting on one of his shoulder with a depraved face, moaning in his ears. With her body going all stiff and clenching her teeth in pleasure, Bonny finally reached her orgasm. Even though her inside went really narrow, it wasn't enough to make Max come since he already had a moment ago.

{… As I expected… more than one round would be necessary.} Bonny told, regaining her breath a little.

"I'm less sensitive in the morning, so I guess you'll have to double your effort."

{I think I can do that.}

After grinning, Bonny then spun around while still being plugged to Max, making him feel a funny but pleasant wave of pleasure. With her back now facing Max, she put her two front paws on his thighs before starting to move up and down once again, but slightly slower.

{Ahhh… I love this position.} Bonny moaned with a stuck out tongue.

Now in a really good position, Max wanted to assault Bonny as much as possible and began to rub her clit with one free hand.

{What… the hell… are you doing?} Bonny asked with depraved tone without protesting.

"Pleasing my cute little lopunny, why?"

{Because… I didn't… allow you… to do so!} she scolded between moans.

Unable to contain the huge amount of pleasure, it didn't take Bonny long before she felt another orgasm coming up.

{S-stop!}

Bonny then tried to push his hand away, but ended up unable to since it was making her lose her balance.

{No… I'm close again…}

With an ecstatic scream, Bonny's internal muscles constricted Max's shaft again. Even though he was getting close himself, it was still not enough to make him reach his peak.

{You… bastard.} Bonny exclaimed a bit angrily while falling on Max's chest.

"What's the matter? Too much for you?" Max taunted, slightly provoking her.

Turning her head, she glared at him with the corner of one eye while slightly panting.

{You're… gonna regret this,} She more or less threatened.

"Really? How about this?"

Without any warning, Max flipped Bonny over so she was on all four with Max still plugged behind. After getting a good grasp on her hips, he began to pound her at a rather good speed like she seems to like today.

{You… stupid… idiot… ahhh!} Bonny hardly managed to say between moans, going into submission due to the intense pleasure.

Max kept slamming her rear pretty hard until he finally felt his climax coming. Without going faster, he increased his pounding power a bit for the last sprint. Then, maybe a few hip hits away from coming, Bonny's insides got extra narrow again while loudly moaning with the side of her head on the ground, making him come a second later. When done with the seeds pouring, Max took a deep breath before unplugging himself from Bonny and sat on the ground. Almost at the same time, Bonny returned to her normal form before landing on her belly on the ground.

* * *

"Phew. Hope you're satisfied with your morning mating."

{I… always am… whenever it might… be.} Bonny replied with a smile.

"Quite the same here actually." Max shared before standing up to pull his pants up again.

{I have to admit though that you were quite the beast this morning.} Bonny commented, getting on her knees.

"Yeah well, I had yesterday to make up for."

{True, and you even kept your promise.}

"I don't have much of a choice with you."

{There you go again, making me the bad girl.}

"You 'are' a bad and naughty girl.

{How mean.} Bonny jested before giggling a little.

"I know."

{Well, time to get all cleaned up again, thanks to you.} Bonny complained while standing up.

"You're welcome." Max replied while noticing mixed fluid slightly coming out of her entrance. "Take that opportunity to eat."

{I can do it on my own without you telling me, you know.} Bonny retorted before passing next to him.

"I know. Caring instinct I guess."

Rolling her eyes, Bonny kept walking into the woods until she was out of sight.

"All right, let's wait for breakfast then." Max mumbled before sitting under another tree that the ground wasn't stained. "However, there's one that must be hungry right now."

Reaching his belt, Max took Jade's pokeball before letting her out.

"Good morning Jade, sleep well?"

{… More or less. At least I'm safe from being awakened by a beat up.} she responded while looking around.

"Man… that must have been horrible with that bitch gardevoir."

{You have no idea.}

"I can assure you that nothing like that will happen with me."

{If you say so, but I'm still not used to tranquillity and safety. I know it's what everyone should want, but… all the horrible things that I went through are still printed in me.}

"I… understand."

{You really do?} Jade rejoined, glaring at him almost angrily.

"… I'm sorry, no I don't. I didn't live the same life as you, so no, I don't understand." Max corrected, knowing what she meant.

Not answering, Jade only looked away with a mix of anger and sorrow in her face.

"I can assume however that it wasn't easy. Like me or Scarlet, I just wish we could erase that kind of stuff from reality, but we can't. We have no choice but to live with what life gave to us, or took from us. It may not be much, but what I can offer you is my support, our support, me and my team."

{… I appreciate the effort, but it's not that easy.}

"… I suppose." Max conceded, almost feeling Jade's pain.

Looking back at him, Jade saw that he was struggling with what to say.

{… It's not that I hate you or don't trust you, it's just that… that Qsalyla took a lot from me. Sometime, I wished that she would just kill me so everything would stop. I think she knew that and refrained herself from doing it so she could make me suffer more.} She confessed while crossing her arms over her shoulders, shaking a bit.

"I'm… sure there are still things that are worth living for."

{I don't think so. I have nothing. After my parent died, I was left to myself until Qsalyla found me. After that, it was just a trip to hell.}

"… I wish I could say that you have us now, but…"

{But I don't know you.}

"Well, my name is Max, I'm 21 years old and…"

Upon seeing Jade glaring at her with an unamused face, Max stopped mid-sentence.

"Sorry, it was a stupid joke." Max apologized, embarrassed.

{How can I be so sure it won't happen again with you?}

"You have my word."

{I'm done with trusting others.}

"Well… if I really wanted to harm you, I would have done it already. I could also have just left you where I found you."

Not knowing what to retort anymore, Jade only stared blankly at the ground.

{… Can I go back in the pokeball please?} She demanded after a moment.

"Not before you eat something." Max denied, standing up.

{But I'm-}

"Not hungry, I know, and I'm still not buying it. You know Jade, sooner or later, you'll have to accept that there are people in this world that don't necessarily want to hurt you and actually want to help you, like me."

Upon hearing Max's crude words, Jade seem to have flinched a bit.

"I'm sorry for being blunt, but like I always say to my team members, all I want is your well-being. After that, you're free to believe whatever you want. Don't worry, I'm a patient guy when I want to, so I don't care how much time it will take for you to see it."

Unable to answer back, Jade only looked away with a worried expression.

"Come on, let's put some meat in that pretty body of yours. Hemm… I mean…"

{That's okay. I think I'm already used to your clumsy way of speaking to others.}

"Fast adaptability huh? Good news. Come on." Max replied while motioning her to follow him.

After hesitated a moment, Jade followed Max through the forest in search for food. Quickly, Max noticed that she was making efforts to catch up to him, so he slowed his pace down so he could be beside her. When he was, he saw her frequently looking around her.

"You okay?" Max asked.

{… More or less. It feels a bit weird roaming around without anyone spying on you.}

"Spying?"

{Every time one of the group had to go away for various reason, Qsalyla always used one or two of her most loyal subordinates to keep an eye on them.}

"To prevent anyone from fleeing?" Max guessed.

{Yes, or simply from doing what she had forbidden them to do.}

"You know, the more I hear about her, the more I'm convinced that you can hardly get worse than that monster."

{There's always worse, but I agree that she's very hard to beat. Her cruelty is matched only by her thirst for power.}

"I'm starting to get the picture. How come a pokemon can turn so evil?"

{Who knows. A lot of things can stain and corrupt a pokemon. Qsalyla may be horrible, but she's not the only one like that in this world.}

"Creepy." Max commented, not feeling reassured. "I can assure you that I'm not like her."

For a few seconds, Jade stared at Max before looking back in front of her.

{If you say so, but it could just be a cloak to hide your true nature.}

"Hehe." Max chuckled.

{What's so funny?}

"Well, I kind of have someone in my team who already told me something similar to that once at the very start of our relation. You kind of remind me of her."

{I see. Does she still think the same way?}

"Fortunately, no. She's starting to understand and see what kind of person I really am."

{Which is?}

"A very nice guy."

Again, Jade stared at Max for a moment. This time however, her stare was slightly less about suspicion and more about curiosity. Then, as if she was trying to see through him while floating, her legs hit a big root that was coming out the ground, making her trip forward.

{Yhaa!} She lowly screamed while falling.

Thankfully, Max reacted in time and caught her by her chest before she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Max asked, concerned.

In this position, Max could feel the weak but accelerated heartbeat of the gardevoir, probably due to the scare she just had. With Jade looking up, Max was lost in her ruby like eyes, almost as sparkly as Scarlet's.

{Yeah.} Jade simply answered before using his arms to regain her composure.

When straight up, Max quickly withdrew his arms, knowing that she didn't like being touched.

"I guess that even if you're floating, you still have to be careful of your surroundings."

{Sorry. I think I was too much on guard to pay attention to where I was going.}

"Don't be. I always found clumsiness quite cute actually."

Again, Jade couldn't help but to look funnily at Max.

"Shit. Just… ignore me when I say stuff like that, okay?" Max apologized again, embarrassed.

For almost a minute, an awkward silence was born between them.

{You know… it's not that I don't like you saying things like that. It just… feels weird since… you know, I never been complimented in my entire life.}

"Yeah, I can guess. If it makes you more comfortable, I'll try to refrain myself saying that kind of thing too much, but I don't promise anything since they come out pretty much by themselves most of the time."

{… Thanks, even though it's not that big of deal.}

"It's better than a slap, don't you agree?"

{… Hehe, I guess.} Jade laughed slightly, astonishing Max.

"… Damn."

{What?}

"You're quite pretty when you smile." Max complimented, making Jade blush quite a bit.

{S-stop it. You're doing it a bit too much now.} She scolded, looking away.

"Sorry. See? That's what I'm talking about. I think it's a second nature to be nice to nice people, or pokemon in your case."

{I still don't understand how you can be so sure that I never did anything bad or wrong.}

"Your face doesn't express any wickedness. Probably due to practise, but I'm quite good at knowing how someone is just by looking at their face or how they act. Most humans won't agree with me, but someone's personality is more or less printed on their face. For me at least."

{Really? Do all human have that ability?}

"Not all humans, but I'm sure I'm not the only one."

{What does mine tell you?}

"That you're a nice but insecure pokemon, roughly."

Even though Jade was impressed at how he guessed who she was, she didn't add anything.

"The one I had more trouble with is Scarlet. Her eyes did say that she wasn't white as snow, but I never guessed how much darkness she had within her."

{Why is she still with you then?}

"Because I also saw some kindness in them, or rather, those hateful eyes were more of a cover for her true self."

{You can tell the difference between fake and true evil?}

"I wouldn't say that since, you know, I'm not a psychic. However, I had a feeling that she was like this for a reason. Like everyone else, I do have my part of shadow in me too, but it doesn't prevent me from being kind. That's why I wanted to give her a chance."

{I see. Were you not afraid that she could turn against you?}

"A bit at first, but you know; dying or living wasn't a concern for me at that moment."

{What made you think otherwise?}

"My team. Scarlet, Bonny, May and the others are the ones that made my life worth living. They are all I have and all I want."

{… Must be nice to have one.}

"A family?"

{A reason to live.}

"Just give yourself some time and I'm sure you'll find one eventually. It worked for me."

{… Maybe.} Jade half conceded, not believing in her own words.

"You'll see. Soon enough, you will find yourself unable to resist my charm, haha."

With Jade not responding, another awkward silence settled between them. Unfortunately, with Max not knowing what to say anymore, it lasted for a little while.

{Looks like there's nothing around here.} Jade finally told as they were still searching for her food.

"Kinda suck that your type of food is rarer than any other type. I guess we have to go deeper in the woods."

{There's no need to. You should get back to your team instead of helping me.}

"And what if I want to help you?"

'sigh' {I appreciate your intention, but it's really not necessary. I'm sure you won't be seen as a bad human or whatever if I don't eat for a day or two, okay.} Jade replied, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Because you think I care for you only for how I may look for the others? And here I thought psychic pokemon were supposed to be smart."

{… I know, I'm stupid.} Jade conceded in sorrow, looking away.

"No, I didn't mean to… tsk. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Max apologized at the silent gardevoir. "I just… it's just that I'm still wondering why you don't accept help from me."

{… Because I'm not worth your time.}

"Why are you so hard on yourself?"

{…}

"Look, I don't know what that evil gardevoir shoved into your head, but you're not worthless or stupid or whatever she might have said. I'm convinced that you're a great and wonderful gardevoir."

{How can you say that? You don't even know me.}

"Well, you didn't try to kill me, which is better than most of my team."

{…}

"Joke aside; you think more about the others before yourself. Maybe a bit too much actually, but it's a very noble way of thinking when not brought to the extreme. I'm sure that there is a nice and very kind gardevoir under that shell of yours. All you need is someone to unearth that beautiful gemstone underneath it."

{… Even I don't know if I'm still like that.}

"Yes you are."

{How can you tell?}

"With your powers, you know that you can easily hurt me, torture me or even kill me, right? Yet, despite what you've been through, you didn't try anything on me."

{Why would I ever want that?}

"Maybe for revenge or simply take your anger on something weaker than you. Humans tend to do that a lot."

{… Pokemon too sometime.}

"We're even arguing right now, but you still haven't taking you frustration on me. To me, only a strong and angelic pokemon could do that, like you."

At those words, Jade looked at Max with a surprised expression before blushing and looking away.

{D-don't exaggerate.} she replied shyly.

"I hardly do. The more I talk to you, the more I see how nice of a pokemon you are. You have a good and pure heart, but you just ended up in the wrong place and hands. You may have more or less given up on life, which it's quite understandable when only bad things happen to a good creature, but there are pokemon or humans around that haven't. You're right when you say we don't know each other that much, but I don't want to give up on you. Trust me when I say you're worth being saved." Max expressed before presenting his hand to Jade.

Hesitant, Jade only stared at his hand.

"Or perhaps you want a quick dive into my mind to see who I really am?"

{I… would prefer not. Mind diving is-}

"Something very intimate, I know." Max cut.

{… Either way, it won't change the world or make me forget about my insignificant life… but I guess I have nothing to lose.} She replied while looking at one of her hands.

"As harsh as it may sound, you do have nothing more to lose. I understand that at this point, life or death doesn't matter to you, so why don't you try to risk having something good for once in your life?"

{… Maybe.}

"So what do you say? Do you want to travel with us?"

After hesitating another moment, Jade moved her hand towards Max's very slowly and carefully. An inch away from his hand, Jade reluctantly stopped a few seconds before touching it. As soon as their hands made contact, Jade winced a bit due to being scared and uncomfortable.

"Friends?"

{It's too soon to talk about me wanting a friend.}

"… Oh."

{… But maybe in the future.} She told before withdrawing her hand.

"That's a start. Man, I think I really need to start buying those poke bits boxes again, especially for psychic type." Max commented, starting to get desperate at finding food.

{Well… I can still try to eat something else.} Jade proposed.

"I don't know. Last time Scarlet ate something not meant for her, she wasn't able to digest it and puked."

{… Oh.}

"But maybe the pokedex can tell me if there's a possibility for a substitute."

Taking his pokedex out, Max then went in the gardevoir family diet.

"… All right, it's says here that you can eat any kind of berries as long as it has low calories. It's not recommended to only feed on them since they don't have the proper nutrients for a psychic, but they can help you survive until you find the right berries. Here's a list of low calories berries; pecha berry, rawst berry, iapapa berry, mollow berry and graze berry. Well, you have quite the choice."

{Are they around here?}

"Pecha and rawst berries are quite common. It shouldn't be hard finding them."

{I don't really know the name humans have giving to berries, so how do they look like?}

"Here's a picture of them." Max told before showing Jade pictures of the berries from his pokedex.

{Oh, I remember those, but I never ate them since it's not gardevoir food.}

"Then I hope you will like them."

At that, both of them got new targets and began searching for either the pecha or rawst berries. After a few minutes, they still haven't found what they were looking for, only a few berries that weren't on the list that Jade could eat.

"Damn! I don't know if we're in a bad part of the forest, but berries are pretty scarce here."

{Maybe we should give up.} Jade proposed.

"Not really my thing." Max refused, making Jade lowly sigh. "I know you may think you're a burden, but I assure you that you're no trouble and it doesn't bother me to help you. But then, you're free to believe me or not."

{If you say so. It's not like you're preventing yourself from being with your team or traveling.} Jade retorted sarcastically while crossing her arms.

"Ohh! You can do sarcasm I see." Max replied with a grin.

{Sorry.} the pokemon apologized.

"No need to Jade. It's quite nice actually. I'm really starting to like you."

{D-don't say that.} Jade retorted shyly, looking away.

"Come on, you have to be yourself a bit more and let yourself go a bit from time to time."

{… Are those the berries we were looking for?} Jade inquired, changing the subject when she saw a berry bush nearby.

Looking at Jade, Max then followed her gaze and a big bush full of pecha berries.

"Yup. Go get a full stomach so you can get rid of me."

{Until you stop again for the next meal.} Jade replied a bit desperately before moving towards the bush.

"Well, I don't approve, but if you want to, I can let you out only for diner and breakfast."

{… You know, one meal a day is enough for me for now. If you really want to help me, you'll let me out only once a day.}

"I can't do that."

{Please, that's the only thing I'm asking you. I will even eat every day if you wish.}

"… Why should I allow that? Why should I let you eat only once a day?"

{Because I'm used to that and it's less chance for me to bring you trouble.}

"You won't bring trouble."

{Please human.} Jade almost begged.

Again, Max was in front of another dilemma, something that was happening quite often lately. He had to choose between her well-being or her wish. Her health, or her emotion and relation with her.

"… Are you sure eating once a day is enough for you and it won't make you sick or weak?"

{I promise you it won't. My system is quite used to that, so I believe that eating more would be the thing that actually could make me sick.}

"Well, I never heard of a living being getting sick from eating too much, besides obesity. Scarlet told me that a gardevoir can hardly be fat."

{Perhaps. I don't really know about a gardevoir physiology, so I can't tell.}

For a moment, Max went thoughtful.

{But I told you the truth about eating once a day.}

"… If I agree, when would be the time you would prefer to eat?"

{The most practical time would be at the middle of the day. It would be a good balance between sleeping and waking up, since I don't need to eat at night.}

"… Fair point." Max conceded, rubbing his chin. "… All right. If it's really safe for you, then I'll go with your wish."

{Thanks. You have no idea how less uncomfortable that will make me.}

"No problem… I guess." Max replied, still not liking the idea.

{It's for the best.}

"If you say so." Max retorted as Jade began to pick some berries.

As Jade was munching on her meal, Max sat close to her under a tree.

{… Do you want some?} Jade asked after a moment of awkwardness.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Max joked.

{It's just a bit embarrassing with you staring at me eating.} Jade pointed out while handing him a few berries.

"I suppose. I just need to save space for the meal Luna and Dusk will get me. I hope they won't get worried when they see I'm gone."

{We can go back where you were if you thinks it's better. Now that I have my meal, I can carry it.}

"Good thinking. Thanks Jade." Max thanked, standing up.

{Why?} Jade inquired, doing the same.

"For caring for me."

{I…} Jade shyly started, blushing slightly {I just don't want to be a burden for you as much as possible.}

"You're doing very well for now." Max praised, making Jade blush a bit harder.

With her berries floating around her, Jade followed Max to where they were before leaving. A few minutes later, they arrived and Max sat under a tree like usual with Jade under another one close by.

"Are they good?" Max asked.

{The berries? They're okay.}

"But not exceptional?"

{I rarely eat something else than gardevoir's food, so the taste is so-so.}

"Don't you ever grow tired of eating the same thing over and over again?"

{I don't really put much importance about the taste of what I eat.}

"… I see."

As they were waiting, Max quickly noticed that his attempts to make conversation were rather hard with Jade, like she didn't have a lot to share. Not wanting to annoy her, Max only waited patiently for his breakfast to arrive when they were back to their previous spot. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long as Dusk appeared from the wood with a plate filled of cooked meat and berries floating next to her.

"Every reason is a good one to train, isn't it?" Max commented.

{Yeah, but I mostly do that to prevent myself from accidentally dropping everything.} Dusk responded, handing him the plate.

"Better safe than sorry I suppose. Sweeeet." Max happily expressed while looking at the tasty looking meal. "Hope Luna didn't have too much trouble getting the food."

{I don't know, but if I were to guess, I would say no.} Dusk replied, sitting next to him. {Hi Jade.} Dusk greeted nicely to the pale gardevoir.

{… Hi.} She replied, almost forcing herself to do so.

For an entire minute, none of them talked as Max and Jade was munching on their food.

{So… I guess the next big battle will be without me, huh?} Dusk finally queried.

"… Well, if you really want to be part of it…"

{No that's okay. To be honest, I don't really want to battle against a water type pokemon.}

"Haha, yeah. That wouldn't be very wise."

{Beside, I've been in every battle until now, so I don't mind taking a break.}

"True, but I'm guessing you still want to see the match.}

{Of course.}

"Good. However, I now have six pokemon, so excluding you, I still have to choose three team members out of five."

{Bonny really wanted to be part of the next one, so I guess it's one already chosen.}

"Yeah, I promise she would. So it leaves me to choose between May, Aurora, Luna and Jade."

{Please exclude me from that.} Jade told.

"… Okay, one down I guess."

{As for Aurora, she still has trouble working with the team.} Dusk pointed out.

"… True. I'm still willing to give Aurora a chance if she really wants to be in the battle."

{If you think it's best, master.}

"So it's either her, May or Luna."

{You can exclude me as well little pup, I don't particularly want to participate.} Luna informed, above them.

"Any reason why?" Said Max, raising his head.

{Not really. It's just not my kind of thing.}

"Oh, and what kind of thing is yours?"

{I'd rather avoid a fight if I can, but if I'm forced to, it's not for fun.}

"… All right. Well, I suppose my fighting team will be Bonny, May and Aurora."

{Except for Aurora, it's almost your usual battle team.} Dusk commented.

"Yeah. I mainly battle with you, Bonny and May since the beginning. Is there any chance that you will participate someday, Luna?" Max asked of Luna.

{Maybe, I don't know. If I do however, I guess I'll have to practice to refrain myself a bit first.}

"Actually, trainer battles are pretty safe for pokemon, so you can go all out without risking injuring your opponent."

{… Hmm, if you're a good boy, I'll think about it.} She responded slightly seductive.

"Thanks. I guess…" Max thanked, still a bit uncomfortable with Luna being that 'friendly' so quickly. "I wonder how hard the gym leader could be though."

{However it may be, I'm sure the others will do their best to win.} Dusk reassured.

"I don't expect less from them. Bonny and May sure have strong fighting spirits."

{Yeah, I wish I had their determination and courage.} Dusk replied, sounding a bit morose.

"You're perfect the way you are Dusk, everyone is."

{Maybe, but perhaps I would be stronger if I were… well, like them.}

"… Does that mean that you don't like yourself the way you are?"

{No, but-}

"Then you don't have to be envious towards the others Dusk. We already have a Bonny and a May, no need for copies. You're Dusk the pretty and caring braixen, not Bonny the reckless lopunny. If you really want to change and stand more for yourself, then fine, I'm hundred percent with you. However, remember to always stay true to yourself. Trust me, you won't be happy by being someone you're not."

{… Maybe. I guess it was stupid to think that.} Dusk half conceded, not looking cheered up at all.

Looking at her for a few seconds, Max put his almost finished plate next to him.

"Come here." He said before grabbing her, putting her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her chest. "Is there something the matter my pretty?"

{… Not… really.} She answered, looking away, hardly able to hide that she was lying.

"You still don't trust me enough to talk to me?"

{No, of course not. It's just… it's just that I feel like I'm the weakest of the team.} She confessed a bit sadly.

"And how does that make you feel?"

{… Not very happy.}

Feeling her slight distress, Max began to rub her soft furry chest.

"You know Dusk, I don't think you're that weak. I mean, how could we have beaten the last gym leader if you were?"

{I had the type advantage.}

"May also had it, and yet, the fight wasn't that easy. Even for her. Another hit from her opponent and that was it."

{…}

"Don't underestimate yourself Dusk. Doubt is one of the worst enemies for a psychic."

{… How do you know that?}

"Scarlet taught me that."

{… Oh.}

"It doesn't however change the fact that it's true. Personally, I don't think you're the weakest of the team. After all, steel type is weak against fire, right? And so are grass and ice type."

{… I… guess so.}

"See? Anyway, if you were the weakest, wouldn't training be the purpose of changing that?"

{… True.}

"There you have it. If you think you're not strong enough, just train harder."

{… Okay. Thanks master.} Dusk thanked, now reassured and with a small smile on her face.

"No problem my pretty." Max replied, kissing the top of her head. "You should also remember that you're the cutest braixen ever."

{Hihi, how can you tell? How many other braixen have you seen?} Dusk giggled.

"Not much, but I know it, that's all."

{Master. That's not even a real argument.}

"Oh, you think you're better than me. Huh?" Max retorted before tickling her.

{No haha wait master hahah I'm sorry.} Dusk apologized while laughing and trying to defend herself.

"Haha, all right." Max replied before stopping.

A few minutes later, May finally appeared from the woods while rubbing her belly.

{That was good, but maybe I ate a bit too much.}

"Be careful to not be too gluttonous sweetie." Max warned when he heard her.

{But the berries taste so good.}

"I agree that some of them do."

{Especially the sweets one.} She told before sitting next to Max.

"You tell me." Max agreed, petting his yellow pokemon. "Sweets are hard to resist."

{Yes, like those you bought the other day.}

"Yeah. Like I promised, I'll buy you girls more the next time we have the opportunity."

{Yay!} May cheered happily.

A few minutes later, they saw Aurora popping out of the woods as well before crossing her arms with her back against a tree.

"Glad to see you back." Max greeted.

{Yeah well, I'm guessing we're about to leave so…}

"That's right. We'll wait until Bonny gets back and we will be good to go. Besides her, would anyone want to accompany me while traveling?"

{I wouldn't mind.} May proposed.

{Me neither.} Dusk followed.

"Great, we already have two volunteers."

{If it prevents you from getting killed like an idiot, then I don't mind either.} Aurora expressed a bit coldly.

"Oh. I'm glad to hear that." Max replied, making Aurora huff.

{Well, since I'm the best at sensing danger, maybe I could be a good choice too.} Luna informed, above them.

"… Okay. I guess everyone wants to be my personal bodyguard. I don't mind actually." Max affirmed, rather pleased that everyone wants to travel with him.

{Hemm…} Jade shyly started.

"Yes Jade?"

{If I may suggest… maybe it would be best if only one or two of your team stay out.}

"Why?"

{Well, it attracts less attention and you're less likely to get into trouble that way.}

{She has a point little pup. Too many of us outside will only make us more noticeable.} Luna agreed.

"I guess so. I do remember hearing something like that when I was young that to avoid eventual pokemon or thieves attack, it's best to travel in small group like two or three human together with one or two pokemon out."

{Even pokemon know that.} Luna informed.

{It makes sense.} Aurora agreed. {The less we are…}

{Stealth over firepower can save lives more often than not.} Luna told with a smile.

"That said, the best would be to only have one out since I'm alone."

{You'll have to choose then.} Aurora mentioned.

"I guess so." Max replied, not sounding very pleased.

{… Actually, maybe not.} Luna intervened.

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, Luna jumped from her high branch and landed a few feet away from Max. Again, Max was still not used to her impressive and intimidating stature.

{How about this.}

As soon as she was finished speaking, Luna's body began to morph and change shape until that after a few seconds, she had the appearance of a human. However, the human had the same height as her normal form and was very muscular, making Max a bit uncomfortable.

{How is that? Like this, I can travel with you while you have two pokemon out.}

"Two?" Max repeated.

{One will be yours and one would be considered mine.}

For a moment, Max ruminated Luna's idea in his head.

"… That's actually a good idea. As long as you keep that appearance, we should pass for a normal small travellers group. Good thinking Luna."

{Thanks. I'm quite good at improvising ideas on the spot.}

"But…"

{Hmm?}

"Could you… transform into a more normal human girl?"

{What's wrong with this appearance?} Luna demanded, a bit offended.

"Well, it's kind of rare that human are that big and tall."

{Hmm, I see.} she conceded.

For another few seconds, Luna transformed into another human girl appearance, but smaller and less muscular. However, she was still taller than him, maybe 6,5 ft. tall, with quite the athletic and hourglass shaped body. She had very long and puffy red hair arranged into a ponytail. She was wearing a grey tank top that revealed her moderately muscular belly and black leather pants with black and red shoes. Her face was very pretty while keeping the red marks around her eyes like when in normal appearance, acting like fantasist but pretty makeup. Even though Max was more into pokemon, he couldn't help but to find that form very attractive and sexy.

{How about now?} She inquired, putting her hands on her hips.

"That will do." Max approved, hiding his slight arousal.

{Great, because I refuse to look like a shrimp.}

"Hehe, fair enough. So that leads us to choose two to travel with."

{Why not give Aurora a try?} Luna proposed.

{Me? Why?} the lucario asked, quite surprised.

{Didn't you just say that you wouldn't mind if it was to prevent him from dying?}

{Yeah, but I'm quite surprised that you agreed to being around me.}

{Why not? I don't especially hate you, you know.}

{Hmpf, like hell I would care if it was the case.} Aurora huffed, looking away.

'sigh' {Youth these days.} Luna sighed, a bit desperately.

{And what is that suppose to mean?} Aurora rejoined, a bit aggressively.

{Always on the defensive I see.} Luna replied with a grin.

{Why don't you mind your own business?}

{You're right. Your attitude choice is not my concern, but I'm wondering if you're good at protecting someone. You're a canine like me, so you should be good at sensing danger, right?}

{Of course I can, who do you think I am?} Aurora retorted, a bit upset.

{Okay, I just wanted to be sure. After all, two heads are better than one.}

"Agreed. Who's the second one then?"

{Maybe you should wait for Bonny before asking.} Luna pointed out.

"Good thinking, even though I doubt she would like walking."

A few minutes later, Bonny finally joined them with her fur still slightly wet.

{All right master, I think we… who is she?} Bonny demanded when she noticed Luna's human form.

{You don't recognize me?} Luna told with a smile and hands on her hips.

{Oh, it's you. Care to explain why you have this appearance?}

"Luna proposed a way for me to have more than just one of you with me when travelling without being too noticeable." Max explained.

{Oh, so now we can all travel with you outside our pokeball?}

"Not exactly. With Luna in this form, we can have two other team members out as one will like look it's mine and the other one belongs to Luna."

It took Bonny a few seconds before she fully understood what Max was trying to do.

{Oh, that's pretty clever.}

"Luna's idea, but I think so too. Aurora will be one of them, but I still have to choose the second one."

{Personally, I'll pass.}

"Called it." Max shoot slightly proudly.

{My fur is still a bit wet and you know that I don't really like to walk, so…}

"Yeah, I got you. May or Dusk then."

{May can go.} Dusk proposed.

"Really? You don't want to?"

{Not that I don't want to or not, I'll just take the next turn.}

"… Well that's very nice of you Dusk." Max praised, petting her.

{D-don't mention it.} She replied while enjoying Max's touches.

"Alright, time to move." Max said while standing up. "Bonny, Dusk, see you later." He added before calling them back in their pokeball.

After putting the pokeball in his belt, Max took out Jade's.

"See you later too Jade."

{Not until tomorrow, remember?} She told.

"… Sure." He agreed not so happily before returning her to her pokeball.

{What does she mean?} Luna asked.

"… I made a deal that if it was only once a day she was willing to let us help her with food."

{Most pokemon can survive weeks without eating, so I'm sure she will be okay.}

"I hope. Anyway, are you sure it's okay with you? I mean, walking besides me instead of following me through the forest like usual?"

{I sure enjoy being in an environment I know, but sometimes, you have to exit your comfort zone to live and experience new things. Also, you're protection is more assured if I stay close to you, don't you agree?}

"Can't argue with that." Max conceded before grabbing May to put her on his backpack.

For a few seconds, Max looked at Luna and Aurora while seeing himself with them.

"Eh, we do like look two pokemon trainers on a journey."

{Something wrong with that?} Luna jested.

"No, not at all. On the contrary, it's a pretty nice feeling actually. Let's go." Max replied before passing between Luna and Aurora, towards the road.

Looking at each other, Luna smiled while Aurora only raised an eyebrow before following Max.


	38. Chapter 38 : A Little Safe Haven

**Hi guys, I'm back. Sorry for the huge delay, but free time has been quite scarce for me lately. First, I did over time over over time at my job for the past two weeks, because yeah, I need one to live since I'm not paid to write stories. If you really want to get updates faster, maybe you can consider making donations. After that, I noticed but too late that I didn't delete the right chapter in google doc, deleting this one instead of the last one, so I didn't really made the corrections until last Thursday. Luckily, I was able to recover from the bin and the make the said corrections. Anyway, hope this chap. will compensate for the painful wait. Now that things has settled down a bit at my job, I should be fine now.**

 **Link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/144h13s3tRLWwvdRlJX0-knm7gpe9bEg99Z34ERQmBzU/edit**

For the next few days, the new travel formation was going rather well as they could proceed further without any trouble. They were switching between who would be with Luna and Max. Today, they were walking across plains with a forest quite far away from the road.

"You know girls, I'm kind of surprised that we haven't encountered a lot of trainers in our way." Max expressed to the group, which currently consisted of Aurora, Bonny and Luna in her new human alter ego.

{I'm kind of surprised as well.} Luna agreed. {From what I heard from the humans, being a pokemon trainer seemed to be quite popular.}

{Maybe they're just scared of us and gave up.} Bonny commented, who was walking next to Max.

{Without even knowing who we are? That's quite unlikely.} Aurora retorted.

{Maybe they just sense it.}

{Or maybe we've just been unlucky until now.}

{Always something to kill the mood huh?} Bonny replied, slightly annoyed.

{I'm just stating the obvious.}

"Girls, please." Max intervened.

{You sure have a lot of love to share young one.} Luna told to Aurora with a grin.

{Love is just a fake thing so human or pokemon can procreate easier.} Aurora rejoined.

{Quite deep.}

{Whatever.}

"Look girls, I think we might be able to sleep in a bed tonight." Max announced as soon as he saw some habitations in the distance.

{Finally.} Bonny sighed, relieved.

"Sierra, I think it was, right?"

{That's the name you said a few days ago.}

"Good. If we're lucky, we can buy another tent there."

{Can't wait. Sleeping outside is nice and all, but not under the rain.}

"Yeah, sucks big time. Good thing we didn't get another rainy day since the last one a few days ago."

{Yeah, poor Dusk. That must have been hard for her.}

"Judging by how tired she was looking the next morning, I bet it was."

Walking some more, Max arrived in front of the town a little bit past noon. When in, the place was rather normal looking and like any other village. The first thing that hit Max was the strange feeling that they weren't being stared at since Scarlet wasn't there. It sure was pleasant even though he wasn't really used to it, but it mostly made him remember how much he missed her.

"Alright. Like usual, we should start by finding a place to sleep."

{Should we split up?} Bonny proposed.

"I don't know. If Scarlet was here, that could have been a possibility with her telepathy, but since she's not here…"

{Isn't telepathy something a psychic pokemon can do, like Dusk?}

"… Good point, but I don't know if she can do it. I mean, I'm sure she can, but over long distance, I don't know."

{Why not ask her? Surely her training isn't worth nothing.}

"I guess."

{You can switch me with her.} Aurora told.

"Why? We're in town so there shouldn't be much of a problem if more of you stay out."

{We agreed on just two team members with you and Luna. Anyway, I don't especially want to be around other humans. You are plenty enough.}

"Alright, Scarlet number two." Max jested before putting Aurora back in her pokeball.

After putting the ball in his belt, Max grabbed Dusk's one and let her out.

{My turn already?} She exclaimed immediately after being materialized.

"More or less. We finally arrived in the next town but we thought that maybe we could split up so we can find a place to rest faster. Also, it could help us to see what's around here."

{Okay, but what do you need me for?}

"You can use telepathy, right?"

{Scarlet taught me, yes.}

"How far is your telepathic reach?"

{Oh. I… don't know.} Dusk confessed, a bit embarrassed.

"Hmm. Well, care to give it a try? It's not like we're in a bad position anyway. If anything, we can rely on Luna's nose to track me down."

{There are a lot of things that stink here, but I should be able to do it.} Luna commented.

"Good. Just make sure not to talk around humans, okay?"

{You're asking me that like I've never done this before.} Luna replied, crossing her human arms.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I forget."

{I'll just act like a mute human like always.}

"Do you know sign language if we ever ask you questions?"

{Just a little. When human talk to me, I just mainly ignore them.}

"Kinda rude."

{I'd rather look like a rude human than being found out that I'm a zoroark.}

"Fair enough. Anyway, don't put too much pressure on yourself Dusk. If we can't talk telepathically over long distance yet, it's not that big of a deal, okay?"

{O-okay master.} Dusk agreed, feeling less pressure.

"If you don't have news from me after an hour, come back to me." Max instructed to Luna.

{Sure thing boss.} Luna acknowledged while doing the military salute with one hand.

"Good luck and don't get yourself into trouble."

{I should be the one to say that.} Luna corrected, looking at him with a grin.

"I'll be careful too, don't worry."

At that, the four of them separated into two groups; Bonny and Max going in one direction and Luna and Dusk going in another one.

{Do you really think it was good idea?} Bonny asked a short moment.

"Separating?"

{No, leaving Dusk with… her.}

"I see you still don't trust her."

{No. Not completely I mean.}

"Why is that? Don't tell me you still have prejudice against dark type."

{They don't have a good reputation you know, and the way she looks…}

"I admit that she may have a very intimidating appearance, scary even, but I don't think she's evil. From what I sense from her that is."

{You may be wrong, or maybe she just waits for a good opportunity to strike.}

"I think you might be a bit paranoid."

{If by paranoid you mean protective, then yes.}

"You know… whether I trust her or not, it's like I'm gonna survive forever. If it's tomorrow or in 40 years, there always a chance to die at almost any moment. We're all meant to die one day or another."

{A pretty dark and fatalistic reasoning.}

"It's the reality. Anyway, if we're meant to die eventually, why not give others the benefit of the doubt and take some chances? Who knows, maybe we can even get more than we bargained for some time."

{If you say so. Anyway, if given the choice, I'll go with the option of having you as long as possible.}

"Fair enough."

{Anyway, we should focus more on finding what we're looking for instead of depressing stuff.}

"Right."

Away from them, Luna and Dusk were also walking down the streets, looking for the same thing.

{… So, how is that human? We're alone so you can tell me the truth. I promise it will stay between us.} Luna asked when she was sure no human was nearby.

{Well, like you've probably seen already, he's very kind and nice to us.}

{I see.}

{Don't you trust him?}

{I won't say I don't trust him. He really seems to be the kind of person you said he is, but I also meet a lot of human that more than often claimed to be nice before backstabbing their friends.}

{You seem to know a lot about humans.}

{Well, I did pass some time with them, maybe not as much as you may think, but I'm really observant. In my youth, humans were quite intriguing to me, so I did my best to learn about them as much as possible. What I discovered wasn't really what I first expected.}

{What did you discovered?}

{That human can either be bad or good. Unfortunately, I also learnt the really good ones were rarer than the bad ones and most of time stepped on by the bad ones.}

{… Yeah, it's sad how they can be. Luckily, master isn't like that.}

{I hope so, for you and your friends.}

{But… haven't you said yourself that master was intriguing you?}

{He is, but it doesn't mean I blindly trust him. Personally, I think that you should never totally trust someone. You can at some point, but always keep a small corner for doubts. That way, you will be less surprised if things go bad.}

{I… see. Scarlet already told us that he was worth being trusted.}

{That red gardevoir? Well, you can hardly argue with a psychic in that matter since they can literally dive into human mind and see every little secret or lie a human can hide. However, there's always the possibility that they work together, but it's quite farfetched, even for me.}

{Scarlet may have her flaws, but I don't think she would lie about it, especially after what master told us about what humans did to her. If even someone like her can trust a human after that, then I'm willing to give a try myself.}

{Good point.}

Since they were seeing quite some humans around, Luna and Dusk decided to talk telepathically instead.

(Still nothing in sight?) Luna thought.

 _[Not yet.]_ Dusk answered in her head.

(This place is bigger than expected.) Luna replied as she and Dusk were passing in front of a back-alley.

Unfortunately, because they were too busy looking for what Max asked for, they failed to noticed some suspicious looking bums chilling there that noticed them. A few seconds after they passed, they began to follow them at the same pace while keeping a certain distance.

(… Are they… following us?) Dusk inquired to Luna, starting to get worried.

(Looks like it.) Luna answered, not even looking fazed at all.

(What are we gonna do? Should I warn master?)

(No need to. I think we can handle a few weak humans if things go bad.)

(I… don't really want to hurt anyone.)

(Leave that to me then.)

"Hey girl, that's a nice braixen you have there. Care to let me have a closer look?" One of them behind said with the others laughing afterwards.

(Just ignore them and keep walking.) Luna reassured after Dusk went closer to her.

Upon speeding up their pace slightly, Luna and Dusk arrived to a turning point. However, they were blocked by other bums as soon as they took it. Quickly, they were surrounded by maybe seven or eight of them. Dusk couldn't help but be scared and cling onto Luna.

"My my, you sure are one hell of a woman. That body of yours sure do look in good shape, am I right guys?" one of them told, making the others agree with him. "Why don't you show us what it can do?" He arrogantly added.

Not saying a word, Luna only stared at him with crossed arms, almost grinning.

"Does the cat have your tongue? Hahah." Another guys said, laughing.

"No need to be shy." Yet another guy in front of her added before moving a hand towards her. "You should come with us so we can- ow."

As soon as his hand touched one of her shoulders, Luna hit the inside of his arm with her knuckles and got him right in the nerve to push it away.

"You bitch. I guess you want to play the hard to get game." He angrily replied.

Angry, the guy then moved closer to Luna in order to try to immobilize her. However, to his surprise and everyone else, Luna grabbed the guy, raised him over her before tossing him in trash can that was next to them, with only the legs coming out of it.

"… The fuck was that?" One of the group expressed, astonished.

Still slightly grinning with crossing arms, Luna turned towards the others with a 'Who's next?' face. At this point, all of them began to wonder if it was worth it.

"Come on guys, it's a single girl and a scared little pokemon. Get her!"

As they were preparing to jump on them, Luna then got into a normal and defenceless stance. However, she used her illusion ability to make all of her muscles grow slightly bigger while making them very well defined and veiny.

"What the fuck is wrong with her? Is she on steroid or something?" One of them shouted with the others backing up a bit.

"Alright, I'm out of here." One said before leaving, quickly followed by a few others.

"Whatever, she was ugly anyway." Another one finished.

After taking out the one that was in the trash can, all of them finally fled, leaving Luna and Dusk alone.

(That was scary.) Dusk shared, finally relaxing.

(You think? To me it was rather fun actually.)

(Fun?) Dusk repeated, a bit surprised.

(Nothing like a small treat here and there to keep you awake.) She told before resuming her walk with the braixen.

For the next half of an hour, they didn't come across any more trouble until they finally found something that could be what Max wanted.

{A motel, huh?} Luna mumbled.

{Is it a place that we can sleep?} Dusk inquired.

{My human knowledge isn't that huge, so I'm not sure, but it sounds like 'hotel', so maybe it's the same thing.}

{Should I call master?}

{Sure.}

At the other side of the town, Max and Bonny were still roaming through the town.

{Really? And what did you do after that?} Bonny asked.

"I punched him, what else should have I done?"

{Good point. I'm not particularly violent, but maybe I would have done the same thing.}

"I'm not either, but some time, people are just too dumb to understand with mere words."

{Yeah, I can relate.} She replied, looking away.

"Reassure me, you aren't talking about me, are you?" Max asked suspiciously.

{You know me, I would never dare.} Bonny responded, obviously lying.

"Oh you little… you better watch your rear the next time we're alone."

{Can't wait to see what you'll do with it.} Bonny replied lewdly.

"Trust me, it won't-"

{… Ster! Master… hear me?} A faint voice in his head called.

Max was used to voices in his head, thanks to Scarlet, but this one was different than hers. This one was sounding more like…

"Dusk? Is that you?" Max wondered.

{Dusk? Where?} Bonny replied, looking around.

"In… my head I think." Max informed.

{… Yes master… me. I still… difficult… keep up… too far.}

"No problem Dusk, you're doing your best."

{I do.}

"Did you find anything?"

{Yes. Luna… join you… where it is.}

"Okay, we'll wait, thanks" Max thanked, understanding what she was trying to say.

{What did she said?} Bonny asked.

"I think they found a place to spend the night and Luna will come to get us there." Max explained before walking towards a nearby wooden bench next to the street.

{Great. Because you talking about my rear again made me a bit… frisky.} Bonny shared, following him.

"Okay, so we can't say ass or butt without you getting all humid?" Max queried as him and Bonny sat on the bench.

{Want to find out if I am?} Bonny coaxed.

"Tempting, but no. Not here at least."

{Pff, you're no fun.} Bonny retorted before resting her head against Max's shoulder.

"I didn't say not later though."

{Eh, like you could slip away from me.} She told while discreetly rubbing his thigh.

"I know now that I can't, don't worry." Max conceded, petting Bonny's head.

For a moment, both of them waited for Luna while being careful not to be too affectionate when people were passing by. Every time they were alone again, Bonny used that opportunity to give Max's crotch a quick grab, just to tease him a bit. Then, when the zone was empty, Luna appeared from above and landed in front of Max as a liepard.

"Luna?" Max wondered, not sure if it was her.

After giving a small grin, the pokemon transformed into Luna's human form.

"You scared me for a second. I thought it was a pokemon that was looking for trouble."

{Sorry, but a pokemon look less suspicious when jumping and running around compared to a human.}

"True. So, you found an Inn or a hotel?"

{Not exactly. We found a motel. Not sure what it is, but I'm guessing that it would be something similar to a hotel.}

"Good guess. It's indeed like a hotel, but cheaper, in every possible way."

{As long as it has a bed, I'm fine with it.} Bonny commented.

"If we get a good one. Where's Dusk?"

{She's waiting in front of that motel.}

"Alone?"

{Don't worry, she's big girl. I wanted her to follow me, but she insisted on me going alone getting you, saying it would be faster that way.}

"… Alright. After all, she's a pokemon, so I'm not too worried about her. If someone annoys her, she will just burn them to crisp, haha."

{I'm sure too.} Luna half lied.

"Show us the way then." Max requested, standing up with Bonny.

After nodding, Luna began to walk towards the motel direction with Max and Bonny behind.

"So, have you got any trouble finding the motel?" Max inquired after a moment.

{Not really. I just went randomly here and there in hope to find anything.}

"Okay, but what I meant is that does anyone have suspected anything about you?"

{I don't think so. Humans just walked by us like I was a normal human.} Luna half lied again.

"Well, even in that form you're pretty intimidating, so I guess they just didn't want any business with you."

{Probably. A big plus for us then.}

"I suppose. This place looks like a good neighborhood anyway, so I'm not too worried. Was the motel looking good?"

{I don't know, I only saw the outside, but it wasn't that big.}

"Damn, I hope we didn't come across a shitty and all cramped up one."

{I can search for another one if you want to.}

"No that's okay. If anything, we still can go back to sleep outside." Max joked.

{Not sure if it's healthy for a human to spend too much time sleeping outside.}

{I don't think too.} Bonny agreed. {Remember that you got sick just by standing too long in the rain.}

"Come on, it was just a one-time thing. I rarely get sick."

{Let's try to not increase the amount of times you are, shall we?} Luna expressed with a rather motherly tone.

"Sure thing, mom." Max quipped.

Unnoticeable by Max but barely by Bonny, Luna seemed to have flinched slightly by the word 'mom'. Bonny wanted to ask if she was alright, but she was certain that she wouldn't want to talk about it anyway.

"Can't wait to get a shower as well."

{Hope there will be room for two.} Bonny shared, a bit seductively.

"If it's a very cheap motel, don't set your expectation too high."

{Not very enticing.} she complained.

"It's just for one night. I'm sure they have nice hotels at Corsocoast. There, we will be able to enjoy a cozy room after a hard day at the beach."

{Weren't you planning on taking on the gym leader?}

"Of course, but what will prevent us from taking a small break after beating him, or her?"

{I guess. I never have been to the beach, so I don't really know what to expect.}

"I'm sure you'll like it. The sand, the ocean, the nice weather and probably the nice looking pokemon." Max told while bumping Bonny with his hips to tease her.

{Yeah, sure. I can't wait to ditch you for a male lopunny that I'm hundred percent sure will be there.} Bonny rejoined sarcastically.

"There's a possibility."

At that, Bonny looked at Max with an unamused face.

"Come on, I'm just messing with you."

{Like I already said, the male that will make my head spin away from you isn't born yet.} Bonny assured fervently.

"Haha, if you say so pretty girl." Max teased, feigning not believing her while petting her head.

{It's true.} Bonny argued before pushing his hand away.

"Ohh, a bit susceptible I see."

{I'm not, it's just the kind of thing I don't like to joke about.} She informed, a bit upset.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood." Max apologized.

{You haven't, don't worry.} she reassured, less upset. {It's just that I love you a lot master and I take it very seriously.}

"Okay, I got it. No more jokes about Bonny finding a male lopunny attractive." Max complied, half serious.

{Thank you.}

Upon hearing them, Luna couldn't help but to let out a small giggle.

{What's funny?} Bonny demanded, a bit offended.

{Well, I was wondering, where you with Max when you evolved?}

{Yes, why?}

{Have you ever seen another lopunny since?}

{… No.}

{I see.}

{What's wrong with that?}

{Nothing. Nothing at all. It's just that I'm wondering if you'll keep that determination when your hormones will speak for yourself when you'll met your first lopunny male.}

{My hormones are only for master.} Bonny, starting to get upset again.

{I don't even doubt it. However, it seems that your 'master' is the only male figure you ever had since you evolved, so your desire and hormones could only be guided towards him. I don't doubt your love for him, but sometime instinct can overcome a lot of things.}

{And what is that supposed to mean?}

{Nothing. I'm curious about your reaction when you will be around your own species, that's all.}

{Why you-} Bonny started before Max interrupted.

"That's not very nice to say Luna. Bonny is very loyal pokemon that loves me." Max scolded a bit.

{I'm sure she is. I'm sorry if I hurt you Bonny, but I just wanted to give you something to think about.}

{… Hmpf.} Bonny huffed, a bit mad.

"Next time, try to avoid sensitive subjects please, Luna."

{Noted.}

After that, they pretty much walked without talking much until they arrived at said motel with Dusk standing in front of it.

{Happy to finally see you again master.} Dusk greeted when she spotted them.

"Everything went alright on your own?" Max asked.

{Pretty much, yes. Well, besides some humans asking if I was lost, nothing happened.}

"Great. Not wanting to pressure you Dusk, but I would really like if you could improve your telepathic range. Not that there's anything wrong with it, I just don't like the idea of leaving one of you alone."

{Okay master, I'll try my best.}

"I hope I wasn't rude."

{Not at all master. I also want to improve it, so no harm done.} She replied with a warm smile.

"Good." Max said, relieved. "Let's see what we're dealing with now."

Passing in front of Dusk, Max went towards the motel entrance with Luna, Bonny and Dusk following him. Passing the door, they heard a small door-bell above them, attracting the man's attention at the client counter.

"Welcome to the Lumbersleep, how may I help you?" the man asked, half politely.

"Yeah, I would like a room please." Max responded, not caring that much.

"Alright. A room for two or two rooms for one?" He asked while looking at him and Luna simultaneously.

"Hemm…" Max wondered, looking at Luna as well.

Smartly, Luna showed one finger to say one room instead of speaking.

"One room please."

"Alright. Are you the kind to be loud at night? The walls aren't very thick here."

"No, we're…" Max replied shyly while briefly looking at Luna. "We're not in a relationship. We're just friends that travel together."

"Alright. Less job for the room service tomorrow I guess. Here's the number eight." the receptionist told while handing him the key. "That will be $35 please."

"Sure." Max replied before handing him the money.

"Thank you. Have a good day sir. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"No problem."

When done, Max and co. left the counter and the building to search for room eight outside. Finding it after a moment, Max unlocked the door before all of them went inside.

"… Doesn't smell that good." Max commented after closing the door.

{A lot of human intercourse happened here.} Luna informed with a slightly snubbed nose.

"Thanks for the info Luna." Max replied sarcastically.

{Sorry. I thought you might want to know.} Luna falsely apologized.

"Not really." Continued Max while dropping his backpack on the ground, close to the bed.

{At least the bed isn't half bad.} Bonny shared after dropping herself on the bed.

"Good to know."

{Indeed. I wouldn't have liked a bed that breaks due to us mating too hard.} Bonny expressed seductively after rolling on her belly to look at Max.

"For once, I agree." Max replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

{Wow. Master siding with my perverted side, that's new.} Bonny stated with a smile while hugging Max for behind, still on her belly.

"At this point, I already know that's it's inevitable with you, so…" Max retorted, petting the lopunny. "Besides, I do want to try it too."

{That's what I like to hear.} Bonny said, nuzzling her master.

{You guys could at least wait until we're out.} Luna told with a grin.

{I-I second that.} Dusk followed a bit shyly.

{What? Afraid to see something you might enjoy, Dusk?} Bonny teased with a mischievous grin while rubbing Max's thighs dangerously close to his crotch.

{N-no… it would just be… really embarrassing.}

{Come on little braixen, love is blind and limitless.} Luna defended.

{I-I know but…}

As Luna was telling Dusk how love is good, Max and Bonny looked at each other before discreetly laughing.

"Well girls, I don't know about you, but I would like to go search for a store that sells tents."

{I don't mind exploring a bit.} Luna started. {I've never been in this place before, so I wonder how things are around here.}

"Do you want me to come with you?"

{Don't get it wrong little pup, but I would prefer going alone. You know, moving at my own pace.}

"Oh, okay then." Max replied, not sounding mad or sad.

{Hope I didn't make you sad.}

"No you haven't, don't worry."

{Ah ha, master's date demand got rejected.} Bonny mocked.

"It wasn't a date demand. I was just trying to be nice." Max protested.

{Sure master.} Bonny quipped, tapping him in the back as if to reassure him.

"And what about you smarty ass? What are your plans?"

{… I think I'm gonna stay here and keep the bed warm for us.}

"Or you just want to be a lazy lopunny like always."

{I prefer the term 'energy saving' for later.} She corrected with a lewd grin.

"Yeah yeah, if you like it." Max teased, scratching Bonny's head with a smile, at which Bonny smiled back. "Maybe I should let the others out to see if they want to explore as well." he added before letting the others out, except for Jade.

{… Smells bad here.} Aurora commented as soon as she was out. {Don't tell me you couldn't wait a minute without doing it?} She continued while looking at Max with an almost desperate face.

"Not guilty this time."Max protested.

{… I guess. It doesn't smells like you.}

At that, pretty much everyone looked at her a bit suspiciously.

{I mean, I'm always at the place where you did it, so it's easy to know.} Aurora pointed out with faint blush.

{Rrright.} Bonny replied, rolling her eyes.

{It's true.} the lucario protested aggressively.

"Anyway Aurora, me and Luna were planning on taking a little tour of the town while Bonny will do her sloth impression here."

{Hey!} Bonny complained.

"So what do you want to do?"

{… I don't really care about this place, so you can do whatever you want while I stay here.}

{Yippee, girl party.} Bonny exclaimed happily.

{No party.} Aurora corrected.

{Rhaa, party pooper.}

"May? Dusk?"

{I… don't mind going with you master.} Dusk answered.

{Me too.} May followed.

"Great."

{At least I'm reassured that you won't be on your own.} Luna told with a smile.

"Why are you worried? We're in town, so we're pretty much safe here."

{I suppose.} the zoroark half lied .

"And you know that you can take your normal form in here."

{Why? You don't like this form?}

"No, it's-"

{He prefers your pokemon form a lot more, isn't that right, master the pokemon molester?} Bonny teased.

"It has nothing to do with my…"

{Your deviation to female pokemon?} Bonny finished with a mischievous grin.

"Ahem. Anyway, be sure to not run into any trouble Luna." Max replied quickly while standing up.

{I'm sure I can manage.} Luna retorted while giving Max a seductive look, just to tease him.

"Alright, so me, Dusk and May together while Aurora and Bonny wait here, right?" Max recapitulated.

{And with me on my own, you have it.} Confirmed Luna.

"Alright. I'm sorry to say May, but I won't bring my backpack, so…"

{No problem master, I don't mind staying in your arms.}

"… Okay." Max replied, not expecting that answer with the others hiding their laugh.

{Hihi, don't worry master, if you got too tired, I'll just walk.}

"Thanks May." Max thanked, a bit relieved.

At that, Max took May in his arms and left with Dusk and Luna tailing him.

{Have fun.} Bonny wished before they exited the room.

"We'll try." Max answered before closing the door.

Walking outside, Max and co. passed in front of the reception's door.

"It could be faster if we ask someone directly." Max proposed as he was stopping in front of the door.

{See you later then little pups.} Said Luna walking away from Max.

"Yup."

After making sure that no one was around, Luna transformed into a liepard before starting to jump from roof to roof through the town.

"She's a true mystery." Max commented after she was out of sight.

{At least she seems nice.} May added.

"I'm sure she really is."

{I'm sure too.} Dusk agreed.

Passing through the door, Max went towards the same receptionist as before.

"Hi again. Everything okay?"

"Yes, no problem. I was just wondering if you knew a place that sells tents for travelers."

"Hmm, I'm sorry to say that all we have is a general store, but unfortunately, it doesn't sell tents."

"Damnit." Max cursed lowly.

"Why are you asking? I think I remember seeing one on your backpack when you arrived."

"Yes, but it's all torn up and unusable."

"… I see. Well, we don't have a store that sells tents, but we do have a really good tailor here in this town."

"A tailor?" Max repeated.

"Yes. She's very good and if you go see her, maybe she could take a look at your tent and see if she can repair it."

"That would be nice. Where does she lives?"

"I'll write you down her address so you can track it down with your pokedex."

"Great. Thanks."

Nodding, the man then took a piece of paper before writing something on it.

"Here you go." the man said while handing him the paper

"Thanks." Max thanked again.

Taking it, Max said goodbye to the receptionist and left the building.

"Well, at least we will still have our nice and cozy tent we're used to."

{It will look a bit less pretty however.} Dusk told.

"Maybe, but the important thing is that it does its job at keeping us dry and protected."

{Besides mosquitoes and rain, it doesn't protect us that much. In the contrary, it makes us more visible in the distance.} May pointed out.

"That's why you all sleep with me."

{True. I won't let those pesky bugs touch you master.} May exclaimed fervently.

"Glad to see I'm protected from itches." Max joked with a smile, making Dusk giggles a bit. "Anyway, we should go take the tent with us."

{That would help.} May replied.

"Sure will."

Going back at their room, Max put May down before opening the door.

"Can you bring me the tent please Bonny?"

{Sure.}

Jumping down from the bed where she was lying, Bonny went to Max's backpack and took the tent before bringing it him.

{Did you find another already?}

"No, but there's a tailor here that can repair it for us."

{Oh. That's great.}

"Indeed. Be back a bit later. Stay out of trouble, especially you Aurora." Max joked while looking at his lucario that was comfortably all stretched out on the only armchair of the room.

{I don't promise anything.} She answered nonchalantly without looking at him.

Chuckling, Max left them and exited the motel area.

With some trivial talk, all three of them kept walking down the streets with Max following his pokedex indication until they arrived at the address the receptionist at the motel gave them. Since he had to hold the tent, he preferred to give the pokedex to Dusk so she could navigate for him.

"Are you sure it's here?" Max asked, as him and Dusk were standing in front of normal looking house after a little while.

{It's supposed to. That's what your pokedex says anyway.} Dusk answered back, looking at the device's screen.

"Hmm, maybe she does her job at home."

{The best way to know is to go knock.} May told.

"What would I do without the mawile wisdom." Max jested.

{That was mean.} May retorted with a fake offended tone.

Smiling while petting her a little, Max went to the entrance door and knocked. For quite some time, they waited for an answer that never came.

"Maybe she's out." Max wondered.

{Maybe we can try knocking again.} Dusk proposed.

"Good plan." Max agreed before knocking again but louder.

"… Coming, coming."

On the other side of the door, they heard a feminine and beautiful voice coming towards the door. Upon hearing the door being unlocked, they saw a rather young and cute woman that was looking in her mid-twenty on the other side. However, she was looking quite tired.

"Sorry. I hope I didn't make you wait for too long." the woman apologized.

"No, don't worry. But maybe we arrived at a bad time."

"No. Well, not really. I just fell asleep because I didn't sleep well last night."

"Work?"

"More or less. I have insomnia from time to time, so my face tends to get intimate with my desk sometimes."

"I… see." Max replied, quite surprised by the woman's frankness.

"But it doesn't prevent me for working efficiently, rest assured. A few coffee cups and I'm ready to go. Oh, maybe it is perhaps why you're here."

"Actually, yes, and-"

"Don't stay outside then, get in." the woman cut before freeing the passage for them.

"… Sure."

Giving a quick glance at the others, Max and his two pokemon entered the house with the woman closing the door behind them.

"Cute pokemon you have there." the woman complimented.

"Oh, thanks. They're-"

"This way. I'm gonna show you where the magic happens." She cut again while passing in front them to go in another room.

{She doesn't seem like the very relaxed type of human.} Dusk commented.

"You tell me." Max agreed, slightly wincing before following the woman.

"Oh, and my name is Cindy." the woman told from the other room.

"Hemm… nice to meet you, Cindy." Max greeted as they arrived at the doorway of the room where the woman, known as Cynthia, was.

All around the place were complete and uncomplete clothing of all variety. Dress, shirt, coat, as well as tailor material was scattered everywhere in a big messy room.

"Don't look at the mess. Well, peoples call it a mess, but I call it an organized chaos."

"I'll… try." Max replied, unable to see anything else but that.

"So, what brings you here handsome?" She nonchalantly asked while sitting in front of sewing machine and starting to work on something.

"Well, I was wondering if you could repair a torn up tent."

"Of course I can, who do you think I am?"

"Hemm…"

"Oh, sorry, force of habit. Even the regulars always say that. They're like 'Can you repair my shirt?', and I'm like 'Of course, it's like the tenth time I've repaired it, but whatever'."

"That mustn't be very helpful for business."

"Nah, I'm always able to make it pass as a joke."

"… Okay."

"Care to show me what I'll be dealing with?"

"Sure. Here we go." Max answered after giving it to her.

"… Hmhmm." She hummed with an intrigued face after unrolling the thing. "I can already see that it will take quite some time. Unfortunately, I won't be able to work on it today, but I promise I'll get in it tomorrow."

"Thanks. How much will it cost?"

"Hard to say. I usually make a price for the amount of time it takes me to repair the said item."

"Estimation would be enough."

"Hmm… around $60 maybe."

"… Okay." Max replied, finding the price a bit high.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm running low on money, so I'm just hoping it won't be too expensive at the end."

"I see. Well, I'll try to do it as fast as I can then."

"Thanks a lot."

"See you tomorrow." Cindy told before resuming her sewing.

"Sure." Max replied before grabbing May in his arms and heading outside.

"… Alright girls, what do you think we should do? Go back to the motel or explore a bit?"

{Well, I don't especially want to explore, but it's your choice master.} Dusk responded a bit shyly.

{I don't mind exploring.} May replied.

"Hmm… dilemma dilemma again." Max retorted while thinking.

{If Dusk really doesn't want to explore, I don't mind going back in our room master.} May expressed.

"You sure?"

{Yes.}

"… Alright. This place doesn't seem to offer a lot to see anyway."

{Yeah. Besides human houses, there's not much here.} May commented before Max began to head towards the motel.

A few minutes later, they got inside their room once again. By the sound of it, it was like Bonny and Aurora were talking until they heard the door opening.

"We're back. Hope we're not interrupting anything." Max said while closing the door behind.

{Not really. I was just explaining to Aurora how a human male was working.} Bonny answered with a small grin, sitting on the bed.

{That's not even true.} Aurora protested, making Bonny giggles.

"Hope it wasn't dirty." Max replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

{I would never dare talk about dirty stuff.} Bonny retorted with the most obvious fake innocent face in the world.

"Pfff, sure you wouldn't." Max quipped before getting on his back with his head resting on Bonny's soft and furry legs.

{So? How was the tent repairing hunt?} Bonny asked while starting to rub Max's hair.

"Pretty good. We found a tailor but she will start working on it only tomorrow, so we have an entire day to do not much."

{An entire day, huh?}

"Yup. But honestly, I don't feel like doing much. I could just stay here forever." Max shared before rolling on his side so he could rest his face on Bonny's furry belly.

{Really?} Bonny replied with a small grin.

"Yup." Max confirmed. "… Ever told you how good you smell?" he added after taking a slight whiff of Bonny's fur.

{Hehe, not a lot, but I'm glad you like it.}

"Yeah, it reminds me of the gentle and nice scent of a kitten." Max told, wrapping his arms around the lopunny, hugging her.

{Not even a baby bunny?}

"Don't know, never smelled one."

Rolling her eyes, Bonny then looked at the others with a smile.

{… So you're really planning on staying here doing nothing for the rest of the day?} Aurora asked.

"… Well, unless you have suggestions, I don't really know what we can really do."

{Hmm, I do have an idea.} Bonny proposed.

"What is it?" Max replied, looking back at Bonny's pinkish red eyes.

{Ever done it with four pokemon at the same time?} she asked with a lewd grin.

"Goddammit, I got screwed again."

{Haha.} Bonny laughed. {I'm quite surprised you didn't see that one coming.}

"Ah, ah." Max laughed sarcastically.

{Well, just saying, but personally I don't mind.} May shared.

Looking towards her, Max had failed to notice that May had jumped on the bed and was lying on her belly with her hands resting on her cheeks, staring at him with a smile.

{Oh, would you look at that. If everyone is up to it, maybe we could actually just do that.} Bonny replied with a bigger grin.

"Please girls, don't." Max begged, making May and Bonny laugh.

{I was wondering master.} May started. {Wasn't this town the one that had that pokemon center you talked about?}

"Pokemon center?" Max repeated, turning his head on Bonny's thigh so he could face May.

{Yes, you know, the one that's supposed to have lots of rescued pokemon that are given to starter trainer?}

"Oh, right. I had completely forgotten about it. You girls sure do have a good memory." Max praised, getting on his back.

{Not that much since I had forgotten as well.} Bonny corrected, still petting her master's hair.

{So, do you want to visit it?} May asked.

"That could be an idea. What about you girls?"

{That could be fun.} Bonny answered.

{I agree.} Dusk followed.

"Awesome."

{That will be without me.} Aurora told.

"You don't want to come? Why?" Max asked, a bit surprised.

{Because I'm comfortable here. Besides, someone should stay here to keep an eye on our stuff.} Aurora explained before stretching and going all limp on the armchair.

"Or maybe you just want to laze around."

{… Maybe.} Aurora retorted, making roll his eyes.

"Well, I do agree that someone must stay here to watch our things, so if Aurora proposed herself, that question is already answered." Max said while getting on his feet.

{It didn't have to be right now you know.} Bonny complained, wanting him to stay a bit longer.

"Don't worry Bonny, we'll have plenty of times to be 'physical' later." Max reassured before kissing her forehead.

{Now I'm really tempted.} Bonny retorted lewdly, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Alright. Take care while we're gone, Aurora." Max wished while getting to the door.

{Sure.} Aurora responded, waving a paw to tell them 'go away'.

Smiling, Max then exited their room with Bonny, Dusk and May besides him.

"Okay, so let's see where that pokemon center is." Max mumbled before having his pokedex on hands. "… This way." he told while pointing to the right of the motel after checking the town map on the device.

At that, all four of them headed towards the said direction, walking through the city.

{So, what kind of pokemon do you think we will meet?} Bonny asked.

"Dunno. The pokedex said that it has huge variety of pokemon, so we can expect pretty much anything."

{Even sexy female pokemons?} Bonny queried, looking at Max with a grin.

"Female? Probably. Sexy? I don't know, nor do I care."

{Sure thing, master.} Bonny quipped with a smile, making Dusk giggle a bit.

"Even if it's the case, what would that change?"

{Hmm, let's see; a pokemon molester human right next to a good looking female pokemon? Hmm, the equation is hard. Can anyone help me?} Bonny mocked.

"Okay, we get it." Max rejoined, slightly annoyed. "I already got you girls, so why would I want to go with another one?"

{Besides the three you already had?}

"Hem… as I recall it was just… two." Max corrected, looking at Bonny slightly in fear.

Her response was to look at him skeptically.

"What?" Max replied, feigning innocence.

{My strongest sense may be my hearing master, but I can still smell.}

"So you…"

{Yup. My nose may be not as strong as Luna or Aurora, but I can tell when you have been with a pokemon besides one of our group.}

"Looks like I've been revealed." Max replied, a bit ashamed.

{That kind of smell always stays for a bit. It takes a few baths to wash it off completely.}

"It doesn't disgust you that I did it with, well, another one before we did it?"

{To be honest, it's not something I'm glad to know, but I don't care that much either. Unlike them, I have your love, which isn't nothing.}

"How optimistic."

{I can also have you way more than them since you're mine, so nothing to go crazy about.}

"True."

{Seeing you all happy afterwards is almost candy to the eyes hihi.}

"If I didn't know you better, I would think that you like seeing me with another one."

{Nothing like that, I can assure you that. However, knowing that my master is very sexually active, I don't know, but it gets something inside me.}

"Like the idea of receiving all of that sexual energy later on?"

{Hmm… now that you put words on it, I think it might be it, yes. Maybe the thought of you being that active increases the chance of you jumping on me… damn, I think I should stop now before I make a mess.}

"… Well, that was disturbingly well detailed. Thanks for sharing."

{You're the one that asked me why I personally didn't mind you doing it with another one.}

"I didn't ask personally, but I guess it explains a bit."

{I still prefer that you have me rather than a stranger however.}

"Well, two of them kind of literally jumped on me."

{And I'm guessing that they threatened you and mistreated you for not cooperating? Forcing you into submission?} Bonny replied, looking at Max with a mischievous grin.

"You tell me. The eyes they were making… Scary." Max told Nonchalantly.

{Poor, poor master. That must have been terrible. Looks like you didn't have a choice but to comply.} Bonny quipped.

"Unfortunately, yes. As long as I was cooperating, they wouldn't hurt me." Max retorted before him and Bonny start laughing. "What about you girls?" Max resumed while looking at May and Dusk.

{You know me master, as long as you're happy, I am.} May answered while looking at him from below.

"Same for me, cutest pokemon ever." Max answered back, kissing May's head. "And as for you Dusk?"

{Well… I'm a bit like Bonny, but also like May.} Dusk responded.

"Which means?"

{I… as long as you're happy, I don't really have anything to say.} she shyly explained.

"Are you sure?"

{Well… I-I also wouldn't mind… having you just for… m-myself.} she embarrassingly shared while blushing.

"Really now?" Max replied, petting the braixen.

{…}

"To me it looks like you don't like that." Max guessed, looking at Bonny.

{D-don't get me wrong master, I don't mind s-sharing you. After all, I already share you with the other members of the group.} Dusk corrected quickly.

{She has a point master. We pretty much are all already sharing you with the rest of the team, so one more or one less.} Bonny pointed out.

"Yeah, but you all love me, so it's a bit different."

{Not that much. The only thing that it changes is that we don't mind sharing you.}

"… No, nothing to do. In the end, I will never understand pokemon."

{You don't have to. Just shut up and enjoy it already.} Bonny commanded.

Sighing a bit desperately, Max kept walking with his pokemon through the streets. Even though it wasn't that much of a big town, he was a bit surprised to see that not many people were outside, even less pokemon. After maybe 45 minutes and many turns, Max and co. finally arrived at their destination.

"Damn! That's one big pokemon center." Max exclaimed when he was in front of a pretty big red roofed building. "Maybe they're compensating for something hehehe." he joked, making Bonny looking at him with an unamused face.

{Seriously master, you have to work on that shitty sense of humor of yours.} she told, crossing her arms.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad."

{It was master.} May told, still in his arms.

"Pfff, whatever. Let's just get inside." Max replied, a bit upset.

{… What did he mean by compensating for something?} Dusk asked lowly to Bonny.

{I'll explain later.}

Then, as Max was about to go inside, a young looking man, probably eighteen or close, almost bumped into Max as both of them wanted to get in at the same time.

"Oh, sorry dude, didn't see you there." the guy apologized.

"It's alright, no hard feelings." Max joked.

"I guess I was just too excited to get my new pokemon."

"New pokemon? Are you starting your pokemon journey?"

"Yes. I know it has become less popular lately, but I want to know what it's like to travel with pokemon and battle."

"Well, if you draw the good cards, you could get more than you bargained for." Max told, looking at Bonny with a grin.

"Yeah, that's what is exciting about it."

"Little advice then; pokemon aren't just about battle. They do battles to get stronger, but it's more about the relationship you have with them. Friendship, affection, presence; all of that is what matters more with pokemon." Max explained, petting his mawile.

"I… see. I knew the bond you share with your pokemon was important, but not that much."

"More than you think. Personally, I enjoy more being with my pokemon than battling."

"It's understandable when you have a pokemon like mawile."

"You like mawiles?"

"Yeah, they're one of my favorite with their big maw on their head. It's scary but so cool at the same time."

"Agree. A pokemon that's cute should have a way to defend themselves. Isn't that right sweetie?" Max replied, petting May on her sweet spot.

{Of course master.} she responded happily.

"You sure seem to get along well, you and your pokemon." the man told, a bit impressed.

"Care as much as you can for your pokemon and you could also be like me."

"I can't wait. Say, I don't really know which pokemon I should choose, so maybe you could help me?"

"I don't see any problem here."

"Thanks."

At that, both of them then entered the building. To Max's surprise, the inside wasn't as spacious ashe thought. The entrance was consisting of many waiting chairs with six persons sitting there. Half of them had a pokemon accompanying them. Further on the right, there was a rather large counter that was unoccupied at the moment. On the left was a large hallway, going pretty far with more hallways to the right and left.

"No nurse in sight." Max commented, quickly looking around.

"Maybe we should wait for one to come."

"I don't think we have much of a choice." Max replied before both of them headed towards the waiting area.

As Max took a seat, Bonny and Dusk sat on each of his side while the man sat in front of him.

"So, any idea of what you want?" Max inquired.

"I don't know honestly."

"A type in particular? A gender maybe?"

"I don't really care about the gender, but my favorite types are fire and steel."

"Not a good pair, but those two types sure are cool."

{Yes, they are.} Bonny commented, a bit haughtily.

"But normal types are too. Did you know that the normal type is the type that has the biggest potential in term of move pools?" Max told to the man, knowing that Bonny didn't like that statement.

"Oh, not really. A normal could be good then."

"Until now, I'm still satisfied and proud of my lopunny." Max replied, booping Bonny's nose.

{Glad to hear that I'm doing my job well.} Bonny retorted lewdly.

"The least I can tell is that he's looking strong."

"She. Bonny is a girl."

"Oh, right. Bonny. I should have guessed. Anyway, I was wondering, what brings you here? You seem to already have pokemon, so why come here?"

"Nothing in particular. I just wanted to see the place."

"Oh, okay. Say, when I got my pokemon, can I have a battle with you?"

"Hem..." Max hummed.

"You don't want to?"

"Not that I don't want too, but my pokemon and I have been training for a little while now, so maybe it wouldn't be a very fair match."

"Maybe you're weakest then. I just want to know the thrill of the battle before starting."

Thinking, Max then looked at Bonny.

{… I can hold back if you want to.} Bonny proposed.

"… Alright." Max accepted.

"Awesome. Thanks."

Shortly after, a nurse finally arrived at the counter.

"Time to start." the boy expressed before both him and Max stood up and went to it.

"Hi. How may I help you?" the female nurse asked nicely.

"Hmm… yes, I would like a pokemon to start my journey please."

"Certainly." the nurse replied, nodding. "If you follow me, I'll lead you to where we keep them after recovery." she added while leaving the counter.

With the nurse going to the hallway at the left of the entrance hall, the boy, Max and his team followed here.

"Pretty big here." Max commented while walking.

"This place has been well financed due to its goal to help pokemon to recover."

"If it's not too indiscreet, to recover from what?" Max asked.

"From any kind of injuries or traumatism, but most of the time it's from injuries between wild pokemon and abusive trainers."

"Tsk, those are the worst." Max commented, not liking the last one.

"Yeah." the boy agreed "You must be very pathetic to try to hurt those cute and cool creatures.

"It's a shame that they manage to get past the trainer's test." the nurse replied. "Speaking of test, I hope you're aware you'll have to through one after you picked your pokemon young man."

"I do, and my name is Jeff."

"… Feeling better Koko?" A voice bit further from them said.

{I do, thanks.}

Upon hearing those voices, Bonny couldn't help but to look at what she just heard. As soon as her eyes landed on the source of the voice, they went almost all wide at what she was seeing. At the bottom of a hallway to her left, Bonny saw another female nurse with… a male lopunny. And not any kind of male lopunny, it was a very good looking one. Dark brown fur, tall, well-toned masculine body and a cute face.

"Bonny, watch out." Max warned.

Unable to unlock her gaze from the male lopunny, Bonny failed to notice that she was deviating from her course and walked directly against the left hallway wall, hitting her head a little.

{Ow!} Bonny Growled, holding her head.

"You okay?" Max inquired, worried.

{… Yes, don't worry.} She responded after looking back at the male lopunny and quickly moved away.

Before she left, she had the time to see that the male lopunny noticed her and was smiling. After Max noticed what Bonny was looking at, he quickly caught up to her.

"… He sure was good looking." Max told, having figured out that it was a male.

{If you say so.} Bonny replied with an uninterested tone while rubbing her head.

"Don't tell me you don't agree?" Max queried with a small grin.

{Can we forget about it already?} proposed Bonny a bit aggressively.

"Why so defensive?"

{I think that male lopunny may have caught her eyes.} May teased.

{No, he doesn't.} Bonny denied.

"Oh, is that it?" Max teased as well, making May giggle.

{Rhaa.} she growled before speeding her pace.

"… Do you think we over did it?" Max asked.

{We were just kidding.} May replied.

"Yeah, but…"

{Does that make you jealous master?}

"What are you saying? Of course not." Max assured, a bit too defensively.

{Oh, I think it does.} May jested, attempting to sound like him.

"Pfff, whatever." Max retorted, making May giggles again.

A little bit later, the nurse had lead them in front of a door that was at the bottom of the main hallway.

"Here is where we keep most of our pokemon." she told while opening the door.

After they stepped inside, both Max and the boy Jeff were quite baffled. The room they were now was a very vast one filled with various type of pokemon as well as various type of furniture, starting from couches to finished with televisions.

"… That's… wow." Max commented, hardly believing what he was seeing.

"I'm not the kind to brag, but we are pretty proud of what we have here for pokemon."

"You don't say." Jeff replied, raising his head to check the ceiling, seeing a few flying pokemon.

Quickly, the group got noticed by a couple of pokemon. Quickly, most of them went back to their previous occupation while some kept staring at them, especially at Max.

"Say…" Max started, a bit uncomfortable. "You said this is where you kept most of them, so where are the others?"

"Glad you asked. Follow me."

Doing as told, Max and Jeff followed the nurse through the room while passing next to some pokemon. As they were walking, Max began to feel that more and more glares were landing on him. Quickly looking around, he saw a few pokemon whispering to each other.

"Looks like one of you is quite popular. I rarely saw that many pokemon getting that interested in newcomers."

{Yeah, I wonder why?} May quipped while looking at Max with a grin.

"Maybe it's not me." he lowly guessed.

{Pretty sure it is.} Bonny replied, still a bit upset.

Still following the nurse with Max receiving some smiles here and there, both of them finally arrived at a door that was further in the room. After passing it, they were now all outside with a large, ten feet tall, rock wall surrounding a grassy and also vast terrain, with only the sun to illuminate the zone. Pokemon were also scattered everywhere, but less than inside and mostly small or very young looking pokemon.

"Damn, that's a pokemon paradise here." Max commented.

"No pokemon have ever complained about this place yet." the nurse replied proudly .

"But why the rock wall?" Jeff asked.

"To protect them from other pokemon or even humans."

"Humans? Why?"

"Like I told you, some of them have been put here after being abused by their trainer, so we offer a shelter from them so they can recover in peace."

"Clever."

"We can assure you that none of them lack anything and we do our best effort to keep them happy and healthy."

"Didn't expect less from a pokemon center." Jeff replied.

"Have you made your choice yet? Or do you need some time?" the nurse inquired.

"Hmmm… they all look awesome and cool. Can't decide."

"You can take any pokemon you want, but if I may make a suggestion, I would recommend choosing a young or inexperienced pokemon."

"Why?" Jeff wondered.

"Your bond with your pokemon will be better if you can grow with them. Older and experienced ones already have their journeys that they have done on their own, but a shared one is way more rewarding."

"I understand."

"They are more likely to work with you in battles and develop a way to fight alongside with you."

"I see." Jeff replied, looking around.

"If you want, I can let you have some time to choose." the nurse proposed.

"I would like that, thanks."

"Alright. Once you choose, come back to the entrance hall so I can register your new companion."

"No problem."

"See you later then." the nurse wished before leaving them.

After the nurse got back inside, Jeff went back to his companion hunting.

"Which one should I take?" Jeff asked to Max.

"I can't really decide for you buddy. Why don't you just head over there to see if one takes a liking to you."

"Alright."

At that, Jeff then left Max to go roam around. Quickly, some of them came to greet him with very few keeping their distance from him.

"Well, might as well take a break." Max announced before heading towards a part of the rocky wall.

Followed by Bonny and Dusk, Max dropped May and sat on the ground with his back against the wall.

{Which one do you think he'll choose master?} Dusk asked.

"Hard to tell. They all seem nice." Max answered while look at Jeff, who was surrounded by an oddish, a paras, an aipom, a machop and a few more.

While looking around, Max noticed that Bonny was rather quiet. Looking at her, he saw that she was looking quite thoughtful.

"… I'm sorry for teasing you earlier Bonny." Max apologized.

{It's okay. I'm not mad, really.}

"Is something the matter then?"

{…}

"Does it have a link with the male lopunny we saw?"

{O-of course not. I couldn't care less about another male that isn't you.} she retorted, looking away.

"… Okay, if you say so."

Leaving her alone, Max looked around for a moment until he wanted to break the awkward silence.

"Well, might as well go take a look too. What do you think girls?" Max proposed before standing up.

{Sure.} May agreed while her and Dusk stood up as well.

{I'll… just stay here.} Bonny told.

"Okay. Just stay out of trouble."

{Like always.} Bonny reassured with a small smile.

With Max also giving a small smile, he and his two other companions left Bonny on her own. Across the field, Jeff had moved further as he was greeting other pokemon. As Max was walking towards him, a small group of small pokemon interrupted them. The group was consisting of a pancham, a slurpuff and a pansage.

{Hey, what your name?} the pancham asked at May.

{Hemm… May.}

{Do you want to come play with us, May?}

Before answering, May wanted her master's approbation by looking at him.

{Go ahead sweetie.} Max encouraged.

{Thanks master.} she thanked before leaving with them.

"… She's so cute." Max mumbled.

{May is very social.} Dusk shared.

"Yeah, something we don't have in common." Max told, starting to walk again.

{You don't like being around others?}

"Not a lot. It's different with you and the other girls, but in general, I'm the solitary type."

{Oh, I see. If you ever feel the need to be alone, don't be afraid to tell master, I won't be mad or sad.}

"And be away from a pretty and cute girl like you? That would be terrible." Max reassured, petting his braixen.

{T-thanks.} she shyly replied, blushing slightly.

A moment later, Max was behind Jeff.

"How's the hunt so far?"

"Not well. I just can't decide." He answered, now petting an eevee.

"That eevee looks neat. Eevees can evolve into different types of pokemon, so it could be a good start so you can take your time to decide which type you want later on."

"Can they evolve into a steel type?"

"I don't think so, but they can evolve into a fire type."

"Neat indeed. I think you may be one of my main choices buddy." Jeff announced to the pokemon.

{Thanks.} the pokemon happily replied while swinging its tail.

"I'm gonna keep continuing my tour. Stay in sight buddy." Jeff told after a last petting.

After Jeff left, the eevee then more or less followed him, hoping he would choose him.

"Poor Jeff, it must be hard for him to choose between so many pokemon that want to go with him." Max commented.

{That eevee seemed to have liked him alot.} Dusk said.

"Do you think he will choose him?"

{The chances are pretty high.}

After chuckling, Max saw another small group of pokemon close to another part of the wall, but with bigger ones, consisting of a monferno, a pignite and a houndoom. By the look of it, they were probably belonging to the strong ones, but were outside so they could have fun with their flames, like they were doing at the moment. Max then noticed that Dusk was staring at them.

"Do you want to join them?"

{Hemm… n-not really.} she responded, obvious she was lying.

"Come on." Max replied before taking her hand and pulled her towards them.

{It's… not necessary, master.} Dusk told shyly.

"Come on my pretty, you have to open up a bit."

Barely protesting, Dusk kept being pulled by Max by the hand until they were next to them.

"Hey guys. I was wondering if you would let my pretty braixen hang out with you?"

{… Sure, why not.} the pignite answered.

{A fire type is always welcome.} the monferno expressed.

"Thanks." Max replied, leaving Dusk's hand.

{And I'm a girl, thank you very much.} the houndoom corrected a bit arrogantly.

"Oh, sorry miss. Guys and gal then." Max apologized with a small bow. "Have fun pretty girl." he added before petting his fire type pokemon and leaving.

{Your trainer can understand us?} the monferno queried.

{Y-yes, thanks to a psychic member of our group.}

{… He seems nice.} the pignite commented.

{He… he really is.}

{Also good looking if I might say.} the houndoom shared while looking at him moving away. {And don't even talk about his scent. I could just gnaw on him. On a good way of course.} she continued with a lewd tone.

{Hemm…} Dusk hummed shyly.

{Calm down Sheeva or you're gonna make a heat burst again.} the monferno told.

{Heat burst?} Dusk repeated.

{Sheeva here is so perverted that every time she sees a male she likes, she almost enters estrus immediately.}

{Shut up Ridge. There is no shame at liking having fun from time to time. You should try someday.} the houndoom retorted, known as Sheeva.

{I'm not a slut like someone here.} Ridge spat, the monferno.

{Who's the slut now?} Sheeva growled.

{Guys, stop it now.} the pignite intervened, moving between both of them.

{She's the one that started it.} Ridge protested.

{And I always finish what I start.} Sheeva retorted lewdly, making the pignite sigh desperately.

{Sorry for that. Those two are in love but they can't find the courage be honest about it.} the pignite apologized kindly to Dusk.

{N-no problem.} Dusk reassured.

{As if I would like someone like her.} Ridge denied before huffing.

{Same for me. You're too stuck up for my taste.} Sheeva replied a bit haughtily.

{Fuck you.}

{You wish.}

At that, the pignite sighed one more time as Dusk couldn't contain a giggle.

On Max's side, the human was walking through the place while greeting more pokemon. He couldn't really tell why, but most pokemon that were approaching him were almost female only, from what he could tell anyway. Unfortunately, a lot of pokemon don't have gender dimorphism, so it was rather hard to tell what gender they were. Luckily, it was just a minority as most of them have it. Then, as a few were moving away, Max noticed that a pokemon was all alone in a corner of the place with no pokemon around it in a certain radius. The pokemon was an absol and seemed to be female as the blade on its head was rather short. The absol was lying on her belly and had its head resting on its front paw. For a moment, Max wondered if he should go see her or leave her alone. However, he could tell by her look that maybe she didn't especially want to be all by herself, so Max slowly began to walk towards her.

"Mind if I… sit there?" Max asked when next to her.

Only looking at him with the corner of her eyes without moving her head, she shrouded her shoulders in a 'I don't care' manner.

"Thanks." he thanked before sitting next to her. "The name is Max by the way, and I can understand pokemon speech."

{… Really?} she replied with a rather morose tone.

"Yup."

{That's… cool I guess.} she simply said before looking straight forwards again.

"It is, and I am in the best place to tell." Max told, trying to break the ice.

However, the absol didn't seem to react at all.

"So… mind me asking if everything is okay… or is it none of my business?"

{… That and why should you care anyway?}

"Well, because I really care for pokemon."

{… If you say so. Anyway, you shouldn't stay close to me and stay away like the others.}

"Why? That would be mean."

{You… don't know what an absol is all about, don't you?}

"All about?"

{Hmpf, I understand now.}

Not knowing what she was talking about, Max took his pokedex out and searched for absol info.

"Absol." Max mumbled. "The disaster pokemon. Still a mystery to humans, absol seem to be always present or nearby when a disaster strikes. Some says it's to warn their surroundings from the danger, others say that they are at the origin of those disasters. Unfortunately, absols are not very appreciated by humans and pokemon, believing the latter most and avoiding them as much as possible." Max read. "Damn. I'm sorry to hear that." he added before putting a hand on her back.

This time, she did react and looked at him aggressively and almost growled.

"Sorry." he apologized, quickly withdrawing his hand.

{… I don't care. My mom used to always says that it's the fate of an absol.} she told after calming down.

"Which is?"

{… Being hated by others. We can sense disaster before they happen, and we get blamed for it.}

"That's… quite unfair actually." Max replied, feeling bad for her.

{That's how things are. Can't do much about it.}

"Still."

{Now you know why the others keep their distance with me.}

"… How long have you been here?"

{Almost a year. Why?}

"Surely no disaster happened here in one year, so why do the others still treat you like this?"

{… Don't know. Maybe they think something will happen to them if they fraternize with me.}

"That's stupid."

{… But what do 'you' think about it? Aren't you scared or afraid that something might happen to you if you're close to me?}

"Not really. I believe in you absols just sensing disasters rather than provoking it. Even if it was the case, that would be pretty unfair to treat you differently just because of that."

Turning her head towards him, the absol looked at Max for a moment.

{That's… very nice of you to say.}

"I'm like this."

After looking straight forward again, the absol seemed hesitant about something for a moment. Then, slowly but surely, she crawled from the side towards Max until she was almost touching him.

{You… can pet me… if you want to.} she told, blushing a bit.

"Really?"

{Y-yeah, go ahead.} she replied rather calmly.

"…Okay."

Carefully, Max then give the pokemon a stroke with his hand from her neck to her lower back.

"Like I expected, your fur is extra soft."

{Thanks. You can pet me more if you want to.}

"Are you sure? I don't want to abuse your charity."

{Don't worry.}

"Hehe, alright."

In the distance and still at the same place, Bonny kept looking around while being a bit thoughtful. After a little while, the male lopunny from before passed the door alongside with a charmeleon and a scrafty. Thinking it will change something, Bonny hide her face by turning it around and shield it with one paw.

{What are you doing?}a voice above her said.

Rising her head, Bonny saw Luna in her liepard form sitting on top of the rock wall.

{Nothing.} Bonny answered, revealing her face.

{You know you're the only lopunny around here, right?} Luna replied before jumping down, next to Bonny. {Well, beside that nice looking male lopunny over there.} she added while sitting.

{R-really? I haven't noticed him.} Bonny lied, trying her best to look everywhere but at the male lopunny.

{…Riiight.} Luna retorted, rolling her eyes.

{Now that you're here, why staying in that form?} Bonny asked, changing the subject.

{Humans and pokemon tend to be… a bit too cautious because of my appearance, so a more friendly form is more convenient.} Luna explained.

{Fair enough.}

As Bonny was sweeping the field with her eyes, Luna couldn't help but to notice that Bonny's sight was often going towards the male lopunny.

{Ahh, the first crush. I remember when I got mine. I was so young and naive back there.}

{W-what are you talking about?} Bonny inquired, feigning ignorance.

{Come on little lopunny, you can lie to yourself, but you're gonna have to try harder if you want to lie to me. It's pretty obvious that that handsome lopunny has caught your eyes.}

{Don't exaggerate. He may not look half bad, but he's just… well, a male, that's all. Master is still way better than him.}

{Then why do your eyes always land more on that lopunny instead of your master?}

Staying silent, Bonny began to feel uncomfortable.

{You don't have to feel bad about it. It's only natural to be attracted to your species.}

{I'm not attracted.} Bonny protested. {I'm just…}

{… Curious?}

{… Maybe.} confessed Bonny.

{Why don't you go speak to him then?}

{I…can't do that. I mean, what will I tell him?}

{I don't know, and I suggest that you find it fast.}

{What are you…}

Looking in front of her, Bonny quickly understood what she meant when she saw the male lopunny walking towards her.

{Good luck.} wished Luna before standing up and walked away.

Passing next to him, Luna gave the male lopunny a smile while proceeding to leave them alone.

{Mind if I… sit there?} the male lopunny asked nicely when in front of her.

{Hemm…} Bonny hummed, very uncomfortable.

Quickly trying to look around, Bonny saw Max in the distance with an absol and seemed to be having a bit of fun with her. At that moment, she couldn't help but to feel slightly jealous.

{S-sure.} Bonny finally accepted with a light blush.

{Thanks.} he thanked while sitting next to her. {So, I'm guessing that one of them is your trainer.} he started while looking at the two humans.

{M-mine is with that absol.} she shyly replied.

{I see. He seems nice.}

{He really is.}

{I can't help but to feel a bit envious sometimes.}

{Why?}

{Don't know. The adventure, the encounters… All those things that make travelling with a human look cool.}

{… It does have its moment.} Bonny shared, not sure of what to tell.

{But there's always a chance to end up with the wrong human, you know.}

{Y-yeah. I was lucky to get a good one.}

{Must be great. Oh, and I'm Koko by the way.}

{I-I know.}

{Ah, right. You must have heard it when you first arrived.} Koko replied, making Bonny look away in embarrassment. {Don't be embarrassed, I've seen worst.}

{…}

{May I ask you your name?}

{B-Bonny.}

{Nice to meet you Bonny.} Koko greeted, presenting one of his paws.

{N-nice to meet you too.} Bonny greeted back before awkwardly shaking it with hers.

{Hope you don't mind me being that friendly right off the bat.}

{Not… really.} Bonny half lied.

{It's just that when I saw you, I told myself that it would be a crime not to go say hi to such a beautiful specimen.}

{T-thanks… but…}

{Oh, sorry. Maybe I was a bit too blunt. It's an old habit of mine. I'm a really friendly guy, but I tend to be maybe a bit too friendly sometimes. Pardon my indelicacy.}

{N-no, it's okay. I'm not used to be hit on.}

{Oh no, don't get me wrong. I don't seek anything else than friendship, that's all. If you don't mind that is.}

At this point, Bonny was still uncomfortable around him, but told herself that it couldn't hurt just to speak with one of her species.

{Well, if it doesn't go beyond that, then I don't mind.}

{No problem. Pardon my curiosity, but is it because you're already taken?}

{P-pretty much, yes.}

{I'm not really surprised. I'm guessing with one of your trainer's pokemon.}

{…Yeah.} Bonny lied.

{I wouldn't mind meeting him, because I didn't saw any male getting in with you.}

{Oh, h-he stayed at the motel where my trainer and the others are gonna spend the night.}

{… I see. It makes sense then.}

{… Yeah.} Bonny awkwardly replied.

{So, mind me of giving you a tour of the place?}

{Oh…I've already seen a bit with my master when we first came in.}

{But you didn't see everything.}

{… I guess not.}

{If it's okay with you that is.} Koko said while presenting his paw after standing up.

{… Okay.} Bonny accepted, taking it.

After Koko helped her stand, both of them began to head towards the building entrance. While doing so, she couldn't help but to look at Max with a worried face.

As he was talking and having fun with the absol, Max noticed Bonny getting up with the male lopunny. When she looked towards him, he couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable when he saw her with him, slightly jealous even.

{You okay?} the absol asked.

"…Yeah, don't worry." Max lied as he saw Bonny and Koko going inside.

{If you don't mind… what kind of… relation do you have with your pokemon?} she shyly asked.

"Why are you asking?"

{Just… by curiosity, that's all.}

For a moment, Max looked at the absol, wondering if he should tell her.

{W-whatever may be the answer, I won't tell anyone.} the absol reassured.

"…Well, let's just say that our relation is… beyond just friendship."

{…Oh.} the absol replied with a heavy blush, embarrassed. {With… everyone or… just one?}

"… Everyone."

{I… see.} the absol said, even more embarrassed. {So… does that mean you…}

"… I what?"

{You do… those kind of… things… with them?} the absol inquired, hardly able to look at him.

"…Yeah. You could say that." Max confessed, now being the one embarrassed.

{Oh. Lucky them.} the absol muttered.

"What was that?"

{Oh, n-nothing.} the dark pokemon lied.

"… Okay. Say, sorry for saying it only now, but I didn't even catch your name."

{It's Trisha.}

"Wow. Pretty name."

{Thanks.} she replied, blushing again. {It's the name they give me here. I can't complain, it is a pretty one.}

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Max complimented.

Trisha then looked at him with slightly widen eyes.

"I mean, absols are pretty pokemon, so I guess it's only natural to give them a pretty name, you know.} Max tried to correct.

{I-I s-suppose.} the absol replied nervously.

Then, an awkward silence settled between them. Fortunately, they were saved by Jeff who arrived near them with the eevee in his arms.

"Hey dude, I've made my choice. This little guy will be my partner in crime."

"Nice choice." Max praised, standing up. "I'm sure you're gonna be a strong pokemon buddy." he told before petting the eevee.

{I'm gonna try my best.} the little brown pokemon replied.

"So? Ready for a battle?"

"Well, all of my pokemon are gone."

"Oh. I thought that absol was one of yours."

"Not really. I was just keeping her company."

"Hmm, that sucks then. I really wanted a pokemon battle."

"Besides, you don't have the ergowatch yet to make battles safe."

"Oh, right." Jeff remembered before putting his eevee down. "I do have one." he continued before withdrawing an ergowatch from a pocket. "I wanted to put it on as soon as I got my first pokemon." he finished before strapping it on his wrist.

"You already have one?"

"Yeah. I wanted to be all prepared before coming here."

"Good thinking, but I'm still 'pokemonless' now."

At this moment, Max then saw May running with a few others small pokemon nearby.

"May!" called Max.

{Yes?} she answered after stopping.

"Can you come here for a minute?"

{Sure, master.}

Quickly, May was next to him.

"Jeff wants a battle, so do you mind giving him his first one?"

{Not at all master.}

"Thanks. She agreed."

"Cool. Maybe we should go to a more spacious place."

"Indeed."

At that, Max, Jeff, May and surprisingly the absol went to a battle zone in a corner of the wall that was made of sand. Upon arriving, two pokemon were already fighting; a machop and a tyrogue, mostly wrestling with a few other pokemon watching them. Quite intrigued, all four of them joined to watch them as well. After a few blows trade, Max was half surprised to see the machop win as he was looking stronger than the tyrogue.

{Good match.} the machop told to his defeated opponent before helping him to stand.

{Not really since I lost again.} the tyrogue replied while standing up.

{You did better than last time, so give yourself some time.}

{If you say so.} the tyrogue retorted before leaving, a bit frustrated.

After sighing, the machop looked at the two humans.

{Are you looking for a battle?} the machop asked to them.

"Yeah. Jeff here and I want to have a battle, so if it's okay with you."

{Sure. Looking at a battle instead of taking part is a good change of pace.} the machop responded before leaving the battle zone.

After both nodded at each other, Max and Jeff went to two different extremities of the battle zone.

"Is it me or can you understand pokemon very easily?" Jeff queried after letting his eevee down so he could get into position.

"Yeah. Thanks to a very lovable and faithful pokemon on my team, I can understand pokespeech," replied Max as May was getting in position as well.

"That's cool. I wish I could understand them like that as well."

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"All right," Max began before kneeling behind May. "Go easy on him please sweetie." he whispered.

{Sure thing master.}

"Now I'm ready as well," Max announced before reaching for his watch.

After Jeff did the same, a small dome shield appeared around the two pokemon.

"You can start," Max told to Jeff.

"Okay eevee, let's start with a nice Charge attack." Jeff commanded.

{Roger.} the eevee acknowledged before charging at May.

Since he was not much of a threat, May didn't bother dodging and blocked instead. Upon the impact, May barely moved backwards without feeling anything. For the eevee it was like he had just charged against a cushioned wall.

"Wow! You're mawile is pretty tough," Jeff declared.

"We've been practising for a while now."

"I see. How about some Scratches eevee."

{Roger,} the brown pokemon replied before dashing towards the mawile again.

With its claw faintly glowing, the eevee attacked May with multiple Scratches attack, at which the mawile only blocked again.

"Brush him off May," Max commanded as May was taking very little damage.

Understanding, May then used her giant maw and hit the eevee to the side with moderated force, propelling him a little to her left.

"Geez, she's quite strong too."

"Indeed. "

"Well, it won't stop us, isn't that right, eevee?" Jeff claimed as his pokemon was standing up.

{Of course not.} the pokemon agreed, still wanting to fight.

"Go for a Sand-Attack."

Nodding, the eevee turned around and began to use his hind paws to throw a huge amount of sand at May. Since they were on an already sandy ground, the attack efficiently was doubled, completely blinding her.

"Good job eevee. Now use Charge on her back."

"Greet him with your hardest jaw May." Max ordered while the eevee was moving behind May.

As soon as the brown pokemon charged at her, May's giant maw teeth began to glow in a metallic color and readied a Steel Fang attack. Literally throwing himself at the wolf's maw, May closed her maw and threw him forwards after he took heavy damage from Steel Fang. On its side and on the ground, the eevee tried his best to stand up again, but fell when he was mid-way, unable to continue.

"Good match Jeff." Max praised after deactivating the shield dome.

"Thanks, but I was no match for you." Jeff conceded while taking his weakened pokemon in his arms.

"Give yourself some time. Today was your first match ever, but after a couple more, you and your pokemon will start getting better."

"… Okay. Thanks again for helping me."

"No problem."

"I think I'm gonna take eevee to the nurse so he can recover."

"Good idea. Just by curiosity, have you thought about a name for your eevee."

"… Not really actually, thanks for reminding me. I'm gonna think about it at home tonight before starting my journey tomorrow."

"Great. Good luck with that."

"Thanks again." thanked Jeff one last time before leaving him to get inside.

"Good job as usual May." Max praised before grabbing his mawile on his arms.

{Thanks master.} May thanked before nuzzling her master a bit.

{I must admit that your mawile looks quite strong,} the machop told after getting near them.

"Yeah, my little sweetheart has been through some hard training, but the results are worth it," Max affirmed while petting his small pokemon.

{I can see that. Say, mind if I spare with her?}

"I don't know, what do you say sweetie?" Max asked, looking at her.

{I don't mind.}

"All right." he started before dropping her down. "Just be careful with her; I don't want my cute pokemon being hurt."

{No problem mister, I train with others all the time and I never injured any of them. I can sense the limit of my opponent.} the machop reassured.

"Cool. Have fun then."

With May smiling, both of them went to the sand ring so her and the machop could do some friendly sparring.

{... And here is where the humans make us food,} Koko pointed out as he was showing Bonny the kitchen of the building.

{Is it good?} Bonny asked.

{Why don't you try it yourself?} Koko replied before going in front of a sliding door.

After he opened it, Bonny was quite surprised to see how deep the pantry was going with lots of racks filled with pokemon food. When both of them were inside, Koko went over to a zone designed for normal type pokemon. After grabbing something, he tossed it at Bonny.

{… What is this?} Bonny inquired as she had a rather flabby black ball of food.

{It's a very nutritive meal for vegetarian normal type. Try it.}

Doing as told, Bonny then took a bite of it.

{Wow. It tastes good.} she exclaimed while munching on the food.

{Isn't it? The humans here always do their best to make the tastiest and healthiest food for us.}

{It resemble to a little paradise here.}

{And yet, I haven't shown you the best part. This way.} Koko told before exiting the pantry and kitchen.

{Is it really okay for me to eat your food?} Bonny asked as they were walking through a hallway with her still having her spherical meal.

{Don't worry about it, there's plenty of it as you were able to see.}

{Yeah, but I don't belong here.}

{No one will say anything, I promise.}

{… Okay.}

After they passed the hallway, they were back to the main hall where the majority of the pokemon were before they took another hallway. At the bottom of it was a single door.

{What's behind that door?}

Answering with a smile, Koko opened the door to reveal a dormitory. The place was composed of a couple of oddly shaped round bunk beds with weird but comfy looking mattress on them.

{The best place on earth; the sleeping area.} Koko presented.

{Wow! That… looks cozy.}

{It is,} he began before sitting on one of them. {Try it.}

{Hmm…} Bonny hummed uncomfortably.

{Come on, it's just a bed we use only to sleep on.}

{Sleep? You don't do… things, on it?}

{Not really. Firstly because it could disturb the others, and secondly, we have an area specially made for that?}

{You have a zone only for… mating?} Bonny replied, a bit surprised.

{Yeah. It's up there,} Koko told while pointing behind him with his thumb. {I can show you if you want.}

{N-no, that's okay.} Bonny refused.

{All right. It's only filled with simple but very thick tatami, so there's not much to see anyway.}

{A tatami?} Bonny wondered.

{A human creation. It resembles a carpet, but it's a lot thicker to absorb impacts.}

{Impacts?} Bonny repeated.

{Yeah well, you know how wild pokemon can be when it comes to mating. Conventional beds wouldn't be resilient enough and would break within seconds after starting. I'm guessing however that I'm not teaching you that since you already have a mate.}

{Y-yeah, of course,} Bonny retorted with a small feeling of shame.

{I bet you do it like savage when your master is not around.}

{…Well, he's the caring type, so…}

{Ah, I see. It has it perks too I guess if you are the docile type. Just as long as he doesn't mate like a human.}

{What is that supposed to mean?} Bonny demanded slightly aggressively.

{It means what it means. Every pokemon knows that humans are basically weak, and it's even more flagrant when it comes to mating. They can barely make a bed squeak when they do it.}

{Well… f-from what I've heard they're very good with their fingers and tongue,} Bonny tried to defend.

{Really?} Koko replied, looking at Bonny with a raised eyebrow.

{From what I've heard,} she repeated.

For a moment, Koko stared at Bonny almost funnily before going back to a neutral one.

{If you say so. At least, they caught up with something else, so good for them I suppose. Anyway, I'm not into human, so I don't really care actually. However, what I care about now is you trying the bed.}

For a few seconds, Bonny hesitated.

{… O-okay, but don't get the wrong idea, all right?} Bonny complied before sitting next to him.

{Please Miss Bonny, I'm a gentleman. I'll never attempt something against someone's will,} Koko reassured.

{I hope. I'm a loyal girl you know.} Bonny clarified.

{And so am I. I hope it's the same for your mate.} Koko told before letting himself fall on his back on the bed.

Upon hearing him, Bonny couldn't help but to think about Max doing it with the other members of the team. After that, him doing it with that absol. Those images weren't making her all that mad, but not happy either. Was she getting jealous and possessive? She then looked at Koko. She couldn't deny that he was very handsome and masculine. Maybe she could-

(No! What are you thinking Bonny? You love master, and no one deserves you better than him.) she thought while shaking her head rather strongly.

{You okay?} Koko inquired, a bit worried.

{Y-yeah yeah, don't worry. Just… some parasitic thoughts, that's all.}

{Oh, okay. You should lie down too, maybe it will help you feel better.}

{I… shouldn't…}

{You have to feel it.}

{I'm already feeling it.}

{I mean with your entire body.}

At this point, Bonny was finding him a bit too insistent for her taste. However, the bed was indeed feeling good, even with just her rear, so decided to give it a shot and laid down next to Koko.

{Whoa!} Bonny exclaimed lowly, feeling her muscles already relaxing. {It is really comfortable.}

{Told you. We spend the best nights on these. Once you sleep in one of these, you will never want to go back on the mere ground or even a simple bed after that.}

{I can tell. I wish master had one of these, but it's too big for his backpack.}

{… Well, if you stay here, that wouldn't be a problem.}

{… What?} Bonny exclaimed before quickly sitting up.

{Think about it. This place is wonderful and you won't lack anything here. Plus, I don't talk about the fun you could have. Your mate could stay too of course, but don't expect him to stay 'that' loyal around here, so might as well enjoy yourself while you're at it.} Koko tried to convince while sitting up as well.

{What is that supposed to mean?} Bonny rejoined, a bit aggressively.

{Well, there's a lot of very good looking female here, so he might be tempted at some point.}

{Are you implying that I'm not sexy enough to satisfy my male?} Bonny retorted, getting upset.

{Of course not. You are a pretty and beautiful lopunny. I just meant to say that there are pretty interesting other specimens here.}

{I am too, as well as my master.} she replied aggressively while standing up from the bed.

However, upon realizing what she just said, Bonny put her paws on her mouth in shame.

{Your… master?} koko repeated, looking at Bonny suspiciously.

{Hmm… well…} she nervously mumbled.

{I guess it explains a bit then.} Koko told, not looking fazed. {The way you were talking and not looking interested in anyone one here spoke for itself.}

{I'm still sticking to what I said about being loyal.}

{Really? Is there really no one that has caught your eyes here?} Koko replied seductively.

Remaining silent, Bonny looked away with a faint blush.

{Quick question; with which kind of pokemon did you do it before going with your human?}

{… N-none.} Bonny muttered.

{What was that?}

{I said none. Master is my first one, and my last.}

{Oh, so you never did it with another pokemon? Hm, no wonder why you look so unsatisfied.} Koko jeered, a bit haughtily.

{I. Am. Satisfied.} Bonny almost growled

{Are you sure? You know, I could show you what real mating is like if you give me the chance.}

{… You're joking, right?} Bonny rejoined, looking at him with almost a disgusted face.

{I'm just proposing.}

{… Go to hell, jerk.} Bonny spat before turning around to leave.

{Hmpf, females.} Koko muttered nonchalantly.

After almost violently opening the door, Bonny was now again in the main hall and very mad looking. While walking towards the entrance, she came across Max that was walking with the absol.

"You okay Bonny?" Max asked, worried.

{I'm fine.} she answered aggressively, getting passed him.

Rather confused, Max stared at Bonny until she was out of the building.

"… I'm gonna go see what's wrong." Max announced before leaving the absol to chase Bonny.

{O-okay. I'm just… gonna… wait here.} the absol replied a bit sadly after looking at him leave.

When out of the building, Max saw her heading towards the street.

"Bonny! Wait!" Max called, running at her.

With her ignoring him, Max caught up to her on the street.

"Bonny, please! Can you wait up a bit?" Max inquired before putting a hand on one of her shoulders, making her stop.

{… I said I'm fine.}

"And you expect me to believe that?"

{… You believe whatever you want.}

"Bonny…"

{Just… leave me alone, please.} she demanded before starting to walk again.

Feeling powerless, Max could only look at Bonny walking away from him. For a moment, he was strongly feeling worried until anger began to raise.

"What did that son of a bitch do to her." he growled before heading inside again.

{… Max! I was worried you left.} the absol exclaimed, relieved, when Max was once again in the main hall of the pokemon zone.

"Sorry for leaving you like that." Max apologized before briefly petting the pokemon.

{It's okay. I can tell she means alot to you.}

"She really does." Max confirmed while looking around.

Then, he spotted the one that was the main suspect of making Bonny mad.

"Hey! You!" Max called when close to Koko.

{… Me?} the male lopunny answered after turning around.

"Yes. I don't know what you did to my Bunny, but I suggest you that you leave her alone from now on." Max warned.

{What makes you think I did anything?} Koko answered, a bit provocatively.

"The last time I saw her she was with you."

{…Well, she was with me, but her fragile personality is none of my concern.}

"… Just, stay away from her."

{… Hehe. A human threatening a pokemon, that's quite amusing. Do yourself a favor and leave before things get too hot for you.} Koko threatened before pushing Max.

Being stronger than expected, Max backed up quite a lot and almost tripped. At this moment, both of them had attracted a lot of attention.

"You little…" Max growled before starting to walk towards the lopunny.

But before Max could get close, a liepard got between them before transforming into a zoroark, making some pokemon around gasp in surprise.

"What are you doing Luna?" Max demanded while she was facing him.

{He's not worthy of your time little pup.}

"He did something to Bonny and I won't let him get away with this."

{Bonny is a big girl, all right? Do you really think causing havoc here will make things better?} she scolded with crossed arms.

"I can't just stand there and do nothing."

{Yes you can, and that's what you will do.} Luna replied while glaring at Max with an unamused expression.

For a moment, both of them stared at each other until Max understood that he can't have the last word against her.

"…Grha, whatever." Max grunted before leaving the place once again.

{Good riddance.} Koko snickered before turning around to leave.

{Hold on there, you cheeky young one.} Luna interrupted before turning to face the lopunny.

{What?} Koko replied, facing the zoroark as well.

{I don't know what you did to my human or my lopunny friend, but you better watch yourself.}

{What-}

{Or otherwise,} Luna cut before putting her claws under Koko's chin. {You could come across someone that has very limited patience and could just do…anything, you got it?} Luna threatened with her usual intimidating power.

Unable to answer, only fear could be seen in the lopunny's eyes.

{Glad that we understand each other. I'm also gonna warn you; stay away from them. May, Dusk, let's go.} Luna called when she saw them in the distance.

Without saying a word, Luna and the two others went outside before Luna took her liepard appearance.

{You two should get back to the motel. That's probably where he and Bonny have gone.} Luna commanded before disappearing through the roof of the houses.

{I hope they're okay.} Dusk said before her and May began to head back towards the motel.

{Me too. I don't know what happened but master looked angry.}

{Maybe we can ask.}

{I think we should wait until he cools down a bit before.}

{True.}


	39. Chapter 39 : Dark Desires

**Another chapter done, yepi.**

 **Link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/1fwfgM3a7PSvsRHK92EMkK9rjFkPiwv0wcNgodi5dSYE/edit**

All limp in the armchair of the motel room, Aurora was watching TV with a rather bored face.

{Come on now! I know humans are stupid, but this is on a whole other level,} she growled at the TV series she was watching.

Then, Aurora heard the door being opened before being slammed, making her flinch a bit. Turning her head, she saw Bonny jumping on the bed with her back facing the door.

{Is delicacy a word you're familiar with?} Aurora demanded, rather annoyed.

{Shut up.} Bonny replied, annoyed as well.

Normally, Aurora would have gone more aggressive at this point, but she saw that she was clearly not feeling well.

{Care to share what is going on?}

{Yes.}

{… Suit yourself. I'm not into sappy things anyway.}

At that moment, she was getting rather irritated and wanted to tell her, just to bug her.

{Actually, yes, there's something going on.} she shared while sitting up. {I just found out that maybe I don't love master as much as I thought. I also found out that males are all jerks.} she added before dropping herself on the bed again.

{… That, I can agree with.}

{What? That I don't love master after all?}

{That males are all jerks.}

{… Hmpf.}

{However, I highly doubt the first one.}

{And what makes you think that?}

{You're kidding right? With all the things you do with him or say to him, you can't seriously think that you don't love him.}

{… Hmpf. Maybe it's just physical.} she guessed, a bit angrily.

{You know, I'm rarely interested in others business, but I must admit that I'm eager to know how you suddenly began to think that.}

{Like you would know anything about that kind of stuff.}

{… All right, keep it to yourself if you want to, but stop whining about it in my ears.} Aurora rejoined aggressively, unhappy that her attempt to help backfired.

With her anger slightly fading anyway, Bonny realized that she might have been a bit too mean to Aurora.

{There…} Bonny started after sitting at the head of the bed while hugging a pillow. {There… was this male lopunny at the pokemon center and… well, I… felt something… for him.} Bonny confessed with a mix of embarrassment and shame.

{Like?} Aurora replied.

{… Attraction.}

{… I… see.} Aurora said, not sure what to answer.

{And for a split second, I even thought about… doing things with him.} she shared sadly before burying her head in the pillow.

{…Well, I'm sure it's not… that bad.}

{Not that bad?} Bonny growled with teary eyes. {I wanted to do things with someone else besides master and you tell me it's not that bad?}

{I mean, you're both are lopunnies, so I guess we can't hardly be mad at you for feeling attraction for your species. You know, something like that.} Aurora tried to reassured, quite uncomfortable with the subject.

{… Still.} Bonny started before pushing her head in the pillow again. {It doesn't excuse my behavior. I always said that I'll always be loyal to master and that no male would ever change that. And what do I do when I see one? I think about him instead of the one I truly love.}

{Well, in your defense, he kind of also does it with other pokemon himself.}

At that comment, Bonny raised her watery but angry eyes at Aurora.

{What? It's true.}

{It's not the same thing. Master is a very lovable human. It's only normal for females to be attracted to him. That lopunny however… was a real jerk. I think he was nice just to mate with me.}

{That's possible. Many males are indeed real jerks. However, would it be the same if he was actually a nice guy?} Aurora asked.

{… I… don't know.} Bonny responded, hiding her face.

At this moment, the door opened again to reveal Max behind it.

"Bonny, please! Can we talk?" Max almost begged.

After briefly looking at him, Bonny refused to answer and went to the bathroom to lock herself in.

"Bonny…" Max lowly called before heading towards the bathroom door.

{You should stop right there.} Aurora told, still resting on the armchair.

"But-"

{She obviously wants to be alone, so why don't you go respect that?}

Hesitant for a few seconds, Max then sighed before sitting on the bed.

"I wonder what happened for her to act like that."

{It's between you and her. She will tell you when she feels like it.} Aurora lied.

"I hope. I wonder if it's because of me."

{Don't know, don't care.} Aurora replied before zapping a channel on the TV.

After another sigh, Max lied down on the bed with his head against the wall.

"Anyway, what are you watching?"

{Boring things. I don't understand why humans or even some pokemon enjoy it.}

"It passes the time. There are good shows sometimes."

{If you say so.} Aurora replied, zapping another time.

A few minutes later, the door opened once again with Dusk and May passing through it.

"Sorry girls for leaving like that." Max apologized.

{It's okay master, you had your reason.} Dusk reassured.

"Still…"

{Where's Bonny?} May asked, not seeing her anywhere.

"She's-"

While speaking, the door of the bathroom opened with Bonny coming out of it.

"Are you-"

{I need to take a walk.} she cut while going towards the door.

"But-"

{Alone.} she cut again before opening the door to leave.

{…What has gotten into her?} May inquired after Bonny was gone.

"I don't know exactly, but I'm sure it has something to do with that male lopunny. If Luna had not been there, I could have got answers." Max answered, a bit angry.

{Or, you know, you could mind your own business.} Aurora told.

"What?"

{You heard me.} Aurora retorted, turning to face Max. {If she doesn't want to tell you maybe it's because you don't need to know.}

"What are you saying? I can't just let my little lopunny be sad. What if something happened to her?"

{She's a big girl, so I'm sure she can manage on her own. Besides, she's not 'your' lopunny, she's 'a' lopunny. None of us are your property.}

At her words, Max was rather speechless about how direct and aggressive she was towards that matter.

{Sorry to be blunt, but that's just who I am. Maybe the others like to play the perfect little pet for you, but I don't.}

"…Why are you so defensive about this? You know too well that I don't see any of you as a pet." Max retorted, getting a bit upset.

{Hmpf, yeah, of course you don't. 'Oh no, my little pet is hurt, what should I do? I know, I'll just be super stifling and be super annoying by asking every five seconds if she's okay'.} Aurora mocked, trying to imitate Max. {Yeah, super constructive.}

"And what would you do if someone 'you' like was hurt? Something like 'Good for you asshole.'?"

{…}

"Why am I bothering, you couldn't understand anyway." Max grunted, looking at the ceiling.

{And what's that supposed to mean?} Aurora demanded aggressively.

"…"

{Go on, I'm listening. Speak your goddamn mind!} the lucario urged.

"… Besides yourself, who do 'you' love or even like?"

Upon hearing that, Aurora felt her blood boiling from anger. However, she didn't want to enter Max's game and decided to ignore it.

{Not a fricking idiot like you, that's for sure.} Aurora retorted before returning her attention to the TV.

"Whatever." Max muttered.

{… That was quite mean, master.} Dusk scolded while sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hmpf." Max huffed, turning on his side.

Walking down the streets, Bonny was resenting all kinds of feelings; anger, sadness, confusion, and she didn't know where she was in all of that. As she was lost in her thoughts, she saw a small park between some streets with very little people in it. Liking the serenity of the place, Bonny decided to take a little tour. After a few minutes of walking, she saw a bench with no one in sight.

{Why am I like this?} she mumbled after sitting on it. {I love master, and yet, I… I'm such an unfaithful idiot.} she added before shoving her head in her paws.

Soon enough, Bonny then heard a familiar voice nearby.

{Not feeling well I see.}

Raising her head, Bonny saw a little pikachu a couple inches away from the bench.

{Luna?} Bonny inquired, even though she heard her pokespeech.

{Surprised to see me? Or maybe you were expecting someone else?} Luna Jested before jumping on the bench to sit next to Bonny.

{Not you in a pikachu form, that's for sure.}

{I'm less noticeable this way when roaming on the ground.}

{… Smart, unlike me.} Bonny bemoaned, looking at the ground.

{Something is bothering you?}

{… More or less.}

{More than less, am I right?}

{… Maybe.}

{Feel free to share. Maybe a 31 year old hag like me can help.}

For a moment, Bonny didn't know if she should speak. Surely she wasn't mad at Aurora because she did her best, even though she didn't help that much. However, maybe a pokemon like Luna could indeed be more resourceful.

{… Have you ever… felt wrong about yourself?}

{What do you mean by that?}

{Have you ever hated yourself for something you shouldn't have done?}

For a few seconds, Luna looked at Bonny thoughtfully.

{In my early years, yes, it happened.}

{… What did you do to forget about it?}

{You don't forget, you learn to live with what is done.}

{… Oh. Not very reassuring.}

{Care to tell me what you did to deserve your own wrath?}

{It's… I'm quite embarrassed since it's quite a shameful thing…}

{I won't force you, but saying nothing won't really help.}

{… You know now how much I love master, right?}

{I have a pretty good idea, yeah.}

{So… would it be wrong if I… were to be attracted to another male? I mean, yes it is, but you know what I mean.}

{I'm guessing you're talking about that rather impolite but good looking male lopunny that was in that pokemon center, right?}

{…}

{I'll take that as a yes.}

{You were right, Luna. Even though I love master, I couldn't help but to be interested in that male. I'm such a lowlife slut.} Bonny growled in sorrow, on the verge of sobbing.

{Now now, don't go say things like that about yourself, would you? To me, it's only something natural.}

{Natural? I always said and I was always persuaded that I was loyal to master and that no other male was better than him. Today, I saw that maybe I don't love him the way I thought I did.} she replied, starting to have watery eyes.

{I admit, that human surely is interesting and if you say he's a good mate, then I believe you. However, he's not a lopunny. What's wrong with being attracted to your own species?}

{What's wrong is that my heart and body belongs to master, no one else.}

{Who talked about sharing both of them? You know you can just be friends.}

{… I… had thoughts.} Bonny confessed, looking miserable.

{Hmm, I see. Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't that human do the same?}

{Not you too.}

{What?}

{Aurora said the same thing, that master does the same and cheats on me with the others.}

{I guess it's a fact then.}

{But it's not the same thing. I mean, we all love him and he loves all of us the same. In fact, since Scarlet was the first, me and the others shouldn't even be that way with him. Good thing pokemon are pretty open to sharing I suppose.}

{What's the difference between you doing it with another and him going with others?}

{Well, for starter, all pokemon are different, so it's normal that he wants to try different ones. Going with a water type is completely different than being with a fire one.}

{… Okay. I can see why 'he' would want to go with others, but not really why 'you' care about that.}

{Because I love master and I don't want him to be sad. I know it would make him that way if I go with another.}

{… Okay. Go on.}

{Also, it would be quite unfair to the others if only one was allowed to have him since we all travel with him.}

{Hmm, I'm starting to get your problem, but what about the others? You know, those who aren't in the team.}

{…}

{… You don't like it, do you?}

{Not… really.} Bonny shared.

{Then why?}

{Because it seems to make master happy. Besides, since he's pretty good at this, I'm sure the pokemon is also quite happy.}

{Why do you care?}

{Come on, you know how nice and kind master is. Surely the pokemon that interacts with him are as well. Master would never do it with someone that doesn't deserve it.}

{I don't know if I should consider that as noble or not.}

{The way 'I' see it is that it makes everyone happy.}

{Except you.}

{…}

{All right, I'm starting to get why the things are the way they are, but why so hostile towards the idea of 'trying' someone else?}

{What's the point if I have master?}

{I don't know, maybe a pokemon feels different than a human.}

{If by different you mean worse…}

{I can't really tell. I've never done it with a lopunny, and from what I saw, it won't be any time soon.}

{Not all lopunny are like this.}

{I believe you. Anyway, all that stuff isn't really my thing. It was when I was younger, but you know, getting old and all.}

{31 is fairly young.}

{Hehe, thanks young lady.}

{Anyway, it doesn't resolve my problem.} Bonny replied, getting sad again.

{You know, I don't think I can really help you here, and I think neither can anyone else. You're the only one that can resolve your problem by finding the answer yourself.}

{… I… what advice could you give me then?}

{Before I answer, I want to ask you a question. You may have thoughts about that male lopunny, however, in the end, did you do it?}

{… No.}

{Would you ever have done it in the future?}

{I… honestly, I don't know. I would probably have come back to my senses at the last second maybe.}

{… I see. Then the only advice that I can give you is that if it's really the way you want things, then you'll have to strengthen your willpower a bit. Personally, I don't think there's anything wrong about looking at your own species. However, it's another story if you actually do it with them. If you really love your master that much, then maybe you should revise what's really important to you. You should sleep on it.} Luna advised before leaving her.

Upon hearing all of that, Bonny then remembered the time she was at the dojo to try to master her mega evolution. At first, she was only doing it for him, but she finally understood that she had to also do it for herself, allowing her to finally master the mega evolution. Then, she came to the conclusion that it was the same thing here and shouldn't do things only for her master, but for herself as well.

{… She's right, I am too weak. I think I have some willpower training to do.} she mumbled while resting the back of her head on the bench.

For the rest of the day, Bonny just stayed there and let herself fall on her thoughts. As for Max and the others at the motel, not much could be done besides watching TV. With Aurora sunk into the armchair, Max was lying on the bed with his head resting against the wall and May lying down on his chest. Dusk was just next to Max and all were staring at the TV. Luckily, they managed to find a movie everyone seemed to enjoy, even a little.

{That was kind of a dumb movie.} Aurora commented at the end of it.

"Don't take it too seriously Aurora, it's just for entertainment." Max replied.

{Still dumb.}

"If you say so. So, what now?" Max wondered before stretching his limbs.

{For me, I think I'm gonna take a little walk.} Aurora informed before lazily leaving the armchair.

"Alright. Be careful."

{I'm not a pup.} she retorted a bit haughtily before leaving the room.

"Same old Aurora." Max commented.

{At least she's nicer than she used to be.} Dusk commented.

"True." Max replied , looking at her.

At this moment, Max couldn't help to stare a bit at her beautiful fur.

"I don't know about you Dusk, but I'm feeling like grooming you a little."

{I would love it, master.} Dusk answered happily.

"Great. Let me just get the brush."

With May moving from him, Max went to his backpack and took the brush from it before returning to the bed with Dusk already ready. With her sitting on the edge of the bed, Max went behind her and began his work.

{It's been a little while since last time.} Dusk told with closed eyes.

"Yeah. Maybe two or three weeks."

{Something like that.}

"You know, if you really want a grooming, you can just ask."

{I know, but it's not something I can just 'ask'.}

"Why not?"

{Well, since it's something very personal and quite special, it's something that must come from others. Like, you don't ask for gifts, right?}

"Pretty much, yes."

{Then it's the same thing.}

"I see. Thanks for telling, otherwise, you could have waited for a long time before the next session."

{No problem.}

"I see that I still have a lot to learn about pokemon."

{You'll get there eventually, master.} Dusk encouraged as Max was brushing her tail.

"I suppose. In the meantime, just bear with me."

{Hihi, that won't be hard.} May commented, who was lying on her belly next to him.

"You sure? I'm quite hard living with you know." Max jested.

{Of course master, we have such a hard time with you.} May snickered.

For quite a while, Max kept brushing her tail, which was the most laborious part to do. When he was finally done, he moved on to the fur on her hips. When he was close to her outer thighs, both he and May noticed that her breath had gotten slightly faster. Then, Max felt May tapping him. Turning his head, he saw her motioning to get closer. Doing so and leaning towards her, May whispered in his ear.

"… Are you sure?" He murmured, at which May nodded.

{What is it master?} Dusk asked, hearing him.

"N-nothing." Max lied.

{I don't believe you.}

"You believe whatever you want, pretty girl." he replied, scratching the back of one ear.

Dusk wanted to insist, but the ear scratching was distracting her a lot and made her forget about what she wanted to say. When he stopped, Max was now back on her upper half and brushing her torso. Since her chest as well as her shoulders had long fur, it took Max some time before he was done with that part. He then decided to go back on her lower half and goes for her inner thighs.

{M-master?} Dusk asked shyly.

"Yes?" Max replied with a fake innocent tone.

{I… don't think that place needs… much more attention.}

"You think? I think that on the contrary this place needs the best of my attention." Max convinced seductively before very slowly moving the brush upwards and towards her sacred place.

With Dusk's breathing going faster again, Max keep going upwards until his forearm was brushing against her flower.

* * *

{M-m-master?} Dusk stammered.

"Yes?"

{You're…touching…my…} Dusk hardly informed.

"Hmm? Oh, my apologies Dusk." Max apologized before moving his arm away.

Lowly sighing, Dusk was struggling a bit between if it was a good or a bad thing. After going on her other inner thigh, Max did the same and went slowly upwards. After a few seconds, the brush was so close to her womanhood that the side of it was rubbing against her clit.

{Master?!} Dusk moaned. {You're… doing it… again.}

"Oh! You're right, sorry." Max falsely apologized again before dropping the brush next to him. "I suppose the brush isn't the best tool for that place, don't you agree May?" Max inquired playfully.

{Indeed.} May answered with a lewd grin, playing along.

"What do you think I should use?"

{Hmm…} May hummed, thinking. {Maybe something… softer and warmer.}

"Like what?"

{I don't know. Your hand maybe.}

"Now that's a good idea. Don't you agree, Dusk?" Max asked seductively.

{What… do you mean?} Dusk inquired, almost scared of already knowing the answer.

"Let me explain then." Max told before putting a hand on her hip.

Slowly, Max moved his hand down south while brushing affectionately her fur along the way.

{Bhaa!} Dusk moaned when Max had two fingers on her outer labia.

"I admit that this place is rather fragile, so a hand would do the job more efficiently." Max told lewdly while starting to rub her.

Even though it wasn't directly on her clit, Dusk was starting to get aroused, one part by the rubs, but mostly because of how dangerously close he was to her pleasure button. Obviously, Dusk found herself unable to protest.

{M-master? I don't think… this is a good place… for that.} Dusk moaned again.

"What are you saying? A motel room is the best place for that. After all, it's just you, and me."

{What about… May?}

"Eh, don't mind her. She's just here to watch." Max replied before going straight to her cherry.

{Ahhh!} Dusk moaned in surprise.

"Let's start the grooming here."

Almost immediately after Max began to rub her entrance, Dusk grasped Max's arm with her paws with her moans getting louder.

"Keep it down please Dusk. You wouldn't want our neighbours knowing what we do, would you?"

{N-no.} Dusk whimpered.

"Good girl." Max praised before putting more pressure.

Soon enough, Max's fingers began to be coated in burning hot love juice and used it to go stronger and faster.

{Master…} Dusk moaned while grasping Max's arm harder.

Then, as she was feeling her orgasm slowly coming, Dusk felt Max's erection at the base of her tail. Getting closer and closer to her climax, Dusk decided that it was enough and stopped Max's movement.

"Too much for you?" Max inquired with a grin.

{I… want more.} the horny braixen told while grinding her rear against Max's hard member.

"I see. Well, I can hardly say no to a pretty pokemon like you." Max responded before moving backwards on the bed.

Turning around, Dusk quickly followed him before starting to work on his pants.

"Geez Dusk, I rarely see you this eager."

{It's been a little while since last time.}

"What are you talking about? Last time was like… hem… last week?"

Still working on his pants, Dusk briefly stared at Max.

"Alright, you win." Max conceded, rolling his eyes. "Watch out now May, things are about to get dirty here."

{I don't mind.} May replied, lightly touching herself while staring at them.

After chuckling, Max was now pantsless with his rock hard on all exposed. Dropping his pants on the ground, Dusk then crawled over Max with her head a few inches away from his shaft. Seeing how eager she was, Max was a bit surprise to see that she wanted a bit more foreplay as she grabbed his member with her paws. After staring a few moment at it, Dusk give a slow and eager lick from base to tip.

{… That scent…} she mumbled lustfully.

Licking him from base to top again, Dusk then put the entire thing in her maw and began to assault his tip with her soft and really hot tongue. Like usual, even her maw was almost scorching hot, to Max's pleasure. With Max grasping the sheet under him from pleasure, Dusk tried to bob her head up and down. Like she anticipated, her teeth, especially her front ones, were in the way and knew that Max was feeling it.

{… I'm sorry. I can't do as good as the others.} Dusk apologized after leaving it.

"Don't be Dusk, it's the way you are. However, there's always a way."

{Huh?} Dusk wondered, looking at him a bit puzzled.

"Instead of moving up and down, maybe you could stay down and… well, put your teeth to…good use?" Max suggested, a bit embarrassingly.

{I… don't understand.}

"… Hem… maybe you can, you know, lightly n-nibble it."

{Nibble? You mean, biting… it?} Dusk replied, a bit surprised by the idea.

"Y-yeah, but very, very lightly since, you know, it's quite fragile."

{I… can try.} Dusk agreed, but a bit insecure about the idea.

Not that convinced about the plan, Dusk was nonetheless willing to give it a try if there any chance that it could please her master. Carefully, she opened her maw before shoving the entire thing in once again before clenching her teeth on very lightly. Even more carefully, Dusk began to nibble on it while giving some tongue hits on his tip from time to time.

"S-see? it's not half bad." Max assured, looking like he was really enjoying it.

Smiling, Dusk was very happy that it turned out great at the end. Quickly, she even began to get more eager by nibbling a bit harder and going as far as she could, almost swallowing his meat rod. When she couldn't contain herself anymore, she let the shaft free before giving one last eager lick and moving her hips above it.

{I'm ready master.} she informed lustfully.

"Can't make a lady wait." Max replied before grabbing his shaft.

When all set, Dusk then slowly moved her hips down until her soaking wet womanhood was touching Max's tip. After rubbing it a few seconds to make it well lubricated, Dusk impaled herself with the flesh stick and kept going down slowly until it was all the way in.

{Ahh!} Dusk moaned when she felt his tip touching her womb.

"Burning hot… as usual." Max commented, containing a moan.

{Well, you're kind of good at putting the fire at the right place, master.} Dusk told lustfully.

"Especially on one of the prettiest ones." Max complimented, making her heavily blush.

{…What are you waiting for? Start already.} May slightly urged, getting impatient.

"Eager to see more? Well, you're right, let's start."

After Dusk nodded, she began to slowly go up and down on Max's shaft with her oven-like vagina almost burning him. It didn't take very long before Dusk had to force herself to keep her moans down due to it being very intense for her. It got even worse when Max grabbed her by the hips to help her land harder on him, forcing her to use her two paws to keep her maw shut. However, it wasn't preventing her from whimpering loudly due to the overwhelming pleasure that was getting stronger and stronger. Quickly growing tired of her hips, Max then went for her rear and gave it a firm squeeze before using it to lift her. As Max was feeling an orgasm coming up slowly, he felt some tapping on his right shoulder. Turning his head, Max saw that May had one hand between her legs with juice overflowing a bit from it and was looking in pain.

{Master? Can I borrow one of your hands?} she asked while masturbating.

"Sure." Max accepted before giving her his right hand.

Not losing time, May quickly went over his hand to impaled herself with his middle finger.

{Mhaa!} May growled in pleasure before starting to mimic Dusk.

Letting his mawile do her thing, Max then returned his attention back to Dusk, who now had a pretty depraved face. Since it has been a little while since last time and with Dusk being who she is, Max's climax was getting dangerously close.

"Dusk… I won't be able to hold on much longer." Max warned.

{No… problem… master. I'm also… close.} Dusk replied between moans, trying her best to keep her voice down.

Lost in pleasure, Dusk then unconsciously went faster and stronger until her own climax was just a few pounds away.

"I'm… coming." Max told before shooting spurt after spurt inside the braixen's burning honey pot.

{Brrraaaahhh!} Dusk cried ecstatically while coming, using all of her willpower to keep her voice as low as possible.

Luckily, her moan seemed to be low enough to not bother the neighbors. After both of them relaxed, Dusk put her two front paws on Max, panting a little.

{Thanks… master.} Dusk thanked, grateful.

"No problem. Anytime, anywhere," Max jested.

{I think I'm gonna take a shower while you finish with May,} Dusk informed before leaving him.

With Dusk going in the bathroom, Max looked at his right hand to see May still riding one of his fingers, having forgot about her.

"How about some help, naughty girl?" Max told before starting to push his finger in and out of the tiny pokemon.

Lowly moaning, May then stopped moving her hips to let Max do all the work, which was better for her since he could go stronger. Shortly enough, May was too overwhelmed by pleasure and fall on her back, making things a bit more difficult for Max.

"Actually…" Max started, stopping fingering her. "Maybe you want something better than my finger." he added before going on all four above the mawile. "How about I eat you instead?"

{Yes master, please do,} May almost begged.

"I knew you wouldn't say no."

As May's heart was racing from anticipation, Max moved his head between her legs before pressing his tongue against her tiny clit, making her gasp in surprise. After putting both of his arms on the mawile's sides, Max got into business and started with some teasing by gently licking her.

{M-master? What are you doing? Go… stronger already.} May commanded, impatient.

"… You don't like teasing, do you?" Max snickered.

{I'm done with foreplay; I want to feel good, now!} May demanded.

"Alright, alright princess. Geez, so impatient."

Doing as rudely requested, Max then pressed stronger on her clit before twirling his tongue everywhere while inserting it inside from time to time.

{That's… it… master.} May moaned, grasping his head.

With Max adding some rubbing on her sides, May's pleasure was growing at tremendous speed as her climax was already close, thanks to her previous masturbation.

{Please master! A little bit stronger.} May begged.

After Max complied, her moans went a bit too loud and she was forced to use her tiny hands to keep herself down. Soon enough, May's body began to twitch quite madly before she went all stiff, loudly whimpering while squirting a bit. When she get passed her ecstatic moment, May was all limp on the bed, taking deep breath.

* * *

{Thanks master,} May thanked as well.

"No problem sweetie." he replied while petting her. "If you knew how much I love doing it."

{Pervert,} May jested with a small grin.

"Guilty. Are you gonna hit the shower as well?"

{Maybe later.}

"Good. Last thing I want is a dirty pokemon around here." Max teased.

{I'll probably need your help again though.}

"No problem."

{And who knows, maybe I could return the favor.} May replied lewdly.

"Hm hmm." Max Hummed. "We'll see." he added before booping her belly.

For the rest of the day, Max mostly passed time by browsing stuff in his pokedex while Dusk and May were watching TV. As it was getting late, Max decided it was time to hit the shower.

"Cleaning time." Max announced before leaving his pokedex and stand up.

{Coming.} May told, following him in the bathroom.

When they were done, cleaned up, and May returned the favor, they exited the bathroom with Aurora now back in the room, relaxing in the bed.

{Quite comfy. I can understand why humans like it so much.} the lucario commented.

"Yeah. Feel free to join us on it tonight."

{As much as I would want to…} Aurora started sarcastically. {There will not be enough space for everyone.}

"True."

{Anyway, I like the armchair way more than you.}

"Not fair. Why do you like it more than me?" Max complained playfully.

{It's quiet and not annoying like you for starter.}

"… Fair enough. It hurt, but still fair enough." he replied, playing along while lying next to her.

{You should go try it instead of getting near me.}

"Nah, I'm good here, close to you." he nagged playfully while slowly moving towards her.

{Gha,} Aurora growled softly before leaving the bed to go in the armchair, making Dusk and May giggles.

"I see that Bonny and Luna are still not here."

{Don't expect the zoroark to come back soon.} Aurora informed.

"True. I remember her telling me that she's a night owl."

{Figures from a dark type.}

"Yeah. I think most, if not all, dark type are nocturnal pokemon."

{Wow. Our trainer is so smart.} Aurora bugged.

"Thanks. It's rare you give me compliments." Max thanked, making himself comfortable on the bed.

{Don't get used to it,} Aurora retorted, doing the same in her armchair.

"Roger. So girls, anyone hungry?" Max asked.

{Me!} Dusk and May responded at the same time.

"Thought so. What about you Aurora? Don't tell me you don't because I won't believe you."

{Then yes, if it pleases you.} Aurora rejoined nonchalantly.

"Alright. I'm gonna head outside to try and get us something then." Max announced before leaving the bed.

{Do you want me to go with you?} May proposed.

"Thanks May, but I should be okay. Luna and Bonny are still outside, so if anything, they will be there."

{Okay.}

"Be back later." he told before leaving the room. "Alright, where should I go?" he mumbled before checking his pokedex. "Hmm… the only place that offers pokemon food is the pokemon center. Pokemon center it is then. Oh, there's a shortcut through a nearby park, didn't noticed that the first time."

Putting his pokedex away, Max then headed towards the park to get to the pokemon center faster. It took him a couple of minutes before he saw it. Since it was getting rather dark outside, it was looking a bit creepy, but Max didn't mind. In fact, he found that that sort of creepiness had its charm and beauty. Getting in and walking through, he wasn't surprised at all to see no one around as most people were home by now. Walking down a trail with a few sowed trees here and there, Max then noticed on a bench in the distance someone sitting. Upon getting closer, he saw that it was Bonny.

"… Bonny?" Max asked when he was a few meters away from the bench.

Due to being lost in her thoughts, Bonny didn't hear him approaching and raised her head almost in surprise.

{Oh, hi master.} she greeted with a half forced smile.

"What are you doing here, all by yourself? You know it's getting late, right?" he pointed out before sitting next to her. "Towns or cities aren't very safe at night."

{I can take care of myself, don't worry.} she replied, looking at the ground.

"I know. You're a strong and tough lopunny." Max complemented.

{Not that strong.} she huffed.

"What's the matter Bonny? You've been acting weird since we got in that pokemon center." Max inquired.

{It's… nothing,} Bonny, lied looking away from him.

"… Alright, suit yourself. I can't force you to speak if you don't want to. I just hope it's not because of me."

{No. Well… not directly.}

"Oh, okay. I wish you could tell me since I'm 'indirectly' involved, but everyone has the right to have little secrets."

{… It's… not that I don't want to tell you, it's just… that I don't want tension between us.}

"Between you and me? There's no way that could possibly happen." Max assured, quite skeptical.

{Are you sure?} Bonny queried, not totally believing him.

"Positive."

{…}

"… Try me if you have doubts."

For a few seconds, Bonny was hesitant before sighing loudly.

{I guess it's like the secret we kept from the others about Scarlet, so might as well spill it out while it's still a minor problem. Anyway, it would have come out sooner or later.}

"I'm listening then."

{… Okay. Before answering, I want to know what is your thought about… cheating?}

"Cheating? Like, in a test or…"

{Like when you often talk about humans cheating on each other.}

"…Well, I don't find it very respectful or right. I mean, why go with another girl when you have one at home waiting for you."

{… I see. So, what will be your reaction If… I, cheat on you.} Bonny confided, starting to get anxious.

"You? Cheating? You mean with another human?"

{Not a human, but, a… male lopunny.}

"… Like the one we saw at the pokemon center?"

Not responding, Bonny looked away with a shameful expression.

"… Did you… do things with him?"

{No. But… I had…some thoughts.} Bonny confessed.

For a moment, neither of them talked as Max didn't know what to do until he let out a loud sigh himself.

{You can be mad or even hit me if you want. I deserve it.} Bonny expressed, on the verge of crying.

"… Hell no." Max replied, pulling her into a hug. "I would never, ever raise a hand against any of you, girls."

Strongly returning the hug, Bonny pushed her head on his chest while having watery eyes.

{I'm… sorry,} she sobbed.

"Come on Bonny, don't be. You haven't done anything wrong." he reassured, rubbing her soft back.

{Of course I did. I desired a male other than you. I'm such a weak and pathetic mindless mater,} she harshly said, crying.

"That's not even a word. And no, you're not, Bonny."

{How can you say that after what I just told you?}

"… Well, you were just attracted to one of your species Bonny, how can I be mad at you? That's how things should be, actually."

{… Do you…} Bonny started, breaking the hug to look at him with tears running across her cheeks. {Think that we're not meant to be together?}

"No, of course not. I couldn't be happier. What I meant to say is that our… relationship isn't natural, you know. Lopunnies have grown and evolved by reproducing between themselves, not with humans. I meant to say that it's only natural to be attracted to your species."

{It doesn't excuse the way I acted.}

"…You know with choosing me, you can't have offspring, right?"

Not responding, Bonny got sadder before looking away.

"Sorry. I… didn't mean to say like that."

{… But you're right. Humans and pokemon can't have babies together, and neither can pokemon with other pokemon species. Lopunnies can only reproduce with other lopunnies as well as humans can only reproduce with other humans, I know that. It's just…}

"You know Bonny, if you really want a baby, I wouldn't mind, and for that, you will have to go with another male lopunny."

{But I don't want another male!} Bonny protested loudly. {I don't want another male and I don't want a baby if it doesn't come from you.}

"… You now it's impossible."

{I… know.} Bonny bemoaned, starting to sob again.

"Why are you so against the idea of doing it with another one?"

{Because I love you master and you're the only one for me, even if you do it with others yourself.}

At this instant, Max began to understand the situation.

"Is that… what this is all about? You're like that because you don't like me doing it with others while you want to stay loyal, am I right?"

{I… already told you I didn't mind that you do it with the girls.}

"You're talking about Dusk and the others, right?"

{…Yes.}

"Why then? Shouldn't you also have the right to go with others if I do it too?"

{That's different. May, Dusk, Scarlet, they're all family and friends. They travel with you and they all love you while that male lopunny is just a nobody that I don't even know.}

"… What about those outside the team then?"

Bonny remained silent while staring at the grounds.

"Ah, so that's the problem."

{I… I don't care. Every pokemon are different, so I guess it's normal for you to try different ones, whether it's a vaporeon or an absol.}

"An absol huh? I want you to be very honest with me Bonny; were you a bit jealous of me and that absol when you saw me talking to her?"

{… A… little.} Bonny confessed hardly.

"I see. Wait a minute…" Max exclaimed, putting the pieces together.

{What?}

"That must be why you went with that lopunny and had those thoughts. You probably thought that if I had the right to have sex with others girls besides the one on the team, then you too."

For a few seconds, Bonny processed what he said.

{… Perhaps.}

"That could be a solid hypothesise."

{It could be if it wasn't for the fact that I almost drooled on the floor when I saw him way before you met that absol.}

"Hmm… you're right. Well, the only explanation would be that it was just your natural attraction towards your species that spoke. If it wasn't from you seeing me with that absol and starting to make up scenarios in your head, maybe it would have stopped there."

{… That… could make sense. I mean, I sure did find him very attractive, but other than that, I didn't really have second thoughts.}

"Then I guess it's my fault, not yours."

{No master, it's still one hundred percent my fault.}

"Stop that, Bonny. How can I expect you to be 'loyal' if I'm not myself?"

{You're loyal master. A onetime thing is hardly cheating.}

"Sorry Bonny, but it is. I'm no better." Max asserted, starting to feel guilty.

{Master…}

"You know what, from now on, there will be no mating besides you and the girls on the team."

{You don't have to, master.}

"I don't mind Bonny. If you don't like it, then I'll stop."

{Master…}

"Anyway…" Max interrupted. "I was about to go to the pokemon center to get you girls some foods. You want some? Of course you do." he quickly added while standing up.

{Master?} Bonny interrupted, making him stop. {It's not that I mind or anything, it's just… I'm just feeling like I don't love you the way I should. If I really loved you, I wouldn't even be in this situation,} Bonny bemoaned, still looking sad.

Sighing while rubbing his head, Max sat next to her again.

"Don't go too hard on yourself, okay? I know for a fact that you do love me as much as I love you." Max reassured while pulling her into a hug once more.

{How can you be so sure?}

"Because if that wasn't the case, would you let me do this?" Max replied before pressing his lips against hers.

A bit surprised at first, Bonny shyly returned it before Max breaks it a couple of seconds later. She then looked at him with confused eyes.

"Would you also let me do… this?" he told before starting to fondle her chest.

{Ah, master…} Bonny moaned a bit lewdly, liking the touches.

Rubbing her chest, it didn't take long for Max to start to slowly go lower, feeling her heartbeat increasing along the way.

{Master… what are you doing?} Bonny asked, starting to have mixed feeling of lust and sadness.

"Isn't that obvious?" Max inquired when on her belly, making her let out a slightly louder moan. "I'm showing you how strong our love truly is."

{But… we shouldn't do it here, Aah!} Bonny tried to convinced before moaning when she felt Max's hand on her furry womanhood.

"Too late, we already started."

{W-wait! Aaaah!} Bonny cried in pleasure upon feeling Max rubbing her clit. {Master! it's not… really the place… or neither the moment… for that,} Bonny slightly protested with an accelerated breathing.

"It's always the right place and moment for that."

{N-no.} Bonny moaned, unable to fight back.

Quickly, Max's fingers began to be coated in juice.

"If you didn't love me, would you get this wet from being touched?" Max inquired, showing his juice coated fingers at her.

{N-not fair… you know how sensitive I am.}

"Yeah, I know." Max replied, licking his fingers.

{You… cheating… pervert,} Bonny growled lewdly before kissing him.

Getting into it, Bonny then sat on his lap while making sure she was sitting on his manhood without even breaking the kiss. With Max getting harder, Bonny began to rub herself against his hardening member, slowly making her kisses more ferocious.

{… You sure know how to make a lopunny horny.}

"You're always horny."

{Shut up and pull it out already.} Bonny ordered lustfully.

"At your command."

* * *

With Bonny barely raising her hips, Max could stick his shaft out without pulling his pants down as Bonny immediately grabbed it before sitting on it.

{Aahh!} Bonny growled in pleasure before sticking her tongue out.

As soon as Max's tip touched her cervix, Bonny began to move up and down rather eagerly for someone that wasn't feeling like doing it a few seconds ago. As she was going on, pleasured moans began to escape from her regularly.

"Keep it down Bonny. I know we're not at the motel, but there's might be people around here."

{But… it feels… so good.} the lopunny almost whispered.

"I know, you too." he retorted before grabbing her hips.

With Max starting to help her go down more strongly, Bonny wrapped her arms around her master's neck before strongly hugging him. To keep herself quiet, she lightly bite Max on his trapezes without hurting him. However, as time was passing, her bites were starting to get stronger alongside with her rising pleasure. Soon, she was close to her climax and Max felt it with her inside and body getting a bit twitchy.

{Don't stop… now!}

A few seconds later, Bonny reached her peak and came quite hard while sinking her teeth in Max's skin, making him bleed slightly. When she was done choking Max's shaft, her body went all relaxed.

{… Thanks master. Oh no, I'm sorry.} Bonny apologized before noticed the bleeding mark she left.

"Don't worry Bonny, it's nothing."

{I hate it when that happens.}

"It just means you enjoyed it."

{… I did.} Bonny replied, feeling slightly less guilty.

"Hey, it's okay." Max reassured, rubbing her back.

{… Well, we're not quite done yet.}

"Oh, yeah, making me come too." Max remembered, rolling his eyes.

{You're starting to get the rules I see,} Bonny snickered.

"How can I not with someone always reminding me?"

{You can't fool me master, behind that complaint I can see someone too well satisfied.}

"Really?"

{Yeah, really.}

"In that case, you- whoa!" Max moaned in surprised before he could finish speaking due to Bonny getting as tight as possible before moving up.

{What was that?} Bonny teased.

"You little- Ahh." Max moaned again due to Bonny doing the same thing but by going down.

{You can't win right now master, so just shut up.}

"Alright, I give up." Max complied with a small smile.

{Good boy.} Bonny praised before rubbing his hair a bit.

At that, Bonny then got less tight before starting to ride him once again. With his pleasure hitting him again in one shot, Max grasped Bonny's hips quite strongly, surprising her a little.

{Oh, you want to go faster already? Well, it will be a bit hard on me now, but you're the boss, master.}

"What? When did I- Whoa…said that?" Max asked before Bonny went faster, making him moan mid-sentence.

{I… just assumed,} Bonny retorted before she began to moan quite loudly.

Not wanting to be heard, Bonny went over to his other trapezes before gently biting it too. This time, she was determined to not hurt him. Due to the her sensibility, she was also sinking her claws a bit into Max's back skin, but again, she was doing her best not to hurt him. Then, shortly after Bonny unconsciously went a bit faster, Max finally felt his orgasm getting close.

"I'm about to reach it Bonny." Max warned.

{Just… wait a little bit more, please. I'm… close to come… again,} Bonny hardly requested, overwhelmed by pleasure.

"Al...right." Max replied, trying his best to last as long as possible.

As her own orgasm was getting closer, Bonny stopped with her biting and dropped her head on his shoulder while sinking her claws a bit on Max's skin, very close to hurting him. With muffled moans, Bonny had her eyes closed and was strongly hugging Max until she felt her climax being a few hits away.

"I… can't hold on… any longer Bonny," Max told.

{Go… ahead.}

In a low ecstatic growl, Max's orgasm finally hit and exploded inside the soft love tunnel of the lopunny, coating it with his burning hot seeds. Almost at the same time, Bonny reached her second climax at the hot feeling, getting very narrow and shaky. When both of them relaxed, Bonny finally let go of Max's back with her claws.

* * *

"So… do you feel loved?"

Slightly panting, Bonny raised her head to face him.

{I always do with you.} she expressed with love filled eyes.

"Same for me Bonny. How can I not feel loved when a pretty girl like you wants me to come as much as yourself? You care for me and always do your best for me. To me, I think you do really love me, but maybe it's me."

{… I guess.} Bonny half conceded, not fully convinced.

"Come on Bonny, I know that you know you love me with all of your being. You prove it every time we're together, and I'm not only talking about mating. Everything you do seems to be for me."

{… True. I suppose you're right.}

"I'm always right."

{Not sure about that though.} Bonny snickered.

"Yet, it's true. Come here and let me see how you love me." Max replied before pulling Bonny into a kiss.

With Bonny quickly returning it, both of them make out for an entire minute before Bonny broke it.

"So, feeling better?"

{Yes. Thank you, master,} Bonny answered before giving him one last kiss.

"You're welcome. No matter what happens, Bonny, you'll always be my precious cute little furry ball."

{And you'll always be my cute little sex toy.} Bonny retorted lewdly.

"That's something." Max answered back, petting her.

{Well, I guess I'm gonna leave you to your things then.} Bonny announced, leaving him.

"Thanks."

After she sat next to him, Max put his weapon back in his pants before standing up.

"Are you gonna go back to our motel room?"

{Nah. I'll stay here a little longer until you're back so we go back together.}

"Alright, see you a bit later then."

After they waved at each other, Max proceeded towards his original destination; the pokemon center. A couples of minutes later, the building was already in sight.

"Huh, It does go faster that way." he mumbled before proceeding inside.

"Hi. Oh, it's you. Welcome back." the same nurse as before greeted.

"Oh, hey. Didn't know you were still working." Max told while getting at the counter.

"Unfortunately, yes. There are only two nurses here and we switch every twelve hours."

"Twelve? You two work on twelve hour shifts?" Max exclaimed, quite shocked.

"Yes."

"Damn. You must be tired after each one."

"We are, but we both love our job, so it's not that terrible. Besides, we have plenty of opportunity to takes breaks to rest a bit."

"I hope, otherwise, you won't be able to make it through."

"True," the nurse snickered. "So, is there anything you need?"

"Oh yeah. My pokemon are hungry and I don't see any place here where they could eat, so I was wondering if you had some pokemon food I could buy."

"Of course. Every new trainer needs the basic to start their journey. What type of pokemon you have?"

"Let's see; I have a braixen, a lopunny, a lucario, a mawile, a gardevoir and a zoroark."

"Alright, I'll get what you need." the nurse informed before leaving through a door behind the counter."

"Thanks."

As he was waiting, Max then heard claw-on-floor noises coming from the hallway on his left. When he turned his head to see who or what was coming, he saw the female absol from before appearing.

"Oh, it's you. Hi again."

{Hi. I knew I recognized that voice.} she expressed while walking towards him.

"You do? From that pokemon rec room?" Max exclaimed, petting her when she next to him.

{Yes. I have good hearing,} she replied humbly while lightly waving her tail.

"Like almost every pokemon, hehe. Sorry for leaving like I did earlier. Let's just say that given the situation-"

{No need to justify yourself mister, I saw what happened. That lopunny is not a very nice pokemon.}

"He's mean?"

{Well, I wouldn't say 'mean', but he's really self-centered and cares little about others,} the absol explained.

"I see. Good thing Bonny didn't fall for him then."

{Is Bonny your lopunny friend?}

"Well, she's a bit more than a friend, but yeah."

{Oh, right,} the pokemon replied, blushing a bit. {So hem… I was wondering-}

"Here you go sir." the nurse interrupted, now back behind the counter.

"Give me a second." Max told before facing the nurse.

"Here you have a box for fire type, one for steel type, another one for psychic type and one more for your lopunny. The last one can be eaten by both your lucario and zoroark." the nurse told while presenting him five pokefood boxes."

"That's quite a lot."

"Almost each type of pokemon has their own diet. Having multiple types on your team can be tricky for that part. Some trainers avoid that problem by going with one or two types on their team."

"Not practical for battle. A guy that only has fire types in his team would be obliterated by someone that has one or two water type pokemon."

"Even though battles aren't only about type, he sure would be in a tricky situation."

"True. So, how much for all five?"

"$25 please."

"Quite cheap." Max commented, taking out the money.

"Yes, but unfortunately, the quality comes with it. Since beginner trainers usually don't have much on them, we try to make the cheapest products as best as we can without lowering the quality too much. It's still very good food for your pokemon, but I would suggest you get them something else from time to time." the nurse explained after taking the money.

"Understood. Let's keep them for emergency snacks then."

"That would be a very good idea." the nurse agreed while putting the boxes in a plastic bag.

"Thanks."

Taking the bag, Max then looked at the absol again.

"Sorry for that. What were you about to say?"

{N-nevermind.} she answered before shyly looking away.

"Come on, tell me," Max insisted.

{… Can we… talk outside?} she shyly proposed.

"Sure." Max responded before both of them headed towards the exit.

"Have a good evening." the nurse wished.

"Thanks, you too." Max wished back just before getting outside. "What is it?" he asked to Trisha after stopping in front of the building.

{Will you… leave soon?}

"You mean, from this town? Well, as soon as our tent is ready, which should be tomorrow, we'll leave. Why?"

{Because… I…} she started while getting awfully red and unable to look at Max straight in the eyes. {I was wondering if… you know.}

"Hem… not really." Max replied, not really sure about she meant.

{Well… I know that pokemon is kind of your thing, so…}

"… Yeah…" Max responded, a bit confused.

{So I was wondering if I… could… too,} she confessed, shaking a bit.

"If you could? Are you talking about…" Max guessed, having a wild idea of what she meant.

{If it's okay with you that is. You know, being alone all the time tends to make you a bit… lonely sometimes.}

"… Yeah."

{I don't want to bother you or force you into anything. I just want… to experience it at least once in my life,} she told a bit sadly.

"You never… even with another absol?"

{I'm practically here since I was just a little pup, so no, I didn't really get that chance.}

"And with the others here that are always avoiding you…"

{… Yeah. You get the idea.}

"I see." Max replied, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I really wish I could help you, but my relationship with my companions, one in particular, is a bit tense at the moment. They… don't really like me… doing it with other pokemon. I'm sorry."

{… I… understand. I should have guessed since you're a trainer. Surely you were already taken by one of them,} the absol bemoaned.

"You… can say that."

{… Nevermind then. Forget about what I asked.} she sadly replied before heading inside the pokemon center.

Sighing while rubbing his face and feeling extremely bad, Max heading towards the park where Bonny was waiting for him.

{Took you long enough.} Bonny teased, still on the same bench when she saw Max arrive.

"Yeah, I guess." Max answered back while sitting next to her, not feeling well. "I bought us some food boxes." he continued while showing her the bag. "It may be not the best, but it will do when there will no other alternative."

{That's great, but are you okay?} Bonny asked, quite worried.

"More or less. I kind of had to be mean to someone that didn't deserve it."

{Mean? How so? I can't imagine you being mean to someone.}

"Yet, I did."

{Care to elaborate?}

Before speaking, Max let out a heavy and almost angry sigh.

"Remember that absol I spoke to at the pokemon center, creating the problem between us?"

{I don't think 'she' was per say the one that made… n-nevermind. Yeah, I remember.}

"Well, I had to rebuff her."

{Rebuff? About what?}

"… She's a very lonely absol, so she asked me if she could not be for a moment, with me." Max hinted.

{Oh, I see,} Bonny replied, getting what he meant. {By the look on your face, she didn't take it very well.}

"… Not really. I could almost taste her sadness."

At that, Bonny looked at Max, who was looking a bit miserable and staring at the ground. Being the nice and kind lopunny she is, she didn't like that one bit.

{… You know what…} Bonny started before jumping down from the bench. {Come here,} she continued before taking his hand and began to pull.

"What is it? Where are you pulling me?"

{I think we have some apologies to do.} she told while pulling him towards where he just come from.

"I… maybe." Max conceded, not resisting.

A couple of minutes later, both of them were inside the pokemon center once again.

"Oh, hi again. Did you forget something?" the nurse inquired.

"Hem…"

{Ask her where she is.} Bonny commanded.

"Actually, I'm looking for Trisha, the absol."

"The one that was looking sad after you left?" she almost accused.

"… Yeah. She didn't want me to leave, so I thought that maybe I could stay with her a bit longer."

"Very thoughtful and she seems to have taken a liking to you. She's probably outside, where she usually is."

"Okay, thanks." Max thanked before Bonny began to pull him again. "You seem a bit eager to apologize. It's not really your fault, you know."

Not responding, Bonny kept pulling while staying quiet until they arrived at the pokemon rec room. When they got in, they weren't really surprised to see a lot less pokemon all around as some of them probably went to bed. Then, as they were proceeding towards the door that was leading outside, Bonny saw Koko on a couch, flirting with another female.

{What a jerk.} Bonny muttered angrily.

"What was that?" Max asked.

{Nothing,} she answered coldly while pulling harder.

When outside, Bonny quickly looked around and saw the absol lying on the ground in a corner. Hearing their steps, the absol raised her head as they were walking towards her. Not knowing what to do, the absol only stared at them when they were in front of her.

{Hi there Miss, I think you already met my master, right?} Bonny greeted.

{Y-yes,} she answered nervously.

{Well, he kind of have something to tell you, so do you mind if we go to a more 'private' place?}

{… Sure.} the absol responded nervously.

{Good. Come with us then.} Bonny told, motioning her to follow before heading inside with her tailing them.

"Private? Isn't that a bit much?"

{I want a place that you won't be disturbed since, well, you have a lot to discuss.}

"You? What do you mean by 'you'?" Max inquired, getting suspicious.

{I'll explain when we'll be there.}

"… You can be really weird when you want to Bonny, you know that?"

{I do.} she responded before getting inside.

Through the building, Bonny then lead Max and the absol towards the dormitory. When they were in, they walked between bunk beds with some of them already occupied until they arrived to the door at the other side. Passing it, Bonny then saw four doors across a small hallway, two on the left and two on the right.

"Where are we?" Max asked, a bit puzzled while looking around.

{Just be quiet and follow.} Bonny ordered as they were proceeding through the hallway.

Guessing it was the 'rooms' Koko talked about last time she was here, she inspected the doors to see which one they could take. Unfortunately, the first two doors had a little card on the doorknobs saying 'Do not disturb'. Luckily, the two last ones were looking unoccupied as they didn't have the small card. After opening one door, Bonny saw a not so large room only filled with a pretty thick and huge bed, almost occupying half of the room. After pulling Max inside and letting the absol get in, Bonny closed the door behind them before laying her back against it.

"Care to explain now?" Max demanded, facing her with crossed arms.

{I have to admit that I'm confused as well,} Trisha followed, sitting next to Max.

{What do you think, master? What could be the reason that I brought both of you in a room where the only furniture is, a bed, apparently.}

"Wait… are you… implying what I think you're implying?" Max guessed, looking at Bonny suspiciously.

{Good guess, master,} Bonny confirmed with a grin.

"But… what about what we just talked about? I told you that I won't-"

{I don't remember agreeing to that,} Bonny interrupted.

"… Are you serious?"

{You know I'm always serious when it comes to mating.}

{M-mating?} the absol exclaimed nervously, a bit afraid after understanding what was going on.

"Come on Bonny, I know she's cute and all, but I think you're going a bit overboard here."

{Am I? Are you telling me that she doesn't interest you?} Bonny accused, also crossing her arms.

Briefly looking at her, Max couldn't help but to agree that he did indeed find her very cute, even though she was showing a rather uncomfortable face right now.

"Being interested or not is not what matters at the moment."

{Is it now? Well, maybe we should ask her then what she thinks about it.} Bonny replied, looking at the absol.

"What? You know that…" Max started before stopping mid-sentence.

{I know what? That she will surely agree? I think we both know that she will,} Bonny retorted with a mischievously.

{Can I know what you guys are talking about?} the absol demanded nervously and impatiently.

"… Bonny here wants us to… well, go on with what we talked earlier."

{… You mean…}

"Yeah, that." Max confirmed, almost darting the lopunny with his eyes.

{What? From my point of view, both of you want it.} Bonny defended.

"It doesn't work like this Bonny. Besides, from everyone, why would 'you' want that? I still have what we talked about in my head."

{Look, I know what I said, but how can we leave tomorrow knowing that this poor absol never had the chance to see how awesome you are?} Bonny justified. {You said it yourself Master, she's a very lonely pokemon, so why not do that for her?}

"… I…" Max mumbled while looking at the absol, not sure of what to do.

{I don't want to be trouble here. You don't have to do this.} Trisha expressed.

{You want his 'company', right?} Bonny quoted.

{Well…}

{Don't try to lie, he told me.}

{… K-kind of,} the dark pokemon answered shyly, looking away.

{Then why hesitate now that you can?}

{…}

{And master, I know that you know that you want it too.}

"…"

{So, what will happen now is that I'm gonna head to the motel while you two are gonna have fun here.}

"What about those? The girls must be hungry." Max pointed out, showing his bag.

{I can carry them.} Bonny replied before taking the bag. {Now master, do as usual and be nice.} she continued before looking at the female absol. {If he ever changes his mind and chicken out, you let me know, okay?}

{… O-okay.} the white pokemon answered, not really wanting to argue against her.

{Good. See you later then master. Oh, I think this will be useful.} Bonny commented while taking the 'Do not disturb' card before exiting the room.

A few seconds later, Max then let out a loud sigh.

"That one sometimes." he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

{She's… quite something.}

"You tell me, and even more than you think. She's quite hard to get actually."

{I didn't know someone was… that open, eager even, to share her mate with… someone.}

"Me neither, girl." Max followed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

{… So, what now?}

"… I don't know. It's your call I guess. If I decided, I'm gonna hear from her for a while."

{My call? Does that mean… you don't… want to?} the dark type replied, looking a bit sad.

"It's not that. It's just… things are a bit weird right now. Bonny being jealous of me being with another, and now pushing me in the arms of the said another, matter of speech."

{…}

"But… since you kind of already asked for this and that Bonny give her consent, and by consent I mean almost forcing me…"

{If it's trouble, I don't want to anymore.} the absol told, even though it was obvious that she was lying.

"I guess it's not anymore."

{Are you sure?}

Finding her strangely reluctant, Max then stared a bit at the absol.

"… Are you… scared?" Max asked with a grin.

{S-scared? Me? Never,} she replied a bit haughtily.

"Why don't you get here next to me then?"

{M-maybe I will.} she nervously retorted before jumping on the bed, sitting next to Max with a fast heartbeat.

"Hehe, you remind me of one of my team, always with that proud attitude."

{Who are we without proudness?}

"Haha, a nobody I suppose."

{E-exactly.}

"But why asking me something like that though, if you're scared."

{I… want it, but I don't know what to do or to expect.}

"It's okay, Miss Trisha. I promise I'll be gentle." Max reassured while touching her, gently rubbing her soft fur.

{T-thanks, but, are you s-sure? I... never did anything like this before.}

"I know, you already said that."

{Sorry, must be my nervousness.}

"Everyone is nervous at first, don't worry."

{Still.}

"Relax, there's nothing to be afraid of. Just let your body speak for you and it should be alright."

{A-alright.}

"Why don't we start by laying down." Max proposed.

{O-okay,} she replied before laying on her belly.

"Hem… I was thinking about laying on your back."

{On my back?} she repeated before sitting up.

"Why yes."

{… Okay. It's not really a position I'm used to.} she told while clumsily getting on her back.

"You'll see, it's a very practical position." Max assured before crawling over her.

However, Max couldn't help but to stare in awe when he saw her on her back with her four paws in the air and slightly bended, looking at him in anticipation and pretty much defenseless.

{Is it… painful?} she inquired, getting anxious.

"No. For humans and some pokemon it can for the first time, but I think it shouldn't for you."

{… Okay.}

"Are you ready?"

{Not really.}

"Just like I said, let your body do the work for you."

{I'll try.}

"Good girl." Max praised while rubbing the side of her cute face.

{But… where do we start?}

"Well, every fun time begins with some kissing."

{Kissing…}

"You know what it is?"

{Yes.}

"You're up for that?"

{Maybe. I've… never done it.}

"I see. Well, back to the basic then. Just follow my lead."

* * *

With her heart racing, the absol saw the human moving his head closer to hers until his lips pressed against hers, almost making her flinch in surprise. Even though it was odd at first, the absol quickly began to like it and tried to return it by to mimicking Max's movements. A couple of seconds later, Max broke the kiss and stared at the dark pokemon.

"How was it?"

{It felt… really good.} the absol answered, slightly getting aroused.

"Great. Ready to go up a notch?"

{I… think so.}

"Awesome. Again, follow my lead." Max reassured going for another kiss.

Almost immediately returning it, the dark type pokemon was once again surprised when she felt the human's tongue pressing against her lips. Not knowing what to do, she remained static until Max understood that she wasn't getting it.

"… You have to let me in Trisha."

{L-let you in? Where?}

"Just open your mouth when you feel my tongue, okay?"

{… Okay.} Trisha complied, finding the idea a bit weird.

Even though she wasn't sure about the thing, she did as told and opened her mouth after Max began to kiss her again and pressed his tongue against her lips. Then, she almost panicked when she felt his tongue invading her mouth, but tried to keep calm since she trusted him. Luckily, she did well as the only thing he was doing was to explore every corner of her mouth, finding it a bit weird, but oddly arousing over time. Not disliking it after a moment, she even tried to use her own tongue against his, making the thing a lot lewder. Getting quite excited, Trisha had put her front paws on Max's chest and was very lightly clenching them in pleasure from time to time, making Max barely feeling her claws. After Max broke it again, a strand of saliva was connecting their lips with Max staring intently into the pokemon's eyes.

{Is this… really how humans… do things?} the absol asked slightly lustfully.

"Mostly, yes. Why? You like?"

{… I love it.} she replied with a small lewd smile.

"Good, because there's more that is coming up."

{You were right, there was nothing to be afraid of.}

"Told you. How about you feel real pleasure now?"

{Real pleasure? Because it was-}

"Just the warm up." Max interrupted.

{Damn! Then yes, I'm ready.}

"Quick to make up your mind I see."

{I'm a simple girl that knows what she likes.}

"Atta girl, just the way I like them." Max praised before going for another kiss.

This time, Trisha was the one that pushed her tongue inside Max's mouth and initiate the making out. Gladly fighting off her tongue, Max pressed a hand on her soft chest before starting to fondle her. After making sure she was comfortable, Max began to move down south slowly. When he reached her belly, Trisha slightly flinched before putting her two hind legs together.

"… Scared?" Max teased.

{A… little. I've never been touched there before, since it's a very sensitive and embarrassing place…}

"You want me to be gentle?"

{Y-yes, please.}

"Don't worry, that was already on the plan."

{… Thanks,} she thanked before shyly spreading her hind legs a little.

After they resumed their make out session, Max continued to where he left and kept going down on her until meeting something soft, warm, and a bit moist.

{Ahh!} the pokemon moaned after breaking the kiss. {You're… there.}

"I can see that. Looks like you did enjoy what I did."

{I… do. It's… quite obvious that you know what you're doing.}

"Well, not wanting to brag, but having four girls to please, some skills are bound to appear."

{F-four?}

"Yeeaah. My team is composed of female only and they all love me, or at least, like me a little, so…"

{… I see.}

"Anyway, we should focus more on what's important, don't you think?" Max replied before starting to play with her tiny pleasure ball.

{Aahh!} Trisha moaned loudly. {Yes, you're right.}

"I hope the others won't mind the noises."

{Don't… worry. The walls… haa… are sound proof.}

"Good to know." Max expressed before going slightly rougher on her, making her moans louder.

{Anyway… everyone knows… what… is supposed… to happen… in this room,} she hardly told between pleasured whines.

"Good point."

With his fingers coating in slippery juice, Max was from time to time inserting one finger inside the pokemon's flower before focusing on her clit again.

{It… feels… so good, mister.}

"Does it? Do you want me to go faster?"

{Yes, please.}

"Here we go." Max replied before doing as said.

With even more louder moans while having her head strongly pushing against the bed's pillow and closed eyes, Trisha began to be overwhelmed by pleasure as her claws was sinking more into Max's chest, but luckily, still not hard enough to hurt him.

{I… feel… something… coming.} Trisha warned, almost on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Just let yourself go. Trust me, you will like it."

Not even trying to contain herself, Trisha was moaning as loud as she could while feeling her first orgasm coming at every passing second. Then, a moment later, it hit her like a boulder.

{I'm… feeling IT!} Trisha screamed ecstatically with her body going all stiff.

When the bliss moment was done, she was looking at Max with slightly accelerated breathing.

"How does an orgasm feel?"

{Really… really good. I get it now why the others always talk about mating.}

"Oh, but we haven't mated yet."

{Oh, yeah, that's right. I'm still a bit nervous about it, but I have to admit that I can't wait to experience it.}

"Getting more confident?"

{In you, yes. I now see that you're very gentle and patient with me, so I'm feeling a lot more comfortable around you.}

"You're seeing this just now?" Max teased, grinning a bit.

{Well, we haven't really… done this before now, so…}

"Hehe, I know, I'm just teasing you. Well then, I guess it means that you're ready for the main event."

{Yes, but stay gentle please.}

"Of course, but let me just get rid of this first." Max said before starting to remove his pants.

{That would make things easier indeed.} the absol commented.

Then, upon seeing the human's erected shaft, her eyes went a bit wider in surprise.

{Will… all of it… go inside…}

"Well, it doesn't have to be 'all' of it, but mostly, yes. Why? Is it a bit much for you?"

{I don't know, but it sure is a bit bigger that I thought.}

"Why does everyone think I have a small one?" Max complained, sounding offended.

{I didn't mean to say it that way. It's just that I never saw a human's…'thing' before.}

"I see. Well, we can still stop here if you think you can't handle it."

{No. Whatever the size or shape, I want to finish what we started.}

"Quite noble of you actually. Okay then, but feel free to tell me to stop if you ever feel pain or discomfort, okay?"

{No problem. You'll be the first one to know.}

"Good." Max replied before positioning himself.

When ready, Max was over Trisha with his hips a few inches away from her rear while holding her hind legs in his arms. When he looked at her, he didn't notice at first how drenched she was due to being too busy looking at her face when he was fingering her.

"My my, you sure really looking forward to it."

{I-it's your fault,} Trisha accused, a bit embarrassed.

"Can't argue with that." Max conceded before starting to rub his shaft against her entrance.

{It's… very warm.}

"'That', is your fault." Max accused back with a grin. "Alright, here I go then." he added before gently pushing it in.

{Hmm…} Trisha moaned lowly.

After his tip was in, Max kept pushing until he was able to go all the way in upon touching the bottom, making her gasp in the process. Like he expected, her vagina was pretty narrow but with a big bump at the end, stimulating his tip while being oddly very narrow at the entrance.

"Does it hurt?" Max asked.

{No… but it feels a bit weird, having something there.}

"I can imagine. You will really start feeling it as soon as I start moving."

{Okay. I'm… ready.}

After Max nodded, he began to move backwards until only his tip was in before diving in once more.

{Ahh!}

"… How does it feel?" Max inquired after a few hits.

{Better and better. It starts to really feel good.}

"Good. Tell me whenever you feel ready for me to go faster."

{Okay.}

For the first few minutes, Max was going rather slowly for Trisha's comfort with her letting out low but constant moans. However, he soon really wanted to go faster and harder, but had to contain himself for the absol's respect. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long for that.

{You… can go faster if you want to.} Trisha allowed.

"Thanks." Max replied before going faster and a bit stronger.

With the absol getting louder, she seems to also be getting hotter inside, increasing Max's pleasure faster than before. Unfortunately, all that foreplay and excitement accumulation had made him on edge and was nearing his climax already after a little while.

"I'm sorry Trisha… but I won't be able to hold on much longer."

{Go… ahead… I… don't mind.} the dark pokemon moaned loudly.

Unable to control himself anymore, Max went a bit rougher on her once again, wanting more and more pleasure. Luckily, it didn't seem to bother Trisha at all. In fact, she seems to enjoy it even more as her body began to get twitchy.

{I'm… feeling it again,} she warned.

Upon feeling Max exploding inside her love tunnel, the dark pokemon came as well and crushed Max with her orgasmic contractions, enhancing his orgasm. After his last spurt and pushing as hard as he could, Max's stiff muscles went back to normal with her slightly panting under him.

* * *

"And that's how humans mate." Max told before letting himself fall next to her on his back.

{That… was… amazing,} she commented, feeling light-headed.

"Indeed. You did very well for a first timer."

{Well, you pretty much did all the work.}

"Hehe, true, but you followed the flow very well."

{Hihi, I guess,} the absol giggled.

"… Well, it's not that I don't enjoy your company, but maybe I should get back to our motel before the girls start getting worried."

Then, as Max was about to sit up, Trisha pinned him down with a hug.

{Please, can you stay with me a bit longer?} she asked before tightening her embrace.

"Hem… yeah, I guess."

{If you don't mind that is.}

"No, it's okay. It's not like I'm in hurry or anything. Bonny knows where I am, so they should be okay anyway."

{Thanks. Thanks a lot.} she thanked warmly while shoving her face against Max's neck.

"No problem," he replied, gently petting the pokemon's head.

{… Say, I was wondering, what is a 'trainer'?} she asked.

"Well, it's a human that makes friends with pokemon and travels with them. That's how I see it at least."

{Traveling huh? It must be great.}

"It is. It allows us to meet people or pokemon like you."

{… Yeah, it really must be great,} she repeated, nuzzling Max more strongly.

Further in the town, Bonny was now back to the motel.

{Welcome back Bonny.} Dusk greeted as her and May were on the bed when she saw the lopunny opening and passing the door.

{Hi.} she responded while closing the door behind her.

{Feeling better?} Aurora asked, still on the armchair.

{Yeah. Master is really good at cheering me up.} Bonny replied while dropping the bag next to the bed.

{Figures.} Aurora commented, rolling her eyes.

{What is that?} May asked, noticing the bag.

{A little something Master got for us.} Bonny answered while taking the boxes out.

{Yay! Food!} the little mawile exclaimed.

{Yeah, but master told me that they weren't the best, so it might not be that tasty.}

{I don't mind, I'm starving.}

{Alright. Here's one for me, one for Dusk, one for… Jade I guess and one for… both you and Aurora I suppose.} Bonny enumerated before giving a box to May.

{Awesome.} May exclaimed before starting to open her box.

{You aren't gonna eat?} Dusk inquired when she saw Bonny directly heading towards the bathroom.

{I will, don't worry. I just need a shower very badly, if you know what I mean.} she told before disappearing behind the door of the bathroom.

{Yep, he can't keep it in his pants for more than a day.} Aurora grumbled.

{Why not? Especially if it makes her feel better.} Dusk retorted.

{… I guess,} she replied nonchalantly.

Almost half an hour later, Max was still in the bed of the mating room with Trisha still hugging him. However, he was starting to hear some snoring since a moment now and thought that maybe it was the time to leave. Very carefully, Max managed to slide off her grasp without waking her up. After putting his pants on again, Max looked at the sleeping absol one last time.

(Eh, how cute.) he thought before heading outside.

After passing by the almost empty pokemon rec room, Max walked through the hall entrance, which was empty for the moment, before heading outside. There, he took his pokedex out to see what time it was.

"8h45 huh. I'm quite hungry, but I wonder if some restaurants are still open. Even fast-food will do." he mumbled after putting away the pokedex.

Walking down the streets, Max was looking for a place to eat for a couple of minutes now without finding anything.

"It was to be expected when it's this late." Max muttered before taking a random turn.

{Hi there little pup.}

"HOLY SH…" Max bawled after his heart almost popped out of his chest.

With crossed arms and in her human form, Luna had her back against the wall of the building next to the turn, almost like if she was waiting for him.

{Did I scare you?}

"Fuck yeah you did. Fuck." Max growled with one hand on his chest.

{Hihi, sorry then} Luna giggled.

"I guess it's your thing, sneaking up on people and pouncing on them."

{'Pouncing' you could be a good idea.} she conceded with a wink. {But I wasn't really sneaking on you. I was passing nearby and I smelled only you, so I wanted to see how you were doing.}

"Well, beside nearly having a heart attack, I'm hungry. I was about to get food for myself."

{I see.}

"But I was not very lucky since all the restaurants seem closed at this time."

{Yeah, some human places for food close before it gets dark.}

"Unfortunately. I know however that there are some that stay open pretty late."

{Want me to help you with that?}

"You could? I mean, yes you can, but I mean there is?"

Before answering, Luna lifted her nose a bit before smelling around her.

{I smell cooked foods in this direction.} Luna informed before pointing behind Max.

"Great. Now that you're here, do you want to come? Unless you already ate."

{Hmm… the little pup invites me to a date. How… enticing.} she answered while looking at him with a semi lewd grin.

"It's not a date. Just two friends going for food."

{Ow, that hurt.} Luna queered {But I guess being only friends is a good start.} she continued with a smile.

"… Whatever." Max retorted after sighing, knowing she was only messing with him. "Right behind you then."

{Come on now little pup, there's a place and time for things like that,} she jested some more before passing next to him.

"Pffff." Max breathed before starting to follow her.

{So? Had any 'fun' lately?} Luna asked while walking.

"I'm assuming you're already aware, so yeah, it was quite nice."

{How was she?}

"Very docile since it was her first time."

{I see. You like it soft and smooth then.}

"More or less. Anyway, why are we talking about this again?"

{Why not? Is it bad for me to try to know my little pup a bit more?}

"No, but I wonder with what that kind of information will help you."

{Who knows?} Luna responded nonchalantly.

"I was hoping that you did." Max replied after rolling his eyes.

While chattering, it took them almost half an hour before they arrived in front of a restaurant that wasn't closed yet.

{There it is.} Luna announced.

"Looks nice. Before entering, I was wondering how we will socialize without you speaking. There will be a couple of humans in there, so if you don't want your cover being roasted…"

{Like usual, I'll do my mute human impression, but nothing prevents me from talking lowly if we're far from other humans.}

"… It could work. Well, I hope it will."

{Don't be so pessimistic. Let's go.} the zoroark told before heading towards the restaurant.

Slightly sighing, Max followed her until they were both inside. In the entrance hall, there was a sign saying 'please, let us place you'.

{How nice, they choose a place for us.} Luna commented lowly.

"That's pretty much how restaurant's service works."

"Hi! A place for two?" a waitress asked that had joined them a minute later.

"Yes, please."

"Follow me."

An instant later, both Max and Luna were sitting on benches, as far from the other customers as possible.

{Pretty for a human place.} Luna whispered.

"Yeah, restaurants tend to get fancy as much as possible to attract people."

{It also makes things more romantic,} Luna added seductively while looking at Max.

"You love to tease with that, don't you?"

{I don't know what you're talking about,} the zoroark replied nonchalantly, feigning ignorance.

"Sure you don't."

Before any of them could talk again, another waitress arrived next to their table.

"Hi. We wish you a great evening." she greeted while handing them the menu.

"Thanks," Max responded shortly before she left them. "I forget to ask, but what do you eat? They only serve human food here."

{Same as you, meat.}

"Good, because I know that pokemon can have a very specific diet."

{Well, since I'm a dark type, I usually feed up on souls, but meat will do fine today.}

Upon saying that, Max then looked at Luna with an almost creeped out face.

{Hehe, just kidding little pup.} Luna laughed lowly.

"I… knew that." Max retorted, almost hiding behind the menu.

{Hehe…} Luna chuckled. {Is it me or are you a bit scared of me?}

"Me? Scared? Sure, I'm just a little pussy that is scared of a kind and nice dark type like you." Max answered sarcastically.

{Hm hmm,} Luna hummed lowly.

Then, as Max was hiding behind the menu, he felt a three clawed paw pressing against his inner thigh and gently rubbing it.

"What… are you doing?" Max demanded embarrassingly while peeking the top of his head above the menu.

{I don't know what you're talking about?} Luna replied nonchalantly while seductively looking at him with her chin resting on one hand and a smile.

With the rubbing being constant, it however began to slowly get higher.

"S-stop it," Max whispered with a red face.

{Want to stop me yourself?} she answered back with a mischievous grin.

Unable to retort, Max found himself powerless against the paw that was slowly and dangerously getting near his manhood. Then, as he was grasping the menu quite strongly, Luna stopped at maybe half an inch before touching his member.

{Haha, you're quite something little pup,} Luna snickered before withdrawing her paw. {You didn't even try to stop me or move away. I didn't know you were an easy-to-get type of human.}

"S-shut up." Max growled before hiding behind the menu again, making Luna unable to contain a small laugh.

{I can't hold a grudge against you though. I mean, I'm quite the exceptional specimen.}

"Yeah, you 'are' an exceptional specimen."

{I hope you don't mean it in a bad way.}

"Of course not."

Even if he was sounding sincere, Luna didn't entirely believe him, but decided that it was enough teasing, for now.

"… So… have you decided what you will eat yet?" Max asked, noticing the she didn't even open her menu.

{I already told you that I eat meat.}

"I know, but what kind of meat?"

{The tastiest one.} Luna replied, making Max sigh desperately.

"I'll have to order for you Luna and I don't know what 'you' find tasty. You really should choose what you want in there." Max explained, pointing at her menu.

{You know that I can't read human language, right?}

"… Oh, right. Sorry," Max apologized before Luna giggled a bit. "… Will a juicy steak will do?" he proposed after reading the meat section.

{Is it tasty?}

"I don't know, but probably."

{Okay then.}

"Good. To be honest, you kind of gave me the desire to go with meat as well, so I'll take the same thing." he told after dropping the menu.

{Well, I can be very persuasive when I want to, so no big surprise.} she shared with a seductive look.

"Really?" Max replied, feigning not being interested.

{Maybe I'll show you someday.}

"We'll see." he retorted, avoiding Luna's gaze.

{Hihi, the more time I spend with you, the more I think I made the right decision. Our time together looks very promising and a lot of fun.}

"Yeah, well, I'm not a stuck up bitch, so surely you won't be bored with me."

{I can already tell.}

Shortly after, the waitress from before arrived to their table.

"Ready to order?" she asked with her pad and pen in her hands.

"Yes. Two of your biggest steak meals, please."

"Sure. Any drinks?"

"Hem… water?" Max told while looking at Luna, at which she answered with a nod. "Yeah, two glasses of water, please."

"Got it. It shouldn't take too long." she informed before leaving them.

"… I didn't really check the prices, but I hope it won't cost too much."

{You don't have to do this if you think you can't afford it.}

"Nah, don't worry. As long as I have enough for the tent tomorrow, there's nothing to be worried about."

{If you say so. I can't really stop you from doing what you want.}

"Nope." Max assured, looking around. "… It's seems that the place is about to close soon. The place is almost empty."

{Most humans are about to go to sleep at this time of the day.}

"What about you Luna? I'm guessing you're a nocturnal type of pokemon."

{Well guessed.}

"It wasn't hard since you're a dark type and that you looks like a werewolf."

{Werewolf?}

"Yeah, you know, a human/wolf hybrid that appears only on full moons."

{Hm… it's vaguely reminding me of something. I may have heard about it, but not much. Care to tell me more about it?}

"No problem."

For the rest of the evening, Max and Luna talked about a lot of stuff and learned to know each other a little. Obviously, Luna didn't really talk about herself as they mostly talked about human and pokemon beliefs, fictions and myths. Max also talked about himself a bit, but not much either.

"… and the worst part about it is that I was framed for it. I tell you, it was the last time I took care of someone else's child."

{At least you made sure the human kid was safe, which is very respectable and lovable.}

"Well, just because I don't like kids doesn't mean that I'll mistreat them."

{You don't? From what I've heard, it seems that you have quite the paternal fibre in you. I like that.}

"If you say so." Max replied while looking at the time. "Well, I guess it's time to call it off for the day."

{Too bad human sleeps at night. I wouldn't have minded staying here a bit longer.}

"How about we postpone that for another time then?"

{Regular dating with a nice looking human? I guess I can work with that,} she replied seductively.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be able to get us further in the long term." Max joked while both of them stood up from the bench.

{Keep trying hard and maybe you will,} Luna coaxed while briefly rubbing his chin.

"Ahem." Max coughed lowly. "Let's go." he told with a red face.

Giggling, Luna then followed Max to the hall entrance counter. After paying, they headed outside.

"Well, I think after paying for the tent tomorrow, I'll be officially broke.

{Sorry. Maybe it wasn't that much of a good idea to invite me there,} Luna apologized.

"It's always a good idea to please a lady." Max replied as they were walking back towards the motel.

{Hihi, you're becoming more and more irresistible little pup.} Luna complemented before briefly rubbing Max's hair.

"What can I say, I am irresistible." Max boasted.

As Luna was giggling, her smile quickly faded away when she looked in front of her.

{… Maybe we should take another path,} Luna proposed after stopping.

"Huh? Why?" Max inquired while looking towards where she was glaring.

He then saw the scrubs gang Luna and Dusk met earlier in the day that was chilling next to a metallic fence next to the road. At first glance, there were more than when Luna first encountered them.

"Well well, look who came back." one of them said as they were walking in their direction.

"You know them?" Max asked with his eyes locked on them.

{More or less.} Luna answered lowly before they were in hearing distance.

"And who's that? Your little boyfriend? He really looks like a wimp, especially next to you."

"And who the fuck are you?" Max blurted.

"None of your business and watch your words."

When they were close to them, Max quickly counted nine of them.

"And you expect me to listen?"

"We're only here for her, so if you don't want to get caught in the aftermath, then yes," the scrub threatened while eyeing Luna.

"Like hell I will-"

As Max was moving to get between Luna and the scrub, Luna put an arm on his chest and pushed him back.

"Looks like your girlfriend has more brain than you. She probably has more balls too." he insulted before him and the others start laughing.

"Luna…" Max muttered, looking at the zoroark.

Instead of saying anything, Luna looked at him while shaking her head.

"I heard that you humiliated one of our guys by tossing him in a trash can, isn't it? It's a classic, I must admit. However, we don't take that kind of attitude here, especially against one of us. So here's what's gonna happen; if you want your pretty face and your shrimp's life to stay intact, you're gonna come with us and make it up to us for what you did," the guy announced.

"You fuckers!" Max snarled, still being hold in place by Luna.

"I suggest that you accept."

After glaring menacingly at him a moment, Luna surprisingly nodded.

"What? Are you serious Luna?" Max demanded, shocked.

While giving him a reassuring smile, Luna petted Max's head briefly before facing him again.

"Good decision. Let's go over there," the scrub told before motioning Luna to follow him to a nearby back alley.

With the group following the first one, Max wanted to follow them, but was stopped by two of them that stayed at the entrance.

"Luna, please! You don't have to do this." Max blurted, looking between the two.

After giving him one last reassuring smile, Luna disappeared in the back alley with the rest of the group.

"… Fuck." Max cursed, grabbing his head while walking in circle.

"Relax, wimp. If it can reassure you, they won't hurt her, much." one of the two said that were guarding the entrance before both of them laughed.

Trying to calm down, Max took deep breathes, but to no avail.

"You fucking son of a-"

Then, as Max was about to jump on them, Max heard a scream coming from the back alley.

"What the fuck is that?" one of the group in the back-alley growled.

"Holy shit!" Screamed another one.

As the two in front of him turned to see what was going on, Max heard more screams mixed with some kind of wolf or dog loud growls. Quickly, the growls and the screams got louder with Max now starting to hear fighting noises of some sort. With angry and ferocious growls, Max heard painful and fearful human screams and saw two of them running away from the back alley.

"SHE'S A MONSTER!" one of them yelled.

Max didn't have the time to see correctly, but thought he saw one bleeding a bit.

"What the fuck is happening in there?"one of the two in front of Max demanded.

After looking at each other, the two dashed in the back alley. Before they could get in, they got knocked out on the ground by a flying scrub that had landed on them. After they quickly got up, both of them dashed in the opposite direction. As Max was dashing towards the back alley entrance as well, the rest of the group were running away, screaming with some bleeding quite a lot. Briefly looking at them, Max calculated that all of them had run away, at which Max supposed that only Luna was in the back alley. At the corner of the entrance, Max slowly and carefully peeked through the passage with half of his face. A bit too dark to see correctly, Max could however hear some claws clicking against the concrete floor coming towards him. When close enough, Max saw Luna in her pokemon form stopping a few inches away from him.

"You…okay, Luna?" Max asked, a bit scared.

{…Why yes, why do you asked?} Luna responded calmly before leaning against the entrance corner with one shoulder.

"What… happened?"

{Nothing special, really. They just got what they deserved.}

Immediately after she was done speaking, Luna brought one of her paws to her mouth before starting to lick her claws. When Max noticed that they were covered in blood, his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing?" Max demanded before pulling her paw away from her mouth.

{Cleaning myself.}

"… That's gross, so let me help you." Max proposed before using his shirt to clean her paw.

{Thanks.}

"... No problem."

As Max was rubbing her claws, Luna almost tasted his fear, even if it was less than she could have expected.

{I hope all of this won't make you more scared of me.} Luna queried, slightly sadly.

"I'm… not scared."

Seeing no response, Max briefly looked at Luna, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not as much as you may think then."

{… I guess now you know a little bit more about me,} she shared after a moment of silence.

"… Yeah. I see you can be very protective."

Upon hearing him saying that, Luna got rather astonished.

{… I suppose that you're used to seeing things like that now.}

"More or less."

When he was done cleaning one paw, he motioned her to give him her other one.

{… Sorry,} Luna apologized.

"Why?"

{For making you see that. It's just… seeing you in danger like that…}

"No need to, Luna. I'm sure you just did what you had to do."

After a moment of silence, Max was done wiping her claws.

"How is it?"

For a brief instant, Luna glared at her claws, almost perfect.

{That will do. I can take care of the rest later.}

"No licking please. We have water at the motel."

{There are also rivers near this place too.}

"If you want to. Let's get back to the motel now."

After Luna nodded, she took her human appearance before both of them resumed their walk across the streets. As they were walking, Max noticed that Luna was showing a slightly concerned face.

"You know, it won't change many things between us."

{Really?}

"Well, now that I know how protective you can be, I guess I'm starting to like you more."

At that, Luna stopped with slightly widened eyes.

{Are you serious?} she asked, a bit astonished.

"… What?" Max replied, stopping to look behind.

Sighing, Luna then rubbed the top of her head.

{… I should have known that blood thirsty monsters were your thing,} Luna commented with a small smile before resuming her walk next to Max.

"Are you talking about yourself or Scarlet? Either way, I won't allow you to say such things."

{… Sorry.}

Then, Luna's face seemed to get even more worried. In hope to reassure her, Max grabbed one of her hand and walked like this. Staying silent, Luna didn't try to remove her hand and even tightened her grasp a little.

{I… have a little confession to make,} Luna started after a few minutes.

"What is it?"

{You probably wonder why they just wanted me, right?}

"… A bit. I just assumed that you had trouble with them in the past."

{More or less. Dusk and I encountered them today and… we kind of got in trouble with them.}

"You and Dusk? They wanted to attack my little Dusk?"

Upon him saying that, Luna felt his grasp getting stronger in anger.

{I don't really know about Dusk, but they wanted to have their way with me, in my human form.}

"… Those bastards. I guess they do deserve what you served them." Max growled, untightening his grasp. "… In a way, we can't really blame them though. I mean, you're quite pretty, even in your human form."

{… Eh, you really are a nice human.}

For the rest of the path to the motel, they remained pretty silent. When they were in front of it, both of them stopped with Luna detaching her paw from Max's hand. Since no one was around, Luna assumed that it was safe to take her normal form.

"Well, I guess it's a good night." Max wished, briefly looking at Luna.

{Yep.}

"If you ever feel the need to join us…"

{You all sleep when I'm most active, so it's not very practical.}

"True. Well, see you tomorrow then."

Then, as Max was heading towards his room door, Luna stopped him with one paw on his shoulder.

"What?"

Before Max could react, Luna had grabbed his chin and gave him a soft, gentle and brief kiss on his lips.

"… W-what?" Max mumbled, a bit confused.

{Don't get your hopes too high little pup, you won't get anything more than that. I just thought that a nice human like you deserves a nice little reward,} she explained with a smile before leaving his chin.

"I… do?"

{Hehe,} Luna giggled. {Good night now, little pup,} Luna wished before jumping away, disappearing in the darkness of the night after a few seconds.

For almost a minute, Max stayed there, hardly believing what just happened.

"Was it more teasing or… was it real?" Max pondered.

Soon enough, Max shook his head and decided not to think too much about it.

(Probably just teasing. But I must admit that it was really pleasant.) Max thought while walking to his room.

{Ah, took you long enough.} Bonny commented, who was on the bed when Max entered.

"Sorry. I kind of got hungry and had dinner myself."

{Why? Is 'eating' me not satisfying enough?} Bonny jested lewdly.

"It is, but unfortunately, it's not as consistent as a big ol' steak." Max retorted before dropping himself on the bed like a corpse.

{You look a bit tired,} Dusk commented, who was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I am. A quick shower and it's right to bed."

{Do you want me to join?} Bonny proposed before clinging into Max.

"You haven't showered yet?"

{Yes, but I don't mind taking another one with you.}

"I know how it will end with you. Not that I don't want to, but I just want to go to bed as soon as possible."

{Tsk, alright,} Bonny replied, a bit disappointed.

"I'm guessing all of you already took one?" Max inquired to his group.

{Yes,} Dusk responded.

{Yup,} Aurora answered, still in her armchair.

"Great. However, before doing so, I'm sure Jade is hungry." Max pointed out before retrieving his second gardevoir's pokeball.

Shortly, Jade was out of her capture capsule.

"Alright Jade, it's dinner time."

{Yeah, I know,} she replied with her usual unsure tone.

"I bought some pokemon food earlier. They're in my bag, so just serves yourself. I have a shower to take."

{… Okay.} she answered while looking at him disappearing behind the bathroom's door.

After a low sigh, Jade went over to Max's backpack and took the gardevoir pokefood box before sitting in a corner of the room to start eating.

{You know, you can sit on the bed if you want to, it's more comfortable.} Bonny proposed to Jade.

{I'm… fine here. Thanks anyway,} she coldly responded while munching on the food, making Bonny and Dusk look at each other a bit desperately.

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom's door opened with Max getting out with a towel around his waist.

{No funny business, huh?} Bonny commented, suspiciously looking at Max.

"I told you I'll go straight to bed after showering, so why bother dressing up? I just took a towel so as not to show too much to Jade." he explained while sitting on the edge of the bed.

{You don't have to bother about me,} Jade assured, done with eating but still sitting in the corner of the room.

"Come on now, I may not look like it, but I'm a gentleman when I want to."

{Too bad you don't want to very often,} Bonny teased.

"Shut up." Max retorted, lightly slapping one of Bonny's butt cheeks.

{Hihi,} the lopunny giggled.

{I'm ready to get in the pokeball whenever you want,} Jade told.

"You know, I'm sure we're pretty safe here in this town, so don't you want to stay out for tonight?"

{No thanks.} Jade responded without hesitation.

*sigh* "Okay then, as you wish then," Max complied before putting her back in her pokeball.

{Are you sure there's something to do with that one?} Aurora asked, not caring that much.

"I don't know, but I'm not ready to give up yet."

{You know master, seeing that much determination is a pretty strong turn on for me,} Bonny coaxed while hugging him from behind, rubbing his chest with one soft paw.

"Strangely, it doesn't surprise me one bit." Max retorted before grabbing her paw and kissed her. "But let's save it for another day, okay?"

{Tsk, alright. At least I've tried.} Bonny replied with semi-disappointed tone.

At that, everyone except Aurora went under the sheets with Bonny and Dusk on each side of Max and May between the braixen and Max. When everyone was comfortable, Aurora killed all the lights before installing herself in her now favorite furniture.


	40. Chapter 40 : Departure

**Ay yayay, another chapter done, which in my side, not that good of a thing. Due to having less and less time for myself, I'm starting to lose the advance I had with the chapter. If it keep going that way, all my already written chapter will be here and will be only able to post when the next one will be ready. If only I didn't have a job to keep myself alive -_-' Seriously, I'm starting to wonder if something like could be a good idea. I mean, with the 400 followers that give me only 3$ a month, that would be enough for me, but since writing (With only two fingers even) is my only skill, there wouldn't be much on there. Also, it's not that reliable and I never really agree on that shit, even if I could basically spend all day writing my stories. Youtuber could also be a pleasant alternative since my only passion is to say shit and play games, but pretty sure I wouldn't be that good either. Anyway, I don't want to put a face on shit I post here :/ Well, sorry guys, I just had to complain like a little bitch a bit. You want a story, not someone that doesn't know where he is going in life. I apologize in advance if this chapter deceives a few of you guys.**

 **Link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/1UzclkrU5w5EjbIsiGDpOdq7hCmCblPhjUFW32kU61lM/edit**

"… Okay girls, what do you want to do today?" Max asked as he was dressing up, sitting on the edge of the bed the next morning. "The tailor said that she would start working on our tent today, so I'm assuming that we pretty much have the entire day for ourselves in the meantime."

{… Well, if we have all day, I wouldn't mind seeing the other fire pokemon we saw yesterday at that pokemon center.} Dusk told, sitting at the other edge of the bed.

"Sure thing Dusk. I'm really glad you made some friends." Max replied with a smile.

{They were very kind to me. They even taught me some tricks for battle with my fire attacks.}

"That's great, I'm really glad for you, and also proud of you." Praised Max before stretching one arm to briefly pet her.

{Thanks master,} Thanked Dusk, blushing.

{I think I'll do the same with the friends I made there.} told May, sitting on the arm of the armchairs.

"I see, so no one wants to be with me?" said Max with a fake sad voice.

{Don't worry master…} reassured Bonny, which was sitting right next to him. {I'll stay with you.} she added before hugging him.

"As usual, I can count on you," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

{Always.}

"And you Aurora? Don't tell me you will laze here all day again."

{Why not? I'm comfortable here,} Aurora replied nonchalantly on her armchair.

"Come on, going out a bit will do you good."

{I went outside yesterday, remember?} the lucario argued.

"I'm talking about spending time with us, or do like May and Dusk and meet some new friends."

{I don't need friends.}

{I agree. Who needs friends when you have a perfect lover?} Bonny intervened, hugging Max once again.

{I don't need either of them.} Aurora rejoined.

"Come on Aurora."

*sigh* {Fiiine.} the lucario surrendered.

"Atta girl."

With that, Max finished dressing up and left the room to head towards the pokemon center with the team. After taking the park shortcut, Max and co. were at the building a couple of minutes later.

"Hi, nice to see you again." the nurse greeted when Max approached the counter.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you again, but my pokemon kind of want to chill here a bit before we get our tent fixed."

"No problem. This place is made for pokemon entertainment as well as safety."

"Great, thanks." Max thanked before leaving to the rec room. "I don't know about you girls, but today I'm feeling like training a bit." told Max while warming his shoulders up.

{In that case, I'll be more than glad to be your partner.} Bonny replied.

"Sure thing Bonny. It kind of has become our thing."

{It allows me to see your progression, which is pretty nice to see.}

"Must be minimal compared to you."

{Don't compare yourself to a pokemon, it will only discourage you,}

"Nah, don't worry about that." Max affirmed, petting her head.

Soon enough, the group passed the door that was leading to the pokemon rec room. Half surprised, Max noticed that the room was a lot less filled than usual.

"Most of them must still be sleeping."

{Pokemon like to sleep in when they can.} Bonny explained.

"Oh, so being lazy isn't only a 'Bonny' thing I see."

{I suppose, as well as being relentlessly raped by a lopunny is a 'master' thing if you keep up that way,} Bonny retorted with a semi predatory face.

"Ah, jokes on you because I might like it."

{Who said you had to like it or not?} Bonny replied with a mischievous grin.

"Damnit!" Max cursed, defeated.

The group then walked a few more stepped before May stopped.

{There they are, my friends I made yesterday. See you later master,} May blurted before quickly leaving.

"Wha… hem, okay, see you later," Max replied, even though May was already away.

{May is quite the social type actually.} Bonny commented.

"Well, she has been with a trainer before, so surely she developed that side of her with the many encounters she had."

{Make sense.}

{My friends must be outside.} Dusk told.

"Probably. From what I've seen, they like to play with fire, so staying outside is a good idea."

{Yeah, this place is nice. It would be a shame if it burns.} Bonny replied.

"Indeed."

As they were only a few meters from the outside door, Koko the male lopunny approached them. Walking towards Aurora, he mostly ignored everyone.

{Oh my, what a pretty lucario you are. My name is Koko and-}

{Not, interested,} Aurora cut before pushing him by the face while walking.

With the lopunny angrily glaring at them while they kept walking, Max and Bonny couldn't help but to snicker a bit.

{I hate that kind of pokemon,} Aurora angrily commented.

{You're telling me,} Bonny agreed with a smile.

Half a minute later, Max and the others passed the door and were outside.

{There they are,} Dusk informed when she saw the three fire pokemon in the distance. {Can I join them, master?} She inquired while looking at Max.

"Of course pretty girl, go have fun."

{Thanks,} The braixen thanked before starting to head towards her fire pokemon friends.

"Alright Aurora, Bonny and I are gonna be a bit busy for a little while, so what are you planning to do?" Max asked while him and Bonny were heading towards the sand ring further in the court.

{Don't know, probably watch you two acting like idiots,} Aurora answered nonchalantly.

"Wouldn't that be boring?"

{Meh, I have a pretty good resistance to boredom, thanks to you,} Aurora nagged, making Bonny giggles.

"Glad to see you're on her side." Max replied with a fake offended tone.

{Hey, feminine solidarity before anything else,} Bonny jested.

"Wait until I pin you down today."

{Can't wait to see that,} Bonny coaxed. {Speaking of feminine solidarity, why don't you join me on trying to kick master's ass, Aurora?}

For a few seconds, Aurora seemed thoughtful.

{I like the idea of humiliating him a bit.}

"Why is everybody mean to me?" Max complained.

{… Meh, why not,} Aurora responded, looking a bit less gloomy.

{Isn't that wonderful master? Two girls for the price of one,} Bonny teased, looking at Max with a grin.

"Yeah, two pokemon wanting to break me into pieces, wonderful indeed," Max quipped.

{Stop complaining. If it can reassure you, we won't attack you at same time.}

"Feeling better already," Max retorted, making Bonny roll her eyes with a smile.

Luckily for them, the outside was rather empty, so they could already enjoy an also empty ring.

{Do you want to start Aurora?} Bonny asked.

{Not really. I want to observe him first,} Aurora responded.

"You want to see how good I am?"

{I want to see if you're worthy of my time,} She goaded.

"That was too beautiful to be real," Max retorted, rolling his eyes.

{Stop whining and get in there already,} Bonny commanded as she was already in the sand ring.

"Sure thing, impatient 'Bunny'," Max taunted.

Upon hearing him, Bonny's eyes went narrow with a rather unamused face.

{Looks like you don't want me to go easy on you, huh? So be it.} Bonny replied before launching herself at Max.

"Wait, it was only a joke." Max blurted.

With Max only having the time to raise his arms to block, Bonny tackled him pretty hardly, propelling him on his back at the edge of the ring. Since they've been training together for a long time now, she knew how much he could take and where he was resistant.

{What's the matter human? Already tired?} Bonny taunted back with her paws on her hips.

"Eh, you wish." Max replied before standing up to rush towards Bonny.

For the next couple of minutes, Max and Bonny sparred together with Aurora watching at the edge of the ring. Every time they were training together, Bonny was glad to see that she could slightly go harder on him. She still doubts that she will ever go all out against him one day, but seeing him getting stronger was more than enough.

"… Nice one… Bonny," Max panted, on his back on the ground.

{You weren't half bad yourself master, you almost got me a few times.} Bonny replied, barely sweating.

"Eh, not wanting to brag, but I'm starting to know you- a little. Maybe you should revise your combat strategies against me."

{Will do, thanks.}

'Humpf' {Not very smart of you if you ask me, giving your opponent tricks to beat you.} Aurora commented.

"It's not about winning when sparring with friends, it's about improving." Max explained, standing up.

{He's right.} Bonny agreed, helping him. {We both know that I'm stronger than him, but it doesn't prevent him from trying. I may not look like it, but I also improve too.}

{How so if you're stronger?} Aurora inquired, at which Bonny snickered.

{Want to give it a shot to find out?}

{Well, it's my turn and I agreed on punching him for fun, so sure.} Aurora replied, standing up to get in the ring.

{Good luck.} Bonny wished while passing next to her to sit where the lucario was a second ago.

*Humpf* {I don't need it.}

When in the ring, Aurora faced Max, who was a few meters away from her, brushing off the sand on his clothes.

{I'm ready, just so you know.} Aurora told, already getting impatient.

"… Alright, I am too," Max replied, getting in a fighting stance.

For a short moment, both of them only stared at each one, waiting for the other to attack first. Like Max anticipated, Aurora was getting impatient and was the one to attack first.

{If you don't come, I'll come.} Aurora growled while rushing towards Max with a weak Bone Rush.

{Bad move,} Bonny commented.

Ignoring her, Aurora kept dashing towards Max with her bone raised to hit. Since she had reduced the density of it, she could use almost all of her strength without hurting him, too much. However, as she was swinging her bone, Max quickly dodged behind her, coiled an arm around the lucario's neck before lightly kicking the back of one knee, making her fall. Luckily for Aurora, Max wasn't tightening his grasp around her neck, just enough to hold her without choking her.

{What the… get your filthy hands off me!} Aurora growled while struggling.

Already getting her anyway, Max let go of the lucario, who quickly got on her feet to face him.

{I did that too many times Aurora, he knows how to deal with it.} Bonny informed, resting her head on her front paws.

{No shit!} the lucario blurted. {What am I supposed to do then?}

{I don't know, improvise. Don't be afraid to go harsher on him, he's tough, trust me.}

"Without killing me of course."

{That, I can't promise,} Aurora replied a bit angrily before dashing towards Max.

For the rest of the morning, Bonny and Aurora switched place to be Max's sparring partner. From time to time, Bonny was letting Max rest a bit to recover. In the meantime, she was sparring with Aurora. Since she was a pokemon, Bonny could at least go to half of her strength against her, but since she had more combat experience than the lucario, she was still going easy on her. Every now and then, Bonny tried to give Aurora some tips, but she mostly ignored them or told her that she already knew it.

*sigh* {Stubborn as always,} Bonny expressed, rubbing the back of her head in desperation.

"Anyway, maybe it should be a good time to take a break. It's almost noon," Max stated with his pokedex in hands.

{Good call. I was starting to feel sore. You may not look like it, but you can stand your ground when you want to, Aurora,} Bonny replied before looking at the lucario.

{And what's that supposed to mean?} Aurora demanded, on the defensive again.

"That you hide your cards pretty well," Max intervened, standing up. "Don't know about you girls, but I think I'm gonna crash on one of those couches inside, maybe watching some Tv. I'm quite curious about what pokemon watch."

{Sure thing master. For me, I think I'll keep trying to learn Ice Punch.}

"How is it going so far?"

{Since I'm not an ice type, it's no big surprise that's it's quite difficult to learn. However, I'm starting to feel slight progress.}

"Good. Not wanting to put pressure, but it would help us a lot against that water type leader."

{That's why I'm putting a lot of effort in it.}

"That's my girl," Max praised before briefly hugging her. "And you Aurora?"

{I think I'm gonna stay here and relax a bit.}

"Alright. Stay out of trouble." Max told before gently petting her head.

{I'll do whatever I want,} she retorted, pushing his hand away.

"And that's my Aurora." Max replied, smiling.

{Whatever.}

Chuckling, Max then left them to go inside. When in, he quickly saw that the place was more filled than when he first arrived a few hours ago. After spotting an empty couch, Max let himself fall on it on a lazy sited position.

"Damn! That bunny sure knows how to use her body, in every possible way," Max mumbled while watching the screen in front of him.

Max didn't know what it was about, but what he could tell that it was about a pokemon being angry at a human for whatever reason. As the movie was passing, he quickly grows uninterested by it.

"I don't know, but I expected pokemon to like better movies than that." Max lowly commented.

{Pokemon aren't really into movies in the first place, so they just go with the first thing they come across.}

Turning his head, Max saw Trisha the absol jumping on the couch to sit next to him.

"Hi Trisha."

{Hi,} the absol replied a bit shyly.

"How is it going?"

{Fine, and you?}

"Fine too. A bit tired, but fine."

{Is it… because of me?} the absol asked embarrassingly.

"Nah, don't worry. Two of my team member and I sparred a bit this morning."

{You… sparred with pokemon?} Trisha replied, a bit surprised.

"Why yes. You can go lift weights or spar with other humans, but you never progress as much as when you do with a pokemon. If you have a good partner that knows you well and cares for you, the risks are barely higher."

{Risks? Of what?}

"Well, Bonny one time broke one of my ribs."

{Oh my! That must have been painful.}

"A bit, but thanks to Scarlet, it was brand new a second later."

{Who is… this Scarlet?}

"… Oh, right." slightly bemoaned Max. "One of my team members that is gone for the moment."

{… I'm sorry to hear that. Will she came back?}

"Yes, but I don't know when. Sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it. It's a really personal matter."

{Oh, I'm very sorry,} Trisha apologized, looking ashamed.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known." Max reassured, briefly rubbing her head.

{I guess I'm just the too curious type.}

"You know what they say about curiosity; it's a sign of high intellect."

{Yeah, I already heard it. I also heard the one that says 'Curiosity killed the cat'.}

"But since you're a pokemon, you're pretty safe with that."

{… Maybe. Anyway, I couldn't say anything this morning since you were already gone, but thanks, for… yesterday.} Trisha thanked with a heavy blush.

"No problem. I just hope I didn't go too hard on you."

{No, it was okay. In fact, I think it was perfect.}

"Happy to hear because thanks to the others, I tend to let myself go quite a bit when I start."

{You must not be bored with them.}

"Not at all, and in more ways than just one."

{Must be nice, coupled with the travelling and adventures.}

"I must admit that is has it's bad sides, but in the overall, yeah, it is."

For a couples of seconds, Trisha stayed silent before speaking again.

{I… do you think I could… also experience that?}

Not sure what she meant, Max looked at the absol.

"Well, if you find yourself a trainer, then I suppose you can."

{A trainer like… you?} She shyly expressed, barely looking at him.

"… I mean, yeah, if you- Oh, you're talking about me, right?" Max replied, catching what she meant mid-sentence.

{If… it's okay with you that is.}

"… Oohh…" Max awkwardly replied.

{But if you don't want to, it's no big deal.} Trisha retorted, a bit sadly.

"It's not that I don't want to, but my team is kind of already full right now."

{Full?}

"A trainer can only have six pokemon with them, which I already have. It even goes to seven with Scarlet that I didn't capture."

{You didn't?}

"Not really. She's still a 'wild' pokemon that only follows me around."

{I see. Well, being the eighth wouldn't do much difference in your team, which would only make me feel like the spare wheel of the gang.}

"I don't think it would be like that."

{I suppose it's for the best then. With that many, I will always feel like being unnecessary.} the dark pokemon shared, oddly feeling better already.

"Are you sure it doesn't bother you?"

{Yes, don't worry. I just didn't know there was that many with you already. I'm the solitary type, so you don't throw in a huge group and expect me to get integrated.}

"… Fair enough. I'm still sorry."

{Don't be. Many trainers come by, so maybe next time.}

"I'm kind of impressed how well you took it."

{I've become quite good at managing my emotions. I always try to see the bright side of things. Otherwise, you go insane with all the nasty things in this world.}

"On that, we agree." Max replied, petting the absol.

For the rest of the afternoon, Max stayed in the couch talking with Trisha. At some point, she did her best to stay with him as much as possible because every time Max ended up alone, one of the female pokemon of the place tried to flirt with him. Max didn't find it unpleasant, but each time one of them were becoming more intimate, more males were looking at him almost hostilely afterwards. Having the absol near him was preventing all of this. Unfortunately, it was mainly because they didn't to go near the disaster pokemon.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me and my team to resume our travel. Our tent should be fixed by now."

{I supposed it's the last time we see each other then.} Trisha slightly bemoaned.

"I'm afraid so, unless you end up with a trainer. That way, there's a chance that we can stumble across each other again."

{That would be nice.}

"Indeed." Max replied, standing from the couch. "I'll go retrieve my team members and then, we'll be ready to leave. At that, Miss Trisha, it was a pleasure meeting you."

{Same.}

"I hope to see you again." Max wished gently petting the absol.

{Yeah.} She answered, pushing her head against his hand.

After waving goodbye at the dark type pokemon, Max went to seek out his team members. When everyone was besides Max, they left the building to head towards the tailor.

{I had so much fun in there.} May shared, who was in Max arms.

{It was okay I guess.} Aurora told.

{See? When you make the effort to get out, you make friends too.} Bonny replied.

{That croagunk is not my friend. He challenged me to a fight, so I just accepted and battled him.}

{You did pretty well.}

{What did you expect? He had no combat skill, so it was an easy win.}

{Fair enough.}

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed their stay."

{Yes, it was very fun.} Dusk told.

{Where's Luna?} Bonny inquired.

"Don't know. Knowing her, she will surely appear when we'll be ready to leave, or behind me anytime soon to scare me off.}

{Probably. She's pretty good at that. Good thing I'm not her target.}

"Thanks for your support."

{No problem. It's not like I could change anything about it anyway.}

With a low sigh, Max kept walking with his team until they finally arrived to the tailor.

"Hope it is ready."

{If not, I don't mind staying here a bit longer.} Bonny shared.

"Well, it's nice and all, but I really want to get to Corsocoast one day and finally get my fourth badge."

{Fair enough.} Bonny replied before Max knocked on the door.

As steps could be heard from the inside, the door opened a couple of seconds later.

"Oh, it's you. Come in." told the tailor woman while letting them get in.

{I'll wait outside,} told Aurora.

{Me too. I wouldn't want to burn something by accident.} Dusk followed.

"No problem. Be back in a few minutes." Max replied, getting in with Bonny and May.

"I just finished patching up your tent an hour ago. I must say that it was really in bad shape. Mind telling me what happened to it?" asked the tailor while getting in her working space, looking for his tent in her rather chaotic arrangement.

"Attacked by a wild pokemon." Max half lied.

"Really? Did you piss it off? Normally, pokemon don't attack unless you disturb them."

"Well, kind of."

"You should be more careful about your actions. Next time, you could end up dead." She warned while bringing Max his all fixed and enrolled tent.

Even like that, Max could see that a few different color patches were all over it with apparent stitches here and there.

"It's not the best quality, but I did everything I could. It will last for quite a while, but maybe you want to buy a new one in the near future."

"Yeah, will probably do." Max replied, taking it after putting May down.

"That will be $70 please."

"Sure." Max responded before giving the tent to Bonny so he could reach his pocket for the money.

"Thank you. Have a good day sir." The tailor wished before immediately returning to whatever she was working on.

"You too." Max replied before taking back the tent and leave.

{I'm guessing we're ready now.} Bonny stated as they were once more reunited in front of the house.

"Pretty much. I just need to go get my backpack and we will be."

{Since we're about to leave, I think I'm gonna get back in my pokeball. I'm a bit tired of walking.}

"Sure thing," Max acknowledged.

{Me too. Those fights made me a bit sore.} Aurora informed.

After he nodded, Max put his lopunny and lucario back in their respective pokeball before heading towards the motel. A couple of minutes later, Max was back to the motel. After retrieving his backpack and giving back the room key, Max, May and Dusk were standing in front of the motel.

"Well, I guess we don't have anything else to do here. Let's go girls."

{Yay!} May cheered, sitting on the top of Max's backpack, behind his head.

After only a few steps, Luna in her liepard form landed in front of them from above.

{I hope you didn't forget about me.} Luna quipped while changing into her human form.

"Not at all, I knew you would be back just on time."

{I know, just messing with you a little.} Luna replied, giggling a little.

"Alright, now we are ready." Max announced before starting to head towards the exit of the city.

Then, as he was at the edge of the city almost half an hour later, Luna tapped Max on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Max asked, looking at her.

Not responding, she only looked behind with Max following her gaze. In the distance, they saw Trisha the absol running at them.

{Do you think she wants to come with us?} Luna inquired.

"I don't think so, I already told her that I can't take her."

{… Wait!} The absol called in the distance.

A moment later, Trisha finally caught up to them.

"Trisha… you know we talked about it, right?" Max lectured.

{I know, but I just wanted to tell you that I won't wait for a trainer to come by to travel.}

"You gave up?"

{Not at all. You see, talking with you about adventuring and such really appealed to me, so I decided to travel on my own.}

"… All alone?" Max replied, quite surprised.

{Yes.}

"Are you sure? The nature isn't… as friendly as here you know."

{I know, don't worry about it, I know how to defend myself.}

"…"

{I just want to see and experience the world like you. It could take a while before a human choose me to go with, which I don't really have the patience to wait for.}

"What about here?"

{The pokemon center may be safe, but boring as hell. Besides, I have a better chance to find another absol outside of those four walls.}

"Good point and well made. Well, got luck on that then." Max wished, presenting his hand.

{… Hem…} Trisha hummed while looking at his hand.

{Give him one of your paws.} Luna told.

{… Okay.}

Doing as told, the dark pokemon put one paw in Max's hand, at which Max slightly tightened it and moved it up and down.

"It's a human way to greet someone or say good bye."

{I… kind of figured it out.} Trisha replied with a smile.

"Smart one." Max teased before leaving her paw.

{I won't be for today, but I will soon enough, just the time for me to prepare carefully.}

"Good thinking. Well, I guess it's not a farewell, but only a goodbye."

{Yes. I hope we'll meet again.}

"Me too. Take care then." Max wished, waving good at her while leaving with his team.

Since it was in the late afternoon when they left the town, it didn't take long for sky to get darker after only a few kilometers later. After spotting a good place to spend the night, Max did as usual and let out his team.

"Alright, let's see how our new fixed home is doing." Max told after dropping his bag on the ground.

Then, as Max was unpacking the tent, Aurora heard a very faint but strange noise.

{What was that?} She inquired, looking around.

{I don't know, but I think it came from our beloved human.} Luna pointed out while looking at Max.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can make no noises." Max protested.

A second after Max spoke, the same noise could be heard for everyone.

{It does come from him.} Bonny surmised.

"No it doesn't."

{We'll see about that.} Aurora replied, raising an ear near him.

Even though Max tried his best to hide it, he couldn't prevent his body to scream.

{Ah! I knew it. It's the sound of a growling stomach.} Aurora confirmed.

{What? When was the last time you ate, master?} Bonny demanded, looking at him with a too serious expression.

"Hem… a few hours ago?" Max lied.

{He's lying.} Dusk tattled.

{Really now? I didn't know that you were a lying naughty little pup.} Luna replied, seductively going behind Max before wrapping her two arms around his neck. {You better tell the truth, or else I'm sure some of them know methods to squeeze it out of you.} she added while pointing at his group.

{You bet we have some.} Bonny confirmed while her and May was walking towards him with predatory faces.

"Alright, alright. I didn't eat today. Happy?" Max finally confessed.

{Good boy.} Luna praised, petting his head.

{What? Why? Are you going on a diet or something?} Bonny demanded, quite upset.

"Not really. I'm kind of broke right now, so I wanted to save money as much as possible to be able to pay for the tent reparation."

{I can't believe it. I'm gonna get you something right now.} Bonny replied, almost angrily before leaving towards the depth of the woods.

{I'm coming too.} Dusk told, following her.

{… Why didn't you tell me?} Luna inquired, not looking that pleased either.

"… Because you probably wouldn't have gone into that restaurant with me."

{You know I can hunt my own food, so I don't need you to pay for me if it means you can't eat yourself later on.} Luna retorted, slightly aggressively.

"… But…" Max hardly replied, not knowing what to say anymore.

*sigh* {Look, I know you meant well and I really appreciate that you did that for me, but from now on, think about yourself before me, got it?}

"Hem… s-sure." Max responded, almost scared.

{Good. I'm gonna get myself some dinner then.} Luna informed before disappearing in the forest.

{That was weird. I mean, I didn't expect a dark type to be grateful, but almost jumping on you like that…} Aurora commented.

"Yeah. It's like… she doesn't like that we think about her, before ourselves that is."

{Well, she's a dark type, so we shouldn't over think it.} Aurora added before leaving as well.

"Going to get food too?"

{What do you think? I also need to eat you know.}

"… I suppose," Max mumbled.

With only May besides him, Max began to work on the tent. Looking rather sad, May tugged his shirt to get his attention.

"What is it, sweetie?"

{Did Luna make you sad?} She cutely asked.

"Of course not cutesy, I just find her behavior strange, that's all. I suppose I should have told her, but I didn't expect her to react like this."

{Do you think it meant something?}

"Not particularly, but she must have a reason. She's a very secretive and mysterious pokemon, so we shouldn't dig too much."

{… You're probably right.} May conceded.

"For now, she seems like a good ally and friend, so it's enough for me."

A little while later, the tent was finally all pitched and besides the patches and stitches here and there, it was looking just like he remembered.

"Let's get everything ready." Max announced before entering it with his backpack.

After a couple of minutes, the mattresses and inflatable pillows were all set, ready to use.

"Damn, I almost missed them." Max shared after he dropped himself on one of them. "It's way better than the ground."

{Must be.} May replied, sitting next to him.

"I wonder how you pokemon do it all the time."

{Well, some pokemon use their environment to make some improvised bed, but I suppose we mostly just get used to it.} May explained.

"I guess it's a way to live. No wonder why pokemon are so though."

Shortly after Max was done speaking, Bonny and Dusk entered the tent, both holding a few berries.

{Now, you take them and you eat everything, got it?} Bonny ordered while her and Dusk gave him the food.

"Will do. Geez, no need to be that pushy." Max retorted.

{I have to since you can't take care of yourself,} the lopunny scolded.

After letting out a sigh, Max began to eat all the berries the girls had brought him.

{Well, since I'm sure you can eat all by yourself, I'm off to try to learn my new move.} Bonny informed before leaving the tent.

"Remind me girls to never get on her bad side."

{Go easy on her master, she just want your well-being as well as all of us. I guess she's just over-protective.} Dusk told.

"Tell me about it. Well, at least we can't say that she doesn't care about me."

{Nope,} May agreed. {Anyway master, I think I'm gonna practise my new move as well,} she told while standing up. {I'm feeling that I'm getting close to learn it.}

"Sure thing. Good luck." Max wished before May left.

After dropping his head, it took him a few seconds to notice that Dusk was staying there, next to him.

"You don't want to go practise as well?"

{Well, maybe not t-tonight,} she replied, a bit shyly. {I would rather, you know, spend more time with y-you.}

"And by spending more time you mean?" Max replied, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

{Hem… you know, just, spending more time,} she repeated, heavily blushing while looking away.

"Hu huuh," Max hummed. "Does my little braixen want to tell me something?" he teased, starting to rub one of her thighs.

{C-come on master, you already know the answer.} Dusk replied, not resisting at all.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, yes." he coaxed while going to her inner thigh, at which she began to moan lightly. "Tell me; does little Dusk want to be touched?"

{Y-yes.} Dusk lowly answered.

"Good girl," Max praised while getting close to her sacred place.

However, when he was just an inch away, he stopped. As Dusk lowly whimpering slightly sadly, Max rolled over so he could be on all four on top of her. At this instant, Dusk's heartbeat became faster and already began getting wet, excited by Max's dominance.

"Let's see how much you like being dominated," Max coaxed while pressing a hand on her belly, immediately going lower.

* * *

Almost as impatient as Dusk, Max was quickly over her womanhood before pressing his fingers against her entrance.

"That much huh? You naughty, naughty girl." Max told lustfully before pressing his lips against hers.

Returning the kiss, Dusk put her front paws on Max's chest, barely skinning her claws on it. Almost not feeling it, Max kept kissing her for a few more seconds before shoving his tongue inside her mouth. Again, she counter-attacked with her own tongue, but tried to beat Max at his own game. Even though she had a stronger and more agile tongue than him, she kept staying at the same level as him, enjoying it too much. Soon enough, Max started to rub her now slippery clit.

{Hmnnn.} Dusk moaned inside Max's mouth. {… It's… not my fault… you're just…} Dusk defended lowly, looking at Max with needing eyes with low moans in between.

"Just what?"

{Just… too… hot.} the braixen confessed.

"Hot? Strange when it comes from a fire type."

{You have… your own way… to be… like that.}

"Eh, I love how perverted my little braixen has become." Max praised before rubbing harder, making Dusk moan louder.

{I hope… you won't… see me differently… because of that.}

"Differently? Well, I think you'll become more… 'appetizing'. Does that count?"

{Let's say… no,} Dusk replied with a seductive smile.

"Wonderful. Speaking of appetizing, I'm up for some spicy meat, if you don't mind."

{N-not at all,} she shyly responded while hiding half of her face with her paws.

"Good." Max replied with a reassuring smile before moving his head down.

When Max was at her belly level, she spread her legs a little so his head had enough space.

"Damn, fire types sure are something." Max commented with a grin. "I can already feel the heat from up here."

{You… kind of made it go higher.}

"Accusing me, huh? The nerves on that braixen." teased Max before grasping her hips a bit stronger.

"Braa!" the pokemon moaned in surprise.

"Feel my wrath then." Max friendly threatened before immediately pressed his tongue against her pleasure bump.

"Raaaa!" the pokemon moaned louder.

Going straight to business, Max quickly began to push, swirl and harass the poor pokemon's clit. Already took by pleasure, Dusk put her two front paws on Max's head, who felt her claws a bit. Not letting that disturb him, Max kept pleasuring his fire companion. Soon enough, Dusk was overflowing from love juice.

"… Tasty and spicy, just the way I like." Max seductively told after lapping a bit of it.

{D-don't… say that. It's r-really… embarrassing.} Dusk replied between moans.

"But it's true." Max retorted before resuming.

With her moans, Dusk felt her inside fire rising exponentially, alongside with her climax.

{Master! I'm already… feeling it!} Dusk warned.

"Roger," Max replied, knowing it was his cue to go ruthlessly on her.

As her moans became uncontrollable, Dusk front claws sank a bit further into Max's head skin, but nothing unbearable, with her hind claws sinking in the ground. A minute or two later, Dusk's body began to shake madly before she went stiff, clenching her teeth together from the ecstatic pleasure. A couple of seconds later, she left Max's head and dropped her arms on the ground, going all limp.

"How was that for a first serving?" Max inquired with love juice still on his lips.

{… Good,} she answered, taking deep breathes.

"Great. I hope you saved room for more."

{Yes… don't worry.} Dusk replied with a rather lewd smile.

"Awesome. Get ready then." Max expressed before starting to work on his pants.

{I am since a couple of minutes ago.}

"Really now? Then I'm guessing you won't have trouble taking it like the big girl you are." Max retorted while rubbing his erection against her privates.

{I'll do my best,} she replied while wrapping her little arms around the human's neck.

"That's the spirit."

Feeling his tip burning in a good way, meaning it was coated in Dusk's love juice, Max then pushed in, reaching her bottom in one good thrust.

{Aaah!} Dusk moaned in pleasure.

"Here, we go." Max announced, moving backward before pushing in once again.

After Dusk moaned again, Max repeated the process again and again, making her moans grow louder over time.

"Damn Dusk, you really feel too good." Max commented, pleasure betraying his voice.

{You… too… master!} the braixen answered back, hardly able to talk.

Getting lost in the quite intense pleasure the fire pokemon was bringing, Max was pushing rather hard on Dusk, creating some loud flesh and wet impact noises. With half closed eyes and breathing faster, Dusk was staring at Max with lustful and eager eyes. As the pleasure was stronger, she pulled Max into a kiss and invaded his mouth with her tongue. Not having much of a choice, Max tried to fight back, but hers was way more agile and stronger. However, it was still pleasant nonetheless. Then, after a couple of minutes of making out, Max's climax was already at reach.

"Ready to receive my gift?"

{I am… since a minute ago… but I was… waiting for you.} Dusk told between contained moans.

"How… nice of you."

A couple of thrusts later, Max's pleasure reached its peak and forced him to explode inside the fire type pokemon. Now at the moment she was waiting, Dusk could finally let herself go and orgasmed for the second time, milking Max good with her internal contractions.

* * *

"… Does… the time spent with me… was any good?" Max asked, panting a little when they were done.

{Every… second… of it.} Dusk responded, looking at him with a very satisfied expression.

"Same here." Max replied back, kissing her one more time.

{… I think I'm gonna wash myself now.}

"Yeah." Max replied, moving away from Dusk. "Sorry for making you all messy after."

{Hehe, no problem master. It's really worth it.} Dusk retorted before standing up.

"See you later then."

{See you.} Dusk wished back before leaving.

After letting out a satisfied sigh, Max pulled his pants on and stood up to exit the tent.

"Aah! Feels good," Max mumbled.

After sighing another time, Max saw Aurora approaching from the corner of his eyes. When he turned his head, he noticed that she was holding something against her chest.

"Hi there Aurora, what you got there?"

{It's… nothing much.} she replied, still towards him. {I just… came across those, so…} she continued with a blush before handing him a few Max's favorite berries.

"For me?" Max queried, pointing at himself in surprise.

{D-don't get the wrong idea, okay? It-it was just lying there, so instead of letting them rot here, I thought that maybe you would eat some.}

"… Well, you thought well. Thank you very much, Aurora." Max thanked warmly before the few berries.

{There's not a lot of pokemon that likes them, so they would probably just have been wasted, so since I don't like wasting food…} Aurora tried to justify.

"Yeah, I agree with you; that would have been a waste. It's very thoughtful of you."

{I may have some personality, but I'm not a jerk you know.} Aurora informed, slightly aggressively.

"I already know that." Max answered back before stretching one arm to pet her.

{What are you doing?} she retorted, backing up a little.

"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you by some petting."

{I'm not a dog you know. Do you really think you can pet me like one every time you think I did good?}

"… No, I'm sorry. I guess it was quite unrespectful." Max replied, withdrawing his hand before starting to munch his food with a guilty expression.

*sigh* {But since you seem to really want to do it, I guess I can let you this time.}

"Really?"

{Do it quick before I change my mind,} the lucario told before lightly bowing her head.

After discreetly chuckling, Max stretched his arm one more time before pressing his hand against her soft hair. A few seconds after her began to stroke them, Max noticed her tail slightly waving from left to right in contentment. At this sight, Max tried his very best not to chuckle or to snicker, not wanting her to get mad. After a short moment, Max was the one that stopped.

{Happy now?} Aurora queried, crossing her arms.

"Yes, a lot." Max replied with a warm smile.

{W-well then, I'm off for the night then.} Aurora told with a blush before heading inside the tent.

"Hem…" Max mumbled.

Too late to warn her, Aurora was already in a second later.

{Grhaa, really?} the lucario hollered.

Aurora then used the Velcro that was the base of door of the tent and attached them to those that were inside so the interior could be airy.

{Every fucking day, I swear,} Aurora complained again before dropping on one of the inflatable mattress.

"Sorry." Max apologized, without receiving any answer.

Wanting to leave his lucario alone, Max left the tent.

"Well…" he mumbled when out. "I guess a bath could be good, and if Dusk is already taking one, she can warm the water up for me. Alright, let's do this." he continued before heading towards the depth of the forest.

After a few steps however, he stopped.

"Where is she though, that's the question." he mumbled again. "Luna!"

A couple of seconds later, Luna appeared above him.

{Yes, little pup?}

"Do you know where Dusk went?"

{… That way,} she answered while pointing to his left after sniffing the air a moment.

"Thanks."

{No problem.} Luna replied before vanishing.

"I still wonder how pokemon can navigate through that kind of place." he mumbled while going towards the indicated direction. "I know they're used to that kind of environment, but damn."

After some walking through some rather dense woods, Max finally discovered a pretty big pond with Dusk sitting in it, her back facing him. Wanting to prank her, he quietly approached her before quickly touching one of her shoulder.

"Boo!"

{GHA!} Dusk screamed before turning her head, scared.

"Haha, got you." Max laughed.

{You big… idiot.} Dusk replied angrily before splashing water at him.

"Haha, sorry, had to. It was way too easy."

{We'll see how you like it when I'll do it.} She retorted, upset.

"Ah come on, I'm sorry." he apologized, gently petting her head.

'Humpf' she huffed, turning her head away.

"Mind if I get in with you?"

At those words, a small but mischievous grin appeared on Dusk's face.

{Sure master, you can.}

Before Max could thank her or do anything, Dusk took her stick and made Max briefly glow in blue before pulling him into the water, falling in it with his clothes still on.

'Phfa!'

Raising his head from the water, Max spat some of the liquid before looking at Dusk, who was giggling almost uncontrollably.

"Alright, I suppose I deserved it." Max conceded before starting to undress in the pond. "But now my clothes are all wet."

{Hihi! Relax, I'll dry them off later.} Dusk reassured.

"Thanks."

When fully naked, Max put his soaking wet clothes at the edge and sat next to Dusk.

"Pretty cold water."

{Do you want me to warm it up?}

"No, that's okay. Now that I'm in, might as well go with it." Max replied, making Dusk giggle again. "Feels nice though." he continued, lying his back against the edge.

{Yeah. It might sound weird coming from me, but a bath after some… fun time is the best.}

"Eh, I can see why."

As he was feeling the current brushing against his skin, Max went a bit limp in the water, relaxing while letting out a relaxed sigh.

{It's almost romantic, don't you think?} Dusk told.

"What? Bathing in the middle of the forest at night?"

{Well, yes, but also being just the two of us.} Dusk replied, snuggling up at Max.

"… Yeah, I suppose it has its charm. Humans sometimes do what we call 'midnight bath', so I get what you mean." Max shared, wrapping an arm around her waist, enjoying each others presence a moment.

{… CANNON BALL!}

Upon hearing that, Max and Dusk barely had the time to see a brown blur heavily landing in the middle of the pond, splashing them along the way.

"… Well, there goes the romantic bathing." Max commented before seeing Bonny emerging from the water.

{Whhooo! That was one epic bomb.} Bonny bragged while brushing the water off of her face.

{Was it really necessary?} Dusk asked, a bit upset while crossing her arms.

{What? You can't deny that it was a cool entrance.}

"Were you not supposed to train?"

{I was, but I got tired and pissed by the lack of progress I made, so…} Bonny explained while swimming towards Max. {So I thought that joining you would be way funnier,} she finished before snuggling up at Max on the opposite side of Dusk.

"How did you know we were here?"

{I didn't know, I just roamed around until I saw you guys in that pond, so I did what everyone would have done.}

{Disturbing us?} Dusk retorted, still upset.

{Disturbing?} the lopunny repeated {Oh, unless you were about to…}

"No, don't worry, we were not." Max reassured.

{Great.} Bonny happily replied, strongly hugging Max.

When Max noticed that Dusk was a bit more distant, he wrapped one arm around her waist against and pulled her into a hug before doing the same with Bonny.

"Well, I don't know about the romanticism anymore, but I'm sure lucky to have two pretty girls bathing with me."

{You mean three.} a pokemon behind him corrected.

Almost scared, Max quickly turned his head to see May, sitting at the edge of the water just behind Bonny's head.

"Geez May, where do you come from?"

{From the woods,} she nonchalantly answered with a small grin.

"You sneaky little cutesy." Max retorted, making May giggles.

{Three girls are even better.} Bonny commented.

"Indeed. When I think about that some would kill to be in my place. Not sure they are talking about female pokemon though."

{Pfft, they should since female humans can't even be compared to pokemon.}

"Hm, if I had a pokedollar every time you said something smart, I would have two pokedollars now." Max quipped.

{… And if I had raped you every time you were looking for trouble, you would be dead by now.} Bonny retorted with a challenging face.

"If it's by you, I guess it would be a very acceptable death." Max replied, petting her head.

{Death by mating huh? I guess that there are worse deaths than that.} Bonny told before giggling.

{I second that.} May agreed.

"Do you want to get in sweetie?"

{No thanks, I'm fine for tonight.}

"Alright."

Soon enough, all four of them heard some bushes rustling before seeing Luna and Aurora appearing from the depth of the woods.

"Oh, looks like everyone has made an appointment here."

{Well, when I saw Dusk in the pond I thought that maybe I should get in myself, but I thought that maybe Aurora would want to join as well, so I invited her.}

"That's very nice and thoughtful of you, Luna."

{Wait! You never told me that he was in too.} Aurora growled towards Luna.

{Sorry, he wasn't when I went to search for you.} Luna answered back while entering the pond, a bit further from Max and the others.

'Sigh' {… Well, since I'm here, might as well go for it.} Aurora expressed while following Luna. {You better stay over there and don't try anything.} Aurora commanded, sitting next to Luna.

"It's not like I can do anything from here anyway."

*Hmpf* {We're never too safe with you around.} Aurora jeered.

With Max rolling his eyes, Luna couldn't help but to snicker a bit.

"Well, if everyone is here, might as well invite the whole team. May? Can you fetch Jade's pokeball for me please?"

{Sure master.} May acknowledged before obeying.

When having the device in his hand, Max released Jade from her pokeball close to the pond's edge.

"Good evening Jade. I'm guessing you already know what time is it."

{Unfortunately.} Jade bemoaned.

"I also wanted to ask you something for tonight."

{What is it?}

"I wish that you could join us after you're done eating."

{Join? Where?}

"Here, in the pond with us. Even though you're a good looking pokemon, I'm sure you care about your hygiene."

{Not that much to be honest.}

"You don't?" Max replied, a bit dumbfounded.

{There's not a lot of things that I care about.}

"… Okay. Well, 'I' do care about you and your hygiene, so I would really like you to join us."

{… I don't have much of a choice, do I?}

"Actually, you do, but I was hoping that, you know, since I've gone your way by only letting you out once a day…"

{Okay, I get it, no need to blackmail me. Fine, I'll get in if it pleases you.} Jade complied, not looking pleased.

"Thanks, it really does." Max thanked, at which Jade sighed desperately. "May, could you be an angel and accompany Jade please?"

{If it's your command.} May responded, half pleased while standing up.

"Thanks sweetie."

With that, May and Jade then left further in the woods so the gardevoir could do some gathering. As Jade was searching for edible food for her, May was following her, acting like a pseudo body-guard. Even though the mawile was hiding it pretty well, Jade sensed that she didn't want to be here that much, probably with her.

{I'm sorry for making you ending up in that position.} Jade apologized.

{Huh? What are you talking about?} May retorted, not catching what she meant.

{Being forced to follow and keep an eye on someone you hate.}

It took May a few seconds to fully understand what she just said.

{… Okay, first of all, no one forced me to do anything, and second, who said I hated you?}

{No one had to, I can sense how uncomfortable you are while being around me.}

For another few seconds, May replayed her sentence in her head before letting a sigh, knowing where the conversation will go.

{… Look, I'll be honest with you; I don't hate you, but I don't especially like you either. Don't worry, it's not because of who you might have been with, but more rather how you interact with my master.} May explained, crossing her little arms.

{What?} Jade exclaimed before facing the mawile. {But… I don't even interact with him. What have I done wrong?}

{Whoa, relax now. You haven't done anything 'wrong', but the problem is that you haven't done anything at all.}

{A-anything? I… I'm not really… interested in humans.} Jade replied, looking away shyly.

{Not like that.} May replied, lightly facepalming. {I mean, you don't even try to talk to him. Maybe if you knew each other a bit more…}

{There's nothing worth knowing about me. Anyway, he already knows pretty much everything already.}

{Really?}

{Besides being the slave of that gardevoir, I didn't do much more than that.}

{No friends? No family? No travel? Nothing?}

{… Nothing.} Jade confirmed before resuming her food research.

{… Okay, so much for that talking then. Well, now that you're free, why don't you try to live a little?}

{How? I don't even know what to do or what should I do.}

{I don't know, making friends and having fun with the group maybe?}

{… How?} the gardevoir repeated.

{That's gonna be harder than I thought.} May sighed. {Well, accepting to join the group in the pond could be a good start.}

{I already accepted.}

{I know, and it was good call. Look, I'm not asking you to be the best party pokemon ever right away, but try to open up a bit.}

{I think all you might see is a big void.}

{Well, at least it will be ready to receive then.}

{… Perhaps.} Jade agreed just because she wanted the little pokemon to stop talking.

{Good. Let's find those berries of yours quickly before you miss all of the fun.}

After a shy nod, Jade kept searching for the psychic type berries. After a couple of minutes had passed, they finally found what they were looking for. When she was almost full, Jade told May that she was done so they could get back to the group. After some walking, both of them were back to the pond with Max and his team laughing.

{I tell you, he's gonna rape us in our sleep one day.} Aurora growled in her corner with Luna.

{We all know you would like that.} Bonny retorted, eyeing the lucario with a lewd face while rubbing Max's belly.

{Yeah, keep dreaming.}

"Please Bonny, don't add more to it. You already did enough."

{Come on, I only gave it a little squeeze, that's all.} the lopunny replied seductively while moving her hand lower slowly.

"Yeah, that's the problem." Max told before stopping her.

{Ah dang, I think we missed all the fun.} May commented before sitting behind Max like earlier.

"Don't worry, you haven't." Max replied, glaring at Bonny, who retorted with a mischievous grin.

{Or maybe I'm just on time for it.}

"Neither."

{Aww, shame them.} May replied, a bit disappointed.

As they were laughing, Max noticed that Jade was standing there, staring at them.

"What are you waiting for Jade? Join us."

{Hem… I don't…}

{Come on, don't make master beg for you to get in.} Bonny advised.

{… Where… do I go?} she asked, briefly looking around after understanding that she couldn't get away from this.

"Wherever you want Jade."

{I lend my place for a few minutes if you want to.} Bonny proposed.

{Hem…} she hummed, still looking around. {I think… this place will do.} she finished while going near the edge of the pond, a bit further from Max, Dusk and Bonny.

Slowly, she entered the water before sitting in it, having the water at chest level.

{It's… a bit cold.} she told before grabbing her legs.

"You won't feel it after a few minutes, don't worry."

{… Okay,} she replied, staring at the water.

For the next half an hour, Max and his team mostly chattered while Jade was staying in her corner, eyeing them from time to time. Max sometimes tried to include her in the conversations, but always ended up with her telling them that she didn't know anything in the matter or just didn't want to talk about it. After a few tries, he stopped harassing her, thinking that it was already a big step that she joined them.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm starting to get wrinkly."

{For once, I agree. I've spent enough time in here.} Aurora expressed hope before exiting the pond.

{Yep, time to go for night business.} Luna told before doing the same.

{As for me, I'm starting to get tired, so I'm gonna go to sleep.} May informed before being the last to leave.

Then, as Max and Dusk wanted to leave as well, Bonny forced Max to stay seated.

"What is it Bonny?" Max asked as Dusk was standing next to them, wondering what was going on.

{Do you mind… staying a little more?} the lopunny coaxed with a face Max knew too well.

"Hem…" he hummed, looking at Dusk and Jade, who was staring at them curiously. "I… don't think it's a good idea. Last time I did that, it was with Scarlet and we got stuck under water."

{… I see. Well, in that case, we need a psychic by our sides if it ever happens, right Dusk?} Bonny told him while looking lewdly at Dusk.

{Oh, hem… I, guess.} the braixen shyly replied before sitting back, a slight blush appearing.

{I… guess it means it's time for me to get back in my pokeball.} Jade pointed out, looking away from them.

{Why? You can join if you want to.} Bonny told while starting to fondle Max.

{I… think I prefer the pokeball.}

{Suit yourself.} Bonny replied before starting to kiss Max's neck.

"Come on Bonny, stop teasing her too much." Max told before retrieving Jade's pokeball behind him.

Then, immediately after Jade was in her pokeball, Bonny put one hand in the water to start working on Max's shaft by playing with it.

"You're gonna scare her if you continue like this."

{Or tempt her.}

After Max let out a sigh, Dusk then shyly began to join them by the same as Bonny but on the other side. If he had to choose, he will go with Dusk's tongue since she had the softest and hottest one. However, Bonny was standing her ground as she had a very agile one. Upon starting to pump Max's hardening member, Bonny grabbed one of his hand before putting it between her legs, meaning she wanted to feel good as well. A second after he started, he guessed that Dusk would also want to feel good as well, so he did the same as Bonny with his other hand. Not only was she glad to receive the attention, but she was even grinding her womanhood against his hand, wanting to feel it more. When Max was hard enough for her, the braixen joined Bonny, making Max being pumped by two paws at once.

{Well, master? Who do you want to go first?} Bonny inquired lustfully.

"Hem…" Max started, not knowing what to answer.

{Don't be afraid to tell master, we promise that no one will be mad.} Dusk oddly followed.

Every time Max saw Dusk getting more and more confident, he couldn't help but to feel proud of her. On the other hand, a bit guilty for corrupting such a nice and kind braixen like her.

"Well… hem…" Max stammered, still unable to choose.

*sigh* {Looks like we're gonna have to choose for him.} Bonny sighed desperately.

{I think you should go first Bonny.}

{Really nice of you Dusk, but why?}

{He will be able to endure my heat more if you make… well, come, before me.} Dusk explained shyly.

{Good point. I may feel the best, but your hotness is something else.} Bonny replied while getting in position. {However master, it doesn't mean you have to neglect her in the meantime. Keep her warm until I'm done.} she ordered.

"Roger." Max obliged.

* * *

Then, as soon as Bonny rubbed her entrance a few seconds before grinding against his tip, Max immediately began to please Dusk by fingering her under the water. With her being pleased and Bonny slowly sliding the human's shaft inside her love tunnel, Max was now hearing the two moaning.

"You like that, don't you girls?" Max queried lewdly.

{You know too well… that's a yes… you sick pervert pokemon rapist.} Bonny replied.

"Oh, you want to be nasty, huh? Well, two can play this game." Max retorted.

Suddenly, Max began to thrust his hips upward a bit every time she went down with the help of his free hand, ravaging her cervix and making loud moans every time.

{Master! Are you… trying… to break me… in half!} Bonny moaned loudly.

"Maybe I am."

Overwhelmed by pleasure, Bonny could barely use her body to go up and down as she was strongly hugging Max's neck with his head just next to hers. On Dusk's side, she had one paw on Max and another on Bonny, breathing faster and moaning more softly than Bonny with closed eyes, feeling Max's thumb rubbing her clit while having two fingers penetrating her. Being her usual sensitive lopunny, Bonny was already close to come after a few minutes of rough pounding.

{Oh… come on! I can't even… enjoy it… a little.} Bonny complained while tightening her hug.

With her hips going faster and stronger, it took Bonny a few more hits before she hit her climax, contracting all of her muscles into a powerful orgasm.

'pant' 'pant' {Well… there goes my turn… already.} Bonny told before unplugging herself from Max and sitting next to him.

"Must be hard to be satisfied that easily."

{Sometime, yes.} Bonny replied while Dusk was already climbing over Max. {… But I guess the unhappiness of some makes the happiness of others.}

"Looks like it." Max replied, feeling Dusk rubbing her entrance against his shaft.

{Well, I think I'm gonna leave you two alone then.} Bonny told before exiting the pond.

"Seriously? After just one go?" Max replied, a bit shocked that she didn't want to continue.

{I'm good for now. Also, I'm starting to really get tired, so I'm gonna save it for another time,} the lopunny shared while trying to get rid of the water excess in her ears fur.

"… All right then."

{See ya.} she wished before leaving them.

"Well, I guess it mean that I can focus more on you my pretty." Max expressed seductively, looking at his eager braixen after putting his hands on her hips.

After moaning as an answer, Dusk began to slide the human's shaft inside her honey pot, at which she grasp Max's shoulder a bit with her claws. With an accelerated heartbeat, Dusk initiated the intercourse by moving up and down, helped a bit by Max.

{Master!} the braixen moaned.

Due to being in the water, Dusk seemed to be a bit less hotter than usual, but it wasn't preventing her from being very pleasurable, quickly bringing Max to his climax over time. With Max helping her move up and down, all that could be heard was Dusk's moans and the water splashing around. A little while later, both of them had their climax in reach. With Max dropping her harder, they came at the same time with their orgasms enhanced by the other one.

* * *

"Doing it in the water is a pleasant change of pace." Max commented, rubbing Dusk's sides.

{Yeah, it's you who can hold on a bit longer when I'm a bit cooler.}

"We'll keep that in mind for next time."

{Indeed.} Dusk giggled.

When they were done with the bath and fun time, Max and Dusk left the pond before the braixen dried them both and headed towards the camp.

{Good night.} Luna wished, lying above them.

"Good night." Max wished back. "I'm trusting those keen eyes of yours to keep us safe for tonight."

{Rest assured little pup, no one will ever disturb you and the girls.} Luna told with a small grin.

"Thanks." Max replied after rolling his eyes.

When in the camp, Max and Dusk went inside the tent where everyone was, already lying in the beds.

*Hmpf* Max huffed before dropping himself face first on his bed.

{Another day done.} Bonny told before moving next to him and went for a hug.

"You tell me, and you girls are the main source of my energy depletion." Max jested while Dusk was lying on his other side.

{Should we stop then?}

"… Nah." Max assured after turning his head to look at Bonny a second.

{Hehe, thought so.} Bonny giggled as Max rolled on his back before May climbed onto him.

"Good night everyone."

After everyone except Aurora wished back good night, they all closed their eyes and got some rest for the next day.


	41. Chapter 41 : What is seen

**Sorry for the delay (Which starts to be an habit I suppose -_-'). Hope this chapter will be enough to compensate with a first light but surprising lemon scene, followed by a bigger one.**

 **Link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/16Vdj6EdICsjoABQBKq5ELoURUeZP16AKgeQ6t1ycUxY/edit**

A few hours after the sun was up, Max was still fast asleep in the tent on his comfortable inflatable bed. However, he was slowly being stirred from his slumber by rough movement and light hits. When he opened his eyes, it took Max a few seconds to process that he had Aurora in his arms and was hugging her.

{Ghnh, stupid, idiot.} the lucario muttered while struggling to get out of his grasp.

"Aurora?" Max inquired, confused.

{If it's not too much to ask, can you please get the fuck off me? You freaking pervert.} she angrily demanded before kicking him so she could get free.

"I… I don't know what happened, but I'm so sorry, Aurora." Max apologized while quickly sitting up.

{Yeah, of course you don't.} she angrily and sarcastically replied before standing up to brush her fur. {Grabbing me as soon as I tried to wake you up, like hell I would believe that.}

"I… What?"

{Don't play innocent you sick poke-rapist.} she angrily retorted before leaving the tent, mad.

"… Okay, that was weird." Max mumbled while scratching his head.

After a quick scan of his surroundings and noticing that no one was in anymore, Max dressed up and left the tent. When out, he saw his team, minus Aurora, eating in a circle around the extinguished campfire.

{What did you do again?} Bonny asked when she noticed him.

"What?"

{We've sent Aurora to wake you up since breakfast is ready, only to see her exiting the tent looking furious.}

"I did nothing. Well, not on my own." Max defended while sitting next to Dusk. "I was just sleeping, but when I opened my eyes, Aurora was in my arms and trying to escape."

{Oh, so you did try to have your way with her.} Bonny replied while Dusk was giving Max his plate with her psychic powers.

"Are you even listening? I was sleeping."

{Yeah, sleeping.} Bonny replied with skeptical tone, rolling her eyes.

"It's the truth."

{How do you explain she was in your arms then?} Luna inquired above them. {Pretty sure it's not her kind to be that affectionate. I could be wrong though.}

"I don't know. Maybe in my sleepy unconsciousness I thought she was one of you and unconsciously tried to hug her."

{Aww, isn't that cute. Master wants love even in his sleep.} Bonny mocked. {If you're so much in need for love, you could have told me. You know I can give you all the love you needs.} she added a bit lewdly.

"Eh, talk about an easy-to-get lopunny."

{I'm easy-to-get only for you. You just have to say please and I'm gonna get in every position you want me. However, I know for a fact that you do love a bit of… resistance.} she explained lewdly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max lied before starting to dig in his plate."

{I don't think Mega Bonny would agree with that.}

"Mega Bonny is a brute." Max jested.

{Ohhh! Wait until you meet again and you'll see how much of a brute she can 'really' be.} Bonny threatened seductively.

"She doesn't have the guts." Max provoked.

{Challenge accepted.}

Half regretting his words, Max couldn't help but to feel a slight heat rise when he imagined Bonny in her mega form relentless and ferociously raping him. The thought made him scared as well as a bit aroused. Not wanting to show everyone an erection, he tried his best to think about something else.

"Anyway, I hope you're planning on getting on your move training shortly."

{Yeah yeah, don't worry about that. Yesterday I just didn't feel like doing it at all. As we all know it, I think it was worth making a small break.} she told while with a small lewd grin.

"You know what we should do Bonny?"

{What?} Bonny responded, expecting him to say to mate this instant.

"We should try to find you a hobby or something so you can turn your brain off from depravity."

{Hmm… that might be a good idea actually.} Bonny agreed.

"… Really?" Max replied, almost shocked.

{Hell no, who do you think I am?} Bonny shot back, making the group laugh at Max.

'Sigh' "For a moment, I thought I saw a small ray of hope."

{Sorry master, but it's not for tomorrow that you will get rid of my perverted side.}

"What a shame." Max jested.

After everyone had a good laugh, they finished their meal while chattering until they were ready to leave. When he was about to finish wrapping up the tent, Aurora came back.

"I'm sorry about this morning Aurora." Max apologized, with what the lucario only huffed at him. "Even though I pretty much did it unconsciously, I'll try my best for that to not happen again."

'Humpf' she huffed again. {I should have been careful around a sex obsessed beast like you, so I guess I also have a slight part of responsibility in that.}

Upon hearing her, Max looked at Aurora a bit funnily.

{B-but that doesn't mean I forgive you. If you ever do that again, you can count on me to kick your ass really hard.}

"… Noted."

{Great. Now, if it's not too much trouble, I would like to get back in my pokeball before you try to rape me again.}

"Fine." Max sighed, rolling his eyes before doing as demanded.

{That girl has a problem.} Bonny commented.

"What kind of problem?" Max inquired while putting the pokeball in his belt.

{The not-being-so-honest kind of one.}

"Can't change how others are, Bonny. She's way nicer than she used to be, which is plenty enough for me."

{Tsk, I just wish she was more honest with herself.}

"Can't win them all. So, who wants to accompany me today?"

{I can go.} Bonny told.

{Me too.} Dusk followed.

"Alright. You okay with that May?"

{Sure, no problem.} the little yellow pokemon answered.

"Good."

When May was back in her pokeball and everything ready, Max's Bonny and Dusk walked back to the road before shortly joined by Luna in her human form.

"Anything to report for last night, Luna?" Max inquired.

{Not really. Besides some curious pokemon that got close to you, nothing really happened.}

"Okay. Thanks."

{No problem, even though I don't have a lot to do besides keeping an eye on you.}

"What do you do when you get bored? What would you do if it wasn't for me?"

{Well, besides looking for food, napping and fighting for territory, it's true that I get bored very quickly, so that's why I loved annoying humans a bit. It was quite fun and was passing the time.}

"Does that mean, that you're getting bored with me?"

{I try to keep myself busy or entertained as much as I can, so don't worry about that.}

"… If I had more money, I could try to buy stuffs so you girls don't get bored."

{Well, I don't know about the others, but as for me, between chatting with my friends, training and mating with you, which is the best moment by the way, I'm hardly bored.} Bonny explained.

{Same for me.} Dusk agreed.

"Good news then. Last thing I want is to give my companions a boring life."

{You're doing well for now.}

"Thanks."

For maybe an hour or two, Max and the group kept walking while chatting until they noticed something in the distance.

{What is that?} Bonny asked.

"Don't know, but by the look of it…" Max told while narrowing his eyes. "It may be human, probably a trainer walking down the road."

{Do you think they will want a fight?} Bonny inquired, already feeling pumped.}

"I don't know."

{Can you ask them if they don't?}

"You really want a battle, do you?"

{I need a good warm up before getting to the next gym battle.}

*Sigh* "Alright then. I admit that a good trainer battle could brush of that rust a bit."

{Yes.} Bonny happily exclaimed.

As they kept walking, the figure Max saw turned out to be two humans with a third silhouette floating between the two on the ground. Getting closer, Max could see that the two humans was in fact a guy and a girl that was looking like trainers with a white and green pokemon shaped like a cotton ball following them.

"Hi there!" called the guy in the distance while waving.

With Max waving back, they kept getting closer until they were at voice reach.

"I'm guessing you two are trainers." Max queried.

"Well, more or less." the guy answered while looking at the girl. "My girlfriend have pokemon like this cottonee, but she's not much a fighter."

"Except when we do dual battle. Then, I help him a lot." the girl intervened.

"Yeah, you do. You're really helpful when you want to be." the guy said before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her into a light hug.

"What are you saying? I'm always helpful."

"Haha, if you say so." the guy jested.

As they were about to kiss, Max interrupted them.

"Not wanting to be rude, but do you perhaps want to battle?" Max asked with his pokemon looking at them unamused.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." the guy apologized before leaving his girl. "Do you want a dual battle or a one-on-one? Your girlfriend looks good, even though she even looks like she could fight herself." the guy half joked while eyeing Luna.

"What are you looking at?" the girl asked while pushing him with a shoulder, offended.

"Nothing." the guy lied, looking away.

"I… think I'll go one-on-one since, well, my friend doesn't battle a lot either."

"Okay. Sorry though, I thought she was your girl."

"Not really."

{Not yet.} Bonny mumbled, making Luna giggles.

"Alright, let's get started then."

With Max nodding, both of them took some distance on the road before facing each other.

"Which one would you choose first?" the guy asked.

"I'll go-"

As soon as Max started speaking, Bonny jumped in front of Max and got into a fighting stance.

"Damn, your pokemon looks in fire." the guy commented. "Speaking of fire, here's mine." he added before making one of his pokeball open.

When the light dissipated, a huge and rather intimidating charizard appeared in front of Bonny.

"RWOAA!" the pokemon roared before spitting flames in the air.

"Holy shit! A charizard?" Max exclaimed, surprised by the pokemon.

"Isn't he cool? I got him from my dad. He was just a charmeleon last year, but he evolved not a long time ago."

"I… see." Max replied, not knowing what to retort. "You think you can handle him Bonny?"

{O-of course.} Bonny answered with an unsure tone.

"Are you ready?" the guy asked with a finger ready to press the dome button on his ergowatch.

"S-sure." Max responded while pressing on his watch.

As soon as the dome was ready, the charizard immediately locked his eyes on Bonny and got ready to attack at any moment.

"Okay buddy, let's start softly."

Upon hearing his trainer, the charizard lifted his wings before using it to dash at a tremendous speed towards Bonny. Too fast for her, Bonny only had the time to use her two arms to shield herself before being tackled by a strong Charge attack and being propelled back first against the dome wall.

"Shit! You okay Bonny?" Max asked, worried after the lopunny fell on the ground.

{Yes… don't worry. He's… faster than he looks.} she answered while seeking her breath a little.

"He does. However, you're way stronger than you look, so how about we show them that."

{With… pleasure.} Bonny agreed while standing up.

"Let's start with combo 1."

Half a second after hearing the order, it was Bonny's turn to dash towards the pokemon. Starting with Charge, Bonny rushed straight forwards with lowered shoulder at her opponent. Despite Bonny's speed, the charizard was able to dodge and make Bonny miss her attack. Not done yet, she immediately chained with Ear Punch. Even though the attack was fast and that the charizard couldn't dodge in time, he was able to protect himself with his arms, taking very little damage. Keeping the pressure, Bonny went for Charge once again, at which the dragon pokemon dodged again the same way. Going for one last attempt, Bonny used once more Ear Punch, but was blocked again by her opponent the same way. Now done with her combo, Bonny jumped back to her starting position.

"Damn! Not only he's fast, but he seem to have a pretty high defense." Max pointed out.

"Eh, it's not for nothing that I already have seven badges." the guy bragged.

"Seven? Tsk, with a charizard like this one, it's no big surprise."

"Well, I must say the last water gym gave me a bit of trouble, but I managed to beat her nonetheless."

"The water gym leader? Are you coming from Corsocoast?"

"I do. If you're heading there, be prepared for one hell of battle."

"I was not expecting less from a gym leader. Bonny, go for combo three."

With a quick nod, Bonny ran towards the charizard again before jumping in the air and went for a quick Jump Kick. Unfortunately, the charizard was fast enough to dodge making Bonny land hard on the ground and take heavy damage from her own attack.

{Gha.} Bonny slightly bellowed.

"Push her back buddy."

With a small roar, the orange pokemon made its tail glow in green before a bigger and ethereal version of it grows (Dragon Tail) and hit Bonny with it. Landing against the wall back first at the same place again, Bonny let out a small growl of pain before hardly trying to get up.

"Bonny!"

After she managed to stand up, she was facing her opponent with shaky legs, panting while looking a bit messed up. However, her fiery eyes were still intact.

"… I think it's time to go up a notch Bonny." Max told before touching his key stone.

{… Yeah… Let's… Do it.} Bonny panted before touching her stone.

After the mega evolution process, Mega Bonny was still looking a bit messed up but wasn't make sign of weakness visible, growling and snarling at the charizard.

"Okay Bonny, smash him with combo three again."

With a small growl, Bonny rushed at the charizard and went for Jump Kick again. Even though she was a lot faster, the fire pokemon still managed to dodge, but barely. Oddly, instead of taking damage, Bonny destroyed a part of the ground, making an explosion of dust covering a part of the dome. A second later, Bonny appeared from the dust cloud and went for two Ear Punches attack. Blocking all of them, the charizard took more damage and was even being pushed backwards, at which he had to use its hind legs claws to hold himself in place.

"Go for a heavy hit buddy."

With a nod, the charizard made one of his fist burst into flames before strongly hitting the close lopunny, propelling her backwards before she fell on her back.

"Bonny!"

For a moment, Bonny stayed on the ground, not moving.

"… Bonny?"

Then, they all heard a low growl before seeing Bonny roll on her stomach. Sinking her claws strongly in the ground, Bonny slowly raised while letting louder growls while panting, as if she in an agonising rage. When she raised her head, Max saw too well what those two narrow pupils meant.

"Oh shit! Things are about to get bad." Max commented, grabbing his head.

"What do you mean?" the guys asked.

{RHAAAAAAA!} Mega Bonny loudly screamed at the sky in a beastly stance. {I'M GONNA KILL YOU!} she yelled before dashing towards the orange dragon without order.

"What the…" the guy mumbled.

Now too fast for him, the charizard took a Jump Kick at full power, propelling him at the dome wall before falling into a sitting position. Bellowing, Bonny followed him at a monstrous speed to assault him a barrage of Ear Punch. Taking hit after hit, the fire dragon had to protect its face with his arms, feeling his energy being drained away.

"Don't stay there buddy, take distance."

Using his tail, the charizard hit Bonny to make her away from him before he started flying, now out of reach of Bonny. While having her rage filled eyes locked on him, Bonny went for a Jump Kick. However, since the sky was his domain, the charizard could dodge her attack easily. However, she didn't stop at one attack and used the dome wall to push herself towards him and attacked with another Jump Kick. After her opponent dodged again, Bonny kept harassing him with multiples Jump Kick while using the dome walls as springboard. Unfortunately, even if the charizard have the advantage in the air, Bonny seemed to go faster and faster, so he and his trainer quickly understand that he couldn't keep forever.

"Squash that bug buddy!" the guy commanded.

Upon acknowledging his order, the charizard tried to figure out Bonny's pattern in her attacks. When he found it, he waited for Bonny to go for another Jump Kick before using on her a strong Fire Punch again, forcing Bonny to do a 90 towards the ground, heavily landing on it and slightly destroying the ground under her. Immediately trying to stand up, Max saw that her strength was slowly leaving her and that she was almost out of it. However, it didn't prevent her to make her thighs grow a bit bigger and veiny while staring at the charizard.

"I don't know what she's up to buddy, but don't let her do it. Burn her." the guy commanded.

A second later, the charizard went for a powerful Flamethrower attack, engulfing Bonny into a torrent of flames. After a couple of seconds, the charizard stopped his attack. Now visible again, they all saw Bonny standing there, not moving while fuming a little due the previous attack. As everyone was staring her, Bonny began to fall forwards and returned to her normal form before touching the ground, fainting.

"… Well, looks like it's my win." the guy said after a moment of silence.

After he deactivated the dome, Max ran to his pokemon.

"You okay there Bonny?" he asked while getting on his knees to raise her head.

Not responding, Max new that she was still alive, but just unconscious.

"Good fight Bonny." he mumbled before returning her into her pokeball.

"Damn, he was worried for a moment. Your lopunny sure can be scary." the guys commented while walking near Max with his girlfriend.

Not responding, Max only stood up while putting Bonny's pokeball in his belt.

"I don't know a lot about lopunnies, so can you tell what happened in the end?"

"In her mega form, my lopunny gain the ability berserk, which makes her enter a bloodlust rage when she's about to lose. She gets very strong and fast, but slowly drains her energy away."

"So she loses anyway?"

"Pretty much, but I guess it's just a 'I'm gonna take you with me' thing."

"Well, it almost worked. I'm sure my charizard felt it, isn't it right buddy?" the guy replied while petting his charizard that had landed next to him.

"Nope." the pokemon denied.

"In any case, good thing we didn't agree on a bet then."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, a bet. You know, the things trainers do between them."

"Hemm…"

"Wait, you don't know about bets?"

"Not really."

"I'm quite impressed actually. It looks like you're a beginner but you already have a strong pokemon like your lopunny. I think if you had experience to your firepower, you're gonna be a strong trainer." the guy praised.

"Not as strong as you however." the girl corrected before hugging him.

"Yeah, well, I'm not planning on letting anyone beat me, so…"

"So what's this 'bet' thing?" Max asked, not in the mood to see some smoochies.

"It's simply actually, it's-"

"Please darling, I want to explain." the girl interrupted.

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's simple; most trainers agree on doing some bets before battling. That way, trainers can have a pretty good money income. If you're good that is."

"Bets huh?" Max mumbled. "With my money problem, that could be nice."

"Watch out however." the guy warned. "You must have yourself the decided amount of money betted before doing that. You can try to win without it, but if you lose, you're gonna be one hell of hated scammer."

"I guess, betting money I don't have."

"But with your strong lopunny, you can try to get a fish that look weak that would agree without checking if you have the said money."

"I'd rather not want to go that low if possible."

"Good choice. If bet isn't your thing however or you're not confident on your victories, you can also try the trainer guild."

"The what now?" Max demanded, not sure about what he heard.

"We can hardly get on you for that one since the trainer guild isn't something very popular."

"Why is that?"

"Wait a second." the guy replied before searching in one of his pocket. "Here." he finished before handing him a piece of folded paper. "Everything you need to know is on this. Not that I don't want to explain myself, but I'm a bit eager to get my next badge."

"I… okay."

"See you then." the guy wished before continuing with his girlfriend where Max was coming from.

After looking at them walking away a few second, Max unfolded the paper before starting to read.

{What does it says?} Dusk asked, curious.

"… It talks about a guild that trainers can join for money." Max started to explain after a quick read. "It says that anyone with a valid trainer license can join the trainer guild for various task or missions in exchange for remuneration of all kind. It can be money or valuable."

{Sounds great.} Luna commented.

"You tell me. However, the rewards vary in function of the risk of the said task. It says that we all must be aware that some missions have a high danger risk, so the trainer and all involved pokemon must sign some papers before every contract."

{Why?} Dusk asked.

"I don't know."

{If I were to guess, maybe it's to prevent trainers from dragging inexperienced or unwilling pokemon to do those 'missions' as it says that can harm them.} Luna theorized.

"That makes sense actually. I mean, if it's a risky contract, I wouldn't want any of my companions getting hurt or worse."

{That would explain why a signature is required.} she conclude.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, even if I wanted to do that, I couldn't."

{Why?}

"I don't have a valid trainer license."

{Oh. Well damn.}

{I'm assuming that makes you an outlawed trainer then.} Luna commented.

"I… suppose."

{Hmm, you're interesting me more and more. I love bad boys.} Luna teased with a seductive tone.

"No point to that if I end up in jail or separated from you."

{Where can you get one then?} Dusk inquired.

"I don't know. Let's hope in the next city."

{Maybe there's also that said guild in there too.}

"One way to find out." Max replied before folding the paper again to put it in one pocket. "Let's get there and see what we can find about that."

{Now that Bonny is , should you let another one out?} Luna proposed.

"Nah, noon is almost there, so I'll do after lunch."

{Okay.}

At that, Max resumed his walk towards Corsocoast, which should be their next destination and maybe a week and half away from there. When it was time for noon break, Max stopped at the edge of the road and let everyone out. Saving Bonny for last, Max also released his lopunny. When she appeared, she was on her belly and her head on her arms, looking asleep.

"You there Bonny?" Max asked while gently shaking her.

Slowly opening her eyes, Bonny looked at Max before sitting up even more slowly.

{Hi… master.} she greeted weakly, looking like she was on the verge to faint again.

"Sorry for disturb you Bonny, but it's lunch time."

{It's… okay… master.} she replied, lowering her head with closed eyes.

"… Come here." Max told before grabbing Bonny and transporting her like a princess towards a tree.

Gently dropping her, Max made her head and back rest against it and it its shadow.

{I'm gonna get something for her to get back in shape.} Luna told before disappearing in the woods.

"Sorry Bonny you take a hard blow because of me."

{What… are you… saying… master? I'm… the one… that… wanted it.}

"Yeah but-"

Even with very little strength, Bonny used one paw and put one clawed finger on his lips.

{Could you… shut up… for once… and stop… blaming yourself… for everything?}

"… Hardly." Max replied, taking her paw.

{Then… it will be… your training… from now on.} she told with a weak smile.

"Not caring about you?"

{No. Understanding… that you're not… the cause… of our choices.}

For a moment, Max could only stare at Bonny.

"… I'll try."

{Thanks.} she replied, closing her eyes.

Shortly after that, Luna was back with a couple of sitrus berries.

"Here Bonny, that will bring you on your feet in no time." Max reassured before feeding the lopunny with the berries.

{… Thanks.} Bonny thanked after a few bites, already feeling her energy coming back.

For the next hour, Max and the group ate and waited for Bonny to fully recover.

"How you feeling now Bonny?" Max asked, sitting next to her.

{A lot better, thanks. In fact, I think I'm so full of energy that I don't mind burning a couple of calories.} she answered while starting to rub his chest.

"Yep, Bonny is back. Time to go I suppose." Max told before standing up, making Bonny whine a little in disappointment. "Aurora, up for some travelling with me?"

{… If I must.} she agreed after huffing.

{What? I can still walk you know.} Bonny protested while standing up.

"I know, but I want you to rest for a while. I think we all agree that you deserve it."

{… If you say so.} she half conceded, crossing her arms while looking away, looking a bit upset.

"Are you mad because you lost?"

{I wouldn't say mad, but is sure pisses me off.}

"Come on Bonny, you can't win them all. Besides, that charizard was like, really strong."

{From my point of view, I agree. It wasn't a really fair fight if you ask me.} Luna pointed out.

{… I suppose.} Bonny agreed, feeling a bit less bad about her defeat.

{You should have sent me then.} Aurora intervened.

{Ha! Don't make me laugh. A steel type against a fire type? Seriously?}Bonny rejoined, staring at the lucario.

{I could have won with both of paws attached in my back.} Aurora bragged.

{Why don't we do that for the next battle then? With the legs even. Wait, actually, why don't we do this so master can have his way with you?} Bonny retorted, wanting to annoy her.

{Because you think I'll let him do? I'll bite off everything that get in my reach if he ever do.} Aurora growled.

{Pretty sure you won't say the same after tasting it.}

{How about you-}

"That's enough now. Bonny, I want you to rest, so can you please leave your place to Aurora?"

{Pfff, fine. I didn't want to walk anymore anyway.} Bonny arrogantly complied.

"Thanks." Max thanked before called her back in her pokeball.

{She sure does like getting on my nerves.} Aurora commented.

"Well, you more or less deserved it with your provocations." Max told before passing next to her with Dusk.

{Huh? Why?} she demanded while facing him.

{My poor child, you have quite a lot to learn.} Luna said before briefly petting the lucario's head while following Max.

{… Rha, I can't believe it.} she muttered before joining Max, Dusk and Luna on the road.

For the next few days, everything was rather normal as they didn't encounter other trainers, except maybe the mankey that tried to steal Max's bag one day as they were lunching. As they were done with their afternoon and evening training, Max was in the tent while looking another set of clothe since his were dirty and sweaty.

"What the fuck? The hell is happening?" Max mumbled while searching in his bag.

However, it seems that he spoke louder than expected as Bonny popped her head inside the tent.

{You okay there master?} she asked, a bit concerned.

"Well, more or less. I know it may sound strange, but since a few days ago, there's always one of my shirt that seem to be missing in my bag."

{Missing? do you think it's the mankey we saw a few days ago that is responsible?} she asked, a bit puzzled.

"I don't think so, because that's where it gets weird. The next morning, when I get in my bag again, it's like he magically reappear in there."

{Really?} she replied, looking at him a bit funnily.

"But it could be my imagination. Maybe I was just poorly searching."

{Maybe.}

"That, or someone likes to prank me." Max theorized while staring at Bonny.

{Don't look at me. If I were to do that, I'll take something way more interesting than your shirt.}

"Like my underwear?"

{Yes, but since I can have the real thing, what's the point?}

"True, but I wasn't accusing you."

{Well, I guess we'll have to get to the bottom of that mystery. Empty your bag on the ground.} Bonny told before getting on her knee in front of Max.

Doing as told, Max turned his backpack upside down and emptied its content. After Max dropped the backpack next to him, both him and Bonny began to search for the missing shirt in the pile.

"… I guess someone actually did steal it."

{I think so. The white stripped red one isn't there.}

"In any case, it's no big deal. I don't know who does it, but she seems to always put it back, so I don't care that much. I don't want to make the culprit happy for messing with me." Max told before putting his clothes back in his backpack.

{Wait, wasn't the missing one the one you wore three days ago?} Bonny queried.

"Oddly, it seems to always be a dirty shirt I wore the day before or so."

{Hmmm….} Bonny hummed, going thoughtful.

"I don't want to point finger at anyone, but Luna seem to like to mess with me a lot, so I could bet anything that's her." Max accused lowly.

{That's a possibility. If you don't mind, I think I'll make a little investigation about that.}

"Like I told you, it's no big deal. You don't have to worry about it."

{I'm not that worried either, but since I have the feeling that Luna could hardly be the culprit, I'm really curious about what she, or he, is doing with your dirty shirt.}

"Maybe wearing for fun?"

At that, sparks appeared in Bonny's eyes.

{Hold on there.} she exclaimed.

"What? You have an idea who it can be?"

{What? No! It's just that I didn't know that we could wear your clothes.}

"Huh?" Max replied, confused.

{Why didn't I think of that? I could have your scent all the time if I wear your shirt. I'm sure it will fit just fine even if you're twice my size.}

"Hem…"

{Not only that, but you could have 'my' scent on your shirt.} she lewdly added.

"If it's dirty clothes, I'm not planning on wearing it until it's washed again, so hardly."

{Hmm, good point. So that means that I'll have to wear your clean ones. Ahh, but I won't have your scent all over me then.} she complained while thinking. {Your scent or mine? Rhaa, what a dilemma.}

"Oookay. I think I'm gonna wash myself while you think about your perverted existential crisis." Max replied before taking clean clothes and leaving the tent.

{… Anyway, who could possibly want Master's dirty clothes?} Bonny pondered. {Me, that would be understandable, Scarlet even at some point, but other than us? Hmm…}

Staying thoughtful, Bonny stood up and left the tent as well after a minute. In front of it was the usual campfire with logs around it with Dusk sitting on one of them.

{Something the matter Bonny?} the braixen asked, concerned about the lopunny's expression.

{Hmm? Oh yeah, don't worry. Master just told me something that has some reflective matter.} Bonny lied.

{Oh, okay. That must have been something big. I never saw you like this.}

{It actually is.} Bonny replied, quickly looking around. {Where are the others?}

{Gone to do their own things.}

{I see. So besides Dusk and Aurora, it's either May or Luna. Both of them wouldn't mind teasing him a little.} she mumbled, going thoughtful again.

{Say again?} Dusk asked, not hearing Bonny.

{Oh, n-nevermind. Anyway, I'll think better with my stomach full. I'm gonna get something too I guess.}

{Okay. See you later then.} Dusk wished.

{Yep.} Bonny replied before heading towards the depth of the woods. {I just hope it's not Luna.} she thoughtfully mumbled while walking. [Sneaky as she is, I'll never be able to catch her red-handed. Hmm, what to do, what to do.}

As she was thinking about a plan to trap the culprit, Bonny came across small footprints on the slightly wet ground after a couple of minutes.

{Well, what do you have here?} she mumbled while getting on her knees.

On closer inspection, Bonny recognized those footprints as a mawile's one.

{Got you now May.} she added before standing up.

Then, after only one step, Bonny believed that she heard something in the distance. Rising one of her huge ears with one paw, she began to focus on her best sense, her hearing. Shortly after, she heard the noise a bit better, but still faintly, as if it was quite far away.

{Could that be May? No, the footprints go to the opposite direction. Wait, if it's Luna then maybe I can approached very carefully without being noticed. Luckily, lopunnies are good at moving silently too.}

Before moving, she wet one finger before raising it in the air.

{And the wind is facing me. Good. I don't know what you're doing with my master's clothes Luna, but I think I'm about to find out.}

At that, Bonny began to silently move towards the noise provenance. Since she was moving very slowly while avoiding whatever could make any noise, it took her a couple of minutes before the noise were more audible. However, she stopped moving when she got what the noises were all about.

{Is that… moans?}

Rising one ear again, she indeed discovered that the noises she was hearing was in fact low and almost muffled moans.

{Damnit! Luna is probable the last pokemon I'll hear moaning. Besides, I never heard those moans, so surely it's no one from the group.} she mumbled, a bit disappointed. {Ah well, might as well go back and search for the real culprit.}

However, as soon as she turned around, the unidentified voice let out a moan a bit louder the other one so far.

{On the other hand, I have the chance to have a free show right there. Maybe it's two pokemon mating, or a human and a pokemon. Or master with a wild pokemon. Damn, that's a must see. After all, since all the trouble I went through to get all the way here, I think I deserve a little reward.}

Slowly but surely, she continued to silently approach the noise provenance until she was probably a few meters away.

(Okay, they must be right in front of here.) she thought while hiding behind a rather big bush.

Going on all four, she sneakily moved around the bush until she could see who could moan like this with the corner of one eye.

… *GASP*

* * *

Covering her mouth and hiding again behind the bush after letting out a gasp a bit louder than she should, Bonny took a moment to process what she just saw while feeling cold sweat running across her spine.

(That… can't be. It's… impossible.) she thought, still having her paws covering her mouth with wide open eyes.

As she was feeling her breathing going faster, she tried her best to calm herself down.

(No… that's impossible. I… must have been seeing things.)

Not believing what she just saw, Bonny decided that she had to confirm what the scene she just witnessed. After she waited that the moans started once again, she once more crawled around the bush until her eyes landed on the same scene as before.

(NO! I'm not dreaming. it's actually happening, it's actually… her.) she yelled in her head while having her widen eyes and her jaw on the ground.

Sitting on the ground with her back against the tree, a pokemon that Bonny would never have expected to be there, doing that had her master's shirt over her snout and was… masturbating. That pokemon was…

(From all pokemon on the team, I would have expected you to do that, especially with 'his' shirt on your face. Aurora, you hid your game well.) Bonny though with a shocked face while looking at the lucario.

Unable to unlock her eyes from the scene, Bonny kept staring at Aurora touching herself between her muscular legs while sniffing the shirt with closed eyes.

{Ahh… Max…} she lowly moaned. {You… better make me come… you idiot… or else.}

Each time she was taking a big whiff of the shirt scent, Bonny saw her body, especially her legs, shaking a little, meaning that she was getting overwhelmed by excitation. Speaking of excitation, Bonny began to feel heat slowly rising inside her own body.

(Why am I turned on? She's just an annoying pokemon prick.) she thought while starting to rub her entrance that was slowly getting wet.

Almost in synch with Aurora, Bonny began to masturbate at the lewd scene in front of her. Quickly, she began to get more excited as she was imagining her master mating with Aurora, making her scream in pleasure. Quickly, she felt an orgasm coming when she saw Aurora going faster and biting the shirt with pleasure.

{Hggnnn!} Moaned Bonny as she was containing an ecstatic scream while coming.

Since Aurora's moans were getting rather loud, she wasn't really scared that she heard her.

{Damnit! What a pervert I am.} Bonny mumbled after taking a deep breathe.

Looking once at Aurora, she saw that she was still not done yet, but she was on her way to do so.

{Well, I think it's a good time to leave her alone.}

* * *

Slowly crawling away, Bonny waited that she was far enough before standing up and able to walk normally. While going back to the camp, she was still unable to believe what she saw with her very own eyes. Before she knew it, she came across Dusk that was walking around the camp.

{I see that eating didn't help you with you thinking matter.} Dusk told when she noticed her.

{Huh?} Bonny replied, not noticing that she was thoughtful again. {Oh, yeah, right. I guess not, hehe.} Bonny lied, trying her best to hide the truth.

However, this time it was obvious to Dusk that she was hiding something.

{You know Bonny, you don't have to tell me, but… is there… a problem?} Dusk shyly asked.

{… Well…}

At this point, Bonny realized that she had to share what she just saw since she couldn't keep it to herself.

{Actually, there is no problem. On the contrary, I made a pretty interesting discovery.}

{Really? What is it?}

After quickly looking, Bonny moved a bit closer to Dusk.

{What I'm about to say must stay between the two of us, okay?}

{Hem… o-okay.} Dusk agreed, a but unsure.

{You will never guess who I caught pleasuring herself further in the woods.}

{May?} Dusk tried to guess with a small blush.

{Nope.}

{Luna?} Dusk tried to guess again, getting more skeptical.

{Close, but no.}

After thinking for a few seconds, Dusk eyes went all wide.

{You don't mean…}

{Yes, her.} Bonny confirmed before Dusk let out a small gasp, covering her mouth. {And guess with what?}

{W-what?}

{With one of master's dirty and filthy shirt over her snout, smelling her almost tasting our very own master while masturbating.} Bonny replied with a very confident tone.

{I… I think I'm gonna faint.} Dusk told feeling her legs getting a bit weak.

{Whoa there, stay with us Dusk.} Bonny replied, holding her.

{Sorry, must be the emotions.} Dusk reassured, already feeling better.

{I can understand. That's pretty heavy news right there. Who knew, Aurora, the meanest and hateful of us, hater of our master, was masturbating while fantasizing herself being deflowered by him. I still hardly believe it, and I'm the one that saw it.}

{I… suppose its good news then, that in fact, she doesn't hate him.}

{You're kidding right? I know I was always joking about it, but to actually think that she, in fact, really wanted to be raped by our master.}

{It sure is great, but what are we gonna do? Should we… tell master?}

{Hmm… I guess now we're at the same page now. I'm still processing that whole situation, so I didn't really think about what to do with this information.}

{I hope you don't plan on… you know…}

{Blackmailing her? Come on Dusk, you deceive me. I'll never do something like that.}

{Y-you're right, I'm sorry.}

{And to answer your question, no, I don't think it's good idea to tell master.}

{Why?}

{What do you think will happen if master confronts her about her masturbating while thinking of him? She will take it the wrong way by accusing him of stalking or she will just try to deny and everything will be lost and ruined.}

{… True.}

{No, I think the best is to lead master to catch her while doing it. That way, she won't be able to deny anything, especially with one shirt on her face while touching herself.}

{Which would lead Aurora…}

{To finally confess that she does love and wants him.} Bonny finished.

{That would be a good plan.}

{The best if you ask me. However, I'm not sure if it will be enough. I mean, that's Aurora we're talking about.}

{True.}

{Humm…} Bonny hummed, thinking. {I think that for now, we should leave things as they are. I'll talk to Scarlet about it when she will be back. She's a smart pokemon, I'm sure she will know what to do without risking messing it up.}

{She also wanted to see her with master almost as much as you.}

{True. Yep, I think the best way to proceed is to go that way. As for now, just act as you never heard anything.}

{Roger.} Dusk agreed.

{Now, do you want to join master in his bath?}

{Actually, he's back and in the tent.}

{Already?}

{Well, all he could find was a small stream, so he quickly washed himself before 'freezing to death' like he said.}

{All right, looks like aunty Bonny have to warm up our frail master a bit.} Bonny expressed before towards the tent while cracking her fingers.

*Sigh* {That lopunny sure is irrecoverable.} Dusk mumbled with a smile before continuing her walk.

Now in front of the tent, Bonny took the zipper down and saw her master lying on his bed with May in his chest, petting her.

{I hope I don't interrupt something.} she told while entering.

"Nah, don't worry." Max reassured.

{Not yet.} May teased with a small grin.

{Good, because if it's okay with you May, I'd like to borrow master for a moment.}

"Already?"

{I'm really horny right now, so you better not resist master.}

"Hem…"

{Well, I kind of want to stay with him…} May shared while going a bit thoughtful.

{You stay or leave, I don't care, for now, I want him ram me as hard as he can.} Bonny lustfully replied while walking towards the human.

"Whoa, what happened for you to become like that?"

{Nothing special, but I think I just thought about you a bit too much.} Bonny lied.

"I shouldn't be surprised since it's my usual lopunny right there."

{So what will it be May? Threesome?} Bonny inquired while getting on her knee next to Max's face.

{I suppose I can work with that.} May agreed.

{Perfect. Two girls have a chance to make him hard longer.} Bonny replied while wrapping her arms around Max's neck. {Do you want to make him ready for me May?} she added before starting to make out with Max.

{No problem.} May happily answered.

"Before we start…" Max lowly started after May left this pants to go between his legs. "How's the investigation going?"

{I couldn't find anything, so I gave up.} Bonny lied.

"Hm, that's a shame."

{It's not like you're totally stolen from, so it's no big deal in the end.}

"I suppose."

* * *

Now used to do it, May could easily manage to pull his pants down his knees and freed his flaccid member within seconds. Already slowly getting bigger due to Bonny that had started to arouse him, May grabbed the thing with her two tiny hands before engulfing the tip in her mouth. Upon hearing Max slightly moaning, May then started to move her head down and up while assaulting his tip with her tongue. I took little to no time for Max to get hard as rock. Being more experienced now, she could go further than she used to and was able to take a bit more than ¾ of his length before choking.

{… All set here.} May announced after she tasted the salty fluid of Max's pre-cum.

{… Great. I know I say it a lot of times master, but I hope you're ready for hell of a ride.}

"Is it too late to reconsider?"

{Yes. You were doomed the second I entered the tent.} Bonny lustfully answered.

"I see I'm not safe anywhere, even with my so-called protectors." Max jested.

{No, you're not.} she replied with a lewd grin before slowly backing up.

When next to his hips, Bonny moved her left arm and leg over him, going on all for above him with his crotch aligned to her womanhood.

{Unfortunately, I can already feel that I won't last long, so I hope you don't mind me going for a few tries first.} Bonny told while rubbing her wet entrance against his shaft.

"Why asking if I don't even have a word to say?"

{Just to make you believe that I have consideration towards you.}

"Thanks, feeling better already." Max joked.

{Well, in a few seconds, it will be my case as well.} Bonny replied, now prodding the tip against her lower lips.

Then, as soon as the tip went in, Bonny dropped herself down so it could smash her cervix.

{AHHH Yes!} Bonny moaned while contracting her inside from pleasure.

"Looks like someone is already enjoying herself." Max commented with a grin.

{How not to, master? You feel… so good and… fill me up so well!} she replied while grinding his tip against her cervix.

"Come on Bonny, watch your words, we have a young pokemon with."

{I wish I could be filled like that.} Replied May, making Max chuckle in desperation. {By the way, master, remember than I'm older than Bonny.}

"Ah, true. I always forget since you're such a cute little pokemon- ah!" Max told while gently petting the mawile before being interrupted by Bonny who went quite narrow and began to go up and down.

{Yeah Bonny, no mercy for the disrespectful master.} May jested.

{Picking on… smaller than you… huh? Bad… bad master.} Bonny playfully scolded between low moans before going as tight as possible.

"Humpff!" Max huffed, containing a moan.

{As for punishment… you're gonna… work twice as hard. What do you think… May?} Bonny inquired, now resting her front paws on Max's chest.

{Sounds good to me.} May agreed while looking at Max with a small lewd grin.

"As if it wasn't already planned."

{Give me your hand instead of complaining.} May commanded.

"If asked that nicely." Max replied before giving her his right hand.

As soon as she received it, she took two fingers from him and placed them between her legs. Max then immediately began to gently rub her entrance as well as her clit very gently. Quickly, Max's fingers became wet and sticky, meaning that he could start to really pleasure her. However, before Max could do anything more, he felt Bonny getting incredibly tight while she shouted ecstatically.

"There's one." Max commented after feeling a strong wave of pleasure due to Bonny sudden narrowness.

{And a lot more to go.} the lopunny retorted before almost immediately resuming her riding after her first orgasm.

"You horny bunny."

{And you love it.} Bonny retorted while sinking her claws slightly into Max's chest due to pleasure.

"I do." Max answered back before starting to finger May, who began to moan very lowly.

Sensitive as always, it only took Bonny a few minutes before feeling another incoming orgasm.

{I'm… coming again.} Bonny warned before reaching her peak, exploding into a blissful and ecstatic pleasure.

"Had enough now?" Max asked.

{Nope. I think I need… a couple more.} she replied before resuming.

"I can tell you're almost starving tonight."

{You have no idea.}

At this moment, Max felt May stopping his hand from moving.

"Did you had one too?" Max inquired, thinking that he may have missed it.

{No, but I'm close. I just… want to feel something better.} she responded while looking at Max with a depraved expression.

"Oh, I got you. You want your favorite treat, is it?"

{Y-yes, please.}

"Understood." he acknowledged while taking her so to make her get on her knees on Max chest with her tiny wet entrance a mere inch away from his face.

As May had an eager expression, Max stretched out his tongue and pressed it against her slightly inflated clit before starting to lick it. Gasping in surprise and sudden pleasure, May dropped forwards and put her tiny hands on his forehead so not to fall.

{Feel… so good.} May moaned.

For a little while, they pretty much stayed like this with Bonny turning the other direction from time to time. When she had her fifth orgasm, May was about to get one as well.

{Master! Faster, please!} the mawile begged.

Gladly obliging, Max went faster and a bit rougher until she let out a loud ecstatic moan while tightening her gasp a little.

"… How was that?" Max asked after lifting her a little so he could talk.

{That… was great.} May answered, panting a bit. {But… I would like… to feel it again.}

"Really? My my, you two are beasts tonight." Max commented before starting to eat her out once more.

As May was starting to moan lowly again, Bonny was going rather roughly on Max, as if she wanted to reach her orgasms as fast as possible. When May reached her second, Bonny was at her seventh attempt. Luckily for Max, Bonny was coming so fast that he was able to hold until the end. With May having enough, she moved away from Max's face and dropped herself next to him. As Bonny was about to reach her seventh orgasm, Max was now feeling his coming close.

"Alright, this is it."

Smiling in relief, Bonny then went full speed while getting as tight as possible until she felt something hot and sticky spraying on her cervix while hearing Max groan in pleasure. A few seconds after Max done with his orgasm, Bonny got her last one that lasted the longest. After a whole twenty seconds, Bonny stopped and fall almost lifelessly on her side, next to Max legs, panting.

* * *

"Hey now Bonny, you okay?" Max asked, a bit concerned.

{Yes… don't… worry. Just… exhausted.} she hardly answered.

"Man, I rarely see you that horny."

{I… guess.}

Sighing a bit in desperation while shaking his head with a smile, Max then grabbed Bonny and dragged her to his bed next to May, both now already asleep. After pulling his pants back on, Max exited the tent and saw Dusk sitting by the flaming campfire.

"Oh, hi Dusk." Max greeted, a bit embarrassingly. "I hope we weren't too… disturbing."

{It's okay master, I think we all are used to it.} she answered, not looking bothered at all.

"Really? Or maybe in fact you like hearing it." Max teased before sitting next to her.

{Hehe, maybe.} she jested.

"I tell you, I don't know what was in Bonny's mind, but she was extra horny tonight."

{R-really?} Dusk replied, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I wonder why."

{… Well, it's just Bonny. I guess someday she just feel more affectionate than usual.} Dusk tried to make up.

"… I suppose." Max conceded, making Dusk sigh in relief. "I'm guessing that Luna is on her guard shift while Aurora waited till we were done."

{Probably.}

For a little while, none of them talked until Dusk broke the silence.

{Quick question master. How do you feel about them?}

"Luna and Aurora?" Max inquired with Dusk agreeing. "Well, I really like Aurora. She's not afraid of being herself and I'm sure she has the heart at the right place, despite not always showing it. I also like Luna, but she seems quite distant and reserved. It's hard to get into her. Both are pretty and I accept them as they are."

{I see.} Dusk replied with both of them staring at the fire.

"For the others, well you already know the answer. I love all of you."

{We all do too master.} Dusk assured while resting her head against his shoulder.

"Hehe, thanks." Max thanked while petting her head.


	42. Chapter 42 : Shaken

**Again, sorry for the delay guys. Unfortunately, I have a bad news coming with this one, I've lost all the advance I had with my chapters, so I'm afraid that from now on (Or until I'm fired form my job), I will post only when a chapter will be done and ready for correction. Motivation, time, even ideas have became scarce these days. Don't worry, I'm still not planning on stopping working on this story, but I'm gonna take a break for the holidays. I'll to get back on it somewhere in January. Until there, merry Christmas to y'all and see you in a few weeks.**

 **Link :** **docsgooglecom/document/d/1CRpXvlnJNWrXFDq-x9PNd3BII6q9I134-eZg2tX3eqU/edit**

The next day as the sun was already up in the sky, everyone was already up while Bonny stayed a bit longer with Max in the tent.

"Eh, would you look at that, our little thief did put my shirt back after they were done messing with me." Max informed while showing to Bonny, who was lying on her side while staring at Max and the shirt Aurora used the day before.

{Yep, that's the missing one.} she confirmed.

"I'm glad that I still have all of my shirts, but I can't help myself but to wonder what the culprit did with them."

{Probably just wanting to mess with you a little.}

"Maybe." Max conceded while putting on a new shirt. "Maybe if I just ignore it, the culprit will see that it doesn't affect me at all and will stop eventually."

{It's worth a try.}

"I think I'll just do that. I'll act like nothing happened."

{Good plan.} Bonny agreed, but not for the same reason.

After dressing up, both Max and Bonny left the tent to eat breakfast with the rest of the team before going back on the road with Luna, Dusk and May. After maybe an hour of walking, Max came across another trainer, which was a single tomboyish girl.

"Hey! Do you or your giant girlfriend want a battle?" The girl asked a bit rudely.

"She's not my girlfriend and hi to you too." Max rejoined.

"Eh, of course she's not, she looks way too cool for you."

"Look, I-"

Max wanted to retort, but Luna stopped him by pulling him by the shoulder.

*Sigh* "If it's battle you want, then sure. I'll be more than glad to kick your ass."

"Ah, you're way out of my league to be near that beauty." the girl taunted, even less kicking it. All right, how about 500 for the bet?"

"500?" Max repeated.

"What? Too much for you?"

"I… just don't have that much." Max honestly told.

"Rhaa." the girl complained. "Why do I always come across the broken ones? All right, whatever. Just beating you will be plenty enough." she replied while taking out a pokeball. "I'll let you choose whatever pokemon you want."

"Really now? What about you?"

"Mine is already chosen."

"What if I take out a pokemon that have type advantage?"

"That won't be enough to beat me." She replied a bit haughtily.

*Hmpf* "Suit yourself. Can't wait to brush that stupid grin off your face." Max rejoined before taking out a pokeball. "I think I know the pokemon just for you."

Upon opening, the pokeball then let out a flash and materialized Aurora in front of Max.

For a few seconds, the girl stared at Aurora before starting laughing.

"What's so funny?" Max angrily demanded.

"Nothing, really. It's just that the odds for me to come across another lucario trainer are low enough to be ridiculously funny when it happens."

"Another?" Max repeated.

"Come on out Zoe." the girl called out before letting her own pokeball open.

After the materializing flash disappeared, another lucario then appeared in front of Aurora. Taller than her, Max noticed that she was female with the absence of a chest spike, but was in the bald category of the species. After a better inspection, not only the other female lucario was a bit taller, but also looked in way better shape than Aurora, being slightly more muscular. By the look of her face, she looked way meaner than her too, but still pretty nonetheless.

"A battle of lucario, this should be fun." the girl commented with a small grin.

"I suppose it takes a lucario to know one. Aurora, you're a lucario too, so you should all her weaknesses."

{Well observed idiot. The thing is, I don't have any, I don't know that much.}

{Hahahha!} the other lucario, known as Zoe, laughed. {Cocky I see. Good. That will be funnier to rub that pride on the dirt when I'll win.}

{I'm not so sure about that.} Aurora retorted while getting ready.

With Zoe getting ready as well, Max noticed that her stance was different from Aurora's, almost looking like a wrestling one.

"Be careful though, Aurora, she looks rather strong." Max warned.

*Hmpf* {I bet she's just about showing off.}

{Why don't you come here and see for yourself?} Zoe taunted.

{With pleasure.} Aurora angrily retorted before dashing towards her.

"Aurora! Wait! We haven't set the dome yet."

As Max was looking at Aurora with worried face, neither the trainer nor the other lucario seemed fazed by that and just let Aurora rush towards Zoe. When close enough, Aurora went for a fast Force Palm. Unfortunately, Zoe moved at lightning speed and did a projection by grabbing Aurora's arm, dropped herself on her back and threw the lucario over her with one legs, making her land hard on her back, close to the other trainer.

{Ghrr!} Aurora lowly growled in slight pain.

{Is it your first battle or what?} Zoe haughtily told.

Rolling to her stomach, Aurora quickly stood up and got ready for another attack, staring at her opponent angrily.

{You seem mad.} the other female lucario pointed out.

Again, Aurora charged at Zoe with Bone Rush and went for a horizontal swing. Lowering herself, Zoe easily dodged the hit before going for Sweep on her opponent's legs. As Aurora was falling and before she touched the ground, Zoe quickly went for a Force Palm herself, propelling her to her previous spot, on her back again. Growling, Aurora tried to stand up, but Zoe didn't let her do so and threw an Aura Sphere at her.

{Grhaa!} Lowly bellowed Aurora before disappearing in a small cloud of dust.

When the cloud quickly disappeared, Aurora was on all four with blood dripping from her nose and mouth.

"Alright, that's enough." Max called out before walking towards Aurora, but not before glaring at Zoe, who only retorted with a raised eyebrow and grin.

{W-why?} Aurora asked angrily.

"Just look at yourself. First, you rush at your opponent without thinking, and now, you don't even wait for me to apply the protection? What are you trying to prove, Aurora?" Max inquired while trying to help her stand.

{Nothing- Gha!}

Upon trying to push away Max's hands, Aurora felt great pain on one of her shoulders and grabbed it.

"Well, I suppose it's my victory. Good thing we didn't bet."

"… Yeah." Max mumbled angrily while helping Aurora to stand despite herself.

"Better luck next time, haha." the girl taunted before leaving with Zoe next to her.

{Yeah, see you later losers.} Zoe insulted before slapping Max's ass while passing next to him.

As Max was taking a deep breath to contain his anger, Dusk and Luna also angrily stared at the both of them as they were walking away.

{Get your fucking hands off me.} Aurora almost snarled angrily before strongly pushing Max away, almost making him trip.

"Aurora…" Max mumbled while staring at the lucario, who was leaving in the woods while painfully holding her shoulder.

For a moment, Max thought about following her, but he knew too well that it was best to leave her alone. For now, chasing her would only make her uselessly aggressive.

"I think we need a break." Max told before going off road.

When sheltered from any other encounters, Max released Bonny so that almost all of his team was out.

{Break already?} Bonny commented.

"Yeah, well, one of the team needs to cool off a bit."

{Let me guess, Aurora?} Bonny replied with crossed arms.

"It's different this time." Max pointed out before sitting next to a tree.

{How so?}

{We encountered a rather rude trainer with an even ruder lucario with her.} Luna explained.

{A lucario?} Bonny repeated.

"Aurora fought her and lost."

{… Oh.} Bonny replied, starting to get what happened.

"Yeah, so you can imagine the frustration she must feel right now."

{I suppose.} Bonny conceded, starting to feel bad for her. {How did the fight go?}

"It was quite one sided. That lucario was very strong."

*Sigh* {Looks like we encountered a lot of strong trainers lately.} Bonny sighed before sitting next to Max.

"That just tells us that we shouldn't rest on our asses as we're far from being the strongest."

{You're right. Actually, I think I'll just go train right away.} Bonny exclaimed before quickly standing up. {With my last defeat, I'm more pumped than ever to get stronger.} she added before wandering off.

{I… think I'll do that too.} Dusk followed before walking away as well.

{Me too.} May said while following Dusk.

After taking her normal and quite fearsome appearance, Luna then sat next to Max.

{It's quite heartwarming to see them so motivated. A bit of shame that it's over the defeat of one of us though.} Luna shared.

"Aurora always has been the impulsive one. She hates losing and yet, she does nothing to prevent it."

{You think she does it on purpose?}

"I don't know. Maybe not on purpose, but it's like she doesn't even try to win. We both know how strong she can be when she wants to."

{True. I wonder if she's afraid of something.} Luna pondering.

"You think she is?

{I don't know. Scarlet would be better than me to answer that kind of question.}

"… Well, she's not here for now, so it's dead for that matter."

{Since she seems quite reserved, it will be hard to get answers from her yourself.}

"If not impossible."

{I don't think it will be that hard. She may not show it, but I don't think she hates you.}

"I think so too, but she's still quite distant."

{If what she told you about her past is true, she may be too scared to try to love again. It could almost be a phobia by now, experiencing extreme anxiety every time she thinks about it.}

"… That's unfortunately a possibility."

{Again, I'm not the best when it comes to getting into another's skin.}

For a moment, Max looked at the sky before taking deep breath.

"Alright…" Max started before standing up. "I'm gonna see how she's doing."

Giving a nod, Luna then got comfortable after Max left to go search for Aurora. Luckily for him, he didn't have to search for long when he heard striking noises further in the woods. When he reach the noises provenance, Max saw Aurora hitting the trunk of tree with her legs while holding her painful shoulder.

"You… should take a break." Max tried to convince softly.

{Why?} she replied, not stopping.

"Come on Aurora, smashing that poor tree won't change anything."

{Won't change anything? You mean that whatever the fuck I do, nothing will change?} she rejoined angrily. {You mean that whatever the fuck I do, I will always lose to every opponent I'll fucking SEE!} she bawled before hitting the tree trunk too hard and hurting herself. {Fuck!} she cursed while raising her legs in pain.

As she about to hit again with the same leg, Max stopped her by grabbing by the shoulder that wasn't hurt.

"Aurora." Max said, making her stop.

Max then helped her to sit under the tree, with her not resisting. When Max saw her face, she didn't have an angry one, but a sad and devastated one with small dried blood stains over her snout and chin.

"Why are you always acting like this?" Max asked before removing his shirt.

Not responding, Aurora just blankly looked at nothing in particular while letting Max try to brush off the blood stains. Unfortunately, they were very resilient and could only remove the crust.

"Talk to me, Aurora." Max demanded, but to no avail.

Aurora only remained silent with dead eyes. Sighing, Max then sat next to her, staying silent as well. He didn't want to harass her, but letting her know he was here. For little while, neither of them talked or moved whatsoever.

{… Why did you choose me?} Aurora bemoaned.

"Hm? Well, I guessed a lucario was best to fight another one."

{Dusk would have been a better choice than me, and that's not what I'm talking about. Why did you choose me to come with you? There were better pokemon than me at that dojo that you could have taken with you.}

"Are we going over that again?"

{… I'm just a waste of space.} Aurora told while hugging her legs.

"No you're not. Geez, you're starting to sound like Jade."

{You should have left me there, being all sad and depressed like you say. Why would you care about someone who is bad at everything?}

"You're not bad Aurora. You're just a bit too impulsive and always rush forwards without thinking. Don't expect great results like that."

{What should I do then? Stay there and take hits? From what I see, it wouldn't make any difference anyway.}

"Work as a team with me and the group. You know what they say, alone we move faster, but together, we move further."

{I'll just slow all of you down, just like I'm doing right now.}

"Please Aurora, stop." Max gently ordered while putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're an amazing pokemon that have a lot of potential. Look at the fight between you and Luna, you did well back there."

{… That was different.}

"How was it different?"

At that, Aurora couldn't answer and stayed silent.

"Look…" Max started while pulling her into a hug. "I know for a fact that my lucario is strong, whatever you may think of yourself. It's just that no matter how strong someone is, the strength means nothing if it is not used smartly."

{So I'm not smart?} Aurora bemoaned, not trying to get away.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sure that you're smart too, well, when you want to." Max jested with a smile.

*Hmpf* {Looks like I don't want to that much then.}

"I was wondering, is it possible that you act on your own in battle because you don't want to depend on others like me in them?"

{…}

"I thought so. I think we just discovered the main obstacle between us."

{I don't need anyone to tell me what to do, even how to fight.}

"You know Aurora, battle isn't about to give orders or be dependent on one another. In battles, we work 'together', neither more nor less."

{I've watched trainer battles and all I saw was the human shouting orders to their pokemon.}

"From the outside, I agree that it may look like that, but it's more than that. Ask Bonny and the others if you want to. Ask them if they feel forced or commanded in battles."

*Humpf* Aurora huffed.

"Two pairs of eyes are better than one, right? The pokemon in the battlefield may have hard time to see things in globality, so that's why a trainer with them can be helpful. I agree if someone like Scarlet or Luna, who are used to fighting on their own, they don't really see the point in listening to someone that doesn't have a lot of experience, kind of like me. However, the opposite can be beneficial if the pokemon is inexperienced."

{So basically, I'm the inexperienced one?}

"Well, I won't say 'inexperienced', but I'm pretty sure you didn't get involved in lots of trainers battles."

{Maybe not trainers, but many times against other pokemon.}

"At the dojo?"

{…}

"I don't want to pop anything from you Aurora, but sparing and real fights aren't the same thing."

{…}

"I don't want to force you into anything Aurora, but what I'm trying to say is that I don't want a puppet to control at will, but a partner to fight alongside with."

For a minute, Aurora stayed silent while being thoughtful.

{… I don't know. I think I'll stay away from battles for a while.} Aurora told before gently removing Max's arm from around her.

"Are you sure about that?"

{Yes. I just need some time for myself, that's all.}

Hoping she knew what she was doing, Max didn't insist much more.

"… Okay, but maybe we should get your injuries checked first."

{It's nothing, don't worry.}

"You look in pretty bad shape to me."

{I said I'm okay.} Aurora retorted a bit more aggressively.

*Sigh* "Stubborn as always. I guess it's not today that it will change." Max complied while standing up. "Just take care then, my pretty Aurora." he warmly added before kneeling and petting her between the ears.

Taken a bit off guard, Aurora could only stare at Max while being just a few inches away from his face.

{… S-stop it.} she shyly replied, looking away with a blush.

Smiling, Max petted her a few more seconds before finally leaving her.

"Oh, by the way." Max started after stopping to look behind him. "I don't know if I already said it, I think you're a very cool lucario."

*Hmpf* {You're just saying that. I don't need your pity.} Aurora retorted a bit embarrassingly.

"I know, but I really think you are. I mean, you don't take shit from anyone and you're not afraid to stand your ground. To me, it's very cool. Just saying."

Unable to retort anything, Aurora only looked away with a heavy blush.

"Also, how about some sparing as soon as you feel better?"

{… I… I'll think about it.} Aurora responded, still looking away.

"Great. Take care." Max wished before leaving her for good.

{… Idiot.} the lucario mumbled.

Now back to his previous place, Max saw Luna still at the same spot, who was now on her back while her arms as pillow. Despite her stature, Max couldn't help but to stare a few seconds at her very feminine figure.

{How is she doing?} she asked, not even opening her eyes.

"I did all I could. I just hope it will be enough."

{Let's hope.}

"What about you Luna? The others are away to train, so will you join them eventually?"

{I still haven't made my decision yet about that battle things.}

"I see. Well, when you don't take them too seriously, it can be fun actually."

{I'll come back at you when I've decided.}

"All right." Max replied before laying his head on the tree.

For almost a minute, Max tried to find a good position, but couldn't due to the hardness of the tree bark. Noticing that, Luna opened one eye to see his distress.

{Why don't you lie down like me? Or better, on me.} Luna proposed quite nonchalantly.

"What? O-on you?" Max repeated with a confused face.

{My belly is really comfortable you know.} she replied with gentle taps on her stomach.

"Hemm…" Max hummed, hesitant.

{Come on, there's no shame to have. It's just harmless exchange of good process.}

After hesitating for a moment, Max then very awkwardly moved towards Luna before lying perpendicularly next to her before resting his head on her soft and warm belly.

{See? Not so bad after all.} Luna told, not looking fazed at all.

"Speak for yourself. I don't really mind the others, but it's quite uncomfortable with you since, well, we don't… you know."

{Oh, so we have to mate to do that kind of stuff? All right, mate with me then.}

"What? Right now? I mean, like, right now?" Max retorted, more confused than ever.

{As soon as you're done, you can get back to lying on me without being ashamed, right?}

"Hemm…" Max hummed again, now feeling really uncomfortable.

{Hahahaha!} Luna laughed. {I'm just kidding little pup.} she added before hardly pitching his nose before shaking it a little. {You'll have to do more than that to make me rethink about doing it with a tiny human.}

"I'm not tiny, you're the one that's just too big." Max protested.

{Haha, I suppose. So, feeling better now?}

"… I guess." Max answered, now finding the positioning a bit less awkward.

{Good.} Luna concluded before messing Max's hair a bit.

Now more comfortable, Max could now enjoy the warmth and softness of Luna's furry belly a bit more. Quickly, the movement of her diaphragm from her breathing began to make him a bit drowsy. Before he knew it, Max had fallen into a light sleep and napped alongside with Luna. Half an hour later, Max opened his eyes again and found himself lying on his side with his nose a bit shoved into Luna's fur. Before raising his head, he was able to take a good whiff of Luna's scent, which was really pleasant. He couldn't find any comparison, but it was really good and unique, like everyone else on the team. Sitting up, Max then rubbed his eyes and face.

{Welcome back, sleepy head.} Luna wished, not moving even after Max wasn't on her again.

"Did I really fall asleep?" Max inquired.

{That you did. Am I really that comfortable?}

"I… guess you are." Max confessed a bit embarrassingly.

{Good to know.}

Quite comfortable there, Max didn't want to leave that position just yet and took his pokedex for his usual time passing.

{I've seen that thing a couple times now, but what is it exactly?} Luna asked when she noticed the device.

"A pokedex. It gives me a lot of information about pokemon."

{I see. You know you can directly ask them if you want to know something.}

"Well, I can't really go to the wild and ask them to tell me all of secrets like that." Max jested. "Jokes aside, not all pokemon are all that cooperative with information giving. You're a good example."

{Aww, that's mean.} Luna joked. {Why ask me if that thing can tell you anything then?}

"It's just tells global and very basic personal information like your height, age or weight, so I can basically know how fat you are." Max teased.

{Really now?} Luna replied before fetching the pokedex from Max's hands.

"Hey!" Max complained.

{Let's see how much you can know about me.} Luna expressed before starting to press at random buttons. {How does it work?}

"Ha, good luck in making me tell you. You're on your own." Max replied a bit cockily, sure that Luna won't learn how to use it.

{I learn better on my own.}

"If you say so." Max confidently retorted.

For a couple of seconds, Max patiently and peacefully waited for Luna to give up and give his pokedex back.

{… My my, it tells a lot about zoroarks.}

"Wait! What?" Max exclaimed while turning his head to look at Luna with a confused look.

{Most of what it's said is mostly true, for our species in general that is.} she told while scrolling the pages.

"… How…"

{I told you, I learn better on my own.}

For a short moment, Max felt a bit of frustration growing inside him due to being proved wrong. However, something bugging him quickly took over it.

"I didn't know you knew how to read human language."

{I can.} she simply responded.

"… You know Luna, the more time I spend with you, the more I'm asking myself this question; who are you?"

Going silent for a few seconds, Luna then gave the pokedex back to Max.

{Maybe you will know in time, someday.} she told before going back to her napping.

After that, awkwardness had settled between them.

"I… think I'm gonna let you rest in peace." Max informed before standing up.

{Thanks, even though I enjoyed your company.}

"… Thanks too, I suppose." Max replied while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head before leaving her.

After a few steps, Max realized that he was pretty much on his own with everyone training or resting.

(Well, there is not much to do, so might as well do something productive,) he thought before starting to do some stretching and warm up before starting to jog in a random direction through the forest. For a while, Max jogged between the trees and bushes while being careful not to trip on anything. Then, he came across some floating rocks that were being lifted by psychic powers. Not stopping, Max thought that he could dodge them by jogging through since they were moving rather slowly. After dodging a few, Max saw Dusk nearby and deduced that it was her doing.

{Sorry master!} Dusk loudly apologized after a rock almost hit Max as he was moving away.

"No problem Dusk! Keep up the good work!" he loudly replied when out of the levitating rock field.

For a big part of the day, Max kept jogging through the wood while taking breaks here and there. When it was in the late afternoon, Max found it odd that he didn't encounter any other member of his team.

(Maybe I should get back to where Luna was to set up the camp.) Thought Max as he was regaining his breath while resting against a tree.

When he felt that he was ready, he turned back and walked back towards where he came from. Unfortunately, it took Max almost an hour to realized that he was now lost.

(Fuck! Where did I come from?) He thought while scanning his surroundings. (Good work Max. What should I do now?)

Suddenly, as he was thinking about where he should go or do, a rather big leaf began to float in front of him. For the next seconds, Max stared at the leaf curiously and confused as it was dancing in the air a few inches away from his face.

"… The fuck?" Max mumbled before the leaf crashed in his face. *Phfa* Max spat after removing the leaf.

As soon as the leaf left Max's face, it started to dance once again. As Max began to get annoyed, the leaf now seemed to move away from him. Still staring at it funnily, the leaf stopped a bit further from him before it was out sight, dancing on place. Maybe Max was going crazy, but he began to believe that the leaf was trying to show him the way.

"… Meh, whatever. I can't get more lost than that." Max conceded before moving closer to the levitating leaf.

Like he more or less guessed, the leaf moved away from Max before moving further as soon as he was next to him. For a while, Max kept following the leaf until he began to hear faint grunting noises in the distance.

"Is it… Aurora?" Max mumbled, vaguely recognizing the voice.

At this moment, the leaf then stopped dancing and fell to the ground, unanimated once again like it was supposed to be.

"… That was weird." Max commented before heading the grunting provenance.

A couple of steps later, Max saw that he guessed right when he came across Aurora, who was doing some shadow combat. Not wanting to disturb, Max tried sneaking pass her by moving very slowly and silently behind her.

{… If i was any other pokemon, you would have succeeded.} Aurora told before turning to face Max. {But with a pokemon with a nose like mine, it's a fail.} she added, crossing her arms.

"Dha, you got me. My goal was to not disturb you."

{With your stinky smell, it's impossible.}

"You know, I was hoping that now we're almost friends, I thought that maybe you would be… well, friendlier, you know."

{… Well, you thought poorly.} Aurora rejoined before resuming her shadow training.

*sigh* "I guess." Max sighed, rubbing his head while looking at Aurora moving around rather fluidly. "I see you're feeling better already."

{Pokemon recover a lot faster than humans.}

"That's quite fast actually. Anyway, I guess now you won't mind some sparring."

{If you don't mind, I would like to keep training without any distractions for now.}

"I am a distraction now?" Max replied, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

{When you try to get all physical with me, then yes.}

"… Trying to get physical?" Max repeated, a bit dumbfounded.

{I mean, you being all over me is very annoying and disturbing. That's what I meant.} Aurora quickly corrected with a blush.

"… I see. Maybe another day then."

{Maybe.} Aurora emphasised.

"Anyway, I also wanting to apologized to you."

{For what?} Aurora demanded before stopping to look at Max.

"Well, for the battle mostly. I just-"

{WATCH OUT!}

Almost at the light of speed, Aurora dashed towards Max and pushed him to the side. After hardly landing on the ground, Max quickly sat up and saw his lucario in fighting position on front of an imposing Ursaring. The normal bear pokemon was holding his belly slightly in pain, probably due to Aurora that had kicked him or her.

{Move!} the lucario commanded.

"… What about you?" Max inquired while moving away after standing up.

{I'll handle her until you're far enough.}

"Not before I activated the protection." Max denied before going for his watch.

{There is no- shit!} Aurora cursed before dodging an incoming attack in extremis from the ursaring.

From this point, Aurora was mostly dodging her opponent attacks, which was moderately easy with her moves being rather slow. However, it was forcing Aurora to move all around, making Max unable to aim correctly for the protection.

"I can't aim at you if you don't stop moving."

{Do you want to switch place?} Aurora growled while dodging the ursaring's attacks. {I would like to see you try it.}

"Damnit!" Max cursed lowly, still unable to aim correctly at her. "If I don't do something fast, any attack could be fatal for her."

At this moment, Aurora was suddenly hit by an unexpected backhand attack of the ursaring, too fast for her to even block it. From how far Aurora was propelled, there was no doubt that that ursaring was really strong. Fortunately, Aurora didn't get any scratches, but the force of the hit was strong enough to make the lucario fall on her back and a bit dizzy.

"Aurora!" Max bawled.

As the lucario was trying to stand up, the ursaring was already preparing another attack with its claws. Knowing that she wouldn't dodge in time, Max dashed towards Aurora to push her away from the hit. Even though he saved Aurora from a fatal injury, Max wasn't spared and was the one that got hit instead on one of his shoulders. Due to the pain and the force of the impact, Max landed on the ground a few meters away from the attacker.

"GHAAAA!" Max bellowed while holding in shoulder in pain.

"MAX!" Aurora loudly exclaimed before quickly rushing next to him. "Are you okay?!"

Unable to answer, Max could only hold his shoulder in pain while letting outpoorly contained growls. When Aurora saw a lot of blood strands escaping his hand, she realized that he was badly injured. At this very moment, she heard the ursaring growl while as it was moving towards them.

"You... Fucker!" Aurora snarled before staring at the ursaring with rage filling her eyes. "You're gonna pay for that." she snarled some more while standing up.

Slowly, Aurora began to walk towards the ursaring with the angriest expression she could ever make. Then, as she was getting closer, aura energy began to emerge from her front paws, letting energy fumes escape them. Not even fazed, the ursaring kept walking towards the lucario with conviction. As soon as the lucario was in reach, the bear pokemon launched one of her paws forwards in hope to tear the lucario in pieces in her claws.

*VFFFFHAMMM*

Not even able to move her arm half way due to the overwhelming speed of the lucario, the ursaring got hit in the stomach with a very powerful Force Palm from Aurora with the energy remains passing through her and escaping her back. Loudly growling in pain, the ursaring held her stomach while getting on her knees.

{I'm just gonna tell you this once. Get. The fuck out of here.} Aurora ordered as her aura emanating from her front paws got a bit stronger.

Angrily staring at the lucario from below, the ursaring slowly stood up while doing her best to ignore the pain and got ready to attack again.

{Have it your way then.} Aurora replied before using Bone Rush, with the bone being a slightly bigger than usual with one side a lot bigger, making it look like a maul.

Not impressed, the ursaring went for a bear hug and tried to grab Aurora. Too fast for her, Aurora quickly dodged downwards before doing a 360 and hit her opponent to the side with the biggest part of the bone. Sent flying a few meters away, the ursaring rolled on the ground a few turn when she touched the ground. Loudly growling in pain, the bear pokemon then stood up once more and faced Aurora with shaky legs and an arm around her belly.

{Stubborn I see.} Aurora mumbled while getting ready to hit her opponent with Bone Rush again.

Before any of them could move, Luna had appeared from above and landed on all four between Aurora and the ursaring. After slowly standing up, Luna then glared at the ursaring with an enraged expression while growling even more menacingly than when she dealt with those humans scums in the last city. With a beastly stand and teeth showing, Luna was so ready to tear that pokemon apart that she could have scared arceus itself. Even though her face wasn't showing any fear, the ursaring's whole body was now shaky due to fear, despite being slightly taller than her. After one last growl, the bear pokemon finally gave up and left then.

{What are you doing here? I could have beaten her on my own.} Aurora told to Luna before her aura emanation stopped.

{If you don't mind, we'll talk about your ego later. For now, I want you to stay with Max until I'm back with some medicine for his wound.} Luna ordered before disappearing in the woods.

{Shit! Max!} Aurora muttered before rushing back towards her trainer. {Max! Are you okay?!} she asked while kneeling next to him.

"I'm… okay. It hurts like hell, but I think… gha… I'll survive." Max hardly said due to the pain.

{Not if you bleed out.} Aurora replied before using her own paws to block the blood flow as much as possible.

Unfortunately, Max was bleeding enough to stain Aurora's paws, but right now, it was the least of her concern. Luckily, it didn't take Luna long to come back with herbs and two fruits in her paws.

{Move your paws and his hand away from the wound please.} Luna commanded.

Doing as told, Aurora moved her paws and Max's hand away from the wound. Both of them now could see three rather deep claw cut on his shoulder, bleeding quite profusely. After putting everything on the ground, Luna then took one of the fruits.

{Okay Aurora, what I'm about to do will be very painful for him, so I want you to hold him, understood?}

{Okay. I hope you know what you're doing.} Aurora replied while putting one paw on his chest and the other one on his wounded arm.

Not even responding, Luna moved the fruit over the wound before squeezing it.

"GHAAAAAAA!" Loudly bellowed Max as soon as he felt the liquid touching the wound, making a very faint burning noise with very little fume escaping from the wound.

{What are you doing?} Aurora asked, not liking Luna hurting him.

{The liquid from this fruit will help greatly to stop the bleeding by burning the wound a little.} Luna explained before tossing the now empty fruit away.

After that, Luan then picked the other fruit before shoving the entire thing in her mouth and munching on it.

{Do you really think this is the moment to enjoy a snack? Our master is dying here!} Aurora growled.

Not even reacting, Luna kept munching for a few more seconds before moving her head close the wound and spat her now juice-filled saliva on it.

"GHHHHHA!" Max growled with clenched teeth.

{Gross!} the lucario exclaimed.

{That will greatly prevent infections.}

When Luna went to grab the herbs, Aurora made the mistake to look at the wound, which almost made her sick due to how gross it had become. After she looked away, Luna the applied the herb on the wounds with the sticky saliva fusing them to Max's skin.

{How are you feeling now?} Luna asked to Max.

"A bit… better."

{Alongside with preventing nasty bacteria to get there and helping the wound cicatrize better, those herbs have the property to sooth the pain a bit.}

"… Cool. Thanks Luna, you… saved me."

{No problem.} Luna replied with a smile.

{… Yes Luna, good job.} Aurora said a bit angrily before quickly standing up to leave them.

"You too Aurora! Thanks! I'll be dead without you!" Max called out while Aurora was walking away.

Looking at Aurora, Max then saw the rest of his group running towards them.

{What is going on here?} Bonny asked after stopping next to Aurora.

{Go see by yourself.} the lucario responded without even stopping.

{Huh?}

{MASTER!} May blurted before running towards the human. {What happened?!} she added with the others following her.

"Nothing, really. Just almost got sliced in half, that's all."

{Stop fooling around. Damn, you look messed up.} Bonny replied, kneeling next to him with the others.

"Don't worry, it's not as bad as it look." Max tried to reassure.

{You almost lost an arm, but yeah, it's not that bad.} Luna almost scolded.

{I hope that pokemon got what it deserved.} Bonny angrily told.

{I'm sure Aurora could confirm you that.}

{What? She's the one that saved master?} Bonny queried, a bit surprised.

{Pretty much, yes.}

{I thought it was you.}

{Oh no, I just arrived to prevent our friendly lucario from killing that ursaring, that's all.}

{An ursaring?} Dusk repeated.

{Wait! Our Aurora fought an ursaring, and almost killed it?}

{I think we all should know that she has more potential than we think.}

"She's right." Max intervened. "It's like… when she have a really good reason to fight, like protecting someone, she will unleash her true power." Max theorized.

{That could actually make sense when you think about it.} Luna replied, putting claws on her chin, thoughtful. {She's weaker than a caterpie when she fights for herself, but when it's for someone else, she can mess up an ursaring and even make me have trouble against her.

"Not that much if you ask me. I mean, I'm sure she doesn't hate me anymore, but she's still not that friendly yet, why would protecting me make her so strong?"

{… So stupid master.} Bonny mumbled.

"What was that?" Max asked, looking at Bonny.

{Nothing master, just you being clueless as always.} Bonny pointed out before sighing.

"What? Because you think she likes me more than a friend? Come on Bonny, be serious for a moment."

At this moment, Bonny's lips was burning for her to tell Max what she saw the other day, but contained herself so not to screw things up.

{Anyway, you should rest your left arm as much as possible little pup.} Luna advised. {One wrong movement and your wound will start to bleed profusely again.}

"Thanks for the advice." Max thanked before trying to stand up with his right arm.

Not wanting him to push himself too hard, Luna helped him to stand.

"Thanks."

{No problem. Oh, and one last thing, tell me every time you'll take a bath, okay?}

"Hem… sure." Max agreed, a bit dumbfounded.

{Not for what you think, even though it could be fun,} Luna reassured. {But the herbs on your shoulder while be brushed off in the water, so I need to know when you're going to take a bath so I can go fetch more herbs for your wound.}

"Is that really necessary?"

{If you want it to heal properly and avoid infections, then yes.}

*Sigh* "Fine, you're the boss."

{Great. Now, I believe that there's someone that needs a proper thanks from you.}

"You're right. You girls can go set up the camp if you want to. If not, it's okay. I'll do it as soon as I'm done." Max told to his team.

{Not a chance with an arm in that state master.} Bonny denied. {Me and the girls will do it. Just go do what you need to do and come back while being careful with your wound, okay?}

"At your order m'am."

Rolling her eyes, Bonny then left with the others with May and Dusk having a slightly worried expression.

{Aurora isn't far from here, but if anything, just scream and we'll join you instantly.} Luna told when she passed to him.

After Max nodded, he started to head towards where he saw Aurora go and began to search for her. When he find her, she was once again hitting the trunk of a tree with her front paws. However, Max could see that it was more about taking out frustration than actual training.

"Aurora… I'm sorry for not thanking you properly."

{You don't have to. You were right, Luna is the real hero by scaring the already beaten ursaring while I just merely saved you from being shredded into pieces.} Aurora angrily replied while hitting the tree stronger.

Sighing, Max then moved behind her before putting a hand on one of her shoulders.

{What?} the lucario furiously growled before turning around to face him.

All of sudden, Max then got on one knee and pulled her into a strong hug.

"Thanks Aurora. You saved my life, again."

Quite took by surprise, Aurora couldn't react or say anything.

{… C-come on now, i-it was nothing.} she assured with a heavy blush, not resisting. {I-it would have been a shame for you to do die back t-there, now that we have travelled this far t-together.} she lightly stammered.

"Still. You didn't hesitate one second to get between me and that pokemon. That was really brave of you."

{… Well.}

"Not only that…" Max started before breaking the hug but kept his hands on her shoulders. "You kicked his, hem… her ass, which was really impressive."

{Please…} Aurora retorted, blushing madly while looking away in strong embarrassment. {I-it's... you don't even b-believe that I'm s-strong.}

"Please…" Max replied, trying to mimic Aurora. "You know I always believed it."

After being paralyzed for a few second due to embarrassment, Aurora backed up to get free from his hands and quickly turned around.

{I-if you don't mind, I-I would like be a-alone.} she stammered before walking away from him.

Oddly, Max noticed that her tail was down, gently and slightly dangling from side to side at each step. Normally, it was raised in pride.

(Eh, maybe I over did it.) Max thought with a smile before standing up. "Let's now see how the girls are doing." he mumbled before heading where the camp should be.

After joining the group, Max saw Bonny, May and Dusk trying to figure out how the tent was working.

"Let me help you girls." Max told while walking towards them.

{Where do you think you're going?} Luna inquired, above him as usual.

"Hem… over there?" Max answered while pointing at his working team.

{And I forbid you to do so. Not with a wound like yours.}

"Aw come now, if I'm careful, or just using one hand, I should-"

{No means no. Should I prevent you from moving with a love filled hug?} Luna threatened seductively.

*Sigh* "Fine Miss 'I like giving orders'." Max complained. "Can I at least help them by telling them what to do?"

{If it doesn't require you to move your wounded arm, then sure.} Luna allowed.

Rolling his eyes with a very low grunt, Max then went to help the others assemble the tent. With Max giving the right instructions, the camp was set as the sun was starting to disappear.

"Good job girls, now you're ready to call off the day." Max announced before taking out Jade's pokeball to let her out. "I know you want to get out of your pokeball only for eating Jade, but would you like to spend the evening with us?"

{Spend the night?} Jade repeated.

"Yeah, like having a good time, you know."

For a split second, Max noticed that the idea might have caught her interest.

{I… don't think it's reasonable.}

"Aw come on. What the worst that could happen? Besides Scarlet, everyone is here if something happens."

{What about the lucario?} she asked, not seeing Aurora anywhere.

"She's… off doing her lone wolf again I suppose. Maybe she will join us as well a bit later." Max replied before Jade went thoughtful a bit.

{What… am I supposed to do?}

"… Oh, hem… honestly, I don't know. Anything that you want to I guess." Max answered, unable to find a correct answer.

{I… I'll think about it.} the gardevoir informed before leaving to get food.

*Sigh* "All right girls, I'll wait here while you go hunt for your meals." Max told while staring at the fire.

As everyone left, Dusk then walked a bit shyly towards Max.

{M-master?}

"Yeah, pretty girl?"

{Can I… I mean, can you… groom me a bit?} she asked while playing with her fingers.

"Of course Dusk. Anything for you."

{But not with your injured arm, okay?}

"Yeah yeah, Luna number two." Max replied while rolling his eyes.

Smiling, Dusk then took out her brush from inside Max's backpack and gave it him. With Max sitting on the ground, Dusk sat on her knees in front of him with her back facing him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't this supposed to be something you can't just 'ask'?" Max inquired.

{I know, but I really, really wanted you to groom me. Sorry for my selfish demand.}

"You know it's no problem for me Dusk."

{I do, but still.}

"Eh, in any case, it's very nice to see you getting more confident Dusk. You're still a bit shy, which I find absolutely cute by the way, but you're less afraid to speak up your mind or ask things." Max praised after he started grooming her.

{It's all thanks to you master, and everyone in the team. You all taught me how to be more assertive and believe in myself more, especially you, master.}

"Glad to see that your experience with me is beneficial."

{It was from the very start.}

"Eh, you're really the kindest pokemon there is, my pretty." Max complemented before briefly and gently petting her head.

{I… suppose that love does change someone.}

"Tell me about it. I also have changed a lot because of you girls. You're all so special and kind and…"

{… And?} Dusk repeated, a bit eager to know more.}

"… And a lot of things. Sometime I still think that you're all too awesome for me."

{Don't say that, master. You're also very kind and careful towards us. You deserve the love you receive from us.}

"Are you sure? Sure I'm nice and all, but I'm sure there are a lot other humans that are way better than me. Kinder, smarter, more enduring even, or just-"

{Stop it now, master.} Dusk ordered while turning her head to look at him over her shoulder. {I may be kind, but I won't let you say those things about yourself.}

"… Eh, when you're being scolded by the little angel Dusk, you know you have done something really wrong." Max jested a bit.

{I'm serious, master.} she told before looking in front of her again. {We all have a reason to love you, or many. That won't change just because there is other humans that 'you' think are better. To me, you're the best of the best, end of the story.}

"Are you really that satisfied with the very little I can offer?"

{What do you think?}

"…"

{Love is pretty much what 'I' can offer. Is that enough for you?}

"Of course. More than enough."

{Then you have your answer.}

For a few seconds, Max stopped grooming her before resuming and going thoughtful.

"… Sorry Dusk, I guess you're right. I suppose I still hardly believe that I'm the luckiest guy in the world with all of you with me."

{I guess I can understand. It also took me a little while before starting to believe that I really found a good trainer for me. So many days, so many months before you finally showed up.}

"Eh, thanks to you being picky."

{It may be a flaw, but looks like it turned out well in the end.}

"… I guess. You could have ended up in the wrong hands."

{True. I have to admit that there were a few human males that had caught my interest before you, but luckily, they never picked me.}

"Luckily?"

{They could have been bad humans while you're the best. Yes, luckily.}

"I believe that it wasn't what you were thinking back then."

{Good guess, master.} Dusk slightly giggled. {After a few rejections, I began to lose hope. I'm sure you remember how unsure or almost uninterested I was when we met.}

"Yeah, a bit, but I managed to convince you."

{…}

"… Dusk?"

{Master, I never told you, but I… I have something to confess.}

"… Okay."

{I… I mean, at first… I didn't really have a good feeling about you. At this point, I had more or less given up the idea of going with a human male one day. When you showed up and you choose me, I was happy, sure, but less than you think. At this point, I would have gone with anyone, just as long as I was picked.}

"That's… some heavy revelation actually."

{You have no idea how happy it makes me that it was the best possible choice after all. Again, things turned well in the end.}

"My my, looks like my braixen is a very lucky one."

{Hihi, I guess so. I never thought about it, but I guess that I am a lucky pokemon.}

"Even after you were chosen by me?"

{Especially because I was chosen by you.}

"… Hehe, you know Dusk…" Max started before dropping the brush on the ground. "I'm sure you could melt anything. Not because of your type, but because of your golden heart and kindness." he praised before wrapping his arms around her, going for a rather tight hug.

{And you, master, you could make any pokemon fall for you.} she replied, putting her paws on his arms before turning her head to look at him.

Looking at each other eyes for a few seconds, both of them moved closer to the other ones and began to kiss. The kiss lasted for half a minute before Max broke it.

"… Thanks Dusk."

{I love you, master.}

"I love you too, Dusk."

After giving a warm smile, Dusk faced the fire once again before Max gave one last kiss on the back of her head before resuming his grooming. Since there wasn't much job to do, Max was quickly done.

"Here you go." Max announced while dropping the brush next to him. "Pretty as always." he added before wrapping his arms around her.

{Thanks, master.} Dusk thanked after placing her paws over his hands.

In the distance, hidden behind a tree and bushes, Jade was back and stared at them, not wanting to disturb them.

{… You know, it could happen to you too if you give master a chance.}

Surprised and scared, Jade quickly turned her head to see Bonny standing behind her.

{You scared me.} Jade informed after taking a deep reassured breathe.

{Sorry.} Bonny apologized before going next to her, looking at Max and Dusk as well. {But I'm still right. Master is a wonderful human. I don't have a lot to compare with, but it doesn't require a high intelligence to see it.}

Remaining silent, Jade looked back at Max and Dusk, who were now kissing again.

{I'm sure that even you can see that.}

{… Maybe, but I don't think Scarlet would agree.} Jade shared.

{True.} Bonny conceded while crossing her arms. {But I suppose that without getting too intimate, you can become quite close to him.}

{Qsalyla always said that attachments are weaknesses that enemies can exploit.}

For a few seconds, Bonny thought about she just said.

{As far as I hate her, she may have a point. It's true that bad pokemon or humans can use your loved ones as hostage to blackmail you or something.}

{…}

{However, what she didn't get is that it's something worth fighting or even dying for, to my opinion at least.}

Not knowing what to retort, Jade only stared at the human with an almost envious look.

{Anyway, it's up to you to decide if you think it is or not.} Bonny told before starting to walk towards them before their love display goes too far.

After Bonny joined them and interrupted them, Jade looked at them and went thoughtful for a moment before joining them as well a couple of seconds later.

"Hey Jade. Ate well?" Max asked while petting Bonny, who was sitting next to him.

{Y-yes. T-thanks for your concern.} she shyly replied before sitting on another log.

"No problem. We don't want starving pokemon, isn't that right, Bonny?"

{You bet it is. I would never let a beast like you starve.} the lopunny lewdly retorted while rubbing one of his tights.

"Caring as always." Max snickered.

Upon seeing Max and Bonny laugh and the others giggles, Jade couldn't help but to faintly smile. She couldn't admit it herself, but the ambience sure was a lot better than the nights she was spending with her group. With them, she could barely talk and only when spoken to, a curfew with someone guarding the group for eventual danger or to prevent someone from fleeing. Here, everyone looked kind and could enjoy themselves around a campfire.

"Something on your mind Jade?" Max asked, noticed that she looked spaced out.

{Oh… hem, no, don't worry. It's just… a bit weird.}

"What is weird?"

{All of this. In my previous group, fun wasn't allowed. It's different here, like, completely different. While I had regulations and orders to follow, all of you were free to do whatever you want.}

{… Are you jealous?} Bonny inquired.

"Bonny! That was very mean to say." Max scolded.

{S-sorry, I didn't mean it like that.} Bonny quickly apologized, feeling bad.

{… It's okay. In fact, I think you're actually right. I do feel a bit envious at how lucky you are while I… wasn't.}

"But you are now, Jade. You're with us and all of this can be yours too. With your previous group… gone, you're also free, free to have fun with us and be happy as well."

{Are you… sure? I mean, everything was refused to me for the most part of my life, and now, almost magically, everything nice falls on my head. It's almost… too easy and good to be true. I'm feeling like it's a joke and one of you will say that it was just a plan to mess with me.} Jade explained with a slight morose tone.

For a moment, no one spoke while looking each other until Max let out a light sigh.

"You know Jade, believe it or not, I can relate."

{… You do?} Jade replied, a bit surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes. See the girls around you? They're all pretty, kind and very nice, almost too nice for me. Some time, when I go to sleep, I wonder of all of this is just a dream and that I will wake up at my shitty house in my previous shitty life. Yet, every time I open my eyes again the next day, they're all still there, waiting or sleeping with me, hugging me or drooling on me."

{… Does it… bother you? Do you still think that?}

"The more I'm with them, the less I do. You see Jade, I'm starting to think that bad luck can't be endless and that someday, no matter how unlucky you are, something good will happen. To me, the best thing that ever happened was to be kicked out of my house. Why you may ask? Because it's almost like everything was already planned for me to encounter the absolute best girls in the world." Max answered before petting Bonny's head very affectionately, at which she pushed her head on his hand.

Remaining silent, Jade only stared at the affection display.

"It may sound a bit pretentious, but I believe that the best that could happen to you was that you came across me and Scarlet, or more specially, that Qsalyla kidnapped me."

{A bit horrible when said like this.} Jade commented.

"Yet it's true since it made us able to meet you, and vice-versa."

For a few seconds, Jade got lost in her thoughts.

{… I… I'm starting to understand why your companions like you.}

{We don't just 'like' him, I can assure you that.} Bonny corrected before strongly hugging Max.

{… I guess.} Jade replied, looking away when Max returned the hug.

At this instant, Luna, who had appeared from nowhere and had more or less followed the conversation, felt that Jade was getting uncomfortable, as if she was still feeling out of place.

{Maybe you want some alone time, Jade.} the zoroark proposed.

{… Yes, I would like that.} Jade agreed.

When Luna looked at Max, the human made a slight unhappy face when he understands what he had to do.

{You know little pup, I have to say that you're quite good with words.} Luna commented after Max put Jade back in her pokeball.

"Did it really make a difference?"

{It does, you haven't noticed?} Luna queried.

"Noticed what?" Max asked, looking a bit confused.

For a few seconds, Luna looked at Max a bit skeptically, as if she didn't believe him.

{… Nevermind. I suppose you will eventually.} Luna gave up.

"… Okay." Max replied, dumbfounded.

As time was passing and with Aurora back, making the group almost complete, Max and his companions did their usual chatters and fun enjoyment before they called it off for the day.


	43. Chapter 43 : CorsoCoast

**Hi guys, I'm back with your favorite story and back on track. Unfortunately, I'm not a few chapters ahead anymore, so I'm afraid I'll have to post just when the next one is done and corrected. I know it might upset some, but tell yourself that it's better than nothing :/ Anyway, I hope it won't deceive you all. Just a quick reminder that I don't own pokemon, just my O.C.**

 **Link : docsgooglecom/document/d/1rmW3uTrVLpI-ImqnHlu-KBDBdu-JHHG6bzSzzrFXg_Q/edit**

* * *

"Look girls, we finally made it." Announced Max to Luna, Bonny and May.

Stopping in the middle of the road, all four of could see a city in front of them, which looked pretty big and lively with lights everywhere that could be seen from far away. Since it was night time, the city looked like a beacon that was telling them they could finally relax a bit and get their fourth badge. On the left side of the city, ocean could be seen with a beach between the two, looking gigantic.

{It's pretty. Good thing you insisted to keep walking until we arrived.} Bonny commented.

"I told we were very close. If it can prevent me from sleeping on the ground, I don't mind arriving at night time. Anyway, it's not even midnight yet."

{It's not me that's gonna be bothered the most by it.} Luna shared.

"Surely not since you woke up only a few hours ago."

{Sorry if I'm a night owl.} Luna jested.

"Don't be. Thanks to that, we have a night guard, which makes me feel more secure."

{And here I thought that I was enough.} Bonny complained a little while rubbing her head against him.

"You are strong Bonny, there is no doubt to that." Max reassured while petting her head. "But the more we are, the better it is, right?"

{And that's why one girl is not enough for you.} Luna intervened.

{Bahaha! She got you master!} May laughed, alongside with Bonny.

"She sure did, but I have something myself to counter attack."

{Which is?} Luna replied, looking at him with a raised eyebrow smile, looking amused.

"Fuck you, how about that?" Max retorted before resuming his walk.

{Aww, did I hurt you?} Luna joked as soon as herself and Bonny followed him.

"Pff, not in the slightest."

{Come on, Luna, master is really sensitive you know. He's more emotional than a female.} Bonny told, messing with Max.

{Oh, I'm sorry then.} the zoroark apologized with a sarcastic tone. {If I knew my new trainer was a girl, I would have been more considerate.}

As Luna and Bonny were laughing behind him, Max flipped the bird at them as they were approaching the city. When they were maybe one kilometer away from it, Max was starting to yawn.

{I guess it will be right to bed as soon as we get a place to sleep.} Bonny guessed.

"Probably. Sorry if you wanted to have fun first."

{Don't worry master, now that we are here, we have plenty of time.}

"Good point. However, I don't know if we'll have enough money to afford one night."

{If anything, why not pitch the tent wherever we want?} Bonny proposed.

"I don't think we can do that in town."

{So, does that mean that we have to sleep outside?}

"… I guess." Max replied, stopping.

{Looks like I was right after all.} Bonny bragged a little.

"It wouldn't have changed much if we planned on staying a few days there."

{… True.} she replied, looking less prideful.

"Well, it will be a little weird sleeping in a tent next to a city, but it looks like we don't have much of a choice."

{If we pitch the tent here, does that mean we'll have to get back here every night to sleep?}

"Looks like it."

{Haaa.} she sighed.

"Come on Bonny, think of the beach. After the gym battle, that will probably be the only workout you will do."

{Eh, believe me when I say it won't.} Bonny retorted with a lewd smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot who I was talking to."

{Hehe.} she giggled.

"Well, the forest doesn't look that dense, so I'm sure we will be able to find a good spot real quick. Come on." Max expressed before motioning them to follow him.

{Hold on, little pup.} Luna called out after two steps.

"Huh?"

{Who said you have to sleep outside?}

"Hem… my wallet?" Max half jested.

{If it's a money problem, I can help you with that.}

"Help me? How? I hope you don't plan on selling your body." Max asked while joking.

{Would that make you jealous?} Luna replied, looking at him with a grin.

"Of course not. You can do whatever you want." Max lied, looking away.

{Hahaha, so predictable. Rest assured though, that wasn't my plan.}

"Then how?"

{You know that I also have keen eyes alongside with my nose, so I can search for money all around the city.}

"All around the city?" Max repeated.

{If you know where to look, you would be surprised how much you can find. Humans are so careless.}

"… Well…" Max started, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess if it's lost, it's hardly stealing. Alright, if you really can help us, then I'll gladly accept your help."

{Wonderful. Since the city look rather big, it could take a little while, but I should have enough by the time you find a decent hotel place to stay.}

"Thanks Luna, I really appreciate your help."

{No problem, little pup.} Luna replied before gently pinching one of his cheeks with the side of her claws. {I'm gonna take a little advance then. See you later.} she continued before changing into a liepard and disappeared towards the city.

{I have to admit that she's quite reliable.} Bonny shared.

"See? Told you that we shouldn't judge someone by how he or she looks."

{I guess you were right, but I'm still not gonna trust her one-hundred percent yet.}

"That amount of trust is almost impossible to achieve, so I can understand."

{But you're still willing to give her a chance, right?}

"… Am I really starting to sound like a broken record?"

{Yes.} May and Bonny chorused.

"Good to know." Max replied, sounding a bit upset.

{If you ask me, I'm pretty sure it's mainly because you 'really' like her, especially her curves.} Bonny asserted with a grin.

"That's the thing, nobody asked you." Max playfully rejoined after starting to walk towards the city once again.

{Hehe, you have no idea how I love to nag you with that kind of thing.}

"Good for you." Max retorted, wanting to sound upset, but only made her and May giggle.

After a little while, Max and his two companions were inside the city. Immediately, Max was subjugated by the beauty of the place. Lots of lights, stores that were closed but still had their logo lit and quite a lot of humans, mostly accompanied by a pokemon or two, were roaming across the place, alongside with cars in the streets.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed. "I can already tell that this place is full of tourists."

{This place must attract a lot of humans and pokemon.} Bonny commented, looking around, impressed.

"You tell me. I wonder how the gym is." Max pondered.

{You mean that you don't know what it is?} May inquired behind his head.

"Not really. I just know that it's a water trainer, but I didn't do much more research. Anyway, it's not an immediate concern for now."

{For once, I agree. Even though I would have liked that master take me hard tonight, I must admit that I'm quite tired myself.} Bonny shared before stretching her arms a little.

"By the look of the city, even the cheapest of hotels must be quite expensive."

{It's all in the paws of Luna now.}

"She said that she would have gotten us enough by the time we find a place, but I'm starting to wonder if it will be enough."

{Luna seems smart. She will probably come to the same conclusion, so surely she will do just fine.}

"For once, I agree." Max repeated, mimicking Bonny. "But it's strange."

{What?}

"You, saying something smart. It's… weird."

{Fuck you.} Bonny replied before gently slapping Max's ass with one ear.

Snickering, Max then proceeded to walk across the city with Bonny and May while looking at everything they could, amazed every five seconds. Obviously, some pokemon's stares landed on Max and longer than they should, at which Max guessed they were female.

"Seriously, am I really fated to attract every female pokemon I encounter?" Max half complained.

{Why? You don't like it?} Bonny asked as they were crossing a road.

"More or less. I bet it's just a matter of time before another situation like a few weeks ago happens again."

{Few weeks ago?} Bonny asked, not recalling what he meant.

"You know, the time with those galvantula that almost raped me."

{Ah, yes. Sorry to remind you of that.}

"It's okay, but I still want to avoid that if possible."

{Well, I'm pretty sure no one will try anything right here, in front of everyone.}

"… True." Max replied, not feeling very reassured.

{Well, if we knew what causes this, maybe you could turn it off for a few hours, or something like that.}

"I don't think it's that simple. Luna gave me something to think about. She said that my scent was like a male pokemon."

{That would make sense since I really like your scent.}

{Me too!} May approved.

"I'm wondering what she meant by that. I mean, I know, but what would cause that?"

{I guess your best bet would be to go to a human center, or hostatol, I think it was called.}

"Hospital, and maybe it's not a bad idea. If we have time, I think I'm gonna go get myself checked to know what it's really all about."

{I admit that I'm a bit curious myself, not that I dislike it though.}

"I don't know why, but I knew you would say that."

{Hehe, I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record as well.}

"Yeah, I think we both need to work on that."

{Yup.}

"Anyway, it's not an immediate concern right now, because like you said, I don't think I'm in danger around here."

{Like hell I would let anyone approach you if it's not what you want.} Bonny replied fervently.

"Yeah, keep those pesky bug pokemon away from me." Max retorted, petting her.

{Why do you hate bug pokemon so much anyway, master?} May asked.

"I don't hate them particularly. I just… I don't know. Let's just say that they don't have the charm of a lopunny or a mawile."

{No one can have a better charm than me.} Bonny bragged.

"I don't know, you have quite the competition right here." Max affirmed while petting May behind his head.

{I hate to admit it, but she is pretty close to me.} Bonny conceded, half pleased.

"Ah, come on Bonny, you know that you're both very pretty."

{If you say so, I believe you.} Bonny replied, faking to be mad.

As Max let out a low sigh, May stretched her head forwards.

{You know, there's a way to make her happy again.} the mawile whispered.

"I know, don't worry." Max whispered back.

{What are you talking about?} Bonny demanded, barely hearing Max.

"Nothing." Max responded back, feigning ignorance with May.

{… Sure.} the lopunny retorted, looking at Max suspiciously.

After a while, more and more were to be seen and discovered until they arrived in front of a huge colosseum.

{That house is gigantic!} May exclaimed, looking at the building.

"It's not a house May, but a colosseum."

{What does that do?} Bonny asked.

"Depends, but mostly for spectacles and entertainment. However, this one looks rather big and inciting for simple spectacles or shows."

{So you don't know what this one does?}

"No, but I know someone who does." Max affirmed with his pokedex in hands. "… Oh, would you look at that." Max exclaimed with a rather surprised face.

{What?} Bonny and May chorused.

"It's… actually the gym."

{What? That huge thing?} Bonny exclaimed.

"Looks like it. Apparently, the gym leader uses her matches with challengers as a show for entertainment. That could explain the size of the building."

{Yeah, because strong pokemon like me needs a lot of space to battle. Otherwise, there would too much collateral damage.}

"Wow, I'm surprised you even know those words." Max jested.

{You, you're shopping for a ride to hell next time we're alone.} Bonny threatened playfully.

"Eh, jokes on you if I like it."

{Maybe I'll go up a notch then.}

"That could be fun. Anyway, it is said that this colosseum also has aquatic shows."

{Aquatic shows?} May repeated.

"Yes. There are aquatic shows in the morning and pokemon battles in the afternoon, both done by the gym leader. That's quite amazing."

{Yeah. It could be fun to see both of them so we can learn more about her pokemon.} Bonny pointed out.

"I doubt that she uses the same pokemon every time and on the shows, but it could be instructive indeed. However, I'm sure that the entrance fee is rather expensive." Max told before starting to press a few buttons. "Called it. 40$ for the show, and 50$ for the battles."

{Ouch.}

"Ouch indeed." Max repeated.

{Do you need to pay to participate in battles?}

"… Nope. You even get a little something for participating."

{They pay you to participate?} Bonny exclaimed, a bit surprised.

"With the profits they make from the shows and battle exhibitions, they authorized themselves to give a little reward for those who participate. I guess it keeps challengers interested in battling. It's not enough to make a living since apparently, you need to take a rendezvous before actually battling, but enough for some spending afterwards."

{So, unless Luna finds enough for us, we can only participate, right?}

"Pretty much." Max answered, a bit disappointed himself.

{Better than nothing I guess. Anyway, I don't need to watch my opponent first to beat them.}

"That's the spirit. Let's go." Max told before resuming his walk with them.

After almost an hour of walking, exhaustion had started to get Max as they finally came across a rather big and fancy looking hotel building.

"About time. I was wondering if we would have to sleep in the streets." Max shared.

{Can't deny that I was eager to go to bed.} Bonny commented.

{Me too.} May followed, half asleep.

"We still have no news from Luna, so we have no choice but to wait for her." Max stated while heading towards a nearby bench.

{I hope she's almost done.} Bonny told, sitting next to Max on the bench.

"Hope so too. From what I see, we'll need a lot of it."

{At least we can get our battle if anything.}

"True." Max sighed before dropped his head backward.

They then waited for a little. After about a half an hour, May fell asleep, so Max put her back into her pokeball, leaving him alone with Bonny. Knowing that Max was a bit tired and even herself at some point, she only cuddled him while waiting. As both were about to feel drowsy, Max felt a paw on his right shoulder before noticing that it was Luna's. To his surprise and slightly to hers, Max didn't get scared. He wondered if he was getting used to her sudden appearance or if he was just too tired to react.

"How was the hunt?"

Before responding, Luna handed him a couple paper bills in his hand.

{Pretty good actually. A big part of it came from around the big building over there.} Luna answered while pointing behind her, referring to the colosseum.

"Great. Thanks a lot Luna."

{No problem.} she replied with a warm smile.

"Let's see then." Max mumbled before starting to count what the zoroark got for him. "… wow, almost $800!" he exclaimed after a moment. "Surely we can live off that amount for a couple of days."

{Do you think we will be able to see at least one match?}

"I really want to myself, but I think it will be best to save for absolute necessity."

{He's right.} Luna intervened. {$800 may seem like a lot, which it actually is a bit, but with the things we need, it will be eaten away pretty quickly if we're not careful.}

{I suppose.} Bonny conceded, a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry Bonny. If I was able to work before starting my journey, maybe I could have saved up enough to make travelling nicer."

{Don't say that, master. You know that as long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest lopunny in the world.} Bonny reassured before hugging his arm.

"Eh, cheesy as always." Max jested while petting her. "I guess it will be much more of a challenge that way anyway."

{Yup. I don't need to know my opponent to kick their butt.}

"Hehe, damn I love you Bonny." Max told before kissing the top of her head.

{Me too, master, I really do.} she retorted before tightening her hug.

{Far from me the idea of wanting to break that very beautiful affection display, but if you guys want a battle tomorrow, I say that you call off for the day now.} Luna interrupted politely.

"Yes, you're right."

{Aww, I was so comfortable.} Bonny complained a bit, breaking the hug reluctantly.

{I'm sure a bed is more comfortable than a bench, don't you think?} Luna told with a grin.

{I see that you're starting to know me.}

{Just a bit.} Luna replied, making both of them giggle. {Good night then.} she wished before leaving them.

"I see you're starting to get along well with her." Max pointed out after standing up, alongside with Bonny.

{Don't get the wrong idea, I'm still cautious about her.} Bonny lied while looking away with a faint blush.

"Haha." Max laughed. "Come on, Aurora number two."

{That was mean.} Bonny half complained.

"Why? Aurora is a nice girl you know."

{Maybe, but I'm way prettier than her.}

"Haha, I admit that your round and plump butt is hard to beat."

{Yeah, my butt is the best.} Bonny replied before grabbing her butt cheeks in a way to try to seduce Max.

"Can't argue with that."

{No you can't, especially when I know you like to feel it when you ram me from behind.}

"I don't know what you're talking about." Max replied, a bit embarrassed while looking around to see if anyone heard.

{Of course you don't.} she retorted before briefly grabbing his member.

"Careful Bonny, what if someone sees us?"

{There's no one around. Consider yourself lucky.}

"For what?"

{If it wasn't for you and I being tired, I would have raped you right here.} She lewdly told.

"And you think I would have let you do as please?"

{Actually, yes I do. Why? Am I wrong?} the lopunny demanded while looking at him suspiciously.

"… No comment." Max retorted, looking away innocently.

{Of course I'm not. You're too much of a pervert to say no.} She replied, grabbing his ass.

"Look who's talking."

{I never hide the fact that I 'am' a pervert.}

"Anyways, if I didn't love you and you weren't at least minimally skilled, I wouldn't let you."

{Oh, because you think I'm skilled?} she queried, grabbing his butt stronger.

"… Well, I only say that you have the minimum required." Max pointed out, not wanting to inflate her ego.

{Only the minimum? Looks like I'll have to… improve my skill then.} she told with very lewd tone while grabbing his semi hard member at the same time.

"Okay, let's stop that right here before we both regret what is about to happen." Max replied while gently pushing her paw away.

{I never did and never will regret a mating session with you.} Bonny affirmed before removing her other paw from his butt, oddly not sounding disappointed.

"Me neither, but maybe just not in the middle of the road."

{Hehe, such a shy master I have there.} Bonny teased.

With Max huffing, both of them entered the hotel that was a couple of steps away from them.

Quickly, Max noticed that the inside wasn't less fancy than the exterior.

"Damn! Even with $800, can we afford a room?" Max said mostly to himself.

{I hope we can. I'm not really in the mood to look for another one or to wait for Luna to get us more.}

"I couldn't agree more, so let's hope that we can afford one."

With Bonny nodding, both of them approached the counter. Behind it, a male receptionist was on the phone, giving instructions of some sort. After almost a minute, the man finally put the phone down.

"Sorry for the delay, how can I help you sir?" The man politely asked.

"A room please?"

"Sure, which kind of room? Do you want a simple room or a luxury one?"

"The cheapest one will do."

"Sure thing." The receptionist replied before tapping on his computer. "… You're lucky, I have only one left."

"Awesome." Max simply answered, starting to feel his tiredness a bit more.

"The cost is $80."

"We'll take it."

When the procedure done and with the key in hand, Max went towards his assigned room and entered.

"Not the best, but not the worst either." Max commented after closing the door behind them.

{Like always, as long as it has the most important thing.} Bonny shared after dropping her back on the bed.

"Indeed." Max agreed while dropping his backpack. "Alright, I'm gonna hit the shower before heading to bed. Do you want me to save you some hot water?"

{No thanks, I'm fine.}

At that, Max left her to disappear behind the door of the bathroom. After undressing himself, he went under the hot water and washed himself. When done, he stayed there a moment to enjoy the warmth of the liquid. He didn't notice at first, but he began to feel that he was a bit nervous about the next fight. Surely he was always like that a bit before every gym battle, not this much. Even in his first gym battle he was less anxious. It's like he had a bad feeling about this fight. After some thinking, Max concluded that it was probably due to that it will be his first fight with a crowd and that an audience will be watching and judge his battle.

(Alright, Max, you can do it.) Max thought after mentally slapping himself. (Just do your best like usual and everything should be alright.)

A few more minute later, Max decided that it was enough and exited the shower. Now in front of a sink with a mirror, Max dried himself with a nearby towel. After drying his face, Max's heart skipped a beat when his eyes could see a red figure behind him through the mirror.

"Scarlet!" Max exclaimed in surprise, quickly turning his head so fast that he almost broke it.

 _[… Hi, master.]_ the red gardevoir greeted, sitting on the covered toilet.

Dropping his towel, Max could only stare at her in astonishment.

 _[Come on now, master, it's only me.]_

"… Scarlet. I'm… so happy to see you again."

Like a zombie, Max walked towards the red gardevoir before quickly grabbing and raising her from her seat, strongly hugging her.

 _[Easy now master… no need to overdo it.]_

"Sorry Scarlet, but I'm just too happy to see you that I can't help myself but to hug you."

 _[That's not it… it's just… that I can't breathe.]_

Immediately, Max let go of her, making her able to breathe again by taking a deep breath.

"Sorry. Maybe I did overdo it." Max apologized, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

 _[It's okay. I guess it's the bad side of having a small and frail frame.]_ She reassured while raising her head to let the air pass better.

"It still makes you incredibly cute."

 _[Haha, only you could say such sweet words five seconds after a couple of days of absence.]_ she replied with a small smile.

"Well, more about a few weeks actually, but still, I love you Scarlet. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

 _[I'm the feeling pokemon, master, so yeah, I can feel your emotions crushing me.]_

"Yeah, right."

 _[Glad to see that your intellect is still intact though.]_

"Fuck you Scarlet." Max jested before moving close to her to give her a warm kiss.

After she half returned it for a few seconds, Scarlet broke it by gently pushing him away.

 _[Maybe not now.]_ She retorted with a barely convincing playful tone.

"I don't mind. Now that you're here, nothing could make me happier." Max replied while putting his hands on her hips, closely staring at her sapphire eyes.

 _[Eh, cheesy as always.]_ the gardevoir retorted, doing the same on his sides.

Even though she had a small smile, Max could see that she wasn't feeling that well. However, he wasn't able to contain his joy and hugged her once again more gently.

"I'm just… so happy that you're back."

Not responding, Scarlet only returned the hug shyly until he was done.

"I can't wait to see the face of Bonny and the others when they will see you." Max shared after breaking the hug and pulling her out of the bathroom.

 _[Master…]_ Scarlet started while pulling him to stop.

"What?"

 _[… Maybe you want to cover yourself first.]_

Looking at his body, Max quickly noticed that he had forgotten that he was still butt naked.

"Oh, right." Max replied, wrapping the towel around his waist. "Must be the emotions." he added, a bit embarrassed.

When done, Max resumed his pulling until he was out.

{Geez master, are you starting to-}

Initially on her back, Bonny sat up on the bed to look at Max. However, As soon as she saw the figure next to him, she stopped mid-sentence to stare blankly at Scarlet. For a few seconds, she only stood there while blinking more than usual.

{Did I fall asleep?} Bonny inquired, rubbing her eyes.

"I asked myself the same question when I saw her." Max commented with a smile.

{… Is that really you, Scarlet?} Bonny asked after opening her eyes.

{How many red gardevoirs do you know?} Scarlet replied with a mix of coldness and sarcasm.

{Eh, only our Scarlet could be that unpleasant a second after her reappearance.}

{You don't change a winning team.}

{Haha, I guess. I'm really happy to see you again.} Bonny wished with a warm smile.

{Me too. I missed you a bit.}

{Just a bit?}

{Yes, just a bit.} Scarlet confirmed with a triumphant but playful smile.

{Ah, sure you do.}

"And I believe that the entire team is eager to see you as well." Max told while reaching for his pokeball.

{It won't be necessary, master. For now, let them sleep. We can do that tomorrow in the morning.} Scarlet intervened, stopping him.

"I suppose." Max conceded, leaving his belt.

{It believes it's my case as well.} Bonny shared, leaving the bed.

"What do you mean?"

{I'm sure the two of you want some alone time, so you can put me back in my pokeball and release me tomorrow in the morning with the others.}

"Are you sure?"

{Yes, don't worry.}

"… Alright. Thanks Bonny." Max thanked while taking her pokeball.

{No problem.} she replied before going inside it.

 _[I see that she's still very considerate and kind.]_

"You said it yourself, you don't change a winning team."

 _[True.]_

"And we do have the best one, don't you think?" Max replied while moving in front of her with his hands on her hips.

 _[… If you say so.]_ she answered back with a rather morose tone.

"… Scarlet?" Max lowly called, making Scarlet look into his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, you know."

Not responding, Scarlet looked away.

 _[Sorry master… I'm just… a bit tired.]_

"Do you… want to sleep with me?"

 _[… If you think I deserve it, then I don't mind.]_

"Of course you do, my love." Max reassured while stroking her hair.

The both of them stared at each other for a short moment before Max kissed her.

"Come on." he softly said before pulling the gardevoir in the bed.

Not resisting, Scarlet followed him under the sheets. As soon as they were under them, Max went for a hug that Scarlet half returned. He felt that she was quite distant, but because of the events between them, he ignored it.

"I love you Scarlet, you know that?"

 _[… Yes, master, I love you too.]_

Not having much time to talk, both of them didn't talk anymore until Max fell asleep. A few hours later, Max awakened for unknown reasons. On his back and opening his eyes, he noticed two small windowed doors close to the bed that he failed to notice until now. Sitting up, he saw on each side two big black curtains that were probably hiding the said doors behind it. Feeling the breeze and intrigued, Max left the bed and walked towards them. On a small balcony, Scarlet was resting her arms on the security fences while looking at the stars.

 _[Sorry if I woke you up.]_ The red gardevoir apologized without looking at him.

"Don't be. However, you could be forgiven if you tell me what you're doing out here?" Max replied, moving next to her to do the same.

 _[… I just needed some fresh air.]_

"Already? You arrived from outside." Max jested.

Not smiling, Scarlet only looked at Max with the corner of one eye.

"Sorry, I just wanted to sooth the mood a little."

 _[… It's okay.]_ She simply retorted before returning her gaze towards the night sky.

For a few seconds, an awkward and rather unpleasant silence settled between them.

 _[… You know… I thought about never coming back.]_ she finally expressed.

"What? Why?" Max exclaimed.

 _[Even if I say I'm sorry in every possible way, it would never excuse the way I acted. What I did was just… unforgivable.]_

"And yet my love, I did."

 _[… We both know that it's not true.]_ Scarlet rejoined, turning her head to stare a bit coldly at him.

Sighing, Max turned his head himself to avoid her eyes.

"… At least I'm trying to. It sure was very excessive, but you should know that I still love you. I may be a bit mad, but I still do."

Knowing that he was right, Scarlet stopped staring at him to look at the streets of the city with very little life roaming them.

 _[That's what I find hard to believe myself. I almost killed you because I'm too much of a crazy bitch, and yet, you still love me but just a bit mad and scared of me.]_

"That's how love works."

 _[I don't deserve your love.]_ She replied with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Don't say that, Scarlet." Max denied while putting a hand over one of her arms.

 _[How can I with what I've done?]_ she replied, turning her head away.

"It's not the first time that you almost killed me remember?"

 _[The first one was different and you know it.]_ Scarlet protested, glaring at him. _[I didn't love you the way I do today back then.]_

"What's so different today?"

 _[I was scared and cautious. I mainly tried to kill you to protect myself, not because of my psychotic jealousy.]_

"Yes, Scarlet, you can be jealous, and it's a part of you. Sure, I guess you'll need to control it a little, but that won't change a thing between us. I won't let even something like that change that."

*Hmpf* Scarlet huffed, looking away again.

Sighing, Max then took one hand and pulled her a little to force her to look at him. When face-to-face, Max took her other hand and stared at her eyes a few seconds before kissing one of her hands. As Max could see a bit of confusion in her eyes, he began to pull her inside the room.

 _[What are you doing?]_ Scarlet asked, weakly resisting.

"You can read my mind, why ask?" Max answered with a small grin.

 _[… I don't deserve that.]_ she shared, looking away once again.

Softly chuckling, Max kept pulling until they were next to the bed. Confidently, Max very gently pushed her onto the bed before going on all four above her. Under him, Scarlet was staring at him in confusion but also in slight anticipation. Looking at her, Max couldn't contain a smile when he saw how defenceless she was looking with her arms on each side of her head, waiting for Max's next move.

"You deserve to be loved, Scarlet."

 _[… You're just saying that.]_ Scarlet denied, avoiding his gaze.

"No, I'm not." He contested before leaning his head forward, kissing her neck.

{Aah.} the pokemon lowly moaned.

"And I'm about to prove to you that I love you and that you deserve to be loved." he announced seductively while being very close to her face, diving into her eyes with his.

 _[Master, you don't have to-]_

Even though she was speaking with her mind, her telepathic flow was interrupted by a surprise kiss on her lips by Max. Due to the surprise, she didn't have the time to return it before Max broke it.

* * *

{… Stubborn as always I see.} Scarlet told with a slightly growing smile.

"And that's how you like me, am I right?" Max bragged a little.

*Sigh* {Unfortunately, yes. Alright, you win. If you want to prove to me that you really love me, do whatever you want with me.} Scarlet complied.

"Wow, I never saw you giving up that fast."

{I know that there is nothing 'nice' I can do to change your mind, so might as well go with it.}

"If you don't want to Scarlet, just say it."

{You know that there is nothing I can refuse from you and that I will always love what you do to me. I just… feel like I don't deserve it. Do you really want me as a mate after what I've done?}

"Silly question, of course I want to. If you promise me to try to be careful so that won't happen again, I'll always stay by your side."

At this time, Scarlet felt an intense and powerful sting in her heart, like if she had fallen in love for the second time. With a small tear forming in one eye, Scarlet put her hands on his cheeks.

 _[… I love you so much, Max.]_ she expressed in his mind, almost sobbing.

"I love you too, Scarlet." Max replied before going for a kiss, at which Scarlet returned a bit eagerly.

Upon closing her eyes to kiss, the tear escaped her eye and felt it running across her feather-like ears. When Max broke the kiss after almost a minute, Scarlet took that opportunity to brush it off.

"Getting emotional?" Max teased.

 _[Shut up and keep kissing me.]_ Scarlet ordered before pulling him into another kiss.

Forced to do so but willing to do it, Max kept kissing Scarlet more passionately. Quickly, their eagerness went up a notch and were now making out with Scarlet strongly grasping his shoulders from time to time. Soon enough, one of her hands left his upper body to go lower and start rubbing the hardening manhood of the human.

 _[I had forgotten how easy it is to excite you.]_

(You just know how I work.) Max thought.

 _[Yup, that's my easy-to-get human right there.]_

(Fuck you.)

 _[I'm waiting for that. Want to see how wet you made me?]_

Not even breaking the kiss, Max dove one hand between her legs and pressed his middle fingers over her lower lips to rub it gently.

"… Damn." Max commented after breaking the kiss when he felt her soaking wet entrance. "I rarely see you that excited that quickly."

 _[Let's say it's been awhile since last time.]_

"You haven't? Not even… yourself?"

 _[I don't like doing it myself. I only like it when you do it.]_

"I don't know if I should call you a pervert or a stuck-up gardevoir."

 _[How about 'your sex toy' for now?]_ Scarlet proposed while grabbing his shaft a bit harder.

"Sounds good, even though I don't like the term that much."

 _[Really? Well, I know for sure something you'll like.]_

"Ohh, I'm eager to-"

Not letting him the time to finish, Scarlet pushed him next to her and mounted him by sitting on his now rather hard member.

{Hmm, I love feeling it.} she shared while rubbing her rear against it.

"Well, I sure do like it, but I was expecting something else."

{Don't worry, I haven't showed you yet.} she assured before stopping. {You remember this, right?} she asked while using Fire Punch in one hand, making her fist burst into a small flame.

"Yes?

{Do you also remember what I can do with it?}

"Ah, yes, the best handjob I ever received. If your hand was lubricated like a vagina, I would have thought that I was doing Dusk."

{Yes, and I also remember telling you not to say those kinds of comments when I do that.}

"Yeah, sorry. I almost killed the mood back there."

{You're lucky that when I start, nothing can stop me.}

"… Is 'yes' the only good answer?"

{Yes.} the gardevoir replied with a playful yet threatening tone. {Anyways, here's what I wanted to show you.}

As soon as the flame on her fist disappeared, she raised her two fists in front of her. A few seconds later, one fist was covered in blue with freezing mist falling form it and the other one was covered in sparks.

"… What? Have you…"

{Mastered Thunder Punch and Ice Punch? I guess so.} Scarlet confirmed with a small grin.

"Wow, that's amazing Scarlet. Congrats." Max praised, rubbing her thighs.

{The best thing about it is that I'm sure we can put those new abilities to good use.}

"Good use?" Max repeated, not really sure about what she was talking about.

{Come on, master, be a bit more imaginative.}

Still a bit lost, Max felt his pants and underwear disappear from his skin, making his shaft immediately touch the gardevoir's drenched genitals.

{Say, master, want to know how it feels on your dick?} Scarlet asked while grinding her womanhood on his shaft.

"Your hands, or…"

Not responding, Scarlet only raised an eyebrow as for an answer.

"Alright." Max replied, rolling his eyes.

{Hehe, don't worry, you'll get there eventually. I just want to make you extra excited first.] Scarlet informed while moving backward.

When she was almost sitting on Max's knees, Scarlet grabbed the base of his shaft with a hand.

{I can't wait to see how you will react.} she expressed before grabbing his tip with her other hand. {Do you want to start with something familiar first?}

"You're the boss right now, my love, but I won't say no for sure."

Smiling, Scarlet then began to gently and softly rub his tip with her warm and pleasant hand. Quickly, Max felt the hand getting warmer and warmer until it was rather hot.

"Damnit!" Max cursed in pleasure.

{I wonder if many other pokemon know that moves can be used outside battles.} Scarlet pondered while making her other hand hotter over time.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure they all have their specialty."

{Maybe.} Scarlet agreed, playing with the rock hard member.

Soon enough, Scarlet noticed precum coming from Max.

{You really like that, do you?} Scarlet lewdly asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

{Who knows?} she replied before giving a lick on his tip to taste the fluid.

"Hmmn!"

{Now, master, are you ready to feel something… different?}

"I was ready the second we started."

{My my, looks like you're in painful need.} Scarlet retorted while making her hands getting colder and colder, but slowly. {I was hoping that the others could take care of you while I was gone.}

"They did, don't worry."

{Really? Hmm, to me, your thing looks all tensed.}

"N-not true." Max protested, feeling her cold hands pumping him.

{You like it?}

"It sure is different… but not unpleasant. Just as long as you don't go 'too' cold."

{Relax, I know what I'm doing and your limits. Besides, I can feel your dick reacting differently with this, but still getting excited.}

"Y-you don't say."

{Going to be a smartass, huh? How about this?} Scarlet rejoined before making her hands very cold.

"Too cold! Too cold!" Max complained, trying to get away.

{Hahaha. How I missed messing with you.} the gardevoir told before removing her freezing hands.

"Glad to see it didn't change." Max replied, grabbing his shaft to warm it up.

{Hehe, yeah.} Scarlet agreed before moving his hands away to warm his shaft herself. {Some things never change.}

"Personally, I like it that way."

While heating Max up with a very weak Fire Punch, Scarlet looked at him a second before smiling warmly.

{… Thanks, master.}

"For what?"

{… Ready for the last surprise?} Scarlet asked, avoiding the question.

"… I guess." Max answered after Scarlet removed her hands.

{Now that's it's all hard and hot, I'm sure you're gonna be more reactive to this.} she pointed out while making small sparks appears on one hand.

"I… have to admit that I'm a bit scared of this outcome."

{Don't be. I've tested it myself and I'm sure you'll love it.}

"… Alright, I trust you."

{You should.} she replied with a lewd smile while slowly moving her hand towards his tip.

When close enough, the tiny sparks on Scarlet's hand began to dance on Max's sensitive spot, making very weak electric power pass through it.

"Holy shit!" Max exclaimed with almost his entire body contracting by itself.

{Is it painful?} Scarlet demanded, quickly removing her hand in worried.

"More… or less. It was so pleasurable and hitting the right spots that it was almost hurtful."

{Oh, sorry.} Scarlet apologized, disappointed.

"No, it's okay." Max reassured, feeling her distress. "But maybe just… lower the power a little?"

{… Okay.} the gardevoir agreed, now less enthusiastic.

With weakened voltage, Scarlet grabbed his shaft once with the hand on his tip giving tiny discharges.

"Fuck! Yes!" Max moaned, grabbing the sheets under him.

{So you like it after all?} Scarlet queried.

"Yes!"

{Hmhmm.} the pokemon hummed with a small smile. {Let's double the pleasure then.} she added before using Thunder Punch with her other hand, sending extremely weak electrical waves through his entire shaft and a bit beyond.

"Fuck! I'm already close to…"

Barely ten seconds later, a rather strong orgasm hit Max like it rarely does, staining the gardevoir's hand with his seeds.

{Would you look at that? Master came after a minute and I didn't have to enhance his sensitivity.} Scarlet bragged a little.

"… It just… felt too good." Max replied when his orgasm was finally done after a couple of seconds.

* * *

{I can see that. Well, I suppose we just found a way to make you come very quickly and easily.}

"What use will you have with that?"

{What do you mean?} Scarlet asked while still pumping him naturally so to keep him hard.

"I mean that with me coming that quickly, you won't have time to have fun, no?"

{Hehe, don't worry about me, I had plenty of fun looking at your agonizing face before and while you came.}

"Sadistic as always."

{Yup.} Scarlet agreed with a proud face. {In any case, you know that I always have ways to make you hard and pleased whenever I want.}

"Yeah. I just hope that it won't break due to overuse."

{Already complaining? Right after I found new ways to please my mate?} she inquired with a fake sad tone.

"Of course not!" Max denied quickly. "I will always-" he wanted to add before being interrupted by Scarlet putting a finger over his lips.

{Hehe, I'm just messing with you, master.}

"… You, sometimes." Max commented when his mouth was free, making Scarlet giggles a bit. "Anyway, I'm ready to go further."

{I'm terribly sorry, master…} Scarlet started, putting a hand on one of his cheeks. {But if you don't mind, I want to stop right here.}

"But…" Max began before the gardevoir interrupted him with one finger again.

{You've showed me plenty enough how much you love me, so no need to overdo for now. Sorry if I want to stop when you're all excited.} she apologized, looking guilty.

"… It's okay, Scarlet." Max reassured, rubbing her thighs. "I can survive a night without having what I wanted."

{… Sorry.} Scarlet apologized again, not looking cheered up.

"Hey…" Max softly started, rubbing her cheek. "I said it was okay. We have plenty of other nights to continue. We'll do it once you're ready, my love."

{… Thanks, master.} Scarlet thanked before laying on him to hug him. {I simply have the best human in the world as a master, even after I acted like a crazy and mindless bitch.}

"Please, don't say that, Scarlet. Whether you have trouble controlling your emotions or not, you're still worth being loved. If you tell me that you learned from your mistakes, I'll always be there for you. No matter what, you are the Scarlet I know." Max confirmed, stroking her hair.

{… Thanks… master.} she lowly replied, after tightening her hug.

"Do you, however, mind sleeping with me?"

{Not at all.}

"Great."

After moving under the sheets, Scarlet hugged Max as strong as she could without hurting and closed her eyes with her head shoved into his neck. For a little while, Max kept running her skin with one hand until he heard her snore a little, meaning that he could also go to sleep.


End file.
